Crazy Trouble With Love
by yugiohfan163
Summary: Idea suggested by Hamm-Ram, and also co-written with him in the first chapter. In this, different methods can happen to make the females go nuts for someone. Spell, invention, potion, etc. Just send in your ideas for who, and they don't have to be canon couple. Heck, they can even be two who have never talked to each other, as long as they're in the same series. Now including males
1. Sonic, Amy, Tails, and Sticks

Crazy trouble with love

Sonic, Amy, Tails, and Sticks

This story was thrown at me by Hamm-Ram.

Series: Sonic

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Tails smiled as he was welding together the final components for his latest device, which appeared to be a small laser that one could wear on their wrist.

As the inventor finished his new device, Sonic came in with Amy right behind him.

"Hey, Tails. What's new, buddy?" Sonic asked his sidekick.

"Oh, hey guys." Tails said as he put the device on his wrist. "Just finished my latest invention."

"Ooh, what does it do?" Amy asked. "It isn't going to backfire on us like that translator, is it?"

"Nope. I made sure to work out any kinks. With this laser, I can amplify our natural instincts to the highest degree, meaning we'll have keener senses of smell, hearing, and who knows what else?"

"Sounds like it could possibly backfire on us somehow if you don't know what else could happen."

"Oh, come on, it'll be alright. I'll prove it by zapping myself." Tails pointed the laser at himself, but before he could zap himself...

"NO!" shouted the voice of the feral Sticks as she appeared out of nowhere and ripped the wrist laser off Tails' wrist. However, the laser fired and hit the girls as the boys wondered what would happen.

"AMY/STICKS!" they cried out as both the girls glowed a little from the blast before their features started to change.

Sticks started to gain sharper claws as her fur looked more untamed and wild than before. Her canines also extended slightly.

Amy's clothing morphed into a black biker jacket with a pair of matching biker shorts. Her shoes changed into black steel toed boots while purple eye shadow appeared over her eyelids.

"Um, Amy, Sticks, are you two okay?" Sonic asked as he started to get a boner along with Tails.

The girls looked at the boys as they gained hungry smiles on their faces.

"Uh, Sonic? I think we better run." suggested Tails as both girls got back on their feet.

"I think you might be right, Tails," Sonic said as they both took a step back, but...

"We won't let you go, boys." Amy said as she got her hammer out and slammed it on the ground. It had a lot more spikes on it.

"Sticks will have Tails' meat in Sticks' cunt hole."

"RUN!" yelled Sonic booking it out the door as Tails ran and got his plane started before flying out of the hangar.

"You will be mine, Sonic the Hedgehog!" Amy said as she ran after the blue speedster.

"Tails will be mine!" Sticks said as she grabbed the laser and jumped from the branches to reach Tails.

Sonic managed to run through the village while Tails kept to the skies and away from the trees.

As Tails did not see Sticks, he thought he was safe until he heard an explosion and his plane shook. He turned to his left and saw his wing was broken. He managed to deploy his parachute before the plane crashed on the ground.

"Oh, that's not good." Tails said to himself as he landed. Then he heard some rustling. "That sounds even worse."

Tails moved to run, but soon found himself in a net. Then Sticks came out of the bushes, and Tails noticed what little clothing she usually wore was gone, leaving her naked and her breasts exposed.

"Now, Tails will mate with Sticks." Sticks said as she powered up the wrist laser.

"Sticks, don't!" Tails cried. However, his words ran on deaf ears as she fired the laser and licked her lips.

Tails was hit dead center as he tossed and turned in the net. His clothing was burned away as his fur became untamed like Sticks and his new claws tore through the gloves while his canines grew and his eyes turned feral.

Sticks licked her lips as she saw Tails' member get erect.

"Tails is so big," Sticks said.

"And Sticks will see how rough Tails is," Tails said as he cut himself out and jumped Sticks.

-Meanwhile with Sonic-

Sonic managed to find himself a spot behind one of the buildings to hide as he looked around the corner and saw Amy smashing anything in her way while looking for him.

"Sonic the hedgehog, come out now!" Amy said as she hunted him down.

Sonic sighed as he decided to take a nap. While he was napping, he never saw Amy find him behind the shed as she licked her lips and began to drag him away by the ankle.

As Sonic awoke, he saw he was tied up and even had weights on his feet, keeping him from running away. Then he saw Tails and Sticks fucking like animals in heat.

"Tails, what are you doing?" Sonic asked.

"Tails fuck Sticks with Tails's meatstick!" Tails said.

Then Amy showed up wearing the wrist laser. "And get ready to join the fun, honey," Amy said as she zapped Sonic and watched him change.

Sonic groaned as his shoes became spiked combat boots and he started to gain a black biker jacket with spikes on the shoulders as his eyes gained a reddish tint.

"Untie me and break this blocks and I'll give you a good time." Sonic said as his cock grew erect at 15 inches.

"You got it, hunk." Amy said as she used the hammer to break the blocks and untied him.

Then Sonic used his speed to yank down her pants and open her jacket, exposing her even bigger T&A, then tied her up.

"Here I go!" Sonic said as he used his speed to fuck her mouth and pussy at the same time.

Amy moaned at how rough she was being fuck as she could feel her pussy stretch out from her pussy while getting the taste of his cock in her mouth, both at the same time.

Sticks let her tongue hang out as Tails held her arms behind her back as he continued to slam into her pussy without restraint.

Than Sonic stuck to Amy's pussy as he was thrusting in and out of her at a fast pace that her pussy was widening by the second.

"Right there! Don't stop!" moaned Amy whose eyes rolled back into her head as she wrapped her legs around Sonic's waist.

"Don't worry. By the end of this fuck fest, you'll be my pregnant biker bitch!" growled Sonic before claiming her lips as he slammed right up to her womb.

"Tails make sure you give birth to BIG litter!" growled Tails biting Sticks' collarbone as his cock continued to scrape the inside of her walls without restraint.

Pretty soon, Sonic and Tails felt their orgasm approaching as they increased their thrusts before they came in their girls pussies.

"Oh, yes, I'm gonna get pregnant with Sonic's children!"

"Sticks gonna spit out Tails' pups!"

This whole thing went on for a week as they tried out multiple positions, swapped partners, and even fucked out in the open. As the seventh day ended and the sun set, Tails and Sticks woke up in his bed while Sonic and Amy woke up in Sonic's bed.

"What happened, Amy?" Sonic asked.

"I have no idea," Amy said. "I remember walking into your place and seeing Tails, but everything after that is a blur."

"I think my laser might have malfunctioned." spoke Tails who noticed the dry cum around his groin.

"So, what are you gonna do?" Sonic asked.

"I have no idea," Tails said.

"Well, we shouldn't take any chances and just-whoa!"

Sonic was about to smash the laser, but was stopped as Amy grabbed his wrist.

"Amy! What are you-" he turned around and saw the eye shadow around her eyes while Sticks pulled Tails to her chest with a feral grin.

"Oh no, we won't let you boys sleep for a long time." grinned Amy licking her lips as Sticks licked Tails' cheek.

'Oh no.' both boys thought before the camera darkened.


	2. Pinkie, mane six, and Spike

Crazy trouble with love

Pinkie, the rest of the mane six, and Spike

Series: My little Pony

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a sunny day as Pinkie was currently looking down in sadness.

"Why is everypony avoiding me? Did I do something wrong? What do you think, Twilight?"

Pinkie Pie was surrounded by a bunch of stuffed animals with photos of her friends' faces taped on.

"Oh, I don't know, Pinkie," Pinkie said in a mock voice. "I have way too much fun with books to party."

"What about you Rarity?" she asked to another.

"Oh not at all darling. I just love making dresses to have fun."

"And you, Rainbow Dash?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm just a fast pony who doesn't have time for slowpokes."

"And Fluttershy. Why don't you come?"

"Oh, I would, but I can't leave my animals alone."

"Applejack, what would get you to stay at my parties?"

"Oh nothin' short of a good lassoing, sugah cube."

"Great idea, Applejack!"

"An you Spike? Why won't you visit my parties?"

well, what can anthros do that can't be done with the ponies as they are or humans?

"Oh, you know, too busy kissing Twilight's flank to party. Also, I can't stop craving Rarity's flank."

Pinkie stop doing imitations as she began to tear up.

"I'll drag those guys to my next party if I have to, and I know just who to start with. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Pinkie grabbed some rope as she planned her vengeance.

(Applejack)

Applejack was walking out of the barn after fixing some apple desserts for Pinkie's surprise party when she found herself in a burlap sack and tied tight.

"Hey, who's there? I'ma warnin' y'all, when I get my hooves on ya, y'all will be sorry!"

"I don't think so, Jackie!"

Applejack recognized the voice.

"Pinkie Pie? What are you doing?"

"If I can't have you girls and Spike as friends, then no one will!"

"Uh-oh."

Pinkie cackled with delight as she ran off to the next girl.

(Rainbow Dash)

Rainbow Dash was tired from trying to prepare for Pinkie's surprise party and decided to take a nap in her home down in Ponyville. Once she entered her home, she felt a tug on her hooves and looked down, seeing a trip wire.

"What the-?" she didn't have time to finish as a huge puff of smoke appeared. It cleared to show her tied up as Pinkie walked in with a smile.

"Pinkie, what are you doing?"

"I'm gonna make sure you all are my friends and my friends only. I won't let anyone take you away from me!"

She grabbed Rainbow by the back of the ropes and dragged her away to get the next trap ready.

(Rarity)

Said fashionista was adding the final touches to a special dress for Pinkie Pie as a gift.

As Rarity carefully put the dress in a box, making sure not to wrinkle it or anything, she heard a knock at the door. She quickly hid the box, wondering who it could be.

"Who is it?" she called from her side.

"Outfit delivery!" a macho voice said.

"Ooh, I hope it's something for tonight's party," Rarity said as she opened the door and saw Pinkie Pie with a mustache and holding a box. "Pinkie Pie!"

"Yep, and here's your outfit!" Pinkie said as the box exploded.

(Fluttershy)

Fluttershy was getting some decorations for Pinkie Pie's surprise party when her animal friends were alert.

"Oh, what's wrong little ones?" They pointed to some shadows, and Fluttershy saw red eyes with a dark red smile. "Eek! Can you deliver that to Sweet Apple Acres?"

"Sure thing," the sale pony said.

"Thanks! Gotta go!"

Fluttershy ran away faster than under the stares of 1000 ponies when she tripped over some rope, and got trapped in a cage made to fit her as her animal friends fled.

"Got a Fluttershy!" cheered Pinkie coming out.

"Pinkie Pie, what are you doing?"

"I'm not gonna let you girls dump me for someone else, so I'm gonna keep you forever! Don't worry, I'll feed you every day! Hehehe!"

Fluttershy wondered what to do, fearing for her friends' fate.

(Twilight and Spike)

Twilight was arranging her books while Spike was getting ready to take a nap.

"Hey, Spike, shouldn't Fluttershy have been here by now to help with Pinkie's cake?" Twilight asked her dragon assistant.

"I don't know, but I need to take a nap before the party," Spike said. "And Pinkie sure was acting weird today."

"Wait, what?"

"Oh, she dragged me somewhere and started asking me why you guys have been seemingly avoiding her. Don't worry. I didn't tell her about the party."

"Good." Then they heard a knock at the door. "Oh, it must be Fluttershy."

"Great."

As Twilight opened the door, she was surprised to see Pinkie Pie instead of Fluttershy.

"Oh, Pinkie Pie, what are you doing here?"

"Making sure you and Spike don't replace me!" Pinkie said.

"What are you talking abou-?" Twilight started to say before Pinkie pulled a frying pan out of nowhere and whacked Twilight with it.

"Twilight, what's going-?" Spike started to ask before Pinkie knocked him out too.

Pinkie smiled before tying them both up with some rope.

Then Pinkie Pie dragged them to her home as they went into her secret basement where the rest of their friends were. Rarity was in a leather body harness, and handcuffed with chains keeping her suspended. Fluttershy was in a cage wearing a collar like one would find on a pet. Rainbow and AJ were strapped to a wooden griffin and dragon respectively.

Pinkie slipped an anti-magic band around Twilight's horn similar to Rarity and tied her and Spike together to a steel beam.

As Twilight and Spike woke up, they saw the rest of their friends trapped like them.

"Don't worry, guys, I'll get us out," Twilight said. She closed her eyes, trying to use a spell, but it wouldn't work.

"I'm afraid, it's no use, darling," Rarity said. "Pinkie Pie slipped anti-magic bands on you and me."

"I think we might have gone a bit far in trying to keep the surprise a secret and she took it the wrong way," Rainbow said.

"Oh dear, who knows how much Pinkie's upset." spoke Fluttershy fiddling with the collar.

"Yeah, poor little thang probably thought we didn't like her parties anymore," AJ said.

"But why would she think that?" Twilight asked before she got a scowl. "Spike, when you talked to Pinkie Pie, what exactly did you tell her?"

Spike started to get nervous as he felt everypony glare at him, even Fluttershy. "She asked me a bunch of questions while offering me gems." he defended.

"So you ended up telling her something to throw her off the scent of the birthday party?" Rainbow asked.

"Yeah, and I may have phrased it in a way that made her think you guys don't like her parties anymore."

"Well, once she gets back, we should just tell her the truth," Fluttershy said.

"It was supposed to be a surprise and I bring her to the party!" Rainbow said.

"So, I suppose you'd prefer being trapped in this hoosegow until mah sister has grandkids and I become a great-aunt," Applejack said.

"Okay let's tell her."

"When did she last clean this place? It is absolutely filthy."

"Rarity, I think we got bigger problems than that."

"Like what?"

"Like the fact that we might be stuck here till we all become as old as Granny Smith."

"Okay that is bad."

They waited for a few minutes before the door opened and footsteps were heard. There they saw Pinkie walking in, but her mane and coat looked different.

"Pinkie Pie, what on earth happened to your shiny pink coat?" Fluttershy asked.

"And why's your mane so flat?" Rarity asked.

"Because you were all gonna replace me 'cause you hate my parties now! Well, I'm gonna make this a real good party. I got vibrators, dildos, and some whips!"

The ponies gasped while Spike was confused.

"Um, what exactly is a dild-?"

"TELL YOU WHEN YOU'RE OLDER!" Twilight said, not wanting to have a conversation like this.

"Don't worry. Little Spike here will learn fast. As will the rest of you." she cackled with an insane glint in her eyes.

"Pinkie Pie, we were planning a surprise party for your birthday and that's why we couldn't go to your last party!" Rainbow blurted out, 'causing Pinkie to stop.

"Give me one reason I should believe you," Pinkie said.

"Let's go to the farm and let us prove it," Applejack said.

Pinkie narrowed her eyes at them. "Fine, but I got my eyes on you."

So Pinkie put a collar on AJ, Rainbow, Twilight and Spike, hooked leashes to their collars, and whipped Rarity as they lead her to Sweet Apple Acres.

They brought her to the barn where Applejack pushed open the barn door. Pinkie Pie looked around, seeing the presents, balloons, banner and the cake that said 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY PINKIE'. Her expression made her look a little constipated until they saw her shine.

Her coat went back to her normal color while her mane and tail puffed back up.

"Oh, a birthday party! How could I forget about my own birthday?"

"Um, Pinkie Pie, mind getting this stuff off of us?" Twilight asked. "These ropes are digging into some spots I'd rather not mention in front of Spike."

"Oh, right. Sorry."

So Pinkie Pie got the stuff off the ponies as they started to party while Spike took a look inside the trunk Pinkie brought, before Twilight saw what he was doing.

"What's this?" he asked reaching in.

"No!" Twilight shouted as her horn glowed and she levitated Spike over.

"What's the problem?" Spike asked, confused about her behaviour.

"You'll understand in about 10 or 12 years. Pinkie, can you get rid of the box?"

"Why?"

"Because Spike is too young to know about this stuff!"

"Really? But don't dragons mature early? I'm sure it won't hurt." dismissed Pinkie with a smile.

"Well, I don't want to take that chance," Twilight said. "Besides, I'm not exactly ready to have 'the talk'. Can we please get it hidden?"

"Aw, I guess," Pinkie said.

She shut the box just as Rainbow looked around.

"Uh, did we forget Fluttershy back at the basement?"

"Uh-oh," the others said.

-meanwhile in the basement-

"Hello? Anyone? I want cake."


	3. Akiza and Yusei

Crazy trouble with love

Akiza and Yusei

Series: Yugioh 5ds

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Akiza was walking down the street of Satellite after the gang rescued Yusei from being brainwashed into joining someone else's team for the Grand Prix. Akiza still felt a pang of jealously toward the leader of the French team, Sherry LeBlanc. She felt threatened by the blond due to her also being a turbo duelist. She wouldn't admit it just yet, but she felt something for Yusei, but was too nervous and shy to ask someone why she felt this way.

The feelings she had for Yusei were much stronger than her feelings for Sayer were prior to when she first saw Yusei.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she saw a card lying on the ground. She picked it up, and saw the image looked just like the mask she wore as the Black Rose Witch.

'I wish I could forget all that.' she thought letting the card go and drop to the ground before she continued walking.

However, what she realized was the card was not an ordinary card. Sayer had created it a long time ago in case she turned on him. It proved to be too powerful and turned her into a sadistic yandere. So he tossed it away before putting in the trigger phrase. The card started to levitate before flying into Akiza's cleavage. She gasped and tried to pull it out, but it refused to move.

The card started to glow as a strange energy traveled to her brain. She decided to let it be and not worry about it as she continued walking to Yusei's. She unlocked the door with an extra key Yusei had given her and walked into the garage.

Akiza saw Yusei was the only one in the garage, no sign of the other guys anywhere.

"Hey, Yusei where are the others?" Akiza asked as erotic thoughts began filling her mind and her crotch moistened and her nipples hardened

"They went out to a nearby cafe. I needed to stay here to work on my duel runner." he spoke with his back to Akiza as he failed to notice the dark grin on her face.

"I see. Perfect." Akiza started imagining all the things she can do as her powers began producing vines as they headed towards Yusei.

Yusei heard something move on the ground and turned his , he looked too late as vines reached up and grabbed his legs and wrists. It was then that he noticed Akiza's dark smile and her hair pin was gone, letting her bangs fall flat.

"Akiza, what are you doing?" Yusei asked, concerned for his friend/secret crush.

"I'm not letting anyone take you from me, least of all that French cunt, Sherry!"

Yusei felt confused by what she meant, but found himself being pulled towards her by the vines as she reached up and began to undo her clothes.

Yusei saw her start with her top, pulling it down while pushing her breasts up and showing her dark red bra as Yusei felt his member start to harder. Then she turned around and started shaking her butt while she slowly pulled down her skirt, exposing her matching panties. Then she slipped off her shoes before yanking off her garter straps and stockings, leaving her naked as the day she was born.

Akiza smiled and licked her lips as the vines began to pull apart Yusei's clothes. As the vines pulled his clothes off, Akiza's arousal got larger as she saw his abs and his 10" member.

"Such an impressive member, much bigger than Sayer's baby-dick. Now, time to show you I'm the only woman you need."

She got on her knees and reached out to grab Yusei's cock with a hungry look in her eyes.

"Akiza, we shouldn't be doing this," Yusei said. "The guys will be back any minute."

"Hmm, you might be right." she replied tapping her chin before snapping her fingers. "I know how to fix that."

Akiza had the vines carry Yusei to his bedroom while she followed after him. After locking the door and making sure they wouldn't be interrupted, Akiza lifted her breasts, wrapping them around his member as she took the remainder in her mouth.

"AH!" Yusei gasped as Akiza began to eagerly rub and massage his dick with her breasts while licking and sucking around the top part of his cock.

Yusei gasped as he couldn't believe that Akiza was sucking on the tip of his cock while giving him a titjob.

'I can't believe Akiza's actually giving me a blow/titjob with such an erotic expression and pose,' Yusei thought to himself.

Meanwhile, in Akiza's mind, her thoughts didn't exactly match her behavior.

'Why won't my body listen to me?' she thought to herself. 'Come on, body, stop doing this! Yusei will hate me!

'But look at him. It's obvious he loves this!' cackled a dark voice that Akiza wished she could forget.

'No, stop it! I don't want to do it like this! Get out of me!'

Akiza's body kept rubbing Yusei's cock as her mouth slid over more than half his length before bobbing her head.

As Yusei groaned from the constant stimulation and his fast-approaching orgasm, he noticed something sticking out of her cleavage aside from his member. Something glowing.

'That must be behind whatever's causing Akiza to act like this," Yusei thought to himself.

He tried moving his right arm, struggling as the vine was holding his wrist. The vine though was much stronger than his arm and kept it down as Akiza began to suck harder while twirling her tongue around the tip.

Yusei could hardly move as he kept trying to lift it up to remove whatever was causing this. He was also starting to near his orgasm.

'Oh, he's getting close, you weak bitch,' the dark voice in Akiza's head said.

'Please, just stop!' Akiza said. 'I don't want to do it like this!'

'Would you rather that french cunt have him?'

'No I wouldn't, but I don't want to do it this way! I want to do things my way, not the way you're making me do it. So stop this now or else!'

'Or else what?'

'This!' Akiza managed to gain control of one of her arms and yanked her hair, eliciting a loud cry from her body.

'How dare you, little bitch!' the dark Akiza shouted. She took the other hand, and twisted her nipple, causing her to cry again.

'Well, let's see how you like this!' Akiza said as the arm she had control off pulled her ear.

Yusei didn't know why Akiza was suddenly hurting herself as she stood up and seemed to be fighting something.

It was then he noticed the grip on the vines was starting to loosen.

'She must be trying to fight what's making her to do this!' Yusei thought as he managed to get his right hand free and started reaching for the glowing object in her cleavage.

Akiza was trying to keep one arm away from the other as Yusei's fingers grabbed a corner of the card.

'No, I won't let you take the card away!'

'I'm not gonna let you take away everything I care about!'

The arm trying to stop the other pinched her wrist, catching her off-guard as Yusei yanked the card out.

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'

As Akiza's body went slump, the vines disappeared and Yusei rubbed his wrist.

"Akiza, are you okay?"

His reply came in the form of Akiza sobbing as she covered her face. "I-I-I can't believe I did that," Akiza said between sobs. "I thought I was finished with the Black Rose, but look at what I did."

"Black Rose?" asked Yusi who crawled over to Akiza.

"Look at the card."

Yusei picked up the card, and gasped. "That looks just like the mask you wore as a Black Rose."

"Yeah. I saw it and threw it on the ground when it flew in my cleavage. I tried to get it out but my Black Rose persona surfaced somehow."

"So that's why you were acting like that."

"Yeah. I'll just go."

Akiza got up and got ready to leave when Yusei grabbed her wrist.

"Wait. You don't have to do that."

"But I-."

Akiza was silenced as Yusei pressed his lips against hers.

She was stunned he would do something like that and stared at him with a blush as he pulled away.

"I love you, Akiza, and nothing will change that," Yusei said.

Akiza felt her eyes tear up. He liked her. He really liked her!

"I love you too, Yusei!" Akiza said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and they landed on his bed.

Soon the male duelist found his lips claimed by Akiza who poured every ounce of passion she held into it.

As the two of them broke apart for air, Yusei cleared his throat.

"So...Akiza, think maybe you could, um...?" Yusei tried to say, pointing to his crotch. "I'd rather not have a hard-on when the guys get back."

"Gladly." grinned Akiza as she raised her hips up and began to line the tip of his cock up with her pussy.

Akiza started lowering herself on Yusei's rod before they both felt resistance. Akiza got up and slammed down as she felt her hymen break. She bit her lip as tears started to leak out from her eyes.

"Akiza, you don't have to force yourself if it hurts," Yusei said.

"I'm fine, Yusei," Akiza said. "I had to feel this pain eventually. I'm going to start moving now."

Akiza started to move her body up and down as the pain subsided and turned into pleasure.

Yusei was blown away at how tight her pussy was on his massive girth while she was blown away at how much her pussy was stretching out trying to fit it all.

"Akiza, I can't hold on much longer!" Yusei said to Akiza, having been on the edge when Akiza started wrestling control with her dark half.

"Cum inside, Yusei! It's a safe day!"

Yusei grunted as he couldn't hold it anymore as his dick twitched and began to flood Akiza's pussy with his seed.

Akiza collapsed on top of Yusei as he pulled out, his member flaccid.

"That was...amazing," Akiza said.

"Yeah, it was," Yusei said. "I'm happy that I'm your first. Part of me thought that..."

Akiza understood what Yusei meant and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Yusei, don't worry. What I felt for him is nothing compaired to how I feel about you."

"Thank you, Akiza. So, tomorrow, how about we go on a real date?"

"Sounds good to me, but I'm kinda tired."

"Me too."

The new couple kissed as he covered them with the blanket.

-in the garage-

The guys came in a few minutes ago with the twins, saw the clothes on the floor and heard the sounds coming from upstairs.

"Does anyone else think-?" Crow's mouth was covered by Jack.

"Don't even," Jack said. "I've got to go... meet with someone."

Everyone knew he was talking about Carly, but did not tease him.

"Okay, I'm just gonna go for a ride," Bruno said.

"Me too," Crow said.

The twins walked out and silently went to Patty's house to meet with her and Dexter.


	4. Rouge and Sonic

Crazy trouble with love

Rouge and Sonic

Series: Sonic

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We find ourselves in a museum at night as a shadowy figure sneaks into the building, stealthily moving through the building until it comes across a necklace with a ruby.

The figure walked into some light and was revealed to be Rouge. Here for one thing, the necklace in the glass case.

"Ah, the legendary Amulet of Aphrodite. Legends say that the wearer can get anyone to love them so much they do anything for the wearer without objection."

Rouge had an idea how to use it. She'd use it to easily steal anything without getting in trouble. She carefully used a small diamond to make a large enough hole in the case before setting the piece down and reaching in and clutching the aulet.

As Rogue got the amulet out, she heard an alarm ring throughout the museum.

"Ah, shit! Well, time to put this thing to the test." She tied the amulet around her neck as a familiar blue hedgehog appeared behind her.

"Rogue, stop this now!"

"Oh, you'll be letting me go once you see me wearing this!" Rogue said as she turned around with her eyes closed.

"Um...yeah, I have no idea what you're talking about, but I'm still gonna capture you."

Rouge's eyes widened in disbelief as they made contact with Sonic's, causing the amulet to glow. The necklace Rogue found was not the Amulet of Aphrodite, but rather the cursed amulet of yanderes. Whoever wore it would become obsessed with the first person they saw.

And that person happened to be none other than Sonic who was looking at Rouge in confusion as her eyes glowed a little.

"Sonic the Hedgehog, you...will...be...MINE!" Rogue said as her eyes turned into hearts and she flew to grab the speedster.

Sonic didn't know what she was doing, but he recognized the look in her eyes, and had an idea what was going on.

"It's just like Amy and Sticks."

He quickly ducked away from her arms as he turned and ran out of the place with Rouge pouting at him retreating from her.

"Sonic the Hedgehog, you will never escape my love!" Rogue shouted as she flew after the speedster.

Said blue boy was racing down the street as he tried to find some way to lose her.

"Hey, Sonic," Knuckles said as Sonic ran right past him, causing him to spin for a few seconds. "Whoa, where's the fire, buddy?"

"Can't talk, got a love-crazy bat chasing me!" Sonic said quickly.

Knuckles raised an eyebrow before he turned and spotted Rouge.

"You will not stop our love, muscle-head!"

"Okay, I don't know what's with you, but Sonic clearly doesn't wanna do anything, so I'm just gonna stop you." He got his fists ready, but Rouge easily evaded his punches before sending him skidding back with a kick to the back.

As Knuckles was knocked out, Rogue continued on to find her man.

-meanwhile at Tails' place-

"Um, Sonic, why are you hiding in my bomb shelter?"

"Rouge has gone nuts and is chasing me!" he called shutting the door.

"Um, what do you mean nuts?" Tails asked.

"Remember what happened with Amy and Sticks when that laser zapped them?"

Tails blushed at the memory. He still couldn't look Sticks in the eye after that.

"Well, she went crazy after taking some amulet."

"An amulet? Can you describe it?"

"Pinkish, had an eye on it." he described as he started to hammer in wooden planks against the door.

Tails typed in the description that Sonic gave, but didn't have enough.

"Sonic, where did she get the amulet?"

"From the museum," Sonic said as he boarded up the windows too.

Tails typed in the museum's name and got a response. "Okay, the amulet of aphrodite was said to cause any who looked at the wearer to fall for the wearer."

"Well, I sure didn't fall for her, so either she was using it wrong or they got the wrong necklace."

That's when they heard knocking on the other side of the door. "Oh no, she found me!" Sonic said as he ran through the wall, leaving a sonic-shaped hole.

Tails looked through the peephole, and saw it was just Amy.

"Hey, Amy," Tails said.

"Hey, Tails," Amy said. "Did I hear Sonic just now?"

"Yeah, he's running from Rogue."

"Why?"

"Some weird necklace is making her go crazy for him."

"Crazy how exactly?" Amy asked as her eyes started to glow red.

"Um... well... she's kinda... in love with him," Tails said as he hid.

After the incident with his laser, the girls sometimes went crazy again like before. It's usually Amy when someone flirts with Sonic.

Amy growled, but felt someone tap her on the shoulder. Amy turned behind her, and saw Rogue. Amy then turned into yandere Amy, and got her hammer.

"Sonic is my man, and I won't let some over-stuffed bat steal him away!"

"I will have him, you pink punk!"

Amy tried to smash Rouge, but said bat simply grabbed the hammer with one hand and a grin.

"Nice try, little girl." Rouge gripped her end before throwing Amy and her hammer away. Rogue then noticed Tails in behind the counter.

"Tell me where Sonic is!"

"Uh, Hawaii?" lied Tails with a nervous smile.

"Tell me now, or I'll torture you until you scream for Eggman's help! To prove her point, Rouge smashed the counter with her gloved hands.

"Okay, okay I'll tell you!"

-meanwhile with Sonic-

Sonic had made it to his house and was busy boarding up the windows, door, every way in and out.

"Well, not a bad work if I do say so myself," Sonic said as he decided to take a nap. As he walked over to the couch, he heard a knock at the door. "Oh, it can't be her, can it?"

"Oh Sonic honey~! Open up~!" came Rouge's voice from the other side.

'Okay, it can be,' Sonic thought to himself.

"Um, there's no Sonic here, just a lady all by herself," Sonic said with a terrible falsetto voice.

"Well than, I guess I better leave." spoke Rouge who could tell it was Sonic and tapped her boots against the ground to make it sound like she was walking away.

Sonic soon heard the footsteps fade away. Thinking he was safe, he undid the boards and unlocked the door. That's when a white high-heeled boot slammed it open, causing him to fall on his back.

Before Sonic could react, Rogue pounced on top of him and started kissing him hard. As Rogue kissed him, she placed weights on his feet to keep him from moving and grinded against his member.

"Now it's time to show you the joys of a woman." purred Rouge breaking the kiss as she crawled down and began to eagerly rub around his shaft while lightly licking it.

Sonic groaned as he tried his best to keep from cumming. After what happened with Amy and Sticks, Sonic tried to stay as strong as possible.

Rogue saw his look and smirked. "Don't worry about that pink bitch," Rogue said. "I dealt with her and she won't interrupt us."

Rogue kept up the attack, but her crotch was so wet, she needed to get the seed out as soon as possible, and knew how to get him to cum faster.

Rogue took her top off, revealing her impressive bust that turned heads. Both male and female. She then wrapped her cleavage around his member.

"How do you like this, hunk? Bet Pinkie can't do this for ya."

Sonic groaned as Rouge's chest easily towered over Amy's and gripped the carpet as Rouge even began to suck on the tip while letting out a moan of bliss.

"Rogue, I'm starting to get close!" Sonic said to the bat lady.

Rouge grinned and immediately gripped the bottom part of his cock while pulling her mouth back. "Sorry, but you're gonna cum somewhere else.

"L-Like where?" he groaned as his dick was aching for release.

Rouge answered by sliding the part of her suit over her crotch aside to reveal her dripping wet pussy.

"You're gonna cum in here, big boy," Rogue said as she thrust onto his cock. "Oh, this cock is the biggest and best I've ever had!"

Sonic groaned as he felt her pussy clamp down on him. It wasn't quite as tight as Amy's during her first time that he vaguely remembered, but it was still quite tight.

"How does my cunt feel for you, big boy?"

"It's incredible! Your walls feel like little tongues massaging my dick!"

"That makes me happy! You know, it's not fair that I'm the only one feeling good." Rogue undid the weights on Sonic's hands, and guided them to her breasts. "Go ahead and get rough with my udders!"

Sonic was so engrossed in Rouge's tight pussy that he did so and began to eagerly grab and knead the soft mounds while sitting up and licking one of her erect nipples.

"AAH! Suck on my nipples!" gasped Rouge with a flushed face as she held Sonic against her breast while she bounced faster on his cock.

Sonic moaned around Rouge's nipple while the bat bounced on his cock, causing the thief to moan as well.

Sonic decided to make her feel better and lightly nibbled on her left nipple while he used his left hand to twist her right nipple and his right hand to pinch her clit.

"Sonic you're so good, I'm about to-!" Rouge couldn't finish her sentence as she cried out and her pussy clenched around Sonic's cock like a snake as her orgasm hit, causing her juices to splash out onto his groin.

Sonic bit down on her nipple as his own orgasm came and his dick twitched inside her before filling her to the brim with his seed.

As Sonic started to collapse, he took hold of the amulet and yanked it off. As both sides caught their breath, Rogue's eyes opened as she took note of her surroundings.

"Huh? What happened? How did I get here?" As she looked, she noticed Sonic and his flaccid member sticking out. She then looked at herself and gasped. "Why am I like this?"

"You put that necklace on, and went crazy for me."

"What?!"

Rouge blushed at the image of her going at it with the hedgehog. She took another look at the member and was amazed at how large it was even though it was flaccid.

'So big.' she thought staring at it.

Sonic noticed the look Rogue was giving him, and his eyes went wide.

"Wait, shouldn't you be normal?" Sonic asked.

"My beloved, I'll never let you go," Rogue said as her eyes filled with lust.

Then, all of a sudden, a giant hole was smashed in the wall, and there stood yandere Amy. "Sonic is mine, bat bitch!"

"No, he will be mine, and my body will prove it!"

"You're on!"

"Oh, I am really screwed," Sonic said as the girls got naked and jumped him.


	5. Julie and Ben

Crazy trouble with love

Julie and Ben

Series: Ben 10 Ultimate Alien

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Julie was sitting in her living room as she watched the news report she recorded for the 10th time. It was the story of Ben getting kissed by Jennifer on TV. It was after Ben's childhood hero turned out to be a supervillain, and while they pretty much said that Ben and Jessica had no romantic feelings for each other and Julie was confident in that, the story reminded her of one thing. Their relationship wasn't quite as sure as before. Ben's identity is known worldwide, and he had thousands of fangirls, much of which comprised of celebrities who weren't afraid to steal someone else's boyfriend.

That made Julie feel worried that Ben might one day get taken away by a celebrity or supermodel who was prettier than her. That's why she had decided to take a drive to Gwen's house to see if she could give her some advice.

(a few minutes later at Gwen's home)

Gwen was reading a book when her doorbell rang. She opened it to find Julie.

"Julie, it's so good to see you," Gwen said, hugging the Japanese girl. "What's new?"

"I need help," Julie said as Gwen let her inside to talk.

"What do you need help with?" asked Gwen.

"I'm worried about Ben. Did you see the news when Jennifer Nocturne kissed him?" asked Julie.

"Yeah, why?" responded Gwen.

"I'm worried about Ben. I'm concerned about our relationship."

"Julie, Ben's not going to betray you. He turned down Jessica Nocturne because he loves you."

"I know that's how it is now, but what about later? Ben's world-famous now. He has fanclubs, and I'm afraid I'll lose him to some movie star or other celebrity. You've gotta have something to help me. A potion, a spell, a charm, anything."

"Woah there. Stuff like that is more dangerous than you think." spoke Gwen.

"Please Gwen? I really want to show Ben that I care more for him than any of those fans." pleaded Julie.

Gwen sighed, knowing there was almost no point in trying to deter the Japanese girl.

"Come with me," Gwen said, as they went to her room when Gwen opened a drawer.

Julie sat on the bed as Gwen pulled out a small bottle with a purple liquid in it.

"What's that?" asked Julie.

"This is a special drink that will help you out. With this, you won't be afraid to show the person you love how you feel."

Julie unscrewed the cap and took a couple big gulps before letting out a burp.

"I don't feel any different."

"It'll take a while to kick in. I don't like doing this, but you're my friend and I hate to see you heartbroken."

"Thanks Gwen."

So as the girls walked out, they both failed to see the fine print.

'Warning. Consuming too much in a short amount of time may result in dark obsessive thoughts.'

(Back with Julie)

Meanwhile, Julie was pulling up at Ben's house. She was starting to have erotic thoughts about Ben. Tying him up in her basement, not letting him go and constantly riding him. Sometimes, he'd punish her for being naughty.

As she knocked on the door, she waited for the door to open. It opened up and Julie had to keep herself from staring as it looked like he had just worked out if the sweat on his brow was any indication.

"Hey, Julie," Ben said as he invited his girlfriend in. Then his eyes went wide. "Aw man, did I forget another date?"

"No, Ben, just wanted to come and see you," Julie said. "Where are you parents?"

"Oh, they left a couple hours ago for their honeymoon."

"So, no one else is here?"

"That's right."

"Perfect," Julie said in a hushed tone that Ben missed.

"Sorry about the sweat. I just got done doing my daily workout." he spoke bending down to pick up his towel as Julie got a clear view of his toned ass.

"Oh, don't stop on my behalf." she purred.

"So, Julie, what do you want to do?" Ben asked, eager for some alone time with his girlfriend.

"I'm thinking maybe a movie," Julie said as she held an unmarked case she had bought.

"Sounds good to me. Just let me get a shirt on."

"Actually, you're free to stay like that." she smiled.

"Um, okay."

"And I'll do the same," Julie said as she took off her sweater, followed by her shirt, showing her pink bra.

"I'll fix the popcorn," Ben said before Julie pushed him down.

"Oh, I'll take care of everything, Ben."

Ben felt himself get a little nervous as Julie's eyes held some strange hungry look in them.

A few minutes later, Julie put the movie in the player and got it started before snuggling in close to Ben.

"So what's this movie about?" asked Ben.

"Oh, you're about to find out," Julie said before pressing PLAY. Both watched as it began to show a man and woman laying down next to a fireplace.

"Amanda, this fire brings out your eyes," the man said.

"Thank you, Carl," the woman said. "But I want to head to the bedroom for some fun."

The man smiled before picking the woman up as they began to make out. The scene suddenly changed to the bedroom as the woman stood in front of the bed, giving the man a striptease.

Ben was blushing up a storm at the movie Julie picked, wondering why she picked this movie.

"You sure this is the right movie?" asked Ben looking down at his girlfriend. It was then that Ben saw Julie's predatory smile. Then he heard a click, and looked to see his wrists tied tight.

"Yes, I did," Julie said. "I'm not letting anyone take you away from me."

Then, like the woman on the screen, Julie started giving Ben a striptease.

Ben gulped as Julie reached behind and undid the strap on her bra, letting it fall to the floor and giving him a clear view of her breasts.

Then Julie undid the button on her pants, and turned around to shake her butt, letting her pants pool around her feet. Then she bent over, and started shaking her butt to shimmy out of her panties, leaving her butt naked.

"Now, let's get you out of those tight pants, my dear," Julie said in sync with the woman in the movie.

Ben gulped as Julie reached down and unzipped his pants and slid them as she spotted a bulge under his underwear.

"Someone's eager." grinned Julie.

Julie pulled his boxers down and marveled at his 10-inch cock.

"Oh, your cock looks to be in so much pain, let me use my boobs to heal you," Julie said with the lady in the movie as they wrapped their tits around their partners' dicks.

Ben and the man groaned as Julie began to squeeze and push her breasts around his cock while letting her tongue have a taste on the underside of it.

"Julie/Amanda, I'm about to cum," Ben and the man on the movie said in unison. Suddenly, Julie and the girl stopped their treatment, and the guys whimpered.

"Oh, you're not cumming that easily," Julie said in sync with the woman before taking a lace from her shoe and tying it around Ben's member.

Ben groaned as Julie and the woman crawled onto their laps and began to rub their pussies against the tips.

"This makes it more kinky. Now, Ben, how would you like to do this? Would you like to use a condom? Or would you rather do it...raw?"

"Well I don't wanna knock you up Julie." spoke Ben who groaned from feeling her moist and warm lips rub against the side of his cock.

"Well, I want to mark myself with your seed, but whatever my man wants," Julie said.

She took a condom pack out of her cleavage before taking the condom out. Then she put it in her mouth before putting it on Ben's cock while the couple in the movie did the same.

"There. Now for the fun part."

Julie repositioned herself above Ben's member, slowly lowering herself into her cock.

Ben groaned as he felt her warm and snug walls even through the piece of plastic and watched as she stopped for a moment.

"Now to make it official." grinned Julie before pushing down further as she bit her lip to stifle her painful scream at feeling his cock tear through her hymen.

"Julie, please, don't force yourself."

"No, I'm going to make sure you can't resist my pussy." she got out after waiting a moment for the pain to subside before she moved up before going back down. It took Julie a couple minutes to pick up speed, but once she got it, she was hopping up and down like a piston.

"Julie/Amanda, slow down," Ben and Carl said in unison. "I'm not sure how much more of this I can take."

"Oh? Well I plan to keep that on your cock until I say so." grinned Julie and Amanda as Julie let out a loud moan from feeling Ben's cock spread her pussy farther than she expected as her hips continued to drop down and up, each time taking all of his inches.

Ben groaned as he felt himself near orgasm but the lace kept him trapped. They were both so preoccupied with the fun they were having, they didn't notice Ben's hands get free before activating the Ultimatrix. However, they did notice when a green flash appeared.

Julie's eyes opened and widened at seeing Ben had transformed into Four Arms who grabbed her with a grin.

"Okay, Julie, you wanna play rough?" Four Arms asked, causing Julie to smile.

"Oh, yes, give me a pounding like never before!" Julie said as she pulled out. Then she got on her hands and knees, shaking her ass at him. "Now, give it to me rough! Turn my pussy into a sloppy mess!"

Four Arms stood up and gripped her hips with his lower arms while reaching down and grabbing both her breasts before lining the tip back up with her penis.

"Now it's my turn." he whispered into her ear. Four Arms plunged into her pussy, managing to hold back on his thrusts. After all, if he didn't, Julie would be in two pieces already.

"Ooh, Ben, your huge alien dick feels so good!" Julie said as he gave her a rough pistoning. "Slap my ass like I'm a bad child!"

"You got it!"

Using his lower arms, Four Arms started slapping Julie's ass, making her yelp and tighten up around his dick. While his lower arms were slapping her moons, his upper arms were squeezing her suns.

Julie let her tongue hang out as he was rough on grabbing her breasts and even let out a high scream from feeling him pinch her nipples making her even more tight as his cock pushed in deeper with each thrust.

As this went on, Four Arms could feel his limit nearing, and the shoelace had been undone in the transformation.

"Julie, I'm almost there!" Four Arms said.

"So am I! Let's do it together, Ben! While we kiss!"

Four Arms picked up the pace as he kissed her roughly, and soon came in pussy, the force of the orgasm blowing a hole in the condom and into her pussy, making her moan into the kiss as she experienced a massive orgasm. Four Arms pulled out and turned back into Ben while Julie cuddled up with him and pulled a blanket over them.

(Next morning)

Ben woke up and saw his girlfriend Julie start to stir.

"Hey, guy," Julie said.

"Hey, Julie," Ben said before he realized what happened. "Oh no, I came inside you as Four Arms! Oh, no, what will happen now? What have I done?!"

"Ben, calm down," Julie said like her normal self. "Gwen used a high-level protection spell. Great for keeping yourself from getting knocked up by an extremely potent alien."

"Oh, thank goodness. But what was with all that 'You're mine!' stuff?"

Julie blushed at that. "I had Gwen give me a potion to increase my confidence. Guess it had a bit more kick to it."

"A bit? You tied me up, you wouldn't let me cum, you had me watch this, and you went crazy and begged me to fuck you as Four Arms. I think that's more than a bit."

"Fair enough. Speaking of which, we should probably get everything cleaned up, take that out and return that DVD before your parents get back."

"Oh yeah." nodded Ben. "I know what to do," Ben said, turning on the Omnitrix before choosing his alien and slamming it down. "XLR8!" Ben quickly cleaned their mess, got the DVD in the case, returned it to the rental store and got home before turning back. "Done!"

"Um, we're both still naked," Julie said.

"Right. Let's do it now."

"Too late," Sandra said as they came down the stairs.

"Uh, I know this looks bad, but we explain." spoke Ben using part of the blanket to cover his groin.

"Oh, you mean explain how we came home, found a rated R sex movie in the DVD player, you and Julie naked on the couch, and clothes all over the living room?" Carl asked, though the tone suggested he wasn't really asking.

"I'm in big trouble, aren't I?" Ben asked, already knowing the answer.

"Well, you would be, but we get it," Sandra said. "You're both teenagers with hormones, and want to do that kind of thing."

"So we're all good?" Julie asked.

"Yes, but here's a bit of advice. Keep using protection and next time, put a sign up." spoke Sandra.

"Got it," Ben said as they got dressed and the adults left. "Well, that could've gone worse."

"Yeah," Julie said as she put her shorts and shirt on.

"And hey, maybe next time, give me some kind of warning before you go and get all crazy."

"Deal." As they finished dressing, Sandra came in from the kitchen.

"So, I bet you two are hungry after that session last night. Julie, come join us."

"Sure thing, Mrs. Tennyson."

"Oh, Julie, just call me mom. Since you two already went and did the horizontal tango and-!"

"Mom!" Ben said in embarrassment. "It's embarrassing enough you caught us after we did it. Do you have to go into detail?"

"Sorry. Anyway, come and get it."

So the group went into the kitchen and ate. Julie smiled as she looked at Ben, knowing the future was shining bright for both of them.


	6. Keith and Xenomorph (Angela)

Crazy trouble with love

Keith and Xenomorph (Angela)

Not as crazy as the previous ones, but give it time.

Series: Aliens/Predators

xxxxxxxxxxxx

In a dark cavern is where a large colony of Xenomorphs went about their daily lives. A lone female was walking through.

Now normally the only female here would be the queen.

But sadly she wasn't. This female was considered the princess of the hive due to being the first born female of the queen.

She was tired of the males trying to court her. It seemed like they all preferred to focus on her than what they were suppose to do. She just wanted someone who cared what she wanted.

She walked down one of the tunnels to the outside of the hive and noticed something embedded in the wall. She pulled it out and saw that it was a radio.

'What an odd looking device.' the Xenomorph female thought looking it over.

She turned the knob as the device made a strange noise. It was something she had never heard before.

She heard music and learned to speak human language. She found it odd how they talked compared to her species.

She tried to speak like them. "H-He-Hello." she tried getting out.

She looked around to see if anyone heard her. Luckily it seemed like no other Xenomorph was in the tunnel.

She continued to practice her speech. As she did, she was slowly getting the hang of it. She learned so many words to the point of her wanting to meet a human.

She dropped the device and started walking through the opening. She saw a transport vehicle go past her.

She watched it go and and saw she was close to a road.

She went down to go get a closer look. She saw a male human teenager get out of the transport vehicle which she was sure was called a car. He appeared to be wearing a red jacket over a white t-shirt and blue jeans. His hair color was jet black with a little spiking at the bottom in the back.

"What the heck did I nearly hit?" he grumbled to himself.

She moved in closer to him and discovered that he had hit an Earth animal.

"Damn." he groaned.

She wanted to go up to see if he was alright, but she slipped and fell getting his attention.

"What the hell?!" he cried seeing the strange creature.

"Ummmmm hello?"

"Woah. You talked!" he exclaimed.

"Yes, I talk like human. Have name?"

"Do I have a name? Yeah. It's Keith."

"Keith name." she said with a smile.

"And uh who, or what, are you?" he asked looking over her form.

"Me am Xenomorph".

"A wha?"

"Xenomorph creature from the stars."

"Wait. You're from space?"

She nodded her head and stepped out of the bushes and showed her figure. She was a lot more Feminine than most females. She actually looked like a human alien hybrid. She was a foot taller than Keith with a feminine build similar to human woman. He also noticed two noticeable spots on her chest that resembled breasts and saw a long tail attached to her behind. But the most shocking thing was how elongated and smooth her head was with no sight of any eyes.

Keith blushed at her appearance. 'Wow. She's stunning.' he thought.

"Want to know name?" She said with curiosity.

"Uh, sure."

"I am called blhhggfdgddsfcgxfsfcfczxfyjjgvchhtewwzcaswqw."

"...what?"

"My name has problem?"

"It's not that, but I can't pronounce that."

"You have name for me?"

"Well, I don't know. I just met you."

"Need name though. One easy to say for new friend." she said with a smile.

Keith wasn't sure if she was smiling or something due to seeing her teeth exposed like that and tried to think.

"Have name?"

"Maybe Angela?"

She gave a smile. "Angela like name."

"Well, it was nice meeting ya, Angela." Keith replied feeling awkward.

"Come with?"

"You wanna come with?" asked Keith in surprise and a little cautiousness.

She nodded her head and started to transform. She was still taller then him and her elongated head transformed into a head with black hair reaching to her back and she was naked.

Keith blushed as she walked over.

"Come with Keith?" she said as she rubbed up against him while purring.

"S-sure." he stuttered leading her to his car.

She looked confused at the car.

Keith walked over to her side and opened the door for her.

She entered the car and was confused about sitting in the seat.

Keith got in the driver's seat and saw her confused look.

"How this work?" She asked while tilting her head.

"Just sit back and let me do the driving." he suggested turning the key.

She sat down as best as she could anyways and closed the door. She heard the engine roar to life as Keith started driving the car.

She was amazed at how fast they were going. "This fast."

Keith could only smile. "I just got it last week. And it can go faster."

She smiled and nodded her head. He hit the gas and she felt it go much faster. Angela smiled as he went faster and she enjoyed it.

"This fun." she smiled. "Where going?"

"My place."

She smiled as she enjoyed the ride.

Keith drove up to his driveway as Angela got out and looked around in excitement.

"Come on." he spoke walking up to his frontdoor.

She went in and was curious. "Where we?"

"My home."

"Why we here?"

"To rest and relax. Make yourself at home."

Angela was confused about what he meant until she saw him go upstairs, so she followed Keith upstairs to his bathroom.

"Angela! You didn't need to follow me." he spoke with embarrassment as he was about to take his pants off.

"Why? Me want to know where you going."

"Just stay downstairs and I'll be right out."

Angela decided to wait till he got out. She walked around the living room and was fascinated in what some of the things he had.

Tired of waiting, she went upstairs to see that the bathroom door was opened and she peeked inside. Keith was sitting down and had his pants dropped down.

She was curious about what he was doing. He was moving one hand up and down in between his legs.

"Human have third Leg?"

He also seemed to be grunting the longer he moved his hand.

Angela went into the room. "What doing?"

"Gah!" gasped Keith as his cock twitched before spurting out some semen onto the floor.

Angela looks at the puddle in fascination.

"I SAID STAY DOWN THERE!" he screamed.

Angela growled. She didn't like being yelled at.

"Now get out!" he demanded trying to get his pants up.

Angela growled at Keith and charged onto with the intention to kill and Jumped on him.

"Gah!" he gasped as her form shifted back to her first one.

She saw how scared he was and she calmed down. "Me sorry."

"W-well yelling at you like that was a little too far."

Angela turned around. "Me go home now." she said in a somber tone.

"W-Wait!" he called getting up and putting a hand on her shoulder.

Angela turned back around. "Why?"

"Because, well, I know I just met you, but it would be nice if I had someone else to live with me. It kinda gets boring around here."

Angela smiled and nuzzled him.

Keith smiled and rubbed her head and blushed when he forgot his pants were down.

Angela went down and touched his penis. "What this?"

"Ah." gasped Keith shying away from her claw.

Angela sniffed his cock and used her inner mouth to lightly nibble on it.

"WHAT THE-?!" Keith jumped back and stared at the second mouth in fear.

Angela was confused. "What?"

"Wha-What is that?" he asked pointing to the smaller mouth.

"Inner mouth."

"You have an inner mouth?"

"Yes. Easier to kill and eat prey."

Keith pailed when he heard this.

"Don't worry, not going to hurt you."

"Well I'm not sure if we should be doing something like this."

"What you mean?"

"Well, we just met each other, and we hardly know each other."

"That bad?"

"Well doesn't that bother you?"

"No."

As she said this, she rubbed her head against his chest while purring and pulling him closer to her body. Keith started to blush. Then she surprised him by picking him up with her claws and started walking out of the bathroom.

"Uhh Angela? Where are we going?"

"Nest. Best place to mate." she purred walking around till she found what seemed like a big enough room, which was Keith's bedroom.

"Well ok if that's wha...sayShwa?" Keith said.

"We mate." she made what seemed like a grin before dropping him on the bed. She crawled on top of him.

Keith was nervous as her pair of arms trailed under his shirt.

"Mate with Angela?" She asked as she tilted her head.

"A-Are you sure? I've never really done this before." he admitted.

"Yes. Want you as mate."

Keith sighed as her tail trailed up his leg.

Keith noticed she was getting wet from just feeling up his leg. "Female get excited quickly."

He shivered as her claws moved down to her cock. She lightly stroked it. He hissed and groaned as she seemed to be looking it over while unintentionally rubbing it all over.

"What wrong?"

"It's just...your claws feel good."

Angela grinned and kept stroking.

Keith let his head rest on the pillow as Angel opened her mouth and let her inner mouth out.

Her inner mouth was getting closer to his. He shyly moved his head closer and pressed his lips against her regular mouth while her inner mouth lightly nibbled at his tongue.

She started to purr at the pleasure she was receiving.

Keith was a little stunned as the sensation of kissing her while her inner mouth played with his tongue was extremely new to him. He moaned into the kiss.

Angela took the moan as a sign he enjoyed this and kept going. She kept stroking, enjoying his moans.

Keith couldn't believe what was happening and felt pressure in his groin. Keith released his cum and some of it landed on Angela.

"What this?"

"That's sperm." he got out before panting to catch his breath.

"Sperm?"

"It's what comes out when a guy feels really good."

"More sperm?"

"Well yeah, there's plenty of it." he replied.

"Where?"

"In my balls." he replied.

"Balls?"

"Those things under my dick."

Angela saw his balls and poked them. "Should me bite them?"

"No! I'd really appreciate keeping them." he got out covering them.

"Then how get more out?"

"Well, using another part of your body might work."

"What part?"

"Like, these?" Keith reached up and grabbed the mounds on her chest.

"Breasts how?"

"Well move them around my dick." he advised.

She did what he said. She tried holding them and moved them around the dick as Keith groaned at the slightly rough and soft feeling of them.

"Keith like?"

"Yeah."

"Should me stop?"

"No, keep going." he groaned out.

Angela continued to pleasure him.

She kept rubbing her breasts around his cock while Keith saw her tail near his stomach and started lightly rubbing around it. Angela started to purr from the tail rubbing.

Keith groaned as she brought her inner mouth out and used it to lightly nip at his dick.

"Feel good?"

"Definitely." he nodded.

Angela continues her actions, hoping to get more sperm.

Keith grunted as the feeling of her light biting and breasts made him grip the sheets before his sperm shot into her smaller mouth.

"Tasty."

Keith panted as Angela saw his cock start going limp.

"What wrong with dick?"

"I just need some time to catch my breath." he panted.

"Why rest?"

"Just let me take a moment."

Angela started to cuddle up to Keith while he was resting.

After a few minutes and managing to catch his breath, he felt ready to go again.

"More sperm?"

"Yeah. I'm ready."

"What we do now?"

"Well, you know that hole in between your legs?"

"Yes."

"This should go inside that."

She climbed onto him and positioned herself.

"Make sure the tip lines up and go down." he advised going on what he learned from his pals.

She lined herself up and immediately plunged down. Keith groaned while Angela let out a gargled hiss at the odd sensation.

"Feel good."

Her body tingled at this new and enjoyable sensation as she didn't wait before moving her hips up and down on the cock. Angela started to purr at the sensation of pleasure.

"Fuck!" groaned Keith as he was blown away at how tight and warm her folds wrapped around his cock.

"Want sperm inside hole!"

"Go easy." he grunted.

"Why?"

"You're bigger than me." he grunted as her pussy kept getting tighter as she kept bouncing.

"That bad?"

"No, but going easy would be nice." he got.

"How go easy?"

"Like, move up and down slower." he groaned.

She started to do so and was purring louder. This time it was because both could feel the sensation crawl up their bodies at a more relaxed pace.

"Feel good. Angela feel good."

"Same here." groaned Keith feeling a pressure build up.

"Sperm?"

"Yeah." he got out.

She kept up her actions, wanting his release.

"I'm gonna cum!" he cried out. He released his seed inside her.

"Sperm inside!"

Keith groaned as he felt his seed pump inside her tight snatch.

"What now?"

"I...catch my breath." he got out panting.

She curled up next to him, She held him close using her arms and tail. "Love Keith."

Keith smiled and wrapped his arms around her.


	7. Frankie and Mac

Crazy trouble with love

Frankie and Mac

Series: Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Mac was bouncing on his feat as he rushed to get his bag together. He managed to pack up most of his clothes.

"This is gonna be so cool." he smiled and ran around to get anything else needed.

Why was our young protagonist happy? Well he was going to stay at Fosters for the whole summer. His mom would be spending the time on a business trip on another country. And as for Terrance, he was being sent to Juvenile delinquent camp. But this stories not about Mac's ass-hat of a brother or his drop dead sexy mother, it's about Mac spending the summer at Foster's.

After getting the last bag stuffed, he grabbed them all before heading to Foster's. His mother and Terrance had already left so he was home alone for the first half of the morning Meaning he could get to Foster's much faster.

"Yes, I can't wait!" He said as he ran down the sidewalk, but began to slow down when he saw everyone get on the bus

He looked confused and walked over. "Hey guys, what's going on?"

"Sorry MAc, but we won't be able to hang out." apologized Wilt.

"What? Why?"

"Madam Foster is sending all of us to a resort." spoke Bloo in excitement.

"Really that's Awesome!"

"Cococococococo."

Mac's smile dropped. "Only imaginary friends?"

"Sorry Mac, but it's true" Bloo said actually being sympathetic.

"Si, it will be moi sad without you." spoke Eduardo.

"Wait, why is madam foster going?"

"Because the resort owner is an old friend of mine that's why."

"So the whole house is gonna be empty?"

"Not really Mac. I'll be here." Frankie said while carrying the Last of the Luggage.

"Really? By yourself?"

"Yep, just me and you."

"Cool." he smiled.

The bus started up and everyone got on board. "Don't worry Mac. I'll bring you a souvenir."

"Cococo!" Wilt and Coco said to cheer him up.

"Bye guys!" he waved as the bus drove away.

"So mac, what do you wanna do?"

"Maybe pick a room. I am gonna be staying here for the rest of summer."

"Ok, I'll go take a Shower. Let me know if you need anything." Frankie said as she walked back in the house.

Mac nodded and took his bags inside.

After picking his room Mac started to unpack. But he still felt down that everyone else wouldn't be here to hang out.

He began to walk through the halls till he heard water running.

'That must be Frankie's shower.' he thought.

He looked in the bathroom and to his surprise, she was showering with the curtain open.

He felt his mouth open in shock as he got a full on view of her naked body as the water cascaded down her. Mac could feel himself getting hard.

Mac panicked and covered the bulge while turning and running back to his room. After he ran back into his room, he Locked the door and took of his pants.

"I gotta do something about this." Mac took both hands on his cock and started to stroke it. He tried keeping Frankie's nude form in his head and grunted as his hands rubbed faster.

But he just couldn't stop thinking about it. He then felt his limit and with a loud scream, he released his seed onto the carpet causing a decent sized puddle. He leaned against the wall while panting.

That's when he heard Frankie knocking. "Mac, are you okay? I heard you scream."

"Uh, yeah Frankie! Just, uh, stubbed my toe!" he called back.

"Well if you say so."

Mac breathed a sigh of relief. "Gotta clean that stain!"

He rushed off to the bathroom to clean up when Frankie opened the door.

"Mac, where you going?"

"Oh! Uhm, just need to use the bathroom." he replied with his back to her. He rushed off to get a towel.

When he left, Frankie saw the stain.

"What is this?" she crouched down to look closer. She put her hand in the puddle and sniffed the goo on her hand. "Eew." she wiped her hand against the carpet and had a good idea what it was.

"Who knew Mac could do something like that."

She walked over to the bathroom and saw the door slightly open. She peeked inside and saw Mac peeing. However she was in awe over his massive cock.

'T-That's his?!' she thought in shock. He had to be around seven to nine inches!

She went into her room trying to get it out of her thoughts. She closed her door while trying to think of something else.

'He's pretty big for his age.' she thought.

"No! Do not think about that." she muttered to herself. She tried to clear her head, but couldn't. She then left the room to get dinner started.

'Just don't think about how stiff or pulsating it must be when he's hard.'

Frankie hit herself. "Oooh! That's not helping!"

While she worked on dinner, Mac came downstairs. "Hey Frankie, what's for dinner?"

"Oh just cock and chicken."

"What?"

"Corn! Corn and chicken!"

Mac looked at her confused as she set to laying the table.

As Frankie was setting the table, she dropped a fork and bent down to pick it up giving, Mac a view of her heart shaped ass. "Oh man!"

"What is it?" she asked standing back up.

"Uhhh nothing. Just feeling a little Ass-tired."

"What?"

"Room tired! I said Room tired!"

"Room tired?"

"Uhh you know, when you get tired of being in a room?"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Sooo, when's dinner ready?" He asked wanting to change the subject.

"Oh, almost done."

She went back over to the stove and continued to stir the corn leaving Mac with his thoughts.

'Man, her ass was really supple.'

"I wonder how it would taste?" Mac said. He quickly shook his head of perverted thoughts when he felt himself get hard again. "Oh no!"

He took a seat as Frankie came back out with the food. "Looks great Frankie."

"Thanks." she smiled before taking her own seat. However, she dropped her fork and it fell under the table. She went down to get it and her mouth dropped when she saw Mac was hard.

'Oh god! It really is huge!' she thought before grabbing her fork and rushing back up.

They both started to eat as Frankie began to think about what she saw. 'I just can't believe it. Mac's a kid, and he's bigger than any guy I've gotten with.'

Frankie started to rub her thighs together. 'Maybe I shouldn't think about it.'

Mac wasn't far from thinking about her ass as he ate.

'I can't get Frankie's ass out of my head. It was bigger than my mom's ass!'

He tried finishing his food as both didn't make eye contact with the other. After dinner, both decided to turn in for the night. They got to their rooms and tried to forget about what they saw as they slept.

However their dreams refused to let any of it get away.

(Frankie's dream)

Frankie was in the shower when she heard someone enter. "Hello? Who's there?"

"Hi Frankie." she looked down to see Mac both naked and hard.

"M-Mac! What are you doing?"

"Something we both know that needs to be done." he replied as he stuck two fingers up her pussy and started to finger her.

"Gah! Mac! S-Stop that." she demanded while her knees started feeling weak. She dropped to his level and he whispered in her ear. "Tell me how bad you want it."

"So badly."

(end dream)

"So badly, so badly." Frankie moaned out. She woke up to find that she was fingering herself. "I need chocolate, maybe that'll calm my nerves."

She got out of bed and silently walked down to the kitchen. She opened her secret candy stash and pulled out a chocolate bar.

"This should do it." she smiled unwrapping it. However, she was unaware that she was about to eat a Peruvian chocolate bar.

She bit into it and her eyes widened. The chocolate bar fell to the floor and she dropped to her knees screaming, feeling all that sugar go to your head will do that to ya. Her pupils dilated.

"SUGAR!" she cried out.

Mac woke up and ran down stairs. "Frankie! Are you alright?!" he called running into the kitchen.

Frankie turned around with a crazed smile. Mac saw the chocolate bar and recognized the look on her face.

"Frankie, calm down." spoke Mac holding up his hands.

"I'm completely calm Mac, but that chocolate was so good that I need some Milk to wash it down!" Frankie rushed over and tackled Mac without hesitation.

"Frankie, what're you doing!?" Mac cried out, both hoping and worried about what she was about to do.

"Need something to wash this down!" she grinned unzipping his pants. His cock sprung out fully erected. "WOW! Bigger than I thought!"

"Frankie, calm down!" he got out through his blush.

Frankie refused to listen and started to lick the tip of his cock.

Mac gasped as Frankie's mind registered the salty taste to it. "Frankie!"

Mac grabbed her head and groaned as she started sucking on the tip while moving her hands up and down the bottom part. He forced her head down, but she retaliated by picking him and forcing him to face fuck her.

Mac couldn't stop moving his hips and thrusting inside her mouth as Frankie tried relaxing her throat and still felt the tip hit the back of her throat.

'This is so awesome!' Mac thought.

Frankie herself felt so free and swirled her tongue all around the top part of the cock while moaning around it.

Mac felt his limit reach. He pushed in as far as possible before moaning as his sperm shot down her throat.

Frankie swallowed his seed. "MAC! I STILL HAVE THE TASTE OF CHOCOLATE IN MY MOUTH AND I WANT MORE DICK MILK TO HELP ME GET RID OF IT! I WANT MORE OF IT!" Frankie screamed as she ripped off her night clothes until she was naked.

Mac at this point just nodded his head before feeling Frankie's lips slam against his. He could feel their tongues fight it out she then bit his tongue and started to suck on it.

Mac groaned and felt some of the chocolate land on his tongue. His dick twitched as a small sugar rush occurred.

"SUGAR!" he cried out. He dropped down to the floor and pushed Frankie. He then positioned himself and plunged into her pussy.

Frankie moaned at the sudden penetration and how much was stuffed inside her.

Mac started to work rapidly to fuck her. He reached up and pulled her nipples.

"Oh fuck!" she gasped as Mac didn't hesitate to latch onto her nipples.

Mac pulled out and stuck his cock between her breasts. He groaned at how soft they felt and started moving his thrusts with vigor as Frankie tried sucking on the tip.

"Mac, I can't taste you. Move further, I want more Mac juice!" She complained.

Mac obliged and groaned from her soft breasts and feeling Frankie lick and suck on the tip. "Frankie you're a goddess. A slutty hot goddess!"

Frankie smiled and tried bobbing her head before feeling his dick start to twitch.

Mac pulled out of her mouth and slammed in her pussy before cumming inside.

Both moaning as Frankie felt her own orgasm hit.

Mac pulled out and Frankie rolled over, spreading her ass cheeks. "Stuff me!"

Mac grinned and didn't wait before pushing into her ass.

Frankie could feel his cock penetrating her ass as her eyes went Blank.

Mac groaned at how tight her ass was, but started moving back and slammed back inside her. "Finally, this ass has been teasing me all night!" He said as he smacked it.

"Yes yes! Teach my ass to never tease you again Mac!"

Mac grunted while gripping her ass cheeks and felt his second orgasm coming. "Frankie, I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna Cum in your ass!"

"DO IT! CUM IN MY ASS! GIVE ME YOUR HOT DICK MILK!"

Mac buried himself in her ass before his dick started shooting inside her. He pulled out and collapsed while Frankie started to cough up small bits of cum. She turned her head to look at her ass. "Hey Mac chocolate Creme pie!" She noticed that he was asleep. She picked him up and carried him to her room and drifted off to sleep.

(Next Morning)

Frankie woke up with a killer headache.

"Ow. What happened?" she groaned rubbing her head. She noticed Mac next to her. "Oh yeah, sugar induced sex." She held her face in her hands and felt terrible for what she did.

Mac woke up and saw Frankie. "Frankie, what's wrong?"

"I went ahead and screwed you." she replied sighing.

"It's ok Frankie, I kinda enjoyed it."

"Well it'll be more fun when the police find out and I'm locked up." she groaned laying back on the bed.

"It's ok Frankie, who's gonna know? After all it was just us here."

Frankie smiled. "Yeah, you're right. Who's gonna know?"

Morning wood is a cruel mistress as Mac felt his boner return. Frankie smirked. "You know Mac, since you're gonna be here for the whole summer, maybe we can help each other out with our urges." she said as she went under the blanket to deal with Mac's morning wood.

"This is the best summer ever!" Mac said as he enjoyed the blowjob from his newly acquired girlfriend.

This is usually where we end the story, but not just yet. Across the street, a certain girl with an overactive imagination was watching everything go down.

"Well it's about time those two went and fucked each other." grinned Goo. "Although I can't wait to be in the sequel!" She said as she ran around her room naked.


	8. Wii Fit TrainerMadison and Villager's

Crazy trouble with love

Wii Fit Trainer/Madison and Villager's

Series: Super Smash Brothers

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It starts at the Smash mansion. Wii-Fit trainer, Aka Madison, was waiting at the Smash bros Gym. She had invited all of her friends for a Yoga session, but nobody showed up. Some of them had good reasons for not coming and some didn't. She even remembered the harsh words that Bowser had said to her.

(Flashback)

"Why would I be part of a yoga session with a pathetic joke character!"

"Hey! I keep in shape shellhead!" she retorted.

"Whatever." he walked off and she felt tears sting her eyes.

(End Flashback)

'I guess I am nothing but a joke.' she thought. She was about to give up when she saw some familiar brown shoes.

"Hey, is the lesson still going on?" asked Villager.

She looked up to see Villager with his usual Friendly smile. "of course."

"Cool. I came as soon as I could."

She opened the door to the gym and Villager followed. A lot of people (or fans for that matter) didn't know this, but Villager has a crush on Madison. The only ones who knew may or may not be appearing in the sequel.

"Alright, take a mat and we can start."

He went to the corner and grabbed a mat and sat it next to hers. "Ok, now what?"

"Try and mimic me." she replied sitting down to start.

He sat down. "Ok."

Madison first stretched out her right leg.

Villager did the same.

Next Madison bent it towards her and brought it over her shoulder and had it sit on her right shoulder blade.

Villager did exactly what she did. Despite his short stature he was very flexible.

Next she did the same to her other leg.

He did the same as well, but he noticed that she had a camel toe and was blushing. Luckily she didn't see him looking at her.

"How does this feel?" asked Madison.

"Uhh great." he said, desperately trying not to get hard.

After doing a few more yoga poses, Madison and Villager sat down on the bench with their water bottles. "That was a great workout, huh Villager?"

"Uh huh." he nodded.

"You know, I'm glad you showed up. I invited others, but no one else came, they all just think I'm a joke character." she said sadly.

"What? That's crazy? You're just as much a character as any of them." spoke Villager patting her arm.

"That's not true. I'm a character from a fitness Game, I don't belong here!" She then starts to cry.

Villager frowned at seeing her sad and climbed onto her lap before hugging her. "You're not a Joke Maddie, if anything, I'm a joke character. You're a Yoga instructor in Wii Fit U, you teach people Tai-Chi and that's the first step to Kung Fu. If anything, you're someone who teaches others to fight".

"Well you're not a joke. People love your game because of everything you can do." Madison admitted.

"Yeah, I guess" She took a swig of her water bottle, but she dropped it and started to scream.

(Flashback)

Before she invited everyone to the yoga session, she was stretching when Wario approached her. "Allow me to refill your water bottle Madison."

"Oh, well thank you, Wario."

He took the bottle and with help from Pit and Falco, he filled it with water, but Pit put a starman in it and Falco squeezed the sweat from a turn into the water.

"This'll be great." Pit snickered.

Wario returned the bottle to her.

(End flashback)

Villager jumped off her lap as she staggered to her feet while gripping her head. "Madison, are you okay?"

All she got out was a louder scream before dropping to her knees and going silent. She Started to stare at him.

"Uh, you alright?"

"Fine, just fine. Excuse me while I go change." She left the workout room and changed into a male's weight lifting singlet.

Villager blushed as felt himself get hard.

"Now, let's really get working out." she purred. She walked over to villager and pulled down his pants.

"Madison! What are you doing?!" he got out with a bright blush.

"Something we both know is right." she took his cock and started to suck it.

Villager gasped and fell on his ass as he stared at her in shock. "No, we can't do this. It's wrong. I'm just a kid, I can't have sex."

"Oh? Then what about your special Time you had with Isabelle before you got here?" He blushes at that. "Besides, I wanna thank you." she purred liucking the side of his cock.

"Thank me for what?"

"You cared enough to show up. And I'll make sure what Isabelle did is amateurish compared to me." she got out with an odd glint in her eye before she started deepthroating his cock.

Villager's eye went blank. Villager started to pant, unable to process the amount of pleasure he was feeling.

Madison noticed and started sucking faster while lightly squeezing his balls.

"Go faster." he moaned out.

She eagerly did and felt it start twitching in her mouth.

"I'm gonna cum!"

Villager cried out before his sperm filled her mouth.

She swallowed his load and then licks her lips seductively. "Tasty." she strips herself of her clothes and gets on all fours.

"M-Madison, maybe we should stop." Villager got out who stared at her ass.

"No Villager, we can go on. Please, I need this, I need you!"

Villager could tell she was serious so he stuck his tip in her pussy. "Are you sure about this?"

"Fuck me with your Horse-Dick!"

He nodded before pushing inside the tight snatch. He kept pushing till he got to her hymen.

"Why'd you stop?"

"I reached your hymen."

"So?"

"I don't wanna hurt you."

"I said fuck me!"

He broke through her hymen and started to fuck her.

"Oh fuck!" she cursed.

"So tight!" Villager waited a moment as Madison shook a little from the pain. "Are okay? should we stop?"

"Keep going!" she panted.

He continued to thrust into her. Each thrust made him grunt due to how tight her hole was. "You're so tight I just can't stop!"

"Then don't! Keep going!" she moaned.

He continued to thrust until he felt his dick twitch. "I'm gonna cum." he warned her.

"Do it cum, inside me!"

Village moved faster before groaning as he started cumming inside her.

"So much cum!" She moaned out.

Villager stayed inside and laid on her back while panting.

"Villager, I want you to put it in my ass."

He nodded and rubbed the tip between her ass cheeks to slowly get hard again. He then stuck his dick inside her asshole. Both groaning at the sudden tightness.

"You have a tight ass!"

"And your cock is amazing!"

Villager started to slam his cock Deep inside her ass.

Her eyes were nearly rolling back in her head while her tongue hung out.

While he was fucking her ass he smacked it, causing her to moan louder.

"Keep doing that!" she moaned.

He continued to smack her ass while he was fucking it. "I'm about to cum. Say it. Say you want me to cum in your ass!"

"GIVE ME YOUR CUM IN MY ASS!" cried MAdison.

Villager came inside her ass.

She opened her mouth in a silent moan. "So much cum."

They collapsed from their sexual romp.

"Madison...why...did you...do that?" he panted out.

"Because I love you. Well, that and I think my water was spiked."

Villager stared at her in shock while blushing.

(The next day)

Madison was in the shower when villager entered her room. "Hey Madison, you remember how you said we can do anything for my birthday?"

"Yeah, why?" she asked as she came out of the shower wearing a towel.

"Anything at all?"

"Yes villager, it's your birthday so we can do whatever you want."

"Ok. Hey guys she said it was okay!"

She was confused, but blushed when she saw Toon link, Ness, and Lucas enter the room wearing nothing but their boxers. She gave Villager a playful glare. "You told them what we did, didn't you?" He blushed and gave a cheeky smile Madison walked over to her mini-Fridge and pulled out the same bottle.

Getting the same crazy rush from before, she dropped her towel, revealing her naked body. "Alright boys, yoga lessons for all!"

Villager closed and locked the door as they got started on their private Yoga lesson.


	9. Blair and Crona

Crazy trouble with love

Blair and Crona

Series: Soul Eater

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It's been 3 months since Maka laid the hurt on Asura and made him explode and everything was fine and Dandy..kinda.

We cut to Blair who's in her room working on a new potion. Now that Asura was gone, she had plenty of time to relax and dabble in a few concoctions here and there.

"This potion is gonna be great. I just need to add a little more Ginger spice." a loud explosion was heard prompting her third roommate to see what was wrong.

"Blair, are you Okay?" Crona asked with concern. You see after Asura's defeat Crona moved in with Maka, Soul, and Blair. None of them had a problem with it since it made it even for both genders. Although the Only ones who knew of Crona's true Gender were Blackstar (kinda surprising if you think about it) and Blair.

When Blair woke up she saw Crona looking at her. She didn't know why, but her feelings for Crona increased ten-fold.

She gave him a smile. "Never better." she entered Cat form and jumped inside of Crona's robe and climbed down into His boxers.

"Blair! W-what are you doing?" he asked trying to grab her under his clothes.

"What? I'm just playing with my new toy" she said as she started to lick the tip.

Crona shivered and let out a gasp as Blair's rough tongue lapped at the tip.

Ragnarok popped out of Crona's back. "Wow, so the pussy is the pussy of a pussy!? WAY TO GO CRONA! I ALWAYS KNEW YOU HAD IT IN YA! GIVE ME A HUG!"

"Ragnarok! Not right now!" Crona got out as he tried grabbing Blair while shuddering as she licked the underside of his cock. He heard the front door open and saw Maka and Soul walk In.

"Crona get ready, it's time for school."

Crona knew he couldn't tell anyone that Blair was in his robe. Maka would hurt her so had no choice but to suck it up.

"C-coming!" he got out running after them.

'Why don't you cum with me Crona?' Blair said to him.

'Blair! Stop it!' he thought, trying to stay still as he walked with Maka and Soul.

She continued her actions While Crona tried not to moan. 'Ooh, maybe this should help.' she spoke before taking the tip in her mouth and sliding her head down on it as her teeth lightly

grazed it.

Crona let out a soft moan as Maka heard it. "You ok Crona?"

"Y-Yes! Everything's fine!" he cried out, trying to stay calm while he felt Blair's hot and wet mouth.

She raised an eyebrow at this. "Ok?" She turned back forward as Crona looked around for someplace to deal with this.

He ran into an ally and was glad nobody was on the streets. He leaned against the wall and pulled his robe up before pulling his boxers off and saw Blair sitting on his dick while lightly sucking on the tip.

"Enjoying your gift Crona?"

"Blair! What's with you?" he whispered as he didn't want anyone to walk down here.

"I'm just being a good friend."

"Well knock it off." he whispered grabbing her form and trying to gently pry her off his dick.

"Crona, where're you?"

He stopped when he heard Maka call him. He panicked and ducked behind a dumpster while keeping his ears open.

"Crona, where are you?"

Crona gulped as he saw Blair give a Cheshire grin.

"Either let me stay, or I tell Maka."

Crona gulped and nodded as he heard Maka get closer. He zipped up his robe and walked back to Maka. "Hey Maka." he greeted with a nervous smile.

"Crona, what happened to you?"

"Uh, I thought I saw something."

"Well come on. We need to get to School."

Crona nodded and slowly followed Maka.

They approached the stairs to the school. All the while Crona felt Blair pat his dick like it was a ball of yarn.

'This is intense!' Crona thought.

Maka and Crona walked through the halls as Crona felt his limit coming to an end.

"Excuse me! I have to go to the bathroom!" He bolted past Maka and into the boy's restroom. Luckily it was still very early so no one was in there.

He ran into a stall and locked it before pulling his pants down. He managed to pull Blair out of his robe .

"Blair!" he groaned as his cock shot sperm out which quickly filled Blair's small mouth to where she pulled off and was coated in it.

"Mmmm tasty." she said while licking her lips. Crona picked her up and put the tip of his cock on her vagina. "Crona! What're you doing!?" She asked in mock surprise.

"If you want to tease me, then I'll go all the way!" he got out in lust. He pushed his cock all the way into her pussy causing a loud 'Nya!' From Blair.

"So big!" she moaned out with a smile.

"So tight!" Crona was blown away at what he was doing and to who, but her teasing pushed him to where he could stop and slowly moved in and out so as to not hurt her.

"Go faster!"

"But you might get hurt." he grunted as her small form and pussy clung around his cock without restraint.

"Don't care, just fuck me!"

Crona sighed as Blair hissed to make her point before moaning as Crona's thrusts started going faster. "Blair you're so tight!"

Ragnarok popped out of his Back. "The pussy's pounding the pussy's pussy! And I've never been so proud!"

"Shut up!" Crona and Blair snapped at the weapon.

"Ok ok, sheesh." he slunk back into his back. That's when Crona moaned as he started cumming inside her tiny snatch, overflowing it in seconds.

"Kitty has milk!" Blair moaned out.

Crona panted and pulled Blair off his cock and held her in his arms as they both panted to try and catch their breath.

Blair jumped out of his arms and back into his robe. He thought she was going to try something, but he heard light snoring.

"Blair, you can't sleep inside there." he whispered into his robe.

"Can't talk, nap time."

Crona heard her start snoring and groaned.

"Ok fine, but no more funny business."

"No promises." she whispered as Crona cleaned up the mess in the stall and carefully made his way to class.

Crona got to class and only saw a few people so he was early. He took a seat and made sure to be careful not to hit Blair under his clothes as the class filled up.

'What am I gonna do? I can't tell Makan she'll hurt Blair.' Crona thought.

He tried to just focus on the lesson and get through the day fine while Blair was napping. Speaking of Blair, she crawled into Crona's boxers to get more comfortable.

Crona shuddered and tried to stay calm as Blair nuzzled her head against his groin. She used his cock as a pillow with her whiskers making it semi-hard.

'Oh man, she's sleeping on my cock!' Crona thought.

Luckily for Crona the Bell rung signifying the end of School. He quickly ran home and unlocked the door. He rushed up to his room and undid his clothing.

He pulled out Blair who went into her human form.

"I'll be right back. I need a little bath." she purred shaking her hips as she walked to the bathroom.

Crona blushed as he started to pace the floor.

"Why is Blair like this?" He was lost in his thoughts when he felt someone grab onto him.

"Crona why don't you join me in the bath?"

He blushed and saw Blair was naked while asking. She didn't give him time to answer as she dragged him to the bathroom.

She went in first before pulling him right up to her chest in the hot water. "Having fun lover?"

"B-Blair? What's gotten into you?" he asked, blushing as he felt her breasts up against his back.

"Nothing, I just want you to fuck me!" She said lightly squeezing his balls.

He let out a groan as Blair licked his neck while rubbing the tip.

"You're so big Crona. Just look at your cock, it wants my pussy so badly."

Crona blushed as Blair moved around and sat on his lap.

She dropped down on his cock. "Blair, you got even tighter!"

"Your cock is so hot!" moaned Blair throwing her head back as her own canines got sharper while her nails elongated.

Without thinking, she bit Crona on his neck causing the Same thing to happen to him.

He groaned before grabbing her ass cheeks and began making her bounce on his cock faster.

Blair moaned so loud a certain Meister and weapon heard it while they were coming inside.

"What was that?" Maka asked.

"Don't know, it came from the bathroom."

Soul walked towards it and found the door locked. He put his ear up to the door and Blushed when he heard. "FUCK ME HARDER! SHOVE THAT FAT COCK IN ME DEEPER!"

He got a small nosebleed and stepped back when Maka walked in. "Soul, what's wrong?"

"I think Crona's busy." he replied wiping his nose of the blood.

"What do you mean?"

"Just take my word for it."

She shrugged her shoulders and walked off.

'Way to go Crona.' grinned Soul at the door before giving them some privacy.

Crona felt his dick Twitch. "Blair, I'm gonna cum!"

"Inside!" she moaned rocking her hips faster.

Crona released his seed inside of Blair. Both moaning.

"Crona, I'm sorry. I gave you a Mate mark."

"A what?"

"A mate mark. When Magic cats find mates, they give them a mate mark."

Crona paled at hearing that.

Blair started to cry. "I'm sorry Crona."

Said boy started panicking seeing Blair cry and hastily pulled her into a hug. "I don't mind Blair."

"R-Really?" she asked sniffling a little.

"Really."

She smiled and hugged his head in between her breasts. "So, you wanna do round 2 here or your room?" She asked while licking his ear.

"Uh, my room. The water's getting cold." replied Crona.

They got out of the tub and Crona carried her to his room. Before they made it to Crona's room they were confronted by Maka. "Blair! How dare you take Crona's innocence!"

"Oops~!" sang Blair with a grin.

Soul held Maka's collar trying to calm her down. "You two go have fun, I'll try to Calm Maka down." Soul said while trying to keep Maka from killing the cat-girl.

The two went into Crona's room and locked the door.


	10. Peach, Samus, and Sonic

Crazy trouble with love

Peach, Samus, and Sonic

Series: Super Smash Brothers

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Two beauties were relaxing near the pool at the Smash Mansion. One was Peach and the other was Samus, although Peach was looking sad.

"It'll all be alright, Peach." spoke Samus to the princess.

"No it won't. I didn't want to break up with Mario, but I had to. I mean, he does so much for me, but it felt like I was taking him for granted."

"I'm sure everything will work itself out." soothed Samus patting her shoulder.

"I guess so. I told Mario how I felt and he agreed with me. I could tell he was hurt."

That's when a certain hedgehog walked by and overheard the talk.

'Oh man, poor peach. Hmmm I got an idea.' Sonic thought as he went over to them. "Hey girls, everything alright?"

"Hey Sonic, yeah we're fine."

"You want me to get you something to drink?"

"Sure." they replied.

Sonic sped off to the kitchen and started making a couple drinks to help ease the pressure Peach was going through, but accidentally added something not usually found at the mansion. Sonic had added in Quick Dust, an energy boosting supplement.

He put the drinks on a tray before zipping back to the girls. "Here you go ladies."

"Thanks Sonic." smiled Peach as both of them grabbed a glass.

They started to drink when they began to feel weird.

"Wow, I feel refreshed." smiled Samus.

"Me too."

Sonic watched as they both stood up and seemed to be bursting with energy.

"Wow, that went better than I expected." Sonic turned to walk away.

"Woah there big boy." spoke Samus putting a hand on his shoulder.

Sonic turned back around. He noticed an odd glint in Samus' eyes that made him a little nervous.

"Uhh Samus? You're making me uncomfortable."

"I think you deserve something for helping us." she grinned squeezing his shoulder.

"Like what?"

"A treat." purred Peach rubbing his groin.

Sonic started to blush.

Samus turned his head and pressed her lips against his while Peach saw the tip of his cock start to pop up.

"Wow Sonic, so this is the reason you walk around naked."

"G-girls! What's wrong with you?" he got out trying to hold Samus back.

"Nothing's wrong Sonic." Peach said as she started to give the hedgehog a blowjob.

Sonic gasped as he felt Peach's lips move over his cock while Samus started taking her suit off.

Sonic blushed as he saw her get naked. Then he groaned as he saw Peach rub his balls while trailing her tongue up and down the sides. Sonic moaned at what she was doing.

Samus walked back over and got on her knees while licking the other side of the hedgehog's cock.

"This is way past cool." Sonic said as he was enjoying the treatment. He held their heads their as Samus started bobbing her head up and down the tip while Peach started licking and sucking on his balls.

Sonic started to feel his limit reach.

He held Samus' head down before groaning as he started cumming inside her mouth.

"It has a distinct chili taste."

Samus licked her lips while Peach pouted. "that's not fair, why don't I get Cum?"

"Here you go." Samus pulled Peach closer and slammed their lips together.

Peach could feel the cum in Samus' mouth being transferred to hers. She moaned while both their tongues wrapped around each other, all the while Sonic watched.

He looked at the camera. "What a way to kick off the weekend, huh?"

Both girls pulled back and looked at Sonic with lustful grins. They turned their backs to him showing that they were ready).

"Wait, I think Peach should go first." smiled Samus crawling over and spreading Peach's pussy lips.

Sonic went over and stuck his tip in.

Peach shuddered before Sonic grabbed her hips and started pushing forward. He reached her hymen.

"You're a virgin?"

She Blushed. "Yes."

"I could stop if you want." offered Sonic.

"No, keep going."

Sonic nodded before slamming in, tearing through her hymen.

She could feel herself starting to cry.

Sonic stayed still while Samus went to Peach and started groping her breasts.

"You can Move now."

Sonic pulled back before he started sliding in and out of her tight pussy.

"This feels so good." Peach moaned

"Damn. You're really tight." groaned Sonic.

"Go faster!"

Sonic grinned and gripped her hips before he started slowly moving his body faster.

Peach could feel her mind go blank. His cock was grinding against her inner walls so fast that her pussy was going numb. "Sonic I'm about to cum!")

"Me too." he grunted. Sonic releases his seed deep inside of her. He groaned while Peach moaned at feeling it seep into her womb.

Sonic pulled out. He took a moment to catch his breath while Samus moved near his cock and grabbed her breasts.

"My turn." She started rubbing her breasts around his cock while licking around the tip.

"Samus you're amazing".

She stopped licking the tip and took her breasts away before laying on her back while spreading her legs. "Go wild hedgehog."

Sonic got down before slamming his cock directly in her snatch.

Samus moaned out loud.

Sonic didn't waist anytime before he pulled back and slammed back inside her warm folds.

"Go faster than that!"

"You asked for it." he grunted while starting to make his body go even faster.

Samus's mind shut off when Sonic went faster. "So good! SO GOOD!" she screamed wrapping her legs around his waist and pulling him closer.

Sonic could feel his limit reach. "I'm gonna cum." groaned Sonic.

"Me too!"

Sonic tried pulling out, but Samus didn't let go.

Sonic released his cum inside of Samus' womb. Both moaned before slowly panting to catch their breath.

"Thanks Sonic for helping us."

"No...problem." he got out.

The three decided to go in. When they did, Pit saw each one limping a little.

'What was that all about?' He thought.

Sonic ran over to the announcement alarm to tell everyone the big news. Everyone went to the meeting hall.

"Everyone we have something to tell you all! Samus and I are dating sonic!" Everyone cheered and clapped except for Bowser who just fell to his knees crying.

When everyone left Mario went over to Sonic and Shook his hand. "Sonic, I would like to thank you for making the princess feel better after our breakup."

"No problem man."

Mario grabbed Sonic by his throat. "Listen hedgehog the princess and I may not be a couple anymore, but I still care about her and if you break her heart then Mario Break-a You understand?" Mario said in a deadly voice.

Sonic nodded.

"Good" Mario said as he let go of Sonic.

However the Hedgehog paled when he saw Mario had some of His rings twirling them on his fingers. Mario had Literally Squeezed the Life out of Him.

Sonic shook his head and walked off hoping no one would tell Amy.


	11. Hinata and Naruto

Crazy trouble with love

Hinata and Naruto

Series: Naruto

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto had just won his first match against a Genin from the Rain village. "Alright I knew I could win!" He walked up the steps to the stands and saw Hinata stand there with a blush. "Oh, hey Hinata."

"C-c-congratulations, N-Naruto." smiled Hinata with a jar in her hands.

"Thanks. Hey, what's with the Jar?"

"I-It's a special cream for wounds." she got out.

"Oh, you made it?" She just nodded before holding it out for him. Naruto took the ointment and rubbed it on his wounds. "This feels great Hinata I...I...I" Naruto collapsed and Hinata dragged him outside.

"Be sure to have him back in time for his second Match Hinata." Kurenai said knowing exactly what she had Planned.

"Don't worry sensei, Master and I will be back in time."

(Hidden room)

Naruto woke up and saw that not only was he tied to a chair, but also his pants were off but his shirt was still on. "Huh, what the!?"

"Ah, you're awake." spoke a happy voice.

Naruto blushed when he saw a naked Hinata step out of the Shadows, but what really surprised him was that she was wearing; a dog Collar with two tags. One of them said property of Naruto uzumaki and the other said Naruto's bitch. "H-Hinata? What's going on?" he asked.

"I'm sorry I Knocked you out master, but I had too, please forgive your bitch." she bowed down next to his cock.

"Master?" Naruto got out in confusion.

"Yes, ever since we were in the academy I've been in love with you. And it was 2 years ago when I started having wet dreams about you ravishing my body, making me yours, making me beg for your cock. It's bad enough that my entire Clan thinks I'm weak, the combination of my dreams and the constant abuse and belittling made me want you even more!" At this point she sat on Naruto's lap while hugging him.

"Hinata, is that true?" Naruto asked still trying to wrap his head around everything.

"Yes." she nodded.

"Thank you Hinata. I think I'd like being your master." he said knowing that if he said friend, he would break her heart.

Hinata smiled and pressed her lips against Naruto's as said ninja stared at her in surprise for the sudden move.

Naruto felt himself getting Hard. Hinata did as well.

"Does this please you?" she whispered in his ear in a husky tone.

"Yes Hinata. If it's not too much trouble, I want you to suck my coc.k" he said while blushing.

"Of course." she eagerly moved onto her knees and grabbed his cock before slowly rubbing it. Hinata began to take small licks.

Naruto was starting to enjoy this. "Now suck i.t"

She didn't waste any time and started sucking.

Naruto moaned. "Hinata, how'd you get so good at this?"

She stopped and blushed. "Kurenai-sensei and Anko-sensei showed me how. We even practiced on Shino a couple of times."

"Wait, you sucked Shino off!?"

"Yes. I'm sorry, but I had to learn somehow."

Naruto wasn't upset he was just surprised. "It's okay Hinata."

She smiled before she resumed slipping her mouth up and down while also gently caressing his balls.

Naruto groaned as Hinata's mouth was small and tight to where he felt every part of it. "Man those lessons really paid off, huh Hina?"

She didn't say anything and swirled her tongue around the tip.

"Go faster Hinata."

Hinata obeyed and bobbed her head faster without stopping her twirling.

Naruto felt pressure being built up. "I'm gonna cum!" he groaned. He came inside of her mouth.

Hinata swallowed it. "You taste sweet Master!"

Naruto blushed.

Hinata then straddled his lap, they would've continued until they heard, "Naruto Uzumaki report to the Arena, your next match is about to start."

Hinata got off his Lap and untied Naruto. "We can resume after your match if you wish, master." spoke Hinata.

"Ok."

After they got dressed, they left the hidden room. After making it back to the Arena, Naruto saw that his next fight was with Kiba.

"Oh yeah! This is gonna be easy!" called out Kiba.

"Yeah, we'll see about that mutt!"

Both walked down to the floor. They got ready in their own stances before the signal to start went off.

"Hajime!"

Kiba charged towards Naruto. Naruto would normally have done the same, but he felt more relaxed and calm thanks to Hinata.

He dodged Kiba's attack Then he brought his right foot up and slammed it into Kiba's face.

"You'll pay for that dead last!" Kiba growled while holding his bleeding nose.

"Oh really then prove it!"

Kiba growled and nodded at Akamaru before throwing a food pill to the pup.

Akamaru jumped on his back. "Man beast Clone!"

Akamaru transformed into a copy of Kiba as both of them looked feral. They charged towards Naruto.

Naruto this time blocked his visage with smoke after he crossed his fingers for his signature move. "Shadow clone jutsu!"

A dozen Naruto's, appeared causing Hinata to drool.

Kiba and Akamaru looked around and jumped back from any punch or kick the Narutos sent them.

The Naruto's jumped in the air to (pun very much intended) dog pile them with elbow drops.

Both groaned before the original was lifted into the air by two more and threw a smoke bomb in between the two Kibas.

"Stop doing that!" Kiba screamed. He tried picking up Naruto's scent, and grinned when he found it. "Gotcha!"

He threw a kunai, but Naruto grabbed it and threw it back. Kiba dodged it, but ran right into a clone's open palm, stunning him before another clone delivered a low sweep.

Naruto then punched Kiba directly in his gut.

He gasped before hitting the floor as Akamaru ran to help his master.

"The winner is Naruto Uzumaki!"

His clones poofed away while he pumped his fist up. "ALRIGHT!"

Hinata smiled.

Naruto ran up to join his friends. "Did you see that?" he grinned to Kakashi.

"Great job Naruto." he said while eye smiling.

Naruto felt someone tap his shoulder and turned to see Hinata.

"Congratulations Naruto."

"Thanks Hinata." he smiled with a light blush.

Hinata went up to Naruto and Kissed him while rubbing the front of his Pants.

"Hinata we can't do that here!" He said with a Blush.

"Let's give them a show master" she whispered in his ear while unzipping his pants.

While most of the genin tried to keep an eye on the next match, the others were wide eyed that Hinata was about to do something like that with everyone around.

She pulled out his cock and started to stroke it. Some of the females blushed at the size while Hinata for on her knees.

'Who knew Hinata could do something like that?' Ino and Sakura thought as they rubbed their thighs.

Hinata licked the tip before eagerly sliding her mouth onto it.

Naruto moaned, for some reason the thought of people watching him getting a blowjob just turned him on even more.

He held Hinata's head as said girl eagerly bobbed her head up and down on his dick. She hummed around his cock eagerly wanting his seed. "Hinata!"

His dick twitched before spewing his seed inside her mouth.

Hinata swallowed it and took off her pants revealing that she wasn't wearing anything. "Master please, I'm ready."

Naruto nodded and pulled Hinata close as she propped up against the wall while shivering at feeling Naruto's cock at her entrance.

'I can't believe we're about to do this and in front of everyone else!' He thought.

"Please master." begged Hinata who saw Naruto hesitate.

Naruto pushed through and broke her hymen. She bit her lip to muffle her cries as everyone watching were stunned they did that right in front of them.

Sakura and Ino wanted to kill Naruto for what he was doing with hinata, but for some reason they felt aroused by what was happening.

"Fuck you're tight." hissed Naruto.

"And you're so big!"

Naruto slowly moved back and pushed back in as Hinata's body tingled.

"Go faster!"

Naruto tried to oblige as he held her harder and moved his hips faster.

'I can't believe that they would do something like this!' Sakura thought as both she and Ino had started to finger themselves.

"Damn. I can't stop moving." groaned Naruto who latched onto one of Hinata's nipples with his mouth.

"Master, it feels so good!

"I'm gonna cum again." he groaned.

"Inside! Inside!"

The females watching blushed harder at watching Hinata get filled with Naruto's cum.

Hinata collapsed on the ground tired when Sakura and Ino suddenly tackled. Naruto he thought they were going to attack him, but instead he got something that was unexpected.

"Me next!" Sakura screamed.

"No forehead, Naruto wants me next!"

The two started fighting over who Naruto would fuck next.

Naruto was confused. "Uhhh, what just happened?" He asked while zipping up his pants.

Kurenai came over and picked up Hinata. "I'll tell you what happened, the Lust got to them."

He just stared at her in confusion.

"NARUTO'S FUCKING ME NEXT!"

"NO ME!" The two girls fought.

"See?" grinned Kurenai.

"Yeah I see."

Ino went over to him "So Naruto, are you gonna fuck me next?" Sakura pushed her out the way. "No me!"

He sweatdropped as he watched them wrestle each other while Hinata hugged his arm. "Uhh, sorry girls, but it looks like Hinata doesn't want to share."

"Oh I don't mind Master, I've always wanted a Harem!"

"WHAT!?"

Both girls ran over and hugged his other arm. "Why me?" He said crying anime tears.

(Timeskip 10 years)

Naruto was in the Hokage's office. He let out a sigh as he finished the last bit of paperwork.

That's when heard footsteps; his daughters Himawari and Sarada came running in, "Father, Boruto and Inojin keep Picking their noses and wiping their boogers on us!" Sarada told her Father. More footsteps are heard. "What good is our gold if we can't share it with the townspeople!?" Boruto yelled entering his Father's office .

Naruto watched as Boruto chased the two kids around and quickly grew irritated. "Enough! Boruto stop trying to flick your Nose droppings on your sisters! And where's Inojin?"

"Uhh, he was right behind me."

They all looked around for the kid. They heard panting and saw the door open "Sorry...I'm...late!"

"Inojin, where were you?"

They then heard stomping and the door was kicked opened revealing Sakura and Ino covered in paint. "Hi mama Sakura! And mama Ino/" himawari said waving to her mother's/

"Apparently Inojin thought it was funny to set up a paint trap." frowned Ino.

"Uhhh, it was boruto's idea."

"Liar!"

"Father, have you seen mother Hinata?" Sarada asked.

"She's busy right now." he smiled.

"As for you!" Sakura grabbed Inojin's ear. "You're in so much trouble!"

Boruto laughed at his brother, but Ino grabbed his ear. "Don't laugh, you're in trouble too for trying to wipe your boogers on your sisters!"

Both groaned as they were dragged out of the office with their sister following as Naruto sighed when the door closed.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Hinata asked from under his desk.

"It's hard talking when my wife and servant is sucking me off." he smiled looking under as Hinata was in a maid's outfit with his cock in her hand.

"Oh yes, please forgive me."

"I might, if I can fuck your tight ass." he grinned.

Hinata crawled onto his desk and spread her ass cheeks, "Go ahead, master."

Naruto put the tip inside her ass. He gripped her hips before burying his dick inside.

"So big!"

"So tight! It's hard to imagine since I can't stop fucking you!" he groaned pulling back and moving in.

"Then don't stop!"

Naruto and Hinata kept grunting and moaning as Hinata's breasts rubbed against the desk with each thrust.

"Hinata, I'm about to Cum!"

"Inside!" she moaned.

Naruto came inside of her ass. Hinata moaned at feeling the load inside her.

Naruto created a shadow clone to clean up the desk and he picked Hinata up and carried her home. "Come on, Hinata let's get back before they start to worry."


	12. Zoe and Russell

Crazy trouble with love

Zoe and Russell

Series: Littlest Pet Shop

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"CHRISTMAS!" cried Minka in joy as she bounced around the pet shop.

"Minka calm down before you hurt yourself!" Sunil said trying to calm her down.

"I say let her go ahead. We're all excited." smiled Pepper as the pet shop was decorated for the season.

"I'm sure we'll all happy about Christmas, but we need to help Blythe with the pet shop party." Russell said with his clipboard in hand.

"We know." sighed Vinnie.

"Don't worry guys I won't be an old fuddy duddy like I was last year."

"Sure you won't." smiled Zoe rolling her eyes.

Blythe came in wearing a Christmas sweater and a Santa hat and she was carrying a new friend. "Hey guys, I want you to meet Nova" a little reindeer with candy cane antlers walked beside her.

"Hi." greeted the animal.

"Hi Nova!" The pets greeted,

Nova went over to the pets,

"So Nova are you related to one of Santa's reindeer?" Minka asked.

"Yep, Comet's my Older brother." he responded.

"Really? AWESOME!" cheered Vinnie.

"Guys I'm pretty sure that's not true." Russell said.

"Actually it is." replied Nova.

The pets looked at Nova. "Oh really?"

"Yup."

"Can you prove it?"

"Yes I can."

"Ok then, prove it."

Nova's antlers glowed and a large sac appeared before them.

Their mouths Dropped. "Whoa, is that Santa's Toy sack?" Minka asked jumping on the bag. "No, it's the magic Bag."

"Magic bag?" replied Russell in confusion.

"Yep it's like Santa's bag, but different. You ask it to give you something and it will, but each one of you only has 12 turns"

"Cool! Me first!" called Pepper. She went up to the Bag "Alright Bag listen up. I want a Book of Jokes and gags." The bag didn't do anything. "What happened?"

"You didn't say Please." Nova responded.

"Fine. Please may I have a book of jokes and gags?" The bag glowed and opened up and a Book popped out. "Alright!"

The other pets went to the bag. "Awesome!" Vinnie said.

Soon they each started asking it for something.

Minka got A new art Canvas, Vinnie got a jukebox that serves milkshakes, Sunil got an audience in a can, Penny Ling got a new dress, Russell got a new more sturdy clipboard, Blythe got a brand new sketchbook, and Zoe got a bag of dog biscuits.

As soon as Zoe took a bite of one of them her head began to get all Fuzzy and yes we all know her Head is Fuzzy but what I'm talking about is Fuzzy on the inside.

"Uh." she tried steadying her head and laid down on her pillow. She decided to take a nap.

After a few minutes her eyes slowly opened. She saw Russell standing there looking concern. "You ok Zoe?"

Her eyes briefly flashed pink as she smiled. "Just fine Russell." She walked over and Nuzzled into him.

"Uh, Zoe? Maybe you should lay back down." Russell suggested backing up.

"Nah, I'm fine." She got off the pillow and nuzzled against Russell even more.

"Uhh Zoe, you sure you're ok?"

"Never felt better." smiled the dog.

"Ooookay." Russell turned to walk away while Zoe followed.

"So Nova, what's it like in the North pole?" Penny Ling asked .

"Well the cold is harsh, but you learn to get use to it."

Zoe brought over a wrapped Box. "Russell I got this for you."

"What is it?" he asked looking it over.

"Open it."

Russell tugged on the ribbon on top. He opened the box and saw that it was a pack of pencils. "Thanks Zoe." he smiled.

She blushed. As Russell looked over the different colors, she noticed a mistletoe on the toys and grinned. She went over and grabbed the mistletoe and whispered into the bag.

Blythe came back in the Room and saw a white Glow and all the pets except Nova were Human!

"What the heck!" cried Pepper in shock. Pepper had on a grey hoodie with white pants.

"We look cool!" Vinnie said. Vinnie had a green shirt with black jeans.

Russell had on a green shirt with a red jacket and Blue jeans.

Minka was wearing a pink Tube top with blue jean shorts.

Penny ling was wearing a Purple Chinese dress with sandals.

Sunil had a magician's hat and cape on with a blue turtleneck and brown slacks.

Zoe was wearing a violet sweater with khaki pants and sneakers.

"Whoa! You guys are..are!" Blythe said.

"Human!" screamed Minka. Minka started to Run Around the pet shop.

"Calm down!" called Blythe seeing the pets getting a little panicky.

"Hey, I have hands now HANDS!" Vinnie screamed as he touched everything around him.

"This is most odd." remarked Sunil.

"Tell me about it." Russell responded.

"Someone must have told the sac to do this." spoke Nova.

"Yeah, but who?" Blythe wondered.

Zoe just smiled while walking over to Russell. She tapped his shoulder. "Oh Russell."

"Yeah Zoe?"

She kissed him with full force.

His eyes widened and he backed up as Zoe had a smile on her face.

"What just happened?" Minka asked.

"Wait, she's just now saying that after becoming human?" questioned Blythe.

"It's Minka Blythe." Sunil said.

"Zoe! Stop!" called Russell running around the store with Zoe holding mistletoe in one of her hands.

"Why?"

"You're acting weird." he replied ducking under her attempt to grab him and ran behind Blythe.

"Am not."Zoe replied. "Now get over here. You have to kiss under the mistletoe."

"Why!?"

"It's tradition." spoke Vinnie who was getting a good laugh at seeing Russell run from Zoe.

"For once let's break tradition!"

"Now don't be a party pooper!" grinned Zoe before tackling Russell and grabbing his legs.

"Why me!?"

"Now pucker up." she grinned. She kissed Russell again causing him to blush.

"Go Russell!" cheered Vinnie.

"Wait, anyone seen Nova?" Penny Ling asked.

"I didn't see him." replied Penny.

They run outside when they hear sleigh-bells.

"Look!"

They saw a Sleigh take off in the sky and a Note on the ground. Blythe went over and read it. "Sorry to leave like this guys, but Santa needs my help. By the way, every Christmas you guys will be turned into Humans so have fun and yes you can keep the Bag, but it'll only work in December Ps. Merry Christmas -Nova"

"So we're stuck like this?" asked Pepper.

"Till December's over I guess" Sunil said.

"Oh Russell." purred Zoe turning to him with the mistletoe.

"Not again!" He turned and ran with Zoe hot on his heels.


	13. Madison, Rosalina, and Villager

Crazy trouble with love

Wii Fit Trainer/Madison, Rosalina, and Villager

Series: Super Smash Brothers

xxxxxxxxxxxx 

The smash mansion was buzzing with activity as everyone was getting ready for christmas.

"Hang the tinfoil to the left. The left! THE LEFT!" Master hand said trying to get the decorations up.

"I'm trying!" called Captain Falcon.

"Well then try faster! Pit, watch out for the Chandler!" Said boy nearly crashed into it.

"And Sonic be sure to hang the ornaments next to each other"

"Gotcha!" Sonic ran over the tree placing ornaments.

However one person wasn't helping with the decorations and it was Madison, better known as the wii-Fit trainer. Earlier that year She and villager had sex due to a mishap and for his birthday they had an orgy with his Friends.

She was right now trying to come up with a Christmas present for him.

"Should I give him a Jetpack? No, some Golf clubs? No, a Ball of Twine? No that's just stupid."

She kept pacing while biting her thumb as she was coming up with blanks. She heard Knocking at her door. She walked over and opened it.

She saw that it was Rosalina. "Rosalina, what can I do for you?"

"Hello Madison, Luma has something for you."

"What is it?"

Luma brought out a Giant box and gave it To her.

"What's inside?"

She opened the box and saw a brand new Exercise Ball. "Wow, thanks." she smiled.

Luma Flew around the room Happy.

"Luma go help the others, I need to speak with Madison." he nodded his head and went off.

"What do you need to talk about?" asked Madison in curiosity.

"I heard that you need help finding a Gift for Villager."

"Yes, I can't figure out the right one for him.

"Well maybe I can Help you. After all I want to give him something to." she said as her face Blushed.

"What's that?" she asked crossing her arms.

Rosalina Blushed even harder.

"Well?" That's when Madison noticed her blushing Face. "Don't tell me. You-"

She nodded her head yes while still Blushing.

"Great." sighed Madison.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be we can give him something together."

"What?"

"I don't know, but I'll think of something!" The two went out of the Room and were greeted by Pit dressed as an Elf. "Eggnog for you!"

Both took a cup and said thanks. However they were unaware that someone had spiked the eggnog.

After drinking the eggnog they both began to feel dizzy.

"Woah." spoke Rosalina.

"This is some strong Eggnog,

"Oh no, not again." groaned Madison.

"What're you talking about?"

Rosaline groaned as they both started feeling weird.

Madison knew what was going on, but Rosalina didn't.

Soon their eyes glazed over. Their heads started to be filled with images of villager.

"I know something we can give him." Madison said with a smirk.

"Same here."

Later that night.

Villager sighed as he finished his part of decorations.

"Hey Vill?"

He turned and saw Madison. "Yeah?"

"Could you please join me in my room?"

"Uh, sure." he replied. He followed her upstairs and opened the door to her Room.

Then his eyes widened to crazy proportions. He saw Rosalina and Madison Stark Naked.

"We've made Santa's naughty list and he wants you to Punish us." Rosalina said.

Villager took his eyes out of his head and rubbed them off on his shirt he then put them back in his head. "Uh, woah."

"What's wrong? Don't you like your present?"

"I like it, just never expected this."

"Well expect the unexpected." Rosalina said as she kissed him.

While both of them shared a kiss, Madison went ahead and started unzipping his shorts.

She pulled out his cock. "Bigger than before." She licked the tip and started rubbing the bottom part of it.

Villager moaned as he felt Madison pleasure him.

Rosaline took the chance to push her tongue into his mouth. She moaned into the Kiss/

Villager blushed while trying to rub her cheeks.

Rosalina stopped kiss him and joined Madison in pleasuring his cock. Both beauties licking the tip and sides while rubbing any part they missed.

Villager moaned at the feeling.

Then they started sucking on his balls while rubbing the shaft.

"Girls this is amazing!"

"It's gets better."

"How?"

Both stopped sucking his dick and pulled the top part of their clothes down. His boner got bigger when he saw their tits bounce out.

Madison went ahead and wrapped hers around the bottom with Rosalina smothering the tip.

Villager fell back as he felt both of them go to Town on him. Their tits massaging and rubbing all over his dick. He felt his dick twitch. "I'm gonna cum!"

Both watched as a fountain of sperm came out and rained over their face and tits.

"Mmm tasty!"

"You can say that again Rosy."

"That...was...hot..." panted Villager.

"And it's gonna get even hotter!"

Madison and Rosalina started taking the rest of their clothes off. And villager did the same.

"Now pick which hole you wanna try out first." grinned Madison.

"Kinda hard to pick."

"I'll go First." Rosalina said.

Rosalina held her legs open and shivered as Villager prodded the entrance. He reached her hymen.

"Brace yourself."He broke through her Hymen.

She gripped the bed and tried muffling her scream of pain. The pain started to go away.

Villager pulled back and saw Rosalina nodded before pushing back in. She started to moan as her pain turned to pleasure.

"Fuck. You're so tight." he grunted pulling in and out of her pussy.

"So Big!"

Madison pouted, but got an idea and moved over to Rosalina before latching her mouth on her nipple.

"I can't believe you!" She moaned out.

"What's wrong? Embarrassed?" teased Madison flicking her other nipple.

"That's not true!" Rosalina kept moaning as Villager's cock wided her pussy as Madison kept sucking on her tits.

He felt his dick twitch. "I'm gonna Cum!"

Rosalina was too busy bucking her hips against his own before crying out as his hot sperm filled her snatch.

"So much cum!"

Her mouth was covered by Madison who pushed her tongue inside the princess's mouth. They both moaned into the kiss as villager started to get hard again.

"Your turn." he grinned grabbing Madison's ass.

"Oh my!" She said with fake surprise.

"You know, I think it's time for a new hole." he grinned rubbing his tip against her anus.

"I think so too."

He gripped her ass cheeks and grunted as the tip started pushing in.

She moaned as she felt it enter.

"So tight!" grunted Villager. He started to thrust into her ass.

Madison let out a loud moan as her ass while stretched out more than her pussy before.

"Your ass Is so tight!"

"Don't stop!" moaned Madison feeling the thick cock move back in and out.

He pushed her on her stomach and climbed onto her back.

Madison panted and cried out as he started going faster.

Rosalina started to pull on Madison's Nipples.

"AHH!" moaned Madison as her own breasts started getting tugged on as Villager's cock went deeper with each thrust.

"I'm about to cum!"

"Me too!" grunted Villager. Villager released his seed inside of her ass.

Both moaning as Madison's juices sprayed out onto the bed. Villager pulled out and saw Rosalina spread her ass cheeks. "My turn."

He grinned and didn't hold back before burying his cock in her ass.

"So big!" Rosalina cried out as Villager reached down and gripped her breasts.

He began to thrust harder into her. "Another tight ass!" he hissed.

"It's so big!"

Madison grinned and reached over before sliding a finger in Rosalina's pussy.

"Rosalina your ass, it's even tighter than Madison's!"

"You saying she's better?" frowned Madison curving her finger in the princess's pussy.

"Wha-uh no, that's not what I'm saying at all!"

"Good." smiled Madison slipping another finger in Rosalina's pussy.

"I'm gonna cum again!"

"Inside! Cum inside!"

Villager groaned as he buried himself in her and started cumming.

"So much cum!" Rosalina let her mouth hang open as her body twitched from the amount of sperm.

Villager pulled out and fell back. He panted as his cock went limp and Madison saw Rosalina passed out. "Best Christmas ever!"

"You better believe it." smiled Madison.

(Later that day)

The party at the mansion was in buzz as Villager walked in with Rosalina and MAdison. They noticed that everyone was wasted.

"Huh, guess we're late."

"Try not to talk so loud I have a hangover," Palutena said wearing pit's outfit, Said boy was slung over her shoulder with a smile.

"Have Fun Pit?" Villager asked.

"Are you kidding? It was AMAZING!"

"Don't we know it!" Viridi said as both she and Phosphora appeared next to Palutena, both having looked like they were ravished.

"Pit's lucky. I wish I could have an orgy." Rosalina said, but she didn't notice Madison and Villager's devious smiles.

"Hey Rosy, could you go wait in my room?" Villager asked.

"Sure, why?"

"Oh no reason"

Rosalina walked upstairs and got on villager's bed when Madison came in. "Hey Rosy, still want that Orgy?"

"Yes, why?"

She opened the door and Villager along with Ness, Toon link, Lucas and Megaman all came in wearing their boxers.

"This truly is the best Christmas ever!" Rosalina said as Villager closed the door and put a small sign on the door that said 'Don't open till next Christmas'.


	14. Ruby and the girls of Vale

Crazy trouble with love

Ruby and the girls of Vale

Series: RWBY

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Weiss was organizing her supply of dust and sighed in content at finishing it. "Perfect."

The door opened and Ruby perked inside. "There you are Weiss."

"What is it?" sighed the heiress crossing her arms.

"You got a package in the mail." Ruby held a small box.

Weiss walked over and grabbed the box before tearing the paper and opening it. Inside was a container with what she believed was Dust, but it was odd.

It was a light magenta color that intrigued Ruby as Weiss held it up, trying to figure out what kind of dust it was.

"Pretty." said Ruby who reached out to touch the container.

"Ruby, do you mind?" Weiss held it out of her reach.

"Aw come on, I just wanna touch it!"

"Not until I figure out what it is. I've never seen this type of Dust before."

Weiss saw Ruby managed to grab part of it and both girls tugged on the container.

"Ruby!"

"Just a little peak!"

The two continued to struggle until the younger girl pulled a dirty move and licked Weiss's hand.

"EW!" Weiss let go, but the tugging on Ruby's part caused her to stumble back and land on the bed as the sudden shake caused the top part to open. Ruby ended up with half its contents on her face.

Ruby sputtered as she stood up and shook the dust from her face. "Aw gross, I'm all 'Dusty'."

"Ugh! Now look at what you did!" Weiss was about to rant to her leader, but stopped when a scent hit her nose. "Hey, have you always smelled like lavender?"

Ruby stared at Weiss in confusion as she started smiling while walking closer. "Uh, you alright?"

"Ruby!" Weiss hugged and nuzzled her leader. "Oh, you smell so good."

"I thought you were gonna yell?" replied Ruby who was finding this sudden change very odd.

"Was I?" Weiss looked confused. "Huh, oh well."

Ruby felt like she needed to get away as Weiss was making this feel awkward and moved down out of her hug while slowly walking to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Uh… Bathroom?"

"Oh, alright. Come back soon, Okay cutie?" smiled the heiress.

Ruby just nodded and closed the door before speed walking away. "Cutie?" she made her way to the stairs and where she found her sister, Yang.

"Hey Ruby." smiled Yang who smelled something coming from Ruby. "Have you been eating peaches and cream?"

"No." replied Ruby who saw Yang walk closer with a smile.

"You know how much I love peaches and cream, and how have I never noticed how adorable you are?" Yang cupped her sister's cheek.

"Uh Yang? Maybe you should go lay down." suggested Ruby pulling out of her sister's hand.

"Only if you lay with me baby Sis." purred Yang draping an arm over Ruby's shoulders with half-lidded eyes.

"Okay, I'm out of here!" Ruby used her Semblance to rush out of her sister's closeness and ran down the hall. "What is going on with everyone?"

But as she ran, she ended up colliding with a certain faunus who had been too engrossed in her book to notice before she found her leader on top of her.

"Ow, oh sorry Blake." Ruby climbed off her and let her sit up. "Something is really wrong with Weiss and Yang. They're really flirty and calling me things like 'Cutie' and 'adorable' and I don't know what to do and-"

Ruby went silent as Blake lifted her hands with a blank expression. She then grabbed her by the shoulders and leaned in close. "You smell like salmon." Blake spoke licking her lips.

"Uh, sorry but I gotta go!" Ruby pulled back from Blake and used her Semblance to rush past her other teammate.

As she ran through the academy, any girl she passed caught a whiff of the scent coming off the leader.

"Mmm, pancakes!" drooled Nora.

"The ocean breeze." Pyrrha took a deep breath.

"SOMEBODY, ANYBODY STOP THIS CRAZY MOB!" screamed Ruby who found the females of the academy running after her.

That got Velvet and Coco's attention as they saw Ruby and the crowd pass them.

"Mmm, carrots." smiled Velvet.

"Mocha latte." Coco grinned.

They joined the chase and Ruby was losing hope before spotting Glynda Goodwitch up ahead.

"Glynda! Do something!" cried Ruby in dire need of help.

"Ruby, what's-" Glynda stopped as a sweet scent invaded her nose. "Chocolate covered cherries?"

"Oh no." squeaked Ruby who ran by the teacher who grinned in her direction.

"I'm too young and pretty to die!" she cried out until she was whisked off her feet and out of the mobs sight.

The crowd looked around in confusion before Yang grinned and started running in the direction of peaches and cream.

Ruby was back on her feet only now she was in a classroom.

"Hello Ms. Rose." greeted Oobleck with his usual cup of coffee.

"Stay away!" Ruby took a defensive stance.

"I understand for your paranoia, but I assure, that whatever has caused all the females around to chase you has no affect on me whatsoever." reassured the professor drinking from his cup.

"Wait, you're not affected, at all?"

"No, and quite frankly I'm curious to know how you garnered the attention of the females. While it's none of my business who you pursue a relationship with, this could affect the school in a bad way."

"I'm not 'pursuing' anything Professor Oobleck they're chasing me!"

"First of all it's 'Doctor' Oobleck, second do you have any idea what could have started all this madness?"

"Well, it was after, Weiss got a package of weird Dust."

"What was the color?"

"It was a kind of pinkish color."

"Ah, Pheromone Dust. Now it all makes sense."

"Phero-what?" asked Ruby in confusion.

"Pheromones are produced by all living creatures. Insects such as Queen Ants are able to control all the worker ants using the pheromones her body produces. This keeps all the ants under her control and allow her to tell them what to do. That dust has made you similar, except the females who smell it are compelled to catch you and keep you close."

"Well how do I get rid of it!" she exclaimed in eager.

"Well, it's simple really. All you need to do is-"

*Boom!*

They turned to see a blown hole in the room with Yang walking in with a grin.

"Ruby, run." Oobleck said

Ruby didn't need to be told twice before she used her Semblance and ran out of the room and out to the front of the school.

But she was soon propelled through the air due to a spear hooking on her hood and was stuck to the side of a tree.

"I have you now." Pyrrha stepped forward.

Ruby struggled to pull the spear out and try not to damage her hood. However, Pyrrha was quick to grab her and remove the spear before embracing the younger girl in a bone crushing hug.

"Can't…..breath…." the younger girl got out.

"Now you're all mine." She said inhaling her scent.

"Pyrrha, snap out of it!" Ruby tried wriggling out of the girl's embrace.

They soon heard an incoming scream and looked up. There coming through the air was Nora with her hammer out.

Pyrrha dropped Ruby and jumped back before Nora could crush her with her weapon. Then she grabbed Ruby and ran up the top of the tree.

"Me Nora, you Ruby." she spoke holding Ruby over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Hey, watch where you put those hands back there, above the belt please."

"Soft." purred Nora before Ruby was pulled out of her hold. "Hey!"

"You snooze, you lose." grinned Yang holding Ruby bridal style.

"This is getting ridiculous." Ruby groaned

"Aw, let big sis make it all better." grinned Yang leaning down, only to widen her eyes as someone kicked her down the tree before they caught Ruby.

"I can manage much more for her." taunted Weiss.

"Really starting to feel like a rag doll here, girls." groaned Ruby who saw Glynda wave her crop as the young student was pulled from Weiss and towards the teacher.

"No girls. If you don't play nice no one will want to play with you at all." Glynda spoke keeping Ruby afloat.

"Up yours, tramp, She's mine!" Nora stamped the ground.

Glynda held Ruby away from Nora, and didn't notice Coco pull Ruby away with a grin. "Mine!" she hugged the red hooded girl while running.

But she was tripped up by a familiar wire and let go of Ruby who was grabbed by Blake. "No mine!"

Said cat faunus was about to run, but got pulled off her feet by a tripwire and held upside down while Ruby landed in Velvet's arms.

"Sorry Blake, every faunus for themselves." she said dashing off. Before she got far, she was tackled by a certain dog as Ruby landed on her butt.

"Zwei!" Ruby cheered. She got up and patted the dog's head while noticing a vial in his mouth and a note in his collar.

She pulled out the note and examined it.

Ruby

the Pheromone Dust takes at least an hour to ware off. The beverage in this vial with help keep your energy up until then.

Dr. Oobleck

"Oh great." she groaned before noticing the other girls looking at her with grins. "Sorry, gotta run!"

She ran off with the other girls stampeding after her.

Time passed and the poor girl was soon out of breath. She leaned against a door to a room while trying to catch her breath. "If I can get to the forest, I might lose them in the trees." she pulled out the vial and uncapped it and guzzled the whole thing down. The sudden foul taste nearly made her barf. "Oh, gross."

"Hey Ruby." spoke Emerald walking towards the girl.

Ruby's eyes widened. "No wait-"

Too late. Emerald took a whiff of the air and smiled. "Oh, you smell good. Reminds me of home."

Ruby backed up as Emerald stalked towards her and that's when the door opened with Cinder popping her head out. "Do I smell ginger!"

"Oh come on!" whined Ruby at seeing Cinder walk beside Emerald as they both had predatory grins on their faces.

"Ruby?" Cinder made a come hither gesture. "I'd like your opinion on some outfits of mine."

"Sorry gonna have to take a rain check." Ruby ran. She found her body teeming with energy as she ran to the forest. "Oobleck wasn't kidding, I feel turbocharged."

Soon she made it to a familiar area. Let's see, if I go that way then I can hide in the ruins, or maybe that way for the cave." her musings were cut short by something wrapping around her.

"Gotcha." grinned Blake before she started pulling Ruby towards her.

"Back off Blake, that's MY sister!" Yang shouted.

"I saw her first, she belongs to me." Weiss stated.

The rest of the mob soon arrived going into a great argument.

"ENOUGH!" Blake shouted.

Everyone went quiet.

"There's only one way to decide this!" Blake jumped up into a tree, taking Ruby with her and tied the other end of the cord to a high up branch. "We'll settle it in a battle royale. No weapons and no Dust. Just our own strength, winner take all."

"Fine." all the girls dropped their weapons and dust containers. Blake jumped down as they all stood in a circle.

"Ready?"

The girls glared at each other with ready stances.

"FIGHT!" all at once the girls charged into each other.

Ruby cringed repeatedly watching them throw blow after blow, knowing some of them would be in a lot of pain in the morning.

Later, well pass when the Pheromone Dust wore off, the girls laid on the ground unconscious, their clothes torn on some areas with cuts and bruises all over.

"Oh, my head." Yang groaned. She rose to a sitting position and looked around at the others motionless bodies. "What the heck happened?"

"Can you let me down first!" called Ruby from the branch.

"Ruby!?" Yang exclaimed getting to her feet and rousing the other girls from their nap. "What are you doing up there?"

"Oh you know, just hanging around." Ruby joked. "NOW GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!"

"Alright alright." Yang walked over and managed to untie the rope and lower Ruby down to the ground. "By the way, why am I nearly naked?"

"Join the club." Emerald Rubbed her head.

Weiss screamed loudly. "Look at me, I'm a mess!"

"Where are we?" groaned Pyrrha.

"Man, I have been to some wild parties, but what ever happened here takes the cake." Coco laughed

"I'm naked. Like. A. SLOTH!" cheered Nora.

"Well you and Yang were really going at it." Ruby said.

"You mean we-?"

"Yeah you two were fighting like animals."

"Whew." sighed Yang in relief.

"You seriously don't remember?" Ruby questioned. "That was the most intense battle royale I've ever seen."

"Battle royale?" Blake put in with confusion.

"Seriously, you don't remember tying me up in the tree and suggesting it?"

"I suggested it?"

"Wow, guess I'm the only one who knows what happened here."

"Miss Rose! MY office!" yelled Glynda after realizing she was nearly naked and overheard the girl.

Ruby laughed "Sure thing Madam sucker punch."

The girls collected their things and followed.

"I still can't believe it. You all were crazy in that fight, and Pyrrha getting KO'd by Weiss? I'm kinda glad you don't have any memory of that."

"Well you can explain EVERYTHING when we get back." spoke Glynda.

"Okay then, just remember, you asked for it."

While they trekked back to the school, we find ourselves back in the room with the container of dust on the bed.

"Ah, here it is." Oobleck picked up the bottle. "Let's see what else you can do."


	15. Gretchen and Mcgee

Crazy trouble with love

Gretchen and Mcgee

Series: Camp Lakebottom

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Mcgee, Squirt, and Gretchen swimming around their lake, trying to enjoy the day with a nice swim.

"This is the Life, huh Guys?" McGee asked.

"Yeah!" cried out Squirt with a smile as he floated on his back.

"You said it." Gretchen said as she laid in her floating chair.

But flying through the air was something to change all that. As we all know, nothing in camp Lakebottom is ever Normal.

Flying over them was a small naked baby-like being with wings and a bow.

"Perfect" he said as he aimed his Bow at Gretchen. He pulled back on the string as a red arrow appeared and let it fly. The first arrow missed and hit a Squirrel which fell in love with a Fish/

"Dang."

He fired off a second arrow, but it missed and hit a bird that fell in love with a Cat.

Cupid face palmed and pulled a pair of Glasses. "Ah, much better." He aimed his arrow and this Time he hit his Mark.

"Ow!" cried Gretchen who fell off her chair and into the water.

McGee dived under to get her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back to the surface. "Are you alright Gretch?"

"Uh, I think so."

She opened her eyes and Blushed when she saw McGee.

"Can you swim back to your chair?"

"I think so."

Gretchen stared at Mcgee as he swam away from her. She blushed as she watched him swim off.

That's when two familiar rich snobs decided to show up. It was "everyone's favorite" rich kid Jordan Buttsquat more commonly known as Buttsquat.

Beside him was Mcgee's spoiled sister Susie. Even though more recent episodes have Shown she's not much of Pain or very hateful towards the Bottom dwellers, she's still annoying.

"Hello, Bottom Dwellers." sneered Buttsquat.

"What do you want Buttsqaut?"

"Just wanted to check on the losers of Lakebottom." gloated Buttsquat.

"Oh didn't know you Cared." McGee said with sarcasm.

Before Buttsquat could say anything else, he jumped out of the way as a large rock landed near him. "Whoa!"

All the kids turned to see Gretchen picking up another large rock while her eyes looked like they were pink flames. "BUTTSQUAT! PREPARE TO BECOME BUTTSQUASH!"

"Yipe!" Buttsquat started running as Gretchen chucked the rock and it made a bigger impact on the boat. "Abandon Ship!"

"My hair!" cried Susie as a third rock made her and Buttsquat fall into the water.

"More than your hair will be ruined if you don't leave us ALONE!"

Buttsquat and Susie panicked at seeing Gretchen try to rip a tree out to throw it. "Let's get out of here!"

They swam as fast as they could away just as Gretchen ripped the tree out of the ground. "She hurled it at the opposite camp. The tree caused an island Quake that destroyed everything on it.

"Uh Gretchen? I think you went a little overboard." commented Squirt.

"Really?"

"You threw a tree all the way at their camp. I'd say so." Mcgee threw in.

"Not all bad. At least now Buttsquat will leave us alone."

That's when Rosemary ran outside after hearing the loud noises. "What's going on out here!?"

That's when she saw Gretchen's eyes fade from pink to their natural color. "Gretchen, are you experiencing any Changes?"

"No, why?" she asked.

"No changes at all?"

"Nope." replied Gretchen whose eyes briefly flashed pink.

"No sudden bouts of Super strength?"

"Oh, definitely." nodded Gretchen before picking up a rock twice her size.

"Just as I thought, but I need to make sure. I want you to go fetch me some hermit crabs. I want to try a new recipe."

"Done." she instantly came back with hermit crabs.

"Uh, why don't you go lay down and rest? I need to talk with Squirt and Mcgee."

"Uhh sure."

Rosemary took the boys away before facing them. "Alright, which of did she look at first?"

"Me I guess." McGee said.

"Then you my boy are in grave danger." warned Rosemary with a grave tone.

McGee knew whenever Rosemary used that tone of voice it was seriously Bad news.

"Gretchen must have been hit with one of Cupid's arrows."

"Cupid?"

"Yes and not just any Cupid, it was Lupid the Stupid Cupid."

"Well what makes him stupid?"

"He thinks two plus two equals Fish."

"That is stupid." spoke Squirt.

"Exactly."

"So Gretchen's in love with me?"

"Sadly."

"But how come she got so strong? That's not what I heard falling in love could do." spoke up Squirt.

"Ever heard the Phrase love makes you do crazy things?" Both guys nodded. "Crazy strength and other stuff are bound to happen. And if she isn't cured by sunset, the effects shall be Permanent."

"Oh great." sighed Mcgee. "We have three hours to find a Cure."

"For what?" asked Gretchen right next to him.

"Uhhh nothing, nothing at all." McGee said.

"Good." she smiled grabbing his hand and dragging him away from Squirt and Rosemary.

He mouthed the words "Help me" to them.

"So what were you guys talking about?" asked Gretchen with an edge in her voice.

"Uhhh pop-Tarts." She gave him a doubtful glance. "What?"

"You're lying." she growled.

"No I'm not!"

"You're left earlobe twitches when you lie."

"Not true."

Gretchen growled and smashed a hole into a tree with her bare hands.

"Uhh, well, we're trying to find a Cure."

"For what?"

"Well you see you were hit with a Cupid's arrow and fell in love with me."

"Are you saying my feelings are lies?!" she growled clenching her fists as they were lit on fire.

"Uhhh, yes?"

"LIAR!" she ended up throwing a fireball near his head. "THEY'RE REAL!"

"If they were you wouldn't be throwing fireballs at Me!"

Gretchen growled and MCgee saw she wasn't listening. MEaning he had had one thing left to do: Run.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"GET BACK HERE!" roared Gretchen running after him.

"LOOK IT'S R2D2!" McGee said as he pointed behind her. He ducked however when Gretchen didn't look back and nearly roasted him with a fireball.

"LOOK SOMEONE GOT KICKED IN THE BOINGLOINGS! THE BOINGLOINGS! BOINGLOINGS! SOMEONE GOT KICKED IN THEM!"

Gretchen inhaled before spewing out a stream of fire at Mcgee.

The fire Shot McGee towards a wall. "Gretchen, if you really loved me you wouldn't Kill me!"

"Oh but that's just it! Once I fry you up, I'll keep your bones and you'll be MINE FOREVER!" she roared with a demented grin.

"See what I Mean? Alright Gretch, Do it. Burn me, but can I just do one Last thing before I Die!?"

"Of course." she gave a sweet smile as the fire on her hands died down.

Having no other choice, he grabs her by the shirt and kisses her.

Gretchen's eyes widened as her eyes glowed bright pink before it returned to her original color.

He stopped kissing her as she passed out. He carefully picked her up and walked back down to the camp.

"Guys, I think I cured her."

"I hope so. It's sunset now." replied Rosemary pointing to the sky.

Gretchen started to wake up.

"Gretchen?"

"M-Mcgee...come closer."

"Yeah?" He leaned in Closer.

"I'll take your bones." she whispered with a manic grin.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" McGee Ran off into the Cabin.

"Heh...worth it..." Gretchen got out with a smile.

"Wait, so you aren't mad that McGee Kissed you?" Squirt asked.

"It...cooled me down...so I'm happy..." she got out.


	16. Penny and Rudy

Crazy trouble with love

Penny and Rudy

Series: Chalkzone

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Penny, are you sure you wanna do this?" asked Rudy.

"Ahh Relax Rudy, Penny knows what she's doing." Snap leaned in to whisper. "You do know what you're doing, right?"

"Of course I do, just trust me."

The three of them were on a motorboat and currently heading towards a familiar island.

"I still think this is a bad idea."

Soon they docked the boat on the beach before walking into the jungle.

"Snap, you stay behind and Guard the Boat." Rudy told his Friend.

"Ai ai bucko."

As Snap stayed behind (much to his relief), Rudy and Penny continued onward.

"Hopefully I can get more detailed notes than last time." smiled Penny.

"Hopefully it won't cause any problems for us again."

Soon they reached a large nest.

Rudy gulped as he drew two jetpacks and Helmets.

"Rudy, what are you doing?"

"Making something just in case we need a quick getaway back to the Boat."

"Well we should be fine. The Smooch doesn't seem to be around."

However they heard giggling.

"Uh oh." they both muttered.

The smooch was right behind them.

"Care to try those jetpacks now?" asked Rudy.

"Yes yes I would."

They put them on, but Penny was grabbed by the bird before they could take off. "Rudy!"

"Hey! Let her go!" Rudy quickly drew up a rope and threw it around the Smooches wings. The Smooch grabbed the Rope. "Uh oh."

She pulled Rudy to the ground.

Penny tried wiggling out of the Smooches hold. She stopped when the Smooch licked her Face.

Rudy watched as PEnny stopped moving as the Smooch set her down and stepped back like she was waiting for something.

"Penny?"

She slowly turned towards Rudy. She had a crazed look in her eyes, you know the same one she had in episode 2.

"Uh, you feeling alright?" he asked backing up.

She said nothing as she just approached him.

"Uh, Snap!" called Rudy before Penny tackled him.

However Snap couldn't hear him because he was jamming out on his iChalk 6

She started to kiss him. Rudy's eyes opened in shock while the Smooch just giggled.

The smooch stared at the zipper on his pants and got a devious idea. She walked over and leaned her lips down before grabbing it and started pulling it down.

He gasped at seeing the bulge in his boxers.

Penny eventually pulled back from the kiss with her hands on Rudy's chest. She smiled while Rudy blushed.

"What was that for?" he got out.

"Because I love you Rudy!"

"Wh-Wh-Wh-What?" he stuttered out with a blush. His blush increased when he felt his pants come off.

"I've held it in too long and I can't stand it!" She turned around and started to suck on his cock.

Rudy gasped at the sudden weird hot and wet sensation.

"Penny, how'd know how to do this?"

Penny slipped her mouth off his shaft. "I learned about it from reading a few books on animal mating habits.

She continued sucking as he moaned louder.

The Smooch smiled and leaned down before licking Rudy's face.

Rudy could feel himself heat up.

He looked and saw Penny licking the sides of his penis while caressing his balls. "Penny that feels so good!"

"It gets better." purred Penny before she started bobbing her head up and down the tip.

Rudy moaned as she went deeper, He reached up and grabbed onto Penny's ass. He went under the skirt, He grabbed the edges and pulled them off, revealing her white panties. He rubbed her wet pussy.

Penny shuddered while swirling her tongue around the tip. She started to give Rudy a Full blowjob.

Rudy moved closer and tried rubbing his tongue against her folds. He moved her panties so he could get better access.

When his tongue touched her lips, Penny moaned around his dick. She started to deepthroat him.

"Penny! Something's coming!" he groaned before pressure building up.

He released his seed into her mouth.

Penny was caught off guard and pulled her mouth off as the seed shot onto her face. "Rudy made an oopsie!" She said with a demented smile as his cum coated her face.

Rudy panted and found his body more tired than he ever experienced.

"More!" Penny said. Well more like Demanded.

"Penny, I don't know...if I can..." Rudy panted out.

He was silenced by another smooch lick. His body felt even hotter as his dick slowly stood back up.

Getting another demented grin, she sat on his Dick just as soon as it was hard again.

"AH!" groaned Rudy while Penny shook from the slight pain.

He noticed that blood was Dripping down from her vagina. "Penny! Something's wrong!" panicked Rudy.

"No, it's okay."

"But you're bleeding!"

"That happens to first timers." Penny slowly moved up and let out a low moan before sliding back down and moaning louder.

Rudy grabbed her and began to move his hips.

"Ah! That's it Rudy!" moaned Penny grinding her hips down with each thrust.

"You're so tight penny!"

"Don't stop!"

He moved faster and felt his limit reach. "Penny! It's happening again!" Rudy groaned out.

"Do it Rudy, give it all to me!"

Rudy groaned as his dick twitched inside Penny. He cums inside of her causing her to collapse on his chest.

"Wow..." Rudy panted in exhaustion.

"I know." Penny said.

That's when Rudy noticed the Smooch standing over them. "I never thought I'd say this, but thanks Smooch."

She nodded her head before she gave him a seductive look.

"What?" Rudy looked at the bird in confusion as the Smooch gentle rubbed her high-heel to the side of his dick while batting her eyelashes. That's when he got an idea. He picked up the jetpack and Flew into the air

"I think I know what you want." He flew around her and started to redraw her. He made her small and more human-like, but kept her large Bust.

After he was done, she was now the size of a regular human woman with an hourglass figure. He Blushed at his handy work.

She sauntered over to him and pressed her red lips against his own.

He Blushed as he felt her massive Tongue enter his mouth.

She pulled him to where he was smushed up against her cleavage before pulling her tongue out of his mouth. She rubbed his cock as he blushed.

This time she laid on her back with Rudy's cock pressed in between her legs.

She motioned him closer.

He crawled closer and felt her hot pussy engulf his dick.

"So tight!" He slid in as far as he could before pulling back and pushing back in.

She moaned as he started to Fuck her.

"So hot!" he groaned as he felt the feathers around her crotch rub up against him with each thrust.

She moaned loudly as he continued thrusting into her.

Rudy felt his dick Twitch. "I'm cumming!"

Rudy came inside of her and collapsed once again.

She smiled and let him rest on her chest.

After waking up, he discovered that he and Penny were back on the Boat. Snap had fallen asleep.

"Woah, was that a dream?" he muttered to himself sitting up. He noticed a Picture on his Chest and blushed when he saw that it was a Picture of the Smooch Naked. "Nope, not a Dream." he looked at Penny and Snap and saw that they were still asleep and he put the picture in His pocket.


	17. Steven, Peridot, and the Crystal Gems

Crazy trouble with love

Steven, Peridot, and the Crystal Gems

Series: Steven Universe

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Peridot was looking through a magnifying glass and at a large creature that was yellow colored and seemed bipedal with a single eye with a gem in the center of it. Right now it was strapped down while she checked it over.

"Interesting, so fighting these creatures is how you've been spending your time on this mudball?"

"Yeah, it's pretty fun." commented Steven standing beside her as she inspected it.

"And a lot of work." Amethyst added.

"This thing is odd. When we found it, it barely fought us." commented Pearl looking at the creature in confusion.

"Well if I had to guess, I'd say it's because this creatures gem is a topaz."

"TOPAZ!" Garnet and Pearl exclaimed.

"Steven, get back!" the largest gem said.

"Why?" he asked in surprise at how panicked she sounded.

"You really didn't tell him about the other types of gems and what their functions were?" Peridot questioned.

"No, and right now I'd rather bubble that thing before explaining." replied Pearl bringing her spear out.

"If I remember correctly, his ignorance of what made me so afraid to be on this rock led curiosity and then my initial escape from my bubble prison." Peridot pointed out.

"Fine. It can-" Pearl was cut off as the creature tore through its bindings and blinked at the gems.

"No one move." Pearl spoke. The creature remained in its place, looking around before it stopped on Steven's form and the lone eye started glowing.

"STEVEN!" the crystal gems jumped to shield him as the creature unleashed a pulse of energy.

It covered all three of them as Peridot and Steven watched in shock before the three gems collapsed. The creature itself also went down.

"What happened! Are they alright!?"

"Calm down! They're fine, but they'll be inactive for a little while, but I would suggest we leave before they awake."

Peridot grabbed Steven's hand and rushed them outside the temple as Peridot tried barricading the entrance. "I'm not sure if this will hold. We need to warp out of here."

"What happened to them? What did that thing do to them?"

"I'll explain after we warp out."

Peridot pulled him to the warp pad and they disappeared from the place just as the entrance to the temple opened.

They arrived at the ancient crash site and Steven was pulled in.

"We should be safe here." Peridot spoke trying to see if she could get the security system up. "Now, about the problem at hand. I'll start with the Topaz. On home world they're particular gems that were used to help overworked gems. They're often unbalanced and there speech is often slurred. They send out a pulse of energy that makes a gems entire physical form sensitive to contact."

"But doesn't that mean the gems would be ticklish?" asked Steven.

"If you mean sensitive enough to lack fighting abilities, perhaps, but the fact these crystal gems have lived on this planet for years, obviously they would have developed touching emotions for you and anyone else. Meaning, a pulse from a Topaz might make them…..unstable around someone they hold very close. Many over worked gems find it physically pleasurable being under the influence of the pulse and submit to the sensations entirely, so that's also a possibility."

"So they might come after me?" asked Steven pointing to himself.

"Most likely, as well as myself if it has affected their rationality."

That's when they heard banging on the front of the ship. "Yo Steven! You and Peridot in there?" came Amethyst's voice from the outside.

"I suggest we remove ourselves from this location." Panicked peridot as she backed away.

"Maybe they just wanna tell us everything's alright."

That's when they saw two large hands grab hold of the door and started pulling it up to show Sugilite lifting it off.

"Oh Steven." Pearl walked in with a more curvy appearance.

"Uh, hi Pearl." waved Steven in confusion while Peridot looked like she was about to pass out.

Sugilite fell to her hands and knees before she started twitching and split in three.

"Dang! When did it get so hard to stay fused?" asked Amethyst.

"Who cares? We need to get them!" growled Ruby pointing to Steven and Peridot.

"Agreed." Sapphire dashed.

"Run!" Peridot grabbed the back of Steven's shirt and started rushing them deeper inside.

Sapphire's mind was unfocused and missed the two by a hair.

Luckily Peridot got Steven into one of the rooms in the ship before finding her leg wrapped by a whip.

"I'm gonna have a lot of fun with you." the purple gem stuck out an elongated tongue.

Pearl walked past Peridot who was being pulled towards Amethyst and softly knocked on the door. "Oh Steven. Can you please open the door?"

"No don't! They're not in the right state of mind!" Peridot cried out as Amethyst pulled the green gem to her feet by her hair.

"That's crazy. We're just fine." smiled Amethyst. The purple gem then brushed her tongue against Peridot's cheek.

"Yipe!" Peridot tried to get away from the purple gem, but her grip on her hair was too strong.

"Please Steven," Pearl pressed against the door. "We need you."

"Maybe staying in here's better. At least until you guys calm down." spoke Steven trying to find the proper place to hide in the room.

"Well then you leave us no choice." Ruby pushed the white gem aside and punched the door.

Amethyst giggled and reached around to Peridot's chest. "I take it you flunked shapeshifting?"

"I-I never learned how." Peridot squirmed in Amethyst's hold.

"Well that explains a few things." Amethyst said and gave a squeeze.

"Hey!"

Ruby's fist made an indent in the door and started prying on it, but it was rusted shut. "Sapphire, we're gonna need Garnet."

"My apologies Ruby, but my mind is still too hazy for a stable fusion, but I believe we can open it another way. Heat it up for me.

Ruby put her hands on the door and used her anger to start heating the metal.

"Now me, stand aside." once Ruby was out of the way, Sapphire used her freeze ability to cool it and filling the hall with steam. "If we keep at this, the door should weaken."

"Let. Go. Of. Me." Peridot thrashed. The moist air soaking into her uniform.

"Nope." Amethyst said. "In fact, if you want, I could be your shapeshifting teacher, I consider myself an expert at it."

'I hope Steven is having better luck than me.'

"First off," Amethyst tore off the front of the green gems outfit.

Peridot felt her face heat up and crossed her arms. "Don't look!"

"Aww, so cute." Amethyst grabbed a hold of the small breasts while giving them a squeeze.

"Ah!"

Sapphire froze the door for the fifth time hearing the metal creak. "That should do it. Ruby?"

"Ha!" Ruby called before slamming her fist against the door. Her fist busted through and she made an opening.

Pearl then grabbed the red gem and pulled her out of the way. "Steven?"

The three of them walked inside the dark room and spread out.

Amethyst sat down with Peridot squirming in her lap. "Ah, stop it!"

"Why? You seem to like it." grinned Amethyst rubbing her fingers against Peridot's nipples. "Although if it's the size that's bugging you just relax and feel it."

Peridot growled before jumping at feeling Amethyst's tongue against her cheek. "Imagine what you want to change and feel it in your body."

Peridot felt her mind thinking of her body and compared it to Amethyst's while seeing her chest grow a little in her mind.

"Alright Pari you grew a whole cup size, nicely done."

Peridot looked down and gasped at seeing her breasts had gotten bigger without her noticing.

"Before we move on, I think we're wearing too many clothes." Amethyst smiled making her own outfit vanish.

Peridot blushed at the size of her breasts.

"Steven, come on out~!" spoke Pearl looking around the old pieces of machinery in the room. "Steven please come out. We need your help."

"We're not going to hurt you. We just wanna show you something." spoke Ruby maneuvering around in the dark.

"We promise it won't hurt." Spoke Sapphire. "You may actually enjoy it."

As they kept walking, Pearl's hand brushed against something soft near one of the corners. "Steven?"

She moved her hands down and poked a spot getting a "Hahaha!" out, revealing she poked one of Steven's ticklish spots. "Aha! Got you you little rascal." she tickled him some more.

"Hahahahahah! Stop!" laughed Steven.

Peridot felt ashamed as she stood completely exposed with her uniform in tatters.

"Not bad." grinned Amethyst. She circled around examining the smaller gems body. "How old are you?"

"Why do you ask a simple question in this situation?"

"Just humor me and answer the question."

"465, why?"

"Wow, really?" Amethyst raised an eyebrow. "You should be able to increase your height and shape much easier if you're that old."

"I focused on other priorities."

"Well then let's make you becoming drop dead sexy priority one." The purple gem slapped her rear.

"Hey!"

Due to Steven's laughter, it made it easier to find him and said boy was being cuddled by Ruby and Sapphire as Pearl stopped her tickling.

"Aw come on guys Peridot said-"

"What? That we're crazy?" giggled Pearl before kissing his head. "We just need to be touched."

"Well isn't this enough?" he asked feeling Ruby and Sapphire nuzzle their cheeks against his.

"Far from it little man." said Ruby

"We need to be touched," in a flash the three gems were nude. "All over."

Steven gawked at the sight of their nude bodies while Pearl held his face in place and pressed her lips against his.

The boy was shocked and began to panic. Luckily Sapphire noticed and began to rub his shoulders to relax.

Peridot was against the wall with Amethyst feeling up her body. "I fail to see how this helps me with shapeshifting!"

"Follow my example." Amethyst's form glowed before it went taller and curvy before it died down to show Amethyst with a tall and mature body. "Feel your body, get every fiber moving and feel your body become the form you envision.

Peridot closed her eyes and tried to feel her body.

"Maybe this will help." she picked Peridot up, and held against her taller frame and started feeling her up again.

"This isn't helping!"

Pearl broke from the kiss leaving a bewildered Steven. "Why did that feel so good?"

"It gets better." She reached down to unbutton his pants.

"W-Wh-What are you doing?!"

"You'll see." she smiled. As she worked on pulling his pants down, Ruby made Steven face her.

"And let whatever happens happen." Sapphire finished.

Ruby pressed her lips against Steven who was slowly relaxing under Sapphire's massage.

"Well I'm stumped." said Amethyst as she played with herself in front of Peridot.

"It's not that much of a worry." deadpanned Peridot.

"It doesn't make sense though, should have the power to turn into any shape or form by now." Amethyst pushed her fingers in further.

"Would you stop doing that!" Peridot snapped at seeing Amethyst play with herself like this was natural.

"What's with you, you act like you never got any action yourself."

"I'm a scientist, not a sex crazed maniac!"

Amethyst stopped and stared at her. "You never got laid before, have you?"

"If you mean sexual relations then no, I am above carnal desires."

Amethyst continued looking at her with a slack jaw until she broke out laughing.

"What is so funny?"

"You're a total virgin!" she continued laughing. "By some human standards if you haven't had sex at a certain age then you're a loser."

Peridot growled and jumped on Amethyst and climbed onto her back.

"Oh, so you wanna play rough huh? Good, that's my specialty."

"AH!" moaned Steven as PEarl slowly moved her hand up and down his penis.

"Looks like we may have to shrink down a bit ladies."

Each of them glowed as their forms slowly got smaller. Soon they were a head shorter than Steven

"Now this may feel word at first Steven, but try to relax." Pearl said. She lowered her head before flicking her tongue around the tip.

The boy shuddered as Ruby and Sapphire tore his shirt off.

"My turn." Sapphire turned Steven's face and pressed her lips against his in a gentle kiss.

His mind was going haywire. 'What is this? It feels weird.'

Amethyst held Peridot to the ground face down.

"How is this suppose to help?"

"You're obviously not able to get your power to flow through your body completely, not to mention you really need to get laid." she pulled her up, holding her arms behind her back. "I think we need to fix both problems before we go on."

"And how do you propose that?"

Amethyst smiled releasing her captive and changing her form to be identical to Peridots, but with a thick seven inch member between her legs. "Need I say more?"

Peridot gawked at her in shock.

"Come on Pearl, hurry up. We want a turn." ruby glared.

"Just wait." Pearl retorted before sliding her mouth over the top part of the dick while caressing Steven's balls.

"Pearl, that doesn't seem very sanitary."

"I've heard male humans find this very good." Pearl spoke up before resuming her sucking.

"It tingles, but in a good way."

"Steven, touch this spot." Ruby took his hand and moved it in between her legs.

"O-Okay." he moved his fingers around and brushed against a slit that felt wet.

"And me too." Sapphire said taking the other.

Steven's face resembled a tomato as he was blown away at these odd places and things before moaning as Pearl slid more of his cock in her mouth.

Peridot was in a similar position only she was using her hand to cover her eyes.

"Come on. Can't stand looking at yourself?" teased Amethyst holding the green gems legs open before sticking her tongue in her slit.

"This is wrong." Peridot got out before letting out a squeak as Amethyst's tongue slid over her slit without restraint.

"No, this is getting you ready." grinned Amethyst before pushing her tongue inside the folds.

"Ready for what?"

Amethyst mounts the green gem."Sex."

"Something's happening!" Steven cried out feeling like something was about to come out.

"It's not what you think it is Steven." Sapphire said. "Don't hold it in."

Steven groaned as his dick twitched inside Pearl's mouth.

"Here it comes!" Steven arches his back.

Pearl felt the hot seed shoot inside her mouth without restraint.

"What. Was. That?" Steven spoke with labored breath.

Pearl took a moment to swallow the sperm before responding. "That was an orgasm Steven. The substance you released contains the seeds of life necessary for reproduction."

"Really?" he panted out.

"Oh yes, it's how your father made you."

"Wait, doesn't that mean you'll have a baby? Are you gonna end up like my mom?" Steven began to panic.

"No, no, no Steven your mother had… exceptional abilities. It won't happen with us."

"Well, are you calmed down?"

"Oh Steven, you're so cute when you're clueless." Pearl crawled up his body. "Time for your penis to go inside us."

"Hold still green bean." Amethyst struggled with her playmate

"I'm telling you it won't fit!"

"Trust me." grinned Amethyst pinning her arms and legs. "You'll love it."

Peridot watched as the cock pushed against her folds and tensed up.

"Yep, definitely a virgin." said Amethyst as she lifted the green gem and held her up by her legs.

"Too big!"

"You say that now, but in a little while you'll be begging for more." Amethyst pushed forward.

Peridot groaned as more of the thick cock pushed in. "It feels like you're trying to tear me apart!"

"Be glad I didn't become a lion." joked Amethyst as she kept going.

Ruby and Sapphire were in a 69 position as Pearl bounced on the young hybridshybrids lap.

"So good!" moaned Pearl feeling her body tingling with each bounce.

Steven's mind was to clouded from the strange new pleasure. All he could do was hold Pearl's hips as she kept bouncing.

"Connie's a lucky girl."

"What do you mean?" Steven groaned out.

"You'll learn when you get older."

Ruby flicked her tongue around Sapphire's folds while said gem brushed her fingers in and out of her pussy.

Peridot was turned on her front with the purple gem holding her rear in the air as she thrust.

"Try to relax and loosen up." grunted Amethyst.

"How can I, ugh, with you, ah, doing that, gah!"

"Just try." Amethyst slowed her movement.

Peridot sighed and took deep breathes

"Much better." Amethyst slammed their hips together.

Steven grunted and wound up grabbing Pearl's chest in the middle of her bouncing.

"That feels good Steven." said Pearl.

Steven was curious and started squeezing her breasts.

"Oh my, you're becoming quite the naughty little boy." smiled Pearl who grounded her hips against his dick before bouncing on it again.

"Pearl, it's happening again!"

"Go ahead! Let it out!"

The boy grunted feeling the stuff from before spilling into her.

Pearl moaned at feeling her pussy get filled to the brim. "Thank you, I really needed this."

Steven panted and felt even more tired than before.

Peridot moans as the discomfort began turning to pleasure.

"Now you're getting into it." grunted Amethyst feeling Peridot's pussy hold onto her cock.

"Now I see why others on homeworld enjoy this." Peridot moaned out.

"You feel the sensation in your nerves?"

"Yes."

"Then try shapeshifting, feel the energy course through the nerves."

Peridot gritted her teeth as Amethyst wasn't letting up and tried feeling around.

Her whole body began glow and change. It slowly got larger as Amethyst stared.

She became taller, bustier, fuller.

"Hubba hubba." Amethyst grinned before reaching down and grabbing the larger breasts.

Peridot groaned and looked down at herself. "So this is what you meant."

"Got that right hot stuff." Amethyst adjusted her form to match. "We'll make a real Gem out of you."

"Aw, you wore him out Pearl." Ruby fumed.

Steven was currently snoozing under Pearl from his last orgasm.

"My apologies Ruby." Pearl frowned. "I may have overestimated him."

"Technically his body can still respond, even if he's resting." Sapphire pointed out.

"Well why don't you take him for a ride first Sapphire. Me and Pearl… need to talk." her gaze hardened at the white gem.

Pearl gulped as Ruby pulled her off while Sapphire straddled Steven.

Ruby threw Pearl towards a wall making her stumble. Without hesitating, she latched her mouth onto one of her nipples. While roughly pinching the other.

Pearl gasped while Sapphire managed to get Steven's dick back up after rubbing it.

Ruby detached from Pearl and looked at her. "I thought I was over it."

"Over what?" Pearl squeaked as ruby tugged on her buds.

"You tricking us to form Sardonyx." Ruby spoke through gritted teeth. She grabbed Pearl's breasts before roughly sucking on one while kneading the other.

"Oh...that." Pearl look away.

"I thought I could be the bigger Gem and forgive you, but the wound still hasn't healed completely." Ruby pushed her teammate back.

Sapphire moaned as she slowly moved up and down on Steven's cock as she watched the other two. "Please go easy on her."

"No promises." Ruby looked at Pearl face to face. "You're a real hypocrite Pearl."

"I'm sorry?" She questioned

"You alway say eating and drinking grossed you out yet you just slurped down Steven's jizz like it was your favorite drink."

"Well that's-"

"Tell the truth." she growled pinching Pearl's nipples.

Pearl yelped. "Alright! The truth is Rose and I…"

"Experimented?"

"Yes." Pearl covered her face. "I gave myself to her, body and gem."

"You better not be using Steven as a substitute." warned Ruby as her touch was getting hotter.

"Ah! No, no, no, I love Steven, but what Rose and I had was so much more. She never left me unsatisfied, treated me like I was more than just a replaceable servant."

Ruby cooled down and pearl sighed.

"She believed I was special, she was gentle, but rough when she needed to be."

"Oh, so you like it rough huh?" Ruby inquired.

Pearl looked away before moaning out as Ruby twisted her nipples.

Peridot had never felt so good in all her existence as she bounced on Amethyst's shaft. "By the diamonds!"

"Now you're getting into it." chuckled Amethyst thrusting upward. "And you're not doing so bad on shapeshifting either."

"Less talk!" she moaned going faster.

Ruby had Pearl over her lap as she smacked the white gem's rump.

"How's this feel?" asked Ruby without stopping.

"It hurts!" Pearl cried.

"Well it's nothing conspired to the pain you made me and Sapphire feel when you tricked us."

Ruby smacked Pearl's ass harder while Sapphire moaned as Steven's dick was bigger than she thought. 'I know it's wrong, but watching Ruby discipline Pearl is really turning me on.'

Sapphire let out a moan as she felt Steven's dick twitch and shoot his sperm inside her. "I don't need future vision to see you're going to have your hands full one day."

Amethyst grunted as he felt pressure in her groin while Peridot looked like she was drooling with each thrust.

"If I ever get back to Homeworld, I will explore every aspect of this glorious activity!"

"Well here's my finisher." Amethyst reached down and slid one of her fingers up Peridot's ass, making said gem gasp out as her pussy got too tight for Amethyst.

Both screamed as they reached the end. Peridot's juices sprayed out while Amethyst's cock twitched and filled Peridot's pussy. They were exhausted and felt they would go poof at that moment.

"Damn, awesome." Amethyst panted out before lying down next to Peridot after pulling out.

"I conquer. That was truly a marvelous experience." Peridot looked to her.

Ruby saw Sapphire lay down and knew it was her turn with Steven. "As much fun as punishing your has been, I still want my turn."

She set Pearl off her lap and walked over to Steven's form.

"Hey guy!" Amethyst walked in. "Allow me to introduce, Peridot 2.0."

The three gems turned and saw Peridot with a much taller, more curvy figure.

"Impressed?" peridot cat walked.

"Not bad." remarked Ruby rubbing Steven's cock.

"You'll certainly turn head." stated Sapphire.

Ruby grinned at seeing Steven's cock stand up albeit barely and rubbed the tip against her ass. "Hey Pearl what do you think about the new Peri?"

"Not bad." said the gem while rubbing her ass. "Although her previous form matched her inner self better."

"Well this is just temporary." Peridot posed.

Ruby groaned as she slowly moved down and felt the dick stretch her anus. "Pearl, get over here."

"Why?"

"You still gotta be punished."

Pearl crawled over as Ruby slid the rest of Steven's dick inside. "Start licking." the red gem spread her lips.

Pearl leaned up and flicked her tongue against the pink folds.

"Yeah, just like that." She smiled. "If any of you got any steam left you're welcome to join in."

"Too tired." Peridot laid on the floor since it was her first time.

"Me too." Sapphire stretched. "It's been a while."

"I want more." purred Amethyst with a grin.

Ruby grabbed Pearl's head before she could protest.

Amethyst walked over near Steven's head and leaned down before pressing her lips against his.

"NOT HIM DUMMY, HER!"

"Just wanted to see if it works like sleeping beauty." joked Amethyst before walking over near Pearl.

"What happened to her butt?"

"I was teaching her a lesson about tricking Garnet into forming Sardonyx."

"Naughty Pearl." grinned Amethyst trailing a finger against her folds.

Pearl moaned in Ruby's slit.

Ruby kept moving up and down Steven's cock while shivering.

"Amethyst, I think Pear needs to learn not to invade another gems fusion. Any thoughts?"

"Just one." the purple gem grabbed her tool. She aimed it for Pearl's anus and moved forward.

The white gem froze and her eyes went impossibly wide.

"Mmm, nice and snug."

Pearls cried were muffled in ruby's cunt. "Hurts doesn't it?"

"Feels pretty good to me." grinned Amethyst.

"The feel of being violated. That's how Sapphire and I felt after finding out you tricked us." Ruby growled as Pearl kept lapping at her folds. "You knew how we felt about our fusion yet you decided to slither your way in like a grimey snake."

Ruby kept bouncing on the boy's dick while Amethyst kept fucking Pearl's ass.

Tears of regret fell from Pearl's eyes.

Ruby felt the shaft twitch and release. She moaned at feeling the seed shoot inside her ass.

"He can't take much more Ruby." said Sapphire. "If he loses anymore fluids he'll be in danger of dehydration."

"And I'm not even there yet." the red gem took her hand off Pearl and removed herself from him.

She looked down to see Pearl sobbing and Amethyst holding her thrusts

"I'm sorry. *hic* I'm so sorry Ruby."

"Oh really?" she asked crossing her arms.

"The bond you share is so similar to how I felt towards rose and… I missed that feeling so much. Please forgive me."

She looked down at Pearl then over at the others. "What do you think?"

"On homeworld, forgiveness must be earned. I say let her prove she is sorry."

"Good idea." Ruby's crotch glowed then she too had a dick. "Start sucking on it." she prodded at Pearl's lips with it pushing it in.

Pearl tried relaxing as Amethyst started resuming her thrusts.

"Your throat feels nice." said Ruby.

"And her ass just got tighter."

"Can't wait to try the kitty."

"Why wait? She's soaking wet."

"Good point." Ruby pulled her cock out of Pearl's throat.

Amethyst pulled her up and spread her legs. Ruby didn't wait and pushed inside Pearl's slit.

With Amethyst occupying her ass, it made for a tight fit.

Both slowly started to move at the same time and could feel each others bulge through Pearl.

The white gem shuttered and moaned wrapping her arms around Ruby.

"Now start begging, or we stop."

"Please no! I need this! It's been too long!"

"You better start."

"Please, use me! Violate me!"

"You asked for it." grinned Amethyst before both gems went faster.

"AHHHH, YES! HARDER, DEEPER!"

"I"m gonna cum." grunted Amethyst.

Ruby became aggressive, trying to get all the way in.

Amethyst grunted before filling up Pearl's ass and making her scream. Ruby kept at it, her body temperature rising.

"OH GOD!" moaned Pearl feeling the cock inside get more and more hot.

Ruby pulled Pearl close. "Never deceive us again" Ruby spoke between her thrusts.

"I WON'T! I WON'T!"

Ruby grunted feeling her orgasm approaching. She pushed in as far as she could before cumming.

Her jizz was scalding hot as it filled Pearl who cried out from how hot it felt inside her pussy.

Ruby pulled out while Pearl laid on her back and was panting.

"Remind me not to get her anger." said Peridot

"Remember that next time." growled Ruby.

"Ruby." Sapphire spoke up. "Enough."

"Fine."

The two smiled at each other before Ruby picked her up and spun then around.

They glowed before becoming Garnet again. "Looks like the pulse wore off."

"Thank the diamonds." sighed Peridot who couldn't handle another round.

"Oh you loved it." Amethyst slung the green gem over her shoulder giving her rear a squeeze.

"I just hope Steven won't be traumatized." spoke Pearl who looked scared at the thought.

Garnet picked her up in one arm and steven in the other. "We'll just say it was him that got hit by the pulse and was knocked out"

"Aw, but I wanted a turn." Amethyst mock pouted before snickering.

"You got Peridot." said Garnet. "We can do it again after everyone recovers and we bubble that topaz monster for good."

"Aw yeah!" grinned Amethyst as they walked out of the ship. "Maybe Connie might wanna come and join."

"NO!" Garnet and Pearl spoke sternly.


	18. Frankie, Goo, and Mac

Crazy trouble with love

Frankie, Goo, and Mac

Series: Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It's been Three weeks since Frankie's Chocolate incident And during those three weeks Frankie and Mac have been Fooling around the whole House, unaware that they were being videotaped.

Right now Mac was currently fucking Frankie up the ass while she was scrubbing the floor.

"Yes! A Clean Floor and a Fat Cock, it's a WIN-WIN!" Frankie said as she stopped scrubbing and accepted the Fucking.

"I'm gonna cum!"

"Me too!" Mac buried himself inside her before filling it with his sperm as her jucies sprayed out onto the floor.

"So much Cum inside me!" Frankie Moaned.

He laid on her back while she rested on her belly, both panting. Unaware that a Certain Girl had Videotaped their escapades over the Last three weeks. "The Time to Strike is now!"

While Frankie and Mac tried to clean up their mess, they heard the doorbell ring. "I'll get it Frankie."

Mac made sure his zipper was up before walking to the door and opening it to show Goo standing there. "Oh hey Goo, what's up?"

"Well Mac, I got something you and Frankie are gonna love!" she cried cartwheeling into the house.

"And that is?"

Goo held up a video camera and started playing the video just as Frankie walked in.

"Hey Goo, what's that?"

Both shut up as they watched several clips of them fucking around the house. "GOO! WHERE DID YOU GET THIS!?" They yelled.

"I have my ways." she grinned.

"Goo, please don't tell anyone!" Frankie begged.

"Why not? I'm sure everyone here would LOVE to see it." she grinned.

"No don't! We'll do anything!"

"Just what I wanted to hear." grinned Goo.

Mac was now wearing a School Boy outfit and Frankie and Goo were wearing Schoolgirl outfits. "I heard you two need my help With Studying?"

"Yes we do sempai." grinned Goo.

"What Class do you have Trouble in?"

Frankie rubbed his Crotch. "Sex-Ed."

"Well, just sit down and let me show a hands on experience."

They took off their skirts revealing their Panties. They sat down on the chairs in the dining hall while Mac walked over.

"So what First Senpai?" Frankie asked.

"Spread your legs."

They did so. Mac walked over and started rubbing their pussies through the panties with both hands.

"Senpai! What're you doing!?" Goo asked in fake surprise.

"Showing you what this spot is for." he grinned applying more pressure in his rubbing.

Frankie grabbed his growing erection. "Oh, and what's this for?"

"I want you to suck it. Just relax and don't hold back." he replied feeling their pussies get wet through the underwear.

Goo unzipped his pants. His cock flopped out while Goo tried making a surprised gasp as it stood to attention. "Your cock is so Big!"

"Both of you start licking." he ordered while slipping his hands into their panties and rubbing their folds directly.

"Yes sir."

Goo and Frankie ran their tongues around the tip while shuddering as Mac slowly slid a finger in both their pussies. Goo lightly sucked the Tip while Frankie sucked on his Balls.

"Nice. And your pussies are quite wet." he grinned wiggling both fingers against their inner walls. "Goo, lay on top of Frankie."

Goo stopped sucking and climbed on top of Frankie. They lined up their pussies.

"Seems like both of you are reacting just normal. In fact, I'd say you both have already lost your hymens."

"Please senpai, teach us More!" Goo said.

"First we have to get rid of these." he grinned sliding Goos' panties off before doing the same to Frankie's.

"Chocolate and Vanilla my two favorite Flavors"

Mac leaned closer and spread Goo's folds. "And your hymen seems alright, but I'll have to get that out of the way."

He brought the tip of his cock up to her folds and pushed through before breaking her hymen.

Goo shuddered in pain as Mac's size and her hymen breaking was more than she thought. "So big!"

"Mm, so tight Miss Goo. Tell me, were you saving yourself?"

"Yes!"

"You can tell us all about it while I let you taste more of my cock." Mac pulled back before pushing back inside her tight snatch.

"I broke my hymen while playing with my dildos that I keep under my bed and my parents don't know about them well my Mom knows, but she doesn't care because apparently she had a dildo collection when she was my age!" Goo said in her Normal Fast Tone.

"And who were you saving it for?" Mac asked as he started moving back and forth inside her.

"I can't tell you!"

"Well then. Miss Foster, please help Miss Goo relax."

"Yes sir." Frankie leaned up and pressed her lips against Goo who moaned into the kiss while Mac started going faster.

"Now tell me who you were saving it for."

"You!" she got out from a moan as Mac's cock was stretching her pussy out wide.

"Good Girl Goo!" Mac kept moving back and forth, groaning as her pussy eagerly squeezed on his dick.

"What about me?" Frankie asked.

"You'll get your turn Miss Foster." Mac grunted going faster inside Goo. "I'm gonna Cum Goo!"

"Please sempai! Inside! she moaned.

Mac released his Sperm into her young Womb.

Goo moaned as her belly slightly bulged from the amount. "So much Cum inside of me and it feels so Great!"

Mac slowly pulled out of her pussy as his extra sperm dripped out.

"My turn next!"

"Alright, just wait. Your sempai has plenty." he lowered the tip down to Frankie's folds before slamming right in.

"Do it senpai!" Frankie moaned.

Mac made sure he was buried all the way inside her before pulling back and slamming back in.

"Yes! It's been so long!"

"So long? Just an hour ago you were being fucked in the ass." he grunted breaking character.

"That's a long time for Me!"

"Well don't worry. I'll make sure your snatch is filled for the rest of the day."

"Yes! Do It!"

Mac kept pistoning himself in and out of Frankie's snatch while leaned her head down and started sucking Frankie's nipples through the fabric of her uniform.

"Tell senpai what you want Frankie." Goo said.

"Ah! Cum inside me!"

"Okay, but only because you asked!" Mac started thrusting more frantic before burying himself inside her as his sperm started filling up her pussy.

"It's so Thick!"

Msc kept himself inside her as his cock kept twitching, filling Frankie's pussy up without restraint. Mac pulled out and collapsed onto the floor.

"Thanks, sempai." grinned Goo who felt her pussy tingle from the amount of cum.

"No problem Goo."

"So does that mean you won't tell?"

"Nah, I'll still tell"

"Goo! You said you wouldn't Tell!"

"No, I said I wouldn't tell if you kept Fucking me."

Frankie and Mac groaned knowing that there was no Pleasing her.

"Ahh cheer up Guys. It gets better in Part 3!"

"Part 3?"

"Yep, but till then, let's just Relax." Goo said as she snuggles next to Mac, leaving both Him and Frankie very Confused.


	19. Chatalie, Katie, and Nate

Crazy trouble with love

Chatalie, Katie, and Nate

Series: Yo-kai Watch

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A familiar Yo-Kai was floating around. It was Chatalie and she was hanging over a young man making him Brag about how he could Fix 100 Cars In 5 Minutes.

"I'll have them done before you finish lunch!" he boldly declared.

"Yeah right!" His friends said.

Chatalie giggled and floated away as the man regained his senses. "This is fun and all, but now I'm bored." she said to herself.

She sighed. Ever since She became friends with Nate, she was slightly upset because he hadn't called her. Maybe it was because she yearned for attention, for precisely, his.

She wondered if he could ever love her the same way she loves him. That's right. She had a crush on the human boy. Totally not weird at all well kinda weird, but she didn't Care.

She floated there, not feeling up to the mood now to mess with anymore humans. She floated off till she noticed Nate's Friend Katie.

'Hmm, that girl is good friends with my Nate.' She got an idea and went over to Katie.

She flipped her phone open as Katie fell under the influence.

"Katie are you okay?" Her friend Vanessa asked.

"Oh sure." she smiled. With a deep breath she started to brag(luckily Nate wasn't around to hear this). "It's just the other day I remember how I took Nate's virginity."

"You did what!?" She exclaimed.

"Yup. And I let him fuck me in every hole." she grinned.

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"No Way, you're Bluffing!"

"Am not!"

"Prove it then."

"Alright, I will."

Chatalie giggled as her plan was Working, now all she had to do was Get Whisper out of the Way. She looked around and spotted said Yo-kai floating by. Chatalie went up to Whisper.

"Oh hello Chatalie, how are you?"

"Fine, thanks. Say Whisper, there's something very Tiny in this Jar and I can't see it."

He stuck his head in the Jar. "Really Where?"

She closes the Lid and places a Yo-Kai Leaf on Top and Shoved the Jar into an abandoned Locker. "There. Now to find Nate." she grinned.

She flew around the School and in a Sheer twist of Luck Nate was Talking to Katie. It was Time for the second to Last Phase of her Plan. She went over and inspirited Katie.

"So Katie, what's happened with you today?

"Nothing much Nate, I just want you to Fuck me Is all."

"Heh yeah...wait, WHAT?!" he exclaimed with his jaw wide open.

"You heard me. I want you to Fuck me in every Hole."

Nate stared at her with a blush and incoherent babbling.

"Is that a Problem Nate?" She asked while swaying her hips and giving him a seductive look.

"W-wha...wh-where...h-how..." he babbled on.

She gave a Smirk and Licked his Ear.

Nate stiffened up and Katie took the chance to grab his hand and start dragging him to her home. Luckily Her Parents weren't Home.

She wasted no time and dragged him to her room and pushed him onto her bed. She took off her Shirt revealing her still developing A-Cup boobs while Chatalie started during the same.

"W-Wait Katie! We can't do this!" Nate stammered out in panic.

"And why Not?"

"We're still kids!"

"Oh really? Would a Kid have the adventures of Lilly Amazon Comics which are made for Adults only?"

Nate blushed and saw Katie working on the zipper of his shorts.

She pulled down his boxers.

Nate couldn't move before Katie started rubbing his groin. 'I can't believe she's doing this.' He thought.

Soon they saw his cock slowly sticking up.

"Impressive size Nate."

Nate didn't say anything for fear of babbling again.

She licked up the shaft causing a moan while Chatalie was starting to get wet.

Nate groaned as Katie held his balls and caressed it while licking the sides.

"Enjoying the Treatment?"

"Y-Yeah!"

"Good." This time Katie licked around the tip while rubbing his balls harder.

Nate started to feel pressure being built up. "Katie! Something's coming!"

Nate's seed splashed onto Katie's Face and on Chatalie's Leg.

Katie moaned and licked her lips while Chatalie scooped the amount from her leg and sucked on her finger.

"Mmm Tasty." Chatalie said.

Nate panted as his mind felt like it was swimming from the orgasm. "Katie that was intense!"

"It's going to get better." she purred.

"What do you mean?" He asked with a nervous smile.

Katie crawled up and pressed her lips against his.

Nate could feel his eyes widen as the girl of his dreams was kissing him.

Katie moaned while Nate pulled her closer. Katie undid her pants.

Chatalie kept rubbing her folds as she spotted Katie's pink panties. Chatalie licked her lips as her Smile got bigger (Bigger than usual I might add).

Nate blushed as Katie grabbed his hand and brought it down to her moist spot.

"Like what you feel?"

Nate slowly nodded at feeling how moist his fingers were now.

She smirked and took off her panties.

He gulped as she had a hungry look in her eyes.

"Now it's time for some real fun." both Katie and Chatalie said.

Nate blushed as he felt the tip of his dick rub against Katie's exposed pussy.

"Nate this is going to hurt me, but only for a Little."

He reluctantly nodded and gasped as Katie started sliding down over his cock. He reached her barrier, but Chatalie grabbed her shoulders forcing her down.

Katie let out a cry of pain while Nate looked down and saw the blood.

"Are you okay?"

"Just...fine..." she got out while breathing heavily through the pain.

After a while Katie started moving. "Ah, so good! So hard!" she moaned feeling Nate's cock inside her.

"So tight!"

Chatalie panted as she stared at Nate's cock sliding in and out of Katie's snatch. 'Soon my love.' She thought to herself.

"So hot!" Katie moaned rocking her hips faster.

"Katie, it's happening again!"

"Cum inside me!"

Nate released his seed inside of her and as she fell off, He felt someone else Licking his cock. He looked down and his watch was turned just the right way to where he saw Chatalie slurping around his cock. "Chatalie?!"

Chatalie didn't respond and started wrapping her tongue around his length while sucking over it entirely.

"Don't Stop!"

She grinned and started making loud noises as she bobbed her head up and down.

"Chatalie, I'm gonna…!" He couldn't finish before shooting his sperm into her large mouth.

She pulled off and swallowed. "It's Tastier when I have a mouth full of it!"

Nate panted and saw Chatalie shiver while savoring the taste of his seed. "What was that about Chatalie?"

"I knew you liked Katie, so I just helped you get with her."

Nate Blushed. "I don't like her like that!"

"Oh? Then why didn't you tell her to stop?"

"...I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Liar."

Nate blushed.

"Now it's my turn." she purred with a grin. She straddled his chest and put her pussy up to his Mouth. "Lick!"

Nate blushed at how much juice was leaking out and hesitantly flicked at her folds.

"More Nate! More!"

He licked a little bit more while feeling her press her snatch closer to his face. 'So sweet!' He thought. He held her hips and found his tongue going faster at her core.

"Nate, I'm gonna Cum!"

He didn't have a chance to open his mouth before her juices drenched his face. He licked his lips. "Taste kinda like strawberries."

That made Chatalie blush. She floated over his cock and Lowered herself.

Nate noticed that she wasn't Bleeding. "You're not bleeding."

"Nate, as a Yo-Kai I have no need for my Virginity. When we die it goes away."

"Makes sense." he muttered.

She started to move up and Down.

Nate gasped as his cock was still sensitive.

"So big!"

"So tight." he hissed out.

She had her tongue hang out as she was being Pleasured.

"Chatalie! I'm about to Cum!"

"Inside!"

Nate released his cum.

Chatalie cried out as he quickly filled her pussy. She collapsed onto the bed.

"No...more." Nate gasped out.

"Uhhh, what happened?" Katie said Waking up. She rubbed her eyes and saw she was naked.

"Why am I naked?"

She looked beside her and saw a naked Nate. "Nate." She said in a Low voice.

He opened his eyes and saw Katie look angry. He started to sweat and he backed up "Yes?" He said with fear in his voice.

"Did you take advantage of me?" she growled.

"No not really you see uhh I uhhh..."

"YOU PERVERT!"

Nate screamed as Katie mercilessly beat him up.

Chatalie watched this with a sweatdrop.

(The next Day at school)

Nate was still nursing his Black eye when a girl (that oddly looked like Chatalie) approached him.

"So, did you enjoy your night?" she grinned.

"Chatalie is that you? How did..."

"Yo-Kai leaf."

He facepalmed at hearing that.

"What's wrong Nate?"

"I forgot that was possible."

Katie approached Nate looking a little sad. "Uhhh, Nate?"

"Y-yes?" he was ready to run in case she was still angry.

"Natalie Explained everything that happened yesterday and I'm sorry for what I did."

"Natalie?"

"That's Me!" Chatalie said.

Nate sweatdropped. "So she told you EVERYTHING?"

"Yeah, Everything."

He turned to Chatalie who just smiled.

"Yep I told her everything and we agreed to Share you!"

"S-Share me?!"

"Yep!" Chatalie Cried as both She and Katie Hugged Nate.

Nate Blushed as he let out another sweatdrop. "WHY ME?!"


	20. Keith, Angela, and Cynthia

Crazy trouble with love

Keith, Angela, and Cynthia

Series: Aliens/Predator

xxxxxxxxxxxx

(The next morning)

Keith sat up and yawned.

"Hello."

He turned to see Angela in her human form sitting beside him. "How'd you sleep?" he asked.

"Sleep? What that?"

"Wait, you don't sleep?"

She nodded her head no. "Hungry. When time to go Hunt?"

"Hunt? I don't hunt. We humans just buy food."

"What food you eat?"

"I'll show you."

She followed him into the kitchen and sat at the table. She then noticed a fork. "This food?"

"No, it's used to help with some of the food." he replied looking through the fridge.

She then noticed a spoon and started to gnaw on it. "This food?"

"No, that's also to help." he sweatdropped.

She then saw a plate. "This food?"

"No."

She picked up a Bowl. "This Food?"

"No, this is." he replied setting some food in front of her.

She eyed the food. "What this?"

"Fried potatoes with some italian sausage."

She sniffed the plate. She took a lick of one of the sausages. Her eyes widened. "This Meat!"

"That's right."

She devoured the Meat. Then she took a sniff of the potatoes. "What this?" She asked.

"A vegetable. Try it."

"Veg Tah Ble?"

"Maybe give it a try before pronouncing it."

"Veg TUh Bule?"

He sighed. "I meant try taking a bite and tell me what you think."

She let out her inner mouth to taste the food. It bit down before spitting it out as she groaned in disgust.

"Not Good." she said as her inner mouth gagged.

"Don't like it?"

"No."

"Guess you species are mainly carnivores."

She nodded her head. "No eat plant life."

"Well I can make you some more sausages if you want."

"Meat!" she cried out with a grin.

He smiled and went to prepare the food.

All the while a figure was looking through the wall of the house with an x-ray scope built into their helmet. "Target Sighted."

Keith got more sausages on a plate and went to get them cooked.

Angela started get Giddy. But then her senses kicked in and she could tell something was off. She sniffed the Air.

The outside Intruder Noticed and Fled.

"Angela what's wrong?"

"...Nothing." She said calming Down.

He looked at her confused before shrugging and resuming his cooking. He finished and Angela dug into it when he heard the Phone Ring.

"Hold on." he walked over and picked it up. "Yes?"

"Keith You have to Come In Now. The Boss just said the First 12 Employees Gets that 200 Dollar Bonus and Promotion!" Shouted His Friend.

"What?! I'm on my way!" Keith put the phone back and ran to grab his jacket.

"Where Going?"

"My job. While I'm gone, you stay at this table. I'll be back as soon as possible, alright?" He went to the door. "And Angela? Please don't Eat All the Food." he closed the door leaving her at the Table.

She made a sound that sounded like she was down. Now she had to wait without Keith home.

She got up and walked around and she stared at the Fish Tank. She tilted her head and saw the fish swim away from the unknown creature. She noticed a Strange device sitting on top of the Lead.

She reached up and held the odd object in her claws. She nibbled on it which caused her to Press a Button cutting on the TV. She jumped back a little and hissed.

She tilted her head when saw the strange Box. She saw several people running around on the screen and crawled over in curiosity. She saw them running from a giant Donut monster.

"What is?" she muttered.

She saw them trap the beast the cut it with a Large Blade. She crawled closer and couldn't look away. She saw the human fight off what looked to be a giant pink Pillow.

As she kept staring, the figure from before was taking aim with the canon mounted on their shoulder.

He fired an attack at the monster which blew it up.

"Ah!" Angela jumped back just as the invisible figure fired their cannon. "Loud." She said.

That's when the shot by the figure broke through the window and caused a small explosion.

She hissed at the Explosion.

"Damn, missed." muttered the figure as they brandished a spear and stood up in the tree outside the house. The figured entered the house.

Angela could tell someone was there, but couldn't see them. She sniffed the Air. She growled and lunged at a spot before she rolled on the ground with the figure grappling with her.

"You're Fast." spoke the Figure.

"Who you?" growled Angela as the figure uncloaked themselves from under her.

"The Last Face you'll see."

Angela was punched off the figure as they stood up.

She undid her Camouflage. The figure was taller than keith, had green rough looking skin and had metallic gauntlets and armor with a mask over their face. But they also had a loincloth around their groin and had a slim figure.

She Took off her Mask. Unlike Most of her Species she had an Actual Mouth that resembled a Humans, only it was slightly Bigger.

"What doing here?" Angela Growled.

"I found your heat signature and came here for your head."

Angela growled and Tackled her to the Ground.

As they rolled on the ground, Keith slowly pulled back up into his driveway. "Well at least nothings gone wrong."

He looked to the side of his house and saw the gaping hole. He rushed in. "ANGELA!"

He ran to the living room and looked through the hole to see her wrestling with someone. "ANGELA!"

"Keith!"

The intruder Fired Darts at Keith. They hit his arm and he fell to his knees while feeling drowsy.

"I feel like So SLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPYYYYYYY" He dropped face down on the ground as Angela rushed over.

"Keith Okay?" She let out a low sad Purr.

"Night night Angela." he smiled before she heard him quietly snoring.

She turned to the Intruder and Let out a Deep Growl. "What you do!"

"I put him to Sleep, that way when I'm done with you I can get rid of any witnesses."

"YOU NO TOUCH KEITH!" she screamed before charging at the figure.

She dodges and fired off More Darts.

Angela got some in her arm and hissed before tackling the figure again. She tore into her armor.

The figure frowned and kicked Angela off her before firing more darts into her stomach.

She let out tired Growls and Fell Asleep,

The figure stood back up and grabbed her spear that fell from her grip.

She went over and picked up both Angela and Keith. She brought them aboard her Ship where she put Angela in a Cell and Stripped Keith of his clothing then Strapped him to a Table.

Angela slowly stirred and took notice of what the figure had done to Keith. "Keith?"

"I figured my darts wouldn't keep you knocked out for too long." the figure remarked.

She growled at Her. "What you do with us?"

"I captured you for the Sole purpose of Him." she said pointing to Keith.

"You say you no want witnesses."

"Yes, but I came here for a Reason."

"What is?"

"Like your Kind, my Species is dying out."

"They dying?"

"That's right. They're Dying because the Male population is all but diminished, leaving only a tribe of Females."

"You need male to breed. Find other one." growled Angela.

"No, my Scanners indicate that the human Male you Call Keith is perfect for saving my People."

"Leave Keith alone!" Angela hissed out while trying to pull on the bars of her cell. The bars were Too Strong..

"You can pull all you want, but they won't break."

If Angela had Eyes she would be Crying.

That's when Keith slowly started to wake up. "Wha?"

"Ah, you're awake." spoke the female.

He looked towards the voice. That's when he took in her appearance. "Whoa."

"Since you've woken up, it will make this more enjoyable." she replied before taking off her gauntlets and armor.

"Who're you?"

"I am Called Crzcftrhbkloyrtsgdjdieopjcclerty."

"What?"

"Something Wrong?"

"No, but I don't think I can say that."

"Then what would you like to Call me?"

Keith laid his head back on the table while going over names.

"Well?"

"What about Cynthia?"

"Excellent."

"Now, um, can you untie me?" he requested.

"No, I need you."

"With what?"

"Reviving My Species."

He blushed as he saw her take her loincloth off. "Wait, why Me though? Why not any other Human Male?"

"That what Me Said!"

"Your DNA has potential to help me sire enough children to help the other females when they grow up."

"Can't we Talk about this?"

"No." She Straddled his cock.

Keith gulped while Angela thrashed against the bars harder. "Angela" He said.

"Let Keith go!" she growled out trying to bite through the bars.

"Angela, I'm Sorry." He said.

Cynthia leaned down and pressed her lips against his.

Angela Let out a Sad Moan as Her Body started to Sweat out what looked to be Tears.

Keith noticed this and tried struggling against the bonds while moving his head away.

"If you Behave, I might Just let that Filthy Xeno-Slut of yours Go Free."

"SHE'S NO SLUT!" he yelled back.

Angela gave a Smile .

Cynthia saw him squirm under her and tried holding his arms down. "It's No Use."

Angela snarled and accidentally bit down on her inner mouth. She opened her mouth and saw her blood drip down and burn a little of the bar.

She smirked and continued biting her inner mouth. It hurt, but more and more of her blood dripped onto the bars, weakening them.

She charged towards the Bars, breaking them Down. Cynthia and Keith turned just in time to see Angela tackle Cynthia off Keith.

"NO TOUCH MY KEITH!"

"Get off you pest!" growled Cynthia.

Angela Roared at Her.

Keith saw one of the binds on his arm slightly melted and pulled on it harder.

"STOP!" Angela and Cynthia turned and saw Keith freeing his other arm. "Stop Fighting!"

"Why? She try kill Keith!" growled Angela aiming her sharp tail for Cynthia's head.

"Angela, when we first met you Tried to Kill Me!"

"No true! Me just curious!"

"Trying to Bite off my Head was Curious?" He deadpanned. Angela looked away with a Blush. "Look, what she just tried to do is something she did out of survival. Asking me would have been better though." he replied looking at Cynthia.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"No!" growled Angela.

"Angela, She needs My Help."

"No! Keith my mate!" she hissed.

"Angela, I'm not some Property!" He Yelled.

Angela looked away and seemed to be trembling.

"Angela?" He went over and Tried to Touch her, But she Bit off his Hand. He reeled back and stared as his arm spurted blood with a shocked expression. "AAAHHH!"

Angela spit out His hand and tried to Approach him. "Keith "

"Get back!" he crawled farther on the table while hissing in pain as he tried to keep the blood flow stable.

"Keith, me no mean it." she tried saying moving towards him.

"I SAID STAY BACK!"

She reeled back and stayed low before moving back. Angela Ran off to the Back of the Ship Leaving Cynthia with Keith.

Angela Started Crying from her Non existent Eyes as she realized that Keith Now see's her as A Monster. 'This Not happen if me didn't get Jealous. Now Keith Hate Angela.'

"Just like a Filthy Xenomorph, always doing things without Thinking like the mindless beasts they are."

"Hey! She's no where near mindless! She's as smart as you or me."

"Then why'd she Bite off Your Hand?"

"I think that might have been on my head." he sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"She was staking her claim and I should have realized, she picked me. Saying I wasn't hers must have pissed her off."

Cynthia Took out a Tube of Gel and rubbed it where His stump Was.

"What are you doing?"

"Healing Gel, it'll make your Hand Grow Back."

Keith looked at his stump and saw his bone slowly grow with muscle around it. "Whoa, Cool."

"How's it feel?"

"Better."

"Good. Now wait here while I go end that pests life." she grabbed a spear.

"No!" Keith stood up and grabbed her shoulder with his other hand.

"What?"

"I won't let you hurt her."

"And Why not? She deserves to Die!"

"No she doesn't!"

"And Why Not!"

"Because she's my responsibility and I'm not gonna let you go off and kill her!"

"How Sweet." she pushed him onto the Ground.

Keith scowled and saw Cynthia turn and walk back to where Angela ran off to. He tackled her to Ground.

"Get off!" she growled trying to push him off.

"No! I won't let you Hurt Her!" Keith tried to hold her down, but her larger size and muscle was making it harder than it looked.

"LET GO!"

"No!" grunted Keith who felt her starting to overpower him.

She managed to Toss him Off her.

Keith groaned as he hit the wall of the ship and found the spear near his neck.

"Stay."

Keith scowled at her as she turned and moved to the end of the ship.

Angela was in the Boiler room in her Human form crying. She kept sniffling while feeling like the lowest being in the world.

"Keith No like Angela anymore."

That's when she heard something coming towards her.

"You're Right you Know, he told me Himself He Hates you." Cynthia said coming into View.

"Liar!" Angela growled back as her form shifted back to her Xenomorph form.

"Am I? After All I wasn't the One who Bit off His Hand."

"SHUT UP!" she lunged at Cynthia.

"He said you were Nothing But a Monster that Should Be Down." she said while dodging. But she failed to see Angela's tail in time and got tripped up.

"YOU LIE!"

Cynthia growled, but found her pinned with Angela on top of her.

"KEITH NO HATE!"

"You're right!" called Keith who took a moment to catch his breath after trying to catch up with Cynthia.

"Keith no hate?"

"Angela, I didn't mean to make you sad, but you can't just claim me like I'm some object. That's wrong, especially when you decide it on your own and not talk to me about it."

"Angela Sorry, didn't mean to Bite off Hand."

"Actually, I think this new one is better than the old one." he stated flexing the fingers.

She jumped on him and started Rubbing into his Chest.

"Hey, easy there." he chuckled rubbing her head.

Cynthia just sat there watching. Angela turned towards her and growled while crouching low.

"Angela, Stop."

She and Cynthia turned to Keith in confusion.

"Why?"

"Cynthia, were you telling the truth?"

"Yes, I need you."

"Angela, don't get upset, but let me help her."

She grumbled. "Fine."

Keith nodded and walked over to Cynthia.

"I'm ready, take me my champion."

Keith felt bashful hearing that and found himself pulled on top of Cynthia.

She took off her Armor Top.

He blushed as he saw her enormous breasts under the mesh shirt. "Like what you see?"

He nodded and saw her tear the mesh shirt off and pull his face in between the glorious globes. He kissed the inside of Both.

Cynthia let a out a gasp and felt him rub his head in between her breasts. "Stop Teasing me."

"I might be willing to help, but you do deserve to wait because of earlier. Especially for the hole in my house." he grinned grabbing at her breasts while occasionally licking at the nipple.

She moans at the Pleasure. Keith's hand were smaller than her breasts, but he could still get a good grip on both.

"So Soft."

Cynthia moaned as he started sucking on her nipple.

"More."

"Nope. You don't get to tell me. I decide." he grinned pinching her other nipple.

Her moans got louder the more he pinched.

Keith swirled his tongue around the erect nipple and began moving one hand down in between her legs.

"No, not there."

"Oh? Then where?" he grinned.

She blushed and looked away.

"I can't do it if you don't tell me." he grinned.

"Finger my ass." she said in a low tone.

"Your ass? Isn't that shameful for a strong and powerful hunter?" he taunted.

"No."

"I don't know if you're saying it loud enough."

"FINGER MY ASS!"

"Much better." he grinned bringing his hand down near her ass and rubbing the hole with two fingers.

Her moans increased.

"Heh, your ass is twitching."

"Please stick your cock inside me!"

"What do you think Angela? Should I?" he grinned turning to the Xenomorph.

"Do It! Make her Cum!" She said with a grin.

"You heard her." He positioned His Cock at her Entrance He used her juices to easily push in as they both groaned.

"Your So Big!"

"You're so tight." he hissed out as her inner walls quickly tried to accommodate his size.

"Yes! Yes! More my champion!"

Keith made sure to thrust in and out slowly to remind her this was payback.

"No, Go Faster! Please!"

"Maybe. But only if you and Angela kiss and makeup.

"What?! No! I won't Sully Myself to Kiss a Filthy Xenomorph!"

"Well I guess you don't really need my cock." Keith shrugged slowly pulling out.

Her eyes widened with Fear.

She looked at Angela and sighed.

"I'm Waiting" He said.

"Fine." She went Over And Kissed her. She found herself held there while feeling Angela's inner mouth slip into her mouth and lightly nibble on her tongue.

They moaned as Keith was Enjoying the Show.

They broke apart with Cynthia a little surprised since she actually liked it. "That was...Enjoyable"

"So is she still filthy?" asked KEith with a smug grin.

"Not entirely."

"Close enough." he walked over and slammed his cock back into her pussy while she stood up.

"Ahhhh! Yes!"

Cynthia shuddered as Keith moved his hips back and forth while Angela reached up and grabbed her breasts.

"Cynthia Breasts Big."

"Ah! S-stop!" she moaned as Angela started groping and kneading them. She Pulled on her Nipples.

Cynthia squirmed as Keith started rubbing her pussy while continuing to ram into her snatch.

"Please Go Faster! Make me Scream!"

"Ah, but you are." he grinned going faster and feeling her squeeze him tighter while Angela kept squeezing her breasts.

Angela Smirked and Stuck her inner Mouth in Cynthia's mouth.

Cynthia moaned as the inner mouth nipped her tongue with her feeling like she was about to blow.

"I'm About To Cum!" Keith Shouted.

"Inside!" Cynthia moaned.

With a groan he Released his Seed into her Womb.

Cynthia cried out as the hot seed painted her insides. "So much!"

He stayed inside her and kept pumping his seed inside.

He Finally Pulled out and collapsed on the Floor.

Angela let go of Cynthia's breasts and watched the hunter lay down beside Keith.

"Thank You."

"No...problem..." he panted out as Angela got on his other side and snuggled onto his chest.

(Three Weeks Later)

Keith slowly woke up and felt his arms pinned under two large objects.

"Angela, Cynthia, Please get off me."

"No want." Angela muttered gripping his shirt.

Keith Sighed.

"Just let us sleep." muttered Cynthia on the other side of him.

"Nope. Me Have something to Show!"

"What is it?" Keith asked.

She Got up and Ran to the Closet, pulling out a Clothes Basket. And inside were 5 Eggs.

Keith stared at them with wide eyes while Cynthia groaned.

"Keith Father!"

"Oh boy." he let his head hit the pillow.

"No Want Be Father?" Angela said in a Sad Voice.

"It's not that, but I know nothing about raising kids."

Cynthia Hugged him. "Well, I can help. She's not the only one." she whispered.

"Thanks Cynthia." And that's when he heard the hidden meaning behind her words. "Cynthia are you..."

"Pregnant? Yes."

His eyes widened and he Collapsed on his Bed. 'Well, guess I'm gonna need a bigger house.'

Both Angela and Cynthia Cuddled Into Him as the Morning Sun Rose.


	21. Nami and Luffy

Crazy trouble with love

Nami and Luffy.

Series: One Piece

xxxxxxxxxxxx

(Fishmen Island)

The island was booming with cheers and celebration. In the middle of the celebration, there was the Strawhat crew celebrating as well in their own ways.

Franky was showing some of the residents his pose with some of them trying to imitate while others laughed at how funny it looked.

Luffy and Usopp were in a eating competition while others were cheering on them to finish as soon as they can.

Zoro was drinking some of the sake they had with other Fishermen who were competing, with some already passed out.

Brooke was doing a concert alongside some of the musicians as many more fishermen cheered on for them and threw many things, including roses and even some panties.

Chopper was being fawned over by the mermaids who couldn't stop cuddling his soft form.

Nearby Robin was speaking with some of the older and more smart looking fishermen about the island's story while glancing discreetly at Chopper.

Sanji was gawking at the mermaid from his hospital bed as Chopper saw him get another bloody nose after they won, and made him stay there cause he had already lost too much.

And their final member, Nami, was exploring the island on her own with a happy look on her face. She wanted to see if there was any leftover treasure the royal guards missed to add to the amount she wanted to ask the king for in return for what they did.

'Oooooh, I can't wait to get all that money~!' She thought to herself as her eyes changed into money symbols.

But as she walked, she tripped on something. "Owww! What the-?!" She stopped herself upon noticing the chest on the ground. "Well hello there!"

Her eyes lit up as she eagerly got on her knees and found the chest with no lock. 'This is easy...too easy thought...' Nami told herself with narrowed eyes for a second before shaking her head and taking the chest. 'What am I thinking?! I deserve this after that whole mess with those fishermen pirates!'

She set it on her lap and opened it. There she saw a strange looking brown-orange colored fruit that looked like a fish's head.

"This looks weird." she reached in and picked it up while looking it over. "Could this be...an Akuma no Mi?" She asked herself curiously.

The idea of this being one made her grin even more. This would fetch quite the price. But then she flinched as her stomach roared, showing that she was hungry as well.

She stared at it and was tempted to take a bite, but knew this was a one way road. She eats it, she would lose the ability to swim, but she would gain some kind of ability. Then she paused as she remembered the abilities that Luffy, Chopper and Robin themselves got by eating their Devil Fruits and how powerful they became by training in them.

"One bite won't hurt." she muttered with a grin. 'Besides, who knows what kind of powers I can get!' She thought as she imagined herself using her powers and getting money in exchange!

She bit into the fruit and chewed it begrudgingly as it wasn't the sweetest she was hoping for. "Ugh...well, it doesn't taste so bad when compared to other stuff." She told herself as she quickly ate the rest of it.

She swallowed it all and saw the chest was otherwise completely empty. "So that's it, huh? Now I just need to wait." She told herself as she tried to think what kind of powers would she get from the fruit.

For a few minutes she waited and didn't feel any different.

"Eh? Weird. Maybe it was a fake" Nami said somewhat disappointed, yet relieved. She stood up and suddenly felt her body tingle.

"W-what the-?!" She muttered to herself as she felt her body beginning to change for some reason. Her skin started becoming a blend of orange and brown and started changing into scales.

"W-What kind of Akuma no Mi is this one?!" Nami asked herself nervous. She held up her hands and saw fins growing in between her fingers.

'W-What am I becoming?!' She screamed mentally as she went to look for a mirror. The closest she found was a small pond and saw her face starting to elongate into some sort of snout.

"Oh no...oh no oh no Oh No OH NO!" She repeated while freaking out. Then she looked at her arms and saw fins jut out her elbows with one coming out from her back.

"When will this STOP!?" She screamed hysterically.

That's when she felt her short shorts split in the back as a long shark's tail sprouted from her tailbone.

"Oh come on!" She screamed now annoyed, hoping that the transformation would end soon. Thankfully she saw her jaw get filled with razor sharp teeth as the transformation finished.

"Finally...it's over." She sighed in relief before looking at her current look. "What am I going to do now?"

At first she started panicking, but it felt like a deep instinct went through her common self part. "W-What is...this feeling?" Nami muttered to herself as she began to sniff around.

She picked up different scents and moved towards where the celebration was held. Yet among those scents...there was one in particular that brought her attention the most.

She kept moving towards the scent as the rest of the strawhats were still celebrating. But on the way, several fishmen and mermaids looked at the transformed Nami with either curiosity, lust (Most fishmen and a few mermaids), envy (The rest of mermaids), and shock.

The strawhats slowly noticed the different Nami as she walked towards Luffy who didn't notice.

Zoro looked surprised before looking at his beer and saying out loud "Should I stop drinking this...?" before he shook his head and drank again.

Franky's sunglasses fell down his nose as he stared at her in shock.

Chopper stared at her with a blush before shaking his head and looking away embarrassed.

Usopp looked terrified as he stopped eating.

Robin looked surprised before glancing amused at the embarrassed Chopper.

Brook had his jaw dropped in disbelief.

Sanji watched her with a mix of disbelief and perverseness before fainting with blood from his nose going out.

Luffy saw Usopp stopped eating and turned his head. Luffy then froze up as he stared at Nami's new form.

Nami gave a large grin while showing off her teeth before lunging at Luffy.

"WHAT THE-?!" Luffy couldn't finish as the now Shark-Tiger Nami threw herself on top of him!

"Luffy!" cried the others as they saw Luffy and Nami roll away from them.

"We gotta help them!" Cried out Chopper in comical panic.

"Wait!" Robin called out getting their attention. "Doesn't that look like...Nami?"

That made the remaining members of the Strawhats, excluding Zoro who was drinking and Sanji who was still knocked out, look at the Shark Tiger woman closely…

"OH MY GOD IT IS!" Usopp exclaimed in shock.

"But how did she become like this?" Brook asked surprised after putting back his jaw onto his face.

"I don't know, but we need to restrain her."

Franky looked at Robin a bit nervous, "Still, she's our Nakama...and I wouldn't want to hurt her too badly."

"Just hold her so I can ensnare her. I won't hurt her." replied Robin.

"Well, if you say so." Muttered Franky with a resigned sigh.

"Get off!" shouted Luffy trying to pry this weird shark lady off him.

"No~!" Chuckled Nami in amusement.

Nami got him pinned, but found herself pulled into a headlock courtesy of Franky. "What are you-?!" Growled Nami as she tried to escape from the cyborg's grasp.

Chopper ran over in his strong point and grabbed her from the front as she started thrashing in their hold.

"Damn...s-she's too strong!" Gasped Chopper nervously.

"Ocho Fleur" Flip." Robin crossed her arms and activated her powers as two arms came up and pushed Nami back, making Franky let go as she landed on the ground and more arms came out before gripping her limbs and body. "There we go." Robin said as she walked with her arms crossed to the captive Nami.

Nami snapped her teeth frantically, trying to get free.

"Don't bother, that's not going to work." Deadpanned Robin.

"Let me go!" she growled struggling against the hands.

"So the rumors were true..." Muttered an amused King Neptune as he saw the scene.

"Eh.? What was that, your majesty?" Chopper asked as he barely heard something from King Neptune.

"Well your friend seems to have eaten the Same Same No Mi."

"The what?" Usopp asked curious.

"I had heard legend that there was such a fruit that could grant the user the powers of a fisherman, but apparently it was true."

"I see, and can she return to her human form?" Robin asked curious.

"Of course, it's as simple as breathing."

That made them sigh with relief as Luffy stared curiously at the new Nami.

"Why'd she attack Luffy?" asked Brooke.

"I don't think she was attacking him." Chopper said nervously.

"Then what was it?" asked Luffy in confusion.

"I think it had something to do with her new instincts." Chopper continued.

"Like what?" Franky asked curious.

"Finding a mate."

That made everyone freeze before Luffy asked in a clueless tone "What's a mate?"

"It's someone you care for and love." spoke Robin.

"Oh, that sounds pretty good to be honest." Luffy said.

"LUFFY!" shouted Sanji running over with his eyes ablaze and stopped in front of the captain. "DID YOU PLAN ON TAKING NAMI-CHAN!?"

"Eh? What do you mean Sanji?" Asked the poor captain confused.

"AAAAHHHH! WHY MUST GOOD THINGS HAPPEN TO YOU!" he cried out.

Then Sanji was hit with enough force to send him crashing into a wall by an annoyed-drunken Zoro.

"Shut the hell up." slurred Zoro.

"Thanks Zoro!" Luffy said as the mentioned just nodded before going for more alcohol.

"How long until she calms down?" Usopp asked seeing Nami just glare at them while catching her breath.

"I say that it would take a while for her to calm down." Chopper said as he checked her body like a doctor would.

"Around how long?" asked Brooke.

"From a few days to maybe some weeks." He answered a bit nervous.

"I say let her go." spoke Luffy with a straight face.

"Why?!" Screamed Ussop in panic.

"Because if that's Nami, that means she's our nakama." he clarified like it was that simple.

"That's something wise that I hear and agree with...but I have no ears! Yohohohohohohohoho! Skull Joke!" Laughed Brooke at the end.

"Luffy, she might go nuts. You sure?" asked Franky.

"Yeah, I'm sure." He said seriously, reminding everyone why he was captain.

Robin sighed and uncrossed her arms as the hands disappeared and Nami grinned before standing up.

"There. She's calm now." Luffy said. That's when she tackled Luffy again.

"Told him so." Sweatdropped Franky at the sight.

Luffy grunted and saw Nami grin at him before nuzzling her head against his. "W-woah. You're real affectionate now, Nami!" Laughed Luffy with smile.

Then she started rubbing his chest while licking his cheek.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! That t-tickles.!" He cried out.

"Uh, it looks like she's tasting him." Usopp muttered to Chopper.

"Is that bad?" The young reindeer asked in a moment of naivety.

"SHE MIGHT EAT HIM!" he exclaimed.

"She wouldn't." Deadpanned Robin. "Even if she tried, we would stop her at once."

Luffy kept laughing as Nami stopped licking and rubbed her snout against his neck.

"So what do we do now?" Brooke asked curious.

"Leave them be. If we try to separate them, she might attack us and see us as a threat." spoke Chopper.

"That's true...so resume the party?" Franky said then.

Chopper nodded.

"Alright then...BONE TO BE WILD!" Cried out Brooke as he sang another song with everyone else cheering.

Luffy cheered while Nami wrapped her arms around his body.

(Later on, Thousand Sunny)

Nami stretched out her limbs on the sunchair. "Nyaaaaaah~!" She meowed in pleasure. "This is puuuurfect~!"

"Be careful, you might fry yourself up." joked Robin as Nami was still in her transformed state.

"Ha ha, very funny." Deadpanned Nami.

"So, how's it feel? Must be new." inquired Robin.

"You get used to it eventually." Admitted Nami as her tail swung around lazily.

"Well do you feel stronger?"

"Well, while I don't feel stronger, I can carry most heavy things without trouble like Franky." She answered.

"That means you've gotten stronger." laughed Robin.

"Yeah!" She cheered.

"So, when can we expect the wedding?" teased Robin.

"What do you mean?" Nami asked.

"Well you did pick Luffy to be your mate."

"Wai-WHAT?!" She blinked in shock. "I-DI-WHAT?! WHEN?!"

"Earlier at the island. You ate the fruit and picked Luffy as your mate. You even cuddled and licked him which was adorable.

That made Nami's face resemble a giant tomato with how red it was.

"So, what was it about him that drew him to you?" 'As if I need to ask.'

"W-Well...I-I..." She tried to say, yet her thoughts were quite the different story. 'You mean besides his compassion, heart, and strength?'

"Don't worry, I understand why." Robin said with a smile.

Nami just sighed as said captain came walking out with some meat.

"Hey girls, how 'ha doin'?" He asked between bites of his food.

"Just relaxing." smiled Robin.

"You know you shouldn't speak with your mouth full, right?" Nami berated Luffy in a serious tone.

Luffy kept chewing before swallowing. "Sorry Nami." He said with a smile, making her blush.

"Just forget it." she sighed before feeling the same tingling sensation again. 'What's happening?' She thought to herself as she felt like the time she had changed...but something was off.

Robin and Luffy watched as her skin started becoming her regular color while the fins, tail, and snout started receding back into her body. "You're returning back to normal!" Both Robin and Luffy said at once, surprised and excited respectively.

"Ah, much better." she sighed in relief rubbing her skin and enjoying the feel of it again.

"We should happy a party to celebrate!" Luffy said happily.

Nami sighed with a smile as their captain ran off to get the others.

"Well, at least some things never change." Chuckled Robin.

"Yeah." nodded Nami.


	22. Isabelle and Villager

Crazy trouble with love

Isabelle and Villager

Series: Animal Crossing

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It Was a Normal day in the Town of BerryPine.

Villager was walking through town with a bundle of wood. "Man sure is a beautiful day."

He waved to the other residents with a smile. 'It's good to be Mayor.'

But as he walked on, he spotted Isabelle standing next to the house while rubbing her paws. "Uhhh, Isabelle? You okay?"

She jumped a little and quickly walked away with her head down.

"What was that about?" He shrugged his shoulders and went to put the wood away.

As he was Walking home He saw Isabelle again. "Hey Isabelle!"

"WHAT!" She Snarled.

Villager jumped back as Isabelle bared her fangs at him. He was Shocked at how the Normally quiet and Calm and not at all Scary girl that Isabelle is known for being was….well Scary.

"Uh, you okay?" he asked backing up slightly.

She started to cry. "I'M SORRY MAYOR! I DON'T KNOW WHAT CAME OVER ME!"

"Isabelle? You feeling alright? Do you need to sit down?"

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN! YOU CALLING ME FAT!" She snarled.

"I never said anything about your weight." he replied hiding behind a tree as he was scared.

"MY WEIGHT?! SO YOU ARE SAYING I'M FAT!...WAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" She said as she started to cry.

Villager saw her fall to her knees and walked over. He patted her Shoulder. "Come on, what's wrong?"

"I'M UGLY!"

"What? No you're not?" he replied rubbing her back.

"YES I AM! YOU SAID SO!"

"I was stating that I never mentioned your weight. You don't look chubby at all."

"OH, SO NOW I'M UGLY AND FAT!" She snarled.

Villager sighed. This was getting him nowhere. He turned to walk away when Isabelle hit him over the head.

"Shovel Coma!" She said. She dropped it and grabbed Villager by his legs before dragging him to her house.

After three hours he started to wake up. He sat up, but saw his legs were tied to bedposts. He also saw that he was Naked. He looked around and saw he was some kind of bedroom.

"Where am I?"

He looked at the nightstand and saw a photo of a smiling Isabelle. He noticed the picture next to it and saw it was of both of them. "This is Isabelle's home."

He then saw a third on of them on the beach with a circle around his Crotch.

"Has she been...masturbaitng to me?" he asked with a blush.

He then saw another picture on the wall and blushed when he saw that it was a picture of him masturbating. 'I thought that Flash was Lightning.'

He tried untying the rope when the door to the room opened. He saw Isabelle wearing nothing. His blush got brighter as he tried covering his eyes.

"Glad you're awake Mayor." she said with a Smile.

"Isabelle! Put some clothes on!" he cried out.

"No can Do." She walked over while swaying her hips.

He blushed as she got closer.

She crawled onto the bed and sat on his lap. "Mayor, I'm sorry for the way I acted." She rubbed his cheeks and pulled his hands away.

"Isabelle, mind explaining why you were like that?"

"Well the truth is...I'm in heat."

"Heat?"

"It's when a female is ready to mate. Have sex."

"I know what Heat means it's just I didn't think you would go through a Heat Phase."

"Why?"

"Cause you're aren't like other Animals."

"What do you mean?"

"Well for starters you have a conscious and can do things any human could, maybe better."

"That doesn't mean I don't have a Heating phase."

"Oh right, sorry, but why me?"

"Well I...kinda...had a crush on you..." she looked away with a blush.

He felt his face heat up.

"That's why I can't take it anymore!"

"What?!"

Isabelle held his arms down before pressing her lips against his.

His blush deepened. He groaned into the kiss as she didn't wait before pushing her tongue inside his mouth.

They moaned as their Tongues rubbed against each other.

'Wow. She's really into it.' he thought as she made small growling sounds.

They stopped kissing as she sat on his face. "Lick." she growled in lust.

He started to Lick. He was stunned at how wet it was and heard her let out a low growl which must have meant she liked it. He kept licking around her clit .

Isabelle felt her body squirming as she held his face as close as possible while he lapped at her snatch.

"Yes! More! Lick it more!"

Village licked around the folds and held her hips before pushing his tongue inside.

"Yes! It feels so Good! More!"

'Wow. Her juices are pretty good.' he thought squeezing her ass while trying to lick all around her inner walls.

"Mayor! I'm going to Cum!"

Village licked faster and lightly rubbed his teeth around her clit.

She cums into his mouth.

His face got drenched in her juices as she panted while he lapped up around the folds.

She felt his cock rub against her. She turned her head and nearly lost herself. "It's So big."

She turned her body around and grabbed it with her paws. She started to stroke his cock.

Villager groaned as her soft and furry paws rubbed him down there. "Your paws are so Soft."

Isabelle smiled and brought her face close to the girth and got wetter as the smell of his pheromones pushed her over the edge.

She wiped the drool from the corner of her mouth and started to Suckle the Head.

Villager groaned as her tongue moved around it like an ameteur. "This feels great."

Isabelle slowly moved her mouth over more of it while swirling her tongue around.

Villager moans as she started to go deeper. He couldn't help but give an involuntary thrust, making him groan louder.

While he slightly facefucked her, Isabelle was fingering herself.

'So hot! So big!' she moaned in her head.

He felt pressure being built up in his Cock. "Isabelle! I'm cumming." he cried out. He releases his seed into her mouth as she struggles to swallow it all.

She tried to swallow all of the salty cum, but had to pull back as some oozed from the tip. 'Tasty. Thick and kinda Bitter.'

Villager panted as Isabelle cleaned her paws of any cum she missed.

She untied his arms.

This time he sat up and groaned as she turned around till she was facing him and rubbed her ass against it.

"You wanna stick it in?"

"Yes." he groaned.

"Then stick it!"

Villager grabbed her hips and made sure they lined up before gently pushing her down onto his cock.

He kept pushing through till he reached her Hymen

He hesitated, but Isabelle didn't. She slammed down causing her hymen to break.

She let out a bark of pain as her blood dripped down.

"You okay?"

"Y-yes." she nodded. She started to move. Both hissed at how tight her insides were and how much thick his cock felt.

She started to move faster as her moans increased. "Your cock is so thick!"

"And you're so tight!"

He laid his head back on the pillow and grunted while Isabelle bounced on his cock with her tongue hanging out. With his Strength he pushed her on her back and started thrusting inside her hard.

"Oh god!" she cried out feeling the tip go in deeper than before.

"This is what you wanted right?"

"Yes! Faster!"

He started to go faster as her moans got louder. He groaned at how small and tighter her pussy felt as it squeezed all over his dick without restraint.

"I'm going to..." He didn't finish before slamming inside her one last time and started cumming.

"I can feel it!" Isabelle shuddered as she felt her womb get overfilled with his sperm as some of it seeped out.

He pulled out and fell back.

"So hot." she moaned picking some cum up with her paw and licking it with a moan.

She noticed he fell asleep. She pouted, but saw his cock was still hard. She grinned and rubbed it against her ass. She lined the tip up and gritted her teeth before letting go and sliding onto it.

Her eyes widened as she felt her prostate stretch out. "OH GOD!"

Her scream was enough to wake Villager. He sat up and realized the tighter hole he was buried in and gasped as Isabelle slid in half of it into her ass.

Gaining his own grin, he raised his hand and smacked her ass.

She let out a gasp and saw he was awake. "Mayor!"

"Enjoying yourself?"

"Yes!" she cried out.

He continued to move into her ass. He found it harder to go in deeper since it was much tighter than her pussy. "It's a lot tighter!"

"Don't stop!" she kept bouncing while he tried thrusting up into her bounces.

He reached up and grabbed her boobs

She gasped and moaned louder as he started licking the nipple with gusto. "More!"

Villager smiled and swirled his tongue around her nipple while pinching the other.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Isabelle bounced harder and faster while Villager started sucking on the nipple in his mouth.

"I just can't stop fucking your ass!"

"Don't you dare stop!" she growled while hugging his head closer to her breast.

"I'm going to..."

"Cum inside me! Give me it all!"

He cums inside of her ass. He bit down on her nipple while she screamed out as her own juices splashed out.

She laid on his Chest. Both panted while she murred at the hot seed inside her ass.

She noticed that he had fallen asleep again. She growled and reached up to his cheeks before pulling them.

However he just kept snoring.

She sighed and let go of his cheeks. She curled up Next to Him and fell asleep.

(Flashback End)

"And that's how I became Sexfriends with the Mayor." Isabelle told Madison who was Blushing.

"Um...wow..." she replied while trying to look away.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing! I just...didn't expect this out of the blue."

"Well you did ask."

"I asked if you had someone close to you." she gave Isabelle a deadpan expression.

"Isn't that the Same thing?"

Madison sighed. That's when she heard her watch beep. "Sorry, but I gotta go. Time for my yoga lesson." she replied standing up.

"Have fun!" Isabelle called out.


	23. Esdeath and Tatsumi

Crazy trouble with love

Esdeath and Tatsumi

Series: Akame Ga Kill

xxxxxxxxxxxx

it's been 3 Month since the Ministers Defeat and The Emperor's Death. In that time the empire has managed to slowly heal from the darkness that once held it. Thanks to the New Emperor...Er I mean, Empress.

Najenda sat on the throne while exhaling smoke from her lips. She was currently thinking about her former Team.

Night Raid.

They weren't Just her team, they were her Family. And it was painful that only two remained. One was Akame who Disappeared into parts unknown. The other Tatsumi who had gone back to his village.

She had missed them Both deeply, but knew They had gone their separate Ways and had to live with it. 'I only Pray that you two are Fine and Well.'

As she held her cigar up to take another puff, a shard of ice struck it out of her hand. She saw that it was Esdeath...Again.

"What do you want now?" Ever since the minister's Defeat, Esdeath has been trying (and failing) to Kill her, but every time she fails, Najenda has her thrown in the Dungeon. Najenda refused to kill her since she enjoyed a Good Challenge.

"Before I failed to defeat you, which I put on myself, but I'm stronger. Much stronger." grinned Esdeath.

"Really?"

Esdeath stood straight and clenched her hands before her form started shaking.

Najenda raised an Eyebrow.

Esdeath's form started expanding with her uniform tearing in a few places. What was really surprising is that she grew a Tail. Her nails grew sharped as did her canines while her skin started becoming covered in white fur. Soon her form resembled an anthro siberian white tiger with a striped tail as she glared at Najenda.

Najenda Smirked as she finally had a worthy Fight. She stood up, but suddenly found her left side lighter. Her eyes widened when she saw that her arm was missing.

"Looking for this?" mocked Esdeath behind her as the arm was held in her hand.

"Touché Pussycat."

Esdeath threw the arm away and suddenly vanished from Najenda's eyesight. She suddenly reappeared and smacked Najenda into the Wall.

Najenda gasped from the air rushing out and found her neck grabbed by the former general.

"Time to Die!" Esdeath told her with a sadistic grin, however she was soon kicked away and Najenda fell to the Ground and saw a Familiar suit of Armor.

"Incursio." she muttered in surprise.

"Need a Hand?" He said while bending down.

"Oh ha ha." she grinned using her remaining hand to grab his as he helped her up. "I'm glad to see you again Tatsumi."

"I heard something when I came back for a chance to visit and overheard through the doors."

Esdeath Got back up and roared.

"Esdeath, haven't you learned yet?" Tatsumi asked standing front of Najenda.

She just growled at him, not saying anything.

"Alright kitty time for you to be De-Clawed!"

"Really?" Najenda said with a sweatdrop.

"It was the only Cat pun I had!"

Esdeath charged at him and slammed into his form with more strength than he anticipated.

He threw her off of him and shoulder charged her into the Wall. But she managed to grab him and use his own momentum before slamming him into the wall.

'Damn she's Strong!'

"You know, I was planning on hunting you down after I killed her, but you saved me the time." growled Esdeath into his ear.

'OK, that's not at all Creepy.'

"Time for some fun." she growled with lust in her tone. She tried to tear off his Armor.

Tatsumi though grabbed her arm. He then threw her away.

She flipped in the air and landed on her feet with a grin.

'Totally forgot cats always landed on their Feet.'

"The more you fight, the more hot I get." grinned Esdeath.

"Oh Man."

Esdeath made several large ice spikes and launched them at Tatsumi.

He managed to dodge the Spikes and threw one of them back at Her.

She effortlessly broke it with an open palm. She froze the ground around his feet.

He tried punching at the ice as she walked towards him. "Now you're mine!"

Tatsumi struggled to get out of the Ice. His strength freed his legs, but his arms were needing more time. 'Damn it!'

At this point Esdeath reached him and rubbed his armored cheek.

'Okay this is starting to freak me out!'

"I'll show you a world of pleasure with this new body of mine." She removed his helmet and Kissed Him.

Tatsumi gasped while Najenda contemplated calling for security,

'Call security? Or Enjoy the Show? Choices.'

Tatsumi had a hard time resisting Esdeath's kiss since she didn't give him space to close his mouth. He tried not to Moan, but Failed.

Esdeath used that chance to push her tongue inside and wrestle it against his tongue with a growl.

While they were Making out, Najenda Took the Time and Got her Arm back.

'Fuckin bitch broke it.' she thought to herself as the fingers wouldn't move. She needed a Plan to get Esdeath off of Tatsumi and remembered the one thing No Cat could resist and that was a Laser pointer.

She ran off to find one while Esdeath pulled the chest part of Incurio off and trailed her claws across his bare skin.

"Esdeath Wait! Do you really want to go through with this?"

"I lost you to that woman and I won't let another one touch you!" she growled out.

He managed to push her off of him. "Don't treat me like I'm Property, you Bitch!"

Esdeath scowled and found herself pinned under Tatsumi since he managed to break the ice. "Let Me Go, you're Mine and will always belong To Me!"

"I'm done being treated like a toy by you!" he growled picking her up while wrapping his hands around her neck.

She growled at Him.

He slowly started squeezing her neck.

She could feel her Throat starting to Close. He was going to Choke her to Death!

He would have continued, but heard the sounds of a crowd of footsteps. He looked and Saw Najenda with the Guards.

"That's enough Tatsumi. We'll take care of it from here."

Each of the Guards brought out a Laser Pointer.

Esdeath's eyes looked at the red dots and her pupils dilated. She tried to control her urges.

And failed.

She couldn't resist the red dots and chased after them.

Tatsumi glared at her, but had a hard time staying pissed at seeing her act like a housecat trying to catch the dots.

"MUST...CATCH...DOTS!"

"Knew it would work." grinned Najenda.

"What exactly is going on here Boss?" Tatsumi asked in confusion.

"Seems like whatever made her part tiger also made her love these." she pointed to the laser pointers.

"Well no cat can resist a laser pointer."

"Exactly."

"So what do we do with her?"

"Well I was thinking locking her away, but I doubt that would work since she's stronger than her usual self."

"We have to do Something."

"Does it involve you executing her?"

"No, I won't kill her, regardless of what she's done in the Past."

"Ironic since you were just trying to choke her."

He looked away.

"Men, restrain her and take her to the usual cell." Najenda ordered the guards.

They do so effortlessly due to the laser pointers.

"I'll give you some time to think of something." spoke Najenda. While she left, Tatsumi took the time to Think.

He reverted Incursio back to its sword form and sat against the wall. 'What am I going to do with her?'

On one hand he was pissed at the way she treated him like an object. On the other he felt sorry for her. Her pride as a warrior wouldn't let her stay under the power of the very empire she had been working with for so long.

'There's gotta be a Way.' he thought.

As he thought this, we cut back to Esdeath in her cell. Her whole body was chained to the ground and walls to restrict any movement.

She was currently scolding herself.

'Damn it! I should have killed that bitch first! Instead I choose to react To my instincts.'

She was contemplating her revenge. She tried moving a little and heard footsteps coming towards her cell. She looked up and saw it was Tatsumi.

"Have you calmed down?" She just Glared at him. "I'll take that as no."

"What do you want?"

"Just came down here to tell you what you're punishment is."

"Oh? And what's that?"

"I'm going to Spank you."

Esdeath looked at Tatsumi in a confused stare. "You're going to What?"

"I decided since you like acting like a spoiled brat, you're going to be punished like one."

"You wouldn't."

"Yes I would."

He opens the Cell. He walked over and made sure to only unlock few chains. He picked her up and put her across His Lap.

Esdeath blushed and felt ashamed, but also couldn't help but smile given she was this close to Tatsumi.

He pulled down her Pants. He gulped at seeing her bare ass, but shook his head and brought his hand up before bringing it down against her cheeks.

She yelped at the sudden Contact. Tatsumi brought his back before slapping her ass again. She could feel tears sting her eyes.

He kept going while Esdeath managed to stifle her voice. 'She's starting to Break'

"Stop!" she cried out.

"Have you Learned your lesson?"

"I'll tear out that bitch's throat!" she growled out.

He spanked her Harder.

"Quit that!"

"No, not until you've learned your Lesson." Tatsumi kept spanking her with her straining against the chains.

Esdeath could feel herself getting Wet.

As he brought his palm down again, he felt something wet near the tips of his fingers. He saw that she was getting off on This. "Are you finding this hot?" he asked in confusion.

"No." she said with a Blush.

"Oh really?" Tatsumi brought his hand down and moved the fingers around the spot again and felt them touch something moist. He saw that her Vagina was sopping with Juices. "You are getting off on this."

"No I'm not!"

"Liar!" Tatsumi slapped the ass cheeks.

She moaned out Loud.

"I can't believe the empire's former most strongest is liking this." Tatsumi sweatdrop.

"Shut Up! I'm not liking this!"

"Oh? Then I'll just stop." he replied pulling his hand away.

"No!"

"Then tell the truth." he demanded.

"I am. I'm not enjoying it!"

"Then why'd you say no?"

"Because well..."

Tatsumi stared at her and saw her flushed cheeks. "So you are enjoying it?"

Esdeath gritted her teeth. Her pride was slipping away.

"Fine. I..I admit it."

"Admit what?"

"I enjoy being Spanked."

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you."

"I said I enjoy being Spanked!"

"Wow, words I never thought I'd hear you say." he grinned in victory.

She blushed .

Tatsumi saw her tail sway and got a devious idea. He grabbed it and Stuck the tip of it inside her pussy.

"Ah!" Esdeath let out a yip of surprise. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you do that?"

"Well I wanted to see if you felt with this tail as much as your pussy." he grinned rubbing the base of the tail.

She let out a Purr.

"You even purr like a cat."

She blushed.

"Let's go deeper." he grinned slowly moving the tail in and out of her pussy.

She started to Moan. 'I can't believe I'm helpless like this!' thought Esdeath. She started to drool a little.

As she wriggled in her binds, she noticed something sticking out of Tatsumi's pocket.

She got a closer look and saw it was the key. she reached over by using her mouth.

Tatsumi kept using her tail while she slowly started using the key on the chains near her arm.

She managed to get her arms free. She let out a feral grin. she grabbed his legs and pulled him under her.

Tatsumi struggled at the sudden turn of events and found Esdeath's chest rub against him while she grinned over him.

"Now it's my turn." Without waiting, she slammed her lips against his.

His eyes widened in surprise.

This time she held his arms down while nipping at his lips.

She stopped her actions to look at his blushing Face. "My. Turn." she growled out.

She tore off his Armor. Without waiting, she brought one clawed hand down to where his underwear was.

"So your hard from teasing me."

Tatsumi groaned and found her rough tongue snaking its way into his mouth before wrestling against his tongue again.

She managed to pull down his Pants. She gripped his tool while he groaned.

She smirked at how Big it was. "Care to know what a true woman feels?" she purred.

He blushed and looked away. "I'm not so sure."

"Oh? Why not?" she growled out gripping his tool harder.

"Well I just think we shouldn't after what I did to you."

"Consider it continuing when we first met."

He blushed again as she took his member into her Mouth.

He gasped as she lightly moved her teeth around it without causing any scratches. He let out a Moan as she licked around his Member.

Her rough tongue made him grip at the ground before she swirled her tongue around the tip.

His moans got louder as she went deeper.

'This is insane!'

She continued her actions as she started to deepthroat Him.

Tatsumi let out a groan. He was enjoying the Blowjob but that's when he felt something come up,

"Esdeath! I'm cumming!" He released His Seed inside of her mouth.

"Tasty." She swallowed it all down and felt her body get even hotter. "Tatsumi, please, Take me now!"

He gulped in fear as the only things in her eyes were primal lust. "N-N-Now Esdeath, Calm down."

"NO! I've waited TOO LONG!" she cried out lightly clawing his chest while leaning down and nipping at his neck.

He blushed at her Handy work.

"I'm claiming what's mine, NOW!" she roared wrapping her legs and arms around him while trying to position her groin against his dick.

She positioned herself over his Cock.

Tatsumi couldn't break free and groaned as Esdeath slammed her pussy down and engulfed his length.

"Sooooo Big!"

'Holy shit! Her insides are so hot!' he thought.

She started to bounce on his cock, ignoring the Pain. "Finally!" she moaned out with a smile.

Tatsumi saw the Blood. "Maybe you should take it easy?" he suggested.

"No Way!" Esdeath growled as she kept bringing her hips up and down on Tatsumi's cock.

Tatsumi felt him reaching his limit.

'Must...not...cum!'

Esdeath kept bouncing till she felt her limit reach. "Tatsumi, I'm going to Cum!"

'Don't cum inside...don't cum inside.' Tatsumi chanted to himself.

"Cum inside Me please!"

'Don't...cum!' he cried out in his head gritting his teeth.

"I'm Cumming! I'm Cumming! I'm Cumming!" Esdeath. Screamed.

"I CAN'T HOLD IT ANY LONGER!"

Tatsumi and Esdeath cried out as her juices splashed out while his seed started shooting inside her womb.

(3 Years Later)

Tatsumi was in a Room straightening His Bow tie. "I can't believe this is actually happening." he remarked to himself.

It wasn't until Later when he saw that he ruined his Bowtie. "Aw come on." he groaned.

"Let me Help you with that."

He looked towards the Window and standing there was Akame.

"Akame!" he smiled as the girl walked over and worked on the bowtie.

She managed to Fix it. "There."

"I didn't expect to see you come here."

"When the Mighty warrior of Night Raid get's married to the Leader the Jaegers, word travels fast."

"Good point." he remarked. He hugged her. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." she replied hugging him back. They broke the Hug. "Come on, they're starting." She said.

Tatsumi sighed before walking out of the room with Akame following.

Najenda was surprised to See Akame. "So you heard huh?"

"Yes."

"I figured you'd be demanding answers." she remarked.

"I do, but not Now."

"Why?"

"The weddings about to Start."

Both girls turned and walked into the chapel and took their seats.

Esdeath walked up to the Alter.

Tatsumi was waiting there while feeling a little nervous. 'Oh man, I can't believe this is Happening!'

'I can't believe this is finally happening!' thought Esdeath in joy.

Tatsumi looked over the Crowd and saw his Parents taking pictures of him in his Suit. He sighed as the priest walked up in between them.

"Dearly Beloved, we are Gathered here to Today in Holy Matrimony-"

He was cut off from Esdeath glaring at him. "Get to the end."

"Uhhhh, Yes. Do you Tatsumi, Take Esdeath as your Lawfully wedded Wife?"

He nodded.

"And Do you Esdeath..."

"Yes!"

"Then by the power invested in me and By me, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife!"

Without waiting, Esdeath pulled Tatsumi closer before smashing their lips together.

The Crowd stood up and Clapped for the Newlyweds.

They separated with Tatsumi intaking fresh air.

She hugged him. "This is the Best day of My Life."

"Heh, me too." Tatsumi chuckled.


	24. Deidara and Naruto

Crazy trouble with love

Deidara and Naruto

Hey people. Many of you won't like this, but guess what? My story, my rules. And I've decided to allow males going nuts now. So if you are a yaoi fangirl or boy, go right ahead and ask me. And for those who want me to warn you if it's a yaoi chapter, if I don't have to warn you about one with females and males, why should I do the same for Yaoi? Just keep an eye out for chapters with male names from series you know, and don't read it if you don't want to read yaoi.

Series: Naruto

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto yawned as he sat up in his bed. He looked out the window and saw that it was raining.

"Aw man." he groaned.

He went downstairs to get his Umbrella. He unfolded it and walked out to head to the ichiraku stand. When he got there he saw something terrible, the Shop was Closed!

"Aw come on!" he groaned. 'Can this get any Worse?!' He then felt his head get wet. Yup, a hole was in his umbrella.

"Why me?" As he turned to walk back home, a figure watched him from behind a tree.

Said had a black Cloak with red clouds on it. His hair was blonde in a ponytail with a piece of technology over his left eye. And the oddest thing about him was he had mouths over his hands.

"Hmm, so that's the Kyuubi brat." he remarked to himself. He saw Naruto walk around the Village and into a puddle. He made sure to stick to the trees as he followed.

He noticed that Naruto was being treated like Trash.

"Get away from my shop brat!" A shop threw rotten tomatoes at him.

Naruto ducked and ran away from it as several villagers hurled insults as he passed them.

'Poor Kid.'

Deidara kept jumping through the trees and saw Naruto stop and sit down on a bench.

"Can this Day get any worse?" Naruto heard a Bird Caw and then Poop on his Head. "I've got to stop Saying that."

'Damn. The others were right. A jinchuuriki's life is hell.' Deidara thought. He saw Naruto get up from the bench and Walk off. He started following him again.

This time He saw Naruto accidentally bump into a Pink haired Girl.

"Oh, sorry Sakura-chan."

"Sorry is Right Baka!" She slapped him before walking past him with a disgusted face.

'He apologized and yet she still slapped him?' Even Deidara was disgusted with that.

Naruto walked off nursing his Slap wound. "This day is the worst."

Deidara couldn't help but feel sorry for the kid.

As Naruto walked up to his apartment, Deidara turned and ran back to the shop Naruto passed.

He entered said Shop. He made sure to keep the straw hat all the other had to conceal his face. He walked around collecting Food.

"I'll take all this." he spoke to the owner while trying to sound neutral.

"Okay sir."

After paying for the food, he left. He walked over to Naruto's apartment when he felt a Chakra signature but ignored it. Over across the building, Kakashi was watching Him.

Deidara set the basket of food in front of Naruto's door and knocked before leaping away and ducking back around the corners.

Naruto opened the door and saw the Food. He reached down and picked it up while looking around to see if anyone was around.

'Wonder who left this Food here?'

He turned and walked back inside while Deidara smiled.

Kakashi approached Deidara. "Hello." he greeted.

"Yo."

"I've never seen you before. So, care to answer me what you're doing?"

Deidara didn't answer.

"If you don't answer, I'll make you." Kakashi narrowed his visible eye.

"I came here to Protect the Boy."

"Oh? If that's true, than you won't explaining who you are and where you came from."

He didn't say anything and instead he disappeared in a Swarm of Leaves.

'Damn it. I need to tell the hokage a mysterious man is following Naruto.' Kakashi disappeared.

Deidara was flying threw the Air. 'Damn it! I can't believe I was spotted.' he thought making sure Kakashi wasn't following him.

Naruto left his apartment still thinking about what happened. He felt full of energy and spotted a certain forest that he could find alone time in.

Deidara followed him.

Naruto made sure no one was around before jumping into the forest.

Deidara made sure to stay out of Sight.

Naruto eventually stopped at a clearing.

Deidara saw him release energy from his Body. He looked closer and saw it was some kind of red chakra. 'What the?' He thought.

Naruto gritted his teeth as he tried to get a grip on the menacing chakra. He let out a massive roar that sent the Chakra flying everywhere

Deidara held his arms up to try and shield himself. But his body absorbed some of the Chakra.

He hissed as the chakra burned a little and he jumped away from the kid. He felt the Chakra burn into his Head.

He stumbled and tried leaning against a tree while panting. He was assaulted with thoughts of Naruto. The image of the boy being insulted and harassed kept playing over and over in his head. It drove him Mad.

He looked at Naruto. He felt his face heat up. Before he could walk over, he heard a transmission coming through on his ear piece.

"Deidara, report back immediately." Itachi told him.

"Why? I'm still observing the Jinchuuriki." he hissed back.

"Fine, just don't be Long."

Deidara grinned and stayed low while staring at Naruto.

Naruto was starting to Calm down and he walked back in the Village. Deidara followed.

Naruto kept walking till he bumped into Hinata. "Oh, sorry Hinata." apologized the blonde.

"No problem Uzumaki, what's got you Down?"

"Today's just been a bad day."

"Sakura and the Villagers again. huh?" He nodded. "Don't get Down, I'll take care of Sakura. So who's my favorite Blonde Guy?"

"Me." he muttered.

"Who's my Favorite Blonde Guy?"

"I am."

"WHO'S MY FAVORITE BLONDE GUY?" She yelled.

"I AM!" he cried out.

"THAT'S RIGHT! COME HERE YOU!" She wrapped Him up in a Hug and started to Give him a Noogie.

While Naruto laughed, Deidara scowled at the female. He was about to intervene till he heard something interesting. "Come on Sis, stop it!" Naruto laughed.

'Sis?' he thought.

"Not till you promise to stop being a Sad-Sack. Say it!"

"I'll stop being a sad sack!"

"I Don't Believe You!" Hinata said being Dramatic.

"What else do you want from me?"

"TELL ME I'M PRETTY!"

Deidara was trying not to Laugh.

"You're pretty." Naruto got out.

"That's better." she stops. '

At least someone's looking out for the kid.' Deidara thought.

But then his smile turned into a grin. 'Maybe I can stick around when he goes to bed.'

(Later that night)

Naruto yawned as he changed into his pajamas. He crawled into bed looking Sad.

'Hinata tried her best, but this day still sucked.' he thought.

Deidara flew up to Naruto's window and managed to sneak in. He stood up and grinned at the sleeping youth's face and quietly walked closer.

He gently rubbed his face. Deidara let his mouth in the hand lightly lick Naruto's cheek before looking down near his groin and smirked.

He rubbed the front of his pants. He made sure to be careful and felt him start getting hard. He removed Naruto's pants. He leaned down near the semi-hard cock and held his two hands near it with the tongues flicking the sides.

Naruto moaned in his sleep.

Deidara leaned down and assisted by licking the tip.

Naruto started to stir from the pleasure he was receiving. He looked down and felt something wet move across his dick and saw a mop of blonde hair in a ponytail.

'What the?' He let out a moan as he felt something warm and wet slide over his cock as it moved up and down. 'A girl?'

Deidara heard Naruto moan and sucked harder while his extra mouths licked around his balls. 'So far so Good he must think I'm a Girl...I need to change my hairstyle'. he thought.

Naruto let out a final groan before Deidara felt the dick twitch and shoot sperm into his mouth.

'Not Bad. Kinda tangy, but not bad.'

Naruto panted and felt even more tired before closing his eyes to sleep.

'Sleep well Kid.' Deidara thought as he jumped out the window.

And this is something that would happen for several weeks. Deidara would sneak into Naruto's bed at night and suck him off with said genin thinking it was some weird dreams since he would wake up with no sign of it being real, thanks to Deidara cleaning up any mess.

Until one Day it changed.

Deidara was watching Naruto as he walked into the male side of the hot springs. That gave him an idea and followed.

Naruto slowly lowered down into the waters and sighed at how warm they felt.

"Nice, isn't it?"

He looked up. And to his surprise he saw the Same girl from his dreams. "Wait, you're real?!"

"Of course." Deidara smiled. He let his hair down and made sure to wrap a towel around his body to mask his gender while keeping some of his hair over one of his eyes.

"You're voice is awfully deep for a Girl. I know what's going on!..."

Deidara started to sweat.

"You just have a voice problem, right?"

"Um, yes." Deidara slipped in front of Naruto. "Hmm, the water's just right."

"You said it. Hey, I never got your Name" Naruto said.

"You can call me Dei-chan."

"Okay." Naruto gasped when he felt something hit his hand. "Can you stand up?" He asked.

"Why?"

"I just wanna see something."

"My, someone's quite the perv." teased Deidara. He stood up and his cock was rock hard.

"You have a Dick!? Wait, don't tell me!..."

Deidara knew he had to tell Naruto the Truth.

"You're a Futa, Right?"

"No, I'm a guy."

"You're joking, right? Cause I was actually attracted to you."

"Uhhhh, yeah. I was Joking." Deidara said with a Blush.

"Cool!"

'That was close.' he thought.

"Dei-Chan, why were you sucking me off anyway?"

"You could say I have a crush on you."

"Really? But... No one cares for me."

"Well I'm different." he purred leaning closer towards Naruto's face.

Naruto could feel his face heat up. "Different How?"

"I wanna do so much more to you." he whispered in Naruto's ear. Naruto's blushed

Increased. Deidara leaned in and pressed his lips against Naruto's while moving a hand across his chest.

Naruto moaned as they kissed. "Ya know, you're weird for a Girl." Naruto said.

"Just sit back and relax." Deidara dove under the water.

Naruto gulped before hissing as he felt the familiar sensation of his mouth over his dick. Naruto put his hand onto Deidara's head.

Said man shuddered at the taste again and didn't hesitate before bobbing his head up and down.

"Dei-Chan, your a master at This!" Naruto moaned.

'Oh I'm just getting started.' thought the Akatsuki member as he kept sucking. He then started to deepthroat him.

Naruto gripped the top of Deidara's hand while feeling the same sensation of two tongues across his balls. 'She's amazing!'

Naruto started thrusting his hips while feeling his tongue swirl across the tip. "Dei-Chan I'm going to Cum!"

Hearing that made Deidara tease the slit on top of the head while rubbing one of his tongues across Naruto's anus.

Naruto came inside of his mouth. Deidara easily swallowed the amount before bringing his head back up.

"What's next Dei-Chan?"

"Just this." Deidara reached under the water and flipped Naruto on his back while keeping his ass in the air.

"Wait, shouldn't I Fuck you?"

"Nope. I've waited too long for this." grinned Deidara in lust before moving his face near Naruto's anus and started prodding it with his tongue.

Naruto moaned out Loud "It's a good thing the hot springs is empty, Huh Dei-Chan?"

'Oh I wouldn't say that.' thought Deidara who slowly pushed his tongue into the hole pumping Naruto's dick with his hand.

Naruto's pants got heavier and heavier. It also didn't help that his cock felt like it was being licked while getting a handjob. "This is the best feeling!" Naruto moaned.

He felt Deidara push his tongue in all the way and wiggle it inside his ass before feeling the same sensation on his dick as the man brought his other hand on the dick. "Go Deeper!"

Deidara obliged and pushed his tongue in all the way while moving his hands fast as the extra tongues slobbered all over Naruto's cock.

"You're the best Girlfriend ever!" He moaned.

Deidara kept going and felt his own dick stiff as a rock.

"Dei-Chan! I'm going to Cum again!"

Deidara went faster with his licking and handjob.

Naruto comes over himself. Naruto panted from his own seed while Deidara pulled his tongue out.

He licked all over Naruto. "Again, you're really weird for a Girl." Naruto said.

"That's cause I'm not a girl." he grinned pulling Naruto onto his lap.

"Wait wha-?"

"All guy." grinned Deidara rubbing under Naruto's penis with his own.

"Then why did you Suck me off?"

"Like I said, I have quite the crush." he purred in Naruto's ear.

"So, you really do love me?" Naruto asked with hope.

"Of course."

Naruto turned and hugged him while Crying tears of Joy. "Just promise me one Thing."

"Name it my little fox."

"Don't ever Leave me, please!" he begged.

"You couldn't make me leave even if you tried." he grinned.

Naruto kissed him. "Thank you."

Deidara lost it and claimed Naruto's lips before lifting him up and dropping him onto his cock.

Naruto moaned loudly as he was penetrated. "Fuck me!" He whispered in Deidara's ear.

Deidara didn't need to be told twice and grabbed Naruto's legs before lifting him up and slamming him back down.

"You're so Big dei-Chan!" Naruto moaned out

"And you're so fucking tight!" hissed Deidara.

Naruto started to Kiss Deidara as he was fucking him. He tried to bouncing himself on Deidara's kiss before feeling tongues licking his nipples. The Mouths on Deidara's Hands had went to Work.

Naruto was a little shocked and realized that's where the extra tongues came from before groaning as Deidara didn't stop bouncing him up and down on his cock.

"I'm about to Cum!" Deidara groaned out.

"Go ahead! Cum!" Naruto groaned out as his own cock flopped with each bounce.

Deidara let loose his seed within Naruto.

Naruto groaned out before his own sperm shot out and into the warm water. "That was fun." Naruto panted.

"Who said we're done?" grinned Deidara.

"Wha?"

"I plan to empty all my sperm inside you." he whispered in Naruto's ear with nothing but lust as he started thrusting up into the tight ass again.

Over the next 3 Hours, Deidara and Naruto were raw Fucking.

Which could be heard on the woman's side.

'Who Knew Naruto was Gay? Oh well WHOOO! GO NARUTO!' Hinata thought.

By the time they were done, Naruto's head was clouded with lust while his ass was dripping with sperm.

"Okay, now I'm done." Deidara said.

Naruto just panted with a smile and glazed expression in his eyes.

(3 weeks later)

Deidara was heading to Konoha to go back to his spying on Naruto.

And to his luck he found him. He was in his apartment and seemed to be waiting for Deidara if his state of dress was any indication.

He was wearing Fox ears and a Buttplug that resembled a Fox tail.

"Looks like my little fox is ready for playtime." grinned Deidara.

"Yip!" barked Naruto with his tongue hanging out and his hands up like paws.

Deidara took his cloak off to show his nude body with his hardened erection. "Have at it, my Little Fox."


	25. Penny and Rudy part 2

Crazy trouble with love

Penny and Rudy part 2

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Rudy and Penny moved down the chalk ladder he created that extended to the portal.

"Careful Penny." Rudy told her.

"Oh don't worry. I'll be fine." she smiled as they touched down on the chalk ground. "Someone's been protective since our little 'fun'."

Rudy blushed and looked away.

"Come on." Penny grabbed his hand and started tugging him. They started walking down a Dark Path.

"Penny, where are we going?"

"I thought you Knew."

"I suggested we come to Chalkzone. I figured we could just walk around. I never mapped this part before.

They kept walking till they saw a bright red Glow.

"Uh, Penny? Maybe we should go back." suggested Rudy.

"Wait, let's just keep going. We might find something."

"I don't know."

"Trust me Rudy, come on."

The youth begrudgingly let her pull him towards the glow.

They made it to where the Glow was coming from and saw it was a Mine filled with Red Chalk.

"Wow. Red chalk." spoke Penny in awe.

"Penny Don't touch it!"

"I'm not. I'm just looking." she replied holding her hands up.

He grabs her hand. "Yeah, with your hands and not with your Eyes."

"Oops." chuckled Penny who was shown holding a piece.

Rudy grabbed it out of her Hand. "Better let me hang onto it."

The chalk started to Glow.

"Uh Rudy? What's it doing?" asked Penny in alarm.

"I don't know!" He tried to keep hold of it as it felt like it was tugging him away from the red chalk and to the exit.

"Rudy!" Penny ran after him as they left the mine and Rudy stopped being dragged. "Rudy are you okay?"

"Yeah, but that was weird." he replied staring at the red chalk. Without warning the chalk started to make Rudy draw. "Hey! What's going on!?" he cried out trying to stop his arm.

The chalk started to Draw what looked to be a Girl. She had long hair with a bow on top with a simple dress. What was really shocking was her deep red eyes.

"Rudy, why would you draw a new girl?" Penny asked with her arms crossed.

"I didn't!"

"I saw you draw her right there!" she pointed to the chalk girl while getting up in Rudy's face.

"Penny, the Chalk drew Her. Heck you saw it Drag me!"

"How can chalk make you draw something?"

"I don't know."

"Hey! Buzz off skank!" growled the chalk girl getting in between Rudy and Penny.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME YOU BITCH!"

"YOU HEARD ME! NO ONE CALLS SCARLETT A BITCH!" Said chalk girl tackled Penny.

"Uhhh, Stop!" Rudy said.

Both girls didn't listen as they rolled on the ground.

"STOP!" He yelled.

"WHAT!" they yelled turning towards him.

"Stop fighting!"

"She started it!" Penny cried out pushing Scarlett off her.

"Uhhh, actually Penny, you did attack her first."

"I did not attack her first!"

"Verbally, you attacked her first verbally."

Penny growled and Stormed off.

"Penny wait!" Rudy called out.

"Oh leave her Rudy, you still have me." Scarlett smiled while wrapping her arms around Rudy's.

'Oh boy.' he thought.

"Come on, let's go for a walk." she urged tugging on his arm. She brought him towards a Waterfall. "Isn't it beautiful." smiled Scarlett.

"Yeah it is. But I really should go talk to Penny."

"NO! Stay for a while Longer."

"But-"

"STAY!"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Good."

Meanwhile while Rudy was Suffering, Penny was still trying to Cool off. She just stamped around Chalkzone with her arms crossed. 'I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT RUDY!'

She eventually reached a beach and sat down while holding her legs to her chest.

That's when she heard footsteps. She turned her head And she saw The Smooch.

The anthro bird took a seat beside Penny with her head tilted.

"Oh, hey Smooch."

"Smooch."

"Nothing's wrong."

"Smooch Smooch."

"Well, Rudy drew another girl."

"Smooch?"

"He drew another girl then he ran off with her!"

"Smooch."

"No it's not alright. What if he doesn't love me anymore!?"

The anthro bird crossed her wings while raising an eyebrow at Penny.

"But it's true. What if he doesn't love me?"

The Smooch patted her head. "Smooch."

"Oh, you're right. Maybe getting mad and not listening to his side was stupid of me."

She lifted Penny onto her beak. "Smooch."

"I agree. Let's go back."

"Uhh Scarlett? Don't you think this is too much?" Rudy asked as he and Scarlett were tied to A Rocket.

"Of course not." she smiled.

"Blasting us into Space isn't too far!?"

"Once it blows up, we'll be bonded in the explosion forever and ever." she smiled hugging him.

"Okay, and on that disturbing Note I shall now say HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPP!"

That's when Rudy and Scarlett saw the Smooch and Penny drop down from the sky.

"Don't worry Rudy, we'll Save you!"

"Penny help! She wants to blow us up!"

Penny jumped off the beak and onto the Rocket.

"No one touches my boyfriend." frowned the booknerd who pried open the hatch at the top of it. However she was Tackled to the ground.

"You won't ruin this! Me and Rudy will be together, FOREVER!" cried Scarlett pinning Penny to the ground.

"You're Crazy!"

"I AM NOT CRAZY!"

They started fighting on the ground.

Rudy tried breaking free from the ropes as The Smooch walked over.

"Smooch, can you help me out?" He asked.

She gave a nod. While The Smooch was freeing Rudy, Penny was still dealing with Scarlett.

This time she kicked the chalk girl off her by kicking her in the stomach.

Scarlett pressed a button behind her. "HA! IF I CAN'T HAVE RUDY THEN NO ONE SHALL HAVE HIM!"

"What did you do!" Penny cried out getting back on her feet.

"I activated the self destruct Button! And once it goes off, Rudy and I will be Together forever!"

"Not happening!" called Rudy who was free and pulled out his chalk. He drew around the Rocket making a Barrier.

"No!" cried Scarlett.

"There!" Rudy said finishing the Bubble.

Rudy and the two girls stepped back as the rocket flew up.

"NOOOOO! MY PLAN! MY BEAUTIFUL BEAUTIFUL PLAN!" It hit the top and exploded."NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Rudy, The smooch, and Penny covered their eyes as the explosion was contained in the barrier.

"Penny, listen, I'm sorry that this happened."

Penny smiled and hugged him. "No, I'm the one who should be sorry. I jumped ahead and didn't let you explain. I guess I was a little scared."

"So you forgive me?"

"Does this answer you?" Penny held his cheeks before kissing him on the lips.

"IT'S NOT FAIR! RUDY SHALL BE MINE BECAUSE I'M SCARLETT!" Shouted said Chalk girl who was surprisingly still alive.

"Oh shut up." spoke Penny.

"I SHALL NOT BE SILENT!" Scarlett jumped through the Dome and into the Ocean. "I SHALL RETURN!"

"Should we go after her?" asked Rudy.

"Nah, let's leave her." Penny said.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

She kissed his cheek as The Smooch pulled them into a hug.


	26. Nora and Ren

Crazy trouble with love

Nora and Ren

Series: RWBY

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was early in the morning at Beacon. Not even the teachers were awake yet. Which for Nora was perfect.

She snuck through the halls silent as a cat with a glint in her eyes. She approached the door to Mr. peach's room and pulled out a number of keys from under her shirt.

"Let's see." she began looking at the notes over them. "Dorm room, kitchen, Velvet's diary, Coco's diary, main office, ah Mr. Peach's classroom."

She slid it in and silently turned it before the door unlocked. She slipped in, giving one last look around before slowly closing the door.

She looked around and grinned seeing jars filled with the sap the teams had to go out to get. "He won't miss just one jar." she crept over and grabbed one. She sat down so no one would see her and started tugging on the lid.

 _*pop*_

"Yes!" Nora pulled the lid all the way off and set it down before lcking her lips at the sight of the sweet sap.

"Your stealth needs work."

"Yipe!" she jumped almost dropping the jar. She turned to see Ren standing there.

"The creak of the dorm room hinges woke me up." He stated. "And do you really need a midnight snack by breaking into a classroom?"

"Don't judge me, it's good sap." she retorted. "And there's more if you want some."

"No thanks, and why are you in your school uniform?"

"The real question should be, why not?"

Ran learned long ago not to try and figure out her logic. Not unless you wanted to fry your own brain.

She reached in and scooped some up with her finger. She licked it from her finger and hummed at the sweet taste with a blissful look on her face.

"Nora, we're gonna get caught." said Ren, looking to the door while reaching for her wrist however, what his hand came into contact with was round and firm.

Nora's eyes widened, but she started feeling odd without stopping from licking the sap. If anything, he finger scooped up more while she moaned from the sweet and addictive taste.

The boy was frozen, fearing what he would see when he turned around. He slowly turned and saw Nora's face slightly flushed while she kept lapping at the sap like she was starving. Then looked to his hand and found he was grasping her breast.

He pulled it back and swore he heard Nora make a disappointed sound before watching her tip the jar and start pouring the sap into her mouth.

"I… uh… we should go." Ran stuttered. He turned to walk to the door, but felt Nora grab his wrist.

"What's your hurry Sir Grabsalot?" she giggled. "You just cop a feel then bail?"

"Nora, let's just get back before-" he was cut off from feeling Nora push him to the desk and keeping him in place.

"Oh come on, who's gonna be up at this late hour of night?" she purred pressing herself up against Ren. Her eyes then fell on a manila folder sticking out of the desk. "Ooh lookie." she grabbed it.

"What is it?" Ren was hoping this would distract her long enough to where he could make a break for the door.

"The answers to the sap assignment," she smiled. "Let sneak a peak." she looked down on the papers.

"Uh, sure. I'll go get a light." he suggested trying to scoot away.

"Ooh here's an interesting bit, 'consumption of Forever Fall tree sap coupled with increased cardiol activity causes increased arousal in subject'."

'Uh oh.' thought Ren.

"Well at least I'm not doing cardio." She said.

"That means moving around, cardiol activity means how fast your heart is beating."

"That explains it." she smiled before putting the folder down and facing Ren. "So you wanna be on top or bottom?"

"Nora, maybe you should calm down." he suggested putting his hands on her shoulders and pushing her back a little.

"Or I could just scream and tell everyone you grabbed my boob?"

"Then you would be busted for sneaking into a classroom." he countered.

Before he could say anything more she lunged, wrapping a leg around his waist. "Oh Ren, how could my dearest friend try to take advantage of me in such a way." She made a convincingly fake cry.

'Damn. She's good.' he thought.

"I got you by the balls." She pulled back keeping one hand on his shoulder. The other provocatively on her wrist. "So, you gonna fuck me like a rabbit, or do I start shouting?"

"...When this is over I'm not letting you near a drop of that sap ever again." he began unbuttoning her top.

"Sure, at least for about a week." she grinned as he slowly started taking her uniform top off. He lifted her shirt revealing her pink Bra.

He started lifting it and revealing her chest before finding his face grabbed and her lips smashed against his.

In his split moment of shock, she got her tongue in his mouth. What made him really gasp was he could taste something sweet as she explored his mouth with her tongue.

'Oh no.' he thought reaching to his chest. He felt his heart beating faster and with it came a sudden warm feeling. "You little minx."

"Oh? What you gonna do about it?" she challenged with lust.

He wanted to be mad at her, but his body wouldn't allow it. So instead he just pulled her closer before smashing his lips against hers.

Nora then tugged at his shirt while making cute little mewls. She grabbed it and was in a hurry to pull it off.

With Ren's reluctant assists, it came right off letting Nora see his chest. "So firm." she purred moving her hands across the firm muscles. Rem moved his hand up and down her bare back. "Such soft skin." he complimented before moving the down and grabbing her firm ass.

"Someone's feeling bold, 'bout time too."

"You wanted this?" he growled while rubbing her ass. "Then I won't hold back."

Nora felt a chill run through her, one that made her wet. She felt him reach under the skirt and grab the hem of her panties before literally ripping them off.

"So the carpet does matches the drapes." he grinned crouching down and looking at her wet and pink snatch. Ren then hiked her legs over his shoulders before standing up.

He made sure Nora could lay her upper body on the desk and leaned in before taking a small lick of her folds.

Nora gasped and her body shook at the stimulation of her maidenhood.

"Oh? Someone's sensitive here." grinned Ren taking another lick of the wet folds.

Every time the squirmy appendage grazed her folds, her body went nuts. "Faster."

For now he would comply with her wishes. But had plans for later. He brushed his tongue faster across her snatch while lapping at the juices seeping out of it. Once her clit emerged he dragged his tongue across it tortuously slow.

"Move faster dammit!" she growled, knowing he was going slow on purpose.

"Quiet down, you don't get a say at this moment," Ren glared rubbing the pearl with his thumb. "This is payback for practically drugging me."

"Sheesh, you need to let things go." she looked away trying to hide her blush.

Ren returned to his previous action while holding her hips down. He didn't want to admit it, but her juices were better than the sap.

Nora thrashed around wildly each time he came into contact. 'I'm gonna lose it!' her fingers grasping at her hair and her back arched.

Ren grinned and lightly nibbled on her clit.

That was it, the straw that broke the camel's back. Nora's vision went white. She cried out as her body spasmed and her juices sprayed onto Ren's face.

Ren licked his lips of the juices and grinned at seeing Nora's flushed and panting face.

"What, nothing left?" he teased.

"Oh, I got plenty." she grinned back.

"Well then you won't mind repaying the favor." He laid her legs down the side before unzipping his pants and pulling his dick out. "But if you don't think you have what it takes…"

"Please. I'll have you cumming in no time." she gloated standing up before crouching down and grabbing onto the cock.

"Mmmmh, wow I'd expect your hands to be totally calloused from all the years of swing that mallot of yours, but they're actually pretty soft."

"I moisturize after every shower. girl needs to have smooth skin." she started stroking his hard on. "And your cock's pretty long."

"7.4 inches to be exact."

"Don't go gloating right now. Let's see if you got the stamina to back it up." she grinned before taking a light lick on the side of it.

He groaned slightly. "Wasn't really gloating, back on the first day I got roped into this contest by a bunch of numskulls. I came in second."

"Not bad, but later we'll see if you can use it as well." she purred while licking across the tip while caressing his balls.

"You may be crazy Nora, but it's the hot kind of crazy."

"Damn straight." Nora raised her lips to the top before she started bobbing her head up and down on the tip.

Ren moaned feeling Nora take his shaft in her mouth. "Damn Nora. Your mouth is so warm and wet."

She looked up at him before moaning each time she went on the fleshy tool.

'Damn. If this is her first time, I'm impressed.' Ren thought putting his hand on her head.

Nora took that as the sign to go further and started relaxing her throat before she started deepthroating his cock.

"Fucking God Nora, where'd you learn to be this good?"

She slid her mouth off before replying. "I went ahead and practiced on Jaune while he slept."

"What!"

"Yeah. Heck, I might have ridden him a few times. Can you help me prove who's better?" she asked with a grin.

"Well I'm not normally the macho type, but if you insist." Ren leaned down helped pick Nora up and set her on the desk while holding her legs open. Ren grasped the rod, still slick from her oral assault, and positioned it at her slit.

"Come on in Ren." purred Nora with half-lidded eyes.

"Alright then." he said then gave a powerful thrust. He felt his cock tear through something and saw Nora cry out in pain before looking down at her snatch. "What the-?!"

He saw blood drip down from her snatch and saw tears in her eyes. "You're a virgin? You lied to me?"

"I….I thought you would get more into it if….you thought I fucked someone else." she got out while looking away.

"Nora, oh man I...I can't tell if I should be angry or sorry."

"Just….give me a minute….and you tell me if you like it." she got out trying to get use to the pain.

Ren nodded trying to stay still. He was mad that she lied to him. But he also felt bad for making what was suppose to be a great moments her life hurt her.

Nora panted before giving a hard nod to tell him it was alright to start moving

He took a breath and held her hips. "Just relax."

She gave a nod before hissing as he pulled back before sliding back in. He kept the pace slow allowing her inner walls adjust.

Nora slowly started moaning as he moved in and out of her pussy.

"Damn, your pussy is like a furnace."

"Faster." she pleaded feeling her body burning up.

By her request he picked up the pace making her tits bounce in a mesmerising display. He leaned down and started licking one of the nipples as he moved back and forth in her pussy.

"Finally opening up, I see."

Ren started sucking on the nipple while going faster with his thrusts. He was getting deeper inside her. Deep enough to where the tip was poking her cervix.

"Ah! Nora, your body is amazing! Every bit of skin is as soft as a newborn."

Nora was flattered and reached up to cup Ren's face before pressing her lips together with his as he started thrusting faster.

Her body was on fire as they made love. Their tongues swirled around the others while Nora moaned louder and louder with the tip of Ren's dick poking the entrance to her womb.

"Nora, I'm close."

"Me too! Oh god I'm so close!" she cried out hugging him as he kept thrusting.

"Together, On three." Ren instructed

Nora nodded while drooling a little. "One…"

"Two…"

"Three!"

Ren thrust as deep as physically possible and couldn't stop himself as he felt his sperm shoot inside Nora who reached her own peak, arching her back as her eyes rolled into her head.

Both stayed like that before they started panting.

"We should get this place cleaned up and get out of here." Ren spoke as he pulled out of her.

Nora just nodded with a smile.

They cleared all evidence of their presence and left the room as if it had never happened.

"Hey Ren, do you feel like we forgot something, something important?"

"Not sure. But what I am sure is that you lied to me. Did you really fuck Jaune in his sleep?"

"Of course not! I just said that to see if you'd get a little jealous. I knew when you popped my cherry I was caught, but damn was it awesome!"

"No argument there." Ren stated

"Hmmm? Yet I still feel like we forgot something."

(Vytal festival months later.)

Ren was sitting in the stands next to Nora who had an easily noticeable baby bump.

"I told you before, we forgot something, Ren." she said as she rubbed her distended belly.

"Not my fault you didn't take pills." He countered. "And you're one to point fingers, you slipped me Forever Fall tree sap in the make out."

"You still went ahead and fucked me. Besides, you were really into it when your birthday came around and you drank some before slipping me some and we went at it all night. But after 'junior' makes his debut into the world, we won't be having much fun for a while."

"Well I know one thing that was fun and still is." spoke Ren with a smile.

"What's that?" asked Nora.

Ren reached down and held her hand with a slight squeeze. "Raising a family with you."


	27. Pacifica, Wendy, and Dipper

Crazy trouble with love

Pacifica, Wendy, and Dipper

Series: Gravity Falls

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Pacifica was brushing her hair while checking her appearance in the mirror. 'I hope Dipper will say

Yes.' she thought.

Ever since he helped her, she had been planning on asking him out on a date, regardless of what her folks thought. But she'd been too Nervous to even Ask Him. She kept slapping herself for not acting on her feelings and decided she would ask him today.

"Okay I can do it!"

Satisfied with her look, she grabbed her jacket and walked out the front door of the manor. She made her way to the mystery Shack. She walked in and found barely anyone there.

"Hello?"

"Yo, you lookin for something?" asked a voice near the counter.

"Oh, hi Wendy. Is Dipper here?"

"Nah, he and Mabel went out to grab groceries or some junk like that." replied the laid back teen.

"Darn, I missed him!"

"You can just chill here if you're that desperate." she joked leaning on the counter.

"Very Funny."

Pacifica walked over and leaned on the counter too with a pout.

"Something wrong?" Wendy Asked.

"I finally got the courage to come talk to him about something important, and now I have to wait."

"Really?" Pacifica nodded. "Huh, wish I could help."

"I just hope my hair was done right."

"Maybe I can help with that."

"How?"

"I can fix up your hair."

"No thanks. I got it just the right way, and I don't wanna spend another hour on it.

"If you say so."

"Soooooo, any ideas where Dipper might wanna, you know, hang out?" Pacifica asked since she had heard from Mabel that Wendy was Dipper's old crush.

"He Might Like the Forest."

'Hmmm, that might dirty my new shoes, but it would give us some peace and quiet. I hope.'

"Well?"

"Sounds perfect." She Ran Out and Accidentally Tripped over Waddles, but Little did she Know This would set off a Chain of Events that Would Affect the Future of Gravity falls.

The result was her landing in a nearby mud pond that got all over her clothes, face, and hair. "Waddles!" She cried out.

The pig scurried from the tone while Pacifica looked over her form with gloom.

Wendy Rushed outside. "You Okay?"

"Do I look okay!" she shouted before covering her eyes while feeling tears slowly come to the surface.

"What happened?"

"I tripped on Waddles and now my plans for Dipper are ruined!"

"Hey it's ok."

"Name one thing that makes this whole situation ok." she dared with her arms crossed.

"Uhhh, Mud Mask?" That got her some mud thrown to her own face from Pacifica.

"Very Funny, now I have to Go Change."

"Need some help?" Wendy asked wiping the mud off her face.

"Yeah."

Both headed back to her manor. Pacifica unlocked the Door. Both walked into her room while Wendy whistled at the decor.

"Nice Digs Pacifica."

"Thanks." she replied before undressing to get the dirty clothes off. "Just wish there was a faster way to get cleaned up." As she was Walking she tripped and Hit the wall. "Ow!"

"You alright?"

"Yeah." Pacifica rubbed her head and saw a tile came unloose.

She moved it and and saw a Hole, one the Lead to a Path. "Found something." she told Wendy peaking through the hole.

"Whoa, what is it?"

"Some kind of path behind the wall."

They tore down the panels and discovered a hidden cave.

"Woah." they breathe out before Wendy took the first step inside it. "Where does this lead to?"

"No idea." replied Pacifica following the teen.

They made their Way to A Large machine. It looked like a large tube with blinking lights on the side with a sign on top of it.

"Beautification machine. Warning: Beauty comes with a Price." Wendy read.

"Who cares? If it can clean me up before Dipper gets back, I'll try anything." spoke Pacifica. She walked into the Machine.

"You sure? A weird machine right here, with no dents or scratches, and says beauty comes at a price doesn't strike you as, I don't know, weird?" Wendy asked.

"It does, But I'll try anything once."

"Fine, but I'm staying right here."

"Just Flip the Switch."

Wendy walked over to a control panel and grabbed a lever before pulling it down. The Machine started up. The capsule slid shut as Wendy backed up.

The Machine let out a 'ZHWEEEEEEEE SHOOOOOOOOOO' As Pacifica was Shocked with electricity. "AHHH!" she screamed.

Wendy shielded her Eyes as the Machine Glowed The light slowly died down after a few minutes and she heard the doors open. "Pacifica you okay?"

"Just fine." spoke the girl walking out of the capsule.

Wendy was Shocked to see Pacifica was now Beautiful. Her hair was curled at the ends and was in a shining magenta dress with matching earrings. "Wow."

"You should try it." smiled the heiress looking at her dress.

"What?!"

"Come on, it's real fun." smiled Pacific ushering Wendy into the capsule.

"Well okay, but if I die you stay away from my Funeral."

"Toodles!" Pacifica pulled the lever as the doors shut and the machine started up again.

After waiting for 20 Minutes Wendy finally stepped out.

"Not bad." smiled Pacifica.

Wendy's hair was Slightly Longer and she was Now in a Red Dress with matching red pumps, but the biggest Surprise was her breast Size which was now a Solid D cup.

"Wow, never been into girly things, but I like it." she smiled posing.

"Yeah we Look Good, But..."

"But what?"

"It feels Like I need to Seduce someone."

"Funny thing, me too." admitted Wendy.

"Yeah but Who?"

Both tapped their chins before one person popped up. "Dipper!" they both Said.

They Glared at Each other. They Ran off Towards the Mystery Shack, However they Had some Trouble.

"Stupid high-heels!" Wendy groaned finding it hard just to walk in them, much less stand.

"Just give it up! I've walked in these things for years!" taunted Pacifica getting ahead of Wendy.

"No Way! You Give up!" Wendy was Getting ahead. She looked ahead and spotted a truck slowly moving before grinning.

Pacifica's eyes widened when she saw Wendy on the Truck "What!?"

"Have fun running." chuckled Wendy before she saw the truck turn down a side street. "CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPP!" She said as the truck turned.

"I'll tell Dipper you Said Hi!" Pacifica said running towards the Mystery Shack. She slammed the door open and whipped her head around before running up some stairs, hoping they might lead her where she needed.

She Kicked open a Door and saw Dipper at a Desk.

He looked up and saw Pacifica in her new dress. "Hey Pacifica, nice dress."

"Thanks."

"So what's the occasion? Another party?" he joked.

"No Dipper. I have to tell you..."

"NOT SO FAST!" Wendy said kicking down the Door.

"Uh, hi Wendy. Nice dress?" spoke Dipper noticing his former crushes attire. "Didn't know you were into dresses."

"What?" Wendy looked down and tore off the dress "Thought I took that off."

"So Dipper, back to what I was trying to say." smiled Pacifica walking over and sitting on his lap.

Dipper blushed as Pacifica got Closer.

But she was pulled back by a frowning Wendy. "Hey Back off LumberBitch!"

"Make me, princess brat!"

She tackled Wendy and they began to Fight.

Dipper watched as both of them rolled on the floor while scratching and pinching the other's face. "Mind telling me What's going on?" Dipper asked.

Both looked up and separated with a glare at the other one.

"Fine, I'll tell you." Pacifica said.

Dipper payed attention.

"I Like you, okay?"

Dipper's eyes widened. "Like me?"

Pacifica nodded with a blush.

"Wow Pacifica, I Like you too."

She smiled and glomped Dipper in a hug.

Wendy just looked away in Sadness. Pacifica noticed and let out a reluctant sigh.

"Dipper, Wendy has something to Tell you too."

Dipper looked at her confused and turned towards the teen. "What is it?"

"I like you too."

"Say what?!"

"Yeah, I like you."

"But wait, I thought you said it wouldn't work cause I was too young?"

"Yeah well I thought about it and I decided to give you a Chance."

"Really? But what about-" he turned towards Pacifica.

Pacifica kissed him. "We'll Share, so don't worry."

"Wait, you're fine with that?" he asked in surprise.

"Of course."

"Sweet!" Wendy leaned down and pressed her lips against Dipper's.

Dipper blushed.

She pulled back and rubbed Dipper's head.

Wendy and Pacifica Kissed dipper at the Same Time as he Blushed from the three way Kiss.

'This is insane!'

Pacifica Started to Rub his Crotch.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Lemon will be in the part 2.


	28. Star, Janna, Jackie, and Marco

Crazy trouble with love

Star, Janna, Jackie, and Marco

Series: Star vs the Forces of Evil

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a Normal Morning in Echo Creek. Until...

Star was hiding in her locker and trying to find a spell for a containment bubble or something. "Come On Come On!" She said Flipping through the Book.

Walking past her locker was Marco who heard her inside it. "Uhhh Star? You alright?"

"Ah!" she screamed and jumped, hitting her head on the top of her locker. "Ow!" She Opened the door. "Marco don't Sneak up On Me! She said as Green Hearts fell off her Face.

His eyes widened. "Star? I thought Mewberty already passed?" he stepped back.

"It Did, But This is Something Much Worse."

"Worse? Let me remind you that cocooning all the guys in school in a crazy version of puberty is nuts. What could be worst than that?"

"Hormewnes!"

Marco blinked. "Never heard of it."

"Hormewnes is Like a Stronger Version Of Mewberty, But Worse!" She said as she got in his Face. "Ya know Marco, I never Noticed this, but you Smell Nice!" She said gaining Hearts in her eyes.

"Star!" he cried shaking her as she blinked and the hearts were gone. "Please tell me there's some kind of spell that can help!"

"No, Sadly there isn't."

"Have you checked? Like every single page?"

"Yes!"

Marco backed up and saw more green hearts appear and ran over to the book while Star tried ripping off the hearts. He opened the book with panic. "Glossaryck! We need help!"

"Glossaryck is not Available At the Moment, please leave a message at the Beep."

"This is serious!" he cried out shaking the book.

"It's No Use Marco."

He turned his head and saw Star's right arm was all green. Her eyes started to Glow.

"Uh oh." Marco stood up and booked it the other way.

Her wings grew out and her skin became green before she grew extra arms and her hair style changed like before. Instead of Flying after Marco She flew another Way; something Marco Noticed.

"Alright, that can't be good." he muttered before he ran after her. To His surprise she tackled Janna. "Janna!" he cried in concern.

She took Janna up into the Air.

"Woah. This is pretty cool." the girl remarked to herself watching how high they were going up. Star Grinned and Bit Janna on her Shoulder. "Ah!" the girl cried out in pain.

She dropped Janna as Marco Ran up.

"Janna! Are you alright?" he asked crouching down.

She started to Laugh.

"Janna?"

Her Eyes started to Glow and a Pair of Bee Wings grew out from her back.

Marco's eyes widened before he backed up. Janna Grinned and Flew off another Direction. "Oh what now?" he groaned before reluctantly following.

Janna Kept Flying Till she Saw Jackie. She grinned and flew down to the girl. She picked her up and Flew into the Air.

"Jackie!" Marco called in concern.

Janna Bit Jackie on her Arm and Dropped her.

Marco ran faster and dove before Jackie landed in his arms.

She started Laughing as well and her form glowed right as Dragonfly wings Grew out from her Back.

"Aw come on!" Marco accidentally dropped her and backed up. She Flew, Causing Him To Follow only to See that Star Janna and Now Jackie had Wrapped everyone in Cocoons. "Oh this is really bad." he whispered hiding behind a corner.

Star Reacted and Sniffed the air. She Then Turned to Where Marco Was Hiding.

Marco at this point was already running from the scene.

They Grinned and they Flew after Him.

"Oh man oh man oh man!" he cried spotting them in the sky. He Ran off, but he Didn't get Far.

Star shot out the sticky substance from her arms that wrapped around his legs. Which of Course Caused him to Trip.

"Ah!" he tried clinging to the ground as Star pulled the substance with her extra arms.

She Grabbed his Legs and they Flew up to the Roof.

"Star! Snap out of it!"

She didn't Respond instead she Just Took Him to the Roof top. She set him down as the three girls landed around Marco. They all Gave him Lustful grins.

Marco gulped in fear.

Star Crawled onto his chest and Started to Nuzzle Him.

"Start knock it off!" Marco tried pinching her cheek to snap her out of it.

She Flinched and Grinned and Started to Lick his cheek.

Marco blushed and tried pushing her off. But he couldn't.

'Gotta think of something.'

While he Was Thinking, Janna was Working on his pants.

And he quickly noticed the air around his legs and looked down. He Was Clad in his Boxers with Janna and Jackie Rubbing the now Growing Bulge.

"Ah!" he groaned as Star held his face and pressed their lips together. His eyes widened at this. 'Wait, could Hormewnes be the Mewny version of a Heat Cycle?' He thought.

He got his answer as Janna reached under his boxers and grabbed his cock.

Both She and Jackie started to Lick it.

"Gah!"

Star went over to the Others and joined them in licking his cock.

Marco was blown away as three tongues lapped across his dick and tip. "Keep Going, it Feels so good." He Moaned.

The three girls obliged with Star sucking on the tip as Jackie licked the sides and Janna was left to suck his balls.

His Moans got louder as they continued, 'I gotta do something!' he thought before groaning as Star slowly bobbed her head. She soon started to Increase her Pace. Marco groaned louder as all three were working in sync on each part of his dick.

"I think I'm about to Cum!"

That made Janna and Jackie pulled back before licking around the sides while Star sucked harder.

Right as he Came, Star pulled off and His Cock Squirted Like a Fountain.

He groaned while the girls were covered with his seed.

The Girls started to Lick the cum off of them. Marco panted and could only stare.

The girls Stood up and they Ripped their clothes off. Marco's eyes widened looking at their bare bodies while trying to crawl away with his arms. However His feet were Grabbed.

"Marco." Star grinned while pulling him back.

"Stay." Janna Continued.

Marco gulped and found Jackie sitting on his chest while the other two rubbed his dick to get it hard again.

"Want to Love Marco." Jackie said.

He blushed hearing his crush say that and groaned louder as the tip of his dick rubbed against Jackie's ass.

"Marco Fuck Jackie." she told him with a Grin.

"Uh, or we could just cuddle?" he suggested.

Jackie then Kissed Him and Marco Knew it was Go Time. Jackie raised her hips up and rubbed her snatch against the tip. "Marco Big!"

He blushed and saw Janna crawl over and claim his lips before Jackie started moving onto his cock.

Jackie Winced as her Hymen Broke. Her blood trickled down, but her mind was clouded in too much lust to stop. She soon started to Move.

Marco gasped as Jackie slowly started to moan. "It's so Tight!"

"Deeper!" Jackie moaned pushing her hips down till all of Marco's cock was inside.

He grabbed her hips and started to Roughly Fuck her.

She moaned as Marco slowly started to move his hips and thrusting his cock into her tight snatch.

'I can't believe this is happening!' But he wasn't complaining as Jackie leaned down and claimed his lips while bouncing on his thrusts.

Janna and Star were sucking on his balls.

"I can't stop!" he grunted going faster in her wet folds.

"NO STOP!" She moaned. She noticed his dick twitching and slammed her hips down one more time.

"Jackie I'm about to Cum!" Marco grunted before crying out as his seed shot inside her.

She fell back with a Smile on her face.

Marco panted before Jana crawled over and started licking him.

"Janna Turn Now!" She told him.

Marco gulped and found her sitting on his lap without a moment's hesitation.

"Janna Want Marco Bad!" Star said.

Janna grinned and raised her hips before slamming down on his cock in one go. She let out a Massive Scream of Pleasure.

Marco groaned as Janna didn't waste time before she moved her hips up and down his cock. "I Never Imagined that I would be doing this!" Marco said.

"Less talk! More fuck!" Janna cried with her wings fluttering in excitement with each bounce.

He grabbed her Hips and moved her Rapidly.

"More!" she moaned feeling the girth stretch her out.

He then started to Move his Hips to Match her Own. Both grunting as Marco could only lay there as Janna moaned throughout the whole thing. "I'm about to Cum!"

"Inside!" moaned Janna.

Marco Cums inside of Janna, causing her to Pass out. Marco panted and saw Star pull Janna off his cock before jumping on him.

"Star Get Cock Now!"

"M-maybe we could take a break?" he suggested trying to catch his breath.

"NO!"

Marco reeled back from her lustful tone.

"Marco put Cock in Star!".

Marco didn't get a chance to speak as Star grabbed his cock and started lining them up.

"Marco Ready?"

"Do I have a choice?"

She lowered herself onto his Cock.

Marco gasped since his cock was still sensitive.

Star Ignored the Pain that was Coming From her Broken Hymen and just Continued.

Marco grunted as Star's pussy was even tighter than the others.

"You're the Best out of the Three Star!" He moaned.

She grinned and licked at his neck as she kept bouncing. "Jackie Right Marco Big!" She whispered in his ear.

He couldn't blush and just grunted as her insides got even tighter. He grabbed her Waist and started to thrust his hips.

Star moaned louder as her wings were fluttering even faster than Janna's. "So Good!" She moans.

"S-Star! I'm not gonna last!" he groaned each time she bounced down.

"MARCO CUM INSIDE!"

Marco groaned as his sperm shot inside her snatch.

Star's Body glowed as she fell off. The other two glowed and Marco saw all of them were back to normal. "Phew! It's Over."

"Sorry I'm late, did someone need?" asked a certain small magical being.

"GLOSSARYCK!"

"Woah. Looks like you took care of it without my help." he smiled looking over the girls. He saw that Marco Was Seething. "What?"

"WHERE WERE YOU WHEN I NEEDED YOU?!"

"Vacation."

Marco groaned in frustration while pulling his pants up.

"Let Me Guess, Hormewnes?"

"Yeah, I thought I was gonna die."

"Trust me when I Say this. It's gonna get better."

Marco sighed as the girls slowly stirred.

"Marco?" Star said.

"You alright Star?" he asked.

"Yeah I think." Star held her stomach as She threw Up and to her Surprise and Marco's Horror, she Barfed up an Egg.

"Congratulations are in order." smiled Glossaryck.

"YAAAAAAAAY!" Star Screamed as Marco was Confused.

"Uh, what just happened?"

Star Hugged Marco. "MARCO! WHEN MEWNIANS MATE DURING HORMEWNES, THE FEMALE WILL SPIT UP AN EGG!" She said with a smile.

"Wait, so that's-?" his eyes widened.

"YEP, YOU'RE A DADDY!" Her Screams woke up Jackie and Janna.

"Woah, that was intense." groaned Janna.

"Tell me About it." Jackie said. They turned and saw a shocked Marco with Star hugging an egg.

"Uhh, Marco? What's with the-?" Jackie stopped when she along with Janna Barfed up Eggs.

His eyes nearly popped out while Star squealed in joy.

"COOL! I PUKED AN EGG!" Janna Said.

"Uh, what just happened?" Jackie asked Star.

"YOU JUST GAVE BIRTH!"

Jackie looked at her in shock while Janna was holding her egg up in awe.

"I'm going to Call You Vladimir The indestructible !" Janna said holding her Egg.

"Wait, so that all just really happened?" asked Jackie.

"Yep!" Star said.

"Oh god, what am I gonna do?" groaned Marco.

"What's wrong?" Star asked.

"I just knocked all of you up, technically, and have no idea what to do now."

"Well in accordance to Rule:90210, Subsection:1999, Paragraph:2000, You are Now classified as their Husband." Glossaryck says.

Marco growled and tried swatting the small genie-like being while Jackie held her egg up.

"Huh, wait so You Mean we're Married to Marco?"

"Yep. Everyone Knows that if you have Sex during Hormewnes, you're Bonded to them for Life. In Short, We're Married!" Star says excited, Completely forgetting that when her Parents find out she's Dead-Meat.

"Sounds good to me." smiled Janna leaning on Marco's side.

"Yeah me too, My parents know Marco's A cool Guy." Jackie said.

Marco blushed hearing that.

"Wait Till you're Parents here they're going to be Grandparents!" Star says till she Pales. "Oh No, Wait Till my Parents hear!"

"I'm so dead!" Marco exclaimed panicking.


	29. Lara, Emma, and Mint

Crazy trouble with love

Lara, Emma, and Mint

Series: Splatoon

xxxxxxxxxxxx

In a Lone Bunker deep within Octarian Valley a Green Inkling Named Mint (Better Known as agent 3) was Waking Up. He blinked his eyes and tried to rub them, but felt his arms restrained.

He looked around and Saw his friend. Emma (Also known as the Newbie Agent 4). "You alright?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm Fine." the Orange inkling responds.

"Ah, glad to see you're both awake." mocked a voice in front of them.

They turned and Saw An Octarian approaching them.

"My plan wouldn't work if you stayed unconscious."

"Let us Go You Bitch!" Emma said.

"Aw, I can't do that." she grinned walking over to them.

They struggled against their Restraints.

"Let us go!" demanded Mint.

"No, sorry, not till I get my revenge!"

Mint and Emma glared at her.

"Ahh, what's wrong?" She mocked. She walked closer with a sway as she stood in between both of them. "You'll pay for what you did to the Great Octavio!" She told them.

"Oh? Bring it." taunted Emma.

She smirked and slapped her.

"Heh, you call that a slap?" taunted Emma.

She growled and Punched her.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" growled Mint.

"Why don't you Make me? Oh that's right you Can't!"

He growled and struggled against the rope.

The Octoling then Pushed Emma to the ground. "Since you're Both going to die anyway might as well Tell You My Name since it'll be The Last Thing you Have Knowledge of!"

"And what's that?" frowned Emma.

"It's Lara."

"Wow, so cool." she retorted sarcastically.

Lara scowled and brought out A Splattershot. "This is filled with highly concentrated ink. I Can wipe you off the face of the Earth!"

Mint was Worried, but Emma wasn't Buying it.

"Sure it can." she taunted.

Lara smirked and Pointed it to Emma's Exposed Leg and Shot it. The ink hit her leg, but she was still there.

Emma started to Laugh until the Ink started to Burn her Leg. "Ah! That stuff burns." Her eyes widened in Fear when she saw that her leg had a hole in it and exposed Bone. "AHHHHH!"

"That was Just the Low setting!" She then sets it To High.

Both their eyes widened.

"Say Goodbye To your Friend Agent 3!" Lara said but before she could fire Mint knew what he had to do.

"STOP!" He said. Both females turned to him. "Do what you want To Me but leave Emma Out of this!"

"Aw, so sweet." mocked Lara.

She aimed the Gun towards Him and Fired it. but to their surprise it Melted off his clothes/

"Missed!"

That's when she saw something interesting and Smirked.

"What?"

"Well it seems like someone's packing a Concealed Weapon." Lara said.

Mint looked down and blushed as his cock was in plain view.

Emma looked away in embarrassment.

Lara stood up with a grin. She walked over and started to Stroke his cock. "Pretty big."

"S-stop that!" he growled.

"No, infact I think the one thing I'm going to do before I kill you is take your Virginity."

"Fuck you bitch!"

"Thanks for the Offer. Now I don't have to Rape you" She said getting on her Knees.

Mint growled as Lara moved a hand across the sides of his dick.

"What's wrong, not enjoying this?"

"Gee, I'm tied up and being molested. What do you think?"

She smirked and started to Lick the tip.

Mint hissed while Emma struggled with the ropes while trying to ignore her wound.

"So how does it feel?" Lara asked.

"I've had better." he threw back.

She growled and started to Deepthroat him.

Mint groaned while trying to keep it down. 'I can't let her Know I'm enjoying this!' He thought.

Emma kept wiggling in the ropes. She tried to Look away, but couldn't no matter how hard she Tried. And Speaking of Hard...

'Oh come on! Not now!' Emma Looked down and saw her cock getting semi-Hard. 'Come on!'

"Stop! I'm about to Cum!" Mint moaned. That just encouraged Lara to suck harder. Mint Groaned as he came into her mouth.

Lara swallowed the seed before popping her mouth off. "Just Like your Name."

Mint blushed in embarrassment.

She then Took off her Shirt revealing her D-Cup boobs. "Let's see if you can hold out." She wrapped her boobs around his cock.

Mint hissed while Emma stared at the soft looking orbs.

She could feel her Cock getting bigger. 'I can't Take it ANYMORE!' She struggled more while watching her move her breasts up and down the cock.

That's when she heard a Slight Tear. She looked down and saw that her cock was starting to Rip through her pants. 'I picked a Bad time to Not wear Panties!' She thought.

Mint groaned the more Lara moved her breasts up and down and looked over at Emma before his jaw dropped.

"No! Don't Look!" Emma told Him.

Lara heard her and glanced over, only to stare too at the throbbing cock in between Emma's legs.

"Well well well what do we have here?" Lara said.

"Don't look!" She walked over and Gently Squeezed the tip. "Ah!"

She licked her Lips as Pre cum leaked out. "Mmm Looks Tasty."

"Stop!"

"Why? You're enjoying this."

Emma tried glaring as Lara kept rubbing it.

"Don't want me To make you Cum?" She teased.

"Leave her alone bitch." spoke Mint.

"Oh, jealous that I left your cock all alone?"

"Hell no."

"Then why're you Blushing?"

Mint looked away while his face was indeed red.

"I thought so." Lara leaned down to Emma's dick and blew on the tip making her squirm.

"Stop it." Emma said quietly.

"Oh? And what are you going to do about it?"

"Please it just.."

"Please what?"

"Please rub it."

"Are you sure you want me to Just rub it?" Lara said.

Emma looked away and felt embarrassed what else she wanted.

"Well?"

"I want you to suck it."

"Still can't hear you."

"I WANT YOU TO SUCK IT!"

"Good girl," Lara leaned down and licked the tip. Causing Emma To moan,

Mint struggled with his own binds to try and help out.

"Go Faster!" Emma moaned.

"Nope!" grinned Lara slowly moved her hand up and down while taking an occasional lick.

"Please go faster, it's driving me crazy!"

"That's the idea."

Emma started to Squirm just as Mint was able to Get his hands free. He started working on the rope around his ankles as Emma moaned louder. 'Come on come on!'

Soon he got it undone and jumped to his feet. He then tackled Lara to the Ground.

"Gotcha!"

"Get off Me!" Lara struggled while Mint held her arms down. "I said let me Go!"

"After tying us up and doing that, you think I'm gonna?"

"Maybe."

"Nope." He took the rope and tied her hands and feet Together.

"There, how's that feel?"

"Not very good!"

"How you feelin Emma?" he asked turning at her.

"Horny!" Emma was trying to hold herself while her erection stood tall and proud.

"Yeah that's a problem."

"I need to fuck something!"

Mint started to Think and looked over at Lara. "Well since she started this, she can fix it."

"What!" Lara said.

"Pussy!"

"No way am I Doing it with an Inkling!" She said.

"And yet you sucked my cock." Mint mentioned.

"Well yeah, but that was because..." She said with a Blush.

"Because?"

She looked away as her Blush got Brighter.

"Talk dammit!" exclaimed Emma.

"I Like you." She said quietly.

"Who?" Mint asked.

"YOU ALRIGHT! I LIKE YOU!" That made both reel back. "There happy!?" She said.

"So you kidnap us just because you had a crush on him?" asked Emma. She nodded yes. "Why'd you kidnap Emma?"

"I thought she was your girlfriend and so I wanted to see her suffer before I took you away from her."

"No, we're not a thing."

"You're/We're Not!?" Emma and Lara said together.

Mint raised an eyebrow at Emma. She looked away with a Blush. "Explain."

"Well we've known each other for a long time now and I figured you wouldn't return my feelings because of..."

"You being a shemale?"

"Well actually I have Both and because of that no one would ever want to be with me." She said on the Verge of tears.

Mint walked over and pulled her into a hug while rubbing her back. "It's ok."

"Well how can you love me with this?" she asked pointing to her cock.

"Every Inkling has Flaws." He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

"You really don't mind me having a cock?"

"Course not."

She kissed him.

He hugged her and felt her cock rub against his own.

They blushed at the Contact. "You're pretty big." he commented.

"Yeah, so are you."

Both shuffled a little, causing their dicks to rub against the others.

"Yeah, yeah, you two Love each other." Lara said.

Both blushed and turned back to Lara.

"Just untie me so I can go home." she said Sadly.

Mint felt bad after hearing her confession, Emma though was a different case.

Lara had felt her pants being Taken off. "Hey! Get away from me bitch!"

"Nope!" She rubs her Cock against her ass. Before she could move in, she was yanked back by the ear by Mint. "Hey!"

"If you try to force yourself on her like that, you're no better than a rapist." he chastised.

"Yeah I guess so."

Mint walked over and crouched down near Lara.

"Just tell me when you want it."

"B-But I thought you were suddenly an item with her?" she asked.

"I am, but I want to be an item with you too."

That made Emma and Lara confused.

"So you'll share?" Emma said.

"If you're alright with it."

"Yeah I am." Lara said.

"Well I don't like it." frowned Emma.

"Why?" Mint said.

"SHE TRIED TO RAPE US!" she screamed.

"Says the girl that wanted her to continue the Blowjob."

Emma shut her mouth before looking away with a blush.

"Well Em?"

"Touche."

"So you gonna Share?"

Emma looked at Lara and realized her dick was still in need of attention. She stood in front of her. "I'll accept you on ONE condition!"

"And that is?"

"Suck this." she spoke pushing her cock near Lara's face.

"Fine!" Lara opened her mouth as Emma moved the tip in.

"It feels so Good." she moaned.

'I can't believe I agreed to this.'

Emma grabbed her head started to Slowly face fuck her.

Lara gagged a little before feeling Mint rub a finger against her folds.

"Man who knew that Octarians could get this wet." he joked.

Lara tried to glare. He then took a Lick of her snatch.

Lara gasped as Emma started going faster.

She smirked and went down to her ear "Do you like my Cock you Octarian Slut?"

Lara growled, but that just made Emma go faster from the vibrations.

Mint started to Rub his cock at her entrance. "You ready?" She nodded yes. Mint started pushing in while Emma cried out.

She cums into her mouth.

Lara gasped from the amount of sperm.

Emma Pulls out.

"Tastes Like Cherries." Lara said.

He stuck it in. "Fuck!" grunted Mint moving back and forth in Lara's pussy. "I'm surprised you don't have a Hymen!"

"Octarian have their Hymens removed when they Turn 12." Lara said.

"Why?"

"I don't know!" She moaned.

"Well you're sure as hell tight!" he groaned feeling her inner walls hug his cock each time he pushed in.

Emma started to Masterbate to what she was Seeing. She pumped her cock while squeezing her breast as Lara moaned louder as Mint kept going.

"So Good! Hey Emma stick it in my Ass!" Lara said.

"With pleasure." grinned the girl. She went over and rubbed the Tip against her Ass.

Lara stiffened and found her lips claimed by Mint as Emma started to push in.

"Damn your ass is Tight!" Emma said.

Lara moaned into the kiss as Mint went faster while Emma moved slowly in her ass. She soon started to move Faster.

"Faster!" she cried out. They do causing more pleasure . "Oh god!"

"This is the Best Thing to ever happen to Me!" Emma said.

"I can't stop!" grunted Mint as his hips became a blur.

"THEN DON'T STOP!" Lara moaned. Both kept pounding her holes without letting up. "MORE MORE MORE!"

"Fuck! I'm gonna cum!" grunted Emma.

"Me too!" Mint said.

"DO IT! DO IT! FILL ME WITH YOUR HOT DISGUSTING INKLING SEED!" Lara moaned.

Both buried themselves in her before cumming.

"So much cum!" They stayed in that position until both stopped cumming.

"That was the best." Mint said.

"Wow." Emma panted out.

"I want to do this everyday." Lara said.

"Even with our filthy inkling seed?"

"Yeah Especially with your Filthy inkling seed." she said with a Smile. That got her a light bonk on the head from Mint. "Hey!"

"We're rather clean, thank you."

"Guys I was Joking!"

"Suuuure."

"I wish I could Go into Inkopolis with you."

"Hmmm, maybe I can help you with that." spoke Emma.

"How?"

"Little makeup, new outfit with a wig and that should help."

"Really?"

"Of course."

They Got dressed and walked back to Inkopolis all while Mint slapped their asses.


	30. Frankie, Goo, and Mac part 3

Crazy trouble with love

Frankie, Goo, and Mac part 3

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The Sun was rising above the House as Mac was waking up when he felt something under him.

"Hmm?" He lifted up the Blanket and saw Frankie and Goo already dealing with his Morning wood.

"Mornin."

"Morning!" Frankie said.

"Morpkidhn!" Goo said with her mouth over his cock.

"I could get use to this." he grinned. That's when he felt his Limit reach.

He gave a grunt before filling Goo's mouth with his seed.

As she swallowed Goo Instantly Sat up as her pigtails Shot straight up in the Air and her Pupils dilated.

"Goo? You alright?"

"I sense a Dark and Powerful disturbance in the Force. Something that Wants to Crush all of our Joy and Innocence (Her Voice gets Eerily Deeper) An Evil that if Not Stopped it will be the End of us All!" As soon as she said that they Heard the Front door Open.

"What is it?" asked Frankie.

"Let's go See." Mac said they went to the stairs and Paled as they Saw the One Person or Rather "Friend" they didn't want to See, Cheese!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" They screamed.

"Hi!" he waved his hand over and over with a smile.

"Cheese what're you Doing here go back to the resort!" Frankie said.

"Can I have fishy crackers?"

"No! Go Back!"

"I like cereal."

"Yes I know and there's Cereal At the Resort!"

"Cereal!" Cheese ran down one of the hallways.

She chased him and grabbed him. Frankie walked over to the door and opened it before tossing him out. She closed the door only to find him standing there.

"Get out!"

"Okay." He walked out the door.

"Finally."

"Chocolate milk!"

She turned around and he was standing there. "MAC!"

"What?"

"NEED HELP NOW!"

"I'm on it!" He Ran down the Stairs. He pulled the rug under Cheese before he and Frankie went ahead to tie him up in it. They then Shoved him in a Closet.

Goo ran over with some boards and started nailing the door shut. "Phew!"

"And that's that."

"I Like Cereal!"

That made them all groan.

"Wait I got it!" Frankie said.

"What is it?"

She grabs Cheese and Stuffed him in a Cereal Box and Shoves It down a Drainpipe. "That should do it!"

"I Have Ringworm!"

"UHHHHHH!"

"RAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Goo Screamed as she started to Throw Stuff At Cheese. Each object hit, but he just stood back up like a bobble head.

A Book Struck his head. "By George! It Seems My Intelligence Has been Increased Via a Blow to the Head!" Cheese said in a British accent.

That stunned the three of them.

"Wow, Talk about a Plot Twist." Frankie said.

"Yeah."

"Miss Francis, Machiavelli, and Miss Goolonda, I apologize if I ever caused any of you Trouble."

"Uh, no problem." spoke Mac.

"Guys Huddle!" Goo said. The three huddled. "Guys, do you Know what this means?"

"Yup."

"Yeah Now we Have Someone who Can Create That Doomsday Device!" Goo said.

"No!"

"Oh, then what does it mean?"

"He can leave and won't ever bother us again!"

"Oh Yeah!"

They split up to see Cheese reading a book. "Fascinating!"

"So you gonna leave?" asked Frankie.

"Oh Heavens No!"

"Wait what?"

"I wish to Make it up to you!"

"How?"

"By Tending to your Every Whim and Fancy!"

"We'll take it!" spoke Goo.

"Wonderful!"

"I don't Goo." Mac said.

"Why not?"

"I don't know, but I have a weird feeling that this'll comically Backfire on Us."

"Oh Macm there's No Way for this to Comically backfire on us." Goo said.

'Yes there is.'

They were at the dinner Table with Cheese cooking.

"You sure this is a good idea?" Mac asked Goo.

"Of course!"

'Still doubt it.'

"I'm Done with dinner!" Cheese announced.

"What's on the menu?" asked Frankie.

"Chicken Fricassee With Mashed Potatoes and Gravy Top with a Garlic Habanero Sauce."

"Yummy!" drooled Goo.

"And for Dessert, A Cheesecake Parfait for Goo, a Raspberry Custard for Frankie, and for Mac Frozen Yogurt."

Frankie was drooling at the sound of that.

"Fro Yo! Sweet, yet People with Sugar Problems Can Eat it!" Mac said.

They all Dig into their Food and dessert. All stunned at the flavors.

"Delicious!" Mac said.

"Awesome!" smiled Frankie.

"AMAZING!" Goo said.

"Thank you." smiled Cheese.

They Finished eating.

"Man that was good."

"Tell me about it!" Goo said.

Cheese Pulled out an accordion and starts to sing.

"You sing?" asked Mac.

"Yes."

However soon it started get annoying.

"You can stop now."

He stopped and pulled out some bagpipes.

"Oh no."

Cheese started to play. All three covered their ears. Soon he stopped playing. "Now for verse 2!" Cheese said.

'No!' they all thought.

As he started to play again they Ran in the Closet.

"You were saying Goo?" growled Frankie.

"Okay so it did Backfire on us, but it could be worst."

"How?"

They heard a knocking at the door "If you Guys don't like bagpipes I could Sing Opera!"

"I take it back."

Due to his Naturally Loud voice Cheese's Opera was ,well Loud was an understatement why don't we let Mac tell you?

"MY EARS ARE HAVE DIED AND GONE TO HELLLLLLLL!"

"MAC! Language!" Frankie called out over the singing.

"YOU DON'T SAY THAT WHEN WE'RE HAVING SEX!"

"Well I don't have a problem when we're doing it, but you're still a child."

"I don't see the difference!"

"Focus you two!"

They had noticed Cheese stopped Singing.

"It stopped."

They looked out and saw cheese staring out the window.

"Cheese?"

"Oh how I miss the Outside world."

The three were confused.

"Cheese what's wrong?" Frankie asked.

"I wish I could go back to the Resort."

That made Goo grin and run off. And she came back with paper. "Let's build a Catapult!"

"How about something more realistic?"

"A Catapult is Genius!" Cheese said.

'Or not.' thought Mac and Frankie.

They got to work on the Catapult. After a few hours it was done.

"Now to set Coordinates." Cheese said.

"Already done!"

He got in the Cup. "Thank you all for your hard work."

Frankie cut the Rope.

"Good Bye My FRIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDDSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

"There he goes to Make the World a Better Place." Mac said.

"Yup."

Sadly Cheese Landed head first in the Resort. Wilt heard the crash "Cheese are you Okay?"

"I like cereal."

Back at the House, Frankie shivered "Why do I get the Feeling we just Made a Terrible Mistake?"

"Eh, who cares?" asked Mac.

They went inside and Closed the door. "Alright Guys, now that Cheese is Gone we can Finally-!" She was Cut off by a Yawn.

"Frankie I'm too Tired to Have Sex." Mac said.

"Oh come on!"

"Frankie calm down we'll Fuck all we want in Part 4."

"Yeah what she said." Mac said Too tired to even Question Goo.

"Fine." Frankie got into Bed with them and went to sleep.


	31. Ness and Lucas

Crazy trouble with love

Ness and Lucas

Series: Super Smash Brothers

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We find ourselves back at the smash mansion. Lucas and Ness were sparing in final Destination. So far, Ness had the upper hand.

"PK Thunder!" Lucas shouted as the attack went towards Ness.

Ness was too slow and got hit. "PK Cross!" Ness screamed. A ball of lightning came up from him and shot at Lucas

He dodged and a ball of ice shot from Lucas ."PK Freeze!"

The ball hit Ness. Freezing Him in Place.

"Ha! I win!"

Ness broke out of the Ice. "Wrong!"

Lucas dodged as Ness Swung his Bat.

Lucas' lit his hands on fire and threw it at Ness. "PK Fire!"

Ness rolled out of the way. Ness did the same thing as Lucas.

This time the fire scorched Lucas. Which sent him nearly tumbling over the edge.

"Give up?"

"Yeah, I give."

"I win!" He helped Lucas up from the edge.

The two shook hands, but as they were a Spark from Lucas hit Ness. "Ouch!"

"Are you Okay?"

"Yeah, I think so."

Ness shook his head and for some reason had thoughts of Lucas.

"You sure?" he asked noticing.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Alright."

Lucas was Worried about Ness, he'd never seen him act like this before.

Ness went to His room since he was Feeling tired all of a Sudden.

Lucas went to his own room.

Ness was Staring at the Ceiling and tried to Sleep. But all he did was toss and turn.

For some reason he couldn't Stop thinking about Lucas. He tried to focus on just sleeping.

He Closed His eyes and was Transported to Lucas' home Island. He looked around in confusion.

He walked around when he saw Lucas crying in front of a Grave.

"Lucas?"

Lucas said nothing he just kept crying.

"Lucas."

Ness went closer and tried to put his Hand on his shoulder. But it went through him.

"Klaus, why'd you do it?" Lucas said.

"Klaus?"

He saw the Grave and his Eyes widened. "No." He read the title of the Grave "Here Lies Klaus Beloved, Son and Brother."

"Oh no."

"Why, just Why Klaus?" Lucas Cried.

Ness was blown away. He then found himself In a Field of Flowers. "Now what?"

He saw A Woman just walking through the Field with Lucas Chasing her with tears in his eyes.

'What's happening?'

"Mom! Stop please don't leave me!" Lucas shouted.

She just kept walking.

"Mom Please don't go! I Lost Klaus I don't want you to Leave me too!" Lucas kept Running when he Tripped and Watched as his Mother disappeared.

Ness watched as Lucas cried to himself.

"MOM NO! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!"

Ness reached out, but his hand again went through him.

A Flash of Light Happened and Ness found himself in his Own Bed.

"Ah! Who, what?" he looked around.

"Man, Lucas has been through So Much." he said to himself. He got up from his bed. 'I Know what I have to Do!'

He ran out his room. He made his Way to Lucas' Room. He gave a firm knock.

Lucas came to the Door. "Ness?"

"Lucas, I came here for a Reason."

"What is it?"

Ness grabbed his shirt and Slammed his Lips onto Lucas'.

Lucas' eyes widened before pushing Ness back. "What The!?" he stepped back from shock.

"What?" Ness said.

You kissed me!"

"Yeah So?"

"Well...why?"

"Lucas you've been through so Much in your Life."

Lucas looked away. "How do you know about that?"

"I saw a vision."

"A vision?"

"And I want to help."

"How?"

Ness walked closer to him.

Lucas could feel his face heat Up.

Ness pressed their lips together.

Lucas wanted to Push him away but he didn't.

Ness wrapped his arms around Lucas' neck.

Lucas slipped a Hand Into Ness' Shorts.

Ness was surprised, but started pushing his tongue into Lucas' mouth.

They soon started to walk back into Lucas' Room.

Ness shut the door before Lucas pulled him onto the bed.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked Ness.

"Yeah."

Ness stood up and took off his Shorts.

Lucas saw a bulge in his underwear. Lucas rubbed the bulge slightly.

Ness let out a low moan from the feeling.

Lucas pulled down his underwear as his semi-Erected cock Sprung out.

Ness got on his knees and grabbed the flaccid cock. He slowly started to Stroke it.

Lucas let out a gasp while letting the hand move up and down his shaft.

Ness started to Pump him Faster.

'So warm.'

He kept pumping his length all while Lucas moaned.

'He's really good.'

Ness started to Lightly Lick around the head.

Lucas hissed and gripped the bed.

Ness then started to take the whole thing into his Mouth.

'Holy crap!' Lucas put his hand on Ness's Head encouraging him to go Faster.

And faster he did.

His moans got louder as he continued. "I feel something!"

Ness went faster Just as Lucas released into his mouth. His cheeks bloated as he pulled his mouth off the cock.

Ness swallowed the Seed.

Lucas panted and was stunned.

"Did you enjoy it?"

"Y-Yeah."

Ness got on all Fours.

Lucas blushed with his ass directed at himself.

"Well?" Ness said.

Lucas crawled over and rubbed his cock against the hole. He blushed as he heard Ness Moan.

"You can stick it in."

Lucas Nodded and stuck it in.

Ness gasped as Lucas held his ass and started pushing forward.

"So Tight!"

Ness gripped the ground as Lucas pushed in to bury his cock all the way inside. He then started to move faster.

"Ah! How does it feel?"

"Good!"

"Go harder if you want."

Lucas started to Move Faster. He groaned while Ness' cock flopped with the thrusts.

"So Hard!" Ness said.

"I'm gonna cum!"

"DO IT!"

Lucas thrusted one more time before he came.

Ness fell on the bed as Lucas Pulled out. Both panting.

"Wow."

"I know."

"Thanks Ness."

Said boy kissed him and laid on his chest. Lucas held him with a smile in return.


	32. Anabel, Angie, Miette, Macey, and Ash

Crazy trouble with love

Anabel, Angie, Miette, Macey, and Ash

Series: Pokemon

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ash smiled as he walked down the path with Pikachu on his shoulder. "Man, did we have fun in Kalos, making friends, taking on gyms, discovering Fairy types discovering Mega evolution, discovering Ash Greninja, becoming bros with Clemont, making love to Serena and Bonnie who I gave the address to my house to so they can live there with mom, Misty, May, Dawn and Iris whom I've also gotten pregnant...man, I wonder what awaits us now Pikachu."

Pikachu sweat dropped from the pregnant bit. "Pika. (I can't wait either BFF...'hopefully in this adventure, I'll find a Light Ball or Eviolite so I can finally get stronger without evolving.)'"

But while they walked, we cut to a few certain ladies. All 4 have never met, but then they noticed a flier in their respective regions.

In Johto...

"Look at this gang! An international tournament! Let's represent Johto!" Said a girl in a yellow dress, red skirt, stockings and red shoes.

In Kanto..

"An international tournament that far away? Are you sure I should enter Scott?" Asked a purple haired girl with a collared shirt.

"Come-on, you're a Frontier Brain, you are one of Kanto's strongest Trainers."

"Eh, if you say so."

In Sinnoh...

"An International Tournament, Mom and Dad?" Asked a girl with teal hair and a green T-shirt. "Guess I'll go, what do you say Shinx?"

Her Shinx then barked in agreement.

In Kalos...

"An International Tournament...it's a little far away, but I am interested." Said a blue haired girl in a maid uniform.

Each one got ready to head out.

The next day...

"An international tournament? Let's go Pikachu, and this time, we're going in hard with our strongest Pokemon!"

"Pika Pi! (Sweet, I get to see the likes of Charizard and Torterra!)"

Ash ran to the nearest pokemon center. After, he then signed up! Pumped for this. That's when...from 4 seperate directions...

'Ash?!' All 4 girls thought in happy thoughts!

"Misty isn't around...now's my chance!"

"Serena, I am disappointed in you! Ash is all mine!"

"Ash..."

"I haven't seen him since he beat me in the Battle Frontier...is it fate that I finally get to confess my feelings?"

Each one quickly walked over to the youth.

"Ash!" All 4 said!

"Huh?" He then looked all around him.

"What the?" the 4 girls looked at each other in confusion. 'How does Ash know these girls?'

"Anabel? Macey? Angie? Miette? All of you are competing in the Grey Z Eclipse International Tournament as well?"

"Well I saw the flier and thought it'd be cool." smiled Macey.

"Scott convinced me." Said Anabel.

"My parents told me to." Said Angie.

"I was interested." Said Miette.

"Well it's great seeing all of you again." he smiled.

Ash was then enveloped in a group hug. That's when all 4 began shoving so only they'd be the one hugging Ash...unfortunately they ignored Pikachu and everyone was zapped! After all of them collapsed, they then got back up.

"Well, I'm very happy to see you girls, hope I get the honor of battling you all in the tournament." Ash then walked away.

"O...okay, we may have not have met...but we do have our crush on Ash in common." Said Miette. The other three nodded. "How about this? After he wins the tournament, we give him a 'special reward.'"

"What kind?"

"Well cute little Macey, I was thinking...the adult kind...tee hee." Miette replied.

"But we're too young." replied Angie and Macey.

"Alright. Then you all can give him simple kisses and I can give him more."

"Hey...I wouldn't mind giving him more." Said Anabel.

Macey and Angie then gulped. "We don't wanna be left out! W...we'll d-do him as well!"

'Damn, I was hoping they'd give up.'

"Well then girls...I guess it's a 5 way tonight."

Then all 4 girls left and readied their Pokemon for the Grey Z Eclipse International Tournament. After Ash reigned supreme with his Pikachu, Charizard, Torterra, Ash-Greninja, Glalie and Staraptor. Him and the girls then went to the nearest inn for some dinner and a place to sleep.

All 5 were in a hotel room.

"Congrats Ash! You did it!"

"It was awesome!" Ash cheered, he then took a sip of his soda.

"You were amazing Ash!" Said Macey who leaned on him.

Ash blushed.

"And for winning, we all decided on a reward if you won."

"Really? Thanks girls, I'll take it now!"

"Well, you heard him girls." Said Miette. "Let's give the winner his reward!"

Each one nodded with a blush. They began stripping in front of Ash and Pikachu.

"Wha...what kind of reward is..."

"Oh, I almost forgot...Espeon!" Anabel then sent out Espeon. "Since you and Pikachu are in the Field Egg Group, feel like..."

Espeon then grabbed Pikachu with Psychic and took him to the closet.

"There we go."

After they were completely naked, they grabbed Ash and pulled his clothes off as well!

"Whoa! Hey girls! Knock it off! If you wanted to fuck, you could've just asked!"

"This was just easier." grinned Angie.

"Well...guess you girls gotta start by getting me hard, I'm half hard already."

"In that case...Macey, mind helping me down stairs?" Offered Anabel.

"Guess that means we get to triple make out, eh Angie?"

"Sounds hot."

So Anabel and Angie licked either side of Ash's dick while Ash, Angie and Miette started sucking face.

Their tongues tasted one another while he groaned as Anabel licked around the tip and Macey licked around his balls.

Ash's dick was eventually fully erect.

'Wow.' they thought before Macey went and started sucking on the tip.

Anabel then grabbed Macey by the head and her left breast.

"Mmmph!"

"That's it Macey...keep it at this pace, no need to rush."

The girl tried to relax as Anabel moved her head down onto more of Ash's cock.

Angie was losing the 3 way tongue wrestle. 'Wow, they're great.' she thought moaning as the other two had resorted to rubbing her breasts.

Ash then pulled his head back. "G...girls...I'm gonna..."

The girls took that as a signal to line up in a row.

"You can go ahead and cum in any of our pussies." grinned Anabel.

Ash slapped each of their asses with his dick. "Hmm, I'll start with...you Miette!"

Said girl grinned as he rubbed the tip against her folds. "Don't tease me now. Come-on, make me the momma of your baby."

"Oh yeah." Ash gripped her ass before slowly pushing into her snatch.

Miette moaned as Ash went in! Ash thrusted deep into her like crazy!

"Fuck! It's been a while since I fucked a fresh pussy."

"A while?"

"Yeah, the last 2 I got into were Serena and Bonnie." Ash replied.

'Huh, so Serena did get with ya...proud of her!'

"Here it comes!"

Ash grunted as he reached down and grabbed Miette's chest.

"Yeah...have some of my Poke Puffs!"

Ash grinned and leaned down before lightly breathing on the back of her neck as his cock went faster inside her.

"Ash...I'm gonna cum!"

"Go ahead, get my dick even more lubed!"

She cried out as her juices splashed onto Ash's groin just as his seed filled her snatch.

Miette cried out since the hotel was sound proofed! Ash then pulled out as his dick was soaked and ready.

"Hmm...hey Macey."

"Yes Ash?"

Ash sat up and patted his legs. She shyly walked over and sat on his lap. Ash then gave Macey a loving kiss. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Ash did the same as Macey raised her hips and slowly inserted Ash's dick into her pussy. Ash pulled back. "Damn, you're as tight as Bonnie!"

"AH!" You're so big!" she moaned before crying out as her hymen broke.

"Wait, did I just penetrate?"

"Yes..." Said Macey as she teared up. That's when Angie and Anabel licked her tears. "You guys make me feel like a Beedrill queen."

Meanwhile...

"Huh?" Said Maya from Life of Pokesexuals. "What was that weird feeling?"

Back with the teens.

After waiting a while, Macey then moved her hips up and down on Ash's dick. Ash then spanked her butt, making Macey jump from the suddenness.

"Sorry, force of habit."

"I'm guessing you lost your virginity to Misty?"

"Yeah, but hey, every girl I've fucked is different, for example..." Then Ash nibbled her neck. "Bonnie might have had a tight hole, but you're older."

Macey blushed as he sucked on her soft spot while slowly lifting her up and down on his dick. "Ash...I th-think I'm gonna..."

"Go ahead and cum 1st, it's typical of virgins actually."

Macey cried out as her juices splashed over Ash's groin. She then fell on Ash who was thrusting upwards and into her.

"Fuck! You just got tighter!" Ash shot his seed into Macey, who screamed in delight before falling backwards and onto the soft carpet of the floor.

"Who's next?"

"You want a gal with some maturity?" Asked Anabel.

"That depends, are you the one?" he teased.

"Do breasts like these answer your question? Take a break from the developers."

He grinned and walked over before taking a handful of both of them.

"Yeah...you, May and mom are certainly the biggest...that is until I finally convince Jessie to leave Team Rocket."

"You fucked your own mother?"

"Hey, mom really loves and cares for me."

"You are one naughty boy." she purred.

"How's about we get even naughtier?"

"Oh? What did you have in mind?"

"Oh, I was thinking that after you cum, I have you taste your own juices "

"Mmm, sounds tasty." she grinned licking his neck.

Ash then straddled Anabel and rubbed his dick against her entrance while holding her chest tight.

"Ready?"

"Gimme all you got!"

Ash lined it up with her folds and started pushing into her.

Anabel was tensing up from Ash going into her. She gripped his shoulders as he pushed through her hymen.

"Mature and you're a virgin?"

"Was saving myself for until I saw you again."

"Well I'll go slow." Ash then slowed down and then nibbled Anabel's nipples.

She arched her back while he started sucking on it.

Ash then thrusted harder in Anabel.

"AH! Harder!"

Ash did as Anabel said and gave her his almost all...almost all because Ash still has to fuck Angie.

"Oh yes!" she moaned as his cock stretched her pussy out. "Ash...I'm gonna..."

"Me too!"

Ash and Anabel then exchanged love juices!

"Oh...As..." That's when Ash stuck a finger soaked in their love into Anabel's mouth.

"Make sure to lick it all up."

Anabel grabbed Ash's hand and sucked on his finger.

Meanwhile...

"Espeon...ah dang! You're better at this than Buneary and Braixen."

Meanwhile in Pallet Town.

"Uh...Buneary? Why do you look angry?" Asked a terrified Piplup.

"Something tells me I'm gonna kill Pikachu when he comes home, and just to give him some very hard Dizzy Punches, Piplup! I'll be using you as a punching bag! Come here cheerleader boy!"

"Aaaaaah!"

Back with the main hero.

"Alright...now that you've cleaned my finger..." He then looked at Angie. "...Ready for a competition ?"

"Count on it."

Ash and Angie then held each other's hand and went to the bed. Both sat down. They kissed as Angie fell backwards with her arms around Ash.

Ash was above Angie as she looked up at him.

"Come, I can take anything you can throw at me."

Ash and her moaned into the kiss while he took the chance to grab her breasts.

Angie tingled from him doing that. She then countered by rolling around with her on top as she put a hand on Ash's balls.

He let out a groan as she caressed the sack. Ash moved his hand down and started rubbing her wet pussy.

Angie used her other hand and pinched her own tit.

Ash slowly pushed a finger up her folds, making her moan out loud. Ash then raised his head and kissed Angie's neck.

She gasped before he pressed their lips together.

'I sense someone's about to lose.' Ash thought.

Angie panted faster than before.

"You want it so bad, dontcha?" Ash asked.

"Y-Yes."

Then they took their hands off of each other and Ash lined up his dick with Angie's pussy.

"Ready?" Angie nodded. He brought her down with the tip slowly pushing inside her.

Angie moaned his name. "Ash!"

"Oh yeah babe, just like that." He grit his teeth as her pussy was tightening up too much and he couldn't move in deeper. They then moved their hips back and and forth into each other.

'Fuck, She's tightening up too much.'

'He's so good at this! I'm so happy to breed with him!' She moved her hips faster while her tongue hanged out. "Aaaaash..."

"Keep going, you're doing great at this!"

Angie moved her hips faster and made sure to engulf his whole cock with each bounce.

"Angie, I'm about to cum..."

"Do it!"

Ash and Angie then shot out their love juices as Pikachu and Espeon shouted from within the closet.

Angie moaned before slumping onto Ash's chest.

"Yeah...this was an awesome day..."

The next morning, Ash gave them all the address to his home where they met and befriended the rest of Ash's harem.

Weeks later, the 11 girls in his harem were idly waiting for their husband to return with the next girl but that's when they heard a knocking on the door.

"I'll get it." Said Delia. "Hello?" Then she had a sour face.

"Yes...uh, your twerp...err I mean...your son Ash, finally got me pregnant...so...no hard feelings?"

"Let me think, Yes!"

And so, the Ketchum family has gotten a little bigger...which will get more bigger once Ash comes home with the girl from his Sun & Moon Adventure.


	33. Sonic, Tails, and Shadow

Crazy trouble with love

Sonic, Tails, and Shadow

Series: Sonic

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sonic, throughout the story has banged Amy, Sticks, Rouge, Peach and Samus. After banging so many, he decided to a break from sex and help out his buddy and adoptive brother/sorta son Tails.

He was relaxing at the fox's place on his couch with said fox working on something. "Sex is great, but nothing beats hanging with a bro, you know?"

"Of course Sonic, hand me that wrench!"

"Here bud!" Then Sonic got the wrench, handed it to Tails and was back on the couch quick as a flash.

"Thanks!"

"So...what are you building?"

"Well you know how you've slept with more girls and me with only one?

"Yeah, and?"

"Well, I built an invention where I'll be able to get laid whenever I bring a girl to my place."

"Whoa, who're you gonna use that on 1st?"

"Well, I was thinking my 1st test subject could be Wave."

"Oooh, so she can swallow you whole?"

"Hahaha, nice one!"

Then the 2 Hi 5'd.

"Alright, once I get this last bolt tightened, laid city here I come! Just gotta make sure I don't accidentally have the switch turned to on while I finish, otherwise, I'd cause an error and who knows what'll happen!"

What young Miles failed to notice, was that his double jointed back side caused his tails to push the machine to the on setting.

"And...done!" That's when the machine activated! "Oh-no!"

The machine hit Sonic and Tails, causing them to change! Both groaned as their bodies started becoming curvier with softer looking faces.

"What's going on?" Screamed Tails.

"I don't know!"

Then their chests started growing in 2 places right next to each other, their waists rounder, legs, smoother.

"What in the?"

"What's wrong? Tails asked in a higher pitched voice.

My penis is shrinking and I'm getting sexier!"

Soon it stopped and they looked over themselves.

"What the?"

"Whoa...what kind of...error was that?"

That's when someone walked in. "Okay faggot fox, did you finish making my guns and repairing my motorcycle?" Said a familiar voice.

Both turned to see it was Shadow.

"Uh...I'm almost done Shadow...it's not a good time, maybe tom..."

"Muahahahahahahah AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA...Oooooh boy, now isn't this rich?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well...since you haven't finished my weapons, I expect payment, and what better way than having sex with such glorious womanly bodies?"

"We're still guys inside you idiot!" shouted Sonic.

"Yeah, if I can just fix the machine, we'll be..."

Then Eggman drive by shot the machine with a portal gun! "Hahahahahahahaha, have fun Shadow!"

"You're kidding!" Sonic shouted.

"Well ladies? I'm waiting."

"*Groan!* We'll get on our knees." Tails then got in position.

"Wonderful."

"Wait Tails, you don't have to..."

"Sonic, we're girls now and I don't want him to Chaos Blast my workshop!"

"So you're just gonna give in? I could whoop this guys ass to keep this place safe." That's when Shadow showed off his dick, and with one good look, something within Sonic and Tails's bodies happened. "Well...I guess I couldn't hurt."

"See?" Shadow walked over and sat in a chair as Tails crawled over.

Tails put Shadow's big black hedgehog cock in between her new breasts while Sonic stood next to Shadow.

"Wanna play with my nips?"

"Heheheh...come here you!" He pulled Sonic close and didn't wait before latching his mouth on one nipple while grabbing the other one.

"Ah! D...don't let-up! Get as rough as you want!"

Tails then licked the tip of Shadow's cock.

Shadow grinned and lightly bit on one nipple while tugging on the other as he watched Tails hold his cock and lap at the tip while moving her breasts around it. Shadow then stopped and squeezed Sonic's breasts very tight!

"I feel my eruption about to shoot."

Tails moaned and bobbed her head faster.

"You, come down here!"

"Yes Sha...?" Was all Sonic could say before Shadow slammed their lips together where Shadow fought with Sonic's tongue.

She moaned around his tongue while Shadow held Tails' head down on his cock.

Shadow then unleashed his semen down Tails' throat!

She moaned while Shadow took the chance to suck on Sonic's tongue.

Shadow then pulled back. "Mmm...now that my cock has been lubed up...I want Tails 1st!"

"Wait, but Tails already sucked you off, don't you wanna leave her off the hook?"

"No! I want the vixen to understand to make sure she has my stuff ready on time!"

"Yes Shadow."

"Now present your ass!"

Tails turned around and moved her tails away to show her peach shaped ass.

Shadow then had his dick lined up with her pussy. One hand on her butt and the other holding onto the base of her tails! "Chaos...Thrust!" And like that, Shadow slammed into Tails!

"AH!" she cried out in pain.

"How do you like that?!" He then pulled on her tails to help him get deeper in.

"AH!" she felt tears in her eyes as blood dripped from her pussy.

"Oh yean, virgin pussy how unfortunate for you."

"What do you mean Shadow?"

"I will not go easy on you!"

"Who said you were gonna go easy?"

"Cocky little vixen." Shadow then preceded to reach around Tails, grab her breasts, and then harshly thrust her!

"Oh god!" she gasped out.

Shadow then pinched Tails' nipples as he went faster!

"OH god! Harder!" she moaned.

Shadow rammed her as hard as he could before he held on tight to her waist!

"Chaos...CUMMING!" He buried his cock inside her before his dick twitched and started flooding her snatch.

"Yeah...ultimate lifeform, give me your ultimate sperm..." She moaned before passing out.

"Alright Sonic, it's your turn!" Then Shadow grabbed Sonic and then laid her down on Tails' work bench! "I want you to see all of me as I dominate you for once!"

"Hmph, I've beaten you plenty of times, how's the situation we're in right now any diff?"

"Oh...you'll see!"

"Bring it!"

Shadow grinned before latching on her breast before rubbing a finger against her folds.

Sonic moaned from that. "Hey, don't tease, I'm ready for some action!"

"No. I'm gonna make you beg for my cock." he grinned before rubbing two fingers across her wet folds and licked her nipple without sucking.

"You think that'll be enough to..." Shadow then grabbed Sonic's feet! "...what are you gonna..."

That's when Shadow pressed his fingers onto Sonic's feet and began massaging them. "These poor things, they've moved you around for so many years...yet I don't think you've truly given them time to relax, a little massage and I'm sure they'll feel much stronger."

Sonic was about to kick him back, but let out a relaxed moan as he started rubbing his thumbs around the center of one.

"Wow...so many years of no love...Sonic, you must come with me to the spa tomorrow, your feet will be in Heaven."

"Since when, ah, do you go to the spa?"

"Sonic, after enduring such an annoying day with you and your friends, I like to go sooth my body."

"Softie, ah!" she gasped as he dug his fingers near the front part of the foot.

"You'll regret that remark!" Shadow then smoothly pressed his thumbs against each of her toes, twisting them a few times.

Sonic sighed with a smile as she felt her foot tingle.

"Now, I'm gonna finish up, and then my dick will cum in you, and then I'll cook dinner." Shadow told her.

"You, ah, can cook?"

"I was gonna show off to Maria, but...you know..."

She nodded with a solemn expression and found her legs spread with his cock prodding at her folds.

Shadow slammed into Sonic's pussy! Then he began kissing Sonic as she wrapped her legs around Shadow!

'Oh god! He's so big!'

"Huh? Why is your hymen not breaking?"

"You think this is the 1st time I've been turned into a girl?"

"You've had someone in there before me?"

"Well I kinda became a girl after making a crack in the Master Emerald, and offered a chance to apologize to Knuckles."

"Was your dumbass friend bigger than me?"

"Longer yes, wider no."

"Than I guess I better make sure you can't take another cock but mine!" he cried before pulling back and slamming back inside her snatch.

Sonic moaned as Shadow rammed harder and faster with each thrust!

"How does it feel? How does my dick taste!"

"You feel so perfect! No wonder you're the Ultimate Life form!"

"And your pussy is still so tight! Take it deeper you bitch!"

"Shadow, I don't know how much longer I'll last!"

"Where do you want it? I want you to beg me before I cum!"

"Outside!"

Shadow ignored her. "What was that? Inside?"

"No! Outside!"

Shadow still ignored her. "Alright, I'll knock you up!"

Sonic's eyes widened before she cried out as his seed was pumped into her folds. "Shaaaaaaaadoooooow!"

"Yeah! Say my name!"

He stayed inside to keep all his sperm in her. After a while, Shadow then let go and went to the kitchen.

'Guess I'm not ready to take a break from sex just yet...' She thought. 'Though, I hope that machine doesn't do too much damage to the world it ends up in...


	34. Epona and Link

Crazy trouble with love

Epona and Link

Series: Legend of Zelda

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Link, the hero of multiple timelines was in Castle Town riding on his loyal mare Epona.

"You look so heroic my soldier." Midna joked.

"Hey Mister!" Then a kid surprised Link when he threw a water balloon at his head!

Link fell backwards off of Epona.

"And now you look like a total dork." Midna laughed.

Link frowned and sat up on the ground, but noticed something as he looked at Epona's rear end. Link blushed at seeing Epona's vagina. Link had always thought of Epona as a beautiful horse. Though...he never took a look back there.

He shook his head and stood up before climbing on her back again.

Later that night as everyone were returning to the safety of their homes and the Hyrule Guards were standing watch, Link and Epona were just sitting outside the town's gates.

"Hey, um...Midna?"

"What?" she groaned trying to sleep.

"Well...can I become a wolf?"

"Well, no-one else besides your horse is here, so sure."

"Thanks." he smiled before his form became Wolf Link again.

Then Midna went to bed.

'Maybe I should do it to Midna next, but now...' Then he looked at Epona. "Epona?"

"Yes master?" Epona said with her elegant voice.

"I wanted to try something with you."

"Okay master."

'Goddess, I love hearing her call me that.' "Well, earlier in town...I saw your vagina."

She reeled back in shock.

"I wish to make love to you and since we are both animals..."

"Master...by all means...this is something I've always wanted...but we're unable to have children."

"So what if we can't? We can still make love."

"Even if I'm not a princess? What about Zelda?"

"Epona, I was exploring some ancient ruins one day, and you know what they said?"

"What?" she tilted her head.

"It said that me and Zelda have been reincarnated a lot of times, only the reincarnations who've fallen for her end-up with her...how do you expect me to fall for some woman I just met? Besides...I'm just doing this because I got curious, and I got feelings Ilia."

'Oh.' she looked away. "Alright."

"Good...um..."

"What's wrong master?"

"Well...I've never had sex as an animal."

"Well, I could show you."

"Really? Thank you Epona! You really are a beautiful horse."

Epona blushed. "Thank you master."

"So what first?"

Epona then turned and raised her tail, exposing herself to him. "Go-on, take a whiff of my vagina."

He blushed and walked over, and got hit with a strong sweet scent. "Wow...you're real horny!"

"What do you expect? I'm the only horse in Ordon Village, the rest of the animals, are pets, fish, birds, bugs and goats."

"Aww...I'm sorry Epona." He then took another long smell. 'Wow. it's making my head feel light.' he thought.

Then his penis came out of it's sheath and all erect. "Whoa...I didn't know dogs, let alone wolves, did that."

"Me neither master, but now that you're hard...shall we?"

He nodded while feeling his cock throb in need.

"Well?"

"Um...I'm shorter than you...can you come down?"

"Right, my bad master."

Epona was down on her knees as Link put his front paws on Epona's hips.

"Wow, so big and smooth." he remarked rubbing his paws against her ass.

Epona shivered in delight as Link rubbed all over. "Oh, master!"

"You like this?" he asked smelling more of the sweet scent.

"Oh yes..." Then Epona whinnied. "Please master...stick your Master Sword in me!"

"Someone's a naughty horse." he grinned standing on his hing legs and moved over to make sure the tip lined up with her snatch.

Link then pushed inward, feeling the walls instantly clamp around his wolf dick! Making him cum instantly!

"Ah!"

"Oh!"

"What was that?"

"S...sorry master."

"Don't worry, I'm a legendary hero, I got stamina for days." He pulled back and groaned before slamming back inside.

Epona moaned from the feel of his dick going in and out of her. "Master, you're amazing!"

"You're so warm!" he grunted using his paws to keep him steady.

"When you asked me for sex, my heat hit me like crazy!"

"Epona...I'm gonna..."

"If you have lots of stamina, go ahead Master! You don't need my permission, you're my master!"

Link let out a howl as he slammed inside and came inside her snatch again. That's when Link began spanking her butt cheeks!

"Master! Oh-my! Yes!"

"And now...let's have another round, shall we?"

"Go right ahead." she purred.

"Wow, didn't know horses could purr."

"Maybe in a previous life you rode a wildcat?"

"Dunno, might have to check the ruins again." Link said before rapidly humping Epona.

"Ah! Master!" moaned Epona from the sudden movement and laid her head on the ground with her tongue hanging out.

"Now that's...something you don't see everyday." Said Agatha, who's been watching the whole time.

"Epona...I'm about to..."

"CUM INSIDE! GIVE ME IT ALL MASTER!"

Link shot his 3rd load into Epona! She moaned and felt her womb get filled completely. Link pulled out and fell on his side.

He panted while Epona moaned at the semen leaking from her snatch. "Epona *pant!* *pant*...as one more wish, lick my penis clean."

"Yes master." Epona then used her big tongue to lap up any remaining sperm from Link's wolf dick.

He groaned with a smile as she licked it clean. And then the 2 animals lie next to each other as they drifted off to sleep.

"I better get the wolf, horse and cute kitty monster to my house before a guard sees." Said Princess Agatha as she summoned her army of insects to take the 3 to her home so they can sleep safely.

(Next day)

They all woke up in a house as golden bugs danced around them.

"Hello you 3."

"Where are we?"

"Why, you're in my castle in Castle Town now suggest wolfie transforms back into hunky and then continue on as the brave hero."

Edna transformed Link back to normal.

Link and Epona then exited the house, greatly confusing the town's folk.

"Hmm...I wonder who'll be on your fuck list next? You have many versions, and I'm sure there's at least one you've lusted after..." Midna said as Link's shadow.

After coming home to Ordon Village, Link and Ilia met at a Great Fairy Lake.

"So...ready for our baby to be blessed by the goddess?" Link asked her.

"Yes."

As Link and Ilia made love, Epona watched them up close.

She let out a sad sigh and walked away. "I may not be able to turn human for master...but...as long as he can turn into a wolf, I can give him my body whenever he wants more relief." She said to herself. That made her smile. 'I wonder if he'll let me lick his cock even as a human?'

As Midna watched them, she smiled and said to herself. "Well, if there are multiple Links, I wonder who Link is fucking in one of those other worlds?" She asked herself.

Meanwhile in the Triforce Heroes universe...

"Oh, how could I ever thank you 3 for saving me from being in such drab clothing?" Asked Princess Styla.


	35. Julie and Dan

Crazy trouble with love

Julie and Dan

Bakugan

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you sure you're alright?" Julie asked Billy.

"Heh...look at me beautiful, I'm in a wheelchair forever now, I don't want you to take care of me."

"But..."

"Look, if a person loves something, then they most let it go...and I really think you should just go back to Dan."

"B-but Billy!"

"Bye Julie."

Julie looked at the ground in sadness before looking at Billy one last time as she turned and left.

A day later, Julie sat in her bed, still thinking about Billy.

"Go back to Dan?" She leaned back on her bed and stared at the ceiling.

'Hmm...' Then she looked back on her 1st and only adventure where she was crazy for Dan and was a lot happier.

"Should I?"

Then she decided to call her friend Runo who is also Dan's boyfriend. She grabbed her phone and hit Runo's number.

"Hello?"

"Uh...hey Runo."

"Yo, what up Julie?"

"Well...Billy broke up with me."

"WHAT?! Why?"

"He doesn't want me to deal with a wheelchair boy."

"That's crazy!"

"Yes, but Billy was very romantic about the break-up and he said I should...uh..."

"Should what?"

"Go back to crushing on Dan...I'm so sorry."

"WHAT!"

"I don't get why he said that!"

"Then again..."

"What?"

"If Dan was dating you, then I could make sure he won't cheat on me!"

"Uh, isn't that technically cheating?"

"No, it's called a harem!"

"And you're fine with this?"

"Julie listen, and listen good."

"Okay."

"You're my BFF and I trust you more than my boyfriend."

"Uh..."

"You were really happy back when you were crushing on him...but due to barely seeing Billy...you haven't been as happy."

"Yeah and?"

"Aaaaand, I'm gonna box your head in if you don't go back to Dan!"

"Eeep!"

"So, anything else?"

"So...I can be my crazy in love self again?"

"Go nuts on him."

"Alright." she nodded.

After getting a shower, a new change of clothes and a bunch of perfume on, off she was to Dan Kuso! She jogged to his house.

Meanwhile...

Dan Kuso was sitting on his bed as he tuned his guitar but was then startled as a barrage of knocks attacked the door! He set the instrument down and walked down to the door.

He then opened the door to reveal...

"Dad...why were you hitting the door?"

"Oh-no, Julie was doing that." Then she emerged from 's back. "You just happened to open the door after I unlocked it."

"Alright?"

"'Scuse me son..." Then his dad walked past.

"So...Julie...why were you punching my door?"

"I came by to tell you something."

"And that is..." 'Why am I so scared?'

"Billy dumped me and Runo let me be your side chick while she ain't here!"

"Say what?"

"She said Bi..." Then Dan interrupted Drago.

"I know Drago!"

That's when she grabbed him. "So...wanna go on a date handsome?"

"Uh, you sure about that?"

"Fine, I'll give you 15 second head start to run before I catch you and kiss you to my heart's content."

'Oh-no...'

"15...14..."

Dan bolted past her. "Why oh why do I have to deal with this?"

"Dan, we saved the world a lot of times with Marucho, Shun, and then 3 other guys, yet you're gonna run just because a..."

"Can we not with the wisecracks?"

"No, I'm gonna make them all day!"

"Oh man." he groaned.

"3...2...1...Ready or not, here comes my love!"

Julie ran after him with gusto. And that's when she pushed past some kid!

"Hey! Rude!" Shouted Gurren from Tenkai Knights.

She looked around for her crush. "Oh Daaaaaan...excuse me kid, have you seen a handsome guy with a dragon ball run by?"

"Uh...you mean him?" The citizen then pointed at Goku.

"No! not him! I mean a young brunette guy with an literal dragon ball!"

"Oh! He went that way." he pointed the other way.

Then she tackled someone! "Oh Dan Kuso!"

"Dan Kuso? Not even close, I'm Jaden Yuki!"

"What the? Sorry Duelist...you strangely kinda looked like a Bakugan Brawler I have a crush on."

"Oh that poser? He's in the bushes." Jaden pointed.

"Hey! Totally not cool bro!" Dan jumped out and took off running.

"I gotcha in my sights!" Then she knocked 2 more kids out of the way!

"Hey!" Shouted Ash Ketchum and Nate Adams.

"Sorry Pokemon Trainer and Yokai Watch user, hey! Outta my way digi destine!" She shouted before shoving Tai Kamiya out of the way. "Man, I've been running into a lot of Kid's anime characters...weird." But then she saw he was gone again.

Dan was running like crazy as he ran past The Main character of Puzzles & Dragons Z, the main character of Crystal Monsters, and Kiyo Takamine.

"I'm glad we got away, but what's attracting all these monster using characters to our hometown?"

"No idea."

Then as soon as Dan opened the front door...his lips met with Julie's! 'OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOF COURSE!'

They broke apart with Julie smiling. "I finally caught you Dan!" That's when Julie grabbed Dan, pulled him in, and closed the door as every anime character mentioned before were cheering for Dan & Julie!

Dan found himself on the couch as Julie pressed their lisp together again.

"Woo hoo!"

"Aw-man!"

"So Danny boy, when's our 1st date?"


	36. TokoSho and Naegi

Crazy trouble with love

Toko/Sho and Naegi

Series: Danganronpa

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The group of students looked at one another while one with pigtails looked around nervously. This was Toko Fukawa.

'A school for killing...WHY!' The girl bit on her thumbnail while looking around at the different teens she seemed stuck with. Each one looked like a stereotype, except for one. He seemed just average.

'He is kind of cute.' She thought as another voice agreed with her.

' **He looks good enough for my scissors!'**

'No! Please. Just let him live….he might like us.'

' **Hey, there's a cute guy here, and who doesn't love seeing a cute guy covered in blood?'** Laughed the voice.

'That's you definition of love, not mine! Just give him a chance...if he is like the others, you know what to do.' That's when she saw the boy and her share a look in the eyes. 'He's looking at me!'

' **With lust or rape?** ' Asked the voice in interest.

'Just….a normal look.'

' **What? Really?** ' Asked the voice in shock. ' **Not rape or lust?** '

She shook her head as all of them heard a new voice pop up and saw an odd bear appear on the stage.

" _ **Hello!**_ " The bear called out. " _ **I'm am Monobear! Your school's principal!"**_

"Your our what?" Asked the boy in confusion.

" _ **Principal! And here at Hope's Peak Academy, each of you hold the hope of the entire world! So I hope you enjoy living here from now on!"**_

"Living here? That's crazy!" Shouted Mondo Owada with a scoff.

" _ **And why is that?**_ '

"You can't make us stay here." Spoke Celestia Ludenberg.

" _ **Actually we can...especially if you want an education.**_ " The bear said in a sing song voice.

"Keeping us here will not be stood for!" Declared Kiyotaka Ishimaru.

" _ **You signed the papers, remember?**_ "

"What papers?" Asked Chihiro Fujisaki.

" _ **The ones you signed when you entered the school….bakas.**_ "

"Quit bullshiting with us and show your true face!" Yelled Owada.

" _ **Ok.**_ " he smirked before taking of his face to reveal another one. " _ **Happy?"**_

Everyone fell anime style at that reaction.

" _ **Anyways, the only way to leave the school if you don't want to live together, is by graduating. And to do that, you have to kill a classmate!"**_

"What!" Said the boy in shock. "Kill! WHY?!"

" _ **Those are the rules. And don't even think about making me let you out. Any force against your principal is against the rules, and you'll be punished."**_ The red eye on the black half glowed.

"Punished how?" Asked Junko with confusion.

" _ **Anyone who tries something will find out."**_

' _ **I**_ **like that bear...can I cut him open?** '

'Didn't you hear him? We'll be punished!'

' **You're no fun. But can we kill the pig tailed girl?** '

'No!'

' **Even if she tries anything on your friend?** ' She asked while the girl looked at her other half in shock.

'I haven't even talked to him!' She shouted back.

' **Yet you said he was ok. So I assumed he was our allie?** '

" _ **Now enjoy your stay!"**_ Called Monobear falling behind the podium and out of sight.

"What a strange bear." Said Aoi Asahina.

"This is just one big prank, right?" Asked Leon Kuwata.

" _ **Not really.**_ " Said Monobear from behind Leon.

"Ah!" The baseball star jumped with the others backing up in surprise.

" _ **What? I just wanted to show you to your dorms.**_ "

"H-How did you get there?!" Toko cried out in a scared tone.

" _ **Magic~**_ "

Owada growled before picking the bear up. "Quit fucking with us and let us out!"

" _ **Assaulting a commanding officer? How do you live with yourself?**_ " The bear smiled as his red eye glowed. That's when a slight ticking sound could be heard from the bear.

" _ **Punishment….Death by explosion. EXPLODING IS AN ART!**_ " He yelled before exploding.

The students watched in horror as Owada fell back from the blast with burns all over his face and chest.

"AAAAHHHHH!"

"The bear blew up!"

"He's dead!"

" _ **Not really!"**_

They turned around and found the bear on Toko's head.

'H-How!?' She screamed in her mind.

' **Magic?** '

" _ **Well you saw it here folks! Try breaking the rules, and you end up like him."**_ He waved his paw at Owada's corpse.

"Can I hug you?" Asked Junko.

" _ **See? That's how a student should act with their teachers."**_ The bear hopped down before Junko picked him up.

"Can I also hug you?" Asked Aoi and Toko.

"Are you insane!? He just killed that guy!" Leon cried out.

" _ **Sure, the more the merrier!**_ ' Monobear chuckled at the rest staring. " _ **The ladies can't stay away from Monobear."**_

Later, we see the students in the dining hall sitting at tables.

"Excuse me….…" asked Toko as she came closer to the boy she met earlier today.

"Oh, hi." Smiled the boy.

"My name's Toko…...What...is ….yours.."

"You can call me Naegi." He smiled.

"Ok...Naegi..san…" she started to feel light headed.

' **Get a hold of yourself or I will!** '

'AH! Don't you dare! No one can know about you!'

' **They will sooner or later….plus he is looking at you.** ' The other half said causing Toko to look and realized she was just standing there in silence.

"Toko-san? Are you ok?"

"Ah! Y-Yes!" She cried out with a blush in embarrassment.

"Are you ok about this school? I don't think I can kill anyone even if it's for graduation. I don't want to hurt you." He turned away with a frown.

That wording made her think of something else.

'He...cares?'

' **He...cares?** ' Both thought in unison. ' **Ask him if he has any idea what we should do.'**

'Fine.' "Um..Naegi...san…."

"Yes?"

"If we did have to kill….what would you do?"

Naegi looked down. "I...don't know."

"...Would you kill for pleasure….or...to protect others..?"

' **What kind of question is THAT!** ' Cried her other half in annoyance.

'Just wanted to see if he will be an enemy or….a friend….'

"I'd never kill for pleasure!" He gasped out. "I never really thought about killing anyone to begin with."

"Then….how...will ….you ….survive?"

"I don't know." He shook his head.

"It seems we'll have to abide by the bear's rules for the meantime." Spoke a boy with glasses and a suit with an air of superiority.

"And….you….are?" Asked Toko.

' **He reeks of fear!** ' She laughed.

"Byakuya Togami."

"Isn't that...a sushi topping?"

"No it isn't." Growled the male.

"...oh….is...it...a type….of...tree?"

"No you idiot!"

"Hey don't call Toko-san that!" Yelled Naegi. "She's just trying to be nice."

'Naegi-san….'

"Humph. Fine, besides both of you will die before the end of the week anyway." He smirked as he walked away from the two.

' **What an asshole.** '

'For once….we agree on something.'

We now cut to the first class trial, where Naegi was accused of being the murderer behind singing idol, and friend of his, Sayaka Maizono.

'Naegi-san is not a murder! He was with us the entire time!' Toko screamed in her mind in fear and rage.

' **Keep your cool. Coming from me, that's priceless! Hahahahah!'**

'Shut up! You parasite.'

"I'm telling the truth, it wasn't me!"

"Yes we've heard it all before." Said the arrogant glasses wearing boy.

"But it's true! Me and Sayaka switched rooms because she said someone tried getting into her room!"

"Yet why do I have your fingerprints at the scene of the crime."

"It's my room!"

"Admit it, you're the killer!"

"Are you done acting like an idiot?" Asked the girl called Kirigiri in a bored tone.

"Shut up. He is the killer!" Yelled the idiot in anger.

'But if you all vote that, we'll all die and the real culprit goes free!' Naegi shouted in his mind.

"...Naegi….san….is ..not THE KILLER!" Toko shouted. All eyes turned to her and made the girl shut her mouth.

' **Smooth move….NOT!** '

"It seems someone did pay attention." Spoke Kirigiri.

"Naegi….san….was...with...me...when….the ….murder….occurred…."

"This occurred early in the morning, what, were you two sleeping in the same bed?" Scoffed Byakuya.

"...May...be…"

' **Well it's true… he did let us sleep together after you wet the bed last night.** ' She laughed.

'Stop mentioning it!'

' **Never!** '

"Sleeping together is against school rules!" Cried out Ishimaru.

" _ **Actually….it's not. Now killing someone while they sleep….that's a different story.**_ " Said Monobear.

"Besides, if she was lying to save him because they were in on it, the fact remains that only one would be allowed to graduate, so there would be no point to work together." Spoke Kirigiri.

" _ **Not really. There have been times where two students survived by working together.**_ "

"See? Then it would make sense for them to plan out the murder." Grinned Byakuya.

" _ **Did you say something Treebeard?**_ " Said Monobear with a bored smile.

"Look, let's just vote for him. It's clear all the evidence points to him." Spoke Leon with the last sentence highlighted in yellow.

"That's wrong!" Naegi called out as it looked like a bullet fired and shattered Leon's words.

"What do you mean! YOU'RE THE KILLER!"

"Wrong. You want everyone to think that, but the true killer could only be one person. YOU!" He declared pointing at Leon.

' **I KNEW IT!** '

"When the murder occurred, I was in her room with Toko. But when we looked around, there was a piece of a shirt near the furnace with a shattered crystal ball near it. Meaning someone had to throw it to open the rafters blocking it from everyone. And who else but a baseball start?"

"So? Anyone can throw." Leon said with sweat began to pour from his skin.

"But not with enough accuracy to hit the button." Spoke Kirigiri.

'Can you help me with something?' Asked Toko to her other half.

' **Like what?'**

'I want your opinion on how to punish him….' She smiled evilly.

' **I got a few, if he is the murderer.'**

'Like?….I want to suggest them to Monobear…'

"A piece of shirt and crystal ball is nothing! For all you know it was him!" Leon pointed to Yasuhiro Hagakure.

"Well there's one thing Sayaka left behind that proves you did it."

"And what would that be murderer?"

"If anyone recalls, there was a message left by her that looked like numbers, but that's why she put it like that. If she tried writing it legibly, the murderer would see and mess with it."

"So?"

"If you rotate them around 180 degrees, you get the name." Spoke Kirigiri. "Which spells Leon."

'Now can you tell me...Genocider Sho?' Toko said with an evil grin on her face.

' **If he likes baseball so much, let's see if he can handle hundreds of them with no bat.'**

'With spiked balls?'

' **Even better.'**

'Thank you….also add some rats to his balls.' Toko thought while she started to show her teeth in an a grin similar to a pink haired black blood user.

' **I like your style sister.** '

Leon was speechless and fell to his knees and he knew he was boned.

" _ **Anyone that believes he is not the killer?**_ "

No one answered.

" _ **Good now fo-**_ "

"Um….Mono...bear…..sama….I have... ….for….the ...punishment…" spoke Toko as she whispered the punishment into the bear's ears.

" _ **Heh heh heh, I love it!"**_

"Thank you….Monobear….sama…." Toko smiled with glee as they turned to a now scared and piss covered Leon.

Monobear pulled out a mallet and hit it down on a red button.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" Yelled the boy before a swarm of rats fell from the ceiling and started to bite his balls.

Everyone stared in horror while Toko silently chuckled in her head.

' **Now for the spiked balls!** '

"GHA!" Cried Leon as he was pelted by millions of spiked balls that shot out from holes in the walls as the rats continued to bite Leon's balls.

Eventually it stopped and Leon dropped to the floor as a corpse.

"Squeek...Squeek?" Said a rat the was carrying one of Leon's balls in its mouth as it ran to Toko who picked it up and petted its head.

"Eeeew!" Cried Junko who's face looked green.

"What? I like rats…..They are...so cute!" She said while deciding to call her Naruko.

The others looked ready to vomit while Monobear laughed out loud.

" _ **You can keep her. Just don't bring it to class.**_ "

"Yay!"

' **Finally….a new pet. Can I play with her?'**

'No.'

' **Damn it!** '

" _ **And that concludes this class trial."**_

-back in Naegi's room-

He laid on his bed with sadness at the fact his friend was killed, and this room no less.

"...Naegi...san….can...I….come...in?" Came Toko's voice from outside.

"The door's opened…" said the boy with a hollow voice.

Toko entered and walked over.

"Naegi-san…..I'm sorry….for...your...loss.."

"Thanks."

' **Go on...tell him...or else I will take control of you and tell him about your bedwetting days!** '

'Alright alright!'

' **Good...now go on!** '

"What did you come here for?"

"Well….I...wanted to...tell you something….a...secret...so...important that...I never told...anyone else…"

He sat up and saw her move one of her pigtails towards her nose.

"...I'm...a...killer…" she said before letting her hair down and sticking out her tongue. " **I'm Genocider Syo** **.** "

Naegi reeled back at the sudden tone change and look in her eyes.

" **Don't worry I won't kill you...my other half would kill herself if I did that.** " She said before moving closer to the bed. " **You intrigue us Naegi.** "

"W-What do you mean? What's going on?"

" **Well. I'm Toko's dark and murderous side. And while I love to cause pain, Toko does not. We always bicker about this….until we met you.** " She started to form a light blush.

Naegi looked confused.

" **You are the first person to look at us without any intent on using us for your own gain. And you protected her from the other students. This is a sign that we can call you...a friend.** "

"Well yeah, I meant it."

" **You are something Naegi. And I can tell that you are our light in the dark.** " She said cryptically.

"What does that mean?"

" **You will find out soon. Now I'm going to return to bedwetter Toko's mind, but you have to promise not to tell anyone.** " She grinned and held up a pair of scissors. " **Or I'll be crucifying your ass!"**

"I promise on my life. Sho-san!" Naegi said in fear and determination.

" **Good."**

'YOU PROMISED!'

" **I Lied!** " Said Sho as she returned control to Toko.

"...Naegi….san?" Toko asked while blushing about how close she was to him. 'Why am I so close!?'

' **Because I wanted to make you uncomfortable!** ' Sho laughed.

'Damn you!'

' **I love you too.** '

"Toko-san"

"Y-Yes?"

"Do you really consider me a friend?"

"Of course."

"Really!" Naegi said in hopefulness. "You really are my friend!"

She smiled at his smile.

' **Now kiss!** ' Sho said. ' **KISS!** '

'S-STOP THAT!' She cried in her mind with a bright blush.

' **Just kiss him or I WILL!** ' Sho said with a light blush.

'W-We're friends! I-I don't wanna ruin it!' She thought.

' **It won't ….It will make you better friends!** ' Sho said while becoming redder with each word.

'I said no!'

' **Fine….but you have to kiss him by the end of the week or I will kiss him and leave you trapped in your mind while I do that.** " Sho is now as red as a stop sign.

Toko stayed silent before turning and walking away from her friend.

"Toko-san!"

"Y-Yes?" She turned around.

"Can..we you know…."Naegi started to blush. "Stay here tonight? I have a movie we can both watch."

"S-S-Sure." She smiled.

' **Score one for me!** '

'Oh shut up.'

' **Make me bed wetter!** '

"S-So what movie did you have in mind?"

"T-T-Titanic.." Naegi said now red in the face.

'Oh no.'

' **What? Scared of a romance movie?** ' Sho smiled.

'NO!'

' **Then why the 'oh no'?** ' Sho asked confused. ' **Well? What is your reason?** '

'You know perfectly well the other guys who tried being romantic?'

' **Oh, those sexist rapists….right….but I have a feeling that he will not do such an act against us.** **Trust me!** '

"Toko-san?" Said Naegi while turning on the movie. "Sho-san?"

"No, it's Toko right now." Waved the girl with a nervous smile.

"Ok, Shotoko-san." He said with a smile.

' **Heh, sly devil ain't he?'** Laughed her dark side.

'Shut up!'

(Timeskip)

Naegi and Toko were sitting at a table while eating breakfast.

' **Can I have some?** ' Asked Sho with a drool on her mouth. ' **Please?** '

'No.'

' **YOUR SO MEAN!** ' Cried Sho.

'This coming from the girl who just LOVES killing boys.'

' **Only cute rapist boys!** ' Sho retorted before Aoi walked over to the two….and a half students.

"Hi Toko." greeted the swimmer.

"H…..hello…"

"Can I eat with you two?"

' **Say no.** '

"Sure Aoi-san." Naegi said with a smile.

Aoi sat down beside the two before digging into her food.

' **What a fatty.** ' Sho retorted. ' **If she keeps eating like that she will become a whale!** '

'Be nice.'

' **You know it's true. She's eating like a pregnant woman!** '

'And you stick our tongue out like you're trying to catch flies, miss toad.'

' **Yet it's your body doing it miss frog.** ' Sho retorted.

'Do you see me doing it now?'

' **Yes. Every time you look at Naegi-chan you stick your tongue out like he's a piece of sexy meat!** ' Sho teased while doing the same thing at the moment.

'I DO NOT!'

"Toko-san….your tongue is hanging out."

Toko pulled it back with a crimson blush.

' **Told you bed wetter.** '

'SHUT UP!'

"Toko-san? Am I getting fat?" Asked Aoi in worry.

"No, what makes you say that?"

"Well….every day for the past week someone is leaving lots of chocolates and cakes. And well…" She blushed in embarrassment.

"Well what?"

"I have….started to get a small belly…"

"Then why not do some swimming laps to help cut it down?"

"I went there, but the pool is closed for construction….and I don't know what to do!" Aoi started to cry.

' **What a fat crybaby!** ' Laughed Sho in glee.

'Shut it. Or I will make both of us fat!'

' **No skin off my nose.'**

'And I will let you EAT all the food until we explode.' Smiled Toko with a twisted grin.

' **I will be quiet! But It would make Naegi-chan happy if he is a chubby chaser.** ' Sho smirked.

'SHO!'

"Please help me find out who is fattening me up."

"Sure Aoi-san." Spoke Naegi.

"Thank you Naegi-kun"

' **WHAT/** WHAT!' Both personalities cried in outrage.

' **THAT BITCH! HER FAT ASS IS GOING DOWN!** '

'Agreed!'

-evening-

The three students walked down the hall. All the while Aoi is latching on to Naegi causing Toko and Sho to glare at the girl with murderous intentions.

'Stay calm, stay calm.'

' **IF SHE'S THE ONE BEHIND ALL THIS WE WILL FORCE FEED HER UNTIL SHE EXPLODES AND FEED HER REMAINS TO THE DOGS!'** Yelled Sho in rage.

'Easy! Naegi-san is a friend, so he's allowed to have other friends.'

' **Yet she called him 'kun'!'**

'She's a bubbly person?'

' **No. SHE'S A CHUBBY FETISHIST WHO IS STEALING OUR MAN!'**

"So where did you find the treats?" Asked Toko.

"Everyday right near my door, but I never unlock it for anyone." Aoi said while the last part of the sentence was yellow.

"Wait, you're sure you don't unlock it for anyone?" Asked Naegi.

"Yes, no one has the keys." Her sentence was orange now.

"Except you." Spoke Toko in suspicion.

"Of course...and Naegi-kun." It was now red as blood! "Maybe Naegi-kun likes fat girls?"

"EEEEHHH?!"

' **I knew it! She did this whole stunt to get our man!** ' Sho yelled in anger.

'He is only a friend!'

' **Keep telling yourself that**!'

"Uh, I'm flattered, but you shouldn't gorge yourself to feel attractive."

"But-but….I thought you loved fat girls!" Aoi yelled in confusion and hurt.

"What made you think that?" He asked confused.

"You said that you liked girls with 'more meat' and showed Toko….a picture of her in a sumo outfit….and…" she came closer to Naegi. "You keep looking at my ass and chest."

' **He does what?** '

Naegi blushed as both girls turned towards him.

"That's why I fattened myself up...so you can notice me." She said with a light blush.

"...Naegi-san…." Toko said with a small glare.

"I-I'm sorry!" He stuttered out in fear.

"Why?...I chose to do this." Said Aoi with a blush.

' **Grr. Stealing our man by becoming a sumo…..that's IT! WE ARE DOING IT AS WELL BED WETTER!'**

"Look, Aoi-san, while I'm flattered, I don't think it would work out between us."

"Why…." she said in sadness.

"Because right now I think we should focus on finding a way out of here before anyone else gets killed."

"Fine...but..." She kissed his forehead. "If you change your mind. You know where to find me and you can even bring Toko-san to join in the ….feeding as well."

Both blushed before Aoi walked back in her room, leaving the two alone.

"Naegi-san…...do you like….fat girls?"

"N-No!" He waved his hands. "I look for personality."

"...like….?" Toko asked in interest.

' **Blood lust or yandere?** '

'I'm not asking him that!'

' **Fine….just a thought.** '

"...like….shy…...and…... **Yandere?** " Said Toko before Sho took over for the last part.

"Shy is good, but what was that last part?"

" **Yandere.** " Sho said again.

'SHO!'

" **Well?** " She leaned in. " **Is a yandere more your type? WELL?!"**

"Um…..maybe….?"

Sho grinned and walked closer.

"But I also like shy girls!" Naegi said with a blush.

" **Well Toko ain't out right now."** She growled with her tongue hanging out.

"I know….but I like both of you!"

This caused Sho and Toko to look at him in shock.

Naegi gulped as Sho didn't say anything.

"Shotoko-san?" He said while poking their tongue with his finger.

" **GAH! What the hell are you doing!** " Sho said with a blush.

'Why did Naegi-san just do that?'

He reeled back while Sho grabbed the front of his shirt.

" **Well? Why did you poke my tongue?** " Sho said while her blush increased.

"You didn't say anything so I tried getting your attention!"

" **Oh….But why my tongue?** "

"I took a chance and tried it."

" **But...You could have touched my tits, my ass, my stomach, yet you touched my tongue instead…** "

He blushed hearing the first choice.

" **Well...I'm waiting!** " Sho said as she began to pull out her scissors.

"I don't know!"

" **You have some reason….Naegi-kun…** " she blushed when she realised her suffix and dropped the scissors. " **So what is it?"**

"Well….Because your tongue...is so…." He turned away and blushed. "Enchanting…"

" **HUH?"**

'What!'

"I said that your tongue is so enchanting!" Naegi yelled with a now crimson face. 'Why did I have to say that?!'

" **You….You….You...really think….that my...tongue...is...enchanting!** " Sho stuttered while blushing even more along with Toko.

He just gave a brief nod in embarrassment.

" **Naegi-kun….** " Sho said before coming closer to him and kissing his lips while licking the inside of his mouth.

'WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!'

Sho ignored Toko's rant and broke the kiss. " **I just wanted to give my thanks for your honesty, Naegi-kun.** "

Said boy was speechless which made Sho giggle.

" **Don't worry Naegi-kun. The bed wetter also likes you as well...she is just too ignorant of her feelings.** " She said with a smile.

'S-Stop that! He'll be too scared to be our friend now!'

' **Think again.** ' " **Naegi-kun. Are you afraid of us now? Do you want to become our enemy because of a simple kiss?** " She resisted the urge to grab her scissors and make him say no.

"What? I would never leave you two! You're my friends! I will never be afraid of you two EVER!" Naegi said with a blush.

" **You SWEAR on your life Naegi-kun?** " She held up two scissors. " **Even if I'm tempted to crucify you and turn you into a bloody piece of art?"**

"Yes. I will never be afraid or leave you….Shotoko-chan….EVER!" He said with a serious tone.

Both were silent before Sho started giggling before outright laughing.

'AHAHAHA!' Laughed Toko in her mind.

"What's so funny? Shotoko-chan?"

" **Ya got some balls in you Naegi-kun!"** Laughed Sho.

"What does that mean!" Naegi said with a blush.

" **It means you're brave."**

"What? What does that have to do with me, Shotoko-chan?"

" **I'm saying you're our first real friend."**

Naegi smiled before doing something that caused the two personalities to blush….he hugged them.

'He's hugging us!'

' **Yes he is! Our man is hugging us!** '

"Thank you. Shotoko-chan." He said while giving a peck on the cheek.

That made Sho grin before pulling him close and kissed him on the lips with her tongue slinking around his mouth like a snake.

'SHO! …..I wanted to do that….' Toko frowned in disappointment.

Naegi sputtered as she pulled back and patted his back with a chuckle.

" **You're not a bad kisser Naegi-kun.** " Sho said with a smile a mile wide.

"Wha...huh…..wow…."

" **Well...I better let bed wetter have control. However know this, you are our boyfriend now.** " She smiled before returning control to a now crimson Toko.

"Naegi-san….no...kun?"

"Uh, yes?"

"...Since...we...are...now….a….couple….can….we….after….all...of...this….goonadate!"

' **Enunciate dammit!'**

'Shut ...up….'

"Can...we….go...on..a...date…?"

"Uh….well….sure."

"Yes PLEASE!" Toko yelled as she kissed Naegi on the lips...again.

Both bright red as he held her in a hug.

' **Ah….So sappy. JUST HAVE SEX ALL READY!'**

'NO!' She thought with an even brighter blush.

' **Please!** ' Sho pouted.

'We just got into our FIRST real relationship, DON'T PUSH IT!'

' **Aw come on….I wanted to be Naegi-kun's first….** "

"Uh….so um…..we should go to bed." Spoke Naegi.

"...Yes…..can...I...join...you?" Said Toko with a blush.

He just nodded before leading the way back to his room.

-two weeks later-

Junko laughed as the remaining students were in the final class trial to decide their fate.

' **What a bitch.** ' Said Sho with a cold glare.

"If you all want to survive out in the real world, you'll have to sacrifice Naegi!"

"Now that is insane...even for you!" Said Aoi while eating some donuts.

"The look of despair on your faces will be delicious! Choose!"

"We...choose….to...Execute….you Junko!" Toko glared at the personification of despair.

"Apparently you forgot! The only way you can beat me is to explain the mystery behind this school. Otherwise, you all die!" She laughed.

"Oh that's easy. You are the origin of The Tragedy!" Said Naegi with a serious smile.

-one explanation later-

Junko started to chuckle before laughing like a mad woman.

"What's so funny?" Questioned Kirigiri.

"You! YOU THINK THAT BY SOLVING THIS THAT YOU WILL WALK AWAY WITH YOUR LIVES?!"

"Actually yes. Because you like despair, right?" Asked Naegi.

"...And you are hope reincarnated...aren't you Naegi?" Asked Junko in a normal voice.

"No, but answer me this. How do you feel after losing? Devastated? Hollow?"

"Yes….Why?"

"That's despair. If you want despair, take a look in the mirror."

Junko was silent for a few minutes before doing something really OOC. She cried.

This confused the six students.

"You're right...I am despair….just...go ahead and execute me...my birth was a mistake anyway."

"No. You can stay here and suffer for what you did." Spoke Toko.

"Fine….But do me a small favor." Asked Junko with a smile.

"What?"

"Since I am Despair reincarnated….it would make sense to punish me with staying with my hated opposite...Hope….under house arrest."

" **FUCK THAT BITCH!"** Shouted Sho.

"What's better than living under the roof of my opposite, a serial killer and a sumo?"

"HEY!" Yelled Aoi.

"Well you're a fat ass!" Junko said causing Aoi to see red.

" **Let me rip her throat out."** Growled Sho.

"No. Junko's option is the most suitable punishment. Ten times worse that being squashed by a meat grinder."

" **You're saying we just leave Naegi here with this bitch?!"** Hissed Sho.

"Don't worry. I will not steal you 'man'. Toko...or is it Sho?" Said Junko with a smile. "I just see him as an enemy and a younger brother…."

" **I say give me my scissors and I'll end you right here."** Growled the serial killer.

"Do that and no date after we escape Shotoko-chan." Said Naegi with a serious glare.

" **What! That's not fair."** Pouted Sho.

"Then leave her be. Her punishment is more than enough to leave psychological damage. Better than any physical death this crazy school can come up with."

"Then I'm staying." Spoke Toko taking control of her body.

"Toko-chan. Be reasonable. With Junko under our watch." Points to Aoi as well. "We will know if she will either kill us or harm anyone. It's a win-win situation."

"Fine."

"Thank you Shutoko-chan." He said before kissing her cheek.

She blushed with a smile.

"Aw How cute." Said Junko with a real smile. " My baby brother has himself a two for one girlfriend and a mistress."

"What!?" Blushed Aoi.

"Uh, let me say goodbye to the others." He spoke to Toko before facing the other students. "Guys, it looks like some of us will be staying. This means you three will need to carry the hope of humanity in yourselves."

Each one of the students looked at each other before agreeing….well...except for Aoi who decided to stay as well.

Junko input the code for the front door as the rest exited the room.

-Timeskip about ten years or so-

"AHH!" Screamed a small child running from a purple haired boy with a knife. "MIROKU! STOP! PLEASE!" Cried the child in a feminine voice.

" **Stabby stabby!"** Laughed the boy.

"MIROKU! TELL NARAKU TO STOP! HE IS YOUR OTHER HALF!"

'No can do.' Spoke a voice in Miroku's head.

"PLEASE! STOP OR AUNTY AOI AND AUNTY JUNKO WILL LITERALLY KILL US!" The girl yelled.

She tripped with Naraku jumping up and aiming the knife down, but it was blocked by a pair of scissors.

"Naraku….Stop trying to cut Sango." Said a now older Toko with a new pair of golden scissors.

" **What? We're just playing.** "

" **NO YOU'RE NOT! NOW YOU'RE IN TIMEOUT UNTIL I SAY OTHERWISE!** " Shouted Sho. " **AND YOU'RE GROUNDED!** "

Naraku reeled back before growing meek and let go of the knife.

" **Yes Mom….** Why me as well?" Asked the now in control Miroku as Naraku returned into his mind.

"I want you two to try and find common ground and keep each other in line." Spoke Toko.

"Yes mother…" Said Miroku and Sango in unison.

"Now go off and play, and if Naraku tries anything, tell him he won't get dessert for a month."

' **NO!** ' Cried Naraku in Miroku's mind in fear.

The kids walked away with Toko sighing.

' **Just like us, right bed wetter?** '

'Yeah, toad girl.'

' **That's Miss toad girl to you.** '

"Shotoko-chan!" Said a familiar voice.

She turned around and smiled.

"Naegi-kun."

' **Naegi-koi!** ' Both said/thought as they kissed their husband on the lips.

"Everything alright?" He asked.

"Just Naraku at it again." Said Toko while a now older Aoi and Junko walked in.

"Do I need to get the meat grinder prepped?"

"Or force feed him live lobsters?"

"No, I took care of it."

"So. What punishment this time?" Asked Aoi while eating some donuts.

"Grounding."

"Just that?" Said Junko in mock disappointment.

"Yes."

"Aw. Now that is boring!"

"Oh shut up."

"Anyway." Said Naegi in a serious tone. "Is it true that you two want something from me?" He pointed to Aoi and Junko.

"Maybe." Grinned Junko.

"And that would be?"

"Something only you can do…." Said Aoi with a smile.

"Baby batter." Spoke Junko.

"And a lifetime supply of our favorite foods." Said Aoi pointing to the three girls.

"But mostly your sperm."

"Yep. Mostly that." Aoi said before both girls came closer to Naegi. "And we want it now."

He gulped while Toko stayed back.

'Should we join?'

' **OF COURSE! Yuri and our man! Two birds with one stone!** '

Naegi gulped as they all closed in around him.

All throught the night the moans and screams of passion could be heard through the academy as a new hope appears in this realm of despair and death.


	37. Persiamon, Nene, and Taiki

Crazy trouble with love

Persiamon, Nene, and Taiki

Series: Digimon Xros Wars

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Persiamon yawned as she laid on her personal bed. "Taiki… Oh, Taiki…" She moaned, unable to get him off her mind. She rolled around while her body felt tingly and warm, making her moan in frustration as she knew she was going into heat.

Just like animals in the Real World, so too did Digimon get strong urges to mate, taking them over and causing the more primal sides of them to take over. And right now, it was hitting Persiamon hard.

Persiamon bit her lip. Not only was she able to control herself as she moved her right hand over her breast and began to grope it, while her left slipped down the front of her pants and began to rub her snatch, but she knew that Taiki, Nene and Kiriha would be coming back to the Digital World to check on the progress Shoutmon had made ever since he had become the Digimon King.

Just the thought of seeing Taiki again made her claws move faster, before the one on her breast started twisting her nipple, increasing her moans and filling her body with a great heat as the thoughts of Taiki soon turned more naughty and erotic to her.

In her mind, she imagined Taiki kissing her or feeling his hands tease her body, before eventually leading to the Red General thrusting his cock inside of her while she was on all fours.

But Persiamon was broken from her erotic thoughts when she heard knocking on her bedroom door, before the familiar voice of Shoutmon called out from the opposite side. "Persiamon, you awake? Taiki and the others will be here shortly."

"A-Alright!" She cried out in surprise as she stopped rubbing her spots, before pulling herself up and sat at the end of her bed, letting out a small sigh as she knew it was going to be a long day.

'Keep it together.' Persiamon mentally scolded herself, before she arose and exited her room while taking deep breaths to calm her racing heart.

"Glad to see you're finally up." Shoutmon said, smiling at Persiamon.

"Just took a little catnap." She replied, lying to the Digimon King, while doing her best to keep her urges in check. "So how soon will the others come?" She then asked, hoping she'd be able to remain in control of herself until Taiki was gone.

"Anytime now." Shoutmon replied, before saying. "But they may arrive at different times, since Kiriha moved to America and Nene moved to Hong Kong."

"Alright." Persiamon said in reply, before following Shoutmon, down one of the halls of his castle and to the dining room, which was filled with banners displaying the Emblem of Xros Heart, a massive dining table, with various foods on it, while the rest of the Xros Heart Team was sitting around the table, all glad to see their King and friend.

"Hey there." Cutemon greeted with a smile, before asking Persiamon. "Looking forward to seeing Taiki again?"

Hearing his name made Persiamon stiffen up and slowly nod, which confused Shoutmon and the others, as they expected Persiamon to be swooning about her Taiki-wikie returning to her.

Knowing something was up, Shoutmon, concerned for persiamon was about to ask if she was alright, but before the Digimon King could speak, the front doors to the dining room opened, revealing Mervamon, Sparrowmon, three green and three red Monitamon and Nene.

"Hope we're not crashing this party." Mervamon joked.

"Not at all." Spoke Shoutmon, before Beelzemon, who had been reborn with the power of the Code Crown then told Nene and her Digimon partners. "In fact you are the first to arrive."

"It's good to see you all again." He then said, while eyeing Mervamon.

Mervamon noticed and grinned as she and the others went to take seats, with her taking the one right next to Beelzemon.

The Monitamon sat around the table, not caring who they sat with, so long as they could get their hands on the good food before it was all gone.

And while Sparrowmon's body structure made it impossible for her to sit, Shoutmon and Ballistamon then made some room beside their seats, allowing her to glide in.

Seeing her Digimon now seated, Nene could see two available seats close to her, in which the brunette reached out, placing her hand on the chair, only for Persiamon to place hers' on it too.

"Sorry about that." Nene apologized.

"It's alright, we could always share." Pesiamon replied, jokingly, while part of her actually didn't mind sitting on Nene's lap or having her sit on hers'.

As both Nene and Persiamon took their seats, Nene could smell an unusual scent coming from Persiamon. It was rather sweet and felt warm, which made Nene feel a little warm too.

While most Digimon could resist the effects of other Digimon that were in heat, experiencing and being so close to one, Nene was caught off guard, unaware that her body was taking in Persiamon's pheromones, affecting her body just like Persiamon's.

'W… what's happening?' She thought as she felt her body start getting warm.

Shoutmon, noticing Nene's discomfort spoke up. "Nene, is something wrong?" He asked her.

"No, it just feels warm in here." Nene replied.

"Maybe you should splash some cool water on your face?" Shoutmon suggested. "Persiamon, can you escort Nene to the bathrooms?"

"Of course." Persiamon replied, before she and Nene stood up, with said digimon leading the way out of the room.

-Moments later-

After a small walk down the halls, and past her bedroom, Persiamon and Nene had arrived at the bathroom, in which Persiamon remained outside, giving the brunette some space as she went in, and was now letting the water run from the tap into her cupped hands, which she then splashed over her face.

'Not even water is working.' Thought Nene, still feeling the warmth in her body, causing her to let out a small, defeated sigh as she then left the bathroom, seeing Persiamon was gone, making her guess she must've headed back before her.

Not wanting to keep Shoutmon or the others waiting, Nene made her way down the hall.

But as she walked out, the heat got worse and she had to keep herself from falling.

"What is going on with my body?" Nene questioned, feeling herself getting hotter and, for some unknown reason, aroused, before she rubbed her thighs together and tried to keep moving forward.

However, Nene then stopped once again when she picked up the same scent she smelt in the dining room, only it was stronger than before and coming from behind a door, which, when she approached, she could hear Persiamon on the other side, moaning out.

"Ah! T-Taiki!" Moaned the Digimon princess, which, upon hearing his name, made Nene let out a moan herself, before her thoughts drifted to the goggle wearing General, like how he saved her brother and held a hand of friendship out to her even when they were enemies.

To her, she saw Taiki as a brave, selfless and caring friend, but with them maturing and the strange heat affecting her, Nene began to see Taiki in a whole new light, causing her to moan again as the brunette thought and wondered if Taiki was in any way interested in her, more than a friend.

She grabbed her chest and moaned as she lightly rubbed and squeezed her breasts, moaning Taiki's name.

"Nene…?" Persiamon then moaned. "Are you out there…?"

Nene jumped and saw the door slowly open, making her cheeks flush to see Persiamon was lying on her bed and had stripped herself of her silk veil, bra, pants and all the jewelry she wore on her claws, leaving her completely naked as she was pleasuring herself.

Curious, Nene asked, while blushing. "Did you…. hear all that?"

"I did… and I can't blame you… Taiki is just so sexy…" Persiamon moaned in reply, before saying as she stopped masturbating and her tone then turned seductive. "But then again, so are you."

"W-What?" Nene spoke with a blush, unable to take her eyes off Persiamon's naked form as she stood up and approached her with a sexy sway in her hips.

"You heard what I said." Persiamon said, her face inches away from Nene's, before her nose twitched, taking in Nene's scent and making her say. "I still can't believe you haven't found yourself a mate yet." "Or are you as horny as I am and just waiting for Taiki to claim you?" She purred.

"N-No!" She shook her head, even though her body did tingle hearing Taiki's name.

Persiamon smiled, seeing Nene's discomfort, before she said. "Here, this should help you relax." And before Nene could react, Persiamon placed her left arm on the back of Nene's head, forcing it forward, before their lips met in a deep and lustful kiss.

Nene's eyes widened in shock as she found herself pulled into the room with Persiamon holding the kiss, before Persiamon then broke the kiss and threw Nene onto her bed.

However, before Nene could get up, she moaned again as Persiamon climbed on top of her, holding her down as her breasts and pussy rubbed against the brunette's.

'T-This is…...nice...' Nene thought, who then moaned as the Digimon's claws rubbed her developing chest, while teasing her folds with her twin tails, making Nene give into the lust consuming her as she then kissed Persiamon back.

For several minutes, Persiamon and Nene continued, not only making out, but Nene returned the pleasure she was getting, moving her hands up the sides of Persiamon's body, before placing them on the Digimon Princesses' breasts, causing her to break from their lust filled kiss and moan.

"Ah... yes, Nene…!" Persiamon moaned in pleasure, enjoying Nene's erotic actions, before an idea came to her pleasure clouded mind, in which persiamon, after removing her tails from Nene's pussy, crawled around, repositioning herself so she was still on top of Nene, only now the Digimon Princess was looking down, staring lustfully at Nene's pussy, while Nene's view was filled with the sight of Persiamon's wet snatch.

"Aw, so cute. Now time for a taste." Purred Persiamon, before leaning down and running her tongue across the slit.

The action made Nene gasp and moan loudly, before her mouth was then covered as Persiamon lowered her legs, forcing her pussy over Nene's face, which, in her lustful state, Nene started licking it, lapping at Persiamon's love juice and causing her to moan and purr in pleasure and approval.

Both girls eagerly tasted the others folds with the juices trickling out even faster than before, making them hornier and wanting more.

'This is amazing.' They thought as they started pushing their tongue inside the others snatch, making both moan from the sensation.

However, both stopped when they heard a familiar male voice call out, shocked. "Nene!? Persiamon!?"

Removing their faces from the other's pussy, Nene and Persiamon turned, their eyes filled with a new found lust to see standing just outside the bedroom was Taiki Kudo, who had a look of confusion and shock on his face.

"Hello there, Taiki." Nene said, before she asked. "What brings you here?"

"I came to check on you. When I got here, Shoutmon told me that after you arrived, you were feeling hot and went with Persiamon to cool down, but that was over ten minutes ago." Taiki replied, blushing and doing his best not to stare at the pair, which made them smile lustfully at him.

"Why just stand there? Come on over." Persiamon purred.

"I'm fine here." Taiki replied, feeling his pants tighten from his cock pressing against the fabric of his underwear. "Also, Kiriha told me last night he won't be able to join us, so now we can eat. Maybe you two should redress and we can head back?" He then suggested.

"Or maybe we can go right ahead to the fun part?" Persiamon then replied in an enticing tone, before she climbed off Nene and stood up, showing off her naked body to the Red General, who continued to blush, and blushed further when Nene stood beside Persiamon.

Seeing the two naked women and the desire in their eyes, Taiki could feel his arousal increase, in which part of him wanted to join the pair and make love to them. But, being Taiki, he could sense something was affecting them and their rationality.

However, Taiki was so distracted by his conflicting thoughts, he failed to notice Nene and Persiamon approach him,until they grabbed his hands, each placing one on their breasts.

"See how good that feels?" Persiamon asked, moaning as she began moving Taiki's hand around.

"Not to mention how good it's making us feel." Nene added, mimicking Persiamon's actions and filling her with pleasure.

Taiki blushed at their moans and marveled at how different each breast felt, making the girls look down at Taiki's crotch and lick their lips in lust, wanting his cock. Both then reached down and rubbed their hands against his bulge.

"Nene… Per… Persiamon…" Taiki groaned out from the sudden action, unable to stop them as they each took a hold of his legs and pulled his pants down, along with his boxers, revealing his erect nine-inch cock to them.

"Mmm, looks yummy." Purred Persiamon, teasing Taiki as she traced a single claw around the tip, wiping off the pre-cum that was dripping from it, before she brought her claw up to her face and licked it clean.

"Now then Taiki, what do you say we have some fun?" Nene offered in an enticing tone.

All Taiki could do was nod his head, making Nene and Persiamon smile, glad to see the boy was cooperating, before Nene then helped Taiki get more comfortable as she relieved him of his jacket, shirt and goggles.

With him completely naked, Persiamon and Nene each took Taiki's hands again, guiding him to Persiamon's bed, where they gently sat him down, before joining him, each taking a seat by Taiki's side.

And before Taiki could say a single word, Persiamon and Nene engaged him in a deep and passionate three-way kiss, making his eyes widen, before he began to relax, in which he closed his eyes and then kissed them back.

As the three continued to kiss, Nene and Persiamon moved their hands down to Taiki's manhood, making them break from their kiss and blush from feeling and seeing it.

"Oh, Taiki, your cock is getting so big and I think I know a way we can help with that." Nene said in a seductive tone, before she lowered her head down to Taiki's manhood, placed gentle kisses on the tip, before she took her Taiki's cock into her mouth and began to suck him off, which caused the Red General to groan out in pleasure and approval.

Watching Nene continue her blowjob, Persiamon didn't want to disappoint her Taiki-Wikie, in which she too lowered herself, taking place by Nene's side, before she began licking around and massaging Taiki's balls, causing him to groan out in pleasure. "Nene... Ah... Persiamon... That's it... Ah... That feels great...!"

Both Nene and Persiamon were happy to know they were pleasing their Taiki, encouraging the pair to continue as Persiamon then took her head away from Taiki's balls and began to lick around his manhood, while Nene continued her erotic actions, sucking Taiki dick as best she could, using her tongue to increase her Taiki's pleasure.

However, Nene and Persiamon soon stopped, confusing Taiki as to why, before he got his answer as the girls sat up and pressed their pussies tightly around his manhood, making him groan out again, as they then wrapped their arms around each other and made out in front of him.

"Ah... You two really know how to please a guy... It's great...!" Taiki groaned, making Nene and Persiamon break from their kiss and smile at him, glad to see their Taiki was so happy, before they resumed pleasuring him.

The great feeling of their pussies massaging his cock as the girls continued kissing each other was really arousing Taiki, however, the General of Xros Heart felt he was close to cumming, making him groan out. "Nene... Persiamon... I can't... I can't hold it... I... Ah... I'm cumming...!

And after several more minutes, Taiki groaned out loudly as he came, shooting his load across Nene and Persiamon's stomachs, which just made them smile, knowing Taiki was pleased.

After his release, Taiki collapsed back, waiting for his energy to return, while watching on as Nene and Persiamon started wiping the cum off of their bodies and licked their fingers clean, enjoying the taste, while Taiki enjoyed the erotic action before him.

And wanting to return the pleasure, Taiki grabbed Nene, placed the brunette on her back as he then inserted his manhood into her vagina and began to make love to her.

"Yes, it's so deep... Ah... Oh, Taiki... Taiki!" Nene moaned out, as Taiki continued thrusting in and out of her womanhood.

Continuing to make love to her, Taiki then pulled Nene up into a sitting position, his tongue lashing at her right breast as she wrapped her arms around her Taiki's waist to guide his cock into her wet vagina.

"Yes, Taiki... Ah... That's amazing... Oh, Taiki...!" Nene cried in pleasure as Taiki continued, but eventually the pair started to move frantically as their climaxes were approaching them.

"Nene... I... I can't hold it... Ah... I'm gonna cum soon...!" Taiki groaned out in warning.

"Same here... Ah... Taiki... Taiki, I... I'm cumming...!" Nene moaned out before she cried out loudly as she had her climax, releasing her sexual fluids all over Taiki's manhood, which triggered his climax, as he came and filled the brunette up with his cum.

After the pair finished, Taiki removed his member from Nene, showing it was still hard; Persiamon licked her lips, while Nene panted out, remaining on her back. "Oh, Taiki..."

Taiki smiled at her, before smiling as Persiamon wrapped her arms around Taiki's chest and began to kiss around the left side of his neck, showing she wished for him to claim her as his mate, in which the General of Xros Heart grabbed Persiamon and placed her on top of Nene, both girls moaned out as they could feel their breasts and pussies rubbing against the others', before Persiamon moaned in pure pleasure as she felt her Taiki then insert his cock into her pussy.

"Oh, yes... Oh, Taiki... It's so deep... you're so deep inside of me... It feels so good... Ah... Taiki... Taiki!" Persiamon continued to moan out in sexual pleasure as Taiki continued thrusting his manhood in and out of her for the next hour.

However, both Taiki and Persiamon soon began to move frantically, as they both could feel their climaxes drawing closer and closer.

Neither were unable to take anymore as they both had their orgasms, making Taiki groan out Persiamon's name, while she called out Taiki's in pure ecstasy as they both came.

With their climaxes over, Taiki removed his manhood form Persiamon's pussy, before he laid beside the pair, panting heavily as he tried to catch his breath. But as he remained lying on his back, Taiki smiled, watching as Nene and Persiamon moved over and rested their heads on the sides of his chest, nuzzling it and taking in Taiki's unique scent.

"Oh, Taiki, you were wonderful." Nene said, her tone full of love and satisfaction.

"Nene is right." Persiamon replied, before asking, tracing her claws up and down his chest enticingly. "And maybe you can continue to pleasure this pussy."

"Maybe we can rest first?"

"Sounds good." Smiled Nene before kissing one more time with Persiamon doing the same before they cuddled him with smiles and closed their eyes.

Taiki smiled at both before joining them.

(Later)

"There you three are. What happened?" Asked Shoutmon, seeing Taiki, Nene, and Persiamon walk in. "You practically missed dinner." He then stated.

"Sorry, Persiamon lost one of her rings and we had to look all over for it." Taiki replied with a chuckle. 'But I think what happened was more valuable than any ring.'


	38. Junko and Naegi

Crazy trouble with love

Junko and Naegi

Series: Danganronpa

xxxxxxxxxxxx

(Junko's POV)

I sighed under my breath while looking at the boring old man putting down a formula that I couldn't give two shits about. 'Like I need this crap to succeed.'

I silently chuckled and looked at the poor saps around here. When the time came, all of them would be full of nothing but sweet, wonderful, despair!

"Junko-san." said a voice next to me.

"What?" I groaned. Must be another loser trying to hit on me.

"Do you have the answer for question 3?"

Does it look like I do you idiot? I turned and noticed it was a boy who didn't look like the kind who tried hitting me at least twice a day.

"Junko-san? Please help me." He looked like he was about to cry.

"Does it look like I'm paying attention?" I asked in a bored tone.

"Oh. Sorry Junko-san. I thought you were smarter than me." He turned back to his paper and surprised me.

"Junko." Said the idiot teacher. "The answer to question 4 if you would."

I looked at the paper which was blank and inwardly groaned. "Like, is it twenty?"

"How in the world could 2+2 equal twenty?"

'Maybe that's cause I couldn't give a damn about this children's stuff when I could get a higher degree than you old man!'

"It's because Junko-san is smarter than you think." Said the boy with...a smile?

"Oh really? Care to explain?"

"Well, maybe she's smart enough to where stuff like this is boring and too easy."

"...nonsense, no one is that smart."

'What an idiot.'

"Next time Naegi, let Miss Junko deal with the consequences of not paying attention."

"Yes..teacher." What a pansy.

As he went back to writing on the board, I glanced at the Naegi kid and saw him smile. Huh, this one's different.

"Junko-san? Are you ok?" What is he doing? Don't put your hand on my forehead!

"W-What are you doing!?" I hissed in a whisper.

"I thought you were sick. I just wanted to make sure you are ok, Junko-san." He smiled.

"Like, does it look like I'm sick?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You look red. So are you coming down with something?"

I was red? That's weird.

"Junko-san? Can you be my friend?" He said with a smile. Me? His friend!?

"Like, why are you asking me?" I asked in curiosity.

"You looked lonely...like me." He glanced away with a down expression. Wow, I actual feel a little for him. ME!?

"Junko-san? Is that a bear?" He asked with….interest?

I looked down and realized my little plushie was sticking out of my desk.

"It's so cute….I like you are Junko-san."

Wait, did he just call me cute? And there's the usual thing.

"Junko-san? You're red again. Do you want me to take you to the nurse?"

"I'm fine." I reassured looking away. Does my face feel warm? Am I really blushing? Since when do I blush just from a boy?! That's suppose to be the other way around.

"Ok Junko-san." He turned back to his paper before taking out a white and black pencil, unsharpened, and...What!? He's giving it to me!

"Are you giving me that?"

"Yes." NOW he was blushing, how cute...wait why did I say that!?

"Uh, thanks." I took the pencil and saw it was the shade of colors like my bear.

"Thank you, Junko-san!" He smiled before the bell rang...'SHIT MY NEXT CLASS!'

"Hey, uh, your name is like, Naegi, right?" I spoke up before he could stand up.

"Yes?"

"Uh, if you're sure, maybe we can be friends." I can't believe I actually suggested that.

"Junko-san….THANK YOU!" He cried out moving forward and wrapping his arms around me. AH! He's hugging me! KI!

He pulled back and flashed me a smile before walking out of the classroom.

'What a strange boy….You intrigue my interests….Naegi-kun.! Wait? WHY DID I….never mind!'

I stood up and made sure to grab my bear and looked at the pencil. Huh, this is different than what I expected.

(Timeskip)

"Boring! Let's just get on with it!" I groaned, acting like a airheaded valley girl. Heh, right now I just need to wait for the moment before me and my sister switch places and keep this whole game more interesting.

Wait? Let's zoom in….! Is that?

"Naegi-kun?" ...GOD DAMN IT! EVEN AFTER ALL THIS TIME! GAH!

Said male looked embarrassed looking at all the different students before one in particular walked towards him. From what I recall she was the swimmer girl who loved donuts.

"Hey? Want a donut?" She said before taking one of those blasted dough balls and holding it up.

"Um sure." He spoke accepting it and biting into it. Just looking at one of those things is enough to make me sick.

'Maybe I should cook him a meal….oh wait...I CAN'T COOK!'

Damn it!

I shook my head and saw Naegi and the girl talk. I still can't believe my first real friend would end up here. I was hoping we could have gotten some other student when my sister decided, but apparently she wanted to include the whole gang of friends we gathered. Course Naegi was more closer to them than I was when it was form.

"Junko-san?"

I looked up and saw Naegi had apparently noticed me.

"Is that you? I-It's been too long!"

Wait, he remembers? That's impossible! He recalls me but not everyone else? Hmm, this might not break the plan after all.

"Junko-san? You're blushing….are you sick again?"

"Like, no." I spoke with my arms crossed. Hmm, maybe I can enjoy this time, at least until I get to see all of them wallow in despair. Ah~ sweet sweet despair.

"Junko-san? There's a cockroach on your legs."

"EEP!" I jumped and danced around before clinging to Naegi in instinct.

"J-Junko-san!" He blushed. Damn it!

I reeled back and tried acting cool while ignoring my face heating up. Sheesh, this keeps happening every time I'm around this dork!

"Junko-san...your..your…hands…."

Huh?

"They..are…" He nodded down to….WHAT! HIS ASS!?

I jumped back with a bigger red face and swore some of the others saw.

"HA! That idiot can't handle that woman." Said an arrogant boy with a vib of stupidity. And I'm not his 'woman'!

"Like, this coming from a nerd with glasses?"

"Shut up!"

'What an asshole! Maybe I should kill him first?' We all saw a white and black bear pop up and inwardly smiled.

" _ **Well at least you're are a virgin? Oh wait? That's bad...for you that is!**_ " Ok THAT was funny!

"Who are you?" Asked the male with a white uniform.

" _ **Your principe! Mister virgin.**_ " Yup, best remote bear me and my sister ever made.

" _ **And you are a idiot!**_ " Or not…..

"Why are we here?" Asked the girl with long curled pigtails and in a refined dress.

" _ **To study.**_ " Your deaths that is AH!

"Then why are all the doors and windows locked?" Asked the male delinquent.

" _ **So you don't commit suicide.**_ "

"W-Why would we do that?" Asked the nervous girl with glasses.

" _ **Because you're idiots.**_ "

"Give us a real answer you stupid bear!" Yelled the delinquent.

" _ **You won't like it.**_ " Like hell they would.

The male growled and ran over before grabbing Monobear by the front of his fur.

" _ **This feels like deja vu.**_ " What? When did that happen?

"TALK!"

" _ **You are going to study murder.**_ "

"What?"

" _ **And by study murder, I of course mean you have two chances to handle this situation. Either be calm and learn to live with each other for the rest of eternity."**_

'Or die with despair in your hearts!'

" _ **Or try to graduate by getting away with murder!"**_

Or that. That works too…

"I ain't killing anyone! Just let us out!" Growled the teen holding up Monobear.

" _ **Question? What is black and white and red all over?**_ "

"You?" Spoke Naegi.

" _ **Correct Naegi-san! ME!**_ "

KABOOOOOM!

All of us watched the guy go flying, no doubt dying. Thanks to my knowledge on explosives. Hah!

" _ **Ah. Home Run!**_ " Gotta also love multiple Monobears. " _ **Oops, that would have worked for the baseball star."**_

"Monobear-Sama?" Asked Naegi-kun...DAMN IT!

" _ **Yes?"**_

"Are you a friend of mine? Or Junko-san's?"

" _ **No, I'm your principal."**_ He replied like it was obvious.

"Oh….but you look like Junko-san's plushie."

That made a few turn towards me. Damn it Naegi! Why did you have to say that? Now they'll think something's up!

"But Junko-san's plushie is cute then you…..sorry."

" _ **Nope, sorry. No relation whatsoever."**_ Monobear shook his head.

"Oh…." Aw he's sad. It's kind of cute. Wait, CUTE?!

"So we are stuck here?" Said the donut lover.

" _ **That's right! Unless one of you gets away with murder, all of you are gonna be living here for the rest of your lives."**_

"Why murder?" He is too cute...not AGAIN!

" _ **Simple. Because since all of you carry the world's hope on your shoulders, this is to see if you'll calmly accept, or give in."**_ chuckled Monobear.

"Which world?" What?

" _ **Hello, you an airhead too? The very world you're standing on!"**_

"So...we are not on a Doctor Who show?"

Really? That's your logic!

" _ **This ain't no anime kid! It's for real!"**_ He laughed before diving behind the podium and probably disappearing to a small chute me and my sis had installed.

"...it's a live action show…."

"Huh?" What's he saying? He can't have known already!

"Junko-san?"

"What?" I responded calmly. Can't give away my cool at this point.

"Did your chest grow?" Wha?

"W-What are you talking?!" I asked, feeling my face heat up. DAMN IT!

"The last time I saw you they were ….you know….smaller."

"W-Why are you asking that?! Pervert." I spoke looking away.

"But I think you're still cute Junko-san." He looked away with a blush and I felt my own face get even warmer. Sheesh, it's like this guy was born to be nothing but cute.

"...Junko-san….they're looking at us."

I saw the others looking and tried to control my blush.

"Lovers' quarrel?" Asked that donut girl again...WE ARE NOT LOVERS….somehow it hurts saying that.

"N-No! We're just really good friends!" Spoke Naegi.

"Are you sure...you two are redder than the blood on the walls."

THAT'S IT! These guys are going to die, ALL OF THEM!...wait that means…. 'Fuck.'

-(two weeks later)-

I was sitting at the table in the dining hall and saw Naegi wasn't here.

"Junko-san."

I turned and saw saw Naegi walking over, but with that detective girl. Kirigiri.

"Naegi-san….Kirigiri." That bitch. "Did you two come here together?"

"Well….she just thought I was the killer...last time so…"

'She's trying to apologize and seem like a friend, right?' I thought with a frown behind my hands.

He is MINE!...how did that occur? I was hoping this bitch wouldn't be close to Naegi, just like before.

"Junko-san? Your face is red again."

I looked away. Damn it! How the hell did I get so worked up around him?

"Are you ok, Junko?" Stupid bitch! I don't need your concern! And stay away from Naegi!

"Junko-san. Your bra...it's.." He turned away?

"It's what?" I asked curious.

"It's unhooked, Junko." Stupid bit….AH!

I turned away and rushed to put it back together while growling that the bitch had to point that out to me.

"Junko-san….Breasts…" Oh great. Naegi-kun is brain dead….WHY!

"Do you need help?" Figures that bitch would offer.

"Junko-san….beautiful…." What! Me….B-BEAUTIFUL!?

"I-I need to use the bathroom!" I stood up and rushed to the restroom.

-bathroom aka wrong bathroom-

I tried fiddling with my bra to get it back in place. "Stupid thing."

Then I heard….singing?

"Junko-san, Junko-san, the queen of panda's.." Wait? I recognize that song. I fixed my bra and held a hand up to my ear.

"She will send you packing, and dance on your cake." Cake? What was I thinking back then? It was supposed to be 'Corpse', not 'Cake'.

'Wait, is that Naegi?' I thought.

"Junko-san, Junko-san, The goddess of death and love….and my hero." What? Me! I moved closer to the stall it was coming from.

"Junko-san...You're so cute...I wish I could tell you how I really feel…" Uh? Wait, does he mean….

"I wish I could tell you I love you...Junko-...chan.."

GAH! He! HE LOVES ME! ME!

'I feel faint.' I heard the door unlock and bolted out of the restroom while feeling my heartbeat go faster.

'He loves me!...Wait, why do I feel like this!?' I gripped my chest and felt euphoria. "I don't get like this unless I'm looking at the others in despair!'

"Junko?" It's that police bitch...maybe I can get rid of this rival...GAH!

"Hi Kirigiri-san." I smiled standing up.

"Stay away from him." What...is she challenging ME!

"What do you mean?" I asked with a cute cat face.

"Stay away from Naegi-kun."

"Oh? And why?" I asked with a serious expression.

"I don't trust you around him." Oh yeah bitch? Well if you're so good, how come you haven't discovered I'M the one who set this whole thing up?

"And you are nothing."

Both of us stopped talking with the bitch walking away. Alright, I might have respected her for her skills, but I'm DONE letting her get close to Naegi!

'Hmm, I think it's time we catch the real mastermind.' I thought with a grin. 'And that mastermind will be you….bitch!'

(Timeskip)

"Junko-san? You in there?" Naegi knocked on my door. Good, the blood was spread out right and I was propped up against the closet at the right angle. Now for the finisher.

"Junko-san! Are you getting dressed?"

"N-Naegi-kun!" I cried out in a fake painful voice.

"Junko-san! What's wrong?!" He called out in panic as he opened the door in worry. "Junko-san….JUNKO-SAN! YOU'RE BLEEDING!"

"H-Help!" I cried out while gripping the fake wound.

"Junko-san! Who did this?" Time for step two.

"K-K-Kirigiri…." I 'choked' out. Thank the small pill I took for fake blood to cough up.

"W-Why...you never did anything wrong! Junko-chan! Don't die on me!"

As much as I loved hearing his cries of despair and worry for me, I needed to give him some hope I was gonna be alright.

"Junko-chan….please….I love you…" he started crying.

"Naegi…" Ah the bitch is here! Step three.

"T-There she is!" I cried out in fear while clinging to Naegi while shaking.

"Why?" ...wow...He kind of sounds hot now...

"What do you mean?" Asked the bitch.

"Why DID YOU ATTACK HER! WHY DAMN IT! WHY!"oh god! The despair in his eyes is actually making me wet!

"Wha? I never-"

"SHUT UP!" KI! I feel an orgaism! AH~

"S...She snuck in here and attacked me." I gripped him harder.

"Wait! YOU LYING LITTLE-"

"Kirigiri-san...Shut up." Spoke Naegi glaring at the bitch.

"Naegi-kun...She's lying."

"Junko-chan doesn't lie about stuff like this!" …..crap...that might be a problem...my panties are soaked all the way through.

"Nae-"

"LEAVE!" AH~ I can't hold it!

Kirigiri left while Naegi lifted me up and rushed me to the nurse's office.

"Junko-chan. Stay with me!" Too cute! We reached the office and he set me down before rushing to get some gauze.

'Crap. My panties are soaking!'

"Junko-chan...why are you moving?"

Double CRAP!

"Uh...I can move a little, but it hurts." I groaned convincingly before hissing and holding the 'wound'.

"Junko-chan….you're lying….your wounds should remain still so they can heal."

'Phew.' I thought as he walked over and carefully pulled my shirt up.

"Junko-san? Did you gain weight?" WHAT!?

"W….what?" I groaned out as he wrapped the medical tape around me. Good thing I made a convincing wound, but FUCK DID IT HURT!

"Well…" EEP! Stop touching my stomach!

"Well what?" I asked.

"You look a bit pudgy…"

"Hey!" I know I can't move much, but I do NOT look pudgy!

"But you still look beautiful…" he turned bright red.

'If he has a fat fetish, I'm SO changing that.' I thought.

"Junko-chan? Your red again...please calm down so your wounds can be healed."

"Sorry." I spoke. Sheesh, I liked his despair, but seeing his hopeful side is pretty cute too.

"Thank you Junko-chan….about earlier…" I must say...he is too cute!

"I love you too." I whispered.

"J-Junko-chan…" aw..so cu-OW! Stop hugging me OW!

"I'm so happy." He whispered to me.

That's IT! I'm taking him NOW!

"Kiss me." I whispered to him.

"I can't...You're hurt Junko-chan." Ok. He got me there….

"I said kiss...not that. Pervert." I teased.

"B-But-"

"Please?" I put on my cat face that always got him to listen.

"I-I….can't. Not this time...you're hurt and I can-"

"Pwease?" I held my hands up like paws.

"I can't Junko-chan." Ok now I hate the fact that I just injured myself…..fuck.

"I guess you don't love me." I put on a sad face.

"I really love you! Bu-"

"Then kiss me, Naegi-kun." Ah. Resist now.

He looked hesitant.

"Pwese~ Meow~" ok. NOW resist that. You will be mine!

"Oh alright."

"Yes! I love you!"

He blushed before leaning down and pressing his lips against mine.

'So warm~...Fuck this plan! I'm getting my MAN!' I reached up and hugged his neck to keep the kiss going as long as possible.

"J-Junko-chan. Your injuries...they-"

"Don't worry. Just kiss me for now." I pulled him closer. "We can do more later." I purred.

"Junko-chan." Is that….his cock?!

"Later, pervert." I whispered, even though I was VERY tempted to take him right now, but that'd ruin my plan.

"Junko-chan...I'm not a pe-" I pointed to the bulge in his pants and he turned around with the brightest blush I ever saw.

"I'MSORRY!" Now I'm tempted to have him RIGHT NOW! Damn hormones!

-next day-

We were currently in the court for a class trial since Monobear called us. Time for the final piece.

"But I'm not the killer!"

"Liar!" Called Naegi. "You didn't kill anyone, but you attempted to!"

"I told you Naegi-kun! I never attacked her!"

"Then explain this!" I held a little of my shirt up to show the gauze.

"But, Bu-"

" _ **Now calm down. We need proof to sentence her. Or not. Either way, I get a good laugh."**_ Spoke Monobear.

"Are you sure you are not the Joker's pet bear?" Really Naegi-kun….Really!

" _ **NO! Now get to the proof!"**_

"Um-"

"Let me help, Naegi-kun." I smiled. "Last night I was sleeping, but I heard someone at my door. At first I ignored it and went back to sleep. But then early in the morning someone broke in and attacked me. I got stabbed but managed to turn the light on and saw it was Kirigiri. In her panic at being seen, she left the knife with my blood on it under the bed."

"But-"

" _ **Shut up. Continue.**_ "

"She shut the door on her way out, but Naegi got in easy because she must have broken the lock since I had the key with me the entire time."

"But-"

" _ **Seriously quiet. Anything else?**_ "

"If you look at the knife, you'll find her fingerprints all over it."

" _ **I heard enough. The verdict?**_ "

"But it's not true! I was in my room the entire time!"

" _ **Oh? But we have videos with you committing the deed.**_ " Take that bitch!

Kirigiri's eyes widened as a screen came down for all to see.

" _ **And let's see...you're not in your room and you attacked Junko-san.**_ "

"But that's not me!"

" _ **So who is it then, Um?**_ "

The bitch was silent.

" _ **So nothing. It's time for your execution.**_ " Please let it be death by impalement or death by lobsters.

Each one of the remaining teens voted and heard Monobear laugh.

" _ **Yep. Death by anvil and lobsters~ HAHAHA!**_ " At least I got ONE right.

Kirigiri's eyes widened as she fell down a long chute.

Right into a nest of mutant lobsters, AHAHAHHA!

Everyone heard the sound of an anvil hitting bone and cringed.

" _ **Now that gotta hurt. Anyone up for lobster?**_ " Not funny, not funny. " _ **If not, that ends this class trial."**_

"...Junko-chan…"

"Yes Naegi-kun?"

"Are you ok? With you-"

"My what?"

"Your injuries…" Aw~ Too cute!

"I'll be alright."

"Junko-chan...Thank goodness."

'Tonight, I'm making him into a man.'

"Junko-chan? What are you looking at?" Crap.

"Nothing~"

-later that night-

'Wow….he was a beast….' I thought limping a little with a grin. I walked up to the door to the main system and used the key before walking inside.

"Sister." Oh ….my twin sister….damn it.

"Hi." I waved.

"Stop fucking around." Oh the irony.

"Oh? And what are you talking about?"

"I know you are having sex with that boy. Now either kill him NOW or I will kill him myself."

Wrong move to say. "Well if you say so, but quick question. Can we try and send poison gas into one of the other rooms just to make them squirm a little longer?"

"...Fine. But YOU do it." Fuck.

I walked over and typed away before grinning and started filling that stuck up asshole's room first.

"Good work sister, he was just annoying." For once, we agree on that.

"Curious question, but this would work on every single room, right?"

"Yes? Why?" Ah AHAHAAHH!

I smiled and tapped the others before filling all the rooms, except for Naegi's room, with the gas and watched the rest choke before dying.

"Sister? What are you waiting for? KILL HIM!"

Wrong move sister! I whirled towards her before jamming a knife right into her chest.

"He is mine! And you, sister, shall not hurt him!" I grinned as she tried reaching for me, but I twisted the knife and pushed her back as her face started looking pale already. AH! All that despair is making me excited again!

"Goodbye sister. Say hi to the devil for me!" I laughed as she died and grinned. "Now everyone is dead except me and Naegi-kun. He's mine, mine, mine, MINE!"

Now to get ready for the 'honeymoon'!

-Naegi's room-

I walked to the door and made sure the eye drops were put in right before I started whimpering and sobbing.

The door opened and MY Naegi-kun came out.

"Junko-chan? What's wrong?"

"E-E-Everyone…"

"What is it?" He asked in concern.

"Everyone is dead." Now for the despair~ God my folds are wet!

"What!?"

"They died, from poison…."

"How do you know?"

"..." Crap. I forgot to make an alibi! "I saw one of them step out and this weird purple gas came seeping out."

"Wha? Purple gas?"

"I assumed it was poison because they didn't move and just laid there."

"...Junko-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Were you dreaming?"

"No! I really saw it!"

"Then why is there blood on your cheek?" FUCK! "Well?"

"I tried checking to see if they were still breathing and they coughed it on me."

"Oh...Sorry about that Junko-chan." Ok, now for me to make my move!

"Naegi-kun…"

"What?"

"Can I stay with you tonight?"

"Of course."

"Thank you, Naegi-kun." Success!

-timeskip-

"Naegi-kun…" His body is so warm~ AH! My folds~

"Junko-chan?"

"Can we stay here?" Forever!

"What?" He looked at me confused and shocked.

"Please~...Pwese~" Don't fail me cat eyes.

"But….shouldn't we try to find a way out?"

"But this is our eternal honeymoon~ Pwease!?"

"You make it sound like there's no hope."

"And there is hope?" I looked at him seriously. "Everyone is gone, we can't get out, and what if we get our hopes up too much?"

"Yet we are alive." Well yea….thanks to me!

"Exactly. And what if something happened to one of us?"

"I won't let you die, I promise Junko-chan." He is so cute when he blushes.

"Well than why not just live here? If the food keeps coming and we can keep breathing, we could live together in peace.

"...If I do that, promise me something Junko-chan."

"What is it?"

"Never lie to me and to tell me everything….I want you to be happy, Junko-chan."

"I promise Naegi-kun." I smiled hugging him.

-Naegi's Perspective-

I smiled and held Junko while feeling tired. 'God...She is a Succubus!...A very cute succubus.'

"Goodnight Junko-chan."

"Goodnight….Naegi-koi~" Ok, Now that is cuter! And to think….she was a possible suspect in this school of murder.

-Junko's perspective-

'No one will take my Naegi-koi! NO ONE~' I just hope those pills work….wait...I didn't….CRAP!


	39. Taiga and Shirou

Crazy trouble with love

Taiga and Shirou

Series: Fate Stay

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Emiya Household-

"SHIROU~ MORE SAKE! HA~" said a now drunk Taiga was her breasts hung loose from her shirt.

"Taiga-nee! No more!" Shirou exclaimed with a blush as he tried to look away.

"Why is it SOOOOOO HOT~" She said as she attempted to take off her panties. "Let me undress~"

Shirou panicked and grabbed the nearest blanket before wrapping it around her.

"Shirou! It's to HOT~ Please let me undress."

"No Taiga-nee." He spoke trying to keep the blanket around her.

"Shirou~ You-You..." She started to cry. "THINK I'M UGLY! SHIROU-KUN! YOU MEANY!"

"Oh no." he sighed before patting her back. "I just think you need to keep your clothes on. You think you're warm, but your body is actually cold."

"Shirou-kun~" She turned to face him. " _ **ARE YOU CHEATING ON YOUR SISTER?**_ "

"C-Cheating? What do you mean?" He asked in slight fear.

" _ **THOSE GIRLS! YOU CHEATING**_ ….Pervert~"

"Uh, I never got in a relationship with them." He sweatdrop.

"Don't lie….Rin, Sakura, _**SABER, RIDER! THOSE GIRLS ARE ALWAYS WITH YOU!**_ "

"Rin, Sakura, and Rider are close friends, and Saber lives here." He deadpanned.

" _ **YOU CHEATER!**_ " She started to cry again. "You cheated on me."

"That implies we were in a relationship."

"B-But…..AWAW!"

"Aw come on Taiga-nee."

"Night….the time for us~" Ok...Taiga is starting to lose it. "You are so cute~ KISS ME!"

"Wah!" He fell back as she lunged and landed on top of him.

"Shirou-KOI!~" She said while kissing Shirou's face.

"Taiga-nee!" He gasped out trying to hold her back.

"Shirou-koi….you...hate..me?"

"No! But you're drunk and not yourself!" He cried out trying to ignore the sight of her breasts.

"It's not _**TRUE~ I Am NOT~ Drunk~**_ I'm dormA~" She said with a slur.

"Uh, what?" He spoke confused.

"I am your wife~ Now kiss me~"

"Taiga-nee! You need to try and take a nap!" He cried out holding her face back.

"..." she didn't say anything but her face grinned.

"What are you smiling about?" He asked nervously.

" _ **LET US CONSUMMATE OUR LOVE, SHIROU-KOI~**_ "

"No!" He cried out before he pushed her to the side and tried to get up, but tripped when she grabbed his ankle.

"But….you promised…." Her drunken face started to cry...again….

"Promise what?" He asked.

"To...marry me….you promised…" she sniffled. "YOU FORGOT!"

"Um...wha?"

Shirou….NEVER get a drunken person mad...EVER! Nice knowing you.

Taiga's gaze grew darker and he felt like he was looking at a pissed off tiger.

" _ **YOU FORGOT! WHY SHIROU EMIYA! WHY!**_ "

He gulped and heard her make a low growl before she started dragging him towards her.

" _ **YOU CHEATING HUSBAND! YOU FORGOT! I HATE YOU! I FUCKING HATE YOU SHIROU-KOI!**_ "

"AHH!" He panicked and tried clawing at the floor as she grabbed the back of his shirt.

" _ **SHIROU EMIYA! GET BACK HERE! NOW!**_ "

"CALM DOWN TAIGA-NEE!" He cried out in fear.

" _ **I AM CALM! YOU CHEATING BASTARD!**_ " She made him sit up and look at her. " _ **NOW! TELL ME WHY OR I WILL CUT YOUR BALLS OFF!**_ "

"I DON'T REMEMBER!" He waved his arms around in panic as he was paralyzed with fear.

"...you bastard...why...you promised me...on your father's grave…" Taiga started to lose all emotions except for despair. "...but…..now you forgot….." She started sobbing. "...Shirou-koi...you stupid bastar..bast...WAWAW!"

Shirou frowned seeing her sobbing and patted her back.

"Shioru-koi…..why did you forget?"

"I don't know."

"...Ah Ah.." Taiga started to chuckle. "I just I'm like the Yuki-Onna. I love someone and they break my heart….ah ah….." She got off Shirou before stumbling to the nearby closet...and...OH CRAP! SHIROU STOP HER! "Good...bye...world…" FUCK!

Shirou ran at her and tackled her before she could hold the knife up.

"Shirou-koi?" She looked shocked as Shirou looked at her in a VERY angry expression, even worse then with Gilgamesh!

"WHAT ARE TRYING TO DO!"

"I-"

"NEVER TRY THAT AGAIN!"

"...Shirou-koi….you didn't forget…."

"Look, I can't remember! But just cause I forgot doesn't mean you should try and kill yourself!"

"...just like before….you saved me again…" Taiga started to smile.

"Just tell me what happened."

"...After your father died...I tried to kill myself…" her smile disappeared.

"What?"

"I tried to kill myself...yet you saved me….you even promised me that, 'I would marry Nee-chan!' ….You rekindled my soul...your saved me…" Her eyes started to water. "You are my husband, Shirou-koi."

He gulped as she reached up and hugged him close to her chest.

"Thank you….Shirou-k.o.i.~" she leaned down and licked his cheek. "So tasty~"

He blushed as she wrapped her legs around his lower body.

"...Shirou-koi…." She started blushing even more. "Give me your child~"

He looked at her in shock before she leaned down and kissed him. Her stomach started to feel her husband's cock poking her folds from inside his pants.

"Let me take those dirty clothes off my husband~"

Shirou gasped as Taiga flipped them over and eagerly worked on taking his pants off.

"So...cute~" Yep...Shirou's cock is small and full of pre-cum. "So tasty."

"T-Taiga-ne-" Shirou blushed.

"Its "Chan" my husband~" She said as her breasts covered his face. She reached down and moved her hand against his cock. "I want it~"

'I can't believe this is happening.'

"Husband…..Are you thinking of _**CHEATING?**_ "

"N-No!"

"Then…" She moved her body closer to his face. "Drink my nipples up~"

He gulped and hesitantly latched onto her nipple.

"AH~ My husband! SHIROU-KOI!" She moaned as she felt his tongue on her hard nipples.

'Wow, she's really sensitive.'

"SHIROU-KOI!" She moaned even louder as Shirou's cock poured his semen onto her body. She looked down and hummed at the hot seed on her skin. "My~"

"T-Taiga-nee…" he panted.

"It's ' _ **CHAN!**_ ' remember?"

"A-Are we done?"

" _ **NO~**_ " Taiga said before moving closer to his cock with her folds. " _ **Give me your child~ MY HUSBAND!**_ "

"M...maybe we could hold off?" He suggested.

"..." She glared as she placed her pussy onto his cock's tip. " _ **NO! I WANT YOUR CHILD! RIGHT NOW!**_ "

'I'm so fucked.'

"Oh...Shirou-koi….did you have your virginity taken by _**THOSE BITCHES?!**_ "

"N-NO!"

"..." She finally consumed his cock and blood fell from her folds. "...So you're still a virgin?"

"Well not now."

"...Shirou-koi…"

"Yeah?"

"Marry me...for real…." She said as she starts to thrust Shirou's cock into her uterus. "Please." She purred.

"Uh...well...I'm not…"

"Its legal….and I really love you...Shirou-koi~"

"Shouldn't we think about the future first?"

"...Aren't we already living together?" She moaned as her uterus started to burst.

"Well yeah but…."

"Then marry me and _**MAKE ME PREGNANT!**_ " She cried in lust. " _ **IMPREGNATE ME!**_ "

'I don't think she'll listen.'

"Or are you going to leave me alone…."

"Where would I go?" He grunted.

"...with those bitches….and leave me with your child...alone…"

"You know I'd never do that!"

"Shirou-koi~ I LOVE YOU!" She cried as his cock poured his sperm into her womb. "AHHH~!"

They both fell to the floor as Taiga felt her husband's sperm exited her pussy.

"We need to go again."

"Shirou-koi~" She said as they fell asleep.

-two months later-

"SHIROU!"

"Um...Master?"

"Yes. Saber?"

"Are you brother and sister or husband and wife?"

"The latter."

"Oh. So...why is she trying to eat MY LEG THEN?!" Yep...a two month pregnant Taiga was currently trying to eat Saber's leg.

"TAIGA-NEE!" Shirou cried trying to pry her jaw off Saber's ankle.

"ITS TAIGA-CHAN! AND LET ME EAT HER!"

"MASTER! STOP HER!"

"BE QUIET SABER HAMBURGER !"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?"

Shirou groaned and kept trying to pry Taiga off his servant.

"Please! Shirou-koi! Let me eat her….your daughter is HUNGRY! Are you going to let her starve?!" Taiga looked at him with crying eyes.

"We have food in the kitchen!" He exclaimed.

"But she is IRON based! And calcium rich too!"

"NO I'M NOT!"

Saber kept trying to shove Taiga off while Shirou tried to think of something.

"Peasant! Your king is here!" Yelled Gilgamesh from the doorway.

"We don't have time for you." Groaned Shirou before getting an evil idea. "Taiga-chan."

"Yes, Shirou-koi?"

"Look! Gold!"

Taiga's eyes turned into slits. "FOOD!" She growled as she tackled the king of heros to the ground. "FEED MY CHILD!"

"Get off me wench!" He yelled trying to push her off.

Rule number 1,492,412 of marriage: NEVER get a pregnant woman PISSED OFF... **EVER!**

" _ **NOW DIE YOU SON OF A BITCH!**_ "

"AH!" He cried out as Taiga started biting his neck.

"Um….Master? Should we stop her?"

"You wanna?"

"No."

"There ya go."

"GAH! MY ARM! MY RIBS! STOP EATING ME!"

Yep….goodbye king of heros...and HELLO to the queen of tigers...GAO!

-omake-

Shirou gulped as he slowly moved through the hall with careful precision. 'Quietly….QUIETLY!'

"Daddy?"

Shirou freezed.

"Were you sneaking in the house?"

"Um...Akia-chan...I um…"

"I thought mommy didn't like that?"

"Right…" 'Crap.'

His daughter grinned like a tiger before leaping and bit on his ankle.

"GHA! AKIA!"

"Akia-chan?" Said Taiga in a familiar suit of golden armor. "Why are you up so late?"

"Daddy is sneaking around again." She smiled.

"Oh really?" Taiga crossed her arms.

"Taiga-Chan….I-I'm sorry!"

"It's not nice to try and sneak out of our room when we're cuddling."

"But I was going to the bathroom!"

"But isn't the bathroom the other way daddy?"

"Uh, yes! But I wanted to go and uh…."

"You were _**what?**_ "

"Gotta go!" He turned and bolted down the hall with his daughter now holding onto the back of his shirt.

" _ **SHIROU-KOI! GET BACK HERE WITH OUR DAUGHTER!**_ "

"AH!" Shirou turned and saw his daughter holding on. "Akia-chan! You shouldn't hold onto a person when they're running!"

"And you shouldn't be cheating on Mommy!"

"I'm not cheating on her!" He cried out before he saw his wife running after him while riding a golden TIGER?!

"Is that mommy?" Akia said with stars in her eyes.

"Taiga-chan! Calm down!" He pleaded running even faster through the halls.

" _ **THEN TELL WHY I SHOULDN'T EAT YOU!**_ "

"SINCE WHEN DID YOU BECOME A FULL FLEDGE CANNIBAL?!" He cried with anime tears before turning the corner and booking it.

" _ **GET BACK HERE!**_ " She yelled as ….chains shot out from the tiger's mouth….What?

Shirou got entangled by them and fell on his place while his daughter was sitting on his back.

" _ **Now….TELL ME WHY YOU WERE SNEAKING OUT!**_ "

"You didn't stop purring and nipping at my neck! I thought you were gonna bite me!"

"...oh….sorry Shirou-koi….I just have very weird dreams about us." She said calmly as the golden tiger disappeared.

"Not in front of Akia-chan!" He exclaimed.

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"What is Incest?"

"W-W-WHERE DID YOU HEAR THAT?!" He asked in shock while Taiga dragged them back to her.

"...Saber-san and Illya-san…."

"Sweetie, if you have the urge to bite something, go ahead and bite your aunties." Smiled Taiga.

"Yes mommy….but can I bite daddy's snake?"

"NO!" They cried out in the same time.

"Aw...Please~" She said with tiger eyes.

"No! Now go to bed and let me deal with your father." Spoke Taiga holding up the tied up Shirou.

"Yes...momma…" She said before sulking to her room.

"You know this is because of you, right?" Sweatdrop Shirou.

"Shirou-koi~ What makes you say that?"

"You literally ate a hero to gain all his powers, which it in itself was cannibalism. Something I'm worried Akia-chan is gonna end up doing when she gets older."

"You started it." She glared.

"I DIDN'T GO AND CHOMP ON PEOPLE'S ANKLES!"

"AND YOU DIDN'T NEED TO CHEAT ON ME!"

"HOW! How and when did I ever cheat on you! Can't you listen for five minutes?"

"...Sorry Shirou-koi…."

"So again, the fact our daughter might like biting people concerns me cause I don't need her trying to bite someone's head off!"

"Have you EVER seen our daughter doing that?!"

"No, but the fact you were pregnant and ate a man might have some influence on her."

"...You still let me eat him…."

"Touche, but if I tried stopping you, I might have lost a finger, or a hand, or my whole arm!"

"I would never do that to you!" Taiga retorted. "I love you too much for that!"

"Can we just go back to bed? I'm way too tired." He yawned.

"Yes, Shirou-koi, lets….because tomorrow is Akia-chan's first day at school."

'If she starts biting someone, I'm gonna need to tell her that her own mother ate a hero when she was pregnant. That might keep her from doing anything rash.'

Maybe...Maybe not.

"Shirou-koi….?"

"Yes?"

"Let me keep you warm tonight~" She purred.

He sighed as she carried him back to their bedroom.

-Akia's room-

'Daddy….' Thought Akia as she...oh crap...looked at a picture of her father with the drawing of a heart on it. 'I will be your wife….~' she started to giggle as her dreams were filled with happiness.

-Omake 2-

"Um...Saber?"

"Yes Master?"

"Are you still made at Akia-chan for trying to bite your butt?" He said as Akia was hanging, from a pole with a bite mark on her butt.

"Maybe…." She smirked as Shirou sweatdropped.


	40. Linhua and Ragna

Crazy trouble with love

Linhua and Ragna

Series: Blazblue

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Litchi's clinic-

"Linhua!"

"Yes Litchi-sama?"

"I need you to get a bed ready. Ragna-san called in and said he's been feeling woozy and hot. He might have a fever."

'What! Ragna-kun? Here!' "Y-Yes Litchi-sama."

Litchi walked away while Linhua rushed to get a bed set up properly.

'Ragna-kun….I wish I was older so I can tell you my true feelings….'

She made sure the bed was in clean sheets and even spritzed some lemon scent on it and sat down before the door opened.

"Litchi-sama?" 'Or is it Ragna-kun?'

"Achoo! Damn cold...Linhua?" It was Ragna with a running nose and a green expression. "Where's the doctor?"

"Lichi-sama is in the other room….Do you need anything?" 'Ragna-kun.'

"Medicine before I fall….over…" he fell face first on the floor.

"Ragna!" 'No! Ragna-kun!' She yelled in fear and concern as she picked up the bounty hunter, well….tried. "Ragna? Did you get heavier?"

"Uh, what?" He groaned while trying to stand up.

"I said, 'Did you get heavier?' Well?"

"What if I did?" He groaned as she helped him walk over to the bed.

"Well...you look really good with those muscles of yours." 'And REALLY HOT~'

"Thanks." He carefully sat down and slumped on his side with a groan.

"Please tell me something…..do you like anyone….?" Linhua said while grabbing the medicine bag on the table.

"Where'd that come from?" He asked while wiping his head.

"Well? Do you?" 'So I can dance when they cry with sadness on our wedding day.'

"No."

"What? But I thought you were dating?" 'Yes!'

"With who?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe that blond haired girl Noel?" 'Aka the BITCH!'

"No, she reminds me too much of someone who was close to me." He spoke with a solemn expression.

"Oh...I'm sorry for prying Ragna…"

"Just give me the medicine." He growled while holding his stomach.

"...No need to growl Ragna. I was just about to give it to you!" 'Insensitive jerk….a cute one though.'

She handed him some pills with a glass of water. "Now. Drink them and don't vomit it back up!"

"I know I know." He spoke popping the pills in before downing the water.

"Ragna...What kind of girl do you prefer?"

"Why are you curious?" He raised an eyebrow.

"N-Nothing! Just tell me!" She blushed.

"Eh, I don't have a specific type." He replied setting the cup down. "In case you forgot, I have the highest bounty on my head. So I don't have time to go out and date."

"Maybe...but even you have to have sometime to figure out WHAT kind of girl you like." Linhua said with stern glare. "Well just tell me….please?"

"Bah! I need sleep." He laid on the bed with his back to her.

"So you...your g-g-" 'GAY!' She paled at her crush being asexual. 'NOOOOO! RAGNA! NOT MY RAGNA!' "Gay!"

"NO I'M NOT GAY!" He sat up to exclaim.

"Then tell me your type of girl or I will literally faint." 'On you~' her glare intensified...in a playful manner.

"Go ahead and faint then." He replied with boredom.

"...You're a jerk Ragna. A pedophile jerk." 'Not that you are one!'

"I ain't no damn pedophile." He growled.

"Then tell me….please."

"Fine!"

"So….what is your preferred type of woman?"

"They have to be nice, smart, and they have to have a nice personality."

'...like me?' "Anything else...like body type." She started to blush.

"Why do you want to know?" He narrowed his eyes.

"...I have a sister that you might like." 'Why did I just say that!?'

"So you're wanting to set me up with her?" He looked at her in disbelief.

"YES!" She yelled. "I want you to meet my sister!"

"FINE! I'll meet her." Growled Ragna while rubbing his head. 'Damn girl.'

"Good, Her name is Rin-fa and she will meet you in a week's time right here at the clinic's gates." Linhua said with a smile while internally. 'CRAP! Why DID I SAY THAT!'

"Fine, now can I get some sleep?"

Linhua smile before giving him a peck on the cheek. "Rest now Ragna, and pleasant dreams."

He was surprised before focusing on sleeping as he closed his eyes.

-In town-

'God DAMN IT! How am I going to get out of this!...I have no other family left since the NOL killed my family….' Linhua sulked as she walked a lonely road.

"Oi? Girl watch where you're stepping!" Said a ticked off voice.

"Huh?"

"Yea you! Litchi's student right?" The voice said from behind a mailbox.

"Yes, who are you?"

"Names Kokonoe. And also...Get off my experimental catnip gum!"

Linhua jumped back as the scientist picked it up.

"Just GREAT! Its now ruined…" she turned and glared at Linhua. "You are going to pay me back for this!"

"How?"

"...Having love problems?"

"W-What?!"

"Your face just proved my suspicions." Kokonoe grinned. "So who is it?"

"No one!"

"Then why are you as red as Taiger?"

Linhua shut up.

"Now tell me who you love. I won't laugh."

"...Ragna."

"Really? My 'Little brother' figure? Is YOUR love? I swear they are getting younger every year."

"D-Don't tell him!"

"I won't. Now tell me...are you sick of being unable to tell him?" Kokonoe said seriously. "Are you tired of having other woman trying to take him?"

Linhua nodded.

"Well then. I have your salvation." She smiled as she took out a vial of pink liquid from her pockets.

"What's that?"

"Oh this? It's my 'True love and desire' potion. It will give you a body that Ragna would LOVE while you remain the same age in both body and mind...however…"

"GIVE ME!"

"HOLD ON! If you take this, you will be in terrible trouble!"

"How?"

"Well….If you don't ...you know...have his child by the end of the week….you will suffer from cellular degradation."

Linhua stared at her in shock.

"So...are you sure you want to drink it? Even if Ragna tries to...you know...date your teacher?" She grinned as Linhua's body started to shake in pure rage.

'I won't let that happen!'

"Well? Are you going to let Litchi steal him away or-" she was cut off as Linhua grabbed the vial and chugged it down.

"Ugh! This tastes like lead!"

"Of course it does...Also it takes a day for the effects to kick in so plan out how you are going to get Ragna-nii-chan before the cellular degradation occurs."

"Right!"

"Oh also...you might want to get some new cloths."

"Why?"

"Lets just say...you will have something I lack…." Kokonoe frowned before leaving.

'Lack?'

-next day, early morning-

Linhua yawned as she sat up in her bed. She was about to get up when she saw something in the mirror next to her door.

"WHAT THE-!" Linhua was now about as tall as her teacher with ALL the curves that came with it. Oh, also her hair got longer until it reached her feet. "Wow…"

"BOOBY LADY….Wait you're not booby lady. meow!"

"Tao! What are you doing here?"

"Tao came here for some meat buns...but why are you so big? Meow."

'Is this what Kokonoe meant?'

"Are looking for good guy?" Tao asked in a surprisingly serious voice.

"W-What makes you say that?"

"Tao sees a naked picture of goody guy on the wall! Meow!"

Linhua ran over to cover it.

"Don't worry booby lady the second! I will not tell good guy! Meow!"

"J-Just get out!"

"But Tao wants to help meow!" Tao said while looking depressed.

"How?"

"Tao knows what good guy likes! Tao has been stalking him. Meow~"

"You what?" Growled Linhua.

"Tao stalked good guy for food. Meow…" She said in slight fear.

"Oh."

"You thought Tao LIKED him!" She said in shock. " Now that's mean meow…"

'Oh thank god.'

"Good guy is more like a brother to me..meow."

"So you can help me with the date?"

"Yes." Tao pulled her closer. "Tao knows his hobbies and likes, meow."

"So any ideas?"

"Well….Good guy likes chinese food, karaoke, having his back massaged, and he LOVES when they keep Ice man and Bad guy away. Oh Good guy is also a softy for cats..meow!"

"Ok, that should be plenty of stuff to work with."

"Ok Booby Lady the second! But if you need Tao's help just say 'For the Kaka clan!' and Tao will be there! MEOW~"

"Thanks Tao."

"Your welcome Booby Lady the second meow!"

'Gonna have to get use to that.'

"Oh and Booby Lady the second."

"What?"

"Have fun making mini kittens meow~" She smiled before leaving.

Linhua blushed and shook her head. 'Crazy cat!...I better get some of Litchi-sama's cloths….'

\- five days later, clinic gates-

Ragna groaned and kept checking the time.

"Are you Ragna-kun?"

"Hmm?" He looked at the woman who walked over. She was a tall, dark eyed woman with light brown skin, extremely long black hair, and sporting a blue and white dress with a yellow sash across her stomach with a butterfly in the center. On both her wrists and ancles were golden bracelets and anklets as well as a blue and gold butterfly on the back. She ran over and hugged Ragna with her F-cup sized rack.

"It's so good to meet you, Ragna-kun!"

"Uh, I take it you're Linhua's sister?"

"Yes, The name's Rin-fa and your is so cute~" 'Like always Ragna-kun!'

"Uh, thanks." Blushed the albino.

"My sister wasn't kidding when she said you were THIS cute!" Rin-fa/Linhua said with smile as she hugged Ragna again.

'Wow, this is kinda….nice.

' **And you are a dense idiot.** '

'How?'

' **Oh for FUCK SAKE! That girl, Linhua, likes YOU!** '

"Litchi's assistant? Why didn't you say anything!'

' **I DID! You just don't LISTEN ! YOU ASSHOLE!** '

'SHUT IT!'

"Ragna-kun? Are you ok?"

"Y-Yeah." he nodded.

"Then let's go! I know this great chinese restaurant downtown. Let's go~"

"Sure."

"...Ragna-kun...does this dress make me look fat?" Rin-fa/Linhua said with worry.

"N-No." he shook his head with a blush.

"Aw~ Thank you Ragna-kun!" She smiled before taking his hand and started pulling Ragna. "Let's go!"

-restaurant-

Both sat at a table with a bowl of udon noodles for both.

"Ragna-kun?" Asked Rin-fa/Linhua in interest. "Why didn't you try to punch that man?" She pointed to the now out cold Jin.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well….I didn't know that you were jealous of other men trying to flirt with me?" 'Like I would ever DATE THEM!'

"I'm not." He spoke before digging into the noodles.

"Oh…" 'He doesn't like me?' "But why did you punch him?"

"He's always trying to start a fight with me."

' **That and he is gay for you.** '

'No shit.' He replied.

"Ragna-kun. Am I not beautiful?"

"Uh, why do you ask?"

"If you didn't punch him for being jealous...then I-"

"What?"

"Nothing. So...Want to open that fortune cookie?" Rin-fa/Linhua asked with a light blush.

"Sure." he shrugged as they popped their cookies open. " 'Love is just a matter of perspective'?"

" 'Today is the day for love. Meow~'...?" 'Tao?'

"That makes no sense." He shook his head at his fortune.

' **Yes It does! You just need to see 'Sight beyond Sight!' You idiot.** '

'Does this mean Ragna will fall for me?' "Um...Ragna-kun….let's go. I know this place that does Karaoke!"

"Karaoke?"

"Yes. I really want to hear you sing!" Rin-fa/Linhua said with a blush. "Please?"

"Well, alright." He shrugged.

"Thank you Ragna-kun!" She said while kissing his lips. 'Why did I just do that!?'

'Woah. She did that without hesitation.'

' **Yep...now...will you STOP being so dense!** '

'SHUT UP!'

-Karaoke shop-

Both got a room to themselves with Ragna sitting down as Rin-fa/Linhua got next to the machine to pick.

Ragna went first and chose Peacemaker by Sonata Arctica.

You've got the wings of a fallen angel

You offer peace if they praise your name

You live your life taking everything you can get

Look down, time to fly!

Life on the streets, you gamble with your own life

Only two things: you live or you die

Looking for fight, punishing guilty ones

You're playing Judge Dredd all the time

Always trying to make things right

Sometimes problems just multiply

His peacemaker on the scene of crime

Bad guys win though it won't seem right

Eating a hotdog on the corner of Main and some street

You are a disciple of your own gun

No one to talk, you say "I am the only one

but God I wonder I won't see the sun"

It's raining heavily and you don't have a dime

We see welfare, spend it all in one time

Must save your bullets, using them all the time

Yes, I am happy in...

Always trying to make things right

Sometimes problems just multiply

His peacemaker on the scene of crime

Bad guys win though it won't seem right

'So cool. That's my Ragna-kun!' Thought Rin-fa/Linhua as she chose the song Endless Tears - Cliff Edge ft Maiko Nakamura

Enveloped in your heart

I made a vow to love

when I am unable to sleep at night,

the matter how hard i try

Please Accept me

I want to meet you right now

my tears won't stop overflowing

I want to touch you

because I love you,it hurts a lot

the more I think about you,the more tears won't stop flowing

although I am still unable to see you,

I love you more than anyone else

although I just parted with you

my heart is beating

"I want to see you"

(One kiss)

the one kiss that day almost disappeared

waiting for your mail

the time limit that will decrease when I meet with you

Cherishing the moment we two are together

although we have parted

I still want to meet you

Through my phone I will meet you again

(Twilight)

the path back is already twilight

I feel like bringing you away

when your warmth disappear,

I wake up from my dream to face the reality door(Oh yeah..)

the more I think about you

the more my tears won't stop overflowing

Although I am still unable to see you,

I love you more than anyone else

I Love you

(Love you)

Love you

(Love you)

Love you

(Love you)

When the sun rises again

I Love you

(Love you)

Love you

(Love you)

Love you

(Love you)

Only the you I am looking for

I Love you

(Love you)

Love you

(Love you)

Love you

(Love you)

Close your eyes

(Ha!..)

I Love you

(Love you)

Love you

(Love you)

Love you

(Love you)

My love for you

When I am with you

(Time)

"I want to meet you right now"in this limited time

I want to try believing in everlasting love

(Yeah)

When I think I will apart with you,

my heart pains as if it is torn in two

Your cute face,

is torn like a countdown to your end when night comes

Love Baby Love Baby

Freeze your words

Today has come and I get to see you again

(See you..)

The more I think,

the more I miss you and the more I want to meet you

The more I want to be by your side,

the longer tomorrow seems to come

Eternal

Just like this until I find it,

I don't want to let go of your hand

Don't want want to be apart from you

Love you Baby

Love for you

I won't let you go again

The more I think about you,

The more my tears won't stop overflowing

Alone at night

I can only see you

Enveloped in your heart

I made a vow to love

when I am unable to sleep at night

the matter how hard I try

Please Accept me

I want to meet you right now

my tears won't stop flowing

I want to touch you

because I love you, it hurts a lot

I Love you

(Love you)

Love you

(Love you)

Love you

(Love you)

When the sun rises again

I love you

(Love you)

Love you

(Love you)

Love you

(Love you)

Only the you I am looking for

I love you

(love you)

love you

(love you)

love you

(Love you)

Close your eyes

(Ha!...)

I love you

(Love you)

Love you

(Love you)

Love you

(Love you)

My Love for you

When I am with you

Instrumental~

I Love you..

'Wow. She's really good.'

' **And loves you.** '

Ragna sighed as Rin-fa/Linhua walked down and sat beside him.

"Well….Ragna-kun…" She started to tear up a little. "Was I good?"

"You were amazing."

"Thank you, Ragna-kun….I just felt my heart enter that song." 'And my real feeling for you.'

She leaned on his shoulder with a smile. "Ragna-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever….felt like a song could affect you in a way that ...makes your soul feel like everything hurts?"

Ragna went silent.

"Ragna-kun….that song…." Rin-fa/Linhua started to look away. "Is more...personal than you think…."

"Yes."

"So, you do have a song that affects you….what is it?"

' **Just tell her.** '

"Crawling by Linkin Park."

"Really? How?" Rin-fa/Linhua said in curiousity.

"Because….ever since I've had to deal with that damn NOL while losing my family, I've felt like I'm falling in a darkness I'll never get out."

'Like me…' "Ah ah….Just like me and Linhua-nee-chan…."

"That's why every time I hear it, I get emotional…"

"Ragna-kun...You don't have to take that darkness alone…" Rin-fa/Linhua said with a small smile. "You have friends that will help...and….me…."

"I guess…" he sighed.

"...Ragna-kun…..let's head out somewhere...so I can give you a massage."

'Now a massage? She's good.'

' **Take her offer!** '

"...Are you a cat love?"

"Yeah, a little."

"Well. I love them." Rin-fa/Linhua smiled. "And maybe we can find some kittens...to pet...with.." Now she was blushing red.

"Sure, I'd like that."

"Thank you…" She kissed his lips again. "Ragna-koi." 'KOI!? ….I like it~'

-later, a….hotel room-

"Uh, why did we come here?" He asked in suspicion.

"Well...you wanted to have a massage?" She said with….concern. 'I need to tell him.'

"Well yeah, I just didn't think we needed to come to this place for one."

"Oh…..Ragna-koi…." Rin-fa/Linhua said with worry.

"What?"

"...There is no Rin-fa…." She said with a sad expression. "She never existed….."

"Wait what?"

"...It's me….Ragna-koi….it's me...Linhua…." She started to have a shaky voice.

His eyes widened while the Black Beast facepalmed.

' **You idiot….even I SAW THAT!** '

"How did you change?"

"...your 'big sister' Kokonoe….she gave me a potion so I can tell you something I have been too afraid to tell you...Ragna-koi." Tears started to fall from her eyes. "I-I-I-I love you…."

His jaw dropped open.

"Ragna-koi...I loved you ever since you came to the clinic. You are….the Yang for my Yin...but..if you don't feel that way….I understand...especially after my ….death…"

"Death?"

"The potion will cause cellular degradation if I don't …." She turned red. "Get pregnant with your child…."

"Say what?!"

"...Yes. If I don't get pregnant with your child...my body will break down..and I will die….Ragna-koi. I'm not a whore, but I really love you! And I want you...I just don't want either of us to wander the darkness anymore...Please…." Her eyes were now bright, puffy, red.

'Maybe I should. I don't want her to die, but making a kid is pretty big still.'

' **You don't want a child? She really care, no LOVES you enough to risk her life for you! And you are going to just leave her because you're AFRAID of being a father!?** '

'I NEVER SAID THAT! I'm just saying making a kid is something big! I'm….worried it might get hurt because of me…'

' **You BASTARD! You are a GREAT HUMAN BEING! AND YOU ARE AFRAID OF THAT! You are acting like that snake bastard…** '

'DON'T EVEN COMPARE US YOU BASTARD!'

' **Well you are afraid of being a failure, like how the snake is afraid of dying! Now that is COMPARING! …..but you are not him….you are RAGNA THE BLOODEDGE! The wielder of the BLACK BEAST! THE MASTER OF THE SWORD! WHERE IS THAT ATTITUDE THAT MAKES YOU FAMOUS! WHERE IS THAT NEVER GIVE UP PERSONA? ARE YOU REALLY THE BLOODEDGE OR ARE YOU A COWARD!?** 'the Black Beast yelled in anger.

'Wow…..you actually sounded humble. You on something?'

' **No! And unlike you I HAVE A MATE! SO ….Just do it.'**

'Alright!'

' **Go get her …...partner.** '

"Ragna-koi?" Linhua said with a sad tone.

"Alright, we'll do it."

"R-Ragna-koi…." She started to cry again, but they were of happiness….pure happiness. "Thank you...Ragna-koi…." Linhua started to undress.

He gulped and looked away to give her some privacy.

"Ragna-koi...you don't need to be shy...I really want you see me...the real me."

He turned as she dropped her clothes.

"Ragna-koi. Am I-I beautiful.." She said with a blush. "Am I beautiful with this body...or my original body…."

'Woah.' he thought looking over her bare body.

"Ragna-koi….Am I beautiful with this body...or my original body….?" She started to move closer.

"Um, both?"

"Really? But...my body was ….so childish…."

"But still cute."

Linhua looked a Ragna in shock. "I am….cute?!"

"Well yeah."

"Ragna-koi, you handsome idiot." She said as her hands began to take off Ragna's pants and shirt. She saw his boxers and blushed at seeing the bulge in it. "So...you really like my body, Ragna-koi~" She purred.

"Y-Yeah." He blushed looking away.

Linhua smiled. "You are so cute. Something I really find hot about you." She then stripped him of the boxer and see's a large hard cock which hit her face. 'ow...So ….big~'

He gulped as she grabbed it with both hands.

"Ragna-koi~ Eat my lips." She said as her hands started to rub Ragna's cock slowly.

"Eat your lips?"

"...Kiss me you big idiot…" She said as her hands began to rub the cock even faster.

'Duh.' he thought with a sweatdrop at himself.

"Please~" She rubbed even faster.

"Oh alright."

Linhua smiled as she felt her lips being consumed by Ragna's lips as their tongues started to dance for dominance in their moment of passion. She kept moving her hand while feeling his cock get harder.

'Ragna-koi~ I'm about…' she thought as her pussy started wetting from the kiss.

He groaned and held her close without breaking the kiss.

'Ragna-koi! I'M CUMMING!' And with that one thought, Linhua's folds exploded with her juices as Ragna's semen projected out onto her chest. "Ragna-koi~"

"Did you cum just from the kiss?"

"...Yes...does it displease you?" She said.

"I'd be a hypocrite because of that." He pointed to the sperm on her belly and chest.

"Yum~" She said while taking his cum and swallowing it. "Ragna-koi's cum is so delicious~"

He blushed and saw her climb on the bed while shaking her ass. "Ragna-koi~ Put that cock into my womanhood." She said as her hands pulled her folds to the side revealing a pink pussy.

"A-Alright." He nodded walking over with a blush.

"Ragna-koi~ Place it in, make me a woman...YOUR woman~"

He made sure the tip lined up with her folds before slowly pushing inside.

"AH~ Ragna-koi!" She moaned in pain as some blood trickled down her pussy 'I must endure...FOR RAGNA-KOI!'

"Fuck! You're insides are tight!" He groaned.

"And your cock is so big~" She moaned while moving her arms to embrace her love. "Thrust me senseless and make me pregnant with your child, Ragna-koi~"

He nodded and pulled back before slamming back insides.

"RAGNA-KOI~ I LOVE YOU! LET ME BECOME YOUR WIFE~ FOR ETERNITY~" She moaned with pleasure as Ragna's cock pierced her womb like a bullet.

'Woah! She's really feeling it!' He thought moving faster and feeling her pussy hug his cock with a steel grip.

"Ragna-koi~ Don't stop! MAKE ME YOUR PREGNANT WIFE!"

"I will"! He growled going even faster while reaching up and cupping her breasts.

"AH~ RAGNA-KOI~" She moaned as she felt her breasts being massaged in his hands. "I-AM ABOUT TO-"

"Go ahead!" He grunted pinching her nipples.

"YES, MY LOVE~ MY HUSBAND!" She cried as Linhua's womb as filled with Ragna's semen. She shook as the sperm filled her womb to the brim. "Ragna-koi...I love you~"

"Don't get tired yet. We need to make sure you get pregnant."

"Yes...My love~ My darling Ragna-koi!"

-next morning-

Sunlight streamed into the hotel's room.

"Ragna-koi~" said a now cum covered Linhua as she took her pussy off of Ragna's cock.

"That...should do it….." Panted Ragna.

"Thank...you...my love~" She then kissed his lips. "My Ragna-koi."

"Yeah, love ya too."

"Good Guy? Booby Lady the second?" Said Tao from….inside a closet. "Tao's nose won't stop bleeding, meow."

"TAO!"

-Seven months later-

"Hmm, everything seems to be just fine." Smiled Litchi taking her stethoscope off from Linhua's belly.

"Thank you for that Litchi-sama." Smiled Linhua while Ragna was looking at his new wife with a smile.

"That's a relief." Spoke Ragna.

"My. Is my younger brother scared?" Asked Kokonoe while drinking some catnip tea.

"Shut up."

"Never litter brother….So Linhua?" Kokonoe moved her head to the pregnant woman. "Are you happy with what happened?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Oh nothing….Just wanted to know if my potion helped you and little brother to finally enter the light?"

"Well what do you think?"

Kokonoe smiled. "I find this a good ending….especially with thoses twins are going to make Litchi and me grandmothers."

"I concur." Said Rachel as she exited a portal. "Ragna...can I become the godmother?"

"Where did you come from!?"

"What? I just wanted to see you….but to the point. Can I become the godmother of your children?"

"Maybe."

"...Thank you Ragna…." She smiled a true smile before walking toward Linhua. "I will give your son and daughter my blessings when they come into the world."

"Thank you. " Linhua said with a smile.

"BROTHER!" Yelled Jin as he broke through the door and drew his sword at them. That got him a chop to the head courtesy of Litchi.

"Ow...Let me kill the who-" Well….Ragna's killer intent just activated.

" **JIIIINNNNN!** "

"Broth-"

" **Put. The. Sword. Down. Or. Else.** "

"Or else what?"

Ragna pulled out his sword, which turned obsidian black. " **I WILL SEND YOUR SOUL TO HELL!** "

Jin reeled back in fear.

" **NOW GET OUT!** "

Jin turn and ran.

"Sorry Linhua-chan…." He said as his sword returned to normal and placed it on his back. "Are you ok?"

"Of course."

"Aw!" Litchi, Kokonoe, Rachel and ...Tao cried at the cute scene.

"Meow~ Tao love happy endings!" Tao smiled. "Can Tao teach them how to catch fish when they grow up?"

"Maybe Tao." Linhua said. "As long as you protect them with your life."

"The entire Kaka clan will be there! MEOW!~"

Everyone laughed as Ragna and Linhua looked at each other with a smile.

And so darkness fades and in its place, a new dawn that will shine their lives in the days to come.

-omake-

(Nine years from now)

"Books?"

"Yes, books Ren. For your first day at school."

"I don't wanna go!"

"Do you really want aunty Litchi to miss her favorite student?"

The boy sighed.

"Ren-chan?" Said an albino haired girl. "Can you play with me?"

"Fine."

"YA!" The girl hugged Ren. "I love you!"

"Rei-Chan! Get off me!" Ren blushed as Rei rubbed his black and white hair.

"No~"

He groaned as she dragged him off.

"Rei-chan...Just don't use those….snake limbs again!"

Yep, Rei and Ren both have the Black Beast's powers along with Rachel's blessings. For Ren, his godmother's ability to summon lightning and for Rei…..the ability to manifest miniature aspects of the Black Beasts body.

"AH! REI-CHAN! NOT DOWN THERE!"

"RIN-CHAN! I KNOW **YOU LOVE IT!** "

"GAH!"

"She really needs to stop doing that." Ragna sighed.

"Same with you, Ragna-koi..." She blushed.

"I don't do it that much."

"Yet that didn't stop you when I was eight months pregnant." Linhua deadpanned.

Ragna stayed silent.

"Ragna-koi…" She moved closer to him. "I want another child~"

"Say what?!"

"I. W.A.N.T. A.N.O.T.H.E.R. C.H.I.L.D.~"

'Oh boy.'


	41. Blair, Mizune, and Soul

Crazy trouble with love

Blair, Mizune, and Soul

Series: Soul Eater

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Blair?"

"Yes Soul?" Asked the magical cat woman.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"Oh...I need your help here."

"In the witch's realm?"

"Yes. And don't worry. The witch here are more tolerant to Weapons than anywhere else on the planet!" She smiled while kissing his cheek.

Soul grinned at the kiss. "Alright, I'll help you."

"Oh thank you Soul! I love you~" Blair said while hugging him with her breasts.

'Heh, cool guy right here.'

"Hurry up Soul! The shops are about to open! And I really need to get some Snake penises."

"Uh, why?" He asked.

"It's a secret Soul~" Blair winked as she grabbed his arm and ran to the town.

-Town-

"Soul! We are going to make it!" Shouted Blair as she ran faster before running into a woman with pink hair and a black and white outfit. "YOU!"

"You….and the scythe boy...what are you doing here?" Asked Mizune with a small glare.

"Shopping, duh." Scoffed Blair.

"Oh? And you are here to get some snake testicles?"

"None of your business."

"...You are getting a love potion as well?...But for who?" Mizune said cocking her eyebrow.

"Love potion?" Spoke Soul in intrigue.

"Yes. A love potion worth twenty Strong souls and can affect a person with any small feelings for the caster. A 'True Love potion' for witches that are….are in need for a ma-"

"It's opened!" Blair shouted running past Mizune.

"...That's the magic poodle shop…" Mizune said.

"AHH! BAD DOGGIES! BAD!" Shouted Blair running back with a poodle with a cartoonish wizard's hat on its head biting Blair's butt.

"...Stupid cat…"

"You alright?" Asked Soul.

" _I'm fine_." Said...the poodle?

"I was talking to her." He pointed to Blair.

" _Oh...the Neko? She is also ok...oh the names Mephisto, demon queen of time and space._ "

"...I'm not even going to question it."

" _...jerk. Oh, also some advice. Want trying to keep an mouse and a cat happy, make them feel like equals~_ "

"Um, thanks?"

" _You're welcome. Now If you excuse me. I'm going to get Rin-koi and make him buy me some manga!_ " She said before disappearing into a clock which also vanished.

"...okaaaaay."

"...That was weird." Mizune said while looking at Soul's body. "So. You and the cat seem close."

"Well we are roommates."

"Yet she kisses you and hugs you like a lover." Mizune said with….Jealousy?

"That's kinda her flirty self." He shrugged.

"Then why did she try to kill me when I mentioned your name the last time we battled?"

"She did? Well you, oh I don't know, work on freeing the Kishin." He deadpanned.

"...I had no choice...Medusa killed my sister to keep us from backing out." Mizune said looking away.

"Woah, really?" His eyes widened.

"Yes….We are Mice witches so we can combine into a single being...but right now...I'm only at 75% power…" Mizune started to shake. "If only I can get my sister's soul from that snake...but how…"

Meanwhile a certain demon queen watched from a pocket dimension and began to plan a reunion. Looks like even demons can be kind when given the chance.

"Soul. Let's get going!" Blair said with a glare at the mouse witch.

"Alright."

"...Later Soul…" Said Mizune as she watch him being dragged away by Blair. 'Soul…'

-In shop-

Soul grimaced as they walked down an aisle. "Some of this stuff is just wrong."

"Nonsense. Rabbit balls and human toes are NOT wrong!"

"Oh? And if they had cat pelts?"

"I would be fine. I'm not a regular cat! I'm A magical cat~" Blair said with a smile as she grabbed a jar of whale tongues.

"Hey look, they have magical cat spay and neuter kits."

"REALLY!" She looked around in eagerness. "I need some for months!"

'Ok, so that didn't make her jump.'

"...There also cockroach legs here…" said Mizune from behind Blair.

"AH!" She jumped.

"...scaredy cat. You're are not worthy of the potion." Mizune said with a small smile.

"Shut up!"

"Make...me you stinking cat!"

"Bring it mouse bitch!"

"Its MICE! You pussy cat!"

Both butted heads.

"Um girls...someone is taking the snake testicales.." Soul said pointing to a cloaked woman with...blond hair...wait? BLOND HAIR! CRAP! IT'S HER!

"Finally." Said the figure before walking out the door.

"AFTER HER!"

-outside the shop-

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Blair and Mizune yelled in anger. Soul following.

"Oh?" Said the figure. "Mizune? What are you doing here?"

"That...voice." Mizune stopped with fear.

"And Soul? You're here too? And with a filthy cat as well." The figure laughed before slowly turning to them revealing her face.

"MEDUSA!"

"So you remembered? Now tell me? Why are so interested in these snake testicles?"

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Cried Blair.

"Oh? So…" Medusa looked as Soul with a grin. "You don't mind if I take his soul then?"

"...Medusa…" growled Mizune. "Get your hands off OF HIM!"

"Oh? And what are you going to do?"

"THIS!" Mizune yelled sending a barrage of mice after her….exploding mice that is.

Medusa jumped back to avoid the exploding rodents.

"Pumpkin PUM-PUMPKIN! HALLOWEEN CANNON!" Yelled Blair as she blasted the snake witch with exploding Jack O Lanterns.

"Vector Arrow!" She sent a storm of arrows at the magical cat.

"GA!" Gasped Blair as some pierced her arms.

"Blair!" Soul tried to run to her only for a vector plate to stop him.

"Chi chi." Said Mizune as a laser from her whiskers slashed the vector plate.

"Thanks." He smiled.

"You're welcome Soul...But I must ask you something!" Mizune said while grabbing Soul and dodging a vector plate. "Can you turn into your weapon form?"

"Yeah, but why?"

"Well. When a Weapon is in the hands of a witch. They can temporarily enter the 'Death Scythe' form." Mizune said while sending an exploding mouse at a shadow snake.

"You sure that'll work?"

"Medusa's sister created the first Weapons with a Witch's soul, so in theory it could work due to the compatible souls quality."

"Alright, let's try it."

"Ok!...Um….what was the line you Weapons and Meisters use?" Mizune asked in confusion.

"Soul Resonance."

"Thank you Soul. Let's go."

" _ **SOUL RESONANCE!**_ " They cried as they linked hands.

"What! A Soul Resonance! With a witch!" Yelled Medusa as Soul's scythe form grew until it was blood red and covered in mechanized parts. (Ruby's Crescent Rose).

" _Bring it!_ " Called Soul as Mizune transformed the scythe into a cannon and shot at Medusa! " _Bloody cannon!_ "

"CRAP!" Yelled Medusa as she dodged the bullets...barely.

Blair chose that chance to rush the witch.

"Pum-Pumpkin SMASHING PUMPKINS!" She yelled as two exploding pumpkins shot out from her hands and sent the witch into a nearby clock tower.

-clock tower-

"Ow….Blasted cat!"

" _Get off me fat ass!_ "

"Huh?"

" _GET OFF OF ME YOU FAT WITCH!_ " Yelled a very familiar poodle. " _NOW!"_

"Make me."

" _You asked for it mortal!_ " The poodle said before being engulfed in pink smoke. There standing before her was a woman with black hair and clad in a white suit and matching pants.

Medusa stood up ready for another fight.

"So? You are the one that mouse witch hates?" The woman asked. "Well if you ate the soul of someone I liked, would be pissed too."

"Who are you?" Asked Medusa nervous.

"Mephisto, queen of time."

"Who?"

"Your executioner."

"You my executioner? HA! You are just a magical dog."

"And one who can kick your ass."

"Yea right...Bitch!"

"Now I need to take something from you."

"And what would that be?"

"A soul of a mouse witch." Grinned Mephisto as she stopped time around Medusa. "Now...GET OVER HERE!"

A small mouse like soul came out of Medusa's body before flying to return to her sisters as time returned to normal.

"W...what did you do?!" Gasped Medusa.

"Returned the soul."

"What! But only demon lords and the kings….oh fuck."

"That's right, bitch." She grinned.

"S-STAY BACK! I'M WARNING YOU!" Yelled Medusa in terror.

"Not gonna work."

Medusa's screams could be heard throughout the realms as the queen of time killed the Snake witch.

-With Soul, Blair and Mizune-

Mizune saw a soul whiz over before shooting inside her. This caused her to become fully clothed and increase her curves as well.

"What happened?" Asked Soul.

"...Sister...you are back!" Mizune said with tears. "But I thought you were still in Medusa's stomach!?"

'The queen of time saved me.'

"WHAT! A DEMON KING SAVED YOU! TELL ME EVERYTHING!" Yelled Mizune in shock.

-one explanation later-

"Wow."

"So the poodle that bit me was Mephisto the queen of time!" Blair said in shock.

"Exactly."

"...So….We met a queen of hell!" Soul said while thinking. 'But what did her advice mean?'

"So now I get the potion." Spoke Blair.

"No...I-I can't…" Mizune said with a small blush. "I need it….for someone...I..no...we like."

"Who?"

"...A Weapon…..a...Weapon with a cool personality." Mizune blushed. "And a cute tuft of white, spiky hair."

"Oh. Hell. No." Blair glared at Mizune.

"You like said Weapon as well?" Mizune said while glaring back.

"Why do you think I brought him?"

"...! YOU WANTED TO GET THE POTION TO MAKE SOUL LOVE YOU! THAT WAS MY IDEA!"

"Wait what?!" Said weapon exclaimed looking between them.

"YOU BITCH! YOU WILL NOT GET MY SOUL!" Mizune yelled in rage.

"YOU BARELY KNOW HIM!"

"YET I LOVE HIM! HE SAVED US AS CHILDREN!" Mizune yelled while charging a mouse bomb.

"I did?"

"You saved us from your mother's broom and fed us for NINE years!" Mizune said while blushing at the memory.

"Huh, I think I remember."

"You called us Chi chi chu." She was now blushing even more.

"Oh! You're right!" He spoke in surprise.

"Soul...you saved us and for that by the witch's code….you are our fianće." Mizune said before getting punched by Blair in the face.

"LIKE HELL HE IS BITCH!"

Mizune growled and tackled Blair. "HE IS OURS! YOU BITCH!"

"FUCK THAT!"

This went on for a few seconds before Soul tried to stop them...resulting in groping both their breasts with his hands.

Both moaned and grabbed him.

"Soul~ Let's head to the hotsprings~" Both said before glaring at each other.

-hot springs-

'Even cool guys can be nervous in this situation, right?'

"Soul~ Let us wash your back!" Said Mizune with nothing but a white towel on her shoulder.

He blushed and got a small nosebleed.

"No! Let me wash your back Soul!" Said Blair who had nothing on and had a towel in her left hand.

Both rushed over and tried pushing the other away.

"HE IS MINE!"

"NO OURS!"

"MINE!"

"OURS!"

Both butted heads with Soul's head in between their chests.

"...Let's make a deal bitch." Mizune said with a smile. "We see if Soul can satisfy us. If you win, I will forfeit my love of Soul, If WE win, you will never see him again, and If he satisfies both of us….we...will share him…"

"Bring it mice bitch." She grinned.

"Prepare to lose pussy bitch!"

Both turned to Soul. "Oh Soul~"

He gulped before Blair got on top of him.

"Lick me!" Blair purred.

He watched her move over till her pussy was directly above him. "Lick me now~"

He leaned up and took a small lick of the pink folds.

"Soul….lick me like you mean it." She purred as Mizune moved until her pussy as directly over Soul's cock.

"...Soul…..I'm about to put it in…."

"Go ahead." He spoke before he started licking Blair's folds faster.

"AG! ...It hurts…" Mizune cried as she slowly placed Soul's cock into her folds. The blood from her hyman dripped down his cock.

"Ah! The mouse bitch is a virgin AH!" Blair said before crying as Soul's tongue started licking even further into her folds.

"Shut it pussy bitch!" Growled Mizune.

"Then why are you in pain bit-" Blair tried to say before Mizune grabbed her and kissed her lips. 'Woah! I didn't see that coming.'

"So ….bitch? What's' wrong, cat got your tongue?" Smiled Mizune.

"Even I found that pun lame."

"Yet...You are cute...for a cat."

"Heh, well I guess you're pretty decent." Blair smirked.

"Heh, ...since we all love Soul….Why not just forget the deal and just take him~" Mizune smiled.

"After he finished licking me."

"Ok...Blair." Mizune said before groping her breasts.

"Ah!" Gasped Blair who started grinding her pussy closer against Soul's tongue.

"You know...Your breasts are softer than mine...what is your secret?"

"Milk, obviously."

"So...you have milk in those tits of yours~" She grinned.

"Care to find out?"

"Sure AH~ Soul! I'm about to cum!" Mizune said as she latched on to Blair's nipple and began to suck on them.

Soul groaned feeling her tighten up and accidentally bit on Blair's clit.

"AH! Soul! That hurts!"

"Sorry." He grunted as Mizune's pussy made him gasp before his sperm shot inside her.

"AH~ SOUL!" Moaned Mizune as she felt her womb filling up. She smiled and panted as Blair stood up from Soul's face.

"Soul….I will forgive you for biting my pussy if you make me cum."

"Sounds fair." He grinned.

"This is what I love about you Soul, your personality, your handsome body, and ….HECK I LOVE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU SOUL!" Blair yelled while blushing red.

"Heh, shucks." Grinned Soul with an embarrassed blush.

"...I also love you Soul…" said Mizune as she grabbed Blair and placed her on to his cock. "Now Blair...let me help with your impregnation."

Soul watched as Blair was slowly lowered down onto his cock and groaned at the warmth.

"Soul...It..hurts!" Cried Blair as small amounts of blood dripped from her pussy.

"And you teased me about being a virgin." Spoke Mizune rubbing Blair to help ease her pain.

"...I'm sorry..Mizune I was just Jealous...I flirt with Soul so he would not see any other girls…"

"Well how does it feel to have his cock inside?"

"So warm and big~ Soul! I might get addicted to your cock!"

"Well move as much as you want."

"Soul...Kiss me...and Mizune." She turned her head. "Please sit on Soul's face."

"Sure." Mizune walked over and lowered her pussy down to Soul's face.

"Now...Where were we Mizune?" She grinned as she shook her hips against Soul's cock.

The mouse witch leaned in and resumed kissing Blair who slowly moved her hips up and down on Soul's cock.

"Blair! Let me suck your breasts! Please!?" Moaned Mizune as she felt Soul's tongue licking her folds.

"Go right ahead~"

"Blair~" Mizune squeaked as she sucled on her breast as did Blair with Mizune's breast.

Soul kept licking the folds above him.

"AH~ SOUL I'M ABOUT TO CUM!" Cried Blair as her womb felt Soul's cock twitching inside her. "SHOOT ALL OF IT INSIDE ME!"

Soul obliged as his semen shot into Bairs' womb while Mizune's juices dripped onto Soul's face. He licked his face while both girls panted.

"Soul….will...you….become our ….husband?" Panted Mizune.

"Please….Soul…"

"Isn't that kinda sudden?"

"In...the ….witch's...realm...its...legal…" painted Mizune with a smile.

"...So...Soul...will...you..be..our husbands…" purred Blair with a grin.

"Maybe we should take it slow before marriage."

"...Fine….but we...have ...to marry...before the next...witch's...meeting...in..three months...time…" Panted Mizune.

"Or...we...will...be...punished...by the counsel.." Blair said in fear.

"But Blair, you're not a witch."

"It applies to magical animals as well…" Blair said nervously. "Please Soul...Promise us you will marry us before the next witch's meeting."

"Alright alright." He conceded as both Blair and Mizune kissed him on the cheeks. 'Maybe it won't be so bad.'

-a month later, Death City-

Soul was making his way back to his apartment. Only for seven blurs to tackle Soul to the ground.

"SOUL!"

"Oof!"

"WE MISSED YOU!" Said Blair while six Mizune's started to stroke his hair.

"So soft~"

"I was just out for school."

"But we STILL missed you….darling~" Blair said with a smile.

"I know I know."

"...We…"

"Have…"

"Something.."

"...to…"

"Tell you…."

"Soul." said the Mizune sisters in succession.

"What, you're pregnant?" He joked.

They stayed silent as their faces became flustered.

"Oh man you are." He spoke in shock.

"...Soul...are you ok?" Blair asked with concern.

"Yeah, just never thought I'd be a dad."

"Soul…"

"You will…"

"Be an…"

"Excellent…"

"Father…"

"Darling." the sisters said with a smile.

"And you WILL not cheat on us... **RIGHT?** " Blair asked with a glare. " **WELL!?** "

"N-NO!" He shook his head.

"Good." Blair said before remembering something important. "Oh right Soul."

"What?"

"The Witch's Meeting...It was been moved to tonight…"

"Say what?!"

"Yes…"

"Lady Mabaa..."

"Found out.."

"Due to a…"

"Certain demon.."

"Queen." The Mizune sisters said with annoyance.

"Aw shit."

"Nyamu." Said a voice from behind Soul.

He leaned his head back and saw the head witch standing there.

"Nyamu." She glared at Soul like a hungry Raven. "Nyamu."

"Huh, hi?"

"Nyamu, Nyamu...Nyamu!"

"What's she saying?" He whispered to the girls.

"Even we don't know." Blair said with the Mizune sisters nodding in agreement.

"Nyamu." She looked at them before saying her chant one more time. "Nyamu...Soul Eater Evans?"

"Yeah, that's me."

"Are you the one that Mephisto spoke of? The witch scythe?" Mabaa asked.

"Uh, yes?"

"I see. ...and from what I heard you used Soul Resonance with the Mizune sisters to combat the traitor Medusa."

"That's right."

"...You Soul are now an accepted member of the Witch's realm...my friend." Mabaa said with an unseen smile.

"Ummmm, cool?"

"That and I approve your relation with the magic cat, Blair and the mice witch's Mizune." Mabaa said as Kidd and another woman that Soul never saw before walked next to her.

"Kidd? What are you doing here?"

"What? Can't the ruler of the Witch realm not appear with my queen?" Kidd said while the other woman looked ready to kill him.

"Kidd….REAPER CHOP!"

Kidd fell face first with a large mark on his head. "Ow! Sorry Komachi! But I still love you….Mother." Kidd said before Soul and his lovers looked at the woman in shock.

"Kidd….is that-"

"Lord Death? Yup." smiled the woman.

"What! You're a woman!"

"Do you want a Reaper chop?"

Soul shook his head in fear.

"Good. And for my real name, It's Komachi the Reaper. And apparently Mabaa actually made a contract with me without me knowing...a marriage contract with MY HUSBAND!" Yelled Komachi while Mabaa eye smiled.

"So Kidd really is the king?"

"Yes...and do you want to see my true form...I'm not that old…" Mabaa said looking at Soul with an eyes smile.

"She really is." Muttered Komachi.

"Shut up you hag!" Mabaa said before her form changed from a small woman covered with seals to a young woman with an eye patch, H-cup breasts, a very large ass, and a face that was as smooth as marble. "You're older than me by a few millenia!"

Both growled while the rest sweatdrop.

"Is that really the Head Witch?" Blair said with confusion.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...yes." Said the Mizune sisters after a few minutes of looking at the two women acting like children.

"Yet they are beautiful." Said Kidd with a smile. "Even if their clothing is asymmetrical."

That got him a pinch to the cheeks by Komachi and Mabaa.

"So we can stay with Soul?" Asked Blair.

"Yes. However Soul has to become our ambassador to the Witch's realm"

"Correct bitch, Soul needs to learn how to synchronize with a witch's soul."

"I was getting to that, hag."

"Ya Ya you cyclops fat ass." Mabaa faced the Mizunes. "Keep practicing your synchronize."

"Yes Head Witch Mabaa!" They said in unison while said witch chuckled.

"Call me Morgana….Mabaa is just a title."

All of them nodded.

"Oh Soul, A witch's pregnancy lasts only for about….well…" Said Kidd with a blush.

"A entire EIGHT months with the ninth month being the time when the child's soul is infused with the first creature or creatures they see to become its magical theme." Said Morgana.

"Basicly, They are like mini Kishins...but after eating the soul or souls in rare cases, they return to being either Meisters, Weapons or Witches." Komachi said while thinking about the concept of a Weapon/Witch hybrid or a Meister/Witch hybrid being conceived.

"Um...Hag. You forgot that sometimes a Witch will see a Kishin and eat its soul...like that traitor Kami…" Mabaa said while the others looked in shock, minus Komachi who was pissed.

"Wait, Maka's mom?!"

"Yes. Kami, Maka's mother is a Kishin witch. Who tried to not only kill me but attempted to consume every soul in Witch Realm before her powers were sealed….yet Maka has inherited those powers…" Komachi said while Reaper chopping a nearby table and destroying it. "Anyway, She is now in Vegas as a stripper…"

"Heavy."

"Yep. So I want you to keep this a secret….Kidd, ….one-eye here, and myself are going to Vegas to bring her back to face her sins."

"That and celebrating Komachi's pregnancy." Morgana said with a frown. 'I wanted Kidd's child!'

"Wait? Pregnant? With who….oh." Soul realized as he saw Kidd's massive blush.

"So long!"

"Komachi!" Kidd blushed while Mabaa latched onto him.

"Don't forget to fuck me K.I.D.D.~" Mabaa purred as they left through a Spatial portal.

"...Oooookkkk." He turned as Blair licked his cheek.

"Soul. Can you please us~"

"Pl.."

"e.."

"a.."

"s…"

"e…"

"Soul~" The Mizune sisters said as they licked his cheeks as well.

"Please...Darling~" They said before grabbing Soul by the collar of his shirt and dragging him inside the master bedroom.

'Well this is suited for a cool guy.' He thought with a grin.

"And don't forget the potions Blair!" The Mizune sisters asked in unison. "The 'green and pink one'~"

"Don't worry." Blair said pulling the box of potions out. "I never forget!"

Soul paled while seeing the potions, remembering their kinky idea of giving him multiple cocks and turning him into a futa. Well only on fridays….crap it is Friday!

'Fuck!' Cried Soul in his mind as the screen when black.


	42. Waya-hime and Bravoman

Crazy trouble with love

Waya-hime and Bravoman

Series: Bravoman

xxxxxxxxxxxx

'What the? What am I feeling on my lips?' Bravoman thought as he woke-up. 'Oh, I'm kissing Waya- hime on an altar...wait...WHAT?!' Bravoman quickly pushed away as the people in the church cheered & cried.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. " spoke the pastor.

"What?"

"Come here stretchy cuteness!" Then Waya-Hime lifted Bravoman, and then ran out of the church!

"Congratulations Bravoman!" Said Alphaman as he stood there & not helped.

"Curse you Bravoman, you may have found love, but I will find someone to create an antimatter human, human hybrid, to be your child's rival!" Said Anti-Bravoman.

Bravowoman & Wonder Momo stood there & saluted.

Pacman, Jin Kazama, Dig Dug, the Katamari King, Galaga, Valkyrie and Mappy clapped as well.

"What happened?!" he cried out as the ninja princess carried him to a house.

"Uh...there was a very epic final battle between you & ."

"Really?"

"Yeah, before you ran into battle with Alpha, you promised to marry me if you came back alive and well..."

"I..."

"Yep, you killed ."

"And we're married?"

"Yes, did you forget?"

"I might've sleepwalked with my eyes open after the final battle."

"Well we're here!"

Then they were at Waya-Hime's home.

"Uh, why are we here?"

"Duuuuuuh Arnold, to start a family!"

"A family?!"

"That's right!"

"Well...we are married now & is gone...I guess it's okay to have some super kids, to be my successors in case a new threat arises."

"Yay!"

Bravoman then pressed a button on his helmet. Then his dick came out it was big because of his stretchy powers.

"Ooh...can you make it bigger Stretchy Sexiness?"

"Sure thing."

Bravoman then made his dick longer with his stretchy powers.

Waya-hime grinned before grabbing it with both her hands.

"Ngh! I very much prefer your hands on my dick instead if your swords."

"Aww, thank you hubby!" She moved them up and down with Bravomon slowly relaxing.

Bravoman then used his stretchy hands to undo her hair ties and remove her wedding dress. Then took a moment to soak up her naked body.

"Tee-hee! You can unhook my bra if you want, so you'll get the boob & blow!"

He eagerly went ahead and got her bra undone. "Woooow..." Bravoman couldn't believe how perky her breasts were.

"You can lick them if you want."

"I want my penis in between them please!"

"Of course!"

Waya-Hime then sandwiched Bravoman's dick in between her chest and returned to sucking on them!

"Keep going, I'm getting closer."

She gladly obliged while licking across the tip.

"B...Bravo-Cum!" Then his sperm shot Waya-Hime's mouth.

She kept her mouth over his cock and moaned at the taste.

She licked all around it so his dick was all clean after thorough licking.

"Wow..." he panted.

Then Waya-Hime laid on her back. "So what's it gonna be? Gonna give me a good licking or do you wanna skip to the best part?"

"Well, I could go to tasting you down there."

"Go ahead."

Bravoman then removed her wet panties & took a whiff of her dripping pussy. "*sniff!* Is that cherry blossoms I smell?"

"I prefer the shampoo scented kind."

"Go figure." Bravoman then ran his tongue along the entrance.

She hummed with a smile as he caressed her thighs.

Bravoman stuck his tongue in, making Waya's knees buck up a little.

"Mmm, more." she moaned.

Bravoman then began lapping faster in rhythm as Waya-Hime wrapped her legs around his head!

"MORE!"

Bravoman plunged his tongue deeper down, getting a good taste of her vaginal walls!

"A-A-Arnold or in Japan, Hitoshi Nakamura, I'm...I'm...*moan!*"

"Gonna cum?" he finished. He didn't need an answer as his face got a face full of her love juices! "Yup." he remarked licking some from around his lips. Bravoman then got up on his knees and readied his dick.

"You ready?"

"Not just yet."

"What are you talking about?" Waya Hime asked.

"You know how a button on my helmet makes my dick bigger?"

"Uh-huh?"

"I also have a button to make it vibrate." He said while clicking the button.

"Ooh, kinky." Waya-Hime was tickled by Bravoman's dick as it touched her pussy. "Don't tease me."

"Heh...Bravo Thrust!" Then Bravoman thrusted into her!

"AH!" she gasped out.

Bravoman then laid his head on Waya-Hime's chest! "You alright?"

"I, I'm fine...it's just that you thrusted into me so hard that my voice actor felt it!"

"Yeah...that was a good one." Said Romi Dames.

"Also, you broke my hymen."

"Oh, sorry."

"Don't worry, it had that, stabby feel!"

"That's a bit scary."

"Don't care, just knock me up already!"

"Well, if you insist, heh heh."

He pulled back before slamming inside her.

Waya-Hime then pulled Bravoman's head to her face. "Yes, stab it in even more!"

"Gladly!"

Bravoman picked-up speed as his vibrating dick was inside her womb!

"FASTER DAMMIT!"

Bravoman sped up as he was unable to tell the difference between his dick twitches and his dick vibrations!

'Maybe I should go slower.'

"If you slow down, I'll kill you!" Then she pulled out a sword while her legs held Bravoman still!

'Screw that idea than!'

Bravoman tried all he could to keep himself from cumming too soon for as long as he could!

'Don't cum!'

"I'm almost there!"

'Hold out until she's ready!'

"I'm gonna cum!"

Bravoman thrusted harder as Waya-Hime was at her limit alongside him!

"Cum inside!"

"For a new generation of heroes!" Bravoman then came in Waya Hime as she unleashed another orgasm!

"OH YES!"

After his cum stopped flowing, Bravoman & Waya-Hime, lay next to each other, holding hands, and lots of sweat.

"I love you *pant* Stretchy Cuteness!"

"Thanks *pant* for not killing me!"

"Well I'm not going to kill our babies daddy." she smiled.

"I think I'm gonna like being called that."

(Timeskip)

We see 2 children using their stretchy powers to glide through the trees and their ninja abilities to take down the bad guys!

"Be careful kids!" called Bravoman.

"We will dad!" Said the son.

"And hey, maybe one day we can join Bravo-Corps with you, Bravowoman, Anti-Bravoman, Braveman and their kids!" The daughter suggested.

"Then you 2 will have to get much stronger than!" Said Waya-Hime. "Who's up for training with mom!"

They then shook in fear.

Then their communicators began ringing.

"Bravoman, Half garbage can, half tiger monsters with rocket launchers are attacking this neighborhood!" Said Alphaman!

"Well, what are we waiting for family? Let's go get them!"

Then, they all ran to towards the chaos!


	43. Female enforcers and Tsukune's harem

Crazy trouble with love

Keito, Deshi, Female Kuyo, Tsukune's harem, and Tsukune

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Basement of Yokai Academy-

We find the leader of the Enforcers sitting in a chair. Currently he is just for once reading a book...a book on ' _How to increase your tails in Two easy steps_ '.

'Hmmm, so squats help.'

"Um...Kuyo...your tea." Said a purple haired woman with equally purple eyes while holding a cup of tea...with a small pink bottle next to it.

"Set it down."

"Yes Kuyo." 'Just drink the potion and me and Deshi will get our man...and you as our head bitch!' She thought while thinking of how She, Keito Jorogumo, and Deshiko Deshi met Tsukune.

-flashback, ten years ago, human world-

"Stay back!" Said a younger Keito while trying to beat back some bullies that were hurting her friend Deshi, with a stick. "I'm armed!"

"We outnumber you!" Taunted the head bully.

"I don't care! You idiots messed with the wrong girls!" She was about to turn into her Jorogumo form until.

"STOP! GET AWAY FROM THEM YOU PIN HEADED JERKS!" Said a young boy with dark hair with a ticked off expression. He ran and tackled the bully and started punching him like a demon from hell.

'Who is he Deshi?' Thought the red haired girl in awe.

'Is he even human?" Keito thought as the boy started to turn the bullies' face into paste.

Then he stood up and panted with a glare.

"Leave or I **will kill you!** " The boy said in a demonic voice.

The bully and his goons reeled back before running away.

"Are you ok?" He asked Keito and Deshi as he smiled and helped them up.

"Y-Yes."

"Deshi? Are you a human?"

"Well of course."

"Oh? Are you sure Deshi?" She asked again while looking at him with curiosity. "Because you fought like a Vampire in a berserker's rage."

"A what?"

"A vampire. You know the supernatural blood suckers with a Tsundere complex?" Asked Keito.

"Those things that turn into bats?"

"It's a lost trait, they only have the super strength and raw power nowadays….but back to the point. Are you a human?" Keito asked while her own wounds healed along with Deshi's.

"Of course! See, I don't have fangs." He opened his mouth.

"Well you do have a cute set of teeth, Deshi." She chuckled. "Wait. If you're human….does this mean you hate monsters? Deshi."

"Which ones?"

"What?" Asked Keito in confusion.

"I've seen monsters in comics, tv, and movies."

"So...you don't read any books?" Chuckled Keito.

"Comics are books!"

"No. They are just annoying. You should be reading more books, like The Book of Five Rings or the Divine Comedy."

"Boring."

"Yet why do you think adults are smarter than kids? They read!"

He just stuck his tongue out.

"Just read more books and I will ….show you something...secret...just don't be scared." Keito said while looking fearful.

"What is it?" He asked curiously.

"Just promise you won't run, get scared or hurt us….please ...what's your name?"

"Tsukune Aono."

"Please Tsukune Deshi." Deshi said with a cute pout.

"Why would I be scared?"

"Just promise." Keito said with a small smile. "Tsukune."

"Sure."

"Ok Deshi. Let's do it." Keito said before revealing yellow spider legs with black lines on them from her stomach while Deshi changed into a Jiang Shi with pink and purple robes and a sutra on her hat which covered her face.

Tsukune's eyes widened and didn't say anything.

"Tsukune? Are you ok?" Asked Keito with worry written on her face.

"Are those real?" He asked touching a leg.

"Yes and it tickles!" Keito said while laughing.

"You mean this?' He asked poking the leg and another.

"AHAAH! STOP! PLEASE! I'M DYING OF LAUGHTER!" She laughed falling on her back and holding her sides.

"Mu! Tsukune! I want to be admired too Deshi!" Deshi said while pouting. "Please Deshi!?"

"Well your outfit does look pretty." He commented.

"AW! YOU'RE SO SWEET DESHI!" She said while hopping to Tsukune and hugging him...well trying to at any rate. "Tsukune! Help! Deshi!"

"Why can't you wrap your arms?"

"I'm a Jiang Shi! Our species can't move our arms or legs...unless they are about a thousand years old...but I'm only 400 years old...Deshi."

"Huh?"

"What? You never heard of a Jiang Shi? Deshi!" Deshi said in shock.

"A what?"

"A chinese hopping zombie vampire...ghost thing…" Keito said after calming down.

"Nope, not one bit."

"Told you you should read more books! And for your information I'm a Jorogumo, a spider woman...you MUST know about our kind since we live in Japan like you!"

"I don't read normal books! I read comic books!"

This caused the girls to develop a rain cloud over them. "So he really doesn't know about monster like us...stupid western monsters…"

"Yea...Deshi."

"What's with you two?"

"...It's just most people nowadays love western monsters...not any other monsters...that's why I wanted you to read more…" Keito said while looking at the ground with her spider legs making silk unconsciously.

"You're so mean Tsukune...Deshi." She said while trying to touch her feet….with difficulty.

'Did I say something bad?' He thought.

"Tsukune. Please read more books please….if you do that...we can be your friends." Keito said still depressed.

"Yes...Deshi…"

"Alright alright!" He relented. "I'll read more books."

"Really!"

"And we can be friends? Deshi?"

"Of course." He smiled before poking one of Keito's legs.

"S-STOP THAT AHAAHAH!"

"No fair! I want a turn Deshi!"

"Oh? You mean this?" Tsukune moved over and poked her sides.

"AHAH! S-STOP! DESHI!" She laughed as Tsukune's fingers started to tickle her sides...more like between the ribs.

"Nope." he grinned.

"P-PLEASE! I'M ABOUT TO DIE AGAIN! AHAHA!"

Tsukune pulled back before grinning at Keito and wiggled his fingers.

"T-Tsukune Don-AHAAH! STOP! I'M ABOUT TO AGAHAAHAH!" She laughed as silk landed on the boy's body like confetti.

Deshi caught her breath and saw Tsukune's back was turned towards her and got a glint in her eyes. "Your back is EXPOSED DESHI!"

Tsukune jumped and started laughing as Deshi paid him back from before. "D-DESHI! STOP HAHA!"

Keito grinned and started using her hands and his laughter got even higher.

"Tickle us? Tsukune? You naughty boy!" She laughed as she tickled his ribs with her spider legs.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA STOP! AHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" He laughed with tears in his eyes while the two girls kept up their tickling.

"Never! Deshi!" The Jiang Shi said while tickling Tsukune's armpits. "Say you're sorry! Deshi!"

"N-Ev! AHAH! OK OK! I'M SORRY! JUST S-STOP AHAHAAAH!"

Both slowly pulled back while Tsukune fell on his butt while panting from the laughing.

"That was fun Deshi!"

"Yes...now Tsukune. Let's exchange our….um…'numbers?'" Keito said with confusion while both girls took out a cell phone. "Please?"

"Sure." he borrowed the cell phone and put in his number and gave it back." There ya go."

"Thank you Tsukune." Keito smile while Deshi pouted.

"What about me? Deshi!"

"I was about to." He sweatdrop before giving her his number.

"Thank you! Deshi!" She smiled as she gave him her number….well…. "Help. Deshi?"

"What is it?"

"I-I dropped my phone...Deshi."

"Again?" Asked Keito as she gave her number to Tsukune. "You alway do that when you're in Jiang Shi form."

"Shut up Deshi!"

Tsukune sweatdropped at Deshi's reaction as he picked up her phone off the ground. He typed his number in it before handing it back to her.

"Thank you. But can you ….type my...number for..me Deshi!" She said with a light blush.

"Sure."

"Oh Tsukune! You so sweet! Deshi!" She smiled.

"But it is getting late." Spoke Keito with a frown seeing it was getting late.

"What….ah...Deshi." She said disappointment. "But I want to stay with Tsukune! Deshi!"

"Sorry but we have to go soon….our parents will be worried sick." Keito said while also sad at leaving her new friend.

"Maybe we'll see each other again."

"Maybe. But you have our numbers remember?" Keito giggled.

"Well duh."

"Don't get smart with me. You still need to read more books." Keito smiled.

"Ya Deshi!" Deshi giggled.

"Fine,"

"Thank you." Both Keito and Deshi kissed his cheeks. "Tsukune." And with that they walked away leaving a blushing young boy.

-end flashback-

'Drink that potion you bastard.' Keito thought while Deshi hopped over to Kuyo's desk.

"Hey Kuyo. Deshi!" 'You bastard human hater!'

"What is it?" He asked with a frown.

"Just wanted to ask you something. Deshi." She said with a false smile.

"And that is?"

"Why do you think that the new student, Tsukune, is a human? Deshi?" 'And trying to kill him!'

"Through all the times there's been trouble, not one person has an idea what monster he is."

"Maybe he is one of those new monster species? Like the Nue? Or those….Dinosaur creatures from Africa?" Keito asked while trying not to smile at Kuyo's dumb reason for killing Tsukune.

"Oh? Then do you might have an idea?"

"Well...He's one of those monsters...a Nue if I recall." Kaito said while mentally sweating. 'Crap. that as a REALLY bad lie.'

"No, the events haven't been disastrous in the times he was in a fight."

"Yet EVERYONE that battled him attempted to either Rape other students, destroy school property or just beings stupid." Kaito mentally facepalmed at his stupidity...again.

"And I'm going to go and ensure those students are executed." He spoke taking a drink of the tea.

'Bullseye.' "Yet, Did you EVER let the newspaper club ACTUALLY run? It's an offence to some students that ACTUALLY want to give a cultural diversity her at Yokai Academy! Deshi!"

"Watch your tone." He glared at her.

"Who died and made you queen? You're just a four tailed Yoko. Even a human can take you on with one hand behind their back...like Houdini." Kaito said while waiting for Kuyo to drink the potion.

"Watch it you filthy spider." He scoffed before taking the potion and adding some to his tea and stirring it around.

"Calling the kettle black, Kuyo?" Smirked Keito as she started to laugh. "If anyone is filthy it's you and your obsession to Tsukune's death? Necrophilia much?"

Kuyo growled and stood up before grabbing Keito's throat.

"Go ahead make my day. You bitch!" She smiled as the potion took effect.

Kuyo gasped and felt his body started tingling.

"You are SUCH an idiot! Kuyo. Deshi!" Deshi said as she laughed like a certain mad woman with a mallet. "And now you are going to see a different side of life. DESHI! AHAAHHAAHAH!"

Kuyo stumbled back and gripped his shoulders.

"Oh? Are you suffering? Good! Suffer like every innocent student you executed! Bitch!" Keito laughed as Kuyo looked at them with anger and confusion.

"What...did you do?"

"Well...We put a potion next to your tea, you bitch!" Keito said while watching his body become more feminine and more curvy every second as a pair of I-cups began to pop out of the Yoko's shirt like a cannon.

"A...AH!" 'He' cried out while trying to cover her chest.

"Now for the second stage of the potion."

"The love part! Deshi!"

Kuyo's eyes widened.

"You heard us! You are going to fall in love."

"With our love! Tsukune! Deshi!" She smiled at the fear Kuyo was showing. "In 3...2….1, Deshi!"

"TSUKUNE! MARRY ME!" Said the now love struck female Kuyo as her clothes started to fall off due to her new body.

"Think that was a little too much?" Keito whispered to Deshi.

"Agreed. But now we have a nicer boss. Deshi." She whispered back as the female Kuyo started to dance around ...in the nude. "Or just a perverted one, Deshi."

"TSUKUNE!"

"Now what Deshi?"

"First we get….Ranko some cloths then we 'introduce' ourselves to Tsukune again~" Smiled Keito while grabbing the now named Ranko and dragging her to their dorm rooms for some extra cloths.

-Newspaper club, hours later-

A phone rang in Tsukune's pocket as Inner Moka, Outer Moka (Both somehow became separated for no reason...Vampire Puberty?), Mizore, Ruby, Kurumu, and Yukari looked at their man with confusion.

"Hold on." Tsukune answered and after a while of walking turned off his phone with a smile.

"Tsukune?" Asked Kurumu in confusion. "Who was it?"

"Yea…" said Inner Moka with glare...a very Yandere looking glare. "Who was it?"

He gulped in fear.

"In'nā!" (Japanese for Inner….yea.) yelled Outer Moka. "Stop that!"

"Why? What if it's a girl?"

"Just stop!"

Her inner self just turned away with a huff.

"In'nā…" She walked over and whispered. "Calm down. We will be the alpha in this harem and if they were girls, we will make them submit~"

"Fine."

"So Tsukune? Who were you talking to?" Asked Mizore with a concerned look. "Is it a threat?"

"No. It's just some old friends from my childhood….some...girls." Tsukune lightly blushed while remembering the time he played with them.

"What kind of girls?" Asked Mizore.

"Some...monster girls…." Tsukune said while the girl looked at him in shock. "...what?"

"WHO!?"

"...Just don't freak out ok?" Tsukune said with fear.

Each one just kept glowering.

"Keito Jorogumo and Deshi Deshiko." Tsukune said while bracing himself.

"WHAT?!"

"Yes? You know them?" Tsukune asked as Yukari and Kurumu shook him violently.

"THEY'RE PART OF THE SCHOOL'S ENFORCERS!"

"What? But they are my childhood friends!" Tsukune said while feeling the urge to puke. "They don't hate humans!"

"That's right Deshi!" Answered Deshi as she jumped from a nearby window. "Hi Tsukune! Deshi!"

"Hey Tsukune. It's been awhile." Smiled Keito as she entered the room from the ceiling while a girl with a familiar vibe to her entered the room.

"TSUKUNE!" The woman said as she ran at him and hugged her with her I-cup rack. "HUSBAND!"

"HUSBAND?!" The other girls yelled in anger.

"Oops...looks like the potion was a little too strong. Deshi." She said while pulling Tsukune out of the girl's embrace.

"Meet Kuyo." Keito said with a smile. "Or in this case, Ranko~"

"Tsukune~" Ranko purred. "Husband~"

"Yeah….Our bad for that...not. Deshi!"

"So? Who are these girls?" Asked Keito with a small smile, a smile of ….interest.

"Oh, my friends." He replied.

"No...His wife/concubine/chosen one/play-thing/fianće/boyfriend!" They said in anger and with a crimson blush on their faces.

Tsukune blushed while the other three frowned.

"So Tsukune….You got yourself a harem?" Keito frowned.

"And without us! DESHI!" Deshi yelled in anger.

"HUSBAND!" Ranko yelled as a blaze of foxfire came from her hair.

"Quit calling him that!" Growled Mizore and Kurumu.

"NO!" Ranko yelled.

"What makes you think you're perfect for Tsukune! Deshi!" Cried out the girl.

"Yea! WE KNOW TSUKUNE LONGER THAN YOU!" Keito yelled as her spider legs ripped through her shirt in anger.

"We've been his friends since getting here!" Cried the girls bringing out their powers or weapons.

"And that is YOUR REASON DESHI!" She said as her Jiang Shi form with claws drawn. "YOU ARE NOT WORTHY OF TSUKUNE! DESHI!"

Tsukune got scared as all of them looked ready to kill each other. He tried to stop them but….let's just say he somehow slipped on a banana peel and fell on the girls...all of them!

"Oof!"

"AH~" they cried as Tsukune's body started to twitch on each of the girls as they moaned with pleasure. "Tsukune~"

'Oh shit!'

"Tsukune~ We love you!~ Deshi~" Said the girls with a moan.

"Oh, my bad." He spoke moving off.

"Tsukune…." They looked at him with sadness. "...why did you stop?/Deshi?"

"Uh, what?"

"Why did you stop touching us/Deshi~?"

"Y-You mean you wanted me to keep going?"

"Yes...Deshi." She said with a blush while the other looked at him with sadness. "Please Deshi."

He gulped as Keito reached over and grabbed him with her legs before pulling him back down.

"Tsukune~ We love you~" Keito said as she kissed him on the lips. "I love you~"

"Me too Deshi!" She said as she hopped over and kissed his lips as well. "More than these sluts. Deshi!"

Said girls growled before running at him and kissing him as well.

He blushed from each one.

"Now~" Keito said as she took of his pants. "Let's show you our love~"

-hours later-

We now find Tsukune naked with a group of cum covered girls on the ground with a smile on their faces.

"Tsukune~ You handsome stud~" Keito purred as they slowly moved closer to Tsukune.

"That….was…..woah….." He panted.

"Yes Deshi~" she moaned.

"Husband." Ranko said with a smile.

"No he's my husband." Spoke Kurumu.

"No mine!" In'nā, Moka, and Mizore said.

"Mine!" Ruby and Yukari retorted.

"No mine, Deshi!"

"Mine~" Keito purred.

"Mine!"

"Um girls...can't we just get along?" Asked Tsukune while causing the harem to look with him with interest.

"NO!"

"...fine...then I will date none of you." Tsukune said while looking out the window.

"EEEEHHH!?"

"You heard me. If you don't get along, I will date, oh I don't know, Miss Kagome instead." Tsukune said with a stern expression.

"That's unfair, Deshi!" Cried out Deshi.

"Well, so is seeing the girls I love fighting like children." Tsukune said before blushing.

"Love!?"

"Y-Yes. I love all of you. And it hurts me to see you fighting every single day! It really hurts…" Tsukune said while looking away, his face redder than tomatoes.

Each girl looked at each other and reluctantly nodded. "Tsukune?...We agree to...share you/Deshi!"

"You sure?"

"Yes~ We all love you!/Deshi~" They said before embracing him and kissing his cheeks. "And we can learn to get along with each other, for you T.S.U.K.U.N.E~"

He blushed at the purrs.

"Now~ Fuck us/Deshi~"

-two years later, human world, manor in the countryside-

A small kitsune growled and tackled a vampire. "Tag you're it sister~" said the boy with a smile.

"No…" the vampire ran and shoulder tackled her brother. "You're it!"

"Ow! Sister you made me squish my tail!" The boy said while another vampire girl walked by and glared at her sister.

"Elizabeth! Did you hurt Shirou again?!"

"We were just playing!"

"Yea." said a female Jorogumo from a nearby tree. "Playing~"

"J-JANE!" Elizabeth blushed.

"Did you hurt Shirou?" Said a young Succubus, Yuki-onna, and a Jiang Shi said while they glared at the vampire.

"N-No! Marie, Anna, Ling Ling! I was just playing!"

"Playing or fucking?" Said two twin witches in unison.

"SAPPHIRE! RUBY!" She blushed.

"No need to worry. Shirou is cute after. Now come here to big sis Kali~"

He shivered and turn to ran before a silk thread around his ankle and started dragging him towards her.

"Please Shirou~ We love you!" Said Jane with a smile. "We just want to 'Play'~"

"N-No thanks!" He burned the thread before running away.

"Shirou...that was hot~" Ling Ling said catching up to Shirou. "Please come back~ Let us fuck you!"

"No!" He turn and kept running.

"Please~ ….We love you...or are you trying to hide your sister's panties again? The used ones?" Jane said with a blush.

"NO!" He yelled with a blush as they all kept chasing him.

"Come on! We are already husband and wives! Please fuck us! We know you have been mastrabating when we take a bath!" Jane said with a smile.

"Liar!" He yelled before he rounded a corner and ducked into a bush as the girls ran past him. 'That was close...but how did they find out?'

"Because we see your dreams about us~" Said Marie from behind him as the others stood alongside her. "So cute~ And that's why we love you, Shirou~"

"AHHH!" He jumped and started running before he tripped and saw his back paws were frozen.

"Please Shirou~" Anna said with a blush. "Don't melt the ice...or we will be ….sad...please...we love you...the ice represents our love for you..if you melt it…" She started to look down with a frown. "I'll freeze your entire body."

"O-OK! I'M SORRY! …...Iloveyouallaswell!" Shirou blushed while looking away.

"Good, but I'll freeze the rest of you just in case." She held up her claws.

"...so...cold….yet...so..warm?" Shirou said while the girls came closer and kissed him. He blushed from each with the rest of his body wrapped up in threading.

"Shirou~ Lets fuck~" Jane said as Ling Ling started to take off his clothes as Tsukune and his wives watched on.

"Maybe we should stop them." Suggested Tsukune.

"Let's not~" Ranko said with a smile. "It's good for him to find love!"

'Even though they're siblings.' Sweatdrop the male.

"Why the face? Deshi."

"Nothing."

"Ok~ But tonight…"

"We fuck~" said Keito with a smile.

"Yea! DESKI!"

'Who knew they had such high libidos.'


	44. Pucca and Garu

Crazy trouble with love

Pucca and Garu

Series: Pucca

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a peaceful day in the village, and that's because Garu had accomplished in killing Tobe. After hearing of the death of the series main antagonist, all the other bad guys fled Sooga Village! Well, except Ring Ring because she's more of a rival character and rivals aren't fully evil, just jerks.

Our main hero was currently relaxing at his home. Garu was enjoying spring as he drank his tea. He sighed in a relax tone and watched the birds fly by,

He then saw his pet ninja cat Mio scratching at the door. He wondered what was going on. He then opened the door & bam! Pucca homed in on Garu's lips as Mio was kissing Pucca's pet cat Yani.

He panicked and bolted away with Pucca hot on his heels.

Mio then invited Yani in as they got into a lemon scene.

Garu was running as fast as he could! If he could talk, it would be something like, GOD DAMMIT, WHY CAN'T PUCCA LEAVE ME ALONE? PLEASE STOP!

If Pucca could talk, she'd reply, No! you have no more distractions in Sooga Village now that the bad guys have ran away!

That's when they ran over Santa Clause! "Ho ho ow!" he cried out. Santa then looked at the 2. "Some things never change, even when all of the naughty people are gone."

Then that's when we see Ching running alongside Pucca, with Abyo running alongside Garu.

"Abyo, why are you running? Have you forgotten we're boyfriend & girlfriend again?"

"Uh...I think so..." Then Abyo stopped running. Then Ching tackled him with Pucca and Garu still running.

Then they saw Ssoso & Dada.

"Please relative, come with me to my home to achieve inner peace."

"Well...if you think it'll help with my self confidence, I'll..." That's when Ssoso jumped as Pucca & Garu missed him and ran over Dada.

"Ow." groaned the monk.

Then Ssoso took a good look at the 2 running. "As love gets funnier, the union of 2 will get lovlier."

Then Pucca & Garu ran into the Goh-Rong Restaurant that Pucca's 3 uncles run. Both running around tables as Pucca's uncles watched.

"It's gonna break my heart seeing her move out." Linguine told his brothers.

"We may have to cancel delivery." Said Dumpling.

"Dang it! That'll greatly hurt our business!" Replied Linguine.

"Not if my girlfriend Hottie moves in." Ho told them.

"Since when do you have a girlfriend?"

"Did you guys really forget that episode?"

"Which episode?"

"This one!" He showed them a video of the episode.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot Hot & Bothered."

"Me too, okay Ho, Hottie will be our new employee after Pucca moves out."

"Yes!"

Then Pucca & Garu exited the Goh-Rong and were now running into the market place.

Garu turned and saw Pucca grinning and gaining speed.

Master Soo, the village's divine being saw them running by. "Just marry her already, oi!" Soo called out.

"We agree!" His maidens added.

He gulped and saw an ox up ahead and ran into its side. Garu fell backwards as Pucca caught him in her loving arms!

He squirmed as she started kissing his face with gusto. Pucca did not let-up! Then they were picked up by everyone in Sooga Village.

"To the church!"

Garu tried his garusion allusion to escape, but like in the animated shorts, they betray him! Soon he found himself in a suit and tie. He stood at an altar with Abyo as best man, Ching as a bridesmaid, Soo as the priest and everyone of Sooga Village watching them. He tried tugging the suit off.

"STOP IT ALREADY GARU!" Everyone in the church shouted.

He stopped as the music started playing. And there Pucca was, in a beautiful wedding dress as the smiley men carried her dress's cape, and since Pucca's father is nowhere to be found, Dumpling would be the one to give the bride away.

After they reached the alter, Dumpling moved to the side. "Take good care of Pucca, because I know she'll take good care of you."

Garu sighed as Pucca smiled.

Pucca & Garu inaudibly said their vows...whatever they were.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Pucca then puckered her lips and waited for Garu to kiss her.

He gulped and felt everyone's gazes on him. Garu sighed and and slowly moved in on her.

Then their lips met. Everyone cheered for them, Garu felt...happy from this.

'Huh? This feels pretty nice.'

'Oh my gosh! I did it! My lifelong goal of becoming Garu's wife has met it's happy ending!'

She was so happy she threw the bouquet and spun him around while littering his face in kisses.

Pucca then lifted Garu up & off they ran to his house. Their cats left after their lemon just as their owners ran into it.

Pucca & Garu lay on each other as the camera panned away so we couldn't see the lemon scene.


	45. Hunter J and Ash

Crazy trouble with love

Hunter J and Ash

Series: Pokemon

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Sinnoh, Veilstone city-

'Wow, this place is awesome.' Thought Ash looking around the inside of a casino. It was covered in slot machines with various people trying to win the jackpot, a free month long trip to the Orange Islands. 'That brings back memories.'

"Excuse me, are you old enough to be here?" Asked a man in suit with a stern expression.

"OF COURSE! I'M EIGHTEEN!" Yelled Ash. 'It's not my fault that I got my father's genes for slow growth.'

"I'm going to need to see some ID first."

"Here." Said Ash showing his Pokedex to the man.

The man opened the Pokedex and looked over the info before nodding and giving it back to Ash. "Alright, enjoy all the games we can provide."

"Thanks." 'Jerk.' Thought Ash as he walked to a machine with a Salamence on it. He sat down just as a woman in a purple sleeveless dress with silver hair walked in. You might find her familiar if she wore a visor and clothing that was connected with her job.

'So. This is the Veilstone city Casino….kind of boring.' She thought before walking to the machine next to Ash. She took a glance and inwardly groaned seeing it was the brat who kept stopping her. 'Why did he have to come here?'

' **But you like him.** ' Said her inner self. Now you see, some humans are the byproduct of pokemon and human relations. Which is one reason why some can fly or survive lightning strikes. In her case, she is the half breed of a human and a Salamence. This type of human is called by scientists as Pokemorphs and by occultists as Demi-Legendaries due to their appearances and powers. Currently only about 25% of the world's population are Pokemorphs….though the number has been rising in the last few years.

As for the inner self part, some Pokemorphs would form a second self inside the person due to the mixed DNA that could be a mirror of themselves or complete opposites. In this case, it's the latter.

' **I know you like him~** '

'No I don't! He's just a brat!'

' **Yet he survived your rage and he did accidently kiss you.** ' The inner self smirked.

(flashback)

"Blasted brat!" Yelled J as she reeled back from the Volt Tackle. The force sent her crashing against the cave wall with some sparks coming from her body.

"J! Give back Riolu!" Growled Ash as he ran towards her and grabbed the scruff of her coat. "Right now!"

' **Wow….he's kind of hot.** ' The inner self said with a blush.

'Shut it!' J thought before a Zubat 'accidently' pushed Ash into her lips.

Both their eyes widened with J's inner self purring. ' **Such fine lips~ Take him!** '

"W-what!" J blushed while taking advantage of Ash's shock to high tail it out of the cave. She wouldn't stop running until she reached her ship.

(End flashback)

' **And you were so cute, especially after using your drones to spy on him.** '

'SHUT UP!' She thought with a blush as she focused on the machine and pulled the lever.

"YES I WON!" Both Ash and J cried as SOMEHOW they both got the jackpot. Each one looked at each other….and Ash just looked confused at the somehow familiar woman.

"Um, congratulations." He spoke up.

"Thanks….You too...um? What's your name?" Asked J in false confusion.

"Oh, Ash Ketchum." He introduced. "And you are?"

"Um...Jane Gray." she said while mentally berating herself for revealing her real name.

' **Told you~** '

'Shut up!'

"We must be really lucky." Joked Ash.

"Yea. You must be blessed by Ho-Ho." J joked while Ash stiffened.

"Heh, yeah." Chuckled Ash with a nervous bead of sweat.

"What? Were you?" J asked with interest. 'Maybe I can get him to tell me how he got that blessing.'

' **Yea...And you will not remain a virgin.** '

'Shut up!'

' **Make me.** '

"Oh no no! That's kinda silly." Ash waved while chuckling.

"...Your eye is twitching." J said with a giggle.

'Damn it!' Thought Ash who thought the giggle from the woman was cute.

"So you did get blessed? I wish I was that lucky…."

' **Especially in love~** '

"Well, kinda." Replied Ash.

Just then a blond haired woman came up and gave them their prizes. "Here's your tickets for your free month long trip to the Orange Islands."

"Thank you." They spoke in unison before blushing.

"So. You a couple? Or...siblings?" She asked.

"N-No! We just met!" Spoke up Ash.

"Oh. So….Have fun….you crazy lovers~" she said while walking away.

'L-Lovers?!' They both thought with blushes.

' **More like mates~** ' the inner self said with a smile.

'SHUT UP!'

-Orange Islands, Kumquat Island, local beach-

'I can't believe I came here with the brat.' Sighed Jane.

' **Yet you're wearing a O-ring swimsuit….a VERY sexy one at that~** '

Jane blushed and looked at the swimsuit that matched her hair and groaned.

"I have the ice cream Jane." said Ash wearing blue swim trunks while his chest was exposed, which caused Jane to blush at his abs.

'Wow, he's really fit.'

' **And his tasty body...yum~** ' the inner self said while drooling in Jane's mind.

"Jane?" Ash asked while giving her the vanilla cone. "Are you ok?"

"O-Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well. You're blushing and well…." Now it was Ash's turn to blush.

"Hey babe!" Said a random asshole with greasy black hair.

'Figures an asshole would see me.' Groaned Jane.

"Why not leave the brat and go out with me." He said while grabbing her hand...hard.

"I'm good, thanks." She frowned trying to pull her hand away from him.

"It's not a request." He said with annoyance. "You're coming with me!"

"She said no." spoke Ash in a firm tone.

"Beat it kid!" He said before getting punched in the face by Ash….who was now covered in a black aura like when he was possessed by the King of Pokelantis.

" **You will let her go you insignificant worm, OR I WILL BREAK YOUR ARM!** " He growled.

"Ha. Make me you bastard child." He said...not knowing that both Ash and Jane were glaring at him.

' **SEND HIM TO HOENN!** ' Yelled the Inner self in rage.

The man threw a punch, but Ash grabbed it and started squeezing the fist. "GA! YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

" **Wrong move.** " Ash said before...OH CRAP!

"AHAH MY ARM! YOU BROKE MY ARM!" The bastard cried holding the broken limb.

" **Shall I do the other?** " Ash walked towards him.

' **Wow...that was hot~** '

"FUCK YOU! ONCE I BED THAT WHORE I WILL EAT HER LEGS!" He said as his sanity broke.

" **Wrong thing to say.** "

"Ash….Let me handle him." Jane said while walking towards the man. "So...I'm a whore?"

"YEAH!" As he said that she punched him so hard that he was sent flying all the way to Newmoon Island...all the way back in Sinnoh!

"There, that takes care of him." She grinned.

' **Yep. Oh...looks like Ash is looking at your ass.** '

Jane turned and saw Ash's stunned expression with his eyes looking at her ass. "Ash. What are you doing!" She blushed while trying to slap him back to reality. "Stop looking AT MY ASS!"

Ash reeled back from the slap and looked away with a guilty expression. "Sorry."

"It's fine...But why did you do it?" Jane asked with a confused expression. "Am I really that sexy?"

' **Well we are sexy.** '

"Ash? Am I-" "Hey handsome!" Said a red head with a one piece swimsuit as she cut of Jane. "Let's ditch the bitch! And go out~"

Ash blushed as the woman grabbed his hand and tried dragging him away only for Jane to grab her leg and hold her upside down like a fish. Wow! Now that's strong!

" **Get away from him.** " She growled as her eyes looked reptilian for a brief moment.

"No! You bitch!"

Yep wrong move. Since a pair of Salamence wings and tail appeared on Jane's body while her skin and head became covered in horns and scales. Her clawed hands started to crush the woman's' leg.

"JANE! Stop!" Ash cried out.

"And why should I? She tried to steal you."

' **In more ways than one.** '

"Well?" Jane said increasing the strength of her grip. "Why should I NOT break her legs off?"

"Because then you're not better than a common bully! Now put her down!" He ordered.

"...fine." Said Jane before throwing her into the ocean as her draconic features disappeared. "Happy now!"

"Yeah, now I have one question. How did you change?"

" I'm a Salamence Pokemorph." She said like it was nothing.

"A what?"

"A human with pokemon DNA….My father was a Salamence and my mother was a human." Jane said while sitting back down on her chair. "Pokemorphs are as rare as uncommon pokemon in a factory full of pokeballs."

"So they're hard to find through normal means?"

"Yes. Especially for some. I do remember that the current champion, Cynthia is a Spiritomb Pokemorph." Jane said while looking at the time. "Crap. It's almost time to head back."

"I just can't believe this." Ash shook his head.

"Well it's the truth. So...let's get going." She said grabbing his arm and walking back to their hotel room.

-Kumquat Gym/Hotel, Room # 45-

Both entered with Jane sighing and plopping on one of the beds. "Ah! A bed at last!"

"So….what's it like?"

"What is what?" Jane asked in confusion.

"Being part pokemon?"

"Oh….It's fine. Unless you count having to lay eggs every two months." She blushed while getting herself a towel. "Now. I'm going to take a bath….Don't move ok."

"Uh, ok." He nodded letting her go the bathroom. 'Eggs? Wow.'

"Were you thinking about my eggs?" Asked Jane with a stern look as she walked to the bathroom door.

"N-NO!"

"Oh. Ok…"

' **He might like that~** ' the Inner self chuckled.

Jane ignored the voice and walked into the bathroom.

-a few minutes later, with Ash-

He heard the bathroom door open and took a quick glance. Jane was now wearing only a purple robe with two holes on her back and ass, presumably for her wings and tail.

"Ash? What are you looking at?" She asked while a small blush creeped up. "Is it my figure?"

"Uh...yeah." He admitted looking back away.

"...pervert." She said blushing as she walked towards the bed with her hips swinging from side to side with each step.

Ash blushed watching her hips and tried to ignore her as she climbed on the same bed as him.

"So. I'm not attractive Ash?" Jane asked while cupping her breasts.

' **Getting toward with your advances~** ' purred the other self with a grin. ' **You should reveal your mounds to him next~** '

'Don't rush me!'

' **So you want to? Wow….And here I thought I was the perverted one here.** ' The inner Salmance said while Ash looked at Jane with a confused look.

"Jane? What's wrong?"

"Nothing...But why are you looking at me like that?" Jane asked.

"You were holding your breasts." He sweatdrop.

"Oh. But was that all you were thinking about?" She pouted. 'I can't believe I'm doing this. I shouldn't be doing this!'

"You just….kind of reminded me of someone...I ...liked…" Ash truthfully told Jane while blushing lightly.

"Liked? You mean you don't like them anymore?"

"W-WHAT NO! I mean love!" Blushed the hot red Ash. (Get it? Red and Ash?...oh well.)

"Oh? Who?" She urged with a grin.

"...Hunter...J…." Ash said while looking away. "Even if she steals Pokemon or tries to kill me, I….love her so much!"

Jane's eyes widened while her inner self howled with laughter.

' **AHAH! I KNEW IT!** '

"...Jane?" Asked Ash. "Is there anyway to tell her how I feel without turning into a statue?"

"What makes you think she'd turn you to stone?"

"Well….To tell you the truth….I was turned into a statue when I was only ten." Ash spoke with fear. "Tried to stop some pokemon from killing each other."

"How did you become stone? I've never heard of a pokemon with that power."

"It was two pokemon actually. But please keep it a secret." Ask gave a serious glare at Jane. "I beg of you. Don't tell anyone what you are about to hear!"

'Wow, must be big.'

' **Bigger than your ass?** '

Jane inwardly growled. "So what happened?"

"...A Pokemon called Mewtwo tried to destroy the world and replace its' inhabitants with clones...like himself. A battle between clones and the pokemon occurred with none of them able to use their abilities. A Mew entered the battle and as they clashed I jumped into their attacks." Ash's hands started to shake. "And….I was turned to stone."

'A Mew and Mewtwo?! If I find those two, I can make enough money to retire.' Thought the hunter.

' **Yet you might get turned to stone as well.** ' The inner self said in fear. ' **Especially since only Pokemon tears can cure being turned to stone….A LOT of Pokemon tears!** '

'That sounds like some stupid cheesy cliche.'

' **...Yet you are a virgin that steals Pokemon to sick FUCKS WITH DISGUSTING DESIRES!** '

'That's life! And since when do tears heal? And how would you even know that? He didn't say how he became normal again.'

' **Easy. All Pokemorphs know this fact. Since each Pokemon has a part of the creator's essence, it's possible for tears to heal or raise the dead….on occasion. Oh. Ash is looking at your rack~** '

Jane looked down and saw Ash swivel his head away with a blush. "You just love my chest, don't you?"

"Well...You are...beautiful." Ash stuttered.

'If I can seduce him and make him cave, I might know where to find those two pokemon.' She inwardly grinned.

' **Or not. Because Oh I don't know...WE WOULD DIE!** " Yelled the inner self.

"Care to feel?" She purred crossing her arms under her breasts to make them more pronounced.

"I-I can't….Not with you…" Ash spoke. "I'm sorry, but you're not her."

'Wow, he really does love me.'

' **Feeling bad yet? You should be. If you try and seduce him for money, you will lose someone that might love us as a woman, not a hybrid or a freak of nature.** ' The inner self said with a VERY serious voice.

'Oh? Well let's see if he's honest.' She looked Ash in the eye. "You sure? She'd never even know and you could fool around all you want."

"I would rather die from Giratina's tendrils that betray J!" Ash growled. "I will never betray my love for her! EVER!"

"Oh? And what makes her so special? If what you said was true, she's tried to kill you and doesn't sound like one of those naive girls. What is it about her that makes you say that so easy."

"Her determination, passion, and love for battle...It reminds me of myself….and well…..her eyes….they are the same as mine." Ash said turning around with a frown. "...We both were abandoned by a loved one...my father left us before I was five…."

"And how do you know her pain? Has she ever said so?"

"...Her eyes….they look at the world like a scared child….like me. Heck I even saw her look at her Salamence with a hint of sadness before she tried attacking. Even If J will never love me….I'm fine as long….as she is alive and happy." Ash looked at her face with a smile. "Then I'm happy."

Jane reeled back while feeling her heartbeat go faster.

"Jane? Are you ok?" Ash said while moving his hand to her forehead. "You're heating up!"

'He's so serious and didn't stutter. He's dead set on me!'

' **Yep~ Told you. Now tell him!** ' Purred the Salamence self with a smile.

"Ash, if you really do love her, than I don't think she'll reject you."

"Really? What makes you so sure? Are you her sister or something?"

"Let's see if this answers you." She stood up from the bed and walked over to her bag before pulling out a pokeball.

"What?" Ash said before a Salamence appeared in the room with a flash of white light.

Jane climbed onto the back of the Salamence. "Who do I look like?"

"...A beautiful Ace Trainer?" Asked Ash with a blush.

"Imagine a visor and uniform on me."

He did so and well... "HUNTER J!"

"I prefer Jane now that you know." She replied getting off her pokemon.

" _Can I go now?_ " Asked the Salamence.

"Go ahead."

" _Thank you mistress….fat ass~_ " Said the Salamence as it poked the pokeball and returned to it in a red flash of light.

Jane growled while Ash stared at her in disbelief.

"Y-You! Jane = J!?" Ash started to become brain dead from the shock.

"So, still want to back out for a feel?" She teased.

Ash looked at her before turning red with embarrassment as he tried to cover his face with a nearby pillow. 'I said EVERYTHING!'

"Ash? Why are trying to hide that cute face of yours~"

"C-Cute?"

"Yes. You are cute and handsome." Jane said while removing her robe. "And a perfect boyfriend~"

' **Go get him~** '

Ash gulped as he saw her bare and nude body.

"Ash. Do you really love me? Or was that all talk?"

He nodded with a bright face.

"Well then…" Jane's body changed until a pair of wings and a tail appeared. "Fuck me then! Make me your mate!"

He gulped as she jumped and landed on top of him.

'Why the hell do I feel so warm? I didn't want to say all that!'

' **Because your instincts to mate are overlapping with your love for Ash~** '

'I..I don't love him!' She thought back.

' **Yes you do. Heck you mastrabated to pictures of him!** ' The inner self retorted. ' **Face it. YOU. LOVE. ASH!** '

Jane felt conflicted and found herself grabbing Ash's face before slamming their lips together.

' **Now...Do a barrel roll!** '

Ash's eyes widened before closing as he pulled her closer. 'I can't believe this is happening.'

'His lips. They are making my body melt!' Thought Jane as she decided to step things up a notch.

' **Do it~ Take off his clothes! NOW!** ' Yelled the inner Salamence as Jane began to rip off Ash's clothes with her claws.

"My~ You're so fit Ash~" Jane blushed at the now naked Ash.

Ash blushed as she moved her claws across his body.

"Now~ Lets see that stamina!" Jane purred before taking his cock in her right hand and rubbing it. 'It's so big!'

' **And it's as big as your ass~** '

"J-Jane!"

"Shush~ I know you want it." She smiled as the rubbing became faster with each stroke. Each one making his cock stand up and get even harder. "And I know you moan my name in your sleep~"

"W-What!"

"Well, is it true?" She teased moving her hand slower.

' **Yep. And you also moan Ash's name in your sleep~ It was so kinky!** ' The inner self spoke with a chuckle.

'Shut it!'

' **Then fuck him already!** ' The voice retorted.

"Y-Yes!" Ash admitted.

"Then. I ….also….well…." She started to blush as she rubbed his cock faster. "I also...moan your name…"

"Really?" He asked with hope.

"Yes...I do Ash." She turned her head towards the right side of the bed with a massive blush. "You can touch me anywhere you want."

"Really….but Jane. I can't-" Ash was silenced by a clawed finger.

"Would you rather go out and fuck a random girl like that one before?"

"No. But I don't want to-"

"What?"

"Get you knocked up by me…" Ash blushed as red as his hat. "Wait. That makes me wonder, what was that said before about eggs?"

"Oh that….it's unfertilized eggs. Like the kind you eat for breakfast." Jane said while looking at Ash's now twitching cock. "And it looks like you want to change that~"

' **Good. My other self is going to be a mother….I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!** '

"B-B-But…" stuttered Ash.

"Hush. I want this. So let's have some 'eggs', so scrambled or omelet."

"Isn't that kinda dark?" He gulped.

"Not to eat! To fuck me in the ass or the pussy!" Jane blushed in mock anger.

"How was I supposed to know!"

"Easy! Have I ever hurt children or tried to eat them?!"

"Technically you didn't hesitate to fight me and my friends." He sweatdrop.

"You were considered an adult when you became a Pokemon trainer. Hasn't your region's' professor ever explained this?!"

"No. But I do admit it's odd how we could use pokemon when we were just kids."

"Yea….but maybe they are just sadistic." Jane said with a glare. "Like my professor. SHE NEVER GAVE ME A STARTER!"

"Wait, you were a pokemon trainer?"

"Yes. From Kalos. And I was the best ghost/dragon trainer ever!" Jane said in pride.

"Wait, if you didn't get a starter, how did you begin your journey.

"He. A Honedge partnered with me before I left and we even won some battles….before he died for THOSE FUCKING TEAM FLARE MEMBERS!"

Ash gulped as he felt her claws lightly dig into his skin.

"Sorry Ash...painful memories." Jane said with a sad smile. "So. What was your starter Pokemon?"

"Pikachu."

"What? That Pikachu was your starter….fuck."

"What?"

"I'm sorry for trying to steal him! I didn't know!" Jane said coming closer to Ash's face.

"It's alright."

"But….I have to make it up to you...um maybe I can steal your virginity?"

"Not really stealing if I want you to." He grinned back.

"Well what are you waiting for? Dalgia's foot? Let's mate!"

' **And fast because I CAN'T WAIT ANY LONGER!'**

Ash smiled as she leaned down and captured his lips while moving onto his groin and rubbing her folds against the tip.

"Are you going to put it in? Or are you going to be a Corphish?"

"Of course." He reached up and grabbed her thighs before slowly moving her onto his cock.

"AS-HHHH!" Moaned Jane as her folds consumed Ash's cock while her tail entered his anus. Blood flowed from her pussy as she looked at Ash with a painful expression.

"Are you gonna be alright?" He asked in concern while trying to ignore the tail in his ass.

"Y-Yes. I'm ok."

' **No~ So that is food colored yoke?** ' Teased the inner self.

'SHUT IT BITCH!'

' **Make me! You just called yourself a bitch~** ' the voice said was Jane's tail continued to penetrate Ash's ass.

"Ah! That feels weird." Groaned Ash.

"You w-will get use to it Ash." Jane cried as she covered Ash with her wings. "For warmth...my A.S.H~"

He blushed as she licked his cheek while moving her tail in his ass and started to slowly move down and up on his cock.

' **Wow! You're a 'Cocky' woman~** '

'Stow it.' She replied before moaning as the pain faded and her body started feeling good.

' **No, you stow it!** ' The voice yelled as Jane's breasts started bouncing uncontrollably from the thrusting as her tail attacked the anus of her mate.

Ash groaned from the weird feeling of the tail and her pussy and found his hips thrusting upwards into her snatch.

"AH~ B-Bold aren't we?" She purred/moaned as Jane licked Ash's nipples.

"T-This feels great!" He grunted reaching up and grabbing her chest.

"Ash. Grope me! FUCK ME UNTIL MORNING!" Jane cried as her tail attacked her mates anus even more while she felt her womb about to explode from the constant thrusting.

"Fuck!" He grunted moving his entire cock in and out as she kept bouncing and started pinching her nipples.

"ASH! MAKE ME CUM!" Screamed Jane was her claws latched on to Ash's back as her tail literally entered his large intestines.

"I'm gonna cum!" He grunted at the odd feeling with his cock starting to twitch.

"THEN CUM **MY LOVE!** " She cried in a draconic moan as Ash's semen pistoled into her womb. " **OH YES!** "

' **I-I'm going to be a grandmother!** ' The inner voice cried as Jane's claws unlatched themselves from Ash's back while both lied down onto the bed sheets.

Both panted from the ordeal and holding each other.

"A-Ash….." Painted the pokemon hunter.

"Yeah...Jane…."

"...I...think...I'm...quitting...the poaching...business...and joining the Pokemon Rangers."

"That's great." He smiled.

"And I want you to join...as my partner…" Jane smiled.

"But you know I can't do that." He spoke.

"But a pokemon trainer that helps a member of the Pokemon Rangers can join as an apprentice if they have more than eight badges." Jane said with a prideful smile.

"But that's not for me." He replied sitting up. "I want to be the pokemon master, not a ranger."

"Yet most pokemon masters were rangers in the past. And….I don't want to be left alone with them...not without you Ash." Jane said with a pout.

He saw and sighed. "If I do become one, it's just until I become champion."

"Don't worry. A rank 10 ranger can actually gain an audience to the champion without facing the elite four."

"Sorry, but I wanna face all of them on. That shows I don't need shortcuts to become the champion.

"It's optional. Ash...please….don't let this stop you. You will be a great Pokemon master and Ranger!" Jane spoke with a smile. "I promise."

"Well…..alright." He conceded.

"Thank you A.S.H~" Jane purred before kissing his cheeks. "Now let's make sure to fuck as much as possible~"

' **And make some babies~** '

Ash gulped as he stared into her lustful eyes. 'This is gonna be painful.'

-Two years later, Kanto region, Lavender Town-

Jane sniffled as she set a flower down in front of a tombstone in the tower.

"Honedge...I hope you are doing well…"

' **Honedge…** ' the inner self cried as a young man with a familiar hat and a badge that reads '10' on his shoulder walked up to Jane.

"You gonna be alright?" He put a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes Ash...I will be fine…" Jane sniffled as both walked from the tower back to a Purple house on the edge of town where a Pichu with tiny wings ran at them?

"Pichu!"

"Wow, guess those two really did get busy." Remarked Jane.

"Yea. Never expected a Pichu with dragon wings." Ash said while petting the Pichu.

"Pichu~" It purred causing Jane to look jealous at the affection.

"Ash….pet me too!"

"Wow, someone's jealous." He teased.

"Ash...Please." Jane said while looking at him with cute eyes. "Please~"

He chuckled and patted her head as their pokemon walked over.

" _Aw~ So cute._ " Said the Salamence while nuzzling a familiar Pikachu.

"You said it." He smiled nuzzling her back as their son walked back over to them.

"Papa? Can a pokemon transform into a human?" The Pichu asked.

"Only certain kinds are said to have the power." He replied.

"So?" The Pichu transformed into a mini Ash. "Am I one?"

"Um...Ash? There's a mini you behind you." Jane said in shock. "Ash?" She turned and saw Ash apparently did see cause he was unconscious on the ground. "Yup, you did."

"Hey aunty Jane look!" The Pichu-Ash said before turning into a Chibi Jane. "I'm you!"

Her eyes widened and rolled into her head before joining her boyfriend in dreamland.

"Is it something I said?" The Pichu-Jane said in confusion.


	46. Georgia and Ash

Crazy trouble with love

Georgia and Ash

Series: Pokemon

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Mistralton city-

We find our heroes being...lazy in a park. All the while a certain pink haired dragon buster was watching them.

'Heh, this is gonna be a good laugh.' Thought the girl with a grin.

Just then a bottle fell onto her head with enough force to make her dizzy.

"Ow…" The girl said as she saw Solrocks spinning around her. She shook her head and glared at the bottle. It was a blue bottle with some green slime in it. The slime looked like it was….moving somewhat inside the bottle.

'Alright, that stuff is creepy.'

And it had a crack on the surface...a rather small one but enough for a sweet smell to emanate from the bottle.

'Wow, that actually smells nice.' She thought in surprise. 'I wonder who made this?'

-flashback, Hall of Origins, Kitchen-

"Cooking! I love cooking!" Said a Mew while various…'dishes of food' littered the place. Ew...I think one of the dishes moved….and is that a fire breathing pizza?

"Mew? Are you cooking?" Asked a Celebi.

"Yes? Why? Is it bad?" The Mew asked as a bacon monster flew out of the kitchen.

"Uh….no. Not at all." Celebi shook his head and slowly flew out of there.

"What's his deal?" Mew asked as a Jirachi entered the danger zone.

"Mew?...is that your food?"

"Yes. Want some?" Mew asked.

"Uh, no thanks."

"Please!" He pleaded with a cute expression.

"...ok. But only because you're my boyfriend!" The Jirachi said in a defeated huff.

"Yay!"

Jirachi smiled a little before trying some of the food….only to look at Mew with lust.

"Uh, Jirachi?" He gulped and backed up.

"MINE!" She cried before jumping on Mew. "MATE WITH ME!"

"GAH!" Cried Mew as the pair fell on the ground as a blue potion fell down a crack in the floor...down to the Earth below.

-End Flashback-

Georgia walked over and crouched down near it. "I wonder what it tastes like?" She said before downing the concoction down her gullet. "YUCK! It tastes like Iris' hair!"

She spat some of it out and wiped her mouth with a grimace. Only to hear a familiar voice.

"YOU KID! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!"

She looked up and saw Iris yell at Ash who apparently was so bored he didn't notice stepping on the girl's foot. Iris then slapped Ash in the face with her left hand...hard.

"OW! What was that for!" Ash yelled while rubbing the spot.

"FOR STEPPING ON MY FEET YOU IDIOT KID!" She yelled as the pink haired girl started to growl in anger at Ash's treatment.

'Hmm, I've got a better idea to piss her off.' Thought Georgia with a smirk. "Hey. Irass! Leave him alone."

"It's IRIS!" She yelled back with a tic mark at the girl.

"Did you say something Lacking Lady Irass?" Georgia teased. "Cause all I heard was an annoying high shrill voice." 'And a Weedle.'

"And what are you doing here?" Asked Iris with her hands on her hips.

"Oh. I came here to initially battle but...after what I just saw I'm tempted to call the cops for assault." She glared at the 'Dragon Master' with hate. "But then I got something better in mind."

Just then she walked up to Ash and helped him up. "Hey Ash, you're still trying to beat all the gyms, right?"

"Yes?"Ash said with a confused look.

"Well while I'm here, why don't I help you with some tips?"

This caused Iris to scream in anger. "I WILL NOT ALLOW THIS!"

"And why not?" Asked Ash confused.

"Because you NEED ME!" She said with a pissed off face that looked like a Wingull with a can in its beak.

"And why does he need you?" Asked Georgia.

"Without me he would be lost in Unova! And he is just a kid."

"So are you." Georgia rolled her eyes. "And really, how have you helped him improve his training?"

She remained silent as Ash looked a Georgia with a small smile.

"Exactly. So Ash, why don't I give you some tips?"

"Sure!" Ash smiled before...hugging her. ""Um sorry!"

"GAH! FINE! TRAIN HIM! HE IS JUST A KID ANYWAY!" Yelled Iris before stomping off.

"Alright, we'll use that small clearing over there to start." She pointed a little bit away near a park.

-an hour of training later-

"Metal Claw!"

"Volt Tackle!"

A blast of sound and a cry of thunder shook the area as a Pikachu and a Bisharp when at it tail and blade.

"Keep It up Pikachu!"

"Go Bisharp!"

Yep….training...yet something was amiss...oh wait...zoom it to that tree.

'Stupid kid!'

Yep...the dragon brat is stalking them.

The two pokemon jumped back, both panting .

"You're….good…" said the Bisharp with a smirk.

"Thanks…." Said Pikachu with a smile.

"Now let-...There's someone watching us." Said the Bisharp looking at the area around her in anticipation.

"You noticed too? I thought it was my imagination."

"Yes….I think it's the tree dragon."

"Wait what?"

"...Iris…" The Bisharp deadpanned.

"Huh, that's a new nickname."

"It's better that the original...Lady Fat Ass in a pear tree."

"Ha!" Laughed Pikachu.

"Or Sumo of the jungle." She laughed.

Ash and Georgia looked lost as their pokemon started laughing for some reason.

"Um. Bisharp...What are you doing?" Georgia asked.

"Pikachu, are you alright?"

They stopped laughing and pointed to the nearby tree.

Both turned just as Iris ducked behind it. Well...she would have if a Snorunt didn't scare her out of the tree. She jumped in fear while Georgia started laughing.

"Snorunt?" It said before freezing her ass with blizzard. "And that was for Jeffrey bitch!"

"...what?" Asked Pikachu in confusion.

"Even I don't get that one." Spoke Bisharp.

"But at least Sumo kitty is all frosty!" Laughed Pikachu as Iris ran up and strangled the Snorunt. Which got her an Ice Beam to the face and got frozen.

"FOR SPARTA!" It cried before walking to Georgia and purring on her leg. "Meow...Snorunt mew~"

"Uh, good boy?" She spoke patting its head. 'Since when do Snorunt purr?'

"Well anyways, thanks for the training." Smiled Ash.

"Anytime Ash….But tell me. Do you want to stay with Iris or me?" She asked as the potion took effect.

"Wait what?"

"Do you want to stay with Iris or me?" Georgia said while positioning her hands to her hips. "Well?"

"Isn't that kinda out of nowhere?" He asked scratching his cheek.

"I saw her mistreat you. Now...Is that how a friend acts?"

Ash was about to reply, but thought that over and found he didn't have a good thing to say about her.

"See. She is using you. Now I will say it ONE more time. Do you want to stay with Iris or me?" Now she was right in Ash's face. "Well! What is your answer!?"

Ash backed up and grew nervous with the look in her eyes. "M-Maybe I can think it over?"

"ASH…..Are you going to let that bitch turn you into her PERSONAL PUNCHING BAG FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!? UH! OR ARE YOU GOING TO STAY WITH ME!"

At this point she grabbed the front of his shirt and shook him with each words.

"I AM SICK OF HER TREATING YOU LIKE A ROOKIE WHEN IT'S HER THAT IS THE ASSHOLIC BITCH OF A TRAINER! I JUST WANT YOU TO SUCCEED ASH! OR ARE YOU LESS OF A MAN AND MORE LIKE A BITCH!" Now she was starting to see red.

"M-M-Man?" He spoke up in slight unease.

"THEN DITCH HER! MAKE IRIS SUFFER! AND…." She started to loosen her grip on Ash's shirt. "Let me train you…Ash."

"But what about Cilan?"

"It's too late for him. He's her bitch now." She said with Meowth eyes.

"Uh, hey look! A Reshiram!" He cried out pointing into the sky.

"Nice try. Ash...I'm not that bitch." Georgia said while grabbing Ash's hat. "And for lying to me your hat.." She replaced her own yellow hat with Ash's. "Is mine~"

"Hey! Give that back!"

"Um. No~" She said while walking away at a joggers' pace. "If you join me you can have my hat~"

"I don't want your hat, I want my hat!" He started running at her with her jogging ahead of him with ease.

"So you're going to let me date you right?" She half teased while jogging backwards.

"D-Date?! Where'd that come from?!" He blushed while running after her.

"Since you started looking at my ass~" She smiled while leaving Ash in the dust. "And you're a cute boy~"

Ash stopped and panted while blushing at her words while Pikachu walked over. "So...girl troubles?"

-at pokemon center, guest rooms, 12:00 am-

Ash and the rest of the group, Iris included after thawing out were sleeping.

Well...that was before someone entered the room and grabbed Ash, quietly, and left for the room at the end of the hall.

"Beartic."

The room's door opened with the large ice type walking in and shutting the door.

"Good work, now return." Said Georgia as Beartic returned to it's pokeball. "Ash~ Wake up."

"Mmm, five more minutes." He groaned in his sleep.

"Ash….Your mother wants your cock." She said trying to scare Ash wake. "And Iris is stealing your hat~"

"Mmmm….No more...kisses...Georgia….please." Ash groaned as said girl blushed.

'So, he's dreaming of my kisses eh?'

"Georgia...I will date you...you're so beautiful…"

"ASH! WAKE UP! YOU'RE HAT IS BURNING!" She yelled as Ash jumped and landed onto Georgia. She smiled while he slowly blinked and yawned from being woken up. "Oh Ash~ Like my breasts?"

"Huh?" Ash looked down and saw his hand on her chest.

"Well." She grabbed him by the shirt. "I love you~"

"W-What?" He blushed as she pulled him closer on top of her body with her limbs.

"Kiss me you fool!" She demanded before kissing his lips.

-next morning-

Ash slowly opened his eyes and yawned.

"Ash~" moaned the Dragon Buster as she laid next to his side in an embrace. "I love you~"

"G-G-GEORGIA!" He cried out in surprise.

"Ash?..." She groaned as she looked at Ash's face. "What is it love?"

"W-Where am I?" He looked around and didn't see Pikachu, Cilan, and Iris.

"You're in my room Ash. Remember? We made our last night."She smiled before kissing Ash's cheek. "And I loved every minute of it."

"W-We made out?" He blushed at the image.

"Yes~" She purred. "And you were so looking at my ass~"

"I-I-I-I-I gotta go!" He cried out sitting up in the bed before being grabbed by Georgia's hand.

"Please. Don't go!" She pouted. "Ash! I love you!"

"H-How?" He asked with a bright blush.

"I..I…" Georgia started crying into Ash's shirt. "I just do!"

He panicked seeing her crying and slowly hugged her while patting her back.

"Ash...I just don't want you to leave...please...take care of me." Sniffled Georgia. 'Come on! Fall for the tears!'

Yep. She just loved teasing Ash. A lot!

"Please...take responsibility…" She cried as a small smirk etched across her face. "Ash...please."

"Well…..maybe…."

"Please. I don't want Iris to abuse you!" 'Or any other girl for that matter.'

"Well if I do, I'd have to say goodbye to Cilan first."

"Ok...my love~" She said before kissing Ash's lips again. "But let's just reacquaint ourselves~"

"Wait what." Ash was pulled back down with Georgia eagerly kissing him.

-months later, Pokemon League-

Ash smiled as his opponent groaned. He finally made it.

"I WON!" Ash yelled while a pink haired girl kissed him.

"Yes you did Ash~" smiled Georgia hugging her boyfriend.

Yep. They are hitched! And well, as for Iris...

"FREEZE MOTHER FUCKER!" Yelled a Snorunt as it used Icy Wind on the dragon bitch.

Iris screamed and got frozen solid.

"For the CHEESE!" He yelled as Bisharp and her boyfriend Pikachu sweatdropped.

"Uh, I'm just gonna go." Spoke the mouse.

"Agreed…." The black knight said as they walked away from the Snorunt.

"END OF STORY!"


	47. Hex Maniac Twins and Ash

Crazy trouble with love

Hex Maniac Twins and Ash

Series: Pokemon

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Kalos, outside a random town-

"Damn it...How did I get lost!" A boy with a pikachu on his head cried out in frustration. "Stupid Honedges…"

Yep...He got separated by a stampede of Honedges. As for how a group of floating host swords can charge like Tauros', well it's one of many things not to question in the universe. Like if Arceus is eating pizza or if Darkrai is a female. You just don't question it...EVER!

"Hello…"

"Are you lost?" Said a pair of voices from behind a tree.

"Oh great...now the trees are talking. What next a pair of girls that look like ghosts?" Ash questioned not knowing of how much his answer was correct.

"That's…"

"Rude."

"What? Sorry...Just had a run in with some Honedge-"

"Honedge!"

"WHERE!" They yelled in excitement.

"Uh, that way." he pointed the direction to the voices.

"...Um."

"They are behind you mister." The voices said before a few hundred Honedges cried out in a war cry.

" **HONEDGE!** "

- **pokespeak activated** -

"MATE WITH US!" Yep...female Honedges in mating season...crap.

Ash screamed and started running….again.

"...He."

"Is cute." The voices said in unison.

-Town bar-

"Mate!" Said a black and red Honedge as it held Ash's left hand like a lifeline.

He groaned and slumped in his seat as the bartender set a glass and bottle nearby.

"Got caught by a Honedge?" The bartender said with a chuckle.

"Yeah." sighed Ash pouring himself a glass.

"You're lucky that only one Honedge caught you. If it was a stampede well...let's just say you wouldn't stand a ghost of a chance."

That made the other patrons groan. "GEORGE! You say that damn line every single time!"

"And it's still funny! Damn it. Where are Mary and Elizabeth?" George mumbled out loud.

"Right…."

"Here."

Ash turned and saw two dark purple haired girls with equally dark purple dresses and sporting purple eyes. Ash's nose started to bleed a little from seeing the girls' G-cup breasts.

"MATE!" Yelled the Honedge in anger.

"Pa…"

"Pa we met a suitor." They said with a blush.

"Really? Where? I'll get my shotgun." Growled the bartender.

"He is…"

"Right next to you Papa." They said pointing to Ash as the Honedge looked pissed.

"WHAT!" Cried Ash and the bartender with said man reaching under the counter.

"MATE!" The Honedge used Shadow Sneak to cut the gun in two...even if he instead got a pistol from his pocket.

"Calm down Papa…"

"He didn't do anything yet." They said blushing.

"So, you think someone like you can touch my little angels, eh?" Growled the man pressing the barrel against Ash's head. "WELL!"

"MATE/ASH!" Yelled both the Honedge and Pikachu as they blasted the bartender with a Thunderbolt.

"Papa…"

"Please let us explain."

-One explanation and another Thunderbolt later-

"And…."

"That's what happened."

"So you're THAT Ash Ketchum, right?"

"Yes?" Asked Ash in confusion as the Honedge kiss him.

"Mate!"

"Wow, my two girls are huge fans of you. Their walls are covered in nothing but you." The bartender frowned. "You're not one of those high and mighty trainers, are you?"

This earned him a Iron Tail to the face from Pikachu. "Idiot!"

"Pikachu!" Ash frowned. "That was uncalled for."

"Sorry."

"Mate…." The Honedge glared at Mary and Elizabeth.

"Uh, ok, question. Why do you keep calling me that?" He asked the twins.

"What are you talking…"

"About?"

"You keep calling me mate, but I've never even met either of you."

"We never called you mate. The Honedge did…"

"We just conveyed her message."

"The point is, who are you two and why do you seem so interested in me?"

"Names Mary…"

"And Elizabeth Drake…."

"And we are your...biggest fans~" They said in unison.

"Fans? But how? To most I'd seem like a rookie trainer who never really beat a pokemon league."

"They are idiots…"

"And we have been watching you since day one…"

"Mate…"

"Ash….we have been rooting for you…"

"Since you started your journey." Both smiled while the blade pokemon growled with Pikachu holding her back.

"But how? I didn't accomplish anything big."

"That's where you're wrong." Spoke the bartender. "When word got out you faced Team Rocket in Viridian City and the pokemon center blew up, thank Arceus no one was hurt, that got my little girl's attentions."

"Yes. And don't forget Team Magma and Aqua…"

"Or Team Galactic and Plasma…"

"Or even saving the world multiple times."

"Face it kid, you might not be a big league champ, but you've handled so many tough adventures that I doubt some of the elite four could handle."

"Or….that purple haired bastard…."

"And that arrogant green haired and blue shirt prats!"

"Yup, my little angels are die hard fans of you." His expression became stern. "But if you try one wrong move, I'll be getting me and my friends together."

"Wrong move/Mate!" Yelled the electric and sword pokemon as they hit him again with a Thunderbolt to OW….the crotch….now that is just low….really low.

"Excuse papa…"

"He's just being protective."

"Mate."

"Sorry." Both pokemon said with a sweatdrop as the bartender groaned on the floor.

"Um, are you ok?" Ash asked the father.

"Y-Yes…" he managed to say before fainting.

"..."

"...oops."

"So….what now?" Asked Ash.

"Well…"

"We can show you our…"

"Collection of ghost pokemon?" They asked with a smile. "We even have a…."

"Haunter..."

"Our favorite pokemon~"

"Hey, I had one, but I left him in Saffron City. But you probably already knew that." He chuckled with a sweatdrop.

"Yes….."

"And cousin Sabrina really misses you…"

"By the way." They said with a small frown.

"Wait, you're related to Sabrina?"

"Yes…."

"She is our cousin…."

"And please visit her soon…"

"Ash~"

"Uh, sure thing."

"Thank…."

"You…." They then hugged his arms while the Honedge let go and floated away in a huff with Pikachu following behind her.

Ash blushed as he felt their chests around his arms even through the sweaters.

"Lets…"

"Go handsome~" They said as they walked into the inner portion of the bar.

-Mary and Elizabeth's room-

"How do you…"

"Like our room?"

"It's ….cool…" Said Ash while a little freaked out by the hand made Ash plushies and posters of him...naked on the walls and shelves as a few books on the supernatural were clustered near the bed.

"Thank…"

"You."

"But. Tell me something. Why do you like me to this extent?" He asked while picking up a plushie of him during his Hoenn adventure.

"Because…."

"You inspired us." They smiled while rummaging through their closet. "Now…"

"Where is that…"

"Outfit?"

"What outfit?"

"Oh…."

"It's a surprise…"

"So please…"

"Wait on the bed…"

"And close your eyes~" They said while a couple dresses and a maid's uniform was thrown out of the closet.

"Uh, maybe I should wait outside." He suggested.

"NO!" They yelled in unison. "Please…"

"Just close your eyes and…"

"Remain on that bed."

He sighed and walked over before sitting on the sheets.

"And…"

"Please look at…."

"Our books please." They said while a….Gastly with a familiar air to it came out of the closet.

"Hey, don't I know you?" Grinned the pokemon.

"Wait? You're that Gastly from Maiden's Peak!" Ash said pointing his finger at the gas pokemon. "What are you doing here!"

"What? I live here."

"Wait? What?" Ash said in shock. "You live here! But you were from the Orange Islands!"

"These two caught me while I was trying to leave."

"Oh? So you FINALLY got caught. Ha! Karma. Especially after trying to harm us with illusions...like that Venustoise." Laughed Ash at the pokemon's misfortune.

"You forget, I can still give you a very bad illusion." Laughed the pokemon.

"How so? A Honedge stampede? Or a Honedge mating frenzy?" Joked Ash.

"Wrong. I'm thinking a horde of that one friends of yours, Brock I think it was, all naked and wanting you!"

"You're sick in the head."

"I know."

"Found…"

"Them."

Ash looked and saw Mary and Elisabeth in Haunter themed O-ring swimsuits complete with claws as their breasts made the bra look like it was going to break from simply touching them.

"Like…"

"Them?"

Ash's mouth hung open with a red face as he stared at both of them.

"I will leave you alone." Said the Ghastly as it disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Ash…"

"Are you ok?" They asked while walking closer to the bed with their breasts jiggling with each step.

"Uh…..sta…..wha….." Ash was speechless.

"Aw…."

"He likes us…"

"And his cock…"

"Loves us~" They said as they sat down on either side of Ash while grabbing his arms.

"Uh….girls?"

"Yes…."

"Ash?"

"Uh…..isn't this kinda of sudden?" He got out, but barely.

"..."

"..." None of them answered him while looking at his hands.

"What?"

"...Ash."

"We can't stop…."

"The power of love." They said with a blush as they looked up and revealed heart shaped pupils. .

'Why do I feel unnerved from those?'

"We…."

"Love you…."

"Ash Ketchum." Both said while kissing his cheeks.

He blushed and found them pushing him on his back before they started working on his pants.

"Ash…."

"Marry us…."

"And remain with us~" They said as each girl removed her top. Their breasts bounced which Ash instantly found his eyes glued to.

"Now…."

"Drink them." They said with a smile as their breasts started to leak with their milk.

"Right now~"

"How are you lactating?"

"...genetics…"

"From our mother's…"

"Side." They said while cupping their breasts with each other's hands.

"But I can't get married. I'm flattered, but that's kind of too far." He backed up and ended up with his pants all the way down.

"But…."

"You're an adult…"

"In the eyes of the law." Both said with a serious gaze.

"But I just met you two!"

"But we have been with you…"

"In spirit…"

"And helped you when you were in…"

"Danger."

"Even if that's true, I know nothing about you two. Besides the fan part."

"...Then let us…"

"Show you a power…."

"That can help…."

"Clear that problem…"

"Ok?" They said before a green mist enveloped Ash and caused him to see through their eyes. After a few seconds, the mist dissipated and left Ash gasping for air.

"So…."

"Do you know…"

"About us now?"

"Y-Yes….I do." Ash said after retaining his breath. He then pointed to Mary. "You have a fear of Meowth's." He then pointed to Elizabeth. "And you have a fetish for tit fucking. And both of you loved creeping people out with the same voice and style of clothing."

"Yes."

"We do and finally we can stop doing that unison voice." They said individually. "It's difficult on the lungs."

"And it sometimes led to some…..awkward moments."

"Like accidentally scaring our father while he was cleaning the family gun...and that is how he lost one of his ears." Elizabeth said pointing to her right ear.

"Or when we tried asking out our first crush and Elizabeth here said we liked girls at the end." Sweatdrop Mary.

"Sorry! It was a slip of the tongue!" Elizabeth said. "But he didn't have to call us 'Yuri sluts'!"

"But it did make the girls who were bothering us stay away."

"True...except for that Roxie girl."

"I think she was a closet lesbian."

"No. She was a closet Ash fan...I saw her room one time….there was more Ash dolls than we have!"

Ash blushed before groaning as Elizabeth grabbed the tent in his underwear.

"Ash….Please. We love you and neither of us want to see you go."

"Just stay with us. Please!" Mary said while hugging Ash's arm with her breasts which leaked milk onto his chest and back.

Ash shivered at their temperature and groaned as Elizabeth started rubbing his cock.

"Ash. Drink me." Mary purred while placing her breasts in front of Ash's face.

He looked at the leaking nipple and took a light lick of it.

"Um~ Don't be shy. Have some milk."

He leaned in and took the nipple in his mouth before he started lightly sucking on it.

"Ash. Um~ Don't tease." Mary moaned while Elizabeth grabbed her breast and started to suck on her nipple. "AH!"

Ash and Elizabeth both started sucking on both nipples while drinking up the warm milk.

'I-I might get addicted.' Ash thought was he began to suck harder onto Mary's nipple with Elizabeth following soon after.

Mary moaned and felt her pussy started getting wet and reached down before grabbing Ash's cock. "Ash~ Let us exchange milk~"

'Aren't we already doing that?' Ash though as he continued to suck on her nipple. But grunted as Mary's hand moved faster over his clothed cock.

"Ash! I'm cuming!" Mary cried as her folds sprayed forth as her breasts pistoled large amounts of milk into Ash's and Elizabeth's mouths.

Both eagerly drank the milk before they pulled back and saw her panting with a flushed face.

"My turn Ashy boy~" Elizabeth purred as she placed her breasts in front of their faces. "Drink up."

Both didn't need to think twice as they latched onto Elizabeth's breasts and sucked her nipples.

"AH~ YOU'RE SO FORCEFUL~" cried the girl as her sister even started to squeeze one breast to get more milk out of it.

'Payback Sister~" Mary thought as she grabbed Ash's cock and rubbed it as fast as a Volt Tackle on Zinc.

Ash groaned and accidentally bit down on the nipple in his mouth.

"GAH! You crazy Trapinch!...Oh I can't stay mad at you for long~" Elizabeth said while petting his head with her right arm. But she jumped when she felt Mary start rubbing her hand against her folds. "Sister! Stop!" She moaned as she used her left hand to rub Mary's folds as well.

Mary moaned, but kept moving her hands against the folds and sucked faster.

"I-I AH!" Elizabeth moaned in ecstasy as she came onto the bed with her own milk pouring into their mouths like wine.

Both eagerly drank the milk and pulled off her nipples.

"So Ash? Which one of us had the better milk?" Mary and Elizabeth asked in unison.

"Well, I thought both were good."

"Thank you. But which one had the better quality?" Mary asked.

"I seriously can't pick."

"Well. Then you like us both~" Elizabeth said while removing his underwear revealing a massive hard dick with pre-cum covering the tip. "And you're cock loved every minute of it."

He blushed as they moved down and kissed the tip.

"Now~ Pick me Ash." Said Mary.

"No ME!" Elizabeth retorted.

"Me!"

"ME!"

"ME!"

"ME!"

The two sisters started to fight for Ash's cock before gasping as he placed his fists into their pussies. "AH~!"

"No need to fight. I will make you both cum." Ash said while moving his arms like a screwdriver on autopilot. Both sisters felt their wombs being pounded and broken apart from their love's fists.

"Go deeper!" Moaned Elizabeth."

"As you wish." he smiled before thrusting his arm deeper into their tight folds causing the sisters to moan in bliss. "You're really tight and wet, but where's your hymens?"

"..."

"We used a dilido in the shape of your hand to break them about a year ago." Elizabeth said while feeling her womb about to break.

"It was the best. But not like the real thing~" Mary moaned. "Now take them out. We want your biggus dickus now."

He nodded and pulled his juice covered arms out and found Mary pulling him over with the cock rubbing the outside of her folds.

"Now….for the rod of king Ash~" Mary said while slowly placing his dick into her folds. "AH~ I have been knighted~"

"You and your love of chivalry." Elizabeth sighed before kissing her lips.

Mary was surprised before moaning into the kiss while Ash groaned at the tight insides.

"Sister...You're bi?" Mary asked while her hips jiggled wildly.

"Only for you sister~" Elizabeth purred. "Only for you~"

Mary smiled before resuming the kiss as Ash groaned and started moving faster.

'Wow. So hot.' Thought as as he thrusted deeper into Mary's pussy. 'It's like she doesn't want to let go.'

"Ash~ Vanquish the dragon inside me!" Moaned Mary was she felt her womb twitching. "And Save this slutty princess~"

"If you don't stop, I'll stop kissing you." Spoke Elizabeth.

This got Mary's attention as Ash thrusted even faster into Mary's womb with his now twitching cock.

"Sorry!"

"In fact, Ash, make out with her when you cum!"

"Y-Yes!" Ash said before grabbing Mary's body and thrusting her towards him as their lips connected and his hips moved even faster inside her.

'ASH!/ MARY!' Both mentally cried out as gallons of sperm rushed headlong into Mary's womb causing a small bulge to appear on her stomach.

Elizabeth smiled as Ash slowly pulled out and they both panted. "Now. Ash~ It's my turn to get fucked." She smiled as she moved his cock closer to her wet folds. She was about to say more but a slap to the ass made her jump. "EP! Ash! Mary!"

"Not yet. Remember your tit fucking fetish~" Mary purred as she grabbed her right breast and moved it closer to Ash's cock. "Now. Ash. Fuck my sister's nipples~"

"Isn't that dangerous?"

"No. Our breasts have a strange genetic clerk. The act like mini pussy's" Mary smirked while opening Elizabeth's nipple revealing her pussy like insides. "See~"

Ash blushed and felt his cock get harder.

"Now If you fuck my sister's breast. You will have my permission to cum in my sister's womb~"

"You're not my mother SisteAHAHHA!" Cried Elizabeth cried as Ash's cock entered her nipple. "AH! It's so thick!"

"And hard~" Mary chirped while kissing Ash's cock. "Now thrust as fast as you can or I will stop licking your chest." To prove her point she gave a long lick on his chest.

He shuddered and started to lightly move his cock back and forth in the tight space.

"Ash~ You're on strike one." Mary said slapping his ass. "Now move faster or I will stick my fingers into your anus!"

He gulped before he started moving faster with Elizabeth moaning from the hot thrusts.

"Strike two Ash." And on cue his anus was penetrated by her fingers. "Now either cum into her or have my feet kicking your ass."

He panicked and moved in the tight nipple like a piston with Elizabeth crying out with ecstasy.

"Ash~ You're doing well but…" She kicked his ass with her right foot. "CUM NOW OR FACE MY TEETH ON YOUR EARS~"

"I'M TRYING!"

"Try harder~" Mary purred as she bit lightly on his ear. "And maybe I can let you kiss me as you cum in my sister."

"Fuck my nipple!" Moaned Elizabeth who felt the cock start twitching.

"I'M CUMMING!" Ash moaned while his seed poured into her nipple.

Elizabeth smiled as the sperm filled her nipple like a balloon.

"Now. You can have my sister's pussy~" Mary said while she pulled the inflated breast off his cock causing large amounts of semen to pour onto the bed.

"I would have let him fuck my pussy anyway." Grinned Elizabeth with a perverted grin.

"Yet I can get turned on by your now H-cup breast~" Mary said with an equally perverted smile as she sucked her sister's breast. 'So tasty~'

Elizabeth gasped as her sister alternated between her milk and Ash's dripping semen. "AH~"

Ash's cock became even harder as he moved his cock closer to Elizabeth's folds and thrusted inside her.

"OH YES!"

"Elizabeth! Mary! I LOVE YOU TWO!" Ash moaned letting his mind slip a confession in the process.

Both gasped with Elizabeth moaning as his cock pushed back and forth in her pussy.

"Then thrust harder my love~"

"No OUR love~" corrected Mary while she sucked harder on Elizabeth's still inflated breast.

Ash groaned as he moved his hips as fast as he could while inside her hot snatch.

"AH~ ASH! I'M ABOUT TO CUM!" Elizabeth cried out as she felt her entire body about to explode like an angry Voltorb.

"Me too!" He groaned.

"Then cum~ Make me feel alive~" Elizabeth moaned while embracing Ash with her feet.

He gasped before his cock twitched and his sperm flooded her snatch.

"ASH~" She cried as he milk rocked all over the three lovers as they then laid on the bed and fell asleep from exhaustion.

-morning-

The door slammed opened as a man with a shotgun ran in. "GET UP YOU BASTARD!" He cocked his gun only to drop it on the ground as he now saw the site of last night's activities.

"Uh….Papa…."

"What's going on?" The twins asked with a glare.

"Oh that's it! Time for that boy to go in the way of ol' yeller!" He cocked the gun. "WAKE UP!"

Ash did wake up...but his aura surrounded him like a article of clothing as he glared at the man before getting up and got himself ready to hunt him down. " **Run...RIGHT NOW AND I WILL NOT TURN YOU INTO A HUMAN PRETZEL!** "

But it seemed even his threat didn't work as a shotgun hit the wall behind him and he saw the father's aura was scarier than his own.

"Papa…"

" **Did you try TO SHOOT OUR BETROTHED?** " Mary and Elizabeth growled as their aura began to culminate until it was like the creator's wrath came upon the world or in this case, their father.

"Wait, so you decided to be their husband?"

"Y-Yes." Said Ash in fear.

"Oh, well I guess everything's good."

"Really?"

"FUCK NO! Now you better give them a ring!" He yelled cocking the gun again. "NOW RUN BOY!"

"AHH!" Yelled Ash as the mad father chased him while two pissed off girls followed with Elizabeth holding the female Shiny Honedge in her right hand as a weapon.

" **GET BACK HERE PAPA!** "

" **AND STOP CHASING OUR HUSBAND!** " Mary yelled while Pikachu and Ghastly watched with amusement at the site.

"IF I DON'T SEE YOU GET MY ANGELS GREAT RINGS! I'M GONNA BLOW AN EXTRA HOLE IN YOUR ASS YOU PUNK!"

"AHH! OK! OK! I WILL!" Ash screamed.

-Two months later-

We find ourselves with Sabrina and Roxie at their cousin's door.

"I wonder how Mary and Elizabeth are doing?" Asked Roxie with a smile while tuning her guitar.

"Well knowing them, having fantasies about Ash again." Sabrina said with a frown. "And maybe trying to ask us to make more doll for them."

"You should start charging them. What, was that like their sixty or seventy doll you made?"

"More like eighty. And maybe I should." Sabrina said as she opened the door...only to see their cousins having sex with Ash on the couch. "WHAT THE HELL!"

"AND LET US JOIN!" Roxie said while grabbing Sabrina's hand and stomping towards the threesome.

"Now tell us why you are having sex with our cousins Ash? Or are we just chop liver!" Sabrina spoke with a dark glare.

"Ash…." Roxie hit him with her instrument right on his head. "Tell us and...let us get fucked."

"ROXIE!"

"What...You want him as well." She retorted while the mistress of the mind blushed.

"DON'T HIT OUR HUSBAND!" Yelled the twins.

"YOUR WHAT! BUT HE'S MINE!" Yelled Sabrina.

"What? Yours? But Ash is my boyfriend!" Roxie glared at her.

All four girls looked at Ash with a glare. " **FUCK US NOW!** "

'Oh crap!' Ash thought as Sabrina and Roxie striped and jumped into the threesome, creating a orgy of love~ Now that is a ghostly encounter of the most loving kind.


	48. Sabrina, Anabel, and Ash

Crazy trouble with love

Sabrina, Anabel, and Ash

Series: Pokemon

xxxxxxxxxxxx

'Hmm, maybe this one?' Thought the Saffron City gym leader Sabrina as she looked at a red and green C-cup bra. 'Not my color.'

"Excuse me miss?" Said a voice behind her. "Can you move your ass...It's in the way."

"If you're going to be so rude, then no." spoke Sabrina without turning around.

'Boy...she has a large ass. And it's cute too~'

Sabrina straightened up and looked at the girl behind her. "Stop staring at my ass."

"What? It...What? Are you Sabrina?" Asked the purple haired girl with clothes that made her think that this girl was a boy. "I'm not a boy!"

"Yes I'm Sabrina, and you can stop staring." She frowned.

"Sorry. Names Anabel, The Salon Maiden and Frontier Brain of the Battle tower."

"My, that's quite a position. But apparently you're more rude than I thought."

"Sorry Miss Sabrina. I just got hit on by a girl….and I'm a little miffed." Anabel said while looking at a A-cup bra with Pikachu's on it. "So cute!"

"Yes, I do find the species cute too." Nodded Sabrina with a fond smile.

"Yea...It reminds me of a boy that I …." She blushed.

Sabrina frowned with suspicion. "You what?"

"I ...fell in love with him...but I don't think he understands…"

"And who is this boy?"

"...You're a Psychic right?" Asked Anabel.

"Yes." nodded Sabrina.

"Then can you read my mind and I will read yours?"

Sabrina narrowed her eyes and focused on Anabel's mind.

'Ass, Ass, breasts...enhancements, Maybe some food for Espeon, Ash, Ash, ASH!'

'Haunter is really starting to become perverted, maybe this girl can make me laugh, I miss Ash...that hero with a heart of gold.'

"YOU LIKE ASH?!" They cried out pointing at the other.

"...So you like my ass?"

"You have a perverted Haunter?"

"It was something Ash gave me." She looked away with a blush.

"Aw~ So cute. I wish he gave me something like that…." Anabel said sadly.

"So I take you battled him?" She asked with her arms crossed.

"Yes. I won the first time. But….lost the second time." Anabel frowned this time. "I take it he won your badge?"

"Some what. I tried to turn him and his friends into dolls when my powers went insane...until Haunter blew up a bomb in my face…" 'Still funny.'

"...wanna keep this talk somewhere less…...public?"

"Fine. But let's buy these bras first."

Anabel nodded as both girls finished finding the needed undergarments and bought them before sitting at a bench.

"So. You like Ash?" asked Annabel with her eyes looking at Sabrina's ass again.

"Yes, and you can either stop staring or I will slap you." Warned the gym leader.

"Sorry…." She redirected her eyes to her chest before cupping her own. 'Why?!'

"For a frontier brain, you act like a rookie trainer."

"SHUT UP!"

"So, what made you like Ash?"

"...His aura was so warm..and his personality...ah~" She started to act like a love struck school girl.

"If that's all, that's nothing." Smirked Sabrina.

"Then what about you…" 'Boobinites….why…'

"He managed to make me laugh after all the darkness I thought consumed myself."

"Oh that is cute~ Like a modern day romance story!"

That's when they went silent.

"Miss Sabrina...what are we going to do…"

"About Ash?"

"Yes...We both like…. no….. love him, but with him traveling...the girls he meets might get him before us."

"Then we'll make sure to keep them away."

"...But when I read his mind...one of the girls he met was a Latias…." Anabel said looking down.

"I know something better than a pokemon."

"Is it ….us?"

"Of course. If we get Ash to marry us, we can make sure no other girl can touch him."

"You're a genius! Miss Sabrina!...but how?"

" **Need help?** " Asked a pokemon with rings on its two horns and lower body from behind Anabel.

"AH!" She jumped.

" **Sorry about Omni….He's a bit of a prankster.** " Said a Pokemon with a dark body, a red color, and white hair from behind Sabrina. " **As for me, I'm more cool and calm headed.** "

" **And arrogant. Gigi?** "

" **Point is, we came to help you two get your man.** "

" **Personally. We like you two as his mates more than….Iris….UGH!** " Omni shivered in fear.

" **Say her name, and I will lose it.** "

" **Sorry! Gigi! Force of habit.** "

"And how are you going to help us?" Asked Sabrina.

" **Well….I'm a Hoopa. A Legendary Psychic/Ghost or Psychic/Dark pokemon that can create portals in space and time. So I'm your instant traveler! And I can get you ….anything...just don't ask for 'flowers'.** "

" **As for me, I am a Darkrai, and can put people to sleep and give them nightmares. So if you want to ensure any other girl doesn't try something, just say the word.** "

" **Oh and he has a crush on a certain ….he he...human named Lucy.** "

" **I will put you in a never ending nightmare of FLOWERS! If you say one more word.** "

" **Sorry, but Pike Queen Lucy was looking for you and I had to say it to her superior!** " Omni said pointing to Anabel.

Gigi just glared and stayed silent.

" **Gigi? Gigi?...Oh great! He hates me!** "

"Just get to the main point." Spoke Anabel.

" **Oh Right! Here is the deal. We help you out. You help us with something!** "

"Which is what?" Asked Sabrina.

" **...For me….I want...Ash's Aunt….Tiffany….and for Gigi...Just set up a date with Lucy.** " Omni blushed at the mention of Tiffany.

" **That's it, nightmare it is.** " Growled the Darkrai.

" **...Um I'm a dark type remember? And I was trying to be nice! Oh also girls….Kill a certain 'Dragon master' for us ok?** "

"Who?" Asked Anabel.

" **If I say it without Gigi's permission...I will lose my head!** "

" **It's an annoying brat called Iris.** " revealed Gigi.

" **Your head's on fire Gigi!** "

" **No it's not.** "

" **Oh...sorry.** "

Gigi sniffed and looked in the nearby fountain. " **Huh, it is on fire. Wait…..FIRE!** "

" **FUCK! UM …...I KNOW!** " Omni yelled as he opened a ring portal and summoned…..a demonic mermaid?

"Rin-kun?"

" **Oops! Sorry Egyn!** " Omni returned her to her own dimension before opening a portal with nothing but water. The water shot out and splashed on Gigi's head. " **Better?** "

Gigi gave a thumbs up.

" **Good. So do we have a deal?** " Smiled Omni.

"Uh, sure." Spoke Anabel.

"As long as it doesn't hurt Ash!" Said Sabrina with a glare.

" **Nothing will happen! Ash will be safe….unless Gigi tries to kill him for saying….that word.** "

" **Just find him, and we'll do the rest.** " Spoke the Darkrai.

"O..k?" Said Anabel.

" **Hey Sabrina! Use my portals and your powers. We can find him EXTREMELY fast!** " Omni said while opening a portal.

"Very well." She replied standing up and walking over to it.

" **Now be CAREFUL! One false move and something will come out….like a demonic nine headed Ekans or a woman that uses scissors as murder weapons.** "

"Say what?"

" **About which one? The nine headed Ekans or the Serial Killer?** "

"Never mind."

" **Ok. So also...If you see either a naked Ash, Tiffany or Lucy….tell us~** " Omni said with a grin.

" **Off you go.** " Gigi floated over and pushed her through.

"AH!" Screamed Sabrina as she fell into the portal.

" **Um..Gigi…** "

" **You're welcome.** "

" **Idiot. Now she will be stuck in there! There are no fixed coordinates!** " Omni yelled in anger.

" **So I should throw Anabel in there now?** "

" **NO!...maybe, but get her out first THEN put her in after I set the coordinates!** "

Gigi sighed before reaching into the portal.

"Thank you." Sabrina said.

" **Now. Bring in the Sabrina-bult and the Anabel cannon!** " Omni said while summoning a Catapult and a mini circus cannon.

Both girls stared wide eyed as Gigi went ahead and loaded them.

" **Ready?** " Omni said as Gigi readied the machines.

"N-No!" Anabel shook her head in fear. "This is insane!"

"This is madness!" Sabrina said in fear.

" **THIS IS SPARTA! FIRE NOW GIGI!** "

The Darkrai lit the fuse.

" **Have a good trip girls! See you in Pallet town!** "

Both gulped before they were shot into the portal. "AHAAHAH!"

" **Nice shot Gigi!** " That's when said Darkrai grabbed the back of his head.

" **Your turn to fly.** "

" **WHAT! NO! DO-** " Omni shouted in fear before being shot into a portal.

" **Now for a hotdog.** " Gigi floated away…..well until a portal engulfed him. ' **Shit.** '

-Pallet town, outside Tiffany's house-

Both girls and the two pokemon landed in a heap.

" **Ow….nice ass~** " Omni said with a blush. ' **Tiffany's is bigger.** '

"Get off!" Yelled Anabel.

" **Sorry….but if I'm on you...who's on….** "

" **Yo.** " spoke Gigi.

"GET OFF ME!" Yelled Sabrina in rage since Gigi's hands were on her breasts.

" **Idiot….** "

The four of them got up.

" **Looks like we are here….and OH MY ARCEUS!** " Said Omni when he looked through the window.

"What is it?" Asked Anabel.

" **TIFFANY IS IN THE HOUSE. NAKED! HERE I COME MY LOVE!** " Omni yelled as he was about to open the door. But Gigi grabbed him and pulled him back. " **LET ME GO! PLEASE!** "

" **We are getting these two with Ash, and you are gonna stay here.** "

" **Fine….But I'm getting her out here!** " Omni said before pulling out a portal sending Tiffany right in front of the group.

"Uh, what?" She looked around in confusion.

" **Tiffany! Meet your new husband and your nephew's soon to be wives!** " Omni said while kissing her cheeks. " **I love you!** "

Said woman blushed.

" **Um, why are you naked?** " Asked Gigi.

"...I ….sleep in the nude…" Tiffany said while blushing.

" **Huh, go figure.** " Shrugged the Darkrai.

" **Shut up Gigi! You won't be so quiet when you see Lucy naked!** " Omni growled as he opened another portal and a naked Pike queen Lucy fell out onto Gigi.

" **Well hello babe.** " He growled with half-lidded eyes.

" **Um...Gigi...She is about to kick...OW...you in the balls...ow...just ow!** "

Gigi groaned and landed face first on the ground. " **She….digs….me…** "

Lucy blushed when he said that.

" **Anyway. Tiffany! Meet Sabrina and Anabel!"**

"Uh, hello." Greeted the naked woman.

" **And they are here to marry your nephew! Ash~** " Omni purred while kissing her lips.

Tiffany blushed while looking at the two girls.

"Um….hello Miss Tiffany." Anabel said while looking at her chest with sadness. 'I'm still flat!'

"Hello Miss Tiffany. Sorry for disturbing you." Said Sabrina with a small bow. "We came here to marry your nephew."

" **And I'm here to marry you~** " smiled Omni.

" **But he's your personal stalker.** " Gigi groaned out floating backup.

" **I'm not a STALKER! I ...Love her!** " Cried Omni while curling up into a ball.

Tiffany slapped Gigi across his face before picking Omni up.

" **Tif-fany...You care…** "

"Why don't we talk inside?" She suggested.

"Yes Miss Tiffany….Question. How can I get a bigger chest without milk?" Anabel asked while walking into the house.

"Rubbing them while you're still growing helps."

"Really!?"

"Of course."

"Thank you!"

" **Tiffany is so beautiful and smart~** " Omni said with a smile.

"So you're fine with us marrying your nephew?" Clarified Sabrina.

"Yes...But you have to ask my sister as well. But I will give you my blessings. So.." She turned to Omni.

" **Yes?** "

"You want to marry me?"

" **...Yes. I love you Tiffany!** " Omni said with a blush.

She smiled and kissed his forehead.

" **TIFFANY!** " Omni cried out in joy as he kissed her lips.

" **This give you ideas?** " Gigi turned to Lucy.

"..." She punches his arm before kissing his face with her….Seviper tongue?

" **Um...Gigi? I think Lucy is a Pokemorph.** "

" **Say what?** "

" **A half human, half Pokemon...and she is a Seviper Pokemorph!** "

" **...hot.** "

" **Ok...So Sabrina, Anabel… want me to send you to Delia?** "

"If that's where Ash is, yes."

" **Ok! Now...Bibbity Bobbity BOO!** " And with that the two girl vanished in a portal which disappeared.

-Delia's home-

Both girls landed on a couch in the house.

"...Sabrina...you ass is so soft~" Said Anabel with a blush.

"QUIT TOUCHING MY ASS!"

"But….I love it…" said the Salon Maiden with a pout.

Sabrina groaned and they heard footsteps.

"Hello? Sabrina...Your thoughts are saying that Ash looks good in a swimsuit." Anabel said with a blush. "Oh? Hello Miss Ketchum!"

"Oh! Hello." Greeted Delia, surprised to see the two girls in her house.

"Um..Miss Ketchum...we...we..we.." Stuttered Anabel with a blush.

"Yes?"

"We want to marry your son." Said Sabrina with a crimson blush similar to her own outfit.

"Wh-WHAT?!"

"Miss….Ketchum. We..love your son and we wanted to marry him..because of the other girls that might take him…"

"And that he is our hero." Sabrina blushed.

Delia blinked before fainting.

-two hours later-

"..iss Ketchum?" Said a voice as Delia slowly opened her eyes.

"Mmm, what?"

"Miss Ketchum? Are you ok?" Asked Anabel while fluffing Deila's pillow as she laid on a couch with a blanket on her body as an ice pack layed on her head. "Need anything?"

"Could you repeat what you said before?"

"But Miss Ketchum. You might faint again." Sabrina said while bringing a nice cup of Jasmine tea.

"Please, just tell me."

"But Miss Ket-"

"We want to marry you son, Ash..with your blessing? ….Your sister Tiffany already gave her's." Sabrina said cutting off Anabel in mid-sentence.

"...when can I expect grandbabies?"

"You really mean it Miss Ketchum!?" Said Anabel with shock and joy.

"Of course." She smiled.

"T-Thank you Miss Ketchum." Sabrina said with a smile. "So when is Ash coming back?"

"I got a call and he said he'll be here in half an hour.

"Thank you...honored mother in law." Smiled Anabel.

"You two can stay here and greet him when he gets here." Smiled the mother.

"Thank you….Delia." Smiled Sabrina.

-timeskip-

"Mom! I'm home!" Yelled Ash as he opened the door to only find his mother with a large present in the middle of the room.

"Hi Ash." smiled Delia giving her son a hug. "Someone left this present for you while you were coming home."

(In box)

'Get your breasts off my face!' Whispered Anabel while trying to not get smothered by Sabrina's chest.

'Shush! Ash is in the room!' Sabrina said while trying to listen to the conversation.

(Outside the box)

"Who's it from?"

"From Aunty Tiffany." Delia smiled. "Why don't you open it? I would love to watch you but I need to get some groceries at the PokeMart."

"Sure." he walked over to the box.

"See you in a few hours Ash!" She said before closing the door.

He raised an eyebrow at her rush to get out and grabbed the top of the box. As the ribbon was undone, the box's sides fell to the ground as two familiar women in extremely sexy bunny suits were revealed.

"Surprise Ash!"

"S-Sabrina! A-Anabel! What are you doing here and in those suits!?" Shuddered Ash as his face reddened.

"What? These?" Sabrina asked while cupping her breasts.

"We wanted to see you Ash!" Anabel said while tackling Ash and hugging him. "What do you think of our outfits?"

"Well? Ash?" Sabrina said while using her powers to create a heart out of some ribbons. "Do you like it~"

"Y-Yeah?" He nodded.

"AW~ Ash! We miss you~" Anabel said kissing his cheeks.

"We miss you...our hero~" Sabrina said while the heart turned into a picture of Ash with Sabrina and Anabel kissing each other.

He blushed as they hugged him with their chests.

"Ash...We...We love you!" Anabel said while reddening and Sabrina accidently turned a chair into a pile of wood.

"Y-You do?!"

"Y-Yes. We both love you Ash!" Sabrina said as she nuzzled her face into his chest. "And from your mind….it's...too dense…" 'So warm~"

"And we wanted to...as our h-h-h-" Anabel shuttered.

"What?"

"Our Husband!" Both said while a nearby tree snapped in half.

"H-Husband?!"

"Yes. We want to be you wives!" Blushed Sabrina.

"And we have your mother's and aunt's blessings." Said Anabel while stroking Ash's hair.

"Really?" He asked nervously.

"Yes." Said Sabrina as she let Ash play with her dark green hair.

"And your aunt, Tiffany is so nice!" Anabel chirped while moving closer to Ash's face. "She gave me advice about increasing my chest~"

"So Ash….will you marry us?" They both asked.

"Uh, well….this is really sudden."

"We know...but what other choice did we have." Said Anabel with a frown.

"From your constant traveling to those other women….they might have taken your heart!" Sabrina said while a nearby shed exploded.

"Sabrina! Maybe you should calm down."

"I CAN'T! NOT AFTER MY HERO GETS TAKEN BY SOME OTHER BITCH!" Sabrina yelled as another shed exploded along with a boulder courtesy of Anabel.

"HEY!"

"Sorry!"

"You two need to calm down!" He cried out in worry.

"HOW CAN WE! THOSE BITCHES WILL TAKE YOU!"

'I need to do something!'

"YES! YOU CAN JUST FUCK US!"

He blushed as they started grabbing his clothes.

"Now! Take us~" Anabel purred.

"And leave those bitches in the dust~" Sabrina said with a grin.

He gulped and found his chest bare now.

"Please...we don't...want you to abandon us!" Sabrina cried as Anabel's empathy adopted her emotions and cried as well.

"I-I won't abandon you!"

"Like when you left us….with that orange/brown haired bitch!" They cried as a car, in park, exploded.

"But you never said you liked me!"

"Yes We DID!"

"I told you to read my heart!"

"And to remain with me forever when I was possessed by my powers!

"Wait! When did you tell me!" He cried out to Sabrina.

" 'Come play with me." and 'Stay with me forever.' were code for 'I LOVE YOU!' and 'I don't want you to leave!' "

"But-"

"Ash! Even possessed I fell in love! And now I'm here! And Me and Anabel want you! So please…" Sabrina looked at him with puffy eyes. "Marry us."

'Man, they're dead serious.'

"Yes we are Ash!" They said while waiting for his reply. "We are dead serious!"

"A-Alright alright!"

They smiled as Sabrina used her powers to levitate Ash as Anabel set up the bed.

He gulped as they plopped him down and Anabel rushed over before pressing her lips against his.

'Ash! I want you!' Anabel mentally said into Ash's head. 'Please~'

He just nodded as she pushed her tongue into his mouth.

'Ah~ Ash! Your mouth is so soft~'

He blushed and tried wrestling his tongue against hers while Sabrina started taking his pants off.

'Ash~ Please. Unhook my bra!'

He obliged and started working on her bra and got it unclasped just as Sabrina took his jeans off and started pulling his underwear off.

'Ash. Grope me...please~'

He reached up and grabbed both her breasts before groaning as Sabrina grabbed his cock.

"Oh Ash~ So big!" Sabrina purred.

'Ash! ~ Faster!' Moaned Anabel as she felt his hands grasp and squeeze her small chest.

'I know my breasts are small….but they will be yours and yours alone Ashy~'

'Well let's try this.' He brushed his thumbs across both her nipples.

'AHAHHAAHHA! S-Stop teasing me~' moaned Anabel while Sabrina licked Ash's chest as she stroked his cock.

Ash groaned and started pinching her nipples before hissing as Sabrina started licking the sides of his dick.

'Ash~ I'm sorry for not telling you my feelings!'

'Both of us are sorry Ash~' moaned Sabrina as she licked the center of Ash's cock. 'It tastes so good.'

'Ash~ More! Faster~' moaned Anabel as she felt Sabrina's powers vibrating her folds.

Ash obliged as he started groping her breasts harder while feeling Sabrina start licking across the tip.

'AH~ By Arceus! Ash! I-I CAN'T HOLD IT!' Moaned Anabel feeling her orgasm coming.

'Ash! Your cock is about to cum in my mouth!' Sabrina cried as she continued to vibrate Anabel's pussy. 'Give me all your sperm!'

'No! ME FIRST!' Moaned Anabel as she broke the kiss and came onto Sabrina's face. The other psychic moved back just as Anabel moved her mouth down and felt the cock twitch before flooding her mouth with the seed.

"Ash's sperm~" She moaned while she cupped the white sperm into her hands and swallowed it. She move from Ash's cock only to move her folds on to his cock. "Now it's time you take my cherry."

"Wait! I have an idea!" Sabrina said before using her powers to create a psychic second cock on Ash. "Now we can both pop his cherry~"

"This feels weird." Ash spoke up.

"And so is having a rival that never showed up to my gym." Sabrina deadpanned before returning to a smile. "But don't worry. We will never betray you~"

He blushed as she moved up and hissed as both their folds rubbed his cocks.

"Now Ash. We are going to insert your cocks into us. So I expect you to impregnate us and embrace us like lovers~" Sabrina purred as she commanded the psychic cock to enter Anabel's pussy while she sat onto Ash's real cock.

Ash groaned as he felt both pussies engulf his dicks at the same and felt the tightness.

"Ash!...The pain!"

"It hurts…"

"Just take it easy."

"Thank you Ash. You are as kind as always." Sabrina moaned as her folds felt the warm of Ash's dick. "And it's so thick!"

"Yes...but your ass is so big Miss Sabrina~" Anabel moaned as she slapped her ass with her left hand. "And so plump~"

Sabrina jumped, but moaned as she inadvertently moved up and down on Ash's cock, making both moan.

"Sabrina! Let me…" Anabel slapped her ass again. "Show you my love for your ass~"

Ash gasped as both girls slowly moved up and down on his cocks while Anabel reached around and started massaging Sabrina's ass.

"Anabel. You naughty girl~" Sabrina created a pair of psychic hands and slapped Anabel's ass. "And naughty girls need to be disciplined~"

"Ah! You two got tighter!" He groaned slightly moving his hips up to push his dicks deeper.

"Yes Ash! And we want you~"

"And Sabrina! Your ass…" Anabel placed her fingers up her anus. "Is mine~"

"AH!" Jumped Sabrina. "T-Two can play at that~" She then commanded the hands to penetrate Anabel's anus.

Anabel gasped and rocked her hips even faster on Ash's cock.

"Ash~ I'm about to cum!"

"Me too~"

"Ah! Me three!" He grunted moving his hips faster.

"ASH~" they moaned/cried as Ash's semen entered their wombs like a vine whip. Good thing it was their safe day! Both held the other as the hot seed filled them up.

"Ash….We…...did...it…" Anabel gasped as she felt the psychic cock and hands disappear.

"...Ash….you …..were….a….fucking...Rapidash…." Sabrina moaned as she slid off of Ash's cock with a flood of semen exiting her pussy.

Ash panted as both cuddled up on his chest.

"Ash…..We love you~"

"More ...than anything~"

He smiled as they kissed both his cheeks.

-meanwhile-

" **Tiffany~ You are a goddess of the bed!** " Said a now tired Omni in Tiffany's bed.

"Thanks." She smiled pulling Omni onto her chest.

"...You're cute…" Blushed Lucy who was now sporting a Seviper's lower body while coiled around Gigi's body.

" **You too babe, you too.** " Spoke the Darkrai smoking a cigarette.

-A month later, Unova trip completed, Pallet town-

(Warning bashing incoming!)

"Your such a little kid!" yelled….Iris as Ash walked into his mother's house.

"What are you doing here?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"To make sure you didn't lose your way!"

"Like that was going to happen." Said Sabrina from the couch.

"Iris, our trip is over. Why don't you go back to your home?" Ash asked trying to be polite.

"Yea. Leave!" Anabel growled.

" **I agree!** " Said Omni as he entered the room with a very pissed off Tiffany.

" **Hey guys, we're out of ch-** " Gigi stopped and his eye widened at the sight of Iris in the house. " **Iris….** "

"Hey….Gigi...are you-" said Lucy walked/slithering into the room only to see her boyfriend's hated enemy.

Gigi shook and slowly raised a finger towards the girl. " **You…..** "

" **Um..Gigi...calm down. Let me take care of this ok!** " Omni said while calming Gigi down...a little. " **Now ….Dragonborn...What are you doing here?** "

"I wanted to make sure Ash here didn't become an airhead and forget where he lived."

" **Like you?** " Jeered Omni.

Iris glared at the Hoopa with Gigi shaking even more and a low growling coming from him.

" **Calm down Gigi! Anyway. Riddle me this. Who is afraid of the cold yet lives in the heat, it flies on air but only for a second, while a creature of dust and soot can achieve more in its lifetime then the frosted Trapinch can do all its life?** " Growled Omni as Iris looked confused at the riddle.

"What?"

" **Just answer it!** " Yelled Omni while Tiffany tried to calm him down.

"I don't know!"

" **Oh? So you are a idiot? Just guess~** " Omni grinned with his teeth showing. " **Or are you a pussy?** "

"No I'm not!" She growled. "It's a dragon!"

" **No. It's you~ And the so called 'kid' you mistreat….Iris~** " Omni said while giving her the bird.

" **I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!** " Yelled Gigi as he started powering up a Hyper Beam.

" **GIGI! STOP!** " Omni yelled as he turned into his Unbound form and summoned chains around the Nightmare pokemon. " **I will deal with HER MYSELF!** " He turned and glared at the girl. " **Now. Tell me. Why ARE YOU A POKEMON TRAINER?** "

"To be a dragon master, duh."

" **Yet. you have two dragons. A baby and a pissed off Dragonair! And YOU are a FUCKING afraid of ICE! News flash! ASH IS MORE OF A TRAINER THAN YOU! HECK HE MET OUR BOSS!** " Omni grinned.

" **ARCEUS!** " Cried Gigi struggling against the binds. " **One blast, ONE BLAST!** "

" **In a minute Gigi. Now Iris. Is it true that you nearly left Ash for dead during Kyurem's attack?** "

"No!"

" **Liar! I saw YOU! And you nearly killed him FOR THAT YOU FUCKING BITCH! SABRINA! ANABEL! RESTRAIN HER!** " Omni yelled as his six arms started to create portals to hell as the girls created a psychic hand and squeezed her!

"Let me go!"

" **Sorry. But~** " Omni started to smile. " **But are you ready~** "

" **YES!** " Cried Gigi forming a Hyper Beam.

" **Then….RELEASE THE BITCH AND THROW HER INTO HELL! AND FIRE THE HYPER BEAM INTO THE PORTAL!** "

Gig obliged and fired the attack in the portal.

" **...Gigi….I DIDN'T THROW HER IN YET!** "

" **YOU SAID FIRE! YOU DIDN'T SAY WAIT! LET ME THROW HER IN FIRST!** "

" **Better yet. Let Ash and his mates beat her up, then Tiffany and Lucy will cut off her hair, THEN you can throw her in AS I SEND HER THROUGH A HYPERSPACE FURY ATTACK!** " Yelled Omni with a voice similar to Arceus when she is pissed off.

-after a beatdown-

" **Feeling better? Oh and also THROW HER IN!** "

The girls chucked the battered Iris into the portal.

" **HYPERSPACE FURY!** "

Iris screamed as the hoops flew at her. Each one causing her bones to crack as her very soul was punched out….right into Gigi's hands.

" **All yours~** "

" **Technically if she's going to hell, wouldn't Giratina's domain be the closest thing we got to one?** "

" **True….but she loves dragons remember.** " Omni deadpanned.

" **Good point.** "

" **So…..Let's send her soul into the one hell that she would hate, The THING's UNIVERSE~** " Omni cackled.

" **Sounds good.** "

" **Now….BYE~** " Omni said before cucking her soul into a portal as he returned to his sealed form. " **AH~ Much better…..so Sabrina, Anabel, Ash…..Um...I have something to say...make that BOTH of us have something to say.** "

" **I made Lucy my baby mama.** "

" **More like she turned you into HER mate~...but seriously….Ash….IMADEYOURAUNTPREGNANT!"** Omni said blushing.

All went silent.

" **...Ash?...Nephew…..Why are you, Sabrina and Anabel looking at me with that look?** " Omni said in fear as the three started moving closer to him.

"YOU WHAT!" They yelled in anger.

" **I got my wife pregnant! Please! Don't kill me!** " He cried while hiding behind Tiffany's leg. That didn't help as Sabrina grabbed him with her powers and dragged him over where a cartoon dust cloud popped up with the three humans beating up the pokemon.

" **AH! GIGI! STOP THEM! PLEASE!** " Omni shouted. " **TIFFANY! HELP!** "

" **Sorry, me and Lucy are busy.** " Spoke the Darkrai cuddling with Lucy.

" **AH! TIFFANY! HELP! PLEASE!** "

"Uh, maybe go easy on him?" She suggested.

" **T-Tiffany….OW! STOP PULLING MY HORNS SABRINA! AND STOP PUNCHING MY CROTCH ASH, ANABEL!** "

Tiffany sweatdrop and pulled the Hoopa out.

" **Tiffany!** " Cried Omni while crying. " **I'm sorry! I didn't me-** "

"It's alright." She rubbed his head with a smile.

" **But-** " Omni tried to finish but was kissed on the lips by Tiffany. He smiled and hugged her.

"Aw~ Sabrina! Can I grope your ass~" asked Anabel with a pout.

"Later."

"Please~ Ash. Please tell Sabrina to let me grope her ass….please~"

"Let's save it for later."

"Fine...But Ash." She asked in confusion. "Is it possible for Sabrina to create another copy of herself? Like when you met her."

"That was my doll." Sweatdrop Sabrina.

"Yet…..She seemed so real."

" _Yep~ I'm real._ " Said a familiar voice from behind Anabel. " _And I missed you Ash~...Big Sister Sabrina~_ "

"YOU!" Sabrina yelled as a now human doll with Sabrina's looks smiled and licked Ash's ear.

" _Let's go have an orgy!_ "

'Oh crap!' Thought Ash as the screen turned black.


	49. Female Laxus and Natsu

Crazy trouble with love

Female Laxus and Natsu

Series: Fairy Tail

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The town of Magnolia slowly worked on rebuilding their homes due to the large scale battle between Fairy Tail's own members against each other. Oh did we forget to mention that most of the building were destroyed mostly by a certain Salamander and….most of team Natsu.

Speaking of which, said wizard was in the hospital.

"GOD DAMN IT GRAY!" Growled Natsu with most of his body bandaged up. "STOP PISSING ME OFF!"

"UP YOURS FIRE ASS!" Called Gray from the bed next to Natsu.

"IF I WASN'T IN THIS BED I WOULD KICK YOUR ASS, ICE PRINCESS!"

"I'M A GUY JACKASS!"

"YOU ACT LIKE A PANSY!" Natsu growled while flames expelled from his mouth.

Just as it looked like both were gonna jump out and throw the first punch, they heard a knock at the door.

"Are you at it again?" Said ….oh crap.

'Erza!' Both though while the fairy queen walked in.

"You both need to take it easy and not get into another fight." She spoke in a firm and angry tone.

"A-Ai!" Both said in fear. "We weren't fighting right?"

"Not at all!"

"...idiots." Said Erza while slapping the back of their heads...hard, aka BONE CRUSHING hard!

"OW!" They cried out while rubbing their heads as the scary woman walked out.

"Ice princess." Natsu said while glaring at the wall.

"Fire Ass."

"Frost butt."

"Flame Brain."

"Popsicle princess."

This continued for about an hour or so…..such children.

"Didn't Erza tell you two to knock it off?" Spoke a new voice walking into the room. A woman with spiky blond hair, a yellow tattoo on her right eye, and wearing mostly bandages and her black coat. It was Laxus. "Well?"

"Oi, why'd you come by?" Asked Natsu who figured she'd wanna be by herself after the lose.

"To tell you to be quiet! Even the dead could hear your yelling." Laxus growled. "So SHUT UP!"

Both frowned while Laxus turned to the doorway. "Hey! You can come in and see your boyfriend now ya know."

"Fine. Juvia is going in anyway….love rival."

"Juvia, what are you doing here?" Asked Gray.

"Juvia wanted to take care of Gray-sama~" She purred.

"Just put him in a wheelchair and get him out of here, I wanna talk with the dragon brain alone." Barked Laxus.

"Wait? What do you want with me now Laxus?" Natsu said while raising his eyebrow a little.

"I'll tell ya when those two or out." She spoke while Juvia carefully helped Gray out of the bed and into a wheelchair….well almost as the wheelchair went back as Juvia was about to place her love's butt on the seat. "Well fuck. Go on you two, some walking's good for ya."

"For once. I agree with the lightning bitch. Go get some exercise Stripper."

Gray looked ready to freeze Natsu before Juvia carefully lead him out of the room.

"Don't worry...Grayia-sama." Juvia whispered. "You and Juvia will get him soon."

"Heh, I like the way you think." He grinned.

"Juvia is always here for you….Grayia-sama."

While he looked at her confused, we go back to the room where Laxus went and closed the door.

"Now Natsu." Laxus said while walking towards the bandaged Dragon Slayer. "Tell me. Were you eyeing me during our fight?"

"Huh? What do you mean? I was eyeing you straight in the eye while we fought."

"Idiot. I meant did you look at my assets." Laxus said while cupping her F-cup breasts in her hands.

Natsu blushed, but shook his head. "N-No! Why would you ask that weirdo!"

"The only weirdo here is that Lucy character….HER BOOBS ARE BIGGER THAN MINE!"

"Well it would look that way." Natsu nodded with closed eyes like it wasn't a sensitive topic.

"Jerk. I'm jealous of her, ok?" Laxus started to sit on the bed's edge. "In fact I'm jealous of anyone that's either a girl or looks at you with lust."

"Uh, why are you bringing this up?"

"Asshole!" She moved her face closer to Natsu's face. "I'm saying ...I LOVE YOU, YA IDIOT!"

This caused the Fire Dragon Slayer to gawk and her confession. "W-What?"

"You heard me. I love you Natsu Dragneel!" She spoke while trying to hold back a blush...and a nosebleed.

"Even after I whooped your ass?"

"Yes! Heck, you're my mate now since you defeated me in battle."

"E-Eh?!" Now his face got brighter. Even he knew what mate entailed to for all Dragon Slayers.

"Yes. You're my mate ya bastard….and I love every minute of it."

"W-Wait!" He cried out waving his hand back and forth. "Since when did you love me?"

"Since you came here. You always tried to defeat me every time we mean. And while at first I despised you….after the incident and seeing you in that state caused me to reconsider my feelings for you."

Natsu gulped as Laxus started slowly crawling towards him.

"Natsu. I..I'm sorry for everything."

This caused Natsu to gawk...again.

"I'm sorry…..Natsu-sama." Ok now Laxus was pulling a Juvia on him. "Let Lexus heal you~"

"H...H….Have you been taking tips from Juvia!" He cried out with a brighter blush.

"Yes! Yes I have! All the better to fuck you with my dear~" Laxus purred before striping some of the bandages off her chest and pussy. Something that had Natsu paying attention to with a dumbfounded expression. "Ah? You like my breasts? Are they better than those bitches?"

"Hey, Lucy's not a bitch." He spoke in a serious tone. "She's my friend."

"Yes. And Freed is NOT gay. Face it, Lucy is a bitch only looking for your Dragon's tail and nothing else!"

"I'll kick your ass twice!" He growled holding a fist up.

"Bring it. Natsu-sama~" She said before shocking Natsu with a small bolt of lightning.

"Ah! Oh yeah!" He reached over and gripped her shoulder before his fist lit up with fire.

"Natsu. Let's make a deal." Laxus said while purring from the heat. "We have sex, you make me cum and I will take it back and serve you as a maid. But if I make you cum, you will break your friendship with her and become my servant/love!"

"Alright, bring it!" He grinned at the challenge. "I'll kick your ass again and again!"

"...Do you even know what sex is Natsu?" Laxus deadpanned.

Natsu blinked before crossing his arms and pondered that over. "A bigger battle?"

"NO! The sexural intercourse between two people, both male and female!" She growled. "Didn't your father teach you this!?"

Well…..Natsu is dead...crap.

"Igneel did say something about mating, but I ignored it cause it sounded boring." He shrugged.

"It's not boring Natsu. Without mating life wouldn't exist!" She then emphasised. "And how do you think babies are born? Eggs? A woman's touch? Magic!?"

"Well he did say some babies do come from eggs, so is that it?" He asked.

"You're half right. But when a man's cock enters a woman's pussy the both become stimulated by love and lust until the man's cock releases semen into the woman's womb. Now on safe days like today, a woman wouldn't get pregnant however on unsafe days, the sperm and the woman's egg become a zygote and remains in the woman's uterus until nine months or less, depending on the child's need to come out, which will cause the woman to go into labor and factor the child is outside the pussy, the umbilical cord is cut and a new child or children are bown...Natsu did you hear all that or NOT!" Lasus then shocked Natsu with a jolt of lightning to the arm.

"Ah! Yeah I heard you! And that sounds way too long and boring!"

"Jerk...And that was only a minute summary! DO YOU WANT ME TO GET THAT WOOD MAGE HERE TO TEACH YOU!"

"N-No thanks!"

"Then just keep that info into your brain, you cute bastard!"

He just nodded before Laxus started moving her hand down his leg. "Now let's begin."

Natsu blushed as her breasts started to rub against his chest while the lightning queen started to remove his pants. "W-What are you gonna do?"

"Didn't I tell you. I'm going to stick my pussy on your cock!" Laxus said before removing the briefs and revealing a extremely huge cock. "Mmm, looks like you're hung like a beast too."

Laxus then climbed onto Natsu's stomach and moved her hips closer to the hanged dragon cock with lust and excitement. "Now Natsu. Tell me...am I drop dead beautiful?"

"Well you do stand out a little."

That earned him a slap to the cock. "A little!? Strike one Natsu!"

"Ah!" He gasped out. "Oh yeah!" He reached out and grabbed her breasts. "My turn!"

"Natsu…." She shocked him. "I'm not done yet!" This said, Laxus rammed her snatch right onto Natsu's cock. "AHH! IT'S SO BIG!"

'Crap, I can't move!' Natsu said as the lightning queen thrusted her folds across his cock while… "Laxus...you're bleeding?"

"AH! I forgot to mention…..a woman has a barrier called a hymen that bleeds to show they're virgins."

"...You! The fucking queen of lighting are a virgin!?" Natsu said in shock.

"Of course I am!" She slapped him. "What? Did you think I was some easy whore?"

"N-No!" Natsu said in panic. "I just thought you had someone else."

This earned him ANOTHER slap.

"Stop that!"

"Not until you STOP thinking I have another mate….which I DON'T!" Yelled Laxus as she sucked Natsu's nipples while she started moving her hips up and down on Natsu's cock.

'Crap...If this keeps this up.' Natsu thought while trying to suppress his inner dragon. His body temperature was rising, something Laxus felt inside her walls.

"So you are getting serious?" She said while sending a pulse of electricity through Natsu's body...only for her to look shocked that Natsu started to grope her breasts with his still moving hands. "What!? How did you AH~"

"Heh. Lightning-flame mode remember bitch." Natsu grinned while slowly picking himself off the bed using Laxus's body for support. "Now it's payback time."

She grew a little nervous and saw his eyes start fill with a primal lust as his groping on her chest started getting rougher.

"Heh, what's wrong? Where's that cocky attitude of yours!" Natsu said was he started thrusting his cock harder into her snatch with a draconic lust.

'Shit! I think his instincts just kicked in!'

"Well Laxus? Are you just a weak BITCH!" He growled as he thrusted deeper into her womb as he kissed her lips.

"A-Ah! Y-You call that a cock? Feels more like a worm's penis." She shot back with a grin.

" **A worm?** " Natsu said in a demonic voice. " **If this is a worm.** " He thrusted so heard that it looked like a small bulge in Laxus' stomach. " **Then THIS IS A DRAGON!** "

"Fuck!" She gasped out while feeling her pussy get hotter from his cock.

" **Whats wrong bitch. My cock to big for you! TO BAD! YOU'RE MINE!** " Natsu said as he thrusted his cock even harder into her body as semen shot out into her. " **NOW SAY MY NAME, BITCH!** "

"N-N-N..."

" **I CAN'T HEAR YOU!** "

"NATSU!" Laxus cried out as her womb was filled to the brim with his semen.

-next morning-

"NATSU! LAXUS!" Yelled Erza as she stomped towards the room with Lucy, Juvia, and Gray following behind them.

"Why are you so mad?" Asked Lucy.

"ARE YOU BRAINLESS!? NATSU MIGHT HAVE BEEN RAPED!"

More like the other way around.

"If you were worried about that, then why didn't you make sure Laxus didn't come around?" Asked Gray.

"HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW!" Erza growled as she broke down the door.

"So let me get this straight, you're worried now, even though before you were just in there, and could have stopped Laxus from coming in at all?" Deadpanned Lucy.

"Lucy..." She glared at the girl. "I'm his sister figure and even I can't be with Natsu all the time so...zip it."

"Uh, guys?" spoke Gray with wide eyes at the bed.

They turned and saw both Natsu and Laxus, naked, in a giant mess of semen on the bed, walls and floor. Ok how did they get on the ceiling?!

"Juvia is shocked."

"Huh, so flame brain actually got laid, who would have guessed?"

"My...My...little brother…" cried Eiza while re-equipping her Purgatory armor.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Lucy screamed in disbelief as the two mages woke up with a pissed off expression.

"Hey! We're trying to sleep!" Barked Laxus.

"Laxus…. **Natsu!** " The fairy queen growled. " **DID YOU TWO HAVE SEX!** "

Natsu gulped in fear. "Uh….maybe?"

"... **Did you rape him Laxus?** " Erza growled while getting ready to punch them into next week.

"No, if anything, he was the real beast." She grinned.

Erza looked at Natsu in anger. " **YOU IDIOT!** "

"I didn't do anything!" He growled back.

"Natsu." She said calming down. "Are you going to take responsibility for this?"

"Don't worry, he didn't knock me up. It's a safe day for me." Spoke Laxus laying her head back on Natsu's chest. "Now can you leave? We were having a nice nap.

"Fine. But Natsu, if you knock her up…..either get a ring or face my blades." Erza spoke in authority while dragging Lucy out of the room with Juvia and Gray right behind them.

"Mmm, not a bad idea." Grinned Laxus to Natsu.

"What? The ring or the blades?" Asked Natsu confused.

"The ring, dork." She teased pinching his cheek.

"Oh….Wait! WHAT! You want to marry me!?"

"Well if you don't, some hussy might come after you, so yeah, why not?" She shrugged.

Natsu growled before kissing her lips. "You are **mine!** "

"Oh count on it, Natsu-sama." She teased kissing his cheek.

-week later, inner guild-

Laxus moaned as she bobbed her head up and down Natsu's dick with said male leaning on the wall with his hands on her head.

" **Continue my mate!** " Natsu spoke while Laxus felt her pussy wettening.

Laxus obliged and held her breasts up before she started rubbing them around the shaft while she started swirling her tongue around the tip.

Just then the guild doors opened...revealing most of the mages and the master who stopped and looked at the two in shock.

"NATSU!" Yelled Erza. "WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!"

" **Mating what's it to you!** " Growled Natsu.

All the males blushed with some staring and some of them getting slapped by the woman with a few who kept staring.

" **What are you gawking at? Now scat!** "

That earned a punch from Erza and Lucy with Erza noticing what Laxus was wearing.

"WHERE DID YOU GET THAT!?" She yelled with embarrassment, since it was one of her cat outfits.

"Juvia lent me this." Laxus said like it was no big deal.

"She lent you one of MY costumes?" She growled with a tic mark.

"Of course. She also had some...seduction armor with her." She half lied. 'Or more accurately. I have it.'

"THAT DOESN'T CHANGE WHAT YOU TWO ARE DOING!" She yelled grabbing Laxus and Natsu and dragging them upstairs.

"So...We agree that this is the most FUCKED up day ever?" Asked Gray while hearing the screams of pain.

"UH! Y-Yes!" Spoke Makarov trying to stay dignified, even though he had a nosebleed dripping down to the floor.

"Makarov…" Said Mavis from on top of the chandelier while smiling. "I hope they have grandkids~"

This caused most of the mages to look at the first master in disbelief.

'Kids with Natsu and Laxus' personalities? Scary!' Thought most of the guild.

"Oh also…" Mavis started to glare the people present. "If any of you attempt to harm them in anyway." She started charging a ball of Fairy Glitter. " **You will be punished.** "

All of them nodded in fear.

"Good." She smiled. " Now if you excuse me. I'm going to get ready for my date."

"Your what?" Asked Lucy.

"My date, with Zeref-kun."

Everyone's eyes bulged out of their head as Mavis floated away. "Oh and if you attack Zeref-kun…. **You will suffer a thousand deaths by my hand!** "

'Even scarier!'

" **Got it?** " Mavis said while a dark aura surrounded her.

All of them nodded.

"Good." Mavis' aura disappeared. "Oh and Zeref-kun is a woman by the way." And with that she disappeared.

"WHAT!"


	50. Juvia and Female Gray

Crazy trouble with love

Juvia and Female Gray/Grayia

Series: Fairy Tail

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Fairy Tail, Inner rooms, same time as Natsu and Laxus were fucking like dragons-

"Man, this sucks." Remarked Gray holding the bandages while he and Juvia walked down the halls.

"Well Juvia finds it really good on you, Gray-sama." Juvia said with a smile. 'I'm holding Gray-sama! His muscles are so strong~'

" Ok...Juvia." Gray said as they entered another hospital room, empty mind you. "I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" She asked.

"Juvia...I'm not a man."

"Oh? Juvia knew that already." Remarked the girl.

"W-What! How!?" Gray said in shock. "I never told you before today!"

"Didn't you realize Juvia was calling you by your real name?"

"I thought you were joking!" Gray said while 'his' skin started to melt, revealing a now feminine gray with Ur's body type and facial structure.

"Juvia didn't joke about that, Grayia-sama."

"B-But wait, how did you find out?" She asked.

"Oh, Juvia felt the water around you and Juvia thought you either were a woman or just had a lot of water weight." She teased. 'That and Juvia spied on your home and saw your naked body, KYAA!'

"Wait? Are you calling me fat for having water around my body?" Grayia asked in confusion.

"Juvia would never see Grayia-sama as fat!" Juvia hugged the woman. "Grayia-sama is beautiful even if she was a little large!"

"HEY!" She retorted. "If anyone is a little large, it's you and that LARGE ASS AND TITS OF YOURS!"

Juvia reeled back with her lip trembling. "Grayia-sama things Juvia is fat?"

"W-What! NO! You just have a rather large ass!" Grayia said panicking at the crying girl.

"Waaah! Grayia-sama hates me!" She cried while blushing at the fact that meant her crush was staring at her ass.

"Juvia...chan." She said while hugging Juvia. "I don't hate you, not even close."

Said girl's face lit up. 'Grayia-sama is hugging Juvia!'

"Well...I love you...even if I myself..stalked you as well." Grayia blushed while Juvia started to turn into steam from that declaration.

"W…..W…..W…..What…." Juvia squeaked out from the blush.

"Yes. Juvia-chan. I love you and I'm your stalker as well." Admitted Grayia with a blush. "Guess you could say I was curious about you cause you always stuck close to me."

"Grayia-sama...Prove it." She said. "Prove that you stalked Juvia and that you love Juvia."

"H-How?"

"Juvia and Grayia-sama will ask three questions. If Juvia gets the right answers, Juvia will strip you, If Grayia-sama gets the right answers, Grayia-sama will strip me."

"Alright."

"Juvia will go first, Where does Juvia keep her underwear?"

"Second drawer from the bottom, you keep the casual ones on the right and the really kinky and sexy ones on the left."

"Correct Grayia-sama. Your question?"

"What do I like to do in my private time at home?"

"Grayia-sama would either look at a woman's picture and cry, masturbate to Natsu-san's picture or try on some sexy clothes you stole from love rival one."

"Bingo. Alright, your turn."

"What is Juvia's secret fetish?"

"Bondage. You like wearing rope under your dress and get really flustered when you imagine me treating you like a dog."

"Half-correct. Juvia also likes having Juvia's breasts sucked on Juvia's milking machines." She blushed. "Grayia-sama's question?"

"Alright, what's my all time favorite food that I don't eat around others?"

"You eat Ice cream...and flames? Juvia never understood why."

"Well Natsu taught me how the other day, but I prefer ice cream."

"Oh…." 'Juvia is really confused.' "Ok. Grayia-sama, What does Juvia do when taking a bath?"

"Make a copy of me with the water and kiss it while it plays with your body." She grinned.

"Correct Grayia-sama. Last question?"

"What are my dreams for the future?"

"To marry both Juvia and Natsu-san in a castle of ice cream."

"Well that's changed. If Natsu and Laxus are alone, she won't be the sharing type."

"True. Laxus-san is not the sharing type…"

"I just said that." Spoek Grayia with a sweatdrop.

"Still...Juvia believes that it might happen...in another timeline." Juvia said while thinking of the possibility of that event. "So Grayia-sama, Do you still hate Natsu-san? Or are you happy for him?"

"Well I can't keep that idiot from going after someone else, plus if you still like me, I think I'll be alright."

"Ah. Grayia-sama. But can Juvia write a book about that possibility?" She gave the puppy dog eyes at her lover.

"You might need to make some changes so they don't get pissed."

"How so Grayia-sama?"

"You really want them to sue you or worse?" She deadpanned.

"No...Can Juvia ask them?"

"I'd hold off for a few days, just in case."

"Ok...Grayia-sama." She pulled her closer to Juvia's face. "Let's fuck~"

-morning-

Juvia breathe in and out as she slowly opened her eyes.

"GRAY! JUVIA!" Yelled a certain fairy queen as she opened the door. Only to see ice dildos and large amounts of water all over the place while Juvia and Grayia, in her male form, naked on the bed.

"What is it?" Groaned Gray sitting up.

"G-Get your clothes on and come with me! Natsu is in danger!" Erza said with a flustered face.

"Alright alright."

"What does Erza-san mean by in danger?" Asked Juvia as she got her clothes on. "Juvia is so confused."

"Natsu probably did something."

"He did...with **Laxus**." Growled Erza while Lucy came walking by.

"What did Natsu do this time?" The celestial mage asked.

" **I DON'T KNOW! BUT WE ARE GOING TO CHECK THEM OUT!** " Erza yelled before dragging Lucy down the hall with Gray and Juvia following behind him.

"By the way, you sure went overboard with the tentacles last night." Gray whispered to Juvia.

"Sorry Grayia-sama, but those ice dildos hurt Juvia's ass too much." She whispered back.

"Oh don't worry, I'll make it all better later tonight, doggie~"

"Yes. Grayia-sama!"

Eventually they reached the door and the long talk about Natsu and Laxus being mates and Erza warning her brother to get a ring if he knocked the woman up.

'Ok….' the couple thought while Juvia walked up and asked.

"Can Juvia use Natsu-san and Laxus-san in a book Juvia is writing?"

"What kind of book?"

"Romance and comedy." 'And smut of us and you two together~'

Natsu and Laxus whispered to each other before turning back to the girl.

"So? Can Juvia use you two?"

"Change our appearances, names, and backstories, and you got a deal."

"Deal." 'Success!'

-one month later at a book signing-

We now find Gray and Juvia at a boot in the local bookshop signing their best seller, ' _The Dragon and the Princess of Lightning, Ice and Water_ '. This book had over a million copies sold every day and is currently ranked the number one book of all time.

"JUVIA!" Shouted two voices.

"Oh? Natsu-san, Laxus-san. What are you two doing here?" Asked Juvia as she was signing a book belonging to woman with green hair and two cross shaped hair pieces.

"We got a problem with this book!" Natsu growled holding the book.

"How so Flame brain?" Asked Gray as he signed a book belonging to a woman with brown hair, two buds on her head and a fierce cat head tattoo on her hand. "Thank you for your support."

"Your welcome...Fairy Tail mage." The woman smile before leaving.

"You barely changed the names, you made Laxus go through humiliating stuff, me included, and it feels like the main focus is you." Spoke Natsu flipping through the book.

"Um...Natsu-san. It is mostly about you." Juvia deadpanned.

"Oh really? Then explain the scene where a female Gray puts leashes on all of us, through the last three chapters makes all of us her servants?"

"That was Gray-sama's idea. But if you use magic on the book it has the names replaced of those chapters." Gray spoke up. "To YOU being the master and the others being the servants."

"...you could have said that at the beginning."

"It's in the appendix." Juvia said with a neutral face. "And it needed either fire or lightning magic to work."

"...fine."

"Oh. And for chapter XI, splash some ice on it." Gray said with a grin. "You might like it."

Both looked confused and shrugged before walking away.

"Grayia-sama." Whispered Juvia.

"What? He's going to learn sooner or later."


	51. Shoutmon and Cutemon

Crazy trouble with love

Shoutmon and Cutemon

Series: Digimon Xros Wars

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Inside Shoutmon's castle is where we find the current king. "I miss Taiki, he was an amazing general." Shoutmon Commented. He looked at his scrapbook that one of the digimon he fought alongside with made.

"Hmm..." His eyes kept on looking at Cutemon 1st with every pic. 'Why am I thinking of this guy? This cute feminine guy...'

He shook his head and turned the page before his eyes widened and he saw a pic of Cutemon's behind with him on Dorulumon and kept staring.

'Whoa...what's going on with me?' He looked down to see his dick peaking out. "I can't be getting hard from staring at Cutemon, could I?" He then closed the book. "I gotta be sure, Starmon! Send an invitation to Cutemon's home now!"

"You got it." saluted Starmon before floating off to do it.

It took a week, but eventually, Cutemon found his way to the castle.

"Hi Shoutmon." smiled the rabbit digimon.

"Cutemon, great to see you. Please come here, I need you to do something for me."

"What is it?" he tilted his head.

"Pickmons, here please."

"Yes sir!" The Pickmons arrived with a bunch of costumes.

"Ballet Tutu? Princess Costume? D-dominatrix? What's with these costumes?"

"I brought you here to try them on."

"Whyyyyy?"

"Because you're just so cute and feminine looking."

Cutemon blushed. "B-But..."

"Do it please."

"Well...okay your majesty." Cutemon walked over and looked through the dresses, blushing as each one seemed skimpier than the other. He then chose the japanese school girl costume.

"Try it on, right here." ordered Shoutmon.

He then put the costume on.

"Oh yes...that is adorable."

"Why do you have a blanket over your pelvic area?"

"Oh, that's a surprise for later. Now Ballistamon, start taking pictures."

Said robot digimon obeyed and started taking pics like a photographer.

"Alright, 3 poses, and then you put on another costume."

Cutemon nodded and bent over before holding his hands behind his head and then put a finger to his lips.

"Take it now!"

'Good thing Dorulumon ain't here, he'd kill Shoutmon so he could hump Cutemon.' Ballistamon took the pics and stepped back.

After 2 more poses, Cutemon changed into the cowgirl. Which was just a pair of boots with hat and a slim thong around his waist.

"Yesss..." Shoutmon was drooling.

Then Cutemon posed. This time laying on his stomach, tipping the hat down, and sitting on his knees with his ass facing Shoutmon.

Shoutmon's boner then started getting bigger. "Okay, one more costume and you're done!"

"W-Which one?"

"The bikini! The sling one!"

"What?!"

"Make sure your nips are exposed as well!"

Cutemon nodded and started slipping the skimpy swimwear on his body while the lower part barely held his slowly hardening cock.

"Now get on all 4's.

"But..."

"Your king demands it!"

Cutemon gulped and obliged by getting on all four limbs.

"Show me your bunny butt."

Cutemon did just that.

"Now's my chance!" Then Shoutmon jumped from his thrown, exposing his dick as he charged for his ass! He grabbed onto Cutemon's ass, getting a jump out of the digimon.

"Shoutmon, what are you..."

"Claiming you as my mate!" He then flipped Cutemon over and rubbed his mic stand against Cutemon's carrot.

"AH!" gasped Cutemon as the two dicks moved against each other and saw the precum from Shoutmon's dick.

"I've been thinking about this all week!"

"S-Shoutmon?"

"*Pant!* *Pant!* *Pant!* I CAN RESIST NO LONGER!" He shouted before kissing Cutemon!

Cutemon's eyes widened as Shoutmon held his face and eagerly pushed his tongue in to wrap and push against the rabbit's.

'How was this possible? Shoutmon never showed any signs of being gay!'

As he thought this, said king rubbed his cock against Cutemon's harder.

'Shit, he's so cute & I love the feel of his dick getting hard from mine!' Shoutmon this time gripped Cutemon's tongue and started sucking on it and heard Cutemon moan from it.

They then broke from the kiss.

"Shoutmon...what...made you this way?"

"After seeing your cute ass so many times, I couldn't help it anymore."

"What?! 'I'm about to cum.'"

"Then cum." growled Shoutmon in his ear.

'How did you hear my thoughts?'

"I'm the king of course."

"I..."

"Enough, let it all out, let it out like how I let myself out of the closet!"

Cutemon blushed and looked away while twiddling his fingers.

"I'm cumming!" Cutemon's semen the spurt all over his belly. Shoutmon then put his head down and licked Cutemon's belly clean!

"And now that you've came, how's about giving the king your bunny hole?"

"A-Are you sure?" he asked cutely.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Come-on, I wanna cum in your ass! We can do it on my thrown!" Shoutmon stood up and dragged Cutemon to his throne and sat the rabbit on his throne with their cocks rubbing against each other. "Ready to become co-king?"

"Wait Shoutmon!"

"What is it?"

"Do you love me? Don't just say it, I want to hear you proclaim undying love before I'm mentally prepared for it."

"Cutemon, I love you. I love everything about you. It's not just your appearance, but it's who YOU are! And I'll yell it out while I fuck you right here! Right now!"

"Thank you Shoutmon." Cutemon then allowed Shoutmon's penis to treat his asshole like a pussy. He slowly moved onto the dick while letting out a deep moan as it slowly pushed inside him.

"Shoutmon..." Cutemon moaned.

"Ah! Your ass is so warm!"

"Well, I am a mammal and you're a reptilian."

"Less talk, more bounce." he growled lustfully.

The 2 then held each other close as the lusty gay king took claim of Cutemon's anus! His hips moving upward faster and faster inside the rabbit's hole.

All the while, Cutemon's dick kissed Shoutmon's chin with each bounce.

"Mmmmh...King Shoutmon, please put me in a queen dress!"

"After the wedding copulation, you'll be the most adorable king ever!"

"That sounds pretty nice actually." Then his lips were claimed again as both moaned and groaned as Shoutmon started moving even faster.

'I'm so gonna get addicted to this!' They both thought.

Cutemon cried out as his dick twitched and he started cumming.

Shoutmon came inside Cutemon right after!

"OH GOD!" Cutemon cried out as the sperm filled his rectum.

As Cutemon tensed up from the feeling, Shoutmon furiously licked all of Cutemon's sperm. "Mmm, salty." he grinned.

After the sperm stopped flowing into Cutemon, he lost consciousness and fell asleep on Shoutmon.

"Tee-hee-hee, you're so cute, even if you just had someone cum in you." Shoutmon let Cutemon lay on him and softly rubbed his head. "Psst, Ballistamon, have a wedding prepared." Shoutmon whispered.

"Yes, King Shoutmon."

Shoutmon then looked back at his fiancè. "Dorulumon is definitely gonna kill me after this, but I don't care."

So months later we see the king in his honeymoon suite with the brand new 2nd king.

Cutemon moaned as he was in a pink dress like a queen with Shoutmon fucking his ass from behind.

"Ha, I can't believe Dorulumon fainted when we kissed!" Shoutmon said as he drove into his new husband. "What a weenie!"

"Yeah...I guess my bff will have to get used to it...unf!"

"How does it feel?" Shoutmon growled reaching down and rubbing Cutemon's nipples.

"It feels so wonderful Shoutmon!"

"That's what I like to hear!"

Shoutmon & Cutemon ruled the Digital World with a powerful voice and a soft hand after that night and the peace would continue on...until whatever happens after Digimon Tri, since it's a continuation of the classic hero's story and that Frontier, Data Squad and Fusion take place in the future, I mean seriously, Fusion's 2nd season proves that.

"AHH!" cried Cutemon as his king came inside him.

Then in the afterglow, they lay next to each other.

"I love you Shoutmon."

"And I love both you and your ass."

"Hey, what about the rest of my body?" he pouted.

"Why of course, I love your dick holding my favorite drink ever, your cute face makes me smile and I love it when I pet your ears." He proved this by rubbing Cutemon's ears.

"Stop, that tickles!"

"No."

Cutemon squirmed and laughed with Shoutmon holding him close while licking the ears. "Okay, I think you proved your point!"

"No way! Your body needs to feel me and I will not stop until the end of the night!"

And so, they played throughout the night.


	52. Insomni and Nate

Crazy trouble with love

Insomni and Nate

Series: Yo-kai Watch

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Nate yawned as he tried to stay awake. "Soooo tired!" He slumped down to try and take a nap.

"Nate!" Whisper said.

"Mmm, let me sleep."

"I don't understand why you're so tired."

"I couldn't help but stay up last night."

"And why is that?"

"I wanted to watch tv."

"And I helped him with it." Insomni said.

"Insomni!" cried out Whisper.

"Long time No See Ghostboy."

"Don't call me that!"

She giggled.

"Uh, you say something?" Nate turned to Whisper.

"Just why did you make Nate stay Up all night anyway?"

"None your business."

Nate let out a Sneaky laugh before going to sleep. Of course Nate knew the Real reason why She kept him up and it wasn't just to Watch TV.

(Flashback)

Nate was currently in his room. He was tossing and Turning in his bed. And seemed to be moaning.

He had a Deep blush on his face.

(His dream)

He was Thrusting his Cock into Katie. "Ah! Harder!" she moaned.

"Katie you're so tight!" He moaned.

"Give me all your cum!"

"Yes I will I..I!" That's when he woke up.

He felt his bed and realized that he was Sleep-Terbating. "Aw man."

He got up and switched sheets, but found he couldn't get back to sleep.

"Great."

"Hehehehe." a voice said.

"Who's there?"

Insomni phased through the wall .

"Hello."

"Insomni, what're you doing here?"

"What? I can't come by and say hi?"

He crossed his Arms.

"What?"

"Why're you really here?"

She didn't say anything.

"Well?"

"Um...well..."

He noticed Her Blushing Face. "Don't tell me."

She slowly Nodded.

"You...stalk me?"

She face faulted. "NO!"

"Then what?"

"Well I wanted to Come Visit you, it's Lonely at my House."

"Oh, is that all?"

"Yes."

"Well stick around if you want." he shrugged.

She hugged him. "Oh thank you!" 'He smells Nice, like Cheese.'

"No problem."

"Let's get a Snack." she said.

"But it's late."

"I know that hasn't Stopped you before."

"Good point."

They went to the Kitchen as Nate opened the Fridge. He grinned and pulled out a tub of ice cream.

"Double Chocolate and Vanilla Swirl My Favorite!" He grinned. He walked over and sat down at the table. He pulled off the top and went to get two spoons.

But when he came back, he saw Insomni eating straight from it.

"Hey!" He rushed over and tried pulling her off the tub. "Come On Insomni, save some for Me!"

He grabbed her tail and tried tugging her.

She let out a giggle as she turned invisible and appeared behind him.

"Hey, where'd you go?" As he walked she floated behind him. "Come on out!"

She giggled as she wrapped her Tail around his Waist, something he failed to notice.

"Huh, where'd she go?" he scratched his head.

She gripped his waist and pulled him towards her till they were in each others Faces. He didn't notice since she was still invisible.

"Man, where is she?"

While invisible, Insomni took off her Dress Top.

Nate was getting tired and went back to the kitchen. That's when she decided to make herself known. She reappeared, making the boy jump back.

"Gotcha!" She laughed.

"Gah!" He fell Back onto the Floor as she Laughed. "Not funny!"

"Well it was a little Funny Nate."

"No it wasn't."

She stopped laughing. "Well excuse me for trying to joke."

Nate sighed and started to laugh.

"What?"

"Yeah, I guess it was kinda funny."

"Ha! See?" she taunted.

"Yeah yeah." He stood back up and headed back to his room.

"Wait!"

"What is it now?" he groaned.

"Why don't stay here and Watch TV with me?"

"I don't know, it's getting really late."

"Please?" She said making her eye bigger.

Nate just turned away. As he was Walking he heard her start Crying.

"It's okay, Just go to bed. I'll just stay here and Be Lonely!"

He stopped and heard her crying get louder. He sighed in defeat. "Fine."

She hugged him. "Oh thank you!"

Nate smiled as they moved to the living room. He grabbed the Remote and turned down the TV so his parents couldn't wake up. "So what do you wanna watch?" he asked.

"Anything, you choose."

Nate started flicking through channels. "How bout a Movie?"

"Like what?"

"Moon Destroyers 7!"

"What?"

"It's this Sweet Movie where these Mutant Samurai Iguanas go into Space!"

"That's sound awesome!"

"It is!"

Nate turned the channel as the movie began. "This'll be Sweet!"

Insomni sat down next to the boy. As the movie was going on she scooched over to him before placing her hand on his.

"Insomni? What are you doing?"

"Nothing?"

He shrugged and focused on the movie.

She slipped her fingers in between with his. 'This is finally happening!'

The Movie was about to Reach it's End.

"Insomni, you're holding my Hand." Nate said.

"And?"

"Could you let go?"

"No."

"What, come on Insomni let Go!"

"NO!"

"YES!" He stood up and tried tugging his hand free. "Come on! Why're even Holding my Hand anyway!"

"I've waited too long for this and I'm not letting it go away!"

"Too Long For What!?" She went silent with a bright blush. That's when he figured it out. "You like me?!"

She Slowly Nodded as She let go of his hand and made her way to the Door.

"Where you going?"

"I'm leaving."

"Just because I found out?" She nods again. "Why?"

"Well for one, you helped me get to Sleep and you Gave me a Good Home."

"Yeah, so why leave just cause I know you like me?"

"I figured you wouldn't feel the Same."

"And you never thought about asking me?" he deadpanned.

"I thought you would find it ridiculous."

"Is this ridiculous?" he pulled her close and kissed her forehead.

Her face started to Heat up.

"How's that?"

She smiles. "Amazing."

"Good."

She approached him and started to rub his crotch.

"I-Insomi!"

"Something wrong?"

"Isn't that moving too fast?"

"Not as fast as your little Friend is."

He blushed as she kept rubbing. He slowly started to Get hard.

Insomni floated down and started pulling his shorts down. His semi-Erected cock sprung out.

"Looks so cute." she giggled.

Nate looked away with a blush.

She leaned down and licked it.

Nate tried to suppress his moan but he let one slip out.

"Ha, you like it."

"No not r...r...really!"

"Liar." she smiled. She took his Length into her mouth.

Nate gasped from the warm insides. 'So Good!'

Isomni moaned as she lightly bobbed her head.

"Go deeper." he moaned.

She gladly obliged and moved the cock in deeper in her mouth.

"Ahh Yes!"

'It's so salty.'

"Insomni this is Great!"

She grinned and started swirling her tongue around the tip. She started to Hum around his Cock.

"AH!" She bobbed her head Faster. "I'M CUMMING!"

His Seed Poured into her mouth as she struggled to Swallow it all. But she had to pull back as the extra shot over her face.

"Oops sorry, thought I was done."

"It's alright."

She wiped the Remaining Cum off her Face.

"That was awesome."

"And it's about to get Better."

"How?"

She smiled as she flew up and took off her Clothes, revealing her Naked Body and her Vagina right above her ghostly Tail.

"Wow."

"Like what you see?"

"Yeah."

"Good, because it's all Yours."

"R-Really?"

"Yes all for you and you alone." she said sitting down and Making a Come here Motion with her finger.

He gulped and walked over. He marveled at her Breasts.

"Well? I said it was all for you."

He leaned down and grabbed them.

She let out a Small moan. "They're really Sensitive."

"Oh really?" he grinned.

"Yes."

He started squeezing them harder while licking her nipples. She let out a Loud Moan. Nate grinned and went faster.

"Oh You Beast!" She moaned as she grabbed his Hand and directed to her Vagina.

"Wow, it's so wet." he teased moving his fingers across the folds.

"Don't." she moaned.

"Don't what?"

"Don't Stop!"

"Be specific." he grinned.

"Don't stop squeezing my boobs!" She moaned.

"Better." Nate took one of her Nipples into His mouth.

She gasped as he started sucking on it with force. "Oh Yes! Yes! More!"

Nate obliged while pinching the other one.

Insomni's Moans echoed throughout the House.

"Shhh, keep it down." he teased.

"I can't help it!"

He sighed before leaning up and kissing her.

They moaned as Nate stuck a Finger into her Vagina. She jumped as he moved it back and forth inside her.

"Go Faster." she moaned.

He obliged and slid his finger back and forth in the hole. "You're so Wet."

"Keep going!"

He starts to Move his Fingers Faster.

Insomni cried out as her juices sprayed out.

Nate smiled as he licked his Fingers. "Not bad."

She blushed.

"So, you want this?" he asked holding his cock up.

"N..N...No!" She said wiping the drool from her mouth.

"Well alright, then I guess we better call it a night." he shrugged with a grin.

"No!"

"But I thought you didn't want this?"

"That's not True, I just Wanna Look at it."

"...really?"

She gave a Sheepish Smile.

"Tell the truth, or I'm going to bed."

"Alright I want it, it's just that..."

"Just what?"

"I'm Still a Virgin."

"Same here."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"But Chatalie Told me you took her Virginity."

Nate stopped and looked away with a blush. "Maybe."

Insomni gave a Sad Look. "So It's True."

"Yeah, it's true."

She started to cry and Fly away.

"Wait Insomni!"

She stopped and turned around. "What?"

"Look, I get why'd you be upset."

"No, you don't. Ever Since Chatalie Told me what she Did, I refused to believe it. I just knew that she didn't take away my True Love, but after awhile a part of me started to Wonder if it was true or not and another Part of me Still refused to believe that you and Chatalie were a Couple, but Deep in my heart I knew the Truth. I Knew it, I should've made my move before she Did, but I was too Late. All I ask is that you make her Happy." She sobbed as she flew through the wall, but stopped when Nate Grabbed her Tail.

"Please don't go."

"Why?"

"Well yes Chatalie and I are a Couple, But I want you to be with us!"

"Liar!"

"No I'm not Lying!"

She frowned and kept trying to free her tail. "Just let me Go!"

"No."

"WHY WON'T YOU LET ME GO! WHY WOULD YOU WANT ME!?"

He frowned and pulled her over before claiming her lips.

Her eye widened.

Then he pulled back.

"Why?" She said with Tears.

"Why what?"

"Why lie to me if you knew the truth!?"

"Because I Told him to." Chatalie said appearing from the ceiling.

"Chatalie?!" She nods. "Why would you tell him that?"

"I only did it so you could be Happy."

"Do I look happy?!"

"No." she said sadly.

"Exactly!"

"Insomni, Look, I know you've been Upset, But I just wanted to see you Happy. I know my Plan didn't work out, but..." she Grabs her Hand. "I want you to Be with us."

Insomni just sniffled.

Chatalie hugged her.

Nate kept quiet and let them hug.

"Well I guess I could give it a Try." Insomni said.

"There ya go."

Nate gave a Smile.

Insomni sniffled before laying on her back.

Nate Positioned himself at her entrance. "Ready?" She nods. He held her hips before slowly pushing into her. He broke through her Hymen.

"AHH!"

"It's Okay, Just breath." Chatalie told her.

Insomni panted as pain racked her body.

Nate kissed her neck to help her Calm down.

She shook while the pain faded.

"Better?"

"Y-Yes."

"Good!" Nate started to Thrust into her.

"AH!" she moaned out.

Nate's Thrusts became more Powerful.

"AH! IT'S SO BIG!" She Wrapped her Tail around his Leg. "FASTER!"

He happily Obliged and went Faster. "INSOMNI YOU FEEL SO GOOD!"

"Better than me?" asked Chatalie.

Nate gave a Thoughtful Face.

"Well?"

"I'm going to Cum!" He held Insomni down before he started cumming inside her.

"YES! KEEP FILLING MY PUSSY!" She moaned out.

Both groaned as the seed filled her womb.

"So Warm!"

Both panted with Chatalie getting impatient.

"Something wrong Chatalie?" Nate asked.

"You didn't answer the question, who's was better?"

"Well.."

"Obviously it was Me!" Insomni said.

"No me!" cried out Chatalie.

"YOU WANNA GO MOUTH BITCH?"

"BRING IT CYCLOPS!"

"Umm Girls?" Nate said nervously.

"WHAT!?"

"I know of a Way you decide who's Better." He said with a Smirk.

"What?"

He gave a Cheeky Smile and Pointed to His Once Erected Penis. "First One to Give Me the Best Blowjob is the Winner!"

"Ha! My mouth was made for this." boated Chatalie.

"Please, you couldn't Pleasure a Horse's Dick with that Big Mouth!" Insomni said.

"You could barely handle the tip!"

"We'll See about that!"

Both jumped at Nate's groin.

(End Flashback)

"WAKE UP NATE!" yelled Whisper. "Pancakes!"

"Huh? What?" Nate put his head down and went back to Sleep. 'I wonder if we can have another late night?'


	53. Pyrrha and Jaune

Crazy trouble with love

Pyrrha and Jaune

Series: RWBY

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Oobleck looked at the vial of pink Dust with a few notes beside him.

"Now then students, can any of you explain what this is?" he asked to his class.

"Something that brings trouble?" Asked Blake sarcastically.

"An unholy product of nature?" Weiss deadpanned.

"A one way ticket to humiliation nation?" Yang groans.

"Something that will lead to rope burns?" Ruby sighed.

"This is pheromone Dust, on its own it only makes those of the same gender want be close to the user. Few army's used this as a way to achieve victory over enemy troops by turning them against each other."

"And I know for a fact that is an effective strategy, right ladies?" Ruby asked all the girls in the classroom.

All the present females in the class became embarrassed and some wishing for death.

"Wait, so that stuff can make anyone into a ladies man?" Asked Cardin with a grin.

"Not unless you yourself were female, otherwise you'd only attract men." Oobleck corrected.

"Maybe Cardin should test it, just to make sure it still works." Grinned Yang.

"A little know fact, if mixed with other forms of dust the effect can change depending on what type is mixed with."

"So are we gonna see a display, or is this just to take notes on?" Asked Ren.

"Display? Heavens no, this is a potent compound, especially when mixed. For example, mixing with air Dust can spread its range further or if you use Fire Dust it reverses the effect from the similar gender attraction to opposite gender attraction."

'Heh, that's simple enough.' Thought Cardin with a grin.

"But mixing it with lightning Dust is something that I would advise against doing."

"What would happen?" Asked Jaune.

"It causes those under its sway to become aroused, very aroused. In some parts of the world it is used as an aphrodisiac by the more daring."

'Good to know.' Thought Cardin who tried to keep his grin clear as day.

The bell rang and the class was released. All the while Cardin sent a glance at the container with a dark grin.

Later Oobleck went over his notes and looked at the bottle of Dust he had ordered. "I have to be careful with this, if I make one miscalculation it would be bad news for me and others."

"Uh, Professor Oobleck?" Spoke Jaune at the door.

"Something I can do for you Mr. Arc?"

"I came by to ask about tomorrow's test. I kinda dozed off and didn't write down which chapters you wanted us to look over."

"Uses of Dust in Historic Moments. Dust has played a key role in many great moments in history like… my lecture on Pheromone Dust. Because of an improper mixture a baby boom was caused."

"Shouldn't that be locked away then?"

"No need to fear, as long as it doesn't touch you, you'll be fine."

"Well if you say so." Jaune looked at the bottle.

"I'm currently planning on doing some experiments after going over these notes my colleagues gave me."

"Well good luck, I gotta get back to my room and get ready for tomorrow."

"Alright then, good afternoon Mr. Arc." nodded Oobleck as Jaune left the room. He reached for his cup and found it was empty. "Ugh, why is the coffee always gone?"

As he stood up and walked away to get a refill, Cardin stuck his head in the room and grinned at seeing the room was empty. "Let's see what we got here?" He skimmed over the notes and found something that looked promising. "Just what the doctor ordered."

As he grabbed some of the notes, he spotted the containers of Dust. "Looks like I got all I need right here. I can walk out of this room with every girl in school swarming me."

Jaune walked in the halls and he realized something. "Dang, I forgot to ask Oobleck of he had any spare pencils." He turned and walked back towards the class.

Cardin mixed the dust according to the notes. "Fire Dust 1 tsp, Lighting dust ½ tsp, maybe a dash of Air for potency. Yeah that's good. I think I'll take Yang for a ride first."

Jaune overheard Cardin's voice and looked inside the classroom and saw Cardin messing with the Dust.

He held up the bottle and was about to pour it on himself. "Yeah, I'll just grab that busty bimbo by her blonde hair and-"

"CARDIN, NO!" Juane rushed in and tackled the larger boy. The result made Cardin throw the jar up in the air from the impact and coat Juane in the concoction.

"You idiot!" Yelled Cardin pushing Jaune off him. "You messed it up!"

"Are you insane man!" Jaune spoke up.

"What is going on in here?" Oobleck walked back in sipping from one of the four cups in his arms. "Mr. Arc, Mr. Winchester? What are you two doing?"

"Cardin was messing with your Dust and got it all over me."

"What?!" Oobleck dropped the cups and quickly pulled out a cloth and held it over his nose. "Was the Dust mixed or just regular?"

"I-I'm pretty sure it was mixed, but I'm not sure what he used."

"Mr. Winchester, do you feel odd around Mr. Arc?" Asked the professor.

"No way! I used Fire Dust and... With a few others.

Oobleck dropped the cloth and walked over and pulled the two boys to their feet. "You what! Wait, did you sneak back in here to use that Dust on yourself?"

"Kinda, but I followed your notes."

Oobleck let go of Jaune before grabbing Cardin with a glare. "What. Formula. Did. You. Use?"

"T-That one." the young man pointed to the piece of paper.

Oobleck looked at it and his eyes widened and his mouth hung open. "Oh dear god." he looked at Cardin "You have recreated the baby boomer mixture. Every female around Mr. Arc will be put in a lust induced haze."

"Uh, oops?"

"Mr. Winchester! You not only came in here to use school supplies without permission, but mixed a dangerous batch of compounds with the intention of seducing all the females in the school!" Oobleck's knuckles turned white from the grip. "Do you know what that can be considered in a federal court? ATTEMPTED RAPE!"

"Hello? What about me, what do I do!"

"Listen very careful Mr. Arc. Until that Dust wears off, which might be longer given the added Dust, you will have to stay in a secluded area with no females whatsoever. If you leave this class, you will spread the scent and every female within the range of that smell will come for you. I'll be taking Mr. Winchester to Ozpin. In the meantime, stay put."

Jaune nodded as Oobleck dragged Cardin out of the room and grew nervous.

"Um, did I forget to mention I added some Air Dust to increase the range?"

Oobleck's eyes widened. "Oh no. I'll have to lock you in Mr. Arc. Keep away from the doors."

Jaune gulped as the professor locked the door and looked at the formula. "If this doesn't end well, I blame you Cardin."

As Oobleck locked the door, he grabbed Cardin's shoulder as the boy tried sneaking away. "Don't even try it Mr. Winchester. I could easily beat you in speed and after what Ozpin hears you tried doing, I doubt you'll be in this school after this day, now come on!" he pulled the boy away.

As they left, Coco spotted them and raced over with the intent of asking what was going on. But as she got near the door, she idly noticed a familiar scent. "Oh, I know that smell."

She recalled what happened the last the last time she smelt that enticing aroma out of nowhere and was close to walking away, but this one had something else to it. "Wha… why do I feel horny all of a sudden?"

Jaune paced back and forth nervously. ' _Damn that Cardin, if just one of those girls gets in here, I might end up a father.'_

Back in the hall, Coco was feeling warm and was lightly panting while leaning against the door. She pushed off and gave a knock. "Hello?"

Jaune heard the voice which sounded like Coco, ' _Not good.'_

"Oobleck? Did you switch to, Mocha latte?" she questioned juggling the handles.

Jaune stayed quiet. ' _The scent must be leaking out under the door. She probably inhaled it already.'_ he moved back and went up to the higher seats.

Coco growled as the door still didn't open while smelling the scent get a little bit away, making her more eager to get in. "Oobleck? Can you open the door?"

Jaune literally had his back to the wall as he watched the door handle shaking and after a few more moments it went still.

"Phew." he sighed in relief, but then he heard a low humming sound before a barrage of bullets tore through the wood and made him jump before ducking under the desks as the sounds of bullet shells hit the floor before it went silent.

Coco walked in with her battling gun and looked around. "Empty?" She found her body get even warmer as the scent was stronger and looked around. "Anyone in here?"

"Oh god. Oh god. Oh god." Jaune panicked. "I don't wanna have kids with Coco. Just thinking about all the shopping bags she's gonna make me carry makes my back ache already."

Coco looked around and started following where the scent was strongest before stopping. She heard a slight gasp before looking under the desk and spotting Jaune.

"GAH!" the boy sprung up, running down the desks like they were steps.

"HEY! Get back here!" Cried Coco who noticed the smell was coming from Jaune, making her grin before running down after him.

"Leave me alone Coco," he ran out of the room. "trust me, you don't want to be around me right now, not unless you want kids"

"I don't know or care what you're talking about! But damn you smell good." She replied.

"Oh dear God help me." He muttered as he and Coco ran down the hall and spotted Velvet rounding the corner. "Velvet! Cover your nose!"

"What…. Oh, carrots!" Velvet blushed.

"Damn, the Air Dust!" Cursed Jaune who didn't stop as he passed Velvet and didn't wait to see if Velvet was running after him.

"Oh great! Now I gotta worry about getting Velvet knocked up? But if she's a rabbit does that mean….OH GOD NO! I need help, Ruby! I'll call her and ask for her help."

He kept running and pulled out his scroll, but saw Weiss stepping out of the the bathroom. "Weiss!?"

Said heiress turned and wound up getting crashed into by Jaune. "Jaune! You….you smell like Lavender."

"Pheromone Dust, Cardin's fault, gotta run!" he dashed off.

Weiss sat up just as Coco and Velvet ran past her.

"I know I've dreamed of making out with Weiss, but if her parents don't kick her to the curb because me, her sister will cut my dick off. I gotta call Ruby." he held up his scroll and dialed her number as he ducked back around a corner with the three girls running by him. "Come on, pick up, please."

"Hello?" Answered Ruby over the Scroll. "Oh hey Jaune, what's up?"

"Ruby, remember Oobleck's lesson on Pheromone Dust earlier? Well Cardin was gonna use it to help get laid, and I'm not sure, but I think your sister was first on his list."

"WHAT!" Yang shouted in the background. "Oh that's it! When I get my hands on him, he'll regret the day he was born a guy!"

"His plan failed, mostly, I tried to stop him but the Dust got on me. Oobleck took him to Ozpin where he'll probably get expelled."

"Jaune, question, how many girls have you encountered?" Asked Ruby.

"Just Coco, Velvet, and… Weiss."

"Wait Weiss?" Spoke Yang. "Oh boy, when she snaps out of it, make sure you two aren't doing anything…..much, or she might try to castrate you."

"Its worse than that, the the mixture Cardin used once caused a baby boom, I don't want to be a father yet. You gotta help me."

"Ok first off, ew. Second, we're gonna get something to cover our noses cause if we get hit with that stuff, you might wanna start running again. Stay out of the sight of any other girls and get here as soon as you can."

"It's not there sight I need to worry about."

"There you are!" Velvet shouted. She jumped at Jaune and grabbed onto his shoulders while wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Hey! Let me go, you're making a mistake." Jaune tried shaking her off.

"Mmm, you smell so good." She purred while licking his cheek before rubbing her cheek against his just as Weiss and Coco caught up.

"Get your hand off him before I rip your ears off!" Weiss screeched.

"Velvet, let go of Jaune, cause that boy's rocking my world before you." Spoke Coco in a warning tone.

"Girls please, think about this, is one night of passion more important than the rest of your lives?" Jaune pleaded.

"Right now my body is burning up, you're looking pretty good, so I'm scratching this itch!" Yelled Coco jumping at them.

"Oof!" Jaune fell down with the girls on top of him kissing his cheeks.

"Now then," Coco pulled her sunglasses off. "Let's get this party started." She purred reaching for his pants

Weiss was about to jump in screaming when she and the other girls were flung off him and into a wall.

Jaune panted and wondered what just happened.

"Mr. Ark." Glynda walked up with her nose plugged with tissues. "Come with me."

"Uh, yes Professor Goodwitch." He got back up and followed her while the three girls groaned from the force and fell as they were released from Goodwitch's Semblance.

"Oobleck informed me of what happened." Glynda spoke as she ran alongside Jaune. "That Dust is nothing but a nuisance."

"Tell me about it, those three were ready to tear my clothes off without hesitating."

"I admire how you show concern for the girls, you're quite the gentleman. Most boys your age would have jumped at the chance."

"Yeah well, I'm not most boys."

"Jaune!" Ruby called out as she and her team, minus Weiss, ran up to them. Each one had a clip or plug over their noses. "Are you okay?"

"Peachy, considering I nearly got raped by team CFVY's girls and Weiss."

"Trust me, I know how it feels to want to run as far away as possible." Spoke Ruby. "It was even more awkward with these two." She pointed to Blake and Yang.

"Don't start."

"We need to keep going or those three will catch up."

"Let's try to avoid as many girls as possible, I wanna stay a virgin until _after_ I get married." Jaune remarked.

Just as he said that, Nora was walking past the area where the range of the scent was and stopped where she was. "Ooh what smells so good!.

"Crap!" the teens cried.

She sniffed the air and her eyes were drawn on Jaune. "Well hello Jaune!"

"Jaune, be very careful and slowly move away. Running will just provoke her." Spoke Ruby.

"I'll deal with her, you three go." spoke Goodwitch.

The teens nodded and started running before Nora grinned and tried chasing towards them.

"Not so fast!" Glynda used her Semblance to hold her back. "Right now you're under the influence of the same Dust Ruby was coated in, so you need to get a hold of yourself!"

"I'd rather get a hold of Juane's-"

Glynda blushed and sent Nora flying into the other three girls who ran towards and made the group fall into a heap.

"Ugh, teenagers."

"Please tell me this stuff will wear off soon." Spoke Jaune as they kept running.

"Just shut your face and run!" Ruby said as they ran.

Soon though they passed team NDGO.

They watched the four run by with each sniffing the air as a nice smell went by.

"Oh great, this just keeps getting better!" He cried out as the four girls started running after them.

"We need something to cover your smell." said Blake.

"Or we get outside and hide him somewhere." suggested Ruby.

"First we need to lose them." Spoke Yang seeing the all female team gaining speed.

"I can handle that you two take Jaune." spoke Blake.

"You got it." spoke Ruby as Blake stopped and jumped at the girls.

They continued running until Pyrrha walked out and waved while holding her nose. "Ruby, I got your message."

The three of them ran over. "Oh thank god. I don't need anymore girls chasing after me, especially since every single one is ready to jump my bones."

"Let's go down that way, I saw Emerald and Cinder as I came by so we should avoid this one."

"We need to get to Ozpin's office before any of those girls catch up." Spoke Yang before she looked down and noticed a Glyph. "That's-"

She didn't finish before all of them found their legs frozen over, keeping them on the spot.

"Mine." Weiss grinned as she walked up while humming. "And so are you Jaune."

"Weiss! You're not acting rational! Remember when every girl chased me? This is that exact Dust." spoke Ruby.

"I know, but I can't help it. My body gets warmer the closer I get, and I will have this."

Pyrrha took a deep breath and grabbed her shield, tossing it knocked the weapon out of Weiss' hand and converted her own weapon into a gun shooting at the ice.

Yang and Ruby chipped at the ice while Weiss ran to get her weapon off the ground.

Pyrrha got free and pulled the heiress's weapon into her hand and pointed it at her before shooting Jaune free.

He smiled and stretched his legs out while Ruby and Yang shattered the ice around their own legs.

"I'll take Juane you two better hold her and the others back." Pyrrha stated.

"We can't there's strength in numbers." Spoke Yang.

"Trust me on this." Pyrrha tossed the rapier to Yang so she could pinch her nose and inhaled. "I got him."

"Well, if you're sure." Spoke Ruby. "If she's here, Coco and Velvet might be close by."

"Let's go Juane, I know a place in the off campus they'll never look."

"Lead the way."

After leaving campus, Pyrrha guided him to a cave in the cliffs.

"You sure we're safe in here?"

"It should be far enough so no one else will effected." She replied with a hidden grin. "And Jaune?"

"Yeah?" He turned towards her.

She moved her a hand from her nose. "I've been under the Dust's influence since you called Ruby."

His eyes widened as she slowly walked towards him swaying her hips.

"You'd be amazed at all the twists and turns in the hallways." She purred with half-lidded eyes. "Of course, if any more of those girls tried chasing you, I'd just break their legs."

"Dammit!" Jaune tried running, but soon realized the futility when she used her Semblance and pulled him back in and dropped him on his back. "Oh right, polarity and I'm wedding a metal chestplate."

"Not for long." She licked her lips and pulled him over to her before slamming her lips against his.

' _Oh my!...Oh. Oh wow!'_ he soon started to relax. But his rational part broke through and he grabbed her shoulders before breaking the kiss. "Pyrrha, wait. you don't know what's going on."

"Oh I have a pretty good guess, the baby boomer mixture?"

He blushed and gave a nod.

"In that case," Pyrrha pulled him back up close. "you should know that just because you're far away doesn't mean the girls will be any less aroused. They'll be looking for relief one way or another. I can assume some of those girl have already worked into some poor boy's pants by now."

"Uh, maybe you could find someone better to help?" He suggested nervously.

"Don't be absurd, you'll do just fine." she then worked on getting his armor off.

Jaune blushed and couldn't move away as she got the top part off and started pulling his shirt off.

"I see all our training has done wonders for you." she ran her hands over his chest.

Jaune shivered before Pyrrha started working on his pants with a grin.

"Pyrrha stop! You need to think about what you're doing!" he backed away.

"Oh I've thought about this for a long time, and I'm not letting this chance escape me." She purred jumping over him again.

"What was that first part?"

"You think I like all the fame, all the publicity, it's so lonely. I'm tired of people thinking I'm so perfect, one way or another I'm proving them wrong."

"And...how do you plan to do that?" He asked nervously.

She reached back and undid the string holding the armor to her upper body. It fell down and she started taking her shirt underneath it off. "I think you know where this is going."

Jaune blushed and saw Pyrrha's blue bra before staring as she unclasped it and he saw her bare breasts. "Pyrrha, is this a safe day at least?"

"No, and right now I don't care." she replied.

"Great." he groaned letting his head fall back.

"Oh, I intend to make it feel better than great." She grinned reaching down and put a hand against his groin and started rubbing it.

"Oh jeez!" he gasped before his pants went down along with his underwear.

"Well it's not the biggest, but it'll definitely get the job done." she spoke.

"Wait, have you done this before?" He couldn't help ask.

"Not really, but let's just say there's a reason Nora's mattress became so lumpy." Pyrrha worked off her armor and gloves.

He blushed as she started showing her bare legs and couldn't help but stare at her up and down.

Pyrrha smirked at his wandering gaze. "For someone who acts so strongly against this you seem to be enjoying the view."

He blushed and watched as Pyrrha got closer and started rubbing her bare hand across his flaccid cock. "Gah! Holy crap Pyrrha!"

"First hand job?" she asked with a grin.

"Y-Yeah." He nodded with embarrassment. "I… didn't expect your hands to be so soft."

"Just because I'm a huntress doesn't mean I need to have rough hands from battle. I make sure to moisturize every day."

"Good god Pyrrha! Uh! Are you sure you haven't done this?" He groaned as she started using her second hand with his cock slowly standing up.

"They say guys are quick shots on their first time." she pumped her fist faster. "Let's see if that's true."

"Ah! Oh gosh! Fuck!" Jaune moaned feeling the increased pleasure. ' _Wait! This is good, if I blow my load like this I'll be too tired to go on. Maybe she'll even leave me here and find someone else, someone better for her.'_

"You know what I've always wanted to know?" She asked with a grin.

"Why the cafeteria meatloaf taste so his awful?" he joked.

"No, what you taste like." She leaned in before taking a lick on the tip of his cock.

"Oh fuck!" he twitched at the contact.

"Wow, salty." She teased running her tongue across the sides while rubbing the bottom part of it.

' _Okay, not as dignified for her, but I guess cumming in her mouth will work too.'_ Jaune thought.

Pyrrha kept rubbing and licking on Jaune's cock before feeling it twitch.

' _Here it comes!'_ he thought in relief, but it was cut short when the red head squeezed the base of his shaft tightly. "Gah! Pyrrha?!"

"Did you really think I was gonna let you cum and make me leave?" She grinned with her pupils slightly darkened. "I studied many subjects, even the more perverse ones."

"Damn." his shoulders sank. ' _I knew she was smart, but this is crazy.'_

"And besides, even if you did cum, I'd make sure you were ready to go. After all, I don't intend to let a drop of your sperm go to waste." she stood and removed the garment at her hips showing the gift of red Over her her dripping folds."

"B-B-B-But I'm sure there are tons of other guys you'd rather go with. Like Ren? Or maybe Sun?"

"Jaune." she looked right at him and crouched back over him. "Stop talking." she pulled him in for another kiss but unlike before she pushed her tongue in his mouth.

His eyes widened as her tongue pushed and wrestled against his tongue like a snake. She laid over his body and squashed her breasts into his chest while rubbing her hands all over his body.

' _I_ _have to stop this. I-I...Aw fuck it!'_ he gave in to his primal need and ran his hands over her body, getting a shiver of joy from the girl while pushing his tongue against her own. ' _She's so smooth, I can even feel her nipples getting hard.'_ Feeling bolder his hand moved down to her rear.

Pyrrha moaned as Jaune started squeezing her ass and felt her folds getting even wetter. She broke the kiss and moved off him to remove her head piece and free her hair. "I can't wait any longer."

He watched as she sat over him and slowly moved her hips down to his shaft. "Take me now." she spoke spreading her folds.

Jaune nodded before putting his hands at Pyrrha's hips and lowered her down. A gasp escaped him as he felt his cock touch her folds.

She took a sharp intake of breath as his tip passed her nether lips and stretched her insides. "Oh Jaune! Uh!"

"Ah! So hot!" He groaned as she moved further on and felt the tip touch something. ' _Oh god! The virgin barrier! I figured she'd broken it after training so much, the last thing I want is to hurt her.'_

"I got this." She took in a deep breath before pushing down and cried out as his cock pierced through the barrier.

He grunted before his eyes widen at her. "P-Pyrrha… I can't believe you just did that. Isn't it supposed to hurt like hell?"

"Heh, it's nothing compared to seeing you hit on Weiss." She got out. "And don't worry about the blood. it's nothing to be alarmed of, it's supposed to happen. Just give me a moment and try not to move."

"I won't, the last thing I want is to hurt you." he rubbed her hips hoping it would ease the pain.

She smiled and stayed still to wait as the pain stayed and slowly subsided. "You're sweet Jaune, you'd make any girl happy."

"Well I have a question about what you said. You said you were waiting for this for too long."

"Everyone thinks I'm out of there league, that I'd never want to be with them, you are one of the only few who ever shared so much time with me and, subconsciously, my mind painted out many scenarios like this one, some even a bit more… aggressive."

"Like what?" He asked with a blush and curiosity.

She bit her lip nervously before leaning to his ear and whispering to him. She believed she'd never admit thinking such thoughts, how wrong she was.

Jaune's face lit up as Pyrrha sat back up with a nod. "Dang Pyrrha." he blinked at her. "What books did you study to get so kinky?"

"I'm still a teenager Jaune, many people our age have those thoughts." she spoke back and started moving her hips around.

Jaune gasped feeling the warm walls engulf his cock while Pyrrha hummed from the feeling. "Ah! Pyrrha! So tight! Uh!"

She grabbed his hand as she moved his tool in and out of her depths. "Oh! Ah! So full!"

"Oh god! This is amazing!" Jaune thought their moment couldn't get any better, that is not until she put his hands to her mounds and gave him a wink.

"Give them a good squeeze."

"Fuck Pyrrha, if you keep this up I don't think I'll be able to control myself."

"I wouldn't mind if you went a little rougher." She moaned moving her hips a little faster.

"Fuck!" he pulled a hand back to her hip and pulled her down as he bucked his hips and pushed up into her pussy.

"AH! That's it Jaune, faster! Oh yes!" she tended to her vacant breast.

"Oh! Oh Pyrrha! I think I love you!" he said to her moving the hand at her hip to her ass again.

Pyrrha smiled before leaning down and kissing him again while moving her hips faster. She rolled them over so that Juane was above her but kept her pace.

Jaune wrestled his tongue against hers and started moving his hips faster due to the position with his cock going even deeper. Once it poked at her cervix ,she let out a scream in his mouth and wrapped her legs around his hips to pull him deeper.

' _She got tighter!'_ Jaune broke lip contact and felt himself nearing his limit. He tried to pull out, but Pyrrha's legs kept him firmly in place. And the way she was bucking into him was NOT helping the situation. "Pyrrha! I need to pull out!"

She spared a glance and instead moved against him faster and held tighter.

"Pyrrha wait, don't-" he stopped and groaned before he felt his cock start twitching before he felt his sperm start shooting inside her.

The hot fluid rushing in her body made her back arch in release as her mouth opened with a silent scream. She made sure to keep her legs around Jaune as the hot seed filled her pussy and race into her womb.

His cock twitched as the last drops went into her. Both panted as they were covered in sweat as Pyrrha let go of his waist and went limp in satisfaction.

"Oh...shit…" he panted after finding his voice. "I...I came inside…my parents are gonna kill me, unless the teachers get their hands on me first. Pyrrha, what were you thinking….. Pyrrha?"

Said girl had passed out with a blissful smile.

"Are you kidding me? She fights likes a machine and doesn't break a sweat, but konks out after a one night stand?" Jaune got out in disbelief.

"Mhhh. Jaune." she spoke happily in her sleep moving a hand to her stomach.

"If my parents don't kill me, hers will." He sighed. "Man, might as well catch some Z's myself, she won't remember a thing come the morning."

He relaxed beside her and held her before letting sleep overtake him.

The sun rose the next morning and Jaune began to wake, feeling the vacant spot where Pyrrha once laid. ' _Oh, she must have woken up and ran away. I'm surprised she didn't try castrating me if she saw me like this.'_ but as he sat up he saw her sitting outside the cave at the edge of the cliff, hugging her legs to her chest.

"Yup, she's upset." Jaune muttered to himself. He ran his fingers through his hair and looked around for his pants. He spotted them with his armors and moved over before he started getting dressed. He walked out slowly and sat down next to her. "Pyrrha….. I'm sorry, I know you don't remember anything, but yes we had sex. I tried to stop you, honest, but somewhere in the middle… I gave in and took your cherry, well you kinda gave it to me, but it doesn't excuse the fact that I took it. Also at the end I….. might have gotten you pregnant. Just please, can you find it in your heart to somehow forgive me."

"Jaune…. I remembered it all." Spoke Pyrrha.

"Wait... you remember? All of it?" he questioned.

"Yes, from me leading you here to…...you taking my cherry and cumming inside."

"But…. with Ruby you couldn't remember a thing."

"I think when the effects were reversed by the Fire Dust, it also changed the memory blanking part of the Dust."

"Wow….. Heh, Weiss must be so embarrassed right now."

"Jaune, did you mean what you said when we you said you loved me?"

"Well….while you were 'polishing my sword', I thought about how kind and generous you are. You're the most amazing girl I ever met Pyrrha."

Pyrrha's face turned a little pink hearing that.

"What about what you said about the other girls? Do you think they really…. got down with someone last night?"

"Well it is possible, unless they kept a strong mind and just masturbated by themselves. But we should go and speak with Ozpin."

"Big time." He nodded as they stood up while walking back to school with a slight limp in their step.

They took the elevator to the headmaster's office, tempted to hit all the buttons to delay the inevitable. Soon it stopped and they walked in. Seeing all the girls that fell under the Dusts influence along with a few boys such as Fox, Yatsuhashi, Ren, Scarlett, Cole, Sage, and Russell. The awkwardness on all their faces was clear and a few of the girls were crying.

"Ah, greetings Mr. Arc and Ms. Nikos." Greeted Ozpin.

"Yeah um about what happened last night….. Am I in trouble?" Jaune asked.

"Well from what we gathered out of Mr. Winchester, you had no say in the Dust getting on you, so unless you and him were partners in this, I would say this does not fall on your head. But that also depends on what Ms. Nikos has to say about what happened, did Mr. Arc force you in anyway while the Dust affected you?"

"No sir, he did everything in his power to stop me but failed."

"Well it seems like no charges are being placed on you Mr. Arc, considering the girls here were told the entire plan that Mr. Winchester confided to Doctor Oobleck. Charges will be charged on him for attempted rape due to the misuse of the Dusts."

"Um this might be the wrong time to ask, but I have to know for clarity's sake. Just who got with whom last night?"

"Me and Ren did it." Spoke Nora with no embarrassment in her voice.

"She was an animal." Ren spoke in a monotone voice.

"Me and Fox went to our room last night and... got busy." Coco adjusted her sunglasses.

"U-Um….Yatsuhashi tried to calm me down and….well…." Violet blushed and looked away.

"I was on my way to the bathroom when I got jumped by the redhead over there." Cole pointed to Octavia who was crying as she looked away.

"I'm so embarrassed I could just die!"

"I was outside sharpening my girls when Dew walked up and dragged me inside by my... pickle and eggs." Scarlet tried to keep it clean.

"Ugh, I can't believe what we did." the blonde blushed.

"I was going to the bathroom when Gwen fell on me from the ceiling and well…..yeah we had to clean up." Spoke Sage.

"I can never see my family again!" Gwen hugged Octavia.

"Um…." Russell gulped. "Nebula might have pinned me to the wall with her arrows and-"

"If you say one more word, I'll shoot your dick off!"

Russell shut up instantly.

"My team tied me to my bed until it wore off." Weiss spoke trying not to look at Jaune. "Ruby's idea."

"Well after this incident, I've already had Glynda and Oobleck send out messages to the other parts of Vale, telling them of what happened and that we should put a ban on this Dust and ensure it can't be used for malicious reasons again. I've also informed your families and schools, and the other headmasters and I agree that there will be no tournament this year."

"What about us? What if we got pregnant?" Asked Dew.

"That… is for you to decide. That's all I can say."

"Oh god." Spoke Gwen.

"Damn!" Coco pulled off her hat.

Velvet didn't speak and got even more red with Yatsuhashi having the same shade on his face.

"We'll have to start thinking about names." Nora tickled Ren's chin.

"Uh, you want me to leave?" Russell asked Nebula.

"You better find a good job with a steady pay runt." she growled.

"So…..wanna go over names?" Scarlet asked, scratching his head as he went over to Dew's side.

Said girl sighed. "Fine, but you're coming with me when I tell my parents what happened."

"Um… Octavia here's my number if you…. Need some help." Cole offered.

"Thanks." She sniffled taking it.

"Um, wanna hang out later so we can talk?" Asked Sage to Gwen.

"I...I suppose."

"Now I'm sure all of you need to get you lives back together, but this afternoon the transports will take everyone from the other academies back home." Ozpin informed. "I wish all of you best of luck."

Cardin was expelled from Beacon and sentenced to ten years in prison. But it was bound to the worst ten years of his life as most of the inmates had either wives, girlfriends, or daughters who had been raped or assaulted, and that made them pissed off enough to beat Cardin and make him beg for mercy for the rest of his time.

The couple's had some rough spots to work out, but got along well enough and even kept in touch with each other.

Now five years later they were continuing their lives

Russell and Nebula had a son named Orion who was quite the scrapper. He got his mother's hair and eyes but his father's looks

Ren and Nora had a daughter named Fraya who was as hyper as her mother, but had her father's reflexes and skills.

Gwen and Sage also had a daughter named Genevieve who was the perfect blend of beauty and ferocity.

Yatsuhashi and Velvet had a pair of twins and later went on a honeymoon, leading to a set of triplets afterwards. All of which were Faunus.

Dew and Scarlet had their differences, but their son kept their marriage stable.

Cole and Octavia had a son and daughter and were traveling the country and seemed like a happy couple, though their kids were quite the handful.

Coco and Fox had a daughter named Garnet who was just as much a fashionista as her mother.

As for Jaune and Pyrrha, they had a son named Arthur who was blessed with his mother's skills, but his father's heart.

Jaune looked over the scrapbook with pictures of all their friends who were victims of the incident five years ago and in all honesty he had to laugh.

"Arthur's finally asleep." Pyrrha walked into the living room and sat down next to her husband. "Whatcha looking at?"

"The scrapbook, hard to believe I helped start these families."

"Just don't try being a matchmaker." She teased.

"I almost feel like I'm the kid's uncle or something you know?"

"A little, but as I said ' _Arthur is asleep'_." Pyrrha hinted.

"Huh? Oh! OH! Right I almost forgot." he smiled at her.

She giggled and tugged him off towards their bedroom.


	54. Taiga, Akia, and Shirou

Crazy trouble with love

Taiga, Akia, and Shirou

Series: Fate Stay

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Emiya household-

"Papa! Moma! Aunty Illya! Aunty Saber! I'm home!" Said a young girl with red and brown hair, green eyes and wearing a cute blue and green dress.

"Hi Akia-chan." Smiled Shirou waving at his daughter while he, Saber, Illya, and Taiga sat around the table.

"Papa. I ate a boy!" She said with a bloody tooth grin.

"SAY WHAT?!" He exclaimed in horror.

"Yep. And he tasted like candy~" Akia said while sitting down next to Shirou and Taiga.

"Akia, we made it clear NOT to go and do that." Spoke Taiga with a frown.

"But….It wasn't a human. It was a candy boy!" She said pulling out a hand made of skittles from her bag. "See!"

All of them leaned in towards the candy.

"Papa!" Akia gave Shirou some of the finger. "Try some~"

"Uh, I'll pass." He smiled with a sweatdrop.

"But...I made it for you papa." She said as she began to cry.

He panicked and took the finger before biting into it.

"Papa. Is it good?"

"Not bad." He nodded while biting into it again.

"Yea! Papa love's hot pepper candies!"Akia exclaimed while the others looked in shock.

Shirou's eyes widened as he started feeling a burning sensation in his throat.

"Papa! Let me help!" She said before kissing Shirou's lips with her tongue moving in his mouth.

"AKIA!" Yelled Taiga in anger. She pulled her daughter off her husband. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Mama...I-I was just-" Akia couldn't say the rest before crying as yellow chains popped out from several green portals, which started to strike everything in the house like a snake in panic mode.

"Woah!" The four adults duck and dodged the chains with some swinging around like whips.

"AWAW PAPA HATES ME AWAW!" She cried while a chain with a familiar sword of rupture attached to it started charging up.

"Is that Ea?!" Saber called out in concern.

"I think Taiga-chan did more than just consume Gilgamesh." Said Shirou in fear.

"Well if I got his chains, makes sense I got that." Spoke said woman.

"Then how does Aiki-chan have that weapon!?" Illya said while barely avoiding a chain with a jeweled spear attached to it while melted to a wall next to her.

"She must have gained it while she was still inside Taiga." Spoke Saber who started using Excalibur to cut away at any chains close to her.

"AWAWAW! PAPA! MAMA! THEY HATE ME!" Akia cried as Ea nearly finished charging.

"No we don't!" Called Shirou.

"THEN W-WHY DO YOU HATE ME!" She said before the blade started to create a long beam of green energy.

"W-We were just shocked!" Called Taiga running over and hugging her daughter.

"Mama…." Akia said before the energy from Ea disappeared. "...Papa…"

"Akia, we could never hate you. We love you." Spoke Shirou walking over and joining in the hug.

"Papa…." Akia started to cry again as the chains wrapped around Shirou and Taiga in a hug. "..mama….I LOVE YOU!"

"Ah! We love you too Akia-chan, but can you try and put the chains away?" Asked Taiga.

"...No~" She said before kissing her lips.

Taiga and everyone else's eyes widened as Akia went ahead and started slackening the chain around taiga before grabbing her chest.

"Mama's chest~" Akia said before sucking on the shirt. She trailed around one while seeing her mother shiver and grin. "Mama~ Papa~ LET'S HAVE FUN!" She said before dragging her parents to their bedroom.

"Shouldn't we do something?" Illya asked Saber.

"No...With our luck we might get into that mess." Saber said before turning to her still hot meal. "Can you pass the rice, Illya?"

Said girl sighed and sat back beside her as they resumed their meal.

-master bedroom-

"Mama! Papa~ Let's fuck!" Akia said with a smile.

"Akia! Stop talking like that and let us go." Ordered Taiga.

" **NO! I LOVE PAPA AND MAMA! I WANT YOU!** " Akia yelled in a gilgamesh like tome. " **YOU ARE MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE!** "

"Uh, Akia-chan?" Spoke Shirou.

" **WHAT PAPA!?** "

He gulped and felt nervous. "Uh, can you please let mama and papa go?"

" **NO! I LOVE YOU AND MAMA!** " She yelled before crying. "I...I wanted to be your ….wife..papa...and your mistress...mama…"

"When did this happen? And how do you know that word?" Asked Taiga.

"Since I was four….and Aunty Saber and cousins Sakuya and Rin told me…."

"Wait! They told you that!?" Shirou cried out with a blush. 'Oooooh, when I get my hands on them…'

"Papa...don't hurt them...I was the one who asked…" Akia cried. "I….I just love you and mama like you…"

"Akia, you know that's wrong…" spoke Taiga before shutting her mouth. "Yeah, nevermind."

"...Aunty Illya told me about that day…" She said while blushing. "It was like a fairy tail~"

Shirou sweatdrop before Akia grinned and snapped her fingers. Several chains flew out before tearing Taiga's clothes to shreds.

"Mama~ You have a cute belly!" Akia said before licking it.

"Ah, knock it off." Spoke Taiga with a light blush.

"No~ I want it all!" Akia smiled before snapping her fingers and causing both her clothes and Shirou's clothes to be ripped to shreds as well. "Now~ Let's fuck!"

'I can't believe she's like this.' Thought Shirou as his daughter resumed licking Taiga's belly, but moved up and started groping her breasts.

"Mama's breasts~ So jiggly and ….flabby." She said while licking Taiga's right breast.

"H-Hey! They're not flabby! And you use to suckle on those young lady."

"And yet, you gained a lot of weight as of late." Shiou said while Akia began to suck on her nipple.

"Ah! Don't say that." Pouted Taiga while trying to ignore her daughter sucking on her nipple like a baby.

"But you are still beautiful Taiga-chan!" Shirou responded.

"Papa's right~" Akia said momentarily stopping. "Mama is beautiful! Even if you got fat~" She then resumed her breast sucking.

"When we get out of this, you're getting a spanking." Growled Taiga.

"Oh?" Said Akia before willing the chains around Taiga to lift her up and exposed her ass. "How about I punish mama~"

"H-Hey! Don't you dare!"

"Papa~" Akia purred before commanding the chains to bring Shirou closer to Taiga's ass. "Lick it~"

"Shirou don't! At least not with our daughter watching." Spoke Taiga.

"Too late~" Akia said before sending Shirou's face into Taiga's ass. "And now for my papa's cock~"

Shirou's eyes widened as Akia crouched down and grabbed his cock with her hands.

"Papa's cock~" She purred before licking the balls with her tongue. "Mmm, it's so big~"

"Akia! Stop licking my husband's cock!"

"No~ **You are mine!** " She said before making the chains around Taiga tighten around the breasts.

"Ah!" Moaned Taiga from the squeeze.

"Don't forget about Papa~" She smiled before causing some chains, with dildos attached to them, to penetrate both parent's asses. "I love **YOU~"**

"Ah!" They both gasped as Akia rubbed Shirou's cock with a grin.

" **Papa and Mama are mine~ ALL MINE~ AHAAH!** " She said as she commanded the chains to send her parents closer to her. "Now papa, fuck mama's ass!"

"Akia! Stop this!" Shirou yelled back.

"...No. I love you and Mama like a ….grown up...please…. **I WANT YOU AND MAMA AS MY LOVERS!** "

"Akia, while yes me and your father do consider the other a sibling, this is pushing it." Spoke Taiga.

" **But! I want you! BOTH OF YOU ARE MINE!...**...My...first and only loves…" Akia cried before the chains loosened. "I want you...Mama….Papa…"

Both of them frowned at seeing their daughter sad.

"What do you think?" Shirou whispered to Taiga.

"I don't know...Maybe we can let history repeat itself?" Whispered Taiga.

"Not with the drinks!" Shirou whispered. "And are you suggesting we fuck our own daughter?!"

"You fucked me, your sister so...yes!" Taiga said with a serious tone. "But try to hold off on coming in her pussy, try to stick with her mouth or ass."

"...Fine Taiga-chan."

"Papa...Mama…?" Sniffled Akia.

"Alright Akia-chan, we'll do it." Relented Shirou.

"Really!" Akia smiled before wrapping the chains around her parent's legs and arms.

"Uh, maybe you should let us out of the chains first. They kinda make it hard to really have fun." Spoke Taiga.

"...No~ But." She snapped her figures again and the chains becomes a soft as cotton but still as strong as steel. "This might help!"

"No it doesn't. Oh well, I guess you don't want to feel even more pleasure, but hey, what do I know." Shrugged Taiga nonchalantly.

"...Fine. But let me bite both your butts!" She said.

"Fine, get it over with it." Sighed Shirou.

"YA!"

Nip.

Nip.

"There! Now you are all **mine~** " Akia said as she released her parents from the chains.

"Ow, I think that's another thing she got from you." Remarked Shirou.

"Yea. Ow…"

"Mama? Why are you looking me like that?" Shivered the child as she saw Taiga pull out a paddle with a grin.

"First, your punishment." Taiga's eyes glinted before rushing over and pulling her daughter over her lap.

"AH~ AH~ AH~ AH~ AH~ AH~ AH~ AH~ AH~" Moaned Akia with pleasure as the paddle hit her ass. "MORE~"

"Who knew she'd be a masochist." Grinned Taiga who kept paddling her daughter.

"AH~ AH~ AH~ AH~ AH~ MAMA! HARDER!"

"How does that feel? How does it feel being punished by your mother?"

"AH~ GREAT~ MAMA~ MORE~ HARDER~" Akia moaned as the paddle smacked her ass harder and harder before her folds expelled her juices onto the bed.

"Well, add slutty to the list. You came just from a paddle." Teased Taiga.

"I-I-I I'm not a..a...a.." Akia started tearing up. "A SLUT! AAHAH!"

"Taiga-chan." Shirou frowned. "Don't call our daughter a slut."

"It was just a joke, I know you're not a slut." Spoke Taiga hugging Akia. "Don't cry sweetie."

"Mama…." She sniffled. "Let me drink some milk please."

"Sorry baby, but mama's not lactating at the moment. That stopped after you were born, that's why the milk only comes out when I need to nurse you. But since you can eat solid food, you don't need the milk anymore."

"...Then, Papa!" She said while a chain wrapped around his limbs. "Make Mama pregnant! So I can have her milk!"

"W-Wait! It takes months for a woman to get pregnant!" He cried out.

"...Aw…" She pouted before moving Shirou closer to herself. " Then let me have your milk...and maybe mama's breasts?"

"You can suck on them as much as you like." Smiled Taiga hugging her daughter. "Just try not to bite, you did that a lot when I nursed you."

"Sorry mama." Akia pouted as she cupped her mother's breasts. "I won't bite." She leaned closer and started licking around a nipple before she started sucking on it while grabbing the other breast.

"AH! Akia!" Taiga moaned while Shirou used this opportunity to lick Akia's ass.

"Ah! P-Papa?"

"What? You wanted me to lick your mother's ass, now I'll lick yours." He grinned.

"Papa~ Don't AH~" She moaned. "You're cock~ Put it in~ **It's MINE!** "

"Now now, we're gonna take this slow so you can enjoy it all the better." Spoke Taiga.

"Aw. Mama!" Akia pouted. "But I want it now!"

"If you don't learn patience, we can just stop right now." She spoke in a firm tone.

"Ok mama…" Akia said while sucking more on Taiga's nipple. 'So soft and puffy~'

Taiga smiled while Shirou resumed licking the cheeks. "How's her ass feel?"

"Almost as soft as yours, Taiga-chan." Shirou smiled.

"Hey!" Pouted Akia.

"No need for that, you're still softer." Shirou smiled before licking even more into Akia's ass. He felt his daughter shiver and moved to the side before holding her leg up and saw her snatch.

"Papa...Please... **Let me have your cock! Place it into my pussy~** "

"I said **WAIT**." growled Taiga with a slight glow around her body. "Or else."

"...Sorry mama…."

"Good girl." Taiga this time started rubbing her hands against Akia's flat chest, making the girl let out a gasp.

"AH~ Mama~" She moaned while Taiga's hands groped her breasts and Shirou's tongue began licking her snatch. "It feels so good~!"

"Yes it is Akia. Now let me suck on your breasts~" Taiga purred while sucking on Akia's nipple.

"AH!" Gasped the girl as her father started spreading her folds with his thumbs and started pushing his tongue in deeper. "PAPA~ **MORE~ MORE~** "

"Mmm, your cute little nipples are so tasty." Purred Taiga who started sucking on them.

"Mama~ Faster~" She moaned while Shirou started to remove his tongue from her snatch. "Papa?"

"Now let's try this." He grinned moving his hand down and started rubbing his fingers against her wet folds.

"AH~ S-STOP! IT'S AH!" Akia cried as her juices hit Shirou's hand. "Sorry…..papa….Shirou…"

"Ah ah ah, he's still your father, and you will address him as that." Spoke Taiga. "After a few years, maybe you can call him by his name."

"Yes mama…." She pouted before suddenly finding chains shoot out and wrap her body up and hoist her in the air. "MAMA! WHAT ARE-"

"You tied us up, now it's your turn." Grinned Taiga like a tiger. "Besides, now you can experience something else before papa fucks you."

"Mama? What are you-" She stopped when Taiga revealed a two way dildo in her hands.

"I'll get your pussy nice and set up while your father gets to try out your mother." She grinned as the chains lowered Akia on the ground and wrapped around her ankles before spreading her legs.

"Papa! HELP-" She tried to say before moaning from the dildo being placed in her pussy by Taiga.

"Trust me Akia-chan, your mother tends to be very persuasive." He spoke crawling over to where his daughter's head was with his rock hard cock in front of her.

"Papa's cock... **PLEASE!** " Akia begged before crying out in pain from the dildo hitting her uterus. She bit her lip with tears as blood dripped down the toy.

"Don't worry Akia-chan, it hurts at first, but once it fades the pleasure will come next." Spoke Taiga who didn't push anymore and waited for her daughter to get use to it.

"Mama…..It...hurts….I want papa!"

"Don't worry Akia-chan, I'm here." He smiled wiping her tears away and rubbing her head. "Just tell your mother when it doesn't hurt anymore.

"Yes...Papa…." She smiled before feeling the pain subside. "Mama...I'm ready…"

Taiga nodded and slid the other end inside her pussy and moaned before carefully and slowly pushed the other end in her daughter using her hips.

"MAMA~ IT FEELS GREAT!" Akia cried while feeling her womb breaking from the toy. "I WANT **MORE!** "

"Mmm, then make sure you get a nice taste of your papa's cock." Hummed Taiga.

As Taiga said that Shirou's cock entered Akia's mouth.

'Papa~' thought Akia who eagerly tried to move her head around the tip and licked around it while feeling her pussy tingle as the toy moved deeper inside.

"Ready Akia-chan?" Taiga purred while thrusting harder into her daughter's' uterus.

Akia moaned as Shirou held her head and slowly moved his cock and forth in her mouth.

'Papa...papa…. **PAPA!** ' Akia moaned while feeling her climax about to occur while Shirou's cock twitched in her mouth.

"I'm cumming!" Shirou cried as his cum spued out into Akia's mouth while her juices poured out along with Taiga's juices on to the bed and toy.

Akia moaned while eagerly gulping down the seed and felt her body get hotter.

"Papa….Please…." Akia moaned while swallowing Shirou's semen. "I...I want it…I want ..your..cock..."

"Hold up Akia." spoke Taiga sliding the toy of out of her daughter's pussy. "You need to ask properly."

"Papa...please can you fuck me?" Akia pouted.

"I'm not sure. After all, you sure were a naughty girl." He teased.

"Please! I'm sorry! I won't do that again! **PLEASE FUCK ME PAPA!"** Akia cried while giving them the cute tiger eyes. "Please~"

"Yup, she's definitely your daughter." Chuckled Shirou tot Taiga.

"Hey." Taiga pouted while giving the same eyes. "That was mean Shirou-koi!"

He chuckled before crawling over to his daughter's wet folds and rubbed the tip against them.

"AH~ PAPA!" She moaned as Shirou's cock started to slide into her folds. She gasped as it was thicker than the toy and was stretching her pussy out. "Papa! It's so **big~** "

"AH! Your so tight!" He groaned as he kept pushing in as his daughter shook to accommodate it all.

"PAPA! I LOVE YOU AND MAMA!" Akia cried out as her womb started to become a wall to Shirou's 'jack hammer'. "IT'S STUFFED INSIDE MY WOMB!"

"Akia-chan. Be strong!" Taiga said while feeling her pussy wetten. "You are doing great!"

"AH! It's tighter than your mother's!" He groaned slowly pulling back before pushing inside.

"Hey! SHIROU-KOI!" Yelled Taiga in mock anger. "That was even worse than the soft folds comment!"

"T...Technically it was my ass mama." Akia got out.

"...still hurts." Taiga pouted. She then grinned before walking over and put her folds near Akia's face. "Time to taste mama~"

Akia obliged as she started to lick Taiga's folds like it was candy. The sweet juices made her lap as much as she could while her papa started moving faster in her pussy.

"AH~ Akia! Faster! Drink from the hole you were born from~" Taiga moaned with pleasure while Shirou's cock started twitch inside Aika's womb.

"Akia-chan! I'm gonna cum!" He grunted slowly pulling out. Well he tried pulling it out before some chains restrained him.

"No. Papa! I want your semen!"

"I-I can't do that! You're too young!"

"I **don't care! Make me pregnant!** " Akia cried as she felt her womb explode from his semen.

Shirou gasped as he felt his own daughter's pussy milk him while her belly looked a little expanded.

"Papa~ mama~ thank you." Akia moaned with happiness.

Shirou panted and slowly pulled out while his extra sperm leaked out of her folds.

"I'm mamas and papas lover~"

-four months later-

"Shirou….Taiga….." Growled Saber and Illya in rage.

"What is it?" Spoke Taiga who looked bored.

"DID YOU KNOCK UP OUR NIECE!" They yelled while pointing to a four month pregnant Akai, who was currently playing with her now B-Cup breasts with curiosity.

"Yeah, why?" Asked Taiga.

"WHY!"

"Because Akia-chan wanted it." Said Shirou with a bored face as well.

"Plus she was very persuasive, good girl Akia-chan!" Grinned Taiga giving her daughter a thumbs up.

"Thank you mama!" Akia said with a thumbs up of her own. "Does this mean I'll be a mama or big sister?"

"Why not both?"

Just then….another bastard appeared.

"Hey! It's me Archer!" Said the brown skinned servant from behind Akia.

"When did you get in?" Asked Illya.

"I lived here….so who is the brat." Archer said poking the girl in the stomach. "And why is she so fat?"

Oh crap!

"FAT!" Growled Akia like a tiger. "I'M PREGNANT WITH PAPA'S BABY!"

"Who? The Faker? He's nothing compared to me." Archer said while unknowingly causing Akia to develop the same trait as her mother...Servant consumption.

Akia's canines grew till they looked like a tiger's before she lunged and bit into his arm.

"AHAH! GET OF ME YOU BITCH AH OW!" Archer screamed in pain as his crotch was ripped off. "GAH! MY BALLS!"

"That's it Akia! Gobble him up!" Cheered Taiga.

"DON'T AHH! MY LUNGS! MY HAMSTRING! MY-" he stopped after Akia broke his neck with her teeth.

"FOOD!" She roared as the rest turned away with green faces as the sounds of blood and bones breaking was heard.

"Taiga-chan...I think we started a curse."

"Or a lineage!" Taiga smiled. "Ah, just wait till we have grandkids~"

Just then Rin and Sakura entered.

"Hey Shirou? Is Akia heeeAAHHHH! Archer!" Screamed Rin.

"...good job Akia-chan. You earned a new tiger plushie." Sakura said with a smile.

"YAY!"

"Sister! Why!?"

"Because Archer is an asshole." Sakura said while her hair turned a bit white at the tips. "Plus he needed to die for peeping on us in the hot springs."

"...on second thought, she can have two."

"YA! THANK YOU COUSIN RIN AND SAKURA!" Akia said while eating some of Archers' lungs.

Both girls went green and ran to the bathroom while Taiga was the only one not bothered.

"That's my girl!"

-omake-

-one day later-

"Oi! Shirou Teme!" Said a certain blue haired Mage. "Open up!"

Said male answered. "What is it Shinji?"

"Get your bastard child out of my yard!" He yelled.

Oh crap….not a good idea...since Taiga and Akia were right behind the Mage with groceries.

"Um, I'd take that back you bastard." Growled Shirou.

"Or what? They'll eat me?" He smirked as the two pissed off Tigers walked over to him. "They are just whor-"

" **What did you call us?** " They growled from behind the Mage.

"W-whores…."

That was the last thing he got out.

-minutes later-

"That was so good mama!" Akia said while picking her teeth with Shinji's rib.

Shirou looked green again. "Uh, can you please try not to eat anymore people?"

"Don't worry Shirou-koi, we only eat people when they disrespect our family." Taiga said while cleaning her mouth with Shinji's shirt. "Delicious!"

"Can you pass the mini crotch mama?"

Shirou bolted back inside due to too much gore.

"...is papa ok?"

"Yeah, he just doesn't like seeing us eat people."

"Oh….is that why mama got so fat?" Akia asked with a smirk.

Taiga grinned with a tic mark before pinching her daughter's cheeks far. "Don't go being mean to mama."

"But mama...we are getting fat…." Akia said frowning.

"Don't worry, after you give birth the extra fat will go away. Any that stays can be worked off."

"Like our ass' and breasts?"

"That's not fat, that's genetics."

"Oh...then why were you so chubby when were having sex?"

"It's called I missed my daily exercise!"

"...for ten years?" Akia asked with confusion.

"I will ground you from sweets for a month young lady."

"SORRY MAMA!"

-timeskip-

"Aw! So cute!" Said Rider in her casual clothes as she looked at the one year old child. It was a baby girl with white hair and in pink pajamas. "Can I hold her?"

"Go ahead." Smiled Akia.

Rider carefully held the baby in her hands. "What's this cute child's name?"

"...I haven't thought of one." Deadpanned Akia.

"Oh...By the way? What does she have blue highlights?" Rider asked.

"Well…" Akia tried to answer before the child bit Rider's fingers and started to drink the blood like it was milk. "Aww, she likes you."

"B-But she's a Lamia!" Rider said in panic.

"No, she's just hungry." Spoke Akia pulling the girl back and unbuttoned her shirt. "Make sure to drink mommy's milk."

"...I think Lamia is a nice name…" Said Rider in a calmer voice.

"Oh! Wait till papa finds out!" Beamed Akia holding Lamia up.

"Aw. She has ….wait? Shinji's eyes?" Asked Rider while noticing the child's eyes.

"Papa!" Akia got up and ran to where Shirou was. "I came up with a name for our baby!"

"Oh? And what is it Akia-chan?"

"Lamia!"

"Oh that issss WHAT!" Said Shirou in shock.

"Say hi to your daddy little Lamia!" Smiled Akia holding her daughter out closer to Shirou.

"Ababba" Lamia cooed while nipping Shirou's fingers gently.

"Uh, did she eat anyone?" He asked in nervousness.

"No? Just sucked Aunty Rider's blood."

He gulped hearing that and saw Lamia giggle and smile.

"Ababab Medusa anabaa." She cooed while saying Rider's real name.

"Oh, this won't end well." He groaned.

"Anagaag Artoria anaanana Shirou aanaanana Shinji ahaha ahha Gilgamesh aha." The child cooed this time saying all the people that were either eaten or had been bitten by the women.

"Just wait till she grows up." Smiled Taiga looking at, in a way, her granddaughter.

"AHAH Illya ahaahah Medea ahaa."

"Ok? Did any of you eat Caster?" Shirou asked.

"What? That's crazy." Remarked Taiga.

"...I kind of sucked Aunty Caster's blood one time.." Akia admitted. "Sorry."

He sighed before Lamia started climbing up his head and laid on top of his head.

"Ahahah Shirou-koi~" Lamia said before sleeping on Shirou's head.

"Well, looks like you got another fan." Teased Taiga.

"And maybe another concubine!" Akia said.

'I wonder if I should take a vacation from my own family.' Thought the man.

"Shirou-koi/Papa? Are you ok?" They asked while kissing Shirou's cheeks.

"Just scared when she grows up."

"Oh don't worry. Lamia will grow out of her crush." Taiga smiled.

"Maybe." Smiled Akia.

"So...not at all?"

"Nope." they shook their heads.

'Crap.'


	55. Mosquito Girl and Saitama

Crazy trouble with love

Mosquito Girl and Saitama

Series: Onepunch Man

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Several workers were trying to fix up the hole in the corner of the building to restore it from that odd swarm of mosquitoes that struck the city.

"Damn bugs!" Said a worker while killing a mosquito with a hammer. "Am I glad all of those things left. But how the hell did a giant hole like this get made by them?"

"Maybe it was a human?" Asked the second worker.

"Joey, that's crazy. Next you're gonna say a beautiful woman was commanding them and fought an android and a bald man."

"Um….Yes." Said Joey in annoyance. "It might have happened."

The first worker shook his head while we cut back under the rubble of the building.

" _ **Ow….my ass...I think my ass is busted.**_ " Buzzed a humanoid Mosquito girl while getting up in pain. " _ **BY GOD! MY BREASTS ARE SMALLER...Oh wait ….never mind.**_ "

The mutant woman looked around at the darkness and tried recalling what happened. " _ **Well...a creature with metal was about to become my meal...until that creature without antenie punched me into this wall!**_ "

She growled and tried calling on any parts of her swarm. Which resulted in nothing at all...since she was underground.

" _ **FFFFFFUUUUUUCCCCCCCCKKKKK!**_ "

"Hey Joey, you hear something?" Asked a voice from above the rubble.

"No. It's just the blasted mosquitoes again. Next time I see one I'm burning them with a match and some hair spray." Said a second figure.

" _ **They are dead when I get out of here!**_ " The woman growled in anger. " _ **No Mosquito will die when I'm around!**_ " She slowly used her claws to climb up towards a small hole.

-outside the hole-

"Hey Joey. Watch this!" Said a man while burning a mosquito to death….wow….makings of a serial killer much.

"Um. Bill….You should stop."

"Why?"

"Because you are creeping me out! What are you? Hannibal lecter?"

As they talked, the mutant slowly rose up with a scowl.

"Um…..Bill…" Said Joey in fear while backing away.

"What is it?"

"There….There…" Joey tried to say as the mutant insect walked closer to Bill with anger.

"You look like you've seen a ghost."

" _ **Maybe he has….you bastard.**_ " Said the woman from behind Bill. " _ **Now get ready for your bodily fluids to be sucked from your MISERABLE BODY!**_ "

The man turned and screamed as the woman sliced him in half and used one claw to suck up the fluids while the other worker ran away screaming.

" _ **You will live creature! Just don't kill a mosquito EVER again!**_ " She called out to the scared form of Joey. She smiled at feeling the liquids strengthen her, but she was still extremely weaker compared to before.

" _ **Damn it...Um...maybe that creature could sustain me.**_ " The girl chucked while remembering the cape creature with the punch of steel. She then walked out and started her wings for flight. " _ **Look out...Mosquita is coming for you!**_ "

We now cut to the apartment of said man who was currently watching TV with his ever present neutral expression.

"Brother!" Said a cyborg with a feminine body and blood hair and yellow and black eyes, as she walked in the room.

"Yo." greeted Saitama.

"Brother….Why are you always so neutral?"

"That's just who I am."

"...I meant with that expression of your's brother. If you keep that up, no girl will ever date you." Genos said while opening the fridge to get some...milk.

"I'm not in a rush to go dating." He remarked seeing the channel advertise a sale and wrote it down so he didn't forget.

"...How long have you not dated Brother?"

Saitama tapped his chin while pondering. "Never."

"Wow…..Now that's sad Brother." She said shaking her head. "Just really, really sad."

Saitama waved her off before they heard a knock at the door.

" _ **Hello? Is this….Saitama's home?**_ " Said a voice from the door. " _ **Can I come in?**_ "

"Who is it?" Called the bald man.

" _ **Mosquita Megumi.**_ " Said the voice.

Saitama and Genos shared a confused look with said android walking over and answering the door.

" _ **Oh? Hello Iron Insect.**_ " Said a female mosquito woman who was currently holding some flowers in her claw.

"You!" Genos yelled before jumping back and bringing out the lasers in her arms.

" _ **AH! I'm not here to fight! I need food!**_ " Mosquita said raising her claws in the air. " _ **Stop trying to zap me!**_ "

"I haven't fired yet." Replied Genos.

" _ **Still! I'm not here to fight! I just….need a home and some food.**_ " Mosquita said while handing the flowers to Genos.

"Uh…." Genos accepted the flowers in confusion as the mutant walked in. "Wait, how are you still alive?"

" _ **Insects have survived for million of years and about four mass extinctions, So a punch like that wouldn't kill me...but it still hurts!**_ " Mosquita said while drinking some of Genos' milk. " _ **So tasty.**_ "

"That's impossible. At the strength of my brother, your blood painted the rubble of that building."

" _ **That was the blood of my….victims….not mine. Oh and even a nuclear explosion wouldn't kill insects.**_ " She said while starting to drink a ten gallon bottle of whiskey. " _ **What is this?**_ "

"Whiskey." Spoke Saitama who didn't seem fazed at all.

" _ **Whiskey? Is that a type of semen?**_ " She asked while taking another gulp of whiskey. " _ **Delicious!**_ "

"No, it's alcohol."

" _ **So it's not his semen?**_ " Mosquita said while pointing to the bald hero. " _ **Damn it!**_ "

"Why are you interested in semen?" Asked Genos with a frown.

" _ **I don't know! Maybe it's my instincts! Oh did you know that female mosquitoes only drink blood to incubate the larva.**_ "

"Yes, and frankly I'd rather you stop drinking the bottle."

" _ **Why? Is it that bad hic!**_ " Mosquita said before feeling the effects of the whisky. " _ **Wow! So many iron boobs~ Hic!**_ "

"You're drunk." Spoke Saitama as her face looked flushed. "Try laying down."

" _ **AH! So cute~ I wish We met in bett hic! Circumstances!**_ "

"Again, is there any other reason you need his semen?" Genos asked sitting down with them.

" _ **I...I...Need semen...to HIC! Get back mayi powers baks and det a HIC mate~**_ " She slurred while looking at the punch happy hero with a smile.

Genos frowned and was tempted to get rid of the mutant right here, but tapped her chin at the woman's words.

" _ **Iron~ Boobs hic! I need to siki him~**_ " Mosquita said while stumbling towards Saitama and kissing his lips. " _ **So soft Hic~**_ "

Said man's eyes widened as he held the mutant back. "Uh, Genos? Mind helping?"

"...No. You need to get laid Brother and why not this woman." She smirked before leaving the room. "Enjoy!"

" _ **Hic~ Mate~**_ " Mosquita said with a smile. " _ **Saitama!**_ "

"Uh, question. How did you know where I live?"

" _ **Some HIC green creature to em the locathos~**_ " She said while kissing his cheeks.

"That explains it." He nodded.

" _ **Satiama~ Hic….I like you're sent~ and zower!**_ "

"Scent and what?"

" _ **Power~ Hic.**_ "She smiled while looking at his face. " _ **So zute~**_ "

"Uh, thanks." He replied.

" _ **Why Hic so serious~**_ "

"I'm not, just neutral."

" _ **Same~ You hic need to show mora emotionZ!**_ " She said while looking into his eyes.

'Right now I'm trying to stay calm in this situation.'

" _ **Saitama~ HIC! ...I'm sorry~**_ " She started to cry drunkenly.

"Oh, about the swarm?"

" _ **Yas~**_ " Mosquita cried as she turned around and sat face down on the ground with her thorax in his face, which also had a human ass under the base of said appendage.

Saitama blushed and looked away with a nervous sweat.

" _ **I am so hic sorry! I EGST WANTED TO ETA~**_ " She slurred while drinking more whiskey.

"Well attacking the city and trying to suck everyone's blood was going a little too far."

" _ **Hic! I'm just a Zudton hic!**_ " She cried as she moved her body to face the hero before hugging his arms. " _ **Aren't 'hero's' suppozed to hic forgive~**_ "

"Hmmm, well that is true."

" _ **Then hic forgive this zoll~**_ " Mosquita pouted before looking at Saitama. " _ **Mate~ Lets mate~**_ "

"Uh, that might be going a little fast." He sweatdropped.

" _ **Aw~ But Hic I love you!**_ " She started to get into a drunken rage. " _ **Whay are hic you so heartless~**_ "

"Maybe you should just lay down and get some sleep."

" _ **AM I NOT BEAUTIFUL HIC!**_ " She buzzed in anger.

"What made you say that?"

" _ **You hic punched me with hic no hesitation~**_ " Mosquita said with a pout.

"Again, you were trying to drain the blood of the city." He deadpanned.

Mosquita started growling before grabbing him by the neck and sending him straight into a couch. " _ **You hic bastard! I was hungry! Now!**_ " She moved closer to the hero with a horny look in her face. " _ **Kiss me~ hic! Or lick my pussy~**_ "

Saitama stayed neutral, but kept her face back with one hand with ease while she tried to get closer.

" _ **You hic!**_ " She said while licking Saitama's hand with her tongue. " _ **So tasty~**_ "

'Ok, think Saitama. What would a normal guy do in this situation.'

" _ **I...zzzzz**_ " Mosquita fell asleep...on Saitama's body.

He blinked and didn't move until he was sure she was sleeping.

" _ **Zzzzzzz Saitama zzzzzz mate zzzzz love.**_ "She buzzed while hugging Saitama's chest with her claws. " _ **Zzzzz love love love zzzzzzzz.**_ "

He carefully picked her up and walked over to his couch before setting the bug woman down on it.

" _ **I zzzz love zzzzz Saitama zzzzz mate zzzz**_ " She buzzed while blushing with a smile across her face.

'Well she is cute.' He thought while putting a blanket over her body.

" _ **Saitama zzzzzzz Marry zzzzz me zzzzz**_ " Mosquita purred before remaining silent.

Said man turned the lights off before heading to bed.

-morning-

' _ **What happened...is that food?**_ " Mosquita thought as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Morning." Spoke Genos who was making breakfast while Saitama was back to watching TV.

" _ **Morning….Is Saitama ok?**_ " She asked while walking towards the hero before sitting next to him. " _ **Mate~**_ "

"Well when I woke up I didn't see you two together, so I figured you two didn't do anything, right?" Guessed Genos.

" _ **...Damn it.**_ " Mosquita said while pouting.

"She was drunk and fell asleep so I put her to bed." Explained Saitama.

" _ **...Saitama?**_ " She said before kissing him. " _ **I want you.**_ "

"Can you stop kissing me randomly?" He sweatdropped. "And we're not mates."

" _ **No~**_ " She said while kissing his cheeks.

"Do you two need some privacy?" Teased Genos.

" _ **For what? Eating?**_ "

"Well you two seem closer now, so I want to see if you want the place for yourself."

" _ **Oh….After eating ok? Iron Boobs.**_ " Mosquita teased before walking, with Saitama in her arms, to the kitchen. " _ **I'm sorry for attacking you, Iron Boobs.**_ "

"It's fine, but quit calling me that or I'll send you flying." Replied Genos.

" _ **I can fly myself you know Genos boobs.**_ " She deadpanned. That got her a ladle to the head. " _ **Hey!**_ "

"Or I could get a large bug zapper, which do you prefer?"

" _ **...Meany.**_ " She pouted.

"Call me Genos, and just that."

" _ **Fine. Genos-chan~**_ "

'I'll take it.' Thought the cyborg going back to making breakfast.

" _ **Genos-chan? Is Saitama a virgin?**_ " Mosquita asked while the others pailed at the declaration.

"W-What!?" Cried Saitama with a blush while Genos remained silent.

" _ **Is Saitama-kun a virgin?**_ " She said while adding the 'kun' suffix to the hero's name.

"Um, yes." Spoke Genos. "Brother told me he's never dated someone."

"You don't say that without any expressions!" Declared Saitama in embarrassment.

" _ **So Saitama-kun is free?**_ " She smiled before hugging the hero with her arms. " _ **On this day, Mosquita Megumi will become Saitama-kun's girlfriend!**_ "

This caused the hero to blush while Genos smiled with happiness. "Looks like Brother is finally in a relationship."

" _ **Saitama-kun~**_ " Mosquita purred while hugging Saitama's head with her boobs.

'Soft.' he thought with a blush.

" _ **Aw~ Saitama-kun likes me!**_ " She purred. " _ **Now. Please feed me~**_ "

"N-Now hold on." he got out. "That's rushing it."

" _ **But I'm hungry.**_ " She pouted.

"Genos is making breakfast."

" _ **But I want Saitama-kun to feed me the food!**_ " Mosquita said with cute insect eyes. " _ **Please~**_ "

"It is what lovers do brother." Smirked Genos.

" _ **Please~**_ " She buzzed while looking like a cute ladybug, a bloodsucking ladybug that is.

"Alright alright." He conceded. 'She really does look cute.'

" _ **SAITAMA-KUN!**_ " She cried before kissing him. " _ **Thank you!**_ "

He blushed just as Genos came back and set the plates down while flashing him a smirk.

" _ **Genos-chan? What is this...a round flatworm?**_ "

"No, eggs."

" _ **Oh….WHAT!?**_ " Mosquita reeled back in fear while hugging the hero tighter against her arms. " _ **C-CANNIBALES! YOU ARE EATING INSECTS! YOU CANNIBALS!**_ "

"It's chicken eggs." Genos said while taking a bite of the egg. "Not insect eggs so it's not considered cannibalism."

" _ **Oh….Sorry Genos-chan. Saitama-kun.**_ " She said letting go of the extremely red one-punch hero.

"Insect eggs wouldn't be very tasty anyway."

" _ **Still….Sorry.**_ " She said while taking a bite of the egg. " _ **SO GOOD! Genos-chan's cooking is the best!**_ "

"Well if you're gonna be living here, expect this all the time. Unless brother is cooking, which is good, but a little bit different."

" _ **Saitama-kun can cook?**_ " She said while turning her head to him. " _ **You can cook?**_ "

"A little bit, but Genos does most of the cooking since she moved in.

" _ **Saitama-kun. Please cook a meal later?**_ " She said with stars in her eyes. " _ **Please?**_ "

"Well it's not as goods Genos' cooking, but if you're eager, I could try."

" _ **YA! Saitama-kun is going to cook!**_ " Mosqutia smiled while hugging him...again. " _ **Thank you! My handsome boyfriend!**_ "

He blushed while Genos snickered. "Aw, is brother happy that he has a beautiful girl as a girlfriend?"

Saitama smiled while Mosquita continued to hug him against her breasts.

-one year later-

"Moma! Papa!" Said a boy with large insect wings and bald head. "I met a new friend!"

" _ **Oh? Who is this new friend, Meganeura?**_ " Mosquita said while watching the animal channel on the TV.

"A girl named Maka! And she...kind of looks like Aunty Genos and that green haired woman that doesn't like papa." Meganeura said while Saitama groaned.

"Oh really?"

"Yes papa….Can she come over?" He asked with a light blush. "Please?"

" _ **Saitama-koi?**_ " The mosquito queen asked with a hint of concern.

"I don't see why not."

"Thank you Papa!" Meganeura smiled before dashing into his room.

" _ **Just like you dear.**_ "

He blushed as his wife kissed his cheek.

" _ **I love you my hero~**_ " Mosqutia said while Saitama smile at his new life.


	56. Star, Janna, Jackie, and Marco part 2

Crazy trouble with love

Star, Janna, Jackie, and Marco part 2

Series: Star vs the Forces of Evil

xxxxxxxxxxxx

In a Dark forest a Lone Deer is seen Grazing. Completely unaware of a pair of eyes looking at it.

It looked up when it heard the bushes rustle and continued to Graze. The figure grinned with sharp fangs before jumping at the deer.

The deer noticed and Ran off. The figure growled before running after it on all fours.

The Deer turned a Corner. The figure kept up before jumping and grabbing the deer's back legs. It sunk it's Teeth into the deer's neck, effectively Snapping it thus killing the helpless Animal.

It tore into the flesh while a certain girl was passing by with her egg.

"Cool Werewolf!"

It bared its teeth at her while walking towards her.

"...oh Not Cool...well Sorta." She turn and started running. The beast charged after her. She sprinted down the street while hugging her egg.

She tripped and Landed on the Ground. Luckily she covered her egg with her arms as the beast reached her.

'Man It's a good thing This Thing is Stronger than Steel!' Were her last thoughts. Then she cried out as the creature bit into her arm.

She soon Blacked out. When she came too she saw she was on a couch.

"What Happened?"

"Janna? Take it easy." spoke Marco walking over.

"Marco, what happened?"

"Me and Star found you on the street with a nasty bite on your arm so take it easy."

"Is the Egg...?"

"Over here!" called Star with her own egg beside Janna's. "I let them have some play time."

"Thanks Star." Janna said giving a Weak Smile.

"Here, got you some water." Marco held a glass near her mouth.

"Thanks." she started to Lap up the Water in the Glass.

"Uh Janna? You can just drink it normal."

"I am drinking it Normal."

"No, this is drinking it normal." Star moved her head under the sink tap and started guzzling water. "See?"

Marco facepalmed himself.

Janna kept lapping the water up before setting it down and pulling Marco to her side. She rubbed her head into his Chest.

"Janna, maybe you should get some rest. Your arms still hurt."

"Yeah I guess you're right." she said Scratching it.

"I'll call your parents and tell them you're gonna stay here."

"Thanks Marco. You know, you're Lucky my Parents like you otherwise you'd be Dead. You know due to the whole Hormewnes thing."

"Tell that to your dad. He nearly blew my head off with that shotgun." he gulped.

"Well they're Ex-Navy Seals."

"Just don't put pressure on your arm and don't scratch it."

"Alright." she said as she took a Lick from it.

"Or lick it." he deadpanned.

"Ugh Fine!"

"And to make sure you don't play with it." Star waved her wand before ropes wrapped around Janna.

"Okay fine."

"Goodnight." Marco and Star called while heading upstairs.

"Night." As the lights shut off and she tried to sleep, her canines slowly grew.

(The Next Day)

"Morning Janna." yawned Marco walking down the stairs.

"Morrrrrrrrning." Janna Growled out...Wait Growled?

"Uh, did you just growl?"

"No why?"

Marco looked at her confused as Star came downstairs.

"Hey Marco, what's wrong?"

"Star, you put strong ropes on Janna, right?"

"Yeah."

Marco reached down and held up the shredded rope.

"WhaaaaaaaaaaaT?"

"Janna, how did you cut these?"

"I.. Don't know."

"Ah, guys! We're late for school!" cried Star.

"What ahh Man!"

The three of them ran out of the house and towards school.

"We're not going to Make it!" Star said.

"Can't you just teleport us inside?" asked Marco.

"No Way!"

"Why not?"

"Warping will Hurt the Eggs!"

Marco shut up as they passed by Jackie.

"Hey Guys, what's up?" She said with her egg in her Arm.

"Can't talk! Need to get to class!"

"Okay." she rode off.

Soon they got to class, all panting except Janna.

"Ahhh...Man!" Star panted.

"That...was...intense." panted Marco.

"Tell me about it." Janna said.

"Why...aren't you...tired?" asked Marco.

She Shrugs. Each of them took their seats.

'Something's Up with Janna.' Marco thought.

Janna rubbed her egg while occasionally licking it.

'Or she might be Normal.'

Everyone focused on the lesson while Marco would occasionally see Janna act weird. Weirder than Usual.

Like sniffing her egg. And licking it...okay she always licked it, but not this much

He looked around for signs of life. Then of course there was the low growl she would make. And she sometimes chews on her Butt.

'That is definitely not normal.'

The bell rang ending the School Day. Marco and the three girls met up at the parking lot.

"So girls, how's the eggs?"

"I think mine shook a little." smiled Jackie holding hers.

"Mine loves to be Hugged!" Star said.

"Mine tastes odd."

"Janna you're not supposed to Eat it!"

"I wasn't eating it, I was licking it."

"Kinda the Same thing." Star Replied.

"Sorry, it just felt natural." she smiled rubbing her head against the egg.

"Janna you've been Acting weird...Weirder the usual." Marco said.

"What? That's crazy." she smiled walking over and nuzzling her head with his. She then started to Lick his Neck and Cheek.

"Uh, Janna? You can stop." he stepped back.

She didn't Stop, instead she went faster.

"Oh Marco Stop Complaining, I was gonna do that to you When we got home anyway." Star said as she did the Same.

Jackie snickered while Marco groaned.

"Come on Jackie Join in." Star said.

"Eh, why not?" she walked over and joined in the nuzzling.

Marco blushed as all three of his Wives were Nuzzling and Licking his Face. 'I get this isn't too bad.'

(Later that Night)

Marco yawned as he plopped on his bed with Star joining him. She laid on his Chest. "Something Wrong Papi Diez?"

"Just tired, and concerned about Janna."

"Don't be, she'll be fine. Hey I know what'll Take your mind off of it."

"What?"

She stood up and took off her clothes.

Marco blushed and stared at Star's naked body.

She crawled over to him. "Come on Papi, ravish me!"

"Well, might as well." Marco brought their lips together as he rubbed her boobs.

She moaned and reached towards his pants, but stopped when they heard a growl. "Was that your stomach?"

"No, yours?"

"Nope."

It got louder before a form tackled Star.

"Star!"

Star groaned as a large furry figure pinned her down with sharp teeth.

"Get off of her!" Marco said as he Kicked the beast off.

It rolled before growling and tackled Marco.

Marco braced for destruction, but it never Came. Instead he started feeling a wet tongue against his cheek.

"What the?" He looked up and saw the figure was a werewolf with a green beanie on their head and licked Marco without restraint. "Janna!?"

The werewolf growled and started licking around Marco's neck.

"Janna stop that Tickles, Come on!"

Janna stopped before growling as she shredded his pants to pieces.

"Uhh Janna?" Marco tried pushing her muzzle back, but she didn't budge. "Janna Get off!"

She growled before moving down and taking a lick on his cock.

He let out a Small Moan. "Janna No! You're not yourself!"

"Actually I am." she spoke up.

"What?"

"Oh yeah, I'm still in control, and check me out." she grinned standing up. "I look awesome!"

"Yeah but why'd you attack Star?"

"Sorry, but my instincts kinda took over." she chuckled.

"Can you get off me Now?"

"Nope." she grinned before she resumed licking his cock.

"You know you could've just Asked."

"This is more fun." she growled.

Marco rolled his eyes. Then gasped as Janna eagerly licked all over his cock while his cock stood up.

"Looks like someone's eager." She growled before sliding her entire muzzle onto his cock.

Marco let out a Deep Moan.

Star looked at the scene and her wand and pondered on whether she should intervene.

'Nah! At least not yet.'

Marco groaned since Janna's maw was wetter and hotter than usual. "Soo Good!" He moaned.

Janna's tail wagged hearing that and lapped all around it while bobbing her head.

"Go Deeper!"

She obliged and started pushing her mouth over more of his cock.

"Ohh Yes!"

He held her head and tried thrusting his hips upward. "I'm Gonna Cum!"

Jana growled around the cock, pushing him to the edge.

"Oh JANNA!" He moaned out. His cock twitched before filling her muzzle with his seed.

She pulled off and swallowed. "Yummy." She positioned herself over his Cock. Then slowly lowered herself down. She let out a Howl of Pleasure as she felt his cock Inch Deeper into her.

"AH! Your insides are hotter than usual!"

"And you're a lot Bigger!" She hummed and her tail wagged even faster.

Marco grabbed her Hips and Started to Move Faster.

"Ah! How does it feel to really fuck a bitch?" she growled.

"Amazing!"

She let out a roar before moving her hips faster up and down. "YES! YES! YES! POUND YOUR BITCH!"

"Ah! You're even tighter than before!"

"HARDER HARDER!" She howled. Marco obliged with gusto. "Yes! I'm going to Cum!" She moaned.

"Me too!"

"INSIDE!" Janna slammed back down before Marco's sperm shot inside her. She let out a Massive Howl as she slowly Morphed back into a Human.

"Ahhh, you got...better." he panted.

"So did you."

"And here I thought I had to blast you." spoke Star.

"Very Funny."

"Who was joking?"

Janna Growls.

"Easy there." Marco petted her head.

Janna Huffed.

"My turn!" grinned Star.

"Ahhh! Star! I wanna Rest!"

"No way! We were gonna go at it, and I'm not missin out." She Pounced on Him.

Marco groaned as Star eagerly grabbed his cock.

"Man Janna Was Right you are Bigger."

He blushed and groaned as she rubbed it with her hands.

She took a Lick of the head.

"AH!"

She started to Suckle the head.

Marco groaned while she swirled her tongue around the tip.

Janna was enjoying the Show and started to Finger herself.

"Mmm, so tasty." moaned Star. Her Sucking Increased.

"Star! I'm sensitive right now!"

"Good!" Star started deepthroating him with him groaning at her mouth.

"Ahh Yes!" He moaned. He held her head down before he came in her throat.

She pulled Off and Swallowed. "Yummy."

Marco started Panting. "Can...we stop now?"

"No Way we're just getting started!" She pushed him on his back and raised her hips up. She lowered herself onto his Cock.

Both moaning as it slid in.

Marco grabbed her Tits.

"Go nuts." she purred in his ear.

"With Pleasure." he smirked. He gripped her hips before he started thrusting upwards into her snatch.

"Yes Marco! FUCK ME FUCK ME HARDER FUCK YOUR QUEEN!" She Moaned.

Janna panted as her finger moved faster in her snatch.

"Star Your Soo Tight!"

"FASTER!"

"Not Till I hear you say it!"

"Say what?"

"You Know what I want to Hear!"

"I-I can't!" she moaned.

"Say it or I'll Stop, Tell Me Who You Are!?" He demanded.

"Your bitch queen!"

"Louder!"

"YOUR BITCH QUEEN!"

"No fair!" Janna said grabbing Star's Nipples and Pulling them. "I'M THE BITCH QUEEN HERE YOU'RE THE PET!"

"AHH! I'm the princess here!" Star got out while moving her hips harder.

"Yeah, But I'm the Only Bitch In Here!"

"SHUT IT!" growled Marco. They all Stopped. "Both of you are both my bitches."

"But Marco..." Janna Whined.

"Don't whine or I won't fuck you ever again."

She flinched, She had Never seen Marco Like this.

"Now Star, yell it and I'll resume."

Star was a Little Nervous as well.

"Well?"

"I-I won't Say it."

"But you were just screaming it a second ago."

"I know, but maybe you've gone a Little bit too Far with the Foreplay?"

"Says the girl who wanted a turn after I banged a werewolf."

"Yeah hehe."

"Now, what do you say?" he grinned.

She sighs in sadness. "Please Fuck your Bitch."

"Can't hear you."

She didn't Say anything.

"Alright, guess I'll pull out." he slowly slid out of her snatch.

Star Said Nothing.

"Star?"

"Yeah?"

"Why aren't you saying anything?"

She looked away.

"Star, what is it?"

"Well you've been going too Far with the Trash Talk."

"I thought you liked it?"

"We do, it's just that you've been saying it a lot Lately."

"I do?" he scratched his head.

"Yeah Marco, I gotta agree with Star on this one." Janna said.

"I'm sorry, I guess I kinda get caught up when we do it."

"Well I guess it's okay."

"So can we resume?"

Star Smirked and Kissed him. "Anything for you Papi." she whispered in his Ear.

He blushed before groaning as Star resumed bouncing on his cock. He gripped her Hips and started to Move her Faster.

"AHH! YES!" she moaned.

Janna Smirked as she sat on Marco's Face. "Lick!"

He leaned up and lapped at her folds while thrusting upward faster.

Janna Reached over and Started to Kiss Star. Said princess moaned as she felt her peak coming.

"Gonna Cum!" He moaned.

"Inside!"

Marco let out a Burst of Cum deep inside of her.

She hummed while he swirled his tongue inside Janna's snatch.

Janna Let out another Howl as she came onto his Face.

He licked her juices before she rolled off his face. That's when his Phone rang. He reached over and answered it. "Yes?"

"MARCO!" Jackie said.

"Jackie? What's wrong?"

"My Eggs Hatching!"

"WHAT!"

To be Continued


	57. Astrid and Hiccup

Crazy trouble with love

Astrid and Hiccup

Series: How to Train Your Dragon

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiccup walked into the cove with a bag over his shoulder. Tomorrow the entire tribe was expecting him to do something he could, kill a dragon. He had to get out of dodge and get as far away as soon as possible.

"Come on bud!" he called out for his dragon, "We're going on a little trip, forever."

The Night fury tilted his head confused.

"We gotta get out of here, fetch the saddle." Hiccup said placing the bag near a rock.

Toothless nodded before walking off to get the item in question from where his human put it for safety.

"Ok now just one last check before I leave." the boy crouched and looked through the bag. With a nod of approval he checked his harness and stood, but as he did he jumped at seeing Astrid now sitting on the rock. "AH! Oh, uh Astrid, hey, Hi Astrid." he sputtered out.

"Hiccup? Mind telling me what _exactly_ how you managed to get so good at dragon training?" She slid down gripping her axe in hand. "Because I'm a little curious."Her eyes worked into a murderous glare.

Hiccup gulped at the look in her eyes while Toothless came around noticed the girl and his protective instincts started kicked in. She had yet to notice him so he stayed back while watching from behind a boulder

"Um, well, ya see…." he put every bit of his mind to come up with an excuse, but nothing clicked.

"Look, it's obvious you cheated somehow." she cut him off. "It's the only explanation. You of all people beating me fair and square is about as likely as Loki doing anything decent."

"Uh, well it's a funny story actually."

"The only thing funny is that you actually believe you can be a Viking, I mean just look at you. You're a twig with legs." she gestured to all of him. "You're nothing but Loki's finest joke, you will never be a true Viking because you can't do anything right."

Hiccup frowned and felt a little miffed about that. Then a retort popped up. "Well, if I'm such a joke, then explain to me how I managed something no Viking has?" he turned, taking a deep breath and calling out. "Toothless!"

Said dragon rose up from behind the boulder and walked over to Hiccup while glaring at Astrid.

"What!" Astrid stepped back with a hanging jaw and wide eyes.

Hiccup was shaking, he felt fear, anger, and excitement coursing through him. He gulped and found his voice "Say hello to my Dragon."

"Is that a….a…"

"Night Fury? Yes." his voice was shaky but he stood firm. "This is Toothless, it's because what I learned spending time with him that I have surpassed even you."

Astrid frowned and gripped her weapon. "So you went behind everyone's backs just to become friends with a dragon? What a joke."

"No…." he gathered up his nerves and Inhaled. "You people are the joke! Your whole way of life is nothing but a moronic lie!"

Astrid turned red and went charging with the intent of burying the blade of her axe in his head, but Toothless fired a plasma blast without taking his eyes off her sending the weapon flying out of her hands and into the water.

Both stared with Hiccup giving a small chuckle as he looked to her. "See? The first thing that went through your head was to attack me, just like everyone else does with the dragons." Frowned Hiccup who was getting more angry yet still a tad on edge. "Now you're unarmed and helpless, what are you gonna do?"

Astrid glared at him and tightened her fists. If she tried to attack now, she'd probably get blown up, but if she ran away for back up, her pride would be wounded. Still she couldn't deny the latter was the possibly the best action and bolted for the exit.

"NO!" Hiccup cried in terror running after her.

Toothless reacted and flew as best he could to get to the opening first and cut her off. He bared his teeth and growled at the girl as she stopped and backed up.

' _Aw man, all this stress is gonna give me a heart attack.'_ thought Hiccup. ' _I can't let her just leave and tell the whole tribe what I've done they'll hunt us down, kill Toothless right in front of me, and then kill me. I gotta keep tough guy act up just a little longer.'_

"What are you gonna do? Have your pet dragon eat me?" Spoke Astrid while feeling helpless without her weapon while staring into Toothless' eyes.

"No!" his voice cracked a little and he had to clear his throat. "We're leaving, there's nothing for us here. So I plan to go west, I… I hear there's a new untouched world that way and I… I plan to explore and tame it."

"Tame it? Ha! You might have been lucky with this dragon, but the chances of you taming some unknown world by yourself is beyond ridiculous."

"I will do it!" he clenched his shaking hand into a fist. "With Toothless I can easily make trips that would take hours in mere minutes. I know more about dragons then you _barbarians_ ever will!" Hiccup at this point was letting anger and confidence fuel his words.

"Barbarians!" she shouted disbelief at his words making the black dragon hiss at her.

"Yes I said it! I've been wanting to say that for years to be honest! But all that stupid overly rough stuff with stupid black and white regarding who's right and wrong is annoying! If any of you were smart, even though it's a stretch, you'd see we could deal with things a lot better by opening our minds! So I'm getting out of here before my own brain turns to mush like yours…. But. before I go…." he started walking towards her with a glare, ignoring how much his legs felt like giving out on him.

Astrid glared back and watched him get closer. The dragon kept his gaze on her and moved, keeping between her and the exit. "What? What else ya got in you?"

"Something even a pretty girl like you will remember for the rest of your life." he put on a false grin while mentally panicking.

' _Oh my gods!'_ Astrid felt a chill in her spine ' _Is he planning to- No! H-He wouldn't! Would he?'_ her arms covered her chest while her heart rate increased. ' _He's a boy sure, but he doesn't have the spine, or the nerve, to do something like that!"_ Her back met the rock wall and she flinched with her heart beating even faster.

Hiccup stood before her and put his hands at the wall, trapping her there. "You are going to keep your mouth shut and do everything I tell you or this will be more painful then it has to."

' _Oh god he really is!'_ Her mind was soon filled with lewd and perverse images of him doing only the Gods knows what to her body and her unable to stop him for fear of her life. However the more she thought about it her cheeks turned pink.

"If you tell anyone, and I mean ANYONE, about what you saw here today I will hunt you down and make you rue the day you were born, understand me?" he questioned taking his hands of the wall with Astrid staring at him in confusion.

"That's it?" she inquired.

"Uh, yeah… what else were you expe-" he stopped talking and looked her over. Her face was flushed and her thighs were pressed together. "Wait, did you think I was talking about…. Oh my gods!"

"S-Shut up!" she screeched making Toothless rile at her outburst.

"You actually thought _I_ was gonna do _that_ to _you_?" he had some difficulty trying to process it.

"N-No! Of course not!" she defended.

"Then… why are you covering your breasts?" he asked hoping he wouldn't get smacked. "I was just trying to keep you from telling anyone, not go THAT far!"

Toothless sniffed the air and tilted his head curiously before moving closer to the girl. He detected an aroma coming from her and tilted his head back in surprise.

"What's he doing?" Astrid questioned nervously.

"This is new to me too." Hiccup replied "Toothless?"

Said dragon made a low growl and looked between them before moving his head to Astrid's pelvis and sniffed.

"Hey! Get him away from me!" Astrid resisted the urge to kick the dragon as she backed into the wall again.

"Toothless get back!" Ordered Hiccup. The dragon obeyed while Hiccup tried to figure out what just happened. "Wait a sec…" he looked to her. "Were you...turned on!"

"NO!" she grimaced.

He thought for a moment before he bolted into his previous position in front of her while adding a glare as he looked into her eyes. "You were thinking I was gonna force myself on you, weren't you?"

The thoughts returned as did the blush in her cheeks while clenching her thighs

"You were! You were honest to the gods getting off on that!" He exclaimed with wide eyes. ' _I can't say I didn't like being the dominant party, but I never expected THIS of all thing's.'_

Astrid felt humiliation wash over her. How could this runt be doing this to her? How could the thoughts in her head be making her wet? It wasn't right!

' _Oh man, what do I do now? Maybe if I take this chance, me and Toothless can get out of here before she runs back to the village.'_ he thought to himself. ' _but….. this sort of opportunity doesn't come every day,... I'll just toy with her a bit and then get out of here.'_ "Who would have guessed you, Astrid Hofferson, of all people would be into this sort of thing, quite shameful really, although the blushing makes you like kind of adorable."

Astrid's jaw opened and closed while her face lit up a little more and she looked away from him.

His eyes fell on her exposed neck and while his instincts were telling him to do one thing, his brain was saying another. ' _I should go now while I can but….. It's right there, oh man.'_

Both were silent while Toothless noticed the smell get a little stronger.

' _Okay just real a quick one.'_ he breathed deep and moved his mouth to her neck and gave it a quick peck. Astrid stiffened up and he got a little bolder and lightly breathe on it.

"O-Oh, my…." she couldn't believe what he was doing, but what was most unbelievable was that it felt, good. "H-H-How did you-"

"Working late nights at the forge, you tend to see a few drunken couples get…. Intimate in the streets." he gulped and bravely kissed her neck again but harder.

Astrid let out a small moan before covering her mouth. ' _Did I just moan?!'_

' _Did she just moan?!'_ Hiccup was at a loss for words. ' _I just made THE Astrid Hofferson moan! This would be the best day of my life if the situation were better.'_

' _I can't believe I just made that sound!'_ her mind was in a frenzy. ' _What's worse is that this little dork was the one to make me do it!'_

Hiccup kept his light breathing and reached up before touching her back as he continued his ministration on her neck. " _Her skin is… just so soft.'_

Astrid bit her lip and felt her skin tickle from his fingers brushing along her back through her shirt. There was no way she was encourage him, no matter how good it felt.

' _Oh Gods, I just can't resist!'_ He threw caution to the wind and gave a gentle bite to the flesh.

She shuddered, taking in a gasp of air and made another moan. ' _Damn it!'_

' _She really likes this. Well…. If I'm gonna die at least at least I'll have lived a full life.'_ he moved his hand off her back and did something he had wanted to do for years, grab her breast.

Astrid jumped and stared at the hand and felt her body heat up more. ' _The little perv! When I get out of this-'_

"Soft." spoke Hiccup pulling away from her neck and groped her. "I can tell you have bindings on underneath, but I'll take what I can get."

Astrid tried to glare and throw a punch, but couldn't move as his hand moved around her breast while poking it a little. "AH! You dirty traitor!"

"You're getting bothered by this and you're calling me dirty?" he spoke to her accusingly. "Looks like pride doesn't matter when it comes to being treated like this." he trailed his tongue over her neck and squeezed her covered mound.

Astrid tried growling, but let out a gasp as he started rubbing both her breasts at once. Her core burning with arousal before he pulled away.

"Well, that was fun." he smirked and turned away.

"Hey! You can't leave me like-" she stopped and shut her mouth.

"Like what?" He smirked a little. "All horny and eager to be touched? Was I really that good?"

"S-Shut up!" she moved her hands to her skirt while minding the spikes and pressed her legs together.

"Hmm, maybe if I'm making you feel that good, I could stay long enough to finish, or just leave and be on our way while you stay here and work…. that out." he pointed to her her lower body as he spoke. "After all, some 'dork' doesn't want to ruin your image any more, and Snotlout needs his future bride _mostly_ pure, or had you not heard the rumors your dad was talking about a marriage contract." he knew he was walking on eggshells, but being in control for once felt so damn good.

"What!?" Astrid cried out with wide eyes.

"Yeah everyone thought you and Snotlout, being the two best of the tribe, would make the _perfect_ couple. Although recently that's changed to you and me, but once I'm long gone, you'll be stuck with him, Mrs. Jorgensen."

Astrid looked at the ground in horror and nearly threw up just hearing that name.

' _Oh man, I'm really hitting her hard and I'm not even throwing a punch. This is great, I guess I'll throw a sucker punch while I'm at it.'_ "And remember he is my cousin and with no Haddocks to succeed My father, I think you get where I'm going with this."

"Snotlout as the chief." Spoke Astrid with even more dread and horror.

' _If I had known it was this much fun to mess with people I'd have done it years ago. No I'll finish her off.'_ "Hey look at the brightside, you'll be the mother to the heirs of Berk."

"I'd rather be eaten by a sea serpent than be his wife!" She yelled with anger and disgust.

"You don't have to be you know." he spoke walking up to her and massaged her sides. "That is if you play along with my plan."

"Plan? What plan?"

"I can't kill dragons so I have to leave, but now that I think about it, I can't leave the village to the mercy of Snotlout, so….. I need to leave an heir to succeed my father."

"Wait, you don't mean…"

"Would you rather have Snotlout's kids? Once you've been _soiled,_ Spitelout will turn down the contract, you can live in the Haddock household, and provided a perfect heir Berk needs one with my smarts and your raw viking skill." ' _That sounded a lot more convincing in my head.'_

Astrid was silent and seemed to be mulling that over.

"Let's face it Astrid you're more suited for the job of chief then me." he pointed to himself. "I just got lucky when I shot down Toothless, with a little of what I learned you could really be unstoppable."

She looked at him in surprise. ' _He went from touching me to complimenting me? That's not what I expected.'_

"I know I'm asking a lot but… Toothless has become one of the only ones I can turn to, he's my best friend and I don't want to loose him, but I can't stay here. Follow along with my plan and we'll all be free."

"I-I'm just a little nervous alright. I mean, this is pretty big. Raising a baby is gonna be tough, even for me."

"If my dad could do it, you can do so much better." he smiled patting her back, "And Gobber would be happy to help."

"You're basically asking me to raise your heir while you run off to an unknown land where you might die, excuse me if I'm not jumping for joy." She frowned.

"Me dying is just another reason. IF I die over there, Snotlout will be assured the chiefdom, but you providing an heir will guaranty you take over, until I get back or the tyke gets old enough."

"I just don't know."

"What if I pinned you to the wall again, that's seemed to get you raring to go." he joked with a grin.

"You jerk!" she growled and was tempted to swing at him, but kept the black dragon in mind.

"Astrid, please…. If not for me than for the tribe." Pleased Hiccup.

"...ugh, okay….for the tribe." she sighed. "And you better, come, back."

"I'll do my best." He smiled. "If I'm not back within, say….five years then you should assume I'm dead."

"Five years! Well if you do die, I'll curse your name to the gods for leaving me and your child alone."

"Ok." he nodded and pulled her close and started kissing her neck again. This time he felt her relax and lightly ran his tongue across the skin.

"Mhh, you're good at this." She complemented. "How many couples have you seen so this before?

"At least three or four a night." He replied before he resumed squeezing and groping her chest.

"Ah!" she still wasn't use to this, but her body reacted with each touch.

"Maybe we should get into a position that set the mood for you." he smirked and shoved the girl on her back before climbing on top of her with his hands at either side of her head.

Astrid blushed since she felt her body get hot to the point her clothes were uncomfortable.

"That really is a lovely color on you." he rubbed her left cheek.

"Where are you getting all this confidence and where has it been all these years?" Astrid questioned him.

"Guess I've been holding it in all these years. And I have a lot of catching up to do." he reached for her spikes skirt and started pulling it off her.

She didn't try to stop him and just tried to keep relaxed and not let her vicious instincts come out.

Once it was off he removed her pauldrons and rubbed her shoulders. Working in the forge so many left his hands rough and calloused. "Astrid, how about I teach you about my tricks in the ring."

"Now? Of all times?" she retorted.

"You seem tense and I figured it would be the best way to get you to relax so you don't hit me while I get your clothes off." He replied with a nervous smile.

"Alright but let me sit up first." she spoke firmly.

"Whatever you say, M'lady." he moved off and let her sit up as he worked off her shirt. "So where should we start, learning to ride or defence methods?"

She blushed and didn't say anything until he got her shirt off. "I am not riding a dragon, tell me how to defend against them." she spoke now with only her breast bindings on her top half.

"Alright, first off they hate eel, just like the twins hate reading." said Hiccup running his fingers over her stomach. "Even your belly is soft."

"Thanks for the tip and the compliment." She blushed and moaned as he reached her bindings and started undoing them.

"Next there's a type of heads that's like catnip to them. It puts them in sort of a high." he undid the knot and let the binding fall and got a sight no male their age had seen. ' _Thank you gods above!'_ he gawked.

"My eyes are up here lover boy." she deadpanned.

"Oh! Sorry." He chuckled with a blush. He cleared his throat and reached the for the second skirt. "Where was- oh right, dragons have a nerve around the back of the chin near the neck, scratching and it's lights out for the dragon."

"Now that's a weakness." she said as the skirt past her feet.

Hiccup reached for her boots and pulled them off. "And finally another thing they have in common with cats is that the chase light that reflects off metal." he said before reaching for the hem off her leggings. He pulled them down and stared at her smooth legs. "And that M'lady is how you defend against a dragon without hurting it, simple."

"I'm impressed." she Spoke sincerely. "But I'm not taking off the panties until you get undressed." she crossed her legs and arms.

"Fair enough." he shrugged and stood up taking off his harness and tunic. He was actually pretty lean for a scrawny runt. "Now I'm not very sure but try not to be too disappointed if I'm a little small." he kicked off his boots and pulled off his pants and underwear.

Astrid's eyes widened considerably and stared at Hiccup's groin. "Are you comparing _that_ to your arm, because that thing is not small."

"Well no one else saw it, so I wasn't sure if it was all that good."

"Hiccup, you're hung like a ship mast!" she spoke out pointing at his manhood. "I guess with Stoick the Vast for a father you got the vast part where it counts."

"Heh, thanks." he said as he grabbed her panties and pulled them down her legs and show her bear womanhood. "Wow, Gobber always said girls had hair down there, but you're totally smooth."

"I'm a hofferson girl, we don't have that."

"Good to know." said Hiccup moving the tip of his middle finger against her folds.

"AH!" Jumped Astrid from the sensation.

"Oh yeah." he grinned with Astrid looking at his hardening manhood. He grabbed her hand and guided to the shaft. "Care to return the favor?"

She nodded and found her hand grasped around the hot shaft. ' _Sweet Freya! How is this thing even gonna fit?'_

Hiccup saw her expression and took the chance to slowly push his finger inside and watched her gasp at the intrusion. "You okay?"

"Y-Yeah." She nodded.

"Glad to hear, Now if i'm correct there should be a nub of nerves right...here!" he found his target a began playing with it.

"AHHHH! HICCUP!" Cried Astrid with wide eyes as she felt a sudden wave of pleasure go over her body.

"As much as I like feeling your hand on my dick, you have to move it up and a down the shaft, like this." he grabbed her hand moved it over his tool. "Oh yeah, that's good."

She panted and nodded while marveling at the heat coming off it.

After a few minute he stopped her hand. "I think you're wet enough and I'm defiantly stiff enough, are you ready?"

"I'm a little worried. That thing might split me in half."

"You'll adjust." he reached behind her to undo her braid. "I'll be as gentle as possible." he laid her back and spread her legs. "I promise." ' _I'm about to have sex for the first time and with Astrid, this is incredible.'_

"Well…...just try to stay calm and don't go overboard."

He grabbed her wrists and prodded her moist folds. The touch made both gasp from the hot feeling.

' _Here it comes, Oh Freya preserve me.'_ Astrid gulped as his body shook in anticipation. He started to push into her folds and she let out a small gasp. ' _He so big and it's only the tip.'_

Hiccup gritted his teeth as he felt her warm folds around the tip and kept moving following his instincts. "Damn, you're tight Astrid." his grip tightened on her wrists. He pushed in deeper and saw Astrid moan from the added length.

' _He's stretching me out, he's not even half way in and he already feels so deep.'_ Astrid tried pulling herself together. She could feel herself be turned into moaning heal of lust, she was a Hofferson, she had her dignity to uphold, no matter how well endowed he was.

Hiccup was beyond stunned at the tight and snug fit inside Astrid was and felt him reach a barrier. "Astrid…"

"Y-Yes?" She let out in a moan.

"Once I go further you won't be pure anymore, it'll hurt but you'll be free of Snotlout for good. Are you ready?"

Astrid didn't trust her voice and just gave a firm nod.

"Ok, brace yourself." he moved his hand to her hips and pulled back to the head of his member. He started pushing back in with more force and groaned as he felt her insides get tighter with the head breaking through.

"AHHHHHHH!" Astrid felt her virgin barrier being torn away and sobbed. It hurt, like being skewered by a hot spear. Tears fell from her eyes as she looked away.

Hiccup stopped moving as Astrid twitched and writhe from the pain. He leaned down and kissed her neck, hoping it would ease the pain even by a little.

Astrid moaned from the kissing and gripped the grass as she tried breathing easier to handle the pain.

"I'm sorry Astrid." he whispered in her ear. "But just imagine the look on Snotlout's face when you tell him about this."

Astrid tried picturing the horrified and disgruntled face and gave a smile.

"That's it, now just tell me when the pain goes away and we'll go on." he said as he placed a hand on her breast. He lightly rubbed it to help and felt her slowly relax. He looked to her other breast and had a thought. He looked to her face then back to the mound before latching on her nipple.

"AH!" Moaned Astrid arching her back at the sensation.

He sucked on the bud of flesh like a baby making the girl twitch. He looked up and saw her nod several times and took that as the signal. He began moving keeping at a slow rhythm.

Astrid let out a low moan and covered her mouth in embarrassment.

"No need to be embarrassed babe, it's just us, I actually like hearing you moan." he sat up and rubbed her hips and he continued his thrusts.

' _Damn those hands!'_ she grit her teeth. Her body tingled and she let out a moan as he pulled back and moved a little faster. ' _Oh Gods! So big, so deep."_

' _This is by far the best day of my life.'_ he smiled down at her and picked his speed insides squeezed around his cock and hugged it like they didn't want to let go.

"Ah! Oh gods! OH GODS! AHHHH!" she screamed as her release hit and Hiccup stared at her.

"Did you just peak?"

Astrid blushed and wanted to deny it, but nodded her head instead.

"Wow…..just wow!" he blinked at her. "I must be pretty good at this." he smirked.

"Just keep moving." her face turned red.

"Not just yet." he smirked and pulled out of her before he flipped her on to her stomach and held her hands to her back. "Now let's try this position out."

' _He's not serious!"_ she looked back in disbelief, but her mind was proven wrong. When he entered her. She moaned out as she felt even more of his girth push inside her and stretch out her pussy.

"You're even tighter now, what is it about being overpowered that makes this pleasurable for you?"

"AH!" Moaned Astrid who bit her lip.

"Hmm….. I wonder…" he moved one hand from her wrist and pushed her head to the ground and her walls squeezed his shaft tighter. "You like being treated like this when I use force."

Astrid grit her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut. She wanted to deny it but the fact was that she couldn't. The excitement was turning her on more and more. Heck, even trying to pull away made her feel even warmer.

"If that's the case," he smacked her rear making her yelp. "Maybe I should stop holding back." he thrust harder pushing deeper into her. He grunted as he started thrusting without rhythm and more like an animal.

"Oh gods! Oh gods! OH GODS!" Cried Astrid letting her tongue hang out as each thrust made her body spasm with pleasure. "Oh, Hiccup! Yes! Oh gods! Yes!" so much for dignity.

"Who knew you'd make such a face." He grinned. He stopped and pulled her into his lap and held up her legs and bounced her on his shaft while he thrusts into her. "Maybe I should go faster?"

"Don't care! Oh! Just fuck! Ah!" part of her hated herself for what she was saying, but she was too far lost in carnal pleasure to listen. "Fuck me!"

"Whatever you want, lady." he rammed up him to her snatch faster, inching in further. The tip started reaching her cervix, making her throw her head back in a moan.

"I'm about to enter your womb." he let go off her leg and rubbed her stomach. "If you want me to pull out, just say the word, cause this is the last chance to back out."

"If you're gonna cum….." she bit her lip. "Do while kissing me, on my back, and hold down my arms!"

"Gladly." Hiccup let Astrid on the ground and flipped her over before holding her arms down as he slammed their lips together while moving faster.

She moaned in pleasure as her tongue wrestled his and bucked into his thrusts lost in her lustful euphoria. Her legs wrapped around his waist and her toes curled. ' _THIS IS SO GOOD!'_

Hiccup grunted with each thrust while his cock began twitching. "I'm gonna cum!"

"Go on then! I don't fucking care anymore! Cum inside me!" Astrid tightened the hold on her legs and arched her back.

Hiccup slammed inside one last time and grunted as his dick twitched. And emptied his load into her. His seed shot into her with more push than expected as Astrid felt it coat her insides as she hit her second orgasm.

Her mouth was opened in a silent scream as she felt her entire womb get filled before the two collapsed in a heap, gasping for air. "You….. Better….. Come back."

"I'll do….my best."

After they caught their breath and cleaned themselves off in the water. The two put their clothes back on.

"Are you really going to the new world? I hear it's pretty far away."

"Toothless is fast but even he has his limits." Hiccup replied. "I'll see what I can do about getting a ship and crew, once I make a mask to cover my face."

"I guess." She sighed.

"Don't worry. Remember, five years." He repeated while rubbing her back. "Toothless! Come on bud let's get you saddled up." he called out looking for the Dragon.

Toothless stuck his head out from behind a boulder and walked over while trying to ignore the lingering scent of mating.

"I have to ask, why name him Toothless?" Astrid raised an eyebrow.

"Retractable teeth." he stated. "Like a snake."

"Ah, interesting." she nodded.

Hiccup made sure the saddle was on just right before turning towards her. "You remember the story we discussed?"

"Remind me so I don't mess up the plan."

The next morning the Great hall was filled with excited Viking men and women eating breakfast.

"Today's the big day."

"Should be a good show."

"I can't wait."

"I bet three sheep on Hiccup to win in under ten moves."

"Hope you like losing than, I bet four sheep in under five."

"Everyone seems pretty hyped Stoick." Gobber smiled.

"Well they should be." Smiled the chief. "My son is finally going to prove he's a real Viking."

The doors opened and Astrid walked in.

"Uh oh. The sore losers here." sniggered Ruffnut.

"How the mighty have fallen." sniggered Tuffnut.

"Quiet, you want her to take your heads off?" Fishlegs whispered.

She walked over to the head table in front of Stoick. "Chief, I need to speak with you about Hiccup."

"Oh? What about?" He asked taking a swing from his cup.

"He left sir." Astrid answered.

Stoick spat out his drink and looked at the girl in disbelief. "What?!"

"It turns out that after training, he's been building a small vassal to take him off the Island."

"But...But why?"

"He says he's going to find a crew and go west, to explore the new world."

"West? What's he thinkin!?" Exclaimed Gobber in shock.

"He wants to do something grander than killing a dragon. He wants to be the best Viking he can be, but he promised he'd return. Five years from now."

"This is insane!" Stoick slammed his hands on the table.

"He's doing it for you sir, he wants to prove he can be the best of the best."

"Might as well leave a will behind." Snotlout whispered to the others. "Uh, uncle Stoick? Aren't there stories about feather headed savages in the new world?"

"The few who came back said so, but that's all they'd say before dying from dehydration or starving from being out to sea too long." Stoick spoke lowering his head.

"Welp," Snotlout stood up clearing his throat, and pulling up on his belt. "Then I guess for the good of the tribe, I must step in as heir of Berk until my insane cousin returns."

"Actually, you won't be the new chief anytime soon." Spoke Astrid.

"Astrid, babe, let's face it. He's gonna die." Snotlout walked up and put a hand on her shoulder.

"First off, don't touch me." She scowled slapping his hand off her. "Second there might be another _rightful_ heir."

"Sure babe, sure." Nodded Snotlout with doubt. "And where is this other heir?"

"Yes tell us." Stoick crossed his arms.

"If all goes well….. Right here." She moved a hand over her stomach.

"What? You? What are you some kind of third cousin removed." Laughed Snotlout.

"No you idiot, I might be pregnant!"

Gasps echoed through the hall before everything went quiet.

"Wait…. you and Hiccup-"

"Yes, meaning his child is in me." she said. "And for the record, he's a real man, especially where it counts." she smirked at Snotlout.

"Ooooooooh."

Snotlout growled. "Oh yeah? Like you actually know the difference. I could put that dork to shame."

"No, you couldn't." she kept her smile and crossed her arms. "Turns out he got more from his father than we gave him credit for." She pointed a thumb at Stoick. "I'm still a little sore."

"Well I still call bull on you and him doing it, and there's no way a bastard child can take what's mine!"

"Really? Everyone raise your left hand if would you rather have a bastard as chief and your right for a Jorgensen?" she spoke out to the hall.

The people seemed conflicted before some started raising their lefts.

"Well Snotlout?" Astrid have a smug grin.

"It doesn't matter what they pick, the law states that if Stoick's son can't become heir, than that falls to me."

"Not exactly." Gobber stood and walked around the table. "If Astrid does have a bun in her oven, that makes her the next heir until the child comes of age."

"And what if she's making this up?" Spoke Snotlout's father.

"Then at least I'll still be free, I know about the contract you and my father have been talking about and frankly the thought of spending my life with that lout makes me want to puke my guts out."

"We'll wait a few months, and if she starts showing, than that shows she's telling the truth." Spoke Gobber.

"Chief?" she looks to Stoick with a hopeful look.

"My son is gone, and I may become a grandfather." Spoke Stoick tapping his chin. "I'll allow it."

Astrid sighed in relief. "Thank you Chief."

"This is completely unfair!" Growled Snotlout.

"Quiet you! Know your place!" Stoick growled at the boy. "Astrid will be the heir if and when it has been confirmed whether she has my son's child. If she does, then she will be the new heir until my son returns!"

Snotlout gulped under Stoick's gaze and nodded in fear.

"One last thing," Astrid spoke, "he also taught me how he passed dragon training, just a few tricks and I think you might find interesting."

"Really? What are they?"

She smiled as everyone looked at her with interest.

In the arena everyone gathered with Astrid walking in unarmed, with a bag in her hand. "Pay close attention everyone."

Stoick sat in his throne running a hand through his chin. With gobber at his right and Gothi at his left.

The log keeping the Nightmares cage was raised and the door burst open. The dragon roared as he snarled and climbed along caga until it spotted the girl and dropped down and slowly approached.

' _Okay,'_ She thought and reached into the bag. ' _First the eel.'_

She pulled the dead creature out just as the dragon started running at her. It's eyes widened and reeled back it head and hissed on fear and disgust.

"Is that an eel?" Ruffnut tilted her head.

"The Nightmare is scared of a little Eel." Tuffnut pointed and started laughing.

"Actually, all dragons are." Astrid answered walking closer to the beast with eel in hand. The Nightmare whimpered and moved away from it until it's side pressed into the wall.

"Never thought I'd see a Nightmare like that." Gobber said to Stoick.

"Quite Gobber, I'm trying to watch this." The Chief waved keeping his eyes on the match.

' _I think I tormented the poor thing enough.'_ she tossed the eel away and took a step back and looked to the sun. ' _let's see if this light trick works.'_

While she reached into the bag the Nightmare growled angrily at her. Then she pulled out a small polished dagger and reflected the light to get the dragon's attention. The beast locked it's gaze on it and quickly tried catching it.

"They're distracted by shiny objects." announced before having the Nightmare running in circles. ' _This is kinda fun.'_ She smiled.

"I might sound like a traitor for saying this but it actually looks kinda cute." Fishlegs stated.

"No it doesn't, it just looks ridiculous." Spoke Snotlout.

The tribe found the once mighty nightmare desperately trying to catch the light amusing and laughed at the display, even the chief let out a chuckle as it clawed at the well like a feline.

' _I think that's enough.'_ she then disposed of the dagger with the beast looking around. "Over here you snaggletoothed salamander!"

It turned and growled at her before moving towards her.

' _I hope this next one really works.'_ Astrid waited for the Nightmare to get closer and scattered the remaining contents if the bag in the it's face. It shook its head before its eyes dilated and let out a drunken croon. It dropped to the floor and rolled in the scattered blades of grass.

"Uh, what's it doing?" Asked Ruffnut.

"Hiccup calls it dragon nip, and as you can see it works wonders."

"Reminds me of Spitelout at his bachelor party." Stoick remarked jabbing Gobber's side.

"Hahaha! Aye, except this is kinda cute." Gobber chortled.

"And Finally a method to take down a dragon with just one finger." Astrid announced.

"Now this I call bull." Snotlout said to the others.

"Well let me prove you wrong." Grinned Astrid. She walked over to the dragon and waited until the spot she was looking for was exposed and scratched it with her index finger.

The great beast spasmed with its eyes rolling into its head before it went limp.

' _Wow that really does work.'_ Though she was surprised she didn't let it show. "They have nerves that knock them out when scratched."

"So, what were you calling bull again?" Stoick turned to Snotlout who looked like he'd done something stupid.

"With this information, we can better defend our homes, our tribe, and our livestock. And all thanks to Hiccup." Astrid spoke to the people.

"I'd say the boy's done a pretty good job." Remarked Gobber.

"Agreed," Stoick stood. "Upon my son's return he will be welcomed as a hero, a true viking!"

The rest cheered while Snotlout just silently fumed.

Astrid left the ring and walked to the beach. She sat down in the sand and rubbed her currently flat stomach. "Hiccup, you better come back." She spoke looking to the sky.

To be continued


	58. Medusa and Pit

Crazy trouble with love

Medusa and Pit

Series: Kid Icarus

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Underworld, hot spring location-

"Ah! Finally. Those waves of enemies were starting to annoy me." Said a young angel with slightly spiky brown hair as he walked to a enemy free zone spring. "My wings are killing me!"

He started taking his clothing off and set it down beside it before slowly moving into the water. Not knowing that a certain goddess of darkness was watching from afar.

-Medusa's Castle-

From a crystal ball in a room covered in….Pit dolls. A woman with pale skin, long black hair with snakes on it, a tatoo on her right eye and wearing some gold trinkets on her scaly arms and across her purple dress looked on with interest. "Pit~ I will chew those wings off and make you my servant of the underworld."

She licked her lips while the angel slipped into the water with no clothes on. Her yellow eyes looked on as he continued to relax in the hot spring she created just for him to use. "Can't have my Pitty tired."

With said angel, he sat down with all his body engulfed and sighed in content. "If this is one of Medusa's traps, I don't mind." He smiled as said goddess blushed while holding a Pit doll in her arms and hugged it with glee.

"Oh Pit~ How I wish I can kiss you without you trying to shoot me with holy arrows." She smiled while licking the Pit Doll. "I got it. I will change my form and then enter the spring~" She smiled while changing into a female version of Pit. "I'm coming for you my Pitty~"

-hot spring-

"Is it just me or did the game developers create a glitch?" Pit asked out loud as another version of him appeared, a naked female version, in front of him. "Or am I just hallucinating?"

"Pit. Wake up. Or are you turning red from my pussy~" The copy said pointing to her unshaved folds.

"I am awake." He replied before jumping back with a blush.

"What? Never seen a pussy before?" She giggled. "How cute~"

"Who are you? And why do you look like me?"

"Oh me? I'm you...or at least an idea that the developers scrapped." She said while grinning. 'Step one complete.'

"They wanted to make me a girl?"

"Yea. For the viewers….or something like that. Since it popular to genderbend male and female character nowadays." She smiled. "Oh and the names Medea."

"I take it you came here for the spring?"

"Yes...and well…" She blushed. "You." 'Step two complete.'

"Say what?"

"What? Never had a girlfriend before!?" She blushed as one of her wings started changing from white to purple.

"Uh, no, and did you just dye your wing?"

"What? Oh. My wings are interchangeable...blame the game designers." Medea sweated while a small orange snake appeared behind her head. "What?"

"Uh…..you have a snake in your head."

"A What?" 'Crap!' "Um...It's just a glitch." She said as her wings fell off and her hands turned scaly.

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"What? Something the matter?" Medea asked as her skin turned pale and her hair gained more snakes.

He kept a straight face before grabbing his bow and pulled an arrow back. "Medusa!"

"Damn it! Wait! I'm not here to fight you!" She said while raising her hands in fear. "I just came to see you, Pitty!"

"Yeah…..I don't believe that." He replied before he started shooting arrows at her. Only for her to not move at all from the speeding arrows.

"Pit, stop please!"

"Never!"

"...Not even if I say this." She said taking a deep breath and saying in a quick voice. "ILOVEYOUPIT!"

He held back on shooting another arrow. "Say what?"

"I love you Pit! And no this isn't a lie. I really love you." Medusa said while taking an arrow off her eye. "Ow...That hurts."

"Hold up! Since when do you love me?"

"Since we first met in Kid Icarus." She smiled. "And you were so cute in pixels."

"That I was." He nodded.

"And you still are Pitty~" Medusa smiled while taking another arrow out of her breast. "Ow. Why did you shoot me there!?"

"Sorry, they distracted my vision."

"Still ow…" She said taking the last arrow out of her pussy. "And explain why you shoot me in my pussy! I really think your vision was fine for that!"

"Well excuse me if your bare snatch was in plain view!"

"Oh sorry for trying to fuck me like a beast..oops~" She said with a blush. "Too much for your sensitive ears, Pitty-Chan~"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Oh? Since you are a virgin that moans my name at night...You have a strange case of sensitive emeritus." Medusa teased.

"A what?"

"Oh nothing Mister 'Medusa is so sexy' angel." She smiled.

"Hey! It's you who brought up you couldn't resist me, which I understand, you seen all the fan pics of me?"

"True but mostly it was pics of Palutena and you have sex." Medusa scowled. "Why not me…"

"Because the media has plenty of other Medusa's?"

"Like what? That witch or the original?" She asked while looking at Pit's cock.

"All kinds."

"...Yet I'm forgotten...like the floor ice cream I was saving for you."

"Repeat that."

"What? Floor ice cream?" Medusa asked. "The one I was saving for you."

"...where did you put it?"

"Oh...You're standing on it." She said while turning some of the hotspring into ice cream.

"AH! COLD!" He jumped out and ran behind a rock.

"What? Not to your liking?" Medusa asked while removing the ice cream and replacing the rock near Pit into some ice cream.

He stared at it with starry eyes before biting into it.

"Well? It's from my own milk~" She smiled as he ate the ice cream.

He stopped and looked at her and the ice cream.

"What? Not to your liking Pitty?" Medusa smiled while cupping her F cup breasts against her hands. "You can always have some more from the tap if you like~"

He blushed before he resumed eating the ice cream next to him.

"Sigh….Pit really hates me...not that I blame him...I'm a gorgon!" She said while sitting down in the spring, depressed.

"Actually I just wanted to finish." He replied walking back into the spring.

"Oh...So you like me?" Medusa said while moving closer to Pit. "Like a friend, a lover, or a wife?"

"You did give me good ice cream and a nice view, but you also tried to kill me before."

"Ever heard of insecure people? Well I'm one of them." She blushed. "I know it's not much but...I'm sorry for everything."

"You're right, it's not." He replied without hesitation.

"...Even if I just kill myself?" She asked while looking at Pit with sadness. "Because I will do it for you."

"I wouldn't go that far, I was just wanting to see your reaction."

"...Pitty...That was mean." She pouted.

"But right now I'd say about friends."

"...Friends...Really?...But...maybe girlfriend and boyfriend instead?" Medusa suggested.

"I just heard you like me not that long ago, so maybe start off slow."

"Fine...But I need to say this...I'm not in command of the underworld anymore...Hades is." She said with fear while holding Pit closer to her. "And he wants to turn the world into a wasteland."

"Isn't it already that?"

"Not the underworld. The human world." Medusa said while shaking. "I only wanted you, not the destruction of all life!"

"Easy there. I've fought him before, so this will be over and done with."

"...True. But you recall that every time he dies...I do as well?"

"I think so."

"...PIT…" She glared. "Either make sure I'm safe or I will castrate you with a bow string got it!"

"Ok! Yeesh, how I'm gonna do that, I'm not sure."

"Oh I know….Just kiss me and a part of myself will enter you. A kind of self preservation ability I have."

"You sure?"

"Yes...Pit...Please Kiss me~" She purred.

He blushed and looked at her lips before leaning in and kissed her.

"Ah~ thank you Pit...And you are an excellent kisser." Medusa blushed.

"So I take it we're good to go after him?"

"Yep...My love~" She teased before vanishing. ' _Oh and I'm in your head and well...you really are kinky with snakes~_ '

"So I went ahead and got some ideas about them, like I'm the only one who does that."

' _Yep well except me. And putting you between my breasts in giant form._ '

"Well let's go kick Hades ass." He spoke putting his clothes back on.

' _Ok, My love! Let's kick his ass and send him to oblivion!_ ' Medusa said while they flew to the final battle with a smile of victory.

-omake-

' _Hey Pit? Why did you look at my breasts after having my special floor ice cream?_ ' Medusa asked while they flew towards Hades.

"I was really tempted to try what you said and drink from the source."

' _Well after we defeat Hades we can fuck all the time~_ ' Medusa purred while Pit dodged an energy blast.

"Horny snake." He joked firing arrows.

' _Cute angel...oh and look out for that tornado!_ '

Pit flew out of the way and kept up his firing.

' _Almost there! Just hit in between the eyes!_ ' Medusa said as Pit shot the god in the exact spot and caused the god to explode. ' _Wow...He must have had a lot of hot air._ '

"Doesn't he always?"

' _True now...let's get Palutena's permission to date._ ' Medusa smiled while Pit blushed.

"What makes you think I need her permission?"

' _Well….She would kill us if we didn't ask plus she is OVERPROTECTIVE of you Pit._ '

'Oh? And who is overprotective?' Said a green haired goddess.

"LADY PALUTENA!/ _PALUTENA!_ " Both yelled in shock.

'So what is I hear about you two dating?' She smiled darkly.

"Crap/ _Crap!_ "


	59. Princess Snake and Yamcha

Crazy trouble with love

Princess Snake and Yamcha

Series: Dragonball Z

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Yamcha panted as he held onto his knees. He had been running on snake way for who knows how long, and he didn't look any closer to the end.

"Hey!" Said a feminine voice at the other end of the pass. "Are you ok?"

He looked up and his eyes widened as he saw some kind of castle beside the path with a woman in front of it.

"Yes you...the one with the halo." She said while cupping her blue skinned arms against her breasts.

He blushed and stared at the orange haired beauty. 'Wow, didn't expect this.'

"Are you just going to stare at my chest or are you going to tell me why you are walking snake way?"

"Oh!" Yamcha shook his head. "Sorry! I'm looking for someone called King Kai!"

"Oh….The one that already has a student at the moment." She said while the man grimaced. "Hey, don't look so down. I can train you if you want."

"Really? Thanks!" He ran over and looked over the castle. "So this is your castle?"

"Yes. Made of the bones and souls of perverts that tried to grope me." She giggled darkly.

Yamcha shivered before she grabbed his arm. "But please, come right in."

-Inside-

"Welcome to my humble abode...well It would be if my servants didn't go on strike."

"Woah." Yamcha took in the stravegent space and decor. "Really cozy looking."

"Yes. Especially after about 739 centuries of living here." She smiled.

"Uh, how long have you lived here? Like here, where everyone is dead."

"I'm a goddess you silly. And I'm only about 800 years old and still beautiful."

"Yeah, that's true." He chuckled with a blush.

"Aw. How sweet. Your wife must be proud." She smiled. 'And if not, well I'll make him feel special as my dinner.'

The dead hero shivered for some unknown reason while looking the other way.

"What's wrong?" The goddess asked.

"Uh, well I'm not married, I had a girlfriend, but we kinda broke up." He admitted.

"For what reason?" 'Soon it will be dinner time~'

"Well I tended to stare at other girls, and she's really loud. So I kinda dug my own grave there."

"What?" She said in disbelief. "I'm so sorry to hear that."

Just then a bell was rung from the kitchen, signalling that dinner was about to be ready...well...her dinner anyway at least.

"Oh? Dinner already?" She said while grinning internally. "Care to join mister...?"

"Oh, sure. And the name's Yamcha." He introduced. "But can I get your name?"

"Oh? You can call me Princess Snake, Yama~" She teased as they entered the kitchen.

He chuckled with an embarrassed blush before staring at the large table stretched out with food all over it.

"So? How did you die?" Snake asked while sitting next to him. "Getting squashed? Heart failure?"

"Actually, I was blown up by this little green thing. Me and my friends tried saving the Earth from these creeps called saiyans, but we had to fight these green things that just grew out of the ground. I went first and thought I won, but the little sucker jumped out and blew us both up." He frowned at the cheap shot.

"A Saiyan? Haven't seen one in a few years, well except that black haired man that nearly ate the entire stock of food in the castle." She frowned remembering the one that got away and made her tie herself up. "Are you trying to return a strong warrior or just to increase your ego?"

"Well when I heard King Kai was a person who could help me train, I wanted to get stronger, kinda to get back at the saiyans.' He admitted.

"Even if Kai is training another student who happens to be a saiyan?" Snake said while looking at his eyes.

"Well yeah, but trust me, Goku can do way more than I could. I'm not even close to his strength."

"You are really an insecure person." At his confused look she continued. "Yes, both of you are able to achieve different limits since humans can't reach a saiyans level, but answer me this. Even if you weren't as strong as Goku, would you still fight for your home with everything you had? Or will you try and just let the world burn for your foolish insight on strength. Strength doesn't come from physical power but from adapting to any change in the world, that is what makes humans the most unique of all life in the universe."

"Wow, I guess I never imagined it like that." Remarked the former thief.

"Yes. Why do you think that humanity is still able to survive? They can adapt. And so should you, Yama." Snake said as she walked into the kitchen and grabbed a very large snake laced in various oils and spices and steaming hot with a small extract of oregano, before returning to the table and placing it next to him. "Enjoy."

"Wow, this looks good." He smelled the dish and started digging into it with hunger he forget he had since dying.

"Just don't eat too much." Snake said while smiling. "Oh and ever heard of the temptress of snake way?"

"No, King Yama didn't say anything like that before I came this way."

"That guy is growing senile. Anyway, the temptress of snake way was once a goddess of love that walked the human realm and was beloved by all." She started. "But a jealous god decided to curse the goddess by turning her into a snake and placed her on the snake way for all times to consume anyone that tried to leave her home." She started to cry. "And she would only break the curse if a human with no evil intentions breaks her ice cold heart."

'Wait, if that's true, and she's been here for centuries….'

"...And the one that was cursed.." She said while her lower half became a snake's tail. "Was me...Princess Snake, former goddess of Love and the new goddess of temptation."

Yamcha's eyes widened as he coughed up the snake bit. "W-What?!"

"Yes...I consumed many souls but...I...I can't bring myself to consume you…" She said looking down.

"Uh, did you happen to try and eat Goku?"

"Yes...And got turned into a knot in the process...and my tail still hurts." She said while her tail started acting up. "Yama? Can you rub my tail...it's kind of acting up again."

Yamcha gulped as he felt the tail rest over his lap. 'Just stay cool and and rub it.'

"Don't worry, I won't not bite or slap you. Just please help me with this pain." She said while laying her head next to the thief. "And please be careful...I'm kind of sensitive."

Yamcha blushed and gulped. He moved a hand down to her tail and started lightly rubbing it.

"Ah...Thank you Yama~ You have a heavenly touch." She smiled while feeling the pain disappear and joints feeling like a newborn snaking. "Were you a massagist in life? Because you are a god of healing~"

"Heh, no, but I kinda was a former...thief." He admitted bashfully.

"A thief? Really? You?" She giggled before moving her hand across his cheek. "But you are too handsome to be one."

He blushed and rubbed the back of his head with a laugh. "Well it's true. That's how I got these scars."

"Maybe from a cat?" She teased. "Or maybe that ex of yours?"

"Nah, I tried robbing these one guys and got a sword to the face."

"That was foolish but hey, I once tried to do the same thing...but it was more trying to steal a man's underwear and placing it in a bear's cave." She laughed at the memory. "Sorry. I just love to prank others."

"Honestly, when I saw you I figured you would be the kind of girl who's all about shiny jewelry or want buffer guys."

"I'm not one of those girls!" She pouted. "I believe in strength and being a free spirit, NOT a bitch with a god complex!"

"I didn't mean it like that!" He spoke waving his hands in front of him.

"I know~" She giggled. "Oh by the way, this whole castle is technically part of me and can become my stomach if I change my form." She said while wrapping her tail around the thief. "So do you still want me to train you?"

"Uh, will I get eaten if I say no?" He chuckled nervously.

"No. Just kicked into the endless abyss." She said with a grin. "So want to start now or tomorrow?"

"Uh, tomorrow." He spoke with a gulp. 'Oh man.'

"Excellent. Oh and you are sleeping with me tonight as my new pillow." She smiled while slithering way with the still pale Yamcha wrapped around her tail. She entered the main bedroom and moved onto the bed while pulling Yamcha closer. "Night...Yamcha-chan~" She said before sleeping like a child as her body curled into a ball python position.

-a month later, training day 49-

Yamcha panted as Snake's tail flew over and slammed him against the wall.

"Come on! You can't even dodge a tail swipe?" Taunted the Goddess. "Just focus and attack with only your legs and not your arms."

"Easy for you to say." He panted. "We've been at this for five hours straight."

"So? You have been training for twenty-four hours on day one. This is just a warm up." She said while slamming her tail against his legs. "To slow, Yama-chan~"

Yamcha groaned and pushed himself up while wiping his head of sweat. 'Focus Yamcha.'

"...Your inner snake is poking out again." She said while grabbing the former thief with her tail. "Now let's see if you can break out of my grasp, without using your limbs."

As Yamcha struggled in her grip he got a great yet dangerous idea. He started to lick the tail with his tongue.

"Hey! No cheating!" She laughed while squeezing tighter.

This didn't stop him as he continued to lick her, causing the goddess to laugh and loosen her grip.

"AHAAHAH! STOP! STOP! I SURRENDER! JUST STOP AHAAHH!'

Yamcha grinned as she let go.

"You snake….What did you just go and do that for?" She said calming down and lightly glaring at the hero. "You know I'm sensitive there."

"I just went ahead and adapted."

"...Finally...You passed my test." Snake smiled while the thief looked at her with confusion.

"Test?"

"Yes. You see the whole strength by training can only get you so far. Thus I waited until you used your ability to adapt to my attacks while using that physical training as a red herring." She smiled while moving closer to Yamcha. "And you passed my test with flying colors, Yama."

"Heh, thanks." He smiled. "I do kinda feel stronger though."

"True. Oh and as for your little Goku feud. Don't worry about it. He is just another monkey that only adapts in small amounts, but not you Yama-kun~" She purred while wrapping around him with her tail and hands. "You are now the adaptable fighting king."

He blushed as she got close to his face. "H-Heh, thanks."

"Your welcome. Oh and what will you do now? Return to Earth or stay with me?" She asked with a small frown.

"Well unless my friends revive me, I'm stuck here."

"Oh That….Since you stayed with a goddess, you are unable to return without my permission, and even then I will have to come with you." Snake smiled while kissing his cheek. "So will you remain with me as my eternal lover or just as a representative of me in the human world?"

"Wait...YOU KNEW THAT WOULD HAPPEN!?" He cried out with wide eyes.

"I am a goddess remember. But I still need you here…" She blushed. She tightened her hold around him while licking his cheek. "So will you remain with me….Yamcha-kun?"

"W-Well...I guess it c-c-couldn't hurt." He got out with a bright blush.

"Thank you!" She smiled while kissing his lips. "I love you~"

He blushed as she wrapped her arms around him and wrapped his own around her body while her tail made sure to keep a firm grip on him.

"Let's skip the wedding and have you fuck my folds like a beast~" She purred while her clothes fell off like skin, revealing her naked form. "Like it?"

"Oh yeah." Nodded Yamcha staring at her bare body.

"Good." She said while moving her tail to his face and revealing her snake-like pussy. "Now do you want it in your mouth or on your cock~"

"Well some foreplay wouldn't hurt." He grinned spread the folds with his thumbs and saw how pink it was inside.

"Like it? It's better than any woman's pussy and softer too~" She purred while he moved his tongue inside the folds. "Oh! Sorry, it's been a long time."

This didn't stop him as the tongue continued its assault on the now wet folds. 'Wow, I never got this far with Bulma.'

"AH~ Why did you have to mimic my own tongue!?" Snake moaned while her nipples hardened.

"I'm just that good." He boasted a little with a grin.

"Cocky much~ " She teased before moving her pussy away from his face and lowered down the body until it was an inch away from its tip. "But let's see if your stamina can hold out." She smiled as her pussy started slowly touching the erect cock. 'So big! And long~'

"Snake? Snake? Still alive?" Yamcha said while looking at a now blushing Snake while her pussy consumed his cock.

"Yes~, but it's been so long my pussy needs a moment to adjust."

"Oh? Really? You had a lover?" He said while thrusting his cock into her pussy.

"Yes...But he also cursed me with eternal hunger for making him fall in love with himself...It was so stupiD!" She moaned.

"AH! This is really tight!" He grunted hugging her while moving his cock in and out. "I….never got this far!"

"Really? Not even with your ex?" Snake asked while her tail and butt jiggled in succession from the thrusting.

"Not really." He grunted reaching up and cupping one of her breasts.

"You can suck them, my Yamcha~ I will let you drink my essence like milk from a bottle~" Snake while smiling at him as the constant thrusting continued to make them both horny as snakes in heat.

He listened and leaned down before taking one of her nipples in his mouth and started sucking on it without breaking his rhythm.

"AH~ Yamcha! I want you! And only you!" She moaned was her womb started feeling the effects of the super cock inside her as both were in single resonant like a samurai and it's katana. "Please become my husband!"

"AH! You just got tighter!" He grunted going faster while licking her nipple.

"Because I want your sperm to impregnate this sluty goddess~" She moaned louder while feeling her lover's cock twitching inside her uterus. "Please answer the selfish prayers of your goddess!"

"I wouldn't be able to stop if I wanted to." He grunted slamming inside her one more time before his sperm shot inside her.

"YAMCHA!" She cried out as the semen entered her womb with about six sperm cells entering her eggs. "Ya...m..cha…-..koi~" She panted while her grip loosened and she fell to the ground with a set of hearts in her eyes.

"You alright?" He asked noticing her eyes.

"Yes….my….husband~...Now…" She said while kissing his lips. "I...will be...fine~" She purred before grabbing Yamcha and then falling asleep on the ground with him as a pillow.

Yamcha panted and rubbed her back while she kept her tail around him.

"Yama-chan~" She said in her sleep with a smile.

'I could get use to this.'

-two months later-

"Yama-chan! Am I fat!?" Said a now two month pregnant Snake, who was now the mother of six children.

"Not at all."

"AW~ Thank you Yama-chan~" She smiled before rubbing her belly. "I can't believe you made me the mother of six children~"

"I just can't believe I'm gonna be a dad. Never thought about kids."

"But Yama~ You will be excellent husband and father! I know this as a fact." She smiled while eating some pickled lobsters. "Delicious~"

'I guess coming here wasn't so bad.' Thought the former thief.

"Yama~" Snake said while kissing his lips. "Let's go to my bedroom~"

'Horny goddess.' He thought with a smile as they walked away to the master bedroom.


	60. Road, Female Kanda, and Allen

Crazy trouble with love

Road, Female Kanda, and Allen

Series: D Grayman

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Ark-

Road Camelot sat on her bed while swinging her legs over the edge with a bored expression. "So bored! ….And Allen-kun still hates me…"

"Lero! Stop fantasizing about that exorcist Lero!" Said a talking umbrella with a Jack-O-lantern's head on the top.

"Shut up Lero."

"No! You and that exorcist are a bad influence Lero!"

She frowned and grabbed the head before squeezing.

"LERO LERO LERO!" It yelled before Road threw it out the window.

"What would he know?" She huffed before holding her Allen doll tightly against her chest. "Allen-kun is my only reason now for existing….but he's too dense to understand..."

She laid back on her bed with a frown. 'What should I do….! I got it!' She smiled before opening a heart shaped door. "Here I come Allen-kun!" She smiled while entering the door which shut behind her.

-Kanda's room, Black Order HQ-

"Allen…." Said a woman with long black and green hair in a pony tail and in a long black nightgown which covered her C-cup breasts while lying on her bed looking at the ceiling with a sad expression. "...When will you realize my feelings you Bean sprout?"

"ALLEN-KUN!" Yelled a voice from the ceiling as a very familiar girl landed on top of Kanda. "I MISSED YOU….Wait….Soft breasts…?"

"YOU!" Yelled Kanda pushing Road off before grabbing her innocence sword.

"Oh. The swordswoman….Kama?...Kanui?...What was it again?" Road said while looking around the room. "Wow. You need a better decorator."

Kanda moved over and tried slashing at the Noah.

"Hey. Knock it off. I'm not here to fight. I'm here for Allen-kun." Road said while jumping away from the attack and looking at a picture of Allen with Kanda that was on the bedside table. "Oh? You like him...or are you my rival?"

Kanda blushed and swiped even faster.

"Really! You love Allen-kun?...Small world." She smiled slightly. "Now if only he stayed away for that Boot wielding girl...Lindlee? Lidlee? Lindalee?"

"Lenalee." Growled Kanda.

"Yes! Lenalee! That bitch that is getting too close to Allen-kun." She growled as her insignia started to show while her skin turned black as charcoal.

"For once we agree on something."

"You know. While I hate Innocents. I don't hate humans or at least certain humans...like Allen-kun." She smiled. "So how about we make a deal?"

"A deal? With the enemy?" She frowned. "No."

"I'm not the enemy right now. And please listen or I will have to turn your wet dreams into wet nightmares." She said with a smile. "Ok?"

"Try it brat."

"I was joking. Anyway. The deal is we both share Allen-kun and prank him into loving both of us." She smiled.

"And how are you going to do that?"

"It involves a letter laced in knockout gas, a hospital, and us in sexy nurses outfits and a pair of wigs." Road grinned. "So do we have a deal...Sister in arms?"

Kanda looked at Road with suspicion before setting her weapon down. "Trick me, and I will end you where you stand."

"Hey. I maybe a Noah but even I wouldn't do that! Heck I would have helped even without your knowledge!" Road said while looking at Kanda's breasts. "Damn it...Why can't I get breasts...I'm thirty five and still flat…"

Kanda patted herself on the back in her head before focusing. "Alright, then you would take care of things right now, correct?"

"Of course but I need someone to remove...her….from the equation." Road growled.

"I'll try and get her to go out and go on a scouting mission which should give you plenty of time."

"Thank you Kanda no boobies~" Road teased while giving Kanda a pair of underwear. "This is some of Allen-kun's underwear...and no I didn't steal it...But Lulu Bell did one time."

Kanda blinked before taking the underwear with a blush.

"And ….I kind of mastrabated on it...sorry Kanda no boobies!" She blushed while creating another portal.

"What!" Yelled Kanda as Road jumped through the portal and stared at her crushes underwear. 'Still...I can use them.'

-Allen's room-

"9,998, 9,999, 1,000!" Said Allen as he finished his one handed push ups. He stood up and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

Knock Knock. Came a sound from the door. "Delivery."

"Uh?" Allen walked to the door and opened it. Only finding an empty hall and a small letter with a seal on the back of it, on the ground. He crouched down and picked it up with confusion. "A letter?"

He opened the letter and read the following:

Dear Allen,

If you are reading this, then you have noticed the fact that your body is about to faint. Well that was from the gas inside the letter.

Hope to see you soon~

Love,

R+K

P.S: Expect lovely nurses when you wake up~

'Crap!' Thought Allen as he fell unconscious to the ground.

-hours later, unknown location-

"...ctor...Doctor he's waking up." Said a voice as Allen regained consciousness. "And he's grabbing my breast~"

"Huh?...what?" He spoke blinking his eyes.

"Stay still. Your body still needs to recover." Another voice said with flustered tone. "And really...stop touching our breasts."

That's when he got a look at who was near him.

"Hey~ Are you feeling better Allen-kun~" Said Road in a very revealing nurses uniform. It hugged her petite form with a short skirt compared to a regular uniform.

"Bean Sprout." Said Kanda in another revealing uniform but with an even shorter skirt and a V-bra which tightened against her breasts. "Are you done looking at us?"

He blinked before getting a nosebleed.

"I guess not." Teased Road while moving closer to Allen's face. "Want me to wipe it off with my breasts or my ass?"

"What breasts?" Spoke Kanda with a smirk.

"Quiet. Boobzilla!" Road retorted.

"Where am I?"

"Oh. An abandoned hospital/soap house in Edo." Road smiled. "And for why we are dress like this...Well…" She uncharacteristically blushed. "It was to get you to listen."

"And you will listen beansprout." Kanda said while walking towards Allen. "Or else."

He nodded in nervousness while trying not to stare at her chest.

"Now Allen-kun." Road said. "We know for a fact that you are a bachelor. And that you have been looking at the girl...Lenalee for sometime."

He looked away with a blush as Road climbed onto the bed and straddled his waist.

"So we both agreed to do one thing." Road said as Kanda also climbed on the bed as well.

"To say that we both love you and are willing to share you, Beansprout...I mean Allen-kun." Kanda blushed.

"You're blushing!?" Cried Allen in shock.

"Of course I am! I love you for God sake!" Kanda yelled with a red face.

"So tell us, do you want to go after one girl, or two who are willing to do any of your fetishes?" Grinned Road with a husky tone.

"Even the most forbidden of fetishes." Blushed Kanda while looking at Allen with longing.

"Well…..there is one thing I've thought about…." He admitted with a blush.

"What?" Both asked with curiosity.

"Eating food off a naked girl's body." He drooled with a blush.

"...What?" They both sweatdropped. "Eating food off us."

"What's that fetish? We're not going to get turned into food for that parasite Innocence of yours Allen-kun!" Kanda blushed.

"I said eat food OFF the body, not eat a woman made of food." He sweatdropped.

"Still, why food? Why not bondage, or even fucking us while hanging upside down in a bathtub?" Kanda said while blushing.

"And here I thought I was the kinky girl here." Road said with wide eyes.

"Wow." remarked Allen staring at Kanda in surprise.

"...I'm a closet pervert ok!" She blushed. "And maybe just you fucking us then extracting our cum and placed them in each other's pussies." She pointed to Road with a now crimson blush.

"Are you sure you're not a Noah?" Road asked in surprise. "Because you act like Lulu Bell in heat."

Kanda growled before Allen blushed even more and tried stopping his nose from bleeding again.

"So Allen-kun." They said while looking at him with a blush. "What other fetishes will you try on us~"

"You sure we can't try mine?"

"...Knowing you, you would eat the food and us at the same time." They both deadpanned.

"Would not." He pouted.

"You nearly tried to eat both a cake and Akuma one time." Road said.

"And nearly ate my hand when your were trying to have some of my soba noodles."

He looked away bashfully.

"So no eating your girlfriends!" They both said blushing.

He blushed at the title before moaning as Road leaned down and started licking his neck.

"So Allen-kun~ Will you A. Do a bunny fetish, B. A bath fetish, C. Milking fetish or, D. Fucking us and giving each other the other's cum?" Road purred.

He blushed and groaned as she kept licking while asking and tried to answer. "...I..choose...D…"

"Good, I'll go first~" purred Road.

"No me!" Kanda yelled while slapping Road's ass.

"Ooh~" gasped Road before frowning. "Forget it! My plan, meaning I go first."

"...Fine but I get to grope that fat ass of yours~" Kanda purred while looking at Road's ass.

"Hmph!" Huffed Road before she started taking Allen's shirt off. "WOW! You have a cute set of abbs!"

"U-Uh, maybe we could take it slow?" He suggested.

"No. You had plenty of time yet you never gave us a second look except for that Lenalee!" Growled Road while removing her clothes and cupping her B-cups with her hands. "Now let's fuck~"

"Let's~" Kanda smiled while groping Road's ass with her hands. "A little pudgy aren't you?"

"Hey~ I'm not pudgy! But you are Boobzilla!" Road retorted while licking Allen's chest with her tongue while Kanda groped more of her ass.

Allen groaned at her tongue and reached up before grabbing Road's breast.

"Ah~ Allen-kun." She moaned. "You like my breasts?"

"Well they are pretty soft."

"HEY!" Yelled Kanda. "What about mine!"

"How would I know without grabbing them?" He asked.

"You grabbed them just a few minutes ago!" She blushed.

"Oh yeah. They're pretty firm."

"...They are not fake you baka!" She yelled while grabbing Road's ass even harder. "They are natural!"

"I never said they were fake!"

"Then why did you call them firm!" She yelled back.

"They are! What do you want me to say?" He asked in confusion. "I thought firm was good."

"So is soft and firm." She growled. "You idiot…."

"Well if you have a problem with it, just leave me and Allen-kun and I'll make all his fantasies come true." Grinned Road.

This earned Road a massive slap the the ass. "NEVER! I WILL STAY!"

"OW!" Road glared at her. "Saggy tits!"

"Cradle Robber!"

"FAT ASS!"

"NOAH GUT!"

This continued for a few seconds before Allen had enough, got up and slapped them in the ass's with his left arm.

"OW!"

"ALLEN-KUN!"

Slap! Slap! SLAP! He continued before they shut up and moaned with pleasure.

"Now Listen! I don't mind you sharing or even making you my girlfriends but if you continue this I will leave and date Miranda!

"Mean." pouted Road.

"I'm serious Road...Kanda...If you two don't stop I'll date her and Lenalee!" he said as demon horns appeared on his head.

"Fine." spoke Kanda.

"Good...But you have to promise me something." Allen said as his horns disappeared. "If I do get any of you pregnant, we must stop this war and bring peace between the two fractions."

"No promises." Spoke the both of them.

"Or I will just fuck Lenalee instead~" he teased. That made him shut up as both girls glared before he found his pants ripped off. "I was joking!"

"But we weren't!" Said Road as she moved her folds against his cock. "And we will gladly accept you and your seed."

"Same here….and Road's ass is way too big~" She purred.

Allen gulped and groaned as Road slowly slid down onto his cock.

"AH~ It hurts!" She said as her face contorted into an expression of pain as her pussy consumed Allen's cock. Her body shook while Kanda went ahead and started squeezing her breasts.

"So soft….but too small to breastfeed our children." Kanda smiled while Road moaned with pleasure. "How does his cock feel?"

"L..LIKE A SWORD!" She cried out while her hips started shaking like crazy.

"AH! Road! Take it easy!" Grunted Allen.

"I CAN'T! I'M WITH THE MAN I LOVE!" She cried out while tears fell from her face. "AND I WANTED THIS! I WANTED YOU ALLEN-KUN!"

"Oh? This Noah wants love...well." Kanda said while kissing Roads lips. "I will be your lover as well as Allen-kun."

Road smiled and resumed kissing Kanda while Allen started to thrust upwards into her.

"I -I'm about to cum!" Road cried out as Allen's sperm entered her womb. She cried out as the sperm filled her womb with some flowing out.

"It's my turn...but first." Kanda said before licking the cum off Road's pussy with her tongue. "Yum~ So salty and warm."

Road and Allen panted as Kanda pulled the Noah off Allen's cock before sending her pussy right onto it.

"AH! It hurts even more than the carrots I put in yesterday!"

"What?" Allen asked while thrusting his cock into her even harder folds.

"It's called masturbating!" She growled while moving her hips up and down.

"I know that! But why a carrot?!" He cried out in confusion.

"I WANTED TO THINK ABOUT YOUR COCK!" She blushed. "HAPPY!?"

"Wow." Allen said as he thrusted his cock even faster into her uterus. "You thought my cock was a carrot?"

"I...I just took a guess." She admitted with a bashful blush.

"Or that miss boobzilla wanted to feel your cock sooner." Road said while groping Kandas ass. "Wow. Even fatter than mine!"

"S-SHUT UP!" Spoke Kanda moving her hips faster.

"That was a compliment….super ass~" Road purred while licking her anus.

Kanda gasped while Allen went ahead and started grabbing her chest. "R-ROAD! ALLEN-KUN! S-STOP!"

Both shared a glance before grinning and groped her chest even harder while Road started pushing her tongue inside the hole.

"AH! S-STOP! PLEASE!" She moaned while her hips continued to shake. "I CAN'T HOLD IT!"

That's when both stopped and saw her look disappointed.

"Why did you stop?" She tried to calm down. "I wanted more."

"Well you did say stop, so we stopped." Grinned Allen.

"But...I want it~" She pouted. "Please!"

"Than beg." Grinned Road.

"I beg of you!" Kanda said with a look of desire. "I BEG YOU TO CONTINUE!"

Both nodded before they resumed.

"GOD! MY PUSSSY! IT'S ABOUT TO EXPLODE!" Kanda moaned while embracing Allen in a hug. "Please impregnate me with your child~"

He groaned and slammed her back down as his sperm shot deep inside her.

"ALLEN!" She cried as the cum enter her womb as excess amounts poured from her pussy.

"Allen-kun~ Don't forget our little kinky fetish~" Road smiled while showing her pussy. "Just take out cum and place it into each others pussy with your hands~"

"Alright, both of you lay down."

They obliged as they laid on their backs. "Ready Allen-kun~" They said with a moan.

He reached out and scooped some of his sperm from both their pussies before turning his arms and putting as much as he could in their folds.

"AH~ MORE! PUT MORE INTO OUR PUSSIES~" They moaned with pleasure.

He gladly obliged and kept stuffing the sperm in them.

"OH! ALLEN-KUN! MORE! MAKE OUR WOMBS EXPLODE FROM YOUR CUM!" They moaned even louder was Allen continued to stuff their pussies with more sperm.

"Alright, I think that's all." He spoke pulling his hands back.

They smiled while holding their small bellies of cum in their hands. "Allen-kun. We love you!"

-eight months later, Allen's room-

"How you two feeling?" Asked Allen.

"So happy." Said Road while cupping her pregnant stomach.

"And perfect." Kanda smile while rubbing Roads now giant hips.

"That's a relief."

Just then the walls and door exploded revealing both the Black Order and the Noah clan.

"Shit!" Cursed Allen.

"What is going on!" Yelled Levy.

"Road! What happened!" Cried Tyki seeing her belly.

"What? I'm Allen-Kun's wife."

"Same here." Glared Kanda. "Got a problem with that you cock suckers?"

The reply was instant as both sides started drawing their weapons at each other.

"Uh, guys?" Spoke Allen.

They stopped and looked at him with a deadly glare.

"Maybe this is a good thing."

"Yea. No more fighting and well." Road smirked. "Tyki-chan here is seeing a certain clock exorcist~"

"Same with the cat and Lenalee." Kanda smiled.

Said people blushed and looked away.

"See. Even they want peace." Allen said before getting hit in the face by Road's father.

"I WILL RIP YOUR BODY TO PIECES!"

"FATHER! IF YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN I WILL KILL YOU AND THROW YOUR BODY INTO THE OCEAN!" Yelled Road in absolute anger.

"AND I WILL HELP!" Kanda yelled as well holding her sword. "SO WHAT IS YOUR ANSWER YOU COCK SUCKING BASTARD!"

Both sides now looked confused and conflicted.

"Oh and father~" Road said while grinning like a cat.

"Yes Road?"

"We are pregnant with both seeds from Allen-kun and Kanda no mega boobs~" She smiled. "That and….you are not the godfather for these children."

Her father reeled back and fainted.

"Looks like we still have unwanted guests." Kanda said glaring at the two fractions. "And they should leave now or face OUR WRATH!"

Both sides gulped before rushing away.

"BUT NOT YOU!" Said Road pointing to a green haired golem named Fou. "You are staying here."

She nodded in fear.

"Good...Now." Road smiled. "Strip and act like a cat~"

"W-What?!"

"Do it or I will show everyone your life sized Allen doll!" Kanda said with a light glare as the golem blushed crimson.

"FINE!" Fou said while striping. "Meow?"

"Perfect. Now lick Allen-kun's face while we get some sleep." Road said as the two pregnant women walked over to the bed next to Allen and laid down. "Have fun~"

"Meow~" Said Fou while licking Allen's face.

'Not again.'


	61. Takinom and Tom

Crazy trouble with love

Takinom and Tom

Series: Chaotic

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Tom was Waking up, only to see he was upside down.

"Uh, what?" He looked around for signs of life. So far it looked he was in some kind of dungeon suspended high above the ground.

"Where am I?"

"In the Underworld's dungeon."

"What the?" he turned and spotted Takinom fly near him. "Takinom?"

"So, you're awake."

"How'd I get here?"

"You were trespassing around the city." she sneered. "What were you doing? Spying on Chaor?"

"No I was just getting some new Scans!"

"Hmm, you do seem familiar." she looked over his face. She sniffed his Face.

"Uh, why are you sniffing me?"

"Too see if you can be Trusted."

Tom stayed still to let her do what she's doing.

She soon started to Pat him Down.

"Hey!"

"What?"

"Isn't that going a little far?"

"No, I need to Make sure you have no Weaponry."

"I can't bring weapons to Perim, not that I would at all!"

"A Likely story." She kept patting him down. Till she made her way to His Crotch.

"O-Okay! I think that's far enough!"

"Silence!" She continued to Pat down on his crotch.

'Why can't she just stop!?'

That's when she felt something. "Ah ha!"

Tom gulped.

"Wait." She stopped. "Are you..."

"Am I what?"

"Getting hard from this?" she growled.

"What No!" He said with a Blush.

Takinom frowned before gripping the front of his pants. She ripped them off revealing his Boxers. And under them was a bulge.

Takinom's Red face got redder. "You were!"

Tom looked away.

She growled and grabbed the bulge before slowly bending it backwards.

Tom let out a Scream of Pain.

"If you find this arousing, I'll crush this!"

"Please don't!"

"Give me one reason not to."

"I could, uhhh...Use it to Pleasure you?"

"Hah! Do you really think Chaor's second-in command would choose pleasure over duty?"

"Ummm Yes?" That made her twist it more. "Ahhhh! Ok ok No you wouldn't!"

"That's what I thought." she let of of his cock.

"Why do you even want to keep me here anyway?"

"Until Chaor knows the reason you're here, you'll be our prisoner."

"Okay, where is He?"

"At the moment outside the city and won't be back for another week."

"Does anyone else know I'm here?" Her Face got even Redder in Embarrassment. "Well?"

"No."

"Then why Capture me!?"

"I was doing my job to keep any spies away from the city!" she growled back.

"Takinom, Chaor doesn't appreciate you, does he?"

"Yes he does!"

"Really now?"

Takinom glared at Tom and turned her back to him.

He heard her Sniffle. "Wanna talk about it?"

She slowly nodded yes.

"Well maybe it'd be better if you let me down?"

She used her Claws to cut the ropes.

Tom cried out before she grabbed his ankle and set him on the ground.

"There, now you can go!"

"I thought you wanted to talk it out?"

She turned away.

Tom pulled his pants and underwear up and eyed the stairs leading up to the door. 'I can't just leave her Like this.'

"Well? Leave!" she growled with her hands holding fireballs.

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, I'm not Leaving."

She growled before throwing the fireballs at him. However each of them Missed.

"JUST LEAVE!"

"No!"

She growled as he walked over towards her. "I'm not leaving."

"WHY!"

"BECAUSE I CAN'T STAND TO SEE SOMEONE UPSET!"

Takinom frowned before looking away.

Tom placed a Hand on her Shoulder. "Let's just sit down and talk."

"...Fine."

Both sat down on the ground. "Now just tell me what's wrong."

"It just feels like Chaor might replace me."

"Why?"

"I've been doing all my usual duties, but he just shrugs them aside like they mean nothing."

"Yeah I see what you Mean."

"And then I heard the other day he was thinking about having someone else take my spot?"

"Oh Man."

"Now that you know, you can leave."

"No Takinom, I'm not Leaving."

She growled before grabbing him by the shirt.

Tom just gave her a Blank Look. "I'm still not gonna leave."

She growls.

"Do what you will, but I'm not leaving you alone."

She let's Him go. "Why are you intent to stay?"

"I want to help you."

"How?"

"Come with Me."

She looked at him in confusion. "Come with You?"

"Yeah, to my world."

She looked down, would she be Accepted?

Tom saw and rubbed her back.

"I'll do it, but..."

"But what?"

"Will I Be Accepted?"

Tom was quiet and didn't say anything.

"That's what I thought." She stood up and started walking away.

"Wait!" Tom ran over and grabbed her shoulder.

"What?"

"I might have an idea, but you have to trust me."

"What is it?"

"You know how any humans in Perim can use their scanners and leave, right?"

"Yes why?"

"Maybe if you grab onto me, I could port us out of here."

"Will that work?"

"Not sure, but it's worth a shot."

She thought about it. "Okay."

Tom pulled out his scanner as Takinom grabbed his shoulders. "Ready?" She nodded as he pressed the button.

The warp started Up. Tom started glowing and Takinom didn't see a change for her. That's when her body started to Glow as well. "What's Happening!?"

"Just keep a grip on me!"

She started to Scream in Pain as her Body started to Change. "AHHH!"

"Almost There!"

Soon both their forms vanished from the dungeon. They Landed on the Warp Pad. Tom was Fine a Little Burnt, but Fine, but Takinom was...Different.

He turned and blushed at what she looked like now. Takinom had long red Hair that reached her Back, her Nails were Painted Black, and her eyes were a Piercing Yellow...oh and she was Naked, Good thing the Main Hall was Empty. "T-Takinom!?"

"What... what happened and why do I feel...Happy?"

"Uh, you might need to look at a mirror." he looked away.

"A Mirror?"

"Yes a Mirror." He grabbed her hand. "I'll show you to the restrooms." He took her to the Bathroom. Luckily no one was in there and gestured Takinom to go inside.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed.

"Um, how do you feel?" he asked through the door.

"Happy! I don't know why, but I feel Happy."

"Well that's great, but you might need some new clothes now." he spoke as she stepped out.

"Tom, why do I feel Happy?"

"I'm not sure, I'm still amazed this worked so easy."

She looked at her new Hands. "This skin is so much different than my old skin." She rubbed it in Curiosity.

"Well we still have a problem."

"What Problem?"

"You need clothes and I'm not sure if leaving you here while I head back is a good idea."

She said nothing instead just still Trying to Process what Happened.

Tom walked back over to the Warp Pad and went Back to Perim.

Takinom herself sat at one of the tables to wait and look over her body.

"I'm Human."

She noticed her wings were gone and felt a little naked without them, metaphorically of course since she was still naked. She looked at her Nails and Saw her Claws were Gone.

"I don't even want to see if I lost my powers."

Takinom Pushed her head onto her Knees and still didn't know why she was Happy.

Tom ported back and walked over to her with some clothes under his arm. "Well I got your Clothes."

"Thanks Tom." she took them and started slipping them on. "I still don't know why I'm so Happy Now."

"Well, maybe it's because you have a new chance at life."

She said nothing, that's when she started to cry.

"What's wrong? Are you in pain?" he asked.

"No it's not that, what am I going to do Now? I have nowhere to go!"

'Shit! She's right. We got her out of Perim, but wait!'

"Tom, what's wrong?"

"I've got it!"

"Got what?"

"A place you can stay at." he smiled.

"Where?"

"My place."

"R-R-Really?"

"Yeah, it might work the same way we got you here."

She hugged him. "Thank You!" 'This feeling of happiness, it's getting Stronger, could...could... could I be In Love?' She thought.

"Alright, just hold on tight and let's pray this works."

She gripped him.

He walked them over to the teleportation pads and made sure Takinom was close before taking a deep breath and hitting the button. They warped Back to Tom's House.

Tom's real body shook his head. "Takinom?"

"Tom?"

He turned and saw the human on his bed and wobbled on her feet.

"Where are we?"

"My room, and man, I'm glad that worked." Tom fell back on His Bed.

"But now I need to think of something to tell my parents."

"Par...Ents?"

"Yeah, people who helped raise you."

"Intress and I never Knew our Par...ents."

"Oh...I'm sorry."

"It's Alright."

That's when Tom Realized she Mentioned Intress. "Wait, what do you mean Intress?"

"She's My Sister, we're Half Breeds."

"Woah really?" he asked in shock.

"Yes we are."

'Uh, now that I think about it, they do kinda look alike.'

"Something wrong?"

"No no, but you stay here, I'll be right back." Tom left out of the room.

Takinom took the moment to look around the room. She saw Numerous Posters on the Wall. Different ones of some of the best known Overworlders. A few of them were of her sister in...Fascinating poses.

This made her blush and look away from them. That's when Tom came back in. "Alright, I talked to my parents and we got a good story."

"Like what?"

"I told them you were a foreign exchange student from overseas needing a place to stay, so that should help."

She was confused but went along with it.

"But I didn't mention a name cause I couldn't come up with something."

"But I am Takinom!"

"Yeah, but they might not take it seriously because they kinda think chaotic is just a game.

She frowned.

"It might not sound good, but it's all we got left."

"Fine."

Tom took a seat beside her, making Takinom inwardly gulp. She started to Blush. 'Am I really falling for him? I've barely really gotten to know him, and he's already done so much for me.'

"What's wrong?"

"W-What do you mean?"

"You're blushing."

Takinom turned away.

Tom was confused. He looked at some of his more mature posters of Intress and realized he goofed. "Hehehehe, Oops."

"Tom?"

"Yeah, Sorry about that, I'll take them down if you want."

"No, I wanted to thank you."

"For what?"

"Giving me a new chance for a new life."

"It's no Problem."

She felt her heart rate increase and grabbed Tom's face.

"Takinom?" he was pulled down to her and found their lips touching. His eyes widened in Surprise. He didn't make any moves to push her away. Instead he deepened the Kiss. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. 'This is so wrong, but it feels right!' He thought.

'I can't believe I'm doing this!' thought Takinom.

He rubbed her shoulder and reached for the Hem of her Dress.

She pushed him back though with a bright blush.

"Oh I'm sorry."

"No, it's just...I feel weird."

"How?"

"You've done so much for me, and that makes me really happy."

Tom gave a Smile. "Takinom, I think you're feeling love."

"Love?"

"What? Never heard of it?"

"No it's just I never thought I would fall in Love."

"Well that's my guess."

She hugged him. "Then show me what it feels like to love."

Tom Blushed. "Are you Sure? I'm still a Virgin."

"Then allow me to fix that." she growled in lust. She pushed him Down onto the Floor.

He gulped before she slammed her lips against his.

She let out a Moan as she started to Rub his Crotch.

His eyes widened as her hand fiddled with the zipper.

She finally managed to Unzip his Pants. She pulled back from the kiss and Tom saw her eyes looked the same when she was still in her original form.

"You're eyes are So Beautiful."

That made her blush as Tom leaned up and kissed her before grabbing her chest. He took off her Shirt along with her Top. He stared at her bare breasts before grabbing them.

"Oh You beast!" She moaned.

"Can't help it, first time seeing bare breasts." He reached up and started to Suck on her Nipples.

"AH!" gasped Takinom.

His Sucking was Vigorous and fierce as His Tongue Swirled around the Nipple.

"AH! T-Tom! Have you done this before?" she gasped out with a shiver.

"Nope Completely New at This." he replied with a Smirk.

"But how? How do you know where to touch?"

"Movies."

"What are 'movies' ?"

"Don't worry about it, I'll show you Later."

He resumed squeezing her breasts while he started sucking on the erect nipple.

"YES! YES! YEEEEEEESSSS!" She moaned.

"Keep it down." he whispered. "If my parents hear us, they might not let you stay."

"Sorry."

He grinned and started lightly pinching her nipples.

She let Out Small Moans that Created Sparks in the Air.

"Did you just make sparks?" asked Tom in confusion.

"I...I...I believe so." she said in surprise.

"Maybe you retained some of your powers."

She gave a smile. Then moaned as Tom started sucking her nipple again while groping her harder.

As he was Sucking, she moved her hand onto his crotch. The bulge was bigger and she moved her hand up and down.

Tom let out a Low Groan.

That made her pull his boxers down and stare at his stiff cock.

She licked her lips at the Sight. She pulled her breasts from his face and moved down to the tip. She lightly started to Lick the tip.

Tom groaned as Takinom was intrigued by the flavor.

A Little Precum leaked out onto her tongue. 'This Taste is Amazing, I Must Have MORE!' She thought. She slid her lips over the tip and eagerly slurped up the top.

"Ohh god Takinom!" Tom moaned.

She swirled around the tip and tasted more precum.

"Go Deeper and Faster!" He moaned.

She obliged and started bobbing her head.

Tom let out another Low Groan as he put his Hand on her Head. 'This is incredible!'

'So Tasty! WANT MORE! WANT MORE TOM!' She thought. She started sliding more of his cock inside, making him groan out loud.

"Takinom I'm going to Cum!" He moaned. That made her lick faster. "AHHHHHH YEEEEESSS!" He moaned as her mouth was instantly filled with his seed.

She eagerly slurped up as much as she could and felt her body get hotter.

"Tom are you alright? I heard shouting." His Mom asked.

"Y-Y-Yeah mom! Just stubbed my toe!"

"Okay."

Both made sure she didn't come in before Takinom licked across the tip again.

Tom let out a soft moan. "We need to be more careful."

"I want more." growled Takinom with lust.

He gave a Smirk. "Then come have some...But Quietly!"

She grinned before eagerly pulling her bottom shorts down and straddled his waist. "I'm ready." she said.

He held her waist as she started lowering herself down onto his cock. When he reached her Hymen he felt the Tip of his Cock Burn. "AH!" he gasped.

"What's wrong?"

"It's really hot inside!"

"Just keep Pushing." she kept sliding down and moaned as the cock stretched her out.

As soon as He broke through her Hyman The Blood from the wound stung like Sulfuric acid.

"GAH! I need to pull out!" he cried out while trying to move her off.

"No Please!" She hugged him while he was constricted by her grip.

He soon felt the burning Stop. "Ah, I'm gonna need some burn cream after this." he sighed.

"Burn Cream?"

"I'll explain later." He slowly started to Pump into her.

She let out a gasp and shivered. 'So Warm.'

'So tight.' thought Tom. He Increased his Thrusts as her insides became Tighter.

"AH!" she moaned. "It's so Good!" She moaned.

"Keep it down."

"Sorry it just Feels so GOOOOOOOODD!" She moaned.

Tom panicked and sat up before kissing her as he kept thrusting upward into her pussy. Her moans of Pleasure shot Sparks into his mouth. He jumped at the heat and prayed she was close.

"I'm about to cum!" She moaned in his ear.

He groaned and held her down as his dick started twitching.

"Do It cum Inside me!" She held onto him as the sperm shot into her pussy. She fell onto His Chest.

Both panting and sweating.

"That was Most Enjoyable."

"Yeah, that was awesome."


	62. Kyoshi and Aang

Crazy trouble with love

Kyoshi and Aang

Series: Avatar the Last Airbender

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Aang smiled as he sat next to a small pond located inside one of the relaxing areas of Ba Sing Se, just looking at the clouds with a content smile. A couple of Turtles Ducks were swimming with content as a Dragonfly landed on his head.

He didn't mind and sighed in relaxation. "This is just perfect."

' _Avatar Aang!_ ' Yelled a voice from within his being. ' _I need to speak with you in the Spirit realm._ '

"Avatar Kyoshi?" He spoke out loud in surprise.

' _Yes It's me.. Aang._ ' Kyoshi said.

"Well it's great hearing from you, but why do you need me to visit the Spirit World?"

' _An important matter has arisen and I need your assistance._ ' Kyoshi said while a crash of pots and pans could be heard. ' _And hurry!_ '

Aang was confused, but sat with his legs crossed and put his knuckles together before closing his eyes.

As he opened them again he found himself in a house like the one from Kyoshi island, only covered in holes and littered with broken furniture.

' _Thank the spirits you're here._ ' Kyoshi said while in some regular clothing consisting of a green and yellow dress with a pot in her hand. ' _Now assist me in ridding my house of this monster._ ' She said pointing to the….very small Spider Scorpion that was on the chair next to the table. ' _Aang...What are you laughing at!_ '

"I...I'm sorry! But...you want me to help you get rid of that little thing?" He chuckled.

' _Yes! It's evil incarnate!_ ' She said while trying to kill the spider scorpion, only to break the chair in the process.

"I think you're just overreacting."

' _ME OVERREACT! I do not!_ ' She said while the insect crawled on her foot, causing her to scream and jump onto Aang's arms ' _AH! GET IT AWAY!_ '

"Ah." Aang grunted trying to hold her up. "It's….just….a bug."

' _It's not a bug! It's evil! EVIL!_ ' She said blushing at being seen at her most weakest.

"Uh, can you get off me?" He groaned trying to keep his balance.

' _First you laugh now you're implying that I'm fat. The nerve of you!_ ' She said as the insect scurried away.

He sighed as she stood back up. "It's not that, but we just have a large…..size difference."

' _Right...you are rather small. For a 112 year old._ '

"So was that all?" He asked.

' _No. I just wanted to speak with you about that stunt you did during Sozin's comet._ ' She said while sitting herself on the ground. ' _Now where did you learn how to energy bend?_ '

"Well I tried coming up with a solution to stop him without killing him, and I learned the way from a Lion Turtle."

' _You learned from a Lion Turtle...a creature that hasn't been seen since Avatar Wan the first Avatar?_ ' Kyoshi said in mix emotions. ' _And you didn't kill him._ '

"Of course not!" Spoke Aang. "Why would I?"

' _Because it's your duty to the world. Even if you did save a single person, more will follow...and such an event is playing out now as we speak._ '

"But if there's a way to stop someone from being killed, isn't that the main goal of all the avatars?"

' _Yes. But this is one thing you should fear now and in future reincarnations, The Red Lotus._ '

"The Red Lotus?"

' _A splinter faction of the White Lotus that want to end the Avatar forever._ '

"But why?" He asked in concern.

' _They see you and the rest of the Avatar line as the focal point for imbalance and human need for a centralized power, under an Avatar's power, they believe._ '

"But the avatar was made to balance the world!"

' _And yet they see the Avatar as a threat and are willing to kill you and everyone of us to achieve it even releasing a dark spirit fouler than Koh._ '

"How do you know that might happen?"

' _I don't. But your...previous reincarnation mention this to all of us during the last full moon._ ' Kyoshi said while looking at Aang. ' _And Avatar Wan says hi._ '

' _Hey._ ' said a voice from Aang's back.

"Wah!" Aang jumped and whirled around.

' _Oh Raava. Good to see you again._ '

' _Likewise._ ' Said a woman with Yue's hair and dress but with blue tattoos covering her hands, legs and forehead. ' _Hello Avatar Aang._ '

"W-Who are you?"

' _I'm the spirit of the Avatar and of light, Raava._ ' She said while blushing. ' _And Wan's wife._ '

' _Don't be afraid Aang. She won't bite._ ' Kyoshi said trying to calm Aang down.

"I'm not, just surprised." He admitted looking at them. "But wait, how come I've never met either of you before?"

' _You never asked our names or even tried to contact us._ ' Raava said while pouting. ' _Some Avatar you are not knowing your history._ '

"Well I was kinda in the middle of a war." He defended.

' _Still. You really are a harsh little boy._ '

' _Yep. And kind of a ridiculous earthbender when he started out._ ' Kyoshi chuckled.

"It was the main opposite of air! I bet you had trouble learning air." He rebutted.

' _Some what but I did create a tornado my first time._ ' She grinned.

Aang frowned and just crossed his arms.

' _But that air scooter of yours was genius...wish they were invented during my time...would have saved me the time and effort getting from place to place without looking like a demonic wind monster._ ' She blushed in embarrassment.

' _Well...I need to get going..so later!_ ' Said Raava before disappearing into Aang's body.

' _So Aang… Want some dinner?_ ' Kyoshi asked.

"Sure."

' _Good. It's Air Bison burgers tonight._ ' She teased while Aang looked at her in a mortified expression.

"I'm gonna be sick." He looked green and covered his mouth.

' _I was joking. It's just a salad._ ' Kyoshi said while picking him up. ' _Yep...as light as a feather._ '

"Now you're just rubbing it in that I'm shorter."

' _No. I'm just jealous. Just look at me! I'm a giant!_ ' She retorted. ' _A fucking giant!_ '

"Oh come on, be happy. At least people probably took you more serious than me."

' _Not really. They just called me the 'Rackatar' and 'Giant dancing cow' before I became famous._ ' She said while a small cloud appears over her head.

Aang frowned as they reached the table and patted her back. "Well at least you didn't get called short stack or cue ball."

' _Or large ass and Koh the wide ass._ '

"Or potato head."

' _Or fan for brains._ '

"Or Aang the airhead."

'Or _Kyoshi the cock crusher._ '

Aang blushed hearing that. "Uh…..old relationships?"

' _Had no relationships. I accidently stepped on a man's cock and the name stuck around._ ' She blushed.

"Oh, sorry to hear." He replied sitting down.

' _It's fine. Besides most men back then were as arrogant as that bastard Ozai._ ' she replied as she went ahead and started getting dinner ready. ' _Want sea cucumbers or prunes?_ '

"Sea cucumbers."

' _Ok? But why not the sea prunes?_ '

"They're prunes."

' _So?_ ' She asked curiously. ' _They taste good with some flying lemur blood._ '

Aang grimaced and covered his mouth again.

' _It's a joke Aang._ ' She deadpans. ' _I don't eat my nation's animals._ '

"Well just imagining it is already making me a little nauseous."

' _Same here heck when I lived in the northern air temple, some jerks thought it would be funny to feed us air bison meat._ ' She growled. ' _They were exiled for that._ '

"Well for something like that, they deserved it."

' _They were the elders of that temple that did the prank._ '

"WHAT?!"

' _Yep. Apparently they broke so many taboos that they were literally squished to death by a air bison's tail when they left._ ' She said while bringing out the salad. ' _Dinner darling._ ' she teased.

"Oh ha ha." He chuckled.

' _What? You are a darling child._ '

"I'm technically a teen." He replied as they started digging in.

' _Yet you are cute like a kid._ ' She said while taking a bite of her salad and, for a little fun, bended a rock and turned it into a mini Aang that danced around the table.

He chuckled and got an idea before forming a small ball of air and threw it at her face, making her hair blow back from the pressure.

' _Aang…._ ' she said while forming a ball of air and throwing it at Aang's face. ' _This means war!_ '

He grinned before both started an air ball fight.

-one hour later-

' _That...was...fun…._ ' Kyoshi smiled as most of her cloths were a mess.

"Yeah." nodded Aang.

' _Aang….we should visit each other more often._ ' She smiled.

"Yeah, this has been pretty fun."

' _Yea. Better than that time I used the onagi as a mount._ '

"Wait, you rode the onagi?"

' _Yes? Why did you ask?_ '

"I tried riding it, but let's just say it was a little...too much for me."

' _How so? Did you say 'come here fish lips.' Or did you just grab it?_ '

"Grab it."

' _Oh. No rounder...you should have called him by his name, Fish lips._ ' Kyoshi sighed while getting up and picking Aang up bridal style.

"W-What are you doing?" He asked with a blush.

' _What? I'm trying to pick you up and carry you like a child._ ' She bluntly said.

"Can you not? I'm not some little kid anymore."

' _No. You never had a mother or sister figure so….I will fill that role for you._ ' She smiled.

"That's alright, really I'm fine."

' _Sorry. But once I make up my mind It's stuck like tar on a fire nation chicken._ '

Aang sighed. "Fine."

' _Good. So any relationship issues...son?_ '

"Uh, like what?" He asked.

' _Cheating, having an affair, pregnant with a snake bear's child?_ '

He blushed and sighed. "I'll talk, but can you let me down first?"

' _Fine. But you have to sit on my lap ok._ '

"Fine." he relented.

' _Good._ ' She smiled while putting Aang down before sitting on a couch. ' _So about those issues?_ '

"Well so far the relationship I'd say I'm in would be with Katara."

' _And?_ ' She asked while Aang sat down on her lap.

"Nothing's really bad about it. We're doing pretty nice actually." He smiled with a blush.

' _Really? Not even a hint of cheating?_ ' She said while rubbing Aang's head.

"Well….sometimes when we hold hands she seems distracted, but I figured she's getting use to this like I am."

' _Or she is seeing Roku's great grandson, Zuko._ ' She said while glaring at nothing.

"What? No! Katara isn't the kind of person to go and do that!" He frowned.

' _Maybe, Maybe not son...Just be careful ok...I don't want your heart to break._ ' Kyoshi frowned while hugging Aang closer. ' _Ok, son?_ '

"Alright." He sighed patting her arm.

' _Alright?_ ' She said pouting. ' _No alright mom? Or ok mom?_ '

He smiled and chuckled. "Alright mom. Better?"

' _Thank you...my son._ ' She smiled before kissing his head. ' _Now I think the world needs the Avatar at the moment, but don't worry I will see you in a week's time my son._ '

"Alright, see ya around Kyoshi." He spoke standing up off her lap.

' _Mom you mean._ ' She said with a chuckle.

He smiled while shaking his head before his form vanished.

-one month later-

' _Son?_ ' Said Kyoshi as she saw Aang appear in her home with puffy red eyes. ' _What happened?_ '

He was just silent and walked over before sitting down while gripping his hands together.

' _Son...Please talk to me._ ' She said while walking closer to Aang. ' _I can help._ '

"You were right." He sniffled.

' _Oh...I'm sorry son._ ' Kyoshi said while hugging Aang with her arms.

"I found her….and Zuko...kissing."

' _At least you didn't find them naked._ ' She chuckled slightly while kissing Aang's head. ' _Don't worry son, Mom is here for you._ '

"I thought she liked me, but seeing those two hug while kissing….it was just too much to stand."

' _Son….maybe she wasn't the right one...maybe someone else is your soulmate._ '

"Right now, I don't want to even think about another girl."

' _That would not do! If you attempt that then your soul will break._ ' She said while picking Aang up...again.

"I just said I didn't want to focus on seeing anyone else right now. What did you think I meant?"

' _...becoming a dark Avatar._ ' She said while walking towards her room.

"A what?"

' _A being that causes destruction and chaos while using his own body as a weapon._ ' Kyoshi said while hugging Aang closer. ' _I don't want you to become that monster._ '

"I'm just….down. I feel like just curling up in a ball and sleeping for days."

' _...I never told anyone this but...I too had my heartbroken by someone I loved._ ' Kyoshi said while looking down. ' _He said that we would marry, but he cheated on me before the wedding….I was so angry that I caused the Fire Nation to shrink in size from a large continent to a small chain of islands…_ ' She started to cry as Aang looked shocked.

"It hurt that bad?"

' _Yes...And I regretted it to this day…_ ' she sniffled while placing Aang on the bed. ' _You just rest and try to relax.'_

"Bu-"

' _No buts, rest my son._ ' She said while laying down next to him. ' _Good night...my little Aang._ '

He smiled and closed his eyes.

-next morning-

' _Uhm…..Aang…_ ' Kyoshi muttered in her sleep as she hugged Aang like a pillow.

Said avatar was still sleeping, but cuddled against her with a smile.

' _Aang….Son…._ ' She said while waking up and blushing a little from the position she was placing him in. ' _Son...There is a Viper Bat on your head._ '

"AHHH!" He jumped up and scrambled out of the bed while swiping at his head.

' _Good morning Son._ ' She laughed. ' _So how was the pillow?_ '

"Uh, pillow?"

' _Oh...Just you used me as a soft pillow._ ' She half lied.

"Oh." he blushed.

' _And you were like a little badgermole._ ' She said while getting up. ' _Oh, has anyone metal bended yet?_ '

"My friend Toph has."

' _Finally! I thought my lost art was truly lost!_ ' Kyoshi said while smiling.

"Don't tell me, you managed to metalbend?"

' _A little. I could only bend armor and swords into fancy sculptures._ ' Kyoshi blushed in embarrassment. ' _So what is this new metalbender capable of? Bending cities? Turning prison bars into weapons?_ '

"Not sure about those, but she has managed to bend metal into an armor and some minor stuff."

' _...A couple spirits of some Fire Nation soldiers said that a child with pale eyes bended an entire 'airship' or something like that._ '

"They're right, that's her."

' _Damn it. She's better then me!_ ' She said while a small rain cloud appeared over her head again. ' _Where was she when I was alive…._ '

"Well look on the bright side, now your art can continue to live on."

' _True...So can I meet with this girl sometime, son?_ ' Kyoshi said with a pair of cat mouse eyes. ' _Please?_ '

"Well maybe, but she might be a little busy."

' _Busy? With what?_ '

"Helping the earth nation with a police force I think."

' _This won't end well…._ ' She facepalmed. ' _Damn Dai Lee…._ '

"Actually, I saw some of her training, and I think it's gonna work."

' _Fine, but if anyone uses metalbending to take over the world...I will come from the spirit realm and destroy them._ ' She glared like a pissed off dragon.

"Easy easy." He spoke waving his arms.

' _What? I just know something like that will happen with your next reincarnation._ ' She said while calming down. ' _And you know….I wonder if that Toph girl likes you by chance?_ '

"Right now, I don't wanna even look at another girl." He sighed.

' _Not even me?_ ' She spoke while walking towards the bathroom...with Aang in her hands.

"Uh, what are you doing?"

' _Washing your back. Why is that a problem?_ '

"B-But I can take a bath on my own!" He stuttered out with a blush.

' _Sorry. But a mother's duty is to care for their children...like you my son._ ' She smiled while getting the water ready with a few leg stances, aka bending. ' _And in you go._ ' She said dropping Aang into the water which froze his legs and arms. ' _Feeling relaxed son?_ '

"I-I-It's C-C-COLD!" He cried out shivering.

' _Really? I felt the same way when my first waterbending teacher decided to freeze me in a block of ice for a few days...She was a dark spirit in human form._ ' She shivered at the memory.

Aang shivered and focused before breaking the ice and stood up. "WHY DID YOU TRY TO FREEZE ME!?"

' _It was either that or foggy swamp style._ ' She said while taking her clothes off.

Aang blushed and saw her bare body underneath the clothes.

' _So. Ready for your bath son?_ ' She said while bending the water into a rather large lake inside the room, while creating air bubbles for both of them.

"Uh, what are you doing?"

' _Giving you my famous eel hound bathing technique._ ' She chuckled while swimming over and rubbing Aang's back with her body. ' _Feels good?_ '

Aang blushed feeling her breasts and noticed how soft they felt.

' _Son? Your face….It's redder than Angi._ ' Kyoshi said while making sure that Aang's body was completely cleaned off from the stench of the physical realm.

"D-Do you have to use your body?"

' _Yes. And don't worry son. I never did this to anyone but my most trusted friends...which was only my waterbending teacher, Kyu._ '

He gulped as she started rubbing her breasts against his own chest very closely.

' _Son….Is it true you hated me for nearly getting you boiled alive that one time?_ ' She said while looking into his eyes.

"Of course not!" He spoke without hesitation.

' _Or when I told you to kill the firelord? Or even when I tried to send you into that pit of viper bats?_ ' She said while making a small joke at the last bit, not that Aang knew.

"No, you were just doing what you thought was the best way to handle him, but I don't hate you for that."

' _Good. And here I thought you hated me for that...Oh remember when I possessed you while you wore my clothing?_ ' Kyoshi asked while blushing slightly at the memory.

"Uh, yeah?" He replied in confusion.

' _Well..There was an old tradition in my village that says that anyone who wears a unmarried woman's garments…..well…_ ' She started to blush.

"What?"

' _Are….married….to said woman…_ ' Now she was so flustered that the water dissipated back into puddles of water. ' _Sorry for not telling you son…._ '

"Wait...you mean…..we're both…."

' _Yes….Married. And nothing can change that since the village spirits, Wan Shi Tong, governs and created that law._ ' She blushed.

"Aw man." He sighed.

' _Agreed...but maybe this is a blessing?_ ' Kyoshi said while picking up Aang. ' _Since Wan Shi Tong is my….well….earthbending teacher...and godfather…._ '

"Wait! How can an owl spirit earthbend?" He asked in confusion.

' _He has a human form...and he's an owl dragon spirit._ ' She said before asking. ' _Did you piss him off or something?_ '

"A little."

' _...A little. Because his entire library is back in the spirit world and he will not let ANY human spirits in at all, not even me!_ '

"Well you failed to mention the whole marriage thing, especially when I made it clear I didn't want to worry about another relationship!"

' _Aang…..You know how to break someone's heart._ ' Kyoshi glared before dropping him on the ground and walking away. ' _Now leave._ '

He blinked before frowning and stood up. "Fine."

' _And Aang…..when you get that mind cleared, you can return, but until then…_ ' She started bending a pillar of stone dragons at Aang. ' _DON'T COME BACK YOU STUPID BOY!_ '

He turned his back to her before vanishing.

' _...Aang…..why do you let that girl affect your mind so much…_ ' Kyoshi said while a small tear fell from her face.

-Four months later-

Aang was walking back from a meeting with some people who were moving to the earth kingdom and let out a sigh.

' _Aang._ ' Said Roku in distress. ' _Avatar Kyoshi is about to do the unthinkable!_ '

"What's that?"

' _She is about to enter Koh's lair and let him take her face._ '

"What!" He exclaimed. "But why?"

' _I don't know but she will soon enter Koh's domain. You must stop her Aang!_ '

"Can't you or any of the others stop her?"

' _No. We all tried but she refused and continued to the face stealer's' lair only muttering your name._ '

Aang quickly sat down and took his stance before closing his eyes. When he opened them again he was in an area between the regular spirit world and Koh's domain. He looked around and saw Kyoshi, covered in rags and dirt with despair written across her face, walking towards the dead tree while muttering, ' _Aang...Aang….Aang…_ '

Aang got into a stance and brought his hands to his chest, causing the earth under her to shift and pull her towards him.

' _Aang….why….My son….my….husband...Why…_ ' she said in a monotone voice while looking at Aang like a puppet that lost it's will to live.

"Kyoshi? Kyoshi snap out of it." He tried shaking her.

' _Aang...I..loved..you..yet you let the past consume your sight...I loved you Aang like a mother and a lover...but...you tossed me aside like trash...maybe Koh will give me...a merciful death…_ ' She cried while looking at Aang like he wasn't there at all.

"What! Kyoshi snap out of it! You're stronger than this." He spoke shaking her harder. "Listen and we can talk about this."

' _Aang...I can't live without you...my love...I'm just nothing but a useless woman...a substitute for Katara…_ ' she cried.

He stared at her with wide eyes and gripped her shoulders. "Stop that! You're not some substitute, you're your own person! You're great and special in your own ways!"

' _...But not in Aang's heart…_ ' She said while bending the rocks and creating a sculpture of Aang. ' _He is my only love...but he will never love me…_ '

Aang frowned and gritted his teeth.

' _I'm...nothing….and Koh will have my face...and I will die with the memories in my heart...Aang...I love you…_ ' She sniffled before turning away and using her bending to move towards the tree.

"NO!" Aang started bending the earth and grabbed her legs before reeling her back farther and made a large wall in between them and the tree.

' _I must...go...Aang will only love Katara...not me...a freak of nature…_ '

"Quit saying that!" He yelled walking over to her. "Look, I admit, I was angry because it hurt too much and I wasn't ready to marry, but I'm not gonna let you throw your life away."

' _...go away, spirits of my broken heart...leave me to die...and stop tormenting me in the shape of my love._ '

Aang frowned and walked up before grabbing her cheeks and pressed their lips together.

' _...A...A..a..ng….._ 'She said as her body started to heal, in both mind and body. ' _...You came back?_ '

"Well I'm still nervous about being married, but if you really do love me, maybe we can try and see if it works out."

Kyoshi stood still before hugging Aang tightly. ' _My love! Thank you!_ '

"AH!" He gasped from the tight hug. "Too...tight…"

' _Sorry. I just wanted to make sure you weren't another illusion._ ' She blushed before kissing Aang's lips. ' _And I do love you….my little Aang._ '

He blushed and laughed as she started kissing his face and neck. "Stop! That tickles!"

' _Never~ You are mine and I will kiss you like a Sea Serpent in heat._ ' She said before picking him up and earthbending to the east. ' _Now….let's meet….our children's grandpa._ '

He blushed as she didn't loosen her grip on him.

-Wan Shi Tong's library, Inner library-

' _Shi Shi!_ ' Said Kyoshi while jumping into the building from a nearby window with Aang still in her hands. ' _I brought someone!_ '

" _Kyoshi, I made it clear no one was allowed in here._ " Said a man with an oriental robe and some kind of owl mask.

' _But Shi Shi! I brought my husband!_ ' Kyoshi said holding a nervous Aang. ' _Meet my husband, Avatar Aang!_ '

This caused the man to look furious at Aang for various reasons, including stealing information from his collection, using said knowledge for war, bringing a buffoon into his library that caused him to return his precious library back to the spirit world and now….becoming his god daughter's husband. Blood was about to be spilt this day.

Aang gulped as he could tell the man was scowling at him through the mask.

' _Shi Shi! Stop it! Aang was not the cause of you hating humans! Heck you hated the wrong kinds of humans! You even started hating me your own GODDAUGHTER!_ ' She growled.

" _All they do is misuse my knowledge!_ "

' _I never misused your knowledge, Roku never did, neither has Aang! Heck If you keep this up then Vaatu will use you to destroy both worlds!_ ' She glared back. ' _So either calm down and allow humans to read you vast knowledge or stay here and let the world become ignorant of the history that you hord like a common Rat Snake!_ '

Aang was silent and let them handle this as it all became silent.

' _Well. Wan Shi Tong._ ' Glared the Former Avatar. ' _What will it be? Forgiveness or rotting away like the books in your keep._ '

He stood there before turning his back. " _Fine, but if it happens ONE more time, I'll make sure no human can read them and slaughter any that come by._ "

' _Good. But if you do that...I will send these to Yue._ ' She smiled while holding a few scrolls with love letters in them to the new moon spirit, a mile long one at that. ' _And I know for a fact that she will castrate you if she ever reads these~_ '

The man frowned and walked over before taking them back and glared at Aang. " _Tell me boy, did you force her into this?_ "

' _Shi Shi! He never did that!_ '

" _I was asking him._ " He frowned before facing Aang. " _Answer my question._ "

"Of course not! Heck I just saved Kyoshi from taking her life!"

" _Care to explain?_ " He turned to Kyoshi.

' _...Well….I kind of got so depressed that I….Wanted Koh to steal my face._ ' She sweated.

" _WHAT!?_ "

' _Yes. I wanted to let Koh steal my face since Aang unintentionally broke my heart, from a recent betrayal from his first love...like me remember? And the whole turning the fire nation into a chain of islands…._ '

He leaned in towards Aang. " _Is. That. True?_ "

"Y-yes But I was nervous! And I just saw Katara kissing another man! I didn't know she would commit this stunt!" Aang said while looking back at the Owl Dragon spirit.

' _And Shi Shi….He wore my clothes…._ ' Kyoshi said while blushing. ' _But he only did that so a village with a vendetta against me didn't boil him alive...even if I...nearly got him killed in the process._ '

" _So you two really are stuck together._ "

Both nodded while Wan Shi Tong stared at them from behind his mask.

' _Leave them alone Wan Shi._ ' Said a man with long black hair and a red robe, from behind the owl dragon spirit.

' _A-Avatar Wan!_ ' Kyoshi said before bowing.

' _Oh? So this is my current reincarnation?_ ' Wan said walking over to Aang. ' _Kind of small to be an Avatar._ '

Aang frowned at the remark.

' _What? Just saying plus I was a weakling before meeting the Lion Turtles and my beautiful wife, Raava._ '

' _Aang. Show some respect! This is your first life!_ ' Kyoshi said before earthbending him to the ground...on his face.

"Ow." he groaned.

' _Sorry!_ '

' _Just like me when I first met Raava...Only I accidently separated her from Vaatu and almost ended the world._ ' Wan blushed in embarrassment as he rubbed the back of his head.

"You did that?" Asked Aang in shock.

' _Yep….I nearly destroyed the world...Good thing for the convergence and becoming the first Avatar...even if I caused spirits to remain her for eternity for protection...and getting stabbed in the heart by an arrow...ow._ ' Wan said while clutching his heart. ' _Anyway. I think both me and Raava agree that you two can marry._ '

' _Thank you._ ' Bowed Kyoshi.

' _No need to be so formal._ ' Wan said before turning to Wan Shi Tong. ' _What about you,Wan Shi?_ '

' _Shi Shi?_ ' Kyoshi asked looking at her godfather with hope.

" _Fine._ "

' _Fine what? Do you want me to get Raava out here?_ ' Wan smiled falsely.

Wan Shi panicked and shook his head.

' _Now finish that sentence or I will get Raava out here and she is still pissed off about not letting me in here._ '

" _Fine, I'll let them get together with no fuss from me."_

' _Good...oh and get rid of that disguise...it's annoying._ '

Wan Shi Tong Sighed before revealing….a very female face.

' _Shi Shi! YOU'RE A FEMALE!_ ' Kyoshi said in shock.

' _Yep. Wan Shi Tong is a female and well...embarrassed about her looks._ ' Wan laughed.

Said woman looked away with a blush.

' _See. heck she had a small crush on a younger Roku before he married._ ' Wan chucked as the woman got pissed off at that remark.

"Wait? If Roku is Zuko's great grandfather…." Aang said with a grin.

' _Then Shi Shi should help us with something important._ ' Said an equally smiling Kyoshi.

" _What?_ "

' _Shi Shi. Since this whole mess of me neary committing face suicide started with that water bender Katara and your crushes descendant...Why not steal Zuko away and make him yours._ '

" _Hmm, not a bad idea._ "

'And you can even have revenge of her for hitting you with water and for nearly sending your god daughter to her death by making him your lover while also becoming the first librarian queen of the nation that destroyed your collection of fire nation history." Aang said with a devilish grin on his face.

" _I like it._ "

' _So Aang is not going to get eaten? And you are going to let him enjoy the library...godmother Shi Shi?_ ' Kyoshi smiled while Wan looked interested.

' _And maybe allowing us to help as well? It would be fun scaring the girl with a monster made out of flames and oil._ ' Wan chuckled.

"So we have a deal? Lady Wan Shi Tong?" Aang bowed before the woman.

" _Deal._ "

"Thank you Lady Wan Shi Tong...or should I say, Honored Mother in law?" Aang asked.

' _Or just Shi Shi_?' Kyoshi chuckled while planning their big revenge scheme.

-One year later-

Well...a year passed and a very massive change in the world occurred. For one, a mysterious woman garbed in red appeared one day and well...exposed Katara as a 'traitor to the throne' while also marrying the Fire Lord after a few months of dating. As for Katara, She was exiled to a remote island near an island without any water, and from stories told by passing sailors, a scream of 'AWAY! GET AWAY FROM ME!' followed by a flash of red and black lights coming for the island every evening and every morning. As for Aang and Kyoshi….Well.

-Air temple outside Republic city-

' _Aang! Lunch is ready!_ '

"Coming!"

' _Oh and mind the.._ ' Crash! ' _Wall…_ ' Kyoshi said while sitting herself down next to the prepared table of cooked fish crabs and salad.

"Ow."

' _Aang….What have I told you about using your air shooter in the house?_ '

"Not to?"

' _Yes. Especially after accidently hitting your new reincarnation yesterday._ '

Funny thing about dating a spirit/marrying one, when they finally fuck like Rabbitroos they remain in the human world even if their next reincarnation is alive, well they still have their powers and abilities but they are no longer Avatars in a sense and they will still remain about 20 to 30 years of age for eternity. Not that the two mind.

"Hey guys!" Said a voice coming from outside the kitchen window at high speeds before landing onto the floor, leaving a small impact crater.

' _Korra. Again? What is with you and trying to steal your girlfriend's bras?_ '

"Hey, Asami gets a laugh chasing me and it's just harmless play."

' _Until you get punched by one of those mechanical monstrosities and land face first on our house._ ' Kyoshi deadpanned.

"I can take it."

' _Yea. And you said that when you faced that Amon guy and look what happened...you nearly lost your bending to a bloodbender!_ ' She glared while Aang comforted her while also glaring at the name of that hypocrite.

Korra frowned and crossed her arms.

' _Oh and Korra...Some guy named...Mako is at the door...in a pit trap while his brother Bolin and my mother's daughter, Azula the second are watching with some… 'popcorn' while holding hands._ ' She said while in mama platypus bear mode for her niece.

"Well they have been dating."

' _Who? The earth and fire bender or the failed copy of Zuko?_ ' She said while chuckling slightly at the small joke she made.

"Bolin and Azula."

' _Oh good...So I don't have to turn that product of 'emoness' into a lava sculpture._ ' She smiled while her arua remained the same dark color.

"No need to get angry, I just stopped by for eats."

Both looked at her with a 'serious' expression.

"What?"

' _You always stop by for some 'eats' yet you consume everything in the kitchen. I'm surprised you aren't the size of a Komodo Rhino or a Hippo Cow by now._ ' Kyoshi said while looking at Korra's figure.

"Hey! I burn it off through training." She fumed.

' _Like the time you decided to eat an entire factory of cheese and came out looking like a balloon?_ ' She chuckled. ' _And you didn't want to train for a week during that time._ '

She frowned while Kyoshi turned to Aang.

' _Aang...I have something important to say._ ' She said while blushing.

"What is it?"

' _...I...I...m…_ ' She stuttered while trying to stay calm. ' _I'm...pregnant._ '

Aang and Korra looked at her in shock.

' _Yes...I'm pregnant...with triplets…_ ' Kyoshi blushed while the other two looked at her and hugged her.

"That's great!" Smiled Aang.

' _Really!_ ' Kyoshi blushed while Korra smiled and...groped her ass. ' _Hey!_ '

"And you said I was getting big."

' _...Korra….get you hands of my ass or I will waterbend ice cream down your mouth!_ ' She growled.

"Sheesh, just joking." She pulled her hand away.

' _But I wasn't…_ 'She said before bending some of the ice cream in the fridge and creating two orb around the now glaring woman. ' _Now….Run!_ '

"Yipe!" Korra turn and started running.

' _GET BACK HERE AND FACE YOUR PUNISHMENT LIKE AN AVATAR!_ ' She yelled while chasing the water tribe girl across the house.

Aang shook his head with a smile.

"Hey...Uncle Aang?" Said a young teen with formal fire nation robe and a pair of glasses that covered her eyes, but not the dark birthmark circles around her eyes. "Can Bolin and I ask you something important?"

"What is it?"

"Can we marry?" Asked Bolin while kissing Azula on the lips causing her to blush and reveal her owl like wings that covered her body like a cape.

"Well as long as you stay pure until you're married, I don't mind."

They stayed silent while blushing.

"But ask your aunt just to be sure."

"...Well…." Azula said blushing. "We did ...you know….before marriage."

' _WHAT!_!' Yelled Kyoshi as she stopped her pursuit of Korra and looked in anger at the two. ' _YOU FUCKED BEFORE MARRIAGE!_ '

Both gulped and nodded in fear.

' _Oh Korra dear...I will stop attacking you with ice cream if you help me 'discipline' my niece and your friend here._ ' Kyoshi smiled darkly causing the couple to gulp in absolute fear.

"Sounds fair."

' _Good. You take Bolin and I will take Azula._ ' She said as the two started advancing at the couple.

"W-Wait! Aunty! Don't please!" Azula begged on deaf ears. "Don't do this!"

' _Sorry, but this is what I feel on sex before marriage._ '

"Korra! Stop! I'm your bro! Stop!" Bolin said in fear.

"If I don't do this, she'll punish me instead. Nothing personal."

' _Now…._ ' Kyoshi smiled while bending some of the ice cream while walking towards Azula. ' _Punishment time~_ '

"AHHH!" They screamed as another day for the Avatars came and went as the cycle of life continued.


	63. Kitty and Dudley

Crazy trouble with love

Kitty and Dudley

Series: T.U.F.F. Puppy

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We find ourselves at the TUFF building.

"UGH I'M SOOOOO BORED!" Said a 18 year old Boy wearing a Black shirt Brown Jean shorts with White Hair and was Barefoot, this is Dudley Puppy...Yes that's his Actual Last Name.

"Dudley, you've been here for just five minutes." spoke a woman with black hair and wearing a grey suit with white gloves and boots.

"Easy for you to Say Kitty!"

"Dudley, just do your job and it'll pass by in no time."

"UUUUUGGGGGGHHHHH!" he laid his head on his desk while a certain scientist walked over. He had Shaggy Hair, A Red Shirt with a Lab Coat, brown pants, and Large Glasses.

"A-Agent Puppy? WAKE UP!" he yelled.

Dudley fell out his Chair. "Keswick what was that for!? I was having the most Beautiful Dream About Gravy Covered Gravy with Bacon Sauce on Top!"

"...Yes while it is A-A-A-Amazing that you can eat without G-G-G-Gaining Weight."

"Ha! This isn't weight, it's all muscle." he puffed out his chest.

Keswick rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I came over cause I n-n-need a volunteer for my newest ray."

"And you asked me why?"

"Because, the chief passed a n-n-new rule. It says I need an agent's permission now to test my inventions on them. Especially after the last incident with agent nuts.

"I'M A ACORN YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYY!" Said that Large Acorn with a Tie.

"Uh, what's this one gonna do?" Dudley asked.

"No Idea, that's w-w-w-why I need a Taste Subject."

"Uh, oh look at the time! I just remembered I have...uh...a doctor's appointment!" he spoke looking at his wrist.

Keswick grabbed Dudley's Shirt collar and Dragged him off. "You don't even wear a watch."

"But I'm Too Young!"

"It's not gonna kill you. At least I don't think so."

That caused Dudley to Pale.

The two entered the lab before Keswick grabbed a ray. "Good N-N-Now stand Still!"

Dudley shivered as Keswick adjusted the way. 'Goodbye Cruel World!' Dudley Thought.

Keswick aimed it at Dudley and fired.

"AHHHHH IT BURNS! THE PAIN! THE SUFFERING! THE PAINUFFERING! IT'S PAIN AND SUFFERING COMBINED!" Dudley screamed even though Keswick missed.

"Agent Puppy, I missed. You're not in pain." deadpanned Keswick.

"...oh, I knew that."

"Of course let's pray it didn't hit anyone."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"That sounded like Kitty!" Dudley turned and ran to the sound. He found her in the Snack Room as she was Glowing.

She dropped to her knees while gripping her body. Fur started to Grow on her body as a Tail popped out from her lower back.

Dudley was stunned as her teeth grew sharper and claws ripped through her gloves and sharp toes through the boots. She let out a Loud Feral Roar.

"Uh, Kitty?"

She said nothing.

"Kitty?"

Still no response.

"Well, if you're alright, I'm just gonna go back to work." Without warning She pounced on him. "Ah!" he cried out as he hit the ground. "What The!?" he tried pushing her off while her weight kept him down.

She rubbed her head against his Chest and started to Purr.

"Kitty? Why are you acting like this?"

"Meow?"

"Ok this is really weird."

"Mreow!" She said as she purred.

Dudley tried standing up, but Kitty kept holding him. "KESWICK HELP!"

Said scientist walked out with a confused look. "W-W-W-What's going on Here!?"

"Kitty became a catwoman!"

His mouth Dropped.

"And now she won't get off me!"

"Hmmmm."

Dudley tried pulling her off, but she dug her claws in his back to keep on.

"Now Now, That's Enough A-A-A-Agent Katswell."

She growled at the scientist and held up her claws.

This caused him to Back away.

"Don't leave me alone with her!"

"Sorry!" He ran off.

Dudley groaned as Kitty returned to nuzzling him. He grabbed her shoulders and yanked her off before running. "AHHHHH!"

Kitty blinked before grinning and got on all fours. She sprinted off after Him.

Dudley heard the claws and went faster down the hall passing several agents. "AHHHHHHHH!"

Kitty growled and ran over and through the agents without missing a beat.

"SOMEONE DO SOMETHING!" Dudley screamed.

"Agent Puppy! What's going on around here!" called an older voice from down the hall. An Older voice from a Very Small Man. He wore a brown suit with a white shirt and had grey hair that seemed like he was close to balding.

This is Chief Herbert Dumbrowski, more commonly known as the Chief.

"Chief! Kitty's gone nuts!"

"Let me Guess, Keswick?"

"Yes!" he sped past the Chief.

He let out a Sigh. "I'm getting too Old for this." Then Kitty sped past him with a feral grin.

"WHY ARE YOU CHASING ME!?"

"REOW!" she cried out.

"THAT'S NOT AN ANSWER!" He rounded the corner and ran towards the supply closet. He quickly entered it. He panted and made sure the door was locked and leaned against it.

"Phew! I'm safe!" That's when a claw burst through the door. "NOOOOOO!"

He backed up and saw Kitty claw at the door while growling. "BAD KITTY!"

She growled with her eyes becoming slits as she managed to get her head and right arm in while fumbling with the knob.

"Ha! Too bad Cats can't open Doors!"

That's when her other arm busted through and unsheathe its claws while making frantic grabs for him.

"AHHHHHH!" he fell and scooted back, but noticed a laser pointer near his hand. 'Perfect!' He Picked up a Nearby Taco and ate it.

But then saw Kitty was halfway inside and grew scared again. That's when he grabbed the Laser Pointer and pointed it at the wall. "Look at the light Kitty!"

She saw the Light and Chased after it.

Dudley carefully moved to the door and opened it while moving the laser away from Kitty and down the hall. "Keswick!"

"W-W-What is it?" asked Keswick running over in a trashcan.

"Find out what's wrong with Her do your weird Sciency Stuff!"

"Let me see what I can do." he turned and ran off.

"HURRY KESWICK!" he cried while waving the laser around Kitty who ran at it with vigor.

Keswick came back with a Helmet.

"I might have the solution."

"Which Is?"

"Get her to put this on."

He grabbed the helmet and Put it on her Head.

She looked at it in confusion and licked the back of her paw.

Dudley pressed the button on the side of the Helmet. It shocked her a little before she fell to the floor.

"Man that was Insane." Dudley said.

Kitty sat back up and pulled the helmet off with confusion. "Ugh Guys what happened?"

"N-N-Nothing Agent Katswell."

"Why're my clothes shredded?"

"Sleep walking." spoke Dudley.

"..."

"What?"

"Let me Guess, Keswick?"

"Oh s-s-sure, blame the nerd." spoke the trashcan.

"Well you are the one who blasted her." Dudley Spoke.

Kitty glared at the trashcan. She walked over and kicked it down a Chute on the Wall.

"AT LEAST IT'S THE LAUNDRY CHUTE!" The nerd screamed.

"So you really don't remember anything?" asked Dudley.

"Dudley, what happened?"

"Uh, nothing! Gotta go!" he ran away.

Kitty shook her head with a Smile. 'You big Goof, kitty's gonna get her Toy One day.' she thought as she wrapped her Tail (Which was the only thing that remained from her Transformation) Around her Waist like a Belt.


	64. Reina and Red

Crazy trouble with love

Reina and Red

Series: Pokemon

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ash grunted as he picked a box up from the attic. "Wow mom, you and dad sure have a lot of stuff up here."

"Yeah, and since the family just keeps on getting bigger, I thought why not make more space?" Delia said as Bulbasaur dusted the vase and Buizel was wiping the floor.

That's when Ash moved a box out of the way and found a piece of paper in a picture frame. "Huh?" He reached down to grab the paper. "Reina Ketchum?" Ash then walked down the stairs. "Mom?"

"Yes dear?"

"Who's Reina Ketchum?"

"Ooh, it's been a while since I last had that name."

"What?"

"Ash, I think it's time I tell you something important."

"Important?"

"Yes, the night me and your father made you."

"Really?"

That's when Professor Oak came in! "Did I hear that it's story time?"

"Get lost perverted old man! Family only!"

And with that, a stampede ran over Oak as all of Ash's Pokemon came into to hear! Quilava, Talonflame, Hawlucha, Corphish, Boldore somehow, Palpitoad, Krookodile, Donphan, Glalie, Kingler, Torterra somehow, Snorlax somehow got in as well, Staraptor, Gliscor, Noivern and even 1 of the 30 Tauros came in to listen to the story! They all gathered around Ash with Pikachu on his lap, Oshawott and Shiny Noctowl on his shoulders, Scraggy on his head, even Bayleef rested her head under Ash's arm. Heracross held Bulbasaur in his hands for a snack but was then slapped by Bulbasaur into letting go. Buizel sat next to Torkoal, Charizard and Greninja. Swellow, Pignite, Totodile and Unfezant sat on Tauros's side. Leavanny sat next to Infernape and Snivy.

"J...just the 1st part of the..." Then Oak was given the cold shoulder as Muk was the last to come in and slime all over him with Gible closing the door and Sceptile locking the door.

"Aren't we forgetting someone?" Asked Ash.

Charizard then came out of the kitchen after getting a huge bowl of fries for everyone!

Delia smiled and sat down. "It all began when I was young..."

Red was just getting a lot of his stuff ready.

"Oh Reeed..." His mother called. "Reina is here."

"I'm comin!" Red was running down the stairs and then met with Reina. "H...hi Reina."

"Hey Red, ready for our date?"

"You bet I am!"

"Don't stay out too late you two." smiled Red's mom.

"Don't worry, I won't keep him out too long." Then she winked at Red's mom without Red seeing.

"Bye mom."

"Bye honey."

And then Blue emerged from the Dining Room. "Uh...are you sure it's a good idea to have 11 year olds fucking?"

"My son is the Champion of Kanto, he gets plenty money!"

"That has no answer to what I just asked."

"Look! Do you see my husband anywhere? No! Wanna know why? He's a trainer! He's out traveling and I'm the only one making money! At least Red as a champion, he's able to pay the bills for own house!"

"Fair enough."

Reina had a picnic basket with her as she and Red walked side by side. They then found their way to a hill.

"Yes...this will be the place where we'll see the meteor shower!" Red told her. "I heard the meteor shower expands all the way to a place called...'Hoenn.'" He explained, showing that Gen 1 takes place at the same time as Gen 3 for anyone who doesn't know anything about the timeline of the games.

"Wow."

"Hey!" They turned to see a female trainer. "You may be the champ, but this is my territory!"

"Yeah right! Me and my girlfriend are gonna watch the meteor shower here!"

Then the female trainer pulled out a ball. That's when they battled and it ended with the female trainer losing!

"Dammit...I...I'm outta here!"

"Yeah, come back next time after getting all 8 badges!" Red taunted.

"Good job." smiled Reina.

Then Reina kissed Red on the cheek, making his cheeks go red.

"Ooh, that was your dad's cutest moment!"

"Then what?" Ash asked as he and his Pokemon all ate a fry.

"Well then we started enjoying the food."

"Reina...this...how is it that you have such good food every time we are on a date? You even make vegetables my favorite!"

"Thanks, I do my best for you."

"Reina, you are such a delight...maybe I should start calling you Delia."

"Oh you." she smiled with a blush. Then she noticed some dressing on Red's cheek, she pulled her handkerchief out. "You have some dressing on your..."

"Oh." Then Red wiped all of the dressing on his finger and ate it.

"Your dad was just as (dorky) cute as you."

"I guess my inherited cute is why Serena's my girlfriend." Ash joked as Delia continued. "And then later that night..."

Both Reina and Red were looking at the sky while holding each other. The meteors flew across the sky.

"Whoa! Look at those 2!"

"Huh?"

Meanwhile in space, Brendan had Rayquaza use Dragon's Ascent to destroy the 6 mile meteor that could've destroyed Hoenn. That's when Deoxys appeared and then Brendan captured Deoxys as well in an EPIC SPACE BATTLE!

"Dang...what a finale, right Rei..."

She nodded while cuddling against him.

They looked at each other, as the moonlight illuminated their eyes. Then Red and Reina kissed!

"Uh mom? I think that's enough." spoke Ash with a blush.

"Oh-no, this will double as teaching you the Pidgeys and Beedrills! So everyone, do not, under any circumstance, cover his ears, he needs to know how to make a baby." Then Delia stared straight at Ash. "Now honey, please listen and listen well!"

Their tongues happily slapped against each other. Then Red and Reina pulled from the kiss.

"Hmph...is that a Diglett in your pants or are you just happy for your 1st Kalos kiss?"

"I don't know, care to take a look?" he grinned.

Reina happily obliged as she took off her shirt and then began undoing Red's pants. She pulled them down to see his cock standing up in his underwear. Reina then grabbed Red's dick with both her hands and then inserted it in her mouth.

He groaned as his girlfriend licked around the tip while rubbing the shaft. "Reina, your mouth is so warm...almost like the flame of a Charizard!" Red complimented.

Upon hearing that, Ash's Charizard dropped his fry as it fell into Totodile's mouth.

Red then thrusted forward and into Reina's mouth! She moaned and bobbed her head faster over the shaft. "Reina...I'm gonna..."

Reina slid her head over the tip as it twitched and started filling her mouth with sperm.

"Ooh, the cum was so slimy, that it felt like a Muk was in my mouth."

Then Muk's jaw dropped!

Reina then took off her skirt and laid on the picnic blanket.

"So...ready to make a child born from the ashes of this Red fire?"

"Count on it." Red then aligned his dick with Reina's pussy! Then Red stuck his dick in her.

"EEE...it feels as shocking as a Pikachu!"

Pikachu's jaw dropped.

"And your insides are as soft as a Snorlax!"

Snorlax's jaw dropped!

"Move deeper!" Then Red finally broke the girl's hymen! "Oh god!"

"Who's God?"

"Arceus's Trainer."

"Oh."

Red then began thrusting harder!

"Yes! Ram me like a Tauros!"

Tauros's jaw dropped!

"Fuck! You're so tight!" he grunted holding her legs open while moving in and out.

"Sorry for having the vice grip of a Kingler." Reina told Red as she wrapped her legs around him.

Ash's Kingler couldn't believe Delia say that.

"Ah...you really are a delight! Please change your name to Delia before we get married!"

"Ah! If you keep going like that, I will!" she moaned.

"Delia...I...I'm gonna..."

"Cum inside!"

"Here comes my Hydro Pump!" Red then unleashed his seed into her womb!

All of Ash's water type pokemon's jaws dropped from hearing that.

Reina cried out and gripped the ground.

"Reeeeeed!"

"Reeeeeinaaaaa!"

Eventually, his cum stopped and there the lovers were, lying on the ground.

"After I got married, I changed my name to Delia."

Ash and his pokemon all had their jaws open in shock.

"Wow...so where is dad now?"

"Oh, he's in the Pokemon World Tournament in Unova, competing with the other Gym Leaders of Kanto as his Team...he'll be back."

"Uh, and we needed to hear...that part...all so I had the talk?"

"Yes, what do you think?"

"I'm gonna wait till I'm an adult to get Serena pregnant."

"Just make sure to tell them exactly what happened between me and your father and when the time comes, between you and Serena."

Ash nodded as him and all of his Pokemon all resumed with the chores.


	65. Kai-Lan, Rintoo, Hoho, and Lulu

Crazy trouble with love

Kai-Lan, Rintoo, Hoho, and Lulu

Ni Hao, Kai-Lan

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Aww, it's the last episode of Ni-Hao Kai Lan." A little boy complained.

"Don't worry, we still have Wow Wow Wubbzy!" His twin sister said.

"Bye kids, we're heading out to get your ice cream and such for your birthday party." The dad said before him and the mom left the kids alone.

Both kids turned to the screen as the show began.

Then, they saw all of the kids as grown-ups. Kai Lan, as a young 19 year-old greeted the children.

"Ni-hao! I'm Kai Lan, but after so many episodes, you kids already know." Then she giggled along with the kids. "One day, you'll be adults, just like me, and if you think growing-up is going to be bad, then come with me to my bedroom where Rintoo, Tolee, and Hoho are waiting."

Ni-hao walked on and entered her room. They then saw Lulu the rhino sleeping on the floor with cum in her vagina, ass and mouth. "You're probably wondering why Lulu is sleeping and has white stuff in her girl part, butt, and mouth...well, we're gonna show you why." Then Kai Lan began stripping.

"This is getting weird." spoke the boy.

"You know boys and girls, your parents actually lied about where babies come from."

"What? They don't come from the stork?" Gasped the girl.

"Now, let me and my friends show you where babies come from!" Then Kai Lan was suddenly grabbed by Rintoo and thrown to the bed as she laid in a sexy pose in her bra and panties.

"Babies come from a boy and a girl."

"Yes, but what does a boy & girl do to make a baby?"

"Well boys and girls..." Then Kai Lan blushed. "We're gonna do something called sex, in chinese that's Xìngbié. Say it with me Xìngbié."

The twins then repeated what she said.

"Good, now let's get to showing how to make babies!" She said as Tolee took off her bra and Rintoo sliding off her panties. "1st step, Hoho, will you help me?"

"Of course." The white monkey replied as his penis was on her face!

"1st, you girls need to get the boy's penis hard and wet."

Kai Lan licked around the cock while Hoho let out a low groan to show he liked it.

"Hmm..." Then the girl looked at her brother.

Then Kai Lan put the whole thing into her mouth.

Hoho groaned and held Kai-Lan's head onto his cock while the girl trailed a hand to her brother's groin.

"Whoa...what are do..." Then the sister kissed her brother and they fell to the ground.

Kai Lan pulled Hoho's cock out and began stroking it. "You see girls, boys like it when you do this sort of stuff to their boy parts." Then Kai lan stroked Hoho's cock while massaging his balls.

"Oh, my gosh sis! She's right! I like what you're doing to me!"

"Next, try to bob your head faster and take as much of it as you can while relaxing your throat."

Kai Lan then sucked harder as she relaxed her mouth. "Aaaah...okay boys...this is the part where white stuff called sperm comes out of your weenie!" Then Hoho groaned as his dick shot it into Kai Lan where she left some in her mouth to show to the kids.

"Sis..." then the boy came in his sister's mouth.

Hoho pulled his dick out as she showed Kai Lan what sperm looked like. "You see? This is used to make babies."

Then the camera went to Rintoo who was facing Kai lan's pussy.

"Alright boys, always make sure to show pleasure to the girls." Kai Lan spread her legs as Rintoo crawled over. Rintoo then trailed his claw around her pussy, receiving a pleasured moan from Kai Lan.

The boy saw his sister spread her legs and tried copying.

Rintoo then started licking her pussy.

"Yes...Rintoo..."

"Brother...that feels so good!"

"Mmm, make sure to lick all over."

"Remember girls, you can release something too, but you can't make sperm, just a clear liquid." Rintoo then went faster! "Yes Rintoo! Right there!"

Then Kai Lan came, shooting her vaginal juices all over! The sister did it as well. Kai lan then rolled onto her belly.

"Now kids, remember, you can't make babies with the butt, watch as Tolee demonstrates." Then the Koala threw his hoodie to the side as he mounted Kai Lan. He rubbed his cock against her anus.

The sister tingled as her brother's dick was poking her butt.

Tolee then pushed into Kai Lan she gripped the sheets!

"Oh god brother!"

"Tolee, give me all you got!"

"Alright kids, watch, girls like it when you squeeze on their chest." Tolee then reached around and fondled Kai lan's G-Cup chest!

"Ah!" moaned the girl as her brother lightly pinched her nipples.

"Don't worry girls, one day your chest will grow and guys will want to be your boyfriend." Kai Lan said in a goofy smile as Tolee went faster!

"Ah! Faster!" moaned the girl as her brother pistoned in and out of her ass.

"Toooleeee! Ooooh...yeeees!" Kai Lan screamed, losing her composure for a second.

"I'm gonna cum!"

"Come-on Tolee! I need to show them the last step with RIntoo!"

"I'm cumming!" Then Tolee shot his seed into Kai lan's ass!

Both she and the girl moaned from the hot sperm.

Kai Lan was then on her back again as Rintoo kissed Kai Lan's cheek.

"Alright kids, here's the part where you make babies!" Rintoo lined his tiger dick up with Kai Lan's pussy as the brother and sister did the same to each other. Rintoo had his hands ready to grope Kai Lan's chest and his lips and tongue ready to give her a passionate make out session!

The tiger and brother slowly pushed into the girls with both moaning at the same time.

Kai Lan and the sister grit their teeth as it went deeper and deeper in.

"Now girls, it seems you may be bleeding from your girl parts, but that's just because it's the 1st time you've done this...after the hurting stops, give the boy permission to thrust in and out of you until the sperm shoots out!"

The sister groaned as she and her brother held still.

"Does it not hurt anymore? Good, now go ahead and make that baby!"

"Alright bro, I'm not in pain anymore...we can continue!"

Her brother nodded and started moving as the tiger moved in the chinese girl's snatch.

Kai Lan then wrapped her arms around Rintoo's back and her legs around his lower back as Rintoo grabbed her breasts and kissed her!

Both moaned as the tiger moved back and forth in her tight pussy.

"Sis...you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"This is the best birthday ever?"

"Well that."

"And you're so happy to make a baby with me?"

"Uh-huh!"

"Kai-Lan!"

"Rintoo!"

"I'm going to..."

"Yes, inside me! Give me your tiger cubs!"

Both males went faster with both girls moaning louder. Then all 4 shouted as Rintoo and the boy came in their respective female partners.

Both girls moaned from the hot feeling.

"And...that's how you make babies...good bye & hoped you enjoyed this last episode.

And then after that very sexual episode, Nick and Nick Jr. faced multiple lawsuits!


	66. Barb and Silver Belle

Crazy trouble with love

Barb and Silver Belle

Series: My Little Pony

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Dusk Shine tied the last chain together before locking them together. "There, now that should..."

*BAM!* *SLAM!*

"Dusk, you sure you don't want us to..."

"No Blitz."

"But..."

"BLITZ!" They all shouted.

Meanwhile...

"Alright, we're all friends here right?" Asked Apple Buck.

"Yeah...why?" Asked Scooter.

"Well, I wanna compare dicks...I mean, no shaming between the 3 of us right?"

"I'm not sure."

"What's wrong Silver Belle?"

"Well, I'd like to do it, but..."

"As I said...no shaming, we're all friends here."

Silver Belle sighed before they stood in a circle.

And so, all 3 of them dropped their pants, exposing their lengths. And Silver Belle already felt jealous.

'Okay, I now regret doing this.' Thought Apple Buck.

'Poor Silver, 3.5 inches.'

Silver said nothing, he put his pants back on and left in shame. "I'll talk to you guys later."

"Wait...Silver...it's not that bad.."

He ignored them as he went home.

'I wonder...can the prince make me bigger?'

Meanwhile...

"Aw-man, who knew dragons were this violent during heat season." Said Stellar Gleam, the male Starlight Glimmer.

"LET ME OUT! I NEED A DIIIIICK!"

"Calm down Barb! you're not coming out!" called Dusk Shine.

"Come-on, I'll suck you off! I'll suck all of you off!"

"Well, if she's offering..."

"BLITZ!"

"I smell Silver Belle at the door! I'm gonna go fuck him!" Barb shouted as she punched a hole in the wall.

"What?!"

She jumped through the hall while the others tried unlocking the chains to get in and follow.

"Hello? Dusk? I kinda need a favor..."

Then the sounds of a rampaging dragon could be heard! "Barb?" He looked up and got tackled by her.

"What the..."

"Come here mate! We're heading to the Everfree Forest!"

"Wait what?!"

"Barb!" Shouted Elusive.

"Brother, what's going on?"

Then before Silver Belle knew it, he was carried away to the Everfree Forest.

Barb looked around for the perfect spot. "Aha, there, that area with the abandoned cooking pot should do."

"Abandoned cooking pot?" He asked while smothered in Barb's enormous rack.

"Yeah, if we're gonna stay in the forest all night, may as well, have a nice place to sit down and eat."

He gulped as she carried him towards it.

Then when they landed, Barb let him go as he fell on his flank. "Alright, while I got get some food to cook in the pot, you can spruce up this clearing in the forest."

"But...why?"

"So we can mate, duh! I'm in heat."

"Say...what now?"

"It's mating season and we're gonna fuck, how hard is that to explain?"

"W...well, you sure you wanna mate with a guy who's this small?" Then he presented himself to her.

She looked at it, then she kissed it.

"AH!" gasped the unicorn with a blush.

"Alright, clean this place up, I'll help you when I get back." Barb walked off with Silver looking at his hard cock.

"Am I really gonna get Barb pregnant?" He said to himself as he picked up an old broom.

He started cleaning up without losing his erection.

Later, Barb came back.

"Wow, you sure know how to clean a place."

"Thanks...what's with the sticks?"

"Half is for firewood, the other is for the nest I'm building."

"Nest?"

"Yeah, you want our eggs getting cold over night?"

"I...guess not."

"Good."

Then after they finished cleaning up the clearing, making the nest and cooking dinner, it was now night and Barb was nuzzling Silver Belle.

'This feels nice.'

"You want to grab my boobies?"

"Uh...sure."

"That's the spirit!" The Barb took off her shirt and bra, revealing her D-cups. "They may be big now, but just imagine them after the kids are born."

He blushed as she held them up.

"Don't be shy, get rough with me...or am I too much woman for your small dick?"

"Hey!" Then Silver began squeezing and squishing them.

"Mmm, that's much better."

Silver then felt his erection getting harder. 'This is getting hot!' He then let go of one breast as he sucked on it while using his free hand to jack himself off, but Barb grabbed his free hand.

"No! I'm gonna touch your dick, you got it?"

"You sure?"

"Silver, I really *moan* like you, I think to myself *moan* I made the right choice picking you *moan* as my mate."

"You do?"

"Yeah, you're a cutie pie *moan* even when I'm not overtaken by my own heat. *moan* Frankly, I don't *moan* care how small you are."

"Really?"

"Yeah...*moan*...are you fully hard now? I want to kiss your dick some more."

"Go ahead."

After undoing his pants, Silver sat at the edge of the nest as Barb showed how much she worshipped Silver's small dick. She kissed the tip and sides while licking all over it.

"Whoa...that's a nice technique."

"Thanks."

Then she had her reptilian tongue wrap around his dick, and then inserted it into her mouth.

"AHH!"

"Mmm...what a cute, bite sized, cream filled dick."

He groaned as she moved her head and tongue up and down. 'I can't believe this is happening! I have a small dick, yet a boobliscious babe is sucking me off!'

'He may be small where it counts, but he better be able to make his dick work...I mean seriously, in the real world, would a woman even want a dick that's big as a an arm?'

She kept her technique while he held onto her head.

"Barb...my virgin dick is going to cum!"

"Then cum."

Silver Belle moaned as his dick gave Barb a big bad bukkake!

"Oh-my, who knew this little guy was a gusher?"

Silver panted as his cock started going soft.

"I don't think so!" That's when she put his dick in between her breasts.

He gasped as she started moving them all around his cock.

"There we go, your dick's alive again, just long enough to fuck me!"

He watched as she climbed onto his lap. "What if I don't break your hymen?"

Then Barb saw some Poison Joke. "I got it."

"What are you..." Then Barb rubbed the blue plant all over Silver's penis.

"This should help."

Then his dick was twice it's size!

"It works!" But that's when his penis twitched furiously. "What the..." Barb was then uppercutted as a mass of 8 tentacles shot out from the nest and flailed around.

"My dick is now a t-tentacle monster?!"

Then Silver Belle's tentacles are grabbed Barb! 2 grabbing her arms, 2 grabbing her legs, 2 prodding her holes and one in her face, with the free one rubbing itself in between her boobs!

"This is making me horny and scared at the same time!"

"Barb, what do I do to fix this?"

"Zircon's hut should be south from here, he has the antidote!"

He nodded and tried getting up, but groaned as the dick in between her breasts made him stop. "M...maybe we should wait till the boys have calmed down, you know?"

"Are you kidding m..." Then Barb was interrupted as all of her holes were filled!

"Oh sweet Celestia!" he groaned feeling each hole. "This is amazing!"

'Shit...that's good...but it doesn't feel right, I only wanted to make sure he penetrated me. Maybe sometime after, we can do it with his real self.' She thought, caring about Silver Belle.

"Sorry Barb, but I can't move." he groaned sitting down as each cock moved in and out of her.

'I know you're trying Silver Belle, it's okay.'

Barb moaned as the tentacles went deeper into her.

"AH! The feeling of your entire body is too good!"

'Yeah, I might miss this, but hey, now I know the poison joke affects your dick, maybe we can do this again on our anniversary.' Barb thought as the tentacles went faster.

"Barb! I'm cumming!" Silver's semen shot out all over Barb, filling & coating her body with it.

Both groaned as the sperm filled her holes to the brim. The tentacles calmed down as they put her down gently in the nest.

"W...wow..." she panted.

"Thanks for making me a true man Barb..."

"No problem."

"So...when do the eggs come?"

"Now...so please stand back."

He scooted back away.

Then the eggs came out of her.

"Wow...it's just like a..."

"Don't you say Yoshi!"

"S-sorry...heh..."

Barb smiled and rubbed them.

Then once the last egg came out...

"How do you like that? I'm a dad...can't wait to tell my friends, my parents and Elusive."

"Now we just need names."

"Hmm...I'm thinking this one could be Frederick Flame or Felecia Flame."

"Then this one, if it's a boy, Bobby Scars, but as a girl, Barbara Jr."

Then they held the middle egg.

"If this one's a boy, I want him to be named Brave Guardian." Barb said.

"But as a girl, let's call her Saint Heroine." Silver Belle said to her.

"Perfect."

"Silver! We're here to...too late gentleman." Said Elusive.

"Woah." spoke Blitz.

"Uh...you're not gonna take the eggs away, are you?" Silver asked as she held back a growling Barb.

"Not at all Silver Belle, though...we may wanna fix your tentacle problem."

"Oh yeah, you're right..."

So everyone went back home that night, except Silver Belle, who shared the castle's bathtub with Barb as Dusk carefully incubated the eggs.


	67. Lola, Patricia, and Bugs

Crazy trouble with love

Lola, Patricia, and Bugs

Series: Looney Tunes

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Do you really need to go dear?"

"Yes, my dear Patricia, the people in Japan need me so I can handle their robot problem, but don't worry, I have 2 very trustworthy people coming here to watch both you and the house." he turned to Bugs and Lola who ran over and hugged her dad.

"Daddy!"

"Hahaha, good to see you home Lola." He then hugged her back. "Now go give your mom a hug."

"Hey Walter."

"Bugs, I have something important to tell you, follow me outside." Bugs and Walter were outside the front door. "I know what you're thinking, is this my opportunity to have a totally wild threesome with my girlfriend and her mom?"

"What? Walter, I am not crazy like my roommate Daffy, I would ne..."

"And the answer is heck yes!"

"What?"

"I trust you like the son I never had. That's why if you three go at it, I don't mind. Just remember to use protection. I don't want them to get knocked up."

"Uh..."

"Well, except maybe Lola since you 2 are dating, but anyways, on to another important detail, I told you and Lola why I am leaving right?"

"To combat the robots who are rebelling against their japanese creators."

"Well yes...but...I may die in this war so...if it comes to that, then you can have my wife."

"You can count on me sir, and besides, Daffy is an impressive soldier, he won't let you down."

"I hope so." He turned to his family. "And now I'm off!" Then he got into his limousine and was off.

"I'm just gonna go make some lemonade, you two want any?" asked Patricia.

"Me mommy."

"I'll have some Patricia."

Patricia turned and headed inside while Lola dragged Bugs inside.

"So Bun Bun, which of us do you think is sexier?"

"Say what?"

"Yes, who do think is a sexier bunny?" Asked Patricia.

"Uh, well...you're both good looking in your own special ways."

They then looked at him with anger.

"You can't tell huh?"

"Say Lola, wanna take Bugs to my room?"

"Sounds like a plan."

Then Lola and Patricia grabbed Bugs' arms as they went to Patricia's room, sometimes putting their hands on his crotch.

Bugs jumped and found himself tossed on their bed as they shut the door. "Now girls, please..."

"Please take our clothes off faster?"

"Okay!"

Both went ahead and eagerly got their clothes off.

"Wow..." He stared at their naked bodies and was stunned. Lola had a young perky C-cup chest with a thin body, most likely because of her playing tennis. Patricia on the other hand...

She had enormous E-cup breasts with a little chubby body, but her hips were definitely worth the stare as they easily put her daughter's to shame.

"So, ready to admit I'm sexier?" Patricia asked.

"Hah, as if Bun Bun would choose an old body over a young one."

"We'll see who's hotter after he helps those bug bites swell with milk."

"Bug bites!"

"Hey! Don't fight!" Bugs yelled sternly. "You both are beautiful goddesses that I want to fuck!"

"Aww, Bun Bun, you always know what to say." Then Lola hugged him. "And that's why I love you to the point of hiding cameras all over your house."

"Say what?"

"Nothing."

"Alright, so who do you want to go with first?" asked Patricia.

"Mind if I..."

"Go right ahead Bugs." Lola said as she sat on her parents bed.

"Also, where are the condoms?"

"In the dresser drawer, I would have thought you would have focused more on just banging us." replied Patricia.

"Hey, Walter said I'm only allowed to get you pregnant if he dies."

Aw, you wanted to knock me up?" smiled Lola.

"He said I can knock you up, but be safe with your mom, which I'll definitely do with you both." he walked over to the dresser and looked inside before grabbing a condom.

"There we go." Bugs then returned to the bed and then laid his head on Walter's pillow. "Alright Patricia, we starting with some foreplay or..."

He gasped in surprise as Patricia had gone ahead and started rubbing her large mounds all around his cock.

"I now know why Walter married you!"

"Hmph, you haven't seen the entire reason."

She moved them all around while Lola moved over and licked the sides.

Bugs wanted to grab Patricia's boobs, but Lola then caught his hands.

"Nope, not until you 2 are doing it."

"Fine."

Patricia then went faster.

"Patricia, I'm gonna cum between in your chest!"

She pulled away and wagged her finger. "Nope, now we can get to the best part."

"Hear yah loud and clear." Bugs said as he got the condom out of the wrapper.

He slid it on without noticing a slight tear as Patricia moved over and straddled him with his cock pressed up against her ass. "Amazing, your ass feels as big as your chest."

:

"Always told you to cut back on the peanuts." teased Lola to her mother.

Patricia ignored her daughter's teasing. "Alright Bugs, let's see how you feel in here." She raised her hips up and lowered herself down onto his dick with a smile.

It was just the tip and already, Bugs wanted to cum so badly. "Whoa!"

"Yeah, I still got it." she grinned while engulfing the entire length. "Mmm, so hard."

"Eee...y-your..."

"I know, I've gotten a little fat, sorry if I'm crushing your leg bones, but hey, at least I'm helping building muscles in your legs." She slowly moved up and slammed back down, moaning from the feel.

Bugs enjoyed it, despite hurting from it. "They say girls can't walk after a good fucking, but I'm worried I won't be able to walk after such a good fucking!"

"Go ahead and move your hips if you can."

Bugs tried as he might as he and Patricia held each other as they made their hips slam against each other.

"AH! Faster!" she moaned rocking her hips faster.

Bugs then grabbed Patricia's chest as he went faster! "Wow, soft and squishy." he grunted giving them a squeeze.

"I'm gonna Bugs!"

"Me too!"

Bugs then squeezed her breasts hard as he and Patricia came!

She slammed down one more time as his cum shot into the condom. Some of it leaking out of the tear.

Both panted with smiles on their faces.

"I'm gonna go take a shower, you can join for round 2." Patricia said as she got off of him.

"Sounds good to me." he grinned.

"But now, it's my turn!" Said Lola as she landed on his lap!

"AH!"

"Now, about getting me pregnant, did you really mean that?"

"Well a little." he admitted while wincing from her landing.

"But what about Daffy?"

"He said if he survives, he's moving out and marrying Tina."

"If can moves out, I can move in and we'll have a free room for a kid?" Her smile was shining.

"I guess so."

"Yippie!" She then immediately put her hips up.

"Wait, let's not rush this."

"But why?"

"Can't we take it slow and romantic?"

"Mmm, good point." she grinned.

"Good, now come here."

She then brought her face to his and they closed their eyes as their lips puckered. They started kissing while moving their hands over the others body.

Bugs then stuck a finger in Lola's pussy, while Lola used her hand to stroke his penis.

"Nice and big." she purred.

"Yep, and all yours beautiful." he slowly moved his finger in and out of her pussy while feeling it get wetter.

"Mmm...just like our 1st night in bed together..." Lola moaned.

"Except this time, no protection."

"Big time."

Bugs then went faster as Lola stroked faster as his dick was close.

"Stop...I was about to cum Bun Bun..."

"Like Mother Like Daughter, always stopping the foreplay."

"Well I'd rather you cum inside without waiting."

"You just love surprises, just like when you surprised me last night when I was at home, in my bed, and all of the doors and windows were locked."

"So true."

Bugs then surprised her by flipping each other around so he'd be on top and she'd be on the bottom.

"Oh-no, I already let one gal drive to night, this time it's my turn."

"Then come right in." she purred.

"Oh, I will!" He said in a low calming voice, but then he pulled put a phone and played some smooth jazz. "My favorite genre of music, and my favorite bunny."

"Awww."

Bugs then stuck his dick into Lola's pussy, digging his dick deep into her. 'Okay, so rabbits like us can have a litter of between 1 and 14 babies and she'll give birth around 28-31 days and she can get pregnant in just minutes after giving birth...I sure hope it's just the one and if I do accidentally get her pregnant a 2nd time...I hope it's just another one...'

"Mmmm, so big." she moaned with a smile.

Bugs then pulled back and thrusted un as Lola wrapped her legs around Bugs. "Nice and tight." he grunted.

With each thrust, Bugs went deeper into Lola's womb.

"Mmm, faster."

Bugs then picked up his pace! "Lucky Rabbit's feet, don't fail me now!" Bugs said as he put a hand on Lola's breast.

"Go ahead and give them a squeeze!" she moaned bouncing on his dick.

"Lola...I'm gonna cum again!"

"I won't drop a bit of it!" she moaned grinding her hips faster.

Bugs and Lola held each other painfully tighter as they both came! Bug's sperm racing inside her womb.

"Soooo, waaarm." Moaned Lola.

Soon it stopped and they both panted.

"Love you Lola..."

"I love you too Bun Bun."

"I think I should join your mom before that water gets cold."

"Okay, I'm just gonna lay here, rub mah belly."

Bugs eventually found his way to the bathroom and knocked. "Patricia?"

"Come in Bugs." she called out.

Bugs then entered the bathroom and was pulled into the tub. He found himself on top of Patricia who gave a seductive grin. Patricia had her hand to the wall and her ass to Bugs.

"Care to try somewhere a little snug?" she grinned shaking her butt.

"Well, don't mind if I do..." Bugs replied, as he put his hands on her ass. He gave them a little squeeze and rub while his cock got hard again.

Bugs then put his dick on her buttcrack as he searched for the right bunnyhole. His tip rubbed against it and he gripped her hips.

Bugs then stuck his dick in her anus, big mistake. "Too tight!"

"Mmm, don't stop yourself, come right in." she moaned.

Bugs went really fast as he humped her like there was no tomorrow.

"OH GOD! FUCK ME LIKE A BITCH!" she cried out.

Bugs spanked her ass, making it jiggle as he continued to fuck her!

"Damn! This is even tighter than a pussy!"

"Bugs!" She moaned. "You're bigger than Walter."

"Thanks, you're bigger than Lola, then again, that was obvious!"

"Keep fucking me!"

Bugs went faster and harder, making slapping sounds because of the water getting them so wet!

'I'm gonna lose it!' Bugs then came inside Patricia without warning.

Both groaning out as the sperm flooded inside her rectum.

Bugs then pulled out and they landed on the bathtub floor.

"Wow..." they panted.

"You are an amazing lover."

'I'm gonna love this war time against the robots.' Bugs thought.


	68. Female Puppets and Pinocchio

Crazy trouble with love

Female Puppets and Pinocchio

Series: Pinocchio

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The air was festive as the gypsies kart with the makeshift stage set up. The people were excited to see the show and the workers were excited to pay afterwards. No one noticed the odd trio that came to the back of the caravan, a trio consisting of two anthropomorphic animals, a cat and a fox, dressed like bums and what appeared to be a little boy made of wood.

"Wow, there sure are a lot of people here." commented the boy.

"Ah, yes, they are all here to see you my boy!" The fox slyly said.

"Me? Really?" smiled the boy.

"Yes, now wait here while I go tell them you're here!" The fox said as he walked towards the door of the cart holding Stromboli. He walked up to it and gave it a few firm knocks.

"What is it? I have a show in 15 minutes!" A heavyset man with a Russian accent said from the other side of the door.

"My good sir, I might have something you might like." called the fox.

"Unless it is gold, I'm not interested." Stromboli said.

"No, but a brand new puppet with more life in it that you'll be swimming in it by the end of the day."

This caught the Russians attention and he opened up the door and stepped out of the caravan to see what the fox was talking about. "What do you mean?"

"I'm talking about a living moving puppet!" The fox said now getting the Russians full attention.

"A living puppet? Now I know this is a waste of my time!"

"Come with me then if you don't believe me! If it's a fake then you lose nothing, but if it's real you can't afford to miss this opportunity!" The fox said playing on the large Russians greed.

The man rubbed his chin before nodding. "Alright, show me. But make it quick!"

"Alright, right this way then sir!" The fox said as he led the Russian to Pinocchio, neither of them noticing the blue light entering the carriage.

It moved through the room while looking around. It's gaze finally resting on three puppets that were distinctly made to look female. And each one dressed as different ancestry as the clothing and slight differences made them stand out. One was dressed like a stereotypical Dutch girl complete with wooden clogs and blond braids. Another dressed in white boots and fur hat with a purple winter coat to show her Russian fashion and style. The final one was dressed as a French girl who was wearing a dress one would think of when thinking of the can-can.

The light hovered near them and pondered to itself. "Pinocchio is having some trouble and maybe assigning him a cricket as a conscious wasn't the best idea. Sure he works hard but it's hard to take someone seriously when their one inch tall."

The light looked over the puppets again and silently smiled to itself, though it wasn't very clear to see. "You'll thank me one day Pinocchio." she said as the light grew brighter. The rays washed over the three puppets as the puppets seemed to slowly twitch.

While this happened Stromboli was sealing the deal on the living puppet.

"Hmm, he really is alive." he remarked to the fox while they looked at Pinocchio a little bit away.

"Yes, he is real and for fifteen pieces of gold he is all yours!" The fox said.

"Heheheh, deal." Stromboli fished out the coins and handed them to the fox.

"Pleasure doing business with you sir!" He said as he grabbed the dumb cat and walked away.

Pinocchio was confused seeing them go as the man walked over.

"Hello, I am Stromboli and I am the owner of this caravan and you shall work for me!" Stromboli told Pinocchio.

"Wait, work?"

"Yes, you will be on stage with my puppets doing shows!" Stromboli told Pinocchio as he led him towards the carriage.

"I get to be in the show?" he asked with excitement.

"Yes, I'm going to go tell the rest of the workers so you stay here until I come get you, ok?" Stromboli said as he opened the door of the carriage.

"Yes sir!"

"Good." Stromboli said as he shoved Pinocchio in and shut the door.

Pinocchio looked around the insides and walked around in awe. There were at least a hundred different puppets, some complete some not. He took notice that some were just outlines of small human bodies with no features and some that looked very lifelike.

"Wow, this is amazing." he spoke.

"Yes it is." said a voice behind Pinocchio.

He jumped before turning around. His eyes widened in shock at the sight before him.. There he saw a puppet dressed as a russian standing before him.

"Hello! It is good to see the face of a fellow puppet." she said in a Russian accent as she approached Pinocchio.

"Wow, me neither." he smiled.

"So, what's your name stranger?" She asks as she gets closer to him and whispers in his ear, "Mine is Alexandra."

"Oh, my name is Pinocchio."

Before Alexandra could respond, Pinocchio was grabbed by his hand and quickly pulled away towards a different puppet.

"Hello." greeted the dutch puppet. "I am Amelia."

"Hello, I'm pinoch-!" Pinocchio tried to respond before he was grabbed and shoved between two soft orbs by another doll.

"Hello there. I am Clarisse." spoke the scantily dressed puppet.

"Mph mph!" mumbled Pinocchio while he struggled to remove himself from the dolls surprisingly soft cleavage.

"Clarisse! Let go." spoke Alexandra with her hands on her hips.

"Why? So you can have him? No way!" Clarisse said before Amelia pulled Pinocchio away from her.

"Try putting some real clothes on." she frowned.

"Try to not be such a prude!" She huffed before turning to Pinocchio.

Said wooden boy was blushing a little, managing to actually feel her chest against his face. "Wh-who are you? How did you become like me?" Pinocchio stuttered.

"A glowing ball of light came in here, and before we knew it, we were alive!" cheered Amelia twirling on her foot.

"Really? So what are you going to do now?" Pinocchio asked.

"Well, we don't know. We never gave it much thought." replied Alexandra.

Before they could continue talking Stromboli bursts in saying, "Pinocchio it's time for the show!"

The female puppets dropped to the ground on impulse before the man picked them up.

"Did you touch these puppets?"

"No sir, I was just admiring them." Pinocchio stuttered, having a feeling that if he told Stromboli the truth it would lead to trouble.

"Well we need to get you and the rest all set up."

"Ok sir!" Said Pinocchio as Stromboli led him to the top of a flight of stairs on the stage.

"Now just stand here and wait until the curtains open."

"Ok, but what do I do?" Asked Pinocchio.

"Just sing and dance and act as overly as possible!" Stromboli said.

"Yes sir!"

"Great!" Said Stromboli as he made his way towards his position. After giving the other three puppets he picked up to his workers before moving towards his position.

Pinocchio saw Amelia give a wink as they saw the curtains pull aside. The music started up and Pinocchio started to sing. "I got no strings to hold me down, to make me fret, or make me frown. I had strings but now I'm free, I got no strings on me. I had strings, but now I'm free, There are no strings on me. Hi-ho the me-ri-o, That's the only way to be. I want the world to know, Nothing ever worries me.

"I've got no strings So I have fun. I'm not tied up to anyone, They've got strings, But you can see. There are no strings on me." He sang on when suddenly the background changed to that of the Dutch countryside.

Amelia popped down from above. "You have no strings, your arms is free, to love me by the Zuider Zee, ya, ya, ya, if you would woo, I'd bust my strings for you." Amelia pecked him on the cheek quickly before she was brought up and three non living Dutch girl puppets fell down and started dancing.

Pinocchio smiled as he tried dancing with them with two even bumping their butts to his face before the background changed to France.

Clarisse dropped down and started singing." You have no strings, couci couca! Your savoir faire is oo-la-la! I've got strings, but entre nous, I'd cut my strings for you!" She gave him a small kiss on the lips before being brought up as other replicas came down and started dancing the can can.

At this point Pinocchio was stunned, he had not only been kissed by one beautiful girl, but two in under a minute! He almost didn't notice the background change to a snow covered Moscow.

Then Alexandra came down and started dancing. Alexandra started to sing. "Down where the Volga flows, there's a Russian rendez-vous. Where me and Ivan goes, But I'd rather go with you, hey!" She pecked his forehead and went up while several male russian puppets came down and started dancing.

Pinnochio was so shocked that he ended up getting tangled in the Russian puppets and ended the show with. "There are no strings on me!" He slid down from them as the crowd cheered and threw coins on the stage while clapping.

"Great job Pinocchio! You have made me very happy!" Stromboli said as he gathered up all the money from the stage.

"No problem sir." he smiled.

"Now, let us go count the money!" Stromboli said as he guided Pinocchio over to the caravan while carrying the gold.

"Want me to put them with the others?" he asked pointing to the female puppets Stromboli carried.

"Sure, that is where you'll be staying so you can just Stay there for now." Stromboli said as he passed the puppets onto Pinocchio and pointed him to a carriage near the end of the caravan.

Pinocchio turned and walked to the carriage.

The three girl puppets giggled as they were carried into the carriage. Once inside he set them down and they stood on their own once more.

"How did you like our performance Pinocchio?" Alexandra asked.

"They were great."

"I'm glad you think so, you know those words we sang were true." Amelia said while blushing.

"Huh?" he blinked in confusion.

"We are very interested in you in more ways than one." Said Clarisse while approaching Pinocchio.

He blushed as the puppet hugged his arm with a smile.

"Hey! Don't hog him!" Alexandra said as she grabbed Pinocchio's other arm.

"Not my fault if I'm prettier."

"H-hey, don't forget me!" Said Amelia as she hugged Pinocchio from behind.

He blushed as each one tried to pull him towards them.

"What have I gotten myself into!" Said Pinocchio as the three beautiful puppets continued to vie for his affections.


	69. Deku Princess and Link

Crazy trouble with love

Deku Princess and Link

Series: Legend of Zelda

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The Deku people were in full swing as a feast was being held in honor of Link saving their princess.

The King Stood Up. "I'd like to Make a Toast to the Brave Lad who Saved My Daughter!" His people cheered as Link smiled and nodded to them. Next to Him was the Deku Princess.

"To Link!" He waved to the crowd with a Smile. Each one started enjoying the feast while the princess smiled at the hero.

'Oh My Brave Link why must you go?' She thought.

"Hmm? Something wrong princess?" he asked noticing her expression.

"Huh? No nothing's Wrong." she smiled before digging into the food. 'There has to be a Way I can make him Stay!'

She kept thinking while everyone continued to dine. Her thinking Stopped when the feast Did.

"Well, thank you for this, but I need to get going." spoke Link putting his sword in his belt.

"Wait!" The Princess said.

"Hmm?" he turned to her in confusion.

"Uhhh, I need your help with something else."

"What is it?"

"Just follow me!" She said grabbing his Hand.

"Alright." he spoke letting her drag him away from the dining hall.

She took him up to her Room. "Alright, you just stay right here." she ordered.

"Okay."

She turn and walked over and entered her private closet. She pulled out a Small Vile of Orange Liquid She grinned before walking back out. "I want you to Drink this."

"What is it?" he asked holding it in his hands.

"It's an enhancement Potion."

"What does it enhance?" he asked taking the top off.

"Your Stamina."

"Oh, well that's kind of you, but my stamina's pretty good already." he smiled capping the bottle.

"Are you Sure? It'll Make your Stamina Last twice as Long."

"I'm sure." he nodded handing it back to her. He saw that she was about to Cry.

"Y...You don't want it?" she sniffled.

"Uhh...no….well, maybe a Sip won't hurt."

She smiled as he took the cap off and started drinking it. He drank it down to the Last drop.

"So, how do you feel?" she asked.

"I...I Feel kinda weird." he wobbled a little and braced himself against the wall.

"Something Wrong?"

He tried nodding before looking at her. His eyes slightly Glowed.

"Link why're you Looking at Me?" She said in Mock surprise.

"It's nothing, but I never noticed how cute you look."

She blushed. "Really?"

He nodded with and walked over before pulling her into a hug.

"Oh Link, why're you Hugging me?" She said Knowing what was about to Happen.

"You just look soft and delicate, I couldn't help." he admitted with a blush.

"Then Take Me."

He blushed as she hugged him back while nuzzling against his chest.

'It's so Warm'

"Um...would you...like to...kiss?" he asked with a bright face.

"I would love too."

He smiled and leaned down towards her. Their Lips connected in a Passionate kiss. Granted her mouth was slightly different, but it seemed to work as she felt his lips on her own.

She let out a Soft moan.

He hugged her closer and rubbed her back.

They stopped the kiss and Gazed in each other's eyes.

That's when she felt something rubbing her. She looked down and saw he was hard. 'Wow, it's so big.'

She pulled down his Pants as his cock sprung out.

Link blushed as the princess grasped it with her hands.

"It's so Big and it looks Yummy."

He blushed before gasping as her tongue started moving across the sides. He let out a few Moans.

"How does that feel?"

"Amazing."

She grinned and kept licking around while holding the bottom part.

"It's so Good." he moaned.

'Wow, he's getting harder than before.' She took his Member into her mouth.

He gasped as her abnormally circular mouth fit snugly over his cock.

She started to Suck on it as Link moaned.

"It's so warm!" he groaned putting his hands on her head. He started to Thrust into her mouth.

The princess tried to relax and stay as the dick moved in and out of her.

"Princess you're so Amazing!"

That made her smile and move her head back and forth with his thrusts.

His moans got louder with each thrust.

'It's so tasty!'

"Princess I'm going to Cum!" That made her hum around his cock with the vibrations

pushing him over. "Ahhhhh!" He came inside of her Mouth.

The princess tried to swallow all she could and shuddered at the taste. "So good!"

Link panted and sat on the bed.

"Did you enjoy it my Love?" She said.

"Yeah, it was amazing." he nodded.

She took off her dress. "Well it's about to get better."

He blushed seeing her naked body as she climbed onto the bed.

She spread her legs revealing her wet pussy.

Link blushed and felt his cock get hard again.

"Come and claim your Prize my Champion."

He crawled over and spread her folds while rubbing his cock against them. "So warm." He stuck the Tip in.

"Come right in." she purred.

He pushed through and broke her Hymen.

"AH!" she cried out feeling the pain surge up her body.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-Yes." she nodded. "Just give me a moment."

She calmed down and the Pain subsided. "Alright, push in more."

He does so and finds it getting Tighter and Tighter.

"Ah! You're so big!" she moaned feeling his cock push in.

He started to Thrust Faster. "Gah! It's so tight!" he grunted.

"Go Faster!"

He tried to oblige and moved his hips to push in deeper.

"Ahhh Yes Yes yes!" She moaned.

"Princess! I can't stop!"

"DON'T STOP!" she hugged him while moaning with each thrust. "More more give it to me harder!"

He reached down and started squeezing her chest while moving his hips faster. "Princess I'm going to Cum!"

"Do it inside!"

He continued to Thrust as he felt his cock about to Burst. "I'm cumming!"

"YEEEEESSS!" She moaned as his seed filled her.

He grunted as her pussy tightened to where he felt it milking all his semen.

"So Warm so much Cum!" She moaned.

Link laid on top of her and panted as he stopped. "I love you." he told her.

"I love you too." she smiled hugging him.

4 Weeks later

"How you feeling?" he asked in concern for the princess.

"Happy and you my Prince?"

"Well I just wanna make sure this fella is coming in alright." he rubbed her belly. Link smiled and kissed his Bride.

She hugged him back while chuckling in her mind. 'Mission Accomplished.'


	70. Female Titan Shifters and Eren

Crazy trouble with love

Female Titan Shifters and Eren

Series: Attack on Titan

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Eren held onto his horse as it followed with the others and outside the wall. The large group of soldiers split of into different groups to form the formation for Long distance travel.

Eren looked around at the vast land and scenery which distracted him at the moment. When he got his focus he saw that he had wandered off of the formation and that they were getting farther away from him.

"Woah!" he pulled on the reins and had the horse follow after them as they were heading into a forest. He followed them into the forest in hopes of catching up with them, not noticing the figure watching him from the tree tops.

Levi turned and saw Eren's coming up. "Didn't I say we were to stick in formation?"

"Sorry sir, it won't happen again!" Eren said to Levi in hopes of calming him down.

"Just stick close." Levi turned back to focus on the front.

"Yes sir!" Eren said as he got in his position.

"You should've listened before!" spoke Oluo.

"Ah, give the kid a break." Petra said.

"Shut up!" sneered Oluo.

"Keep quiet so we can focus on the mission!" Levi barked, effectively shutting them up.

Eren smiled at their respect for Levi, but frowned as they passed the large trees and swore he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He shook it off as nothing and continued to ride on. He didn't see the pair of eyes following him.

"Keep your eyes peeled! We need yo make sure no titans ambush us!" ordered Levi.

"Yes sir! Should I shift if things turn bad sir?" Eren asked Levi.

"Only if need it. But it there are just normal titans, we can get rid of them without the need." he replied.

"Ok sir." Eren replied.

They kept on riding before Petra noticed a large figure near the back right of the group running through the trees. "Sir! Titan!" She yelled to Levi.

Levi and the rest turned and spotted the outline coming at them and fast. "Evasive maneuvers! Head to The trees!" Levi ordered the group.

All of them nodded and directed the horses to a cluster of branches up in the trees with the titan gaining. They soon realized that this Titan was different from the other Titans. It looked like a female due to the curved build with short blonde hair and was chasing them like a runner as it brought its knees up to go faster.

"Shit! It's an abnormal!" Levi said as they prepared to engage the Titan.

Each one shot out the cables which latched onto the trees as the squad pulled themselves up to the branches. Once they were safely in the trees Levi gave his commands. "Everyone engage the Titan except Eren and Oluo, get out of here now!"

"Yes sir!" called the two males as they kept riding on the horses.

The squad turned their backs to the two and prepared to attack the abnormal female Titan Said titan saw them in the branches, but kept running after Oluo and Eren. While it ran it made sure to scare off the horses Levi and his squad left on the ground to make it harder for them to follow her.

"It's going after them!" cried Petra to her captain.

"Fine, we're going to try to round up the horses." Said Levi.

With Oluo and Eren, both were stunned that the titan was coming after them instead.

"Keep going! We have to try to outrun her! Don't run in a straight line, zigzag through the trees to lose her!" Oluo shouted in near hysteria.

"On it!" Eren called back as the horses started running around the sides of the trees.

Eren became so focused on zigzagging through the trees he didn't notice that he was starting to Separate from Oluo.

The titan though did and started running after him.

Eren looked behind him and saw that the Titan was closing in and that he had gotten separated again. He also saw another titan coming up from the front, this one also seemed female and the same height as the one behind him, but had long shaggy brown hair.

"Shit there's two of them?!" He shouted to himself before maneuvering his horse away to avoid a smaller blond Titan that tried to jump at him. He looked over and saw the titans turn at his direction and kept running with the smaller one following behind them. "Shit, shit, shit, shit,shit! How could this possibly get any worse!" Eren asked in anger.

He saw something up near the tree and his eyes widened at seeing a shorter titan with long black hair and a chimpanzee looking build waiting for him.

"I stand corrected, it can get much worse." Eren sighed as he abandoned his horse and took to the trees. He shot the cable out and reeled himself up and got on the branch and saw the first three titans surround the base with the fourth one jumping over and started climbing it.

'I need to get out of here! At least there are no Titans in the trees!' Eren thought as he started to swing through the trees. He saw the titans try running after him, but stayed on the ground. "Ok, I'm safe for now, but why are all these Titans after me?" Eren asks himself when suddenly his gas ran out.

"Shit!" he cried out before he landed on the next branch and saw the titans surround the tree. "Well, Levi did say I could transform if the situation called for it." Eren said to himself before biting his thumb.

A bright flash of lightning came down onto him as the other titans stepped back and saw Eren's titan form break the branch and land before them.

Eren prepared to fight when suddenly a fifth Titan jumped on his back. This one just like the first two with black hair though and wrapped their arms around Eren's torso, trapping his arms and using their legs to wrap around his waist.

'Shit this is not good, they're going to eat me!' Thought Eren as the Titans tightened their grip on him.

The titan holding him from behind nodded to the others before it started biting around the back of his neck.

Frantically Eren tried to grab onto the Titan on his back to pull it off. But it kept a grip and kept his arms at his sides as it tore some of the flesh off and dropped it before it kept going for where he was located.

'No! Is this it? This is where I die! It can't!' Eren thought to himself as the Titans teeth got closer to him.

Finally it ripped the last piece of flesh off and spotted him as the tall brown haired titan walked over before opening their mouth and engulfed Eren's form in their jaws before biting, freeing Eren of the last bit of flesh and putting him in their mouth.

'Armin... Mikasa... Levi... I'm sorry.' Eren thought before he slipped into unconsciousness.

The five titans nodded before they started running away from Eren's titan corpse and through the forest.

At that time Petra arrived to see Eren's dissolving corpse he left behind. "Captain! I found Eren's titan body!" she called out to Levi.

"What! That shitty brat got killed!" Levi roared angry that their best chance at victory over the Titans was presumed dead.

With said titans, they slowed down and stopped at a cave with a decent size hole in it. They each climbed in one by one until they were all in the cave.

The black haired titan gestured for the brown haired one to open her mouth.

She nodded and carefully spat out Eren onto the floor.

Said human blinked and saw he was still alive. "What? I'm alive? Why did the Titans bring me here? Why wouldn't they eat me?" Eren asked himself as he watched the five Titans around him. Each one started steaming and were clouded in it, making Eren nervous and alert. "What's going on?" Eren wondered.

Soon the steam started lightening and he saw five familiar figures step closer. "What! Mikasa? Annie? Sasha? Ymir? Krista?" Eren said as the five females stepped out of the titans.

"Hello Eren." smiled Mikasa who walked over to the side of the cave and picked up her scarf before putting it back around her neck.

"What's going on?" Eren asked trying to figure out why they were in titan's.

"Sorry about that, but we needed to get you away from Captain Levi." spoke Krista.

"But why? Why were you Titans? What's going on? Are you going to kill me?" Eren asked Starting to get hysterical.

Mikasa walked over before crouching down and patted Eren's head like a puppy. "Take it easy Eren."

"Why should I? You've basically kidnapped me in Titan territory and I still don't know why!" Eren shouted at mikasa.

Mikasa reeled back from the volume and looked hurt. "Eren, please don't shout, we brought you here for a good reason." She said sounding hurt.

Eren blinked before realizing what he said and sighed before nodding. "Sorry.'

"Thank you, now the reason you brought you here is simple." said Annie as she approached Eren.

"What is it?" he asked in slight nervousness.

"We brought you here because we all love you!" Said all the girls at once.

Eren's eyes widened as he swore he could see a blush on each of their faces. "Wh-what! Why?" He asked flabbergasted that five girls had feelings for him.

"Well, first let's tell you why we all came together in the first place." spoke Ymir.

(Flashback)

It was a regular day at the academy and Mikasa was alone in the barracks with Annie. Both were silent as they stared the other down with cold eyes.

"Eren's mine." Mikasa said to Annie with a cold glare.

"I don't recall hearing him say you two were a couple." retorted Annie without changing her expression.

"I've been with him for years and he saved me, I've loved him for longer than you have." she responded coldly before the door to the barracks opened.

"Hey, what are you two doing in here?" asked Ymir.

"I'm telling Annie why Eren is mine and that she should back off." said Mikasa.

"What, does she like him or something?" asked the girl in a bored tone.

"Yeah, she does, why do you care?" Said Mikasa.

"Well, since when did she start liking him?" asked Ymir sitting on one of the bunks.

"I started to like him after he showed how determined he was to pass on the 3DM gear test." Annie said with a small blush.

"Heh, don't forget how cute he gets when he's too stubborn to quit." smirked Ymir.

Both girls quickly turned their head to Ymir with eyes bugged out in surprise. "What!" They both shouted.

"Oh? Did I hit a nerve?" she teased with a laidback expression.

"Don't tell me you're into him also!" Mikasa wailed as she now realized she had another rival for Eren's attention.

"Maybe a little." she shrugged. "Course, you two have more competition than you think."

"What do you mean!" Annie shouted at Ymir.

"Krista let it slip she thought Eren was real brave and cute. After a little prying, she said she liked him."

"What! Is There anyone else we should know about?" Annie asked in frustration just as the barracks door opened again.

"Oh! Hey guys." spoke Sasha who was munching on a piece of bread with a happy expression.

"Sasha, do you like Eren?" Mikasa asked frustrated that all these people liked Eren and just wanted someone to say no.

She stiffened up and didn't say anything and just took another bite of her bread.

"Oh my god, you do!" Mikasa shouted now hysterical.

"N-N-No I don't!" she cried out with a blush before looking away and tried munching on the bread to distract herself.

"This is ridiculous! Eren is mine dang it!" Mikasa shouted in frustration. Just then the barracks door opened again and in walked Krista.

"Um, what's going on?" she asked seeing all the girls in the building.

"You! How could you like Eren! I love him and I don't want others to have him!" Mikasa shouted at Krista practically foaming at the mouth at this point.

"I-I-I-I-I don't know what you mean!" she cried out in worry at seeing the look in Mikasa's eyes.

"Don't play dumb! Ymir told us you like him!" Annie said, mad that there was competition.

"Ymir!" Krista turned to her friend.

"Sorry, they asked." she said sheepishly.

Annie walked over to Sasha and grabbed her by the front of her uniform. "Talk potato girl."

"We-well, Eren was kind to me and he gave me some bread once so..." Sasha said sheepishly and frightened of Annie.

"You fell for him over bread?" spoke Mikasa in slight disbelief.

"So? How did you guys fall in love with him?" Sasha asked embarrassed.

"We share a strong bond through years of living together." spoke Mikasa in her usual tone.

"He impressed me with his strength and will to live." said Annie with a blush.

"He's pretty cute when he gets all worked up." spoke Ymir with a grin.

"He's very kind when he wants to be." said Krista.

All of them turned to Sasha finished her bread and she gulped in nervousness.

"He's cute and he sometimes gives me food, so why do you care?" she said blushing.

"Too bad, none of you can have him." spoke Mikasa in a stern tone.

"Why not?" Asked Sasha.

"As the best of the trainees, and the closest one to him, I'm the the best choice." she replied like it was obvious.

"Well, I'm the strongest here so I'm the best to keep him safe." said Connie.

"Care to prove it?" dared Mikasa.

"Yeah, I think I would!" Said Annie.

"We'll use the nearest forest." spoke Mikasa in a firm tone.

"Alright." said Annie.

Both walked out of the barracks while the last three girls stayed where they were.

"Should we follow them?" Asked Sasha.

"I ain't gonna miss this." grinned Ymir getting off the bed.

"Wait for me!" Said Krista as the three of them went after the furious girls.

'It's risky, but if it keeps her away from Eren, it's worth it.' thought Mikasa making sure to take her scarf off.

'I can't believe I'm going to do this, but Eren's worth it.' thought Annie.

Both kept walking deep in the forest to make sure no one could see them. When they got to an empty clearing far enough away where no one would see them, they stopped.

"Be warned, what is going to happen can't be said to anyone." warned Mikasa.

"Of course." said Annie just as Sasha, Ymir, and Krista made it to the edge of the clearing.

The three of them made sure to stay hidden and looked at the girls from behind the trees.

"Who do you think will win?" Asked Sasha.

"My money's on Mikasa." spoke Ymir.

"Mines on Annie." said Krista as they watched the combat ones prepare to fight.

"Also, don't look at me any differently." spoke Annie making sure her ring with the blade on it was on properly.

"I could say the same." Mikasa said as she raised her hand to her mouth.

Annie scratched herself with the blade just as Mikasa bit on her hand and both were instantly covered by two bright flashes of light. When the smoke cleared they were both surprised. There stood two female titans.

Annie and Mikasa stared at the other in surprise before Mikasa reacted first and ran at her.

Annie got over her shock and quickly sidestepped so that Mikasa wouldn't hit her.

"Holy shit! There are others?" spoke Ymir in surprise.

"What do you mean others?" Sasha said faking ignorance at what had just happened. 'So they're like me?' She thought to herself.

"Uh, she probably means titans." spoke Krista, trying to help her friend.

"Oh, right." said Sasha.

'Thanks Krista.' thought Ymir in relief.

'So Ymir is like me and those two.' thought Krista.

Mikasa pivoted on her foot and swung her fist at Annie's head. Annie ducked and punched Mikasa in the jaw. She managed to brace against it and slammed her other fist against Annie's cheek.

Annie stumbled back from the punch but shrugged it off and got back into the fight. This time she went for a sweep kick, but Mikasa jumped above it and swung her left fist down and on the back of Annie's head, making her slam into the ground.

She was about to stomp on her head when suddenly there was another bolt of lightning near the edge of the clearing. Mikasa looked up and saw a titan the same size as her, but with brown hair ran over and tackled her. 'Another Titan?' She thought before she hit the ground.

"Even Sasha!?" exclaimed Krista with wide eyes.

"Let's join the party then!" Shouted Ymir as she bit her hand. She ran as a flash consumed her. In her place was a short Titan with dark hair running towards the other Titans.

Krista stared as she jumped into the fray and started sweating nervously at the fight. 'There has to be a way to end this peacefully before they kill each other!' She thought as she watched her friends tear each other apart.

Granted each part regenerated, but each one seemed intent on going wild.

'All of this just because we all love Eren?!' Krista thought as she tried to find a solution. She looked back at the camp and knew at this rate they'd all be found out. 'We have to end this now!' She thought.

She ran over to the pile and saw Ymir biting in Sasha's back while Mikasa looked ready to rip Annie's head off.

'There must be a way to end it, but what?' Krista wondered. That's when it hit her and she stopped before the titans. 'That's it! They all love Eren so that's it!' Krista thought when she realized what the answer was. "Everyone! Stop!" she shouted.

They stopped for a moment to see what she had to say.

"What if we just share him?"

At this statement they all just looked at Krista like she had gone insane.

"If we keep fighting each other, not only will we be found, but Eren might be disgusted with all of us!"

This got their attention and they separated to listen to Krista better.

"Look, maybe we should try and just wait to see how things go. If he learns what we all are right now, he might be paranoid and even try to kill us."

They nodded their heads at that logic and decided to stop fighting for now. Each one started to steam that obscured them before the girls walked over.

"So you think we should share him?" Asked Mikasa not fully sold on the idea yet.

"Well think about it, right now only we know each other's secret, so what if kept quiet about it and wait to see who Eren seems to go for?" she continued.

"Ok, seems fair." Mikasa said.

"That's my girl, let's get married to Eren together!" grinned Ymir pulling Krista into a hug.

"No! I will marry Eren!" Sasha said.

"Don't make me crush you." spoke Annie.

"I'm marrying Eren and that's final." said Mikasa.

The four woman glared at each other with Krista sweat dropping.

"I guess we will have to work on cooperation." she said.

(End flashback)

"After we find out you were just like us, that's when we got together and devised a plan to tell you the truth." spoke Annie.

"So let me get this straight, your plan was to attack the survey squad, chase after me in Titan form, make it look like I died all so you could confess to me?" Eren asked.

"More like separate you from them, but yeah." spoke Ymir.

"Ok, so in conclusion you all love me?" Eren asked questioning why they would love him of all people.

"Of course." spoke Mikasa.

"And you brought me here just to tell me that?"

"Well that and other things." spoke Mikasa hugging Eren.

"Yes, we have plans for us Eren." said Annie as she held onto his left arm.

"Ones you're just gonna love." grinned Ymir holding his right arm.

"You're never going to forget it!" Said Sasha as she hugged his back.

He blushed before Mikasa held his face and pressed their lips together. 'What did I get myself into?' Eren asked himself.

He found himself on his back while Mikasa moaned into the kiss. He decided to roll with it and grabbed one of her breasts with the arm Annie was holding onto.

Mikasa moaned louder in the kiss before pulling back. "Go ahead and touch any part of me Eren."

Eren complied and started to take off what little clothes were left on her from after shifting from being a titan. He grabbed her bare breasts with her breath hitching in her throat as Eren marveled at the feel of them. 'So soft.' he thought as he fondled them.

Mikasa smiled and stuck her chest out more while Ymir got a devious grin and moved over near Eren's face.

"Don't forget about us Eren." She said as she took of her undergarments revealing her woman hood to Eren.

Eren blushed before Ymir held his face and pressed their lips together. He deepened the kiss by pushing his tongue into her mouth. She eagerly wrestled her tongue with his while the other three girls noticed a bulge under Eren's pants.

Sash stared at the bulge with a hungry look before deciding to join in and went for the bulge. She moved over and started pulling his pants down.

"S-Sasha, what are you doing?" Asked Eren while he stopped kissing Ymir to get air.

She didn't respond and pulled Eren's underwear down as his cock flopped out. She then proceeded to put the long member into her mouth and started sucking on it like it was a candy cane.

"AH!" gasped Eren as Sasha's mouth was hot and wet.

Sasha moaned in pleasure as she sucked on Eren's manhood, causing it to get bigger. 'So salty! So tasty.' she thought with bliss as she swirled her tongue around the tip while bobbing her head.

Eren shuddered with pleasure as Sasha sucked on his member. He kept rubbing Mikasa's chest and started using his thumbs on her nipples, getting a loud moan from the girl. "You like that Mikasa?" Eren asked as he continued to rub her nubs.

"Y-Yes." she nodded as her body started heating up from the feeling.

"Mikasa' I'm gonna cum!" Eren shouted as he felt pleasure beyond description.

That made Sasha bob her head faster with eagerness as her tongue swirled all around the dick.

Unable to hold it back anymore Eren came into Sasha's mouth.

She kept her mouth over it and moaned as the seed shot inside her mouth. 'This better than anything I've ever eaten!' Sasha thought in pleasure as she swallowed the cum.

Eren panted while Sasha shuddered and let out a moan with a face of bliss while licking her lips.

They'd only had a moment to catch their breath before Mikasa pushed Sasha to the side. "Now you can take my virginity." she spoke to Eren as she straddled over his cock.

"And you can lick my pussy." grinned Ymir with her folds near Eren's head.

'This is heaven!' Thought Eren as he proceeded to jam his cock into Mikasa while simitamuly eating Ymir's pussy.

Both girls cried out as Mikasa tensed up from feeling her hymen tear.

The group moaned in pleasure and switched off love partners, and this process went long into the night.

The sun was just beginning to rise as the remains of the survey corps rose towards their destination.

"Any sign of Eren?"

"None, but we do have tracks of five Titans heading north sir!"

"Then follow them."

"Right sir!" Petra said as she turned her horse towards the cave holding the six Titan shifters. The squad moved towards it and slowed down as they reached the entrance.

"Everyone be prepared, we don't know how many Titans might be in there!" Petra said.

"Ready your blades." ordered Levi.

The squad made ready To fight and slowly and carefully entered the cave expecting to see Titans. But what they found were Eren and five girls passed out around him.

There were a stew of emotion in the squad of soldiers ranging from surprise to anger to jealousy and everything in between. After all, it isn't every day you find a Titan shifter who was thought to be killed passed out with five attractive girls in Titan territory.

Levi walked over and nudged Eren's face with his boot. "Oi, shitty brat wake up and explain yourself!" Levi shouted at the sleeping Eren.

"Huh...what?" he slowly blinked his eyes.

"What are you doing here!?" Levi shouted at Eren louder now that he was awake.

"C-Captain Levi!"

"Yes I'm captain Levi now why are you here?!" Levi shouted again growing impatient with Eren.

"Uh...well...you see..." he tried forming a coherent sentence.

By this time the girls were starting to wake up and they began to notice the captain.

"C-C-Captain Levi!" cried Krista with a blush and scared tone.

"Krista, since I am unable to get a response out of Eren, tell me what the hell is going on!" Levi shouted at Krista.

"Uh...well...um..."

"Damn it not again, Mikasa! Wake up and tell me what is going on!" Levi shouted now furious at the lack of answers he was getting.

"We found Eren and killed the titans before we decided we needed to huddle together for warmth." she replied.

"Very well, get on a horse, we're heading back to the wall since we used up to many resources trying to find Eren." Levi said as he started to walk out of the cave.

"When we get back, me and Krista can marry you." Ymir purred in Eren's ear before kissing his cheek.

"No, he's marrying me." said Mikasa as she pulled Eren close to her.

"You can be the mistress." spoke Annie tugging on him.

"Forget it he's mine!" Said Sasha as she pulled on him also.

"Let's go!" yelled Levi with a tick mark.

"Coming!" they shouted as they walked out of the cave after putting on their clothes.

Levi watched as they fought over who Eren would ride with and sighed. 'Women.'


	71. Nora, Ren, and Jaune

Crazy trouble with love

Nora, Ren, and Jaune

This might seem a little odd, but stick with me on it.

Series: RWBY

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Downtown Vale-

Ren was currently walking through downtown, not really doing anything and just going out to enjoy the clear sunny day.

"Hey." Said a shopkeeper from behind Ren. "Want to buy something? Like this bottle of Dust?"

"No thanks, I'm not really looking for something."

"Oh. Not even this?" He said while showing Ren a box. "Open it."

"I'm not sure, what's inside?" he asked.

"Just open it." He glared. "It's something you might find very useful."

"Fine." Ren said defeated while opening the box. What was inside you ask? Well it was a small talisman about the size of your hand in the shape of a octagon with two white tigers on either side about to strike the other with their claws.

"Um, it's a talisman."

"Precisely! An old one that was said to contain ancient magic. However, it can also help grant great luck."

"Luck?" spoke Ren with a raised eyebrow. "Well, say I want it, how much?"

"One thousand Liens." He said while walking to the counter.

"That's pretty expensive."

"It's a one of a kind artifact from before the Grimms." the man pulled it out of the box. "How about this? If you find anything wrong with it, or you are not happy, you can return it for full refund."

"Really? No tricks?"

"Are you questioning me?!" the man frowned. "I do not lie! It is not in my bones!"

"Just saying-" Ren tried to finish before getting flicked in the head by the shopkeeper. "Ow!"

"This is my last offer! Take it or leave it."

"Ok ok!" Ren said while rubbing his head.

"One more thing."

"What?" Ren asked before getting flicked again. "OW!"

"That is for disrespecting your elders!"

"...crazy old man." Ren muttered while taking the talisman and leaving.

The man smiled as a large sumo sized man walked out with some boxes.

"Sensei, was that the tiger talisman?"

"Of course it was Toru." he nodded before frowning. "Are you questioning Uncle?"

"Of course not sensei! But why did you give him that one, didn't it cause problems in the past?"

"Of course! But we need space, and besides, the talismans haven't been in use for years. Besides, it was gathering dust."

"So...What about the other eleven talismans?"

"I will take care of them, you get those boxes in storage!"

"Yes sensei."

-Beacon, JNPR room-

Ren looked at the talisman in his hand and felt he was jipped since so far no luck had come his way.

"Oh Ren." Said a familiar voice. "What are you doing?"

He looked up at Nora as she entered the room. "Nothing, but I feel like I just got scammed."

"How so?" she asked walking over.

Ren held up the talisman.

"It's so cute!" She giggled. "Is it for me?"

"The old guy who sold me it said it had magic, but then said it was just some luck charm. You can have it if you want." he shrugged.

Nora smiled before hugging Ren. "Thank you my best-best friend!"

He smiled as Nora reached out to grab it and held it with a grin.

-three seconds later-

"CALM DOWN NORA!" Ren cried out while trying to prevent her from destroying the artifact with her hammer.

"IF I CAN'T HAVE GOOD LUCK, NO ONE CAN!"

Just as she broke free and hit the talisman, a bright light covered the room. Both covered their eyes as the light encompassed both. Each felt their insides split apart like cells as the light dimmed leaving two pieces of the talisman on the ground.

Standing there was two Noras and two Rens. One set rubbing their eyes and the other ones stretching out their arms.

"Finally!" Yelled the Ren with a dark strand of hair.

"Where's Jaune?" asked the Nora with a sadistic smile.

"My eyes." Ren said while feeling like the world was after him.

"Ren…." Nora frowned while looking at Ren. "Are you ok?"

"Shut up goody two shoes." The other Nora retorted. "Just kiss him you pussy!"

"W-What!" blushed the Nora who reeled back.

"You heard me! Kiss him!" She spoke while walking away. "And I'll find Jaune."

"Hmm, feels good to be out." grinned the Ren with the dark strand before sneering at the other. "Now I can say goodbye to this place and you!"

"And you are….scary reflection of me." Ren said while Nora hugged him close to her bosom.

"That's right, now if you'll excuse me, I'll be going on with my life instead of staying cooped up here." he gestured to the room.

"Uh, I don't think you should do that." spoke the nice Nora.

"And why shouldn't I?" he frowned at the girl. "You gonna try and stop me?"

"Me? No. But the Grimms outside might." She said honestly.

"Heh, bring them on." he smirked.

"Um...Where's your companion, mister evil Ren?" Good Ren asked while blushing from the cleavage.

"Hell if I know, she left and I don't care." he dismissed before walking away. "Later losers."

-With Evil Nora-

"Jaune~ Where are you~" She grinned while walking through the halls. Anytime she'd pass someone she'd sneer or push them aside without any care.

"Nora?" Jaune asked while walking out of the classroom. "Why are you sneering at everyone?"

"Ah, just the guy I was looking for." she grinned.

"What?" Jaune asked before getting kissed in the face and felt his consciousness fading from a pain on his neck.

Evil Nora grinned as Jaune fell back on the ground and chuckled. "Nerve pinch, now let's get you ready."

-With the Evil Ren, Outside Cardin's room-

"Hey Cardin! Open up!" shouted the evil Ren banging on the door.

"What do you want?" He asked while holding a Scroll. "And if it's about the time I pushed Nora into some hot sauce, it was Neptune's fault not mine!"

"No, it's not that." Evil Ren grabbed the Scroll before smashing it over his knee.

"Hey! That was my homework!"

"And now." Evil Ren grabbed the boy by the neck and slammed him against the door.

"FUCK!" Yelled Cardin while feeling the impact. "What's your damage REN!"

Evil Ren grinned before slamming his free hand into his gut.

"Bast..ard!" groaned Cardin who tried breaking free from the grip.

"This is fun!" Evil Ren grinned before letting him down and walking over to Cardin's mace. "Nice weapon."

Cardin groaned as Evil Ren swung it a few times and started walking out before kicking Cardin back down. "Taking this."

"You're never getting away with this!" He yelled while Evil Ren got the mace above his head. "No stop!"

"Sorry. But your ugly face has to go." the evil half grinned before bringing the weapon down.

-outside the room-

CRUNCH!

It all went silent before Evil Ren walked out with blood on his shirt and face with the mace looking bloodied. "Murder is so exhilarating."

"AAAAAHHHHHH! MURDER!" Some random student said while running to the headmaster's office.

-with good Nora and Ren-

"Open wide." Nora smiled while spoon feeding Ren some pancakes.

"Yum!" he smiled while eating the food.

"Now with my best friend happy let's find those two." Nora said while cleaning Ren's mouth with a napkin.

"Good idea Nora." he smiled.

"Oh and Ren." Nora smiled. "I like you."

"I like you too." he replied with a light blush.

Nora blushed redder while grabbing his hand. "Y-yea…."

-with evil Nora-

"Wake up Jaune!" A voice said while cold water engulfed him.

"Bwah!" he woke up and shivered at the cold water and looked around where he was. It was Ozpin's office but it was empty at the moment.

"Jaune~" Evil Nora smiled sadistically while dressed in a bunny/dominatrix outfit. "I like that abbs of yours!"

"Nora? Nora! Why did you kiss me like that? And why did I black out?"

"Oh. First I love you." She purred while walking closer. "And secondly, I knocked you out, my Jauney~"

He blushed and looked at her outfit. "Nora? W-What's gotten into you?"

"What? I just want to fuck you after I see that cute submissive face of yours while having a dildo shoved up your anus!" Evil Nora smiled.

He went pale as he tried moving away, but found his arms and legs tied to a chair.

"Don't escape." She smiled while pulling out an extremely large dildo. "I want you to scream my name~"

-outside the office-

"Need to tell Ozpin-"

"AAAHHHH!"

"Never mind!" The student yelped while running in the opposite direction, where the good versions were walking.

Good Ren and Nora smiled while sticking close to each other.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH! MURDER!" He screamed while fainting.

"Murder!" they spoke holding the other and looking around in fear.

"Um. Ren, Nora." Weiss and Ruby asked while holding hands. "Are you a couple as well?"

"N-o! Yes!" Both said while looking at the other in surprise.

"Which is it?" asked Weiss.

"Yes No!"

"No yes!"

"Make up your minds!"

"We don't know!"

"Oh." Ruby frowned before noticing their eyes, which had one side colored than their usual colors and the other looking like two tigers in a circle. "Is that a new Semblance?"

"What is?" asked Nora.

"Your eyes!" Ruby replied. "It's like Neo's!"

"Your sister's girlfriend?" Weiss said confused.

"Yes!"

"Really?" Rin smiled while hugging Ruby. "THANK YOU!"

"GET OFF MY GIRLFRIEND!" Weiss yelled.

"Sorry!" Ren reeled back in fright.

"Wait?" Weiss said with a small serious look. "Are you really Ren?"

"Yeah." he nodded confused.

"...are you sure? Because the Ren I know is more calmer than you."

"Of course it's Ren." spoke Nora rubbing his back.

"Nora." Ruby asked. "If you're the real one that is, what did you threaten Cardin with at the beginning of the semester?"

"Yes, I suggested we break his legs."

"...you're the real deal." Weiss said before a bloodied Ren came past them. "WHAT THE HELL!"

"Two Ren's!?" Ruby looked on with shock.

"Hello ladies." he grinned before frowning at the other two. "What are you two losers looking at?"

"Nothing….Ner?" Nora asked. "You like Ner right?"

"Ner? Who calls themselves that?" he frowned.

"Mirror people." Ren asked sheepishly.

"I'll use this on you." he growled raising the mace. Only for it to be blasted away by Blake's weapon. "Hey!"

"Stop right there Ner!" Blake yelled while running to the good versions.

"Damn bitch." he growled. "No problem, I'll deal with you like I dealt with that idiot Cardin."

"Huh?" They said with a confused look. "So?"

Yin Ren blinked. "I killed him, how do you explain the blood?"

"Oh that...we hated him." Ruby said.

"And you did ourselves a favor." Both Weiss and Blake said with a grin.

"Good job Ner!" The good copies smiled while said clone wanted to bash his head against a wall.

"Forget you all! I'm out of here!" he turned and ran.

Bang! Bang!

"Get back here!" Yelled Yang while firing shots from her gauntlets.

"Bring it bimbo!"

[Bad move fuck tard!] yelled a synthetic voice as the evil Ren was air kicked into a window.

"AH!" he slid down with confusion. "What the hell was that?"

[Your executor, bitch!] a pink and brown haired girl growled while punching Evil Ren in the stomach.

"Neo!" smiled Yang.

[Yes it's your beautiful mistress, maid Yang.] Neo smiled while kicking the evil clone into a pillar.

"Uh, she kicks hard." he felt his eyes rolling around in his head.

[Good night you son of a Ursa!] Neo whispered while knocking the clone out with a jab to the neck. [Yang! Your mistress needs you~]

"Guys, I'll be a little bit busy." grinned the blonde walking away with Neo following.

"Now." Weiss said while Blake picked the clone up. "What happened and where is your collection of rope Ruby?"

"Under my bed."

"With your pictures of me naked." Glared the white headed girl with a blush.

Ruby smiled innocently before bolting away.

"Ruby!" Weiss blushed while running after her.

-with evil Nora-

"Louder!" Nora yelled while whipping Jaune as a the dildo started to make his anus throb uncontrollably, causing the desk to shake from the sadistic sex. "Louder!"

"More!"

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Nora smiled while feeling her folds getting wet from the pain her love is being put through.

"MORE!"

"LOUDER! LIKE YOU ARE BEING FUCKED BY A BEOWOLF!"

"MORE!"

"Good!" Nora smiled while taking off her outfit, revealing her extremely wet pussy. "Now lick my snatch you lowly pig."

'I can't believe I find this hot.' he thought before moving over and taking a lick of the folds.

"Yes. Lick it you dog~" she purred while her nipples got hard from the touch. "Lick every last drop of my juices!"

Jaune obliged and licked all over and letting the juices drip into his mouth.

"Ah! Now...do you want that dildo out or do you want that small cock inside my womb~"

"Cock inside you." he spoke up before he resumed licking.

"Well." She smiled while pulling Jaune's hair to get him to look at her face. "You can do it now you bitch." she moved spread her legs pushed his face away. "Stand up."

"Yes Nora."

"No!" She glared while kicking Jaune. "It's mistress you pig!"

He groaned from the kick as she stood up. "Repeat yourself."

"Yes mistress Nora!" Jaune moaned while looking at Nora with a expression of want.

Nora shuddered and got even wetter. "Good, now get over here and fuck my pussy."

Jaune nodded while moving his cock slowly into her wet folds.

"Ah~ now thrust it faster and harder you son of a bitch!" Nora moaned while slapping Jaune's ass and hitting the dildo.

"Yes mistress!"

"Jaune, you worthless hunter!" She groaned. "Nip my nipples like they were candy!"

Jaune leaned down and started biting lightly on her nipples while moaning at how warm her pussy felt.

"Harder you cross dresser!" Nora moaned as the desk started to crack from the weight. "Harder!"

Jaune moved his hips faster while Nora reached down and grabbed the dildo and started moving it back and forth in his ass.

"More! Make me a woman you piece of shit!" she moaned as his dick reached in deeper. "God your dick is so small~"

"Sorry mistress!"

"Just fuck me until you're dry and I might forgive you dickless." she grinned. "And keep sucking my breasts!"

"Yes mistress!" Jaune moaned while thrusting deeper into her snatch and sucking harder onto her nipple.

"Mmm, not bad." she grinned as she moved the dildo even faster.

"Ah! Mistress I love you!" Jaune moaned while thrusting harder into her womb.

"Oh? You love it when I treat you like this?"

"Yes! I love it!" He cried as the dildo started thrusting deeper down his anus.

"Even more than that bitch Pyrrha?" she growled out.

"Yes! Even more that her!" He said before kissing her lips. "I'm sorry mistress!"

Nora's eyes widened before closing as she eagerly wrestled her tongue with Jaune's as his thrusts went faster.

"Nora! I'm about to cum!" Jaune said while thrusting harder into her womb.

"Cum inside and don't you dare pull out!"

"Yes mistress!" Jaune moaned while his semen poured into Nora's womb. "No...ra...zzzz." he said before having his ass slapped before he fell asleep. "AH!"

Nora grinned and let him stay there as his semen entered her womb.

-outside the room-

"Damn teens." Ozpin said while he tried to contain a nosebleed. "At least Glynda didn't see me or I'll never hear the end of this."

"Hear what?" Said woman asked while taking a picture of Ozpin. "Oh and this is going in the yearbook."

"AHHHHHH!" Yelled the headmaster while running after a giggling blond.

-with the good clones-

Ren and Nora sat across from the tied up form of Ner.

"So what happened?" Asked Ruby. "And is there another clone around here?"

"Well I bought a talisman, but then it glowed and suddenly the dark sides of us split." spoke Ren. "Sorry."

"It's ok!" Weiss smiled while rubbing his head.

"And that talisman, what happened to it?" Blake asked.

"It broke." frowned Nora holding up the halfs.

"Crap."

"I'm back you bitches!" Said the evil Nora with a smile and an afterglow as she entered the room. "And Jaune is mine!"

"Grab her!" cried Ruby. The five of them jumped and tackled the dark side to the ground.

"GET OFF ME!" She yelled while trying to get up from the dog pile of hunters. "I JUST CAME HERE TO GET JAUNE'S CLOTHES SO WE CAN ELOPE!"

"Elope?" spoke Ruby in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"It means getting married." Weiss deadpanned.

"I know that! But what happened before then?"

"I FUCKED JAUNE AND HE FUCKED ME ON OZPIN'S OFFICE DESK!"

All their eyes widened while Nora and Ren blushed.

"What?" Evil Nora asked while pointing to Ruby and Weiss. "Isn't that what you two did?"

"N-No!" they cried out in embarrassment.

"Then what?! You kissed then fucked on Blake's bed! And don't deny it! I saw!"

"You two did what!" growled the Faunus.

"Um...well…"

"They fucked in your bed." Evil Nora grinned while Blake's fur stood on end with anger.

"You two…. **are DEAD!** "

"RUN!" Both said while running out the door with Blake in hot pursuit.

"So….did you fuck him yet, goody two shoes?" Evil Nora asked while grabbing a chair.

"NO!"

"Aw...now that is sad." She mocked frowned. "But seriously I want to see you fuck these two idiots."

"Ren is not an idiot!" spoke the good half. "And why did you go after Jaune anyway?"

"I may be your better half." She smiled. "But unlike, you I love Jaune! And if you didn't have Ren as your personal boy toy, you would have had Jaune."

Nora blushed while Ner laughed out loud.

"Shut up!" Evil Nora glared. "You're more pathetic than my good and 'perfect' side!"

"Aw, someone mad?" he mock frowned. "Do you need a tissue? Or bottle?"

This earned him a punch to the gut. "Asshole."

"Uh, why Jaune exactly?" asked Ren.

"Duh, because I was also made from the tiny part of Nora who felt guilty because she thought Jaune was cute and believed that thinking like that would be a betrayal to you. That's why pussy!"

"That and that whore Pyrrha." Ner said while recovering from the punch, only to get slapped in the face. "OW! STUPID BITCH!"

"Maybe we can fix this with the pieces." Ren whispered to Nora.

"Maybe?"

"Oh and you two. If you use that talisman, I'll send you into the trash compactor!" Evil Nora glared.

Ren gulped nervously, but grabbed Nora's piece and slammed them together.

Nothing happened as both laughed at the attempt.

"What? Why didn't it work?" spoke Nora in fear and confusion.

"Because I'm covered in Yang so I can remain here, but Ner here is stuck here because he committed murder." Evil Nora frowned before walking over and punching Ren. "What did I say!"

"...Something about not touching the talismans?"

"No, the trash compactor." she grinned.

"Oh…" Ren frowned.

"And Ner is also going in the compactor as well." Evil Nora smiled darkly.

"W-Wait!" cried Nora.

"What? I'm tired of you and I want to get pregnant before the weeks over!"

"Maybe….we could make a deal?"

"What deal? And does it involve Jaune?" She asked with interest.

"Well, you like being in control, right?"

"Of course." She grinned.

"Well, what if….we did something you could use for blackmail in exchange to not try and hurt us?"

"A little late for that." Ner grinned. "I killed someone remember?"

"Shut it!" spoke Evil Nora. "Continue."

"...fat ass." Ner grumbled.

"We could….um…...fuck on camera….." Nora blushed.

"...do that while in a maid's outfit, in a bathtub, covered in soda and you got yourself a deal." Evil Nora smiled.

Both blushed while Ner grinned at the image.

"And Wer has to be fucked by his 'other' half." Evil Nora grinned.

"Say what!" cried Ner and Ren with wide eyes.

"You heard me! And I know that both of you mastrabate in the mirror on Sundays!"

Ner growled at her while Nora gulped. "And if we do that, you won't hurt us?"

"Yep. But if you break this I will kill you with a rusty knife….and Ner's rib cage."

All three paled.

"Also, make sure that your red haired bitch of a teammate is dating someone else besides my Jaune!" She glared.

"U-Understood." spoke her good half.

"One more thing." She said while punching Ner. "This is for making me look like a bitch!"

"Oof!" he groaned.

"And the names Aron, not bitch!" She yelled.

"Duly...noted." he got out.

"Good oh and.." Aron turned to the good halfs with a grin. "Did you know that he is in love with Blake!"

"Huh?"

"Yep. Apparently Ner is created from the lingering feeling that Ren has for Blake before being shot down by her last month." She smiled sadistically. "Such suffering is music to my ears~"

Ner glared at her as she went to get Jaune's stuff.

"Nora!" Jaune asked while entering the room, full clothed. "The beds read….WHAT THE!?"

"Just hold on." she smiled while grabbing the clothes.

"Wha! Two Nora's!"

"She's a psycho bitch!" called Ner struggling with the rope.

"And you are a bitch." Aron smirked. "A cat loving bitch."

"Uh, do I wanna know?" Jaune asked.

"Nope Jauney~" Aron purred while grabbing him by the ass. "Now let's get to baby making."

He blushed as she turned to the others. "Make sure to send me the video, or else~"

"Ai!" They said in fear before the door closed leaving them alone.

"So….Bitch?" Ner asked.

"Her name is Nora." frowned Ren.

"And your name is diarrhea." Ner smirked before getting slapped by Nora. "OW!"

"You will learn to be nicer." she frowned.

"Yea right bit-" he said before getting kicked in the gut by his other half, who was pissed off. "FUCK!"

Ren grabbed his other half and growled. "I might be good, and shy, but Nora is worth standing up and putting you in your place you bastard."

"...hahahahahahahaha!" Laughed Ner. "You finally stood up to me, Ren."

"Huh?" the two good halfs blinked.

"Oh we're only harsh when our good sides have no backbones, but since you stood up to me, I acknowledge you as an equal." He smiled with no ill intent. "But I will still be a pain to your ass, brother."

"Good, cause I find it hard to stay mad at another Ren." spoke Nora with a sheepish smile.

"Even if said Ren murdered someone that hurt you with hot sauce?" Both Ren's asked.

"Even that."

"Good because I wanted to do that for a year now." Both admitted.

Nora blushed with a smile before pulling both into a hug.

"GAH! To...o tight!" They panted for air.

"Sorry!" she pulled back with an embarrassed blush.

"So...are you going to let me out?" Ner asked while nodding his head to the ropes. "It's kind of hurting my blood flow."

"Should we?" Nora asked while rubbing Ren's hair.

"Well we do need him to make the video."

"...you're serious about that!?" Ner said in shock. "I'm not-"

"If we don't, she'll come back and hurt us." gulped Nora in fear.

"Just do the same thing that my idiot brother did and stand up to her!"

Nora gulped and stood up. "I'll try."

"Good but before you go...take the naked Jaune pics that that red haired girl has under her bed and give it to Aron." Ner smiled.

Nora nodded and left the room.

"Hey brother get this off me!"

-in hall outside Jaune's room-

Nora headed over to RWBY's dorm room and checked the door. She opened the room and as fast as she could muster went in, grabbed the box containing the pics, and got out of the room.

"Now to find her."

-with Aron-

"Yes! More you pig!" She moaned as a knock was heard from the door. "Damn it!"

Aron got up and stamped over to the door. She opened it with a snarl. "What!"

"Hey! Um….I want to make a...another deal." Nora blushed at seeing her with no clothes on.

"We already made a deal." sneered Aron.

"But I have some….pics of Jaune." She whispered. "Naked."

This cause Aron to blush like Ruby hair. "W-What! You have-"

"Yes naked pictures, now keep your hands and body away from me, Ren and anyone else or I will burn these photos with fire dust!" Nora glared as her voice gained more confidence. "Got it BITCH!"

Aron scowled. "What's stopping me from knocking your ass down and killing those two?"

"I wi **ll break your legs if you lay a hand on Ren you fucking bitch!** " Nora growled while her voice turned into the same one she threatened Cardin with earlier in the year.

Aron's eyes widened.

"Got it now, slut?" She growled. 'Please let me live!'

"Fine, you win sister." Aron smiled. "You stood up to me and even made me wet a little." She blushed.

Nora's eyes widened.

"But I still want those pictures."

"Oh, sure."

"Oh and if Ren is-"

" **You will not have him!** "

"I was going to say, if he was around maybe he can be the best man at my wedding?"

"Oh…..right, sure."

"Good, now give me the pics and leave so I can get into the baby making by Monday!"

Nora handed her the box and left.

"Oh Jauney~"

-with the Ren's-

"...so brother?" Ner asked. "Are you a fan of bondage or whips?"

"N-No! Why!" blushed Ren.

"Nothing serious, but I heard that Nora's family is an expert in bondage." He smiled perversely. "Will Blake like that?"

"I don't know."

"...brother….will Blake love me or will I be forever alone?" Ner asked with a frown.

"I really don't know." Ren shook his head.

Just then the door slammed open and the good Nora ran in and hugged Ren. "RRREEENNNN!"

"Ah! N-Nora! Something wrong?" blushed Ren.

"I stood up to her!" She smiled while Ren started to blush redder than Cinder's dress. "Ren?"

"I think he likes your chest." snickered Ner

Nora blushed while Blake entered the room while holding Weiss and Ruby by their hair.

"...justice has been served." She grinned.

"Do we want to know?" Both Ren's asked while looking at the now shivering huntresses in Blake's hands.

"Nope."

With that Blake walked towards Ner. "I still hate you black haired monster."

"Yea yea. I like you too pussycat." Ner grinned while sticking his tongue out.

Blake rolled her eyes before leaving the room.

"...so she reads smut?" He said outloud.

"IT'S NOT SMUT!" Blake yelled from down the hall.

Ner shrugged and turned to the others. "So you two gonna bang or what?"

Both looked at each other before grinning.

"Maybe if you fuck Ren in the butt." Nora grinned.

Ner's jaw dropped. "W-What!?"

"It was the deal Aron mentioned." She grinned. "And I always dreamed of seeing Ren getting fucked by his clone while wearing a maids outfit and well…." She started blushing. "Getting kissed on the ass by both of you."

"Oh I'll do more than that." he leaned in near her ear. "I'll leave a bright red hickey."

"Ner!" Ren blushed. "I wanted to do that on her boob!"

"Then we're in agreement." grinned the other half while trailing a hand up Nora's leg.

"Fine, oh and Ner." Ren grinned while moving closer to his evil half.

"What?"

"Don't get cocky." Ren grinned while rubbing Ner's lower part of his pants aka his crotch. "Wow, it's so big when I do this!"

Ner groaned from the rubbing and grinned before reaching out and grabbing Nora's chest. "Nice and soft."

"Ah~" Nora moaned while Ren continued to rub Ner's crotch until he started to unzip it.

"That's pretty big." Ren blushed along with Nora.

"Yeah, why don't you take a little taste?" grinned Ner who focused his fingers around Nora's nipples and felt them getting hard before he started playing with them.

"Ner! Stop teasing me and just fuck your twin!" Nora moaned with a light glare.

"Fine, but you said something about wearing a dress?"

"Hold on." Nora smiled before getting up. "Just wait here."

-one minute later-

"I'm back and I have the maid outfit." Nora grinned while holding a very revealing maid's outfit.

"Nice." grinned Ner who pushed Ren down and started pulling his pants down.

"Ner! What are y-" Ren blushed before moaning from having Ner's fingers in his ass.

"Mmm, nice and tight, perfect." grinned Ner moving his fingers in and out of the hole while grabbing Ren's cock and started moving his hand up and down.

'Wow...so hot!' Nora thought while Ner started licking Ren's abbs. 'Maybe I should take a book from Ner and finger his ass too?' She smiled before pulling Ner's pants off and began fingering his ass. "You're right, it's so tight, nice and perfect~"

Ner groaned and moved his hand and fingers faster with Ren gripping the bed and his cock got harder. "Who knew you'd love getting your ass messed with like this. And I thought I was the perverted half."

"Yet we both are the same." Ren moaned while blushing at the large cock in front of him.

"Oh Ren, Ner." Nora smiled. "I know you're bi~"

"So!" They blushed.

"I think it's so hot." She grinned while grabbing Ner's cock and rubbed.

"AH!" groaned Ner from the hand and tingling feeling. This made him curl his fingers inside Ren and moved them in and out faster.

"I know that you love getting shocked." Nora smiled while increasing the movement. "Now you keep getting him ready while I get that little item on, alright?"

"Fine." Ner grinned while trying not to moan from the electric charge in his cock as it got harder and bigger from the stimulate. "Now where were we, brother?"

Ren blushed and moaned as Ner let go of his cock and leaned down before he started licking across the tip without removing his fingers from the hole.

"N-Ner! I can't stop twitching in my butt!" Ren moaned while Nora started biting Ner's skin lightly.

"GAH! Nora!"

"What? Don't worry, I'll make sure you both give me plenty of little love bites." she grinned before lightly biting on Ner's ass.

"Ah! When I'm done here I'll make sure you can't walk for a month!" Ner moaned while Nora pinched his nipple. "Gah!"

"Just keep focus on Ren." she grinned rolling his nipple in between her fingers while rubbing his shaft.

"Ner! I can't hold it." Ren moaned as his cock started twitching.

Ner grinned and started sliding his mouth over the tip while swirling his tongue around it.

"Ner." Nora smiled. "Drink it all up and I'll let you take my Ren's virgin ass."

'Already planning on it.' thought the dark half sucking harder before Ren let out a loud groan.

"I'M CUMMING!" Ren yelled before releasing his semen into Ner's mouth. He gripped the bed harder while feeling Ner's tongue lick around it to make sure no sperm was left behind before panting as his other half slid off his cock.

"Good Ner-Ner." Nora smiled. "Now go into his ass and I'll let you fuck my ass in return."

Ner swallowed the seed down and grinned. "Get a good seat, because I'll be making him squealing like a bitch."

Bad move since the good half grabbed Ner and proceeded to lick his nipples. His own cock rubbing up against Ner's and making him groan at the feeling.

"So who's the bitch now?" Ren grinned while biting Ner's neck.

"Ah...you." growled Ner who reached down and lifted Ren up by the ass and started rubbing the tip of his dick against Ren's hole. "Let's see if you're all loosened up."

"AH!" Ren moaned as his other half's cock entered his anus. "Your...still small Ner."

Ner grinned before letting go and letting Ren fall onto the rest of his shaft, making him moan loud. "Doesn't sound like it to me."

"AH! " Ren moaned louder.

Ner made sure to hold onto Ren's ass as he started to pull back before slamming back upwards into the hole.

"Wow." Nora blushed while feeling her pussy getting soaked. "It's so hot."

Ren groaned with each thrust and tried to move his hips down to sync up with his twin's. "Ah….it's so massive."

"How does it feel?" grinned Ner while lightly biting on Ren's ear with each bounce.

"Like I'm in heaven...but without the naked Nora serving us food." Ren admitted.

Said girl squeezed her breast while rubbing her pussy as seeing Ner's cock go in and out of Ren's ass was making her tingling in pleasure. 'It's better than Blake's smut!'

"Brother, let's kiss."

"First, this." Ner made Ren lay on his back and started thrusting even faster in the tight hole, making Ren let out a moan. "See? You even moan like a bitch."

"AH!" Ren cried out while his cock got harder with each thrust from Ner's cock. "MORE!"

Ner obliged and moved even faster while reaching down and pinching Ren's nipples.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY LONGER!" Nora yelled while jumping on top of Ren's head. "I WANT IN!"

"Looks like the pervert wants to play." grinned Ner slapping Nora's ass.

"EEP!" Nora cried. "But I want Ren's cock! PLEASE PUT IT IN NER! I BEG YOU!"

"I don't know, Ren here might want a nice hot load up his ass, wouldn't you?" he moved harder and slammed in deeper than before into Ren's clenching hole.

"PLEASE OR I WILL CRY!" Nora yelled before small tears formed in her eyes. "PLEASE!"

"I don't know, what do you think Ren?" asked the dark half slowing his thrusts down.

"Do it...or I will throw you in the compactor for making Nora cry!" Ren growled.

Ner slapped Ren's ass. "Last I checked, you two wanted me to fuck Ren's ass. Make up your minds already!"

"Just let me fuck Nora while you continue fucking my butt." Ren suggested.

"She's free to ride you if she wants." he shrugged before he resumed his previous pace.

"YOU BASTARD!" Nora yelled while pushing herself off Ren's head, pushing the boys up and inserting the free hanging cock into her folds like a pancake buffet. "AH! IT HURTS LIKE A DEATHSTALKER'S STINGER!"

"Nora!" Ren hugged her while her blood dripped down onto the bed.

"I'M FINE!" She yelled. "JUST FUCK ME UNTIL I'M OUT LIKE YANG IN A BAR!"

Said woman sneezed while Ren looked at Nora in shock.

"You heard her." spoke Ner before he started thrusting upwards in Nora's ass.

"Nora...is it-"

"No." She said looking away. "It's not."

Ren was hesitant at fucking Nora when it wasn't her safe day and was about to take his cock out until Nora hugged him tightly.

"Don't pull it out!"

"Come on Ren! If you don't fuck her pussy, just leave us and I'll do it." taunted Ner.

This caused Ren to growl before thrusting into Nora's folds like a automatic shotgun.

"AH! REN!" Nora cried before kissing Ren's lips. "I LOVE YOU!"

"Wow, just by fucking her she confessed." Ner laughed as he thrusted harder into her ass. "Fuck! It's so tight!"

"AH! I CAN FEEL BOTH OF YOU IN ME!" she moaned.

"Of course." Ner grunted. "We're fucking you like a rabbit in heat."

Nora blushed as the two cocks thrusted in her holes like drills in a wooden board. "Go faster! Make my holes go numb in pleasure!"

"Are you sure?" Ren asked while thrusting faster into her pussy.

"YES!"

"Positive." Ner smirked while both Ren's started to twitch inside her holes. "We'll make you limp for a month if we fucked you like a bitch."

"THEN DO IT!" she cried out in lust.

Both Ren's nodded before they released their cum into Nora's anus and womb, causing her to not only cry out in ecstasy but also called them this, "I LOVE YOU REN-NER!"

Both smiled and groaned as Nora's holes squeezed them to the point it felt like she was milking them for all their sperm.

"MORE! I WANT MORE CHILDREN!" She laughed with lust. " **MORE SEMEN FOR THIS SLUT OF A HUNTRESSES!** "

'Oh fuck' both thought as they knew it was going to be a long, LONG night.

(Time skip)

Ren and Ner panted while pulling out and letting the passed out Nora lay on the bed, coated and filled with their sperm.

"That….was...intense…" Both said while laying down as well.

"I can't feel my cock." Ner said while feeling his strength diminish from the 10 hours of fucking they endured.

"Well, at least she's happy." remarked Ren while rubbing Nora's head with a smile.

"Yea…" He blushed. "But will she have your child, mine, or both?"

"NER!" Ren blushed while thinking of the possibility of Nora having both their kids, even if it was a 1 in a billion chance.

"What? It's a legitimate question."

"...maybe both?" Ren blushed.

"I don't know about you, but I'm getting some water cause if I don't rehydrate, she's gonna wring me dry." he laughed.

"Ah. Ok." Ren smiled as he opened the bathroom door. "But don't hog all the water to yourself!"

"Yeah yeah yeah." Ner said before slapping Ren's ass. "Still firm as ever."

Ren shook his head as they both entered the bathroom.

-meanwhile with Ozpin-

"GET BACK HERE WITH THOSE PICTURES MISS GOODWITCH!" Ozpin yelled while chasing the laughing witch across the nearby woods.

"Never!" She laughed. "This is going to help with the yearbook, mister Bloodpin."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"


	72. Female Cardin and Jaune

Crazy trouble with love

Female Cardin and Jaune

Series: RWBY

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Beacon Academy, homeroom-

"Almost got it." Jaune muttered while carefully handling a vile of Dust next to a bottle of air Dust.

"Jaune, remind me again what this does?" asked Ruby who was his partner for this experiment.

"Oh." Jaune said while continuing his experiment. "This is going to revolutionize the world."

"How?"

"By turning Grimms into regular animals, without the negative aura around them they will turn back into a more calmer animal form." He chuckled.

"Since when did you become such a big time scientist?"

"Since Weiss started drilling me with all this Dust technicalities." He moaned. "She's a demon with studying."

"I know the feeling, she made sure I was ready for today or she'd put me on a no sweets diet." moaned Ruby.

"I kind of agree with her on that." Jaune chuckled. "We can't have my best friend getting fat can we?"

"I burn off all that stuff with my speed." she huffed.

"With your Semblance." He deadpanned. "That doesn't count."

"Yes it does!"

"Not really."

"Hey cookie brat and Jona!" Said a very familiar voice from in front of the two.

"Cardin." they groaned.

"Have you been getting fatter Reddy?" He grinned. "And Jona…..what are you doing?"

"Working on the assignment, what else?"

"On getting your girlfriend slimmer?" He laughed.

"We're not dating." Ruby rolled her eyes. "We're friends."

"Yea and Yang is a flat chested."

"Wow, you must have gone blind." snickered Jaune with Ruby giggling.

"I have not!" He huffed. "At least I'm not a pathetic Faunus sympathiser."

"At least we treat them like people." frowned Jaune.

"What? Those things just think they are superior to humans because of their ears and stupid powers." He growled with anger. "WELL THEY'RE JUST DUMB BEASTS!"

"No they're not!" Jaune walked over and stared Cardin in the eyes. "They're more humane than you are!"

"YOU BASTARD FAUNUS LOVER!" Cardin yelled before rushing at him, only to fall into the Dust concoction. He stumbled back and wiped at his face. "Gah! Stupid stuff!"

"Mister Winchester!" Spoke Glynda with a glare. "Detention for the next month for those racist remarks. But first, go to the washroom and tried to wash your face off. Last thing we need is someone losing an eye."

"Grrr." muttered Cardin as he walked out of the class to the nearby bathroom.

"Stupid Cardin." Jaune grumbled while looking at his experiment. "It's ruined."

"Mister Arc, due to Mister Winchester causing a disruption to it, I'll allow you and Miss Rose to try again tomorrow." spoke Glynda.

"Thank you miss Glynda/Glyndy." both said while Ruby laughed at the joke she made.

With Cardin he made sure his face was free of all the goo and wiped his face with the nearby towel.

"Stupid Jona and his idiot remarks." He muttered while walking out of the bathroom and headed to his team's room. "Me, a lesser human, AH!"

He saw it was getting dark out and plopped down on his bed. "Yea….stupid Jaune and his beliefs." He chuckled. "I'll only believe that when I become a Faunus, like that'll ever happen."

With that he went to sleep not knowing of tomorrow's life changing events that will occur.

-morning-

Cardin slowly opened his eyes and carefully sat up in the bed. 'Why does my chest feel so heavy? Must be some fat, need to exercise later.'

He brought his legs over the side and slowly stood up. 'Ok...why are my toes so stiff?' He thought as he entered the bathroom. 'One hot shower coming up.'

But as he passed by the mirror, he stopped with wide eyes. "Why is there a Faunus in the room!?" He growled before charging at the mirror, and breaking it. "FUCK!"

"Cardin! What's wrong!" called Russell who heard the sound. "Who are you?"

"Are you blind? It's me."

"Why do you have Cardin's armor?" he asked with a glare.

"It's mine you idiot!" He yelled in anger while...his ears flapped down in anger.

"But your a girl….a lowly Faunus girl at that." Russell glared.

"I'm not some girl you idiot!"

"Yes you are you fucking bull Faunus!" He yelled while turning at him with anger. "GET OUT OF HERE YOU SUBSPECIES!"

Cardin growled and walked up before grabbing Russell by his shirt. "Keep saying that and I'll break your jaw."

"TYPICAL FAUNUS, SUPERIOR TO YOUR BETTERS AND YOU ARE JUST PROPERTY TO US HUMANS!" Russell yelled back.

At this point the other two woke up to see what was going on.

"A Faunus!"

"A subspecies, here!"

Cardin growled and saw them getting their weapons out. "FOR THE LAST TIME I'M NOT A FAUNUS! IT'S ME CARDIN!"

This fell on deaf ears as they ran at him with the intent to 'tame' the Faunus. Aka beat him up until near death.

Cardin held Russell up and threw the male at them, knocking all of them down easy.

"Wow I never thought I was that strong." Cardin said before walking out of the room, only for Jaune, Ruby, Blake and Velvet to pass by. "Hey Reddy, Jona, smutty, and carrot top!"

"Oh? Who are you?" asked Ruby.

"...It's me, Cardin, the most handsome man in this school." He glared.

"No, you act and look similar to him, but you're a chick."

"No I don't!"

"Look, if you hit your head, go to the bathroom and wash your face." suggested Blake.

"Shut up Faunus!" He yelled.

"You are a Faunus." spoke Jaune with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not!" He glared before stomping off and pushing Velvet to the ground.

"Hey!" frowned Ruby as she helped Velvet on her feet. "What's with that girl?"

"No idea." Jaune said. "But she is kind of cute...in a strange horny way." he joked.

"Wow, not even Yang would make that joke." sweatdropped Blake.

"Well….Stop being so catty and let's hop to class." He joked.

"Stop….just stop." groaned Ruby as they walked away.

"Ok….red riding hood." Jaune laughed while catching up.

'Even worst.' groaned the girls inside.

"Wait! Didn't that Faunus just go into the boy's bathroom?" Velvet asked.

"Must have really hit her head, HARD." spoke Blake.

"Or she is a he?" Ruby joked.

"Ok….stop rubying around the bush." Jaune joked.

-in the restroom-

"I'm not a girl or a Faunus!" He yelled while washing his face. "Seriously I'm not one and I'm not….AAHHHHH!"

Cardin's eyes widened as he looked in the mirror. He was now a female version of himself with buffalo ears and horns. 'He' backed away and saw that his chest was now WAY over the normal cup size, that being a OO-cup.

"AAAAAHHHHHH I'M A FAUNUS GIRL!" She ran at top speed into a random class, Jaune's class to be exact. This lead to her crashing into the table Jaune and Ruby were using. "Ow…..my face."

"Are you ok?" Ruby asked while trying to avoid a horn that was inches away from her shoulder.

"No! I'm a fucking girl!" She yelled. "And a Faunus to boot!"

"Well yeah, we know that."

"I'M A HUMAN MAN YOU STUPID FAUNUS SYMPATHISER!" She yelled while shaking Jaune around like a rag doll.

"AHHH! STOP SHAKING ME!" he cried out.

"NOT UNTIL YOU FIX THIS YOU BASTARD!" She growled while shaking him. "YOU AND THAT EXPERIMENT DID THIS TO ME YOU HANDSOME BASTARD….WHAT!" She blushed while throwing Jaune across the room into Yang's chest.

"Jaune….." Yang growled. "Watch those hands!"

He jumped back in fear while Cardin felt her face heat up.

"GAH!" She yelled while charging a few students as her face turned as red as a Matador's cape. "WHY DID I SAY THAT?!"

The students duck and ran as Cardin went on a rampage all over the classroom.

"...Ruby." Jaune said with fear in his eyes. "I think you should run...fast!"

Cardin turned and grew angrier seeing Ruby's hood. "I HATE RED!"

"RUN RUBY RUN!" Her friends yelled to the leader of RWBY in desperation, especially Yang.

Said girl turned and bolted as Cardin started running after her.

-halls-

""I WILL GOUGE YOU!" The flustered and rage consumed Cardin yelled as she chased Ruby.

"Can't you learn to enjoy red!" she called back.

"NO! YOU ARE MY RIVAL!" She yelled while getting even more flustered. "AND I WILL GOUGE YOU!"

"Rival in what!" at this point she ran into the cafeteria and ducked under a table.

"LOVE YOU RED BITCH!" She yelled while causing a mess in the room and causing a few injuries to some students.

"Love?" Ruby muttered while she kept crawling under the table.

"WHERE ARE YOU! I WILL TURN THIS PLACE RED WITH YOUR BLOOD!" Cardin bellowed while breaking a few tables with her arms.

"CALM DOWN!" yelled Yang who ran in and tackled Cardin.

"GET OFF ME FLAT CHEST!" yelled Cardin trying to shake Yang off her back. "GET OFF OR I WILL POP THOSE PADS OF YOURS!"

"These are natural!" Yang pulled back and firmly planted her feet on the floor before picking Cardin up.

"YOU CHILD OF A WHORE! GET OFF ME SO I CAN KILL MY RIVAL!" She yelled while struggling to get free.

Yang scowled at the comment before running at a wall and slammed Cardin face first into it. "NEVER SAY THAT ABOUT MY MOM!"

"Ow….what happened and why is there a wall in my face?" Cardin asked before falling out of the wall impression and landed on Jaune. "Soft land…ugh."

"Ow." groaned Jaune from the weight.

"Jaune….love...rival still…" She said before falling unconscious.

"We might need to talk to a certain doctor." spoke Ruby.

-Oobleck's office-

"Ugh….what happened?" Cardin asked while waking up on a table with straps over her. "What is this?!"

"Just something to keep you from endangering yourself and others." spoke Oobleck sipping from his cup.

"What?" She asked confused as Ruby walked up from a chair next to the doctor and poked her boob. "HEY!"

"Miss Rose! Resist any poking on Mis..s Winchester. At least until I figure out what has happened."

"Aw."

"So soft." Said Weiss from behind Ruby as she also poked Cardin's breast. "Damn I wish I had those."

Cardin growled and started struggling in her binds.

"Um Cardin?" Jaune asked while walking closer to her. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, why?" she asked with a frown.

"Well...you did get a little...horny." He chuckled.

"Good one Vomit boy!" Yang laughed.

"No, no it wasn't." spoke Ruby with Oobleck nodding his head in agreement.

"It was not funny." Weiss frowned while looking to her own breasts.

"I thought it was good." Cardin smiled a little.

"Regardless, you need to hold still while I draw some blood." spoke Oobleck picking up a needle.

"NO!" Cardin yelled in fear. "I DON'T WANT THAT FAUNUS CONTROLLER IN MY BLOOD!"

"What are you talking about Miss Winchester?" asked the professor.

"THOSE MASKED FAUNUS USED THEM TO CONTROL THE POPULATION! IT'S A CONSPIRACY I TELL YOU!"

"Mister Arc, Miss Rose, Miss Schnee, help restrain her." ordered Oobleck.

"Yes professor." They replied.

-one restraint later-

"MUMUMU!" Said a now gagged Cardin.

"I said restrain, not gag." sweatdropped Oobleck.

"What? It worked." Yang grinned. "And she does have bigger tits than…..me…." 'FUCK!'

Oobleck sighed before carefully inserting the needle in Cardin's arm and drew some blood into the container.

"MUMUMUU!" She muffled in fear while holding her free arm around Jaune.

"Too...tight…." he groaned as the professor took the needle out.

"Mumumu….." Cardin muttered while looking at Jaune with tears. "Mumu."

"Alright, I'll be right back to look over this sample, make sure she doesn't break free unless I give the word." Oobleck turned and walked away.

"...mumu." She muffled while her eyes pointed down to her stomach.

"I think she is trying to say something." Ruby said. "Ooh! Charades!"

"Mumu!"

"Timmy is stuck in a well?" Weiss asked.

"MUMUMU!"

"Your armor's too tight? Well that's the price for a big chest." gloated Yang.

She glared at Yang before continuing. "MUMU MUMU!"

"Um…..you need a horn job?" Ruby asked.

"MUMU! MUMU MU!"

"You like smut?" Blake asked from a chair in the back corner of the office.

"MUMUMUMUMU MU!"

"You need to go to the bathroom and want me to help you get there?" Jaune asked with a blush.

"UMUM MU!" She said with an eye nod.

"Sorry, you'll just have to hold it." spoke Ruby.

Cardin looked down before squirming around like a worm.

"Maybe we should let her go." spoke Jaune.

Cardin blushed while squirming faster.

"Fine." relented Weiss as they started undoing the straps.

"MUMU!" She muffled before grabbing Jaune and bolting into the nearest bathroom.

"Uh, you should be fine by yourself!" he cried out with a blush. "Plus you can take the gag out."

"Mumu?" She said while walking into a stall with Jaune still in her hand. "Mumu Mu?"

"Cardin, you can stop saying that."

"Mu?" She looked confused while she started taking off her pants and sitting on the toilet. "Mu…" She took of the gag. "Sit."

"Yes, you are." he sweatdrop.

"No. You sit on my lap you idiot." She huffed. "I like...something to do when in the bathroom."

"I'll pass." he turned and started walking away.

"DON'T GO!" She yelled while Jaune stopped. "Just sit on my lap and I will….stop being a racist bastard."

"I can't! It...it's just weird." he blushed.

"It's not! Now having a pair of horns is weird, but sitting on my lap is not...plus I want to give you a back rub." She blushed. "Just don't tell anyone this!"

"You sure I can't just leave?"

"And allow my former teammates to beat me?" She frowned.

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"They attacked me for my current appearance and called me the same things I said to...everyone here...it was...a wake up call long overdue." Cardin sniffled while holding Jaune's arm. "I'm sorry...Jaune."

'Wow, seeing his, her, face like that...makes me wanna keep her safe.'

"Jaune….I ….I have something to tell you…" She blushed. "Just don't panic or laugh."

"What is it? And didn't you have to go to the bathroom?"

"...right." She blushed. "Just hold on and I will tell you."

"Fine."

-two minutes later-

Flush.

"Ah…" Cardin sighed before blushing. "Right the thing….um….I…..I…."

Jaune waited while leaning against the sink counter.

"I….LOVED YOU JAUNE! EVEN WHEN I WAS MALE!" She blushed while breaking a nearby stall with her foot.

Jaune's eyes widened and his jaw dropped in disbelief.

"Jaune?" She said in concern while slapping him. "Are you shocked or disgusted?"

"Uh…..wha…...who…...duh…."

"JAUNE!" She yelled while slapping him harder. "YOU ASSHOLE! JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION!"

"Uh…...shocked beyond belief."

"Not disgusted?" She said in disbelief. "But-"

"But what?"

"I'm a bastard that hurt you, your friends, and I'm a Faunus hater….ex Faunus hater...doesn't that make you sick or repulsed?"

"Personally from what you just said and everything that's happened, I think you already had enough crap happening to you today."

"...you cute fool." She blushed before kissing him. "You are a knight, and I'm just a barbarian…"

He blushed harder at the kiss.

"You know….maybe being a Faunus is a good thing, I have better boobs and a cute face right Jauney?" She smiled while hugging him gently. "Right?"

"Uh, yeah, but I'm sure Professor Oobleck will have you back to normal in no time."

"NO!" She yelled back. "I WANT THIS BODY!"

Jaune reeled back from the volume.

"Please." She frowned. "I want to stay like this….as your girlfriend."

"G-G-Girlfriend!?"

"Yes! I love you so why not date, Jauney?" She smiled while pressing her breasts against his chest. "Please~"

He blushed crimson red and couldn't form a sentence.

"Please my handsome Matador~"

"Uh, maybe we should head back first." he suggested.

"Fine." She huffed. "But you have to make it up to me by reserving a fancy restaurant for us."

"I'll try and see what I can do."

"Thank you my handsome knight." She smiled while holding his hand. "Ready my Matador?"

"Uh, sure."

"...no nickname?" She pouted.

"Ok um...horny?" He suggested.

"Really?" she gave him a deadpanned look.

"Sorry. Um….Carida?"

"Hmm, I like it."

"Ok, horny Carida." He smiled. 'I can't believe I actually said that to someone who tormented me since the start of the year.'

"Jaune…..I might have been a tormenter...but I'm turning over a new leaf and becoming an activist for human/Faunus equality, all for you Jauney." She smiled while they walked back to the office.

When they got back they saw Oobleck walk out with a grim expression.

"What's wrong?" They both asked while holding hands.

"I'm afraid the concoction that changed Winchester is irreversible."

Cardin jumped up and down with happiness before stopping and kissing Jaune on the lips. Which caused the girls and Oobleck to look at them in shock.

'This might take a while to get use to.' thought all of them.


	73. Zelda, Midna, Fi, Medli, and Link

Crazy trouble with love

Zelda, Midna, Fi, Medli, and Link

Series: Legend of Zelda

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Link had Done it, he had all 3 Spiritual Stones. He saw the triforce hover in front of him with pride in his chest. "Finally." he said as he pulled out his Ocarina and started to Play the Song of Time to Open the door to the Sacred realm.

But a tall shadow rose up behind him. As the Door rose the figure grabbed Link and Tossed him in. "GANONDORF!"

The Male gerudo gave a Sadistic grin And was holding something, that's when Link realized that He had Took the Ocarina!

"Give it back!" Link held his sword out.

Ganondorf Crushed it and the door started to Slowly Close.

Link ran towards it and saw Ganondorf laugh. However he was too Late. It shut and he stood there with an open mouth. "I...I...I don't believe it, I failed!" He felt tears well up in his eyes.

He gripped his hands and noticed his body started feeling weird. He saw his hand glowing and the Triforce of Courage was seen. "Why, WHY WAS I CHOSEN! WHY NOT ANYONE ELSE! WHY ME!?" He cried as he clawed at the Mark drawing Blood. As he did he saw his body start shrinking. "What's going on!"

He saw it kept going before stopping after a minute. "I...I'm a Kid again!?"

He cried out and dropped to his knees. "SERIOUSLY! WHAT ELSE CAN GO WRONG!?"

"You really do act like a child, even when you've grown up." chuckled a familiar voice.

"Who said that?" He said Looking around. He felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He turned around and Saw an Older Version of Zelda. "Zelda!" He ran up and hugged her.

"It's nice To see you Too Link."

"But, how did you get here?"

Her Smile dropped. "Link ,I'm from another Time, in my Timeline you failed to Kill Ganondorf And instead he took your Life."

"W-W-What?!"

She nods. "In order to Protect the Triforce of Wisdom, I Sealed myself in the Sacred realm and Traveled back to Get you."

"Wait, so you're a different zelda?" She nods. "So, my time, is completely lost?"

"Well I wouldn't say Completely Lost." Said a New Voice a Small Imp with a Helmet covering her left eye floated up to Zelda.

"Midna!"

The Twilight Imp smirked at her friend. "Hey Zel, why didn't you Tell me That This Link was Cute?"

Link blushed at the remark.

"Master your Face is red, are you Sick?" Link turned around and Saw a Girl wearing a Dress with long sleeves but the shocking thing about her was she was All-Blue even her eyes, she didn't even have Pupils.

"Hey Fi, when'd you Get here?" Midna asked.

"Just now."

"That's not what I, ugh, never mind."

"How did you all get here?"

"Link we were all sent here because of the Evils in our Timelines." Midna said.

"No way."

She nodded.

Link had his Head down in disbelief. "I can't believe it."

"It's alright Link." Zelda says Hugging him.

He blushed at feeling the large breasts against his face. "It's not Alright Zelda, Ganondorf won, it's Over."

"Not really." spoke Fi.

"What do you mean?"

"We mean there's a chance to help all of us."

"How?"

"Having sex with us." spoke Midna with a grin.

Link's Face Had Turned Bright red. "W-W-What?!"

"Is that a Problem Master?" FI said in her emotionless Voice.

"H-How is that going to help?"

"In Doing So, your Power will Increase and you'll be able to Escape the Sacred realm."

"So, who is it first~?" purred Midna.

Link didn't say anything.

"I think this should help." Zelda pulled her top off and showed her bare breasts.

Link's mouth Dropped.

"Know who you want now?' she purred.

He slowly nodded his Head.

"Good." She moved in and kissed Him.

He blushed as she hugged him closer to her chest. 'They're So Soft.' he thought.

She moved a hand down and started rubbing his pants.

His cock started to Slowly get Hard.

"Allow me master." Fi moved down and took a lick of the shaft.

Link shuddered at the contact.

"Hey no fair!" Midna pouted.

"I am helping my master." Her licks started off Slow and increased in Speed.

Link moaned before Zelda held her breasts up to his face. He started to Suck on her Exposed Nipple.

Midna frowned. "You two took all the good parts."

"Don't worry, you can still do me till it's our Turn." Midna turned her head and Saw a Girl with Brown hair, a Rural Dress and a Beak like object over her mouth. "S'up Medli." she smirked.

"Medli?" spoke Link in surprise.

She nods. "I'll explain later." That's when Midna moved over and started groping her chest. "Don't be so Rough!" She moaned.

Fi bobbed her head faster.

"Ahh yes!" He moaned.

"Are you going to cum?" asked Zelda.

"YES!"

"I will swallow it all master."

"I'm Cumming!" He moaned as His Seed Filled Fi's Mouth. "Fi don't Swallow, I want you to Share with Midna and Medli." Link said Out of Breath.

She nodded as said woman moved closer to her.

Midna licked her lips as she and Medli Held their Mouths open and Moved next to each Other.

Fi opened her mouth as Zelda and Midna started licking at the sperm in her mouth.

"Let me Have it!" Midna said.

"Calm down, there's enough for all of us."

As the Girls were Cum-Swapping, Link was starting to get Hard, Something Midna Noticed.

"Ready to skip the foreplay and get to the best part?" she grinned.

He slowly nodded As she hovered over to Him. She spread her legs to reveal her wet pussy.

Link blushed as he went up to it.

"Like what you See?"

He nodded.

"It's all for you Now my Brave Hero Come enjoy your Meal!" She said with a Seductive smirk.

He nodded and moved closer before taking a lick of it.

Midna let out a low moan.

'So sweet.' He Gently Bit on her clit as she Moaned.

"AHHH!"

Link started to Suck on her Clit while rubbing everything else with his Hand.

"Oh god!"

While Link was Pleasuring Midna, Zelda and Medli were Scissoring as Fi was playing with herself.

"Go faster!" moaned the twilight princess.

He does so as he slowly strokes his Cock, Fi noticed this and went over and started to Suck his Balls.

"Ah!" he gasped while lightly biting on Midna's clit.

"Forgive me Master, but it's my Job to Pleasure you."

"It's alright." he spoke while licking faster.

"Ahhhh Link I'm Cumming!" She held his head there as her juices gushed out.

FI licked his Face Clean of Midna's Juices.

Midna panted and sat on her ass. "Wow."

Medli walked over. "My turn for Fun!" She said as she positioned herself over His Cock.

"Hey! You showed up later." frowned Midna. "Meaning you can wait your turn."

"Sorry but when you Have Ass like this! (She shoves her Very Large Ass in Midna's Face knocking her Over) "It needs to be Fucked!" Medli slowly lowered herself on Link's Cock.

He groaned as he felt her asshole slowly slide onto his cock. "Sooo Tight!" He moaned.

"OH YES!" she moaned as she felt her ass stretch out.

Link grabbed her ass cheeks and started to Pump into her. "Ah! So tight!" He started to move faster.

"OH YES!"

Midna was pouting but went over and started to eat out Medli. "Guess I'll have to settle for Pussy till I get my turn!" She said with a smirk.

"AH!" moaned the girl who kept rocking her hips up and down.

"More, both of you give me more!" Zelda was rubbing her thighs together when she felt Fi starting to Finger her.

"Mistress, shall I assist in tending to your needs?"

"You shall." she grinned before kissing Fi.

Fi Stuck her Fingers inside of Zelda's Pussy. She moaned while rubbing the sword's breasts.

Fi was Normally...okay, Always Emotionless and Followed Orders without Question, But her normally...okay Always Emotionless Urges were betraying her. She found herself letting out a moan from having her breasts rubbed like this.

"Medli I'm Cumming!" Link moaned.

"Cum inside!"

With a loud moan Link came into her ass the force of the Cumshot So strong it came out of Medli's mouth and onto Midna.

"Ooh, even better." grinned Midna licking her lips.

Medli kept barfing Cum as Midna opened her Mouth as it Poured in.

"Wow, I was pent up." sweatdropped Link. He pulled out as Zelda went over.

"Watch this." She put her Hands over His Cock and it Started to Glow and to Everyone's surprise it started to Get Bigger. Zelda stepped Back as Link's Cock was Now 34 Inches.

Midna and the Others Drooled at the Sight While Fi fainted. "Master So Big…. Fuck Your Servant." she mumbled.

"Nope, my turn." grinned Midna. She flew over and started to Suck the Massive Head.

Link groaned while Zelda started massaging the shaft with her breasts.

Medli and Fi Joined Midna in Licking the Head.

Link moaned as it felt like he was in paradise.

"Alright Bitches Move, I want My Pussy Filled with this Beast!" Midna said.

"I doubt you could accommodate the size." spoke Fi.

"Oh shut It Sword Girl you're Just Jealous that He's not Fucking you first!" Midna went over and Lowered herself on his Cock.

"Not true." Truth be Told she Really was Jealous that She wasn't going to be Fucked first, but Once Again, Emotionless.

"Sure." grinned Midna as her pussy slowly engulfed Link's cock. Her eyes Rolled into the Back of her Head as His Cock Hit the Back of Her Womb.

"AH! TOO TIGHT!" groaned Link. He tried to pull out.

"No I can Take it!" Midna moaned.

"You sure." he grunted.

"YEEEEEEES!"

He could only comply and grunted while trying to thrust upward.

Midna let out a Squeak of Pleasure as Link's Cock rubbed inside of her Womb.

"I'm gonna cum!"

"DO IT!" She slammed down one more time before his sperm shot inside her. The Rush of Cum caused her Stomach to Inflate.

"So good!" She passed out as Cum leaked from her pussy.

"My turn." grinned Zelda. She inched herself downwards till he reached her Barrier.

"Ready princess?"

She nodded. She kept moving down before his cock broke her barrier. She winced at the Pain of her Lost Virginity.

Link groaned as he felt her get tighter. He started to Move Faster.

"Ah! Easy!" she moaned.

He gripped her sides and Moved faster.

"So good!"

"Princess You're So Tight!"

"Go faster!"

He does so Until he reaches her Womb.

"AHH YES!" She fell back as Link was Now on Top.

He tried moving his hips as fast as he could. "Princess I'm about to Cum!"

"Cum inside!"

Link Came inside of Zelda inflating her Stomach as well.

"SO HOT!" She fell back as Cum squirted Out from her Pussy as she laid Next to Midna Unconsciously Sucking the Twilight Princesses Nipple.

"Who's next?"

"Master if you will Please Fuck your Servant." Fi said on her Knees spread her Ass Cheeks open showing the only part of her Body that isn't Blue, her Pink and wet Pussy.

"Wow." he stared, mesmerized by the colors.

"Please Master, Fuck your Dirty Sword."

He moved over and rubbed the tip across the folds. He gave a smirk. "Beg for it."

"Please master, stuff my slutty hole."

He slammed his Cock into her.

"AH!" Fi's Emotionless Demeanor was Gone and in it's Place was a Cock Obsessed Girl. "Ah! So big!"

Link reached up and grabbed her boobs. "Nice and firm."

"They're Yours Master!"

He grinned and moved his hips while squeezing her breasts.

"Master please fuck my Ass!"

"Wow, you sound like a real slut." he teased.

"I am a Slut, I'm your Slut!"

"Say it louder."

"I'M YOUR SLUT!"

"Ladies, help her out."

"With Pleasure!" Medli spoke. She leaned in before she started rubbing Fi's breasts.

Zelda connected her lips with Fi's. The princess swirling her tongue with the sword's.

Midna used her hair to form a Hand and started to Finger Fi's ass.

"AH!" jumped the sword.

"Fi I'm going to Cum!"

"DO IT MASTER!"

"Ahhhh Yes!" Link came inside of Her filling her stomach and womb. He groaned and laid on her back. "Alright so who's next?"

"Me." grinned Medli. She Laid down and spread opened her Legs.

He nodded and got on his feet before walking closer. He Rubbed The Tip at her entrance.

"Don't tease me."

"Why?"

"Well you fucked all them without holding back, so do the same to me."

He gave a Grin a Punched through her Hymen.

"AHHHHH!"

Link started to Move Faster. "So tight!"

Medli had her Tongue hanging out of her Mouth. "FASTER!"

Link moved Faster as her Insides became Hotter.

"OH YES!"

"I'm going to Cum!"

"INSIDE!"

"TAKE MY SEED!" Link came inside of Medli.

"OH YES!"

Medli passed out as Link pulled out and Squirted the Last of his Load onto her.

"Damn." he panted. He felt himself getting Tired and Passed Out, the Last Thing he saw was Zelda's Glowing Hand.

(Timeskip)

Link was slowly waking up "What the?" He looked at his hands and saw he was still a Kid "Was that all a Dream?"

"Nope."

He looked over and Saw Zelda.

"It's all real."

"What happened? I thought we were in the Sacred Realm?"

"Well after you passed out, we were transported here."

"Zelda what happened and is Ganondorf?"

"It's a long story."

"Tell Me."

"I managed to use the power of the Triforce to Over-Ride Ganon's Influence on the Land."

"So he's?"

"Gone."

Link started to cry Tears of Joy.

"You alright?" asked Zelda walking over and hugging him.

"Yeah I'm just so happy!"

She smiled and rubbed his back.

"Oh Link I got a Surprise for you!" Midna said.

"What is it?"

"Follow Me!" She grabbed his hand and started dragging him.

Link was confused until she brought him To a Door. Zelda pushed it open.

Link's Mouth Dropped at the Sight. Midna had tied up and was using the Shadows to Pleasure Saria, Malon, Impa and Nabooru. "Woah."

"Like what you see?"

He just nodded.

"Then go enjoy yourself!"

Link grinned and ran towards the girls.

Zelda smiled as her Hero enjoyed himself.'I wonder what he'll say when he learns we're knocked up.'


	74. Astrid and Hiccup part 2

Crazy trouble with love

Astrid and Hiccup part 2

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been nine months after their blood heir left for the new world. On this night the villagers waited outside the healer's hut, some in anticipation others in excitement and few in resentment.

"Man, looks like she really went and got herself knocked up." remarked Ruffnut.

"I'm so nervous," Fishlegs paced. "I'm about to become a godfather."

"Wonder if it's gonna be a boy or girl." spoke Tuffnut.

"You now what happens if it's a girl, Tuff. I win the Thorston challenge." Ruffnut shickered.

"Who cares, if it's a boy or girl it still a bastard." Snotlout glared.

The others glared before the chief stepped up beside him and smacked his nephew's head. "That's my Grandchild you're speaking of, and your future chief!"

"Ow! Sorry!" spoke Snotlout in fear while rubbing his head.

Inside, Astrid was breathing fast with the healers trying to keep her cool and calm. Her father held her hand while her mother wiped off the sweat from her brow.

"Just take it easy dear." spoke her mother while rubbing her back.

you're doing fine Astrid." the healer spoke "Just push and mind your breathing."

"I'm trying!" spoke Astrid with a frown before crying out as another contraction came over her.

"Damn that Hiccup to Niflheim." her father growled. "If I ever see him, I'll make sure a dragon's might is nothing compared to mine."

"Dad!" Astrid key out a grunt. " _When_ Hiccup returns you will not lay a hand on him!"

"Don't worry about your father, just worry about yourself." spoke her mother trying to keep her daughter calm and not get riled up.

"I can see the head crowning, just keep it up Astrid." The healer said.

Astrid took a few more deep breaths before biting her lip and continued to try and push. It hurt so bad, but she was still of Hofferson blood, her mother didn't scream giving birth to her and she wouldn't scream either. ' _I can do THIS!'_ she grunted.

"Oh! Keep it up, the head's almost out!" spoke the healer.

' _If only Hiccup were here for this.'_ none on the island but her knew of the real reason the father of her child left, everyone believed he had left for the new world to explore it, but the truth was much more complicated than that.

"Keep going! You're just about there!"

"Come on Astrid push!" her mother spoke.

"You're almost there!" encouraged her father.

She pushed with all her might until her child left her body and an ear piercing scream filled the hut.

"It's a boy!" cheered the healer.

"With quit a set of lung." Astrid's father covered his ears.

Astrid slowly stopped and panted while feeling relief as she watched healers make sure the baby was clean and healthy. The new mother smiled and was about to relax when another contraction hit and she screamed in surprise.

"Oh dear!" The healer handed the baby to the baby to its grandmother and rushed back to Astrid. "There's another head!"

"Twins!" the whole Hofferson family at present exclaimed.

"OH THOR!" screamed Astrid gritting her teeth as she felt the pain rack her body.

Stoick came in and looked at them. "What happened!"

"She's having twins!" called the healer.

"Twins!" called a hand full of people from outside.

"Ahhh!" groaned Astrid squeezing her father's hand harder while trying to use what little strength she had left.

Soon the other child left its mother, but it cried softer than it's brother.

"This one is a girl." the healer smiled.

"Congratulations Astrid." smiled her mother.

"Now I know….why they call it labor." said girl joked.

"You did a fine job." smiled her father.

Afterwards the girl was cleaned and handed to Astrid while Stoick took the boy. "Have you thought of names, Astrid?"

"A little bit, but I never would have thought I'd need to at once." she panted. "For the Boy… Finn."

"Finn?"

"After uncle Finn." she said was a saddened look.

Her parents looked down at the loss of the man.

"And…. The girl?" asked the chief asked her as he looked at the other infant.

"Maybe… Hella." Astrid spoke.

"Hella, a beautiful name." smiled her mother.

"That it is." Stoick took Finn to the door. "Vikings of Berk, I present the future chief!"

The crowd cheered while the young child opened its eyes and giggled at all the faces.

"Damn." Snotlout sneered.

"Aw." smiled Fishlegs. "So cute."

"So… call it a tie?" Ruffnut shrugged in question.

"Eh, Sounds good to me." said Tuff.

Astrid shook her head at the display and laid back.

' _Hiccup, you better come back, if only to meet your kids.'_

(Four years later)

Astrid smiled as she finished sewing up a hole in the small vest and set it on her lap. "Finn! Come down here!"

"Comin' mom!" called a young boy in a blue long sleeve tunic, dark brown pants and black boots, he had his mother's blue eyes as well as her blonde hair.

"I got that hole fixed up for you." she smiled holding it out.

"Sweet!" he ran to his mother and accepted the vest. "You rock mom!"

"Just try to keep anymore holes from popping up."

"Can't make a promise I may not be able to keep!" he said and slipped it on while running for the door. "See ya mom!"

"Hold it!" Astrid stood up.

"What is it?" he asked looking at her in confusion.

"You know the rules if you leave the house, you have to take your sister with you."

"Aww, but mom!"

"No buts, I don't want her to be as socially awkward as your father was." Astrid said and looked to the wall.

Finn sighed. "Fine, I'll take her."

"Hella, Finn's going to take you with him, come on down!"

"Okay mom!" called a girl's voice as soft footsteps came down. "Do I really have to go out? I don't fit in with anyone." the girl had a brown tunic with dark blue pants and matching boots. She had her mother's eyes, but with dark brown hair that hung down her back.

"Hella, you know I want you and your brother to make friends when you're this young." Astrid walked up to her. "You're going to meet your dad any day now and I want you to at least have a few friends."

"You keep saying that." Finn looked at the ground. "But where is he?"

"You two were conceived on this week. He'll be here before you know it from his time traveling the western world."

"You promise?" asked Hella.

"It's not a promise for me to keep." Astrid said to her daughter.. "But I know he'll be back."

"Sure." Finn rolled his eyes. "Come on Hella, I'm meeting my friends at the beach."

"Coming!" she ran over and hugged Astrid. "Bye mom see you later!"

She smiled at them as she waved. When the door closed she frowned. "Where are you, Hiccup?"

Finn walked through the village kicking a rock as his sister followed him. ' _Be here any day? Yeah right.'_

"Dog pile!" A voice shouted before Finn was tackled by a another boy. "Getting too slow Finn!"

"Oh, you're asking for it now Horst." Finn chuckled and the two started rolling around trying to pin the other.

Hella watched and giggled at how fun it looked.

Finn managed to pin Horst down and bend back his leg. "Tap out!"

"Ah! Alright alright!" Horst tapped the ground.

"Booyah! Another win for the future Chief of berk." he boasted standing up with a grin.

"I'll get you one of these days." Horst smiled sitting up. His eyes were stone grey and his hair was a messy mop of platinum blonde.

"Keep dreaming." Finn smirked and dusted himself off.

"Let's head to the beach, Vali's probably waiting for us." Horst spoke

"That's where we were heading to."

The children walked off to the sandy shores of Berk where another boy sat in a rock wearing all black with long black hair. "Took you guys long enough." he said with a lack of interest.

"Nice to see you too Vali." greeted Finn. "So how's Berk's favorite orphan holding up?"

"Go stick a crab down your britches."

"I'll take that as a good."

Vali had dark circles under his eyes and an emotionless look as he gazed at the sea. "So I'm guessing you guys wanna talk about joining dragon training when we're older?"

"Big time. I plan to be the first to have the honor of killing a dragon after I get in." grinned Horst.

"After me." Finn pointed a thumb at himself.

"Completely unlikely." remarked Vali. "You're all blind to something that's right in front of your faces, the dragon raids. People say they slowed down over the the last half decade, but the truth is they stopped, completely."

"Heh, nothing but rumors I say. Just wait, they'll come by any day and I'll be ready." grinned Finn.

"The weirdest part is that they stopped after your father left," Vali pointed to the twins.

"Really?" asked Hella in surprise.

Vali was one of the smartest of their group, almost scary smart.

"It's an odd coincidence….." Vali sighed and laid back on his rock. "I wish I was a Dragon."

"Why?" Finn asked looking at him with a glare

"So they'd put me out of my misery, life is nothing but a one way path to pain and misery, why live when we're just going to die?"

"You can't look at it like that, life's meant to live and do whatever you want." spoke Horst.

"Whatever." Vali rolled on his side.

"Remind me again why we come out here late in the afternoon?" Horst asked.

"That." Finn pointed at the sun. "When the sun sets it's the end of another chapter in our lives, and that much closer to our destinies."

"Boring." drawled Vali.

Back with Astrid, she had to fetch water from the well. She lowered the bucket down while hoping everything was alright with her kids.

"Hey Astrid," Snotlout walked up with his ever so cocky attitude. "How's your week been?"

"Just fine." she replied in a cool and even tone while trying not to scoff.

"Hiccups scheduled to come back soon right?" he asked leaning on the well.

"Yes, why are you so curious?" she asked crossing her arms.

"Just making sure I have the correct date to start helping with the funeral."

"Last time I checked Snotlout, Hiccup stayed more true to promises compared to you who tried to always weasel out when you lost."

"He has until tomorrow, right? Well when he's officially declared dead it'll be one less thing to worry about and one less threat to my chances at chief."

"Like I said, he'll keep his promise. Also you're forgetting me and my son, your cousin, are next in line if he doesn't come home"

"Yeah, and I suppose we're all supposed to listen to a little kid and his mommy, right?" smirked Snotlout.

"No, I have a feeling _he_ will be around for a while longer." Astrid pointed behind the arrogant man.

A large hand fell on Snotlout's shoulder and squeezed.

"Ow!" cried Snotlout turning his head as his eyes widened. "Stoick! Hey nice afternoon huh?"

"Boy, how many times have I told you to stop bothering Astrid and stop speaking ill of my grandson?"

"Uh, to knock it off or else?" he squeaked.

"Exactly, and by this time tomorrow my son _will_ return and your chances at the chiefdom drop to zero."

"That's what I keep telling him, but he doesn't listen." spoke Astrid.

Snotlout broke free and looked back to them. "You know, you two are just as delusional as my dad says!" he shouted and ran off.

"When Hiccup comes back, I can't wait to see Snotlout's expression." grinned Stoick.

Astrid however was beginning to have doubts. "I know I kept up a confident face, but what if he doesn't come back?"

"Astrid don't think like that, he will come back and he will be greeted with open arms. Or a fist to the face as far as your father is concerned."

"I hope so."

The kids watched as the sun was just about to touch the sea.

"Well, another chapter ends with another opening tomorrow." smiled Finn.

"You been hangin' out with your God father too much." Horst laughed.

"So what? He's cool, in his own way."

"Sure." chuckled Horst rolling his eyes.

Vali only glanced and went back to his pout while Hella smiled at the sunset.

' _The sky looks so pretty when it's red.'_ the girl thought but soon noticed something on the horizon. "Hey, what's that?"

"Huh?" Horst looked out. "Some kinda dot."

"Your a dope." Vali said to Horst. "Finn, you got good eyes, take a look."

Finn held his hands over his eyes and squinted his eyes. "I see….wings, with a long tail I think it's a sand wraith or maybe a Wooly Howl…..It's heading for the island!" he stepped back.

"We have to warn the village!" cried Hella in concern.

The twins and Horst ran as fast as they could. Vali rolled his eyes and decided to get along for the heck of it.

"Everyone! Danger!" cried Hella. "A Dragon is heading for the island!"

"What?" Gobber came walking over. "What do you mean a dragons? Those raids stopped years ago."

"No not dragons, dragon as in just one and it's heading for us!"

"Oh no. Dragon! Prepare yourselves! Dragon!" called Gobber running one way to alert the people.

"Kids!" Stoick called and came running up.

"Grandpa!"

"Is it true? Is there a dragon coming?"

"I saw it with my own eyes, it's either a Wooly Howl or a Sand Wraith." Finn told his grandfather.

"Then we need to prepare for a fight. You kids take shelter and let us handle it." he ordered.

"Aw man." Finn groaned. He and the others ran over to Gobber's shop while watching as everyone got things ready.

"I see it!" Ruffnut called looking at the sky. "It's landing near raven's point."

"Chief," Fishlegs walked up "if we all go after it, it might fly away, we need a select team to stealthily go after it."

"Hmm, good idea. Go get Astrid, we might need her on this."

Finn opened the shop door and looked around before tiptoeing out.

"Finn, get back here." Hella spoke softly.

"No way, I want to see this fight for myself." he replied. "You guys stay if you want. I'm gonna see mom and grandpa in action. That dragon is so toast."

"Finn!" called Hella out as her brother ran off. "Oh moms gonna have fit." she ran after her brother.

"Should we go after them?" Horst questioned.

"There is a possibility we could die…." Vali pushed open the door and followed the twins.

"Well, can't let Finn get one up on me." shrugged Horst before following.

"Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, fishlegs, Gobber, and Astrid," Stoick counted off. We're going after what will most likely be a dangerous beast. We need to kill this dragon before someone gets hurt, or worse.

"Awesome, I call the head!" called Tuffnut.

"Wait until we kill it first, Numbnut." his sister spoke. "And I already called it."

Astrid didn't feel right taking a dragon's life, not after what Hiccup showed her.

"Let's get goin' before it flies away." Gobber took the lead as they walked for the forest. None suspected that they were being followed by the children.

"I can't wait, our first real look at a fight with a wild dragon." grinned Finn.

"This is a bad idea." Hella whispered while they walked quietly.

The adults trekked through the forests looking left and right for whatever dragon dared to set claw on their island.

Horst stepped on a twig making it snap under pressure.

"Wait!" spoke Astrid looking around.

The kids ducked, knowing that they were about to be caught.

"I know this area." Astrid said. "I've been here before."

"Really?" asked Stoick.

"Yeah, there should be a cove down that way."

"And when exactly were you here?" Snotlout questioned

"If you must know, it's where Hiccup got me pregnant." she shot back.

"Ew!" the kids spoke together quietly.

"Probably makes you feel all warm and cozy right?" joked Ruffnut.

"More like hot, he knew how to please a girl." Astrid smirked at Snotlout.

"I'm gonna be sick." Horst whispered covering his mouth.

"How do you think I feel? That's my mom. I don't wanna think about her and my dad being all lovey dovey." Finn stuck out his tongue.

"Wanna recount it in every detail?" asked Ruffnut who just loved seeing Snotlout get pissed off.

"Maybe later. I don't wanna make Snotnose feel insecure, but I will say this, he may not have been the most ferocious fighter …. But he was an animal in bed."

This got looks from all the men.

"Ok, now you're going to tell me EVERYTHING." grinned Ruffnut. "After we get done of course."

"What does your mom mean by that?" asked Vali in a whisper to Finn.

"I'd rather not find out, okay? thank you."

They kept on trekking deeper into the spot.

"The cove should be right around here." said Astrid, the group followed. She pushed aside a branch from a shrub and let them look around at the cove from above.

"Yeah, I can see someone getting in the mood here." Ruffnut Stated. "Not me of course, but-"

"Ssh, I hear something." spoke Astrid.

They looked into the cove and saw a figure walk in. They seemed covered in furs for clothes with a mask with strange markings and feathers that made it hard to see their face.

"A featherhead?" Fishlegs looked with shock and intrigue. While the kid moved around for a better look.

"A what?" spoke Tuffnut who looked lost.

"They're the natives of the new world in the west. The place Hiccup left for five years ago?"

"Oh right, knew I was forgetting something."

"But what is it doing here?" Stoick glared down at the strange visitor.

"Obviously Hiccup pissed them off, and now they're coming for us, this one's obviously a scout." Snotlout spoke up. "They probably killed him and ate his innards for supper or something."

Hella nearly gasped hearing that but covered her mouth.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Vali said to the young twins.

"No way, I never really thought he would come back, but he couldn't have died like that." spoke Finn with disbelief.

"Shut it." hissed Astrid elbowing the male.

"Ow!"

The figure grabbed a bag from behind a rock and pulled out what the could only assume was so kind of drum. They saw them sit with their legs crossed and began beating out a rhythm.

"Whoever it is they got a good beat." Tuffnut said with a smile.

"Be alert, who knows how they'll fight, and we need to keep an eye out for the dragon." whispered Stoick.

"I'll take the featherhead." Snotlout said before running out.

"Snotlout no!"

"Hey, freak!" he shouted and jumped from the ledge.

They turned and spotted Snotlout.

"You picked the wrong tribe to mess with." he grinned holding his mace out.

The Featherhead dropped the drum and reached into the bag again and pulled out a hatchet and club.

"Ha! Look at his weapons, these guys really are savages." Snotlout called out to the others making the feather head look up.

"You just gave away our position you dolt!" Gobber berated.

"So what? There's only one of them and I can take him down without even trying."

The featherhead reeled it's arm back and tossed its hatchet.

"Look out!" Stoick warned.

"Woah!" Snotlout moved to the ground as the hatchet whirled by and stuck into the ground. He turned to glare but was met with a club to the face. "AH!"

"Oooh." the children winced.

The featherhead struck again and again then slammed it in Snotlout's gut.

Said male groaned with each hit and dropped to the ground in a lot of pain. "Okay…. for a savage…. he's a pretty decent fighter!"

"That looks like it hurt." snickered Ruffnut.

The featherhead quickly retrieved their hatchet and ran back for the bag.

"Get him!" Stoick orders.

"We're on it." the older twin jumped out and ran after the Featherhead as he reached into the bag and pulled out a bola and tangling Ruff's left leg to Tuff's right one sending them to the ground.

Featherhead turned to Fishlegs who looked too nervous to get any closer. He quickly raised his fists making the large man screamed and run into the stone wall of the cove.

The kids winced while Finn faced Astrid shook her head.

The featherhead straightened his posture and looked at Fishlegs then to the others.

"Well that was embarrassing." Gobber said to Stoick.

"Tell me about it."

The featherhead pulled out a spear and held it at the ready.

Astrid held her axe at the ready and slowly approached them. She raised her weapon and swung.

The featherhead brought the shaft of the spear under the blade. With a twist their weapons were out of there hands and the featherhead grabbed her holding her arms to her sides.

"Astrid!" Stoick cried.

"Mom." the young twins gasped.

"This is bringing back any memories, right Astrid?"

"What?" she looked at him confused before her eyes widened. "No way, it's you!"

He let her go and laughed. "Of course. I told you I'd be back, didn't I?" he grabbed the helmet and took it off. His face was shown to be more defined and hard around the jaw with all the baby fat gone with the signs of a beard clear as day. "Did you miss me?"

"Of course I did you big lug." she smiled with tears in her eyes before she held his cheeks and pressed her lips against his.

"Uh... I'm confused." Horst spoke.

"Hey dad, long time no see." the man called to Stoick.

"Hiccup….HICCUP!" the large man smiled as he ran up and pulled his son into a bone crushing hug "It's good to see ya my boy."

"Yeah… great to be back… Dad…" Hiccup grunted. "Can't….breathe….need….air….."

"No…way." Ruffnut blinked.

"Hiccup is a featherhead?" Tuffnut tilted his head. "Does this mean he's a traitor?"

Stoick put his son down and looked him over. "Son, what are ya doing dressed like one of those featherheads."

"Well when in Rome, do like the Romans. I made the outfit so I wouldn't scare them as much."

"What were they like?" asked Astrid.

"Later, right now I wanna know, did you… I mean did get you…. Oh man how do I say this?" he rubbed his head.

"Pregnant? Yes you did Hiccup." she said jabbing him. "And you have quite the surprise waiting for you when we get back."

Vali and Horst looked at each other then to the twins and gave a nod before pushing them over the edge and sent them screaming down to the water with a splash.

Everyone turned to see the twins come out and shake themselves from the water.

Hella sputtered while wiping the water from her eyes. "Horst!"

"Not cool Vali!" Finn coughed.

"Kids! What are you doing here?" spoke Astrid with a stern tone.

"Well apparently we're going for a swim." Finn quipped. He shut up though seeing his mother's glare and felt like crawling under a rock.

"You are in big trouble Finn Haddock, you too Hella."

Both kids groaned while Hiccup took a moment to look over their familiar traits.

"Wait…. Are they _both-_ "

"Yup, ours." spoke Astrid with a smile at seeing his stunned expression.

"Wha…..I…..you….Freya above." Hiccup ran his fingers through his hair.

"Plus there's two more on the way." Astrid grinned with the lie.

"WHAT!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Oh boy." Hiccup looked ready to pass out.

"I'm just kidding!" laughed Astrid holding her stomach. "But seeing your face was worth it! Kids, come meet your dad."

Finn and Hella stepped out of the pond and slowly walked over to Hiccup.

He gulped and knelt down to meet their height. "Wow, I was expecting only one, but this is certainly unexpected."

"A...Are you really our dad?" asked Hella with hope in her tone.

"Unless you mom's been with someone else, which I doubt, then... yes."

The little girl smiled before running up and hugging him.

The extra weight threw him I'd balance. "Woah, Going down!" he fell backward and gave a chuckle before returning the hug and patted her back.

"I was so worried you'd never come back!" spoke Hella with a smile and tears of joy.

"Heh, yeah me too, half the time."

"Finn, go give your dad a hug." spoke Astrid seeing her son not move any closer.

The boy looked at him then looked to the ground with his fists clenched before running away.

"Finn!" Astrid called out.

"Well… can't say I didn't see that coming." said Hiccup holding his daughter in his arm.

Astrid sighed. "I was hoping he'd be more happy than angry."

"We better go after after him before that dragon finds him." Stoick spoke.

"Oh, no need to worry. That was just Toothless."

"Uh… say what now?" Gobber questioned.

"Astrid never told you?"

"About what?" Stoick questioned with narrowed eyes.

"I'll explain later." Hiccup said while putting Hella down. "You all just head back to the village and I'll look for him."

"Try the beach, he tends to go there when he's a little angry or sad." suggested Astrid.

"I'm coming too," Hella grabbed her father's fur clothing.

"Alright, you can come, the rest of you be ready to meet a trusted friend of mine." he nodded with a smile before walking the way his son ran.

"I think Finn and I are gonna get along alot better." Vali spoke.

Horst frowned before we cut back to the son of Hiccup. The dusk was over taking the land and the boy huddled on the rock Vali was sitting on.

"Hmph, he shows up and somehow I'm suppose to be happy? Yeah right." he frowned.

"Hey." Hiccup walked up next to the rock. "What's up kiddo?"

"Nothing." frowned Finn keeping his back to Hiccup.

"Finn-" the boys twin was about to speak when Hiccup stopped her.

"I can already guess you're mad, and you have every right to." spoke Hiccup. "But I had my reasons for leaving, aside from the exploration of the New World."

"Yeah, and leaving us alone." frowned Finn.

"You…, weren't even a thought until after your mother found us."

"Us?" the two spoke

"Yeah," Hiccup scratched his head. "I didn't leave alone. At first I was running away to protect a friend I made, my only friend. Then you mother found us and after we, _talked,_ I realized that there would be consequences to me leaving, like our cousin Snotlout becoming chief if I didn't come back."

"Bleh, that's just scary." grimace Finn.

"I know," Hiccup chuckled. "So your mother agreed to bear a child of Haddock blood to prevent that from happening, and the result was you and your sister."

Finn kept his back to Hiccup.

"You probably hate me, which I can understand, but what you mom did was for the good of the tribe. Although that's no excuse for me not being there."

"You're right, it's not." frowned Finn.

"...what if I take you to meet this friend of mine, he might look scary but he's really just a pussycat."

"Fine." sighed Finn getting off the rock. "I have a few words for him that mom would tan my hide for saying, but I'll take my chances."

"Alright, just follow me." Hiccup turned and started walking across the sand.

They walked through the forest until Hiccup looked around in confusion. "Where'd he go? I told him to wait around here."

"Who? Some kind of fake friend you made up just to make me come out here?" he asked crossing his arms.

"Hang on this'll bring him to us." their father said cupping his hands around his mouth and made a strange call. "Give him a sec."

"What was that?" Finn Questioned.

"Just calling him."

Just as his son was about to speak, the kids heard a growl and froze up. They both slowly turned and their eyes widened as Toothless walked through the brush.

"There you are." Hiccup walked past the kids. "I told you to wait here, not hide out to try and scare someone." he rubbed the dragon's head. "Kids meet my best friend Toothless."

"A….a dragon?" spoke Hella in slight fear and confusion.

"A Night Fury to be accurate."

"And it's…..your friend!?" asked Finn in disbelief.

"...yeah, loyal to the end too. I can't count the number of times he saved my sorry hide."

"But aren't dragons the enemy?" asked Hella. "I know they haven't raided us in years but everyone says they're monsters."

"Not everyone." spoke Astrid walking out from behind the trees.

"Mom." spoke Finn in surprise.

"Yep you two aren't the only one who can sneak around. I've been following the whole time."

"But, how did you become friends with him?" Hella asked her father while pointing to Toothless.

"Simple, by not being a lunkhead like everyone else." he said to them while wrapping his arm around Astrid. "Like how your mom use to be."

"Hey." she slapped his chest. "I changed mister."

"Yeah, but I'm guessing _some_ things are the same right?" He said wiggling his eyebrows.

She blushed and slapped his chest harder. "Not in front of the kids, wait till later." she kissed his cheek.

"Aw, gross!" Finn looked away.

"Ew!" smiled Hella while covering her eyes, but peaked between her fingers.

Toothless moved closer and sniffed the little girl. She gulped nervously and stood still as she shook. "W-What's he doing daddy?"

That one word made both parents hearts flutter.

"It's okay he's just getting to know you." her father told her. "Just reach out you hand and then turn your head away."

Hella seemed hesitant, but listened and held out her trembling hand before turned her head while closing her eyes.

Finn was about to walk up when his mother gestured for him to stay back. He reluctant obeyed.

Toothless sniffed the outstretched hand before moving closer and pressed his snout against it.

Hella's breath hitched in surprise but turned to look at the dragon. He calmly let out a low purr in his throat like a cat and his eyes were far from lifeless like everyone said they were.

"That's my girl." Hiccup spoke then looked to Astrid. "You have no idea how long I wanted to say that."

"I can imagine." smirked the woman leaning into him.

"Congrats Hella, you've taken the first step to becoming a dragon rider."

"Really?" she asked feeling a little more at ease.

"The bond between dragon and rider is about trust, and you demonstrated that you can be trusted." Hiccup nodded, "Glad to see you took after me in some good ways." he then turned to his son. "Wanna give it a try kiddo or are you gonna let your sister have all the glory?"

"I can handle it." he spoke putting out his chest and walking over before holding his hand out and turned his head.

Toothless tilted his head feeling confused, but the boy looked harmless enough. So he pressed His snout to the hand.

"S-See?" grinned Finn nervously. "Not a problem."

"Well, you're a little rough around the edges, but I think we can blame your mom's side of the family for that." That got him another slap to the chest, but harder. "Ow, kidding! Geez. Anyway what's the word on the dragon raids?"

"It's weird, they stopped years ago, about around the same time you left." Astrid spoke.

"Oh good, I figured that would happen after the queen died." Hiccup said looking at Toothless.

"Wait, queen?" spoke Astrid with wide eyes and curiosity.

"Yeah. I learned there are a lot more to dragons then meets the eye." he spoke with a frown. "the reason the raided us was…. No this is something everyone needs to here. I may have to alter the story a bit but it's for the best at the moment."

"What about him?" asked Hella who rubbed Toothless' head gently.

"In time we'll tell everyone about him but for now he has to stay hidden. I think I should find another hiding place since others know about the cove now."

"Yeah, sorry about that." Astrid rubbed her arm. "We thought we were looking for a wild Sand Wraith or Wooly Howl."

Toothless huffed, feeling insulted.

"Well they are similar but still different. I'll be right back, go on ahead."

"You heard him kids, let's go." spoke Astrid as Hiccup got on Toothless' back and they watched as the two took off.

Later everyone was in the hall was a buzz with the news of Hiccup's return to Berk and while many were shocked he survived, others were excited to hear the stories he had to tell.

Soon Astrid and her kids entered the hall with everyone turning to them.

"Astrid!" her father called as he stormed over. "Where is he! Where is that son of a serpent!"

"Dad, just calm down. Hiccup will be here just a sec, and please don't kill him."

"Oh I won't' kill him, but I am gonna make him wish he was dead!"

"Gramps are you drunk angry or regular angry? I can never tell." Finn Questioned.

"Regular angry Finn."

"Okay, now I know you're not irrational. Like on mom's last birthday, I think we all remember that disaster especially when grandma made you sleep on the couch for the next fortnight."

"Please don't remind me."

At a table Snotlout furiously tore into his food.

"What's the matter? Pissed off?" chuckled Tuffnut.

"I would be too if my chances at the Chiefdom went straight in the outhouse." Ruffnut added.

"Shut it you two." he growled. "I'm angry because Useless beat _me_ in a fight!"

"Well he did seem different." remarked Tuffnut.

"But at least it's not as bad as Fishlegs freaking out and K. himself." the female twin chortled

Snotlout bit into his food with more anger to try and ignore the twins.

"This is a great day gobber." Stoick smiled happily.

"I'll say, now I got my number one help back." joked the blacksmith.

The doors opened and Hiccup walked in with his mask back on. Everyone was confused while others were on edge with their weapons ready.

"Well it's nice to see things haven't changed much while I was gone." he said and pulled off the mask. "Hey everyone, miss me?"

The people sighed in relief and relaxed.

"I'll take that as a yes." he chuckled.

"Okay that mask is just plain weird." Ruffnut spoke out.

"I based the design off the head dresses of the chiefs of the New world. The mask was to hide my face. Most of them have darker skin tone so one look at my face and they wig out."

"What are they like? Are they savages that go around chopping heads off for fun?" asked Tuffnut.

"Not really, although some tribes just cut off the scalps as some kind prize, with the hair still attached."

"That sounds awesome." spoke Ruffnut.

"Yeah well try nearly being on the receiving end. As for savages, they're primitive, but they have great respect for their land and heritage. The foods not half bad either."

"What's the weather like?"

"Well it varies, the further north you go the longer the winters, but to the south nothing but blazing hot sun and little water. I almost died of dehydration down there."

"Sounds boring." remarked Tuffnut.

"Peaceful is the word I'd use. Although I can't not laugh whenever I think about what they consider a war cry."

"What is it?"

"It's hard to describe some have different cry, but one I find hard not to laugh at is where they scream at a high pitch."

"Like Fishlegs?" asked Ruffnut.

"Yeah something like that." Hiccup replied. "No offence, Fishlegs."

"None taken."

"Oh! And there was this one tribe that actually carved their village in a mountain."

"Ok, now that's hardcore." grinned Ruffnut.

"Do they all dress like that?" Fishlegs questioned.

"No, not exactly. This one tribe had cloths that only covered the legs, nothing on top."

"Wow, wonder if I should visit the ladies there." chuckled Tuffnut.

"It's only the men Tuff." Hiccup replied.

"Oh." he deflated. "There goes my new dream now."

"How long did it take you to get there?" Spitelout questioned in suspicion.

"It felt like forever, the crew I joined made me scout ahead each day. On more than one occasion they threatened to kill me if I didn't come back with good news. Most were on the journey for the prospect of gold and riches, others sought to claim it even if it meant killing the natives."

"Now that's going too far." spoke Gobber.

"Which is why…. I had to kill the crew first." Hiccup said clearly.

Everyone looked at him in shock.

"Yeah, after a few days of not digging up any riches they assumed the natives got to them first, but there never was any gold or gems to begin with, the people were just a humble tribe that thrives off the earth's bounty. When the crew wouldn't listen to reason I did what I had to, and slit their throats in the night. No one would have missed them anyway." he spoke in a hard tone that showed it was tough for him just to get the words out. "Most were just drunks with delusions of grandeur, none of them were anything special, no families, no great titles, no power, and nothing to lose."

"Woah." spoke the twins in surprise.

"After I looted their belongings I burned their bodies and asked the natives to dismantle the ship to use as they saw fit…. I was on my own from that point and had to depend on my wits to survive."

"So you were stuck there for the other years?" asked Fishlegs.

"I traveled, made friends as well as enemies, learned a few helpful tricks, but I never lost track of time. I made my way back on a makeshift boat and rationed my food stock, unfortunately my craft sank off shore so I had to swim to another island, I swear I still have water in my ears."

"And it took you going from island to island before getting back here?"

"Well no, I met up with an old friend I made after I left. With a little ingenuity I made it here with a day to spare."

"That's quite the tale." remarked Gobber.

"That it is." Stoick sniffled.

"Wow. Grandpa's crying." Bella pointed.

"No I'm not, the hall is just dusty." he replied wiping at his eyes.

"Now…. It's time for me to ask a question. Is it true the raids have stopped?" asked Hiccup. "I heard they stopped, but I want to hear the whole story."

"We're pretty stumped on that one." said Fishlegs. "They just stopped coming."

"So them my suspicions were confirmed." Hiccup sighed in relief. "Without the Queen the dragons are free."

"Queen?"

"The Alpha dragon. A giant beast that commanded the all others."

"Ya mean one dragon told all of them what to do?"

"Not with words but, well…." he reached down his shirt and pulled out a necklace with black dragon scales. "These scales are from the hide of a Night Fury, the dragon that ended the raids."

"What!" cried the vikings in shock.

"Did ya kill it?!" asked Ruffnut.

"Perhaps it's best if I tell the story as I remember five years ago." he said taking deep breath. "After I left I'm ashamed to say I fell asleep while sailing off, and as if by the will of the gods, I drifted into Helheim's gate."

"SAY WHAT!" Astrid shot up.

"If you think that's shocking imagine waking up in that thick fog in a lifeboat," Hiccup spoke "I admit I was scared to death."

"You could have been killed in there!" Stoick slammed his fist.

"It's not like I chose to go there, dad." Hiccup replied.

"How did you even get out?"

"The craggy rocks and countless twists didn't make it easy. I had to lay back and pretend to be dead when I heard a dragon coming. It worked, they didn't see me as a threat. When they were gone I grabbed the rudder and steered as best I could, but instead of getting out I ended up further in and do you know what I found? The Dragon's Nest!"

At this point every viking was on the edge of their seats.

"It was right in front of me. The very thing we Vikings had been searching for over three hundred years."

"Your dad is so awesome." Vali spoke to the twins.

"You bet he is." Astrid listened closely. She new some of his words were false but she still wanted to hear the rest.

"I got a little caught up in the moment, taking that first step in the shore… well I'm sure many of you can imagine how I felt at that moment, but everything went quiet, too quiet. The next thing I know I hear a Night Fury coming right in my direction."

"This is getting good." Horst bounced with grin.

"Shh." shushed Hella as she slapped his arm.

"I ducked down and covered my head, I was done for, or so I thought. Instead of firing at me it blasted at the mountain causing a small avalanche and busted a hole right in the mountain. When it landed I saw it with my own two eyes, black as night with green eyes that burned with a purpose and determination. It stood upon the pile of rocks and roared into the opening."

"Now wait just a-"

"SHUT UP SNOTLOUT!" a number of people exclaimed.

He piped down with a growl.

"Thank you, now where was I? Oh! Right. What happened next nearly have me a heart attack. Dragons of all shapes and sizes came barreling out of the mountain. Nadders, Gronckles, Zipplebacks, and even Nightmares. Yet the Night Fury stayed focused on the opening as if the other dragons didn't even exist."

"So hardcore." Vali actually started to smile.

"They all flew off, away from the nest. You'd think that when they were gone that would be the end of it, right? Dead wrong!"

"What happened dad?" Finn asked.

"The loudest, roar I had ever heard came blasting out, rattling my skull, and almost destroying my hearing. The earth trembled and the Night Fury flew into the sky as the biggest, most menacing dragon I had ever or will ever see, smashed its way out."

"Did you get a good look at it!? Did it have more than one head!? What was its exact height and length!?" Fishleg shouted going right into geek mode.

"If you don't pipe down I'm gonna toss you into the sea!" Stoick warned.

"I'll give minor details like that later on. But what I can tell you was that this monster was pure evil, I saw a lagging dragon, A Gronkle, trying to flee for its life while crying out in terror and that… thing, ate it in just one bite."

"Good Thor almighty." spoke Stoick in shock.

"I think I just lost my appetite." Gobber pushed his dinner plate away. Many others did the same.

"Gross." grimaced Finn.

"That's horrible, even got a dragon." Hella spoke.

"That monster was the reason the dragona raided us, to keep from becoming that creature's next meal. They were as much the victims as we were, they were enslaved by this cannibal dragon so it's belly could be filled. I believe this is what the Night Fury was trying to stop, this was confirmed when it blasted at the creature's head, this Dragon Queen."

"That's horrendous." spoke Gobber.

"I didn't think the Night Fury stood a chance. Yes it moved like lightning, but the Queen was gargantuan. It had six eyes, and a mouth that curved almost like a sickening smile. The Night Fury did everything in its power make it angry enough to chase it into the air. From how the bones in its wings cracked and popped plus with the built up ash and volcanic rock on its wings, I could tell they were poorly kept."

"So not only was this thing ravenous, but a slob." Astrid spoke up "Sounds like a perfect bride for you Snotlout."

He growled at her while all the great hall laughed before Hiccup resumed the story.

"Anyway, the Queen chased the Night Fury into the sky. I lost sight of them in the clouds but the Night Fury's blasts, it was like watching Thor himself battle Nidhogg. The Queen started breathing fire all around to try and get the Night Fury. I heard it's faint cry and saw it plummeting from the sky with the Queen right behind it. Just as it takes another shot at the night Fury the smaller dragon fires one last blast straight into it to it's gas filled throat. As it closed into the ground the Queen tried to slow its decent with it wings they rip apart from the pressure and it slams into the ground and explodes into gory inferno. To escape the flames I dove into water and waited for the earth to stopped shaking."

"Then what, what happened to the Night Fury?" Vali called.

."After everything settled, I came out of the water the air was filled with ash and smoke I went closer to what remained of the Queen and almost threw up, my heart was racing, and that's when I saw the Night Fury laying motionless on the ground. My first thought was to run but something pulled me back to it. After gathering my courage I slowly went closer."

"Did it die?" asked Tuffnut.

"No… it was still very much alive." Hiccup held up the necklace of scales. "It was out cold, I had a knife, my inner Viking was screaming at me to plunge it right in its heart….but with what I just saw….. I couldn't do it."

"What! Why not?" asked Stoick.

"It didn't feel right, this one dragon no bigger than a Gronkle toppled a Titan all on its own, I had a fighting spirit I had only seen in...men like you dad."

Stoick blinked in surprise to hear his spirit compared to a dragon's, which was something not even regular vikings could do.

"It woke up soon after and I honestly thought it would kill me, but instead it just picked itself up, shook these scales from it's hide and walked off."

"Wow." spoke Ruffnut who basically delivered what most of them were thinking.

"I know, it was like some crazy dream, but these scales are a reminder that it wasn't, everything we know about dragons just might be wrong."

"That's kind of a big claim." remarked Gobber.

"I say you're lying!" Snotlout shot up. "I don't think you even went to the new world."

"Oh really? Care for me to prove it?"

"If you had gone to a the New World, and explored it on your own a pathetic excuse for viking like you wouldn't have even come back alive."

"Oh? And I suppose someone like you would have come back without a single scratch, right?" he raised an eyebrow. "Well you're wrong. I admit I had a few close calls and survived by just the skin of my teeth, a lame brain like you would have gotten an arrow to the head."

Snotlout growled before moving a hand near a mace.

"You can take a crack at me, but I guarantee you this. Try that, and I'll make sure you can't use that arm again. Or did you forget who beat your sorry backside back at the cove?"

"I was caught off guard!"

"But you still got beat." Hiccup smirked. "Or are you gonna try and say something like it was the wind? No wait, you tripped right? Alright, if you're so mad, let's settle it once and for all."

"Forget him Hiccup." Astrid walked over and wrapped her arms around his. "You just got back, so you and I need to relax and _catch up_ later _._ "

"Hmm, good point." he smiled at her.

The Adults in the room _Oohed_ and some giggled while the kids remained clueless.

"I'll never understand grown ups." Horst spoke.

"Me neither." spoke Finn.

"Finn, Hella, time for bed." Astrid called while Hiccup walked out.

"I'll meet you at the cove Astrid." he said put his mask on as he left.

"Where are you going?"

"Out." he said going through the door.

Astrid let her kids out of the hall and straight for home. "Now you two get to bed." she said opening the door.

"But what are you and dad gonna do?" asked Hella in curiosity.

"Something we haven't done in a long time." she smiled. "And if you don't want to see your parents naked you won't follow this time."

"Ewww!" they grimaced before running on there home.

"Good night!" she called and closed the door. "Now it's time for a refresher course. Man it's been way too long."

She made her way through the forest and though it wasn't her kids, someone was tailing her. She kept her senses on guard before stopping. She look around, but saw nothing and no one.

"If someone's there, come on out or I'll come hunting for you, and it won't be pretty." she warned. She was getting a little unnerved and looked all around until a pair of arms grabbed her, covered her mouth and dragged her backwards. "MMMMH!" She was thrown to the ground before her attacker climbed on top of her and tied her arms behind her back.

"Gotcha." Hiccup spoke in her ear.

Her eyes widened while Hiccup smirked. "Figured this might be a nice little way to bring back the old spark. What do you think?"

"You….you….You're lucky I need you." She sighed.

"Good." he grinned before leaning down and pressing their lips together. "Mmm this feels just like our first time."

"Only you're not molesting me or asking to get me pregnant." She countered.

"You loved it and you know it." he chuckled and flung her over his shoulder and groped her rear as he walked. "Wow, I didn't think it would feel this nice and firm, but I'm so glad I was wrong, nice to see you ditched the spiked skirt too."

"If I was any other girl I'd be screaming for help right now."

"Well if you did that, it might ruin the fun. Unless you got a little bit kinky and want people to watch." he teased as he kept walking while caressing her ass.

"The day that happens is the day I kiss Snotlout, on the lips." she said before he let out a laugh.

"Hey you think they'll buy that story about the queen until they can get use to the new ideas of dragons?"

"Hard to say." remarked Astrid. "Even after the raids stopped people still don't trust dragons. How much of that story was real anyway?"

"In reality, it was half true. Although I did end up partaking in a ritual that involved a psychedelic drug that made me hallucinate. What I saw was kinda like the story."

"Now I'm curious to experience that."

"No you don't, it's addictive, you'll do almost anything for more, anything." he warned in a serious tone.

"I guess I'll have to take your word for it she said as she was dropped on the ground after they entered the cove.

"Okay let's get this started." he chuckled and pulled out a knife.

"Easy there. What are you gonna do with that?" She asked feeling a little nervous.

"He's not doing anything with it!"

Both whipped their heads and spotted Snotlout walking in the cove.

"What are you doing here?" Hiccup questioned.

"The better question is what are you two doing?" he shot back.

"Gee, we're two adults in the middle of the woods, what do you think?" Astrid threw back with a frown.

"You took everything from me Useless. You should have just gone and got yourself killed. No one will ever believe your stories."

"See that's where you're wrong, again. I have several items that came from the New World and aren't native to any nearby islands. So even if you tried spreading rumors, the evidence speaks for itself."

"Well let's let the evidence speak for itself now then." he said as he reached for his belt.

"What are you doing?"

"According to Astrid you're, _an animal in bed_ and have _a huge dick_."

"Eew you're not-" Astrid shut up as his pants fell and looked away in disgust. "Aw sick!"

"Wow Snotlout, who knew you'd stoop this far. That's just sad." Hiccup shook his head.

"Says the guy pulling a knife. Now let's see what you're packing."

"Alright, just don't go crying like a little wimp." Hiccup reached down and undid his belt before pulling out his member. "How's this Peewee?"

Snotlout's shoulders slumped and yelled out. "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!"

"Believe it or or not I thought this was small." Hiccup replied. "Until five years ago when me and Astrid went at it."

"I think I'm gonna be riding that for hours tonight." grinned the woman.

"Now pull up your pants and leave with whatever dignity you have left, or I'll cut that third pinky of yours off."

Snotlout scowled and put his cock away before turning and stamping away.

"Now, back to business." he smiled and grabbed her collar and cut the shirt down the middle. He spread the parts away and smiled at her bound chest underneath.

"Hiccup!" Astrid shouted. "I can't go back home if my clothes are cut up."

"Don't worry about it, I have some clothes from the New world that would be perfect on you." he said trailing the blade over her collarbone.

Astrid sighed. "Fine, but don't keep cutting them up when we get into it. At least not unless I have spares."

"Whatever you say." he replied and cut her breast bindings. "Oooh, your pregnancy had it's benefits." he stabbed the knife into the ground and gently cupped the breasts and gave them a light squeeze with a smile. "Still nice and firm, man I've missed this."

"Mmmh, what, never never took advantage of those poor girls in the new world?" she asked jokingly. "Or were they too much for you?"

"Trust me, I didn't try anything on any of them. One because the fear of you finding out makes me scared, and because I'd rather fight an army of ruthless vikings before doing that to you." he roughly pushed her down on her back and pulled off her boots and skirt. "Besides having a woman who likes the idea of being used like you do is a hard commodity to come by."

"Oh? So if you saw someone else who loved it rough, you'd go for them?" teased Astrid.

"Of course not," he pulled the knife from the ground and gilded the cool metal blade over her body. "Not anymore, since you're the mother of my children."

"Is that the only thing, or is there more?" she purred.

He smiled at her and slid the knife in her leggings and cut them and her panties then pulled them off her legs. He moved one hand down and started to softly caress around in between her legs. "Mmmh, I see you got a little more curvy than last time." he said while caressing her hips with his other hand.

"Come on, you can go harder than that." she grinned.

"Okay," he smirked down at her. "Remember this little number?" he took his middle finger and pushed it in her womanly passage.

"AH!" gasped Astrid who shivered as it slid in. "Ah, it's REALLY been too long."

"I know," he leaned down to kiss her lips. "Which is why we're going to take this one step at a time and make it last."

"Go right ahead, I'm all yours." she purred in a husky tone.

He chuckled and kissed her neck, giving the occasional lick or nibble. He kept moving his finger in and out of her while occasionally biting on her neck gently.

She let out few moans and whimpers, her body was growing warmer and her nethers dripped with arousal, at least until he moved his hands away.

"Easy there, as much as I want to make you cum with my fingers alone, I'd much rather make this last." he grinned and trailed kisses down her body and bit down on her right nipple.

"Mmm, you can bite harder." she grinned.

' _She asked for it.'_ he bit down harder and tugged. He made sure to pinch and twist her other nipple and got a satisfying moan out of her. ' _Yeah, that's what I like to hear.'_

"More." she let out.

He latched his lips around the nub and squeezed the other in his hand almost painfully. He got a louder moan and was glad this wasn't pushing it. "You have an incredible tolerance for pain. Just another thing I find so attractive about you, my love." he spoke and squeezed both mounds in his hands.

"Ah! Go ahead and squeeze them and bite on them." she pleaded.

"How about this?" he pinched on the nipples with all his might, rolling them in his fingers and making her squirm a little. "Too much for you?"

"No, I'm just so happy. Go ahead and get rougher."

He gave a hard tug that lower her top off the ground and let go before spreading her legs open. "Here's something we didn't get to try last time." he kisses the valley between her breasts and trailed downward. He went lower and lower until he came to her slit and brushed the tip of his tongue against it and teased her clitorous.

"AHH!" moaned Astrid feeling a spike of pleasure race up her back. He repeated this over and over making the blonde thrash around. "MORE!"

' _She's almost insatiable. She really has needed this.'_ Hiccup pushed his tongue inside her and snaked it around her insides. He lapped up the juices coming from her as she kept moaning the more it stayed inside.

"BY THE GODS! AH! OH YES! UH!"she cried out while trying to get her hands free to hold Hiccup's head as his tongue pushed in deeper and swirled inside her folds.

He focused on her clit to bring her to her peak. ' _Maybe if she cums_ _at least once it'll settle her down.'_

"Ah! AH! AHHHH!" she screamed as her body shook before her juices came gushing out onto Hiccup's face. "Hah….Freya be praised."

Hiccup smiled and looked down at his gasping lover. "Enjoy it?"

"If you even think... of leaving me again... I'll castrate you."

"Trust me, I don't plan on it anytime soon." he grabbed her arms and made her sit on her knee. "Now how about you return the favor?" Hiccup grabbed her braid and prodded her mouth with his erection for entrance.

"Well I could use a little taste." she purred. She opened her mouth and gagged a little as Hiccup pushed it it without wasting a beat.

"Relax your throat now. This is supposed to be rough, but I don't want to choke you to death." he said to her while giving gentle thrusts.

Astrid slowly relaxed her throat as he pushed his cock in a little deeper. ' _Gods, how can he be a hot dirtbag one minute then a loveable goofball the next?'_

"Hmm, man never imagined how warm and tight your mouth would be." he smiled pulling her head further on his tool. "I might start every day doing this, why not give a little suck?"

She complied and started sucking on his tool. ' _So salty. A little bitter, but not bad.'_

"Oh yeah!" he moaned thrusting harder down her throat while giving the occasional tug on her braid. "It's like I'm in your pussy again, oh gods I think I'm gonna cum."

Hearing that made Astrid bob her head faster and use her tongue with Hiccup tugging on her braid harder.

"Ah! here I cum!" he pushed into her throat and his seed erupted from his shaft.

Astrid moaned as she felt the seed fill her mouth and go down her throat as she tried to swallow as much as she could.

He pulled himself out and rubbed her head. "If you can't take it all just let it slip out. I don't care."

"Good to know…..let me catch my breath…...before we move on." She laid back.

"Just out of curiosity, how did it taste?"

"Salty, but not too bad." she spoke out.

"Well when you're ready, just say the word." he said watching her heaving chest.

"If you keep staring at my tits I might start thinking you wanna fuck them instead of me."

"Oh! Sorry." he chuckled before his mind went to work. He looked at his slightly flaccid member then to her breasts. "You know that gives me an idea." he grinned.

"What?" she looked at him before he straddled her and put his member in the valley of her breasts and pressed them together before he started thrusting. "Wow, I can feel the heat coming off it like this."

"I just thought it up." he spoke rubbing his thumbs on her nipples. "And man, your breasts feel amazing wrapped around me like this."

"Mmh. It feels good. What are you gonna call it, Boob Banging?"

"No, but maybe….a boob job?"

"I could care less, just keep fucking my tits!" she moaned out.

"Ooh! Titty Fuck, that's a good one." he grinned moving his hips faster and groaning at the softness. "Yeah. That'll do quite nicely."

Astrid got an idea and started sucking on the tip as it thrusted back and forth.

"OH! Now that I didn't think of, but I'm not complaining." he grunted moving faster while rubbing her breasts faster around his shaft.

Astrid moaned louder around his tip feeling his cock get harder. ' _If this thing gets any bigger I might be scared it'll split me in half.'_

Soon he reached full mast and pulled away while stroking himself. "When I'm done with you, you'll be begging me to drag you to the alter."

"Hmmm, let's see you back that up." she licked her lips while spreading her legs with a challenging look.

He looked her in the eyes as he positioned himself at her entrance and teased her with his tip. "I think you still have a bit of fight left in you let's fix that, Now." he pushed the tip of his cock inside her without warning.

"AHHH!" moaned Astrid who tensed up at the surprise thrust, but felt her body shudder in joy at the familiar feeling.

"Mhh. I missed feeling your cunt on my cock." he spoke while giving sharp thrusts.

"AHH! OH THE GODS! I'VE MISSED THIS!" Astrid screamed. She was in absolute Valhalla.

"Damn! You just got tighter already!" he grunted moving his hips faster.

"Harder, fuck me harder right now!"

This was met with a slap to her breasts. "You don't get to give orders, or do you want me to stop."

Astrid closed her mouth and shook her head.

"Here I am the one in charge. Order me around in this cove here, and we stop and go back without any fun for about a week. Do I make myself clear?" he questioned giving a hard thrust.

"OH GODS YES!" she cried out.

"Just so we're clear," he pulled out of her. "Turn over." he ordered.

Astrid nodded and turned her body over with her ass facing Hiccup.

*Smack*

She jumped at feeling a sting she hadn't felt since she was a child over father's lap.

"Time to show you some discipline on who is in charge here." he said pushing her upper body to the ground and grabbing her bounds wrists.

*Smack*

She jumped again as another stinging feeling hit her ass.

"In this cove you are my bitch." he spoke before making a nervous gulp. "Understand me?"

*Smack*

"Yes!" she let out through a moan.

' _Phew, thought I over stepped there for a moment, I love her but being in control feels so damn good. Having to balance both is a little nerve racking.'_ he took his shaft and entered her again. "Then I want to hear you moan out what you are here."

"I-I'm your bitch!" she spoke out.

"I can't hear you." he started slowing down and tugging at her braid again. "You'll have to speak up, Astrid."

"I'M YOUR BITCH!"

"That's more like." he spoke. Putting more speed back in his thrusts ' _I hope she's not thinking about killing me later.'_

"Please! Don't stop!" she began backing in to meet his thrusts.

"Keep moaning like my bitch and I won't." he grunted moving his hips faster. "I'm surprised you have cum yet, did someone have a little help from her hands?"

"M-Maybe." she admitted.

"Now there's a sight I wouldn't mind seeing sometime." he chuckled. "Maybe later on I can watch you play with yourself." he whispered into her ear.

Astrid nodded her head faster than she wanted.

"I don't think we need this any more." Hiccup untied the rope from her wrists. "We wouldn't. want any sightly marks." he pulled her into his lap and started moving even faster with the tip rubbing against her cervix.

"OH GODS!"

"Fuck! I think I'm ready to blow!" he grunted and slammed into her as he came. His sperm shot out with more force than expected with Astrid feeling every bit of it.

"AHHHHH!"

The couple froze as they heard someone that wasn't them moan out in climax.

"WHO'S OUT THERE?" Astrid climbed off Hiccup and covered herself.

Slowly they saw Ruffnut stick her head out with a sheepish grin. "Uh, hi. Nice day isn't it?"

They heard shuffling all around and footsteps dashing away.

"Oh my gods." Hiccup covered his eyes and chuckled. "Looks like we had some peeping toms."

Astrid covered her mouth and went red all over. Before sending a furious death glare at Ruffnut.

"So…..mind if I join?"

Astrid ran over and grabbed the female twin's arm and twisted it to a nearly damaging point. "Listen carefully, you are going to go back the village and tell everyone of those pervs, no matter who they are, that they will not breath a word of this, forget what they saw, and stay away from this cove or I will personally dismember them."

"Dismember or dis 'member'?" Ruffnut questioned nervously.

Astrid frowned and put more pressure on the arm.

*Crack*

"AHH!" cried Ruffnut in pain.

"Am. I. Clear?" asked Astrid with a growl.

"Yes! Crystal!"

"Good, now get out of here!" she let go of Ruffnut's arm as said girl held it and jogged away. She went to Hiccup's side and sat down. "I hope that outfit you're offering has a mask to hide my shame."

Hiccup crouched down and rubbed her back.

"If it make you feel any better i think I put a few of the guys watching to shame." he tried joking with her. "Hopefully they'll feel too insecure to say anything."

"I could just die." groaned Astrid.

"But then you'd be leaving me alone with the kids."

"I know." she sighed as he leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"If they do make any jokes, I know a few tricks that'll make them wish they stayed quiet."

She smiled and kissed him on the lips before cuddling up to his side. "Thanks."


	75. Rei, Lilith, and Shinji

Crazy trouble with love

Rei, Lilith, and Shinji

Series: Evangelion

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Shinji?" Called Misato from the kitchen.

"Yes Misato?" Shinji said coming into the kitchen. "Is there something I need to cook for you...again?"

"No, well not yet." she joked. "I got a call from Ritsuko that apparently Rei left some homework at the lab and was wondering if you could go drop them off at her place."

"Ok. But please don't let Pen Pen attack Asuka, she's still mad at me for that." Shinji said while glaring at the penguin at the table.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure they both behave."

"Thanks Misato." He smiled before giving his guardian a hug. "I'll see you later."

Misato smiled as Shinji left. 'Hmm, looks like Ritsuko's plan is gonna work after all. I can't wait to see the video.'

"SHINJI-BAKA!" Yelled a bitchy redhead. "WHERE'S MY DINNER YOU ROOKIE!"

'Oh yeah, forgot that.' thought Misato with a sigh.

"Misato!" She wined. "Where is he!"

"He went out to run an errand for me. Don't worry though, I'll make us dinner."

"BUT YOUR FOOD WILL KILL ME!" She yelled in horror.

"Either that or wait." shrugged the woman.

"GRRR...stupid Shinji and his pathetic excuse of a human being." She grumbled causing Misato's expression to darkened.

'Be careful Asuka, if a certain someone doesn't make you eat your words, I will.' she thought.

-Rei's apartment-

"Shhh, be quiet." Said Rei.

"Ok ok." Said an unknown voice as a knock at the door sounded.

"Rei-san." Shinji said. "I have the homework, the …. _Reproduction cycles of angels_?"

"The door's open Shinji-san." Rei called out.

Shinji opened the door and looked around. "I don't see you Rei."

"I'm in the bedroom." Said Rei while a giggle could be heard from the room.

Shinji walked farther and reached the door while hearing a giggle coming from inside, which was odd considering he never heard Rei giggle before.

"Come in Shinji~" said Rei in a sultry tone. "I won't bite or anything."

'Is that really Rei?' he thought before pushing the door open.

"Hello Shinji-san." Said Rei as she was currently rubbing the back of a black haired clone of herself.

"Hey Shinji~" the black haired Rei purred. "How's your day?"

Shinji stared at not only the fact there were two Reis, but they were both bare naked. So his reaction was normal.

He fainted.

"Did you think this was too much mother?" Rei asked her black haired counterpart.

"Na~" she chuckled. "It wasn't too much."

(Time skip a few minutes)

Shinji eyes started to flicker as he looked up and saw the two Rei's looking at him, one with a concerned but masked expression while the other one was showing real emotions of both happiness, concern and...lust?

"Are you ok?" They asked.

"Uh…..yeah." he spoke looking between both of them. "Uh, Rei?"

"Yes?" Said the blue haired girl. "Is something the matter?"

"Well, why are there two of you?" he asked sitting up while looking at the floor so he didn't stare at their nude forms.

"Aw. So shy." The black haired Rei giggled before frowning. "I'm sorry about your mother, she was a good human and I feel personally responsible for your mother becoming that purple abominations core."

Shinji looked at her in confusion and shock. "What do you mean? Responsible? My mother?"

"Oh. Right, where are my manners. The name's Lilith, mother of the human race, pseudo mother to Rei and her sisters, and….the one that that bastard used to create the EVA's." The now named Lilith said while glaring at a wall.

Shinji blinked and still looked confused.

"Let me start from the beginning."

-one LONG explanation of the history of life, the human race, the second impact and the creation of the EVA's later-

Shinji sat there in silence while shocked beyond belief.

"And Gendo is now attempting to recreate the impact and cause the mass extinction of all life on earth." Lilith growled while Rei also broke her mask of emotionless and showed for the first time in her life, the mask of pure womanly wrath.

"So that's it….he did all that…." spoke Shinji in a hollow tone.

"I'm sorry Shinji." Lilith said hugging him. "But he also …..created Rei-chan from both my DNA and Yui's."

Shinji whipped his head up in shock.

"Shinji." She said with a sad expression. "I ….was supposed to be the catalyst for mother...but I can't!" She then hugged Shinji tightly. "I can't let him take my only love away from me!"

"L...Love?" he spoke in even more shock than he could handle.

"Oh yes." Lilith smiled. "My daughter loved you so much that she would have sacrificed herself to save you and ONLY you."

He blushed hearing that and from the fact Rei's naked body was right up against his.

"Oh Shinji." Lilith smiled. "Do you want to know HOW I got this body?"

"How?"

"Well…"

-Two hours earlier, NERV inner sanctum, Gendo's personal lift-

"Hello again, Lilith." Said the mad director and pseudo member of SEELE as he look upon a rather large mulated angel on a red cross.

The large Angel couldn't move that much, giving Gendo the illusion she had no way of escaping.

"Well. Today's the day." He chuckled. "Today's the day that my Yui is returned to this world, but first to dispose of both you, the first child's free will and my failure of an offspring so that they can bring about Human instrumentality project and raise my beloved wife from the dead!" He then laughed like a maniacal combination of Freddy Krueger and Hitler. "I WILL BECOME GOD AND RULE THE UNIVERSE WITH MY YUI!"

'Shut up you delusional beast!' thought the angel in anger as she decided that she has played possum for far too long and it was time to leave this body for a new one, but not before killing this bastard for the crimes he committed against both humanity and the very heavens themselves.

Gendo walked away while Lilith started focusing her power up one of the nearby cables with her conscious mind before traveling through the wires to the one lab she knew she could find a body.

'Well each one is perfect but,' She said as she looked at the various tubes that held her….children. 'I need to make sure that no one, not even that worm Adam, will harm or capture me ever again.' She then spotted a body with the inscription, 'Emet' on the font in bronze plating. 'Must be one of his experiments on my children, I sense both my DNA and that of two EVA's, THOSE ABOMINATIONS!...Calm down, let me just enter this one and see what happens...I hope it won't be like the time I accidently caused the extinction of...what did the humans call them...oh right Dinosaurs.'

She moved through the cable leading to the tube which sparked a little before the stats on it showed it was waking up. The tube opened revealing a Rei clone, but with three distinct features. One, the hair was onyx black. Two, it had more voluptuous features than the original. And finally three, this clone was covered from head to toe with Angel armor similar to Lilith's original form but with the added addition of four pairs of energy wings and a rather long claw like gauntlet with a red cross in the middle of it (Allen's first Innocence form from Man).

She looked over the body and felt rather sluggish. 'Maybe I need to shrink down a little and hide this stuff. Wouldn't want to cause a panic. At least not yet.'

Well that dream was short lived as Gendo and two armed guards entered the room to inspect the clones. Lilith's now red and blue eyes glared at the man that attempted to destroy the very PLANET that she helped create millions of years ago.

"Hello Gendo." she spoke in a cold tone. "Missed me and my trapped ex-body you loved to experiment on~?"

"What the hell!" Yelled a guard.

"I figured since you did so much, you owe me a new body. It's a bit sluggish, but just right." she grinned gripping and ungripping her hands.

"But how! That spear of Longinus was supposed to keep you from escaping!" Gendo yelled in both rage and fear.

"My body, yes. But my mind is a different story." she grinned. "Now, do we do this the easy or hard way?" She emphasised the 'hard way' by crushing a pillar near the man with her extended claw.

"Shoot her!" he ordered the guards.

"But...She's an Angel!" Said a guard who was over religious. " I can't just harm one of God's angels!"

"FIRE I SAID!"

The guard dropped his gun and punched Gendo in the gut. "Do it yourself, I'm not going to send my soul the hell for this….blasphemous act against the Lord." He growled before walking away.

Lilith smirked while the last guard and Gendo aimed the guns and started firing at her.

"Such foolish humans." She said while shrugging of the bullets like they were harmless flies. "You should have just left because I will personally send both of you **to the LOWEST CIRCLE OF HELL!** " Lilith then moved at superhuman speed, despite the armor, and crushed the guard into paste with her accelerated body. " **I guess Newton was right, mass and acceleration does equal more force...or pain in this case!** "

Gendo kept firing even though it was pointless as Lilith slowly walked towards him.

" **You heartless beast.** " She growled. " **You are nothing but the epitome of everything wrong with the human race, all of its hate, despair, pride, envy, greed, lust, racism, need to conquer, and worst of all…** " She then grabbed Gendo and broke off his arm. " **You let your wife die, you let your son suffer, you attempted to play God with humanity and Angels alike, and YOU TRIED TO END THE PLANET I CREATED IN YOUR SICK ATTEMPT TO FILL THAT BLACK HEART OF YOURS GENDO IKARI!** "

Gendo staggered back before gasping as Lilith threw her other hand and pierced right through his chest.

" **How does it feel?** "Lilith glared as she pressed her arm through the wound like a low powered drill. " **To be on the receiving end of the pain you inflicted on others, including my children, my friend Yui, my step-sisters...the Rei's you used as pawns for your game, and your own son, Shinji Ikari...no, Shinji Solomon Morimoto as he will be called AFTER I make a deal with your blond haired scientist and the daughter of the man you killed in Antarctica!** "

He gurgled in pain while feeling his insides fill with blood as she twisted her arm more around in the hole.

" **Before I send you to hell, I have something to mention about your wife.** " She grinned. " **Her soul is in the EVA your former son pilots and she is soon going to be absorbed into Rei's body since her soul is about to give out from the strain of holding Adams DNA….So now you know, you killed Yui in a slow and painful way this entire time! SUCH IRONY HAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHA!** "

He growled before watching as she pulled her arm out and had ripped his heart of his chest. She grinned one last time before eating the heart like an Aztec warrior as Gendo slumped to the ground dead with horror plastered to his now pale face.

'Who knew he had real blood, I figured it would be cold as ice.' she thought.

Lilith then decided to slim down and shifted her form into a more comfortable form which comprised of a lightweight armor body suit that showed off all her curves perfectly along with gaining two chibi wings and a halo.

'Time to visit my daughter.'

-in the medical center-

"I told you not to drink that much!"

"Shut up~"

"Is Misato-san always acting like a child?"

"Sadly yes." groaned Ritsuko.

"Hey at least I don't dream about Shinji-chan." Misato slurred as a very confused Lilith entered.

"Hello? Is this the …..medical center?" She looked around and smelled Misato's breath. "Ugh! Alcohol!"

The woman turned with each surprised while Misato looked between her and Rei.

"Can I help you miss drunken ass?" Lilith said in a joking manner. "Because I'm not a bottle of whiskey."

"Woah! Rei has a sister!"

"What?" Both Rei's said confused before the black haired one realized the confusion.

"Oh me? I'm Rei's mother...as well as all her sisters that Gendo made for his amusement." She growled at the last part.

"You….You're Lilith?!" cried out Ritsuko with wide eyes.

"Yep. And I'm annoyed that you followed a man who caused the second impact." She glared. "And I thought you were smart ENOUGH not to have….sex with him, the one that fucked your mother!"

Ritsuko stepped back while Lilith turned to Rei.

"Wow. So cute. Just like your other mother Yui, oh if only she wasn't trapped in the EVA's like the other souls." She mocked cried. "Trapped in Angels bodies and forcing children to lose their minds to them...so tragic."

"Ya got that right!" chimed Misato.

"Are you still drunk Misato-san?" Rei asked while inwardly shocked at this...revelation.

"Yup!" she grinned pulling Lilith over. "Say hi to your sister Rei!"

"I'm her mother. And Misato." She looked at her in the eyes. "I know you like having root beer in your spare time, especially when Shinji gets good grades and you make him you're much better version of the food you serve to the second child."

"How did you know!" she cried out with wide eyes.

"Oh you talk a lot in the bathroom when you're drunk, so much that I can hear it from the vents." Lilith deadpanned.

"Is it true?" Rei asked looking at Lilith. "That I was made from your DNA?"

"Yes." She smiled. "But I never hated you, heck I love you as my own child….along with your 400 other sisters."

Ritsuko gulped as Lilith turned towards her with a glare.

"Why did you follow that man? Why did you experiment on me and my children, why did you make Yui's child suffer!"

"You think I did it because I liked it!" Ritsuko shouted back. "I was following orders from that cold bastard! Shinji did nothing but try to be a good child, but all I did was keep deluding myself that his father loved me. Heh, I'm no better than my mother." she spoke with her hands on the counter.

"Yet." Lilith and Rei said in unison. "You are not her, and Shinji does care for you. You just have to learn to follow your heart, not your mind."

"Wow, you two are already talking the same time. Creepy." remarked Misato.

"Not as creepy as the time Adam tried to impress me by creating giant spiders with tutus." Lilith shuddered. "It gave me nightmares for about 3400 years."

"So let me guess, you killed the bastard?" asked Misato finishing up her beer.

"Yep." She grinned. "By drilling through his body and eating his very small heart." She indicated the size to about the size of her index figure. "It was that small!"

"Not surprised." commented Ritsuko. "So what are you going to do now?"

"Well. I'm going to say this simply." She blushed. "Me and my daughter are going to head over to Shinji's apartment, eat the Second child and fuck him." She smiled with a orange nosebleed.

"E-Eat?" spoke Misato and Ritsuko with wide eyes.

"Yep….she is a bitch after all." Both Rei's grinned.

"Need a hand?" grinned Misato.

"Are you going to eat her too?" Lilith smiled.

"No! I mean do you two need help getting with Shinji." she clarified with a grimace.

"...maybe."

"A little…"

"Misato-san." Both said in unison.

"Me and Ritsuko will do it then!"

"How?" Both Rei's asked as Lilith played with the blonds boobs.

"So soft….maybe Shinji would like a mother like you...or your lover over there." She pointed to Misato.

Both woman blushed while Rei smiled and even giggled a little.

"Ah! My daughter is opening up! Please Ritsuko-san, Misato-san, please consider making our Shinji your son so we can see Rei-chan smile everyday!" She smiled with a happy grin.

"Uh, let's just plan on how you two get him alone." suggested Misato.

"Ok." Lilith pouted. "But what should we do? If the second child is anywhere near me I will literally eat her!"

"And I will gut her." Surprisingly Rei suggested while expressing a very dark smile.

"One, tone it down you two. Second, I have a plan." spoke Ritsuko.

"What is it big butt?" Misato said.

"That depends, will you stay conscious or pass out before I'm done?" she retorted with a frown.

"If you do the plan naked I will." She grinned with a blush.

-End Flashback-

"And that's what happened...well after trying to get your guardian off of the doctors body." Lilith blushed.

Shinji looked red and tried not to imagine both hot women's bodies on the other. And that's when he realized he overlooked the fact Lilith's body was in fact more older and mature compared to Rei's. Heck, she looked just like Rei, but around Misato or Ritsuko's age.

"Hello? Shinji?" Lilith frowned. "Are you lusting after them or us?"

"Gah! N-Nothing!" he got out with a blush.

"...Shinji." Rei glared. "You're not being honest nor are you wanting us since we apparently are not 'your way'." She teased.

"Not true!" he cried out before covering his mouth.

"Oh? Then who do you like, me, Rei-chan, or the bitch?" Lilith said with a dark aura.

He gulped while gasping as he felt Rei move a hand down his chest and down to his groin.

"Large, fat, and very cute….just like my Shinji." Rei blushed.

Shinji was speechless while Lilith giggled. "Looks like my tips for Rei worked out fine."

"Yes it did mother, but I loved Shinji since he came to Tokyo-3." She smiled while Lilith decided to be….kinky and produced a few straight jackets with two holes located near the anus and pussy.

"These should help." she grinned.

"Mother….who's going in there?" Rei asked confused. "And can I kiss Shinji on the lips?"

"Us, and of course. If you two didn't start I'd kiss him first." she grinned.

"Or we can both kiss Shinji and then let our cute hero bind us up like insane lovers?" She smiled.

Shinji blushed while both turned to him with sultry smiles.

"Please fuck us…"

"And make us…"

"Complete Shinji-kun."

At this point they were so close all he'd have to do is lean in and their lips would be touching.

"Shinji-kun." They smiled. "Kiss us then fuck us until we become your bonded fallen angels of love." They then waited for him to make the first move like a mouse staring down a cat.

He blushed and closed his eyes before moving forward and felt his lips touch both theirs.

"Oh Shinji-kun, you're such the kisser." Lilith grinned as Rei also smiled, not a false one, but a true happy smile that she never showed before today.

He blushed before he was pulled closer by Rei who pressed their lips together.

After a few seconds they broke the kiss. "So soft and well….perfect~" Rei giggled before getting the straight jacket on and fell on the floor due to the lack of support. "Ow."

Lilith giggled before putting her own on.

"Mom….I can move." Rei blushed. "And why is there itching powder in the jackets!?"

"I wanted to see if the stimulation would feel better while Shinji fucked us."

"Why not garlic or even hot sauce!" Rei said while squirming in her jacket. "AH FUCK!"

"Oh Shinji-kun, you're free to get naked if you want." smiled Lilith.

"Mom! Shinji-kun is has a phobia of being naked." Rei teased. "He will never get naked in front of us."

"W-Well, maybe you two shouldn't wear something if it's uncomfortable." he blushed.

"Funny. Your mother said the same thing….when she got raped by that man." Lilith growled before calming down. "But that wasn't you and we know you're not a rapist so please let your inhibitions go and make love to us."

He blushed and saw their holes were facing him and had to admit his own cock was straining against his pants.

"Please Shinji-kun." Rei moaned. "I want you, I want you to fuck me and become one with me."

"And me too." Lilith blushed. "Just be gentle, I may have given birth to humanity but I'm a little rusty at have sex with anyone but myself."

Shinji started pulling his pants and underwear down as his cock stood up.

"Shinji-kun….Who do you want first? The cute girl with blue ocean hair or the woman with more knowledge than anyone on earth?" Lilith giggled.

He looked between both pussies before walking over and crouching down next to Rei's snatch.

"Shinji-kun." Rei smiled while Lilith mocked pouted. "Thank you...for everything, from standing up for me to not calling me a doll."

"Well you're much prettier than one." he admitted shyly.

"Really? I thought I was just ugly like the Second Child said to me yesterday." Rei said in both shock and hope.

"Honestly, I think she's jealous cause you're way cuter."

Rei started to tear up. "Shinji-kun….you're so pure and true, something that made me fall for you."

He smiled before leaning down and kissing her again before moving his cock forward and slowly pushed it inside her.

"Mum!"She moaned. "S-Shinji-kun...I feel so strange...like my body is being pulled apart like a stinger from a hornet."

"It's called having your hymen breaking and thank goodness you never got raped by Gendo like...your other sister before they were incinerated." Lilith frowned remembering the screams of her children as the burned to death for 'showing resistance.'.

Shinji and Rei were horrified with Rei looking away in sadness for hearing that befall them.

"But you still have 400 other sisters and you still have Shinji-kun and everyone that cares for you." Lilith smiled. "Even big butt and drunk ass."

Rei nodded and moaned as Shinji started kissing her neck while staying still inside her.

"Ah~ Shinji-kun." Rei moaned while feeling the blood from her hymen falling onto the floor and her lover's cock. "It's so warm…" she shook a little.

"Yes it is." Lilith grinned. "Like Shinji's heart, so warm and kind, so have fun Shinji-kun and don't forget to make Rei-chan drink all of your semen~"

Both blushed while Shinji groaned from the insides.

"Ah~" Rei moaned as she came a little. "That cock is so big I might get addicted to it more than your cooking!"

He chuckled before slowly pulling back and slammed back inside.

"GAH!" Rei yelled as she felt the thrust. "That felt so good, please do it again!"

"You better do it Shinji-kun." Lilith chuckled. "Because once she has something she loves she'll will never let it go as long as she lives."

"I...can tell." he grunted feeling her insides get tighter.

"Oh and don't worry, after you fuck both of us, you will become immortal~" Lilith smiled while Shinji continued to thrust inside Rei's tightening folds. 'I don't think he's listening.'

"Shinji-kun! I can feel something about to burst!" Rei cried as her womb twitched from the cock that vibrated inside her.

"I'm gonna cum!"

"Then cum!" Rei cried out before kissing Shinji's lips as the hot sperm entered her womb. 'I'm...compl..ete...with...Shinji...kun~'

"Oh Shinji-kun~" Lilith purred while looking at Shinji from the ground. "It's my turn to be fucked~"

He nodded and pulle dout of Rei whose pussy leaked some of his seed on the ground and scooched over near Lilith.

"Oh Shinji-kun~" Lilith smiled. "You're so kind like Yui used to be."

"Tell me, after we're done….could you tell me more about her?" he requested with hope in his eyes.

"I can even do better than that, I can take Yui's soul and place it into another clone and let her tell you." Lilith smiled with an honest smile before noticing his crying face. "Shinji-kun?"

"T...Thank you….." he got out with tears running down his cheeks.

"You're welcome my hero." She grinned. "You suffered too long, it's time for your good deeds to be rewarded, especially after saving my daughter and humanity so many times."

He sniffled and moved his cock close to her pussy before gasping as it pushed inside her.

"Ah...the first cock that wasn't my own in 4.5 billion years of existing….so...so...fat and large~" Lilith smiled while her eyes started changing from red and blue to pink and gold. "I love it~ I love Shinji-kun! I love everything about my love!"

"OUR love mom!" Rei glared with a possessive stare.

"Sorry dear." she giggled before moaning as Shinji slowly pulled back before slamming back inside her. "AH~ That feels so great! I really felt like I was cumming for a second~" She grinned as her pussy got wet and soaked Shinji's cock.

"So Mom is a bed wetter." Rei giggled as Lilith blushed in embarrassment. "Go faster in her Shinji-kun."

Shinji looked at Lilith with a small look of apology before slamming his cock faster into the folds.

"AH~ Shinji-kun!" She cried out as her folds continued to wet the floor and Shinji's cock with each thrust. "Faster, and more force~"

"Shinji-kun. Make my mom into a fountain of juices and cum~" Rei grinned while watching the scene unfold.

"Please?" Lilith moaned. "Fuck me and make us your eternal girlfriends~"

"Alright." he grunted moving faster with his cock touching the entrance to her womb.

"By God!" She cried as she felt the cock hitting her womb. "Shinji-kun! Faster! Please knock me up!"

"No!" Rei growled. "Knock us BOTH up Shinji-kun!"

"I'll….try!" he cried out moving harder and faster.

"AH~ I love you Shinji-kun~" Lilith smiled as she moaned from the cock's constant thrusting. "I can't exist without you!"

"Us! Mom! WE can't exist without you Shinji-kun!" Rei yelled while squirming over to her mother and kissing her lips as Shinji cock got harder from the act.

'Ooih, mother and daughter making out, nice Rei!' cheered Lilith in her mind while kissing her daughter back and feeling Shinji go harder.

'I love both of you….I can't lose both of you!' Rei thought as she broke the kiss and began to lick Lilith's ear. 'Ew...maybe I should have went with the cheeks instead.'

"I'm cumming!"

"SHINJI-KUN!" Lilith cried out as the semen poured into her womb. 'So...this is what humans can achieve...oh Shinji-kun...I picked out the perfect husband for us…'

"Shinji-kun….If you're done fucking with us….can you get us out of these straight jackets? They're getting really itchy on my pussy!" Rei said while squirming again as Lilith also did the same.

'Well it was her idea.' sweatdropped Shinji.

-Timeskip-

"SHINJI-BAKA!" Yelled the Second Child as she broke down the door to Rin's apartment while Misato and Ritsuko tried to stop her by holding her arms, with no success.

"Asuka! You can't just barge into Rei's place!" groaned Misato. 'Sheesh! Is she part bull!'

"OF COURSE I CAN! I'M THE BEST PILOT ON EARTH!" She yelled while breaking a few of Rei's personal belongings. "AND SHINJI-BAKA AND THE DOLL ARE JUST STEPPING STONES FOR ME ANYWAY!" She yelled causing the two women to look at her like she's insane since both Shinji and Rei were better experienced pilots then Asuka.

"What's all the noise?" groaned a voice as Lilith walked out rubbing her eyes.

"SO YOU DYED YOUR HAIR DOLL!" Asuka yelled as she grabbed Lilith. "YOU SHOULD KNOW YOUR PLACE YOU DOLL!"

"Mom...Who's at...Oh it's you." Rei said with a dark expression as she walked to the Second Child. "What are you doing here breaking my possessions and trespassing?"

Asuka was about to speak before Lilith beat her to it. "I think she was hoping to berate you and Shinji for her incompetence."

Rei just facepalmed. "Really...REALLY!" She yelled. "That's your reason for committing several acts of breaking and entering! To berate me and Shinji-kun for what? BEING MORE EXPERIENCED AS BOTH PILOTS AND HUMAN BEINGS!?"

Asuka reeled back, shocked Rei would yell. "W-Wait! Since when did you call that baka 'kun'?"

"SINCE I FUCKED WITH HIM YOU RED HAIRED BITCH!" Rei yelled. "AND ANOTHER THING, ARE YOU RETARDED BECAUSE HITTING AND ATTACKING YOUR COMRADES ESPECIALLY THE CHILD OF YOUR MOTHER'S BEST FRIEND JUST SHOWS YOU'RE MORE LIKE A FUCKING DEMON THAN THAT BASTARD GENDO EVER WAS, SO EITHER SHUT UP AND GO GET LAID OR JUST DIE AND LET THE WORLD KNOW YOU'RE JUST A FAKE, A SHAM, A FAILURE TO EVERYTHING YOUR MOTHER EVER WANTED FROM YOU!"

Everyone there were stunned beyond belief.

"Well said Rei." spoke Lilith patting her head.

"Thanks mom...but I have one more thing to say." Rei said before grabbing Asuka by the shirt and pulling her to her now red eyes. " **IF I EVER SEE YOU HARM EITHER MY MOTHER OR SHINJI-KUN, I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN, CUT OFF YOUR LIMBS, FEED YOU TO YOUR EVA, AND THEN TAKE YOUR SOUL OUT AND PLACE IT IN A DILDO SO I CAN USE IT ON MY SNATCH! GOT IT YOU BASTARD DAUGHTER OF A DEMON! AND A WOMAN THAT SAW YOU AS NOTHING BUT A FAILURE!** " Rei roared in a voice similar to a berserker EVA as several light based tendrils appeared from her back in the shape of drills.

Asuka didn't know how to respond. In anger, hurt, rage, a swarm of emotions went through her while Lilith simply clapped.

"Good job Rei Solomon Morimoto." She clapped as she entered her bulky armor form. "Now **Hear this bitch, Leave now and I might keep you in one piece WITHOUT eating you for breakfast.** "

"FUCK YOU BOTH! AND YOU CAN GO ROT IN HELL!"

" **So I have to eat you? Or should my cute daughter eat you in my stead?** " Lilith laughed maniacally.

"FUCK BOTH YOU WHORES!"

Bad move….Really Really bad move.

" **Oh dear~** " Both girls grinned revealing very sharp Angel's teeth. " **Looks like german sausage is on the menu!** "

Asuka screamed while the two women looked away from the carnage.

(one carnage later)

"Mom, please pass the lung." Rei said while eating a piece of the redheads' left breast.

"If you pass the liver." Lilith said munching on the nose and face.

"I'm leaving." grimaced Misato looking sick.

"I don't know." Ritsuko said with curiosity. "I have never seen a humanoid angel eating before...I should conduct tests!"

Misato groaned and started dragging Ritsuko away.

"Hey! Let me go!" She yelled.

"Just stop that and I will seriously give up drinking ok Big ass?" Misato said with a serious tone.

"Alright, but I'll hold you to that."

"And you won't regret it." She then whispered in her ear. "Ritsuko-chan~"

The scientist blushed as they left and the two angels finished.

"Ah! Delicious!" Lilith grinned cleaning Rei's blood covered mouth. "Rei-chan, if you want I can burp you like a baby~"

"No." she spoke with a straight emotionless face.

"...Too bad!" Lilith grinned before grabbing her and rocking her and patting her like a baby. "Ah~ I miss the days when my creations were young...well younger than humanity, but still this brings me back."

"Stop that!" Rei tried pushing her mother off to no avail.

"Nope~" Lilith giggled just as Rei let out a very cute burp. "See wasn't that good? You need to learn if you want to take care of OUR children Rei-chan~"

Rei blushed as Shinji came out and looked confused.

"Uh, I miss something?"

"Oh just Rei-chan making the cutest little burp." Lilith giggled before patting Rei's back again and causing the same reaction to occur. "See cute right?"

Shinji sweatdropped while Rei pouted at Lilith.

"Don't make that face Rei-chan. I know you like it." Lilith giggled before looking at Shinji. "Oh and Asuka came by….and…"

"She went back to Germany." continued Rei.

"Yes, she also said that all her belonging that she didn't need were to be given to us as well as her EVA." Lilith said while patting Rei's back again. "And Shinji-kun, please learn to do this so we can raise kids properly, so use Rei-chan as a baby burper~"

"Mom!" Rei yelled before burping again causing her to blush red. "Stop teaching Shinji-kun strange ideas!"

Shinji chuckled as Rei started running while Lilith tried to burp her.

"Oh come on Rei-chan! I know you want to be burped!" Lilith giggled while running after her.

"MOM!" Rei blushed while Shinji just laughed at the scene.

'Maybe I should do that...when Rei-chan is asleep.'


	76. Frankie, Goo, Berry, and Mac part 4

Crazy trouble with love

Frankie, Goo, Berry, and Mac part 4

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Frankie was Currently Bouncing on Mac's Cock. "Oh god! More!"

"Yes Yes Yes Lick me more Mac Daddy!" Goo moaned as Mac ate her out.

However the three were Currently Unaware that they were Being Watched.

'Hmm, interesting.'

"Mac I'm going to Cum!" Goo moaned. That made him swirl his tongue across her clit. "AHHHH YES!" She moaned out.

Her juices came spraying out onto his tongue.

"MAC CUM INSIDE!" Frankie moaned.

He thrusted upwards and let his sperm shoot inside her.

"It gets Hotter every time!" She moaned.

Both panted with Goo getting off Mac's face.

"Time To put my plan into action!" Said a voice.

Frankie's Cell Phone started to Ring.

"Hold on." groaned the woman. She went over and answered. "Hello?"

"Is this Miss Foster?"

"Yes?"

"We've Looked over your Job application and have Accepted you!"

"Really!" beamed Frankie.

"Yes."

"Awesome!"

"What's up Frankie?" Mac asked.

"My application for a new job went in and they accepted me!"

"That's Great!"

"Oh Wait I Forgot. "The Job I Applied for Requires me to Bring a Female Disciple."

"Ooh! Me!" called Goo.

"You Sure Goo?"

"Big time!"

"Great let's go get Dressed." Both of them rushed off.

"Ahh Man, what about our All Day Sexfest we planned?" Mac Said.

"Sorry Mac, later we promise." spoke Frankie getting her jacket on.

"Yeah so don't worry Mac-Daddy!" Goo said Kissing him.

He smiled before sighing as they walked out of the door.

"Don't worry Mac, we'll only be Gone for a Few Hours, Just Watch porn or Play with your Sex Toys." Frankie said.

"Fine."

They left out of the house leaving Mac Alone. 'Damn, and I still got a few more in me.'

He reached under his pillow for a Sex Toy. But then heard the door knock. "Wonder who that could Be?"

He walked over and opened the door. And to his surprise(And somewhat Annoyance) Berry was Standing there. "What do you want?"

"I'm Here to Apologize."

"Sure." he rolled his eyes.

"No really, I am. I wanna say sorry for trying to kill you all those times."

"Yeah, thanks." he started shutting the door. When he did he heard her crying. 'Just ignore it.'

Then he heard scraping at the door. 'Just ignore it!'

"Please?" she whimpered.

"No!"

He turned and covered his ears.

"Well okay, guess I'll go out into the Cold cold World."

"Go on then." He then heard a Clap of Thunder. 'Just ignore it!'

He heard Berry crying.

'IGNORE IT!'

And for some reason he started hearing Sad Violin Music.

"What?" he opened the door. He saw her standing on the other side of the Street in the Rain crying. 'Where'd that violin sound come from?'

Having no choice but to Do the Right thing Mac swallowed his Pride. "Hey Hate Pants get in here!"

Berry smiled and ran over and into the house. She went over and kissed his cheek. "Thanks Macky!"

"Don't call me that." he frowned wiping his cheek before closing the door. 'This won't end well.' he thought.

"Oh Macky, I think there's something on the floor over there." she pointed away.

"Over where?" He turned while she held up a violin. "What the?"

*Bong!*

"Pretty Stars!" he stumbled before falling to the floor.

"Finally!" She said before dragging him Upstairs. 'Now for the best part.'

She took him in a Room and tore off his Clothes. She looked over and saw his length. She licked her Lips. "My My, Looks like I get myself a little Treat!"

She moved down and started rubbing it with her hands. She started to Lick up and down his length.

Mac groaned and remained sleeping.

"Oh Frankie, your Mouth is so good!" He moaned in his sleep.

Berry frowned and licked faster while moving her hands faster. 'He's So Tasty!'

"Hmm, you're getting better Goo."

'Yes that's it I'm Those Whores you Love So Much!' she sucked around the tip without stopping her hands.

"Oooh Frankie, Goo, I'm going to Cum!"

Berry grinned and slid her mouth over the tip.

"Ahhhhhh Yes!" He moaned. His seed erupted inside her mouth.

Berry's Eyes widened. She had to pull back lest the amount drown her. "It's so Thick." she whispered.

She saw it shoot like a fountain and found herself covered in the stuff. "I just love a Good Cum Shower."

That's when Mac started waking up. "What?" He looked and saw Berry licking up his cum. "WHAT THE- BERRY!?"

"Oh, hi."

He pushed her Off. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

"Sucking your cock."

"Wait a minute, YOU KNOCKED ME OUT!"

"Yeah So?"

He growled and moved to get off the bed.

However Berry Jumped on him. "No!"

"Get off me I don't Fuck Crazy!" Mac thought about it for a Moment. "Correction, I don't Fuck Psychos!"

"Hey! I'm a cute Psycho!"

"Just Get Off, infact why do you even want to Have Sex with Me!?"

"Well I might have been spying on you three banging."

"YOU WHAT!?"

"Yep!"

Mac groaned. "So what do you want?"

"Simple I want to Make amends and be fucked."

"Not happening."

"But why?"

"You tried to kill me. Over a rubber band ball."

"I'm sorry." she said With Actual Remorse.

Mac just raised his eyebrow at her. "Okay, what's with the Remorse?"

"Well, after some time, I realized something."

"Which is?"

"I...I realized I was a Terrible person and I was Alone with No one."

Mac saw her looking away.

Berry wiped the Tears from her eyes and felt Mac Hugging her. She hugged back and slowly relaxed. "Thanks Mac."

"No problem."

"Guess I should go Now, huh?"

"Nah, you can stick around."

"Really?"

"Sure."

She jumped on him and kissed him.

He stumbled back onto the bed. He wanted to pull her off but found the Kiss enjoyable. He rubbed her sides without breaking it.

Berry started to Slowly rub his cock. It didn't take long before getting fully hard again. "Looks like I can continue my Services huh?"

"Big time."

Berry gave a Smirk and started to Lick his cock.

Mac relaxed on the pillows and let her get to work.

"You're so Big Macky!"

"Think you can handle it?" he grinned.

"Watch me!" She kept sucking on the tip and slowly moved her lips over it.

"Your mouth is so Amazing."

She grinned and made sure to swirl around again.

Mac Smirk and pushed his Cock in deeper.

Berry gagged and had to pull back.

"What's wrong? I thought you could take it?"

"Maybe not here." Berry laid on her back. "But in here, big time." She spread her ass Cheeks revealing her Pussy.

"You sure? It might be way too much." he teased.

"I can Take NOW FUCK ME BIG DADDY!"

Mac moved over and rubbed the tip across her folds. "It's gonna Hurt at First."

"I can take it."

Mac shrugged and stuck the Tip in.

Berry gasped and groaned as Mac slowly pushed inside. "Do it!" She said. "Go deeper!"

"You sure?" he asked seeing a bulge forming.

"YES! NOW FUCK MY PUSSY RAW!"

"Alright." he grabbed her hips and pulled back before slowly pushing inside.

Her eyes went Blank. 'SO BIG!'

'Oh Man, she's Tighter than Both Goo and Frankie!' "You feel like a cock sleeve!" he grunted.

"YES!" she let her tongue hang out with each thrust stretching out her belly. "YES! YES! FUCK ME MORE! GIVE ME YOUR BABIES!"

"DAMN! You keep squeezing me so tight...I'm gonna lose it!" he grunted.

"LOSE IT! DUMP ALL THAT CUM INSIDE ME!"

He slammed inside one more time as his cum came erupting into her.

Her stomach Rapidly inflated to the Point of a Stream of Cum Erupted from her mouth.

Mac pulled out while Berry twitched and let the cum in her mouth drool out.

"More Cum More Cock! Daddy I'll be Good!" She moaned.

"Damn, I think I broke you." he chuckled.

"Yaaay Broke me!"

He sweatdrop as he heard footsteps.

The door was Kicked open as Frankie and Goo appeared Bruised. "Mac! We're home!"

He ran downstairs and Saw them. "My God, what happened to you!?"

"Well when we Got There it Turns out Berry had Hired these Thugs to 'Show us a Good Time'."

"MY GOD THEY RAPED YOU!?"

"What? No, they just took us to an Opera and a Riot broke out between the Thugs and the Singers."

"Well you gonna be alright?"

"Yeah as Long as we Never see Berry or anything about that Psycho we'll be Fine." Frankie said as they went upstairs.

"MAC! GET YOUR ASS UP HERE NOW!" Goo screamed.

"Uh oh." He ran upstairs and did not Like what he saw. Both girls glaring at Berry who smiled innocently.

"Ummm, I can Explain?"

"YOU'RE DEAD!"

As Frankie Chased, Goo Sat down on the Bed. *Sigh* "This was Supposed to be Part 4 But Next Time for Sure!"

"Who are you talking too!" exclaimed Mac.

"YOU'RE CORPSE!" She shouted as she Went off after him.

'This is gonna be a LONG night!'


	77. MLP Porn Videos

Crazy trouble with love

MLP porn videos

Alright, let me make this very clear. This is just an uncensored version of the chapter 21 from The insane Tales of MLP. I know what you're thinking, my not just do it in the first place on that story. Well that's because it's not rated for mature stuff, so that's why I want to keep them separate. If you want to just keep to the censored version, don't read this. But if you complain about it, that's not my problem if you don't like it, cause it's here to stay. For those that enjoy it, thank Trahzo on Fimfic for helping me with it.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A new aspiring porn director has opened up a studio in Ponyville, he has handsome men ready...he just needs some sexy babes and luckily, a lot have lined up.

"Whoa...I didn't think this many mares and a bunch of other non pony females wanted to do this." The director said to himself as he looked out the window.

"So how will we interview them boss?" Asked Spike.

"Simple. I want you to interview them and ask these following questions." he handed Spike a clipboard with some paper on it.

"Right-o! Though, that's a lot of auditions..."

"So? Get the guys who are working today to help you."

"Ah, of course! Don't worry boss, we'll get you the best!"

"That's what I like to hear."

"Alright, hello there miss chest!" Spike greeted.

"How rude...talk dirty to me more young man!" Said Ms. Harshwhinny.

"Ooh, you'd be perfect for cougar movies!"

"Thank you."

"T...Twilight's parents?!" Spike gasped in shock.

"Hey, we wanna do at least one movie together." Twilight Velvet said as she foreshadowed A Velvet Silver Lining.

"I'll see what I can getcha."

"Next." Said Thunderlane.

"Hey!"

"Limestone Pie?" Said Big Mac.

"Yeah, Marble is with you, Pinkie is with that Cheese Sandwich, Maud has a weird love for Boulder, but I wanna find a guy for myself as well! Check out this body!" She said as she cut off her own clothes with her eyebrows.

"We might be able to get you with Big Mac's cousin Braeburn." Spike wrote on the clipboard.

"Sweet!" Then she left for the next one.

"Whoa! Aren't you Giselle? That black Griffon from the Equestria Games?"

"Yeah, and since I'm an olympic medalist, it should only be fitting that I have a well proportioned body." She said as she held her chest and ass.

"Okay, okay, we'll definitely get you a main role soon."

After she left, next up was Mrs. Cake.

"Hmm, I definitely see you as a lonely housewife who gets it on with a younger stallion." grinned Thunderlane.

"Well...truth be told, Carrot Cake does like to watch..."

Everyone else was fixated on her globe sized chest.

"Consider yourself in."

She smiled and left before Diamond Tiara sat down.

"Do your parents know what you're doing?" Asked Caramel.

"No! This is my decision as an adult! Him and mom want me to marry that..."

"...Topaz Crown? Yeah, that guy is a very disgusting snooty prick! Last week, he told me how dragons are an abominable thing that should be exterminated. Congrats, you're getting a gangbang movie and Topaz Crown gets the 1st copy for free! Next..."

"Hi!"

"No!" Spike shouted.

"And why the Hell not?" Asked Barb and her twin sister Spines.

"Yeah, they seem cute enough." spoke Thunderlane.

"I'd like to put my face between their chests and go..bleeeebleeeeblooooo!" Said Caramel.

"Eeyup!"

"Yah see? The guys want us."

"*sigh* Fine!"

Before leaving though, they kissed his cheeks.

"Why them?"

"Don't worry Spike, we'll make sure you don't have an incest movie with them..."

Then the phone rang. "Hello?"

"You're doing an incest movie with them." Said the Director.

"Dammit!"

"Hello? Can the Sexy and Arousing Stripsie audition now?" Trixie asked.

"Go right ahead." grinned Caramel.

Then Trixie performed her pole dancing routine. "I'd like my 1st movie to be with buzzcut over there."

"YEAH!" Shouted Bulk Biceps.

"Alright, we'll put you down for it.

"Next..."

"I'm a master of handjobs." Said Lyra.

Everyone else just rolled their eyes.

"I heard that men like women with big breasts and well..." Then Moondancer lifted her sweater.

"Damn. Looks like Fluttershy has a rival." grinned Thunderlane staring at the massive size.

"Guess she'll have to be in Iron Will's Sequel with Fluttershy."

"Done and done." Spike wrote down.

The auditions took hours...most accepted, others rejected.

"Last lady of the day."

"Hello, I am Abacus Cinch, some say I have an unattractive chin, some joke that my chin can cut bank vaults, some say I'm an old lady, but that's just because they never saw what's under my professional clothing." She explained, while taking her clothes off.

"Nice legs." Spike commented.

"Whoa, that's a thin belly." said Thunderlane.

"Restrictive plates?" Big Mac questioned.

Everyone then took notice. As soon as she dropped the restrictive plates...

"Exercise ball sized?!"

"Indeed, but let's forget my Watermelon sized butt." Then as she turned, they were then filled with uncontrollable lust. "What do you say...whoa!" They all then tackled her!

Spike eagerly lapped at her folds while Big Mac and CAramel sucked on her breasts and Thunderlane and Bulk Biceps rubbed and squeezed her ass.

"Oh my, with so much stimulation, I'm not sure I'll last." Cinch said.

"Oh, trust me babe, we'll train, and train you hard, into a true sex machine!" Spike said before sticking his tongue right in her!

She gasped before moaning as the two farm males sucked on her nipples harder while she saw Bulk Biceps move up near her with his exposed cock in front of her.

Bulk then poked and Cinch opened wide, as Bulk's huge horse dick entered her human throat. She gagged from the girth while Bulk groaned from the tightness.

"Yeaaaaaah...I might have to take her to the spa for a free 'massage'." Bulk said as he gently and slowly rocked his hips back and forth, understanding that his size might kill her if he isn't careful.

"Time to join in." Caramel moved over and made her hand wrap around his stiff cock.

"Heh, I'm gonna get in there to." Thunderlane said as he had the other hand hold his cock.

Big Mac moved down to rub her ass by himself while Spike swirled his tongue inside her faster.

'Hah, guess I'm getting pussy once again.'

She moaned while moving her hands up and down the two cocks while lightly bobbing her head up and down Bulk's.

"Hm nna m." Cinch tried saying I'm gonna cum, but there was just too much Bulk in her.

"You don't need to say anything babe, I know." Bulk groaned before his dick twitched and his seed started shooting out.

"HMMMMMMM!" Cinch had too much in her mouth! she tried getting Bulk out of her before she suffocated!

But Bulk held on tight as all of it went into her stomach! "YEEEEEEAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"Don't worry, just breathe through your nose." Caramel advised.

She tried to slowly breathe through the nose as she felt her belly get filled with the hot sperm.

Bulk eventually stopped and let got as his cock slipped out, making Cinch cough uncontrollably, but that's when she gasped and coughed after Spike used one last lick to make her floodgates flow!

"OH GOD!" she cried out as her juices sprayed out. It sprayed all over Spike's face, he then used his reptile tongue to clean his face.

"So Big Mac, Thunderlane and Caramel got the handjobs, wanna get with the ass or pussy?" Spike asked.

"I'll wreck that ass."

"Guess I'm getting the pussy some more." Spike said.

They both made her sit up while Spike rubbed his cock against her folds.

Big Mac slapped her ass before rubbing his cock against her butt hole. "Get ready for your first double penetration."

"Please, come in all of my holes." She said as Caramel and Thunderlane's dicks began to twitch in her hands. Both cocks started covering her in their sperm. Cinch's breasts, neck and face had seed all over.

Spike and Big Mac nodded before pushing into her holes.

Then she threw her cum covered glasses to the floor. "Yes, I've wanted this for soooo long, but never bothered, I just had to keep up my reputation!"

"But then Twi and her friends ruined that." Spike remarked.

"Yes...and now that it's ruined, I want someone to ruin my streak of unsatisfied heat!"

"We can fix that." grinned Big Mac.

"Yeahahahahaha..."Spike grinned before he began thrusting!

Big Mac followed and started burying his girth inside her ass.

"Oh yes! Please! My libido has been ignored, out of fear that someone might see or hear me masterbating in my own house!" She was then silenced as her and Spike's lips met, her and his tongue, dancing.

'Mmm, her lips are soft.'

'Dang, she's been saving up huh...wait...does that mean...' Big Mac then saw the blood. "Uh...Spike?"

"What?"

"Oh-no, it's quite alright." Said Cinch. "Nothing a little pain to get what I want."

"Cinch...I'm sorry...when you were protecting your rep, I didn't think you've been protecting it all your life..."

"It's fine, I'd rather lose it here with a young stud than some stranger."

Spike and Big Mac then looked at each other.

"Hey Big Mac, since she just lost her virginity, let's do the same thing we did to Twilight."

"HAHA, EEYUP!" Then they wrapped their arms around her and held Cinch close!

She was confused and moaned as they started kissing her neck from both sides. "Oh-my, that feels rather nice...is this what you meant?" She purred.

"Part of it."

Then Big Mac and Spike rocked thier hips back just until the tips of thier dicks were still inside.

"Hmm, go in deeper."

"With this one thrust we'll ensure it's the deepest you've felt! No one can compare...unless well, until you get a movie with Troubleshoes."

"Then you won't be walking for a month." spoke Big Mac going faster.

Spike and Big Mac then slammed into her simultaneously, ballsacks, slamming on either side of her hips!

"OH GOD YES!" she cried out.

Then Spike & Big Mac quickened their paces as they gently nibbled her neck or, if you'd prefer the term, Tiger Kisses.

"I'm cumming!" cried the principal. Her juices then spilled all over Spike's dick.

Spike & Big Mac went harder as Spike pounded into her womb!

"I'm gonna cum!" grunted the dragon.

"Eeyup!" Big Mac replied. Then Big Mac pulled out.

"What are you doing?" asked Cinch in disappointment.

"Big Mac wants to blow the load in your face!"

"Mmm...what about you Spike?"

"I'm cumming inside."

"Intending to get me pregnant I see?"

"Dunno, I'm a dragon, you're a human...not sure if the Dungeons and Dragons logic applies here."

Big Mac rubbed his cock while Spike moved even faster inside her snatch. Big Mac then came, shooting his load all over Cinch's face while Spike shot his own load into her!

"Oh yes!" she moaned feeling the hot sperm on her and inside her.

Spike and Cinch then collapsed on the floor while Big Mac just sat down.

'I wonder if I did get her pregnant, won't my 2 wives Coco Pommel and Zecora be surprised...heheheheh...' Spike thought.

"More..." panted Cinch.

"Why don't you come with me to a private room?" Spike offered.

"Lead the way." she grinned.

5 hours later...

"Great job, you've gotten the last spot...welcome to 'Clopping Corral Studios'." Spike told her then got up and then went to his boss's office to show the applicants.

"Great job Spike, tomorrow, we'll be hard at work! In more ways than one!"

The next day, the selected females met up at the studio.

The moaning of males and females could be heard as the Director and his tech crew recorded.

"Alright, in this scene, you are a student who has stayed after school for 'extra credit' if you know what I mean." the director told Silver Spoon.

"So, if I do this extra credit, I'll pass the class ?"

"Yep, this extra credit work in Sex Education will get you that A."

Silver Spoon and Thunderlane were feeling each other up. Thunderlane reaching down and rubbing her ass.

Silver Spoon then unbuttoned his shirt and began rubbing her hands all over his chest. "So firm." she got out.

"So's your flank...you sure your talent is not spooning? Because I'd like to spoon you so hard right now."

"Go right ahead." she purred.

Thunderlane then spun Silver Spoon around, and hugged her from behind, rubbing his dick against her ass. "If you feel like telling your parents how your day was, then tell your mom if she'd like some of this."

"Will do teacher." Silver Spoon said as she dropped her skirt.

Thunderlane grinned and reached up before cupping her chest.

"Mmm...I remember this lesson...the substitute Cake taught me!"

"Oh? Playing with the substitute? A little slutty student of mine you are." he chuckled.

"His wife hogged his huge carrot, I had to take the chance when he got a chance to substitute teach you know?"

"Yeah, but just so you won't get downgraded, you're gonna have to do something for my teaching stick."

"Hear you loud and clear sir." Silver Spoon turned around and got on her knees as Thunderlane dropped his pants. Silver Spoon then saw the big black cock in front of her. "No underwear?"

"To speed up the process during class, don't you pay attention?"

"Sorry, you're just so handsome, I couldn't hear your talking voice."

"Well now it's time to see if you can stretch that mouth of yours."

Silver Spoon then took the cock into her mouth. She slid her mouth over the top part but had to stop over halfway and moved her head back and forth.

"Huh... we may have to work on deep throating later, be sure to call me saturday, I'll send a tutor."

Silver Spoon nodded while rubbing the rest of the shaft. Silver Spoon had one hand rubbing Thunderlane's lightning rod while she fingered her own pussy!

"Mmm, go faster." groaned the stallion.

Silver Spoon's juices dripped as she got hornier and hornier.

"Hmm, faster miss Spoon." His dick began to bulge and twitch. "Remember to swallow every drop."

Silver Spoon gulped a lot as the cum came down her! 'So much!'

Thunderlane then pulled his dick out and it was all clean, no cum in sight. "Good, but now it's time to make sure your pussy is nice and fresh."

She was then picked up and laid on her belly on Thunderlane's desk.

"Think of this as a biology lesson as well." He rubbed the tip across her pink folds.

"Please ...breed with me! I really need that extra credit!"

He grinned and spread her folds open before pushing inside. "Ah...I've been wanting this after seeing you and Rumble doing the group work."

Silver Spoon moaned as his girth pushed in deeper. Only a little bit of his cock was out after he made it to her womb, where her eggs were waiting for sperm.

He gripped her hips and slowly moved back and got a moan from her.

Silver Spoon was drooling as Thunderlane went back in. "Ah! So big!"

"Silver Spoon, your insides are so soft..."

"Please teacher, go harder!"

Thunderlane then pounded her like a hammer!

"AH! YES!" she moaned gripping the desk.

Thunderlane and Silver Spoon were both at their limits!

"I'm gonna cum!" he grunted feeling her pussy clench.

"Inside? But I'm just a highschooler!"

"I'll make sure you get knocked up by your own teacher's sperm!" he grunted moving faster.

Silver Spoon gripped the desk harder as he came! "OHHH!" she cried out feeling the hot sperm fill her. She then went unconscious as Thunderlane pulled out. He then reached for her skirt to find the young mare's phone.

"Yeah...is this Silver Spoon's mom? Your daughter fell asleep during detention...what's that? Take her back to my place you say? Well...don't mind if I do."

Later...

"Now Diamond Tiara, remember, you're here looking for men with the biggest dicks!"

"So why am I in a subway?"

"To ensure you get the amount of dicks needed and what better place than a crowded subway?

Then they all grabbed her. "Hey! Watch it!" Diamond Tiara spoke feeling the males grab all over her body.

"Sorry, babe, you're just so young and sexy." Said .

"Hey, you're wearing a short skirt during winter, that's an invite." Said Sunburst.

Diamond Tiara had trouble fighting back for she actually loved the feeling, it was so stimulating.

"Enough you commoners." Spoke a voice.

"Look who's talking, why are you in the subway Prince Blueblood?"

"I was cut off from the royal funds and must now travel like a peasant."

Diamond Tiara was blushing. 'Oh Celestia, how lucky I am to be in a porno flick with Prince Blueblood! Thank you Celestia!'

"Well if you're not going to join in, move aside." spoke Sunburst.

"Hmph, what makes you say I won't join in?" He said as Garble got up as well.

'A dragon too?'

"I don't particularly like ponies, but I can make an exception." Garble said as he grabbed Diamond Tiara's jacket and shirt, then tore it off! revealing her baby blue bra.

"Eep!" she jumped before gasping as the four males started all grabbing her.

Sunburst pulled her head down to suck his dick while she held onto and Garble's. Sunburst led her head back and forth, while Prince Blueblood undid her bra.

"Not the biggest, but they'll do." he remarked seeing her chest. Blueblood then took off Diamond Tiara's skirt and panties, exposing her pussy. "I would just love to have your seeds compete with mine's to see who's sperm makes it to the egg 1st." Said Blueblood, challenging , Garble and Sunburst.

"Consider it a challenge." grinned the doctor.

"So which of us shall get the head start? Unless you boys want to do quadruple vaginal."

"Nah, she'll break. I'll do it to show you losers how it's done." boasted Garble.

'Crap...oh well, anyway to show rebellion to my parents.' She said as Garble put her on one of the seats,

"Why do none of these people notice us?" Asked Sunburst.

"Don't care, my stop is coming up." Said Garble as Diamond Tiara was on his lap.

She looked down and blushed at the pink adn barbed tip cock.

"I don't have all day, get on it!" Said Garble.

Diamond Tiara then had the dragon cock kiss her pussy before dropping herself on it! "AH!" she chimed out while feeling it stretch her pussy. She then bounced up and down as the barbs poked her inner walls! "Ah!" she moaned with the barbs scraping against her walls.

Garble then helped as he grabbed her hips and moved them up and down rapidly!

"OH YES!" she moaned out unintentionally.

Garble then moved his hips upwards as Diamond Tiara felt her own orgasm coming! "Ready for a hot load of dragon?"

"YES!"

Then Garble's dragon spunk shot deep into her womb! She cried out as Garble made sure she didn't miss a drop.

Dt then fell over on her arms as Garble got up and put his pants on.

"This is my stop, tell me if I'm getting the free hoard of bits!" He walked out as they looked at the panting form of Dt.

"My turn." Said the doctor as he put her on all 4's.

Dt panted before feeling the doctor rub her ass.

"I'm not a fan of Sloppy Seconds, but sex is sex..." Said the doctor as he put his cock in her pussy!

"AH!" she moaned out feeling the thicker girth push in.

"Ah, feels like my daughter Dinky."

"You fuck your daughter?" Asked Blueblood.

"Don't worry, I'm her step dad and me & Derpy have invited her for family threesomes from time to time." He explained as Diamond Tiara was biting her lower lip. "Tell me when to move." he told the girl.

"Now!" She replied!

His dick punched into her womb!

"AH! It's longer than the other one!"

"Well, dragons do only have the advantage when they're the hemipenis breed, unlike that Garble."

"They can have 2?!" Gasped Diamond Tiara as 's dick pushed Grable's sperm out, getting ready to replace it with his own load.

He moved his hips back and forth while Diamond Tiara groaned.

"I'm gonna cum!" Said Diamond Tiara.

"Hold it in when it's my turn dearie." Said Blueblood.

She nodded and moaned as Doctor Whooves sped up his thrusts.

"It's time!" He said as he came in her!

Dt bit her lip as she felt the sperm mix with Garble's.

"Aaaaaah..." The Doctor said as he got off and relaxed on an open seat.

"My turn." spoke Sunburst. He then took off his robe, revealing his naked body. "You wear nothing at all under that robe?"

"Of course."

"Why?"

"I'm a nudist."

"Just fuck me." spoke Dt.

He then levitated her towards him. "Hold on tight rich girl, and let this hermit, show you a magical time." He lowered her near him as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Then Sunburst's horn glowed, making his dick burst into a bigger size as it barely reached the underside of her chest.

She gulped as he moved her to where the tip rubbed against her folds. And like that, Diamond Tiara felt a sudden burst of pleasure and pain as Sunburst entered her and stretched her stomach! "OH SWEET CELESTIA!" Diamond Tiara felt a heat as hot as the sun as Sunburst pumped his dick in there!

"Uh, nice and snug." he grunted.

Diamond Tiara held on tight as he pushed deeper! "I'M GONNA BREAK!"

"Hold out for longer!" He moved his hips faster and groaned as the tip entered her womb.

Sunburst and Diamond Tiara locked lips as Sunburst went faster!

"I'm gonna cum!" He slammed inside one more time before he started filling her up. It bursted like a bomb within her!

Dt moaned as her mind was losing thought and her belly bulged.

Sunburst then gently let her go into the pool of cum on the floor. Then...the train stopped at Canterlot.

"Ah, I'm home...so Diamond Tiara...shall we go to my room?"

Dt nodded with a glazed expression.

Blueblood held her in his arms as everyone watched. Eventually, they made it to Blueblood's bedroom.

"Your aunt spoils you more than my dad."

"Tell me about it."

The 2 rich ponies soon found themselves on the luxurious blue and gold velvet sheets of Blueblood's bed. He then lovingly kissed her cheek and then cock teased her a little.

"Ah! My pussy feels sore." she moaned.

"Don't worry my love, I shall take it nice and slow for you."

She blushed as he pressed his lips against hers. Diamond Tiara had taken too much use, she couldn't fight back against Blueblood's tongue as it dominated hers completely.

Blueblood rubbed her chest and made her shiver.

"So cold..."

"Trust me, I'll fix that." He then inserted his dick in her. "I'll be sure you finally get your orgasm before I do."

Dt moaned as he pushed in all the way. "Ugh, I hope your seed is the seed that gets me pregnant."

"Well we'll have to make sure." he grinned before slowly pulling back and slammed back in.

"Ah! Please! Give me every last ounce of your strength and lust Prince Blueblood!"

"Don't worry, I shall! That Topaz Crown isn't going to touch you, whether he likes it or not, or whether your parents like it or not." Blueblood started moving his dick in and out of her pussy while sloshing the previous sperm inside her around. "Dragon cum, Time Traveler cum, Wizard cum...can it ever compare to Prince cum?"

"No..." Dt felt herself ready to finally feel sweet release.

"Are you going to cum?"

"Yes, can we come together?"

"If you want."

"Thanks Blueblood, I love you!"

He smiled and kissed her once more before slamming in as they both cried out.

"I'm cumming!" They shouted as they held each other close.

Dt's juices sprayed out while his sperm coated her insides. Their cries of lust echoed through the castle! Soon they calmed down and laid on the bed.

Blueblood then saw that Diamond Tiara was asleep. "Adorable." He commented, then tucked her in as he snuck out to order some dinner for her as soon as she woke up.

Later..."Why me?" Spike complained.

"Alright Spike, this is the big moment where you and Velvet have sex at last!"

*Read A Velvet Silver Lining and V2 to find that chapter!*

"Now Trixie, you are gonna be searching for an assistant and find Bulk Biceps perfect, but you make sure he can relieve you of stress before each show."

"Hey Big Boy, looking for a job?"

"Why yeah actually."

"Well, come with me for an 'interview'." Trixie lead Bulk Biceps into an office.

"Whoa...nice office, it smells like peanut butter."

"Thanks." Trixie sat on the side of the desk as Bulk sat in the chair.

"Now, why don't we get this interview underway...1st question, your name?"

"Bulk Biceps ma'am!"

"No need for formalities, call me by my real name, Trixie."

"Yes, Trixie."

"2nd question, what skills do you possess?"

"Well, I can lift, and I'm great with massages!"

"Are you now?"

"YEAH!"

"Well, why not show me how good you are with your hands." Trixie as she began stripping.

"Yes ma'am!"

Trixie then laid on her belly across the length of her desk, breasts visibly squishing against the wood.

He stood up and moved over before putting his hands on her back. He then gently rolled his knuckles on her back. "Tell me when you want it lower & higher and/or softer & harder."

Trixie closed her eyes and let Bulk do his thing. 'He's so good at this.' "Alright, go lower."

He then went lower.

"Now lower..."

Then Bulk went lower.

"Now stick your index finger in my pussy."

"What?!"

"Stick your finger in my pussy."

Bulk did as Trixie said as he took his left index and reached under her ass for the vagina. He slowly pushed it in and felt the warmth coming from it.

Trixie's body curled back from the feeling. "Mm, keep going."

He then stuck 2 in her, then 3, then 4...

"Unf...are you gonna fist me?"

"Maybe." He then stuck his thumb in.

"Come on, ram it in me!"

With that...it ignited something in his mind. His thoughts were screaming within him...just one word...

"YEAH!" He pushed his hand in without any waiting. His bulging guns entered her pussy and stretched it!

"SWEET CELESTIA!"

Bulk jackhammered Trixie's vagina.

"OH YES!"

Bulk then slowly pulled out, but when he was wrist deep, he tore his hand out of her pussy!

"Ahhh!" she moaned. Her orgasm scattershot everything behind her,

Bulk flew back and hit the wall.

"That was magnificent, but...I need something else before I can give you the job...something white and creamy..."

"Oh? You mean this?" Bulk dropped his pants and held up his massive cock.

Trixie licked her lips before getting off the desk. She leaned down and wrapped her hands around it.

Trixie then licked the tip as she stroked it.

Bulk groaned as she didn't hold anything back and trailed her tongue across the tip and sides.

"You'll be a wonderful assistant, but that all depends if I can fit..this...in..."

"I can make it fit!"

"Show me then big boy." She stood up and sat on the desk while spreading her legs.

Bulk's tip was bigger than Trixie's entrance.

"If you can't make it fit, then maybe we should stop." huffed Trixie.

That's when Bulk grabbed her hips. He started pushing the tip against her folds with a grunt. His girth stretched her pussy as his dick continued to go in.

"AH!" she gasped out and let out a groan as his cock forced itself inside.

"So...discussing my pay..."

"You'll get a 4th of what I earn on stage, but you'll share it all with me, if you're willing to get me pregnant that is..."

"Yes ma'am!" Bulk then furiously began to thrust in and out of Trixie.

"AH!" she cried out feeling the girth instantly fill her pussy with each thrust.

"Yeah! Yeah! That's what I'm talking about!"

"More big boy!"

Bulk pounded harder, as if he was hammering away at the womb, with his dick!

Trixie felt her eyes roll into her head from how much her pussy was going numb. "Oh ...I may be unable to walk for a day or 2...so can you carry me home?"

"Gladly ma'am!"

"Good, now hurry up, the real boss of this building shall be arriving soon."

"You're not the owner of this office?"

"Sorry for lying, I actually live in the cart parked down stairs."

"Oh, sorry to hear that."

"It's small, but hopefully I can buy a house someday." She said as she felt Bulk's dick rumble. "Are you ready to cum?"

"Yeah!" He rammed inside one more time before he started cumming.

Trixie's belly was full in a second, Bulk saw this and quickly pulled out! All the cum just falling onto the floor! Trixie and Bulk then got thier clothes on and went to Trixie's cart before the owner of the building returned.

"What is the meaning of this?" gasped as she saw the white mess.

Later...

"Alright Rarity, in this scene, you consummate your wedding with Hoity Toity."

"So darling, care to help me out of this?" she purred into the stallion's ear.

"Why yes my dear." Said Hoity Toity before be was pulled onto the bed and under the covers!

Hoity Toity and Rarity happily took off each other's wedding clothing under the blanket as they made out.

Hoity went ahead and rubbed her bare thighs as they were fully naked.

Rarity's muffled moans grew a little louder as Hoity Toity felt all around his new wife.

She took the chance to reach down and grab his shaft.

Hoity Toity responded by cupping her chest. "Hmm, nice and firm." he spoke.

"I could say the same thing about you darling." Rarity purred. She moved her hand up and down his shaft as he squeezed and rubbed her chest.

Hoity Toity then took a hand off and began sucking on her right nipple.

"Mmmm, more darling." she moaned.

He then began rocking his hips back and forth to help with Rarity's stroking.

"My, someone's eager." she teased.

"I can't wait anymore, shall I ravage you my sweet?"

"You shall."

And like that, the blanket flew off as Hoity Toity lined himself up with Rarity. Rarity put her hands behind her head as she relaxed. He rubbed against her folds before slowly pushing inside.

Rarity shook a little.

He kept going and reached her hymen.

"Ow!" She gasped.

"You alright?"

"Yes, it's natural for the 1st time hurt."

He stayed still as she breathe in and out to deal with the pain.

"Okay...you may begin love."

Hoity nodded before pulling back and pushed back inside.

"Oh, Hoity Toity!" She moaned.

"Oh, Rarity!" He moaned. He moved his hips deep inside her while she reached up and squeezed her own breasts.

Rarity felt so good all over from the stimulation. "Faster!"

"As you wish my wife!" Hoity started moving his hips faster. "Your insides are as soft as the s'mores I had back when I was a colt."

"Then stay in as long as you want!"

"You know I shall and will!" He started hammering into her harder and faster.

"Oh, darling, you feel like heaven!"

"I feel as though I am on many cloud nine's" Said Hoity Toity.

"Harder!" moaned Rarity.

"Rarity!" Hoity Toity moaned as he hit her good spot!

"OH YES DARLING!"

"I'm going to cum my love!"

"Me too!"

He slammed inside one more time before they came.

The hotel's occupants of neighboring rooms heard the passion they expressed to one another for 2 minutes.

"Wow...I can't believe they held their screams in for that long." Commented Applejack.

"Yeah, that must be some extreme love and lust." Spike commented. "Alright, so as I was saying, I activate the spell Oni-Gami Combo, allowing my XYZ monster to attack again."

"Dagnabbit! You beat me again!"

Later...

"Woo! Last one of the day! So, you really want to do this? You're gonna get legit pregnant!" The director told them.

"Of course, the only way to cement the friendship between the Hooffields and McColts is with a porno!" Said Hilly Hoofield.

"Sure Hilly, in this scene, you are the most beautiful mare in town who falls in love with your neighbor's evil science experiment! That would be you Hammerhead McColt."

"So? What do you think of the monster I created?" Discord asked.

"He's...amazingly sexy!"

"Say what?"

Hilly tackled Hammerhead and Discord watched them rock the bed. Hilly slammed her lips against Hammerhead's with eager.

"Hey! You! Stop making out with my monster! You, stop making out with your 1st victim!" Discord demanded!

Both didn't listen and rolled around in the bed.

"Hoo boy, ready to rut me big guy?"

"You know it." Hammerhead tore her dress off and then took off his Frankenstein clothes.

Hilly moved down and started rubbing his cock. "Stop teasing, so we can fina..mmmph!" A 2nd dick silenced her!

"You ruined my monster!" Complained Discord.

Discord's dick was just as big as Hammerhead's. She sucked on Discord's while jacking off Hammerhead's.

"Since you ruined my monster, you can pay me back by using this body." grunted Discord thrusting in her mouth.

'Well, guess that's fair.' She thought as Hammerhead had her let go so he could get down and feel her chest.

"Nice and soft."

"Hilly, since the monster is busy with your breasts, mind massaging my testicles?"

She nodded and kept sucking while caressing and rubbing Discord's balls. Hammerhead then began pinching Hilly's nipples. She moaned around Discord's cock while Hammerhead started licking them.

"I hope our half monster baby will be the result of a new era, where monsters and non-monsters will love each other and crossbreed as well." Hammerhead acted.

"Hmph...I think I feel my orgasm arriving." Discord acted.

Hilly moaned around the cock to get him to cum faster.

"Oooooooh!" Discord moaned as his multicolored cum entered her mouth!

Yugiohfan63: Multicolored? Oh-no wait, it's Discord, nevermind.

She tried swallowing all she could.

Discord then pulled out of her mouth. "Yay! Now I get to..." Discord then grabbed Hilly from Hammerhead.

"You'll impregnate this bitch yes, but I shall have the honor of entering her sphincter!"

"What?" They asked.

"Your butthole."

"Oooooooh." They said in unison.

'Next time, smarter monster and smarter victim.'

"Well I'll make sure to pop her cherry."

"Glad to hear monster." Discord then shoved his penis into Hilly's anus.

She jumped while Hammerhead slowly pushed into her pussy.

"I can feel your womb Hilly!"

"But how come I see no blood?" Asked Discord.

"Ex-boyfriend." Hilly briefly explained.

Both nodded.

That's when Discord began, the force of his thrust pushed Hilly forward, making Hammerhead's dick sink in, and then Hammerhead returned fire as the force of his thrust forced Hilly back and making Discord's dick sink in!

"Oh god!" she cried out.

Discord and Hammerhead kept it up, but Hammerhead got more priority as him and Hilly kissed whenever Discord pushed her forward.

Both wrestled their tongues with the other while Hilly's breasts rubbed up against his chest.

"Take my cum you jerk!" Said Discord as he held Hilly in place and came up her butt!

Hilly moaned out while Hammerhead pistoned his cock in deeper. "Gimme all the kids you can give me big boy!"

"You heard her, she's gonna be popping out your kids for years, so give them all to her."

"Woohoo!" Hammerhead thrusted ever so harder and faster before proclaiming the words... "I'M CUMMING!"

Hilly's eyes rolled back as Hammerhead closed his tight, with all the sperm shooting up and into her womb! "OH YES!"

Hammerhead & Hilly then fell on their side, panting.

"That was...amazing."

"Yes...it was."

"And now, to get to work on a new monster, hopefully one who'll do all the things a real science monster does."

Later, the director was at his home, sipping his coffee. "I have a feeling that I'll be doing this for a long time...I wish I had a wife!"


	78. Ivy, Cissy, Luana, and Ash

Crazy trouble with love

Ivy, Cissy, Luana, and Ash

Series: Pokemon

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Orange islands, Professor Ivy's lab-

The scientist was looking over her notes and adding it onto her computer. 'Uh. So if I add this to the equation I would get the needed results.' She thought while opening a file marked, _AshXIvyLUV_ and clicking on it.

She watched the data add up before seeing a red X cross the screen. "DAMN IT!"

The data was incomplete and thus impossible to finish or calculate. The door knocked.

"Package for Professor Ivy."

Ivy sighed and stood up before walking over and opening the door.

"Sign here." A man said while a Fearow perched on his blue uniform.

Ivy ignored the odd sight and signed on the paper.

"Have a good day Professor. And did you hear the news, a boy from Pallet Town just became the Orange League champion." He said while his pokemon cawed in agreement.

"Oh, is it Ash Ketchum?" she asked with a smile.

"That's what the media says." He chuckled before the Fearow flew off and landed on a nearby rock, gesturing him to get on. "Right the mail, later Professor!" He said before Ivy slowly closed the door with a smile plastered on her face.

'That's good to hear.' She thought before deciding to contact the other gym leaders, only she had two contacts at the moment and while she 'could' get the other numbers, she felt that either they would joke harshly about Ash's success or just look at her breasts.

She typed the numbers up on her computer and waited.

'Ding Ding….You got Poketime please wait.' an operating system said as two screens appeared on the monitor. One with a red head and the other with brown hair with a three ponytail style hair.

"Hey Professor!" The brown haired woman smiled.

"Did you finally get that research completed?" The red haired woman teased. "Or did it explode in your face again?"

"No, and sadly the data is incomplete and doesn't come up good."

"Ah." The redhead chuckled. "So you didn't use Pi?"

"Luana!" The brown haired woman laughed. "Stop teasing, Professor Ivy doesn't have time for that."

"Yes, and I could just remove your data altogether." remarked the professor.

"Anyway. What's the call?" Luana asked. "Is Cissy getting married?"

"NO!" said woman blushed.

"No, just wanted to let you both know that apparently Ash became the Orange League Champion."

This caused both women to look at her before cheering. "THATS OUR ASH!" Before looking at the other with a glare. "'Your Ash', He's mine!"

"That's it, I'm taking both of you out of the equation." remarked Ivy bringing up the file.

"What are you doing?!" Cissy said confused. "And why are you looking at us like that?"

Ivy didn't respond and started making a list of potential threats adding Cissy and Luana's name on the list.

"It's not funny Ivy, what the hell are you doing?" Luana glared.

"Well since it seems you two have taken a liking to Ash, that means I'll have to fix that." she replied like it was obvious.

"YOU LIKE HIM AS WELL!" Both yelled while blushing.

Ivy blushed and glared at them. "What's it to you?"

Cissy was the first to speak. "Well he's our Ashy~" She then glared. "What's it to you professor."

"Ashy? Not bad, I'll remember to call him that next time I see him." replied Ivy with a smirk before taking a sip from her coffee.

"So you had wet dreams about him?" Luana smiled as the professor and gym leader choked while the purple haired woman nearly choked on her coffee. "Or did you start fucking a sex doll with his face on it?"

Ivy glared at the woman. "That's it, I'm ending this call."

"Don't even dare Ivy. Or I will expose your secret fetish to the entire scientific community." Luana glared while clicking on a file marked, _Ivy's fetish 2 chan_.

"How did you get that?" asked Cissy.

"Let's just say that party last year was amazing...for blackmail." Luana grinned.

Ivy blushed and frowned at the woman.

"So ready to tell us why each of us likes Ashy?" Cissy said with a blush. "Or are we going to bicker like children?"

"This coming from someone who looks like she still has to deal with puberty, you're not one to talk." grinned Ivy.

"I have breasts." She glared. "They're just average."

"Sure~" smirked Luana.

"And Magikarp can fly." Ivy grinned.

"FUCK YOU TWO!" Cissy yelled.

"Well why do you two like him?" asked Ivy.

"Oh no. Age before beauty." They both insisted with a grin.

"Then Luana first." grinned Ivy.

"Damn you." She blushed. "Fine I like Ash because he's cute, has a similar personality to me, is a genius when it comes to battling, he's cute, and did I mention that he's SUPER cute~"

"Several." sweatdropped Cissy.

"Oh." Luana smiled. "Well he's really cute, like a kid."

A certain girl sneezed as Cissy blushed at the concept of her 'Ashy' being cute.

"He is a kid." spoke Ivy. "Looks like someone's going senile early."

"Shut up Ivy! Just tell us your reasons or I will send this file to Professor Oak first." The gym leader glared.

"Fine, I like him because of his bravery and rather kind nature." she replied.

"And not because he likes your saggy breasts?" Luana retorted.

"Look in a mirror, I think I see crows feet." grinned Ivy.

"Same with you, you have boobs the size of Voltorbs and are as flabby as a Muk." She glared in anger.

Both woman glared at the other through the screen while Cissy sweatdropped. "Um...Can't we just share him and get along?"

"Why do you like him!" they exclaimed turning to her.

"Because of his fierce fighting spirit and having a heart of gold!" She blushed while holding an Ash plushy. "Ok, We all love Ashy yet he has that girl near him!"

"You mean Misty?" spoke Luana.

"Yes. And did you notice OUR Ashy looking at her butt every time we saw him?" She glared while looking at a wall with a picture of Misty with a knife embedded in her forehead.

"I think he enjoyed it when I hugged him close to my chest." grinned Luana.

"Or when he 'accidently' fell on me." Cissy blushed with a small nosebleed. "Right on top, on a ice pillar going down hill~" She blushed even more while thinking of more scenarios that usually ended with them naked. "Ki…"

Both women just looked at Cissy with confusion.

"What about you? Had any close experience?" grinned Luana to Ivy.

"Yea." Cissy laughed. "And there's a pokemon that can kill people with just a single touch."

-Kalos-

" **ACHOO!** "

-Back with the girls-

"Well not close experience, but I think he just loved seeing me in my swimsuit." grinned Ivy with smugness.

"Oh the one that makes you fat." Luana chuckled.

"Old hag."

"Witch."

"Hey knock it off you two!" Cissy said. "This is not getting us anywhere closer to Ash and his ….massive...meaty...big boned...super sized..mega-"

"CISSY!" shouted both woman with red faces.

"What? Just saying." She blushed while grinning. "Plus maybe we should share him, so we can have him to ourselves and keep away annoyances….like the orange haired girl or that new assistant you have professor, Brock I believe it was his name was?"

"Yes, and it would make sense otherwise we'd be at each other's throats."

"And I don't want Ash to be taken by anyone else!" Luana glared. "Especially an orange haired brat!" She yelled the last part loud enough for both woman to hear her from their respective islands.

"Cool it." spoke Ivy. "All we need to do is call him over and say it's private so Misty won't come along."

"What do you suggest Professor?" Cissy said while shaking her head as her ears rang. 'Arceus that is loud.'

"I'll call him and tell him I've made progress on the GS ball."

"Ok...But what if Misty comes anyway?" Luana said while punching a wall. "Because I don't think I can keep my temper under control around her."

"Calm down Luana!" Both women said. "Or you will cause Ash to run away from us!"

"Heh, oops." she sheepishly chuckled.

"But she is right." Cissy said with a serious glare. "What should we do with her?"

"Trust me, I'll deal with her." spoke Ivy.

"Fine." Cissy said. "But we need to meet a day before Ashy arrives and plan our 'attack'."

"Agreed."

"Oh and don't forget to bring your pads." Luana laughed.

"Shut it old hag." grinned Ivy. "Try to work on those wrinkles."

"And that fat body of yours." She retorted.

Ivy cut the call with them and sighed. "I can't believe I have to share Ash with her."

-one day before the promised day, pokemon center-

Ivy walked in and looked around the center.

"Hey Professor!" Cissy yelled as she and Luana were sitting at a table near the window. "Over here!"

Ivy walked over before sitting down.

"So what our strategy saggy breasts?" Luana said.

"Simple, wrinkly ass."

"What? Are we going to strand him on an island?" Cissy said.

"In a way. We call him to my lab, seduce him, and make sure the boat 'accidentally' disappears for a while so we make sure to stake our claim."

"Now that's just over board twerpets." A voice said as it walked in the Pokemon Center doors and walked to the three woman. "It won't work with the twerp having a Lapras."

They turned to see a Meowth walking over.

"..."

"..."

"...Aren't you the Meowth that piloted that Gyarados mech." Luana glared in anger.

"That's not the important part here." he waved off.

"If you're not here to fight," Cissy glared. "What are you here for?"

"To help with your little scheme."

They looked at the Meowth like he went into a Dizzy Punch festival.

"What?" Ivy said, utterly confused.

"What do you have your ears plugged up? Well if you want it to fall apart, I'll just leave." he turned around.

"W-Wait!" Cissy said. "Come back."

"Just tell us what you suggest we do." Both women glared. "And if it's demeaning we will send you packing to the moon."

"Simple, just have him put his pokemon away at home before coming and just say it's because they might need some rest and this could be a little vacation for them. After all, being a champion like that can still get him attention with trainers wanting to battle. Well he can't battle if he doesn't have his pokemon."

"You know. If you weren't a trainer's pokemon I would have catched you, hugged you and gave you a new ball of yarn." Luana grinned. "Because that was perfect."

"Ain't nothin." he waved off. "But when it's done, you owe me something."

Ivy glared at the pokemon. "And what would that be?"

"I'll tell ya after you bed the twerp." he turned and walked away.

"Crazy pokemon." They muttered while looking at the fading figure of Meowth exiting the building.

"Well girls, I'd say that covers the plan. Come over tomorrow and I'll have Ash come over."

"Just make sure you bring the Sipris punch ok." Luana grinned.

"I will, see ya wrinkles." smirked Ivy walking away.

"Hey!"

-Promised day, Ivy's lab, beachfront-

Ivy sat on her sunchair in her blue swimsuit while keeping an eye out for Ash. She felt at peace.

Well before being groped on the breasts.

"Eep!" she jumped before grabbing the wrist and started applying pressure.

'GAH! PROFESSOR I-IT's me! Brock!" The person said in pain.

"Brock? Why were you grabbing my chest?" she growled.

"Well. Since we are dat-" he said before being judo-flipped into the sand, head first.

"We're not dating." she spoke in a firm tone.

"Ow. Don't deny it my lo-"

"Finish that sentence and I will throw you into a Gyarados' mouth." Ivy glared darkly at the squinty eyed man as he shut up and ran with tears in his eyes. 'Maybe it's time I fire him.'

Just then she saw a Lapras coming closer to the beach at Extreme Speeds while a boy with a familiar hat hung on for dear life the the pokemon's neck.

"Is that Ash?" Ivy said as the pokemon landed on the beach and caused Ash to fly right into her breasts. 'Oooh, this is a perfect opportunity.'

Ash blushed at where he landed before looking up.

"Like it Ash?" Ivy smiled.

Ash scrambled off and looked away. "H-Hi Professor Ivy."

"Call me Ivy." She smiled while looking at Ash's still blushing face. "You earned it." 'So cute.'

Ash looked at her, then her breasts, then her face again while stuttering out random gibberish.

"Oh, sorry. I wanted to put this on in case I got wet." she smiled standing up and gesturing to her body. "But if you want to touch it, it's fine too." She then grabbed Ash's hand and grabbed him to the lab. "Come on. It's time for your victory party."

"P-Party?" he blushed idly looking over her body.

"Yes. You just won the Orange League. That's enough reason to celebrate right?" Ivy smiled before opening the door. "Girls! Ash is here!"

"Hi Ash!" greeted Cissy walking over.

"Hey. How's the champion life?" Luana laughed as she walked over and slapped Ash playfully on the back, hard.

"Ah! F-Fine." he spoke. 'I didn't know she was THAT strong.'

"Oh!" Cissy said while rubbing his back. "Are you ok? Did she hurt you? Do you need ice? Water? Maybe some-"

"Cissy." spoke Ivy in a reprimanding tone.

"Sorry. Over protective sister mode!" She blushed while stopping her back rubbing. "So Ash. Care for a drink?"

"Sure, I am a little thirsty."

The girls grinned as Ash was handed a green can with a Arbok on it.

"Hope you like it Ash~" Luana winked. 'Because we will~'

(Two minutes later)

'Ok...Didn't expect Ash to not hold his liquor.' Ivy sweatdropped as Ash started dancing around naked while holding Cissy in his arms as he sang. 'And a Bottle of Rum'.

"Wow, you are so much taller than me." slurred Ash hugging Cissy.

"Of course I am Ashy." She blushed from the close proximity to her crushes body. "I'm older than you."

Ash pulled back and looked over her. "And way cuter too~"

This got the other two women jealous while Cissy blushed redder than a Pokedex. "R-Really!?"

"Yeah, you should totally dress like this more often." he chuckled while stumbling on his feet.

Cissy blushed redder as Luana walked towards him and hugged him. "What about me? Aren't I cute too?"

"You're hot! Seriously, if I had the chance, I'd get hugs from you more often."

"You're just saying that~" She laughed as Ivy grabbed Ash by the arm and sent him towards her breasts. "No fair!"

"What about me Ash?" Ivy grinned while Luana walked towards them and pressed her body against Ash's face.

"You could be a model in that suit." he chuckled feeling his position.

"Oh Ash you!" She smiled. "You're such a teaser."

"A cute teaser at that." Luana chuckled while glaring at Ivy.

"I mean it! And feel this ass…" he reached down and rubbed her ass. "Really firm."

"Eep!" Ivy cried out. "Ash! Save that for the bed."

"Oh? Bed?"

"Yes Ash the bed." Ivy blushed. "Just be patient and 'We' will fulfill your every desire~"

"Your sexural desires that is." Cissy grinned while helping the two women with bringing Ash to the bedroom. Which was difficult as Ash kept groping their breasts, asses, and the occasional belly button.

"Sounds awesome~" he slurred squeezing Luana's ass. "Nice and soft."

"And great for childbearing too Ash~" She laughed.

Ivy rolled her eyes while Ash sat on the bed with Cissy climbing on his lap.

"Ashy~ Kiss me!" She smiled cutely like a Skitty. "Please~"

"Sure thing." he grinned before pressing his lips against hers.

'So good! I can't hold it!' She thought as she attacked his tongue with 'Revenge'.

Ivy and Luana frowned as they saw Ash and Cissy french kiss with Ash rubbing the girl's sides. 'That should be me!'

"Ashy~" She said while breaking the kiss off, for a brief moment, as she giggled. "T-That tickles."

"Oh? You mean this?" he started tickling her sides.

"Ahahahaha! S-Stop! Please hahaha I'm dying!" She laughed while the girls got even more jealous of her activities.

Luana walked over and turned Ash towards her. "Why not have a kiss from a real woman?"

"Oh? You're a woman?" Ivy said while walking towards them and climbing on the bed. "I thought you were an old hag."

"Nah! She's a hot ass MILF!" slurred Ash before kissing Luana.

"Grr.." Both Ivy and Cissy growled as Luana started making out with Ash. 'This is getting on my nerves!'

"Mmm, so soft.' thought Luana moving a hand down and rubbing Ash's groin.

"THAT'S IT!" yelled Ivy before pushing Luana off Ash and hugging him against her breasts. "HIS COCK IS MINE YOU HAG!"

"Easy Ivy, there's more of me to go around." he slurred grabbing her chest and rubbing his head in between them.

"Ah~ T-That feels good." She moaned as the two women looked at each other, nodded in agreement, and grabbed both Ash and Ivy before kissing them on the lips. 'Woah! A fourway kiss?'

"So Ashy." Cissy said seductively. "Want to fuck us until morning?"

"Fuck yeah!" he cheered out. Only to get pinched on the cheek by Cissy.

"No lover of mine will be cursing like a sailor when I'm around!" She blushed. 'Not that I mind.'

Luana moved down to Ash's groan and rubbed his bare cock while watching it slowly stand up.

"So cute. Like a little plant." Ivy said while licking her lips.

"And It's still getting bigger." Luana laughed while rubbing a little faster. Soon it stopped at seven inches with Luana moving her hand up and down it.

"Move over!" Cissy said while grabbing the cock. "I want Ashy's cock and I want it down my snatch!"

"Hold your horses." spoke Ivy. "It'd be bad to go in dry, so we need to make sure it's well lubricated."

"With what?" She blushed while trying to act oblivious and threatening ignorance.

"Like this." Luana moved down and started licking the sides with a moan.

"If you're doing that." Cissy blushed while looking at Ivy. "Then me and the professor should also get lubricated on our snatchs~"

Ivy grinned before pinning the girl down and pulled her top up and off her before grabbing her c-cup breasts.

Cissy blushed as she felt her nipples harden from the touch. "Professor."

Ivy grinned before leaning down and licking one of the nipples while squeezing her breasts.

"Ah~ Professor~" She moaned while Ash and Luana had a nosebleed from the scene as the red head continued to suck on Ash's dick.

"Oh yeah, how does it taste?" groaned Ash with a hand on Luana's head.

"Like ice cream." Ivy purred while getting up and pulling her top off to reveal her G-cup breasts that jiggled in front of Cissy like a lure. "Now Cissy, it's your turn to lubricate me."

"Ah! H-Hard to reach right now~" she moaned as Ivy kept licking her nipples and breasts.

Ivy looked at the girl before ceasing her sucking and pressing her breasts against her face. "Now you can take my top off."

Cissy complied as she took the top portion of her swimsuit off, which went from a G-cup to an H-cup, as she then sucked on Ivy's left nipple while groping the right breast.

Ash stared with some drool before groaning as Luana went back to sucking on his cock and was bobbing her head up and down.

"Ah~ it's looks like the hag is getting horny~" Ivy moaned while feeling her folds getting the lower half of her swimsuit wet from the sucking. 'Why was I born with a sensitive pussy?'

"Oh yeah! Suck it!" groaned Ash holding Luana's head while moving his hips up to push his cock in deeper.

'Good Arceus! I feel Ash's cock against my throat! I feel so warm~' She thought as her nipples hardened and her body became warmer with passion. She swirled her tongue across the tip while moving her head faster.

'I feel like a baby.' Thought Cissy as she sucked on Ivy's nipple while groping her own right breast. 'But I can't help it. Professor's breasts are so addicting~'

"Ah! I'm cumming!" groaned Ash as his semen shot into Luana's mouth.

She slowly got up, looked at Ash with a smile, and then proceeded to swallow the cum down her throat. "So thick~"

"Now that was hot." grinned Ash.

"Yes it was Ash." She grinned while proceeding to pinch Cissy's ass cheek. "And I think that this ass will be birthing your children soon honey~"

"AH!" moaned Cissy who found herself naked as Ivy took off her shorts and panties.

"So wet. Just like the Pokemon you use." Ivy smirked while touching her snatch.

Cissy let out a gasp as Ivy moved her fingers up and down the opening.

"And ready for Ash's dick." Luana grinned.

"What! But Ashy is-" She tried to say before being kissed by Ivy. She moaned as Ivy kept rubbing her spot while wrestling their tongues together.

"So honey." Luana grinned. "Ready to make her balloon up until she's just a ball of semen?"

"Big time." he grinned feeling rock hard.

"Then put that meat rod into her pussy." She laughed. "Or do you want her to cry?"

Ash crawled over and spread her legs as Ivy moved back and rubbed the tip against Cissy's folds.

"Ashy." Cissy blushed. "Please be gentle…."

"Oh I will babe." he grinned before grunting as he pushed against her snatch and felt his dick move inside.

"AH!" She cried while feeling her hymen break from the sheer size of Ash's cock. "T-That h-hurt."

Ash stopped moving and reached up to rub and squeeze her breast.

"Eep. Ashy!" She blushed while looking at Ash with a cute pout. "You're so mean."

"And you're so tight." he chuckled.

"And you're so cute." Luana chimed in while they just looked at her with a deadpanned expression. "What? It's true."

"And you are all cute." Ivy smiled while fingering Luana's pussy. "Especially you. Haggy."

"Hey!" she frowned while shivering at the fingers. "Witch."

"Well if you keep calling a witch, I will have to put a spell on you then~" She said while fingering Luana's pussy faster and deeper inside the snatch.

Luana moaned as Ash slowly started to push in deeper.

"Kah! Ashy….you're hitting my womb with your cock." She blushed while thinking of various way this would turn out, with most of them ending with her mind fucked.

"In that case." Ash grinned as he pulled back and slammed in deeper with the tip right at the entrance of her womb.

"AH!" She moaned as her stomach bulged from the massive cock that thrusted constantly into her womb. "I-I love it! Fuck me Ashy! I'm your cum basket~~"

"Fuck! So tight!" he grunted reaching down and squeezing both her breasts.

"Eep! Ashy." She moaned. "Please let me milk you and I will let you milk my nipples."

"Like you have breasts to begin with." Ivy laughed as she started fisting Luana's pussy. "Wow, the fact you can take my hand like this must mean you've had plenty of cocks, hmm?"

"I only had one!" Luana yelled. "And that was my deadbeat of a husband!" She then thought of how he left her, pregnant with her son, Travis, for a prostitute from Unova, a black haired and brown skinned one. "Besides, I'd rather have Ash's cock in me to fix that."

"Well you have to wait until after I fist your womb into paste~" Ivy said while pounding Luana's womb harder with her fist.

"AH!" moaned Luana in sync with Cissy who tried rocking her hips with Ash's thrusts.

"Ah! Ashy!" Cissy cried out as she felt her breasts being sucked on violently. "I can't hold it!"

"I'm gonna cum!"

"Then cum!" Cissy said as her womb became engulfed in semen, with her stomach bulging from the pent up semen Ash held back for the last few years. "OH YES!"

"Wow…."

"That cock is going in my snatch!"

Both girls looked at the now large belled Cissy who was still moaning from the semen entering her womb. 'Just what is Ash? Is he even human!'

"Who else wants a taste?" he chuckled still feeling tipsy.

"Haggy will." Ivy smiled with nervousness while taking her fist out of Luana's womb. "She wants to go next."

"No I do-" She tried to finish before being kissed by the professor.

"For me." She said while leaving a red faced Luana speechless.

"Hold up, I wanna try out those big ol tittes." he grinned pointing to Luana's chest.

"Then...suck them then Ash." She stuttered. "Just not too hard, I still have milk in these old breasts."

"Ha! You just said your old!" Ivy laughed.

Luana frowned before gasping as Ash moved over and started licking and squeezing her breasts "Ah! Ash!" She moaned as some milk lactated from her breasts. "It's pouring out~"

Ash eagerly sucking on the nipples and let the milk pour down his throat while the other nipple sprayed her milk out like a fountain.

Which Ivy decided to drink from as she opened her mouth and gulped down the milk that Ash milked from Luana's breast.

"Not bad~" he growled in lust as he moved his hand down her stomach.

"Oh~" She moaned with lust as Ash began to rub the hairy snatch with his hand. "I feel like a wet blanket."

Ivy pulled back. "Hey Ash, I think it's time to stuff her snatch."

"Yes Ash~ Please make me your cum bucket!" She moaned as her mind was clouded in lust, thus forgetting what happened to Cissy just a few minutes ago.

Ivy pushed Luana down and helped spread her legs. "Wow, you barely shave down here."

"...I have b-been busy with the gym and all….and I thought Ash would...Like it." She blushed while Ash's cock slowly entered her pussy. She moaned as she felt it stretch her out.

"Damn! Now I'm having some MILF pussy." he grunted.

"And a very perverted one too." Ivy giggled. "Have you been using a dildo or maybe a very large stick when you mastrabated?"

Luana blushed and just let out a louder moan as Ash kept pushing in deeper.

"Say Ash~" Ivy chuckled while groping Luana's right breast. "Why not drink Haggy's milk as you fuck her mind?"

"Hey, she ain't no hag. She's one hot MILF, oh who am I kidding, she's a fucking cougar!" laughed Ash before latching on one of the nipples and started sucking before pulling back and slamming inside her.

"AH! My baby~" She said while her maternal instincts kicked in the moment Ash's cock entered her womb. "Drink up my child! AH!"

"Wow...This is an interesting turn of events." Ivy said with a massive blush and grin as Ash continued his assault on her womb and nipple. 'And hot too~'

"AH fuck! Groaned Ash moving back and forth. "You're pussy is clinging to me!"

"Yes!" She moaned. "Make mama pregnant again!"

Ivy looked on while deciding to experiment on her breasts and started sucking on one of the nipples as she rubbed the other one. 'Ah~ This feel good!'

Ash grunted and licked across one breast while his cock brushed against her clit. With each thrust, Luana moaned as her milk shot out with downpours. "How does my cock taste?"

"It tastes like Ash~ But he's not here, only my honey and baby are here and he's fucking mama."

Ok...the cock must have made her have short-term memory loss if she couldn't remember who was fucking her at the moment!

'Ah~ I want more!' Ivy thought while moving her hand from her breast, inside her swim suit, and started rubbing her snatch. 'Oh~ It feels like heaven.'

"Harder! Faster!" moaned Luana as Ash's cock started moving faster and rougher than before against her folds.

"I'm gonna cum!" he grunted feeling his cock start twitching.

"Then cum my honey!" She cried as Ash's semen rushed into her womb, causing the same result as Cissy. "M-more….semen….ah~"

Ash slowly pulled out and saw Luana panting with her belly bulged from the amount. "Now that's the perfect sight."

"Ash~" Ivy purred while revealing her wet pussy. "Don't forget about me."

"Oh, I won't." he grinned moving over and rubbed his girth across her folds. "Almost feel bad for doing this since Brock's your assistant, almost."

"Well he's fired." She grinned while feeling the cock slowly entering her pussy. "Gah….And you would make a better ass-no, professor than he ever will."

"That just earned you this!" he grabbed her hips and pushed in more while leaning up and kissing her.

"Oh Ash." She smiled after the kiss. "I love you so much."

Ash grinned and pulled back before slamming inside, burying his entire girth inside.

"Ah! It...it…" She said as her pussy started to bleed. "Hurts~" Yep that just caused her to become a masochist.

"Woah, maybe I should take it easy." he looked down and saw the blood.

"Don't stop!" She smiled with a lustful gleam in her eyes. "I want that cock to break my womb!"

Ash blinked and felt a little sober. "You sure? I don't want you to really get injured."

"Yes! I want that cock! I want you! Ash I love you!" She screamed in last before grabbing Ash and kissing his lips.

His eyes widened as he started moving his hips faster while his tongue wrestled with Ivy's. As he thrusted his mind became clouded in lust as he then broke the kiss and started nipping at her cheek.

She hummed at the feeling and moaned as he started rubbing and squeezing her nipples. "Ash~ Slap them, slap my fucking tits!"

He brought his hand back and started slapping her chest while thrusting his hips faster.

"Ah~ AH~ AH~ AH~" She moaned as her breasts became red and her nipple hardened . "More AH~ Slapping AH~ Ash AH!~"

He kept going while his dick started twitching.

"Ah! Cum! AH~ In AH mE ASH!" She cried out before kissing his lips as she hugged him with her limbs.

He groaned as his dick started filling her with his sperm. All the while her stomach began to swell as well from the amount of cum in the womb.

They panted with Ivy falling back with the cum in her and smiled while trying to catch her breath.

"Ash...I….love...yo...u…" She said before the two fell asleep.

(Next morning)

"PIG PIDGEY!" A Pidgey yelled from outside causing Ash to wake up in a jump.

"Uh...wha?" he slowly blinked before holding his head. "Agh! My head feels like it's gonna split."

"Mmm…." said several voices next to him. "Ash/Ashy/honey it's too early~"

He turned his head and his eyes nearly bugged out of his head. For there was Professor Ivy, Cissy, and Luana all naked and filled like balloons while hugging his arms and leg.

"Ashy~ Go back to bed." Cissy muttered while hugging his arms a little tighter.

"Uh….what…...happened?" he got out with a bright blush.

"We just got you accidentally drunk and you fucked so much that we will be pregnant even if it was our safe day." Luana said while rubbing her eyes.

"And we loved every minute of it~" Ivy smiled as she slowly got up and kissed Ash on the cheek.

"Oh man." he muttered with wide eyes. 'I might be a dad.'

"Ashy." Cissy said while entering the BSM (Big sister mode). "We love you and if we didn't why would we just go out of our way to get laid by you and that …...massive...super ...hard..mega-" She rambled on about Ash's cock before getting interrupted.

"Point is, we're crazy for you." spoke Ivy.

"Like, we wanted to keep you like a pokemon." Luana laughed. "Or maybe even keep you as a ...personal treasure of ours, honey."

He blushed hearing that. "Well….thanks."

"So." Ivy smiled. "Will you accept us as your wives?"

"Or girlfriends?" Cissy said.

"Or maybe just babymakers~" Luana chuckled.

"Uh, well, I don't know. I mean, this never happened before." he spoke with conflict.

"Not even with Misty?" They said with false smiles. 'I hope not!'

"What? No. We're just friends." he spoke.

"Oh? But you were looking at her butt." Ivy said.

"And this happened every time you saw us!" Both Cissy and Luana yelled.

He blushed. "B-But she wears short shorts! Any guy would look!"

"Accept you! Because from now on we are wearing nothing but miniskirts!" Ivy grinned.

"Sounds good to me." grinned Luana.

"Ditto!" Cissy smiled before kissing Ash. "But I'm the alpha~"

"Hey! As the oldest I should be the dominate female." frowned Luana.

"I got this entire operation started so I should be alpha!" Ivy glared at the two.

"No me!"

"Hell no flat chest!"

"Shut up hag!"

"Make me saggy boobs!"

"You're going down!"

"Not before I slap AH!" Cissy cried out as Ash slapped her ass.

"All of you keep it down, my head is killing me." he groaned rubbing it.

All three stopped yelled and turned their attention to helping Ash feel better. Aka, boob smothering.

His head felt light as he felt each set. 'If I die here, I will regret nothing.'

"Hey Twerp." Said a voice from the window. "Did you bang them good?"

They turned and Ash blinked. "Meowth?"

"Of course it's me." He said before jumping in from the opened window. "And I could hear it from the air balloon, Jessie and James were fucking like Pikachus!"

"I take it you came for your favor?" asked Ivy.

"Yes. And it's a simple one." Meowth smiled.

"And this favor is?" Glared Cissy.

"Make the twerp and his friends promise not to send me and the others flying so far away from now on."

"And why should honey do that? You're criminals!" Luana yelled.

"Well last time I checked, I helped you. Or I could try and ruin the rest of your lives." he grinned.

"How so?" Ivy glared. "And if it's Payday, then it won't work since Ash is more reliable than an attack like that."

"Well, last time I checked, the twerp was still technically a minor, meaning you just performed statutory rape on him. Sure would be a shame if the cops heard that."

"He became an adult when he became a trainer!" Cissy yelled. "And Ashy had our consent!"

"Most wouldn't see it that way, plus I decided to record all of last night, and I mean ALL of it." he snickered.

Ivy decided to tease the pokemon. "Even the part where Ash started flying and turning into Pikachu's?"

"Or when honey started turning lead into gold?"

"And when Ashy started sprouting three cocks the size of Gyarados~"

"I'm not stupid, I meant when that hag over there started leaking milk and the professor started sucking it all up. Not to mention filling you up like balloons."

Bad move Meowth. Very Bad move!

"SAY HAG AGAIN! SAY HAG AGAIN!" Luana yelled while grabbing the cat pokemon and strangling it.

"GAH!" choked Meowth feeling like a ragdoll.

"SAY HAG AGAIN! I FUCKING DARE YOU!" She yelled while increasing the pressure.

"Easy!" spoke Ivy and Ash trying to pry her arms off him.

"Yea we can't have Meowth stew until after lunch!" Cissy joked causing the pokemon to pale.

The rest gave her a deadpanned expression.

"What? We do eat pokemon on occasion." Cissy pouted.

Luana let go and let Meowth down who gasped for air.

"So who is a hag?" She glared.

"Not...you."

"Good pokemon." She smiled while petting him. "You gain this." She then placed him against her breasts and squashed his face. "If I was clothed I would have given you a rare candy but this works too."

He smiled with a perverted blush at the feeling. Only to get hit by her seconds later.

"Time's up. Now either get going the easy way or get turned into Meowth Stew, your choice."

"Go ahead, but the copies are far away. Agreed to the deal or it goes viral."

"Fine...you win." 'For now.' "We will NOT send you flying as far as in the past."

"Good." grinned Meowth climbing out the window.

"But if any of those photos get viral before we properly wed, your body will be turned into dust to make our wedding cake!" Ivy glared with both Cissy and Luana looked at the pokemon with a killer intent.

"Yeesh, and I thought Jessie was high strung." he left just as he said that.

"Blasted cat!" Luana growled.

"Well this calls for one last thing." grinned Ivy.

"And that would be?" Ash asked confused before they lowered their bodies until their assess were shown before Ash's face.

"Kiss our pussies~" purred Cissy.

"And don't forget to make it extra sloppy~" Luana giggled perversely as Ash sighed and kissed the still cum covered pussies.

-Few weeks later-

Misty sighed as she walked towards Pallet Town. She was left on the Orange islands due to Ash taking Lapras and leaving her on the main island. It took several days but Ash did return...only for her to punch him in her face for that. So she had decided to come by and apologize.

As she came closer to the Ketchum residence she could hear a loud moaning emanating from within.

"What's that sound?"

"AH~"

"BY ARCEUS!"

"ASHY!" came three voices each one sounding very familiar to Misty, who was irked at the mention of 'Ashy'.

She stamped up to the door and knocked on it.

No response.

She knocked again even harder.

Still no response.

She growled and banged on the door with both hands.

Crack. Creek…..Crash! Which caused the door to break off its handles and crash to the floor.

Misty jumped back from the sudden crash. Only to brush it off and entered the home, which appeared to be absent of Delia and Mr. Mime. Misty checked around and heard the moaning getting louder the closer she got to the guest bedrooms.

'Are they remodeling the room?'

"Oh~ Ashy! Fuck me deeper!"

"No fuck US!"

"Please Ash, make the babies happy~" the voices yelled as she heard Ash's voice amidst the the groans and moans of pleasure.

Misty growled before running up and kicking the door open.

"ASH!" Cried the women inside the room as they either got fucked in the snatch or were letting loose their juices on the floor. Each one now clicked inside Misty's head as she remembered them.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" she cried out with a bright red blush.

"Oh Misty?" Smirked Cissy as she looked at the redhead.

"What are you doing here?" Luana glared.

"And why are you about to have a gasket in front of our boyfriend?" Ivy said with a false smile.

"Uh, hey Misty." greeted Ash awardly.

"ASH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Misty yelled as she came closer to starting a berserker rage on the four….and well….everything else. "GET AWAY FROM THOSE BITCHES!"

"Why don't you buzz off." frowned Cissy.

"Yea." Luana looked at Misty in rage. "Why don't you just leave and go find another man to bed!"

Misty looked ready to say something, but just screamed before turning and stamping out of the house.

"Good riddance." Ivy smiled before looking at Ash. "Now where were we?"

"We were just about to have dinner." Cissy sweatdropped while Luana laughed at Ivy's sex driven mind, not that she or Cissy could attempt at having the same mindset as Ivy, but that's their little secret.

"Someone's getting senile." teased Luana.

"Oh shut up." Ivy chuckled. "If anyone is getting older it's you haggy."

"Witch."

"Stop it you two."

"Be quiet flat chest!"

"I'm not FLAT!"

"Flatter than us yes!"

"S-Shut up!"

"Make us!"

"YOU BITCHES!"

Thus another cat fight insured….for the last few hours. Yep just another day in the Ketchum family. Just wait until the kids come.

(Meanwhile in the closet)

We find three glasses wearing brown haired girls rubbing their folds as they watched the girls having sex with Ash. They might not know it but it would be their turn soon.

But that is for another day.


	79. DNAmy and Ron

Crazy trouble with love

DNAmy and Ron

Series: Kim Possible

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Aw man Rufus, I can't believe we have to come here." sighed Ron walking to a building. Said building had something that Ron hate more than 'No Taco Fridays'.

Cuddle Buddy Convention.

"Uh huh." nodded the naked mole rat.

"How was I supposed to know that I got those VIP passess in the mail!" He moaned while remembering how he found a package with a no return address on it in his mailbox last week. "Next time I'm just gonna give them to Kim, no questions asked."

"Uh huh." Rufus nodded in agreement as they entered a room covered in Gorillapigs. Ron pushed past them and entered a large area brimming with people and dozens upon hundreds of Cuddle Buddys.

Just as he tried to walk one step, Rufus was stolen by a kid that thought it was a ratworm or something.

"Hey!" cried Ron running after the kid. "Rufus!"

"Yea! I got a wormcow!" The child said while grabbing a woman's bag and caused her to trip onto Ron.

Ron groaned as the woman on top of him rubbed her head. "Ow."

"That hurt." Said the woman while looking for something. "Where are those specks?"

Ron was confused before seeing a pair of glasses and grabbed them before holding them up to her. "These them?"

"Yes. Thank you young man." She smiled before putting the glasses on her face. She got off Ron and held a hand out. "Need some help getting up?"

Ron nodded while having a small blush plastered on his face. He took the moment to look at the older woman as he got to his feet. The woman was black haired and had an pseudo hourglass figure that showed of her curves. Her red sweater was hanging around her waist like a small jacket covering a little of her blue jeans. Her white shirt had something unexpected. A picture of an Otterfly reading a book.

"Heh, you'll have to excuse some kids, they really get into this stuff." she smiled.

"Yea. And one of them stole my best friend." Ron's eyes widened. "Ah! I gotta get him back!"

"Hello." The naked mole rat said while on top of the woman's head.

"Is this him?" she smiled gently picking up the rodent and holding him out to Ron.

"Rufus!"

"Aw." The mole rat smiled while jumping onto Ron's head and looked at the woman in confusion.

"But how did you get free from that kid?" asked Ron looking at his buddy.

Rufus smiled while pointing to a security guard that was holding the child by his shirt and dragged him away. Then he turned to the woman and scratched his head, pondering.

"So cute." The woman smiled while petting the rodent. "And so pink."

"Yup, you're looking at the best and smartest naked mole rat." boasted Ron. "Oh! Sorry, I'm Ron Stoppable, and you are Miss…."

"R...RNAnna." She smiled while looking at Ron. "Did you get a package? If you did blame my poor penmanship."

"Uh yeah. Wait, did you try to send that to my friend? Are you the one who organized this?" he asked.

"Maybe. And no that was my cousin." She said while smiling. "She organized this event as part of her parole."

"Parole? What'd she do? Stealing? Hit N Run?"

"Genetic experiments on humans."

Ron's eyes widened as Rufus squeaked. "Uh, you mean she messed with people and their insides?"

"Somewhat, she….liked turning other animals into chimeras. Her last one was a human/monkey hybrid." She said while looking at a wall. "It was not pretty."

"M-Monkey." spoke Ron in fear while Rufus tapped his head and squeaked before jumping up and down flailing his arms.

"You're afraid of monkeys? That's strange, I thought you were afraid of aliens or killer robots like most of your age group."

"Trust me, I've seen the evil in monkeys." he spoke in a serious tone, even though what he said is something most would laugh at. Then he looked at Rufus who seemed like something was on his mind.

"Monkey girl, eep!"

That's when it clicked. "Wait, is your cousin known as...DNAmy?"

"Yes. And your name is….really cute." She chuckled. "And so are you."

That made Ron blush and chuckle while rubbing his cheek. "Heh...well...thanks."

RNAnna then pondered something before laughing. "You would make the luckiest girl alive happy as their boyfriend! Even I would love to be that girl!"

"Heh, me? Nah nah, I'm more of the sidekick kinda guy ya know? But the Ron man is pretty popular with the ladies." he grinned trying to lean on a stand before slipping and fell down. "I meant to do that."

"I know." She laughed. "But seriously, you're more a hero then you think." she walked over and helped him up again. "In fact, why don't we hang out? If you came here, even if it's not you, why not hang out with someone who knows her way huh?"

"Well my friend Kim is currently at a cheerleader practice and she couldn't come."

"Well like I said, you can take this chance to look around and see just why so many people love them." She smiled before grabbing a monkeycat. "Please touch it, it won't bite."

Ron looked at it with fear and gulped. "Uh, no thanks. I'm good."

"I insist. Plus if you touch it I'll be happy." RNAnna smiled while looking at Ron with a cute expression.

Ron blushed and even Rufus found it hard to resist with the mole rat running up to Ron's shoulder and patted him and said something before pointing to the plushy.

"You're right, it would be evil if I denied a cute girl's request." He said touching the plushy. Only for it to mew like a newborn kitten and purr.

"See? Now try to hug it." she insisted.

Ron nodded before hugging the monkeycat and causing it to purr louder while a little song called, 'Kung Fu Fighting' played from its insides. "Heh, you know it's not so bad really." Just then a heart came out of its mouth and it produced a message.

' _Never give up on love_ '

He looked at it confused while RNAnna clapped. "Come on, there's more of the convention to see."

"Gah!" Ron said as RNAnna grabbed him and pulled him towards some booths. Rufus held on from the sudden move.

"Come on! The octomonkies are just this way." She smiled. "And you're paying for them too, handsome."

He blushed at the compliment while Rufus gave him a thumbs up.

"Oh! There's a monkeycat with a ninja outfit here!" She giggled while holding a monkey with a black uniform and cat ears.

"Ah! Ninja Monkey!" Ron jumped back with a fighting stance.

"It's just a monkeycat." RNAnna laughed. "There is no such thing as a monkey ninja."

"Oh yes there are! I've fought against them. And trust me, they are evil!"

"Really? So you are an animal abuser." She glared. "Now that is evil of you, especially since you have a cute pet."

"Woah hold on." he raised his hands. "These are monkeys who serve this weird dude called Monkey Fist, someone your cousin may or may not have a crush on."

"Oh him." She glared. "The over obsessed monkey Kung fu expert….he was an idiot that's ungrateful for my cousin's attempts to help him with his stupid miss interpretations of ancient texts!"

Ron gulped and saw the woman fume. "Wow, you really must not like the guy. Think of it this way, at least you're not with a guy like that."

"Yea…." She looked away. "But let's go! The chickenpigs are this way and they shoot tacos from their mouths!"

"You had me at tacos." he grinned feeling hungry.

"Just don't eat too much. I don't want that handsome figure to get bloated. Kind of like my cousin after she ate too much nacos when she was a teen." RNAnna smiled while rubbing Ron's head.

"Wait, she ate nachos too? I thought I was the one who invented them." deflated Ron.

"Well she did eat over 500 buckets of them one time. She was in the bathroom for 21 hours."

'Wow, good thing I can't reach that high.'

"Oh she also likes looking at tacos in the shape of chickens being eaten by...well me. She really wanted me hooked." She blushed. "Luckily I stick to a more veggie diet."

"Like? Garlic?" Ron said confused. "Because you don't smell bad, heck you smell really good!"

"Thanks, but I mean like lettuce and carrots mostly. I'll eat meat, but I don't go nuts on it."

"Oh. So you don't like bacon tacos…." He said while feeling a little disappointed.

"Well no, but there's nothing wrong with eating that stuff. But if you go nuts on that, it could really cause heart problems."

This caused Ron to pale as he realized his eating habits consequences on his body.

"But that heart of yours is in good hands." She grinned. "My hands."

"What do you mean?"

"Well. Since we are comparable, we can you know…" She blushed a little. "Become boyfriend and girlfriend. But if you don't want to, I understand."

Ron looked at her in shock. "Boyfriend….and...G-Girlfriend?"

"Yea." She grinned. "Plus, how many girls do you know that actually wants to be around you?"

"Uh, well a few, but I never really had a girlfriend." he admitted rubbing his neck.

"...small world." She smiled. "I never had a boyfriend." she reached out and held his hand. "Wanna give it a shot?"

"Sure. If you…. Um...really want to.." Ron blushed.

"If you don't mind….having a criminal's cousin as your girlfriend." She blushed.

"Nah, heck between you and me, I think my friend might have a crush on one of the bad guys we fight." he whispered.

"Which one and who is this girl?" She whispered back. "If you don't mind me asking?"

"Well you familiar with Kim Possible?"

"The girl that kicked my cousin's' butt while holding off an...experiment of her's?" She frowned a little.

"Yeah, well she might have a thing for Shego, green lady with glowing hands." he spoke cautiously.

"Oh you mean the former superhero lesbian? My cousin loves talking about how Shego wanted to 'fist' herself inside 'Kimmy's pussy?" She blushed while emphasizing the words with her fingers.

Ron blushed while Rufus shook his head to not imagine the pictures.

"Oh and she also said that Shego once had sex with a full sized 'Kimmy' doll." RNAnna blushed. "In the lab...and covered in...whipped cream."

"Alright! Too much info!" he spoke with a blush and waved his hands. 'Maybe I should NOT mention that to Kim, or maybe I should.'

"No need to yell. Oh." She grinned. "Shego also told my cousin that she started having cameras installed in her clothes that would lock onto 'Kimmy' and watch her...personal life."

'So need to tell her that one.'

"And she said that Shego nearly had an orgasnm from looking at 'Kimmy' doing her acrobatics." RNAnna blushed. "Though neither of us understood the reason why she would do that."

"Uh…." spoke Ron who didn't know what to say. 'Say something dummy!'

"Are you ok Ronny monkey?"

"Uh, yeah. So what we were saying before this got…..mature?" he asked with a blush.

"Oh? Did you just look at your new girlfriend in a bunny suit~" she giggled.

"No!" he cried out with a blush.

"About the girlfriend or the bunny suit part." She frowned.

"Girlfriend, I mean bunny suit, I mean...gah!" he groaned.

"Um Ronny…." She smiled slightly. "There's a monkey ninja chicken behind you eating a taco."

"Not funny." he spoke in a deadpanned tone.

"Eep eep!" Said a monkey ninja in a chicken outfit while having a half eaten banana taco. "Eep eep!"

"AHH!" Ron screamed jumping in RNAnna's arms. "See? Evil monkey ninja!"

"Ah monkey!" squeaked Rufus going in Ron's pocket.

"Eep?" It said while looking at Ron confused before giving him a thumbs up as it walked away.

"Ronny….you can get off me now." RNAnna said while blushing at the close proximity of Ron's body against her arms.

Ron blinked and sheepishly got off. "Heh, sorry."

"It's fine." She blushed. "You're cute when you're scared." She then hugged Ron against her breasts. "Like it? All natural and just for you Ronny~"

'S….Soft.' he thought with a brighter blush and a slight nosebleed.

"Amazing right? Well I'm the more endowed cousin compared to your friends enemy."

'So true.'

"And secretly." She whispered. "DNAmy started getting this crazy idea of drinking more milk to get a bigger chest."

"I thought they got big naturally?"

"Well. Not exactly...she created some new form of milk that only affected the breasts. And as you saw the last time you saw my cousin, her breasts are bigger than before." RNAnna blushed. "Maybe I should ask her to give me some?"

"Well, they look alright to me." he admitted.

"Even if they are an E-cup?" She blushed redder.

'E-Cup!?' he thought with an even bigger blush.

"Well, actually they are EE-cups." She chuckled. "You wouldn't tell from the…" She whispered the last part in his ear. "Training bra."

Ron covered his nose trying not to think too hard.

"Ronny?" She said in concern. "Are you ok? You look redder than a chilly pepper."

"I...I'll be alright." 'Once I get home and in my room.'

"Great!" She grinned. "Let's get some food, my treat...if you want?"

"Uh sure, lead the way."

"Ok Ronny~" she smiled while walking towards the cafeteria. "Tacos or pizza? Or maybe a salad?"

"Uh, maybe I'll take a salad."

"Ok one taco salad." She teased while walking to the register.

"Welcome to Tacoizza. How may I help you?" Said a young woman that looked like she got out of bed.

"We'll take two salads."

"Ok. One….pizza salad and one taco." She said while falling asleep a couple times.

"Should we correct her?" Ron whispered.

"And get her angry? She looks like the kind of person to attack us with a knife while having her eyes closed." RNAnna whispered back while the woman typed in the wrong amount.

"The total will be $107.34. Do you want drinks with it?"

"Uh, sure." spoke Ron.

"Ok now your total is 300.45 chickens…" She said before falling asleep while standing up. "Zzz...cocks…."

"Ok….let's wake her up." Ron said while moving his hand towards her face. As he poked her a hand grabbed him and sent him flying into the kitchen. "AHHH!"

Crash!

"Ronny! Are you ok?!" RNAnna yelled in concern for his safety.

"Pretty birdies." he spoke feeling dizzy after hitting the wall. A couple items landed on him including, a bag of flour, a wooden mallet, and….a big piece of goat cheese. "Ow...I see the light…"

"DON'T GO INTO THE LIGHT!" She yelled in panic.

-meanwhile in a old monkey temple-

Monkey Fist grinned as he picked up an old tablet. This table 'stated' that if he could trap an enemy's soul into a candle, he would be unstoppable.

Yea...Right.

"Soon I will take Ron Stoppable's soul and become the most powerful Monkey Fu master on earth!" He laughed as a monkey ninja in a chicken suit appeared out of the shadows.

"Eep!" It said as it gave him a picture, a picture of Ron jumping into RNAnna's arms in fear. "Eep Eeep."

He looked at the picture with a frown. "So, he's there is he?"

"Eep Eep Ep!"

"Torrington community center….Monkies!" He yelled as a mass of monkey ninja's appeared and bowed to him. "Get ready the Monkey lautern, We are going Ron hunting!" He laughed as a strike of lightning illuminated the room.

-back with the couple-

"..onny. Ronny." A voice said as Ron woke up from his 'sleep'.

"DEMON MONKEYS!" he cried out sitting up.

"RONNY!" RNAnna cried as she squashed Ron against her breasts. "Are you ok?! Did that woman cause broken bones?!"

"No, I'm fine." he groaned from the hug.

"Thank goodness!" She said while hugging him tighter. "I thought I would lose my first boyfriend to a bitch!"

'Man, she really does care.'

"Ronny? Where's your friend?" She asked while rubbing Ron's head with her face. 'So soft.'

"Rufus?" Ron looked around and saw he wasn't in his pockets. "He's gone!"

(With Rufus)

"Ow…" He said as he looked down from a high shelf. Only to nearly faint from fear as he realized that he was hanging for dear life over an oven. "Ahhh!"

Rufus panicked before landing on a taco that was cooking on the grill. He was about to burn his tail when a hand picked him up and away from the grill.

(With the couple)

Both looked all around, but didn't spot the little fella.

"Eep." A ninja monkey said from behind them. "Eep."

"AH!" jumped Ron in fear.

As he screamed a thousand more monkeys surrounded the couple before a very familiar villain walked towards them with an iron lantern with a pissed off monkey face on it.

"Hello, Stoppable." he greeted with a sneer. "It's a...pleasure to see you again after you trapped me inside a stone statue from the last time we met."

"Oh, you still mad about that?" he chuckled nervously.

This remark caused the monkey handed human to shriek like a pissed off baboon. "Yes! And I think this." He snapped his fingers and a monkey ninja with a dark glare came up and showed Rufus, gagged and tied up in its hands. "Belongs to you."

"RUFUS!" cried Ron in horror.

"Now turn your soul over to the power of the monkey lantern or I will let my minions cut the rodent with a saw." He laughed as a monkey ninja with a saw came up with a dark laugh.

"Woah there, let's just be calm. I'll give you my soul, but how do I know Rufus is gonna be safe afterwards?"

"Well maybe I should cut up that bitch over there instead?" He grinned while pointing to RNAnna.

"I have a better idea. You put the mole rat down, and I don't have to break your jaw." she spoke in a serious tone with a glare.

"Oh I'm so scared." He mocked. "You and what army?"

"I don't need an army, just my legs." She glared before jumping over and kicked his wrist, sending Rufus up in the air before leg sweeping him and started kicking the ninja monkeys down.

"GAH! MONKEY NINJAS! ATTACK!" Monkey fist yelled as the remaining monkeys charged at them.

She got into a stance that Ron thought looked familiar before she started ducking and rolling away from their attacks while kicking them or throwing them at each other.

"EEP!"

"EEP!"

Just as Ron was looking at RNAnna's butt, a ninja monkey jumped on him and proceeded to attack him with its nails. "Ah! Bad monkey! Bad monkey!"

This didn't stop it since he then felt his head getting chopped on. "EEP!"

"Hiya!" cried Rufus attacking the monkey on the head with his hands after landing on it.

"Ep!" Yelled the chicken wearing monkey as it ran from the battle along with the rest of the monkey army.

"GET BACK HERE!" Yelled Monkey fist in frustration. "YOUR LEADER COMMANDS IT!"

"And he's gonna be sore in the morning." grinned RNAnna cracking her knuckles.

"YOU BITCH!" He yelled as he attempted to strike her...only for a pissed off Ron to grab his arm and break it. "GAH!"

"No one threatens my buddy OR my girlfriend!"

"You're nothing! I'm the most powerful monkey fu master on earth! And you are just a pathetic excuse of a man!" He yelled causing both Ron and RNAnna to glare before nodding to each other as they punched him across the face, which lead for him to go flying into a wall. "Ugh…."

"Run on home unless you want more of this! Hiya!" called Ron taking a kung fu pose.

"And my Kung fu!" RNAnna glared while sticking the middle finger at the 'master'.

Monkey Fist scowled before running off with the two smirking.

"Great job Ronny!" RNAnna smiled before hugging Ron against her chest.

"Ahem." coughed Rufus standing on Ron's shoulder.

"Oh and you too Rufus." She chuckled.

Rufus nodded with a smile while Ron blushed from his position, again.

"Good thing that I, RNAnna helped out!"

"Heh, yup. Uh, can you let go now?"

"Nope. I find this adorable." She giggled before continuing to hug the red faced boy. "Oh! And I forgot to give you a reward."

"What reward?" he got his answer as she held his face up and pressed their lips together.

"Yep. Tastier than any sweets~" she smiled. That's when she noticed the time and groaned. "Aw man, it's getting late. The convention's closing soon."

"Well. Since we're dating now." Ron blushed. "Could I get your number?"

"Well you don't have to worry, cause I have a feeling you and I are gonna be seeing each other more often." she smiled kissing his cheek. "See ya later, Ronny~"

Ron blushed as he watched his new girlfriend walking away with a cheerful hop and a skip. He then looked at Rufus who was giving him a thumbs up.

"Oh, and Ronny?" spoke RNAnna turning towards him.

"Yes?" Ron asked.

"Don't be too harsh on DNAmy, she's changed a lot. Afterall, she got a slimmer body, met a nice guy with a little mole rat, and looks adorable with a blush." she winked before walking away.

Both were just plain shocked with Rufus fainting and Ron just blushing up a storm.

"Wait….that's…..wow….."

-DNAmy's lab-

"Oh Ronny." RNAnna smiled as she looked at a vial labeled, ' _Kim Possible DNA_ '.

"Meow?"

She turned to see one of her pets, which was a mix of a snake and cat with it having the head of said feline and the slithering body of the reptile.

"There you are Nagini!" She smiled while petting the snake-cat. "Oh it was a wonderful day! And soon you'll have a new papa to cuddle with."

Said pet purred with her tongue slithering out as her master brought up a picture of Rin before she eyed the naked mole rat on his shoulder.

"Oh? Interested in Rufus?" She chuckled.

The pet nodded in agreement. "Mew."

"Well as soon as we get more intimate, we can have some 'fun'." She smiled perversely.


	80. Rabeeder, Chan Lee, and Dan

Crazy trouble with love

Rabeeder, Chan Lee, and Dan

Series: Bakugan

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-one month after Naga's invasion-

In the park of the city is where we focus on a small yellow and white orb just sitting there.

"Ok….where am I?" Said the orb while opening up to reveal a four armed woman with a halo on her back. She looked around and saw how everything was bigger than her and closed up before rolling out and unfolded to see a fountain with some benches.

"This isn't Vestroia. And why am I stuck in this unattractive form!" She grumbled while looking around...only go get knocked down by a pigeon. "Gah!"

The bird tilted its head as the object got back up and was angry.

"Watch it birdbrain!" she hopped while seething in frustration.

The pigeon just picked her up and flew away.

"Ahhh! Help!" she cried out while trying to get out of the talons while seeing the ground get farther away from her.

The bird flew a while until it landed on a roof of a house. "Coo."

"You're gonna be in so much trouble when I get free." she growled trying to get away.

"Coo?" It said before pecking the orb.

"Ow! Stop that!" she growled. "Why can't I get big!?"

The bird then flew onto a chimney and dropped her down it before flying away.

"Ow! Eeh! Ooh!" she winced hitting the sides before reaching the bottom and rolled a little bit. "I hate birds." She coughed as she shook the soot off her. "Where am I?"

She looked around until she saw a picture of a familiar boy. "Hey, it's that cutie from before." she curled up and rolled over before seeing the picture was on a high shelf. "Dammit!"

Just then the door opened and a very familiar voice called out.

"Mom! I'm home! And I brought a friend!"

"Shit!" the small bakugan quickly rolled under the shelf.

"Dan." Said a woman with a red Chinese dress remarked. "I think your mom is out."

'Who is that bitch?!' The orb thought as Dan and the girl sat down on the couch. 'And why do I feel so….what was it? Jealous?'

"Dan." The girl said. "Thank you for letting me stay here until I can get an apartment."

"No problem Chan Lee." smiled the boy.

"So. Where should sleep? With your mom? In a guest bedroom? Your room?" She said the last part as a joke.

"Well the guest bedroom should be fine for now, give you a chance to decorate it if you want." he replied.

"Oh Dan. If you don't mean me prying or anything, but is it true you and Runo are dating?"

Dan blushed and sat down on the couch. "Well….no. I get why people would think that, but I just can't see myself getting with her."

"Oh? Is it because she has a nasty temper?" Chan Lee laughed.

"No duh." he snickered.

"And her hair! It's so….bland." She laughed even harder. "Heck even Shun's hair is better than hers!"

"Yeah, and pigtails? Really?"

"What is it? The 1970's?" She laughed.

Rabeeder kept listening while growing ansty. 'Ooh, I hate hiding, but who knows what they'll do when they see I'm back here.'

"Hey. Dan? What did you think about that bakugan, Rabeeder?" Chan Lee asked. "I heard from Marucho that she was….clingy."

"Well her and her sister Tricloid both were." he corrected.

"But Julie mentioned that they were really kind to you. Is that true?"

"Well they did think I was kinda cute." he admitted with a light blush.

"Well that's no surprise. Heck if I wasn't your friend I would have gone on a date with you." Chan Lee laughed while ruffling his hair.

This caused Rabeeder to glare at Chan Lee. 'Oh, it's on now.'

"But seriously." Chan Lee said with a stern look. "Did you have any feeling for them?"

"No, really I was more focused on getting through then looking for a date."

"Oh?" Chan Lee laughed. "But Julie said you were too busy looking at...Rabeeder was it...yea. You were looking at Rabeeder's breasts."

Dan blushed while Rabeeder inwardly smiled. 'So he does like me.'

"Anyway. If she does happen to somehow show up, I will...approve of the relation." Chan Lee grinned while feeling an unknown emotion which she brushed aside.

"What, are you my mom now?" he chuckled.

"Hmm. 'Mama Lee.' Has a nice ring to it." She chuckled.

Rabeeder was bouncing under the shelf while silently giggling. 'This girl is a pro! Hmm...maybe I should use her…. she better not feelings for my Danny.'

"Dan." Chan Lee said while hearing his stomach. "Are you hungry? Because if you are I can cook an authentic Chinese meal for you."

"Sounds good to me." he smiled rubbing his stomach. "I could use a bite to eat." Just as Dan finished that sentence he heard Chan Lee's stomach growling. He laughed while Chan blushed.

"Maybe I should prepare two meals." She said while blushing. She stood up and walked to the kitchen.

'Good at cooking, kind and not bad on the curves…..she's perfect!' Rabeeder thought with glee. 'But I need to get her alone or Danny will freak out and run from what I'm about to do.'

She closed up and made sure Dan wasn't looking before slowly rolling into the kitchen.

(Kitchen)

"Now where is that cooking pot?" Chan Lee said as she looked in the cabinets for it. "Wow. Limited edition sporks! No focus. I need that pot."

As she kept looking, Rabeeder stopped and unfolded. "Hey amazon!"

"What? I'm not an...who are you and why are you looking at me like that?" Chan Lee said as she looked at Rabeeder in confusion.

"Whatever, just hold still." Rabeeder concentrated her power with her form glowing before a beam shot out and hit Chan Lee's earring.

"What the!" She yelled as she felt her mind slipping and changing into a separate entity with no control of her body. ' _What did you just do!_ '

Her body blinked and looked over herself before grinning. "Not a bad fit."

' _What do you mean? Get out of my body and I won't have to throw you into the sink!_ '

"I'll be borrowing this body, that's what this means."

' _Borrowing it for what? And who are you?_ ' Chan Lee growled in frustration.

"The name's Rabeeder, and it's to get close to Danny boy in there." she smirked.

' _Oh….WHAT? But why my body? I understand why you want him but why my body?_ '

"Well it's the first girl's body that seems just right."

' _So you picked me to get Dan to love you and eventually have sex with you...in my body!_ ' She blushed.

"Ooh! I was thinking more of a date with some kissing, but sex sounds good too." she chuckled.

' _Me and my big mouth. Listen Rabeeder, why not just agree to have Dan get to know you and then you tell him about this...body possession thing. But if Dan asks for sex use condoms! I don't want to be a mother just yet!'_

"Alright, I'll get to know him."

' _And to tell him about this?_ ' She glared.

"You didn't let me finish. I'll get to know him, after I taste his lips." she grinned.

' _Fine, but after this, you get out of my body._ '

"Yeah yeah." she waved off before walking out of the kitchen.

' _Thank you. Oh and hint number one, make sure you call Dan an annoying nickname like dragy or pyus burner. That will get his attention._ ' Chan Lee grinned.

"Oh, hey Chan. How's the food coming?" asked Dan seeing the girl walk back into the living room.

"Oh right…..the food. I thought we can get take out instead Dragy." Rabeeder smiled.

Dan frowned. "You know I hate that."

"Really? I thought you loved it pyus burner." She grinned while moving closer to Dan.

"Not funny." he deadpanned.

' _Ok tip two. If step one is a dud, make him happy by saying that he either is cool, handsome or extremely cute in a bunny suit._ ' Chan Lee said with sagely advice.

'A bunny suit?' thought Rabeeder with a sweatdrop.

' _What? Bunnies are cute._ ' She pouted. ' _Just do it._ '

"Uh, but you look really handsome today." she spoke up.

"T-thanks." Dan blushed.

"And between you and me. You look cute in a bunny suit." Rabeeder grinned.

"Bunny suit?" he raised an eyebrow and looked at her confused.

"Yea. Plus you are as cute as a bunny to boot." She gigged while moving even closer to Dan.

"Uh, thanks." spoke Dan scooting back a little. "You alright? You're acting kinda….off."

' _Step three. When in doubt, hug him against OUR chests._ ' Chan Lee blushed for some unknown reason. ' _Go on. Hug Dan. Or are you a chicken?_ '

'What's a chicken?'

' _It's a bird._ ' She sweatdropped. ' _A bird that we use for cooking._ '

'You're calling me a food?'

' _If you don't hug Dan with our breasts, then yes._ '

'You humans make no sense.'

' _Neither do bakugan. Now hurry up or Dan might leave for some other woman, like Runo and Julie...maybe Alice?_ '

Rabeeder tuned her out and moved closer before hugging Dan.

"Like it Dan?" She smiled while pulling him closer to her breasts.

"Uh, sure." he blushed from the closeness and hugged her back. "You sure you're alright?"

"Of course! I'm just great." She grinned. "Heck I can outrun you in a race if you want?"

"Oh, is that a challenge?"

"Yep." She grinned. "First one to the bedroom is allowed one free kiss."

' _Good one Rabeeder!_ ' Chan Lee grinned. ' _Go for it lover bird!_ '

"Alright, now I know something's wrong." he spoke pushing her back. "Maybe you should go sit down and take a nap or something."

This caused Rabeeder to look depressed and angry. "I'm calm and fine Dan. But what about you. You have been mean to me ever since I got out of the kitchen!"

"Well you never once tried this before!" he retorted.

"What? Giving you a hug? That's normal!" She yelled.

"And suddenly a kiss to the winner of a race is too?" he gave her a deadpanned look.

"...asshole." She said before slapping Dan across the face and walking away into Dan's room.

' _What are you doing! What was that?'_ spoke Chan Lee in shock.

'What, he hurt me so I hurt him….wouldn't you do the same if someone you love broke your heart?' Rabeeder thought while laying on Dan's bed.

Chan Lee sighed. ' _Look, I get you're mad, but slapping him isn't gonna make him want to agree, it's gonna push him away. And maybe if you had thought about ACTING like me before going up to him, he wouldn't be weirded out!'_

'Then what should I do? Strip naked and hug Danny?' She retorted.

' _NO!'_

'Then what? I'm this close to crying here so just help and I will let you….share this body.' She replied while looking like she was about to flood the house with tears.

' _Look, just wait a little bit, go back out there and act like you were dizzy. Just tell him sitting down helped and you're grateful, that'll let us get in close without him being suspicious.'_

'...are you sure you're not my lost twin sister because that is brilliant!' She smiled while hugging herself. 'Thank you Chan Chan!'

' _No problem, but Chan is just fine.'_

'Ok Chan….chan.' She giggled.

' _So ready for round two?_ '

'Yup.'

' _Then what are you waiting for go get him tiger._ ' Chan Lee smiled while feeling that emotion again only to again brush it aside.

Rabeeder stayed sitting for a minute or so before getting up and leaving the room. "Hey Dan. Sorry about earlier. I was a little tipsy and I just thought you would like that. Sorry again." She bowed apologetically in front of Dan.

"Well how are you feeling now?"

"Like I can run a mile while holding you on my back." Rabeeder smiled while giving him a thumbs up. "How about that run? But no kissing, but we have the loser feed the other one when the food gets here."

"You're on!" Dan said fired up.

"Oh also the loser has to feed the other with chopsticks. Don't worry I'm not going to do anything perverted."

"Sounds good." he grinned walking to the door with Rabeeder following.

"So, the first one to get from here to the park and back again wins, ok Dan?" She smiled. "Or are you afraid of losing to a girl?"

"Heh, dream on." he grinned as they got into position.

"On the count of three." She said. "One, two, two and a half, two and three quarters,-"

"Three!"

"Hey! Not yet! Dan!" Rabeeder yelled as she ran after him. "You cheater!"

"Not my fault you're a slowpoke!" he chuckled back.

"NEVER INSULT A WOMAN'S WEIGHT!" She yelled as she used her powers to increase her speed. She passed Dan who was stunned. "Ha! Who's the slowpoke now Dan?"

"What the…" he spoke in disbelief before pushing more power into his legs.

"Oh and Dan. Remember when we first met under a field of battle?" She smiled while running closer to the park. "I loved our battle. And I love having fun with you."

"Uh, thanks." he remarked confused as he tried picking up the pace.

"What's wrong? To sl-" she said before running into a tree, face first. "Ow."

' _That hurts._ ' Chan Lee said as she felt the blow in her mind.

"You alright?" asked Dan catching up.

"Not really. I think I have splinters in my face." She groaned. "Are there any Dan?"

He looked closely. "No, but look on the bright side, you won."

"Yea...and now I felt the wooden sting of defeat." She joked while trying to get up. "Since you won Dan...could you help me up? Please."

He smiled and helped her to her feet. "Like I said, you got here first, so you won."

"Running into a tree doesn't count Dan." Rabeeder pouted cutely. "And let's just head back. I think the food might be there."

"Alright." he shrugged as they headed back.

(Home)

"Open wide Dan." Rabeeder smiled while moving a piece of fish towards Dan's mouth.

' _Now this is cute. I approve!_ ' Chan Lee grinned.

"Say aw~" she smiled.

"Ahh." he opened his mouth as Rabeeder put the fish in his mouth.

"Aw. Dan is so cute. I wish we could do this more often!" She smiled with a light blush.

"Uh, thanks." he spoke chewing on the fish.

"You're welcome. It's your turn Dan." She giggled before opening her mouth in anticipation.

He grabbed some chicken and popped it in her mouth.

"Yum. Dan is so sweet." She smiled while finishing the chicken. "If only you had a girlfriend then maybe she would enjoy this." 'Or not.'

' _Step four. Give him a confession then the truth!_ ' Chan Lee glared.

"Dan, please don't think I'm crazy when I say this."

"Say what Chan?" Dan said while eating some chicken.

"I'm actually not Chan, I'm actually Rabeeder."

Dan's eyes widened before nearly choking on the chicken. "What! Rabeeder! What are you doing in Chan's body?!"

"Well, ever since you guys beat Naga, I've been stuck here for a month."

"Wait? You have...why didn't you just find me or the other brawlers?" Dan asked with concern. "We could have helped."

"I had no idea where I was. First I was at a harbor, then downtown, then a park, I had no clue where to look."

"Still, you should have looked for us. Heck I would have even let you stay here with me Rabeeder." He blushed a little.

' _Aw Dan likes you._ ' Chan Lee giggled.

"Really?" asked Rabeeder with hope.

"Of course. I would have even let you become a part of the family." He blushed along with Rabeeder. "Heh, sorry if that sounded weird."

"No. It didn't." She blushed. "Because Dan, I really really love you."

Now it was his turn to blush brighter as Rabeeder hugged him close.

"Danny. I only wanted you. Hell I possessed Chan to better understand my new boyfriend." She smiled as tears of joy ran down her face.

' _Oh Rabeeder. You're a kind and innocent girl. Go on….you can have him…._ ' Chan Lee said while recognizing the emotion that plagued her, envy and love. ' _Go on. You can use my body...even have it….I don't need Dan's care, as long as he's happy._ '

'You love him.'

' _Yes, but if he loves you, I can let it go and let you have Dan, Rabeeder._ ' She said with a sad tone.

Rabeeder frowned. "Dan, I want you to kiss me, but that's it."

' _What? You're not going with your original plan?_ ' Chan Lee said confused.

'If we cross that line, we're gonna BOTH do it with him.'

Chan Lee looked at her before crying. ' _Thank you Rabeeder! Thank you!_ '

"Now," Rabeeder grabbed Dan's cheeks. "Pucker up big boy."

Dan blushed red as Rabeeder kissed him on the cheeks before also kissing his lips. He reached up and rubbed her back.

"Ah. Danny. You're such a kisser that I think I wet myself from your lips." She chuckled. "And Danny, Chan also loves you, she just didn't know until I confessed to you."

' _Rabeeder!_ ' She blushed.

"Heh, that explains earlier." he chuckled.

"Yea. But what did you mean?...oh! When Chan wanted to cook for you and when she asked you about being her boyfriend." She laughed as Chan blushed insider her mind.

' _Gah! Stop or I will die of embarrassment!_ '

"So, does this mean both, or all three, of us are together?" he asked confused.

"Yep. But don't worry we will do this relationship slowly so that you can get use to us. Heck as a gesture of good faith, I will allow Chan to use her body again in public and I will only surface when you're in danger or when we're alone." Rabeeder smiled. "Ok Danny?"

"Sure, but can you just call me Dan, Danny sounds like I'm a kid."

"Aw….ok Dan." She pouted cutely. That's when she came to a realization and headed back into the kitchen.

' _What's the matter Rabeeder?_ ' Chan Lee said as Rabeeder looked around the kitchen.

"Ah ha!" she walked over and grabbed her small body. "Still need this."

' _Your body? Why? I don't mind you sharing._ '

"Because with this, I can fight." she grinned. "And I think it's time to go back inside."

' _Aw. I wanted you to stay the night. Maybe in Dan's bed with his warm body comforting us?_ ' Chan Lee smiled.

"I can still do that." she grinned before the earring glowed a the beam shot out and hit the small sphere.

"Sigh. And I was starting to enjoy your company too." Chan Lee pouted slightly. "So let's head back and give Dan a great kiss to the cheeks before bed, Rabeeder."

"Sounds good to me."

"Then let's go." Chan Lee smiled as Rabeeder landed on her shoulder as they entered the dining room. "Oh Dan~ it's time for your evening kisses."

He blushed as Chan sat next to him and grabbed his face.

"Pucker up Dan." She smiled before kissing his lips.

"No fair! I wanted to do that!" Rabeeder yelled before also kissing Dan's lips.

He blushed even more as Chan hugged him and Rabeeder hopped on his shoulder.

"We love you Dan." They smiled before rubbing his body.

'Heh, I could get use to this.'

"Oh Dan, if you cheat on us. You will be harmed in the most painful way possible." They glared before returning to their rubbing.

"Uh, sure." he spoke nervously.

"Then we will be your sword and Shield against your enemies. No matter if they are humans or bakugan." They smiled before kissing his lips again.

'What have I gotten myself into?'


	81. Pacifica, Wendy, and Dipper part 2

Crazy trouble with love

Pacifica, Wendy, and Dipper part 2

xxxxxxxxxxxx

He groaned while Wendy licked his cheek. All while Pacifica pulled down his shorts.

She grinned seeing the bulge and pulled his underwear down.

She licked her Lips. Pacifica reached down and slowly rubbed around the length. "You're so Big Dippy."

"Looks like you're really a Big Dipper." joked Wendy seeing it.

Dipper blushed. Then gasped as Pacifica started licking the underside of it. "Pacifica you're amazing!" He moaned.

Wendy frowned and unbuttoned her shirt before showing her bare breasts. "What about these?"

"I….Uhhhhh…." he stammered as his face turned Red.

"Go on and taste them." she purred holding them up to his face.

He reached up and started to Suck on her nipple.

Wendy hummed while Pacifica frowned and resumed licking, but faster.

'This is Awesome!' Dipper thought. He licked and sucked around Wendy's nipple while grunting from Pacifica's tongue. "Pacifica I'm going to Cum!"

Hearing that made her move and suck on the tip.

"Ahhhhh!" He came inside of her Mouth, flooding it with his seed. He sucked on Wendy's nipple harder as Pacifica pulled her mouth off his cock.

It's a Good thing Dipper was Preoccupied with Wendy's Nipples otherwise he'd see the death glare the redhead was giving the blonde who was Showing off the Cum in her mouth.

'Oh, it's on brat.' thought Wendy. Wendy pulled her nipples out of his mouth. "I think it's time for something better." she purred. She slowly took off her Pants.

Dipper stared and saw her bare pussy in plain view. "You….you….you weren't wearing any Panties!?"

"No, why?"

"Uhhhh, never mind."

Wendy moved forward with her snatch near his head. "Lick!"

Dipper nodded before eagerly pushing his head in close and started licking her snatch.

Wendy let out soft moans.

Pacifica fumed at seeing Wendy send her a smug grin. It's On lumber-Whore!' She thought. She quickly started taking off her clothes. And she positioned herself on his cock.

"Hey Dipper, try this on." she lowered herself down and moaned as it pushed inside.

Dipper's Eyes bugged out and he let out a Moan.

"Oh god! It's so big!" moaned Pacifica feeling it stretch her out.

Dipper reached and grabbed her hips. He slowly moved up and grunted at how tighter it felt inside while seeing blood. "You're a Virgin!?"

"Well, duh." she got out.

"Why didn't you Tell me?"

"I didn't want to wait until you fucked me."

Dipper was about to say something else.

Wendy placed her pussy over his open mouth. "Keep licking."

He did so and suckled on her Clit.

"AHH YEAH!"

He started to Lightly Finger as well.

"I'm cumming!"

He continued to Suck. He licked up her juices as they came spraying out. "Tastes like Maple Syrup."

"Oh ha ha." she chuckled with a pant.

"Dipper, I'm going to Move." Pacifica said.

"Be careful."

She started to Slowly move. She hissed at how much deeper it went as she moved down. It's Too Big!' She Thought.

"What's wrong? Too big?" asked Wendy.

"NO!" Pacifica moved up and groaned before slowly moving back down.

"Maybe I can help?" Wendy said.

"H..How?" moaned Pacifica.

"Like this!" Wendy pinched her nipples.

"AH!" gasped Pacifica with a loud moan.

"Ya Like that?"

"Y-Yes!" she let out while moving up and down faster.

"Good!" She then started to Kiss her neck.

Dipper groaned as he started thrusting upwards faster.

"Faster!" She moaned.

He obliged while groaning at feeling her get tighter. "Pacifica I'm going to Cum!"

"Go ahead!" she cried out.

"Yeah Dipper, Fill'er Up!" Wendy urged.

"AHHH!" he groaned as his dick twitched before filling her with his sperm.

Her eyes widened in shock. She moaned feeling the hot sperm fill her hole and inflate her womb. she fell forward and moaned as she felt Wendy eating her Out.

"Hmm, not bad." she spoke while licking up Pacifica's juices with Dipper's cum. She turned around and got on all fours. "Alright Dipper, my turn."

Dipper got up and positioned himself.

"No not there"

"Wait, do you mean..."

"Yep, fuck my Ass!"

"You sure? That might be a little much."

"Do it!"

He walked over and grabbed her ass before prodding the tip at the hole.

"Oooh Yeah!" She moaned.

"AH!" groaned Dipper slowly pushing in and groaning at the tight hole.

"So Big!"

"You're so tight!"

"Faster!"

Dipper tried moving his hips faster to push in deeper and grunted with each movement. "Your Ass is so Big!"

"Ah! Keep fucking it!"

He started to move Faster .

Pacifica watched and got an idea. She sat in front of Wendy with her Legs open.

Wendy grinned and leaned in before lapping at the girl's folds.

Pacifica let out low moans of pleasure.

"AH! I'm gonna lose it!" grunted Dipper.

"DO IT!"

He slammed inside one more time before his cum came shooting inside her.

Wendy's eyes rolled up in the back of her head. She gave one more lick to Pacifica before biting her clit.

"AHHH YES!" cried the girl out before she shook and her juices went spraying on Wendy's face.

They all passed out on the Floor.

(Next day)

Dipper was sitting at the table eating breakfast.

"Hey Dipper you seen Wendy? She was supposed to be in Hours ago." Stan asked.

"I think she said something about pulling a muscle yesterday."

"Ugh, Lousy Teens and their Half-Assed but somewhat reasonable Excuses." Stan Grumbled as he walked away.

Dipper chuckled under his breath.

"Is he gone?" Wendy asked from under the Table.

"Yup."

"Good." she said as she continued to Suck his cock.

"Now this is the right way to spend the morning." he leaned back.


	82. Blake and Ruby

Crazy trouble with love

Blake and Ruby

Series: RWBY

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Beacon, the Emerald Forest-

Ruby was carefully walking through the brush while making sure no Grimm got near her or tried to sneak up on her. As she walked she saw a small bush covered in green with a very familiar smell.

Catnip.

'Hmmm, maybe Blake would like that as a gift.' She thought before picking a couple hand fulls of catnip, not taking into account of a small sign that read, ' _Warning, this is Faunus catnip. Any cat Faunus will enter heat and rush after the nearest love interest._ '

She turned and headed back to the academy with a smile.

-RWBY's room-

"Blake! I have a gift for you!" Ruby said as she entered the room while Yang, Weiss and Blake were busy studying for an upcoming exam.

"Keep it down." spoke Weiss with a frown as she held her book up over her face to focus on the words.

"Aw. But I only wanted to give Blake a gift." Ruby pouted cutely.

"What is it?" asked Blake intrigued.

Ruby pulled out the catnip from her pockets. "Catnip!" She smiled.

"Thanks Ruby." she smiled accepting it.

"Anytime. Blake." Ruby smiled back as she handed the catnip to her. Not knowing the consequences of her decision.

Blake leaned towards the plant and took a sniff. As the smell entered her nose, her body started to lose all inhibitions and her body began to sweat uncontrollably from a unstoppable lust. She looked at Ruby, her ribbon falling off and her eyes become more cat-like. She purred like a loud cougar before smiling. "Oh Ruby~"

Ruby blinked and backed up at the look in Blake's eyes. "Uh, Blake? You alright?"

"I'm more than alright. I'm just Purrfect." She joked.

Ruby gulped as Blake moved closer and backed up more. "Um, maybe you should lay down, maybe go back to the books?"

"Why should I study when I could fuck you until I'm the alpha~" she purred louder as Yang entered big sister mode and Weiss looked stupefied at her teammates actions.

"Alright, there's not gonna be any fucking here." spoke Yang walking over and standing between Blake and Ruby.

" **Move aside or I will not be responsible for having your face slammed against a fucking wall!** " She growled.

"Eeep!" Ruby turn and ran out the door hearing Blake's tone.

"Come back Ruby!" she tried to follow before Yang grabbed her and pushed her back from the door.

"I said no!"

" **And I said FUCKING MOVE YOU BITCH!** " She yelled before punching Yang into a wall. She bolted out the door and closed her eyes before sniffing around.

-on the other side of Beacon-

"Ah. Ah. I...think I lost her…" Ruby panted while hiding behind a bush. She made sure no one was around and sighed in relief.

"Hey Ruby~" Blake smiled from right behind the girl. "Nice spot, no one's watching~"

Ruby screamed before running the opposite direction.

"If there's one thing I love, it's cat and mouse." she growled before running after Ruby while running into a few students and sending them fling with a spin tackle.

Ruby didn't try to listen to Blake coming up behind her and just kept running through the halls before ducking in a classroom and heard the Faunus run past.

"Miss Rose!" Glynda yelled as she was currently using Cardin as a human experiment on aura manipulation. "What are you doing here?"

"Shhh, Blake's going nuts and is after me." she whispered.

"What?" She said. "Just what happened."

Ruby as about to respond, but the sound of an ax hitting the door stopped her.

" **Here's Blake~** " she said from the hole in the door before breaking the door.

"Ahh!" screamed Ruby running as she jumped out of the open window.

"You can't escape me forever Ruby. I will fuck you until you scream my name~" growled Blake running after her and jumped out the window.

-down below-

"Should I use my Semblance or not?" Ruby contemplated before hearing a loud meow from the sky.

" **Meow mother fucker!** "

Ruby jumped as Blake landed on all fours and came to her answer. "Semblance it is!" before zipping away leaving behind rose petals.

"...playing hard to get. Well two can play." She purred before running after her.

-cafeteria-

"Gangway!" Ruby yelled while running pass like the devil was chasing her for stealing infernal cookies.

"Ruby? What's wrong?" spoke Pyrrha seeing the girl.

"Blake….catnip...fucking…" She got out as Nora rubbed her back.

"I only got part of that." sweatdropped Pyrrha.

"I gave Blake some catnip and now she's chasing me with the intent to fuck me! You got to help. My life and virginity is on the line!"

"Might not wanna shout that out." remarked Jaune. "And if she's chasing you, maybe that means she's picking up your scent. Have you tried masking it?"

"No." She blushed. "I was too busy running for my life!"

" **Ruby.** " Said a very dark tone. " **Are you cheating on me with those WHORES!** "

All of them shivered and turned to see Blake slowly walking towards them.

" **So I'm not good enough? Huh. Well maybe I should kill them NOW!** " Blake roared as she ran towards them with slit like eyes.

"Think you guys can hold her off while I run?"

"Um." Jaune thought before Nora and Pyrrha ran at them with their weapons. "Guess so, provided we survive."

" **Hapless fools!** " Blake chuckled before kicking both Nora and Jaune into a wall and punched Pyrrha into the floor. " **Ruby~** "

"Eeep!" Ruby zipped away while Ren used the chance to kick Blake to the wall.

" **...you…..FUCKING BASTARD!** " Yelled the enraged Fanus as she jumped from the wall and spin kicked Ren into the wall where Jaune and Nora were, where his hands touched both Nora's and Jaunes butts. She turned and got on all fours. " **Here I come Ruby~"**

-near Ozpin's office-

"Headmaster! This is an emergency!" Ruby knocked on the door frantically.

It opened and Ozpin stepped out. "What is it Miss Rose?"

"Blake is on a rampage and she is trying to fuck me! Please help me please!" Ruby begged while on the verge of tears as she walked into the office.

"Easy there Miss Rose, just tell me what happened." he spoke patting her shoulder after shutting the door.

"I just gave Blake some catnip-"

"Hold up, regular or the catnip near the Emerald Forest?"

"The Emerald forest? Why?"

Ozpin sighed and rubbed his head. "This isn't good."

"Headmaster? What happened to Blake?" Ruby sobbed. "Was it something I did?"

"Stay calm Ruby. You didn't know, but the catnip you exposed her to is more potent than regular catnip."

"What….potent?" Ruby asked confused.

"It's stronger and when inhaled by cat Fauni, it causes them to go into what many call 'heat', a period when animals desire a mate."

Ruby looked shocked and red at the same time. "S-so Blake is chasing me…."

"To mate with you? Yes."

"But I'm a girl!" She blushed. "And I'm not that compatible with Blake!"

"Well that doesn't sound like it to me. That catnip is strong, but she wouldn't target just anyone. She would target the closest one she had any interest in pursuing a relationship with."

"...M-me!" She blushed as the door started to get hit by a large body in motion.

Blake's body!

" **Ruby! Come out so I can fuck you and make you my mate~** " she said as she tackled the door. " **Grr...again!** "

"Please tell me there's antidote!" Ruby begged tugging on Ozpin's clothes.

" **Blake is COMING FOR YOU RUBY DEAREST~** "

"The only way is to try and restrain her with numerous men and women to assist, try and stun her, or try to outrun her and wait till it leaves her system."

"But Yang, Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora and Ren tried and failed! Who else would stop her!"

" **RUBY! I'M ALMOST THROUGH~** "

"Then try to outrun her, I'll hold her off." Just as Ozpin said those words the door flew of the hinges and landed on opposite sides of the room.

" **Ruby…..are you shiting me! YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME WITH AN OLD FART!** " Blake yelled before running at them.

"Go!" Ozpin ran at Blake as Ruby ran for the window.

" **Let me pass you old goat or I will claw your face off!** "

"Sorry Miss Belladonna, but right now you need to either calm down, or I will use force." he warned.

" **How about I just kill you!** " She growled before throwing the large doors at him.

He retaliated by forming a forcefield that repelled them and made them fall harmlessly away. However he didn't realize it was a ruse and got kicked right into a plant on the other side of the room.

"Oh Ruby~" Blake purred as she jumped out the window after her. She landed on the ground and looked around to see Ruby was gone. "R...Ruby. Why are you doing this to me! This is n **ot funny anymore!** "

(Behind a bush)

"Ah...I think I lost her….this time." Panted Ruby before laying on her back on the grassy surface. She made sure to look around one more time before slowly relaxing

"Ruby….why do you hate me?" Cried Blake from in front of Ruby's hiding spot, though she didn't see or smell her yet. "I...love you and you just ignore me. Like always." She started crying both like a heartbroken girl and a cat that lost her kittens. "Mew mew meow."

'Aw, Blake.' thought Ruby who silently moved closer and felt bad hearing Blake's crying.

"Meow! Mew mew….Ruby! Meow!" She cried louder as Ruby moved even closer to the crying Faunus. That's when Blake picked up a familiar scent and looked around her before growling. "Ruby… **..you fucking heart breaker!** "

"Yipe!" Ruby stood up and saw Blake crouch down and turned before running again from the Faunus.

" **Get back her Ruby and face my wrath, you heart breaker!** " Blake yelled as she ran faster than before.

"Blake! You need to calm down!" Ruby called running around the fountain with Blake close behind.

" **I will not calm down until you apologize you fucking….fucking….HEARTBREAKER!** "

"Hey! I was trying to do something nice!" Ruby spat back as they moved around the fountain while looking at the other. "How was I supposed to know that YOU'D lose it from catnip? And over me?"

" **I'm not 'losing it' and I loved you!** " roared Blake before bending her legs and jumped over and landed on top of Ruby. " **And I'll prove it, right here! Right now!"**

"B-Blake! Stop! Please I don't want to be-" she tried to finish before getting kissed on the lips by Blake.

" **Just shut up and fuck.** " Blake growled. She raised her hand and her claws popped out before swinging them down and cut the top of Ruby's clothes off.

"Hey this is my favorite outfit!" Ruby blushed as her bra was exposed along with black panties with Blake's face on it.

She grinned and grabbed the small breasts before squeezing them. " **Care to tell me what my face is doing on your panties?"**

Ruby stayed silent until she couldn't take it anymore. "BECAUSE I LOVE YOU BLAKE BELLADONNA!"

Blake blinked in surprise before frowning and started kneading her breasts harder. " **Then talk. Why did you run from me?"**

"I was scared ok! You trying to 'fuck me' was similar to rape! And I didn't want to be raped!" Ruby glared.

Blake's eyes widened as she pulled her hands back and frowned. "I...I never meant….I never wanted to hurt you."

"I know." Ruby smiled. "But you just scared me and I...I just wanted our first time to be a happy one not a painful one."

Blake shook and felt tears go down her cheeks. "Ruby...I'm so sorry. I can't believe I nearly hurt you like that!"

"No, I should be the one saying that. I found the catnip and I didn't know it would cause this. So Blake. I'm sorry for hurting you like this." Ruby said while rubbing Blake's tear covered cheeks with her right hand. "Will you ever forgive me?"

Blake sniffled. "I should be asking for forgiveness."

"I already did Blake." Ruby smiled. "But do you forgive me? Or yourself?"

"I'll always forgive you, but me? I can't." she sniffled as her eyes went back to normal.

"Maybe we can…. 'Fuck' together?" Ruby suggested. "But without the catnip."

"That's going to be hard." she groaned. "I still have that stuff in my systems."

"So? Personally I found your meows cute." Ruby admitted as she grabbed Blake and hugged her.

"But I might lose myself again."

"Not when I'm here. I promise not to run, scream or hurt you as long as I live Blake Belladonna. I promise this on the Rose's honor." Ruby smiled as she put her hands inside Blake's bra. "Wow. They're much bigger than mine...maybe bigger than Yangs!"

"Ah!" gasped Blake and shivered. "R-Ruby. Do you really want us to do it...here?"

"Maybe~" she giggled while groping the cats breasts. "You did say you wanted to fuck me, right here, right now."

"Nya!" Blake moaned while blushing. "I..un...eep."

Ruby grinned as she pulled Blake's bra down and started rubbing her bare chest.

"Nya~ R-Ruby….st-top...it tickles nya!" Blake purred while feeling her nipples harden.

"In that case." Ruby started twirling the nipples between her fingers while licking the breasts.

"Nya!" Blake moaned as she started to feel her pussy getting wet from the touch.

"Is someone sensitive?" teased Ruby who kept rubbing the nipples.

"R-Ruby, when I get out of this I will make you nya, as wet as a cat!" She half-threatened before feeling her juices soaking her panties.

Ruby grinned before taking her hands off and started sucking on Blake's right nipple.

"Ruby! Nya!" She cried out as she felt her nipple sucked on by Ruby's soft mouth. 'I can't hold my juices….I can't nya!' She moaned as her panties became terribly soaked.

Ruby pulled back and grinned seeing Blake's flushed face. "Did you cum?"

Blake nodded before taking her chance and ripping Ruby's bra off and started sucking on her left nipple.

"AH!" gasped Ruby who felt her body shudder as Blake started rubbing her other breast at the same time. Each time she sucked, Ruby's folds started to slowly wet her panties until they became white. 'Her tongue is really rough!'

Blake purred while she moved her hand from Ruby's right breast to her soaked panties and started rubbing them. "Wow, soaked through."

Ruby blushed as she moved her left hand down to Blake's panties. "Same with you."

Blake grinned before growling as she shook and her eyes went back to before.

"Blake. Are you turning back? If so...let's grind our snatchs until we both faint~" Ruby said with a sultry voice.

" **I'll make you moan my name."** she growled before kissing Ruby again like a wild animal while inserting a finger up her snatch.

"Ah~ Blake I love you!" She cried out as she came onto Blake's hand. Blake smiled as she licked the juices as Ruby pulled off her panties. "Please. Fuck my wet pussy~"

" **As you wish.** " Blake smiled as she took off her panties and slowly moved her clit on to Ruby's. " **But be warned, once we start, I'm not stopping until you're a sopping mess."**

"Same with me Blake. I want you to turn into a wet cat." Ruby giggled. "I love you Blake."

" **Love you too Ruby.** " she growled before she started moving her hips against Ruby's.

"Ah. You pussy is so wet and warm~" moaned Ruby feeling their pussies rub against the other and felt a jolt of pleasure come up through her spine.

" **Nya. Your snatch is so wet that even Nora couldn't fix it.** " Blake joked as she rubbed harder against Ruby's pussy.

Ruby grinned and reached over before grabbing one of Blake's breasts while moving her hips.

" **Cheeky. I nya love it.** " Blake moaned as she grabbed Ruby's breast and moved her hips faster against Ruby's folds.

Both girls grunted and moaned while feeling their pussies soak the other even more.

"Blake! I...I feel so alive!" Ruby moaned as both lovers became covered in each other's love juices.

" **Nya! I can't stop!"**

"I can't stop either." Ruby moaned as she felt her climax coming. "Blake kiss me."

The Faunus licked her lips as they leaned in and she quickly pushed her tongue inside Ruby's with a growl.

Each girl felt their climaxes as their pussys exploded with their juices. Both moaned out as their groins became covered in the others juices.

As they calmed down, they laid on each other's soaking wet bodies with Blake's catnip induced state finally subsided.

"Blake….." panted Ruby.

"Yes...Ruby?" panted Blake with a smile.

"If that's how you were with it…...then maybe I should have stuck around." she chuckled.

"Ruby…." Blake pouted while her ears drooped. "I'm….not a beast...I'm a calm cat."

"You know I'm joking." she smiled hugging Blake.

"I know." She giggled before kissing Ruby's cheek.

-later, infirmary-

"I apologize." Blake bowed to a few students including Yang, Jaune, Nora, Ren and Pyrrha who were in casts. "I shouldn't have hurt you like that. Please forgive me."

"It's alright." winced Pyrrha. "Accidents happen."

"Even the one where Ren groped our butts?" Nora grinned while both Ren and Jaune blushed.

"And Yang." Blake blushed. "I...I'm now Ruby's girlfriend!"

"Wait, you mean you and Ruby actually…." Blake nodded as Yang looked at her with a glare. "Just wait until I get out of these casts, then you better run."

"Yang!" Ruby yelled. "Stop that or I will tell Jaune about your crush!" She smirked.

Yang blushed and looked away while Ruby kissed Blake on the cheek.

"Oh and Jaune." Blake grinned like a Cheshire Cat.

"Yes?"

"Yang has a massive crush on you~" she laughed as both girls left the room, leaving a shocked Jaune, a pissed off Pyrrha, a happy Ren and Nora, and a crimson faced Yang.

"You do realize later your sister is gonna kill me, right?" spoke Blake.

"Maybe but if we use that catnip, we can keep Yang from killing my girlfriend." Smiled Ruby.

"I think you just want a reason for us to have sex, don't you?"

"Maybe, and at least there aren't any more cat Faunus around."

-Atlas-

"ACHOO! Stupid colds." A girl with a short skirt and bright colors spoke rubbing her nose.


	83. Tsukune and Yukari

Crazy trouble with love

Tsukune and Yukari

This idea was suggested to me by Hamm-Ram, who wanted me to try and give this idea a go. Hope you like it.

Rosario Vampire

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Yokai Academy, Monster world-

In the school for monsters known as Yokai Academy, is where we find a small witch working on a new potion to help her win her crush over.

"I just need Tsukune-kun and Moka-chan to drink this, and soon we'll all share the same bed." smiled Yukari with a blush on her face as she poured the final ingredient into the vial and smiled at seeing it turn purple, but stopped when she saw it begin to bubble over the top and shake.

"Oh no." Yukari was too slow to chuck it as it ended up exploding and covering her form in a purple mist. She coughed as she tried to fan it away and walked over to open a window to air the mist out.

"That wasn't suppose to happen." sighed Yukari in disappointment at her potion failing; that is until she began to feel woozy.

"Wha-" Yukari held her head as she began to see images of her two crushes flash before her eyes. All moments she had with them seemed to play out in her mind, but something changed. It looked as though each moment seemed to show only her and Tsukune in the images while everyone else seemed to be cropped out of them, as though they were never there.

Yukari smiled at each image and stood up and made her way out of the room. She didn't even register the fact that the images showed only her and Tsukune as she had only one goal in mind.

"Tsukune-kun will be mine~!" sang Yukari walking down the halls and looking for her crush.

She made it to the room for the newspaper club and took a peek inside and spotted her crush being smothered by Kurumu's breasts.

Her eyes darkened before she waved her wand and caused several wash bins to fall onto the succubus, causing her to fall unconscious. That's when she chose the moment to walk in and pretended to be shocked. "What happened?"

Tsukune helped prop Kurumu into a chair and had a good idea those bins were from Yukari, but he couldn't just outright say it. "Are you ok, Kurumu-san?"

"Uh….pretty birds…." she spoke.

He sweatdropped before looking around and spotted Yukari's hat jutting out from a closet. "Yukari-chan?"

No response except the sound of her giggling.

Tsukune slowly walked over and opened the closet.

"TSUKUNE-KUN!" She yelled out before hugging him tight.

"Ah! Yukari-san." he watched her nuzzling against his stomach. "Uh, Yukari-chan?"

"My handsome Tsukune-kun." She giggled while nuzzling him more.

"Yukari-chan, did you knock Kurumu-chan out?" he asked gesturing to the succubus.

"Maybe?" She smiled.

"You know you shouldn't do that without a reason." he deadpanned.

"She was trying to seduce you again!" She glared lightfully. "I don't want Tsukune-kun to be seduced by anyone!"

"Uh, alright." he sweatdropped while trying to get her to let go.

"Tsukune-kun. Can you help me with something?" she asked.

"Like what Yukari-chan?"

'Bingo!'Yukari shyly looked away. "Um….I need help with this one class."

"Which one?" Tsukune asked while looking at the young witch.

"Sex education."

Tsukune blushed red while his jaw gaped. "H-H-HUH!?"

"Could." She blushed. "Could you teach me Tsukune-senpai kun?"

"Y-Yukari-chan! C-Can't you just…...study harder?" he suggested with a bright red face.

"Pwese?" She pouted.

Tsukune gulped and sighed. "Fine, I'll help you study it."

"Ya!" She jumped in joy as she kissed Tsukune's cheek. "Thank you Tsukune-kun!" she grabbed his hand. "We can study in my room!"

Tsukune blushed as he was grabbed by his hand and was dragged by a running Yukari.

-Yukari's room-

"Here we are, my room." Yukari smiled. It was a rather simple girl's room with a few pictures of Tsukune and Moka on the walls with some of her supplies near the wall. On the bed was a plushy of the human and vampire in wedding dresses.

"Uh, it looks good." he sweatdropped seeing the pictures and plushies.

"Thank you Tsukune-kun. Oh, need a snack? I have a potion for turning paper into rice balls."

"That's alright." he spoke walking over as they sat on the bed. "So, what are you having trouble understanding so far?"

Yukari blushed while playing with her skirt. "...the….intercourse….part."

"Uh, well I think the book's are pretty….clear on that part." he blushed tugging on the collar of his uniform.

"...Tsukune-kun. Am I attractive?" She blushed redder than Moka after eating a poisoned cookie.

"Uh? Well of course Yukari-chan." he spoke thinking she meant it as a friendly question.

"Really?" She blushed. 'Like a woman~'

"Yeah." he smiled patting her head.

"Even more than Moka-chan?" She stuttered from the patting.

Tsukune tried to think of something and thought of something. "The way I see it, each one of you has your own ways of being beautiful, so you don't need to try and compare yourselves to each other. You're fine just the way you are."

Yukari blushed at that statement. "R-Really Tsukune-kun?"

He gave a nod with a smile.

"...Tsukune-kun…." She stuttered while looking down. 'It's time to get my man.'

He looked at her and suddenly found himself on his back as Yukari tackled on top of him and started unbuttoning his pants. "Y-Y-Yukari-chan!?"

"Hold still." Yukari blushed as she took off his boxers and looked wide eyed at the massive cock that hit her on the face. 'So b-big.'

"Y-Yukari-chan! What are you doing!" he cried out with a red face and groaned as Yukari put her hands on it.

"Practicing sex." She stuttered while rubbing the cock with her hands while licking Tsukune's cheek. "I did say I needed help with the intercourse part."

"Y-Yukari-chan. We can't-" he tried to get out before groaning as she started moving her hands over his cock.

"Tsukune-kun. I wanted this." She stuttered while rubbing the cock faster. "I heard it feels good when rubbing it, does it feel good?"

Tsukune just blushed as he tried to keep a moan from escaping his mouth.

"I'll take that as a yes." Yukari blushed. She kept rubbing it and saw it get harder in her hands. "Have you ever had someone do this for you?"

"N-no!" He blushed. "No one! I wasn't popular with the girls back home."

"Did you ever imagine one of us doing this?" she teased.

Tsukune blushed as he did imagine them doing this on occasion, mostly Moka and Ruby….mostly Moka.

Yukari felt it get harder and grinned. "You have. I didn't know you were such a pervert Tsukune-kun~"

"Y-Yukari-chan! Why?"

"Because I'm done waiting." she grinned before sticking her tongue out and lightly ran it across the side.

Tsukune felt his cock getting harder with each lick of Yukari's tongue. 'I can't believe this is happening!'

'Tsukune-kuns' cock….it's so warm and slimy?' She thought as Tsukune's cock twitched. "Oh! Are you going to cum?"

Tsukune just blushed as his semen poured out onto Yukari's face.

"Wow!" Yukari let the hot sperm shot onto her face and chest and shivered at feeling the warmth from it. "Tsukune-kun's semen…..it's covering my body like lotion~"

The male blushed and watched as Yukari took some of the semen from her cheek and licked it up with a moan.

"And just as sweet as my Tsukune-kun." Yukari grinned as she took of her shirt.

"Yukari-chan, maybe we should stop." eh got out while looking at her bra covered chest.

"No….I want this…" She blushed as Yukari unhooked her bra. "I really want this Tsukune-kun." she tossed the bra down and started taking her skirt off. "Please….teach me."

Tsukune blushed as Yukari was naked and started licking up some of the semen on his cock and made him groan. "I….I…..Alright."

"Tsukune-kun." She smiled before kissing his lips. "I love you~"

'She took my first kiss.' he thought and watched as she laid on her back and spread her legs, giving him a clear look at her folds.

"Tsukune-kun….since you stole my first kiss….please take responsibility by getting me pregnant." Yukari blushed as she somehow mixed up kissing with getting pregnant.

"W-What!" he exclaimed with wide eyes. "Yukari-chan! I can't do that!"

"But you kissed me." She blushed as she used her hands to widen the folds. "That means I'm pregnant….right?"

Tsukune fell back anime style before sitting back up with a sweatdrop. "Uh, no."

"But Mom said that-" she got out before Tsukune straightened the matter out.

"You get pregnant when a man's sperm reaches your womb." he spoke, surprised she actually didn't know that part.

Yukari looked shocked. "Really….so mom lied?"

"Yes….sorry Yukari-chan."

She pouted, but then grinned. "In that case," she crawled onto Tsukune's lap with a dark grin. "I'll make sure you cum inside."

"But….what about your life? Getting a job? Finding a better man?" Tsukune said panicking.

"Too late~" she sang before moving up and rubbed her folds against the tip. "I'll make sure to take all of you!"

"Wait Yukari-chan! Please don't-" he tried to say before Yukari slammed her pussy down on his cock, causing blood to drip out. "Yukari-chan!"

"AHH!" she cried out wincing feeling her hymen tear and bit her lip to try and muffle her cry of pain. "T...Tsukune-kun….it hurts…."

"Yukari-chan, don't move. Once it tears your body is sensitive and you need to stay still or it'll hurt worst."

Yukari looked at him with crying eyes. "I...I just wanted you to love me….like how Moka-chan is to you…."

Tsukune frowned and carefully hugged her while rubbing her back to try and soothe the pain.

"Please….be gentle...Tsukune-kun."

"I will." he nodded while rubbing her back and feeling her slowly relax.

"Tsukune-kun….thank you for being my friend." Yukari smiled. "My insides are feeling really warm, does that mean I can move now?"

"If you want Yukari-chan." He said rubbing Yukari's back. "But you don't have to if you don't want to."

"Of course I do!" she slowly raised up and shuddered before moving back down and moaned. "So big!"

Tsukune moaned a little as the young witch thrusted her hips against his cock.

"Um! Tsukune-kun's cock is so warm~" she moaned as said male felt his hands being held by Yukari's groping her boobs. "Go ahead and squeeze them~"

Tsukune blushed as he complied to her request by groping Yukari's breasts….hard.

"Ah! Tsukune-kun~" moaned Yukari feeling her body get warmer. "How do they feel?"

"Like mochi." He said as he continued to grope them.

"Heh, do they feel better than Kurumu's saggy tits?" she smirked while moving her hips without stopping.

"Maybe?" He blushed. "I don't know?!"

She grinned and hugged Tsukune's head to her chest. "How about now?"

"...yes….maybe…." He said while trying to keep a nosebleed under control.

'Hah! Take that Kurumu!' she inwardly grinned before moving her hips up and down on Tsukune's cock faster with it pushing in deeper.

"Yukari-chan…..don't take this the wrong way...but Moka-chan's breasts are bigger but you have cute breasts." He blushed.

"Aww, I'm not mad." she smiled. "But you'll have to do something for bringing up another girl while you're fucking me."

"W-What?"

"Go deeper and tell me how my young pussy feels~" she purred while moving her hips against him harder.

"Alright…." He said before picking Yukari up and holding her body against his. "But please don't say I didn't warn you Yukari-chan." he wrapped his arms around her and started moving his hips upwards with more power and felt her insides get tighter and narrower.

"AH~ Tsukune-Kun!" She cried out. "I feel that fat cock hitting my womb!"

"Ah! Yukari-chan! You're insides are hugging me so closely I can't stop!" he grunted.

"Then don't stop Tsukune-Kun!" she cried as his cock hit against her womb with each thrust causing the witch to feel a mini orgasm. "Fuck me you lolicon~" She moaned louder as he leaned down and started sucking on one of her nipples without stopping his thrusts.

"Yukari-chan." He grunted. "Your insides are consuming my cock!"

"AHH! They want your cum! Give them your sperm!" she moaned out feeling her eyes rolling in the back of her head.

"YUKARI-CHAN!" He yelled as his cock started to twitch inside her. "I'm gonna cum!"

"THEN CUM TSUKUNE-KUN!" She cried as his semen poured into her womb. "I LOVE YOU!"

He groaned out as he felt his seed pour inside her while her insides got tighter than before.

"Tsukune-kun….I want a child…" She blushed while panting, her eyes covered in lust. "Please…"

Tsukune panted and found it hard to ignore with Yukari's face flushed and panting with sweat while her insides didn't seem to want to let go.

"Please give...me all those newborn children~" Yukari blushed as her hips continued to suck Tsukune's semen out from his cock.

"You want them? Then TAKE THEM!" he roared out moving his hips back and forth inside her with nothing but lust now clouding his mind.

"TSUKUNE-KUN~ MORE SEMEN!" Yukari cried as they both thrusted with equal passion. "I WANT IT ALL!"

"Then TAKE IT ALL!" He yelled as he thrusted his cock deeper into Yukari's folds causing a small bulge to form in her belly. "I'll make sure you can't walk straight for days!"

"TSUKUNE-KUN~" She moaned as his semen poured into her faster than before.

-Next day, Newspaper Club-

"Tsukune-kun!" Yukari smiled as she hugged the boy. "Thank you for helping me yesterday~"

"Heh, no problem." he chuckled rubbing the back of his head. 'If she gets pregnant, we're both in so much trouble, mostly me though.'

'Maybe I should tell him that I drank an instant fertility potion before having sex….Na~' Yukari smiled before thinking of how to get Moka into the mix.

"Tsukune-kun!" Moka said as she went for her annual….bite of the day.

Tsukune's blood.

She bit on Tsukune's next and started drinking while Yukari watched and got a hidden devious grin.

'If I can't get Moka-chan to get Tsukune-kun naturally. I'll just use something unnatural.' She grinned. 'Hope you like sweet blood because next week, I'm going to give you the best blood on earth….Moka-chan~'


	84. May and Ash

Crazy trouble with love

May and Ash

Series: Pokemon

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Kanto, Viridian forest-

"Man, it's great to be back home." smiled Ash as he and his traveling pals were walking through the place where he began his journey.

"Well technically it's nearly home." Cilan remarked while Iris just tried to not look annoyed at Ash's overly energetic personality. "And I must say, this is a quaint little forest that I can feel the aromas mixing smoothly in the air itself."

Just then a rustling was heard from a nearby grove of trees along with a high pitched scream.

"AAAHHH!"

"What was that?!" cried Ash before running towards the sound.

"AAAHHH! LOOK OUT!" Yelled a woman's voice as it came closer until it hit Ash and caused them to tumble onto the ground. "Ow…"

"Ow." Ash rubbed his head while Pikachu made a surprised sound and he turned to see who the person was.

"Ash?" The woman said getting up. "Is that you?"

"May?" he spoke looking at the girl.

Said girl smiled before hugging Ash. "I missed you Ash!"

"I missed you too." he smiled hugging her back. That's when Cilan and Iris caught up.

"Who's the child?" May asked pointing to Iris. "She looks like a new trainer….and is that pokemon living in her hair?!"

"Hey! Who you calling a child ya little brat!" she called back with a frown.

"I'm older than you, you little brat!" May glared back at Iris. "And if you think I'm a child then you need your eyes re-examined!"

Both glared at the other with Axew, Cilan, Pikachu, and Ash getting nervous.

"At least I have a better reach than you flat chest!"

"Alright! Let's all just try to calm down." suggested Ash.

"Fine Ash." May sighed. "But you owe me."

"Sounds fair." he relented.

"So Ash." May asked confused. "Who are they and where's Brock?"

"Well, this guy's Cilan, a gym leader and the first gym I went to when I reached Unova." he gestured to the green haired male.

"And the brat?" May glared again at Iris.

"Iris, she and I met kind awkwardly and she wants to be a dragon master." he spoke while getting in between and keep the girls from shouting again.

"Like how? Did she try and do anything to hurt my 'pokemon trainer' teacher?" May asked with a glare.

"Your what?" asked Iris with a raised eyebrow.

"My teacher." May said with a frown. "Ash is a great teacher!"

"He couldn't teach a four year old how to use a pokeball!"

"SHUT UP!" May yelled as she wanted to punch the girl right in the face. "ASH IS A BETTER TRAINER THAN YOU'LL EVER BE!"

"WANNA PROVE THAT BRAT!" yelled Iris back.

"I WILL RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW YOU BRAT!" Yelled May as she was about to throw a right hook on to the girl's nose. Only to be stopped by Ash.

"Both of you stop!" he called out. "May, what were you screaming about earlier?"

May calmed down before trembling. "I accidently got between a Beedrill hive raid with another nest….and I became their next target."

"Wait, you mean you might have lead them here? You really are a kid." spoke Iris.

"SHUT UP! OR I WILL PUNCH THAT MOUTH OF YOURS!" May yelled in anger while being held back by Ash. "Let me go!"

"Perhaps we should find somewhere to rest today!" suggested Cilan trying to calm Iris down.

"Grrr. If we rest, keep this brat away from me." May growled while calming down in Ash's arms.

"We're not to far from a small hotel near here. I passed it when I came by here." spoke Ash.

"Ok. But I'm staying with you, better then rooming with miss tree over there." May said while pointing to Iris' hair.

"Tree? This coming from the girl who's hair looks like she has drooping ears!"

"Hey! At least my hair doesn't stunt my growth. You're so small even a Ditto is bigger than you, Heck Pikachu's bigger than you!" May taunted.

Iris growled and tried jumping on May except Cilan and Axew held her back with her fuming.

"Ash." May whispered in his ear. "Why did this brat join you, she's too bitchy and she winds like a baby Poochyena."

"I honestly don't know, she just tagged along and I just let her stay cause I could use the company." he whispered back.

"You should have called me." She whispered back. "I care about you too much to just leave you alone."

Ash blushed at the underlying meaning and nodded. "Sorry, It kinda slipped my mind."

"Next time call me when you go take on a league. Please?" She whispered.

"No problem."

"Good." She smiled. "Now let's get going Ashy~" She whispered the last part in his ear.

He blushed and cleared his throat. "Everyone follow me."

"That means you, Tree Hair." May teased as she walked with Ash towards the hotel. "Try not to get a Kakuna caught in it." 'Or a Raticate.'

Iris growled and reluctantly followed while stamping on the ground.

-hotel-

"Finally." May smiled as she walked though the hotel doors.

"Oh, hello there." greeted a middle aged man behind the counter. "I take it you all came here to stay the night?"

"One double bed." May said while holding Ash's hand, secretly but not too secretly for the man at the counter not to notice. "With a view."

"Of course, I take it you two will be sleeping in that room?" he asked looking at Ash and May.

"Yes." May smiled while Ash blushed lightly.

"And you two?" the man turned to Cilan and Iris.

"Separate beds." Iris said. "Without a view."

"Alright, here you all go." he handed the girls the keys. "Enjoy your stay."

"We will." May said while taking her room key. 'Very much~'

They headed upstairs with Iris glaring at the back of May's head.

"So Ash? Another failed attempt? Or another villainous organization trying to control the world?" May asked with curiosity.

"You mean me failing to beat the league?" he asked.

"Yes. But don't worry. I'll alway root for you." May smiled as they walked up the stairs.

"They seem like great friends." Cilan remarked to Iris with a smile.

Iris just grumbled as she continued to glare at May.

"What are you looking at?" May said annoyed as she glanced at the 'Dragon master' and is now looking at the girl. "Got something to say?"

Iris growled before stopping at room number 234, May's & Ash's room.

"That's our room." glowered May.

"So?" Iris said with a smirk. "You need an adult to keep an eye on you two kids."

"Oh yeah, would you mind going out and finding one for us?" spoke May while looking around. "Oh look! I see three and one child." she grinned patting Iris' head.

"I'm not a kid, you brat!" She pouted.

"Cilan, why don't you two go to your room? I think she needs a nap."

"Hey!" Iris yelled before being pulled away by the green haired connoisseur.

"Try not to wet the bed!" May called back with a smug grin as she opened the door and lead Ash inside.

-room 212, Iris and Cilan's room, two hours later-

Iris fumed on her bed while Cilan was making some dinner. "Stupid brat…"

"Iris, maybe you should have been a little more nicer to May. She is Ash's friend after all." spoke Cilan stirring the stew.

"Yea. And they're siblings." Iris sarcastically said. "They couldn't win a battle with a Pichu."

'Coming from the girl who jumps seeing a Vanillite?' thought Cilan with sarcasm.

"Pika." The mouse Pokemon said as he looked at the door with twitching hears listening to something that only he could hear at the moment.

"Axew?" spoke the pokemon walking over.

"Pika pika….pika...pik." Pikachu said while blushing a little in embarrassment.

-pokespeak activated-

"I know that sound anywhere." spoke Pikachu turning to Axew.

"Who?" Axew asked confused. "And what are you hearing?"

"Well I can hear a sound coming from Ash and May's room, and it's not the first time." he blushed.

"Wha? What do you mean?" Axew asked while looking at the door, then Iris, then Pikachu.

"Uh, it's nothing." he spoke walking away from the door. "Let's just give them their moment."

Axew just looked at Pikachu before jumping off the bed and running towards the door as the dragon opened the door and ran to the source of the noise.

"Axew!" Cried Iris who saw her pokemon run out before following.

"Iris!" Cilan yelled as he ran after them with Pikachu behind him.

-room 234, outside-

Axew stopped outside the door and pressed his head against it. He heard a loud moaning which caused him to blush heavily as his trainer found him.

"Axew! Why did you run out?" asked Iris walking over and looking at the number with a frown.

"AH! ASH!" Cried a loud scream from the room. One that caused the two to jump at the sheer volume.

"Iris, what's going on?" asked Cilan as he and Pikachu walked over.

"I don't know but something is happening to the brats." Iris frowned while Axew opened the door a bit.

"Iris, you shouldn't be doing that." spoke Cilan.

"Like hell I wouldn't!" Iris said before looking through the crack….and blushed. "What the!"

Axew looked in and blushed with his mouth dropped open. So did Cilan as he looked in and saw the sight.

(Inside)

We find May, who was wearing a night piece that looked like her Arabian contest outfit, being thrusted into by Ash's cock. "Ah...Ash! I can't hold it…"

"Me neither." he grunted moving his hips while holding her thighs. "I'm gonna cum!"

"Then cum AsHH! AH!" May cried as Ash's semen poured into her womb. "I LOVE THIS ASH KETCHUM!

"AHHH!" he groaned making sure he pushed in all the way as his sperm coated her insides.

"FUCK ME ASH! FUCK YOUR LOVER~" May cried as the door suddenly opened up and four figure landed on the ground. "AAAHH!"

"GUYS!" cried Ash with wide eyes and a bigger blush.

"WHAT THE HELL ASH! WHY ARE YOU RAPING THAT BRAT?" Iris yelled with a massive blush covering her face.

"Rape? He's fucking me, duh." spoke May with a frown. "Were you outside listening!"

"Y-Yes." Cilan blushed. "But only because Iris was chasing Axew."

They looked at said pokemon who blushed in embarrassment.

"But...H-How!?" Iris asked stuttering. "How did a kid like him start having a relationship?! He can't even clean his hat!"

"You might now understand, seeing how much younger you are." May smirked seeing Iris get angry again. "But he's always been in a relationship, with me."

"WHAT! YOU!" She yelled with jealousy.

"Yup, and ever since we traveled together, we've kept it on the down low. But when we meet back up, we make sure to help the other one out. This is called S-E-X. Do you know what sex is?" she asked in a condescending tone.

"YES I DO!" She growled. "BUT HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN!?"

"We got to know each other, started off slow, then one night we kissed and took our cherries that night. Oh, that means we fucked in case you didn't know." she smiled.

"I think what Iris meant to say was, how did you realize you were….you know." Cilan said while holding back an enraged Iris. "Start dating."

"Well it was around the middle of when me, May, Max, and Brock were out in the Hoenn Region. Me and May tried to support each other, her trying to win contents and me with battles."

Both humans looked on while listening very carefully.

"We swapped ideas and started talking about our lives and before you know it, I'm leaning in and kissed him." grinned May. "Turns out it was his first."

"Grr." Iris growled. "So? A kiss is just that, a kiss!"

"Oh, it gets better. Pretty soon we're on the floor, rubbing each other, and then we started taking our clothes off and I rode him all night." shivered May with a blush.

Iris blushed while looking ready to blow her top. "So? What's so great about Ash? He's a child."

"You must be a virgin, right?" May smirked and slowly moved up without taking Ash's cock out. "Take a long look at what he's packing, cause he's not a kid down here."

She blushed while looking at the cock. 'Big...GAH!'

"As for himself, where do I start? He's sweet, honest, confident, determined, does everything he can to improve, albeit with difficulty, and knows just the things to say to motive a person." she listed off before kissing Ash.

"Yea right." Iris scoffed. "This kid is nothing but a rookie trainer."

"Oh really? Tell me, how many dragons do you have?" asked May.

"Two hundred!" She said before blushing. "Just two…"

"And how many big leagues have you won with them?"

"None." She frowned. "But I don't need to challenge them! I'm a Dragon Master!"

"Oh, then you must have seen the dragon pokemon in all the regions Ash has been to, right?"

"What do you mean?" Iris cocked her eyebrow.

"Did you honestly think only dragons were in Unova? There's dragon pokemon in ALL the regions. Wow, for a dragon master you're really oblivious."

"And what dragons did the brat see? I don't even think he even saw a legendary!"

"Hey!" frowned Ash. "I've seen ALL the legendaries. I've also seen more dragons than you probably know."

"Name three."

"I've met the three legendary birds, Articuno, Moltres, and Zapdos, with even riding on the back of a Lugia."

"What a load of malarkey." Iris laughed. "Like you could have ever done that. And any legendary dragons...or are you making it up as well?" Iris started laughing harder.

"Well none, unless you consider Palkia, Dialga, Giratina, Rayquaza, Latios, and Latias as dragons." he listed off.

Iris stopped laughing and just looked at Ash in shock. "W-What!"

"You met the Creation Trio!" spoke Cilan in shock. "That's amazing!"

"Yep my Ashy is one of a kind." May smiled while kissing Ash again. "And I would never trade him for anything in the world."

"Well what about you? What did you do in those fancy contests?" Iris turned to May.

"Well. Besides winning and losing a couple of contests. I did see Jirachi, Groudon, Kyogre, Articuno, Regice, Regirock, Registeel, Rayquaza, two Deoxys, Mew, and even raised a baby Manaphy along with Ash." May listed down while Iris and Cilan looked at her in shock. "Oh and Iris, What legendaries did you see? A small Vanillite with a Meowth on it head?" She chucked.

Iris shivered hearing the first one and growled. "No, I didn't."

"Then what?" May grinned. She saw Iris shiver and giggled. "What? Scared of ice pokemon?"

"S-Shut up!" Iris blushed. "I'm not afraid!"

"Oh? Then if you think you're such a master, let's prove it. You and me battle."

"You're on….but GET DRESSED!"

"After one more round," May waved her hand. "Shoo shoo, kids shouldn't see this."

Iris growed and stayed put as Cilan took Axew and Pikachu away. "I'm staying! And you can't make me leave!"

"Look out! A Beartic!" called Ash pointing behind her.

"AAAHH!" Iris yelled as she ran into a closet. "KEEP IT AWAY!"

"Good one." May giggled to Ash.

"Thanks." Ash smiled as he grabbed May's breast. "Now let's really make it loud for her."

"Let's...Ashy~" May purred as they started kissing passionately.

(Closet)

'Stupid kids!' Iris thought as she heard the sounds of sex ringing in her ears. 'Gah! I will beat her...after they stop fucking like Buneary!'

(Later after the sex)

"Your move brat." May grinned as she wore her casual clothes. They had moved outside and went to the back where they had space to battle. 'Or are you Pidgey?"

Iris glared at her and threw her pokeball out.

"Dragonite." a yellow dragon said in a bored tone.

"Try beating this guy." grinned Iris.

May smirked as she took out a pokeball. "Glaceon! Take the stage!"

"Glaceon." An ice covered cat meowed before looking at Pikachu with a wink. "Glaceon~"

Pikachu blushed while Iris shivered seeing the ice type.

"Glaceon?" The pokemon said while looking at the Dragonite and Iris with confusion. "Glac?"

"What's wrong Iris? Getting cold feet?" smirked May at the taunt.

"Shut up! Dragonite use Thunder Punch!" Iris yelled.

"Glaceon. Use both Shadow ball and Ice beam on that dragon!"

Glaceon grinned and formed a dark orb before firing it and followed up with the cold attack that surrounded it in a cold aura. Her attack got bigger with each second before hitting the Dragon square on in the face before exploding into a ball of ice and dark energy.

Dragonite flew back and rolled on the ground, but slowly pushed itself up with a frown.

"Oh? Still up?" May frowned. "Glaceon. Use Ice shard on the wings then use rapid Shadow balls on the Dragonite's face until it's out cold!"

"Dragonite use Flamethrower!"

Dragonite didn't listen as he used Thunder punch again. Glaceon easily dodged the attack before sending the ice at his wings causing effective damage and started shooting Shadow Ball after another at its face. As the balls of dark energy hit the dragon, it started to feel weaker before falling to the ground, out cold.

"Dragonite!" called Iris in shock.

"Looks like a pseudo-legendary is too much for you, why not just stick to something your speed...maybe a Snorunt." May laughed.

Iris growled and returned Dragonite.

"Anything else?" May said boredly. "If not I have some fucking to do with Ashy."

"G-Go ahead! You….You….CHEAP FLUZY!"

May looked at her in rage. "What did you say?"

Before Iris could repeat herself, Ash walked over and slapped the girl.

"A-ASH! WHY DI-"

"No one calls my girlfriend that! Especially a little brat who thinks she's all that! WEll guess what Iris? You're not a master, and you're not even a trainer. All you are is some little kid who thinks that by insulting everyone and having pokemon suddenly means you're above everyone. Well I'm through. I'm done traveling with you, someone who can't even accept a loss without learning from it to get stronger."

Iris just looked at Ash in rage before leaving.

"Oh Iris." May grinned while releasing her Blaziken. "Blaziken meet Iris, Iris...MEET BLAZIKEN'S BLAZE KICK!"

"Blaze!" he cried out running over before jumping as his foot burned up with flames and hitting Iris right into the stratosphere.

"AAHHH! I WILL GET YOU ASH! SOMEDAY!"

"Uh, maybe that was a little much." remarked Ash looking up. "Last thing I want is you getting arrested."

"Sorry. But she is way more irritating then Team Rocket." May said embarrassed. "So, looks like you're missing a traveling companion. Think I can tag along?"

Ash smiled. "Sure. Anything for you."

"Sweet." she hugged his arm. "But before we leave, I think you need to punish me~"

"Oh?" He grinned. "With the rope or the 'ditto'?"

"Both." she whispered in a husky tone.

"Ok." Ash then whispered. " My harem goddess."

She blushed as they walked back inside while Cilan chuckled and followed while Pikachu felt something tap him on the shoulder.

-Pokespeak activated-

"Pikachu." Glaceon smiled. "Don't forget to punish me too~"

He blushed as she nuzzled him. "Uh, maybe we can take it easy tonight?"

"Aw." She pouted cutely. "We alway do that."

"Well last time you wanted me to punish you, ya kinda….wrung me dry."

"Well sorry for having tight folds." She blushed. "So Pikachu? Where did Blaziken kick that bitch?"

-Beedrill hives, one mile away from the hotel-

"AHHHH!" screamed Iris before crashing through the top of the hive.

"Hey Bill." Said a Beedrill in it's own language. "We have an intruder...again!"

"Attack!"

The hive went into a frenzy as Iris screamed in fear.

"FOR THE HIVE!"

"AAAHHHH!"


	85. Echidna and Percy

Crazy trouble with love

Echidna and Percy

Series: Percy Jackson

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-New York City, Bronx, 1996-

Sally Jackson sighed as she rocked her baby son who was squirming and having a hard time sleeping. She had to get to her job soon and wanted her baby to be asleep, but Gabe had already gone out to probably get drunk and was worried about Percy being here by himself.

Knock Knock.

"Huh?" Sally stood up and walked over to the door while gently rocking Percy. "Who is it?"

"Your neighbor, Marie." Said the voice.

"Hold on." called Sally reaching out and opening the door with one arm while patting Percy's back. "Hi Marie."

"Yes, hello Sally." Said a brown haired woman with yellow eyes and wearing a white dress with a spiky mammal on it. "Oh? Hello Percy."

Percy blinked at the woman and resumed his crying as Sally tried rocking him to try and calm him down.

"Did I come at a bad time?" asked Marie. "If so maybe I should leave."

"It's not that, I just have to leave for work soon and Gabe's not here, and Percy has been a little cranky all day." spoke Sally who occasionally looked at the clock to see she'd be late at this rate.

"Not again." Marie shook her head before glaring darkly. "And is that creep of a husband still here?"

"He might be a creep, but I'm not one to complain." she replied sending Percy a glance. "I just wish he'd sleep so gets his rest."

"Maybe I can help? I have some experience with children." She smiled. "Plus I want to hold Percy."

"You sure? Cause I don't wanna put you in a bind or anything." spoke Sally with concern.

"Oh no. Don't worry." Marie smiled. "It'll be fine. Please?"

Sally looked at the time and sighed. "Alright." she handed the squirming child to Marie. "Thanks, anything you need for Percy should be in the kitchen and the rest of the stuff is in his room. Thanks Marie."

"Anytime Sally. Just hurry on and let babysitter Marie take care of the bundle of joy." Marie smiled as she rocked Percie while humming a lullaby.

"Alright, bye Percy. See you later." Sally kissed Percy on the forehead and hurried out to her job as Marie shut the door.

"Such a cute son of Poseidon. A shame that such a kind child and mother has to live with a monster like Gabe." Marie frowned while looking at Percy's eyes. "Are you hungry young one?"

He just cried harder in her arms and seemed fidgety.

Marie panicked slightly as she rocked Percy in her arms. "There there. Marie is here. Don't cry. There there." she walked into the kitchen and checked the fridge before grabbing a bottle of formula and walked into the living room before sitting down and held the bottle near Percy. "Want some milk...I can't tell. Humans. I just don't understand why they can't use other substitutes like goats milk or their own breasts for this instead of making artificial milk."

Percy looked at the end and slowly started suckling from it and seemed to start calming down.

"Aw. So cute." Marie smiled. "This brings me back when I was taking care of my children...before they were taken by the gods." She frowned at the last part. 'That bastard Zeus, taking my children and forcing them to serve him or die by a hero's hand.'

Percy turned away from the bottle as Marie set it down and held him up over her shoulder and patted his back.

"Better young one?" She chuckled as Percy burped. "Well you're lucky to have a mother like Sally. Maybe I should become your babysitter more often. If that's alright with you Percy?"

Percy just let out a gurgle in response.

"I'll take that as a yes." Marie smiled as she kissed his forehead. She held him up and rubbed their noses together. "And to think, I moved all the way here planning to gobble you up."

"SALLY!" Yelled a voice from the back door. "WHERE'S MY BEER!?"

Marie growled while seeing Percy start crying from the loud tone.

"SALLY! DO I HAVE TO TAKE OUT MY BAT AGAIN!" Gabe yelled as Marie stared seeing red with her form shifting in anger.

She took in a deep breath to keep her form and stood up while rocking Percy before walking towards the voice.

Gabe looked at the woman and sneered. "Oh, it's just you. Where's that woman?"

"She has a name, it's Sally. And she went off for her job, something I'm surprised you apparently have considering all you do is get drunk and play poker." she sneered back while rubbing Percy's back.

"Shut up whore. And get rid of the piece of shit. I don't want that thing anywhere near me at tonight's poker game." Gabe growled.

Marie felt her real teeth coming out in her mouth and was tempted to rip this mortal's throat out, but didn't want Percy to see that with his innocent eyes.

"Git. Or I'll call the cops!" He yelled picking up an empty beer bottle like a weapon.

Percy cried louder and made Marie rock him while glaring at the man. "Either shut up and go pass out again, or I'll make you."

"Oh? And what are you going to do, you slut."

Now it was Marie's turn to growl as her form changed and the mist started to dissipate from the very aura she was exerting.

Gabe's eyes widened as Marie's eyes became slitted while she made sure to walk past him and into Percy's bedroom and lowered him into his crib.

"I need to take care of a little problem, but you get some rest Percy." she spoke kissing him on the forehead and covered him up before walking out and shut the door before turning towards Gabe.

"W-What are you!?" Gabe yelled in fear and shock.

"My real name's Echidna, and I think it's time to make some changes." she growled grabbing Gabe's throat and started applying pressure.

"Ga..gah..ga." He choked out before his neck snapped, leaving him dead as a doornail.

Echidna grimaced and shook her head. "I need to get rid of you. I'm not going to eat such a disgusting and smelly mortal, that won't leave me for years."

She then decided to let the mortal realm system of justice have him and opened the window before throwing the body out the window with such strength that it hit the ground on the other side of the neighborhood. Right inside a concrete mixer.

"That cares of the body, now for an alibi." she turned and headed to the kitchen and grabbed a beer bottle before lightly putting some around her body. "This should show he was drunk when he 'attacked'." she made sure to put the living room a little messy and went to Sally's room before applying some dark makeup around her face.

She cleared her throat and tried putting up a scared expression. "O-Officer, I tried to keep him off me. He just kept coming at me and said he'd kill me and wouldn't stop hitting me!"

She smirked at her acting skills before calling 911.

"911 State your emergency." Said the operator.

"H-Hello? My name is Marie, help me! I-I was just attacked by a drunken man." she spoke with a scared tone.

"Hold on. Calm down and tell me your location."

"4...405 Lincoln street..please help me...he threatened to kill me and his wife's son!"

"Stay on the line. The police and an ambulance are on their way."

"Thank you." she sobbed while grinning to herself.

-two hours later-

Sally walked over to the apartment when she saw police and an ambulance surrounding the building. "Oh no, Percy!"

She ran through the crowd of officers in fright as she saw Marie crying next to an officer while his lieutenant cradled Percy in her arms. "Marie! What happened!"

"G-Gabe tried to rape me and when I tried to fight back...He...He…" She started to cry again. "Tried to kill me and Percy!"

Sally was wide eyed while the officer tried to comfort Marie. "My god. Where is he now?"

"He...ran and threatened to kill me, you and Percy if I called the police..but I couldn't stop the pain...please forgive me Sally.."

Sally walked closer with the officer standing back and let the woman hug Marie. "It's alright, I'm just glad you and Percy are safe."

"T-Thank you Sally….You are a kind woman." She cried while smiling in her mind.

"And you said he was drinking when this happened?" asked the officer.

"Yes...Officer." Marie said with tears. "He always drinks even when Sally was at work."

"Well considering the car was used by Miss Jackson here, we'll look out for him on foot and keep an eye out if he passes by any security cameras."

"Thank...you officer." Marie smiled slightly before turning to the lieutenant. "Can I?"

"Well that would be up to his mother." she spoke nodding towards Sally.

Marie turned to Sally. "Please? I...I just want to make sure Percy is ok."

Sally was hesitant before nodding. "Alright, go right ahead."

Marie tooked the child from the lieutenant and rocked the crying child in her arms. "Oh Percy. Don't cry. Babysitter Marie is here."

"We'll do everything we can to find that man. We wish you two a good day." spoke the officer nodding to both as the squads slowly headed out.

"Sally...If you want...you can move with me…." She sniffled while rocking Percy. "For Percy's sake."

Sally let out a rattled sighed and nodded. "I think that might help a lot, thank you Marie."

Marie nodded while looking at Percy. 'There there Percy. Nothing will harm you as long as Echidna is around.'

-fifteen years later, Camp Half Blood, Zeus' fist-

A now older Percy was standing on the large piece of earth. Fighting a few hellhounds that came pouring out of the Labyrinth with his sword, Riptide.

"Damn mutts." he muttered sweating as he grabbed one and held it down before plunging his blade into its chest.

"Kill the half bloods!" Yelled a woman with a dragon's body and two swords dripping with corrosive venom.

Percy tried running at the monster while cutting through hellhounds that tried blocking his path. Only to get caught by Kampê's tail.

"Foolish half blood! You think you could stop me?" She laughed. "Me, the jailor of those fucking Hecatonchires and the dumb Cyclopes!"

"And a real ugly one at that." he got out while trying to wriggle out of the grip.

"Oh I'm going to enjoy crushing your bones, spawn of Poseidon!" Kampê grinned. She squeezed tighter while Percy cried out from the extra pressure.

"Get your hands of Percy Jackson, you sorry excuse of a monster!" Yelled a voice that sent shivers in both half bloods and monsters alike, while causing Percy to gasp in shock.

'Wait, I know that voice!'

"Kampê, get your tail off him," The voice said as a woman walked over to the dragon woman with a dark glare on her face. "Or face my wrath."

"Echidna!" she cried out in shock. "B-But this half blood must die!"

"Not this one." She snarled. "This one is off limits, now get your blasted tail off him or I will skin you into a snake skinned bag." She flexed her hand to emphasize the threat.

Kampê shivered and dropped Percy before quickly moving aside while Percy groaned.

"Now get." She glared at the dragon woman along with the other monsters. "Or I will kill you all."

All of them quickly left as Echidna slowly walked over to Percy.

"Are you ok?" She picked Percy up. "Did they cause any internal or external harm?"

"No, I'll be alright." he spoke still in shock at the voice. 'This is definitely her.'

"Percy?" Marie looked at Percy's eyes. "Are you sure….because your face is red." 'I should have worn that dress, not this two piece bodysuit.'

Said bodysuit looked like a black two piece swimsuit with gold edges that left most of her skin on clear display. Especially the top of her breasts which Percy was trying hard NOT to stare at.

"Uh, it's just the heat." he spoke. "You can let me down now."

"Nope. You never called this last month so I'm not letting you go until I hear everything you did." She smiled while walking back to the camp with Percy in her arms.

"Uh, Marie? Are you really…..Echidna?"

She looked away. "Y..Yes."

"This whole time? Since I was a baby?"

"Yes." She blushed. "Sorry about the whole, 'You're a failure of the gods' speech back on that monument…"

"Uh, that's fine, but still….You're THE Echidna? The same one who's siding with Kronos?" he spoke with a frown. "He's trying to kill every human, god, and half blood."

"I NEVER SIDED WITH THAT BASTARD!" She yelled in anger.

Percy reeled back and felt nervous considering she could easily rip his head off if she wanted at this range.

"Percy. I would never harm you. Heck I killed Gabe when you were just a few month old." Echidna smiled slightly. "So please don't think that I'm just a heartless monster, but your babysitter Marie."

"G-Got it." he nodded with some relief, but still lost on what she was doing here though.

"Oh. And Sally sent me. She was worried about you and told me to go check on you." She smiled as they got closer to the barrier where several half blood campers were looking at them in shock, fear and anger. Mostly fear.

"Uh, can you stop reading my mind?" he joked nervously as they stopped as she put him down.

"Fine." She joked back. "Besides you're too 'Blue' for me anyway."

"Percy! Get away from her!" called Grover in fear as the campers readied their weapons on the woman.

"Oh a faunus...or was it a Satyr? I get confused at the whole Roman to Greek translation." She pondered while looking at the barrier. "Uhm. Looks like an easy barrier to break." She then broke the invisible wall with just two fingers.

"Ah! Attack!" cried Clarisse as the Ares cabin roared out and ran at the woman.

She glared with snake like eyes at the Are's kids, causing them to freeze in fear. "No need to be cut happy, I'm just here as an ally against Kronos, nothing more...besides giving Percy his blanket." She snickered at the last part.

"Uh, blanket?" spoke one of the Hephaestus kids.

"Yep. Percy can't sleep at night without it." Echidna smiled. "Oh he also needs a sea turtle and snake plushie just to keep the Gabes...away." She growled at the word, 'Gabe' before calming down. "So does anyone want to see a baby Percy in the sink?"

Percy blushed red all over hearing the campers start snickering. "Marie! They don't need to see that!"

"Aw. But Sally said it was ok to show them, Especially your friends...that are girls." Marie giggled.

"Oh, this I gotta see." snickered Clarisse.

She looked at the girl. "As long as you don't attack me, I will show you a picture of Percy in the bathtub with me." Marie smiled. "Percy really loved it when I rubbed his back."

"Alright, let's see them." spoke one of the boys from the Aphrodite cabin.

Marie smiled as she took a photo from her cleavage and showed it to them. "See, The one with the patch of black hair is Percy when he was only three years old, look how cute he is."

The campers looked at it while Percy's face looked like a tomato and he tried to grab at the photo while some of the girls giggled.

"Oh and see his little hand on my breast?" She pointed to the photo. "Percy is such a charmer even back then."

"Just give me the picture!" he cried out trying harder to grab it.

"Nope~" Marie dodged the grabs while holding him back with her right hand. "I will never do that, consider this punishment for not calling….Per Per." She laughed as she used Percy's nickname from days long gone, which caused the campers, especially the girls to laugh.

"Well excuse me if I'm too busy trying to survive." he spoke while trying to climb around her hand and reached for the picture. Only to accidently grab her boobs.

"Oh? Reliving the past?" She grinned with a light blush. "Please save it for the bath please."

He reeled back and frowned. "Shouldn't we be focusing on oh I don't know, any monsters nearby!"

"Oh them." Marie frowned. "They are miles away from here."

"Well can you at least put something else on?" he groaned gesturing to her clothes. "You're making most of the guys drool."

"Really?" She grinned. "Jealous that your Mar Mar is going to be their girlfriends, sorry but I only wore this for my Per Per."

He blushed harder hearing that and even heard more giggling with some of the guys calling him lucky while others were jealous.

"Be quiet." She glared at the boys. "Go get laid with someone or I will punch you in the guts into a gay bar!"

That shut them up as she walked over and hugged Percy from behind.

"Percy is so cute. Like a cute kitten." She smiled while her breasts rubbed against his back.

"Alright, enough." spoke Annabeth walking over. "There are a lot of questions we have for you."

"Oh. It's you." Marie glared. "The bookworm's daughter."

Annabeth frowned and crossed her arms. "And you're Echidna, mother of all monsters and who gave birth to nothing but monsters who hurt and kill people."

"THE GODS TOOK MY CHILDREN YOU BRAT!" She yelled at the sensitive topic. "THEY WERE ONLY BABIES WHEN THEY WERE GRABBED BY ZEUS TO BE THE GOD'S TOYS IN THEIR ETERNAL GAME OF HERO'S AND MONSTERS!"

Annabeth reeled back with the campters holding their weapons back up and Percy noticing Echidna looked angry enough to go on a rampage.

Echidna glared at the girl before calming down. "Sorry, but after having most of your children killed or sent to serve in the underworld, it's gets under one's skin."

"Uh, maybe I should talk to her." Percy whispered to Annabeth.

Annabeth frowned while nodding to her little brother figure.

Percy grabbed Echidna by the arm and started leading her to his cabin.

"Percy? What are you doing…..Are you going to let me clean your ear?" Marie smiled. "I know you like it when you lay on my lap while I use a q-tip to clean them."

"No." he spoke. "Just take a seat and we can start talking."

She complied while looking confused. "About what Percy?"

"For starters, how is it you're not siding with Kronos?"

"Because he would have made the monster race work as second class citizens or worse. That and I didn't want him to harm you Percy."

"Alright, second, how is it I'm the only reason you didn't go into a blind rage and attack the campers?"

"Oh that." She grinned with a light blush. "Because you're my precious little Per Per."

He blushed hearing that. "I still find it hard to imagine you as a monster, considering you've been my babysitter for my entire life."

"Well. You did pick up one thing when you were young." She giggled.

"Like what?"

"That you played with my tail when you were four. Thought it was a toy too." Marie said while rubbing her butt in remembrance to the painful tug Percy did years ago. "You pulled it so hard that I thought it was going to come right off."

Percy groaned. "Can we stop with the memories?"

"Nope." She smiled.

"Well why exactly did you wear that," he pointed to her suit. "For me?"

"Well…." She blushed red. "I-I thought you would like it."

"I'm pretty sure EVERY guy here likes it." he replied while trying not to stare.

"Oh Percy." She smiled. "No need to get protective, I'm only wearing this for you and you alone." She blushed redder.

"Uh, Marie?...er, Echidna? Do you mean….like…?"

She smiled before kissing his lips. "Yep. Like a woman~"

He blushed and saw her lick her lips before pushing him back on the bed and straddled him.

"Oh Percy. I have waited for this day." She grinned as her legs became draconic, her head developing small horns with her skin becoming semi-scally. A long green tail came out of her butt as her snake like eyes looked at Percy with happiness and lust. "Now we can finally mate~"

"M-Mate!?" he blushed.

"Yep~" She grinned while revealing some sharp teeth. "But if you don't want to I can always cook you some food, then we can mate while in nothing but togas."

"Uh, let's just eat first and then discuss that." he suggested.

"Ok. But I'm wearing an apron and nothing else." She grinned while taking off her top and revealing her braless breasts, which here about an F-cup.

Percy stared with wide eyes and watched as she got up and walked off to the kitchen. 'Holy shit.'

"Oh Percy." She called. "What kind of meal should I cook?"

"Just go with whatever you can think of."

"Ok, One blue pasta dinner coming up!" She smiled while taking off her pants, which exposed her pantieless lower half at Percy for a few seconds.

He turned his head away and could feel a tent in his pants forming. 'Damn it!'

(A few minutes later)

"Dinner is ready." Echidna smiled as she walked in with two plates of blue pasta in each hand while only wearing an blue apron.

"Smells great." he spoke sitting at the table.

"Thank you Per Per." She smiled while putting the plates down on the table, with one of her breasts falling out of the apron. "Oops~ Silly me."

Percy blushed and tried to look at the food as she sat next to him.

"So…." She smiled. "Have you been eating well? Especially with that sensitive stomach of yours."

"Marie." he groaned. "I'm fine, I'm not a baby anymore."

"I can see that~" She smiled while looking at Percy. "Yep. Strong, handsome, cute eyes, the perfect man." She placed a fork full of blue pasta near his face. "Open wide~"

"No no, I'm good." he spoke digging into his own plate.

She didn't listen as she placed the food near Percy's cheek. "Please~"

He groaned and opened his mouth.

"See. It wasn't so bad." She smiled while watching Percy eat the food. "Now I know you love me~"

He nearly choked on the food and hit his chest before it went down and he gasped for air. "N-Now hold up."

"Percy!" Marie panicked. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, but saying we're mates is kind out of nowhere considering I'm still adjusting to you being a monster."

"...Oh...right." She frowned. "Sorry Percy."

"Let's just take it slow and finish our meal."

She just nodded sadly while eating her cold pasta. 'Hmm, I wonder if he even reacted when he saw my breasts.' She then decided to have a little fun and flashed Percy with her boobs. "PERCY!"

"Gah!" he dropped his fork and stared at the bare breasts with wide eyes.

"Like them~" She giggled.

"Ah…...uh…" he spoke incoherently.

"Looks like I broke Per Per~" She laughed while cupping her breasts. She saw him gulp and try to turn away before she smirked and moved her tail under the chair and felt it touch something with Percy jumping in his seat. "Is that your cock~?"

"NO! I mean yes, I mean….oh god someone just kill me." he groaned in embarrassment.

"Sorry. But I can't kill you." She purred. "But I can kiss you instead."

"Uh, I think I'll just take the dishes." he grabbed the plates and stood up before walking to the kitchen while trying to keep his bulge from being see.

"Aw." She frowned while walking into the kitchen as well. "I wanted to help as well Percy!"

"It's fine, I'm good." he spoke in a nervous tone.

"Please." She said while looking with Percy with a cute face.

"Alright." he relented before turning and walking away with his bulge out of view. 'Stupid tent!'

"Ya!" She smiled while hugging Percy. "Love you Per Per~"

Percy blushed as Marie started hugging him tighter, making him gasp for air. "Gah! M-Marie...You're c-choking me!"

"Oh," she let go as he started taking in deep breaths of air. "Sorry about that."

"M-Marie….never do that again…"

"Well that's gonna be hard to do if we sleep together. They're pretty good for pillows." she winked. "You would always nuzzle on them and go to sleep in seconds."

Percy blushed while looking away. "Marie! I was only five."

"Well answer this, ever since coming here to the camp, have you ever gotten with someone?" she asked curious.

"What!?" He blushed. "Why would I answer that!"

"Well, if you're in a relationship with someone here, I'll calmly leave and not push us being mates, but you have to be honest, no lying." She emphasised the word 'lying' with a dark voice.

"Um...Well….Eah….um.." Percy said while trying to think of a possible answer. He didn't have anything nor could he respond to the massive breasts that started to hug his face.

"Alright, counter argument, we cuddle tonight, and if you're open to it, we go further and see if we can keep a relationship."

"...fine but please stop….squashing me with those meat sacks!" He said before sweating. 'Crap. I'm dead meat.'

"Meat sacks?" she pulled his face away. "Wait, are you not into woman? Are you into men? Tell the truth."

"I'M NOT GAY!"

"DON'T YELL!" she roared back. "I'm not deaf you know."

"Crazy women...crazy hot babysitters." Percy mettered as Marie heard it all due to her enhanced monster hearing.

"Ah ha! You do think I'm hot!"

Percy blushed. "Maybe….or maybe you're just a pervert." 'Crap! Why am I saying this!?'

"Well before when me and Typhon went at it, we did do some pretty dirty stuff." she blushed. "And don't count yourself out, you just loved staring at my breasts, and even my ass when I left."

"GAH! MARIE!" He blushed. "IF YOU HAVE A HUSBAND, JUST GO BACK TO HIM INSTEAD OF-" he was silenced with her tail wrapping around his mouth and seeing her look pissed off. 'Crap. Now I done it!'

"What did you say Perseus Helen Jackson!" she stood up. "Listen closely. Never. Mention. That. Male. Again."

Percy shook with fear from the massive killer intent. "Mum mi mum."

She let go of his mouth. "What?"

"Ok. I will not mention it again." Percy said. "And that nearly shattered my teeth, bones and nearly caused by eyes to pop out."

"Sorry, but I'm over him. He went ahead and started bedding other minor goddesses, even after all the children we made." she fumed gripping her hands.

"Wait?" Percy said confused. "How does that work. He's stuck UNDER a mountain!"

"Percy, this was BEFORE that." she deadpanned.

"Oh...I knew that." he blushed.

"Now, what's your answer to my offer?"

Percy looked at her, then her breasts, then her tail, and back to Marie's face. "Um….o..k?"

"Good." she hugged him and lead them to the bed before laying on it with Percy beside her.

Percy blushed as she hugged him….again. He felt her tail wrap around his legs while she let his head rest on her breast.

"Comfy?"

"Y-Yes." He stuttered while feeling his tent getting harder. 'DAMN IT!'

Echidna noticed it with her tail and grinned.

"Marie….Um….I have something to say…" Percy blushed. "Please don't laugh."

"I won't."

Percy took a deep breath. "I….I….I…."

"Yes?"

"I….love…..you MARIE!" he blushed redder than his shirt.

"Oh? So you finally admit it?" she smiled while rubbing his head.

Percy nodded. "I'm sorry for-"

"Calm down, I forgive you. And I'd be more than happy to say the same, but I won't say them just yet." she turned serious. "I need proof this isn't just lust after seeing me after so many years."

Percy then did the impossible.

He kissed her on the lips.

Echidna smiled and pulled him close while letting her chest rub against his through the clothes.

'I can't believe I'm kissing by my babysitter.'

Echidna held his face and moaned while moving her tongue across his lips for entrance. She moaned a little as something poked her stomach. She grabbed Percy by the shoulders and pulled him back with a smirk. "Liking this so far?"

Percy blushed as his cock started getting bigger inside his pants. 'FUCK!'

"But a kiss isn't proof enough." she spoke with a wave of her hand.

"But." He tried to finish but was shushed by Marie.

"If I'm gonna really take your declaration serious, than…" she leaned into his ear. "Knock. Me. Up.

"What!" He yelled with a blush. "Marie! I can't. It's too ear-"

"Think of it this way, if you knock me up, you can't run away. And if you did, I'd make sure you didn't get far." she smiled.

Percy shivered. "Fine….but please don't suck me dry or something."

"No promises~" she sang.

"Ah man." He said. "Not an Empusa."

"Hey! I'm way better than any of those sluts." she growled as her tail slid up Percy's pant legs.

"Hey! I was kidding!" Percy blushed. "You're much sexier than them."

"Bingo." she grinned before her tail slid under Percy's underwear and wrapped around his cock. "Wow, someone really is excited."

"Well. I am seeing my babysitter naked, so yea." He chuckled. But he groaned feeling her tail softly move around his shaft and shivered as Echidna started licking his neck and cheek. "Ah. M-Marie."

"Nope, I want you to start calling me by my real name, Echidna. If not, I stop and you don't get to see me this naked again." she threatened.

"Ok! I'm sorry Echidna, but I'm just so used to Marie...plus it's cute." Percy said while sweating.

"Well I'll allow it from time to time, but I'd rather be called by my real name. Or I start calling you Per Per out in public again." she grinned.

"You wouldn't!" Percy glared lightly. 'Why did she have to call me that when I was two?'

"Uh huh, and I'll especially make sure EVERYONE here knows, how you kept kissing my cheeks when you started walking." she grinned deviously.

"MARIE!" He yelled before catching himself. "I mean ECHIDNA!"

"There we go!" she pressed their lips back together while her tail slid around and over his cock.

"Ah. Echidna...you're cute…" He decided to tease her. "Marsupial."

"I'm not a mammal." she hissed breaking the kiss and used her claws to tear his shirt to pieces. "I'm a drop dead sexy reptile."

"Sorry." He chuckled. "But your name is a little misleading to non-half bloods."

She growled before grabbing his pants and tore them off and used her tail to slide his underwear off. She looked down at his hard cock and licked her lips.

"Echidna." Percy blushed. "Are you about to 'eat' again?"

"Big time." she leaned down and moved her tongue across the tip while reaching down to caress his balls.

"Ah. That tickles." Percy laughed as her tongue licked his tip. He did enjoy the tongue and hand, but let out a gasp as her tongue slid up and down around his cock like a snake's body. "Echidna!"

"Mmm, not a bad taste." she grinned. "Tell me, care to feel my breasts with this little guy?"

"W-What?" He blushed as his secret fetishes was exposed. "Really?"

Echidna held her breasts up before wrapping them around his dick and started moving them up and down.

"So soft...and plump." Percy moaned from the breasts rubbing against his growing cock. He gripped the bed and relaxed as she started licking the tip while her tail moved back up and started moving against his ball sack. "Ah! Echidna! You tail is so cute like everything about you….even your ...please don't get angry...chubby breasts…."

"Oh I'm not mad, I take pride in them. I did after all have to nurse a lot of heads." she smiled before she started bobbing her head over the tip while rubbing the shaft part faster.

"Oh gods! This feels good!" Percy moaned. "Please Echidna...let me suck your breasts!"

"Ah ah ah. First I get some of your sperm right here. Then you can suck on them when we really get to the best part." she grinned sliding her tail faster.

"Best part?" He said while shivering from the scales rubbing his cock, which got even harder with each rub until it reached about six inches in length. That just gave Echidna more skin to rub while sliding her mouth over more of his cock while bobbing her head faster. Just as Percy's cock started twitching inside her mouth. "I can't hold it Echidna."

"Then let it all out~" she purred before taking it in her mouth and started sucking harder with her tail moving even faster.

"I'm cumming!" Percy yelled as his semen entered her mouth, which she welcomed with a grin. She swallowed the semen down her mouth with a moan and slowly pulled off the cock. "Ech...idna. Qui...ck...quest...ion."

"Yes?" she asked while licking up any semen that slipped out of her mouth.

"Do you lay eggs or give birth to live young?" He blushed.

"Oh, well it actually switches off. It depends on what creature I'm giving birth to. Like the Nemean Lion came out like any other mammal, while the Hydra came out in an egg." she clarified.

"Wow. So you can do both….are you really a marsupial?" Percy teased.

"Oh, well we're gonna see which one comes out." she growled in lust while crawling up and brought her breasts to his face. "Go right ahead and suck on them."

"...ok. But please stop looking at me like a piece of meat!" He said before cupping her right breast. "I'm not that hot."

Slap.

Percy reeled back while Echidna looked mad.

"Percy. Say that again and we stop right now."

"Ow. Ok. Sorry I just thought I was cool as water not hot as fire. Only Apollo is that 'hot'." He chuckled while rubbing his red cheek. 'What a slap.'

"You gonna keep saying corny lines, or are you gonna suck on my girls?" she grinned holding her breasts back up.

"Only if you're cold blooded my dear." Percy joked as he took Echidna's right breast and sucked on the nipple.

"Wow, you never made lame jokes as a toddler." she chuckled rubbing his head. "And don't go saying you're not hot. Just being near you really puts me in the mood." she whispered before licking his ear.

Percy blushed as he sucked a little harder while squeezing her left breast. 'So plump...like marshmallows.'

Echidna shivered with a smile and used her tail to rub Percy's cock back to get it back up while she rubbed his head.

Percy felt the rubbing and started sucking the breast faster as he groped the other breast harder. This made Echidna arch her back with a moan as she helped with his rock and lightly rubbed her claw across the tip while being careful she didn't scratch it.

Percy moaned as he continued his assault on Echidna's breasts. 'I can't get enough of these breasts.' Just then he felt his cock getting nipped on.

Nip

Nip

Nip~

'What is that?' he thought confused, but a little aroused. 'Wait.' "Echidna!" Percy yelled while ceasing his assault on her breasts.

"Yes?" she smiled. "Something wrong?"

"Why are you nipping my cock?" He said while confused.

"I'm not, I'm right here." she smiled with a chuckle.

"Echidna we're the only two people there." Percy deadpanned only to see a snake head on her tail. "What the hell!"

"What? Oh don't worry, the head won't bite." she dismissed with a smile as the snake's head flicked it's forked tongue across Percy's tip.

"H-How? What? Uh?" Percy's mind was racing with different possible scenarios, each one ending with 'What the fuck just happened!?'

The snake head slowly started to slide its mouth over Percy's cock while slipping its tongue into his slit.

"Ah! Echidna! What happened!?" Percy moaned. "Your tail is a snake!"

"Well of course, didn't you know?"

"I never heard of any one with a snake's tail! Or having a snake's head that is nipping my dick like it was a candy bar!"

"My sisters were the Gorgons, it's not that hard to figure out." she smiled as the snake head kept licking and sucking on Percy's cock.

"Ah. But...wait? You're a gorgon!" Percy moaned before looking at her in shock. 'Like….Medusa!'

"No! Me and my sisters are different monsters, but we're both related to reptiles to a degree." she frowned. "Is there a problem with that?"

"N-No!" He yelled. "But I kind of...killed your sister, Medusa. Sorry."

"Kill, or beheaded? There's a difference."

"What?" He was now confused. "I cut the head off. Doesn't that count as killing?"

"Well for monsters, if they are fatally wounded by different methods, they die and eventually come back as you know. For certain monsters though, like my sister, if the head is cut off, it means it will take far longer to come back. But if the head was destroyed after being cut off, then it would mean she comes back sooner."

"Wow. Good thing I gave the head to Mom then." He said as the snake's head nipped the cock. "Hey! Stop that Echidna."

"What? Don't like it? And here I thought you loved me." she put on a sad face and started whimpering.

"H-Hey I do love you." He panicked. "It just surprised me."

"Then relax~" she purred as the snake head started sliding in more of Percy's cock and Echidna shivered. "The upside to having another mouth."

"Ah. Echidna." Percy moaned while placing his right hand into her wet snatch. He started to caress the folds while grunting as the snake head swirled its tongue deeper in his cock. "So wet. Are you really that turned on by me?"

"Of course!" she moaned out. "At first when you and your mom moved in, I kinda tried being your neighbor to….well….try and eat you."

"WHAT!" Percy yelled in fear. "You tried to eat me!?"

"NO! I said TRY, but when I first looked over you, I started feeling guilty cause the only demigods I killed were grown up and I never realized they could be as cute as my own kids. So I decided to stop hunting half bloods and felt happy being your babysitter."

Percy was shocked at her confession. "But...Wow...you're a cradle robber." That earned Percy a slap on the other cheek.

"You're talking to someone who's lived through a LOT of human accomplishments, I'm well above that. Besides, Aphrodite still has sex with human males and no one's saying anything about that considering she's old enough to be every human's grandmother."

"So...Aphrodite...is a Primordial?"

"No, but she has been there as the humans evolved, so really you can consider her an old hag at this point." she shrugged.

"...Like you?" He teased before getting slapped again. "Ow! Stop that!"

"Something to learn is don't tease a woman's age during sex, or this could happen." she snapped her finger as the snake head started biting down and getting tighter around Percy's cock.

"AH! SORRY!" Percy yelled out as the snake head bit his cock. "PLEASE FORGIVE ME!"

"Then what do you say?"

"PLEASE ECHIDNA, I'M SORRY FOR CALLING YOU AN OLD HAG! JUST CALL OFF YOUR SNAKE!"

"Much better." she smiled as the snake head let up and slowly slid off. "I think you're plenty hard enough anyway."

Percy glared before fisting his hand into her snatch. "Oh? And are you getting wetter than normal?"

"AH!" she gasped out feeling his fist inside her folds. "Mmm, fisting, been a while since I had that done to me."

"When did you have this," He pushed the hand depper. "Happen?"

"It was when me and Typhon conceived the Sphinx, he didn't hold anything back."

"Wait? Is this a woman with a lion's body, wings and an obsession for riddles?" Percy asked as he fisted the pussy harder with his hand.

"Mmm, that's the one." she moaned. "Keep going."

"Wow...well to tell you," He fisted harder. "The truth….She was almost as sexy as you, Echidna."

"Oh really?" she grinned hugging Percy closer while feeling his cock against her leg. "I bet she never made you this hard."

"Well…" He blushed. "She was cute...but not as cute as you." He then pounded the womb.

"AH! K-Keep going! After tonight I'll make it hard for you just to get hard around anyone else."

"Ok!" He pounded again. "Only if we….let your daughter get fucked by you, Echidna."

"Percy! I had no idea you were into incest, naughty boy~" she purred feeling even more hot. "I wouldn't mind that, but if you fuck her, NO CUMMING INSIDE!"

"Yes Echidna." He sweated. "But you have to let me to fist your womb...again."

"Go right ahead." she grinned.

Percy grinned before pounding the womb even harder. "Wow, my hand is getting 'eaten'."

"HARDER!" she cried out hugging his face in between her chest with a moan.

'So soft.' He thought as he pounded even harder into Echidna's womb. He felt her folds get tighter around his hand before she cried out and he felt her juices spray out onto his wrist. "So my Babysitter's a wetter." He grinned before licking his lips while taking out the fist and licking the juice covered hand. "So sweet."

Echidna panted and wiped the sweat from her forehead. "Wow, not bad."

"Well you're not bad yourself, Echidna." He smiled. "Even if you nipped my cock before."

"Speaking of which," Echidna's tail wrapped around Percy's legs while she straddled his lap with a hungry glint. "IT'S TIME TO FUCK!"

"Really? I thought it was time to suck." Percy joked as he felt his cock getting consumed by her wet pussy. He groaned feeling her wet and hot folds surround him and gripped the bed sheets while she let out a happy moan. "Gods! You're as tight as a corridor in the Labyrinth!"

"You really have grown just right." she purred sliding down and taking in his entire cock.

"Echidna!" He blushed. "I'm already grown up...some what."

"Nope, still young. And when you really become a man, oh I'm already shuddering." she grinned before slowly moving up and groaned before pushing back down and getting a moan from both.

"Aw. What a cute moan." Percy teased.

She frowned and grinned before leaning down and pressed her breasts against his head. "There, much better."

"Mum mum ma mum!" He muttered with a blush as he started to feel her hips move up and down on his cock and made him groan through the mounds. "Mum~" He moaned while relaxing in her breasts.

"Ah, so how does it feel to lose your virginity?" she asked with a moan.

"Mum Mum." He muttered from in between her breasts.

"Good~" she purred while moaning louder and started bringing her hips up and down on his cock faster.

'So tight!' he thought while reaching up and gave her breasts a squeeze. 'Wow...so...chubby.'

"Ah~ Percy. Eager for my tits~" she moaned with a smile as she moved her tail up to the base of his cock and wrapped around it lightly.

"Mum Hum." Percy nodded in between her breasts while squeezing the breasts again, this time harder. He started to move his dick upward to meets her hips and got a louder moan out of her. 'So cute.' He thought as he thrusted faster into her folds.

"Oh gods yes!" she moaned rocking her hips up and down faster. She sat up and bounced on his cock with a hum. "I can't believe this is finally happening."

Percy moved his head up from between her breasts. "Like it Echidna? Having a wild ride?'

"You know it." she purred.

"Then...can I ask you another question?" He blushed. "How long do you….you know…"

"No, I don't know what you're talking about."

"How long does your...our...children incubate….develop? A year? Two centuries?...A day?" Percy blushed even more.

"Oh! Well actually it takes about twice the time for a human's baby. So around eighteen months, give or take an extra month or two."

Percy's eyes widened while looking at her in shock. "That long! Is that why you want to fuck me? To have lots of children!"

"Well like I said, if you knock me up and agree to help raise them, that's proof you love me. After all, you did seem hesitant on a relationship, so how else am I gonna make sure you were serious?"

"Maybe. Oh I don't know." He thought. "Dating."

"Well guess what?"

"What?"

"I've waited years since you were young for this moment, and I'm pretty sure that daughter of the owl bitch has a thing for you." she growled.

"No. She has a crush on Clarisse" He deadpanned. "And so does Clarisse"

"Well this will make sure that none of them get close." she grinned before she resumed bouncing on his cock.

"Ah. Echidna...kiss me!" Percy moaned as his cock thrusted harder and faster into her womb.

"Glady." she leaned down and pressed their lips together while her tail tightened around his cock.

As both kissed, Percy started to feel his cock twitching inside Echidna's folds.

Echidna noticed and tightened her tail to where the pressure was halted and bounced her hips faster.

Percy broke the kiss. "Echidna! I'm cumming!" he could feel the pressure coming up, but groaned at feeling it stop with Echidna's bouncing making it harder to resist. "Ah! What?" He then noticed that his cock was getting squeezed by her tail. "Echidna! I need to cum!"

"Sorry. But I want to take all your cum." She purred before moaning from the twitching. "For the babies~!"

Percy groaned as he couldn't stop himself from thrusting upwards with her bounces and felt the pressure build up and couldn't feel any of it leave him yet. "Please. My cock feels like it's about to explode!"

"Just a little bit more." she moaned going faster while grinding her snatch against the hard cock.

"Echidna! Please! I don't want to cause a bloodbath on the bed!" He half-joked while feeling his cock about to explode.

"Alright~" she sang before her tail let go and she slammed down once more.

"ECHIDNA!" Percy yelled as his semen exploded into her womb, causing her stomach to bulge a little. "Ah...Ah...wow…"

"Mmm, nice and warm." she hummed rubbing her belly while slowly pulling off Percy's cock and laid down next to him.

"Looks like I'm too hot for you." Percy chuckled.

"And you're lucky I found that one of your cute traits or I'd glue your mouth shut." she smiled cuddling his side.

"If you did that, you wouldn't hear my voice ever again." He sweated before kissing her forehead. "And you love my sexy voice."

Echidna blushed before flicking her finger against his eye.

"Ow! What was that for?" he asked holding his eye.

"For being a cute fool." She smiled. She let out a yawn and hugged him close while draping her legs and tail over his legs. "Let's get some sleep, Per Per."

"Heh, sure thing Mer Mer."

Echidna giggled before licking Percy and falling asleep in his arms.

-Timeskip-

We find an older Percy walking into their child's room. As he walked in, we find Echidna playing with a young adult with brown hair, yellow eyes, and two Komodo Dragon arms. The child's back and tail was that of a Shark, with the teeth being a mixture of the carnivorous animals and a human's. Oh and did we forget to mention that the child was a boy?

"How is?" he asked smiling as his son started nibbling on his teddy bear.

"Tazty." He smiled while ripping the bear's head off. "Aw. Mizter Bear iz dead…"

"Don't worry sweetie, we can fix him." smiled his mother.

"Thank you mama! You are the bezt!" he smiled hugging her around the stomach.

"Be careful Achilles. Your sister is still in there." Echidna smiled while feeling a kick. "Aw. She wants to say hi to her big brother."

"Hi Zizter!" smiled Achilles rubbing his mother's stomach. "Iz zhe almozt done?"

Echidna laughed. "Not until next month. Sorry son."

Achilles pouted hearing that and went back to gnawing on his teddy bear.

"Oh." Percy remembered. "Son, Aunty Sam and Grandma wants you to visit them soon."

"Okay!"

"And no biting them on the butts again."

"Awwww." he pouted.

Echidna chuckled. "But you can nip them, gently on the hand ok?"

"Yay!" he bounced up and down.

"But no sugar or annoying your cousin." Percy said sternly.

"But Papa." He pouted.

"Listen to your father."

"Yez Mama…." He frowned. "Crazy couzainz."

"Achilles!" Percy said. "You will be polite, or I will make it no sugar for two weeks."

"No! Papa! I'm zorry!" Achilles cried in fear and desperation. "I will be good! Pleaze don't take the zugar!"

Knock Knock

"Oh? It must be Aunty Sam and Grandma." Percy smiled. "Maybe Helen will be here as well? Right Achilles."

He looked away as Percy went off to get the door.

As Percy opened the door a blond blur ran past him. "ACHILLES!"

"GAH!" He yelled as he got tackled and hugged by a young girl that looked like a mini Percy, if he was a girl and had blond hair. "Helen!"

"Yep. And how's my cute baby cousin today." Helen smiled while Sally and a brown haired woman with Echidna's figure and eyes, wearing a black and green dress walked in.

"I'm no baby!" he spoke with a blush as she got off him.

"Really? Even with that cute wisp?" She giggled.

"It's not a wizp!" he exclaimed with a frown.

"Oh? Sorry Pyrrha~" Helen teased.

He growled and stamped away with his cousin following with a smile.

'Soon Achilles, you will remember your past.' Helen smiled before leaving the adults in the room.

"Well they seem happy to see each other again." joked Sally.

"Of course." The brown haired woman smiled. "She is a cat that plays with her victims but never harms them."

"Well I can't wait till my little girl comes out, I can already see them all as great friends." beamed Echidna.

"So. What do you want to name our child?" Percy asked while kissing her cheek.

"Hmm, I never even gave it any thought." she admitted sheepishly.

"How about Hera?"

"No, Cleopatra."

"...Um….Circe?"

"Not that one, I don't want to think about lettuce every time I talk to my daughter." spoke Percy with a shiver.

"Even though you apologized to her?"

"And made her your children's godmother?"

"Percy?"

"I just find it hard, especially considering I swear she keeps getting more animals every time we visit."

All three just looked at Percy confused. "It's just you."

He groaned. "Alright alright, Circe sounds alright. Especially if she kicks Marie every night."

"Hey!" Echidna pouted. "You're so mean."

"This coming from the woman who keeps waking up from her daughter kicking inside her, and then making me give her a backrub just to get back to sleep?" he countered with a raised eyebrow.

"Damn it." She frowned. "You win this round Per Per!"

"I swear you two are close to going at it." teased Sam.

"Like when Percy started fucking you two years ago?" Sally retorted. Sam looked at her shocked with the woman laughing. "Echidna told me about it."

"Damn crazy mothers." Sam grumbled while rubbing her stomach. 'Better wait until later to break the news.'


	86. Myrtle and Harry

Crazy trouble with love

Myrtle and Harry

Series: Harry Potter

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-girl's bathroom, Hogwarts-

Harry sighed as he looked around and made sure no girls were around before getting into one of the stalls. "Damn it Ron, why you never got that wand fixed is beyond me."

The reason Harry had to go to this bathroom was due to a mishap with Ron's broken wand, it accidentally gave him bad diarhea, something that made the rest of the Gryffindor's to avoid the bathroom and run off to use others. Which quickly filled and made it hard to wait in line. So only the girls bathroom was left opened. For obvious reasons.

"Boo." Said a voice from the toilet under Harry.

"AH!" he jumped, thankful he didn't drop his pants, left and held his chest while hearing a familiar giggle. "Myrtle! Don't do that."

"Sorry couldn't resist." Myrtle giggled. "Besides after you slayed the Basilisk, I've been bored...especially since it seems that I'm stuck in the mortal plane for eternity."

"Well have you heard about what happened to Ron?" he asked for curiosity sake.

"Ron? Oh you mean the redhead with the girly scream!" She laughed. "Yes I did."

"Then you know why I came here. So if it's not too much to ask, can you give me some privacy?" he asked. 'I can't believe I'm saying that while she has more right to be in here than me.'

"Ok. But you have to do me a favor." Sme chuckled. 'So cute. Especially when he asked silly questions.'

Harry felt unsure, but if he had to do something for privacy, it was worth. "Alright, deal."

"Are you sure? It's really important." Myrtle smiled.

He was about to ask, but winced. "Deal deal!"

"All right all right. Just go." She said gesturing to the stall.

He ran back in and slammed the door shut. "No peeking!"

"Hey! I'm not that desperate for looking at you with your pants down." She yelled.

"Just making sure." he spoke before it grew quiet with Myrtle floating out of the room for more privacy.

(A few minutes later)

"Are you done yet?" She asked while floating next to the sink. 'How potent was the spell?'

The stall opened and Harry walked out before washing his hands. "Yes, and thanks for letting me use the stall. But you didn't tell anyone I was here, right?"

"Nope. Oh and I will see you at five tomorrow." Myrtle smiled.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh. The favor was that you have to come here once a week. Hey I get bored too you know." She said while looking at Harry's shocked face. 'So cute.'

"Wait, so you want me to come visit you? That's it?"

"What? Want something more?" She giggled. "Like maybe scaring random girls in a Dementor cloak?"

"No, but I don't see why not. So should I come before or at five?"

"Anytime before or after five. Just bring a blanket and a good book." Myrtle smiled. "I love books….even after I died."

"Alright, sure. See ya tomorrow." he waved as he walked out of the bathroom.

"Wait, Harry you forgot to put the lid down!" She yelled to Harry. "Did you live in a barn? Come back and close it!"

Harry ran back with a blush and pushed it down and bolted out.

-five o'clock, next day-

"Myrtle? I'm here." Harry said while holding a blanket and a large tome on ghosts. "And I have a book."

Said ghost popped her head out of the wall. "Ooh, I heard that one's a good one, but a bit hard to get most of the time."

"Ah! Don't do that! You nearly gave me a heart attack." 'The sixth one this month….out of 1,723 times with my uncle and aunt.'

"Sorry." she giggled as he walked over and sat down on the floor with the book. "So. How was your day?"

"Meh, not so bad. Snape's still giving me issues, like always." he rolled his eyes.

"Really? The greasy snake is giving you problems? Ugh. Not again." Myrtle groaned.

"Trust me, dealing with him every potion's class is a nightmare." he spoke before opening the book.

"At least you can use them, I'm a ghost. I can't touch or move anything." She then looked at the book. "Wow. This guy must be a muggle since this book is nothing but hogwash."

"It's pretty good when you get into it." he remarked.

"If you say so mister 'snake charmer'." She giggled. She saw his face turn serious and she stopped. "Sorry, didn't mean to strike an old nerve."

"It's fine. You're not at fault. Voldemort is however…..oh and Voldemort is actually Tom Riddle." Harry said while chuckling a little.

"Really? The prodigy who was really the half-blood?"

"Yep. Apparently he's a pussy with a god complex."

"From what I've heard he's become quite the danger."

"You have no idea." He said while remembering the Sorcerer's stone incident. 'That head….creepy.'

Myrtle floated beside Harry and tried to get into it as they read it together. "Um…..ah...it's um….interesting?"

"You know you don't have to read it if you don't want to." he chuckled.

"But I want to. Plus….I'm bored!" Myrtle moaned while trying to look at the book without falling asleep. Or whatever ghosts do when tired.

Time slowly flew by with Harry noticing Myrtle occasionally drifting off to sleep with even a little drool.

"Myrtle. Myrtle! Wake up." He said trying to shake her, only to have his hand pass through her body. "Right, ghost." he spoke slapping himself in the head for the mess up.

"Um….candy...snakes….yum." She said while drooling a small puddle on the ground.

"Who knew ghosts could drool." he remarked to himself.

"Candy…..Harry….candy snakes…." She started nipping Harry's fingers...only to fall through his hand.

"Hey Myrtle, I'm done reading, you can wake up."

"What?...what happened to the candy?" She said confused.

"You were dreaming." he chuckled.

"So the chocolate snake…."

"Was a fake."

"And the cotton candy lake?"

"Sorry, fake too."

Myrtle moaned. "Damn it. My candy heaven was nothing but a dream….boo who."

Harry tapped his chin and mulled something over. "Hey Myrtle?"

"Yes Harry?"

"Isn't it possible for ghosts to grab objects?"

"Um….I don't know and I have been dead awhile." She sweatdropped. 'That and being denied being dead for the last 25 years.'

"Well, I'm asking cause who knows, I might have some tips you could try to see if you can interact with objects."

Myrtle looked at Harry with desperation. "TELL ME!"

"Woah, easy there." he held up his hands. "They're just some things I saw in movies, so even I'm not sure if they're possible."

"Just tell me!" She yelled with hope. 'Candy!'

"Well, I once saw that if a ghost concentrates on being solid and try imagining picking up or grabbing something, it let them make small parts of their bodies solid, but when they lost concentration, they lost the chance to hold. Not permanently, but they said it takes a lot of concentration."

"...so simple…" Myrtle said while concentrating her hands to becoming solid and the solid hands held Harry's hands. "I...I can touch again…."

He smiled before she let out a happy cry, but her hands slipped through his own again.

"Damn it….I lost concentration." She frowned.

"Told you it requires a lot of work. Don't worry, keep practicing and you should master it in no time."

"I hope so." She said. "I really want to eat again."

"Well even if you could do that, wouldn't it literally fall through your body? I think managing a full body would take much longer than your limbs."

"Aw…." She frowned with her arms touching her legs in a depressed position. "So I will have to practice eating again. Damn it all on Snape."

"Well while here you can practice and I can try giving you some confidence boosts if you need any."

Myrtle smiled slightly. "Thanks Harry."

-few weeks later-

"Hey Harry!" Myrtle smiled as she used a hand, solid, to touch his head and rub it. "Wow! It's so soft!"

"Heh, looks like someone's getting better." he smiled.

"Yep. But I still can't eat anything." She then looked at Harry. "Are you in need of advice or just wanting to talk about pranking a certain redhead?"

"Well just how far can you move around in the school?" he asked curiously.

"As far as any ghost in Charles Dickens, _A Christmas Carol_ , can." She smiled. "Why?"

"Well, we might be able to mess with some of Ron's things, I've got something in mind for him."

"Oh? Tell me please." She grinned evilly.

Harry leaned in and whispered her the idea.

"Ha ha ha! This is going to be great Harry." She laughed. "Count me in!"

(Gryffindor dorm room)

We find Ron eating like a pig on the bed while looking at a quidditch magazine. He reached for one of his sandwiches, but didn't feel anything.

"What the?" He said as the sandwich disappeared. 'Did I eat it already?'

Just then the lights turned off by some unknown force. He looked around confused and heard a low groan.

" _R...o….n._ " It said as the lights returned...in a burst of demonic flames. " _R...on! You...thief…give back...my...hand!_ "

"What the? Who's there!" he called out in fear.

" _Give back….my hand or suffer my...curse._ " The voice moaned while a blast of wind hit Ron with a cold chill.

"What hand!" he called out pulling the blanket over him.

" _You stole my hand and ate it ….give it back._ " It said as a shadow of a pig appeared, one with a missing leg. " _Or become my_ _ **dinner!**_ "

"AHHHH!" he screamed bolting and running out of the room. "GHOST PIG!"

"...HA HA HA HA! Look at him run! Classic." Myrtle laughed as the lights returned to normal.

"Priceless." laughed Harry crawling out from under his bed. "Maybe that'll make him go easy on the food."

"Nice idea using the pig….but why a pig? Couldn't a fish do equal damage?" She asked while looking at Harry.

"Trust me, this is more upfront and gets the point across. If it was a fish, he might have tried eating it."

"True. I still think a ghost octopus would have been better." Myrtle said with a huff.

"Don't worry, we can save it for when he goes swimming next time."

"Fine but make it ten ghost octopuses." She grinned. "And a large chicken in the closet and you got yourself a deal."

"Why a chicken?"

"Well I heard that a news anchor got scared to death by a chicken flapping its wings near his face."

"Alright, sounds good to me."

Myrtle then looked at Harry very closely. "Such cute eyes."

"What?" he spoke in surprise.

"Oh just that you have the cutest emerald eyes." She smiled. "Any girl would fall for those eyes."

He looked away with a little blush. "Heh, thanks."

"But they also have lots of pain in them." She frowned. "Who did this to such a kind boy like you?" She then looked at Harry sternly. "Who gave you this pain?"

Harry frowned and looked at the ground. "My family."

Myrtle started growling in anger. "WHAT!"

"Look, right now I don't wanna talk about it."

"Tell me." She said blocking his path. "Or I will haunt you for eternity."

"I said no!" he shouted with a frown. "Right now it just doesn't feel like the time to discuss it, so drop it."

"...fine, but later on, talk to me. I can help." She smiled while moving closer to Harry and hugging him tight. "I really mean it."

He blushed and hugged her back before realizing. "Hey, you managed to get most of your body to touch me."

"Now I need to start eating...damn it." Myrtle said with a frown.

"But why? Really you can taste and eat, but I don't think you need to eat to survive or anything like that."

"It's a comfort thing...I just want to taste again. I haven't tasted candy for twenty-five years." She blushed.

"Well you might be able to sneak some sweets from the kitchen."

"But I couldn't taste it!" She pouted. "I can't enjoy it without tasting it."

"Hmm, well then I'd suggest training until you can taste again."

"...ok. But you have to give me candy when you come by next week." She then looked at Harry again. "Oh and Harry."

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for being my friend and killing my murderer." She smiled.

"No problem." he smiled back.

(Harry's fourth year, one day after the dance.)

He was putting his suit back in his suitcase. Only to find a pair of hands on his face.

"Guess who."

"Hmm, Luna Lovegood? No, Susan Bones?" he teased.

"Nope and nope. Try again." The voice giggled.

"Hmm, Daphne Greengrass?" He chuckled. "No wait, I got it. Cho Chang?"

"No! Not her, it's me. Myrtle Warren." The voice said with a flustered tone.

"I know." he chuckled as she pulled her hands away.

"Oh you." She laughed. "Such a kidder Harry." Myrtle then turned serious. "Is it true?"

"Hmm, is what true?"

"That Cho dumped you for that womanizer?" She glared. 'That bitch!'

"Oh, yeah." he admitted. "It's nothing.

"Like hell it is! You're a sweet young man and she dumped you for a womanizer. She should be ashamed!"

"Nah, I probably messed up somehow." he sighed sitting on his bed.

"No. You never did anything, I should know, I kept an eye on you for the last few months and you never messed up once." Myrtle glared while shaking him like a rag doll. "You are more a man than that womanizing man whore!"

"Ah! I...get…..it!" he spoke from the shaking. "Just stop shaking me!"

"Oh sorry Harry." She said while placing him on the bed. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, but what do you mean you've been keeping an eye on me?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh. Well...um...I just turned intangible and spied on you while on your dates." She blushed lightly.

"So….stalking me?"

"NO!" She blushed. "I was keeping an eye on you...I was worried ok…." She looked at Harry with a cute pout.

"Well you don't need to spy on me, I do come visit after all."

"Fine. Let the 'monsters' harm you." Myrtle frowned. "You kept talking about them while sleeping in the bathroom last week."

Harry looked at her in shock. 'She knows?!'

"I get you don't wanna talk, but talking with someone can really help you get some weight off your mind."

Harry looked away. "My aunt and uncle hates magic and imagination."

Myrtle crossed her legs and floated while paying attention.

"Heck they think that a person who acknowledges magic would be considered a 'freak' in their eyes." He frowned while rubbing his right arm unconsciously. "They also…..treated me like both a house elf and a sub-human."

"So they treated you like a slave?"

"Yes, but worse." He shook in fear. "They abused me...like I was a monster. Hitting me, stabbing me in the eyes with a pencils, letting a dog attack me, nearly biting me alive, the list goes on."

Myrtle frowned and moved closer before concentrating and hugged him.

"Gah. Too...tight...Myrtle…" He gasped for air. 'Who knew a ghost was this strong?'

"Oh, sorry." she pulled back.

"Ow. That's ok. Just try to be careful next time ok?" Harry said while smiling slightly.

"I will." she nodded.

"So...why do you think I'm a better boyfriend to Cho? I messed up-" he stopped when Myrtle glared at him.

"Please, you have a lot of good stuff. Kind and caring friend, try to do the best you can for her, make sure to be on time all the time, tries to get to know her instead of treating her like an object, need I go on?"

Harry nodded. "Please go on, if you want to that is."

"You don't hold hands unless she is comfortable with it, you try to help her in any way you can, and when you two hug you whisper sweet things in her that make her giggle."

"L-Like what?!" He blushed. 'Please tell me that Myrtle didn't hear them or I might faint from embarrassment.'

"Like 'Cho Chan' or my favorite. 'Cutely cute Cho now.'" Myrtle smiled.

'Yup, there I go.' Harry thought as he fainted right through Myrtle and onto the ground with a thump.

"Ooh, maybe I should have stopped ahead."

(Hours later)

"Arry. Harry….Potter! Wake up!"

"Uh, what?" he muttered slowly blinking his eyes. And saw Myrtle's face TOO close to his own. "AH!"

"Oh, sorry again." she floated back.

"It's fine. It's just I never had a ghost that close to my face before." Harry chuckled. "But please don't repeat what….you know."

"Calling you Potter?" She asked. 'Or just being concerned.'

"No, I mean what I said to Cho." he blushed.

"Oh!" She then laughed. "Maybe, maybe not."

He groaned.

"Hey Harry I have a secret to tell you." Myrtle grinned. "And it's a juicy one too."

"What is it?"

"That Ron is in love with a cat….Heminonies' cat." She laughed.

"Wait, he actually….." he drifted off with wide eyes.

"Just kidding. It's actually this, Did you know that Hermione thinks of you like a brother, a 'very handsome' little brother." She grinned while rolling with laughter. 'What a little brother complex!'

"Wow, hey wait! I'm pretty sure I'm older than her."

"Oh you are? Couldn't tell from the….small nature of your body." Myrtle giggled.

"Hey! I'm not that small!"

Myrtle floated next to him and checked their height to show she was an inch taller. "Yep. Small as a ant." She teased while ruffling his hair. "No wonder Hermione thinks you're younger."

"Oh ha ha." he spoke sarcastically.

"Anyway. Harry, you need to start drinking milk or you will be stuck like that forever."

"I'll be alright." he waved off.

"Oh also...look out for Malfoy. He's looking for you. Again." She groaned.

"Duly noted."

"Good. Oh and Harry. Someone out there will find you attractive. Don't give up."

"Thanks Myrtle, I needed that."

(One week later)

"Harry….um...look...I um…" Myrtle stuttered before getting it out. "I'm sorry for stealing your pants!"

"Wait what?" Harry asked confused. 'But Ron stole them, not her. Right?'

"I'm sorry for stealing your pants. But they...um...had a curse, yes! They had a curse on them and I was trying to prevent you from getting cursed." Myrtle sweated. 'Please buy it! Please!'

"Uh, and how do you know that?"

"Um…..instinct." 'Damn me and my inability to lie!'

"Instinct?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes...instinct…." She started to sweat ectoplasm. 'Crap. Please buy it.' "I was a student here so it's natural to have an instinct when dark magic is involved."

"Ummmmm, okay?"

'Few!' "So you forgive me?"

"Of course. Just ask me next time instead of stealing my pants."

"I swear."

"On your grave?" Harry teased.

She mock frowned and grinned before focusing and started giving Harry a noogie. "I swear on this!"

"GAH! Myrtle! Stop my hair will fall off!"

She pulled back with a giggle while Harry tried to fix his hair.

"It took hours to get this mess cleaned up." Harry grumbled. "Now it's ruined because of a cute ghost….oh crap. I just said that didn' t I?"

"Oh, so someone thinks I'm cute do they?" teased Myrtle.

"No..I mean, yes….I mean AH!" Harry blushed. 'Damn it all!'

Myrtle floated there with an amusing grin while Harry just turned away with a blush. "Aw does Harry have a crush on me?" 'Calling the Kettle black.'

"Uh, hey look the sun seems to be coming out." he spoke walking over to the window.

"What? It's still dark out." Myrtle said looking at the window before turning back to a now empty bathroom. "Damn it!"

Harry made sure he kept running till he hit the common room. "I think I lost her."

"Harry?" Heminoie asked. "What's wrong. It looks like you saw a ghost."

'Oh you don't know the half of it.'

"Oi pretty boy." Said Ron eating a fish and some meat at the same time. "Where did you run off to?"

"It's nothing Ron."

Ron just kept on eating...until a floating pig poked him on the back. "What the?"

" _ **Dinner time!**_ " The pig yelled with a grin, full of sharp spider like teeth.

"AHHHHH!" Ron jumped up and ran out with the Gryffindors staring at it in surprise before some started laughing at the red head.

" _ **Your next.**_ " The pig looked at them with hunger. " _ **Now...FEED ME MOTHERFUCKERS!**_ "

All of them ran in fear except for Harry.

" _ **Damn**_ it…" The pig said as Myrtle appeared. "I thought I could scare you."

"Seeing it once wasn't gonna spook me, and a second time is just too funny."

"Well at least they will start remembering the 'Demon pig of Hogwarts' right?" She laughed while hugging Harry tight.

"You.r..squishing...me!" he gasped out. 'Damn she IS strong!'

"Oops. Sorry Harry." She loosened her grip slightly "Better?"

Harry blushed, since her chest was really close to his face, with the robes being a little loose. 'Don't stare! Don't stare!'

'He's so staring.' thought the ghost with a grin.

Just as they were about to relax. Ron came back. "What! Moaning Myrtle! What the hell are you doing here?"

"I just am." she spoke with indifference.

"But you're supposed to say in the girls bathroom!" Ron yelled a girly wine.

"No, I can move freely, I just stay there because people stay away and give me space and privacy.

"What? But that makes no sense!" He yelled. Apparently he fell asleep in history of ghosts class….again. "And why are you hugging my mate?"

"What? Ever heard of a ghost having a best friend? Or maybe a girlfriend." She half joked. 'Girlfriend...why did I just say that out loud?'

"GIRLFRIEND!" He yelled as Harry looked at Myrtle with shock. "You, a fucking ghost, having a boyfriend?!"

"Is that too hard for you to understand?"

"Of course! Ghost shouldn't fall in love!" Ron yelled before getting thrown across the room by Myrtle using her powers. "GAH! OW! FUCK! AAHH!"

"In case you forgot, I was once human!" she growled.

"Really? I thought you were a mudblood?"

Oh crap….he's dead meat!

"What did you say!" She yelled while throwing Ron across the room again. "I should tear your head off for that!"

"Eep!" Ron squeaked while pissing his pants.

"Myrtle. Calm down." Harry said while glaring at Ron, like a certain noseless dark wizard. "Ron's not worth it."

Myrtle looked between Harry and Ron before dropping the red head. "Fine, but next time he calls me that, he's going to be fed to the giant squid outside."

"Myrtle." He frowned. "No feeding anyone to the squid."

"Not even him?" She pointed to the shaking Ron.

"Yes, even him."

"Aw." She pouted. "Not even once?"

"Sorry."

Myrtle looked at Ron before slapping him. "Bastard."

Ron frowned and rubbed his cheek while Myrtle floated back over to Harry. "Stupid bitch."

"STUPEFY!" Yelled Harry in anger. The attack hit Ron and landed him on his ass. "Oh, didn't mean to put that much power in it."

"Hey Harry. Cast that spell. The _botis stogigeta_ one. The diarrhea spell." Myrtle grinned with dark thoughts.

"You wouldn't!" Ron said shaking.

"Sorry Ron. Botis Stogigeta." Harry casted a green and brown spell at the redhead. Which caused him to look green in the face and hold his stomach in pain.

"You...bastard…." Ron groaned as he ran out of the room.

"Now that's funny." laughed Myrtle.

"Yep. And perfect revenge." Harry laughed while hugging her, and not falling through like the other times before.

"Eep!" She gasped in surprise and blushed.

"Oh! Sorry." he pulled back with his own blush. Only to be hugged again.

"Don't be. I was just surprised." She smiled. She kept the hug soft and laid her head on his shoulder.

"...Myrtle. Quick question. Are you….were you in a relationship before you died?" He blushed.

"Well no, I was the kind of girl most boys tended to avoid." spoke with a gloomy look.

"Even if you look super cute." 'Crap!'

Myrtle looked at Harry with wide eyes. "Me? Cute!"

"Uh….well yeah."

Myrtle smiled before kissing his cheek. "Thanks Harry."

Harry blushed red as he received the kiss. "A-Anytime Myrtle."

(Later that night)

Myrtle floated over Harry's bed while a large blush enveloped her face. 'Harry~' she then concentrated on her lips before kissing Harry's lips. 'So soft.'

Harry moved slightly from the kiss.

Myrtle floated away and blushed harder.

"Myr...tle….stop….licking me…." He moaned while said girl blushed at the 'inappropriate' dream he was having. "...love…you."

"L...Love?" she whispered.

"...Myrtle Warren….marry me…" He said while moving in his sleep.

At this point her face looked dark enough to resemble a light tomato.

"Please...marry….me...I love...you."

Myrtle smiled as she kissed him on the lips, enough to wake Harry up.

"M...MYRTLE!" he cried out in surprise.

"Hey Harry." She smiled while keeping her blush. "I heard you."

"Y-You did!" Harry blushed before getting kissed again.

"And I accept your proposal."

He blushed and felt her body get solid to where she managed to stay on top before pressing their lips together. All the while, Harry's lower region poked her hips.

She pulled back and grinned. "Want me to lose some layers?"

"What…" He said as she took of her robe and clothes until she was naked. Her D-cups and shaven pussy looking at Harry with all its glory. "Wow you are one hot looking nerd."

"You're not bad yourself Harry." She grinned while taking her glasses off and put them on the table. "Glasses or no glasses Harry?"

"I think you look pretty either way." he admitted.

"Aw. You're so cute." She smiled while unzipping Harry's pants revealing a really large cock. "And well endowed."

He blushed as she focused hard enough and moved her tongue against the side.

"Myrtle. That t-tickles." He moaned while groping her breasts. 'Wow. Really firm.'

"Like my breasts Harry~" she smiled before licking the tip of his cock while putting her fingers in his anus. "Well I like your butt."

"Ah!" he jumped while moaning as she licked all around the sides. "I...I didn't know you liked my butt too."

"Well it's a cute butt." Myrtle blushed while licking his cock and fingered the anus faster as Harry grabbed her breasts harder. "Gah!"

"Man, and people teased you? I bet if the boys knew you were this hot, they'd be swarming all over you."

"Like horn dogs. And I hate horn dogs." She puffed her cheeks in mock anger while fingering harder in the anus. She slowly licked across the tip and felt his ass clench around her fingers. "Ooh, someone really likes this~"

"Ah! I feel….so weird. Myrtle do you love it when I do this?" Harry said before pinching her nipples.

"Ah!" She moaned as she felt Harry's anus getting tighter around her fingers. "Go ahead and pinch them harder."

Harry looked at her confused. "You like it? Wow."

"Yep. And like this," she nipped his cock lightly. "As well~"

He tried to lean back and groaned as she slowly started to bob her head over his cock while pushing another finger ups his ass. "Gah! Myrtle….it's stretching my ass!"

She giggled and pulled her fingers out. "Well I've got something better I wanna try."

"What?" He asked while his cock got harder from the licking.

Myrtle held her breasts up and started rubbing them around Harry's cock.

"Wow….those tits….were they always this soft?" Harry blushed.

"Well if you didn't help me, you would just be feeling air." she winked.

"Oh. Right…..but why they never looked at you because of your tits is something I can't fathom." Harry then moaned slightly from the breasts moving up and down his hard cock.

"Well the robes don't exactly show off much skin." she replied before lapping her tongue across the tip and licked up some precum.

"True. Wait? Why is it that the magical world is still stuck in the 1600's and the modern world is more advance and more tolerant to others than here?" He contemplated while feeling his cock being consumed by her breasts. "It makes no sense."

"Humans are strange. Especially old goats and racist wizards that enjoy incest." Myrtle said while feeling Harry's cock twitching in between her breasts. "Ready to cum?"

"Yeah!" he groaned feeling the pressure coming up.

"Then cum." Myrtle purred as semen landed on her breasts and face. She licked the cum from her face and smiled lustfully. "Delicious." She then moved her breast of his cock and layed on top of Harry's hips.

"Myrtle." Harry blushed as she placed her folds on top on Harry's tip. "We can't. Ghost can't get…." He blushed redder.

"Pregnant? I know, but even feeling you cum inside me is as close as I'm gonna get, so make sure you don't hold any drop back."

"...ok." Harry said as Myrtles' folds engulfed his cock. "Gah! It's tight as hell!"

"Well I was a virgin." she spoke before humming. "Mmm, so this is why sex is so good."

"Well. I'm new at this too." He blushed. Only to moan from the folds squeezing his cock. "Ah! Myrtle. How tight are you?!"

"Like an anaconda." She teased only for her to cry out in pleasure. "AH~ your cock is hitting my womb!"

"Shhh!" he shushed looking around. "We might wake the others."

"Sorry." She whispered with a blush. "Naturally loud."

He grinned and reached up before squeezing her mounds while moving his hips upward. "Ngh, nice and tight. I don't think I could ever get tired of this."

"Eep! Harry stop...AH~" Myrtle moaned while feeling her juices pouring out of her pussy. "I'm getting wet~"

"That'll make it easier." he groaned moving his cock in deeper while pinching her nipples.

"Good god! Harry! Your cock is making me cum! I can't stop getting wet!" Myrtle moaned while Harry's cock became more lubricated from the juices. "Go faster!"

"Ok miss juices." He teased while trusting his cock faster into her womb. "Gah! Myrtle. I feel your womb….it's so wet."

"Mmm, squeeze all my of my breast, not just my nipples."

Harry nodded before squeezing the breasts with lust. "My my."

"What?"

"If you were still alive, I can just imagine the many little Harry's sucking on them." He smiled before sucking on both nipples.

"Ah! Well then there wouldn't be any for you to suck." she purred moving her hips up and down on his cock faster. "Go ahead and bite on them if you like."

Harry nodded while biting hard on the nipples.

"AH! That hurts...oh wait I'm dead." She chucked as she felt her folds twitching. "Harry, cum inside this ghostly slut~"

"Well remember, you're a cute, sexy, ghostly slut." he joked slamming inside one more time.

"HARRY~" Myrtle cried out as her womb became engulfed with cum, making her form look like a nine month pregnant woman. "Ah...so much…~"

"Woah…..I was…..really backed up…." panted Harry leaning back on the bed, feeling more tired than ever.

"Yep. Oh and I think," she then grabbed a pen and rammed it inside her folds. "I will hold on to this form until I scare the students tomorrow at breakfast."

"I don't think a pen is gonna hold all that." he chuckled.

"Then do you have a better suggestion?" She giggled.

"A plug?" he tried.

"I was thinking….a book." She said perversely.

(Next morning, Grand Hall)

"Good morning students." Dumbledore said as the students looked at him. "Enjoy this meal for today is-"

"Harry's wedding!" Yelled a voice.

The students were surprised and looked around in confusion. Only to find...a nine month Moaning Myrtle walking into the hall.

"What are you looking at? And where's the wedding presents?" She mocked glared.

"Moaning Myrtle?" muttered some of the students in confusion.

"Yes it's me you idiots. Now where is my wedding presents? Or did you forget. Harry!" She cried crocodile tears while hugging him. "They forgot our wedding!"

The students were even more shocked as said boy rubbed her back.

"There there dear, they probably didn't get the invites."

"But I spent hours making them!" She cried while smirking under her hair. "Did Snape destroy them?!"

The students were really confused with some looking at said teacher.

"What are you looking at? I never heard of Potter having a relation, much less getting married." The professor glared.

"Harry! I ….I…." She then giggled quietly before falling on the ground. "The baby…"

"What! It's COMING now!" He mocked freaked out as the students panicked.

"She's giving birth!?" cried McGonagall in shock as no one knew what to do considering ghosts couldn't give birth.

"Ah!" She cried as she pushed hard and a book with the title, _Fooled you_ , came out of her and flew across the room, hitting Malfoy, Ron (three times), Snape and then Dumbledore before the book landed on the floor. "The baby is here!"

Everyone blinked in confusion with Myrtle and Harry openly laughing out loud while holding their sides.

"Got you!" Harry laughed.

"You just got pranked!" Myrtle laughed out loud.

Everyone looked at them before laughing as well….well almost everyone.

"HARRY POTTER! MYRTLE WARDEN!"

"Well...bye." They said before the book exploded in a dust cloud of ash and semen. Leaving the hall covered in the stuff as both Harry and Myrtle disappeared from the room.

"Yuck! There's white stuff in my chicken!" Yelled Ron not knowing what the semen actually was.

"Uh, that's actually…" started Hermione before grimacing as Ron kept eating. "Nevermind."

The students and teacher also grimaced from the sight. Each one thinking. 'What a disgusting pig!'

"Hahahaha! That was hilarious!" laughed Harry in his room.

"Yep! Especially after seeing their faces when I 'gave birth' to our son!" Myrtle laughed while letting the excess semen fall onto the floor….which went through it and covered Ron's bed. "So want to go another round~?"

"You read my mind."

"Oh and Harry….let's do it on, snort, Snape's bed." She laughed.

"Might be a bad idea, with so much grease in his hair it might have soaked into the pillow and sheets."

"True...Malfoys'?" She suggested.

"Fine. But you have to scare him out first." Harry grinned.

"Consider it done."

"I love you Myrtle." Harry smiled.

"I love you too, Harry." Myrtle said before kissing his lips.

(Time skip)

We find ourselves back in the girls bathroom, but with one difference. There was more tears than normal flooding the place.

"Harry…..Harry…." sobbed Myrtle sitting on one of the stalls while curled up.

During the final battle against Voldemort, he and Harry had one final stand off with Harry ending the dark lord, but the strain was too much for him and his core, causing him to give out and lose his life just as the Death Eaters fled.

Myrtle heard the news from a student and she first denied it, then started begging them that it wasn't true, then attacking everyone in pure anger, and now...she was crying for her lover's death. She didn't go out and watch them carry the body away for fear of breaking down and losing her mind.

"Harry…." She sniffled only for a familiar voice to call out.

"Myrtle? Getting emotional again?"

Her head shot up and she stared at seeing Harry floating in front of her and was translucent as her.

"Myrtle? Why are you looking at me with that glare?" He backed away nervous.

"HARRY!" she shouted flying over and tackling him while hugging him while tears of joy, happiness, relief, and anger poured out of her eyes.

"Oof! Myrtle. What's wrong? I'm here." He said while hugging back.

"Harry! Oh thank god you're here." she sobbed into his chest. Well….before looking at Harry in anger. "WHY DID YOU GO AND DIE ON ME YOU BLOODY IDIOT!"

"Sorry, I went a little farther than I wanted." he spoke while rubbing her back.

"You idiot Potter….you nearly gave me a second death!" She sobbed while hugging tighter than any other time they have been together.

"Gah!...Myrtle…...need…..air…"

"You're dead! You idiot! You don't need air anymore!" She glared. "Can you still touch objects?"

"Not sure, I've only been a ghost for a few hours." he replied.

"Well." She slapped him. "NEVER DO THAT AGAIN YOU BASTARD!"

"Ow!" he rubbed his cheek. "Sheesh, I said I'm sorry! Besides, I was real close to going into the light when I died you know."

"...I forgive you." She said before slapping again. "But if you do that again, I will make it so you WISH that you died a second time."

"Well, I guess since you're mad, I could just forget the words my parents said when they heard I wasn't ready to go." he mock shrugged.

"What?" She said shaking Harry. "Please tell me! I'm sorry for slapping you!"

"Calm down." he chuckled holding her shoulders. "I'm not mad. When I saw my parents I wanted so badly to go, but I told them I had something more important I couldn't leave behind, they took a guess, and gave me some last minute advice."

"What advice?" She asked interested.

"They said, 'Harry, if this is about that cute girlfriend of yours, then go ahead and stick around for her. Just be careful, any woman can be a real time bomb'. That last part was from my dad, before my mom slapped him and said 'good luck'."

Myrtle looked at Harry before kissing him. "Harry. Since we are dead….are we….sexually compatible?" She blushed at the last part.

"I'm pretty sure holding you means we can still snog." he joked.

"Harry." She mocked glared. "That was a bad joke you bloody ghost."

"Well, since we've got about a lot of time, care to find out just how long we can last?" he grinned hugging her close.

"Sure...Harry." She smiled as she hugged back.

Both ghosts hugged, from now until eternity.


	87. Lord Dominator and Wander

Crazy trouble with love

Lord Dominator and Wander

Series: Wander Over Yonder

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We find ourselves on Dominator's ship with said ruler playing around with her lava and ice powers.

"Let's see fire or ice, fire or ice, can't choose which I like better." She shot blasts from both while occasionally firing at her drones for laughs. "Man this fun!"

After some minutes one of the droids moved over while dodging the blasts.

"Hey who said you could dodge!?"

"Apologies Lord Dominator, but I have located Wander and Sylvia."

"WHAT!" She stood up and grinned. "Show me."

The drone cut on the Tv. They saw Wander and Sylvia running across a planet without minding the drone following them.

"Finally found em!"

"Shall we set the ship's coordinates to head to their destination?"

"Oh Yeah!" she sat back down with a grin.

"Shall we go after them?"

"No duh!"

The ship started up as it flew towards the two.

'Time to try these bad boys out.' she chuckled going between her powers again.

We cut to Wander and Sylvia.

"Man, today just feels like the perfect day." smiled Wander.

"Yeah you said it buddy." Sylvia agreed. Both were walking through a lush jungle while enjoying the peaceful air. That is until Dominator's ship appeared.

"Uh oh." spoke Sylvia with wide eyes before she started running.

The ship's Tractor beam shot out and grabbed them.

"Oh! Well this sure turned into quite the trip." smiled Wander as they were pulled up into the ship.

"We're Doomed."

They saw the door close and drop due to the beam letting them go.

"Well well well well! If it isn't my two Favorite Do-Gooders!"

Both looked up and saw Dominator lounging in her throne.

"Oh great." Sylvia said.

"Glad you could come on board, take a seat and make yourselves home." she grinned before her hands covered in magma and she them out before grabbing the two.

"Let us Go you Dome-headed Prima-Donna!" Sylvia growled as she struggled.

"Mmmm, nah." she shrugged pulling them closer.

"Can you At least tell us why we're Here!"

"Duh, because I need targets for my new powers." she grinned as her arms became ice.

"Well we had a Good run right Wander?...Wander?" Both Sylvia and Dominator were surprised to see Wander gone. "How does he do that?"

"Drones!" called Dominator with a frown. They surrounded her throne. "Search for him and don't hesitate to burn or freeze him, but no killing, I want to do that." she laughed.

They went off in search of Wander.

Before she could laugh in triumph, another drone whizzed by. "Whoa!"

"Dominator, we have detected Lord Hater's ship coming close."

"What! Oh great, just blow it out of the sky!"

"He is requesting to speak on our frequency."

"Ugh fine, put him on screen!"

The screen turned on to show the villain who seemed in the middle of checking himself over.

"Ugh, What do you want Hater?"

"Oh! Hey there babe." he spoke trying to act suave.

"Man what a Charmer." Sylvia said sarcastically which caused Dominator to snicker.

"Just thought I'd come by and let you know I had this cool new drink I could have given to some other girls, but I figured you should have it." he shrugged like it was nothing, and failing in looking cool.

"Ugh. Fine, just give it to me and Go!"

"Sweet! Uh, I mean, cool." he smiled before the vial he held was teleported from his ship and appeared on her throne.

"Gee thanks, now go away!"

"Alright, call you later." the screen shut off.

She Rolled her eyes and tossed the bottle away.

"Hey, maybe you should drink it." suggested Sylvia. "After all, I'm sure you must be thirsty after such a long day."

"Yeah, I guess you're right, destroying planets Really works up a Thirst." She shot Sylvia to the wall and ffroze detached her cold hand from her before regenerating and walked over to the vial.

"I'll be taking that." she picked it up before opening the top and started drinking from it. "Hmm Not bad."

She broke it before suddenly feeling dizzy. "I don't feel so good." she sat on the throne and felt the room go dizzy. "Pretty stars!"

'What the heck was in that thing?' thought Sylvia seeing Dominator pass out.

(Dream)

Dominator slowly blinked awake. "What the?" she looked around and saw she was in some flowery field. "Flowers!? I hate flowers!" she tried to burn them, but no flames came out. "Huh, weird."

"Howdy!"

"Who's there!" she whirled around before spotting Wander in the distance. "You!"

"Hi Dominator!" he waved.

Her hand erupted in Flames as she chased after him. He easily stayed ahead as they ran all around the field.

"GET BACK HERE!" she shouted trying to burn or freeze him. "STOP MOVING!"

"Nope! You gotta try harder to tag me!"

"RAHHHHH!"

This went on for a long time before she panted and leaned against a tree. "Stop running!"

"Alright." he suddenly appeared in front of her with a rose.

Her face turned red. "What the?"

"Here you go." he held it out to her.

She took it, utterly shocked. Then he jumped up and pulled her into a hug. "What the!?" she felt her face get even hotter and slowly relaxed in the hug. 'Why why does this feel so...Nice?'

(End dream)

"Whoa!" Dominator woke up and looked around while blinking. "What...what happened?"

"You fell asleep." deadpanned Sylvia.

"What happened to Wander?"

"Uh, remember? He ran off."

"Huh? Oh yeah" she tapped her chin and frowned. "You know, when I catch him, maybe killing him is too harsh."

Sylvia was confused.

"I'll find him, then snuggle him." she smiled.

"YOU'LL WHAT!" Sylvia screamed.

That's when a drone came by. "We have cornered Wander."

"Good, now bring him to Me!"

The drone zipped away while Sylvia struggled harder in the ice. Till dominator blasted away the Ice. "Uh, not that I'm complaining, but why did you just free me?"

"Well you are his best friend." Dominator shrugged. "Plus if I kill you, he might not hug me."

"Wait, why do want Wander to hug you?"

"You wanna question me or do I have to freeze you completely?" she held her hand out.

"Okay okay sheesh!"

"Good." Dominator walked down the ship to find the man. She made her way to a Drone that was carrying Wander.

"Hey Sylvia! Hey Dominator!" he waved with his ever present smile.

Said overlordess smirked. She held her hand out before it stretched out and she pulled him over before hugging him.

"Yay Hugs!" Wander said hugging her Back.

"Uh, Wander?" spoke Sylvia.

"Yeah Sylv?"

"Keep her distracted." she whispered through her teeth while picking up a trash can and moved closer to Dominator from behind.

Without Looking Dominator blasted her with Ice. "Don't interrupt my cuddle moment."

She rolled her eyes. "As Long as Wander isn't hurt I'm fine."

"Good." Dominator smirked before she resumed hugging Wander.

Meanwhile on the Skull-Ship.

"Sir, I really think sending her that vial was a bad idea." Peepers said as Hater cried into a Tub of Ice Cream.

"IT'S NOT FAIR!"

"Sir, maybe try moving onto some other woman."

"NO! THERE'S NO OTHER LIKE HER!"

Peepers reeled back while Hater resumed his crying. "Ugh, I can't believe this." he said rubbing his temple.

"Hmm, maybe I should go with flowers next time!"


	88. Kyubi and Nate

Crazy trouble with love

Kyubi and Nate

Series: Yo-kai Watch

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Up in a tree a figure was watching passerby. She was a Large yellow Fox with Eight tails. She was grinning down at seeing several males in the crowd.

She opened her hand and formed a bunch of hearts. "Heh heh, just one more heart and I'll go up a rank!" That's when she spotted a certain someone walking down the street. "Perfect, one hundredth heart here I come!"

She transformed into an Attractive Woman. She had grayish tousled hair with two strands standing up while wearing a blue dress.

"Now I'm perfect." she snickered. She waited till the boy got close before skipping out in front. She "Bumped" into him.

"Oh sorry about that." he said offering his hand.

"Oh no, I'm sorry." she spoke in an innocent tone as he helped her up.

"I'm Nate"

"You can call me Kyubi." she smiled with a wink.

"Well see ya." Nate said walking off.

'Huh? He didn't fall for my face? Not to worry there's still Plan B!'

Nate kept walking.

Kyubi was watching from an Alleyway when she snapped her finger making her Boobs Bigger. 'Heh, with c-cup breasts and a boy this age, he won't be able to take his eyes off me!'

She jumped down and walked up to him. "Hi there!"

"Oh hey Kyubi." greeted Nate without looking at her chest.

Kyubi frowned and puffed out her chest "Nate I was wondering if you wanted to spend time with me?"

"Ah? Like where?"

"Anywhere you want to go!" She said pulling his head in between her Breasts.

'Wow, so soft.' he thought with a blush. "Can't Breath!"

"Oh! Sorry!" she giggled letting go.

"Well we could go to the Pool, my Cousin owns the Place."

"Sounds nice."

Nate took her hand and they walked off towards the pool.

'Heh, this will easily get his heart!' Luckily the pool was Closed so it was just them there.

"I'll be right back, no peeking~" she winked before walking into the girl's locker room.

Nate stayed there thinking. 'Man she's so Hot!' before rushing off to get his own trunks on.

After doing so he went back out only to see Kyubi in the Water.

"Hi Nate!" she waved.

Nate could feel his face heat up. 'Woah.'

Her top was a Beige and green color. The bottom was a similar colored skirt that hugged her waist.

"Do you Like it?" Nate nodded. "Come on in, the Water's fine!"

Nate walked over before slowly getting in the cool water. "Man this is relaxing!"

She swam closer and stuck close to him. "I'll say."

Nate blushed as their faces were close together.

'Heh, he's ready to crack.' "You can touch them if you want Nate."

"W-What?" he blushed.

"Yep you feel my boobs." she moved closer with them rubbing the side of his arm.

'Oh Man I can't believe this is happening!' He thought.

"How do they feel?" she asked cutely.

"Soft Like Plush!"

'Alright, now I can take his heart!' She leaned in and kissed him.

Nate's eyes widened in shock.

'Finally now I can Level Up!' she rubbed his chest while pulling him close. 'He feels so warm.'

"M-M-Maybe we shouldn't."

"And why not?"

"What if someone sees?"

"We're all Alone silly." she giggled before moving a hand down to his trunks. She slipped her hand inside and started to rub his cock.

Nate jumped and tried to move back. "What the!"

"What?" she spoke with a mischievous grin.

"Why'd you Touch my Dick!"

"I thought you'd like it." she continued to rub.

Nate groaned and felt his cock getting harder.

"You're so big Nate." 'Who knew I'd have to go this far just for a heart?' She continued to rub until she she pulled his trunks down and went underwater.

Nate blushed and groaned as he felt her tongue touch the side of his cock. "This is awesome!" He moaned. He reached under the water and rubbed her head as she rubbed his balls while licking across the sides.

'Good thing my Magic lets me Breath underwater.' Kyubi thought. she kept licking around the cock while feeling her own body getting warmer.

She slowly started to Finger herself. 'No! I need to make him weak kneed before having fun!' She kept sucking as her hand twitched. 'Must not touch pussy…. need to control myself…. I have to keep sucking his cock, his big hard cock….that…..that…...that THAT I MUST HAVE IN MY PUSSY! FORGET TAKING HIS HEART I WANT HIS CHILD!'

She broke out of the water and saw him panting while feeling his release so close. "Did you enjoy it?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Good." she got out the water and laid on a nearby Beach Chair. "Come on over here."

He got out of the pool and went over to her. His bulge strained against his trunks and stared as she took her top off and tossed it to the side.

She took off her bottoms and spread opened her Legs. "Maybe you should take those off, it looks painful."

He looked down at his shorts and immediately ripped them off.

Kyubi shivered seeing it looked bigger than in the shorts. "Well are you just going to stand there or are you going to fuck me?"

Nate gulped and moved over on top of her before spreading her folds. He slowly stuck the tip in.

Kyubi gasped as Nate groaned and kept pushing in.

"It's so Tight!"

"You're so big!"

He kept pushing till he reached her Hymen.

"Keep going!" she cried out.

He shrugged and pushed through. He broke through and she cried out in pain. He stopped. "You gonna be alright?"

"Yeah." she nodded while biting her lip.

He soon started to move. Both groaning at the tingle of pleasure.

"So Good!" Kyubi moaned.

"You're so tight." he grunted.

"More!" she moaned out feeling her ears pop out on top of her head. 'No My Spell is wearing off!'

Nate noticed and momentarily slowed down. "What the..." Soon she was in her fox form. "YOU'RE A YOKAI!"

She held her head down sadly. "Yes, yes I am."

"What...who...uh..."

"As I said my name is Kyubi."

Nate was still trying to process this.

Kyubi got up and was About to Leave. But stopped when she felt a hand grab her wrist.

"No don't go!"

"Why? It's clear you don't wanna go further."

"No, I do Kyubi!" spoke Nate nodding down to his rock hard cock.

Kyubi blushed and smiled. "So, you're into furries~?" she teased.

"Yeah basically." he admitted before finding himself pulled on top of her as she laid on the ground.

"Well then get to it."

He nodded before he started pushing his cock back inside and got a moan from her. He soon started to go faster.

"Ah! How the fuck are you so big!" she moaned out.

"Natural Talent!" he grunted pushing in deeper. "You dirty Vixen your pussy's Squeezing me so Tight!"

"AH! I've never done this before!"

"Kyubi I'm about to Cum!"

"Do it inside!"

He released his seed deep into her womb. Both cried out from the feeling.

Nate fell on top of her. Kyubi shuddered feeling the hot sperm inside her. Nate soon got up and Kyubi entered her human form. "So what were you trying to do anyway?"

"I wanted to steal your heart Energy so I Could Level up and get my ninth Tail."

"You wanted to steal my heart?!" he cried out in shock.

She slowly Nods. "Well, technically your heart energy."

Nate was confused. "What's the difference?"

"Heart energy helps people fall in Love."

"And you need a lot of it just to get a ninth tail?"

She nods.

"Well why couldn't you just ask for it?"

"It's not that simple." she replied. "I need to ensnare men with my good lucks, but with you it was different."

"How?"

"You didn't fall for my looks, why not? Wasn't I cute?" she pouted.

"Of course you're cute."

"Then why couldn't I get your heart energy?"

He shrugs. "I guess it's because we fell in Love."

She blushed and looked away.

He grabbed her hand. "Wanna come by my place?"

She blushed before nodding.


	89. 18 and Goten

Crazy trouble with love

18 and Goten

Series: Dragonball Z

xxxxxxxxxxxx

18 sighed as she flew through the air of the large city. She was Making her way to Capsule Corp. She needed to get a maintenance check and Bulma was the one who had been checking over her for any problems.

She manage to locate the building and landed. She walked up to the door and found it unlocked before walking inside. "Hello?"

"Oh, hey 18!" called Bulma spotting her. Said Android Nodded in response. "Come on in, I'm just getting the lab cleaned up."

She walked in. She watched Bulma carrying a box over to the side and put it down with a sigh of relief.

"Coming Through!" Goten shouted as he Zipped by.

"Goten! Go back and play with Trunks!" cried Bulma while 18 stayed to the side.

"Sorry Bulma, but Trunks asked me to get him a Soda."

"Then go to the kitchen."

"Alright." he flew off.

"Alright 18, just sit down and we can get started."

She nods. She walked over before laying down onto the table. Wires hooked up to Her before the device started up.

"Alright, had any problems in the past few months?" asked Bulma.

"No."

"Well that's good, just stay still and the new hardware should be done in no time." Bulma's watch beeps. "Oh, hold on, I gotta take care of something. Be right back."

As she left she bumped into Goten. "Bulma have you seen those little Cocktail Weenies? They aren't in the Fridge."

"Well they should be, either that or all of them were eaten."

"Ooh, what's going on with 18?" He asked peeking into the Lab.

"Nothing you should worry, or MESS WITH, got it?" she spoke with a firm expression.

"Okay." he nods.

"Good." She left out. "Oh and Goten, try Checking the Cabinet over the Fridge."

"Thanks Bulma."

As she left the building he flew back towards the Kitchen. He moved up to the cabinet and tried looking around inside.

"Nope nothing!" He said as he heard a Phone ring. He flew over and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Goten slight Problem, I won't be Back until Later on Tonight." Bulma said.

"Oh, gotcha."

"And please don't Bother 18!" She said in a Firm tone.

"Yes ma'am."

She hung up the Phone when Goten heard a Strange noise coming from the Lab.

He flew out of the kitchen and down to the lab. He saw the computer screen flashing red. "Uh, what's going on?" he spoke in confusion.

He flew towards the screen and saw the Words 'Update Failed please Re-Start'.

"Failed? That doesn't sound good." He saw 18 Lying there unconscious. "18?" he floated over and poked her. "You alright?"

She made No response.

Goten floated back to the computer and looked over the buttons. "I know Bulma said not to touch anything, but I have to!" He started pressing random buttons at once.

Soon the flashing stopped and 18 Woke up. 'Ugh, my head feels weird.' she thought. She spotted Goten and started to feel strange.

"Hey 18, you alright?"

"Yeah I'm Fine." 'Wow, was Goten always this cute?' She walked up to him and stared at him. "What's wrong?"

"Huh oh uhh nothing!"

"You look like you did something wrong." she grinned. 'So cute.'

"Uhh ...well….Kinda."

"Well it sure would be bad if Bulma heard, wouldn't she?"

"Yeah it would, please don't tell!" He begged.

"Well, I suppose I could keep my mouth shut, but it's gonna cost you."

He reached into his Pocket. "I got 10 Dollars you can have."

"Oh, I don't mean money. I mean you play a little game with me, and she won't have to hear a word."

"A Game?"

"Yeah, a special one that only two people can do it."

"Cool, how do we play?"

"First, sit down."

He does so. He watched her move over and started working on pulling his pants down. "Watcha doing?"

"Starting the game." she smirked before reaching down and slightly rubbing his flaccid cock. 'He's Much Bigger than Krillin.' She thought.

"Um, are you sure this is a game?" he asked in confusion.

"Yes and you'll Love it." she kept rubbing his cock as he groaned as she saw it slowly get hard. She licked her lips. 'Looks Tasty.' she leaned in and took a light lick, getting Goten to groan and jump.

"18 that felt Nice."

"Want me to keep going?"

He nods.

She grinned before taking a few more licks of the cock. She soon took his length into her mouth.

"AHH!" he groaned out from the sudden sensation.

She started to Bob her head rapidly.

"18! It feels so good!"

'He loves it, now it's time for my Prize!' She slowly slid her mouth off with a grin. "Hey Goten, ready for the best part?"

"Best part?"

18 nodded and stood up. "First, you need to be floating."

He gets up and starts to Float.

18 reached down and pulled her pants partly down and then her panties before bending over the counter with her ass to him. "I want you to stick it in me."

"In where?"

She spread open her pussy lips. "Here."

Goten blinked and floated closer before rubbing his finger across it.

18 let out a Small moan.

"Does this feel good?" he started pushing the finger inside.

"Yes, amazing, now Lick it!"

Goten leaned it and took a light lick.

"Yes, if you keep licking yummy juice will come out."

"Really?" he grinned before spreading them and started licking faster.

"Oh yeah that's it, more, more!" she moaned while feeling her body heat up. "Now suck on it Goten!" She moaned.

He obliged and started sucking on her folds.

"OH Yes Goten, here comes the Juice!" she shook as her juices came spraying out.

Goten swallowed. "Mmm that was Great! Is there any more?"

"There's always more." she panted.

"Really?"

"Yes, but now it's time you put your cock in the hole."

"Will it fit?"

"We're gonna find out."

He positioned himself and and was about to push through, but that's when they heard the phone go off.

"Aww and it was getting fun!" Goten said.

"Hold on." she reached over and picked it up. "Hello?"

"18, are your updates done?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah Bulma, it's done."

"Great, I'll be Home in an Hour."

18's eyes widened as the call ended. She turned towards Goten. "Goten, we need to hurry. Slam your cock in my pussy, now!"

"Okay!" he positioned the tip and groaned before pushing it inside her.

'SO BIG!' she cried out in her head while gritting her teeth.

"18! IT FEELS AMAZING! I WANNA PLAY THIS GAME WITH YOU ALL THE TIME!" Goten said as he thrusted into her.

"OH YES! FASTER GOTEN!" she cried out.

His thrusting became more Erratic. "18! SOMETHING'S ABOUT TO HAPPEN!"

"LET IT HAPPEN INSIDE ME!"

Goten's Dick expanded and released the Cum deep inside of her.

18 cried out in ecstasy while Goten grunted feeling her walls clench around him. "So warm!"

Goten pushed in deeper while feeling his sperm shoot in deeper. "Hey 18?"

"W...What?"

"When can we play this Game again?"

"Well whenever you want, but remember, this is our little secret."

He nods.

"Now since we still have some time left, keep going." she purred.

However before they could continue, they heard a Ship land outside. Bulma was Back!

"Oh no! Bulma's back!" cried 18.

Goten got his clothes on. 18 pulled her pants up and walked out with Goten close behind.

Bulma walked in and saw the two watching Tv. "Hi you two, everything alright?"

"Yeah Bulma everything's great." Goten said.

"Me and Goten just sat here enjoying some tv."

"Well that's Nice 18, if you want you can go home."

"Alright, Goten want me to make sure you get home safely?" offered 18 turning to the saiyan.

"Yeah sure!"

Both got up and walked out of the doors.

Later on in the forest.

"Hey 18, can we do it again?"

"Now?"

"Please?" he pouted and his eyes seemed to get bigger.

"Well okay." She walked over to a tree and pulled her pants down before bending over and supported herself against the trunk.

Goten took off his pants. He floated up and eagerly rubbed his cock across her folds.

"Go ahead and fuck me!"

Goten grinned before pulling back and slowly pushed in with a groan.

"Hold on, wait!"

"What?"

"Stick it in here!" She said pointing to her ass.

"You sure? Will it fit?"

"Of course it will." she shook her ass. "Now come on, consider this an even better part of the game."

Goten gave a Smile. He rubbed the tip against her ass before groaning as he tried pushing it in. "It's so Tight!"

"OH GOD!" screamed 18 biting her lip while gripping the trunk.

He soon started to Move faster. "18! It's too tight!"

"Just keep pushing!" she moaned out in a lustful tone.

His thrusting soon became Faster. His cock stretching out her ass with each thrust.

"So Good! So Good!" She moaned.

"18! It feels tighter than your other hole!"

"Yes, keep it up!" she moaned feeling his large cock push in deeper.

"18 it's Happening again!"

"Let it all out!"

"Ahhhhh!" Goten cried as his cum flooded her anal Cavity.

"OH GOD YES!"

'So...much...cum...'

Goten fainted from fatigue.

18 panted and dropped to her knees with a smile. She got up and dressed Goten. She picked him up and let him rest his head against her as she walked towards his home.

"18, let's keep Playing." he moaned in his sleep.

"Another time." she smiled kissing his forehead before knocking on the door.


	90. Female Adam-Anna, Ruby, and Jaune

Crazy trouble with love

Female Adam/Anna, Ruby, and Jaune

Series: RWBY

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-White Fang HQ, bosses office-

Sitting in his office, Adam was going over the latest info on their supplies.

"One Dust cannon. Three new bags of counterfeit money…" he counted before a small portal opened in front of the desk. He grabbed his sword and stood up while slowly drawing it out.

"Yui? This isn't the Grimoire beach?" Said a figure in black. "This is the White Fang Central HQ!"

"Well I gave you the map, so you're the one who got us lost." spoke the other figure in red.

"Yea yea tell that to the hand."

"Who are you two?" spoke Adam in a cold tone. "Tell me or I'll end you where you stand."

"Did you hear something?" The figure in black asked.

"You mean a cold voice with an edge? Yup."

"Ah, I thought it was a bitch with human issues." He laughed.

"Identify yourself!" Adam yelled.

They turned around. "See? Told you it was a cold voice with an edge."

"No it was a monkey with a human inferiority complex aka Adam the idiot of White Fang." the black robes figure laughed.

Adam growled in anger. "Shut up you human lovers!"

"Human lovers? Are we human lovers Yui?" The black cloak figure asked.

"If looking at porn of said species is considered love, than paint me a human lover." chuckled the red cloaked figure.

"Agreed!"

"Shut up! Now identify yourself or I will kill you both where you stand!" Adam yelled drawing his sword at them.

"Well, he's him, and I'm me. That good enough?" asked the red figure.

"Yep and you're a faunus with no life~" the black figure laughed.

That's when Adam lunged at them with his sword drawn. Only to get blasted by a large gun with the words, _GB_ , on the hilt. He went flying and crashed into his desk.

"So Yui? How long until the effect activates?"

"What effects?" Adam asked in a feminine voice. He looked down and saw that he had DD-cups under his suit. "AAAAHHHHHH!"

"Never mind."

"What have you done to me!" she cried out in shock.

"Oh. I just used Yui's experimental gender bending Faunus gun."

"How does it feel to lose your dick?" asked Yui.

Adam growled. "You bastards will pay!"

"Nothing we heard before." The black figure smiled.

Adam growled and jumped at them again with her sword before Yui moved forward and grabbed her wrist in motion before redirecting her body and making her crash out the window and into the forest.

"Good hit. But bloody hell I think you nearly killed her doing that!"

"Trust me, she'll survive. Now let's get out of here before security arrives."

"Agreed no need for more gender bending here." Omni said while opening a portal. "And next time….we are taking that right at albuquerque!"

-In the forest-

"AAAHHHHH GAH OOFF OW!" Adam yelled before hitting several trees and hitting the ground, on her butt. "Ow...what else would go wrong?"

"GANGWAY!" yelled a red blur before hitting her in the face, sending her into a tree.

"Ow." hissed Adam pulling her face off before rubbing her head.

"Ruby!" Yelled a blond head teen. "Are you ok?!"

"Stars." spoke the girl rubbing her head. "Now that's smarts."

"Of course it does, you had too much sugar and used your Semblance." He deadpanned. That's when he took notice of the other girl and walked over. "Hey, you alright?"

"I'm fine." Adam growed while getting up. "Now get your friend and leave or I will cut you." She then realized, her sword was missing. "Fuck!"

"Heh, sorry about running into you, but I had a big slice of chocolate cake, go a crazy idea, and ran off and into you. Sorry." apologized Ruby.

"It's fine, but are you a Faunus?" She asked with a glare.

"Sorry but no." Ruby said. "Just a human just like Jauney."

"Quit calling me that!"

"Forget you two, I need to get going." she frowned and turned before she started walking.

"Wait! That way has Alpha Ursa Majors!" Jaune and Ruby yelled out with Adam not listening to them.

"I know where I'm going!" she called back with a huff. 'Damn humans, think they know these woods. Me and my men have memorized the entire geography of this region.'

As she thought about how her men could remember anything, she accidentally entered a Ursa Major's den. And there were tiny Ursa's looking at her in curiosity.

Adam gritted her teeth and turned before walking away.

Only for the mother to appear. " **GRA!** "

Adam frowned and looked at the large Ursa that bared its teeth at her. "Damn it, now I really need my sword."

The creature looked at her and saw her cubs playing with the Faunus' legs. And this got her seeing red. " **GGGRRRAAAA!** "

The cubs ran out of the way as the mother raised her claw before swiping down at Adam who rolled to the side as the claws hit the ground.

'I need to make a run for it!'

" **GRA!** " The mother growled as it bit down on her leg and started applying pressure to the bone.

"AHHHH!" screamed Adam who tried using her fists to punch the mother, only for her to get more angry and kept biting and made the Faunus yell louder in pain.

" **GRA!** "The Ursa yelled before breaking the bones and moving the claws to Adam's chest and stomped on her.

"AHHHHHHH!" cried Adam who felt her bones and muscles feel the pain and felt the blood slowly ooze out from her chest.

The bear like grimm proceeded to thrash the Faunus against the ground with her jaw before a bullet flew by. " **GRA!?** "

"You put her down!" called Ruby reloading Crescent Rose. "Jaune! Grab her, I'll cover you!"

"Ok!" Jaune yelled while carefully picking the girl up and ran out of the cave as the Grimm charged at Ruby,

" **GRA!** "

Ruby kept opening fire to keep the Ursa back before seeing Jaune and the girl get far enough and used her Semblance to follow.

" **Gra….gra.** " the bear calmed down before inspecting her cubs for injuries.

"FUCK! MY BODY!" yelled Adam in pain. She felt like her body would break any minute and didn't notice as Ruby set her down against a tree. "Fucking kill me."

"Calm down." Ruby said while applying bandages to the wounds as Jaune started lifting the leg. "Just hold still."

"Easy for you to say!" she hissed before crying out in pain as she felt some antiseptic sprayed on her chest while Ruby slowly unbuttoned the front of the suit.

"God. That Ursa Major did a number on you." Jaune said while taking two branches and placing it around the broken leg while also bandaging them together. "Just ty to endure it and you'll be alright."

"Like gah! You humans are just perfect little doctors." She growled before hissing in pain from the tightening feeling on her right leg. "Be careful you idiot!"

"Sorry." spoke Jaune as he finished tightening the rope. "Alright, try not to move it around too much."

"Like I would you idiot blond." She glared while looking at Ruby confused. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why in all of Vale did you risk your own lives to save me? I was already close to death, but you went ahead and saved me. You could have just ignored my cries and no one would have known."

"Then who would miss you?" Jaune asked. "Someone must miss you heavily."

"I...don't have close people. I have subordinates and workers, but no one that close to me." she replied relaxing her head against the tree.

"Well then." Ruby smiled. "How about we become your close people. Right Jaune?"

"Sure. Heck even if we weren't Hunters in training we would never let someone die on our watch whether human or Faunus, we'll protect them." Jaune smiled.

Adam blinked at them surprised behind her mask. "Uh….thank you."

"Any time Miss Grimm." Ruby smiled before taking the mask off. "Wow….you look just like Blake!...but with red hair." she reached out and touched the small horns. "And with horns."

"Wait, you two don't know….who I am?" she asked.

"And should we? Even if you were a 'Chicken lipped Grimm'," Jaune joked. "We would have saved you either way. It's kind of...the Hunter Code."

'Huh, most humans probably would have left me.' she thought as she slowly relaxed her entire body.

"Are you Blake's sister?" Ruby asked.

"No…..but I do know her." revealed Adam. 'Damn it! Why did I say that?'

"Wow! My teammate was a city friend!" Ruby grinned. "Did Blake ever act like a cat? With catnip and fish?"

"Not all Faunus act on our instincts, that's racially insensitive." she frowned.

"Sorry. It wasn't meant like that." Ruby said with a sad smile. "I just…"

"Ruby just wanted to know more about her friend." Jaune said. "Blake tends to...stay secretive on her past. We understand she has her reasons, but Ruby kinda tries to know more so maybe she can help her out."

"Yea. And maybe I can getter a birthday gift too...so Miss Grimm, does Blake like anything?" Ruby smiled.

Adam blinked before sighing. "Books, Blake loved nothing more than good literature."

"Like 'Ninjas in love'?" Jaune mentioned. "Funny. My aunt created that series." he blushed and looked away. "Kinda embarrassing when people bring it up. And I feel like an idiot for even saying anything."

"Wow. Jauney is so cool!" Ruby grinned. " Personally…." She blushed. "I read it too…"

Adam couldn't help but chuckle. "Yeah, sometimes I'd catch her reading it when she didn't see me walk in and she'd try to pretend like I couldn't see her throw it under the bed."

"Or when Blake tried to hide one under Jauney's bed."

"That was her!? I thought it was Nora!"

"Yep. And she apparently started using your bed as a personal library." Ruby giggled as Jaune blushed in embarrassment. But their attention went to Adam who even let out her own chuckle.

"Are you a...jackalope Faunus?" Jaune asked with a light blush. "Or are you a deer?"

She halted her chuckle and frowned. "I'm a bull Faunus."

"Wow. So cool." Jaune smiled. "Personally I find your horns...kind of um…."

"Sexy." Ruby blurted out.

"Ruby!" blushed Jaune.

"He tends to think Faunus girls are a little bit cuter than regular humans to be honest." Ruby whispered to Adam.

"RUBY!" Jaune blushed as Adam looked at both with wide eyes.

'They...care about Faunus...what strange humans.' she thought before yawning.

"Looks like we might have to take some time to make sure you heal up slowly. We did basic first aid, but some of these wounds can heal faster if you were with a doctor. Jaune, try and call the others and see how long it takes before they get here."

"Ok...just stop embarrassing me." Jaune said while opening her Scroll and calling his team and RWBY.

"And Jauney….make sure you call Ozpin as well. Since he would love having a new student at Beacon." Ruby smiled while Adam looked confused.

"I don't need to go to that school, I'm strong enough and have enough experience under my belt."

"Even the strong can be beaten by the meak." Ruby pointed out reminding Adam about earlier. "Plus being on a team could help improve your anti-social behavior."

"Alright, the others are gonna get here as fast as they can, but it might take a day….or two." spoke Jaune.

"Even if Nora uses her hammer to send them here?" Ruby teased.

"I'm pretty sure not all of them can stand on it." he sweatdropped.

"Oh. So no Hunter golf?" She asked.

"Sorry but no."

"Damn it!"

Adam felt her eyes slowly closing and let her head lay against the tree to let her body try and rest up.

"Miss Grimm!" Ruby said while placing her head on her shoulder. "Better Miss Grimm?"

"Mmm….call me…..Anna…." she mumbled before letting herself go to sleep.

(next morning)

"Rise and shine Anna!" Ruby said while some cooked meat smell emanated in the air. "We have squirrel meat."

Anna let out a yawn while grimacing at the meat. "Oh joy."

"Don't be so grumpy. It took hours to catch it." Ruby smiled while rubbing the horns. "Well trimmed."

"Well I don't eat meat, I'm a herbivore. And quit touching them." she frowned.

"Oh...sorry."

"Told you Ruby." Jaune said while carrying some cooked mushrooms. "Will these do?"

Anna nodded as Jaune moved closer to her face with a mushroom on a small stick. "What are you doing?"

"Well right now you need to take it easy, so I'm just gonna help you out with eating."

"...fine but no funny business." She blushed. 'Why am I so flustered?'

"I swear." he moved it closer with Anna hesitantly taking a bite.

"Aw. So cute." Ruby smiled. "Jauney can you do that to me?"

"I thought you can eat just fine?"

"Please." She puffed her cheeks. "Just one."

Jaune sighed before taking one of the mushrooms and holding it close to her.

"Thank you." Ruby smiled before eating the mushroom in one bite. "Yum! Jauney's cooking is the best!"

"Um, excuse me. But are you two a couple?" asked Anna after finishing her mushroom.

"No/yes!" Both said while Jaune looked at hir in disbelief.

"Really…."

"Yep." Ruby smiled. "So Jauney, kiss me~"

Anna raised an eyebrow. "So what is it?"

"Well, let's just say we kinda flirt with each other, but we never really became an official couple." spoke Jaune with a blush.

"Oh right...or was it because if Yang ever saw you kissing me that she would 'kick your ass into next century'?" Ruby asked. "Frankly I don't care what she says, I wanna get closer to you."

"Ruby." Jaune smiled. "You're such a sweet girl."

"Of course." she smiled.

'Since when did this suddenly become a confession to them?' thought Anna.

"So Anna." Ruby asked. "Do you like anyone?"

"No….well, I did, but let's just say things became complicated." she looked away with a frown.

"Was it Blake?" Jaune asked. "Because she did mention a failed relationship and how he treated people like the plague...did you have a brother like that?"

Anna was about to say no, but stopped. "Um, yes. He was rather….harsh."

"Like Professor Goodwin harsh or Yang harsh?" Ruby asked.

"Translation. Was it bad or terrible?" Jaune mentioned.

"Let's just say things could have gone better."

Jaune nodded before looking at her closely. "Wow….if you were any cuter the boys would have been flocking to you in a heartbeat."

"Yep."

Anna felt her face heat up. 'Why does hearing that sound nice? I was a man! I shouldn't be feeling like a girl!'

"Anna." Ruby said. "Are you ok? Your face got red for a second."

"I-It's nothing!" She blushed again. "It's just...hot out. My face probably looked flush from the heat."

"Well…" Jaune took some water out of his bag and soaked it on a bandage. "Maybe you should use this?"

Anna groaned as she raised her arm and took it before putting it on her forehead with a sigh of relief.

"Feeling better?" Jaune smiled while Ruby hugged her. "Ruby!"

"Sometimes if I'm bothered by something, a hug can help."

"True," Jaune said while also hugging Anna and Ruby. "And it does help with nerves."

"Aw Jauney!" Ruby smiled as Anna blushed redder than the girl's own hair.

'Feeling a hug from a guy and girl is odd, but nice.' she thought with a small smile.

"Anna...are you uncomfortable?" Jaune asked with a light blush. "If you want to st-"

"Um, actually, I'm fine." she nodded her head. "Thank you for asking."

"So...you like being hug?" Ruby smiled before nudging her head. "Like it meow."

"Again with the cats?" Jaune sweatdropped. 'Even if it is cute.'

"Sorry." chuckled Ruby as she just went back to hugging Anna.

"Ok. So Anna. When you said Subordinates yesterday, what did you mean?" Jaune asked. "Are you...in a…."

'Crap.'

"Corporation?"

"Yes! Yes, I work at a large corporation with many workers under me, so that's what I meant."

"What's the name?" Ruby asked with stars in her eyes. "Is it a cookie factory?"

"Uh…..no." 'Is she obsessed with those things?'

"Aw!" Ruby pouted cutely. "When what is it? A Faunus Bath and Spa?"

"No, just a simple file and tax office." she replied. 'I can't tell them the truth or I'm doomed!'

"Oh. So you just do papers with a sword?" Jaune asked confused. "Is the paper work that hard?"

'Shit!' "No, I use a sword cause I was a former huntress, but wanted something less dangerous and kept it."

"...Ok." Ruby grinned while hugging tighter. "Oh sorry Anny!"

"Anny?"

"Yeah, I tend to come up with nicknames for my friends."

"Or to anyone she likes." Jaune blushed. "Especially me and 'Jauney'."

Anna blushed harder. 'Dammit! Ignore her! Ignore them! Just wait till they go to sleep and then leave them!'

"Anny." Ruby asked with a concerned expression. "Do you hate humans?"

She kept a firm expression and looked away. "Let's just say I'm not fond of them."

"Oh." She hugged her. "Don't worry. We're different from others, we care too much to leave you alone."

"That's right. We will never abandon you Anna." Jaune smiled before hugging Anna again.

Hearing that actually made her blinked and felt something go down her cheeks.

"And Anna." Jaune smiled. "If you want...You can join both our teams, they won't judge...well accepted Blake and Weiss."

"T-Thank you." she nodded feeling her voice tremble. 'Why can't I come to hate them? WHY!?'

"You're welcome Anny." Ruby grinned while rubbing her head against her cheek. "Does Blake do this...or am I just doing it again…?"

"Uh, that's fine." replied Anna feeling herself blush.

"Aw. So cute. If only you had my hair, then we could be sisters...well younger sisters counting Yang." Ruby blushed.

"Definitely younger sister...wait, how old are you...not that I'm trying to be rude or anything." Jaune said while blushing.

Adam blushed at seeing Jaune's face before calming down. "I'm twenty one."

"Wow! I thought you were eighteen or seventeen!" Ruby said in amazement.

"Must be because she looks so young and sweet." Jaune smiled with a light blush.

Anna blushed even brighter and felt butterflies in her stomach.

"So Anna." Jaune asked. "What is it like being a bull Faunus?"

"Does it feel powerful?" Ruby smiled with excitement.

"Let's just say it keeps the wrong people from messing with me." she smiled a little with pride.

"You and Yang will love each others company. Heck she can hug you tight for just saying that." Ruby said with a sweatdrop.

"Yep….fighterholics."

"And equally stubborn and cute when you hug them." Ruby smiled as Anna blushed redder and felt her stomach overflowing with butterflies.

'Weird, the only person I ever came close to feeling like this was with Blake. But how can I be feeling like this with two people at once? And one is a guy!'

"Anna?" Jaune asked. "Is your body feeling better? If so maybe we can get you to the nearest town where we can meet up with the others."

"Yea and we can show you to Blake, she'll love seeing an old friend like you Anny!"

"Uh, yeah, sure." she nodded. "Listen, I'm feeling a little bit more tired, I'm gonna try and get some more rest."

Jaune nodded before carefully moving Anna up and laying down before Ruby placed Anna on his lap. "Better?"

"Uh….yes." she nodded.

"Great!" Ruby smiled while placing her hoodie on her like a blanket. "I will be right back, Grimm patrol." Ruby then grabbed her scythe, used her Semblance and vanished in a blur.

"So Anna." Jaune asked while using his hands as a pillow for his neck. "Tell me, Why do you have that strange symbol on your shirt?"

'SHIT! If he figures it out, I'll have to kill him.' she thought in panic. "Um, it was a mistake. My tailor was suppose to fix it, but instead he got a crazy idea and put it like this."

"Oh. Never mind….miss Faunus with a cute butt." Jaune blushed. "Sorry….Anna I just-"

"No, it's fine." she nodded before closing her eyes.

"Like the bed?" He chucked while breathing a little slowly for her comfort.

"Mmm hmmm."

"Well if you want I could hum a song for you?" He blushed a little. "Any choices or preferences?"

"Go ahead and pick."

"Ok Anna." Jaune said before humming an old Vale song about four maidens and how they came to be. All the while Anna started to close her eyes and fall asleep on Jaune's lap and with Ruby's hoodie on her body.

(Second day)

"Anna." Jaune said while rubbing her head. "Wake up it's morning."

"Mmm, wha?" she slowly blinked before remembering where she was sleeping.

"Had a good night sleep Anna?" He smiled.

"Jauney!" Yelled Ruby as she ran towards them. "I spotted a white Grimm! And it's coming this way!"

Anna slowly sat up with Jaune helping her up.

"Anny? You shouldn't move! Your injuries-"

"Are healed." Anna said while taking off some of the bandages. "I'm a fast healer."

"Wow." spoke both impressed.

"Never underestimate a Faunus." She smiled in pride.

"Um….Can you do me a small favor?" Ruby asked.

"What?"

"Can you hug me and Jauney again?"

She smiled and pulled Jaune and Ruby into a hug. "Like this?"

"Yep. Thank you Anny, you're the best." Ruby smiled.

"Yea. You're the most cutest person I've ever met Anna." Jaune blushed.

"Hey! What about me?" pouted Ruby.

"I didn't forget you my cute little cookie monster." He chuckled.

"Oh Jauney!" Ruby smiled with joy.

Just then two soldiers in white, one with deer antlers and another with a chameleon tail came running in weapons drawn.

"HANDS UP HUMANS!"

"UNHAND THAT FAUNUS!" the deer woman yelled while grabbing Anna by the hand. "Are you ok? Did they harm you!?"

"Hey! Let her go!" cried Ruby running over and tackling the woman back from Anna.

"GET US OUT OF HERE!" The woman yelled as her companion activated a smoke bomb.

"GAH! I can't see!"

"Jauney! Stop touching my breasts!"

"Sorry!"

The smoke dissipated as both hunters were left alone with the soldiers and Anna gone.

"They took Anna!" cried Jaune with frustration.

"Come on Jauney! After them!" Ruby growled in anger before grabbing Jaune by the hand and using her Semblance to race across the forest in search of their friend.

What they failed to see was that the soldiers and Anna had gone the opposite way before turning left to make it harder for them to follow.

"Are you ok miss?" the deer faunus asked.

"Yes, I'll be fine." she replied with a cold expression.

"Good, those humans really did a number on you." The other soldier said in disgust as the reached a large cave with two false doors with the White Fang symbol in the center. "You're safe now."

"They didn't do this, they helped me." she replied coolly walking forward and entering through the doors.

"Ha! Thats a laugh." The deer Faunus laughed out loud. "Only humans could break a leg like that without remorse."

"Did you forget there are Grimms around this area, soldier?" she asked in a cold voice. "If so, why don't I just see how you do well without any weapons or backup?"

"What are you our leader? And no the Grimm are better allies than any human." She said while spitting into a plant's pot in disgust. "So what the hell were those humans doing to you!?"

"Helping, unlike a fool like you." she replied before swinging and backhanded the Faunus away.

"You little-"

"Hold it. What is your name?"

"It use to be Adam, but since I'll be stuck like this, it's Anna." she replied. "And if you call my bluff, go get Adam's sword, I lost it."

"What?"

"You're our leader...what happened?"

"I said get me my sword, or else."

The soldier ran out of the room while the female just stood there in fear. "I-"

"Save it. You will be punished for this later." Anna glared with dark wrath.

The other soldier ran back with her sword and sheath and held it out to her.

"Excellent." She said taking the blade and unsheathing it before taking a few strokes. "Looks like I won't have to fire you." she turned to the two soldiers. "Tell everyone that I'm now a woman, if anyone has a problem with it, send them to me."

"Yes Anna!" The said before running out and leaving her.

She looked at the mask she grabbed before escaping and frowned. 'I think it's time for some changes.'


	91. Cuccos and Link

Crazy trouble with love

Cuccos and Link

Legend of Zelda

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Random Village outside Hyrule castle-

'For the last time Midna….Get off my back!" Yelled Link in his wolf form was they walked into a shady tree and Midna jumped off and returned him to human form. "Much better, Why do you keep doing that!"

"Because I hate walking and it pisses you off." she shrugged.

"Ugh." Link sighed before sitting down. "If you keep this up you're going to get lazy."

"Yeah yeah yeah." she waved off.

Link sighed as a Cucco with a piece of Twilight ore in its beak walk over to them.

"Coo…." It glared at him, and made the Hero of Courage jump for some unknown reason.

Like this happened before.

"Agh!"

"What? It's just a Cucco." spoke Midna looking at Link with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know why but those birds are evil!" Link growled while keeping away for the advancing bird.

"Coco."

"Wait, are you….scared of them?" asked Midna with a snicker.

"I don't know!" He blushed as the bird came closer and flew into his face. "GAH! GET IT OFF ME!"

Just as the bird started to peck him the ore glowed along with the Triforce of Courage causing the bird to be enveloped in smoke. "Coo?"

"What's going on?" asked Link turning to Midna.

"I don't know!"

The smoke cleared revealing a woman with large breasts, feathered wing like hands, a small feathered tail and clawed feet. Oh did I forget to mention that she was naked as well?

"Coo….cute….coo."

Link and Midna's jaws dropped open.

"Wow…."

"By the Goddesses!"

"Coo?" The woman smiled at Link with heart shaped iris. "Handsome~"

"Crap...Midna. What should I do about this?!"

"The answer is so simple I shouldn't have to say it."

"What!" He yelled at the imp. "Tell me!"

"You should fuck her." She laughed as the Humanized Cucco jumped on him and kissed Link on the lips.

"Mhmmm!" his eyes widened as he pushed the Cucco off him while he tried keeping her back with his arms outstretched away from him.

"COCO!" She smiled before continuing to try and kiss the hero.

"MIDNA! SOME HELP HERE!" Link yelled before getting tackled by another Cucco that also turned into a monster girl. "FUCK!"

"That's what I said you had to do!" she called out while rolling on her sides in laughter.

"DAMN YOU!" He yelled before the two started ripping off his pants. "AHHHH!" he pushed them back before bolting down the road.

"Coco?" Said a flock of Cuccos was crossing the road to get to the other side, only to get hit by Link. With the same results as earlier….. "HANDSOME!"

"CCRRRAAAPPP!" Link yelled as he ran the opposite way. And ran into a Cucco farm. "Oh no."

"Coco?" They said before getting turned into women and started chasing him. All the while Midna was laughing in Link's shadow.

"OH GODDESSES! THIS IS TOO MUCH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"SHUT UP MIDNA!" Link yelled before running into a building and closing it. Though not reading the sign, _Cucco braiding house_ , in bold letters.

'I should be safe here.' he thought.

"Coco."

Link turned around and found thousands of Cucco's on nests look at him as their bodies turned into monster girls.

"Good luck Cucco slayer!" Midna laughed as the birds advanced towards him.

Link turn and ran out with the Cucco flock eagerly chasing him. Link ran out of the farm only to get lost in a village that only has Cucco's as pets. The strange curse also affected them and caused them to jump on him with lust.

"HANDSOME!"

He turned and bolted while trying to find some place to hide. He found it in the form of a hotel….a hotel for Cuccos….fuck.

And cue a flock of them running out straight towards him.

"HANDSOME!"

"HAHHAHA!" Midna laughed like a hyena as Link ran all the way to the other side of the kingdom. "This is hurting my sides!"

He stopped near a different forest and panted. "If all of them…..get me…...I'll die for sure…"

"Or you can use them to save the realms." She laughed. "Just think about it, Zant against an army of these chicks would easily defeat him."

"HANDSOME!"

He turned and found one of the Cucco tackling him.

"...Handsome…" She said with a light blush while her nipples started to harden. She leaned down and eagerly licked around his cheeks while trying to take his shirt off.

"Take your time." Midna smiled before vanishing back into the shadow. "Go on, fuck her."

"Handsome~" the Cucco smiled before licking Link's abs.

He shivered and tried pushing her off. "Come on, get off. You're just a Cucco that transformed, plus I can't fuck an animal!"

"..." She stopped and cried a little in anger before hitting him with her face. "COCO! AGH!...ow…."

"That won't work with no beak." he pointed out.

"Ow….coco." She head butted his stomach.

"GAH! That hurts!" he winced holding the spot as she fumed. "Alright! If I fuck you, will you calm down?"

"Coco." She nodded while kissing Link's lips. "Handsome."

He blushed before she pressed their lips together. The Cucco smiled and kissed him with more passion.

"Handsome….Mink?" The cucco said Link's name with difficulty. "Zant? Mima? Lika?"

"The names Link...L.I.N.K." He said.

"...Lunko?"

"No."

"Luigi?"

"No…" 'Why him?'

"...Lulu bell?"

"I think you're quoting the name of someone from a different world."

"...Midna?" She asked confused.

"No, that's the annoying imp's name."

"I heard that!"

"...Zelda? Shink?"

"Again, no. It's Link."

"...Demise?" She said causing Link to shiver from unknown reasons.

"No, L.I.N.K."

"...K.N.I.K?"

"Link."

"Kinky Linky~" she smiled with her kissing his cheek.

"Close enough." he sighed while moving a hand across her thigh.

"Linky~" she moaned while she accidently laid an unfertilized egg. "Coco…"

"Woah." he stared at it in surprise. "Guess you changed while you had some eggs in you."

"Coco…" She blushed as Link started to grope her breasts. "AH~"

"So soft." he muttered giving them a squeeze.

"AH" she moaned before using her feet to rip his pants off and started playing with his cock with her talons while being careful not to touch it with her talons. "Ah~Linky's cock~"

He hissed feeling her foot and kneaded her breasts rougher while rubbing her nipples with his thumbs.

"COCO!" She cried out before cumming on Link's chest. "Ah~...so….warm…"

"Wow, for a Cucco you sure are sensitive with these." he chuckled.

"Linky~" The Cucco smiled while carefully rubbing the cock with her talons.

Link groaned and saw her wet snatch before grinning. "Want me to fist that egg laying snatch of yours?"

She nodded before feeling her folds getting pushed by Link's fist. She let out a loud moan feeling his fist stretch her entrance open. "COCO! LINKY~"

"Fuck that snatch is so tight! Are you...a virgin Cucco?"

She blushed and nodded.

"Wow….I thought you were a mad bird but instead," he fisted deeper in her womb and felt an egg. "Your a cute egg laying girl."

She smiled she resumed kissing him while spreading her legs farther and moaned while slowly pushing the egg out.

"Gah!" Link groaned while taking the fist out and letting the egg fallout. "So cute."

She panted feeling it come out before seeing Link's cock standing up at attention. "Cock….Linky~" she blushed while the cock ejaculated pre-cum on her talons.

"You want me to fuck you now?"

She nodded. "Fuck me coco." She smiled while laying on the ground and spreading her folds until her womb was shown.

"Heh, can't believe I'm gonna do this, but damn am I horny." he moved closer and rubbed the tip around the entrance.

"Mmnn~" she moaned as the cock entered her folds and hit her womb before blood came out of her snatch. She flinched and felt tears come out of her eyes. "L...inky….coco…."

"Damn! This is really tight."

"Linky...love coco you~" she smiled as she felt the cock hitting the womb. "Ah~"

Link groaned as the tip touched her womb and slowly pulled back before slamming back inside all the way.

"COCO!" She cried out before kissing Link. "Love...Link~"

"Ah! You're insides are so hot!" he groaned moving his hips deep inside her and making sure to keep squeezing her breasts while doing that.

"Coco! Love you link AH!" She cried as her womb started to cum as the juices landed on the ground. That just made Link faster as the juices made it easier to push in farther.

"LINK!" She cried while feeling his cock twitching inside her. "LOVE COCO!"

"I'M CUMMING!"

Both cried out as Links semen entered her womb. As Link unhooked his rod from her snatch, Midna came out with a nosebleed.

"Wow. So the fairy boy is now a man….I'm so proud of you!"

He sent her a glare while the Cucco rubbed her belly.

"Link…"

"So should I tell them?" Midna grinned while pointing to the other Cuccos hiding in the treetops with lustful eyes.

Link paled as he saw all of them slowly move out with lustful gazes and their snatches dripping wet.

"Good luck with your army~" Midna laughed as they got closer.

"I-I can't fuck all of them! I'll die in no time!" he panicked. Only for the Triforce to glow and increase his energy. Just as they came closer to him. 'Oh fuck.'

(Final battle against Ganondorf)

"Any last words?" The ruler of the sands grinned as he had a sword of white light against Link's neck.

"Yup, CUCCO'S! ATTACK!"

Ganondorf looked confused before seeing an army of monster girls, one bigger than his own, running towards him with swords and arrows of light.

"FOR LINK!"

"FOR LINKY!"

"FOR THE HUSBAND!"

"AHHHHHH!"

The birds attacked the reincarnation of evil with the fury of a thousand normal Cuccos while cutting each of his limbs off.

"GGGAAHH!"

"CCCCCOOOOOCCCCCCOOOOOO!"

Link and Midna covered their eyes from the carnage.

"So Link...like the harem?" She grinned.

"Jealous?"

"A little." She blushed. "Hey Link, after they stop with the massacre, can you ask them about sharing with little old me?"

"Oh? And since when did you get a crush on me?" he grinned.

"...since….you fucked them." She blushed red.

"Mmmmm, I don't know...you sure seemed not interested…." he false shrugged.

Midna pouted before kissing his cheek. "Silly fairy. Such a teaser."

"HEY!" chorused his army surrounding them and growling at the small girl.

"Wait! Link wanted to do that….please Link." She said while holding his neck. "Let me join."

"Hmmm, alright." he held up a finger. "But you gotta pass the test."

"What test?" She asked confused.

"You have to sleep with each and everyone of them, and not cum once."

"Ok. But," it was her time to raise her finger. "You have to get ALL of us pregnant with Triplets."

"Alright, but that's if you pass the test." he chuckled.

"Ok Linky~" she purred before turning to the Cuccos. "Who's first!?"

Each one of them had a lustful glint before they literally threw themselves on top of her.

"Hey watch the breasts!" She blushed while fucking the monster girls with her hair. "Like it, it's called Hair fucking!"

'This is gonna be good.' thought Link as he watched the orgy. 'I hope she does win, I still need to knock each of them up.'

"AH! MINKA!"

"YES! SCREAM MY NAME YOU BIRDS!"


	92. Navi and Link

Crazy trouble with love

Navi and Link

Legend of Zelda

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Link sighed as he was walking down the path.

"Hey Link, Link, LINK!" yelled a blue ball of energy with wings. "Link! Listen to me! LINK!"

"WHAT!"

"Why are you so glum?" Navi asked.

"No."

"Link. I am I cute?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"I wanted to see if you were really gay? Like what that village said yesterday." She said in a matter of fact voice. "So are you gay Link?"

"NO!"

"Oh….are you a…..female in disguise?" She teased.

"NO!" he yelled louder with annoyance.

"...Link?"

"What?"

"Are you a fairy?"

"No." he spoke through gritted teeth.

"Are you….dickless?" She asked before Link lost it and grabbed her.

"STOP BEING SO ANNOYING!" he shouted.

"Link-" she tried to say before getting placed in a bottle. "Hey get me out of here!"

"No1 Until you learn to stop driving me nuts, you're staying in there."

"..." 'Stupid link...I'm not that annoying….cheeky bastard.' She said while pouting inside the glass container.

Link put the bottle away in his pocket and kept walking down the path.

"Stupid link." Navi grumbled in the bottle. "Stupid sexy Link."

You see, Navi is not only Link's companion but also her first love. She tries to help, but, well….it doesn't work out well. And now she's pissed. "GGGHHAAA!" Really pissed, like Zelda finding a pervert in her closet pissed.

Link heard her muffled yelling in his pocket and ignored it.

"STUPID LINK! WHEN I GET MY SNATCH ON HIS CO-...wait...I can't do that...I'M FUCKING SMALL!"

Her salvation came in the form of a salesman with a purple potion. "Potions, get your potions! Limited time offer! You there in the hat, want some potions? Only one Rupy."

"Well, what do you got?"

"It's a mystery. One sip and your deepest desires will be fulfilled." He said while laughing inside about the lie he created. 'It's just a shrinking potion, and it only works on suckers like you.' "So want to buy it?"

"Mmm, sure." he shrugged before handing the man the Rupy.

"Pleasure doing business." He smiled while handing him the potion. "Also if you have a lady friend, make sure they see it so they can be all struck by your new wishes being fulfilled before their very eyes."

"Sure." shrugged Link as he walked away.

"...sucker."

-in the forest-

"Finally." Navi said while stretching her legs. "My butt was killing me."

"Did you learn your lesson?" asked Link.

"Yes...never annoy you in the bathroom or anywhere else." Navi pouted. "What's that bottle?"

"Something that apparently is gonna grant my wish, which I doubt."

"So….you spent our last Rupy...on that…" She glared.

"Shut up." he glared back.

"Make me you fairy imposter." Navi growled as Link ignored her and took the potion. "Feeling ok?"

"Yeah, but nothing real great." He said as Navi looked shocked.

"L-Link!" She gasped. "Y-Y-You're…."

"What is it now?" he asked annoyed.

"YOU'RE SHRINKING!" She yelled as Link's hand started getting smaller.

"AH!" he cried out as he saw his body slowly getting smaller.

"LINK!" She cried as Link's clothes fell to the ground. "Are...are you ok Link?"

The clothes moved slightly as a small and naked Link crawled out of the shirt. He looked down and covered his groin. "Do I look alright?"

"...yes…" Navi blushed as she flew over to him. "...well...toda…" she blushed.

Link blushed and tried to cover his spot while taking the moment and was stunned that he was getting a different look at the fairy. She looked like a blue skinned woman with monarch butterfly, blue hair and a gorgeous smile.

"L-Like it…." Navi blushed.

"U-Um, like what?" he asked trying to feign obvious while trying not to stare at her bare breasts.

"My body...is it…" She came closer to Link. "Cute?"

"Uh…..yes." he admitted.

"Even when I...you know...act annoying?" She blushed blue. "Just say it...I'm useless. Like always."

"Well, I wouldn't say useless." he spoke up.

"Really? Then what am I to you?" Navi smiled slightly while moving closer to Link's body with her chest hitting Link's.

"Well….you're a great companion." he spoke while moving back and trying not to get excited.

Navi blushed. "Thank you….Link...but why do you think I'm so annoying?"

"Well you keep asking me question after question that kind of got on my nerves."

"Oh. Sorry...it's just I'm really curious." Navi smiled embarrassing. "So if I did annoy you I'm sorry got all those times I bugged you Link."

"It's alright, other than that you were a good companion because when I go on these quests, it helps to have someone there next to me cause for all we know, one of these times I might not come back." he looked at the ground.

"Link." She turned his head slightly. "Even if you get lost I'm always here for you." she moved closer and pulled him into a hug. "Link...I have something to tell you."

"What?"

Navi blushed heavily. "I….IloveyouLink!"

"Wait, what?" he spoke with wide eyes.

"I love you Link...I love you more than my own life." She blushed while breaking the hug. "Even if other girls start getting your heart, I would still love you so much that I would sacrifice my own happiness for you."

"Navi…." he spoke in amazement.

"Link. I will ask once." She looked at Link with seriousness. "Do you love anyone?"

"Well, I have kinda hoped that maybe me and…..Zelda could be together." he admitted with a blush. "But so far, I don't think she's thought about something like that."

Navi looked at him with sad eyes. "Don't worry. You still have me."

"But wait, how can you love me? I always get miffed at you, wouldn't you want someone more nicer?"

"Nope. Because even if you do get miffed at me, I know you would never truly hate me." She smiled. "Something I love about you Link."

He blushed and watched as she leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"So Link listen." She teased. "Let's elope."

"W-WHAT!" he exclaimed in shock.

"You heard me." She frowned. "Let's elope."

"But what about Hyrule? What if Ganondorf comes back?"

"I never said we would let him conquer Hyrule. I just want…." Navi blushed. "To...marry my love…"

"Well….still, marriage is pretty big." he admitted with a bright blush.

"So is being a hero. Yet you took it well." Navi pointed out. "And I want to be your wife Link."

"It's not gonna be easy, you might be targeted." he warned.

"I can deal with it. Now you Link…" She teased. "Might be targeted...a lot."

"Is that because I'm small?" he frowned crossing his arms.

"No. Because you are...well….gullible." She admitted. "Without me you might have gotten stuck with the Gaudos!"

"This coming from the girl who got caught in a bottle easy." he threw back with a smirk.

"Hey! You nearly got married to Ruto remember!" Navi smirked. "Plus now that we're the same size, I can be more of a challenge than you think."

"You? A challenge?" Link smiled. "How? Will you slap me lightly?"

"Nope~" Navi smiled before picking Link up and carried him in the air. "This is a challenge."

"And what's that?"

"Oh well," she grinned before turning Link around until his face met her's. "I was thinking you fuck me in the air."

"Wait, what? Isn't that kind of dangerous?" he asked looking at the ground with dread.

"Well not if you don't look down." She smiled before kissing his cheek. "So should I start or you mister Fairy?"

"I'm not a fairy." he frowned before grinning as he grabbed one of her breasts. "But I'll start."

"Ah~ Link. Always ready for a challenge." She moaned a little while rubbing her feet on his cock. "But always without a plan~"

Link gasped before grabbing her other breast.

"Mmm~ yes grope me." She purred. "My body is yours Link, forever~"

Hearing that made him grin before he started kissing her neck lightly.

"Wow...if you were this good at kissing maybe I should have kissed you earlier." Navi smiled while rubbing faster on Link's cock. She slowly felt it get harder and gasped as Link turned her head and pressed their lips together. 'AH~'

"Navi you are...so…" He decided to tease her. "Fat."

"Link...I'm not fat! AH!" She moaned as Link licked her breast.

"I don't know, these breasts feel squishy." he teased squeezing both while licking one nipple at a time.

"Um. Your tongue...it's so.. Cute~" she moaned while feeling Link's wet lips sucking on the nipples. "Lick more."

"As you wish, my fairy queen." Link blushed a little before licking faster on the mounds. 'So soft...like Navi's personality.'

Navi moaned and rubbed her foot against Link's cock harder and felt it get warmer. "Link...are you about to cum~" she smiled. "If you are then do it my hero of courage."

"Gah, Navi!" he groaned as his dick twitched and his seed shot out onto her toes and leg.

"Yep. You are quite...held back." Navi teased. "No wonder everyone calls you gay...except me."

He frowned and grinned before leaning down and started lightly nibbling on her nipples while twisting the other one.

"Ah~ L-Link! You silly fairy boy." She smiled. "If you wanted to do that you should have asked~"

"Oh? You mean like ask to do this?" he moved one hand down and trailed a finger across her slit.

"Y-Yes~" she moaned before falling a little. "Sorry about that Link."

"Wow, wonder if making you cum is a bad idea." he joked.

"Hey." She pouted cutely. "Don't joke about that! I can get fucked without falling."

"In that case." he slowly started to push his finger up in her slit while licking one of her nipples.

"Ah! Link~" she moaned while feeling her slit getting played with by Link's finger. "More~"

"You said it." he slowly started to push another finger in and started moving them back and forth inside her.

"AH!" She moaned before cumming on his hands. "So….good...I peed….~" Navi panted while Link took his fingers out.

"Wow, who knew you were a wetter." he teased.

Navi blushed before feeling Link's tip hitting her snatch. "Link...please…"

"Alright, but I've never done this before, so don't blame me if I can't help myself."

"I don't mind...I'm kind of new as well…" Navi blushed. "But know this...I broke my hymen years ago with a stick so if you don't see blood, then you know why."

"Let me guess, thinking of me?"

"Yes….with a….KKAAHH!" She squealed. "In a fucking hot robe with me on it~"

"Well let's make sure you remember it." he made sure they lined up before slowly pushing upwards into her.

"AH~ your cock is so warm~" she cried out. "And so big. Not even Ganondorf's ego is this big." She thrusted her hips against Link's cock while Link thrusted into her pussy.

"Ah! It's so tight and warm!" he groaned moving slowly while going back to licking and sucking on her neck.

"Ah~" she cried before hugging Link tightly with her legs and arms while still flying with her wings. "I will take all of your children Link~"

"Easy there, first I need to do this." he kept thrusting while squeezing her ass to get a better grip.

"Eep~" she cried. "Link...keep squeezing them."

He obliged while slowly going faster and pushing in harder.

"Ah! Link I feel your cock hitting my womb!" Navi cried as she kissed Link's lips. 'My love...it came true! THANK YOU GODDESSES!'

"Navi! It feels better than I thought!" he grunted slamming into her even faster and harder while sucking on her neck and leaving a mark.

"Oh~ Link marked me. AH!" She moaned as she felt her insides twitching as she felt like she was about to lose her strength. 'Must keep flying.'

Link noticed the faltering of her wings and could tell they needed to end this soon.

"Link…..cum inside me! Make me your wife~" Navi moaned while keeping her body a float. 'Just hold on a few seconds more!'

"I'M CUMMING!"

"AAHH!" She cried as Link's semen entered her womb. That and them falling right into a bush. "Gah! Ow EEP OW!"

"Really wish that didn't happen." groaned Link from the fall.

"Sorry…" She blushed while kissing Link. "Maybe you can stay this size? Or maybe wish for me to get bigger?"

"Hmm, why not both?"

As he said this the Triforce glowed causing both to get bigger.

"Wow!" Navi grinned while looking at her new form, which was one inch smaller than Link. "Now I'm big….well not as big as Link."

"Still, I like the way you are before." he chuckled.

"Oh…" She frowned.

"Don't take it like an insult. I mean I like it when you're smaller than me cause I can hold you in my hands and plus even if I couldn't really see what you looked like, I thought you were cute."

"Aw. Link." She smiled before accidentally closing her eyes and turning back into her small form. "Hey look I'm small again!" She smiled before rubbing Link's cock. "And I'm happy~"

"Easy there." he chuckled petting her head with a finger.

"He he. Sorry Link." She giggled. "So ready to elope?"

"Shouldn't I be asking that?" he joked getting his clothes back on.

"Well...you never asked." Navi teased back while kissing Link's cheek. "Should I turn big or small today?"

"Mmm, stay small. Let's surprise Zelda when we visit." he chuckled.

"Ok!" She giggled. "Let's go see the princess!" she floated up and rested on his head.

-Hyrule Castle, two days later-

"Zelda!" Navi said while floating next to her head. "Hey Listen! Are you a lesbian? Hey HEY! LISTEN!"

"Navi, no I am not." spoke the princess trying to remain calm.

"Oh….are you fat?"

"NO!"

"Gassy? A bed wetter? A secret Link lover?" Navi asked while Link entered the room. "LINK!" She yelled while turning into her larger form and kissing his lips. "Zelda is being mean again."

Link patted her back while Zelda went wide eyed seeing Navi suddenly change size.

"Link….can we elope now? We have a priestess." She pointed to Zelda. "She can marry us."

"W-What!?" Zelda stuttered with wide eyes.

"What? Never saw a couple before?" Navi teased while kissing Link again. "So can we get married now Link?"

"I don't see why not?" he turned to Zelda. "Think you can help us out here?"

"S-Sure…." She blushed. "But. Only if you call me the godmother."

"Hmmm what do you think Link?"

"I don't know, Epona might be jealous." he mock frowned.

"Or Ruto." She teased. "So should we? Or get Sheik? She might be a better choice."

"Hey! You actually would have picked a horse before me?" pouted Zelda.

"Well yea. She did more to help than you...Sheik." Link teased.

"Yep...so maybe you should try...being nude to us and maybe we will make you the godmother." Navi teased.

Zelda went red and growled before Link and Navi burst out laughing.

"You're the godmother. So calm down."

"Yeah or you might become permanently red." Link laughed.

Zelda sighed and shook her head. "Do I even want to ask how she can change size?"

"Maybe~" both grinned while walking over and hugging Zelda. "Yep. You are perfect for the job."

"Alright, you two hold hands and we'll get to the main part since that's what everyone prefers." spoke the princess.

"Ok." Navi smiled before letting go of Zelda and holding Link's hands.

"Do you Navi take Link to be your husband?"

"I do." Navi smiled.

"Do you Link take Navi to be your wife?"

"I do." Link grinned as Navi blushed with joy.

"Then I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Both did more then kissing...they started fucking in front of Zelda, who was blushing red with a nosebleed. "I DIDN'T MEAN THAT!"

"Ah~"

"Navi~" both moaned as Zelda looked on with interest?

'I'll just watch for a few minutes, then stop them.'

(Two hours later)

"AH~" Zelda moaned as she kissed her ...Sheik form? "You are such the kisser~"

'When did they get into it?' thought Link and Navi in confusion.

(Meanwhile)

"AH!" Yelled Ganondorf as 'he' looked at his...breasts. "HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!"


	93. Penny and Ruby

Crazy trouble with love

Penny and Ruby

Series: RWBY

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Beacon-

Ruby yawned as she slowly sat up in her bed and bonked her head on the top of the bunk bed. "Oof."

She rubbed her head and winced at the bump, but noticed a small bulge underneath her sheets. 'Not again.'

You see Ruby developed something from her mother's side of the family.

A cock.

This didn't mean she was a man, but she had both a pussy and cock, making the correct term a hermaphrodite, or as some would call it, a shemale.

Ruby sighed as she got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. She closed the door and started pulling her pajama bottoms down and saw her rigid cock flop out and sat down on the toilet while spreading her legs. Ruby moved her hands towards the cock, which was the size of a sheep, and started rubbing the shaft up and down slowly.

'Alright Ruby, think of something really hot.' she thought.

'Ruby stop that!' A mental image of Weiss glared.

'Nope.'

'Get ready for a cock fight!' Yang grinned in Ruby's mind.

Ruby started imaging Yang and Weiss with their own cocks and saw all three of them grinding their cocks together while trailing their hands all over each other.

'Meow~' a mental image of Blake with three cocks appeared and started fucking them with Ruby blushing hard.

She rubbed her cock faster and started imagining herself just sitting on a bench with Emerald walking by before crouching down to pick up a penny. Giving her a clear view of her ass.

'AH~' Cinder moaned as Miltia and her sister started slapping her ass in front of Ruby's face. All the while she sat on a chair with Coco licking up and down on her dick.

'Ruby~' Velvet and Nora smiled while licking each others nipples.

Ruby panted as her cockw as feeling warmer, unaware of a certain android knocked on the door to her dorm.

"Hey Ruby!" a girl with a gray and green outfit called as she came into the room and heard a moan. She turned to where the bathroom was and walked over before knocking softly. "Ruby? You in there?"

"AH~" a loud moan was heard from the bathroom. Something that intrigued the girl who turned the knob.

Ruby inside let out a louder moan as she felt her cock twitch just as she saw the door opening.

"Ruby!" She called out as Ruby's cock unleashed her sperm all over the room and on the girl's clothes. She blinked in surprise as the girl panted with her eyes closed and still didn't notice Penny who looked at the mess.

"A...a...ah...so many...butts and...cocks~" Ruby panted with a small nosebleed as Penny looked at her with confusion.

"Ruby? Are you masturbating?" Penny asked.

"PENNY!" shrieked Ruby who jumped hearing her voice and tried covering her cock. "DON'T LOOK!"

"At you or the penis?" Penny asked while licking the cum off her chest. "90% lust, 10% pent up frustration."

"P-Penny, can you really taste that?" she asked with a blush at seeing her lick her sperm.

"Yes. I was built with artificial taste buds, that an I was equipped with parts that act like a woman's body." Penny said while taking her clothes off in front of a stunned Ruby. "If that is indeed a true penis, then I assume you can feel it as any normal body part?"

"Yes...but why are you undressing!" Ruby blushed.

"To get the subject aroused. If that's alright Ruby?"

"Subject? What do you mean?" she asked confused while looking over Penny's body.

" _Activating 'fuck' mode._ " Penny said in a semi-robotic voice as her ass and beasts increased slightly as her face became more seductive. "Ruby~"

Said girl gulped and felt her cock get harder at the sight. "Uh Penny? You feeling alright?"

"Yes I am Ruby~" she purred before kissing Ruby's cheek. "I'm just fine."

"W-Wait! You said fuck mode, were you made to seduce people?" she asked with a red face.

"No. I was made to combat the Grimm by either cutting them down or by seducing them and then killing them in the back with a sword." Penny said with no emotional reaction.

"Well you don't need to worry, I'll be alright." chuckled Ruby feeling the awkwardness and tried standing up.

"Inconclusive." She said while sitting on her lap. "50% sad, 25% sexually frustrated, and 25% wanting to get fucked by me~"

"N-Not true!" cried Ruby who stared at Penny's chest that looked nearly the size of Yang's.

"Your pulse is racing." Penny said while pushing her breasts onto Ruby's. "You're lying Ruby."

'Oh my Dust they're so big!' she cried in her mind while feeling her hands twitch while feeling the urge to grasp the mounds.

"Question: do androids feel love?" Penny asked with a blush.

"Uh…..yes?" guessed Ruby.

"Then responce: I love you Ruby Rose." she admitted rubbing Ruby's cheeks. "I love you like a real female human."

"Wait, really?" asked Ruby while feeling touched hearing that.

"Yes." Penny smiled while kissing Ruby's cheek. "I really mean it."

"Aw." Ruby said while hugging the android. "I love you too!"

Penny grinned and reached down before softly rubbing Ruby's cock. "Analysis: you want to fuck me….but I'm an android. I can't reproduce."

"It's ok. Even if you can't get pregnant. I can still fuck you Penny." Ruby grinned before groping her breasts. 'Soft like a pillow!'

"Mmm, how do they feel?" hummed Penny.

"Soft...like pillows." Ruby admitted as her cock got harder. She let out a moan as Penny wrapped her whole hand around it and started moving it up and down.

"Ruby. You are really cocky." She said while making a small joke.

"Have you been listening to my sister?" she sweatdrop.

"Affirmative." She grinned.

'Figures.' sighed Ruby before moaning as Penny leaned down and started licking her neck.

"Sweat levels at 30%. Salt concentration...100%" she purred while nipping Ruby's ear lobe.

"Meaning what?" she got out while panting again.

"That you are getting turned on." Penny purred. She slowly got off Ruby's lap and got on her knees as she leaned in closer to Ruby's cock. "I'm amazed you're this big."

"It use to be the size of a goldfish." She admitted with a groan. "It was easier to get a few loads out, but I even felt inferior to a normal guy."

"Incomparable statement: you're cuter than any male human….except Jaune Arc, but he is fucking a Faunus at the moment." Penny said.

"Wait, how do you know that?"

"They were fucking in the bathroom. Blake was in a cat girl outfit. An orange one." she replied while leaning down and took a lick of the dick's top. "Tasty...but needs more lubrication."

Ruby panted from Penny's tongue which was wet and soft like a real tongue and moaned feeling her suck around the sides of her cock while rubbing a finger across the tip.

"Ruby. You're...larger than the books showed." She admitted. "Would you like me to go further?"

"Y-Yes." Ruby panted as Punny started putting her mouth onto the cock. "Ah!"

Penny slowly put the tip in her mouth while flicking her tongue against it and trailed a hand down farther the shaft before feeling an opening below it.

"Ah~ my pussy!" Ruby moaned as she felt Penny's tongue licking her cock as her hand slowly rubbed her snatch. 'This is like a dream come true!'

"Lust at 80%." Penny said momentarily taking her mouth out of Ruby's cock. "Need more lust Ruby~"

"W-Well….it might help if you go faster." she got out with a moan.

"Yes captain cock." Penny grinned before continuing her assault on Ruby's cock at Mach 1 speeds.

"OH SWEET DUST!" cried Ruby gripping the seat who was blown away. "More! Suck on it more!"

Penny nodded before increasing it to Mach 3 speeds. Something that made Ruby's body shake like her after eating 1000 cookies at once.

"AHHHH! I'M CUMMING!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. And all the while Penny sucked the cum out of her twitching cock and converted it into fat tissue for her butt and tits.

"Enlargement completed." Penny said after taking her mouth off Ruby's staff. "Like it?"

Ruby panted and just nodded while catching her breath. "Oh boy do I like…"

"Touch my ass." She said turning around and showing her large ass to Ruby's face.

Ruby reached up and let her fingers slide across the behind. "Wow, it's so firm and soft."

"Yes. For maximum effectiveness, the sperm you shoot out is converted into fat tissue for my ass, breasts, and if I want to, my stomach...only for..special occasions~" Penny chuckled lustfully.

Ruby grinned and saw her cock still standing. "Get in close with your breasts, I wanna try something."

Penny turned around and pressed her breasts against Ruby's cock. "Like this?"

Her answer came from Ruby grabbing them and started moving her hips upward, pushing her cock in and out between the android's breasts with a lustful grin.

"My breasts are suitable Ruby?" She asked while moving her breasts against the huntress's cock.

"You bet your cute face it is!" she grunted while moaning at feeling the softness surround her cock. "It's like I'm fucking your pussy without even having to go inside you!"

"Impossible: a pussy needs a cock to feel its folds." She pointed out while slightly moaning cutely. "Eep~"

"What was that? Does someone like it when I fuck her chest?" purred Ruby with a smirk.

"Yes." She blushed before rubbing faster. "Do you love this Ruby~?"

"Let me answer with this." Ruby reached down and started tweaking Penny's nipples.

"Ah~ observation….I'm getting assaulted by your perverted hands~" Penny moaned while feeling Ruby's cock twitching. "Ready to cum?"

"YES!" cried Ruby who slammed inside the breasts one more time before her sperm shot in between them with some coming out between the cleavage and landing on Penny's face.

"Ruby. You are 90% lust capacity. Should I continue?" She blushed as Ruby got a crazy idea...one involving her sister.

"Oh yeah. Go over to the sink and bend over it." she ordered.

Penny nodded before getting up and walking to the sink and bending over. "Like this?"

"Yes." Ruby smiled before putting the tip of her cock near Penny's snatch and slowly pushed it in, making Ruby moan feeling a surge of pleasure go up her spine..

"AH~ RUBY!" Penny yelled loudly that some glass shattered. "THAT COCK IS HITTING MY CIRCUITS!"

"OH DUST! I'VE DREAMED ABOUT FUCKING A PUSSY FOR TOO LONG!" moaned Ruby gripping Penny's ass as her pussy held on around her dick.

"AH~ RUBY! I I...WANT IT ALL!" Penny cried as she silently activated all of her enlargement functions. "GIVE ME YOUR FUCKING SPERM!"

Ruby held onto her hips before slowly pulling back and slammed in all the way, making both groan out.

"AH~ MY BRAIN IS OVERLOADING!" She called out as Ruby's nipples hardened, both their snatchs got wetter, and Ruby's cock started twitching slightly. "LOVE...RUBY'S COCK~"

Ruby moved her hips back and forth while grunting as it felt like Penny's pussy was shrinking all around her. "Penny! I can't stop my hips!"

"Then don't stop Ruby!" She moaned while feeling her insides getting wetter from the now twitching cock. "Please fuck me more~"

Ruby kept moving her hips deeper and faster while reaching down and grabbing Penny's chest.

"Mah~ Ruby~" she moaned while feeling her climax. "I can't hold it much longer."

"P-Penny! How can you climax?" asked Ruby pinching the nipples.

"I don't know!" She moaned. "But I can't hold it much longer Ruby~" Penny then felt her ass twitching wildly. "AH~"

"I'M GONNA CUM!"

"AHAH!" Penny cried out as she converted the sperm into fat cells. "Error...sperm intake too much...activating Pseudo-pregnancy mode…" her body started to turn into a new form, which was a eight month pregnant body. "Pseudo-pregnancy mode activated, time remaining: 340 days."

Ruby stared at her with wide eyes with her mouth hanging open.

"Ruby?" Penny asked confused. "What's wrong?"

"I...I thought you said you couldn't get knocked up!?"

"I can't. But I can simulate pregnancy if too much cum enters my systems." She smiled while hugging Ruby against her body.

"Wow, so soft." she muttered rubbing her breasts.

"Thank you….but what about Yang?" She pointed out.

"What do you mean?"

"Well she told me one time ' _if I see you anywhere near my sister...I will gut you like a fish!_ ' and she then punched a wall and…" She looked at Ruby seriously. "Destroyed it."

"She tends to get really protective, even though I'm old enough to date someone if I want." she huffed.

"So...she has a sister complex?" Penny asked confused.

"No, just very overprotective. Well too bad, I'm telling her you and me are gonna start dating…..but first…." Ruby gained a devious look.

"What?" Penny asked.

(Later that day)

"Ruby!" Yang yelled while entering the room and seeing Ruby reading a book.

"Yes?" she put the book down.

"Did you see Penny? I need to get her back to Ironwood."

"What makes you think she'd come here?"

"Because Blake saw her coming in here...two hours ago." Yang glared sternly as Penny snickered slightly from the closet. "Where is she Ruby Scarlet Rose?"

"Well if you must know, I'll tell ya." She said pointing to the bathroom. The wrong direction.

"Thanks Ruby." Yang said walking to the bathroom as Penny quietly snuck up behind her. "She's not in…."

" _Boo!_ " Penny said in a voice similar to a banshee's wail.

"AHHH!" jumped Yang whirling around to see a laughing Penny. "PENNY!"

"Yes?" She laughed with her body jiggling in front of Yang. "Like the new body? Ruby fucked me~"

Yang's jaw dropped before she growled and stamped out. "RUBY! TALK! NOW!"

"What? Can't a loving girlfriend knock up her cute girlfriend's pussy?" Ruby giggled while Yang's mouth dropped even further.

"Ruby….I made it very clear…..not to cum inside ANY girl." spoke Yang with barely restrained anger.

"So Penny was right." Ruby laughed. "You do have a sister complex!"

"Told you Ruby dearest." Penny giggled. "Yang suffers from a sister complex...and she wants to fuck you~"

"...WHAT!" Yang yelled in anger. "First off! No, I don't! Second, HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET KNOCKED UP ANYWAY!?"

"Well when a cock meets a pussy-" Ruby said.

"I don't mean that! I mean, how can you knock up a robot? That makes no sense."

"Well." Penny whispered in Yang's ear. "You're. Right. Sister in law~"

Yang looked at her confused.

"Oh. Penny can't get pregnant, but she can LOOK pregnant." Ruby grinned.

"So she's…..and you didn't….."

"Make babies?" Penny said. "Maybe father can create a clone of Ruby's DNA and my circuits." She pondered.

"Let's just wait until after 340 days for you to return to normal." Ruby suggested while Yang's eyes widened.

"Wait, you mean she's stuck like that until over 300 days?"

"Correct. In 340 days, my fat cells will be depleted...if both Ruby and I decided to fuck all that time~" Penny grinned with a little mischief in her eyes. She gave a little hiccup as Yang crossed her arms.

"So you two expect me to let you fuck like rabbits just so she can return to normal? Forget it."

Both looked at her before looking at her. "Not even when we tell Weiss about that crush on Winter you've had for months?"

"Well let's see if Weiss will forgive her girlfriend after we 'tell her'." Penny grinned while Yang paled.

"T-That's not true!" denied Yang.

"Sorry but," Ruby held up Yang's diary. "This is the proof we need Yang Xiao Long."

"Give that to me, and we can all walk out of here happy." she held out her hand.

"Mmmm." Ruby pondered. "So if we give it to you. We can date?"

"I never said that."

"Then Weiss will love this." Ruby grinned evilly while taking out her Scroll and calling Weiss' number. "Hey it's me Ruby."

"AH!" Yang ran over and saw Weiss' face appear on the Scroll. "H-Hi babe."

" _What is it?_ "

"Oh just that Yang is going out with both you and your-"

Yang clamped a hand over Ruby's mouth. "You and your cute little ass, love ya babe."

"Actually," Penny said taking the Scroll. "Yang is-"

"Gonna cuddle you! Bye!" she ended the call and glared at the girls. "Fine, I'll let you two date."

"And fuck?" Ruby grinned while holding another Scroll with Winter's number.

"And fuck." conceded Yang with a frown. "But if this makes things worse, we're gonna have a problem."

"Ok." Both said while putting the device down and hugging her tight.

'Figures these two would catch me like this.'

"Thank you Sister/sister in law!" Both grinned with Penny pushing Yang into her chest.

"Like it?" Penny chuckled. "Bigger than your flat chest, Miss Yang flat boobs."

"Aw." Ruby smiled. "So cute!"

"Push it anymore and both of you are getting chastity belts." she threatened.

Penny looked confused. "You own one?" She then let Yang go. "Explain sister in law."

"Let's just say when Ruby groped a few girls, I had to slap it on her for a while."

Penny looked at Ruby with a false smile. "Is this true?"

"Um….no?"

"...you're lying." She said while slowly walking towards her. "Punishment _time~_ " she started taking Ruby's cock and pulled slightly.

"AH! Yang, help!"

"Sorry, but you asked for it." Yang grinned. Well before getting grabbed by Penny. "HEY!"

"Sorry. But." She grinned. "I'm going to let Ruby fuck you while I spank her tits~"

"Uhhhh, nope." Yang pushed out of Penny's grip and bolted out of the room.

"Damn….next time." Penny said before slapping Ruby's left breast. "Punishment time in progress, estimated time of completion: 24 hours~"

'Why me?' thought Ruby crying anime tears.

(With Yang)

"YANG!" Both Weiss and Winter yelled running after her. "YOU FUCKING TWO TIMER!"

'Why did I have to go for the hot cold types!' she thought in distress.


	94. Madelyn and Shaggy

Crazy trouble with love

Madelyn and Shaggy

Series: Scooby Doo

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Shaggy and Scooby had a lot of snacks as they watch Fred's new martial arts training show.

"Like, how does Freddy trip and land on his face backwards like that?"

"Yeah, he was just doing a basic punch."

That's when multi-colored explosions began happening!

"Aaah! Like run Scoob! It's Iraq, it's Isis, it's the ghost of Osama Bin Laden!" Both jumped up and started running around in a panic.

They were surprised to see it was Madelyn with a smile as the smoke blew away.

"Madelyn!" Scooby then hugged her and licked her cheek.

"Tee-hee, aww, hey there Scooby."

"Like, oh, so that was you with the smoke." spoke Shaggy with relief.

"Yep Norville, it's Spring Break at magic school, so I thought, why not drop by?"

"Like, next time call, I was ready to get the national guard." he spoke wiping his forehead.

"Aww, you're so cute." Madelyn said as she stared at Shaggy with bedroom eyes.

"Uh, thanks." he spoke with a blush.

That's when she made Scooby disappear!

"Like, what did you do to Scoob?!"

Meanwhile, Scooby-Doo is seen lounging in a hot tub with Amber, Chiquita, Nova, and Scooby-Dee.

Yugiohfan163: Wait, Scooby fell for his own cousin?!

Trahzo: Yeah man, Scooby-Doo and his cousin Scooby-Dum fought over her, and she kissed them both at the end.

Yugiohfan163: The fuck?

Trahzo: Hey, if Stitch and the writer Edgar Allen Poe fell for thier cousins, why not Doo and Dum?

Yugiohfan163: Good point.

"Don't worry, I sent him to his own personal slice of heaven."

He gulped as she skipped over and hugged his arm.

"Mmm...I've been waiting for this moment, you don't mind if I have your eclair right?"

"But I don't have an eclair."

"I mean this one." she purred moving a hand down to his groin.

"Like wow, you actually want me?"

"Come-on, I'm sure plenty of girls wanted you in the past...I mean, you're handsome, suave and fearless."

'What kind of weird fantasy is Velma's sister living?'

"And I want you to rock my world." she purred in his ear.

"Well, it's good to know my parents are out." Shaggy said as he picked Madelyn up and they walked to his bedroom.

"Wow, so you're alright with this?" she asked with eagerness.

"Hey, I know I've been treating you like a pink hedgehog in the past, but...you're actually very cute, you're cute can rival some anime girls."

"Awww." she nuzzled against his neck.

Eventually, they were in Shaggy and Scooby's bedroom.

"Ick, the smell of dog is strong in here, buuut I guess that makes sense, you and Scooby are as close as Spongebob and Patrick."

"Like, think you can stand it?"

Madelyn then clapped her hands together and when she separated them, a can of febreeze appeared! She took a moment to spray it around the air. "That's much better."

Meanwhile...

"I sense, my territory comprised! I must..." He then looked down, as the girls began rubbing his 'bone' "...Fuck all my sexy bitches 1st, and then find the source of this disturbance!"

Back in the house, Madelyn and Shaggy resumed and started kissing.

Shaggy's dick hardened as Madelyn's pussy got wetter.

'Her lips are so soft.'

'I'm finally kissing my one true love, BEST DAY EVER!'

He pulled her closer and she felt the bulge in his pants.

Madelyn then pulled back and got on her knees and started doing the fast breathing of a dog.

"Like aww, does Madelyn wanna bone?"

"Arf! Yes!"

He grinned as she reached down and grabbed the zipper with her mouth before pulling it down. "Like, nice." Shaggy let his pants fall to the floor, he then took off his underwear revealing the entire length of his dick. Madelyn then eagerly opened her mouth wide for Shaggy's dick. "Like, beg for it."

"Please, almighty master, gimme your hero's spear!"

Okay...like maybe tone it down a notch."

"Please let me suck all your sperm out master?" she tried.

"You may."

She smiled and slowly slid her mouth over the tip.

'Like, Googie used to do it just like that...nice.' he thought with a grin and let the girl bob her head back and forth. 'Hmm...I wonder, do nerdy girls like this one really have a hidden huge chest.'

Madelyn moaned while licking across the tip as she bobbed her head.

'Whoa, don't remember that deep of a deep throat since that Scrogger lady with the brother tried to kill me.' he grunted and rubbed her head.

"I'm gonna cum!" With that, she responded by pushing back and posing on the floor!

"Cum all over me!"

Shaggy grinned and started pumping on his cock. He then sprayed his sperm all over Madelyn's body. Some of it, almost hitting her glasses, keep in mind, these are frameless, they just gave her design a tint.

She moaned and hummed feeling the hot seed over her.

He then got some paper towels from his drawer. "Here ya go."

"Not surprising seeing how much food you eat." she joked wiping up the sperm.

Minutes later...

"Okay, since you can't afford to be pregnant at the moment, I'll let you choose, anal, condom or bukkake?"

"Anal, big time."

"Like, alright then." Shaggy then laid on his back.

The girl eagerly went ahead and started taking her panties off.

"Like, I'd like you to ride me." Said Shaggy.

"Gladly." she purred crawling onto his lap. Madelyn then rubbed his dick against her ass. "It's so big and stiff."

'Mei Ling said the same thing.'

Madelyn slowly moved down and let out a gasp feeling the tip push inside her. Shaggy grabbed her hips to help it go down just a little bit faster. Both groaning as his cock made it inside and she kept moving till it was all in her.

She felt her ass touching Shaggy's balls.

"So tight!" he hissed.

"Like, your cock feels so good!" Madelyn said to Shaggy.

"Haha, like I don't think my quirk works on you."

"Awww." she pouted.

"Like, don't be like that Doe Eyes Dinkley, you're beautiful, smart and really sexy, I want to squeeze your boobs very badly."

"You sure?" she asked unsure.

"Like, lower your chest and I'll show how good my hands are."

She leaned down and moaned as he started grabbing at her breasts through her clothes.

Shaggy then thrusted his hips upwards.

"Like don't stop, keep going."

She nodded and moved her ass up and down while moaning as it stretched her hole out.

"Yeah...I think your butt is adjusting to my size now..." Shaggy moaned.

"It feels so hot in me!"

"Madelyn, when this is all over, please bring Scooby back!"

"I will!"

"Good, because I'm almost there!" he thrusted upwards faster while poking her nipples through her clothes.

"Shaggy!"

"Madelyn!"

Shaggy's dick then erupted within Madelyn's anus! She moaned out feeling her ass get filled with the hot seed. 'My dream of kissing him check, sucking his dick check, sex check, having his kid and getting married? Those will have to wait still.'

Shaggy groaned as she laid on top of him and felt his seed stop shooting out.

"So...you wanna do something with the gang later?"

"Yeah, it'll be great catching up with my big sis Velma, and we might even solve a mystery during this Spring Break."

"And maybe we can fool around some more." he smiled wrapping an arm around her.

"Oh Shaggy." She cooed. "Oh, almost forgot."

Then Scooby reappeared.

"Whoa, so we both had fun, Heeheeheeheehee." Scooby laughed before ending the chapter with a...

"SCOOBY DOOBY DOOOOOO!"


	95. Splash Woman and Megaman

Crazy trouble with love

Splash Woman and Megaman

Series: Megaman

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Megaman rolled across the ground and opened fire at Splash Woman.

"You brat!" She yelled while sending concentrated balls of water at the fighting robot. He blasted and popped them before another laser hit her dead on. "GAH!"

"Not so tough? I thought you were the unbeatable queen of water? Ha, more like the beatable palper of puddles."

She growled and raised her Laser Trident before firing piercing lasers in return fire. Only to miss. "Damn it!" that's when she heard an incoming transmission coming in from Dr. Wily.

" _Still fighting that robot, Splash woman._ " Wily chucked like someone told a good joke only he knew. " _Maybe I should...nah it would never work._ "

"What is it?" she asked ducking more laser fire.

" _Oh just a new program that increases your power by 400 %._ " He grinned.

"I could really use it about now."

" _What's the magic word?_ " He teased darkly.

She groaned and rolled her eyes. "Please?"

" _Better. Ok just wait._ " He said while typing on a keyboard and the sound of Splash Woman's' internal programming was heard. " _Let's see what happens._ "

Splash Woman blinked and felt the new program slowly update her systems. Her eyes looked at the blue bomber and blushed as the program finished updating her systems.

" _Now destroy Megaman!_ " Dr. Wily yelled.

She growled and raised her trident to fire another laser, but stopped and stared at Megaman.

" _What are you-_ " he was cut off as Splash Woman dropped her trident and swam towards Megaman.

Said robot fired at her thinking she was going for a full charge. Only for her to dodge and charged at Megaman...and hugged him?

"Megy!" She purred while hugging him against her bosom.

"W-What are you doing!" he cried out with a blush at how close she held him.

"Hugging you Megy." She smiled while petting his head.

" _Get-_ " Wily said before the line was cut.

"Don't interrupt us!" she growled while keeping a firm hold on Megaman.

"What happened?" Megaman asked with a blush. "And why are you hugging me?"

"Because I love you." She blushed. "A lot."

His own face got red and felt her hug his head in between her chest and tried pushing back by grabbing her shoulders. "Please let go!" He blushed.

"Nope~" she smiled while pulling him into the water.

"Oh no you don't!" he aimed his laser to the ground and fired, causing dirt and sand to spring up and obscure her view of him.

"You jerk!" She growled. "Is that anyway to treat a woman?" she felt her arms were empty and saw the dust fading and spotted the robot running down the sandy shore. "YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE!" She yelled as she sped towards the robot at flying fish speeds.

Said robot saw her swimming after him and ran as fast as he could while occasionally sending blaster fire at her.

"YOU CAN'T ESCAPE MEGY!" She yelled before seeing Megaman running into a public pool front. "MEGY!"

Megaman gulped at hearing her scream and reached the pool while darting around a corner and sighed in relief. "She can't reach me on dry land."

"Megy?" Said the woman while her limbs split into two fish like legs. "Where are you?!"

Megaman spotted this and started sweating nervously while he kept running around the side to stay out of sight.

"Megy? Why are you playing hard to get?" She called out. "Are you seeing anyone?!"

'Maybe if I keep running away from the water, she'll retreat.' he thought turning to the road leading to the city and looked down the road for any cars or trucks.

"Megy?" She called out while running across the road. "Why are you running? I'm not trying to hurt you."

He gulped and spotted a truck before reaching out and grabbed onto the back as it drove away.

"Megy!" She said spotting him before grabbing another car and jumping across the cars closer to Megaman. "Come back or I'll make you!"

'Crap!' He thought while running away and jumped onto a motorcycle, and accidently knocking the rider out. "Sorry!"

Splash Woman grinned and held her trident out before firing a laser that hit the back tire off the vehicle.

"AH!" He cried out before jumping off the motorcycle and landing on the street before running into an aquarium. 'Please don't follow me here!'

'Ooh, now it's time to end this~' she thought before jumping off the car and running into the building while commanding the water to break the glass and follow Megaman at break neck speed. "Megy~"

He turned and stared wide eyed at seeing the wave. "SINCE WHEN COULD YOU DO THAT!?"

"SINCE NOW MEGY!" She yelled out while riding the waves like a surfer as she got closer and closer to Megaman. 'Almost there!'

He quickly turned the corner with Splash Woman and the wave going forward and missing him.

"DAMN IT!" She yelled before more water flooded the place. "I WILL HAVE YOU AND HUG YOU UNTIL YOU RUST MEGY~"

He panicked and ended up slamming into the glass case of a tank just as the water crashed against him.

"MEGY!" Splash woman yelled before speeding towards him and catching him with a hug. "Got you~"

"Gah!" he gasped feeling her tight hug.

"Megy~ I love you." She nuzzled his chest. "Why did you run?"

"Uh, because we were fighting?" he spoke like it was obvious.

"Were we?" She frowned. "Because I remember hugging you and seeing you blast the sand."

He gulped seeing her grin and lick her lips.

"Now it's time for some privacy~" she looked into the tank and spotted an underwater cave before grinning.

"What are-" he said before getting water down his throat and being dragged into a cave.

"Megy~ Let's snuggle." She smiled while hugging Megaman a little tighter.

'Can't….breathe…..' he thought since the inside was flooded with no air pockets.

"Oh?" She placed an air bubble around their bodies. "Better Megy?"

Megaman took in a large breathe of air and panted while nodding.

"Good." She grinned while kissing his forehead. "Can't let my new boyfriend dying on me."

"Boyfriend!" he exclaimed with wide eyes.

"What? I love you and I did chase you all over the place so…" She kissed him again. "You're my boyfriend."

"B-B-But what about you working with Dr. Wily?"

"Let him rot. I'm only following you M. E. G. Y~" she smiled. Her legs formed back into her tail which wrapped around his legs. "Now, let's cuddle~"

"Um….ok?" he said while Splash Woman started to hug lightly.

"Megy~" she blushed while nuzzling his chest. "Hug me."

"Ok….um...Splashy?" He blushed while hugging her a little.

"Ooh! I like it!" she beamed before hugging him tighter.

"Gah!" He yelled in pain. "I...can't breath!"

"Sorry Megy." She blushed while letting go slightly. "Better?"

He just nodded.

"So Megy?" She blushed. "Do you love me? For me or my breasts?"

"W-Well….don't you think saying love is kind of soon?" he asked with a blush.

"So...you hate me?" She frowned. "Or do you have someone else?" Her glare was so powerful that well...it scared Megaman. "Tell me who it is!"

Megaman looked away. "...no one. Besides the only girl I love is my sister, Roll."

She growled. "Then there's only one thing to do."

"What? Kill my sister?" He glared.

"Of course not. I would need a flower girl if we got married." she smiled like it was obvious.

"Then what?" Megaman said confused.

She grinned like a shark and licked her lips. "Hug you, cuddle you, and smother in enough kisses to get you to fall in love with me."

"What!" Megaman yelled before getting kissed on the cheeks. Before he could speak she started kissing his forehead and other parts of his face while hugging him closer.

"Megy." She said inbetween kisses. "I love you so much my cuddle bug." She then kissed his lips with the blue bomber blushing redder than Proto-man's helmet.

'This is really nuts, but being kissed by her…..feels pretty nice.'

"Megy." She smiled. "Kiss me now. Or are you a co-" she was cut off by Megaman kissing her lips. She moaned with happiness and held his cheeks.

(Later)

"You're such the kisser Splashy." Megaman smiled while walking down the street hands grasping Splash woman's. Of course if one looked close enough they would see a few kiss marks left on his face.

"Thank you Megy." She grinned. "So ready to elope?" She teased.

"WHAT!?"

"Just kidding...well not until we properly date." She laughed. "So want to go on a date?"

"Oh…..well, sure." he spoke with a blush.

"Yea!" She smiled. "Megy is going to date me!" She hugged him against her breasts.

'So soft.' He blushed as they walked away. Both with a bright future ahead of them.


	96. Jack the Ripper and Shirou

Crazy trouble with love

Jack the Ripper and Shirou

Series: Fate Stay

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Shirou was busy cooking in the kitchen as he looked at the now dull knife. 'Yep. Need to get another one.'

He put it away while looking around the drawers for a new one. And found it in the form of a small dagger with a black hilt and some long dried blood on the blade.

"Alright, I don't think this is gonna work, but I should clean it." he turned the hot water on and started washing the blood off the edge. As he started to wash the edge of the blade with a washcloth, he nicked his own hand and caused some blood to drop onto the dagger, which glowed in a light similar to how Saber appeared into the world.

Shirou looked confused as a magic circle started to form as he dropped the dagger onto the ground. He stepped back as he saw a figure slowly rise up from the circle and grew nervous.

"...are you my father?" A white haired girl with yellow eyes, bandaged hands, two black boots, and covered in a tattered cloak appeared with two dagger, similar to the blade on the ground, in each hand.

Shirou blinked in confusion and got his voice back. "Are you….a servant?"

"Yes….Assassin in Black." She nodded while looking at him. "Are you my father?"

"Why do you ask that?"

She cocked her head slightly. "Are you...not my **Father?** " She moved her daggers closer to Shirou while a dark mist appeared.

"Gah!" he stumbled back. "E-Easy now, let's just try and understand what's going on."

The mist disappeared. "You are father?"

"Well, I don't know about that…"

She looked at him with a glare. "Are you my father?"

"What makes you say that in the first place?"

"..." She looked confused. "Father?"

'Alright, this is getting us nowhere.' he tapped his chin. "Do you think you can tell me your real name?"

"...Jacky…" She said. "Jacky the Ripper."

He blinked and his jaw dropped. "D-Do you mean…..Jack the Ripper?"

"Jack?" She looked confused. "Who's he?"

"Uh, on second thought, you wait right here. I'll be right back." he turned and walked out of the kitchen nervously.

"Shirou?" Asked Saber as her master came in the dining room. "You look like you have seen a ghost."

"Uh, Saber? I think I summoned another servant." he spoke getting straight to the point.

"What?" She looked at him confused. "Was it another version of you?"

"No, she's a little girl who's calling me her father for some reason."

"Oh, what is her name?" she asked sipping some tea.

"She called herself Jacky the Ripper."

Saber looked at him with wide eyes while spitting the tea onto Shirou. "WHAT!"

"AH! HOT!" he cried trying to wipe it off.

"THE BUTCHER OF WHITECHAPEL!" She yelled in fear. "YOU SUMMONED HER?!"

Shirou winced and used the apron he had on to wipe the tea. "Well I wasn't entirely sure so I came for your opinion on the situation."

Saber calmed down slightly. "Well did she call you master or something else?"

"I just said she called me father." he deadpanned.

"Oh crap." She said. "Not good."

"Well if she really is the serial killer, I agree." he nodded while not noticing the small figure walking towards him.

"Father?" She said while holding some of Shirou's cooking. "Can I have some?"

"Oh!" he jumped in surprise. "Uh, sure, go ahead."

Jacky smiled while sitting down at the table. "Thank you father….Aunty?" She looked at Saber when she said that.

"Uh, yes, I'm your aunt." spoke Saber with a nervous sweat and grabbed Shirou by the shoulder. "Wait right here, we need to talk alone."

"Ok." She said while eating the bowl of rice while Saber and Shirou walked out of the room.

"Shirou, you need to listen closely. Just go along with this and let her call you father."

"Why? Even if she is a murderer, what would happen if I don't just call the police?" Shirou asked as Saber glared at her master.

"First off, Jack the Ripper was never caught, and you really think they're gonna believe she's the murderer when that happened over a hundred years ago?"

"Oh right." He blushed. "Forgot about that."

"Second, she was living on the streets and tried finding a mother in the local prostitutes, and do you know what happened when they pushed her away?"

"Um...crap." Shirou said with a pale expression.

"She has killed numerous people, and if she doesn't find a parental figure that can keep her in line, what do you think will happen?"

"...she will...kill them…" He nervously paled. 'Crap.'

"Exactly, so unless something changes, she's here and you need to be a father to her."

As Shirou was about to say more, Jacky walked in. "Father?"

"Uh, y-yes Jacky?" he spoke nervously.

"I'm tired…" She looked at him with a cute face. "Story please."

"A story?"

"Yes." Jacky said while hugging Shirou. "Please father."

Shirou looked confused while Saber nodded him while gesturing him to get on with it.

She hugged Shirou more. "Father."

"Ok. Just let go a little." Shirou nervously said.

"Why?" she asked tilting her head.

"Well. I can't tell you a story if I'm dead right?" He chuckled. 'That and you're crushing my ribs.'

"Why would I kill father, unless…." her gaze darkened while reaching for one of her daggers.

"Wait!" Shirou yelled before hugging her. "Stop. Please….Jacky."

"...father." Jacky said dropping the dagger. "I love you father!"

"I...love you too." he tried smiling while rubbing her head.

Jacky looked at Shirou confused. "Where's Mother?"

"Uh, mother?" he gulped while looking at Saber in help.

"She died." Saber said nervously. "From typhoid fever."

Jacky looked sad hearing that and hugged Shirou tighter.

"But she said she loved you!" Shirou said while rubbing her head. 'Why did I just say that?'

"R-Really?" asked Jacky who looked close to tears.

"Yes. She loved you." Shirou smiled. "And so does Aunty Saber and me."

She sniffled and kept the hug while Shirou lead her towards his room.

"Father…" She sniffled. "Please don't leave me."

"I won't Jacky." Shirou said while getting a book. "Alice in wonderland? Or Cinderella?"

"The first one."

"Excellent choice." He smiled while opening the book. "So Jacky. Did you like the food?"

"It was yummy."

Shirou smiled before reading. Jacky snuggled under the sheets to get comfy.

"Father." Jacky smiled while listening carefully to the story.

(Later after the story)

Shirou looked at the now sleeping girl as she used a pillow like a lifeline and smiled. He reached down and rubbed her head before quietly leaving the room.

"Mmmm...father." Jacky moaned in her sleep as Shirou smiled though internally he was nervous.

'It's weird to have two servants, especially with one being a serial killer who thinks I'm her father.' He thought before closing the door.

(Next morning)

"I'm heading out Saber!" Shirou called out while running out the door, since he was late...again. 'Crap!'

He tried raising his knees up to go faster, but noticed a shadow following him. 'What the?' He thought before running through the gates, and right into Rin. "Gah!"

"AH!" She called out before falling on the floor. "SHIROU! What the hell!?"

"Sorry!" he spoke standing up while helping Rin to her feet. "I didn't see you there."

"That's fine." She said dusting her clothes off. "Just don't tell anyone that I made a cute squeak."

"Sure thing."

"Um Shirou? Why is there a mist around you?" She asked confused.

Shirou looked around him and panicked seeing the mist. 'Shit!'

"Father." Jacky said wearing a school uniform...with a little blood on the skirt, while pointing to Rin. "Is this my grandma?"

"Grandma?!" Rin glared while Shirou held her back while whispering something in her ear.

"Rin, please try not to get her upset."

"Why?"

"She's Jack the Ripper." Shirou whispered as Rin's face paled.

"W-What!"

"Father." Jacky said as the bell for second period rang. "What's that bell for? Is it Big Ben's cousin?"

"No Jacky, but why are you here? And where did that blood come from?"

"To protect Father." She said with pride. "And a slut tried to attack you with some poisoned chocolate so…" She smiled a little. "I killed her with my blades~"

"WHAT!" cried both kids.

"Is father angry?" She frowned. "Would killing that blue haired boy surmise?"

"You mean Shinji?"

"Yes." Jacky nodded. "Can I?"

"NO!"

"Aw…" She pouted.

"And you should head back home, now." spoke Shirou.

Jacky frowned before disappearing in a fog of dark London smog, only to reappear on the roof where a certain Mage was sleeping. "... **die~** "

"Shirou! Why is Jack the Ripper here?" whispered Rin as they headed to class.

"I accidentally nicked my hand on one of her daggers while cooking dinner yesterday." He whispered back. "I don't know why I had it in my house."

"Well what are you gonna do about her?"

"I don't know." He said. "But...she's a sweet child, when not killing anyone."

"Please tell me you're not planning on keeping her."

"In fact I am." He glared. "If I don't she'll continue her killing spree here!"

"Well there is a way to keep the killing from happening and get rid of her."

"...if it's killing her then no way in hell!" He glared darkly.

"Fine, keep her around, but as her 'father' you need to keep her calm." she spoke in a firm tone.

Shirou nodded before walking into the class as Shinji's body came crashing onto the school grounds below.

"Done." smiled Jacky clapping her hands as she already heard kids screaming at seeing the dead body.

"JACKY!" Yelled Shirou in anger as Jacky flinched from the tone.

"Uh oh…"

(After classes)

Jacky as currently kneeling on the ground with an angry Shirou glaring. "Sorry Father."

"Jacky, I said NOT to kill Shinji!"

"But he looked like a rapist." She yelled back. "And I hate rapists and prostitutes!"

"Still, what if someone saw you?"

"...kill the-"

"No! You don't kill them!" he spoke with a firm tone. "I don't want you to kill anyone!"

"Even if they harm you Father?" She asked while with a worried expression. "Would you let them kill you?! My father!"

Shirou sighed. "You just let me deal with people like that."

"...like that purple hair prostitute?" She asked before getting yelled at again.

"SHE'S NOT A PROSTITUTE!"

Jacky looked ready to cry before yelling. "AND YOU'RE NOT A MAN YOU CUTE JACKASS! AWAW!" Only to cover her mouth while crying.

"Wait, what did you just say?"

Jacky blushed before vanishing, leaving some tears on the ground.

Shirou turn and started running all over the place to try and find her. Heck he even checked the girls locker room….and got a black eye for that.

"Ow...JACKY! WHERE ARE YOU?!" He yelled.

"Shirou, please tell me she didn't vanish." spoke Rin walking over while looking nervous.

"She did and what if she gets into trouble?!" He panicked while looked underneath Rin's skirt...and got punched in the other eye for that.

"YOU PERVERT!" she cried holding her fist with a growl.

"Sorry sorry!" Shirou said raising his hands in defense, only to hear some crying in a nearby closet.

"F...Father…"

Shirou and Rin towards it with the male slowly walking towards it.

"...father...hates...me.." Jacky cried while holding the Alice in Wonderland book Shirou read to her. "...Father…." she saw the door open and cried harder seeing Shirou standing there.

"Jacky." Shirou said with concern. "I don't hate you, you just got me angry a little from the 'Sakura is a prostitute' comment"."

"You said what!" Rin yelled. "That was my sister!"

Shirou ignored her and pulled Jacky into a hug. "Look, just trust me on this. Let me worry about you, it's a dad's job to watch out for their kids, alright?"

Jacky sniffled. "Yes...Shir-Father!" She blushed at the slip up.

"Now come on, let's get you home."

Jacky smiled before both were engulfed in smog leaving Rin looking miffed.

(Shirou's house)

Both reappeared on the ground, with Jacky on Shirou's back. "We're home Father."

"Well let's get you inside and I'll get supper started."

"Ok." She smiled getting off of Shirou and running inside the house.

'This might take a while to get use to.' he thought walking inside.

"Welcome home master." Saber smiled while training. "Did Jacky cause any trouble?"

"Just killed some people, Aunty Saber." Jacky smiled.

Saber dropped the wooden sword in shock. "W...WHAT!"

"I already talked to her." spoke Shirou hearing Saber's cry.

Jacky looked down and hugged Saber. "Sorry Aunty Artoria." She said saying Saber's true name.

Saber looked surprised while returning the hug. "It's ok...just don't kill without reason ok?"

"Alright!"

"Good girl." She smiled while rubbing her head as Shirou popped his head from the kitchen door.

"So double servings for you or regular?" He asked holding a frying pan and a cooking pot in each hand.

"Double."

"Same...father." Jacky blushed as her stomach growled like a London steam train.

"Alright, dinner should be done soon."

(A few minutes later)

"Wow!" Jacky said in awe at the large bowl of miso soup. "Look at it all….Father is so cool!"

"Heh, thanks." he smiled at the praise.

"It's true!" Saber said while gulping down her LARGE bowl of soup. "Your cooking is always great Shirou."

He smiled while Jacky was already dunking her head to drink up her own bowl.

"Yum! Hic~"

"Shirou….did you use the green bottle or the purple one." Saber glared.

"Um..the purple one."

"That's the sake!" Saber yelled as Jacky started taking off her clothes. "JACKY!"

"Hic~ Father is so girly hic~" Jacky smiled while revealing her naked body to Shirou. "So cute~"

"JACKY!" they cried out with Shirou covering his eyes and Saber trying to get her clothes back on.

"Father...hic." She smiled at him. "So handsome~ perfect father...hic."

"Hold still!" Saber yelled while trying to get Jacky's cloths back on with no avail. "Put these back on right now!"

"No." She said while hugging Shirou. "I love Father….hic~"

"Jacky!" Shirou blushed. "Come on and just get dressed."

Jacky didn't listen as she kissed his lips. "I love father Shirou hic~"

His jaw dropped while Saber pulled her off the boy and started getting her clothes back on.

"Shirou!" Saber said getting Jacky's panties on. "Are you ok?"

"Y-Yes." He blushed as Saber finished getting the girls bra on.

"Hic. Shirou~" she smiled before falling asleep on Saber's lap. "Zzzzz"

"Uh, Saber? How old is Jacky if she's wearing a bra?" asked Shirou while splashing some cold water on his face from the sink.

"Well...about…" She thought. "Maybe...15? If you take out the two hundred years off it."

"Oh god, and hearing her call me father is really awkward." he sweatdrop.

"And this coming from the master with a servant from 1023 AD?" She deadpanned.

"Would you suddenly see her as a lover if she started coming onto you and called you mother?" he retorted.

"...yes. Mordred was the same." She blushed. "And she was my daughter."

"Wait…..you….and your daughter?"

"Yes. Married." She blushed. "It was so memorable."

Shirou didn't say anything and just calmly walked out.

"Father…" Jacky said while sleeping on Saber's lap.

(Two days later)

Well everything was awkward, especially when Jacky remembered the event and hid in the closet for two days only coming out for food and using the restroom. Shirou tried everything to get her out, only for her to remain inside the closet and blushing each time he opened the doors. Currently Shirou was sleeping on the bed, not knowing that Jacky was coming closer to him with a blush.

'I can't believe I said that…..but if father is sleeping, it's fine….right?' She thought before carefully crawling onto Shirou and laying next to his face, before kissing his lips.

'Mmm.' Shirou moaned while hugging the now blushing girl.

'Father likes it!' she thought while carefully wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Mmm….Saber...stop eating the rice…." He said dreaming of Saber at an all you can eat buffet.

Jacky frowned hearing that and pulled back from the kiss before moving under the blanket.

"Mmmmm….what?" Shirou said waking up. "What?" He looked under the blankets and saw Jacky licking his unzipped cock. "JACKY!?"

Jacky looked up and smiled at the shocked boy. "Hi Father Shirou~"

"What are you doing!?" he whispered.

"Licking your cock, like in the books Aunty Saber owns." She smiled. "That and I saw all kinds of men get the same treatment from prostitutes."

Shirou frowned. "You're not a prostitute and not all men are like the ones you know."

Jacky looked confused while pouting. "Really? Men don't act like dogs?"

"Well…...some do, but I'm not one of them."

"...so you don't like it?" She frowned. 'Father hates me…. **kill**!'

"It's not that...it's just I'm shocked at seeing a sweet child like you doing this." Shirou blushed.

"So….father doesn't hate this?"

"No." He smiled. "I think it's cute."

Jacky looked at him before moving up and kissed him. "Shirou~"

He blushed and moved to get her off, but groaned as he felt her moving her hand up and down his slowly hardening cock.

"Shirou...your cock is growing...can I cut it off?" She asked since she never done this before.

"N-No!" Shirou moaned in fear. "Don't cut it!"

"Oh, then what do I do with it?" she asked while moving her hand faster.

"You…." He moaned. "Lick it then put it in your pussy!"

Jacky looked confused as she continued to rub Shirou's cock. "So...baby's come from cocks?"

"Well it's a little more….complicated than that!" he groaned.

"...Shirou." She said licking his tip. "...I want to be a mother...please."

Shirou looked wide eyed as his sperm covered her face. "What?!"

Jacky was surprised and licked some of the seed around her mouth. "Salty."

"Why do you want to be a m-mother?!"

"To experience what mother felt like when she had me." Jacky said with a sad smile.

Shirou felt bad and rubbed her head.

"Shirou….please make me a mother." She blushed while Shirou kissed her forehead.

"Well why don't we start off slow and then we decide?" he offered.

Jacky nodded. "Anything for you….Father Shirou."

"Maybe just call me Shirou."

"Yes….Shirou." She smiled while looking at him. "So….what is first?"

"Well, first you lay on your back." he blushed.

Jacky moved until she was on her back. "I...I'm ready Shirou…"

He blushed and leaned down while spreading her legs and saw some juices from her folds. "Wait, where are your panties?"

"I took them off earlier." She blushed. "Is it wrong?"

"No." He said while licking her pussy. "You're doing fine Jacky."

Jacky moaned as she felt her own folds getting licked by Shirou's tongue. "Mmmmmm~"

Shirou continued to lick the pussy before groping her B-cup breasts lightly. 'Wow..so salty.'

"Ah!" she let out a gasp feeling the hands rub and squeeze her chest.

"Like it Jacky?" He asked while his dick got harder from seeing her wet folds. "Does this make you wet?"

"W...wet?" she moaned out in confusion.

"Yes." He said. "And," he licked his hand. "It tastes delicious."

She blushed while seeing Shirou's cock standing completely tall.

"Like it Jacky?" He blushed. 'Please don't panic.'

"What happens now?" she asked while staring at the cock.

"Well…" He blushed. "If you want children." He said before getting a small nod.

"Please I want children!"

"Well just be warned, this is gonna hurt." he warned crawling over her with his cock near her folds.

"If it's with you Shirou." She smiled. "Then I can bear it."

Shirou grinned as he slowly pushed his staff into her folds, which started to bleed.

"AH!" She cried feeling the dick stretching her folds. "SHIROU!"

"Don't worry, I'm not moving." he whispered rubbing her cheek and brushing away any tears.

"Shirou...thank you," she sniffled. "Thank you for not hating me."

"I'd never hate you." he smiled kissing her on the forehead.

"Even after killing two people?" She asked. "Or when I stole your shirt and used it as a blanket?"

"Even after those." he smiled rubbing her head.

Jacky smiled as she felt the pain leaving her snatch. "Please give me your children."

He nodded and slowly pulled back and pushed back inside.

"Mmm. I feel strange Shirou." Jacky moaned while feeling her snatch tightening against Shirou's cock.

"That's what pleasure is like." he groaned as he moved back and forth in her.

"Pleasure…" She asked while her hips started shaking. "Like when I kill someone?

"Uh, no." he sweatdrop.

"Oh.." She blushed before moaning louder. "AHHH~"

"Want me to go faster?"

Jacky nodded while hugging Shirou against her chest. "More Shirou~"

Shirou smiled before thrusting faster into her folds. "You're fucking tight!"

"Ah! More!" she moaned trying to move her hips with his.

"Yes!" He moaned while his cock started twitching in her womb. "I'll give you it all!"

"Shirou! I'm feeling even weirder!" she moaned.

"I know!" He said while kissing her lips, as his cock twitched even faster. "Just a few more, gha, thrusts and you will have children Jacky."

"Give me them all!" she cried out.

"JACKY!" He yelled as his semen poured into her womb. "I LOVE YOU!"

"I LOVE YOU!" she moaned out while hugging him close and felt more of the hot sperm shooting inside her.

"AAHH!"

Both cried in unison as they became connected. The atmosphere was perfect...until Saber accidentally came in.

"Master Shirou! The….." She blushed as they were still in each others love holes. "Never mind…."

"What?"

"Well….Sakura is looking for you." She blushed while looking away. 'So ackward."

"Here in the middle of the night?"

"Yes." She blushed. "Something about reproduction and 'Rider'?"

"Uh, I won't even ask."

"Should I get a pastor?" She chuckled. "Or maybe a priest?"

"Oh ha ha."

"...I don't mind getting married." Jacky blushed.

"Easy there, like I said, let's take it slow."

"Ok...father~" she smiled rubbing her stomach.

(One year later)

Shirou was walking into the house and saw Jacky wearing an apron, naked, while holding a small box.

"Welcome back Shirou."

"Hey Jacky." he smiled with a blush.

"So Shirou." She blushed. "I have a gift for you." She held the box in front of Shirou. "Please open it."

"Sure thing." he took it and slowly opened the top. And blushed seeing a pink pregnancy test with a positive sign on it.

"Like it….Father~"

He held it up and looked between it and a smiling Jacky before doing the logical thing.

Fainting into her chest.

"Looks like Shirou liked it~" she smiled while rubbing his head.


	97. Female Megaman and Megaman

Crazy trouble with love

Female Megaman and Megaman

Series: Megaman

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Megaman was fighting Wily again in his T-Rex skull robot suit, while dodging several lasers.

"Damn it! Just hold still!" Willy yelled from his machine.

"Like hell I would!" he shouted back while firing at the suit.

"Gah...ok, no more mister nice guy!" He yelled before firing a pill capsule with blue mist in it, right at Megaman. "Face my Split Virus program!"

Megaman took aim and fired at it. Only for it to explode in his face, with the mist causing his programming to flux as he felt something coming out of his cannon arm.

"Hahahaha! Fool! Now gaze upon your doom!" laughed the doctor as Megaman dropped to his knees. As he felt his form turning into a liquid, a blob of liquid metal poured out of his cannon arm and plopped on to the ground as it took shape.

He panted and felt weak for some reason and saw the liquid metal slowly take details and he started seeing the metal gain colors. It was a black and blue girl with two small globs of liquid metal making her legs and arms, her helmet looked like his own but with two devil horns that curved into a goat's horns, a snake's tail of pure electricity was also arching from her back as her red eyes looked at him...with interest?

"Hmm, so you're the one I got my body from." she mused.

"Yes yes." Wily said. "Just delete him already Megagirl V!"

"Megagirl V?" spoke Megaman in confusion as he tried to stand up.

"It means Megagirl Virus." Willy said. "Now send him to his death Megagirl V!"

Said female grinned and raised a hand in what looked like a strike, but instead held it down for Megaman to take.

"What are you doing!" Willy growled as she picked Megaman up. "You are supposed to kill him!"

"Yeah, change of plans doctor." she grinned with sharp canines. "I'm doing things MY way."

"YOU TRAITOR!" He yelled before firing lasers at them. Only for them to get sucked into her body, like it was a black hole. "W-What!"

"What's wrong? Disappointed?" she smirked.

"How did-" Megaman gasped before the counterpart sent a giant ball of liquid metal in the shape of her hand and started crushing it.

"Ahhhh!" screamed Wily as his suit started sparking at the pressure. He tried to eject but the systems started crashing.

"Oh? Having trouble? Well that's what you get for making a sentient virus!" She grinned before crushing the machine and the doctor before absorbing it. "Yuck. Old man taste!"

"D...Did you…...just absorb Wily?" spoke Megaman with wide eyes.

"Unfortunately." She said. "But at least I have the tasty machine now." She then formed some spikes on her back that shot out small lasers at a nearby wall. "I like it."

Megaman shook his head before jumping back and aimed at her. "Back off!"

"Is that any way to thank your savior, husband?" She frowned.

"Husband? What the hell are you talking about?" he asked without lowering his blaster.

"I'm a part of you so you're my husband and I'm your wife." She said while blushing lightly. "Can you lower that cannon? I won't consume you or anything."

"The fact you killed a human doesn't exactly put me at ease. I might have fought Wily, but I never outright tried to kill him."

"Like the time you tried to kill him in rage? Is killing in your Three Laws of Asimov?" She countered. "Because I know it's not."

Megaman frowned and stepped back when she took a step forward.

"I'm you Megaman, the dark side of your existence, however," she smiled. "I will never hate you or attempt to harm you in anyway." She came closer. "I'm going to do this." She hugged the Blue Bomber lightly.

He blinked in surprised and lowered his cannon while hugging her back with his other arm.

"Oh right. Husband?" She blushed. "I kind of have a condition…."

"What condition?"

"Well if another robot touches me they start insulting others or start killing others with deep dark hatred, like Bass or Proto-Man.." Megagirl V said while frowning slightly. "He he...oops?"

Megaman felt a strange sensation before saying. "You look like a fucking bitch!"

"...WHAT!"

Megaman covered his mouth with wide eyes.

"Husband." She glared. "Never say that again."

"Ok slut!" He said before covering his mouth again. "I swear I didn't mean that!"

"...I know that." She chuckled. "But still that was rude, treating your wife like that."

Megaman opened his mouth before covering it and shook his head.

"Don't worry it's only for two minutes." She pointed out. "Now if it was someone else...it would be ten months."

'Holy shit!'

"What's wrong?" Megagirl V asked. "Having a look at my breasts?"

He shook his head and felt an impulse to say something but didn't pull his hand away.

"...are you sure? Because I don't mind if you cop a feel." Megagirl V grinned.

Megaman blushed and found his hand pulled away. "They probably got big because of all that fat of yours!"

Megagirl V looked pseudo shocked. "...am I really that fat…?"

"N-No! Not at all!" he cried out waving his arms around.

"Prove it." She said while beckoning him. "Kiss me."

"How will that prove it?" he asked with a blush.

"If you kiss me. Then I won't think of you as a chubby chaser." She said with a cat like smile. "Are you one….Megy?"

"I'm not a fucking chubby chaser bitch." he spoke out before slapping himself. "I didn't mean that!"

"You're right I am a bitch, your bitch~" she grinned while waiting for the kiss. "Now lay one on me." she closed her eyes.

Megaman looked at her with a blushed before giving her the 'most mega inducing' kiss he could muster. 'Please don't mess up.'

She smiled into the kiss and pulled him closer with her tail while holding his cheeks. 'Perfect~'

(Two hours later)

"What a kisser." Megagirl V smiled while taking off her helmet revealing long reddish brown hair that reached to her chest. "Like the do?"

Megaman nodded while his face was littered with kiss marks. 'Wow.'

"So cute." She moved closer and whispered. "For a bot~"

"What's that suppose to me?" he asked crossing his arms.

"Oh nothing. Just wanted to see if you like Virus girls." She giggled. 'And to see that flustered face of yours.'

"Considering you're the only one, you mean yourself?"

"Yep." Megagirl V smiled. "So Megy? Any nicknames for little old me~?"

"Uh, not sure. I'm not really great with nicknames."

"Come on. Try it. I won't get mad."

"Ummmm, V Girl?"

"...am I really a five girl?" She half joked. "Come on what else you got?"

"Um...Goo woman?"

"No."

"...fat bitch woman?" He said before covering his mouth.

"Nope, try again~"

"Vira?" He asked with nervousness. "Vira goddess?"

"Hmmm, maybe Vira Woman, how does that sound?"

"It sounds great!" Megaman smiled. "It's horrible...Dammit!"

"Vira Woman it is." she smiled.

Megaman smiled before getting hugged again, in between her breasts. 'Still soft.'

"Let's go home." she smiled as she started dragging him without taking his head away from her chest.

-one year later-

"Mama!" A girl with blue armor two lightning horns called out. "I just ate my first machine!"

"Who was it sweety?"

"A Mettaur." She said holding a pick ax.

"And how did he taste?"

"Like ice cream!" She grinned before hugging Megaman.

"Just try not to do it often sweetie." spoke her father patting her head.

"Aw. But mama does it all the time!" She groaned.

"Well mama needs to tone it down, isn't that right?" he turned to his wife.

"Right." She smiled while crossing her fingers. "Tone it down"

"Is uncle Proto visiting?" asked the girl.

"Yes he is Ryu Girl. And so is 'Aunty' Bass." Megagirl V giggled remembering how he got turned into a girl from a failed experimental 'Megaman destroyer' program.

"YA!" She jumped with joy before accidentally digging a hole in the floor. "Sorry…"

"I'll get the shovel." groaned Megaman walking out of the room.

"And I will get the 'bags'~" she grinned at the double meaning.

"Bags?" her daughter tilted her head.

"When you're older sweetie." She blushed while petting her head.


	98. Monet and Luffy

Crazy trouble with love

Monet and Luffy

Series: One Piece

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Is it lunch?" groaned a teen with a straw hat and a red vest and blue shorts on as he walked down the hall.

"No Luffy, it's only first period!" Shouted a long nosed teen.

"Plus you already ate big breakfast." stated a blonde with a cigarette in his mouth.

"You still owe for that Luffy!" Shouted a well endowed girl with orange hair.

"Well it can't be helped, he always has a big appetite." remarked a similar endowed girl with black hair.

"Where does he put it all?" Asked a buff teen with green hair and a scar over one eye.

"I don't know, but it's SUPER!" cried a teen with blue hair and sunglasses.

"Yohohohoho! Luffy is so funny!" Laughed a tall teen who was made of bones and had a huge Afro.

"Just try not to over eat." spoke a short anthro reindeer with a blue nose.

"Ok, ok, I'll only eat two helpings." said Luffy defeated as they walked into their study hall. But as they went to sit down, Luffy realized he forgot his stuff. "Shit, I forgot my stuff! Distract the teacher I'm going to go get it from my locker." Luffy said to his group.

"How we gonna do that?" asked the blonde teen with a frown.

"Use what little of your head isn't focused on girls idiot." said Zoro.

"You wanna go moss head." growled the teen butting heads with Zoro.

"Bring it dart brow!" Shouted Zoro as he and Sanji began to fight.

"Hey! Break it up you two!" shouted the teacher rushing over to try and pry the two off each other.

"Good job!" Said Luffy before he bolted out of the room and made a dash for his locker. He laughed to himself with his eyes closed, meaning he didn't see the person he was heading towards.

"Hey, slow do-" a feminine voice said before Luffy crashed into something at full force. "OW!"

The two beings crashed onto the floor in a tangle of limbs and feathers.

"Itai." groaned Luffy rubbing his head. He regained his bearings and realized he was on top of someone. "Heh, my bad." he laughed taking a moment to look at the girl he fell on.

"Get off me you idiot!" Shouted the girl embarrassed to be in such a position. She had long green hair with a matching sweater with arms covered in feathers and blue shorts that revealed her bird-like legs with talons.

"Sorry, my names Luffy, what's yours?" Luffy asked as he got off of her.

"Monet, and what's the deal with running into me?" she huffed standing back up.

"I was trying to get to my locker to get my stuff." Luffy said before realizing he was late. "Ah! I need to hurry! See you later Monet!" Luffy shouted as he ran to his locker.

"What an idiot." she shook her head and headed to class.

Luffy made it back in time to see Zoro and Sanji finally pulled away from their fight. He quietly snuck by and took his seat.

"Finally, now you punks sit down and do your work." the teacher said.

Both nodded and sat down.

"So Luffy, what took you so long?" Nami whispered to luffy

"I ran into this girl named Monet." he whispered back.

"Monet, isn't she in Doflamingo's gang?" Usopp whispered.

"I think so." whispered Robin.

"What were you doing with Monet?" Sanji asked Luffy.

"Well I ended up running into her and we landed on top of each other."

Everyone's eyes widened at that.

"You what!" spoke Sanji with a dropped jaw.

"Yeah, I wasn't looking where I was going and crashed into her!" Said Luffy.

"Did you close your eyes while laughing again?" asked Zoro.

"How did you know?" Asked Luffy amazed at his best friend.

"You always do that." spoke Franky.

"So Luffy, did you fight Monet?" Brook asked thinking of how Luffy always challenges people to fights.

"No, I was in too much of a rush." he frowned crossing his arms.

"Really, that's never stopped you before, are you sure it wasn't something else?" Nami asked teasingly.

"Wait, is she a good fighter?" he asked interested.

"She's a decent fighter." Zoro said.

"Ooh! I should find her and ask her to fight!" he beamed with a grin.

They all sighed before Nami got a mischievous look on her face before responding to Luffy. "Yeah, you should fight her, but you have to ask her to fight you In a special way."

"Oh? Really? How?"

"You have to say to her I'm going take you out and then give her an address and a time, that makes the fight official." Nami said to her stupid leader.

"But Nami, that sounds more like a-" Chopper tried saying.

"Yeah your right Nami! Luffy should definitely do that!" Usopp said catching on to what the redhead was doing.

"But guys, that would sound like he's-" Before chopper could continue a hand appeared out of nowhere and covered his mouth. He looked over at Robin and saw that she had her arms crossed..

"Challenging her the right way." smiled Robin.

"Yep and you better not mess it up or she won't fight you Luffy!" Said Franky.

"Right!" he stood up with a fist before the teacher turned and he sat back down.

"Luffy, don't forget to ask nicely." said Brook as the bell rang.

"You got it!" With that Luffy ran out to find Monet. Once he left Robin let go of Chopper's mouth.

"Guys! What are you doing?" he asked in confusion.

"We're just having some fun with Luffy, he'll thank us in the end!" Nami chuckled.

"But he might get in trouble!" spoke Chopper in fear.

"How? He's Luffy? There's no way he could mess this up!" Usopp said.

With said male, he was running down the hall and looking around for the girl. "Where is she? She's a girl with green wings, she can't be that hard to find." Luffy said to himself. He tapped his chin in thought. 'Maybe you if I keep running I'll knock into her again!' He thought as he kept speeding down the hall.

He didn't pick which way to particularly go and just went in random directions. Just when he was about to give up for now and go to class he crashed into somebody.

"OW! Again!" cried a familiar voice under him.

"Monet!" Luffy cried out in happiness at finding the person he was looking for.

"Hey, you're the jerk who ran into me before!" she frowned.

"Monet, I'm glad I found you, I have to ask you something!" Luffy said as he got off Monet.

"What?" she asked crossing her arms with a frown.

Luffy prepared himself and he looked her dead in the eye. "I'm gonna take you out." he spoke in a firm tone.

At this Monet bugged her eyes out and started stuttering. "Wh-wh-what do you mean?" She asked as she blushed.

"Oh right!" Luffy pulled out a piece of paper and started writing something down. "Here's my address, I want you to come by after school."

"Wh-why?" Monet asked still trying to grasp the fact that someone was asking her out.

"For the proper fight of course." he smiled.

"Fight? What fight?" Monet asked now confused.

"I was challenging you to a fight when I heard you were a strong fighter." he replied like it was obvious.

At this Monet grew angry thinking that Luffy had been playing with her feelings.

"Was I wrong?" he asked while reeling back at her expression. "Did I say it the wrong way?"

"How dare you! Don't play with people's feelings!" Monet shouted as she activated her devil fruit powers.

Luffy watched as her whole body became white with her wings looking like they turned into ice. "Suke! That's so pretty and cool!" Luffy said with stars in his eyes.

"That won't save you!" she yelled swinging her left frozen wing at him.

Luffy used Haki making his arm shine and black and calmly blocked her kick. "Oh, so you wanna fight here? Cool." he grinned.

Just as Monet was about to respond a teacher saw the fight.

"Hey! What are you two doing!" they called walking over.

"Fighting, what's it to you?" Said Luffy while picking his nose.

"NO FIGHTING IN SCHOOL!"

"Ok, ok, we'll be on our way." said Monet as she shifted back to her regular form before seastone cuffs were put on her and Luffy's hand.

"Consider these cautionary until school is over. When it's over come to me and I'll unlock them, but not until then."

She looked at the cuffs before realizing one side was connected to Luffy and one to the wing. "Uh, but they're chained together."

"That is part of the punishment, keep it up and I'll extend it another day!" Shouted the teacher.

"B-But we can't go around shackled together!"

"That's it! Extended another day!" Said the teacher before he started to walk away.

Monet cried anime tears while Luffy looked at the shackles.

"Stupid shackles." he muttered before trying to walk away. But he didn't get far.

"Idiot! You can't wander off when we're chained together!" She shouted when Luffy was yanked back by the chains.

"Oh, so what do we do?" he asked confused.

"We have to stay together for now until these chains are taken off." Said Monet.

"Oh, well in that case, let's get back to my class."

"Fine, we share the same chem class anyway." said Monet.

"Let's go!" he cheered as he started dragging her.

"Don't drag me you idiot!" Yelled Monet as Luffy raced to the classroom.

Luffy and Monet reached the class with the students looking at them oddly. Luffy's friends looked at their leader with surprise as he entered the classroom with Monet handcuffed to him.

"You said there was no way Luffy could mess this up!" Shouted chopper.

"Well it was more half and half." Nami waved off with an embarrassed smile.

"Luffy! What did you do to Monet-chan!" Shouted Sanji in anger.

"I asked her to a fight like Nami said."

"You put him up to that!" Shouted Monet angrily.

Nami gulped as Monet tried to run over, but ended slipping and falling on her back due to Luffy not moving from his spot.

"Damn it Luffy, let me kill them! It's their fault we're in this mess!" Shouted Monet.

"Oi! They're my friends!" he yelled back with a frown. "I'll make sure you won't harm them!" He added before shocking everyone by wrapping his arms around Monet and pulling her into his seat. "Now you can't harm them."

"W-What are you doing! Let me go!" she yelled with a blush as she tried to squirm out of his grip.

"No! If I do you'll hurt my friends!" Said Luffy as he pulled her closer so she wouldn't escape.

She blushed even more as some students snickered at the display. Just as she couldn't think it could get any worse the teacher walked in.

"Alright class, we are...uh, what's going on?"

"N-nothing Vergo-San." she stuttered cursing that the teacher was one that favored Doflamingo.

"Uh huh."

Monet's heart sank knowing that Vergo didn't believe her and was going to tell Doflamingo.

"Well let's proceed with the lesson."

"Luffy you can let me go now." said Monet as the lesson began.

"No, you might try to hurt my friends."

"Luffy, I won't hurt your friends so please let me go now." Monet said annoyed at the straw hat wearing teen.

"Well where's your seat?"

"In the front." said Monet realizing that they were sitting in the back.

"Won't that be kinda weird?" he replied shaking the cuffs.

"It's weird right now!" She shouted at Luffy.

"You can try and sit in it if you want." he unfolded his arms.

"What do you mean?" Snapped Monet.

"I'm saying you can go to your seat." he chuckled.

"How you idiot? We're handcuffed together with sea stone prison cuffs, our devil fruits don't work!" Monet shouted as she shook her cuffs.

Luffy looked up to try and think of something. "I know! We'll share!" Said Luffy!"

"That's no different than now!"

"Sure it is, I'll show you!" Said Luffy before placing Monet on the chair with him and pulling her against him so they were both on the seat together.

"This is too tight." she spoke with a frown.

"But it's different!" Said Luffy stupidly believing that he proved her wrong.

"No it's not!"

"Monet and Luffy, is there a problem?" Asked Vergo as he watched the two's antics disrupt his class.

"Nope." smiled Luffy.

"No sir." said Monet.

"Good." he turned back to the board and resumed the lesson.

Monet decided to suck it up until the lesson ended to avoid more punishment. She tried to focus on notes while Luffy seemed to drift off and on through the lesson.

Soon Luffy was asleep and began to talk in his sleep. "Mmmm, roast chicken." he smile with a little drool.

Monet paled at this and tried to wake him up before he tried to eat her in his sleep. 'If he drools on me I'll kill him!'

As she kept shaking Luffy with her wings, he started to mutter in his sleep again.

"Ooh, soft." he smiled unintentionally hugging Monet and rubbing her feathers.

At this Monet started to blush and stuttered. "W-wake up Luffy!"

"Huh?" he slowly blinked his eyes. "Is it over?"

Monet looked up at the clock and realized that class In fact was almost over. "Just about."

With that statement the bell rang signifying the end of the class and the beginning third class.

Luffy stood up with Monet following as she gathered her stuff. "What class do you have next? I have math." said Luffy.

"English."

"What do we do? We can't be two places at once!" Said luffy.

"Not unless one of us gets their hand cut off." she remarked sarcastically.

"Hold still." said Zoro who overheard the conversation and was ready to cut off one of their hands.

"AHHH! I was joking!" she cried out with wide eyes.

"Baka!" Shouted Nami as she hit Zoro's head.

"This is quite the problem." remarked Robin.

"Hmm, maybe we could switch off classes, we go to mine then yours then mine and so on." Said Monet.

"Sounds confusing." remarked Luffy.

Realizing Luffy was too stupid to understand the plan she switched tactics."Just do what I say and I'll give you some of my lunch." she said.

"Alright!" he beamed.

Luffy's friends groaned knowing that their friend would do anything for food.

"Let's go!" he turned and started dragging her again out of the class.

"Wait, you don't know where my class is!" Monet shouted as she found herself being dragged once again by luffy.

He stopped with a confused expression. "Oh yeah."

"It doesn't matter, we're here." she grumbled as she picked herself off the ground. She pulled him in with him following.

"Oi Monet!" Said a voice. Monet swore as she forgot she shared this class with her sister.

Both turned and looked at a small girl with greenish blue hair with a red hood over her hair.

"Hey sis." says Monet.

"Why are you shackled to this boy?"

"We were fighting and we got caught by one of the teachers." said Monet.

"Did he start it?"

At this Monet blushed a little bit remembering the events leading up to the fight. "Yes and no, I attacked first." she muttered.

"Why? Is he some kind of pervert?"

"Oi I'm no pervert you shrimp!" Luffy shouted.

"Shrimp!" cried the girl in anger.

Monet swore knowing from past experience that mentioning her sisters small height was the worst thing to do.

"Tell me, do you have friends and family?" asked Sugar.

"Yeah, my grandpa and brother ace and all of my friends are at school, why?" Luffy asked.

"Because they won't remember you." she held up her hand and moved over to Luffy's leg.

"Sugar no!" Shouted Monet right as she was about to touch Luffy's leg.

"Hmm, why not?" asked Sugar looking at her sister.

"We're chained together so if you touch him I'll also become a toy." she said trying to make up a believable excuse.

"Those cuffs are seastone, so it should only affect him."

"I-I-I just don't want you to." said Monet sheepishly with a small blush. " if you do I'll tell Usopp where you are!"

"AH! You wouldn't dare!" she cried out in fear.

"Usopp? I have his den den mushi number, I'll call him!" Said Luffy oblivious to the predictive text he was in.

"No!" cried Sugar who reacted on instinct and grabbed Luffy's leg.

"No! Change him back!" She shouted at Sugar as Luffy was now a stuffed monkey.

"I reacted on instinct!"

"Change him back before we forget." Monet all but shouted at her little sister.

"Fine." Sugar touched the monkey on the head.

The monkey quickly turned back into Luffy who looked mad at being turned into a toy.

"Talk later!" Sugar turn and bolted away.

Luffy turned towards Monet and asked. "What the hell was that?" He shouted.

"Let's just say she's jumpy when Usopp's mentioned."

"Ok, so what class are we in again?" Luffy asked forgetting what class they were in.

'This is gonna be a long day.' thought Monet with a sigh.

It had been a long day for Monet, Luffy had been a pain to deal with and now she found herself once again being dragged by Luffy towards his favorite time in school, lunch.

"Ahh, so hungry." he drooled.

"Luffy, slow down!" Shouted Monet.

He didn't listen as they reached the cafeteria in no time. They walked in and got their food, Luffy with three trays worth of meat and Monet with a healthier lunch. They sat at an empty table with Luffy digging into his food with gusto.

While they were eating they heard two different voices calling their name. "Monet!" "Luffy!"

They turned with Luffy spotting Nami and Monet spotting someone that made her even more fearful.

"Nami!" Luffy shouted happily while Monet fearfully muttered. "Doflamingo."

Said teen wore a pair of red tinted sunglasses with a pink boa and shirt and short blonde hair. "Monet, what are you doing?" He asked in an eerily calm that one would sense before a bomb went off.

"Uh...well you see, this is all just a funny misunderstanding." she spoke sweating a little.

"Then please, tell me." said Doflamingo as he approached the two.

"Uh...um...IT WAS HER!" she cried out pointing a claw at Nami.

"What! How is it my fault!" Nami shouted.

"He said you told him to start this." she frowned. "And now we're stuck like this till the end of the day!"

"Hey, didn't you complain to the teacher and now he won't remove them until tom?" Added Luffy.

"Oh god!" she cried out in despair and anime tears.

"Monet, this sounds like you're stuck to this idiot." said Doflamingo dangerously.

"J-Just until tomorrow!" she spoke in fear.

"Hmmmm, this is disappointing, I thought you wouldn't be caught with this filth." sneered Doflamingo while chuckling Evilly.

Monet looked away while Luffy and Nami frowned.

"Oi, leave her alone flamingo!" Shouted Luffy.

"Oh? Since when did this involve you?" he frowned.

"You can't go hurting your own Nakama like that!" Luffy shouted ignoring Doflamingo's question.

Everyone around them grew fearful at seeing the conflict slowly starting to rise.

"What does it matter to you how I treat my pawns?" Asked Doflamingo.

"Because Nakama are meant to be treated as equals, not something to abuse and be mean to."

"Well then, what do you intend to do about me then? She's my Nakama and nothing can change that!" He laughed darkly.

"I'll kick your ass!"

"You can try straw hat!" Shouted Doflamingo.

Luffy ran to attack Doflamingo before Monet pulled back and stopped him.

"What are you doing you idiot? Have you forgotten were chained together?" She asked angrily.

"Hmmm." he looked at doflamingo. "Come closer so I can kick your ass!"

"Zehahaha! You can't fight me in the position you're in! Come back when you don't have that useless baggage attached to you!" Said Doflamingo before he began to walk away.

Monet frowned and looked away while Luffy scowled at the man.

"Take that back, she isn't worthless!" Luffy shouted.

"And what would you know? What are you her friend or something?" he laughed.

"She's my Nakama now bastard." said Luffy with a serious voice.

Everyone looked at Luffy like he was crazy with Monet looking more stunned. "Why?" Monet asked with a faint blush and very thankful Doflamingo was out our earshot.

"Well we did spend the day together, so why not?" he replied with a straight face.

"That's the only reason!?" Shouted Monet.

"Well that and you did share your lunch with me."

At this Monet hit him on the head. "Don't make people Nakama over food!" She shouted.

"Ow! What was that for?" he pouted rubbing his head.

"For being an idiot, now shut up and eat your meat." Monet said annoyed.

"Oh yeah!"

Monet sighed as Luffy went back to eating like nothing had ever happened. 'This guy is an idiot.'

"So Monet, which house are we going to sleep in?" Asked Luffy between bites.

That got her to blush while Nami hit his cheek again.

"Idiot! What are you talking about!" Shouted Nami whose teeth were sharp and had white eyes.

"He does have a good point." spoke Zoro.

"Yeah, they do have to sleep and they are still handcuffed together." said Usopp.

"Question is, at which house?" spoke Robin.

Monet thought for a few seconds before sighing. "Your house, Sugar lives at mine and she may turn you into a doll again." she said.

"If so, I'll kick her ass."

"You can't if you're a stuffed animal." said Monet.

He frowned and crossed his arms with a pout. "Well, we better get home than." Luffy said as he heard the bell.

"Fine." relented Monet.

"Bye guys!" Shouted Luffy as he and Monet walk to his house.

"I can't believe Luffy will be in the same house as Monet-chan." groaned Sanji.

"I can't believe Luffy screwed up this much!" Said Chopper.

"Well technically it was Nami who did it." spoke Zoro.

"Shut up." said Nami as she looked the other way embarrassed.

With Luffy and Monet, Luffy was leading the way since Monet had no clue where his house was.

"Luffy, I remember you saying that you had a brother and a grandpa, what are they like?" Asked Monet curious of Luffy's family.

"Well there's my brother Ace, he goes to another school and tends to get into fights, like me." he laughed.

"What about your grandpa?" Asked Monet.

"Oh, he's the head chief of police. He usually comes by to pick me or Ace up if we start a fight." he answered calmly.

"How do you think he's going to react to this?" Asked Monet gesturing at the cuffs.

"Hmm, probably yell, punch me, then maybe say congratulations for some reason." he listed off.

"What? Why would he congratulate you?" Said Monet.

"Well he always says 'Luffy, one day you will need to get a girlfriend' and he even says Nami and Robin would be good girlfriends. So I assume he'd be happy I have another friend who's a girl,"

"Luffy, I don't-" Monet began before Luffy interrupted her.

"That's why! I'm sure when he meets you, he'll be really happy!" he beamed. "Look, we're here!" Shouted Luffy before he ran towards the house while simultaneously dragging Monet and keeping her from correcting him about what is grandpa meant. He opened the door at seeing it was opened and dragged her inside. "Grandpa I'm, home and I brought a guest!" Shouted Luffy as he and Monet walked into the house,

"Hey Luffy." greeted a shirtless boy with black hair sitting on the couch.

"Hey ace, how's it going?" Asked Luffy.

"Pretty good, but um," Ace noticed the girl and the shackles. "Who's this and why are you two chained together?"

"She's Monet, we were chained together for fighting so she's going to sleep here!" Said Luffy.

Ace blinked several times before a gray haired man with a beard and mustache combo came down in a police uniform.

Luffy! What have I told you about shouting in the house and what do you mean about a... Guest." Garp said before he saw Monet next to Luffy.

"Hi Jiji! This is Monet." he gestured to the girl.

"Hello Garp-San, it is a pleasure to meet you." said Monet kindly.

Said man looked over her and spotted the shackles between them. "Luffy, I know I said you should get a girlfriend, but I didn't mean you should take one hostage!" Shouted Garp.

"It wasn't my fault! We're stuck like this till after tomorrow!" he cried out shaking his fist.

"This all a big misunderstanding." said Monet Trying to calm the angry police captain.

"I want you to take those off or I'll rip them off myself!"

"I can't, their sea prison!" Shouted Luffy.

Garp groaned while Ace walked over.

So you're stuck like this till morning? Where are you going to sleep?" Asked Ace.

"My room of course." spoke Luffy.

"What! You are taking a girl to your room!" Shouted Garp temporarily forgetting their situation.

"Where else would she sleep?"

Garp stopped for a second to remember that they were handcuffed together. "Hmm, true. Go do your homework until supper is ready." said Garp as he left the room.

"Aww, I forgot about that." groaned Luffy.

"Don't worry it won't be that hard." said Monet.

"I'll help you."

"Thanks Monet! You're the best!" Luffy shouted as he hugged Monet out of happiness.

She blushed while Ace chuckled at the sight.

"So you finally did manage to get a girlfriend!" He chuckled as as he watched the pair.

"W-We're not like that!" she cried out.

"Sure you're not." said Ace with a grin on his face.

Monet tried to retort before Luffy started dragging her to his room.

"Come on, let me show you my room!" He said as he dragged her up a flight of stairs.

'Well maybe this will show me a little bit more of who he is inside.' she thought, trying to look on the bright side.

When they got upstairs Luffy brought her to a door that had a Jolly Roger with a straw hat on it. "This is my room!" He said as he opened the door.

'Good god! Look at this mess!' Monet could only look on in horror as the room was full of garbage, bones from past meals and what appeared to be the outline of a bed in the middle of all of the mess.

"What do you think?" he asked with a smile.

"It's so messy! How do you get from your bed to the door?" She asked flabbergasted that someone could actually live in these conditions.

"It's easy. I just jump over it all." he replied simply.

Monet would have face faulted at this if it wasn't for all the garbage on the floor.

"Just watch!" he crouched down.

"No, wait Luffy-" Monet tried to warn him before he jumped but it was too late. He would have made it, but he forgot to factor in the fact that Monet was still attached to him.

This caused her to stumble forward while he stopped and both landed on the floor. Unfortunately Luffy had not cleaned his room for years and they landed in some half decomposed food Luffy never ate.

"GROSS!" shrieked Monet.

"He he he, sorry about that, forgot we were handcuffed together!" Said Luffy sheepishly.

She growled before yelling out and tackling Luffy. "You idiot! This is all your fault, being handcuffed, abandoned by doflamingo, falling in garbage, this has been the worst day ever and it's all your fault!" Shouted Monet who was letting all of her frustration from today out. She tried hitting Luffy with her wings even though they didn't hold much strength without her power.

"I'm sorry." said Luffy.

"It's too late for that!" she cried with tears in her eyes as she slowly stopped.

"Why?" Luffy asked now glad she wasn't hitting him.

"Because it just is!"

Luffy then surprised Monet by hugging her.

She blinked and looked at him confused. "What are you doing?" She asked as she squirmed a bit trying to get loose from Luffy's grip.

"I learned that when a girl cries, hugging them helps."

Monet brought a wing to her face and realized that she had been crying.

"That's why I'll keep hugging you till you feel better."

At that Monet slumped down and just let it all out, all the frustration she had been unable to vent out.. She wrapped her wings around Luffy and started crying on his shoulder. They stayed there for half an hour, Monet crying into his shoulder and Luffy being there to comfort her. He gently rubbed her back and didn't speak.

After a while Monet spoke to luffy. "T-Thank...you." she sniffled.

"You're welcome, that's what Nakama do, now let's go get clean." said Luffy.

She blushed as he helped them up and walked to the bathroom. That was when she realized something. "Luffy, how are we going to get clean if we're both handcuffed? And I don't have any other clothes with me." she said.

"Hmm, you can use some of my own."

"Ok." said Monet as they entered the bathroom. Luffy went ahead and started taking his clothes off. "W-what are you doing!" Shouted Monet as she looked away with a large blush.

"Getting naked."

"I realize that, but why are you getting nude?" She asked not looking at the now nude Luffy.

"So we can get cleaned up."

"Right, but how are going to do that in handcuffs?" Monet asked.

"We go in together and help wash each other."

Monet tried to find any reason to argue but eventually gave in. "Ok, but no peeking." she said with a blush.

"Ok!" he beamed with a thumbs up. "Now you get naked."

At that statement Monet blushed even more. "First turn around." she ordered Luffy.

He turned around with Monet hesitantly reaching down and pulling her sweater off. 'I really hope he doesn't peek'. thought Monet and she started to slip her skirt off.

Luffy kept his back turned as she got nude. "So, should we use the shower or the tub?" Asked Luffy with his back still turned to Monet.

"Shower, it's much faster."

"Ok." said Luffy as they got into the shower aqueduct and turned on the water. Luffy made sure it was the right temperature while Monet grabbed the soap.

"L-Luffy, could you get my back? I can't reach it." said Monet embarrassingly.

"Sure." he took the soap and turned to her back before lathering it up.

"Thank you." said Monet as she felt Luffy rubbing the soap on her back. 'His hands are pretty gentle.'

When Luffy was done he handed Monet the soap. "Could you please do mine, I would stretch, but I can't because of the sea stone cuffs." said Luffy.

"Of course." Monet took the soap in her wings and was about to wash Luffy's back when she dropped the soap. "Hold on." Monet tried to pick up the slippery object, but was having trouble when suddenly she knocked it towards Luffy's feet.

She tried to grab it with a frown. "Come on you damn rectangle, get in my wings!" She shouted at the bar of soap. Finally she got it and slowly stood back up as her eyes glanced at something. 'Oh my god, is that a third leg?' Monet thought as she got a glance at mini Luffy.

Her face lit up before shaking her head and stood back up. "Got it Luffy, now hold still while I get your back." said Monet who was still red from seeing mini luffy.

"Got it."

After that they finished the shower and began to dry themselves off.

"Wooh! That felt great!" smiled Luffy.

"I have to admit, it was nice, so where are the clean clothes?" Asked Monet.

"Dresser."

At that Monet stopped drying off. "So you're telling me to get clean clothes we have to go back into that pigsty?" She asked shaking with anger.

"Yup."

With that Monet hit him on the head shouting "idiot!" At the top of her lungs.

"Ow! You're just like Nami! Only with green hair."

"And wings!" Shouted Monet as she hit Luffy again, mad that all they had on were towels.

"Sheesh, and I thought you were nicer." he huffed.

Monet hit him again while she blushed a little bit. "Shut up and find a way to get clean clothes." she grumbled.

"On it!"

Before Monet could ask what the crazy straw hat teen was planning he yelled. "Ace!"

"Why are you calling your brother?"

"He can get the clothes for us!" Said Luffy as Ace arrived.

"What is...it?" he stopped seeing them in towels.

"Ace, I need you to go get two sets of clothes from my room!" Said Luffy ignoring the shocked look on Ace's face.

"...you really need to clean your room." he sweatdrop.

"Why?" asked Luffy dumbly.

"Look at it!" he and Monet shouted pointing to the mess.

Luffy looked at the mess and asked. "What's the problem?" While tilting his head to the side,

Both of them facepalmed.

"Luffy, that's it! I've told you if you don't clean up your shit I was going to burn it, now say goodbye to it all!" Shouted Ace as he activated his devil fruit.

"AH! No don't!" Luffy shouted.

Before Ace can update- torchm Luffy's garbage Monet spoke up, "Ace, please don't burn Luffy's stuff, I have to sleep there and I don't like the smell of burnt garbage." she said.

"Well would you rather walk through it again?"

"No, but there has to be a middle ground." said Monet as Luffy panicked over the idea of burning his stuff "You got any ideas?"

Ace thought for a few seconds before running off only to return in a few moments with s snow shovel. "This might work."

"Good idea." said Monet.

"But my stuff!"

"Don't worry Luffy, I'll just make a path to the wardrobe and bed, so calm down." said Ace as he began to shovel through Luffy's junk.

Luffy sighed and begrudgingly nodded.

Soon Ace had created a makeshift path to the dresser and bed before leaving the room.

"See? Isn't that better?" smiled Monet as they walked to the dresser.

"I guess." said Luffy begrudgingly before opening the wardrobe.

Both looked through for clothes to wear.

"Luffy, do you only own vests and shorts?" Asked Monet as she looked at Luffy's wardrobe.

"What? It's always so warm out."

"True, but that means all I have to wear are vests and shorts." she said in annoyance.

"What's wrong with that?"

"Unlike you, they're going to be tighter in the chest area for me." she said as she slipped one on.

Luffy slipped a new vest and shorts on before turning towards her. When he did he looked in amazement, Monet's 'assets' barely fitting in the vest. "Oooh!" he spoke in awe.

At that Monet once again blushed and asked. Wh-what do you mean oooh?"

"It totally fits." he flashed a thumbs up.

"Thanks." said Monet as Garp called them down for supper.

Both headed downstairs. When they got downstairs they saw what they were having for supper.

"Pasta?" frowned Luffy. "Why not chicken?"

"Luffy, you brought a girl over so I thought I would spare her the free for all that goes on when we have meat." said Garp who had an apron and chef hat on.

Luffy blinked before snickering and ended up laughing out loud as Monet took a seat. "Yeah you're right! If we were having chicken Monet might have gotten eaten by mistake!" Chuckled Luffy stupidly.

That made her frown and lightly slap Luffy with her wing. "Hey, don't compare me to chicken." she said annoyed.

"But you have wings and feet like one right?"

At that she hit him again. "That doesn't make me a chicken!" She shouted.

"So you're a turkey?"

"Luffy, I am only going to tell you this once, yes I have wings, yes I have bird legs, but I am not a bird, I am a human!" Shouted Monet angry and a little bit hurt Luffy thinks she is a bird.

"Oh! Sorry." he rubbed his head. "I just never met someone like you."

"Well that's no excuse to call me a bird when I have been talking to you all day." said Monet as she looked the other way in anger.

"Luffy?" Ace whispered.

"What?" Asked luffy.

"Right now you need to be serious. If she's hurt, apologize. Treat her like you would any of your other friends."

Luffy thought for a bit before he figured out what to say to make things better, the Same thing he says to Hancock when she gets mad at him for eating her food. He turned and tapped Monet on her shoulder.

"What?" she frowned and turned to him.

"You are very beautiful." said Luffy remembering how Hancock got really happy whenever he said that to her

Monet's eyes widened as she heard him say it in an all serious voice. "D-d-do you mean that Luffy?"she asked sporting a massive blush.

"Yes." he gave a firm nod.

Monet began to tear up at that, no one had ever called her beautiful because of her wings, she felt overjoyed. "And I'm sorry if I was really rude and annoying."

"Your wings are nothing like a chicken's, yours are soft and green." he added.

"R-Really?" she asked.

"Yep!" Said Luffy.

She smiled while Ace and Garp chuckled to themselves.

"Well, my grand some has become quite the ladies man, huh?" He whispered to Ace while chuckling.

"Maybe we should give them some privacy later."

"Not to much, I'm to young for great grand kids." said Garp.

Then they all started digging into the food.

After supper Garp told everyone to prepare for bed.

"Wait, who sleeps where?" Monet asked Luffy.

"We'll sleep on my bed!" Said Luffy as they entered up to his room.

"T-Together!" she cried out with a blush.

"Yeah, I mean, we're still handcuffed and there are no other beds in the house." said Luffy.

'Damn it he's right!' Monet gave in and they made their way towards the bed.

Luffy got in first with her laying down next to him. "Goodnight." he said as he closed his eyes to sleep.

"Goodnight."

With that they drifted off into sweet slumber.

(Next day)

Luffy awoke from one of the best rests he had ever had only to find himself covered by green feathers. "Huh?"

Luffy looked around and quickly saw that Monet had wrapped her wings around him in her sleep and was now cuddling him like he was a teddy bear. He smiled and closed his eyes to stay still and let her keep sleeping. He felt Monet start to stir and he then felt her pull him closer while talking/muttering in her sleep.

"Mmm, Luffy."

Luffy started to blush as Monet continued to mutter in her sleep. "Mm, my Luffy...marry..." She continued as she snuggled her face in Luffy's neck down hair taking in his scent.

'Woah...should I wake her now?'

As Luffy contemplated Monet continued to mutter. "Seventy kids...my Luffy..." As she now began to drool on Luffy.

"M-Monet!" he spoke up with wide eyes. He might be dense, but he had a good idea this was getting weird.

"Mm mm... Vegan...a hundred grandkids...my Luffy." she kept murmuring in her sleep, despite Luffy's best attempts to wake her.

"Monet!" he yelled louder shaking her.

That seemed to do the trick as Monet's eyes started to open. "Hmm? What?"

"Monet! Wake up! You're muttering about marriage and seventy kids, seventy!" Shouted Luffy not knowing she was awake.

"Huh?" she blinked and looked around. She quickly remembered the situation and turned back to Luffy who was still rambling on in panic, not realizing Monet was awake.

"And then you said something about vegan and then grandkids!"

Monet then slapped him. "Luffy, get a grip, I'm awake!" She practically shouted at him before the door opened.

"Kids, break-" Garp stopped at seeing the two of them still in bed.

Monet quickly looked at their position and swore, she still had her wings wrapped around Luffy and he had a far off look on his face.

"Uh, I'll leave you two alone. Just don't get too into it." spoke Garp before leaving.

"Wait!" Monet said right as he closed the door, embarrassed by his assumption. "Ah! This is horrible." she moaned.

"Eh, why?" Asked Luffy not understanding what his grandfather had said.

"Let's just go get breakfast." she sighed.

"Ok." said Luffy as they went downstairs for breakfast. There they saw Ace and Garp smiling at them without saying anything.

"Not a word." says Monet who was blushing as she sat down with Luffy.

"About what?" asked Luffy.

"Don't worry about it Luffy" said Monet before Garp or Ace could say anything.

"So, have fun?" spoke Ace with a grin.

"What do you mean?" Asked Luffy confused by his brothers question.

"Well you two seemed to be cuddling up, so did you two make any noise?" chuckled Ace.

"Yeah, Monet kept talking about how I was hers and having seventy children!" Shouted Luffy not realizing what his brother was really asking.

Garp and Ace's eyes widened while Monet looked at Luffy with a silent shocked face.

"Luffy you dog." said Ace with a grin after he got over his shock.

"Normally I'd be against this, but good job Luffy!" cried Garp with a thumbs up.

"Luffy, stop saying stuff!" Shouted Monet, embarrassed that Luffy made it sound like they did more than just sleep.

"But you're the one who said all that."

"Yes, but in my sleep!" She shouted her face now redder than a cooked lobster.

"So you didn't imagine that?"

"Luffy just shut up." said Monet as she turned away.

"Next time use protection." spoke up Garp.

"We didn't have sex!" Shouted Monet.

"Sex?" spoke Luffy tilting his head.

Monet just stared at Luffy in wonder. "Ace, Garp you've had the 'talk' with Luffy, right?" She asked concerned about the straw hatted teen.

"Of course! But I might have been vague on details." remarked Garp sheepishly.

Monet narrowed her eyes and asked evenly. "How vague exactly?"

"Uh, well they said something about storks who make women happy, and then after a while, a baby comes out of somewhere." spoke Luffy.

"Geez garp, he is seventeen! You have to tell him the truth!" Shouted Monet, amazed that Garp had neglected to tell his youngest the birds and bees.

"Well I wanted him to either learn on his own, or maybe bring a girl home first."

"That is not the way he should learn! How's he going to know what to do if he doesn't know?" She shouted at Garp. Suddenly though she reeled back as Garp sent out a wave of killer intent with a harsh glare.

"How I raise my grandson is none of your business." said Garp before another wave of killing intent is sent out by Luffy.

"Don't threaten Monet." he spoke in a firm tone.

Garp only looked at Luffy and redirected the killing intent at him. Both kept it up with Monet and Ace watching nervously.

"Oi gramps, calm down." he said nervously trying to defuse the situation.

Garp glanced at Ace and kept the stare up with Luffy.

Mad that Garp wouldn't even respond to him Ace frowned and activated his killer intent as well "Enough!" frowned Ace standing up. "Look, Luffy might not be the sharpest needle, but if he doesn't learn it straight from your mouth, what are you gonna do if he attacked someone because he was confused and didn't know what that could lead to?"

Monet could only tremble as she saw the three way time bomb tick as she wondered what was up with this family.

Garp and his grandsons kept it up before Garp sighed and sat down. "You're right, I should have taken it more seriously."

Luffy killed his killing intent and chuckled. "It's ok gramps."

"Alright Luffy, it's time to give you the talk then."

Monet's eyes widened at that. "Wait until we're out of these handcuffs firsts!" She shouted.

"Oh right! My bad." laughed Garp embarrassingly.

"Luffy, shouldn't you be going to school?" Asked Ace after they finished eating.

"Oh right!"

At that they grabbed their bags and Raced towards the school.

'Thank god he didn't say anything.' thought Monet.

"Oi Monet, was it today the cuffs are going to be taken off or tom?" Asked Luffy as they ran towards the school.

"Today. After today they come off. Let's just try not to get anyone mad." she pleaded.

"Ok, but after the cuffs are off I'm kicking Doflamingo's ass." said Luffy.

'I doubt you could.'

They continued to run to school in silence before Monet asked Luffy. "Why do you want to fight him?"

"Because he thinks nakama are some things you can mistreat like junk." he frowned.

"But why do you care? It's not affecting you?" She asked not understand why someone would fight Doflamingo over that.

Luffy stopped and gripped his hands with a serious expression. "I can't stand to let him go unpunished for what he said, he deserves it after he made you feel like that, I saw how his words hurt you." said Luffy in anger.

Monet looked at Luffy surprise and touched. "Really? But we've know each other for less than 24 hours!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, and I already said you were one of my nakama."

Monet blushed at That as they arrived at the school only to run into Sugar at the front door.

"Oh, I see you two are still stuck together." remarked Sugar.

"Yeah, but today is the final day then we're not stuck anymore." said Monet.

"And it's when I kick that bastard's ass." spoke Luffy.

"Who you talking about?" Asked Sugar curiously.

"Doflamingo."

Sugar narrowed her eyes at that and Monet cursed under her breath.

"And if you wanna stop me, I'll kick your ass too." he spoke in a serious tone.

"You forget who you're messing with." said Sugar as she prepared to fight.

Luffy got into a stance with Monet panicking.

'Shit shit shit! I have to keep them from fighting!'

Thankfully Luffy's friends spotted them and walked over. "Oi Luffy, how have you been?" Shouted Usopp as they got closer.

"AHH!" screamed Sugar before running away.

"Oi! Was that Sugar?" Asked Usopp while he watched her run away.

"Yup." nodded Luffy.

"Usopp, why is my sister scared of you?" Asked Monet curiously.

"I might have gotten in argument with her, and she sorta ate this really spicy ball that I was working on. It was meant to be the hottest weapon ever. I mixed together ten different peppers to get it to work."

"Ok then." said Monet satisfied with that answer.

As they were talking they didn't notice a teacher walking towards them. "So, did you two learn anything?" he asked.

"Yes we did, we won't fight again." said Monet eager to get the cuffs off.

"Alright, I suppose waiting for the end of the day is too much. I'll take them off now."

"Ok." said Luffy as the teacher got out the key.

He slid it in and turned before the cuffs fell onto the floor. Luffy and Monet rubbed their wrists/ wings after the cuffs fell off.

"Oh what a relief." sighed the harpy with a smile.

"Now I can kick Doflamingo's ass!" Shouted Luffy.

"Luffy you can't be serious." spoke Monet.

"I am, I won't let him get away with calling you a pawn" He turned and marched into the school.

"Luffy, wait!" Shouted Monet.

Luffy didn't listen and looked around the halls for the male.

Monet swore as she chased after the straw hatted teen.

"Where are you Doflamingo!" Come out doflamingo!" Shouted Luffy as he ran down the hall. Every student who heard him either ran in fear or shouted out that the end was near.

As Luffy continued to continue shouting a teacher walked up to him.

"What are you doing shouting?!"

"Because I'm going to kick Doflamingo's ass!" Shouted Luffy as the teacher sighed.

"As much as I hate fighting around here, he has been a problem, so just for this ONE TIME, I'll help. He's down in the gym."

"Ok, thanks!" Shouted Luffy as he raced towards the gym with Monet chasing after him.

"Luffy please stop!"

"Forget it, once LuffY has set out to do something he doesn't stop for anything." said Zoro.

Monet quickly looked behind her and saw all of the straw hat gang running behind her. "Can't you talk some sense into him?"

"We stopped trying after Crocodile." said Nami as they continued to chase after the eccentric captain.

Monet sighed as they saw Luffy reach the gym.

Luffy barreled into the gym screaming Doflamingo at the top of his lungs. Said male was sitting on the bleachers and heard him.

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in." said Doflamingo as he watched the rest of the straw hats and Monet enter after Luffy.

"Doflamingo, I came here to kick your ass."

"Oh, and why would that be?" He asked chuckling as he rose up from his seat in the stands.

"I don't have the shackles anymore."

"Heh, so you're no longer chained to that miserable woman now?" Doflamingo asked as he looked at Monet evilly.

Wrong move since Luffy pulled his arm back. "Don't talk about my precious people like that!" Luffy shouted. "Gomu Gomu no Pistol!"

Doflamingo simply dodged and lifted his right hand to the shape of a gun. "Foolish." He shot a bullet made of string at Luffy, but before it could hit him Monet jumped in the way.

She cried out in pain as it went through her shoulder.

"Monet!" Luffy shouted as he grabbed her before she hit the floor.

She groaned in pain while holding the hole.

"Monet! Why did you do that?" Luffy shouted in concern as he saw blood come out of the hole in her arm.

"Heh, I don't know." she grimaced. "I just...didn't want you to get hurt."

"Hold on, I'll get Chopper!" Shouted Luffy while he panicked a little.

"I'm here!" he called running over with a first aid kit.

"Chopper! Do what you have to! Tell me what I can do to help!" Shouted Luffy frantic over Monet.

"I might be able to handle this on my own."

"Ok, take care of her for me." he stood up before slowly turning a fierce glare to Doflamingo. "Doflamingo, you done fucked up now!" shouted Luffy.

"Oh? Big tough coming from you." he laughed.

He stopped laughing once Luffy punched him in the stomach. His eyes widened before feeling another fist stretch out and slam into his nose.

"Second gear." said Luffy as he continued to punch Doflamingo.

Said man groaned as he brought his haki out to defend against the punches.

In response Luffy bit his arm and blew into it. "Fourth gear." His muscles started expanding as his haki covered himself. He started bouncing in place while steaming a little bit.

Doflamingo growled before swinging his hand and sent sharp string at the male.

Luffy countered by jumping to the ceiling and then jumped off the ceiling and towards Doflamingo. His fist pulled back and he let out a loud battle cry. "King Kong punch!" shouted Luffy as he punched Doflamingo in the face.

The sunglasses broke as the male was sent flying and crashed through the wall.

Luffy stood still for a bit to make sure he wasn't getting back before running back towards Monet and Chopper. His body slowly returned to normal and he winced feeling the strain. He stumbled over to where chopper was treating Monet who had just woken up. "Is...she...alright?" he panted out.

"Yes, luckily he didn't hit any arteries so she will make a full recovery." said Chopper as he wrapped up her shoulder.

"Oh thank god."

"Luffy, thank you" said Monet as she shuffled over to Luffy to catch him in her wings before he collapsed.

"Ah. You...need more rest..." he groaned out.

"So do you." said Monet as she pulled him closer to her.

"Both of you need to!" cried Chopper.

"Chopper, we should give them some privacy." said Robin as she led the young doctor away from them.

"But they need a doctor!"

"They will be fine for now, you can fix them up while they're sleeping." said Nami as she started to push the other strawhats out of the gym.

Chopper gave up and listened.

"Luffy, thank you, you've been kinder to me these last 24 hours than anyone else has been in a long time." said Monet as she hugged Luffy tighter.

"What about your sister?"

"We didn't have the best relationship until recently so that doesn't count." she said as she nuzzled her head into Luffy's neck.

He found the act nice and wrapped his arms around her. "Well, you've been nice company" said Luffy as he held her the best he could in his exhausted condition.

She smiled and leaned up before kissing Luffy on the cheek. "You haven't been so bad yourself either." she said.

He felt his face heat up as she rested her head on his chest.

"I wouldn't mind spending some more time with you." she said as her eyes began to grow heavy, the exhaustion for finally catching up to her.

"Same here." he spoke nodding off to show his own exhaustion.

They pulled each other closer before falling into a well deserved deep sleep before the doors of the gym opened.


	99. Lilithmon and Angewomon

Crazy trouble with love

Lilithmon and Angewomon

Series: Digimon

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Angewomon sighed as she walked down one of the alleys of the bustling city, filled to the brim with various digimon.

"Fuck that bitch!" She yelled in a drunken stupor since she got cheated on by her former lover, a LadyDevimon, and well...she's really in a pissed off mood. Apparently the devil digimon thought they should break up with no explanation, which lead to the angel digimon going out and getting drunk, now she was just walking down the dark alley aimlessly.

"Hey you." Said a Ophanimon who was standing near a door with an orange neon light sign with the title, _Futa gals~_. "Want a good time?"

"I need something good." slurred Angewomon trying to stay on her feet while looking at the sign. "Woah, this isn't a dream right?"

"Nope. Just come on in, it's only 70 dollars~" she purred while moving her hand across Angewomon's stomach.

"W-Wait," Angewomon stepped back. "This some kind of bar?"

"Yes. And it's a really kinky on to~" she grinned. "Want in?"

Angewomon rubbed her chin and shrugged. "Why not?" she reached into her side pocket and handed the mega her money. "Drinks cost extra?"

"Nope it's free." She smiled while putting the money in her bosom and opening the door. "Enjoy~"

Angewomon walked in through the doorway and looked around the place.

It was a mix of heaven and hell like decorations with several female digimon wearing sexy bikinis surviving other female digimon while some danced on the stage. One caught her attention. It was a woman with bat wings, a purple bikini and a large gauntlet of gold on her arm. The woman's green eyes looked at Angewomon and winked at her.

"Wow." smiled the angel as she walked over and sat down at one of the tables while noticing the other patrons were all females and felt her eyes widen at seeing each one seemed equip with a cock and had them hanging out like it was no big deal.

"Want a taste?" A Sakuyamon purred while her cock made Angewomon blush.

"U-Uh, is that allowed?" asked Angewomon who didn't need getting kicked out.

"Not if you don't get caught~" she purred while licking Angewomon's neck. "Tasty~"

She shuddered and in her drunken haze felt her lower part ingle against the fabric. While the woman on the stage frowned at her co worker's behavior before walking off stage and confronting her.

"Knock it off!" Yelled the woman in a frown. "This is a no fucking bar, if you want to fuck go to the back!"

"Oops! Sorry!" laughed Sakuyamon. "So, wanna go back and have some fun~?"

"Sorry. I'm not into foxes." She said with a blush as her lower part started moving inside the fabric.

"Alright, but tell me, how long you gonna keep that hidden?" she asked with a giggle.

"W-What are you talking about!" She blushed while the other woman glared at Sakuyamon.

"Sakuyamon, go hit on someone else." spoke the digimon.

Said digimon gulped and ran to another customer.

"Thank you miss?" Angewomon blushed.

"Lilithmon." She smiled before smelling her breath. "Did you drink?"

"Oh! Yeah, I kinda came here totally by accident." laughed the angel before growing quiet. "So wait, this whole bar, is meant for digimon….like her? Like everyone here?"

"Yep. Even me." She blushed. "Are you ok? Your face looks hurt."

"I'm just peachy." she replied walking over to the bar counter where a Taomon was serving drinks. "I'll take three shots of vodka."

"With or without semen?" She teased while taking out some shot glasses.

"At this point I don't care. I'll drink straight from the tap at this point." she slurred.

"Sorry, someone beat ya too it." grunted the Taomon holding the counter and panted. "Now it's open."

Angewomon blushed while opening her mouth. "Fill me up~"

Taomon grinned and let the Lopmon on her cock walk around to give some space before the bartender got on a small ladder and slowly started pushing her cock into the digimon's mouth.

"Taomon." Lilithmon frowned. "Did you clean it?"

"I did." spoke the Lopmon licking her lips as she walked by the dancer.

"...fine do it." She said as Angewomon smiled before licking the cock and bobbed up and down against the dick.

"Just try not to get too much into it, we don't need every customer fucking on the tables, again."

"It was one time!" Taomon blushed. "Plus you started that with that Dev-"

"Don't even finish that sentence." Lilithmon growled. "If you value your job and life."

"Alright alright." spoke Taomon before moaning as she moved her cock in and out of Angewomon's mouth. "Damn, I've never seen you around here. Newbie I take it?"

She nodded 'yes' before licking faster on the cock while feeling her lower clothe strain harder as she was tempted to take it off, but kept her hands holding onto the counter instead.

"I'm cumming!" Taomon moaned before shooting her cum into Angewomon's mouth.

"Always cumming early." Lilithmon teased.

"If not, how could I serve drinks fast?" Taomon smirked as she pulled out of Angewomon's mouth with said digimon trying to keep all the sperm in. "Hope you enjoyed the drink."

"Another~" she moaned before Lilithmon dragged her away.

"That's enough drinks for you." She said while walking to a backroom. "Trust me, as a newbie, try not to drink straight from her cock or everyone else might start fucking right there."

"You are peity~" she slurred while kissing the right breast. "So fat like my ass~"

Lilithmon groaned as she dragged her past some red curtain rooms were moaning could be heard and dragged her into an empty one before closing the curtains.

"Pretty ass~" Angewomon grinned while trying to kiss Lilithmon's wings. "So leathery."

"Easy there." she made Angewomon sit down and took a spot next to her. "Alright, try and keep it together, and don't you wanna take those off? Those must be really uncomfortable." she pointed at the bulge under Angewomon's piece of clothing.

"Yes. My bastard ex lover called it small and ugly." She frowned while nipping at Lilithmon's hand. "Tasty~"

Lilithmon ignored her nippling and started to carefully pull the clothing down and saw her cock flop out. "Wow it's huge! If your ex called it small then she needs her eyes checked!"

"That's what I said~" she slurred while groping her own breasts. "I'm a slut~"

"No you're not, just try and take a nap here and you should be just fine." advised Lilithmon.

"If you stay here Li-Li mon~" Angewomon smiled while hugging her.

Lilithmon sighed and hugged her back. "Alright, but don't go wandering out of this room, otherwise you might end up being fucked by one of the other girls."

"Ok!" She slurred before laying down on the bed. "Night Li-Li~" she then fell asleep with her cock still hard.

"...silly child." Lilithmon smiled before looking at her cock. 'Still it's bigger than anyone here...except ….me…' she saw the lower part of her bikini stretch out with her cock visible and groaned at her getting hard.

"Ah~" moaned some women on the other side of the walk. "More cocks!"

"KEEP IT DOWN!" Lilithmon yelled slamming the wall with her gauntlet. "SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!"

"Ooh~ Why not come on over and have some fun instead?"

"Because if I come over, you will be fired in more ways than one!" She yelled. "Now KEEP IT DOWN!"

"Mmm." groaned Angewomon rolling over to try and ignore the noise.

"So cute...maybe I should get some water?" She thought outloud before seeing Angewomon crying in her sleep. "Must be that ex of hers."

"It's not fair…..why don't you like me….." she sniffled while curling up on the spot.

Lilithmon frown before sitting next to her. "Don't worry, you will find someone who likes you for you."

"...Li-Li...love...ass~" she moaned while said woman blushed at the comment.

"Man, she really is a perverted angel." she chuckled.

"So cute...like a queen…" Angewomon smiled in her sleep while moving a little. " Queen Li-Li~"

Lilithmon smiled and rubbed her back. 'Damn, she's got one hell of a silver tongue.'

Angewomon smiled before accidentally hitting Lilithmon's dick. "Mmm….so soft~"

The devil digimon let out a gasp and saw Angewomon's head rest on her lap and saw her cock standing at attention.

"Li-Li…..fuck me...and date me while fucking...my snatch~" she said while smiling a really cute smile.

'Hmmm, maybe this might help.' thought Lilithmon as she reached her hand out and wrapped it around the angel's cock and started to move it up and down.

"Mma~ Li-Li….I feel happy." She smiled while her snatch started getting wet. "So wet...like a lake~"

Lilithmon smiled and kept moving her hand while feeling her own cock get harder. 'Damn it, I need to try and make her cum and see if that helps her sleep.'

"Li-Li...fuck me~" she smiled while moving her head to face her. "Zzzzz love you…"

Lilithmon just patted her head and moved her hand faster. 'Wow, so warm. Been awhile since I gave a handjob.

"Cum….little succubus~" she smiled while drooling. "Must cum...AH~"

"Then cum." Lilithmon whispered to her while rubbing her thumb across the tip.

"I'm cumming Li-Li~" Angewomon moaned as her cock shot out lots of sperm onto Lilithmon's face, breasts, hands, and stomach. "Cum….cum…."

"Wow, like a geyser." joked Lilithmon taking some of the cum with her finger and sucking on it.

"Mmm….Li-Li...what happened?" Angewomon asked waking up. "I had a strange dream about you and a large bowl of ice cream." She then looked at the cum covered woman. "...AAAHHHH! I'M SORRY!"

"Wow, you sure sobered up fast?" she chuckled while licking up some more of the sperm on her form.

"D-Did I do that?!" She blushed while her cock shot out more cum on to Lilithmon. "Sorry!"

"Why? I find this a cute trait of yours." Lilithmon smiled. "So, want to lick me~?"

Angewomon's jaw dropped while seeing her cock stand at attention as if to say 'Yes!'

"Ever got fucked before?" Lilithmon grinned while unhooking her top. It dropped and let her E-cup breasts in plain view. "Or are you usually the fucker?"

Angewomon looked at the body with a blush while taking off her own clothes as her EE-cup breasts became visible. "N-No. I never had anything more than getting paizuri, not even on….our 5 year anniversary…."

Lilithmon frowned and moved closer before hugging her. "Then let me fix that."

"Li-Li….thank you." She blushed while also hugging her. "You are a kind digimon."

"Thanks. Now let's slip this off." Lilithmon reached up and started taking Angewomon's helmet off.

"...is it...cute?" Said a now helmetless angel as her blond hair paled in contrast to her sapphire blue eyes.

"Yes you are."

"You're just saying that." She blushed. "I'm not that cute...right?"

"Look at me." spoke Lilithmon in a firm tone while holding her face.

"Li-Li ?" She asked while looking at Lilithmon's eyes. 'So pretty.'

"You ARE beautiful, so don't go doubting yourself. After all, you got me like this." she nodded down to her cock stretching behind the bikini bottom.

"Is it big?" She asked with a blush. She got her answer as Lilithmon let her look down and her eyes widened.

"Like it? It's a mega cock." Lilithmon smiled as her dick, which was two feet bigger, started poking Angewomon's own dick.

"I..It's so big." spoke the angel who felt her own cock get harder. "Um, so we're going to….have sex?"

"Yep. And we are going to fuck until morning~" Lilithmon smiled. "So ready to have sex with a futa?"

Angewomon nodded before licking Lilithmon's right nipple. 'Soft~'

Lilithmon smiled while she went ahead and grabbed the angel's chest while giving them a squeeze and got a moan from her. "My my you are a sensitive girl." She grinned while groping harder on Angewomon's breast. "And plump too~"

"AH!" moaned Angewomon who tried giving Lilithmon's breasts their own squeeze.

"Eep! You cheeky blond." She moaned before grabbing her other breast. "Feel the hands of lust!"

Angewomon moaned while Lilithmon moved closer and gasped as she felt their dicks rub against each other with Lilithmon pushing her cock against her own up and down.

"Ah! Angewomon...your cock is so cute." Lilithmon smiled while moaning from the dick's skin against her own.

"Ah~ thank you Li-Li!"

"Want me to do something better?" purred Lilithmon.

"Yes….Queen Li-Li~" she moaned while her snatch got wet again.

"First, sit down." ordered Lilithmon.

Angewomon complied as she sat up on the bed. "I'm ready Li-Li."

Lilithmon walked over and got on her knees before she started licking around the sides of her cock.

"Mm~" Angemon moaned while her snatch started to splash on Lilithmon's face. "Ah~"

She grinned and started trailing her fingers up and down her snatch while lightly sucking on different parts of her cock.

"Li-Li~ I...I feel so warm….is this...love AH!" She moaned as her nipples got harder and her cock got bigger.

"I'm not sure about that." she pulled her fingers away and held her breasts up. "But I know you are gonna love this."

"Ah! Li-Li….I can feel your porcelain skin touching my breasts~" she moaned while Lilithmon looked confused.

"I'm not touching your breasts."

"...oops….sorry Li-Li." She blushed. "I just space out sometimes….can I ask you why you want to fuck me? I know it's to cheer me up but-"

"But what?"

"Why me? Why a celestial digimon? Why choose me?" She frowned while looking at her own cock. "Stupid...little old me…"

"Simple, because when I first saw you walk in, I thought you were cute. And I don't sleep around with just anyone, unlike some of the workers here."

Angewomon blushed. "You...like me?"

"Well here's a little secret." she nodded Angewomon to lean in closer.

"What?" She asked before hearing a whisper.

"I'm gonna let you fuck me like a toy tonight."

"W-What!" She blushed red. "But I'm a virgin! And my cock is too big. And I'm a virgin!"

"So you don't wanna keep going?" pouted Lilithmon with her finger put on her lips.

"I never said that!" She blushed. "I just...don't want to...hurt you...Li-Li…-chan."

"Trust me, I've done enough exercises to handle anything."

Angewomon blushed. "...can we...kiss?"

"After this." Lilithmon held her breasts up and wrapped them around the thick cock.

"Ah~" Angewomon moaned as her cock was getting rubbed by Lilithmons' breasts up and down the staff. "Your breasts are so soft!"

"Thank you." She smiled. "Yours are plump like marshmallows~"

She blushed and moaned as Lilithmon started licking the tip while moving her breasts faster.

"Ah~" Angewomon moaned while feeling her cock getting bigger with each run.

"Wow. That dick is getting bigger, I think my cock has a friend~" teased Lilithmon before she swirled her tongue around the tip before slowly slipping her mouth over it.

"Mmah~ Li-Li! I feel so good….please go faster~" she moaned while her snatch started wettening.

The devil digimon listened and swirled her tongue faster all across her while moaning around it as her breasts rubbed against her harder and faster.

"Ah! I feel… AH….sperm building up...inside me!" Angewomon moaned as her cock twitched.

"Cum all inside my mouth." she purred before bobbing her head up and down faster while sucking on it.

"AAHHH!" She cried out as her cum entered Lilithmon's mouth. "Ah...so...good...Li-Li-Chan…." she panted while watching the digimon pull her mouth off the dick and started swallowing her seed.

"Tasty." She smiled. "Since you gave me your cum, it would only be fair to suck my cock dry."

Angewomon gulped as Lilithmon stood up and got a close look at her large girth.

"Well. Go on. Suck my cock up, sweet heart~" the demon lord of lust purred while her nipples got harder.

The angel digimon leaned in close and took a light lick across the underside.

"Mmm. That tickles." She moaned slightly. "Do it again."

She gladly obeyed and licked all around the dick while rubbing around the bottom of the shaft.

"Ah~ this is the best cock licking ever. Keep it up at triple the speed~" Lilithmon moaned while her own snatch got wet. 'God, all this licking is making my folds wet.'

Angewomon moved near the tip and started to move her lips over it and got a louder moan from Lilithmon.

"Ah~ more I want more~" she moaned while her cock got harder. "Please make me cum like a river~"

Angewomon started to bob her head while sucking on the cock's tip.

"AAHH I'M CUMMING~" She moaned as her sperm entered her throat and down to her stomach. "Ah...wow...never...did that...before now…"

Angewomon pulled her head off the tip and panted while marveling at how hot and salty it tasted. '...tasty...Li-Li-Chan's semen is so good~'

"Ah….ready for...kissing...or more...fucking?" Lilithmon painted while blushed. "Maybe...fucking our pussies?"

"Yes, but who goes first?"

"...well...um…" She thought. "Maybe you first Angy?" 'What was with the cute nickname...even if it's cute…?'

"You sure? I really don't wanna hurt you."

"It's fine and if you make me cum while pouring all of your seed, I will consider dating you." She teased. 'Even if I would have dated you in a heartbeat.'

"Well, alright." she nodded as Lilithmon got on the bed and laid on her back before spreading her legs.

"Remember cum ALL of that tasty seed inside my womb~" Lilithmon smiled.

Angewomon nodded before crawling over and started rubbing the tip of her cock against the hole.

"Mmmm so big. If that is just your ultimate cock, then what will MEGA cock look like?" Lilithmon moaned while the dick pushed into her folds. "AH! Come on Angy, push it in!"

"Yes Li-Li-Chan!" She moaned while thrusting her cock into her womb and causing Lilithmon to moan as she continued to thrust harder and faster. "It's so tight! I've always wanted to fuck a pussy!"

"Then continue Angy! Fuck me senseless~!" Lilithmon moaned while feeling her folds gripping the cock like a squid. 'It so big! I love it!'

"Ah! My cock is getting eating by your folds!" Angewomon moaned. "I can't stop fucking this cute woman~!"

"Then don't you dare stop! Give me all of your cock!" moaned Lilithmon as her chest bounced with each thrust inside her.

"I will Li-Li-Chan!" She cried while feeling her cock twitching inside Lilithmon's jiggling hips. 'I can't believe I'm doing this to a cute woman like Li-Li-Chan.'

"AHHH! MORE!" moaned Lilithmon with her tongue hanging out.

"I'M CUMMING!" She called out as her cum flowed inside Lilithmon's womb, causing her to become wide eyed as Lilithmon developed a small bulge. 'Wow! Was I really that fertile?'

"OH YES!" moaned Lilithmon who tightened her pussy to try and keep the sperm inside her.

"I'm getting Li-Li-Chan pregnant!" She called out before feeling fatigued. "I can...feel the cum inside your womb...Li-Li-chan…"

"Heh, looks like you flooded me, but I didn't cum yet." smirked Lilithmon.

"Aw…" She pouted. "I...can't believe it…"

Lilithmon smiled and patted her cheek. "That's just it, even if I didn't cum, I was still going to let you and I date."

"Li-Li-chan!" She puffed her cheeks. "That wasn't funny...wait...you want to date me?"

"Of course." she smiled before shrugging. "But if you'd rather Sakuyamon, I'm fine with that. Go on, leave me all alone on this cold bed." she spoke in a dramatic tone.

"...Li-Li-Chan….stop joking." She pouted. "Or should I take this cock out now~"

"Alright, I'll stop." smiled Lilithmon.

"So feeling like you're going to get pregnant? If so…" She blushed. "Let's both get pregnant with each other's cum~"

"Easy there." Lilithmon sat up. "You should know about the different genetics between digimon and their species, right?"

"Yes...but why bring that up?"

"Because you forgot that as a light digimon, and me being a dark digimon, it takes a lot more effort to get them pregnant due to our attributes."

Angewomon frowned. "I hate genetics...it ruins everything."

"Oh call down perverted angel, it doesn't mean it's impossible, it just means we need to fill each other up with more sperm than it takes."

"...so ten buckets worth or just thirty?" She pondered.

"I like to think we need to fuck as much as possible, just to make sure." she purred seductively.

(Outside the room)

Walking past the room was Sakuyamon limping a little with cum dripping from her ass and pussy. "That IceDeviwomon was such a dominant one~"

"OH YES! FUCK ME LI-LI-CHAN!" screamed a voice from the room.

"What the?" The fox masked digimon wondered while walking closer to the curtain with curiously. She stuck her head in and grinned. "Hey you two, room for one more?"

"NO! GET OUT!" shouted Lilithmon as Sakuyamon ducked a lamp being thrown out.

"Yeesh, and I thought I was horny." she chuckled to herself.


	100. Minerva and Harry

Crazy trouble with love

Minerva and Harry

Series: Harry Potter

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-potions class, Monday morning-

"Zzzzz." Harry snored from lack of sleep before a book landed on his head. "AH!" he cried out looking around and saw the irritated look on Snape's face.

"Getting some sleep mister potter?" He glared. "If you are eager to sleep in my class then you must know the answer to 'what ingredient doesn't cause an explosion in a healing prothal?' "

Harry gulped and saw all eyes on him and tried taking a guess. "Um….Cats eyes?"

"Incorrect mister Potter, it was salamanders blood." Snape glared before walking to a really out cold Ron. "Wake up mister Weasley!"

He brought another book over with his wand and dropped it, making Ron jump up and look around while holding his chest.

"AAGGHH!" He yelled in fright. "Um….is this lunch?"

"No. It's potions class and 50 points from Gryffindor from sleeping in my class." Snape growled before returning to the board. "Class, today we'll be experimenting with a rare, but dangerous potion. And we will be having one of the other teachers assisting us."

The door opened and a black cat came in.

"Professor?" Harry asked the cat. "Professor Mcgonagall?"

The cat stopped at the desk before slowly growing and reforming into the head of his house. "Correct Mister Potter, and I have come here to make sure the potion being shown today will not be abused or mishandled in any way, shape or form."

"Especially a certain someone." Snape said looking at Rin and Neville with a glare.

Mcgonagall coughed to get his attention as he walked behind the desk and got a cauldron out before waving his wand and opening the large book near him.

"Now this potion requires a lot of dragon's blood and a steady hand so." Snape glared. "Keep quiet or this potion will explode."

The students gulped as a jar of dragon's blood floated over and dumped its contents along with some….unicorn blood...and basilisk venom. Oh did I forget he also placed some human liver in the cauldron?

"Ugh!" Ron gagged while playing with his wand. "That's disgusting."

"This, mister Weasley, shows all of you that this potion requires ingredients that are used in rather dark magic. That is why we will be showing it and you will learn that going to such lengths for this is a grave mistake." spoke Mcgonagall.

Ron sighed before accidentally throwing the wand into the cauldron. "...oops?"

"Mister Weasley!" spoke Mcgonagall while Snape glared at the student. Only for it to start growing like a soufflé.

"Minerva, we need to contain it." spoke Snape raising his wand.

"Agreed." She nodded while raising her wand at the growing potion concoction. "Mister Potter get the students to safety now!"

Harry nodded as the the students started backing up and and making a run through the door while Harry made sure everyone got out as the teachers started making a translucent dome around the bubbling cauldron. The potions contents started looking like a small dome roof before cracking a little, releasing a blue gas that slowly engulfed the dome.

Both teachers held their wands out while streams of magic that kept the dome, but the gas was expanding inside and making it harder to push down. Just as the spell started weakening the gas began to seep out of the now forming cracks.

"It's about to explode!" Ron yelled while hiding inside a cauldron.

"Mister Weasley! Get out!" ordered Mcgonagall who tried pouring more magic into the stream.

Just then the dome cracked and shattered as the soufflé like concoction turned red before exploding.

BABOOM!

The class outside covered their ears from the sounds of it while seeing smoke seep out from under the door.

Most of the students opened the door with nervousness. They slowly walked in and surveyed the damage, especially the now destroyed cauldron in the center of the room. The tables were blown to the side while they spotted two bodies laying on the floor. One was a knocked out Snape and the other….a young girl with a green dress. She had long brown hair sprayed out across the floor and seemed to be a few years older than the students.

"Who's the girl?" Malfoy asked confused.

Harry walked over and crouched down beside her and lightly shook her shoulder. "Hey, hey, you alright?"

The girl moaned a little before slowly getting up. "I'm fine Mister Potter. Just a little shaky from the blast." she blinked and rubbed her throat. "That's odd, my voice is different."

"P-Professor!" Harry said with wide eyes. "Y-Your…"

"What? Other than my voice, I feel fine. Great even. Like I'm a brand...new….person….." she stopped while taking in her body. "My body...It's….younger!"

Some of the students that heard her fainted while others were in disbelief. As for Ron..he didn't believe it.

"I don't believe you!" Ron yelled in frustration.

"Ron! Look at her!" chastised Hermione. "It's right there and besides, she's still head of our house."

"Yea right. And I'm a glutton." He retorted while other students including Harry whistled. "What are you whistling about?"

Harry held a hand out and let Mcgonagall grab his hand as he helped her up. "You sure you feel alright professor?"

"I'm fine Mister Potter." She said getting her balance back. "I'm not that helpless."

"Uh, professor? I think Professor Snape is unconscious." spoke Neville who didn't see the potions master stir at all.

"Or he's dead." Harry joked slightly. "Yea that was stupid."

"Mister Malfoy and Mister Weasley will take him to Madam Pomfrey." spoke Mcgonagall. "The rest of you will help me clean up this mess."

Both boys grumbled while picking Snape up and leaving the room, as the others started cleaning the mess up.

(One cleaning later)

"Alright, that takes care of one problem." spoke the professor who looked over her form. "Now I just need to explain this to Albus."

"Professor." Harry asked while carrying a book of potions. "I found the side effects for the potion."

"Well there's no need for that, other than making me young, it seems everything else is normal." she sighed while stretching. "My body hasn't felt this good in ages."

Harry looked at her still concerned. "Should I help you professor?"

"No, you and the rest of the students just go to your next class, while I go to the headmaster regarding this incident."

"Yes professor." Harry nodded before asking her something. "Professor? How old are you right now?"

"Hmm, from the looks of things, I'd say around 17 or 18." she replied.

"Oh. I thought you looked nineteen or twenty." Harry blushed in embarrassment before walking out of the classroom.

'Heh, if he was that sincere with all the witches around here, he'd really take after his father.' Minerva laughed inwardly. "Now I need to break the news to Albus."

-Albus Dumbledore's office-

Said headmaster was enjoying some lemon drops before spotting his door open up by a girl who was wearing Minerva's robes and seemed like she belonged in her final year here.

"Oh?" He decided to tease her. "Are you the daughter of Minerva?"

"No." She glared lightly. "It's me Minerva."

Albus blinked and adjusted his spectacles. "Well, you do look like her, but I would need proof if you are telling the truth."

She grinned. "How about the time you had a bullet to the knee back in World War II."

"Minerva? What happened?" he asked in surprise.

"A potion explosion, courtesy of mister Weasley's wand making the concoction volatile." She said.

"Hmmm, well that is an obstacle. Adding a sudden change or a potion without preparations can cause who knows what. So other than regressing in age, have you felt anything else? Odd feelings, tingling?

"Well. Just some issues with my ears but it could be from the blast." Minerva admitted.

"Well I'll take a look at the potion and see if I can determine if there is a way to reverse it."

Minerva nodded before leaving the room.

"Ka?" The phoenix asked in its own language, not that a well versed headmaster couldn't understand.

"Yes it is quite the misfortune, but this might be a nice time away from her teachings. She's worked a long time here, so waiting to find a cure can hold off, at least for now."

"Ka Ka!" It yelled while looking at the candy.

Albus grabbed a lemon drop before tossing it to his pet.

"Ka!" The bird cooed while gulping down the candy.

With Minerva, as she walked down the hall, she stopped and suddenly realized if she was this age again, could she manage to keep teaching?

"Professor!" Harry called out. "Ron has been turned into a weasel!"

"What happened Mister Potter?" she asked with a groan.

"I don't know. When he came back from the infantry, he just started growing fur and shrinking." Harry panted. "Is this an after effect?"

"No, my guess is he and Mister Malfoy got into a spat." she sighed. "Madam Pomfrey should be able to fix it in no time."

Harry nodded before asking something. "Professor? Um….did anyone look at you strangely?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well...you are kind of…" He blushed. "Beautiful so...I thought…."

"Oooh, you thought some of the boys would be leering at me, right?" she guessed with a smile.

Harry nodded with a blush. "Sorry professor."

"No no, it's quite alright. I might have attracted a few eyes, but nothing like that." she smiled. 'Impressive. His own teacher becomes young and he's worried about her. You truly are a good child Harry.'

"Um Professor? Were you...in a relationship when you were younger...I mean when you were actually younger...sorry." Harry blushed with a stutter.

"No need to be sorry Mister Potter. To answer your question, yes, I did tend to have a few relationship, but nothing serious. What brought on these questions?" she asked back.

"Well….I thought you were...married or something." He said. "Since you do have a motherly air to you…"

She smiled and patted his back. "Thank you Mister Potter, but I've been single for a LONG time."

Harry nodded before walking away. "See you tomorrow in class professor."

She nodded while tapping her chin. 'Hmm, I have the knowledge to teach, but I doubt they'd take me serious as a teenager. I can try to go about my week until we find an antidote, or take some time to enjoy being this young again.'

(Next day)

"Morning professor." Harry smiled walking into the classroom. "Um….why are you wearing a student's robes?"

"Well I've decided to take this time to take a small vacation." she replied. "And luckily they had the right size for me with some extra robes in the back."

Harry looked a little confused. "A vacation? Don't you have to teach?"

As she was about to answer, Ron, who was back to normal, came in and glared irrationally at Minerva. "Is something the matter Mister Weasley?"

"Why are you here weasel Queen?" He yelled while everyone looked at him like he just lost his mind, or whatever mind he hand left. "Git you oversized mongoose."

"Ron, what are you doing?" asked Harry while looking at his friend like he lost his mind.

"Getting rid of the weasel queen. The scourge of the eleven seas of milk!" He yelled. "And I have this holy wand!" He pulled out a carrot.

"Oh dear, looks like Mister Weasley is rather….loopy from the medicine." Minerva told Harry.

"Wow...never knew you can get like that from medicine." Harry said as Ron started jumping around like a rabbit while making car sounds.

"Demon chickens are God!"

"Shouldn't we do something?" Hermione asked their teacher.

"Monkey butts!" Ron yelled while kicking Hermione on the butt, resulting in him getting a black eye. "Ow! The mud monster stole my soul!"

"Allow me." spoke Minerva holding her wand out. "Stupefy."

"Gah!" Ron gasped before getting blasted into a wall by a red blast. "This tastes like chicken!"

"Professor? Wasn't that a bit excessive?" spoke Harry.

"Not really." She said like it was no big deal. "Besides Mister Weasley is going to be fine."

"Bones are cheese." Ron moaned before fainting.

"Wait, if you plan on taking a break, who will be filling in for you?" asked Hermione.

"Well Peeves could teach you." She grumbled the last part.

"That doesn't sound good." remarked Harry. "I mean, isn't that the opposite of what a teacher should be?"

"True, but then they might appreciate having a teacher with better morals than one that has none." Minerva grinned.

That's when said ghost floated into the room and stood behind the desk.

"Attention! Class is starting and," he pointed to Ron. "Mister face in the wall is going to be the testing dummy for exploding spells."

Malfoy snickered before Peeves pointed at him. "And so will Mister Snickers over there."

The students, minus the three, pointed there wands at the two. "Bombada explodas!"

"GAH!"

"Cheese!"

The three left the room as they heard various screams started emanated from the two boys.

(Timeskip)

Two weeks went buy and a cure wasn't found at all. Minerva started to tutor Harry, who asked her one day, and she started feeling more relaxed around him. Oh and Ron is still insane from the medicine. Apparently, the effects would last for three weeks so, under Albus recommendation, Rin was sent home for both his safety and safety of the other students. Especially after he started stripping in the great hall and doing the chicken dance with a pig's head on his own head. Many students and teachers were scarred that day.

Right now Minerva was enjoying a book in the common room besides Hermione.

"So professor?" She asked. "Is it true that Witches used broomsticks to fight demons in the dark age?"

"Oh yes, back then they were basically prototypes of wands and had to be used to channel magic. But as time passed, they learned how to do it through smaller pieces of wood and the broomsticks were resorted to as a back up transportation, but no one really uses one anymore, besides Quidditch."

"Wow….that's sad. There should be a section of the ministry that uses brooms for spells." Hermione said with interest.

"Trust me, it's more fun to ride a broom then hold it like a wand." smiled Minerva.

"Professor!" Yelled Harry as he ran into the doom...with cat ears? "I have cat ears!"

"Well what happened?"

"Malfoy cursed me with a caticus maximus curse and I don't know how to get them off." Harry said while his ears drooped.

Minerva smiled and stood up before drawing her wand. "Not to worry, I can fix this."

"Please hurry. I think I'm growing a tail!" Harry cried out as a small tail started forming and poking out of his pants. "Too late…"

"Ooh." Hermione reached out and lightly rubbed her fingers against it.

"Hermione!" Harry blushed. "Stop touching that!"

"Sorry!" she pulled back. "I couldn't help it." she chuckled.

"Yea and Hookshanks is a dog." Harry frowned with sarcasm.

"Hold still. Reducio earrusy." Minerva shot a gold spark out that touched Harry's nose before the ears and tail disappeared. "There we go."

"Thank you professor." Harry smiled before hugging her. "You're a lifesaver."

Minerva chuckled and patted his back. "It's alright, I'm still your teacher at heart. It's my job to help all my students learn and improve on different obstacles."

"Professor." He smiled. "I have something for you." He raised his wand. "Presenta gifta!" A large present landed on the floor in a puff of smoke. "Open it professor."

"Oh? What's this?" she crouched down and started tearing the wrapper off before opening the box. What she found was a masterpiece, a red and gold scarf which looked like it was woven with real yak fur. It also had her name embroidered on the the cloth.

"Like it professor?" Harry smiled. "I kind of...made it for you, since you were a great teacher and witch."

"Aww." Minerva pulled it out before wrapping it around her neck and hugged Harry. "Thank you Harry."

"Anything for my favorite professor." Harry smiled with a light blush.

Hermione noticed while Minerva went back to her seat. "Hey Harry, I forgot to go over the assignment, can you give me a hand?"

"Sure Mione." He said using his nickname while walking towards her.

"This way." Hermione walked away till they were on the other side of the room.

"Um? Where's the assignment?" He asked confused.

"There isn't one. I just needed to get you over here to ask you something. Do you….have a crush on Minerva?" she asked.

Harry blushed. "N-No. Why did you say that Mione?"

"Because you blushed when she hugged you."

Harry looked at her before sighing. "You're right...I have a crush on her…"

"Harry! You know she's our teacher, and this is only temporary. What will you do when she goes back to normal? Right now both of you are friends, but if you try to go farther you might get hurt."

Harry looked down at the floor. "Even so...I can't get rid of these feelings. It's just….I never felt like this before due to...my 'family'." He shook his fist at the 'family' part. "I know it's wrong, and I get she won't stay young forever, but she's beautiful, smart, has lots of wisdom, and overall a great girl to be around."

Hermione looked at Harry and sighed. "If that's your answer, I guess I can except that." she patted his back. "Just be careful when….you know."

"MIONE!" He blushed red. "That's embarrassing!"

"I meant when she becomes our teacher again!" she whispered. "And keep your voice down, I don't think you want every single person to hear."

"Oh….sorry." He blushed with embarrassment. "Kind of forgot about the others here."

"Now before you go over and tell her, maybe take it easy. Like maybe take a walk together. See if you want to spend more time together or you don't think it doesn't click."

Harry nodded. "Only if you help keep Malfoy away. I don't need another set of cat ears again."

"Alright, I'll be the chaperone on your little date." she snickered.

Harry lightly glared as he walked towards Minerva and sat besides her. "Professor?"

"Yes Harry?"

"Um...can we...um...hang out sometime?" He blushed.

"Oh? How do you mean?" she asked.

"...like….a..date.." He blushed redder. "If you don't mind doing something like that with a student?"

Minerva looked at him in surprise before growing serious. "Mister Potter, you do know a student and teacher cannot have a close relationship like that, right?"

Harry nodded. "But I remember seeing some muggle teachers doing that with their students."

"Well I have no intention of going against the rules."

Harry looked down. "Not even if I pretend to not being a student?" 'Please don't say no!'

Minerva saw the look and touched the scarf around her neck. "However…."

Harry looked up with hope. 'Professor.'

"Technically at the moment, I'm not a teacher, I'm a regular student here. So if we did say…..go for a walk? It wouldn't be against the rules." she smiled.

Harry smiled with joy before hugging her. "Thank you Minerva." 'Yes.'

'Ooh, he's stronger than I thought.' Minerva spoke in her head as Harry let go. "Just remember, don't get too excited, right now I'm still an older girl here, and will be expecting respect."

"Yes Minerva." He smiled. "I won't forget."

"Now, let's go take a walk around the lake, today seems just right to test out your gift." she smiled before standing up.

"Ok." He smiled before opening the door for her. "Lady's first."

"My, what a gentleman." she teased before walking out with Harry following.

(At the lake side)

"Minerva...I mean professor." Harry blushed while holding her hand. "It's a nice day right?"

"Well a bit breezy, but the scarf helps." she smiled. "And someone seems forward holding my hand."

"Oh." He blushed. "You don't mind, right?"

"Well no, but be mindful that some girls will think you're moving too fast. Let them make the first move." she advised.

"Yes professor." He smiled. "Just a question. Why are witches more famous than wizards...not being sexist or anything."

"Well that's because when witches were being seen in the human world, it was more easier to blame woman as being evil while leaving the men as saviors and less likely to hurt others. So you're not being sexist, back then humans were the sexist ones."

"Aren't we all humans? With or without magic we are still humans right?"

"Well I mean humans without magic, the ones who were extremely paranoid." she clarified.

"...like my uncle and aunt…" He frowned. 'God damn it...I messed up.'

"Sadly, yes." she sighed.

Harry pondered something. "Professor. If I wasn't raised with them? Would I have been raised with...you?"

"Well, sadly no. You see, if you didn't go to them, chances are you would have gone to a friends family your parents knew, like Mister Longbottom for instance."

"Oh." Harry frowned slightly. "It would have been nice having a mother like you...professor."

She could detect the sadness in his words and scooted closer before pulling him into a hug.

"...thank you professor." He smiled. He hugged her back while slowly relaxing.

Just as they relaxed… Something spooked them. It was a squirrel.

It snacked on a nut while the two of them shared a laugh.

"That was funny." Harry laughed. "Being scared by a squirrel."

"Didn't expect that." Minerva laughed.

"Yea." He laughed harder. Only for another squirrel to jump on his head. "Ok...am I a human squirrel magnet or something?"

"Looks like it." she chuckled. Only for a squirrel to crawl on her robes.

"Same goes for you professor." Harry chuckled as more squirrels appeared. "Ok how many squirrels are there here?!"

"I'm just as surprised as you are." she remarked looking at them all.

"Got any nuts?" The leader...asked.

"That squirrel just talked. Is that normal professor?" Harry said with wide eyes.

"I said do you have any nuts." The leader growled irritated.

"Uh, no we do not." spoke Minerva.

The leader frowned before pointing to Harry. "Not even his?"

Harry's eyes widened and crossed his legs while Minerva frowned. "We don't have any nuts."

"...aw." He frowned before they left. But now before running at Harry and attacking his face with their tails.

"AH!" he fell back and rolled around to try and swat them away.

"NNUUTTTSSS!" They yelled before biting his face.

"AAHHHH! GET THEM OFF!" Harry yelled while trying to get them away from his face.

"STUPEFY!" cried Minerva blasting some of them off and started firing several at the rodents.

"Gah! RETREAT!" The leader yelled before the squirrels ran for the trees. "You won the battle but the war rages on!"

Harry panted and sat up. "Is that normal?"

"I don't know. Never heard of talking squirrels before." She pondered. "Must be muggles trying to create a magical equivalent to a familiar?"

"Well, sorry if they ruined this peaceful moment." he apologized.

"It's fine." She said patting Harry's head. "It's just a freak occurrence."

"I take it you wanna go back?"

"Yes." She said. "But don't think this time was ruined, I enjoyed it."

"Really? Even after I got attacked by crazy squirrels?" He chuckled slightly. 'Note to self bring nuts next time I'm here...to avoid getting attacked.'

"Well at least now you can say you made a girl laugh on a date." she teased.

"True." Harry chuckled. "So should we...do this again sometime professor?"

"Well don't get your hopes up Mister Potter, by that time I might be back to teaching."

Harry slumped slightly. "Still it would be fun." 'Even if you change back…'

Both of them walked away from the lake and headed back up to the school.

(Back in the dorms)

"Harry." Hermione said as they walked into the room. "What happened? You're covered in scrapes and fur."

"Trust me, you don't wanna know."

Hermione shrugged. "If you say so," she pulled him towards her and whispered. "Did she like it?"

"Yeah, she said it was good." he nodded.

"That's great!" She smiled. "But...did you learn anything about her...personality wise?"

"Other than what we already know, not much."

"Oh." She said rubbing his head. "So you didn't say anything that might hurt your chances?"

"Well I suggested we might be able to do another one, but she said it wouldn't work cause she might be back to normal by then."

Hermione sighed. "Then tell her how you feel through something you are passionate about...like music."

"Music?"

"Well can you play a guitar?" She asked before transmorphic a chair into a silver guitar.

"...a little?" 'No!'

"Then go play it to her. She would really be happy to have some music." Hermione smiled with a expression of cuteness he couldn't resist.

"Alright alright." he relented as he picked up the instrument.

(Two seconds later)

"Sorry Mione. I can't it's too silly." Harry blushed.

"Then the only thing I can think of is just go up to her and tell her."

"But-"

"No buts!" She glared. "Just go up and tell her or you will be stuck in the friend circle forever."

Harry sighed and shook his head. "Alright, I'll give it a shot."

Hermione grinned. "Go get her...liger."

Harry turned and headed out of the common room to try and find her. He saw her sitting on a chair reading a book on potions.

"Harry?" Minerva asked looking from her book. "What's the matter? Another cat ear spell?"

"No, uh...Minerva? Can I tell you something?"

"Sure Harry." She said putting her book down. "You can tell me anything."

He gulped and took in a deep breath before he saw Dumbledore walking towards them.

"Am I interrupting something?" He asked. "If so, I'm sorry, but I came to inform Minerva of something important."

"What is it Albus?" Minerva asked while Harry blushed from the interruption. "Did you find a cure?"

"Sadly, no. We tried to come up with a cure, but nothing worked. It seems you're stuck like this and will age normally, just starting over from when you were a student."

Both looked at him in shock with Harry internally jumping up and down with joy at the news.

"Oh and Snape apparently...shrunk to child size." Albus said with a hint of amusement. "Anyways, continue what you were doing." he turned and walked away.

"Harry." Minerva asked turning her head to him. "What was it you were about to say?"

Harry calmed down and smiled. "I just wanted to say…..that I hope we get that second date soon."

Minerva sighed. "Well. I just hope you bring a packed lunch Harry."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure this time we don't get anymore squirrels." he joked.

She chuckled. "Yes. And if they do come I will stupefy them."

He smiled before turning and walking off. 'I'll tell her, but maybe we should wait. And pray no more squirrels come by.'


	101. Derdra and Jaune

Crazy trouble with love

Derdra and Jaune

Series: RWBY

xxxxxxxxxxxx

An antler headed Faunus gulped as she walked down the hall to her leader's office. 'Crap! What does Adam want with me?' she knew she didn't do anything extremely out of place, but with the leader, he tended to find a fault in lots of performances.

Especially after the incident with the dust cannons in the cafeteria. Ten people got fired that day...including the cook. Suffice to say, it's better to move those weapons NOT near where the food was served.

'Please don't let it be a pink slip!' She thought before knocking on the door. It opened and she walked inside as the soldiers shut the door and she saw Adam sitting at his desk.

"Derdra Evermore." He said with a glare. "Do you know why you are here today?"

"Um, no sir." she shook her head.

Adam looked at her with anger while pulling out a file. "You falsified your files, you are not a human hater, but a human rights activist."

"But sir! I swear that's not me, I despise the humans!" she tried pleading.

"Regardless, you also spared a human during last week's raid, when you were SUPPOSED to kill them without remorse!" He yelled while slamming his fist on the table. "Care to explain that?"

"There were children there!" She frowned. "It's immoral to harm a child in cold blood."

"They are the next generation who will grow up and hate us, just like every single human." he frowned back.

"Maybe they can change? Not every human hates u-" she was interrupted by a sword to the neck.

"Humans will never change. And anyone who thinks otherwise will be executed." Adam glared before lowering his sword. "You're fired, leave in 25 seconds or get dumped into a Nevermore nest, without your weapons or armor."

"But sir!"

"25 seconds is up." Adam said while pushing a button. "Now face the consequences."

The door opened and two soldiers barged in and grabbed Derdra by the arms.

"Your orders?"

"Strip her then throw her into a Nevermore nest, from 12 feet in the air." Adam said while the soldiers nodded.

"No! Stop!" she cried as they ripped apart her uniform.

They didn't listen as they stripped her into her birthday suit. And for added insult….they slapped her breasts, before dragging her off. They walked into one of the airships as it started up and hovered before flying out of the hanger.

-Nevermore nest, ten miles from Vale-

Derdra gulped as the soldiers kept their weapons on her as they approached their destination.

" **CAW!** " A Nevermore cried from a mile away from the airship.

"Get ready to drop her." ordered the pilot.

"Don't please!" Derdra yelled while struggling in the rope that the soldiers tied on the way here. "Let me go!"

They didn't listen and opened the side door while the other soldier dragged her over to it.

"Happy landing!" He taunted before pushing her off and closing the doors. "Back to base, the bitch is done for."

"AAAAAHHH!" screamed Derdra seeing the airship fly off and groaned as she made a painful landing in a nest.

" **Squak?** " A few baby Nevermore called while looking at Derdra before pecking her legs. Painfully. " **Squak!** "

"Ah! Get off!" She yelled in fear. 'God damn birds!'

" **GRA!** " cried the Nevermore looking down and spotting an intruder with its young.

Derdra screamed as the Grimm dove towards her with talons drawn to rip her the pieces.

She covered her face and waited for the hit. Which never happened as a shield blocked it...along with a screaming blond going at 200 miles per hour.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" he screamed as he slammed into the Grimm.

" **Gah!** " The bird cried before being sent straight into a mountain from the force.

"Ow...are you ok mi…" The boy said before blushing. "I'm sorry, I'll turn around!"

Derdra blinked in surprise at what just happened before covering herself as the male mentioned it.

" **GAH!** " The mother Nevermore cried before shaking the rocks off her feather's and shot them like a machine gun.

"Watch out!" the male held his shield and barely kept himself from falling out as one hit it dead center.

"Kai!" She screamed while struggling to get freed from the ropes. "We're gonna die!"

"Not on my watch." He said while shielding Derdra again. "Can you use aura? Or something!"

" **GAH!** " The bird yelled while pecking the shield. Hard!

"Anytime now!" he yelled with panic.

"Can you cut there's ropes off!" She yelled while struggling. "Like about now!"

"Busy right now!" he cried as the Nevermore pecked harder.

Derdra frowned before revealing her secret. The Sublance for controlling PURE lightning, not static electricity, but pure plasmatic lighting! Her horns started to spark as thunder clouds gathered overhead. "Get down!"

Juane's eyes widened as he ducked to the ground of the nest as a bolt of lightning flashed near the Grimm.

" **GAH!** " The bird cried out as her tail was on fire.

"Cut me hurry!" Derdra yelled. "I can't control the second strike!"

The male crawled over before pulling his sword out and slashed the ropes loose.

Just as Derdra got untangled, a bolt of lightning came...right at them! "RUN!"

Both jumped out of the nest as the lightning came crashing down and they headed towards the ground.

"OOF!" Both said while the boy hit the ground first and Derdra landed on his back.

"That was close." sighed Derdra.

"Ow…." The boy groaned. "Easy for you to say, you're not the one getting broken bones."

"Oh, sorry." she got off as the male groaned and pushed himself up.

"What happened? From the looks of it someone was trying to execute a cute girl." He blushed at that.

"Big time." she sighed.

"Oh right." He smiled. "The name's Jaune Arc."

"Derdra Evermore." She said while covering herself. "...former member of...wait...why am I telling you this?!"

"Because it's polite?"

Derdra sighed. "Fine, I use to be a member of White Fang."

"Say what!"

"What? You heard of them?" She asked confused. 'Is he a Hunter….eep.'

"Uh, who hasn't?"

"...a person under a rock?" She asked. 'That was stupid!'

"Wait, you said former. What happened if you're not with them anymore?"

"They kicked me out for 'not killing everyone' in the last raid….even the children." Derdra frowned at the last part. "Thanks for saving me."

"No problem." he spoke without hesitation. "Sooo, if you're not part of them anymore, what are you gonna do now?"

"...I don't know…" She frowned. "What can a faunus like me do?"

"Well that Semblance you did was impressive, ever thought about being a huntress?"

Derdra looked shocked. "Me a huntress….you really think so?" 'No one ever told me that before...in a kind manner.'

"Sure, you look around the right age, so they might accept you."

She blushed. "But I'm twenty, not sixteen." 'That's was...faltering…'

Jaune eyes widened. "T-Twenty!"

"Yeah, so really I wouldn't be able to get in."

Jaune thought some more. "A private tutor? I know a person that would love to learn from you." 'Please don't let this backfire!'

"Hmm, that might work. But what if they find out I use to be part of the White Fang?"

"...falsify documents?" He said with a blush. "I did the same thing and that's how I got in."

"But that also got me fired." Derdra deadpanned. "I still don't know WHY I did that."

"Well that's the best way I can think to become a tutor, unless you want to try a normal job, but that might be hard."

She looked at him before nodding. "Ok...but is this 'student' a Faunus hater or a Faunus?"

"I'd say she has no problem with them."

"Ok I trust you Mister Arc." She said with a smile.

"Great, but we have one problem."

"What's that?" She blinked.

"You're still naked."

She looked at herself before blushing. "...eep!" And covered herself with a nearby bush. "You have a point there."

Jaune blushed before taking off his hoody and draping it over Derdra. "For you….Derdra."

"Thanks." she smiled.

"Anytime." He smiled while picking her up and placing her on his back. "Ready?"

"Uh, yeah." she spoke with a blush.

"Then let's go!" He grinned before running back to Beacon.

-beacon, five hours later-

"JAUNE!" Nora bounded before hugging BOTH him and Derdra! "Welcome back!"

"GAH! Nora...too tight…" wheezed Jaune with Derdra losing air.

"Gah...can't breath.."

"Oh sorry!" She said before letting go. "Who's this? Your secret fuck lover?"

"NO!" Both blushed heavily.

"Oh, then who is she?"

"Oh." Jaune smiled. "Your new tutor."

Nora bounced in excitement before realizing something. "Tutor for what?"

"What am I tutoring her in again?" whispered Derdra in Jaune's ear.

"How to use her Semblance." Jaune whispered back. "She uses electricity as well."

"Uh, yeah! I'll be helping you with your Semblance." she spoke up.

"...you can use electricity?" Nora said before grinning. "On the field or in the bed?"

"O-On the field!" Derdra blushed.

"Well mine is pretty normal, but I need to get hit by electricity for it to actually be used."

"Weird." She said. "I use my internal electricity for my semblance...defiantly strange." Her horns started charging slightly, much to the shock of Nora. "Like this."

"Wow! Can I learn how to do that?"

"And sending bolts of lightning at people, if...you can avoid the second strike." Derdra blushed. 'Damn second strike!'

"COOL!" Nora yelled while hugging her. "YOU'RE SO COOL!"

While this happened a certain cat faunus came by and smelled a familiar scent. She turned her head to see Jaune, Nora, and a Faunus on Jaune's back.

'White Fang...where?!' "Jaune. Who is this woman?" Blake said walking towards them.

"Oh this is Derdra Evermore, and she's going to tutor Nora starting tomorrow." Jaune said while sweating from the dark aura around Blake. 'What the?'

'Oh no! Can she tell who I am?' panicked Derdra.

"Tutoring with what?" Blake said while internally thinking. 'Harming others?'

"No, helping Nora with her Semblance."

Blake looked confused. "You can control electricity?"

"Lightning to be precise."

"So." Jaune said trying to keep Blake from glaring. "Why are you um...nosy today?" 'Ok that was a bad move…'

"I can smell her." she frowned. "And you never mentioned she was a White Fang member."

All three, minus Nora, panicked.

"I d-don't know what you're talking about." Jaune sweated while Derdra started shaking from the aura Blake was exerting at her.

"I remember her scent from the train." frowned Blake bringing her weapon out.

"Wait? Your Adam's girl?..." Derdra frowned. "Newsflash. He fired me and left me for dead!"

"I am not his girl!" cried Blake holding the blade of her weapon near her throat. "And I don't believe you."

"It's true." Jaune frowned. "She was about to get eaten by a pissed off Nevermore and its chicks!"

"If Jaune didn't show up, I wouldn't be here."

Blake lowered her weapon slightly. "Why were you, 'fired', from White Fang?"

"Because they found out I was a human sympathiser when I didn't kill any of them during the last raid committed."

Blake sheathed her weapon and looked at her with sympathy. "So you're like Jaune and me? Both a honorable person and," she chuckled a little. "Falsified your papers."

Both shrugged at the same time while Nora snapped out of her silence.

"HEY!" She cried out. "Why are we so serious?! Let's get these two fucking already!"

"NORA!" cried Jaune and Blake while Derdra looked away with a bright face.

"What? They look like fuck mates." She grinned. "So let's see….Lightning Arc? Deer knight?"

"Nora, we don't need one of your 'shipper' names." sweatdropped Jaune.

Nora ignored him. "I got it! Lightning Deer fuckers!"

"NORA!" Both yelled as Blake chuckled.

"I wish you luck," she walked away. "Miss Derdra Arc."

"STOP THAT!" they both yelled.

Blake smiled before walking through the academies doors.

"So mister and misses Arc." Nora grinned. "Can we start now?"

"First we need to tell Ozpin first."

"Oh." Nora smiled with embarrassment. "Right sorry."

"Jaune." Derdra said looking at the blond. "Do you need a tutor as well...or maybe a...friend?"

"I don't mind us being friends." he smiled walking into the school.

"Aw." Nora smiled. "First comes friends then comes dates then comes a baby booming!"

"NORA!"

Nora laughed as the two looked embarrassed. 'Yep. What love birds.'

(Timeskip)

Derdra came into the cafeteria, in a dark green and yellow dress, while holding a book in one hand and sat down next to both RWBY and JNPR.

"Yo Derdra." greeted Ruby.

"Good day miss 'rosy cheeked hamster'." She teased playfully. Especially after seeing Ruby with puffed cheeks while eating cookies during one of her sessions with Nora.

"How's the tutoring been?" asked Yang.

"Fine. Nora has the basics but...she can't be trusted to NOT attack people with lighting every time her 'hubby' is being flirted on." Derdra said with a sigh.

Nora blushed. "But Ren needed to be protected from those sluts!"

"They were girls who were just talking to him about homework."

"Yes." She frowned. "'Homework' aka fucking like rabbits!"

All of them sweatdropped.

"So Derda?" Pyrrha asked. "Anything interesting with Jaune?"

"Other than some tips on how to strike, not much. I take it you already got him this way I take it?"

"Yes. But…" She frowned. "He needs more training just to survive an ARMY of Dragons."

"True." Derdra giggled. "But he did take on a pissed off Nevermore so that counts."

"True."

Just then a certain hunter came by and walked right near the teams. "Yo teach."

"Yes Cardin?"

"I have a question." He grinned. "How many humans does it take to stop a Faunus?"

Derda glared. "Depending on the human's strategy and intellect."

Cardin growled before attempting to grab her, only to get struck by a lightning bolt.

"GAH!"

"Care to try again?"

Silence as Cardin fainted from the pain right onto the hard ground.

"Guess not." Derdra chuckled.

"Never get tired of that." smirked Blake.

"Yep. He never learns," Jaune smiled. "Never tick off a cute girl….did I say that out loud again?"

"Yeah." chorused the teams.

Jaune blushed while turning away. Only for Derdra to hug him.

"Don't be that way. It's sweet of you Jaune." She smiled while blushing. 'Too close!'

He smiled and didn't try to push her away.

"So…" Nora grinned. "Are you going to fuck uglies now?"

This time Ren covered her mouth.

"Mmm!" She said before smiling and kissing his hand, sloppily.

"NORA!" Ren blushed in embarrassment. He pulled his hand away and used his napkin to clean it.

"Ren's hand is so tasty." Nora grinned. "Like a bunny after SE-"

"NORA!" Everyone yelled with a massive blush. "NOT IN PUBLIC!"

"Aw." She blushed with a pout.

"Hey Jaune, can we talk somewhere else?" Derdra whispered to the male.

"Sure." Jaune whispered as they left the table. "Is something troubling you Derdra?"

"Well, I kinda wanted to ask you something."

"Derdra?" Jaune asked while panicking in his head. 'Please don't tell me she thinks I'm not a good friend?!'

"Um….." she looked away. "Wanna hang out later after school?"

"Oh...um...sure." He calmed down while smiling. "Where to?"

"Well….maybe the...arcade in Vale?" She stutted slightly. 'Steel yourself Derdra! It's just a date not a…..'date' date.'

"Oh! Sure, sounds great." he smiled.

Derdra smiled. "Ok. I will meet you at the gates after school. And please," she blushed. "Take care of me…."

Jaune blushed as Derdra walked away. 'Is this...a 'date' date?'

(Later)

Jaune was at the gates...for about ten minutes. He was about to leave until something hugged him from behind.

"Jaune!" Derdra smiled while wearing some casual clothes, similar to Jaunes but more feminine. "Ready for that outing?"

"Yes I am Derdra." Jaune smiled. "So similar outfits today?"

"Well my other dress was a little dirty and wanted to try something new, what do you think?"

Jaune smiled. "It's so so." He teased.

"Hey!" She pouted cutely. "It's perfect and you know it!"

"I know." he chuckled as they walked over to the airship.

Derdra smiled as they got into their seats. "Thank you...for giving me a second chance." 'And a new life...with you as my boyfriend...no friend! Who's a boy…'

"No problem." he smiled before groaning as the ship took off. "I hate flying."

Derdra rubbed his back, which calmed Jaune down a little. "Well it's better than walking."

"True…"

"If you want you can lay on my lap until we land?" She offered with, in Jaune's eyes, a heavenly glow and a warm smile. "If that's alright with you Jaune."

"Thanks." he smiled before laying his head on her legs.

Derdra smiled while rubbing his head. "I hope this helps."

"Yeah, it really is."

"I'm happy to hear that...Jane." She chuckled from the silly nickname.

"Don't call me that….Deery." He teased back with a blush.

Derdra blushed. "Silly blond. I'm not that 'horny'." 'Damn you Yang!'

Jaune blushed while Dedra shut her mouth at the innuendo.

" **Vale estimation: 5 mins.** " a speaker called out. " **5 minutes until touch down.** "

"Looks like our outing is about to begin." Jaune blushed as he moved his head to look at Derdra.

"Uh huh." she nodded.

"So.." He bushed. "Anyone catch your eye?" 'Stupid stupid!'

"N-N-NO!" she cried out with a blush.

"Really? Not even me?" He half joked. 'Damn it!'

"NO!" she screamed with a red face before looking away. 'Why did this become so awkward!'

Jaune turned his head. "So anyway. What kind of games do you like?" 'So she doesn't like me like that...right?'

"I'm pretty fine with anything."

"Even….fighting games?" He asked. "Not that you're not cool or anything!"

"Of course, but who said I wasn't?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Jaune blushed. "Um….um...Weiss?" 'Damn it! Me and my terrible lying skills!'

"Should have known." she huffed.

"But you're really strong and cool and beautiful…." He shut his mouth. 'Crap!'

She blushed hearing that. "T-Thanks."

"Anytime...Derdra…" He blushed as the airship landed on the heliport.

" **Vale port station. Vale port station.** "

The two of them got off while Derdra lead the way to the arcade.

"Jaune." She smiled while hugging his arm. "This is so great." 'So strong.'

"But we haven't gotten there yet." he chuckled nervously at their position.

"Still." She blushed. "Being with you is just perfect." 'AH! Stop blurting out stuff like that!'

Jaune blushed as they went inside the arcade. "Um...Grimm fighters or Faunus Racers?"

Derdra pondered. "Anything that sounds good Jane." She snickered a little. 'Still funny.'

"Not funny." he deadpanned.

"Well...it is kind of 'hoofy'." She chuckled. 'YANG!'

Jaune sighed while getting some tokens. "Ok we have 100 tokens each. So if one of us runs out of tokens, we can just share it with each other."

"Sounds fair."

"Ok." Jaune smiled before looking at her antlers. "Do they grow? Or are they stay the same length?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Um...because they look…" He blushed. "..c...c..ute."

Derdra blushed crimson at that confession. "Really?"

Jaune nodded. "Yes." 'Please don't get mad.'

"Uh, thanks." she looked at the ground with a small smile.

"Anyway," he blushed. "Let's try and have a great time." 'And hopefully nothing explodes on us.'

She nodded as they split up.

(With Derdra)

"Let's see. Grimm park? Hunter gears? A game of Faunus and Grimms?" She said out loud while looking at the various machines. "Grimm park to start off."

She got into the seat inside the game while inserting some coins into it.

" _ **Grrah! Grimm Park!**_ " A voice said as various Grimms walked on screen. Derdra picked up her toy shot gun and shot the 'start' sign as the game started up.

" _ **GAH!**_ " A rabid Ursa yelled on screen as it started to scratch the screen.

Derdra held the gun up and started shooting with the Ursa roaring as it fell back and started disappearing.

Just as she was about to calm down, ten Beowolfs attack her in succession. " **Awroo!** "

"Die you bastards die!" She yelled while firing at them. With each shot being a headshot.

" _ **GAH! GAH!**_ " Yelled the final boss, a ten foot Nevermore, as it flew across the stage and rained feathers at her.

She saw her health going down and rapidly fired at it. Only for the countdown to appear.

10

9

8….

"Come on! Get up!"

7

6

5

4…

"Come on!"

3

2

1

0\. " **Game over!** "

"Damn it!"

The high score of 310 appeared. Only to show it was the tenth highest score on this machine.

"DAMN IT!" She yelled before accidentally destroying it with a ball of lightning. "Oops."

She looked around and put the toy down before walking away while whistling innocently.

(With Jaune)

Jaune grinned as he kept hitting buttons while his fighter beat the other one.

" **Semblance blast!** " His character repeated as a Faunus with an Afro was getting blasted, by a woman with a striking resemblance to Derdra. " **Semblance blast!** "

The opposing avatar cried out and fell to the ground as its health dropped to zero.

" **Victory!** "

" **Yea! All in the name of love!** " Jaune's character smiled while doing a sexy pose for the camera.

Jaune blushed while thinking of Derdra doing that before shaking his head. 'Bad Jaune Bad!'

He felt someone tap him on the shoulder and saw Dedra standing there.

"Hey." She smiled before seeing the character and frowned. "So you like other deer Faunus?" 'Why am I so jealous...naw it couldn't be...can it?'

"Oh! Well I kind of thought…..it look cool." he tried to explain.

Derdra looked at him before pinching his cheek. "How cute." 'So he really thinks I'm cool.' "So you do like deer Faunus."

"Well yeah, what? Did you think I didn't?"

Derdra sighed. "A little….but let's just have one last game together."

"Sure thing, just don't be mad when I win."

She laughed. "I'd like to see you try Jane."

"Likewise Deery." Jaune teased back.

She took the spot next to him and started designing her own character to use. Which was a mini version of Jaune with deer horns.

"Ready Derdra?" He asked getting his character selected.

"Ready." she grinned.

" **Fight!** "

" **Semblance blast!** "

" **Horn buster!** "

Both of them tapped and mashed the buttons as fast as they could while their avatars seemed evenly matched.

"Your character is strong." Jaune smiled while mashing the buttons. "But you can't dodge to save your life."

" **Semblance kiss.** " The girl yelled before...kissing the character on the lips before kicking him.

"Aw come on!" groaned Derdra.

" **Victory!** " The voice said before it turned black for a second.

" **Sudden death!** "

"Told ya." smirked Jaune.

"Gah! You cute bastard!" Derdra growled before mashing more buttons.

" **Horn cannon!** " The character yelled before headbutting the other character and as she fell the male character blew a kiss to the now KOed girl.

" **Victory...Winner Horn Arc.** "

" **Yes! This is one step for a hero in training.** " The character smiled while...dancing the funky chicken?

"Wow, real imaginative with that one." Jaune chuckled.

"True." Derdra smiled while hugging Jaune. "And so was that, Semblance Kiss." 'A kiss...me… AH!'

Jaune blushed and coughed into his hand while looking away.

Derdra looked at him confused. "Are you ok? Did I say something wrong?"

"No, not all." he reassured. 'Maybe that move was weird.'

"So Jaune?" She asked. "Um….can we go get something to eat?"

"Oh sure. Sounds good right about now."

Derdra smilled. "Thank you cutie." 'Crap!'

"W-What?"

"N-nothing cutie." She blushed. 'Not again!'

"You said it again!"

Derdra blushed crimson. "...sorry Jauney poo." 'GGGAAAHHHH!'

"Derdra? You feeling alright?"

"I'm fine Jaune. I'm just…." She did something that shocked both.

She kissed Jaune on the lips.

'Oh….my…...Dust.' he thought with wide eyes.

'So warm….by Dust...this is a dream?!' Derdra thought while continuing the kiss.

'Should I stop her….or let her keep going?'

'Should it continue? Or not...ah~' Derdra blushed before hugging Jaune and kissing more passionately.

Jaune was blown away and ended up backing into the game with Derdra keeping the contact.

"Hey hey HEY!" Yelled a man who was assumed to be the manager. "No sex in the arcade you horny kids!"

That snapped Derdra out of her trance and pulled back with both red in the face.

"Eeeeeep!" She cried out before running out, with Jaune in her arms.

"...crazy kids." The owner grumbled before walking back to his office.

"Derdra! Stop running!" cried Jaune.

Derdra stopped while turning and hugging Jaune again. "I'm sorry!"

"F-For what?"

"For...kissing you…" She blushed. "I don't know what got into-"

"You?" he finished.

"Yes!" She blushed while feeling her heart fluttering. "Please don't let this affect our friendship! Please I….."

"Like...me?" he guessed with a blush.

"...yes...I like...no love you Jaune Arc." Derdra blushed while electricity appeared on her horns, symbolizing her embarrassment with a heart.

"Really?" he asked with wide eyes.

Derdra nodded. "I love you..even if you do-" she was stopped by a kiss to the lips. Her eyes widened before closing as she softly melted into the kiss.

As this occurred several people started taking pictures of the cute sight, including some Faunus grinning at them with a thumbs up.

"Keep it up!"

"Aw, so lucky!"

"Kiss kiss kiss!"

"...wow."

"Go on and fuck!" Said a woman in a trench coat as both the couple and the people looked at her in shock. "What?"

"NORA!" they screamed out hearing the familiar tone.

"Hey." She smiled while giving a thumbs up. "Great job on the Lightning Deer fucker ship!"

Both growled before the girl turn and ran off.

"Have fun fucking!" Nora laughed leaving the blushing couple and the stunned crowd in the dust.

"..."

"..."

"...ok? That was weird." The crowd said before leaving Jaune and Derdra alone. "Have fun you love birds."

Both chuckled while Jaune wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"So we...are a thing?" Derdra smiled while nuzzling Jaune's cheek.

"Well I don't see why not. And if someone mentions it's illegal considering I'm not eighteen yet, we'll just say you've been giving me tips."

Derdra chuckled. "So kind." She then kiss him on the cheek. "I love you my knight."

"Love you too, my little doe." he chuckled.


	102. Taiga, Akia, Lamia, and Shirou

Crazy trouble with love

Taiga, Akia, Lamia, and Shirou

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kaa-san, I'm home." spoke a bored voice as the front door opened. She was about a foot smaller than Taiga but was more...busty than Akia, and wearing a school uniform and a pair of sunglasses that matched her blue highlights.

"Ah Lamia-chan." Akia smiled. "Did anything happen at school today?"

"Some guys tried to ask me out, so I went ahead and broke their arm." she shrugged.

"Ok...did you also drink their blood?" She chuckled at her daughter's habit of drinking the blood of others she hates.

"Nah, I didn't feel like it." she yawned walking walking past her mother.

"LAMIA-CHAN!" Taiga yelled before hugging her tight. "How's my favorite grandchild?!"

"Bored Obaa-chan." she replied while patting Taiga's back.

"Your always bored...accept when Shirou-koi is around." She smiled while with a blush. "So anyone that I should eat?"

"No, I broke their arm." she shrugged while keeping a neutral expression. "I wasn't that hungry anyway."

"Not even," she pulled out some jerky from her breasts. "Some tasty jerky made by yours truly?"

Instantly Lamia's head moved forward and snatched the meat while munching on it while it stuck out of her mouth. "Thanks."

"Anytime." She smiled as Shirou came in with Saber. "Shirou-Koi, how was the sparring?"

"Tiring, but rewarding." he replied before spotting his daughter. "Hi Lamia-chan, how was school?"

She blushed lightly. "Fine...I just broke someone's arm."

Shirou sighed hearing that. "How many times have I said not to do that?"

"Approximately 3,456,712,345,450,91.3 times." She said in one breath. "Is it that bad to break people's arms?"

"Yes it is Lamia-chan." Shirou sighed. "Causing harm to some without reason is basically assault."

"What if I did have a reason?"

"Either contact the police or defend yourself." He said. "But no killing unless you have too."

"My reason was boredom." she spoke without breaking her expression.

Shirou sighed deeply. "Then I have no choice but to ground you for a month."

"But Tou-san-"

"No buts Lamia-chan." He said seriously. "Until you have a reason to even defend your actions, you will not leave your room after school for any activities, do I make myself clear?"

"Fine." she relented walking to her bedroom.

"Wasn't that a little harsh Tou-koi?" Akia asked.

"Yes master. I admit her actions are to be questioned, but Lamia-chan should have a lighter sentence." Saber said.

"Yea." Taiga said. "She's just in her rebellious stage Shirou-Koi."

"Well if I'm not firm with her, she might go nuts and do who knows what."

"Like us?" Both Taiga and Akia asked with a frown.

"Or me after drinking too much?" Saber blushed remembering the time she had too much booze and well...causing another futa issue with Caster and Rider. 'Why did I do that?!'

"Yes, the last thing we need is her suddenly eating everyone at class. We don't need an angry mob." he sweatdrop.

"Too late." Taiga blushed. "Remember the jerky? That was...a mob that came here last month."

"What! Then how is it no one has come by to kick us out then?"

"They were racist cult members." Akia growled. "The scum of the earth."

Shirou groaned.

"And they tried to use me as a summoning spell for 'Cthulhu' or something like that." Saber growled while a dark aura formed around her. "So I cut them down like flies."

"Still, I'm sticking with my decision."

Taiga and Akia sighed before walking to him and nipping his butt cheeks. "Yep karma hurts right?"

"Ah! Alright, tell me this then. Would you rather she learn and not get in trouble, or go rampant and end up possible killed?"

"Well when you put it that way." Taiga said. "You're right, but try to lighten the punishment in the future, I don't want my grandchild feeling like a hurt tiger cub."

"If we don't be firm when this happens, then she won't be able to make a life for herself."

"Fine." Taiga sighed. "But go check on her Shirou-koi."

"Already planned on it." Shirou said before walking out of the room. 'I'm not gonna let up on her grounding, but I'm gonna show her I still care.'

-Lamia's room-

"Stupid Tou-san." Lamia grumbled while laying on the bed, holding a plushie that looks similar to Shirou, but in a butler suit. "Grounding me for just being bored."

That's when she heard a knock on her door.

"Lamia-chan."

Said girl bolted up and hid the plushie behind a pillow, with a little bit of red hair poking out. "Yes Tou-san?"

"Can I come in?"

"Yes." She said while lightly blushing. 'Calm down. It's just Tou-san...not your future husband…' Yep she is just like her mother and grandmother, but unlike them she is more...reserved and actually tries to keep it slow. Well if by breaking people's bones, then yes, slow.

Shirou walked in and walked over to a chair near her desk and sat facing her. "Lamia-chan, you understand why I grounded you, right?"

"Because I'm bored?"

"No." Shirou sighed. "Because you hurt others for no reason."

"Isn't being bored a good enough reason?"

Shirou sweatdropped. "No that's just an excuse to just hurt others. I just...don't want you to get jailed for assault." he leaned back and looked sad. "I'm trying to be a parent who doesn't want his family to get hurt considering….well you know how your mother and grandmother are like."

Lamia smiled a little. "Yea. But it's fun to see them suffer." ' **He he he.** '

"I'm serious Lamia-chan!" he spoke with a frown. "I don't want any of you to get sent away or something worst. The thought of losing any of you…" he stopped and looked at the ground.

Lamia looked really concerned at her father and got up and hugged him. "...I'm sorry for hurting you Tou-san. I didn't mea-"

"No, you didn't hurt me Lamia-chan, but I want you to try and restrain yourself. I want you to live a good life without having any trouble, but I know everyone has to deal with stuff like that, so just promise me this. Promise me that you'll only fight back if someone won't stop even if you tell them. If that happens, you have every right to do what you need to do to defend yourself, but don't go overboard."

Lamia nodded. "So can I...eat them if they hurt you?"

"No. While I get you have the urge, I just want you to try and keep your instincts under control. The only time I'd want you to do that is if...say we were stranded and had to live in a forest for a long time with no food. If it meant living, then I wouldn't object to you doing that. Even if it was my own body."

Lamia's expression turned from a bored expression to one of extreme panic. "NO! I CAN'T HURT TOU-SAN! I WILL NOT DO THAT EVER!"

"Easy now. I was just drawing a scenario, but that's what I mean. I want you to control the urge to eat people because think of it like this. If you ate someone innocent with a loving family, how do you think they would feel?"

Lamia looked down. "...like a monster…." She teared up a little.

Shirou walked over and pulled his little girl into a hug while trying to wipe away her tears.

"Tou-san. Are we...monsters like...what the boys at school told me…" Lamia sniffled.

"No. We are not monsters. And if anyone says otherwise then they are the monsters, not you." Shirou said while rubbing his daughters back.

She sniffled and hugged him tighter. "I'll try….to control myself."

Shirou smiled. "I know you can, Laima-chan."

Lamia felt her heart flutter as her hair turned pink and some chains appeared and formed a heart. 'Ah! Calm down!'

Shirou pulled back while Lamia quickly hid the chains. Only for more to appear and take the same shape.

"Lamia-chan? Why are there chain hearts next to you?" Shirou asked while remembering Akia's temper tantrum years ago.

"What chains?" she tried to sound bored and pray her father would forget what they were forming.

"The chains that are behind you." Shirou said as more chains appeared and spelled out the words ' _I love Shirou-Tou-Koi!_ '. 'Oh no, it's happening again!'

"Tou-san? What's wrong?" She asked confused, due to not seeing the chain confession. Only for one of the chains to grab her plushy from behind the pillow and showed it to Shirou. 'AAAHHH NO!'

"Is that...me?" Shirou asked with a pale expression. 'You've got to kidding me!'

Lamia nodded with a blush. "...you don't like it Tou-san?" 'Please don't freak out.' She chanted in fear.

He picked it up and looked it over. "Uh, Lamia-chan? Where did you get this?"

"Aunty Medea helped me make it." She blushed. "...you like it Tou-san?"

"Well, I've never imagined myself as a butler, but this is pretty good."

Lamia smiled. "T-Thank you Tou-san." As she said that her chains turned into a large heart with an arrow through it. "AH! STOP THAT!"

Shirou chuckled at seeing his daughter fighting the chains. 'Looks like Lamia's chains are more reflective to her emotions then Taiga-chan or Akia-chan.'

Lamia saw her father laughing and blushed in embarrassment before two of them lashed out and wrapped around his arms.

"Lamia-chan? Are you in need of something?" Shirou asked while reading the atmosphere.

"N-No!" she spoke out with a blush while the chains pulled Shirou closer to her.

"Are you sure?" He asked with a light blushed since he was now close to Lamia's D-cup breasts. 'Too close!'

Lamia gulped at how close they were and reacted on instinct before grabbing Shirou's face and slammed their lips together. Only for her to feel Shirou's tongue attacking her own, which she also did to her father's tongue.

'Man, I can't believe this is the third time it's happened, it's definitely a curse.' though Shirou hugging Lamia close to where her chest pressed against his own.

"Tou-san?" Lamia asked while breaking the kiss. "Is it what Obaa-san said, that this is part of a blessing?"

"To me, it's hard to say." he admit.

"Oh…..Tou-san." She blushed as more chains appeared and wrapped around the door handle and closed it. "I...have...a confession…."

"You've had a crush on me for years?"

Lamia blushed. "Y-Yes...since I was three…."

"Actually, I think it was before that. Even when you were a baby, you called me Shirou-koi."

"R-Really?!" She said in shock. 'That long…'

"Yup, which kind of made me worry if you would end up like your mom. Let's just say when it happened, she was rather…..forward."

"She told me." Lamia blushed. "...it was...really hot."

"Well, looks like I'll be showing you the birds and bees." he replied trailing a hand down her back.

"Mmm." She moaned from the touch. "Tou-san~" she then let out a 'eep' from Shirou putting his hand down her skirt.

"Nice and firm." he smiled as his hand moved across her ass.

"Tou-san…." She moaned while instinctively moved her hand down Shirou's pants. "So big and sturdy."

"It might be easier to do this without any clothes." he reached down with his other one and started taking her skirt off.

"Tou-san...I'm so…" She blushed. "Happy...doing this with you."

"Well I can tell." he chuckled seeing the small damp spot on her panties.

"Tou-san..no..Shirou-koi." Lamia smiled while blushing harder. "Please make me pregnant...if you want to?"

"Well let's hold off until you graduate first. But that doesn't mean I can't show you what your mother and grandmother felt."

Lamia nodded. 'Or maybe I will just **milk him dry~** ' "Ok Shirou-koi~" she noticed the bulge in his pants getting bigger and reached out to slowly unzip them. 'So big.'

"Lamia-chan?" Shirou said with a little bit of panic from seeing her now pink heart like iris looking at this cock like a piece of jerky. 'Did Lamia-chan get a mutation of Rider's eyes?'

She licked her lips and surprised Shirou as she moved over closer before moving her hands up and down his shaft. "What a big dick you have~" she grinned.

"The better to make you happy with my cute Lamia-chan." Shirou chuckled. 'Note to self, lay off the fairy tale jokes from now on.'

Lamia smiled as she rubbed the cock faster as Shirou groped her ass harder. She felt herself drool a little and leaned down before taking a lick of the tip.

"Ah...eager Lamia-chan?" Shirou smiled while his daughter started putting her tongue around his staff. He groaned while he started sliding her panties down before squeezing her ass bare.

Lamia moaned as she 'accidentally' caused the chains to wrap around Shirou's legs, gently, and began to tickle his feet.

"Haha! That tickles!" Shirou laughed as he get this cock getting harder from Lamia's tongue against his skin. He started to move his down lower and touched her folds while groaning as she started slipping her mouth over his cock.

"You're so wet just from licking my cock." Shirou chuckled while rubbing his fingers faster against her snatch, which caused Lamia to moan louder with pleasure. "Like that?"

Lamia's only response was her tongue licking faster against the staff while it started twitching slightly. Feeling it made her suck harder while she started bobbing her head.

"You want me to cum in your mouth?" Shirou asked while rubbing her pussy. "Want your own father to make you drink up his seed?"

Lamia nodded as Shirou's staff shot sperm into her mouth. 'Shirou-koi's seed~'

Shirou grunted as he felt his daughter suck harder while feeling his sperm shoot inside her mouth.

"Yum~" Lamia smiled while gulping down Shirou's cum. "So warm." Her eyes glowed a light pink as her lust increased ten fold. "I want more~"

"Are you sure." Shirou teased. "Maybe I should get your mother and grandmother and fuck them ins-"

"NO!" Lamia yelled while the chains formed into a monstrous dragon's head. "I won't share with them...yet…"

"Easy there, just joking." he chuckled.

The chains deformed as Lamia blushed. "Sorry Shirou-koi…." She blushed redder as she took off her shirt, revealing her D-cups to the world.

"Nice." he reached out and cupped the breasts. "Someone's been drinking their milk." he teased.

"Um...it's actually blood and milk." She blushed. "It's tasty and helps a lot."

"Well if you do have a taste for blood, come by your family, that way we understand and you won't go wild."

"Ok. But...can I have your blood?" She asked with a cute smile. "Pwese~?"

"Man, that look reminds me when you were still a little girl." he chuckled.

Lamia blushed. "T-Thank you Shirou-koi." She then felt her folds leaking. "...oops."

"Well if you need blood, go ahead." he pulled his right sleeve back and exposed his arm.

"Thank you!" She smiled while nipping Shirou's arm and sucked the blood. 'So warm~'

Shirou patted Lamia's head while feeling his blood being sucked out of the veins. "So like it?"

"Yep Shirou-koi." She smiled while taking her mouth off the arm. "It tastes delicious burp...excuse me~"

"Well now that you've had your fill," he gently set her on her back and moved in between her legs. "Care to go further?"

"Yes!" She purred. 'Fuck me~ fuck me till I'm pregnant~' "Please Shirou-koi."

"Gladly." he rubbed the tip of his cock against her slit before slowly pushing into her.

"Gah…" She moaned as the cock entered her snatch. "...um, Shirou-koi? Is there not supposed to be blood?"

"Yeah, unless you started dating." he teased.

The dragon head's returned as Lamia growled. "I never dated anyone...you...idiot!"

Shirou gulped. "N-Now calm down Lamia-chan, it was just a joke. But if you never did date someone, or get this far, then I'm not sure why there isn't blood."

Lamia calmed down as the head deformed again. "...I kind of...used Kaa-san's toys...and Obaa-san's….kendo sword….on my...pussy while you slepted."

"What! Lamia-chan, that's dangerous." he spoke in worry.

"Sorry." She pouted. "I didn't know until the...splinters...got my snatch…"

"Wait, they're still in there?" he spoke with wide eyes.

"No." She blushed. "I took them out with a set of tweezers." 'And some of Obaa-san's blades.' "So Shirou-koi? Can you thrust now...I'm getting 'bored'."

"Alright, but if I feel even one of them, we're stopping and getting all of them out."

"Ok." She moaned as her pussy started shaking like crazy from the cock thrusting inside her. "Ah! So thick!" she moaned.

Shirou chuckled. "So I take it you love having it in you Lamia-chan?" his answer came from the chains shooting out and wrapping around him while her eyes seemed to glow with even more lust.

Lamia smiled as the chains wrapped around their bodies while feeling the thrusts hit the womb. "Ah~ Shirou-koi!"

"Gah! Lamia-chan….too tight." he groaned while feeling her insides tighten up around his whole cock.

Lamia blushed before loosing the chains slightly. "Sorry."

Shirou nodded before pulling back and started pushing in and out of her.

"Gah! I feel so warm~" she cried before slightly tightening the chains as she kissed Shirou on the cheek. "Please make me your concubine~"

"Well...the funny thing is...technically your mom is already one." he groaned out from the tightening of the chains and her insides.

"Then make me your harem girl~" she purred while the cock started to thrust faster in her womb up and down like a piston on a locomotive. "Ah~ I'm an incest girl~"

"Correction, our family focuses on it." he grunted trying to move as fast as he could.

"Ah!" Lamia cried out as the chains tightened. "I want your child!~"

"I said not until you graduate!" he grunted feeling his limit coming as he tried pulling back.

"I'M CUMMING!" She yelled as the sperm poured into her womb. The chains tightened more as she milked Shirou of his seed. "Shirou-koi's….babies~"

"Lamia-chan! What did I just say?"

"...to not have children?" She pouted while still milking the seed. "I can't help it I'm so...hungry!"

Shirou sighed before the chains weakened and he managed to pull out of them and his daughter.

"Shirou-koi…~" Lamia moaned while falling asleep on the bed. "...love...you...zzzz"

He smiled and rubbed her head. 'I suppose this isn't so bad, at least I never feel distant from my family.'

(Five months later)

"Shirou-koi." Both Taiga and Akia frowned. "Did you fuck Lamia-chan…?"

"Uh, yeah." he nodded.

Both sighed. "Well at least Lamia-chan is showing emotions more often."

"Shirou-koi!" Lamia cried as she entered the room with her five month belly pointing out of her uniform. "Someone is stalking me!"

"What!" cried her family with frowns.

"Some old man in purple was….taking pictures and looking at me like I was jerky." She cried. "Help me! I don't want to be raped!"

"Where did you see him?"

Lamia pointed outside. "Near the gates...please get rid of him."

"I'll take care of it." Shirou walked past her and towards the gates.

The head of the Matou family, Zouken, was busy looking at an old tome made of human skin while laughing. "Soon I will be able to summon the very devil himself, I just need the child's dead body and I can obtain the powers of God himself! HAHAHA!" He laughed louder only to have five dark auras hitting him. He slowly turned around and saw Shirou, Akia, Taiga, Saber, and Lamia standing there.

"So you want to kill my daughter?" Akia said with a false smile as a chain with Ea on it appeared.

"You have some nerve." Both Saber and Taiga growled while raising their most powerful weapons at the man.

"Um….n-nice weather we're having…" Zouken sweated was Shirou traced his twin blades.

"ATTACK!"

"AAHHH!" The man yelled as the cut his body to prices. Only for worms to fall out and die.

"There, much better." spoke Shirou putting his weapons away.

"...Shirou-koi." Laima's asked. "...can I eat Lancer? Pwese."

"No."

"Aw!" She pouted. "...how about….um...Hercules?"

"Illiya would kill us if that happened." Shirou sweatdropped. "Right now just take it easy."

"Ok." Lamia said before noticing a worm on its back, still alive. "Can we roast this?"

"No." spoke the rest of them.

"Aw!" She frowned before eating it whole. "...crunchy~"

"LAIMA-CHAN!"

(One year later)

"Aw." Laima smiled while holding a baby girl with white hair and, for some reason, a pair of antennae. "So cute~"

The child cooed as it drooled silk like webs from its mouth.

"Told you to try and restrain yourself." spoke Shirou.

"But look at her!" She pouted while handing the girl to Shirou. "Yuka-chan is so cute!"

"...koi?" Yuka said while smiling. "Koi koi!"

"She's silly looking." spoke a small young girl with short red hair as she looked at the baby. "Silk is lame, fangs are better." she opened her mouth to show her sharp fangs.

"Mirka!" Said a girl with white and red hair as she came over and hugged Shirou's leg. "Fangs and silk are fine, but," she revealed her small bat like wings. "Wings are the popular trend nowadays."

"No, fangs." replied Mirka while hugging Shirou's other leg. "Tell her Tou-san."

"Tou-san! Wings are better on Ran? Right?" Ran asked while Yuka smiled and tied them in silk.

"Koi koi koi!" she giggled with her sisters trying to pull out.

"Gah! Get this off me!" Minka yelled before biting Shirou's leg.

"Minka! Stop biting Tou-san's leg!" Ran yelled. "Tou-san's blood is mine!"

"No it's mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Koi koi koi!"

Taiga moved over and pulled the girls off Shirou's legs.

"You two remember what your father said, right?" frowned Taiga.

"Um..."

"Never eat cocks?"

Akia came and bonked the girls on the head. "No, it's never fight with each other before bed."

"And if you want blood, you have to ask permission first." spoke Lamia.

The girls nodded before looking at Shirou. "Tou-san?"

"Fine, just don't drink too much." Shirou sighed as the two started sucking his blood. He winced feeling their small fangs in his legs while Yuka giggled.

"Koi koi!" She smiled before nipping Shirou's finger and sucking on it.

"This cycle never ends." sweatdropped Shirou.

"Nope~" the three wives giggled as they watch their children sucking on their husband's blood. 'Hhm...maybe they'll start fucking him soon?'

'Some would say this is a dream come true, but it doesn't help if all the girls are my sister and daughters!' he inwardly screamed.


	103. Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, and Soul

Cray trouble with love

Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, and Soul

Series: Soul Eater

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a dark night with the moon smiling insanely as it watched the sight below it.

Right now a robed figure was reading from their tome. "For too long have these weapons and their Meisters gotten in my way!" they stopped at a page and grinned. "Well, this will do nicely." the figure chuckled as she began to read the spell written on the page.

That's when seven young teens ran onto the sight.

"Well, it took us awhile but we finally found the witch!" Shouted Black Star giving up their element of surprise.

"Way to let them know." spoke Maka with a deadpanned look.

"I can't help it if I'm so cool that everyone notices me!" Said Black Star stupidly.

"You insolent brats! I'll end you for good!" called the witch raising her hand and causing the nearby trees to move and reach out towards them.

"You evil witch, how dare you attack us with trees that are not perfectly aligned!" Shouted Death the Kidd. He raised Liz and Patty and started opening fire on them with a glare.

"Alright Maka, let's do this!" Shouted Soul.

She nodded before charging at the witch while the others dealt with the branches.

"Damn you kids, if I'm going down I'm going to make your lives hell!" She shouted as she powered up a spell.

Maka jumped and swung Soul. He cut through the witch right as she finished the spell. As they watched the witch die, she let out a loud cackle.

"Enjoy the curse soul eater!" She cackled as she died and turned into a small red orb.

"Curse?" spoke Soul with a raised eyebrow.

"Forget it, nothing hit you so she must have not been able to fire it before she died." said Maka as she picked up the Soul that unbeknown to her, was glowing pink. "Bottoms up Soul."

"All right." said Soul as he swallowed the soul. He gulped it down and smiled. "Hey, this one's not bad. Kinda sweet."

"Sweet? That's weird," said Maka as they walked back towards the group.

"Maybe it's a once in a lifetime thing, kind of like the lottery." spoke Liz.

"Yeah don't think much about it." said Patty who was beginning to feel light headed.

"Black Star, let's go home. I feel sleepy." spoek Tsubaki rubbing her head.

"Me to Kidd." said Liz who was beginning to stagger.

"Alright, later." spoke Kidd as he and the sisters walked off.

"Let's go home Soul." said Maka as she began walking away.

"Mmm, I need a bed." spoke Tsubaki dragging herself with Black star the other way.

"Ok." said Black Star as he walked away with her.

(Next day)

Soul slowly opened his eyes in his bed when he felt something different in his bed.

'Is something near me?'

He felt something soft pressing up on both sides of him and something holding him. He looked around him and nearly screamed. On his left holding onto his arm was Tsubaki. On his right hugging his other arm was Liz. And curled up hugging his legs was Patty who was hugging them like a teddy bear.

'W...W...What are they doing...in my bed?' he thought while trying not to lose it and get a nosebleed on what this might lead to. He panicked what to do when the girls felt him stir.

"Mmm, hi Soul." greeted Liz.

"Zzz..five more minutes." said Tsubaki as she snuggled into Soul's arm.

"Zzzz...more chocolate Soul..." muttered Patty while hugging his legs tighter.

Soul pleading looked to Liz for help only to see that she had fallen back asleep. 'Great, what else could happen?'

The universe must hate him because at that moment Maka opened the door. "Soul? Time to...get up." she spoke before her eyes widened in shock.

"H-hey Maka. How's it going" Soul said weakly knowing there was no good way to explain the situation.

"Soul...what's going on?" she asked, more bewildered than angry.

"Maka, I have no idea." said Soul as he tried to wiggle out of the girl's grasps.

That just roused them as they slowly woke up.

"Good morning my Soul." said Tsubaki as she slowly sat up.

"Morning hot stuff." spoke Liz with a smile.

"Yay, Soul's awake!" Said Patty as she let go of Soul's legs.

"Uh, girls? Why are you in his bed?" asked Maka with a twitch in her eye.

"Because we wanted to see Soul." said Tsubaki as if sneaking into people's room in the middle of The night was normal.

"And why didn't you wait until the morning?"

"Why wait?" They all responded as if that was obvious.

Maka facepalmed while Soul started getting up.

"Well, we should get going to the academy." Soul said quickly before bolting towards the door.

"Wait for us!" they called running past Maka.

Makae just stood there thinking. "What the hell just happened?"

(At the academy)

Soul was panting as he raced into the classroom. "Alright, that made no sense."

"What made no sense Soul-Kun?" said a voice behind Soul that made him stiffen.

He turned and saw Tsubaki standing there with Liz and Patty panting at the door.

"Soul, why did you run away?" Asked Liz as she walked towards Soul.

"Yeah! That was mean!" pouted Patty.

"Well, I uh, I mean.." Soul sputtered out looking for a way out of the situation before he saw Black Star and Death the Kidd.

"Liz! Patty!" Kidd walked over. "Where were you two?"

"Oi tsubaki you didn't wake me up this morning or make breakfast!" Shouted Black Star.

"No, I was at Soul's."

"Why? Souls just a nobody while I'm the star of the show." said Black Star arrogantly as he jumped up on a desk.

"What about you two?" Kidd asked the sisters.

"We wanted to visit Soul but he was asleep so we stayed the night." said Patty.

"Oh. Well if that's all, let me know next time."

"Ok." said Liz thankful that Patty left out the part of them sleeping in Soul's bed.

Soul took the chance to take his seat. "At least nothing can go wrong in class." he said to himself.

Later Maka arrived with everyone taking their seats.

"Alright class, take out your books. I'm tired so we're having independent study today." said Stein as he sat down at his desk.

'Oh thank god.' thought Soul.

"Split off into groups of four and go study." said Stein making Soul's happiness crumble.

'Oh no.'

"Now, seeing how you always complain about who I pair you up with, you can make your own groups." said Stein.

'Thank god, again.'

"Now go choose your groups." said Stein as he then fell asleep.

Soul got up and moved over to Maka. "Maka, wanna group up?"

"Sorry Soul, Ox already asked me when I was walking to class and two more people have joined, sorry." she said before going over towards Ox.

Soul groaned before moving over to Kidd. "Yo Kidd, wanna work together?"

"Sorry, I'm already with Maka and Ox." said Kidd as he walked over towards the group.

'Should I even try with Black star?'

He looked over towards the loud ninja only to see him walking over towards MakA and Kidd and Ox. He noticed the three girls smiling and sighed before walking over to them. "Hey, do you guys want to be in a-" that was all Soul got out before he was tackled by the three girls.

"YES!"

Soul blushed as he gently pushed the girls off him and walked towards his desk to start studying. The three surrounded him and opened up their own books.

'Why am I like this? I'm a cool guy, I need to act calm and cool, especially with three cute girls chasing me.'

"Hey soul, do you understand this passage?" Asked Liz as she laid her book down in front of Soul and leaned over giving him a view of her assets.

"Uh, y-yeah." he spoke while trying not to stare. "My bounty is as boundless as the sea, My love as deep; the more I give to thee, The more I have, for both are infinite." He said as he read the passage out loud.

"I'm confused." spoke Patty leaning down with her chest pressed against Soul's back.

"W-well the passage means that this guy loves the woman so much that he would do anything for her." Soul stammered out as he felt the two orbs on his back.

"Do you like someone?" asked Tsubaki.

At this Soul stuttered and asked. "What do you mean?"

"She means someone you wanna rock the bed with!" smiled Patty leaning over and looking him in the eye while upside down.

"Wh-what!" Shouted Soul, gaining the attention of the entire room. "Heh, funny joke." he tried to speak up to the other groups.

Everyone looked at him not believing him until Stein spoke up.

"Quiet down, this is meant for study sessions, into recess." he spoke in a firm tone.

"Sorry," said soul sheepishly and embarrassed, He looked at his book while the girls around him were waiting for his answer. Soul put his textbook in front of his face in hopes that he wouldn't be embarrassed again.

"Do you?" asked Liz with a frown.

"Well, yeah, who doesn't." said Soul trying not to look at them in the eye.

"Who is it?" asked Tsubaki.

"Wh-why would I tell you guys?" Stammered Soul as he began to feel uncomfortable.

"We're just curious." shrugged Patty.

"Well, do you have someone?" Asked Soul confidant that they would get embarrassed and change the subject.

"Soul." they all said at the same time.

Soul could only look at them slack jawed at their statement.

"Now you tell us."

"I, uh, well..." Soul stuttered as the girls leaned in to hear him.

"Yes?"

"Uh, Mr. Stein, I have to use the bathroom!" Soul shouted.

"Go ahead."

He breathed a sigh of relief as he dashed out of the classroom. The three girls frowning in disappointment.

"That's not fair." grumbled Liz.

"Awww." pouted Patty.

"You can't run forever Soul." said Tsubaki.

'We will get you.' they all thought at the same time.

Meanwhile Soul was freaking out in the men's bathroom. 'Dude! Why the hell are they acting like that?!' "Ok, think, what have I done in the last 24 hours that could have made this happen." said Soul to himself.

He rubbed his chin and remembered the witch last night. "Shit! Is that what she meant by curse!?" Soul swore as he remembered the witches last words. 'Being cool with the ladies is great, but sneaking in my room is a little much.'

Then he heard a knock on the bathroom door. "Who is it?"

"Soul, we know you're in there, come ooouutt!" Said Tsunami in a singsong voice.

Soul panicked and covered his mouth as the door rattled to show them trying to open it. His eyes darted around the bathroom trying to find a way out only to find none. 'Maybe I can make a break for it if they open the door.'

He decided to do that and quickly stood where the door would swing to and turned into a scythe.

"Patty! Ram the door down!"

The door was then forced open and slammed into the wall. The girls ran in and looked around for him.

"Where is he?" Patty asked not seeing their beloved white haired weapon.

"He couldn't have vanished." remarked Tsubaki.

At that moment Soul turned back into a human and bolted out the door.

"There he is!" cried Liz spotting him running out of the bathroom. "Damn, after him!" Shouted Liz as the girls chased after him..

Soul booked it down the hall in a panic. 'Shit I have to get out of here! I know, I'll move to Canada! They'll never find me there!' Thought Soul as he ran from the crazy girls cheering him. Up ahead he saw Maka, Kidd, and Black Star who spotted him. "GUYSNOTIMETOEXPLAINSTALLTHEMTHANKSBYE!" Soul shouted as he ran past them.

"What did he say?" asked Black Star.

"I don't know but it might have to do with that." said Maka as she saw the small group of girls closing in on them.

"OUT OF THE WAY!" they roared.

The group of Meisters didn't have time to respond before they were run over by the group of weapons.

"Ow." groaned Kidd.

"If they're after soul may my father have mercy on him." said Kidd as he groaned on the floor.

"This day just got weirder." spoke Maka.

Soul had just made it out of the school when bullets began to whiz by him. "What the hell!" he turned around. Behind him he saw Patty holding Liz in weapon form in one hand and Tsubaki in ninja star mode in the other. "Are you trying to kill me!"

"No, only injure enough so you can't run!" Said Patty as she threw Tsubaki at Soul who was still in ninja star mode.

"Crap!" he kept running and dodged to the side a Tsubaki passed by him. Tsubaki landed in front of Soul and embedded in the ground.

He kept running as Patty didn't stop shooting for a moment. "Shit they won't stop will they!" Soul shouted as he looked behind to see Patty grab Tsubaki as she ran, not slowing down for a second.

'I need a plan! NOW!' Unfortunately while was trying to think of a new plan he accidentally ran into a dead end. "CRAP!"

"Oh soul!" Said Patty in a sing song voice.

He turned and saw her at the end of the alley. 'I'm boned.'

Soul frantically tried to think of a way out as he saw Panty closing in. Soul began to panic as Patty raced towards him. Before he knew it she tackled him and landed on his back.

"Hello Soully, it's just the two of us now." said Patty not noticing Liz and Tsubaki turning back into humans.

"Patty! I get first crack at him!" shouted her sister.

"No, I do!" shouted Tsubaki as she pulled Patty off Soul.

Liz took the chance to get on top of him with a grin. "Now are you ready to have some fun, or are we going to have to put a bullet in your leg?" She asked sweetly.

Soul sweated from the tone and gulped. "Uh, don't you think this is kind of...fast?"

"No, do you?" Tsubaki asked as she shoved Liz off and took her place.

"Uh, I think we're a little young for sex." he gulped.

"Sex? What do you mean?" asked Tsubaki confused.

This made Soul very confused. "Wait, if you don't want sex why have you been chasing me?" He asked.

"To make out with you, duh. But sex, hmmm." grinned Liz thinking it over.

"L-let's wait on sex." Soul stammered quickly. 'Even though seeing them naked would be awesome!'

"So now that we understand each other, let's get out of here." said Soul quickly hoping to change the subject away from sex.

"Nope." spoke Liz before leaning down and pressing their lips together.

"Hey, give us a turn." said Tsubaki as she tried to pull Liz off Soul.

Soul's eyes were wide as Liz's lips caressed his own. 'So soft.' thought Soul as Liz continued to kiss him.

Soon she pulled back while licking her lips. "Did you like that Soul?" She asked giving him a seductive look before being pulled off of him.

"My turn." frowned Tsubaki before moving on top of him.

"W-wait! Are you sure you want to be doing this in a dirty alley?" Asked Soul hoping for a way out.

"It's just kissing, I would have done it sooner, but you ran off." she pouted.

"Well, yeah, but I think when you tackled me I landed on a piece of glass." said Soul as he felt pain in his back.

"Oh no!" Tsubaki got off him as he sat up.

When Soul got up he saw that there was a puddle of blood where he had been lying on the ground.

Tsubaki looked and gasped seeing some glass in his back. "Soul, we have to get you to a hospital!" She shouted.

"I'll be alright." he groaned. "But can you pull it out?"

"I, I don't know!" Said the frantic Tsubaki.

"I'll do it!" spoke Patty walking over and grabbed the shard.

"Patty wait!" Shouted Liz, but Patty had already pulled out the shard of glass.

"Gah! Fuck that hurt!" cried Soul.

"I'm sorry soul!" Sobbed Patty as she saw more blood come out of the wound.

"I'll be alright." he tried to reassure while wincing.

"That's it, we're taking you to the hospital" said Tsubaki who's tone left no room for argument She and Liz carefully helped Soul to his feet while Patty lead them with tears in her eyes. They rushed to the hospital and left Soul in the capable hands of the doctors.

The three had to wait outside as they checked him over. As they sat Patty sighed and asked. "What have we done?"

"We were too forward." spoke her sister.

"Ya think? We were shooting at him so he couldn't run away, who's does that!?" Shouted Tsubaki mad at herself and the others for almost shooting their love.

"I don't know!" cried Patty curling up on the chair and started crying into her knees.

"Ok, we have to take it easy this time." said Liz.

"Agreed." nodded Tsubaki.

As they talked a doctor came up to them and said. "Mr. Soul can take visitors now."

The girls got up and followed the doctor down the hall. When they finally stopped at the door the doctor turned to the girls and said. "Be careful, he can't take much stress right now or the would will reopen". before he walked away.

The girls gulped before slowly walking in. When they entered they saw the only occupant of the room, Soul, resting on a bed.

Liz held a finger to her lips as they walked over to the side of his bed. She gently reached out and shook Soul's shoulder gently.

He groaned slightly before slowly opening his eyes.

"Soul-kun, wake up." Patty whispered to the groggy weapon.

His eyes opened and widened at seeing the girls. "St-stay back!" Soul stammers in fear.

"Easy there, we're not gonna do anything." spoke Liz with her hands up.

This made Soul hesitate and ask. "Why? Less than Three hours ago you were shooting at me."

"Technically that was Patty, but we're toned down! We're not gonna push the issue on you." spoke Liz.

"Are you sure?" Asked Soul not fully believing them.

"We swear, we came here to apologize for our actions." bowed Tsubaki.

"Really, well, I don't know..." Said Soul as he thought about what they did.

"We're sorry!" cried Patty laying her head on his arm.

"We regret our actions, please forgive us!" Sobbed Liz as she held her head in her hands.

Soul blinked and waited a few seconds to see if they would make any odd moves. "So you'll stop chasing me and not shoot at me anymore?" He asked cautiously.

"We swear!" they all chorused.

"Ok then, I believe you." said Soul as he relaxed.

"Thanks Soul." sighed Liz.

"So what now?" Asked Soul.

"Well, if you hate us now, don't blame ya, we'll leave so you can get some rest." spoke Liz standing up.

"No, stay." said Soul before she could leave the room. "Look, you might have been a little too...eager."

The girls nodded their heads at that, blushing in embarrassment as they remembered what they did.

"But as a cool guy, it'd be pretty rude to turn down three cute girls." The three girls blushed at that statement. "So I'd say it's cool."

The girls squealed in happiness at this and carefully hugged Soul. He smiled while slowly relaxing. "Life is good." he said as he hugged the three girls back.


	104. Mandie and Vicky

Crazy trouble with love

Mandie and Vicky

Series: Fairly Oddparents

xxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Yugopotamia**

Former Princess Mandie growled in her cell while trying to knock the walls down with brute force, but this failed due to the alloy built into the structure.

"Keep it down in there." spoke a guard. "You already used up your bang on the wall time for the yesterday."

"LET ME OUT!" she growled at the guard.

"Right, like I'm going to do that because you told me to." he rolled his eyes. "By the way, your father sent you a cake for your birthday." the guard opened the hatch at the bottom of the door and slid a box in.

Mandie blinked and walked over before taking the box over to her bed. She opened it and inside was a chocolate cake with the words happy birthday on it. "It's not my birthday, so why would he send this" she muttered to herself. "Unless…"

She made sure the guard wasn't looking in and dug her hand into the pastry. She smiled and pulled out a blaster. "Thank you, Daddy."

The cell door was blown off its hinges knocking the guard to the ground. He groaned and watched with horror as Mandie stepped out with a grin.

She grabbed him by his armor and held him up. "I hope you like cake." she said holding up a piece. She slammed it into his mouth before throwing him against the wall with full force.

"AAAAHHHHHH, THE DREADED CHOCOLATE! Gak!" he fell to the floor choking and spasming while mandie strut out of the tower.

"Time to find a ship, I have some unfinished business." she grinned while clenching her hand.

Later on Earth, Timmy was visiting his intergalactic friend Mark Chang.

"My own fake-i-fier, awesome. Thanks Mark." Timmy said to the Yugopotamian.

"No prob brah, I got like two in the mail, so I thought I'd give you the other one to show my appreciation for letting me crash on your planet." he smiled before noticing a beeping red light.

"What's that?" asked Timmy.

"Just the emergency button, it's probably nothing. My folks probably are getting bent out of shape just cause I might have accidentally blown up part of the castle, again." he waved off. "But just to be safe." he went over and hit the button and the monitor displayed King Grippulon and Queen jipjorrulac.

"Mark, my boy we have something serious to discuss with you." spoke the king.

"Look I'm sorry, okay, geez. I didn't think the explosions would be so large."

"Well that's not what we need to talk to you about, yet."

"Oh, well then, what explosion?" Mark whistled with his tentacles behind his back.

"You remember your hideous and crazy fiance Mandie? The one we imprisoned in a tower for eternity? Well...she's escaped and re-commandeered her ship."

All was silent before Mark screamed in terror and started running around in a circle.

"And worse, she assaulted the with cake, chocolate cake!" the queen wept in her tentacles. "She shoved it straight into his throat."

"AHHH!" cried Mark hiding behind Timmy. "The horror!"

"Cozmo! Wanda! Poof! I need you." Timmy cried.

Said fairies poofed in. "What's up Timmy?" asked Cosmo.

"Mandie's on the loose, we need to be prepared. I wish Mark's ship was a fortress."

The three fairies raised their wands as the ship was covered in stronger alloy with several high walls surrounding the transport with barbed wire and 'keep out Mandie signs.

"And just to make sure, I wish there was a force field all around it." A large dome appeared over the ship while Mark spun his new fake-i-fier. He took his human form and breathe a sigh of relief.

"Now all we can do is wait." Timmy said with narrowed eyes.

"I see her ship coming in fast." Wanda warned looking out a periscope. "She'll be here in thirty seconds."

"Lock and load Turner!" Mark tossed Timmy an alien blaster.

"Now this is sweet." he grinned loading it.

"Given the circumstances I think I'll allow this," Wanda frowned. "but you are not taking that weapon home."

"Here she comes!" screamed Cosmo.

They looked out the window and spotted the ship heading straight for them. They readied their weapons and prepared for a fight, however the ship merely flew over them and kept going.

"Huh? She's leaving?" spoke Wanda in confusion.

"She must not, like, be after us." Mark concluded.

"But if it's not us, why is she here?" asked Timmy.

Elsewhere, the evil babysitter Vicky was walking along the street walking the kids she was babysitting like dogs on leeshes.

"Ah, I love this job." she smiled.

"We don't!" said the kids.

"QUIET!" she roared at them with sharp teeth.

"You know what, no!" one turned to her. "I hope…I hope something really bad happens to you!"

The other kids looked at him in horror while Vicky just laughed out loud. "Kid, you just dug your own grave." she grabbed his shirt and picked him up.

Just then something flew overhead and they looked up to see the diamond shaped ship hovering in the air. They stared at in shock as Vicky dropped the kid. A beam of light hit her and she was slowly pulled off the earth.

"Yay!" cheered the kids taking off their collars as Vicky tried squirming out of the beam.

"Help me!" she cried and she was pulled into the ship and it flew off.

One kid noticed a wallet on the ground and picked it up and saw it was Vicky's and had a ton of money inside. "Ice creams on Vicky!" he took the money and tossed the wallet.

While they cheered and ran off with the money, we cut back to the spacecraft. Vicky was held in an energy field while looking around at the odd weapons and trophies on the walls.

"Where the hell am I?"

The pneumatic doors opened and a feminine silhouette was seen with her hands on her hips. "Hello, Red."

"Who are you? Let me go!" growled Vicky glaring at the woman.

"You don't remember me? Well I remember you." she said walking up closer. "The little earth bitch who caught me off guard and got me imprisoned, but I Mandie of planet Boudacia, am here to reclaim my title as the universe greatest female warrior!"

"Hah! You sucked when we fought." laughed Vicky.

"You caught me by surprise last time." said Mandie walking over to a weapons rack and taking off a blaster. "This time I'm going to fix that." she giggled and pointed the weapon at her hostage. "One way or another."

"W-Wait a minute!"

"Oh, don't worry sweetie. I'm not going to kill you, yet."

"W-What are you gonna do with that then?" she gulped in fear.

"We're going to Jewelios, the largest moon of my home planet. There we will compete in, a fight to the death!"

Vicky grew nervous hearing to the death part.

"Oh look," Mandie walked over to the window. "there's my former kingdom, Yugopotamia."

Vicky looked out the window, albeit hard due to her position and spotted the planet.

"It also happens to be the home planet of your boyfriend, what did you call him, Justin Jake Ashton?"

"Wait, that's crazy! He's not an alien." frowned Vicky.

"Ahahaha! Oh you primitive lifeforms are so adorable when you're clueless, of course he was an alien, yugopotamians are famous for their fake-i-fier cloaking technology which allow them to change their forms. His real name is Prince Mark Chang."

"He really is an alien? Wait….HE'S A PRINCE?!"

"Indeed he is, he was also my husband." Mandie spoke rubbing salt in the wound. "He's currently living in his ship in some dump on your planet."

' _Oh boy! When I find him, I'll be set for life!'_ thought Vicky with dollar signs.

"But after you beat me, I was locked away in a tower on that disgusting planet of garbage scarfing squids." she growled. "Do you have any idea what their diet is? Actual garbage, and even manure!"

Vicky grimaced and looked green to the point she was about to puke.

"I only married that spineless worm to gain power over their military and resources, to then anything that's cute and adorable is considered ugly and grotesque, they give new meaning the phrase 'backwards planet' they have almost no chocolate because it's poison to them."

"Wow, that's just sad." spoke Vicky while rubbing her neck to try and keep from vomiting.

"Tell me about it. Even going through a field of flowers could kill them, or atleast make them burst into flames."

"So, why not just conquer them?" asked Vicky with a raised eyebrow.

"Like I said, they have an impressive military. We should be approaching my home world, so buckle up." she laughed.

"Oh, it's on bitch." hissed Vicky.

Outside the window another planet came into view, it was blue with bits of purple here and there. The moons around it varied in color and appeared to be glistening.

"Behold Boudacia." Mandie pointed. "My home planet."

"Wow."

"Indeed, and that moon over there, is Jewelios. There's a colosseum there where we will battle." she grinned as the ship headed towards said moon.

After landing Mandie escorted her prisoner out. The environment was like a desert with crystals stretching to the sky like spires. Vicky stared at them and started wondering how much she could sell a few pieces for.

"The atmosphere allows one to safely breath due to its close proximity to the planet." Mandie spoke. "And I wouldn't worry about the crystals, you won't have a chance to pawn any off after you're dead, they're worthless anyway, we sew them into our clothes for their appearance. But enough sight seeing, we're here." she stood on a pile of rocks and gestured to the massive structure ahead.

"Uh, is it too late to talk it over?" she tried nervously.

"Oh so you wish to submit and live your life as my slave?" questioned Mandie with a smug grin.

"No way!" she screamed and grit her teeth.

"Then I will stain the field of battle with your life blood." she spoke pulling out her flaming sword.

"Wait! What am I supposed to use?"

"Let's get inside, there with be plenty for you to choose in there." Mandie informed before walking over to the path leading in the coliseum.

Vicky followed her and noticed the statues at sides, each one of female aliens like her captor. "Uh, so how many people use this place?"

"This is where we train females to fight, it was created by the first woman of my race to ever go off world. 200 young ladies enter but only 100 of them come out in one piece."

Vicky gulped hearing that.

"The training season has passed so we will be undisturbed." she stopped as they got to the large doors and pushed them open. They went inside the large arena before Mandie pointed to a door. "Go in there and find suitable armor for your...frame." she said looking the redhead up and down.

Vicky walked over and pushed the door open and closed the door behind her. "I can't believe this is happening." she panicked. Very few things frazzled the evil girl, but the concept of death was indeed terrifying. She looked around gazed over all the armored manikins. "I've never even worn armor." she noticed that each one was a mix of metallic alloy for protection but had cloth for style with the crystals sewn into them. Some were styled like leotards with thigh high boots while others had skirts or were looked like simple metal bikinis.

"Hurry up!" called Mandie through the door.

"If I'm going out, I'm not gonna dress like some hussy." she grabbed the one that would preserve her modesty. She looked around and spotted a small spot that looked like it was used as a changing room.

She opened the door and poked her head out to see there were weapon racks set up. Each one more impressively intimidating than the ones she owned. ' _Huh, if I live maybe I should bring some home with me.'_

"Take your weapon and make it fast." Mandie glared. "I selected these since they are the least advanced and you're less likely to hurt yourself from ignorance."

Vicky growled before she walked out in her armor and had to constantly adjust it. "How do you walk in this stuff?"

"Years of practice Red. I've worn stuff like that since I was in the crib."

"That explains so much." Vicky rolled her eyes. She walked over before seeing a spear like weapon with a sickle at the end. She grabbed it and noticed the weight was rather light and easy to swing.

"Not a bad choice, if you know how to use it." Mandie grabbed the same weapon and twirled it with expert skill that came from her many years of training.

Vicky gulped and felt more nervous to the point she was tempted to make a run for it.

The alien was surrounded in a green light and her outfit change into her battle armor.

"Hey! How'd you do that?" asked Vicky who was mildly impressed which helped keep her nerves together even a little.

"It's a Boudakian thing." with a snap of her fingers and group of robots appeared and moved the weapon racks out of the way. "One of the perks of being a princess. Now, let's rumble." she growled the last part and held up her weapon.

Vicky frowned and held her own weapon with some difficulty.

Mandie gave a war cry and charged head on.

Vicky gulped and reacted on instinct and ran at her. Both weapons clashed and the two girls were in a struggle to force back the other, however Mandie seemed to be winning.

"I knew your win over me was nothing but a fluke, Red." she cackled. "You're nothing but a whimpering little girl."

Hearing that made Vicky's anger flip switch, and hard.

"What!?" Mandie blinked when she found she was being pushed back.

"My name. Is. VICKY!" she screamed and pushed the extraterrestrial back.

Mandie growled and pushed back while digging her boots in the ground. "Your strength is impressive but I've had years of training in countless fighting styles, mentored in military tactics, and I even beat my father in wrestling."

"All that mean squat when you kiss the ground!" growled Vicky pushing harder.

Mandie snarled and swung the weapon at Vicky's head leaving a gash in her helmet. Said girl backed up from the strike which Mandie took as the chance to charge forward. She swung upward with the sickle and Vicky moved her torso back, but the sickle cut into the cloth of her armor and left a cut on the bottom part of her breastplate.

"Care to give up?" smirked Mandie.

"And be your slave for the rest of my life? Not a chance you intergalactic hussy!" Vicky shot back.

"Very well, hard way it is." grinned Mandie before jumping up and towards Vicky. She hit a button on the spear which sent the spearhead shooting at the red head.

Vicky's eyes widened as she narrowly dodged, but saw it cut off some strands of her hair. She quickly mimicked the action and fired her own spear at Mandie, but because the aim was poorly calculated it only managed to tear her attackers skirt.

"Pathetic." taunted Mandie landing on her feet.

"Says the girl with frilly panties."

Mandie blushed seeing her blue underwear was on view through the tear in her garment before growling and retracting her spear head then charged at Vicky who did the same with her own weapon before blocking. Both putting their all to try and knock the other down.

"I have to say I'm surprised you lasted this long, in another time we might have even been friends."

"Don't go all mushy on me." Vicky said before pushing the sickle downward and cut the right strap of Mandie's top.

Mandie growled before going wide eyed as her bra could be seen slightly.

"Do you people have those crystals sewn in all your clothes?" Asked Vicky curiously noticing the glittering stones on the bra that also seemed to match Mandie's panties.

"Yes." spoke Mandie while trying to stay angry instead of embarrassed. "We use them for almost everything, they spring up from the earth like weeds and we need to get rid of them somehow."

"After I make you my slave, maybe I'll make you load up your ship with these." grinned Vicky.

"Oh that's it!" Mandie fired the sickle at a Vicky, and just as she predicted the redhead attempted to dodge. Mandie smirked as she whipped the chain so the sickle would hook Vicky's breastplate and yanked.

*RIIIP*

Vicky looked down and yelped as her breastplate clanked to the arena floor while Mandie smirked twirling the chain in her hand.

"Wow, black suits you just right." laughed Mandie seeing her bra. "What are you, b-cup?"

"They're C's!" growled Vicky before lunging at Mandie with fire in her eyes. Their weapons had been discarded and they were soon wrestling for dominance. The helmets fell off but neither cared one bit as they fell and rolled along the ground.

"Really? Sounds like someone's feeling small." mocked Mandie grabbing Vicky's wrists.

"Well at least I don't still have frilly underwear like a little girl," Vicky spat "And you call yourself a warrior. You might as well go prancing around in a dress."

"Not a bad idea, for you." she moved her hands to grab Vicky's throat.

The earthling gasped for air and tried to remove her assailant's hands. But she had to use both hers, as Mandie straddled her and keep her grip on the neck.

Vicky tried think her way out as she looked around and the plan soon came to her. She reached a hand to the remaining strap of Mandie's top, while the other went to the rip in her skirt before grinning and tore them from her body.

Mandie's eyes widened and she let out a shriek while jumping off Vicky and tried covering the spots.

Vicky coughed and rose to her feet while rubbing her neck. "Heh, looks like someone's self conscious of her own body."

"You perverse creature!" Mandie gnashed her teeth. "Once I kill you I'm going to send an armada to blow your planet to space dust!"

"Bring it on then."

Mandie threw her shame to the wind and dashed at Vicky before bringing out her claws and swiping low as she passed the skid to a stop and grinned while looking back.

Vicky blinked and looked down to see her own skirt fall to the ground in pieces revealing her black underwear with a white skull. She screamed and turned to glare at the smirking alien. She charged fists raised with Mandie doing the same.

The two clashed and they continued their battle.

The fighting lasted for what seemed like forever and neither one was ready to let up. They breath heavily in exhaustion, their armor almost completely torn from their bodies and left them in their unmentionables.

Vicky glared at Mandie as one of her bra straps drooped down her arm.

Mandie wiped a bit of blood from her mouth and swallowed the lump in her throat. "Ready….to give up…..yet?"

"I'm gonna…..make you…..my bitch." Vicky wheezed in defiance.

"Try it…..slut…."

Both hardened their glares and roared as they charged for the finishing blow. Both crying out in anger while raising their fists and landed their punches on the others cheek. Both stumbled back and dropped on the ground at the same time.

Neither could move at all. Both had been pushed to their limits, they lay on the arena floor feeling complete fatigue.

Suddenly Mandie let out a small laugh, little by little it grew into a cackle.

"What's…...so…...funny?"

She stopped laughing and took a moment to catch her breath. "That was the best battle of my life."

"Heh…..told you I was better." Vicky couldn't help but laugh out.

Mandie sat up and smiled at Vicky. "You truly are an impressive fighter, but this was a draw, and by Boudacian law we must share the title of greatest female warrior."

"Fine." relented Vicky moving herself into a sitting position. "As long as it means you don't kill me."

"Well it would only end in another draw if I even tried." she shrugged. "Good thing the coliseum is empty otherwise things might have gotten more embarrassing than they already are."

"For once I agree with you. Sorry about your clothes, and I don't usually apologize so you should feel honored."

"I'll take it." laughed Mandie. "But luckily I have spare clothes I can get on in the ship, but right now I'm too tired to move."

"So what? We just sit here until we're good?" asked Vicky.

"Can you move?" asked Mandie.

"Just barely, but I don't think I could even make it to that armory."

"Then we wait." Mandie laid back. "And since we'll be here a while, care to talk?"

"Eh, why not." Vicky plopped her back to the dirt. "So Justin, or Mark, he's really an alien prince, you weren't just yanking your chain?"

"Nope, he's one hundred percent alien and a prince." Mandie replied putting her hands behind her head. "But he's a completely spineless coward, he even left me at the alter."

"Ouch."

"Yes, after that he hid on your planet, I found him a few times but he always got away. I had to attempt to assassinate his father to bring him out of hiding so he could take the throne and I could complete my plans."

"You are one crazy bitch."

"Perhaps, now let me ask you something, the men of your planet, are they all like the ones I've seen? Hunchbacked, ears on their necks, and extremely feeble in appearance?"

"No, some of them are really dorky and stupid, but there are some real hunks. What are the guys like on your planet."

"Well, they're similar to what you would call...Wirewolves?"

"You mean Werewolves?" questioned Vicky.

"That's it, Werewolves." Mandie nodded.

"Wow, what's that like?"

"They're not like female, they're better trackers and trappers then fighters. Boudacian honeymoons are basically a hunt. The males take a five minute head start and the females go after them."

"Wow, what happens if they catch them?"

"They plunder their seed. It's no fun unless we get a work out for it."

"Damn."

"Be thankful you're not male, or I'de be plundering you right now, that fight really put me into it."

"Forget crazy, you're one nutty AND horny bitch." chuckled Vicky.

"Unfortunately."

"So what's it like for your people, the sex. How do you, _get ready_?"

"I... don't understand the question, don't your males just put _it_ in and ride it out?"

"No, they do a LOT more than just let the girl ride on them."

"You mean kissing?" Mandie sat up and blinked.

"Haven't you ever heard of foreplay?" Questioned Vicky.

"Fore...play?"

"You gotta be kidding." she looked at Mandie. "You people don't have foreplay before you do the do?"

"What is that anyway? That word itself makes no sense."

"Alright, I've heard all I need to hear." she got to her feet. "Get to that ship of yours and start it up while I get my clothes."

Mandie shrugged and got back on her feet before heading to her ship.

The alien craft later left the moon with both girls on board.

"I still can't believe I'm actually in outer space." Vicky said from the co-pilot seat looking out the windshield

"Are you part of the humans who believe aliens are a myth?"

"I was, until you abducted me, thankfully the part about you guys probing us seems to be a myth."

"Probing? You humans really are a sad race."

"Blame paranoia and delusion, how long until we're back to earth?"

"Soon enough."

"Good, I have to pick up some things that will help explain what I was telling you about." she grinned with a devious gleam in her eye.

They flew back to Dimmsdale and Mandie cloaked the ship. Vicky stepped out and headed to her house.

"If you got a bed in there get it ready." Vicky called back before going inside the house.

Mandie pressed a few buttons as a bed slid out from the wall. "This foreplay is sounding odder by the minute."

Soon Vicky came back with a locked box. "Now let's get to the Earth's moon and get this show on the road."

"Alright, but why the moon?"

"I might never get a chance like this again so I wanna take full advantage of it. Besides, we went to one of your planets moons."

"Fair enough." Mandie started the ship again before it headed out into space again.

They flew to the earth's moon and landed on the surface.

"Eat your heart out Neil Armstrong." Vickie grinned.

"Who?"

"Nevermind," Vicky said before leaving her seat and taking her clothes off. "You're not still a virgin are you?"

"Of course I am! I would never waist my first time with just any life form."

"How about a girl who just kicked your butt?" Vicky asked.

"How would that even work?"

"Trust me, on Earth, there's a lot of new stuff that would make you question your whole culture. For instance, homosexuality. Where one finds attraction in those of the same gender."

Mandie blinked and shook her head. "That makes no sense."

"At first humans thought it was a choice, but it turns out it's genetic, some are even attracted to both genders, we call that bisexuality."

"Your planet gets more odd and odd."

"The short way of saying someone is homosexual is saying they're Gay, some even get married. Female homosexuals are called lesbians."

"But how do they breed?"

"Men need a women to be the surrogate mother and use science and technology to combined DNA from the fathers. For women it's kinda different."

"I am so confused." Mandie rubbed her head. "If that's the case, why not the males and females just go with the opposite gender. Why go with the same gender?"

"Because they're attracted to them, most think it's sick and an abomination, but others just let them be who they want to be and let them go with it." she shrugged before opening the box. "And for lesbians who need to _fill the void_ , we have these."

Mandie walked over and looked at the assortment of toys inside. "Are these…."

"Marital aids, sex toys, a horny girls best friends." grinned Vicky. "Always help me when I need a good release."

"Oh my!" Mandie reeled back before looking back in the box. "Wait, you don't mean…."

"Uh huh, and when used right it's better than any man." she said before slamming the box shut. "But these are for later, right now I'm going to teach foreplay."

"And how do we do that?"

Vicky rolled her eyes and looked to Mandie. "Step one," without warning Vicky pulled down the green skinned girls skirt. "Strip."

Mandie jumped and felt her face heat up.

"Come one, we're both girls here, it's nothing I don't have."

"I've never stood nude in front of another woman unless our armor was torn in battle."

"Then how about I tear it off here and now?" Vicky stated grabbing her top and fighting to yank it off. "Better?"

"Well…..it's not unpleasant."

"Good enough for me." Vicky shrugged and pried off Mandie's boots next then tore the bra from her and pulled her panties off in one go. "Now how do you feel?"

"Exposed." Mandie blushed.

"Well now that that's taken care of, we can get to the foreplay. Love isn't really my thing, but that doesn't mean I'm a stranger to lust." Vicky spoke and crawled over Mandie. She didn't hesitate before grabbing at the princess' breasts and giving them a squeeze. "Firm and squeezable, and no scars, I guess these are real and not cheap implants."

"Ah! I-Implants?" spoke Mandie in confusion.

"Women with insecurities about her tits have type of surgery done to make them look larger."

"That's foolish. They should be glad on what they are born with."

"Would you be saying that if you were flat chested?"

Mandie opened her mouth to retort before shutting it.

"Yeah I figured as much." Vicky grabbed Mandie's nipples and twisted them.

"AHH!" Mandie squeaked in surprise and slight pain. "What is this?"

"Don't freak and just relax into it, it gets better." Vicky replied. "Me and the other girls in B.R.A.T do this stuff all the time."

Mandie would have commented on the name but let out another gasp as she kept twisting the nipples while squeezing her breasts.

The babysitter leaned down and took one of the nubs into her mouth. She started sucking on it and got a louder gasp from the princess.

"Cozmos above! Ah! Oh~! This, this is…..oh my!" moaned Mandie feeling her body start getting warmer.

Vicky gave a sharp bite to the bud and giggled as the alien girl yelped and jumped. "Like that?"

"I-I don't know... it hurt but it also felt good."

"Sounds like someone likes it rough, perfect. That's my specialty" Vicky spoke before crashing her lips to the those of the girl beneath her.

Mandie's eyes widened and tried to listen to her earlier words about relaxing.

Vicky snaked her tongue into Mandies mouth and wrestled with hers. She resumed kneading her breasts with the princess starting to kiss back.

They continued for a while until Vicky pulled away. "Not bad, for a virgin. With a little practice you might almost be adequate."

Mandie growled before jumping as Vicky started biting on her nipple again.

"Now I'm going to eat you out, and this one's gonna have you begging for more."

"How is consuming my flesh a good thing?" spoke Mandie and looked at Vicky like she was insane.

"Just lay back spread your legs, you'll see what I mean." Vicky grinned going back down to Mandie's hips.

The alien reluctantly spread open her legs and saw Vicky lean in closer to her spot.

She spread Mandie's pussy and stuck in her tongue.

"AH!" jumped Mandie with a twinge of pleasure. "This is being eaten out!?"

"Yup, I lick and suck your pussy until you start squirming or until you cum." she grinned before moving back down and started pushing her tongue back in while wiggling it around.

"Oh. Oh! This is amazing Vicky." moaned Mandie who felt her body relax more into the licking and noticed her body get even warmer.

' _Let's see her reaction to this.'_ the read head moved her tongue to stimulate the alien princess' clit.

"OH MY STARS!" moaned Mandie feeling her body jump from the surge of pleasure and felt her head going light.

"You're definitely a virgin, we'll fix that soon enough, but for now I'm just gonna keep playing with you." grinned Vicky with satisfaction and started to slowly trail her tongue against the princess' clit while sliding in her middle finger and getting more moans out of the extraterrestrial.

"Ah yes! More!" Mandie bit her bottom lip while arching her back and ran her fingers through her hair. "MORE!"

Vicky inwardly smirked and added her index finger. This time she started to lightly nibble on the small nub and got a louder scream from Mandie.

She grabbed Vicky by the head and started grinding her hips into the contact. "HARDER!"

Vicky took her free hand and smacked Mandie's ass. ' _Hm, nice and firm.'_ She thought while moving her fingers faster.

"OH SWEET COSMOS! IT'S AMAZING!" she cried as her body shook in her very first sexual release. Her juices came spraying out like a gusher over Vicky's face.

"Wow, you're a real squirter." commented Vicky. She pulled her face back and saw her panting and took the moment to lick up some of the juices. "So just to clarify, the guys on your planet just lay back and take it when they fuck?"

"Y...Y…..Yes…" panted the princess.

"What a bunch cold fish. On my planet most guys like to take control." she took the moment to clean her face off of the juices. "If the hunt was planned by me the men would be hunting the women, I mean if they're like werewolves they should be eager to pound some pussy not run away like wimps."

"Well….I'm stunned…..that just happened…." Mandie got out.

"And that was just oral sugar tits, earthlings have even more ways to nail each other." she spoke.

"Like?"

"While you recover let me show you a book that will give you a few ideas." Vicky went to her box and pulled out a tome labeled Kama Sutra and tossed it to Mandie. "Go nuts."

Mandie sat up and grabbed the book before she started reading it.

"While you do that I gotta use the bathroom. Where is it on this thing?"

"Down the hall to the left." she instructed while flipping the page as Vicky got up and left her alone.

She read the book word for word and with each new page, her eyes widened and her jaw hung open. "Oh my…. Oh my stars… Wow, this… how do they…. Is she try to…."

It took a minute before Vicky came back and saw the look on Mandie's face while she was still reading the book. "I think I can safely say that when it comes to sex, we have you guys beat by a lightyear."

"How...I mean…..how can your species come up with ALL this?" she held the book up.

"Generations of experience." Vicky leaned back on the wall. "So, how did your first real orgasm feel?"

"It was…..unimaginable. Even better than ripping out your enemy's heart and showing it to them."

"Wow, if I did that on Earth I'd be arrested. That's actually allowed on yours?"

"Only in sanctioned battles arenas, gotta keep the population down some how."

"Fair point."

"Seeing what's written in this book, I'm feeling a little ashamed by my people's lack of exploration into this."

"Eh, just throw some suggestions to them and they might even give you some title other than princess. Like 'Sexual Queen' or 'Perverted Mandie'."

"Or….. I could take you back to my planet."

"Is that allowed?"

"As long as you've proven you are a great warrior, which you have, and if you accept my offer you will be granted a noble title, a great amount of wealth, given luxurious home in the capital, and servants who will serve your every wish."

"You had me at wealth." grinned Vicky rubbing her hands together.

"Excellent, now before we depart I'd like you to share a little more of your knowledge for…verification."

"How so? That book should be plenty. Or is it just that you wanna fuck some more?" Vicky crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

Mandie blushed and cleared her throat. "The latter, I'm curious of how you can have sex with those of the same gender."

"Oh, that's easy." Vicky hopped on the bed. "We girls Scissor one another, and no not with actual scissors."

"Then what do you mean?" asked Mandie confused.

"Just lean back on your arms and let teacher show you the way." Vicky pointed her thumb at herself with a grin.

Mandie obliged and leaned back while supporting herself with her arms and waited to see what the next step was.

"Now I just move one of my legs under yours and the reverse with the others like so…" Vicky moved over with her legs then tried positioning their legs in the right way so Mandie could see it and brought their pussies close together. "You getting all this greenie?"

"Yes," Mandie nodded "But I should tell you, calling some alien races that is considered a racial slur, including Boudacians."

"Duly noted." Vicky replied and started grinding her hips into Mandie. This got a surprised moan from the princess. "You poor Boudacians, so advanced yet so simple and naive, it's almost adorable."

"Do not look down on us." growled Mandie.

"Oh so that's how we're gonna do this then, alright." Vicky rotated her hips reached to pinch and tug Mandie's left nipple. This got a gasp from the alien, but she retorted by starting to move her own hips back.

"You learn fast, but you've still barely even scratched the surface." Vicky smirked twisting the nub. At the same time she started moving her hips harder and got a louder moan out of Mandie. "Kama Sutra shows positions for sex, but there is even more to it, S&M, bondage, BDSM, roleplay. Earthlings have so many ways to get kinky in bed."

"AH! I can, ooh! Tell!" moaned Mandie who tried to put more force behind her grinding.

"Mhhh. You definitely have power," Vicky moaned. "But you lack finesse." she leaned in and grinded Mandie with fluid motion. This made Mandie falter in her pushes before she started pushing against Vicky's snatch again. "I think we can stop there, for this part." Vicky spoke and pulled her hips away.

"Uh? Why? Scared I'll make you cum?"

"No, I just don't want you to exhausted for your other lessons." she spoke with an uppity grin.

"Sure." Mandie rolled her eyes with sarcasm in her voice.

"Next, we need some of the toys." Vicky spoke going back over to her box. She reached in and ruffled through the items while trying to find the right one.

Mandie was almost nervous from what Vicky said about them and her legs closed on instinct.

"Hey princess, you got any shackles, I'm not sure these will hold." Vicky questioned and held out a pair of handcuffs with fuzz.

"Of course, I always keep some on board. Just press that blue button on the wall to your right."

Vicky got up and walked over before pressing the button making a section of the wall open up. There she saw several shackles hanging on some lines that gleamed in the light. "Nice, now I can show you the basics of bondage." she lunged onto Mandie and looped the chain around the grate in the headboard before quickly snapping them on Mandie's wrists. "There, a perfect fit."

"Vicky, I fail to see how this is suppose to be arousing." Deadpanned the princess.

"You will, just give me a minute to find the perfect dildo for your first time." she hopped off and rummage through the box before she pulled out a studded dildo and gave a questioning look.

"Uh, is that suppose to be made that way?" asked Mandie.

"Yeah, but I don't think it's the right one." she put it aside then went back to digging before bringing out a rimmed dildo and scratched her head. "Hmmm, I'm not sure about this one."

"Quite a… unique shape." the alien blinked.

"Aha! Here we go!" Vicky said and brought another to into view. This one pink, reaching 8 inches in length and over half an inch in width, and had a switch near the base. "The Lady Lover."

"The what?"

"This one is just right," Vicky smiled and climbed back in bed. "But since you're still new at this I'll only give you the tip."

"Are you saying I can't handle it?"

"Not at all but a princess must not waste her first time, remember? Plus I got something better planned for later."

Mandie was about to say something, but stopped. "Alright, go ahead."

Vicky brought the toy to Mandie's pussy and started slowly pushing it through her folds, stretching out her entrance.

Mandie gasped and curled up as she felt the tip slowly move inside before it touched her berrier. "That wasn't a bad as I thought."

"Just wait until your hymen is broken and you'll thinking otherwise."

"Don't you mean _hymens_?"

"No, I mean hymen, as in one."

"Your people only have one? Boudacian women have three."

"Three? What do your men go in all at once just to get through them?"

"We break them one at a time when we have our first time riding the men. Cold fish, remember? I hear just breaking one hurts, a lot."

"Then this is gonna be a bitch." Vicky said and pulled back the toy and rammed through the first barrier.

"AHHH!" jumped Mandie feeling the flesh tear inside her. "You...said-"

"Technically you're still a virgin, besides you'll be thanking me for breaking that one later on." she slowly pulled the toy back. "Get ready for the second one." Vicky said and started to push the toy back in.

"Don't!" Mandie clenched her walls as tight as she could. "It still hurts!"

"Ugh, alright, but I warned you. Remember that later on." Vicky pulled the toy back and started pumping it in and out gently.

Mandie hissed and tugged on the shackles as she tried to ignore the pain.

Vicky continued her action until Mandie's pained expression changed to pleasure.

"Ooh! Oh! Mhh! This is very enjoyable." she moaned.

"And it gets better." Vicky snickered and pushed on the switch. The toy started vibrating inside Madies folds.

She jumped in surprise and her moans grew louder. "This….feels weird!"

"You don't like it?" questioned Vicky.

"No, it just feels different." she got out.

"Then try the 2nd setting." The read head hit the switch again and the dildo circled in her cunt.

"AHHH!" moaned Mandie with wide eyes.

"Feels good right? Now are you starting to see why this bad boy is call the lady lover?"

"Oh cosmos YES! Oh! Aw yes! So good!" Mandie moved her hips to get the toy in just the right places. "This is so good!"

"And it's not even at the final setting." grinned Vicky who moved it back and forward faster while minding the next barrier. "Hope you can handle it Princess."

"Oh course, oh! I can!" gasped Mandie out.

Vicky grinned darkly and pushed the switch to the final setting. This time the toy vibrated so fast it looked like it was wiggling around like a real snake while Mandie's eyes widened as far as they could.

"AAAHH! OOOOOHHHH MYYY STAAAAAARRRRS~!"

"Like it? This is only one of thousands of devices earthlings use to get down and dirty."

"OOOOOH STTAAARRRRS! MORE!" she cried out with her eyes rolling in the back of her head.

"Are you about to cum again?" questioned Vicky.

"YES!"

"Then I'd say you had enough." Vicky switched the vibrator off and pulled it out of Mandie.

"What? Why?"

"You came already, I haven't. So now you have to either wait until I get off or help me get there."

"Well that's hard to when I'm shackled like this." she rattled the chain for emphasis.

"You'd think so." Vicky said before positioning her pussy over Mandie's mouth. "Just do what I did and lick." she instructed while pressing her folds against Mandie's mouth.

The princess internally groaned before leaning in and took a lick of the folds in front of her.

"Take your time, I got all the time in the...galaxy."

Mandie rolled her eyes as she tried remembering how the girl did it and moved her tongue up and down the slit.

"That's it. Ooh! Yeah, that a girl." Vicky smirked. "Just do what I did."

Mandie continued lapping at Vicky's twat and soon tasted her juices. They tasted bitter, but oddly compelling her to keep licking.

"Ok, get it in there already." The redhead glared.

"I thought you had all the time in the galaxy?" smirked Mandie.

"Yeah, but I'd like to cum in this century."

Mandie grinned before quickly pushing her tongue inside without any warning.

"Oh god! You cheeky little-" she got out before letting out a moan as Mandie's tongue swirled around inside her without restraint. "Ah! Aw fuck! You're good with that thing."

Mandie silently chuckled while moving closer and sucking on the folds directly.

"Oh yeah, a natural cunt sucker." Vicky snickered grabbing Mandie's head.

' _I'll remember that later, whatever it means.'_ thought the princess. ' _Now if I recall…"_ she moved her tongue over a particular spot.

"OH FUCK YEAH!" moaned Vicky feeling her clit get licked.

' _There it is.'_ Mandie thought as she focused her tongue on that particular spot.

"Oh! You must really wanna cum again. Well keep at it then." spoke Vicky with a grin as she relaxed against the tongue. She started grinding her hips as she felt her release no too far off. "Just a little more, AWW YEESSSS!"

Mandie's eyes widened as she felt Vicky's juices come splashing out onto her face. "Gah, hey!"

"Oh shut up…..you did the same…. to me."

"I had a reason." she retorted.

"You wanna complain or do you wanna keep going?"

"Going of course."

"Great because I have one more toy that we'll both enjoy." Vicky said before going to her box one last time.

"What is it?"

Vicky pulled out a double ended dildo and inserted one end into her pussy. "What do you think of this bad boy?"

"Seems nothing special."

"Oh yeah?" Vicky went back to the bed and spread Mandies legs wide. "Let me show you how earth guys make girls into women."

Mandie watched as the other end of the dildo was slowly pushed inside her snatch. It slowly moved into her cunt making her shudder until it reached her second barrier.

"Here we go." Vicky made a dark grin as she grabbed Mandie' hips and pulled back the dildo to the tip and slammed in a full force.

"AAHHHH!" screamed Mandie feeling her second and third hymens tear.

"Consider that pay back for abducting me and taking me to your death moon."

Mandie scowled and gave Vicky a growl in reply.

"Just relax and don't move or it'll will keep hurting." advised Vicky who shrugged the glare off with ease while reaching up to grope her breasts. "Man you got a nice rack."

"Still jealous I take it?"

"No just picturing how much bigger mine will be in a few years."

"If they grow anymore." Mandie taunted with a grin.

"I'm only 16 I'll catch up." she frowned. "So is the pain gone or what?"

"Nearly, but that still hurt me." Mandie griped her shackles.

"Its best to just tear them an get adjusted." she held onto the toy tight. "Ready?"

"I suppose but be gentle or I'll deduct it from the wealth I promised."

"I'm not an expert on being fond, just a heads up." she warned before pulling the toy back and started moving it in and out.

Mandie hissed at the return of the pain, though it wasn't as severe. She tried to endure it and gripped the toy before pushing it back inside Vicky.

"Yeah! Now you're gettin it!" moaned Vicky who tried not to falter and pushed back on the toy.

"Aw. Ah! Oh Vicky!"

"How's it feel this time huh? I'm guessing you must really like it seeing as you're moaning my name like a bitch."

"Oh shut it!" Mandie gave a hard buck shoving the dildo deep into the red heads twat.

"Ah!" gasped Vicky who didn't expect that and found the toy moving into her snatch faster than she was pushing it into Mandie's. "Ohhhhhh woooooow~!"

"Now who's the bitch?" smirked Mandie as she took the chance to keep moving her hips.

"Okay slut it's on!" Vicky said moving harder and faster. Both girls grunted and moaned as they tried to push the other one to their limits.

They went at it like animals in heat. Sweat coated their bodies and their hearts pounded in their chests. Both determined to keep going and not give in.

"Ah! I'm gonna…. gonna…. Oh god I'm cumming!" Vicky cried.

"Then cum!" shout Mandie as he reached her peak as well.

Both girls moved a few more times before moaning out loud as their juices came spraying out onto the toy.

"Fuck… that was… intense." Vicky laid on top of her abductor using her breasts as a pillow while sliding the toy out of her.

"And….you….came first…." panted Mandie.

"Nuh uh… you did… lightweight."

"Bitch…."

"Slut…."

The two glared into the others eyes before their lips crashed together. Both too tired to use their tongues and just kept their lips together in a soft kiss.

Vicky undid the shackles and Mandie's arms went around Vicky's neck. Said girl rubbed the alien's sides.

"Never before have I known anyone more ruthless and relentless than myself." Mandie smiled lovingly at vicky.

"And I never met someone who was so careless and easygoing about ripping people to pieces." Vicky smile back.

"You will make a fine addition to Boudacia."

"Heh, with a deal like that, I'd be nuts not to take it."

Back on Earth, Mark was busy looking over his scanners. "Turner, I have like located Mandie's ship on your planets puny moon."

"What? Why would she be there? Hmm, maybe she's planning an invasion and is gonna build some kind of laser on the moon!" exclaimed Timmy with a nervous sweat.

"Well now that we know where she's at, it's all good, right? Who wants to watch a movie?" spoke Cosmo.

"Wait! She's on the move again!" he pointed to the screen.

"Where's she going?" asked Wanda.

"...back to Boudacia. weird, but cool, as long as she's not after me."

"Alright, weird, but I'm not complaining." shrugged Timmy with a smile. "Still, what did she want here?"

"I guess we'll never know." spoke Cosmo.


	105. Frankie, Goo, Berry, and Mac part 5

Crazy trouble with love

Frankie, Goo, Berry, and Mac part 5

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Mac slowly opened his Eyes. He yawned and slowly sat up. "Frankie?" he looked around and saw the bed was empty. "Goo, Berry?"

He got out of bed and spotted a note near the sheets. He picked it up and read it. "Dear Mac, Berry, Goo, and I have decided to do our Own things separately. Today Goo is outside sunbathing, Berry's In the Pool, and as for me I'm in the Exercise Room. Frankie ❤"

"Aw man." he groaned. That's when realized something. 'Wait, this could work out for me.'

He ran off outside and Sure enough he saw Goo sunbathing. She had sunglasses to cut down on her vision. She was clad only in a bikini with lotion all over her body.

Mac snuck next to her. Mac gave a Grin and whipped out his Cock. He walked up behind her before grabbing her breasts.

"So I see you're up huh?" She said.

"Big time." he grinned giving her chest a squeeze.

Goo let out a Small Moan.

"Want some more lotion?"

"Yeah!"

Mac walked around where Goo saw his cock was already hard.

Goo gave a smile. "Looks like someone likes." she grinned posing on the chair.

"You know I do!" he grinned rubbing his hands up and down his cock.

"That's it Mac." she said. "Make sure you spray it all over me."

"Oh don't worry." he grinned pumping his cock faster.

Goo licked her lips as she prepared for the Spooge.

He grunted before his sperm shot out onto her.

"Ahh that feels nice on me." she smiled rubbing the sperm all over her body. "Ahh FPS-Mac my favorite Brand of Suntan Lotion!"

"I think I got a little bit more left, but I need it to make sure you don't burn up inside."

"Then do it!"

He grinned and pulled the bikini bottom to the side before ramming his cock inside her.

"Ahhh Yes!" she moaned arching her back in the chair.

Mac started to Thrust into her Hard.

She gripped the chair and moaned out loud. "Go Faster!"

Mac obliged and moved his hips in deeper.

"YES YES YEEEEEEEESSSS!" She moaned.

"This for leaving me in bed!" he grunted pushing in deeper.

"YES PUNISH ME MORE MAC-DADDY!"

"Gladly!" He Raised his hand and Smacked her ass.

"Ooh! More!"

He continued to smack her ass as he pulled back her Hair.

"OW! Too hard!" she frowned.

"Sorry!"

"No prob, now go harder!"

He does so increasing her Moans. "I'm gonna cum!"

"INSIDE!"

He groaned before exploding inside her.

Goo's Eyes rolled up as she fainted with a Smile on her Face.

"Heh, might have gone overboard."

He went back in The house. 'Now which one next?'

He thought about it and decided to go see Berry. He walked through the house for the hot tub. When he got there he saw Berry relaxing in the Water. Leaning back with her eyes closed and just enjoying the water.

"Ahhh this is nice." she sighed without hearing Mac's footsteps.

He slowly took off his clothes and sunk into the Water. He made sure to move close enough to where his cock brushed against her foot.

"Huh?" she looked over and saw a grinning Mac. "Hey Mac."

"Hello Berry. Feel something you like?"

"I don't know, do you?" She said grabbing his hand and rubbing it against her snatch.

"Not sure, let me go deeper." he pushed his finger up inside her.

She let out a Low Moan.

"Need me to go deeper?"

"Yes!" she moaned holding the edge of the tub. "FUCK ME!"

"With what?" he asked feigning obliviousness.

"YOUR COCK!"

"I don't know, it was pretty mean to leave all alone in that bed."

"I'm Sorry it was Frankie's Idea!"

"Well it sounds like I'll have to show her that was naughty."

"Please Fuck Me Daddy!" She moaned.

"Good girl."

He rubbed the tip against her entrance.

"DO IT!"

"Beg." he grinned while rubbing his shaft up and down outside her folds.

"Please!"

"Please what?"

"Please fuck me!"

"Good girl." He started to thrust into her hard.

Berry cried out while holding onto the edge harder.

"You got Tighter!" he grunted as the water swished with his thrusts.

"Soooo Good!"

"How does it feel? Shout it out loud."

"IT FEELS AMAZING!" she cried with her tongue sticking out.

He moved even faster as he stuck his fingers in her Ass.

"OH YES!"

"I'm Cumming!" he slammed inside before filling her pussy with his seed.

Her pupils dilated at the Sudden Force. Her mouth opened in a silent scream of pleasure.

Mac pulled out as she slumped in the water. "How was that?"

"So Good, want more, need More!" She mumbled.

"Later, right now I need to visit Frankie."

He walked out of the bath House and headed for the exercise Room. There he heard the sound of equipment being used. He looked inside and saw Frankie wearing a Thong while riding an Exercise bike. Her breasts jiggled as she used it and he watched with a lustful grin.

'Payback Time!' he slowly walked in while making sure she didn't spot him. He climbed up the Back and rubbed his cock at her ass.

Frankie jumped and turned to see it was Mac. "Oh Hey Mac."

"You know, it wasn't nice to just leave me alone in that bed."

"Yeah sorry about that." she apologized before moaning as Mac reached up and grabbed her bare breasts.

"Sorry doesn't Cut it Miss Foster!" he grinned as he started rubbing his cock up and down in between her ass while pinching her nipples.

"Please forgive me!" She moaned.

"Nope, time to pay up." He smacked her ass "Now every time I Spank you I want you To shout how much you Love being punished by your Daddy!"

"Yes daddy!"

Mac gave a Smirk. He moved his cock back and rubbed the tip across her ass. And he plunged straight into it.

"OH GOD!" cried Frankie while wincing in pain.

He raised his Hand and Smacked her Ass.

"I LOVE BEING PUNISHED BY YOU DADDY!"

He smacked her Again.

"I LOVE BEING PUNISHED BY YOU DADDY!"

"Ahh Yeah!" groaned Mac bouncing Frankie up and down on his cock.

"MORE MORE MORE!"

"More what?" he smirked.

"More Fucking!"

He smacked her ass. "Good girl."

She let out a Loud Groan.

"What do you say?"

"THANK YOU!" She moaned.

"Ready to cum?" he grinned reaching up and squeezing her chest.

"YES!"

"Then cum, cum like the bitch you are."

"YEEEEEESSSS!" she cried out as she slammed down one more time and felt her juices spray out onto the ground.

"So Much Cum!" She moaned. She passed out with a Smile on her Face.

"Damn, didn't cum." remarked the boy. That's when he saw her open Mouth. He moved over and started to carefully slide his cock inside her warm mouth.

She let out an Unconscious moan.

He moved his back and forth while making sure he didn't go in too deep. "Your mouth feels amazing Frankie!" He groaned.

Frankie made a garble in response as he moved a little faster. She slowly moved her Tongue around the Head of his cock.

"Oh yeah, keep licking."

She did so and went faster.

"I'm cumming!" he grunted holding her head as his cock started twitching.

She stopped licking and Deep-Throated his cock. His sperm came spewing out down her throat. She pulled out and swallowed it.

"Alright, now we're good." panted Mac.

"Yay!" She said Weakly.

"Now, what did you learn?"

"Not to leave you alone in bed."

"Good girl." he patted her head.


	106. Elusive and Spike

Crazy trouble with love

Elusive and Spike

Series: My Little Pony

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alright, so now we need to check up on decorations." spoke Twilight.

"Whoa, these looks amazing." Commented Spike.

"Yes he does." Said Twilight. 'Dang, didn't think a small town like this had a handsome guy, still can't compete with Celestia though.'

"Yes who does?"

They then turned and saw a white stallion with a purple curled mane.

"Oh! Nothing." spoke Twilight with a chuckle. 'He heard me.'

"Whaaaaa?" Gasped Elusive. "Goodness me madame, what happened to you coiffure?"

"Oh this? It's nothing really."

"Hmph." Then he looked down to see Spike.

"Hi." waved the dragon.

"Hello there dragon, I am Elusive, I'm the tailor around here in Ponyville."

"I'm Spike, Twilight's little brother."

"You don't say." 'Why does looking at this fellow make my heart race?'

"And I'm Twilight Sparkle." said the unicorn.

"So you and your parent's adopted child just moved here?"

"Well, we came from Canterlot to see..."

Then Twilight was silenced.

"CANTERLOT?!" 'So he's from Canterlot? Something about that makes me feel something, hmmm...'

"Uh, yeah." continued Twilight.

"You have absolutely no idea how much I want to live there! Oh if only I had the money!" He said, not noticing he was cuddling Spike in his four legs.

'Alright, this is new.' thought the dragon.

"Well, I can easily see that the decorations are in order, we'll be going now." she levitated Spike up and put him back on her back.

As Elusive looked on...

"Have I...fallen in love with that dragon?"

"NIGGA, YOU GAY!" Shouted Riley Freeman! That got him a roll of fabric to the face. "You still gay nigga!" Then Riley spray painted Riley wuz here before running back to Woodcrest.

Back with Twilight and Spike.

'That was weird, why was he so interested in me?' Spike thought.

Then, after Twilight and friends saved Equestria from Nightmare Moon, Elusive invited Spike to his boutique to help him.

"I'm here Elusive!" he called out.

"Ah, Spike, right on time."

Then as the years went by, Spike and Elusive would work together, and experiencing everything from all 6 seasons of the show, but one day...Elusive concluded within his heart, that it was time.

'I need to tell him.'

Meanwhile...

"Aw-man...I dunno why, but I want Elusive next to me in this bed!" Spike yelled.

"Nigga, you gay!" Said Riley Freeman after successfully tagging Twilight's castle and running away successfully back to Woodcrest again!

Spike rolled his eyes before burping up a letter. "Dear Spike, we need to talk about our friendship, meet me where we 1st met, Elusive." 'Huh, sounds fishy.'

Spike then hopped off of his bed, he walked down the halls, thinking, but then...

"Oof! Sorry Twilight."

"It's okay Spike."

"So Twilight...I have a question to ask you."

"What is it?"

"You're gay for Celestia right?"

"Yes?"

"Well...are you coming out of the closet?"

"Oh! Well...I'm not sure yet."

Spike then handed her the letter.

"Oh, looks like Elusive wants you to stop over, what's wrong?"

Well, I'm not sure about how I feel...after the Nightmare Moon thing, the more we hang out, the more I feel something..."

"It's okay Spike, there's no shame in being gay..."

"Even if Riley Freeman disses you about it?"

"Yep, no shame."

He smiled and hugged her. "Thanks Twilight."

"No prob, no get out there and kiss a guy you gay kid!"

Spike then put on a brave confident face before leaving.

Meanwhile in Celestia's study, she looked as a mass of orbs with many different versions of Spike and Elusive.

"Alright, this world's Spike and Rarity are going to merge..."

Spike headed to the town hall, but started getting cold feet. Then he saw Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash making out. That was enough to encourage him as he forged ahead for town hall! A triumphant orchestra played in the background!

He walked up and pushed the doors open. There was no one in there...no-one but Elusive. He took a deep breath and walked over.

"Glad you could come Spike."

"How could I ever be late for you buddy?" He then fake laughed.

"Are you okay child?"

"Well Elusive...I was a bit curious by what you meant by...our relationship."

"Well, I wanted to reevaluate it, I want to know...do you think of me as more of a friend?"

'OH man, this is it!'

"Spike?"

"Yes Elusive?"

"I've had a crush on you since the day we met."

"R...Really!?"

"Yes...what do you think of me?"

"To be honest Elusive, the more you and I have one on one time, the more I fought with my own sexuality."

"You didn't know if you liked men?"

"I was unsure of myself, I was told that breeding is important."

"Oh please! Love comes first in certain situations than that." scoffed Elusive.

"Really? So I guess Twilight was right to say that being gay is okay! NO SHAME!" Spike then shouted.

"Spikey?" Spike then grabbed Elusive and kissed Elusive right there on the lips!

The stallion's eyes widened before eagerly returning it back.

'It's not wrong to be gay, I just hope no-one sees this as pedophilia, that's a real worry.' Elusive thought.

"Wow, his lips are soft.' thought Spike.

Both could feel their lengths getting hard and then broke it off.

"So...we continuing this at your place or mine?" Spike asked with a blush.

"Mine, I got some new sheets in case this ever happened."

Spike then hopped onto Elusive's back.

"You sure you don't feel like holding hoof and claw?"

"Nah, I feel like breaking everymare's heart another time."

Elusive smiled and walked out of the hall and to his home. All the mares giggling and gawking at his handsomeness as usual.

'I must apologize ladies, I'm already taken.' He joked in his head.

When they got to the stallion's house Elusive didn't wait before pulling Spike off and resumed kissing him.

Spike held Elusive's head and pulled closer, making for a very tight kiss. Both staying close and feeling the other's cock rub against each other.

'As expected, I'm bigger.' Elusive thought.

They pulled back and Spike found himself on his back. Spike looked at Elusive's boner, then looked at his.

"It's not so bad...uh...why don't I suck on your penis 1st?"

"Thanks Elusive."

The stallion leaned down and took a long lick across the side.

Spike moaned as Elusive continued. "That feels great!"

Elusive then began to nibble on the tip.

"Eek, what are you doing?"

"Just getting a feel for how soft this is...good to see it's completely hard." he grinned before he started sliding his mouth over it. 'Even if he is small now, he'll be bigger when he grows up.' Elusive then bobbed his head.

"AH! Elusive!" moaned Spike. Spike's legs then stood up! "You're so amazing at this, have you done this before?"

"No, this is the first time for me."

"Damn and you're so good at it!" Spike said as he placed his hands on Elusive's cheeks.

Hearing that made the stallion move his head faster.

Spike's then felt the pressure build-up in his dick! "Elusive, I'm cumming!" He tried holding Elusive's head down as his cock started twitching. Spike unloaded in Elusive's mouth!

After that, Elusive pulled Spike's dick out. "Guess it's my turn now huh?" Elusive then noticed how his dick was taller than Spike's body. "Uh...Spikey-Wikey, I'm starting to have 2nd thoughts."

"Why?"

"My penis is too big for your mouth."

"Well, there is something else if we skip that." he suggested with a blush.

"And that is?" Elusive then smiled.

"Um...my...butt..."

"Aww, it would've been more kinky if I forced you into saying it...but oh well."

Spike then turned around, and presented it.

"Hmm...something is missing here." Elusive said.

"What?"

Elusive looked around and saw some stockings.

"Spike, could you put those on?"

Spike then took the stockings and put them on, making his legs look sexy. "Better?"

"Much!" Elusive then levitated Spike to a table, which he bent Spike over! He leaned in and started licking his anus.

Spike, clenched his cheeks in surprise.

"Easy there, I need to lube you up."

"Sorry Elusive, it's just...I've never done this before."

"Me neither, but, I did learn this from porn."

"Same."

Elusive kept licking at the hole with Spike slowly trying to relax.

"You've certainly kept this clean with your hours of bubble bath."

"Thanks."

Soon, Spike's butthole was completely wet. Elusive climbed over him with the tip touching the spot. Elusive then slid dick on Spike's butt.

"Stop teasing."

"Well, I might stop, but you have to beg."

"Please Elusive, fuck me! Fuck me so hard that I'll become a paraplegic!"

"Gladly." he brought the tip to the hole and started to slowly push in.

Spike's asshole stretched.

'I hope he can take such a huge dick up the ass!'

'Why does it feel like my dick is building up some pressure? I'm not fucking Elusive, he's fucking me?' thought Spike before groaning as he felt the massive cock stretch out his ass.

Elusive then stretched the little guy's stomach and some of his cock was still outside. "I'll be going as far as that for now, I don't want to break your limit of how much cock you can get." Elusive then began thrusting in and out of Spike's ass.

"AH! Oh Celestia!" groaned Spike gripping the table. Spike clenched his ass hard.

"Try to relax." Elusive leaned down and started licking around the dragon's neck.

Spike calmed down as Elusive gave Spike a more loving thrust.

"How does it feel?"

"Like I might cum." Or "Like I'm in a field of flowers in Cloudsdale."

"Well if you have to cum, then go right ahead."

Spike and Elusive then felt their dicks begin to twitch!

"I'm going to cum!" grunted Elusive going faster. Elusive then shot his sperm into Spike, while Spike's own seed shot all over the underside of the table!

"OH CELESTIA!" they cried out in unison.

After that, they then fell to the floor, Spike and Elusive hugged as their dicks touched.

"So what does this mean Elusive?"

"Well, 1st, we may have to do this again when you're older, I don't want the cops to send me to jail for pedophilia."

"Good point, what else?"

"Well, we can't have sex, but nothing said it's against the rules to kiss a child's cheek...and hey, how about when we're on dates, we tell the cops that I'm babysitting?"

"Sounds good."

Then Spike and Elusive went to the bathroom to wash-up.


	107. CDMS Jungle Squad and Adam

Crazy trouble with love

CDMS jungle squad and Adam

Series: My Gym Partner's a Monkey

Note: The females in this are anthro, just a heads up.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"It was a normal day at good 'ol CDMS...hello there, I'm Jake Spidermonkey, and I'll be narrating this hot sex story with my senorita from Costa Rica."

Then CDMS jungle squad had just finished another great day of training.

"Wooh, that was great." smiled Donna.

"Si, I am sweating like a hippo." Said Lupe.

"Was that supposed to be a joke?" Asked Latanya.

"Of course."

"Good, 'CAUSE I'D CRUSH YOU HARD!" She said in her demon voice.

"Nice work Adam." smiled Ingrid.

"Thanks, I'll be going now."

"Why?" Asked Joanie.

"That's the girl's changing room."

"So?" shrugged Margaret.

"What? I'm a boy..."

"Adam...I think it's time you learned the benefits of being the only boy in a cheer squad."

"And that would be?"

"Girls, bring him in and barricade the doors."

They nodded and grabbed Adam before dragging him into the locker room.

"H-hey! What are you..." Then Adam noticed a slobbering Ingrid.

"Easy there girl." spoke Lupe.

Then they girls began stripping off their clothes, showing off thier varying chest sizes. Latanya, Margret, and Joannie all were sporting round E cup breasts. Ingrid had a D, while Donna and Lupe were the smallest at C.

Adam's face was bright red as he couldn't help but stare.

"You like?" Donna asked as she swayed her chest

Adam nodded as he checked all of them out. "S-So...is this what you meant?"

"Yep, also it's a good thing you're the new boy on our team, Dickie can never pleasure us." Said Donna.

"Really? I thought he was gay."

"I thought he was able to pleasure us, but no, really hoping his name meant something, but no..."

"As the new boy, you get to bang us all." spoke Lupe.

"Really?"

"Yeah, now come here!" Said Ingrid as she pressed her lips against Adam's as the rest of the girls took his cheerleading uniform off.

"I think Ingrid can fuck him first, but we can get him ready." grinned Donna.

"Aw yeah! It's getting hot in here!"

" , stop narrating porn in my office!" Said Principal Pixiefrog.

"Fine, it's lunchtime anyways."

So as I was saying, Adam was now in his underwear as a big boner was stretching his Captain Clownies.

"Aieee! That's what you've been hiding?" stared Lupe with wide eyes.

All the other girls marveled at it.

"Well, mind if we get to suck him off?" Margaret asked.

"Go ahead, but that virginity is mine." Said Ingrid before stepping back.

The girls grinned before Latanya and Margaret eagerly pulled his underwear off to let his cock flop out in full view.

Joanie then got the 1st lick while Latanya and Margaret squished his dick in between thier massive chests.

"AH!" groaned Adam with wide eyes feeling the soft breasts smother his cock.

Latanya, Margaret and Joanie made out while licking Adam's dick.

"This is amazing!" groaned the boy gripping the seat.

"Hey Adam, hope you don't mind my passionate pecking." Said Lupe.

"Go right ahead."

Lupe held Adam's head in her wings as her beak made contact with his lips. It was hard and awkward to get into it, but he opened his mouth and felt her tongue wrestle with his.

"Mmm...I can't wait any longer!"

"Calm your tits, I didn't even get any action yet." Said Donna. She turned to the three girls licking and smothering his cock. "Let me have some you three."

"BA..."

"Latanya...calm down now..." Said Margaret.

"Grr...fine, but I'm swallowing the 1st load!"

"Fair enough." grinned Donna as they moved back to give her room before she started sucking on the tip.

Then they all increased in speed. The fury of 4 tongues and big boobs, Adam couldn't take such a hot pack! He pulled back from Lupe's beak and groaned. "I'M CUMMING!"

Latanya shoved them out of the way and ate Adam's entire load with her wide mouth!

He groaned as he felt her eagerly slurp up all the sperm.

"Hey, no need to push."

"Sorry, I'm always hungry, especially when mating's involved."

Ingrid then stood before Adam, smiling. "This must be a dream come true..."

"Hold up, you two need to pick a position." chuckled Lupe.

"Adam, I want you to sweep me off my hooves and fuck me right on the floor!" cried Ingrid grabbing him with pure lust in her eyes.

Adam then laid her gently on the locker room floor and spread her legs. He reached down and pulled her skirt off and saw the wet spot on her panties. Adam then slid the panties of slowly.

"Hee hee, just get it off, hee hee, now! That tickles."

Adam grinned before dropping them aside and rubbed his cock against her folds.

"Oh Adam, you don't know how much I need this!"

"She tended to rub one out before each practice." chuckled Lupe.

"Really? You're that horny? Well, it's good we're both getting lucky." He made sure they lined up before slowly pushing into her folds.

"ADAM LYON!" She shouted.

Adam groaned from the snug fit and noticed blood. "Huh, guess Dickie was too small?"

"Yes, but I decided not to fuck him, I've been saving myself for you!" moaned Ingrid while hissing from the pain.

Adam then went faster as Ingrid's womb longed for the boy's sperm.

"OH GOD YES!" screamed Ingrid.

"Here I cum!" He moved even faster feeling his limit. "I'm cumming!" Then as Adam came, a bottle of water was shoved in his face!

"Sorry Adam, but we need you hydrated."

He guzzled as fast as he could while feeling his sperm spill into Ingrid.

Adam got up and then Donna sat at the bench. "Hey Adam, my turn."

"How do you want it?"

"A wild ride."

He moved over as she spread her legs and started pushing into her snatch.

Adam was about to lay on his back but then found he was on something soft.

"I'm getting you after Donna." Said Latanya.

"Hold your horses." spoke Donna who took the position to slowly move her hips up and down on Adam's cock.

"Wow...you're so slippery!"

"Well, I am a dolphin."

"And tight!" he groaned feeling her insides squeeze his dick.

Donna then kissed Adam's cheek before going faster! "Oh man! Are you sure you're not part horse?"

"Last time I checked everyone thought I was a lion when I 1st arrived!" he grunted putting more force upwards. Adam then came!

Donna moaned feeling it full up her snatch. Then Donna got off. "Now I'll be going to the shower."

Latanya flipped Adam to where he was on top of her now. "Come-on Adam, I'm hungry for some more love!"

"Don't worry, I got plenty."

"Good!" Then she kissed Adam, forcing her tongue in!

'Woah! She's really horny.' Adam wasted no time in giving her vagina his penis.

She moaned and tightened her grip on him.

Adam then tried matching her strength as he thrusted harder!

"Oh fuck me big boy!"

Adam then tried to go deeper! He felt her pussy hold him like it didn't want to let go.

"Come on Adam, gimme your kids!"

"Good one, humans can't crossbreed with anthros!"

'Riiiiiight.'

He slammed inside before filling her up. Adam then got off of Latanya before taking a drink of water.

Joanie then grabbed Adam in a hug, squishing his face in between her breasts. "My turn." she purred.

Adam was then sat on a bench. Joanie straddled him and started to slowly slide it inside her. Adam held her close by rubbing Joanie's butt.

"Ready for a better ride?"

"Hey!" Donna called.

Joanie moaned as she slowly took in Adam's cock.

Adam pinched her butt, making her gasp.

"Adam, you naughty boy." she grinned.

"Sorry, I'm having too much fun." he grinned while rubbing and squeezing her ass.

Joanie moaned as she continued to go up and down on Adam's dick. "It's so big!"

"Your boobs are huge as well." he reached up and started squeezing them.

"Adam...I'm..."

"Cum? Already?"

"Are you about to cum Adam? I'll only cum with you."

"Just about there." he grunted.

They embraced each other as they went faster!

"Ah! I'm gonna blow!" he grunted.

"Me too!" Joanie shouted. She slammed back down one more time before feeling his sperm shoot up into her. Joanie screamed in delight from Adam's load being inside her.

Lupe stood back as Margaret walked to Adam.

"My turn!"

"Mind if I ram you sideways?"

"Ooh! I love it." Margaret then got on the floor on her side, raised her leg. "Come on Adam." she purred.

Adam then poked her entrance.

"Ram it all in."

"Yeah, take my horn!" he grabbed her thighs before slamming his entire length inside.

"Oh! Why couldn't our 1st date have ended like this?"

"When it happened, you really think you'd accept like that on the spot?"

"Well, can yah blame someone for trying?" she shrugged before moaning as he started to roughly slam in and out of her.

"Ah! Margaret! You'd have so many guys banging this if guys like me were able to look past the hairy vagina and pit hair!"

"Less talking, more fucking!"

Adam did as she requested as Adam thrusted into Margaret while feeling her belly.

"Ah! What are you doing?" she asked with a giggle.

"Just feeling you." he smiled before slamming in deeper with the tip touching her cervix. "Margaret, I'm so close!"

"Me too!"

Then Adam and Margaret came in unison after one last push! Margaret tensed up so hard her horn almost hit a locker.

"Oh yeah." she hummed.

After taking another drink...

"Well Lupe, guess it's just you and me."

"Be gentle, or I won't." Lupe she said before putting her wings against the lockers and her butt to Adam.

'Duly noted.' Adam then had his hands meet her wings and his dick meet her tail feathers. Adam then kissed Lupe from behind as he put his dick inside one last pussy.

She groaned as she felt it stretch out her small pussy.

Adam went easy on such a short yet feisty babe.

"AAAIIII! You really are a horse!" groaned Lupe.

"Yeah, how do you like that My Little Birdy?"

"Don't push your luck." she tried to growl out before moaning.

Adam then slid his hands down her wings towards her chest. He started gripping and kneading her chest.

"Yes! Adam, feel my entire body!" she cried out as her pussy clenched tighter.

Adam went faster as Adam then ran his fingers across her waist.

She shuddered and moaned louder.

Adam then began spanking the toucan's ass...why does that sound like something?

"More!" she moaned.

Adam then gave everything he had on this last series of thrusts!

"MORE!"

Adam was getting closer! "Lupe..."

"Adam!"

They then came at the same time, his sperm flowing in like a waterfall! The toucan moaned while feeling her body go slack.

Adam the got off of Lupe. "Wow...I didn't know I had so much stamina...good thing humans can't get anthros pregnant...I'll be heading to the showers now.

A few months after graduation...

Adam was called to the locker room. "Girls? Why'd you call me? We're not cheerleaders anymore..."

"No, but someone's a daddy." spoke Ingrid.

They all turned around to show their bellies.

Adam's jaw dropped.

"And that's the end kiddies." Jake said to Adam's kids.

"Yaaaaaay!" They all cheered.


	108. Blake, Ruby, and Neon part 2

Crazy trouble with love

Blake, Ruby, and Neon part 2

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Professor Port's class, Monday morning-

The story telling teacher smiled as he walked into class and faced the students. Only to see them still talking amongst each other...again. "Attentions students! I have good news to tell you all!"

The students stopped talking and listened in confusion as Ruby asked. "What is it Professor?"

"Today we have an exchange student coming by today from Atlas, so I expect you all to welcome them since you and them are all hunters and huntress' in training."

The students then headed the door open as a red haired girl with an...interesting attire of color (pink skirt and blue tank top) rolled in with her roller skates and waved at the students while her orange tail, which had a green and yellow ring on it, wagged from side to side.

"Yo! The name's Neon Katt." greeted the girl as her bell necklace jingled. "And I'm here to rock your world!"

Blake looked at the girl with animosity since both were of the cat Faunus variety and well cats are extremely territorial.

"Miss Katt, please take the seat beside Miss Rose if you would."

"Sure thing teach." She smiled before rollerblading to Ruby's seat. Which also happened to be next to Blake. "Hey. What's your name?"

Blake glared as Ruby smiled. "Ruby, Ruby Rose."

"So question, is this class gonna be boring?" whispered Neon.

"A little." Ruby whispered back while Blake's ears drooped with frustration. "Oh right. This is Blake. My team mate and-"

"Girlfriend." Blake said while glaring even more darker at Neon. "And are you a mix breed or a regular old tabby?"

"Why?" she asked with her own glare. "Got something to say about a Faunus?"

"Maybe." She frowned. "Maybe I'm just annoyed at seeing a kitten that can't get out of a bag."

Neon and Blake growled and nearly butted heads with Ruby sweat dropping.

"Miss Katt. Miss Belladonna!" Port said while stopping his story about the time he was able to kill a Ursa Major with a spoon. "Is your little spat more interesting then the lesson at hand?"

Both quickly sat down and glared at each other.

"As I was saying, I faced the Ursa dead on and my weapon was on the ground away from me, so with nothing else, I grabbed the nearest thing I had. And that was the spoon I had just used earlier on a picnic."

"Ruby." Blake whispered to her girlfriend. "Stay away from her."

Neon heard that and gave Blake the finger. "Neutered pussy."

"Tie dyed rat." Blake whispered back.

"Black faced gumless bitch." Neon glared her hair standing on end.

"Dumb fat cat." Blake growled.

You could almost feel the anger coming off them as they scowled at the other.

"Blake? Neon?" Ruby said while trying to keep them from fighting. "Can't we just get along like civilized girls?"

"I didn't do anything, SHE suddenly got in my face." spoke Neon.

Blake looked ready to pounce. "And you talked to my girlfriend you slutty tomcat."

"Blake!" Ruby whispered with a frown. "After class, you and me need to talk."

Blake frowned. "Fine...Ruby." She then gave Neon the 'double middle finger'.

After class, the students filed out with Ruby dragging Blake over to a corner.

"Ruby." Blake said while her tail swished slightly. "You wanted to talk?"

"Yeah, what was that? You got mad at the girl just because she talked to me? What's up with that?"

Blake's ears drooped. "She was….a bad influence on you Ruby."

"How? She barely said two sentences before you looked ready to scratch her eyes out."

Blake looked away at the wall. "Well….she had rollerblades."

"So?"

"They were...um...carriers of athlete's foot." Blake said with a shudder.

"Uh, Blake? Why should I be worried about that?" sweatdropped Ruby.

Blake just stayed silent as her tail starts wagging with nervousness.

"Wait, are you jealous?"

Blake blushed while glaring at Ruby. "N-No! I'm not! It's just….a Cat Faunus thing…"

"Blake, just cause another Faunus of the same animal species came here, that doesn't mean I'm gonna leave you."

Blake smiled while holding the glare. "It's besides the point. She was about to enter my 'territory' and us cats are really possessive of our 'territories'."

"You don't get mad when we talk to Velvet."

"Velvet is not a cat." Blake deadpanned. "And even if I did it would have been for teasing, but not that skank!"

"Blake, she's just here temporary, can't you learn to stay under control till she leaves?"

She looked and sighed. "Fine, but if she does anything other than talking, I'm going to claw her face off."

"Cool your jets pussycat."

Blake flicked Ruby's head. "Not funny."

"Yeah, she seems too serious." commented Neon rolling by them.

Blake glared again. "What are you doing here? Got lost looking for the litter box?"

"You know I heard it's rude to belittle yourself, you should talk to someone about that." she smirked while rolling backwards without losing her balance.

Ruby gasped as she saw Neon was about to fall and before she could smash her head against the floor, Ruby used her Semblance to run at the Faunus and caught her by the hand before she could get hurt. "Are you ok Neon?"

"Wooh, that was close, yeah I'm alright." smiled Neon letting Ruby help her back on her skates. "Guess looking at miss gloom and doom over there threw me off balance."

"Go roll in a patch of catnip." She growled before grinning. "Neon. I will forget all this if you head into the Emerald forest and get a certain plant."

"Oh? What's wrong? Can't get there with those flabby ankles of yours?" she mocked.

"Ha ha. But seriously. I want you to get this plant." Blake walked to Neon and whispered. "This plant has a toxin that helps with smooth skin."

"Uh huh, sure. Tell it to someone else. Later Rose." waved Neon as she rollerbladed away. 'A plant that gives one smooth skin….maybe I should get it?' She thought before rollerblading out of Ruby's and Blake's line of vision.

"He he he." Blake chuckled with a smile.

"Blake, what did you tell her?" spoke Ruby with her arms crossed.

"Oh just told her about a plant that helps with smooth skin." She grinned while purring loudly. 'And uncontrollable urges, that pussy is going to pay for talking to **my Ruby.** '

"Hey Blake, can you head back to our dorm? I forgot some of my books there."

"Sure." Blake smiled while walking away. "See you later Ruby Belladonna."

Ruby waited till Blake was out of sight before going the way Neon went. 'I need to stop her from getting to the stuff and warn her it's a bad thing!'

-Emerald Forest, 'Blake's batch'-

Neon rolled around the area with a bag in her hands before finding a large bush covered in nice smelling leaves. "Bingo."

She was about to pick it before a red blur tackled her...right into the bush.

"Neon! Don't. It's not safe!" Ruby said while shaking her head from the collision as Neon started shaking. "Oh no."

Neon sniffed and held up some leaves she grabbed and started rubbing them against her cheek. With each rub, her tail starts twitching with joy as she turned and looked at Ruby with cat like slits. "What's not safe, Ruby~?"

Ruby panicked as Neon rolled over to her with a grin that spells out 'fuck time'. She quickly pushed Beon back and took off running. "Oh no!"

"Ruby…." She grined. "I'm coming for you my cute gem and that pussy isn't here to save you~"

Ruby zipped through the academy and looked around. "Blake! Blake! Where are you?!"

Neon appeared in front of the girl and hugged her. " Hi~"

"Gah! Neon! You're not yourself!" spoke Ruby trying to pry out of the hug.

"I'm perfectly fine." She grinned. "I just want to hug you and pet you~"

Ruby blushed as Neon moved closer and nuzzled their cheeks together while she heard the rollerskating girl start to purr.

"So cute. That slut of a cat is lucky to have you." Neon purred before licking her cheek. "So sweet~"

Ruby blushed and tried to pull away harder. "Neon, it's not you. It's the catnip you rolled in."

Neon ignored her as she continued to lick her cheek. Not knowing that a certain black haired Faunus was running right at her.

"HAND OFF RUBY YOU THIEVING CAT!" Blake yelled before kicking Neon off of Ruby.

Neon went rolling away and shook her head before hissing as she glared at Blake.

"You bitch. I wanted you to get instantly bonkers not **licking my girlfriend!** " Blake said extending her claws.

"Oh? I'm bonkers alright, and that cute little girl is the solution!" she growled standing up and started roller skating at Blake with a rainbow path trailing behind her.

" **I will tear that mouth from your fucking face!** " Blake growled before falcon kicking Neon into a wall and running right at her, fur standing on end.

Neon growled and ducked from Blake's punch before using her Semblance to help propel herself and slammed Blake into the opposite wall.

" **You bitch will not have Ruby!** " She yelled getting out of the wall. She tackled Neon to the ground and the two girls started rolling on the ground.

" **I will kill you!** " Blake yelled while scratching Neon's face with hate in each swipe.

Neon hissed before bringing her legs up and kicked under Blake's chin and made her reel back before she swung her fist and hit Blake back.

Blake whined before side swiping the cat's legs and tackled her as Neon started to get punched in the face. " **Ruby iS NOT YOURS!** "

"ENOUGH!" yelled Ruby who used her Semblance and ran over to knock Blake off Neon and pulled out her scythe. "NO MORE FIGHTING!"

Blake looked shocked before growling. " **You chose that bitch over me?! Your own gir-** "

"SHUT IT!" yelled Ruby with anger. "You know, you got a lot of nerve calling you my girlfriend, especially when you're NOT ACTING LIKE ONE!"

Blake was stupefied as she backed away. " **But...I** only did that to protect you."

"Blake, right now you are going to go our form room, and I'm bringing Neon. And if you say one word against it, I will ignore you for the rest of your life."

Blake paled in horror. "B-But-"

"Now." spoke Ruby in a firm tone.

Blake nodded before walking away, shocked and hurt from the 'betrayal'.

Ruby let out a deep sigh and turned to Neon before holding out her hand. "Need some help?"

"No…" She said while getting out of the wall. "But what happened? Did I start a fight with a tank?"

"No, Blake, and you're coming with." she grabbed her hand and started dragging her down the hall.

-RWBY's room-

"...why?" Blake asked out loud while sitting in a corner. "Why her?"

The door opened with Ruby and a confused Neon walking inside.

"Blake?" Ruby asked seeing her sitting in a corner. "Why are you sitting there?"

Blake just stayed silent while Neon took a seat on one of the beds with Ruby sitting next to her.

"Is the tom cat ok?" Neon asked as Blake slowly turned her head revealing a puffy set of eyes.

"You, hold your tongue, and you," Ruby turned to Blake. "Get over here."

Blake got up and took a seat away from Ruby. "...yes…" She sniffled.

"Blake, tell the truth. Did you make up a lie for Neon to believe just so you could see her go nuts?"

Blake nodded. "...I...just wanted her gone...away from you…"

"And you thought making her susceptible to easily attacking someone would fix everything?"

"...no…." She sniffed while her ears drooped.

"Wait, I'm lost here." spoke Neon.

Blake looked at Neon. "You...were stealing Ruby away…."

"What? Uh, I don't even know her." spoke Neon like Blake said the sky was pink.

Blake frowned slightly. "But...you talked to her like an old friend…" She sniffled.

"That's cause she was actually nice to me, unlike you." Neon crossed her arms.

"But...you flirted with her?" She questioned while shaking with nervousness. " I saw you…"

"When was I flirting with her?"

Blake was silent for a second before saying. "I'm sorry Neon...I just…."

"Got too possessive of me." spoke Ruby crossing her arms. "Blake, I've told you before I wouldn't leave you, but you still don't get it. We're in a relationship, meaning we're equal, but if you have to keep calling me yours and not have faith that I won't leave you, then that's not love, that's just lust. If you can't learn to accept that, then maybe….maybe we should just break up."

Blake looked horrified as she started crying. "Ruby! Please don't! I will change I swear on my life!" She then broke down sobbing as tears ran down her face. "Please….don't leave me...I love you! Not lust...love!"

Ruby turned her head away while Neon felt bad for Blake. "Hey, I might be able to help you."

Blake looked at Neon with hope, tears still running down her cheeks. "You...can? Even after-"

"Don't start. The only reason I want to help is cause it sounds to me like you two care, but there are problems. So what's say I help you out with your little….clinginess?"

Blake nodded eagerly. "Please...I don't want Ruby to hate me….Neon. Please help me…"

"Uh, me and her are gonna be gone for a while, that alright with you?" Neon asked Ruby.

"...fine." She said hesitantly, since despite her words she still loved Blake, clinginess or not. "But be nice."

Neon nodded before helping Blake up to her feet and dragged her out of the room.

"...Neon." Blake sniffled as they walked into Neon's temporary dorm room. "I'm sorry again...for what happened."

"Look, let's drop it and get down to business. Now, why did you think I was flirting with her?"

Blake sighed. "I...kind of...have issues with my inner instincts…." She blushed. "I...I was in territory mode…and...I thought you were an intruder..." Blake looked down. "I...I just...thought you would hurt...Ruby…"

"Alright, think logically. Why would I hurt someone I've never met before? Especially one that's in a relationship?"

"...you wouldn't…" She sniffled. "I know that now…"

"You need to remember to think logically if you feel threatened. Ask yourself, how long have you and her been together?"

Blake thought. "Five months, three weeks, one day, eight hours, and twenty seconds…."

"And in that time, does Ruby seem like the kind of girl to go off and cheat on you or leave you for someone else without saying anything?"

"No….oh dust I'm a fucking asshole!" She sobbed while meowing. "Meow Ruby! Meow!"

"Easy there." Neon walked over and rubbed her back. "You just need to realize that you and her are smart enough that if you jump the gun, it can really split you two up. You need more trust in her."

Blake nodded. "But...she hates me...what should I do?"

"Look, I don't think she hates you, but she does want you to get a hold of yourself. Can you really see your whole life threatening people who are talking with her? Does that mean she can never go out with other people or even look at them? Does that sound like love?"

Blake sobbed a little bit more. "N..No..meow."

"That's why we're gonna do some exercises to have you control yourself."

Blake hugged the Faunus tight. "Thank you. Thank you Neon meow."

"Test number one." Neon adopted a thoughtful expression. "Gee, she sure had a cute ass. I wonder what it feels like."

Blake frowned. "Why are you saying that...wait. You looked at her ass?"

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't, what are you gonna do about it? Get mad?" she leaned in with a smirk.

"I'm mad...but I can't hurt Ruby again." She said while looking at her feet.

"Eh! Wrong answer." Neon crossed her arms like an 'X'. "The right response is to be cool and simply say 'Yeah, she does have a nice ass, but if you have to focus just on her butt, then I guess you don't know her more than me'. See? That was a test."

Blake sighed. "Any other tests?"

"Lots, we're not leaving until you can control yourself and know what to say right away."

Blake nodded. "So what's next?"

"Tch, why do you care? I bet you just hang out with her for a quick fuck." spoke Neon like a high and mighty brat.

"Yea and I'm a queen of Atlus. Sorry, but if you want to think that, go and play with your toys and let the grown ups play." Blake said calmly.

"Good, now let's try something tougher." Neon changed her expression to a shy and meek girl. "I...I'm sorry, but could you….not date Ruby anymore? I...really like her….and I think we'd be great together…."

Blake sighed. "Look, if you like Ruby, why not be her friend? It might make her like you, and you would be happy as well."

"Not bad, but sometimes if there's someone like that who wants to date Ruby, and they are persistent, try to be firm, but not outright mean. Be firm and say she's already in a relationship, but keep the offer for friendship out."

"Sure. Anything else Neon cat?"

"It's Katt, not cat." she frowned.

"Sorry, but it kind of confusing for grammar officers like me." Blake blushed.

"Alright, now tell me this. If Ruby says she wants to go out and hang with someone else, what do you say?"

"Ruby. Have...fun and be safe…" She got out while sniffing a little. "Be back soon!"

"Why are you sniffling? You're doing great."

Blake looked at Neon. "It's just...I'm happy...thank you for helping Neon."

"Oh trust me, we're far from over." smirked the Faunus.

"Like?" She asked.

-1 hour later-

Blake and Neon walked back into the room as Blake looked like a nervous reck. "H-Hi Ruby…"

"Hello Blake." spoke Ruby in a neutral tone. "How did it go?"

"Good...Ruby. I just want to say...If you want to leave this relationship...I won't stop you." Blake said while sitting on a nearby chair. "I understand that I was too clingy and that you deserve to be treated like anyone else. I was too caught up in our relationship that I was scared anything could ruin our happiness, but I see that my constant worrying is the big issue here."

Ruby sat up from the chair she was sitting on and walked up to Blake. "You mean it? Or are you just saying that to get on my good side?"

"I swear it's true. And if you want to end this whole thing, just say it and I won't push the issue."

Ruby sighed before hugging Blake. "You silly cat. I love you too much to just break up with you….." She kissed Blake's cheek. "I forgive you Blake Rose."

"Really?" asked Blake with hope.

Ruby nodded. "Yes. I really mean it."

Blake sniffled before hugging Ruby. "Thank you Ruby. Thank you."

"And?" spoke Neon looking at Blake.

Blake looked at Neon with a blush. "I'm...a foolishness cat girl with...a big ass…and...a big head."

"And?"

"A….clingy fool…"

"And?"

"A...Neko no catnip girl with a crush on Ruby's ass…." Blake blushed red.

"And?"

"A cute Faunus that likes Neon." She blushed.

"Actually that wasn't it, but nice to know." smirked the girl.

Blake covered her face in embarrassment. "Meow!"

"So you like Neon, but you have a problem if I talk to someone?" spoke Ruby with a twitch in her eye.

Blake curled into a ball. "Sorry… Meow…"

"Oh just kiss you two." Neon rolled her eyes.

Just as then they heard a moan, a very familiar moan (in both Ruby's and Blake's mind). "Faster Jaune~"

Neon blushed hearing the moan before listening closer to the wall.

"Jaune. Keep hitting me with your sword~" the voice moaned.

"Uh, who is that?" Neon asked the two girls.

Ruby sighed. "My sister. Yang…."

"I'M CUMMING!" Yelled Yang from the other room.

Neon tried to keep from imaging the scene with a bright blush. "Does she...always go at it this time?"

Both sighed in annoyance. "Every single day."

"...is she a nymphomaniac?"

"No. She's a Jauneomaniac." Ruby said with a chuckle.

"...that was bad." Blake sweatdropped.

"I think she's rubbing off me." sighed Ruby.

Blake sighed before licking her cheek and purring. "I love you."

"Love you too, even you're looking at others girls." teased Ruby.

"Meow!" She blushed crimson as Neon laughed at her embarrassed face.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I'll give you two some alone time~" she chuckled rollerskating towards the door. Only to to hit Weiss and Coco straight on as she accidentally groped their breasts.

"Get off now." Weiss glared.

Coco also glared while blushing a little from the groping. "Better do what my fiancé asks or else."

"Oops!" Neon jumped back with a blush. "Sorry."

"It's fine….miss cat?" Coco asked while Ruby and Blake giggled.

"It's Katt."

"Well just be careful next time." huffed Weiss.

"I will try miss...Winkley?" She half teased. "Or was it Mint?"

Weiss glared while Coco tried rubbing her back to calm her down.

"Oh Weiss." Ruby asked with a blush. "Did you hear anything in the other room?"

"You mean her and Jaune going at it again?" she rolled her eyes.

"Yes." Blake said while still purring. "And they were...more daring today."

"How so?" Coco asked.

"They smell of unprotected sex." Blake blushed while looking away.

"Well sounds like I'll be an aunt." groaned Ruby.

"And I'm going to be a," she grinned. "Wife~"

"So is this girl gonna be like a fuck buddy with you?" asked Coco pointing to Neon and then pointing to the two girls.

"NO!/ yes." Both looked at the cat Faunus.

"Just kidding." 'Maybe.'

Blake and Ruby agreed mentally 'This is going to be a strange few months' before the screen turned black.


	109. Erza, Erza's Armor, and Natsu

Crazy trouble with love

Erza, Erza's Armor, and Natsu

Series: Fairy Tail

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Fairy Tail-

In the guild, it was its usual self. Not the insane fights this time, but simply a calm atmosphere for them to eat and drink while talking with one another. Especially when you see a rare sight, both Natsu and Erza sharing...cake?

Yup, that was something that had lots of the members gaping since the time Erza shared cake meant something bad was gonna happen, and considering this was the first time it happened, meant some were already planning out their wills.

"So Erza?" The fire dragon slayer asked while taking a bite. "How was that mission? The one with the 100 bandit clans?"

"Pretty hard to find their camp, but fighting them was the easy part." she relied taking a bite of the sweet pastry.

"Good. Besides you are the strongest woman in Fairy Tail." Natsu grinned while said girl blushed from the compliment.

"Well you're almost close to being the strongest guy." she teased.

"Hey! I'm already stronger than most mages...except...you…" Natsu said with a nervous sweat.

"Wow, first time I've seen you modest." she teased again. "Don't tell me you're getting cold feet on me, are you?"

"NO!" He yelled just as Lucy walked into the guild with a large bottle with black liquid inside it.

"Um, is something about to happen?" Lucy asked Levi.

"Well…"

"FIGHT ME ERZA!" Yelled Natsu while lighting his hands ablaze.

"Never mind." Levi sighed before seeing the bottle. "What's that? Another invisibility potion?"

"No, I found this great new place and heard this potion could enhance something, but they didn't say what."

"..." Levi looked at Lucy's breasts and then the potion then back at Lucy's face. "For your bre-"

She was interrupted as a shock wave spread out from Natsu's fist meeting one of Erza's swords.

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" Natsu yelled as he jumped back and sent a blast of red hot flames at Erza as she changed into her Flame Empress Armor.

"Not this time!" she grinned as she flew at him with ease as the fire didn't hurt her and tackled him into the wall.

"GAH!" Natsu yelped as he got up, painfully, and ran at her while grabbing a random guild member...with blond hair….oh that's Lucy.

"NATSU! LET ME GO!" cried Lucy in panic while hugging the bottle.

Natsu didn't hear her as he sent both Lucy and the bottle right at Erza, where the contents exploded on her as she tried to change into her Purgatory armor.

This caused the liquid to change into a gas that obscured Erza with a glow coming from inside as multiple colors flashed inside the cloud.

"I GOT YOU NO-" Natsu yelled before getting hit by two armored fists, one from a gray gauntlet and another from a kimono/flame empress armor combination gauntlet, which sent him right into Gray.

"GAH!" cried Gray as he and Natsu crashed into the ground of the guild with everyone a little confused as they looked at the cloud.

"Shut up Natsu." Said a very annoyed Erza as the smoke cleared.

"And why am I so…." Said a...mixed armored Erza with various hair colors, mostly red and black mixed with sea green and some pink, while poking her counterpart. "Off?"

"T-Two...Erza's?" spoke Levi with wide eyes.

The two Erza's looked at each other for a few seconds before glaring at Lucy. " **WHAT WAS IN THAT POTION?!** " They yelled while drawing their swords.

"I-I-I-It was suppose to enhance something!" she spoke out in fear.

"Was it a black substance?" Erza 1 asked eyebrows raised.

"Y-Yes."

"Then." Erza 2 sighed. "It's an illegal magical item humanization potion."

This caused the guild to gasp since those kind of potions we outlawed. Especially after the 'attack' on the magic council of xxxx….so many lives were cut down by their own staffs with the help of their guards swords.

"Lucy….did you buy this potion?" Both Erza's glared with dark intent.

"I swear it would do this! I didn't even know it was something like that!" she cried out with anime tears.

"Then why did you buy it then?" Levi asked. "For breast enhancement?"

"NO!" she cried out with a blush.

"Even when you have cow breasts?" Erza 2 asked with a blunt tone. "Because only a bull will love breasts the size of your head."

"Mmm." Erza 1 thought before nodding. "Yep. Lucy, your breasts are TOO big."

Natsu then got off of Gray and looked at the two Erza's. "WHAT THE?! TWO ERZA'S!"

Erza 2 waved at the pink haired boy. "How's your face Dragon-sama?"

"Dragon-sama?" he and Erza 1 responded confused.

"Well he is a dragon and older than you Erza-sama." She pointed out. "So hence, dragon-sama."

"Uh, and who are you?" asked Natsu.

"Oh...well...I'm Erza-sama's armor collection." She grinned while taking a barrel of wine from Cana and started drinking it.

"Hey!"

"What? I'm parched. Erza-sama never gives us any oil, just dust." She said as she finished the barrel and started looking at a certain white haired Take-Over Mage. "So still fighting with Erza-sama or just being a fat angel?" She teased.

Said woman glared as Natsu and Erza looked at each other confused at why she knows so much about the guild.

"So Erza?" Whispered Natsu.

"Yes?"

"What are we going to do with...Erza? We can't just leave her here and make you….weak." He said the last part in a low murmur.

"Just because we split up doesn't mean I'm any weaker than before."

"Sorry." Natsu said with a blush. "I meant that you might not use your magic with her around."

"Well let's see."

The second Erza looked at Natsu and hugged him. "Dragon-sama, Erza-sama. What are you two talking about?"

"Uh, nothing." replied Natsu as Erza held her hand out to try and form a sword. Which worked half way since she could only create the hilt, not the blade.

"Oh right...need help?" She asked creating the blade part of the sword.

"Looks like both of you need the other for magic." remarked Natsu.

Both looked at Natsu and blushed. "Yea...Natsu/dragon-sama." This lasted a few seconds before Lucy grabbed him by the arm and started yelling at him.

"NATSU! Don't use me as a projectile!"

"Sorry but you do look like a spear." He said while getting punched in the chest. "Hey stop that!"

Both Erza's moved before they knew it and got in between Natsu and Lucy.

"Cow breasts." The second Erza growled while grabbing her by the neck. "Go punch someone your species!"

"Or," Erza glared holding her sword. "I will cut them off and feed you to the dogs."

Lucy's face went pale as the second Erza pushed her back with the rest of the guild staring at them in surprise.

"Got it Heartfilia?" They growled while using Lucy's last name.

She just nodded while that was the moment their guild leader came walking down.

"What's going…." He asked before seeing the two and sighed. "Another potion?"

"Yup." spoke Mirajane. "Apparently Erza is split in two now."

"And it's thanks to Cow breasts there." The second Erza said pointing to Lucy. "And her dealing with the black market."

"I DIDN'T KNOW!" spoke Lucy laying her head on one of the tables.

"Yea and you don't have a...crush on your reflection." She teased. "So say you're sorry or," she moved closer to the blond and whispered in a sickly sweet voice. " **I will murder you~** "

"S-SORRY!" she spoke scrambling away from the Erza.

"See, that wasn't that bad." The second Erza smiled while the original was confused at what she just whispered. "Now get me some cake."

Lucy nodded frantically as she ran.

"And extra strawberries!" She yelled at Lucy as she ran out of the guild and to the bakery. "What?" She asked looking at the rest of the guild. "I'm extremely hungry."

"Wasn't that kind of mean?" spoke Natsu.

"Not really." She said while sitting on a chair as she grabbed another barrel of wine. "Now if I said go and strip in front of a crowd maybe." She then started drinking the barrel while holding back an enraged Cana. "I just wanted some drinks Bikini-san."

Cana didn't listen as she tried to get her barrel back from the woman.

"So...what should we call her?" Natsu asked Erza confused. "Because I can't just call both of you Erza all the time."

"Good point, any ideas?"

Natsu thought a little before snapping his fingers. "What about Azre?"

"You want to call her my name, backwards?"

"Oh." He blushed while thinking again. "Cana jr?"

"No way."

"Cake-chan?" He joked only to get bopped on the head. "Ok ok. How about….Marie?"

"I like it."

Natsu smiled before turning to the second Erza. "Hey Marie."

"Uh? Yes Dragon-sama?" She asked while throwing Cana right at Gray with her arm.

"Gah!"

"Ahh!" Cana yelled as she and Gray landed right into Juvia, which also caused the three to crash into another wall.

Marie looked at Natsu and Erza with confusion. "You wanted something Dragon-sama, Erza-sama?"

"No, just wanted to give you a name."

"Oh…."she sighed. "So Dragon-sama doesn't want to hang out with me or Erza-sama?" ' **Or both of us in the bed~** '

"What makes you say that?"

Marie just smiled. "Can me and Erza-sama talk for a few minutes 'outside'?" She said while holding Erza's hand.

"Uh, sure." spoke Natsu as the two girls headed out of the building.

"Erza." Marie said without the suffix. "What is your true feelings for Natsu?"

Erza blushed hearing the question. "We're just very close friends."

"Don't lie." She glared. "I have seen you mastrabating in your room. Remember I'm ALL of your armors including the one you're are wearing right now." She snapped her fingers and the armor Erza had disappeared revealing her underwear. "Wow a black thong. So kinky~"

"Hey!" Erza felt vulnerable and tried covering herself. "Give that back!"

"Not until you admit your feelings to Natsu." She said before crossing her arms together. "I'm waiting Erza."

Erza blushed as she covered her body. "Fine! I love Natsu! Just give me my armor back!"

Marie nodded while snapping her fingers and returning the top half of the cloths. "So you love him how much?"

She looked away. "Since he risked his life for me."

Marie nodded. "Good now tell me if another girl would start dating Natsu, what would you do?"

She frowned. "Well, it's none of my business if Natsu got with someone else, even though I'd be stronger than her." she muttered the last part.

"Ah!" She grinned while hugging Ezra. "So you are like me. I would have cut them down before they can even touch Natsu!"

"That's more than I would have said, but I'm not saying it's a bad idea."

"So if you want." Marie grinned. "Let's get Natsu before cow tits starts fucking Natsu like a fucking bitch." She growled the last part as her eyes turned pure red. "Or are you going to let him get hurt by that bitch?"

"Easy there, Lucy's a good friend." spoke Erza. "And I doubt they'd get together."

"Oh? Then why are they acting like a very cliche ship from one of the books you 'borrowed' from her?"

Erza blushed. "Look, we both care about him, but what do we do about it?"

Marie sighed. "Let's dress as nekos and 'stalk' him for a day before pouncing on Natsu when he is alone~" she grinned. "Or maybe that seduction armor you made two years ago?"

"Well if we're going to share him, let's just take it easy. Otherwise he might be against the idea."

"Fine." She said. "But let's try to have some teasing when we are with Natsu."

"That can work."

"Good. Now what's the plan, Erza-chan?" She smiled.

(Hours later)

Natsu was walking out of the guild and down the street towards his home on the outskirts of town. Not knowing two certain individuals were stalking him in the shadows.

Erza and Marie kept him in their sights while sticking close to corners and alleys to make sure Natsu didn't see them. As Natsu got out of the town, the two red heads were ducking behind trees and bushes as they made sure not to let the dragon slayer hear or feel their presence.

"Happy I'm home!" Natsu called out while walking in the door, while the redheads jumping onto the roof top and carefully making sure to slowly walk towards the chimney without making sure without making a sound.

"Hi Natsu." greeted the cat from his bunk and yawning to show he just woke up from a nap.

Natsu sighed before grinning. "Well if you don't want to wake up...I guess I will eat this fish by myself."

Happy shot up like a magic bullet while tackling Natsu. "FISH!"

Natsu chuckled as his friend eagerly pulled out the fish and started munching on it.

Just then he heard the chimney shake before the room was covered in ash and soot.

"Cough. Marie!"

"Sorry It was too slippery."

"It's dry!"

"Oh...oops~"

"My fish." Happy cried as the fish was now uneatable. "It was so young…"

Natsu looked at the fireplace and looked like a fish out of water as he saw both Erza and Marie wearing black rubber ninja suits that made their curves show. "W-What are you two doing here?"

Both looked and blushed.

"Um….cleaning your chimney?" Marie tried to lie.

"Y-Yea. And it's filthy!" Erza said while cleaning the soot off her face.

Natsu sweat dropped.

"So." Marie asked. "How's your stroll? Did you get some fish and flames?"

"No, why?"

"Well." Erza said. "That fish is only one of two big winged fish that you could only buy with only $14.12." She then produced a second fish from her pocket dimension. "Want it Happy?"

"FISH!" he flew over and snatched it from her hand.

"Yep." Marie grinned before grabbing Happy and whispering. "I will get you another two fish if you leave us for the night and not tell anyone about this little conversation."

"Deal!" he grinned before flying out through the door.

"Dragon-sama." Marie said with a grin. "Are you….happy with cow breasts or Erza-sama?"

"What do you mean? Both of them are my good friend."

"She means." Erza said while hugging Natsu' right arm. "Do you have feeling for either me or Lucy?"

"Oh...oh!" he blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "Well…."

Marie looked at him with a grin. "You in love with Erza-sama or Cow tits?" She said letting her true personality slide a little.

"...za." he muttered.

Both looked at him with a smile.

"So. You like a woman with za?" Erza mocked obliviousness. "Well I guess we will have to meet her then."

"Yep. So what is her name?" Marie grinned while winking at Erza. 'Step one complete.'

"...rza…" Natsu said with a massive blush as both girls hugged him by the arms.

"Sorry? Speak up." they smiled.

Natsu blushed red before answering. "Erza. I love Erza Scarlet!"

Erza blushed hearing the declaration while Marie giggled.

"Yep." Marie grinned. "Looks like Erza-chan is going to be having me as Natsu-sama's mistress~"

"M-Mistress!" exclaimed Natsu with a dropped jaw.

"What? I'm Erza-chan's armor who happens to also love Natsu-sama. So that makes me your concubine~" Marie grinned while hugging Natsu.

Both Natsu and Erza were stunned before said girl hugged Natsu.

"How?"

"Well I'm apart of your magic so I have your entire personality and feeling, though they are more toward then you Erza-chan." Marie smiled while taking a smooch of Natsu's cheek.

He stiffened before Erza faced him and pressed their lips together.

Marie pouted before grinning and started to grope both Natsu's ass and Erza's right breast. "So firm and well toned~"

Both blushed from the touch as Erza decided to push Natsu into the bed. "Stay there Natsu. And let us get out of these cloths."

Natsu blushed as both Erza and Marie took off their suits, revealing two completely naked women. "S...So….hot."

"Looks like Natsu-sama loves our bodies." Marie grinned while cupping her E-cups. "Hey Erza-chan? Should we both fuck him or one at a time?"

"One at a time of course."

Marie nodded. "So...who goes first?"

"Me." spoke Erza in a firm tone.

"Ok ok. You are the more lustful of us." She grinned while sitting next to Natsu. "So should I just kiss him or you, Erza-chan?"

"Just sit back and watch." Erza pressed her lips against Natsu's.

"Erza." Natsu said while breaking the kiss. "How long-"

"Since you saved me during the Tower of Heaven incident." She smiled before grabbing Natsu's left hand and placing it near her folds.

He was stunned and saw her stiffen as he lightly moved his fingers against it. "That long? But that blue haired bastard-"

"Is weak. And a sick man." She frowned while her pussy wettened from the fingers rubbing even faster. "Mmm~"

"Does it feel that good?" he asked feeling her juices.

Erza nodded while her nipples hardened. "Please...kiss me."

He nodded before holding her face and pressed their lips against each other with more passion.

Erza moaned as her tongue started to wrestle for dominance over Natsu's tongue. 'Natsu~'

'I can't believe I'm actually kissing Erza.' though the dragon slayer hugging her close to him.

"Natsu." Erza said breaking the kiss and spreading her folds with both hands, revealing her drenched snatch. "Please. Fuck me~" she said with a lustful tone.

Natsu was stunned. "How about we just take it-"

Erza glared. "Fuck me now. Or I will punch you again."

"But won't it hurt? I just wanna make sure you're absolutely sure."

Erza blushed. "...well I did use a dilldo every day after the incident."

"It's true!" Marie said while masturbating. "I saw the whole thing."

Natsu looked at Erza with concern.

"I will be fine." Erza blushed. "Just fuck me right now~"

"Well alright." he reached down and started taking his pants off.

Both girls looked at Natus'scock, which looked like a large sausage and thought. 'Wow!'

"Ooh! You need to lube that up, I'll help!" spoke Marie moving over to it and held it with both her hands.

"Hey!" Erza said before being kissed by Natsu again as Marie started to lick the staff with her tongue.

'So big~'

Natsu continued his assault on Erza's mouth as Marie licked his cock with vigor. 'This is hot!'

Erza hugged him closer and felt her pussy ache for something in it.

"Erza." He asked breaking contact with her lips. "You want my cock that much? What about your future?"

"I want to have a future with you, Natsu." Erza moaned. "Please. Stick it inside me~"

"Well I would, but I think she likes sucking on it too much." he groaned as Marie licked around the tip.

Erza pouted. "Marie that's enough, now get off his cock or no sex for you."

"Fine." she relented slipping her mouth away from Natsu's cock.

Erza smiled before moaning as Natsu's staff started slowly entering her folds. "Oh god! That's so big!"

"You're so tight!" he hissed making sure to go slow before he felt the tip reach something.

Erza moaned as her hymen broke and she felt some blood coming out. "Mmm~ it's so...gah..good."

Natsu stopped and looked at the blood. "Erza. You…"

"What?"

"You're bleeding." He panicked a little. "Should we stop? I don't want to hurt you more-"

"Natsu, it's normal. It shows You're the first one to have sex with me."

Natsu calmed down slightly. "But should we stop-"

Erza frowned a little. "Natsu. Just fuck me now. I'm stronger than you think."

"If you don't fuck her, she might get angry." Marie whispered.

Natsu sweated before thrusting into her. "Gah! So tight!" He grunted before kissing Erza's lips.

She moaned and hugged him closer while feeling his cock move in and out of her snatch.

'Natsu-sama.' Marie moaned as she watched the two fucking each other with passion as she started rubbing her own snatch.

Erza felt like she was in heaven as she felt her insides getting bombarded by the constant thrusts of Natsu's cock. 'Ah~ Natsu don't stop~'

Marie watched and felt her folds get wetter and got an idea. She stood up and moved over to Erza before grabbing her chest. "So big!" She grinned.

"Marie!" Erza yelled before moaning from the touch of both Matsu's cock against the womb and the massaging of her breasts against Marie's hands. "More! Both of you!"

"Natsu-sama." Marie grined. "Want to suck her tits while fucking Erza-chan's pussy?"

He didn't need to speak before leaning in and started sucking on one of her nipples.

"Ah!" Erza moaned while cumming a little from the touch. "It feels so good~"

"Did you cum?" giggled Marie.

Erza blushed as Natsu's cock got bigger inside her folds. "AH~!"

"You just got tighter." he growled while feeling his instincts slowly taking over.

Erza smiled before kissing Natsu on the cheek. "I love you~"

As Natsu heard those words, his instincts broke to the surface as he started fucking Erza faster and harder than before. This got the girl moaning out loud in surprise.

"Natsu~" she cried out as her womb was assaulted by a now unrestraint Natsu's cock. "This feels so amazing~"

Natsu grinned as Marie started to lick Erza's nipples.

"Ah~" Erza moaned while feeling a small twitch. "Natsu~"

"Yeah?" he grunted.

"Cum inside me~" she moaned while feeling Natsu's cock twitching faster insider her.

He let out a roar and slammed deep inside her before his seed shot into her.

"NATSU!" Erza cried out as her folds continued to suck the seed out of his cock.

Marie smiled. "Like it Erza-chan~?"

Erza just nodded with a smile as she laid on her back while panting.

"Well." Marie grinned before moving herself closer to Natsu. "You fuck your mistress now~?"

Natsu slowly pulled out of Erza's snatch and got a moan from her as Marie got on all fours.

"Fuck me like a beaHHH~" She moaned as Natsu's thrusted slowly into her pussy as Erza moved closer to her and licked her belly button.

"Ticklish?" Natsu chuckled. "Never knew that armor could get ticklish."

Marie blushed as she felt her folds melting from Natsu's cock. She gripped the bed and gasped as Natsu pushed in deeper.

Natsu groaned as he started to grope her breasts while Erza continued to lick her bellybutton. "It feels like I'm still fucking Erza."

"Well I am her armor." She moaned while cumming a little from both stimuli. "...oops~"

"And a fast cummer." both grinned.

Marie moaned a little as both mages continued to assault her womb and stomach visa cock and tongue respectively. "More!"

Natsu grinned as he started thrusting harder into her folds. "Like it rough? Well enjoy every last thrust!"

Erza moved her mouth up and started licking around Marie's nipple.

"AH! MORE~" she moaned. "FUCK ME MORE~"

Natsu started moving faster while Erza started squeezing and pinching her breasts.

Marie moaned as she felt herself cum faster. "AH~"

"Wow sensitive much." Erza teased before nipping Marie's breast with her teeth gently.

Natsu looked down and noticed Marie's clit before reaching down and started rubbing against it.

Marie moaned louder while her clit was rubbed faster by Natsu before feeling herself at her climax. "NATSU~. I FEEL SO ALIVE~!"

"Gonna cum?"

Marie nodded as she was now being kissed by Erza on the lips. 'I'M CUMMING~' she thought as Natsu's cock twitched violently against her womb.

He let out a loud roar before slamming inside one more time and started filling her with sperm.

"NATSU!" She called out as she nearly fainted from the large amount of semen in her womb. She felt Natsu's cock coming out as she layed on his chest. "Na...Natsu-sama~"

"Damn, I might have broken her." joked Natsu.

"Natsu-sama." Erza joked while smiling. "Kiss me~"

He grinned before leaning in and pressed their lips together.

(Next day at the guild)

"Ow." groaned Gray as Juvia helped wrap some bandages around his chest.

"Gray-sama. Be careful, your head is still in pain." Juvia cautioned as Natsu, Erza and Marie walked in with the two redheads wearing...harem dancer outfits? "Erza-san? Marie-san?"

"Yes Juvia?" both replied at the same time.

"Why are you wearing that?"

"Why not?" smiled Erza.

"It's fun." Marie grinned while grabbing another barrel of wine. "Want some?"

Juvia was about to reply before Cana ran over and took the barrel and started drinking from it.

"Stop doing that!" She glared.

"Not every barrel is yours." Marie patted her head.

"Still…." She pouted. "You always steal them when I'm about to drink them." she looked at their attire. "And why are you two wearing those?"

"Because Natsu-sama says so." Erza grinned while kissing his cheek.

Cana blinked in surprise as they walked past her and sat together at a table.

"So fireass got a hearm?" Gray asked confused. "What reality am I in again?"

"Does Gray-sama like those outfits?" asked Juvia.

Gray panicked. "N-No it's just it's freaking me out!"

"Gray-sama wants a harem?" she asked with a frown.

Gray said one word that would cost him dearly. "Yes?"

KAPOOW!

Gray found himself flying from a right punch to the jaw right into Marie's barrel. This surprised her as some liquor escaped from the hole.

Gray accidentally kicked Erza's cake and froze it as well. This caused Erza to freeze in shock and horror. "Get me out of here!"

"Gray-sama wants other woman." Juvia cried anime tears as said male pulled himself out and saw Erza's dark aura.

" **Gray.** " She said in a sickly sweet smile as she formed a hilt and started to use it as a club. " **YOU KILLED MY CAKE!** "

"AHHHHH!" he screamed before running away.

" **GET BACK HERE YOU ASSHOLE MURDER!** " She yelled while chasing Gray across the guild causing a large brawl to commence.

Marie and Natsu chuckled with said personification feeding some cake to the dragon slayer.

"Open up Natsu-sama~" she smiled only for Lucy to come up and yell in confusion.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

That made Marie gain an eye twitch before forming a blade and holding it with her hands and turned towards Lucy. " **Time to die~"**

Lucy paled before running for her life as the armor girl ran at her with the intent to kill.

'Well, this day got interesting.' thought Natsu.

" **GET BACK HERE!** " They yelled while chasing both Gray and Lucy, both enraged.

"AAAAHHHH!"


	110. Mandy and Clover

Crazy trouble with love

Mandy and Clover

Series: Totally Spies

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Man, that last mission really put my back out of whack." spoke Alex rubbing her shoulder.

"Yea." Sam groaned. "Who know that that woman invested in genetic manipulation cannons."

"Like, let's hope today goes alright." sighed Clover who felt more tired from the mission than the others.

"Agree." Alex muttered while looking at another hunk. "Hubba hubba~"

The other two smiled and kept staring with Alex as they rounded the corner before screaming as they bumped into someone.

"Hey watch it loser!" Mandy glared. "And keep your cell out of your pockets, it's poking my side!"

"Oh, hello Mandy." frowned the girls with Clover gulping at what she asked. "Wow, I didn't know you'd be that hard to look at, just get out of bed I take it?"

"Hmph, unlike you three losers, I was busy last night. I went on a date with the latest stud." she smirked smugly while the same hunk the girls were staring at walked by with Mandy smirking. "What were you three doing? Hanging out with geeks, or yourselves? I can't tell which is worst."

All three glared and just ignored her. Well physically, not mentally. 'That bitch!'

Mandy then decided to take it one step further. "Well unlike any of you losers, at least I have a wonderful circle of friends, unlike you and your line of losers."

"Oh that's it!" spoke Clover with a tick mark. "You wanna go bitch?"

"Bring it you fuzz." Mandy growled while tackling Clover to the ground.

"Clover!" her friends cried and were ready to intervene before she held up her hand.

"Don't worry! I can beat this bitch easy, you two just get to class and tell them I'll be late!" she growled before pushing Mandy back and tried sitting on her back while holding her arms.

"Get off whore…." She was about to yell more but felt something hard on her back. "What? You still have your cell in those tacky jeans?"

"Calling them tacky? Look in the mirror." she smirked back before Mandy pushed her up and she rolled off the girls back before Mandy pinned her to the floor with a smug grin.

"Looks like I'm better than you in everyway slut." She grinned before getting kicked down low. "AAHH!"

Clover used this to her advantage as she grabbed Mandy by the arms, and threw her right into the woman's bathroom. She stood up with a grin and was about to head to class before Mandy came running out with a scream and grabbed her before pulling her into the bathroom while tugging on her hair.

"You bitch. Let's see how you like it when I make you-" Mandy stopped her rant as she noticed a bulge coming from Clover's pants, confusing her. "How big is that cell? It's not the 80's."

Clover blushed and noticed the bulge before pushing Mandy back and opened the stall door. "It's nothing."

Mandy grabbed her by the arm. "Oh no you don't loser. Show me that cell now!"

"It's not a cell!" growled Clover trying to pry her hand off. "It's….just none of your business!"

Mandy huffed before pushing her into the toilet and locking the stall door. "Now loser, either you tell me now or I will make your life a living hell AFTER high school."

Clover was about to knock Mandy out with a kick to the face before said girl reached down and grabbed the bulge, making her let out a light moan of surprise.

Mandy looked even more confused before squeezing it again, causing Clover to moan louder. "What the? This doesn't feel like a phone, it feels….squishy."

Clover blushed. "It's….a...c..o.." She stuttered while moaning. "Just quit touching it and I'll tell you!"

Mandy gave one last squeeze before letting go, before grabbing Clover's breasts. "Now tell me or the pads get it."

"These are natural!" glared Clover slapping her hands away before standing up. "Just remember, you wanted to see."

Mandy laughed as Clover undressed, thinking it was a joke, only to blush as she saw a four inch cock. "W-What!?"

Clover blushed. "I have a cock, now stop staring at it!"

Mandy blushed and looked away briefly. "W-Wait, since when do you have a dick?"

Clover sweated. "Um...I was born with it." 'Stupid genetic cannons!'

"Wow, now I know your dark secret." laughed Mandy.

"Oh? Like how you never have a boyfriend for more than a day?" Clover laughed. "Must know how loose you are."

Mandy glared before squeezing the cock hard. "Those boys were just idiots, I'm not loose!"

"Ah! Don't squeeze on that!" glared Clover who grabbed Mandy's own chest.

"Ah! You bitch. Stop grabbing my breasts you unlucky lesbian!"

"Wow, now these feel like real implants. How much?" taunted Clover giving them a firm squeeze.

"They're natural, unlike your pads."Mandy taunted squeezing the blond's cock tighter. 'Wow, it's really big.'

Clover squeezed harder as she moaned. "You must be lonely having nobody to use that body of yours like a sex doll, oh wait, you are a sex doll!"

Mandy growled and pushed Clover onto the seat while she started to move her hand up and down the cock. "Well look at you, probably let every boy fuck in the ass like a two bit whore."

"AT LEAST I'M NOT A FUCKING BITCH WITH NO FRIENDS!" Clover yelled while pushing Mandy off and right into the seat as she sat on her. "YOU HAVE BEEN A BITCH FOR YEARS AND FOR WHAT? TO BE BETTER THAN ANYONE ELSE? WELL NEWS FLASH, YOU ARE A SORRY EXCUSE OF A HUMAN BEING!"

Mandy looked at her in shock while Clover panted from the loud volume she had to raise her voice.

"If you want to be alone, then do it and save the rest of us from your bitchiness." Clover glared. She was about to say more until she saw Mandy sniffling a little. 'Wait, is she crying?'

"...you're right...I'm a bitch…" She sniffled while looking at Clover. "I'm just….unused to having friends or...even getting close to someone. I-I" she started hugging Clover for comfort. "I can't understand anyone not ever you or your friends!" She cried into Clover's shirt as said blond was in shock and confusion.

'Holy shit! She actually felt all that, I just figured she'd shrug them off.' she thought while unintentionally hugging her back.

"I-I'm sorry, for everything." She got out from the sniffing and the hiccuping. "I'm sorry Clover."

"Uh, I forgive you." she patted her back. 'If I knew that would get an apology out of her, I would have done it sooner.'

Mandy looked at her with puffy eyes. "Please...can we...be secret friends…..?" 'Even if she hates me too much to even-'

"Well….alright, but you need to stop putting Sam and Alex down too."

Mandy looked at her in shock before nodding. "O-Ok Clover. I promise."

"Good, but now we have a problem." she sighed.

Mandy looked confused before looking at the cock and blushed. "Um….right um...want me to rub it?"

"Well…." Clover blushed. "Fine, but go easy on the grip this time."

"Sorry." She frowned before rubbing gently up and down the shaft with her hand. "Kind of...soft…."

"Just try and move your hand faster, if we're in here too long we might get busted."

"Ok." She nodded before rubbing faster while feeling her mind race a thousand thoughts every few seconds. 'It feels so soft and warm.'

Clover let out a gasp and leaned against the wall while feeling her cock get harder in Mandy's hands. 'Not exactly a place to get a handjob, but it feels really good.'

"Clover...I'm sorry, but to tell you the truth. I kind of...admire you." She blushed while rubbing faster. "I kind of liked making you more mad the most because….I was jealous."

Clover looked confused. "Jealous? You? The queen of fashion? That's just...strange."

"Well you had friends, looks, had better fashion sense than me." she admitted while moving her hand faster.

Clover moaned as she heard those confessions. "But I'm jealous of you. You have better hair, a quirky personality and….cute...assets."

Mandy blushed and stared at Clover's cock before getting an idea. She leaned in and took a lick across the bottom of it.

Clover moaned from the touch. "But….even if I have larger assets, you are cuter than any girl on campus. Heck even your face is adorable."

Hearing that made Mandy happy as she licked around the tip while caressing the bottom of the shaft and got a louder moan out of clover.

"Mandy. I'm cuming!" She moaned as her cock twitched. She grabbed the back of Mandy's head and pushed it down a little before feeling her sperm rush out and into the girl's mouth.

'So this is sperm?' She blushed before forcing herself to swallow down the cum. "So sticky."

Clover panted and found the sight of Mandy swallowing her sperm...hot.

Mandy blushed. "Um...Clover...can we...fuck? Or is that a little dangerous?"

"Why would it be dangerous? Haven't you done it before?"

"...no…" She admitted. "I'm a virgin and I'm very…unfamiliar with sex."

Hearing she was a virgin and the fact it didn't take much to get a hndjob out of her flipped a switch in Clover's head.

"Clover?" She asked a little nervous since Clover looked like a hungry lion in heat at the moment.

"Mandy, take off your shirt."

Said girl took off her shirt, revealing a red bra. "Should I take my pants off?"

"Oh yeah."

Mandy nodded before taking off her pants also revealing a pair of red panties. "Is it...hot?" She got her answer as Clover jumped on her and started groping her breasts. "AH!"

"So sexy. But why red?" Clover smiled before unhooking the bra and sucking on her right nipple.

"AH~! B-Because!" she moaned out while twitching underneath Clover's hands.

"Getting hard?" Clover smiled while kissing Mandy's cheek. "Want me to help with that?"

Mandy just nodded with a blush as Clover leaned down and started lightly nibbling on her nipple while pinching the other one. As she moaned louder, her snatch started to wet from the touch.

"Hey girl." Called a random woman outside the stale.

"Hey" said another girl. "Did you hear about the test?"

As they were talking, both Clover and Mandy held their breaths. Both tried to keep quiet, but Clover had an eye and grinned deviously before she started to slowly lick Mandy's nipple.

"Mmm~" Mandy moaned. She covered her mouth and saw Clover's smile before stiffening up as the blonde pinched her nipple and lightly tugged on them.

"So you like this~?" Clover whispered as she pinched the nipples harder while feeling her cock getting harder.

'S-Stop! If you do that, they'll hear!' Mandy thought while trying to muffle her moans while the two girls outside focused on their makeup.

Clover grinned before placing her hand into her panties and rubbed the wet folds as Mandy moaned.

"Did you hear something?"

"Must be the pipes."

"Yea. It's not like a few bitches were fucking or anything." She laughed before both girls walked out of the bathroom.

Mandy let out a loud moan with Clover giggling. "Clover!"

"What? Not adventurous about having sex miss wet snatch." She grinned before taking her hand out of Mandy's panties and licking her hand with a light moan. "Mmm, you're sweeter than I thought."

Mandy blushed before taking off her panties. "You can have it….just be gentle."

Clover licked her lips as she stood up. "Stand up and face the door."

Mandy did so and Clover smiled at the cute ass. "Did you...gain weight because it was much smaller two years ago."

"M-Maybe." admitted Mandy with a blush. "Just fuck me before someone else comes in."

"Ok," She smiled before whispering. "But personally I think you're hot, and….remember the Passion Patty craze?" 'Why am I saying this!?'

"Yeah, why? Are you saying I'm fat!" she spoke feeling offended.

"No! It's just….I kind of got about 700 pounds in a few weeks after the first box." Clover blushed. "So...Being fat is nothing to be ashamed of."

"Well I'm gonna be working on getting my ass back the way it was." she replied. "So, are you gonna go right in or what?"

Clover nodded before slowly placing her rod near her folds. "You sure you can take it?" she teased.

"Of course I can!" She said before moaning in pain as the cock entered her pussy. "OW!" she cried out feeling her hymen tear as blood dripped out and gripped the door.

"Are you sure. I don't want to hurt you more." Clover asked with concern. 'Yet. A virgin not that I'm complaining.'

"J...Just...give me a sec." she got out while trying to get her body to take the pain.

"So…" Clover tried to make a decent conversation to pass the time before fucking. "How long were you jealous of me, Sam and Alex?"

"Around first year." she admitted.

"Wow. I thought it was when Sam 'accidentally' put gum in your hair." She admitted. "And no it wasn't to be mean, but it was a stupid dare that Alex gave her one week before."

'Alex.' growled Mandy inside her head.

"Mandy. If you're going to belittle Alex, then I have to stop fucking you then." Clover said firmly.

"I'm not gonna." she rolled her eyes. "But that still gets on my nerves."

"Same, heck with those two they think I'm a blond diz when I have a higher IQ then Sam and Alex combined, I just like other things like shopping and such."

"Wait what?" she turned to her with wide eyes. "What about all those times I heard you talk about flunking a test?"

"It was child's play. I just flunked so that I didn't get pressured by my mom." Clover said. "That and most of the teachers here are just….below average."

"So this whole time you've been a brainiac?"

"Yep. If you want I could tutor you." She grinned. "Who knows, maybe you will have a job as a secretary under me when I get a job?"

"I'll consider it, now…" Mandy grinned. "Fuck me."

Clover nodded before thrusting into her up and down slowly moving the folds like crazy as Mandy moaned with pleasure. "Mmm, who knew you'd be so tight."

"Faster~" Mandy moaned as she felt her folds getting hot. "Fuck this bitch like there's no tomorrow~!"

"Oh, I will." Clover purred as she reached up and grabbed Mandy's chest while pushing her hips closer to hers even faster.

"Ah~ yes! Make me your fuckbuddy!" Mandy cried as she felt her hips thrust as well to the rhythm of the thrusting cock. 'Her cock is so big! So good!'

Clover moaned as well as her cock got harder inside Mandy's folds while her pussy got wet from the sexkapaid. "Mandy, I will fuck you until you think of nothing but my cock~"

"Keep going!" moaned Mandy who let out a higher scream as Clover resumed pinching and twisting her nipples.

"Oh yes." Clover moaned as she thrusted faster and harder into her folds with each thrust causing Mandy to moan louder. "Maybe we can make a little gloryhole in this stall, that way before class you can enjoy sucking all of my sperm out like the horny girl you are." she whispered in Mandy's ear.

Mandy blushed at the idea before moaning from the nipple twisting. "Ah~ then fuck that hole with your semen~"

Clover grinned before moving her left hand and started fingering Mandy's anus. 'Even tighter then the snatch!'

"I...I'm gonna cum!" moaned Mandy.

"M-Me too." Clover grunted as she felt the walls inside Mandy's snatch choking her twitching cock. "I'm gonna blow!"

"AAAHHHH!" Mandy and Clover cried out as Clover's cum poured into Mandy's folds.

Mandy let her tongue hang out as she felt the hot seed fill her pussy with some slowly dripping out and onto the floor.

"Heh. Looks like this girl loves my cum." Clover teased while taking out her cock, which released all of the cum. 'Wow, I must have been really turned on.'

Mandy collapsed onto her knees while shuddering as Clover started getting dressed.

"C...Clover~ I'm your BFFF~" Mandy moaned before Clover helped her up.

"Good to hear, but you better get dressed." she suggested. "And maybe clean a little of that up or someone will notice."

"If...you help out." Mandy panted while getting her underwear on. "It's what BFFF's do after all~"

Clover smiled and started helping Mandy get her clothes back on while occasionally pinching her ass.

"So?" Mandy grinned. "Same time, next week, at my house?"

"Sure thing." Clover said with a grin before grabbing some toilet paper and cleaning the sperm off the ground.

Mandy smiled before feeling a small twitch near the snatch, which she ignored while both girls got out of the bathroom. "So is this a secret relationship?"

"Mmm, for now." she smiled. "I'll put in a good word to the others to lighten the surprise up, and then we can tell them."

"Ok." Mandy smiled before pulling Clover closer and whispering. "Professor cock~"

"I can get use to that." she grinned before pinching Mandy's ass.

"Save that for later." Mandy blushed as they walked back to class, which they were later to by….an hour. Not that they cared.

(Time skip)

"Watch it loser!" Mandy glared as they bumped into each other, again, in the school halls.

"No you watch it!" Clover yelled while butting heads.

"Not again." Sighed Sam.

"This is the tenth time this month." Alex shook her head in disbelief.

"Maybe you should glasses, you'd fit right in with the rest of the geeks here." sneered Mandy.

"Or maybe you should get new eyes. Since you see everything in bitch and bitchiness." Clover jabbed while feeling something slip into her pocket as Mandy stormed way while seeing a hidden wink.

"God what a bitch." Alex said. "Let's get to class before we're late."

"Just a minute." Clover said as Sam and Alex walked to their next class. She looked inside her pocket and saw a cute drawing of Mandy showing a peace sign and a number with a heart around it. 'Looks like I'll be busy this weekend~'


	111. Saber and Shirou

Crazy trouble with love

Saber and Shirou

Series: Fate Stay Night

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Saber ran across the ground and swung her blade as Shirou blocked it with his own.

"Are you...getting tired?" Shirou asked as he saw Saber panting heavily. "Wanna take a break?"

"No." She said while panting. "I have to...train...you...master…."

"Which you can't do if you pass out from exhaustion, so I think you should sit down."

Saber pouted. "No I must-" she said before fainting.

Shirou sighed as he walked over and tried picking Saber up, but grunted as she felt heavier than he expected. He looked at her cheeks and poked them. 'Soft?' He thought before her armor burst out in the middle. "Didn't see that coming."

Shirou looked at Saber and pinched her cheek and blushed. 'Too soft...and cute..'

He shook his head before grunting as he carried her back inside.

As he did that Saber slowly opened her eyes and moved a little. "What happened? Did I...faint?"

"Yes you did." Shirou sweatdropped before Saber blushed. 'And your armor exploded near the waist.'

"Shirou? Am I...unfit to be your servant?" Saber said with a frown.

"Of course not, why would you even think that?"

"Because…" She couldn't think of an answer. 'Why am I unfit?'

Shirou sighed. "Want me to make dinner?"

"Yes please."

Shirou smiled. "Ok Saber just stay here and I will get the food." As he walked to the kitchen he saw Saber's body looking a little sexy before shaking his head.

Saber rubbed her cheeks and panicked feeling how soft and squishy they felt. Only to realize her armor was destroyed beyond repair as well as she started to mentally cry. 'I'm fat!'

"Saber!" Shirou called from the kitchin. "Rice or ramen?"

Saber sighed before replying. "Both, Shirou."

"Gotcha!"

Saber looked at her form and then at Shirou's location. 'Does Shirou like girls like this?'

(Two minutes later)

"Saber." Shirou called out. "Dinner is ready!"

"Coming." Saber got up and headed to the dining table. Only to find, four servings of food instead of one. "Shirou. Why this much food?"

"Oh. I thought you wanted something to eat after that spar." Shirou admitted with a blush. "Plus you were the one fainting on the ground."

Saber blushed being reminded as Shirou sat down and Taiga bolted into the room.

"Where's my picture of Shirou as a child?!" Taiga asked while looking through the cabinets. "I need it for a scrapbook!"

"I thought you'd come after I made dinner." spoke Shirou in mild surprise.

"Sorry! Too busy for food!" She said while looking around. "Gah! Where is it!?"

"Have you tried the bedroom?"

"Yes, even the bathrooms!" She panicked. "Help me Shirou!"

"Alright, I'll help." he replied standing up.

"Thank you Shirou!" She said hugging him while internally grinning. 'And thank you Saber for sacrificing your body to eat my food.'

Saber watched as the two ran off and looked at the food. 'Maybe one bite won't hurt.' She thought before eating it.

(A few seconds later)

Saber laid on the ground as all four servings were devoured and left to the table. 'I can't believe I actually ate all that.'

"Saber-" Shirou said before blushing at Saber's form lying on the ground. "Need a blanket?"

"Yes master." she spoke with embarrassment.

Shirou nodded before grabbing a blanket and placing it on Saber before laying down inside the blanket besides her. "Is this ok Saber?"

"W-Why are you under here too?" she asked with a blush.

"Because I thought you would like it." He smiled. "So if you need anything just nudge me ok Saber."

Saber blushed as she hugged him close. 'Shirou.'

Shirou felt her larger body was warmer and hugged her back and nuzzled against her.

Saber smiled as she went to sleep with one thought in her mind. 'Shirou loves me no matter what size?'

(One month later)

"Shirou!" Saber panted while getting out of bed. "Can you help? I need you to...hug me?"

"Sure thing."

Saber smiled as Shirou hugged her tight before letting go and letting her test the scales. Only for her to scream as it read 600 Lbs. "I'M FAT!" 'Now how will I protect Shirou?!'

"You alright Saber?"

Saber looked at him with sad eyes. "I...I failed you Shirou….I'm an ugly cow." She looked at the ground before being hugged by Shirou. "Shirou?"

"No you're not Saber."

Saber looked down. "But this body-"

"Isn't bad in the slightest."

Saber looked at him and saw the sincerness in his eyes. "You...you like this Shirou?"

"Well it makes you…" He blushed. "Even more cute."

"Wait, you mean….you like big women?" she blushed.

"Yes." Shirou blushed. "I like big women and…" He kissed Saber's cheek. "You, Artoria Pendragon."

She blushed and found her master started to trail his hands over her sides.

"Soft but cute, just like you." Shirou smiled while rubbing each of her sides gently. "Are you feeling relaxed?"

"Y-Yes." she admitted.

"Well." He smiled before putting his head to her gut. "I always feel relaxed with you Saber."

'I can't believe master actually finds me attractive like this.'

Shirou looked up at Saber and grinned. "Want me to help you get out of those clothes?"

"M-Master! A-Are you sure?"

"Yes." Shirou said while serious. "I want to see all of your extremely cute body."

"Shirou…" She blushed while nodding yes.

Shirou smiled before getting up and slowly took off her shirt and then her pants as her naked body was revealed as he got a boner. 'So beautiful.'

Saber blushed and noticed the bulge her master was sporting.

Shirou proceeded to take his shirt and pants off as well as Saber blushed red from the hot body he was showing along with Shirou having a very cute picture of herself on the boxers. "Like it Saber? Taiga made it for me, just for you to see."

"Y-Yes." Saber blushed as Shirou walked towards her and started to lay on her stomach. She felt their chest rub against each other and could feel his bulge touch against her belly.

"Saber." Shirou smiled. "Do you want me to go on? Since I don't want to-"

"It's fine master, go ahead."

Shirou nodded before sucking on her right nipple as his left hand started to grope Saber's breast, which caused the boner in his boxers to get bigger as it hit her stomach, causing her to moan.

'He's so big.'

"Saber." Shirou said while looking up. "You're so cute when you moan." He then continued to suck her nipple with eagerness.

"AH!" she gasped out with a moan.

Shirou felt like he was in heaven as he started to suck on the other nipple while groping the now wet right breast. 'Saber. You're so sexy.'

"AH~ Shirou~" Saber moaned while feeling her snatch getting wet. 'I got wet from getting my breasts sucked on?'

Shirou pulled back. "Let me get out of this." he reached down and started taking his boxers off.

Saber blushed as she saw Shirou's cock in front of her. "You're so big Shirou! Bigger than Caliburn!"

"Thanks." he grinned at the praise.

"So you're going to…" Saber blushed. "Fuck me and this flabby form?"

Shirou nodded. "If you are fine with getting fucked in the anus first?"

"Why that first?"

"No idea. Taiga mentioned that in her sleep." He admitted. "Something about chains and cats on a train."

Saber sweatdrop.

"Yea and Taiga also mentioned that she loves you like a second daughter." Shirou blushed while moving closer to Saber as his cock got harder from the sight of her cute face. 'Too adorable.' "Saber...want me to move you a little?"

Saber nodded as Shirou moved her a little on to her back to reveal her wet snatch.

"I can't way to get inside." he whispered with lust.

Saber blushed as Shirou started licking her snatch. She let out a moan as he groped her breasts at the same time.

Shirou increased the assault as Saber moaned louder with each grope and lick, until she started to cum a little. The male noticed and made sure to lick up any of the juices as he started to push his tongue inside her snatch.

"Mmmm~" Saber moaned before feeling Shirou's tongue disappear and replaced with a slowly painful feeling in her folds. "AH!"

"God. It's so tight!" Shirou grunted as he pushed his staff into her before he felt a thick liquid dripping from her pussy and flowing onto his dick. "S-Saber...are you ok!?"

She bit her lip to muffle the cry of pain and nodded.

"W-Well if you want me-" he panicked before getting a response from a glaring Saber.

"Don't take it out."

Shirou nodded before blushing. "But...I don't want to hurt you Saber…chan…"

"Just give me some time….to adjust."

Shirou nodded. "Saber, have you ever...had a lov-" This earned him another glare.

"I never had a lover, not as King or before I met you, Shirou." She said while feeling the pain subside. "Now grant me one wish."

"What?"

Saber blushed wildly. "Make me your….girlfriend and eventual wife."

Shirou blushed at the request and nodded frantically.

"Then," Saber smiled while getting wet again. "Plow me into next year~"

Shirou nodded and slowly pulled back before slamming back inside.

"AH~!" Saber cried as the cock started to move up and down with great speed, causing her to feel like she entered Avalon. "Faster Shirou!"

"Gladly!" he groaned reaching up and squeezing her breasts harder while moving his hips as fast as he could.

Saber felt both the staff hitting her g-spot and her breasts being squeezed harder with each thrust. 'Shirou~ I….I...love this!'

"Ah! You're so warm and tight!" he hissed.

"Like my love for you!" She moaned while feeling the thrusts hit her womb slightly, causing her to cry with lust in her eyes. "Keep fucking me!"

Shirou nodded before thrusting even harder as he felt Saber's nipples getting harder in his hands. 'She….is so cute.'

"AH! MORE!"

He grinned. "If you say I'm your handsome stud of a master." 'Ok that's too much!'

"Y...You're…."

"I can't hear you." He grinned again. "If you don't speak up, I might 'accidentally' slip out of you."

Saber panicked. "YOU'RE MY HANDSOME STUD OF A MASTER!" She then blushed red.

"Much better." he grinned before he started to slamming into her with more force.

Saber moaned louder as her insides started to grab Shirou's cock. "I LOVE YOU MASTER SHIROU!

"I'm gonna cum!"

"ME TOO AAHHHHH!" Saber cried as Shirou's cock poured his cum into her. Both of them panted as Saber's folds began to milk his cock.

"W...Wow…." he panted laying down on top of her as he let her milk his sperm.

"Y...Yes….Shirou~" she purred while hugging him. "If...you want to...use me as a...pillow...I don't mind…~"

"Mmm….sounds nice…..zzzzz" he laid his head on her breasts and passed out.

Saber smiled before falling asleep as well.

(One month later)

"Shirou!" Taiga yelled. "Where's my stash of chocolates?"

"I don't know."

Taiga sighed. "Well…" She looked around and saw a new pillow which Shirou was laying on. "When did you buy that?"

"I didn't buy it."

"Oh? Then what is it then?" Taiga asked.

"Saber."

Taiga's jaw dropped. "THAT'S SABER!?"

"Yup."

Taiga was unconvinced as she walked to the 'pillow' and poked it. Which made a squeak. "...are you sure, this feels like a love pillow."

"Stop poking me." spoke Saber raising her head with a frown.

"AAHH!" Taiga jumped. "What happened?!...and did you eat my chocolate stash?"

"Yes."

"WHY!" She growled. "That was for Shirou's birthday!"

"Oops."

Taiga sighed. "As long as both of you are happy I'm happy." She was about to leave when she saw a pregnancy test on the ground and picked it up. "Shirou."

"Yeah?"

Taiga started to shake in anger. "You fucked Saber and," she showed the test in his face, which was positive. "KNOCKED HER UP!"

Shirou's jaw dropped and his face went pale.

"Sorry Shirou. I wanted to tell you." Saber said with a blush before getting cut off by Taiga.

" **TAKE RESPONSIBILITY!** " She yelled while grabbing Caliber and pointing it at Shirou.

"I WILL! I WILL!"

Taiga calmed down slightly. "Fine but." She smiled. "I'm the god mother and also."she then pulled out a scroll from her pants. "Read this."

He reached out and took the scroll with confusion. Only to blush as it was various techniques for making love with Saber, including one with Shirou and Saber having sex under a bridge.

"Hope you love it." Taiga grinned before walking away from the two.

"Shirou?" Saber asked while looking at the red faced boy. "Which one should we do today?"

"It's hard to...pick." he got out while looking at how some of these looked painful, but interesting.

"Well." She giggled. "Let's take it slow, papa Shirou~"

'Looks like I'll have to get use to that.'

'Maybe I should have told him about the Triplets….nah.' She smiled before both kissed each other.


	112. Libra and Natsu

Crazy trouble with love

Libra and Natsu

Series: Fairy Tail

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-outside Fairy Tail guild-

A young woman with white hair and wearing a feathered robe like dress walked down the street and towards the giant gates of the guild that ended her original guild, Sabertooth. She smiled and walked closer before pushing the doors open.

"FIGHT ME YOU POPSICLE!" Yelled Natsu as a huge fight occurred inside the guild.

"BRING IT FLAME BREATH!" yelled Gray before both of them crashed into a table while throwing their magic at the other.

"...ok…." The girl said confused at the sight. "What's going on?"

"Yukino!" Lucy called out before hugging her. "How are you?"

"F-Fine." spoke the girl as she hugged Lucy back while looking at the battle. "Um, is it always like this?"

"Usually." Lucy sweatdropped. "Mostly on saturdays."

Natsu punched Gray back and noticed Yukino. "Hi Yukino!"

"Hi Natsu….what happened?" She asked as Gray gave a left hook to...Cana by accident.

"That's it!" she growled before tackling the male.

"Gah!" Gray yelled before getting punched by both Cana and Gildarts in the face.

"I WILL KILL YOU FOR TOUCHING MY DAUGHTER!"

"So, what brought you around?" Natsu asked Yukino as he walked over.

"Well. I thought….I could join Fairy Tail." She said while looking at Lucy with a smile.

"Really?" asked Lucy with her own smile. "That's great!"

"It's better then going back to Sabertooth." She sighed. "So...is there a test or something?"

"No." Natsu said. "You just have to ask the old man."

"Um, where is he?"

"Behind you." Said a voice before a light slap was felt on Yukino's butt.

"Eep!" she jumped and turned to see a short old man standing there.

"Master." Mirajane frowned. "It's rude to do that to a woman."

"Sorry." he chuckled. "So, you want to join Fairy Tail?"

Yukino nodded. "Yes. If my strength is great enough to-"

"Alright, you're in." he nodded.

"Really? No test of strength? No getting chased by killer piranhas?" She asked while recounting the tests Sabertooth did to her when she joined.

"Of course not. Here we focus on helping and forming strong bonds with each other. And if someone loses, they can learn and get stronger from that lose."

Yukino smiled and nodded. "Yes master."

"So where should I place your seal?"

"Um, I was thinking in the palm of my hand."

He nodded before putting a stamp on her right palm. "There you go."

"Welcome to Fairy Tail." smiled Lucy.

"Thank you...Lucy."she smiled. "So want to see some of my spirits again?"

"Sure."

"Which is first?" She asked taking out her keys.

"Well maybe be careful with Pisces, otherwise it might get cramped in here."

Before Yukino's could summon Pisces, the Heavenly scales key glowed as a tan skinned woman in an green and yellow Arabian harem outfit with a white cloth covering her face with a omega symbol on the bottom appeared. Her hands, which had some wires attached to some scales pointed to Natsu and frowned. "You are a slob, straighten your poster!"

"Huh?" he replied in surprise and confusion.

The spirit narrowed her orange eyes. "Did you not hear me? Straighten your poster!" She then caused the gravity around Natsu to decrease, causing him to float.

"Hey!" he spoke with a frown.

"Libra! Put him down." spoke Yukino.

Libra sighed before returning the gravity to normal. "My apologies for that slight incident, my lady, but this dragon slayer's poster was atrocious."

"Please excuse her, when not in battle she tends to be a firm believer in rules." explained Yukino with an embarrassed blush.

"It's fine," Natsu said with a tick mark. "NOT!" He then stomped over to Libra. "My poster is fine!"

"It is not. When standing a person must be standing upright to keep their posture just right and to keep any spinal damage." she spoke back with a frown under the cloth.

"And what about you? You look like a harem dancer not a teacher." Natsu glared...only to have his gravity increase tremendously. "GAH!"

"I make sure my modesty is covered at all times. And due to the temperature around here, this keeps me cool."

"...can't...feel...bones…" Natsu got out as he felt his body push slowly into the ground, causing a small crater to form.

Libra let up on the gravity with Natsu letting out a breath of relief.

"Now. Dragon slayer." Libra frowned. "Straighten yourself and I won't have to cause you further harm to your person."

Natsu grumbled, but tried straightening himself so she wouldn't do that again.

"Good." She smiled. "Now you're learning. But," She was about to say more when Happy appeared in front of her. "Eep! Who are you?"

"Happy." greeted the cat.

Libra looked at the flying cat with a nervous expression. "W-What are you?" 'Why cats?! Why those...ghastly beasts!'

"A cat. Can't you tell?" he asked confused.

"A-A cat...with wings?!" She shook nervously. 'Not that! Anything but flying cats!' "Are...are you an associate with this Dragon Slayer?"

"Yeah, he hatched me from an egg." he smiled.

She looked at Happy then started shaking. "A-A cat from an egg….t-that's interesting…" 'AAAHHHH!'

"Is she alright?" Lucy whispered to Yukino.

"No idea. Libra never did this before." Yukino whispered back as Libra looked ready to jump at the slightest noise or sound. "Are you alright Libra?"

"Y-Yes my lady." She said with fear in her eyes. "I-I'm alright. It's just unexpected that's all." 'Help me!'

"Who is she?" Happy asked Natsu in a whisper.

"A celestial spirit, like the crab man." Natsu whispered as Happy drooled a little at the mention of crab.

Happy then decided to take a 'bite' of the 'crab woman' and flew towards her. "CRABS!"

"AAAHH!" Libra cried out in fear as she jumped into Natsu's arms. "GET AWAY YOU HELLISH CAT WITH WINGS!"

"HEY! That's my friend you're talking about." frowned Natsu.

"CRABS!" cried Happy as he flew at Libra who wound up standing up and inadvertently grabbed NAtsu and started dragging him while running from the cat.

"GET AWAY YOU DEMON! I'M NOT YOUR FOOD!" She cried out while accidentally causing gravity to invert all across the guild.

"Woah!" called Gray who flailed around while others tried holding themselves down with others struggling to get back up.

"AH!" Libra cried out in fear. "KEEP AWAY YOU HELL SPAWN OF ZEREF!"

"Zeref?" spoke Natsu who used his feet to stop them and kept Libra from running. "What are you talking about?"

Libra looked ready to cry from fear. "That cat is a spawn of Zeref! Like all cats!" She unconsciously hugged Natsu and shook like a trembling girl that got scared by the neighborhood bull dog.

At this point any mage who could looked at her confused.

Libra shook before whispering in Natsu's ear. "I'm...I'm an Ailurophobe."

"A what?"

"...an Ailurophobe...afraid of cats…" Libra whispered.

"Why?"

Libra paled at the memory. "Well…"

(Ten thousand years earlier)

A younger Libra in a Sunday dress was heading to school, which is strange since no one even knows that much of the Celestial world, before a very VERY large cat appeared.

"Oh, hello kitty." she smiled.

The cat, which was called Lynx by most humans, hissed as Libra walked closer to it, hands raised to touch its fur.

"Want me to pet you?"

She got her answer as the Lynx bit her and attempted to eat her as well. "RRWOL!"

"OW! LET GO!" she screamed trying to hit it with her other hand to get it to let go.

The cat didn't listen as it bit the other hand and then scratched her face, causing a large gash on her lower face which flowed with blood.

"HELP!"

Her salvation came in the form of a large wave of water which sweeped the cat away.

"Libra!"

Libra cried as a younger version of Aquarius, who was wearing a cute blue t-shirt and skirt. "Aqury! That...AWAW!"

Aquarius crouched down and noticed the marks over her friends face and gasped.

Just then a younger Aries and Leo walked by and saw Libra crying with blood across her mouth as they ran over and tried to comfort her.

"IT HURTS!" she cried trying to cover her mouth.

"Don't move." Ares said with a stern expression. "Just let us take you to the nurse's office."

The three of them helped Libra to her face and started leading her to the nurse at the school.

(Back in the present)

"And...that's what happened." Libra said with tears.

"Woah." spoke Natsu with wide eyes.

Libra looked at Natsu with nervousness. "Please...keep him away from me...I...I don't want to get eaten again!"

"Don't worry, Happy prefers fish." replied Natsu.

Libra looked at Happy, who was right next to her eating a fish, and paled. "N-Nice kitty… nice...flying demon cat..." She said while extending a shaking hand to the blue feline.

"I'm not a demon." huffed Happy without moving from his spot.

Libra jumped a little as she slowly moved her hand towards Happy before touching him on the head. "Just don't...bite...or scratch or...eat me...mister cat…"

Everyone watched as Libra slowly rubbed Happy's head.

"...so...soft…" She said less nervous but still jumpy as she moved her hand down to his chin. She lightly scratched the spot and heard Happy start to purr.

"Aw. Happy looks so happy." Natsu smiled while the cat started rolling on the ground with a loud purr with Libra looking at Natsu with a smile...only for the vail to fall off, revealing a VERY deep gash what extended from her chin to the left side of her face.

"AH!" Libra gasped and covered her face. "Don't look!"

"What? The gash? Well that's nothing compared to the scars Igneel gave me during training." Natsu said while moving Libra's hands and then touching it gently. "Besides, it proves you're a strong woman." He then patted her head. "So don't let it get to you, it makes you...you."

Libra blinked and felt her face feel warm.

"Plus." Natsu smiled while helping her up. "You're my nakama."

Libra blushed as she felt...a warm feeling in her heart. "Thank you….Sir Natsu."

"Sir? Just stick with Natsu." he chuckled.

"Yes. Natsu." She smiled before hugging him. "Thank you for comforting me."

Natsu grinned and hugged her back. "No problem."

Libra smiled before noticing the inverted gravity all over the guild, with Cana squishing Gray from heavy gravity. "Um. Natsu….did I cause gravity to shift again?"

"Big time."

"...oops." She blushed. "Let me fix that." She then reversed the damage with everyone back to normal gravity, and Cana, Juvia and Evergreen falling, butt first, onto Gray's face.

Gray squirmed under the firm asses while Natsu started laughing his ass off. Only for Libra to grin and change gravity to make her light, move over Natsu, and then increasing the gravity before falling on him, ass first, on his face. "GAH!"

"What? I figured since you two are close, you should get equal treatment." she giggled.

Natsu blushed from the firm ass on his face while trying to breath. 'So… Sof-No! Don't think of...her...soft ass...GAH!'

"Oh? Does Natsu like the view?" She laughed as Natsu started feeling the air leaving his body every second. 'Natsu...you're really something else.'

'Gonna….pass….out….'

Libra then let gravity return to normal and got off of Natsu. "So. Since you like my ass." She pulled him close to her face. "You're going to take responsibility and become my boyfriend." She then kissed his cheek. "Ok?"

The guild was shocked with Lucy and Yukino the most shocked out of all of them, since Natsu, the salamander, got himself a girlfriend on the first day of knowing her.

"Lucky." Gray said as he got out from the asses. "Goddamn lucky bastard."

"Does Gray-sama not like Juvia's ass?" asked the girl with a frown.

"Um…." He blushed. "No?"

POW!

"GAH!" Gray cried in pain as a solid punch to the face, courtesy of a crying Juvia, sent him flying into Libra.

She blinked and was sent flying into Lucy due to the trajectory.

"HAH!" Lucy cried as the same trajectory also caused her to crash into Yukino, then Erza, Mirajane, and finally Cana, as they all crashed into a wall.

Natsu winced from the large impact.

"Ow." Gray whined in pain as he felt a dark aura coming from...Cana and Yukino!

" **GRAY!** " They said in unison while reading their magic.

"AHH!" he screamed running away with the two women chasing after him.

"Ow." Libra whined before inverting Gray's gravity, making him heavier than a titanium pillar. "That ought to hold you until we discipline you, ice mage."

"Uh…oh…"

As the five women walked up to him, with the intent to kill, Gray could only think of one thing before he got beaten. '...Juvia...ass.'

"GRAY-SAMA HATES ME!" Said woman cried anime tears as Natsu laughed at the scene taking place.

"This is awesome!"


	113. Diamond Tiara and Blueblood

Crazy trouble with love

Diamond Tiara and Blueblood

Series: My Little Pony

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Uh, why do I have to go to that dribble of a town again?" groaned Blueblood. He found himself exiting the train. "This is so degrading." he groaned as he walked through the station.

"Why thank you Spike, this diamond is lovely, so are these chocolates and flowers." Then Rarity turned. "Come-along, we've plenty to do today."

Blueblood watched as his cousin followed the unicorn who ruined his appearance before.

"Well, that's what he gets for chasing after a pony he can't have." he kept walking while soaking up any praise he got from the townspony.

'These ponies may be in a hick town, but I am enjoying the praise..." Then he noticed a filly who saw him, then looked away as she went to school.' 'Hmm, rather confident in a filly.' he mused to himself.

Then as Blueblood went through town, but then started thinking. 'A filly like that might end up rather beautiful and arrogant in the future. Reminds me of Canterlot already.'

Then after his meeting with Twilight...

"Finally, I get to leave this pl..."

Then he saw her, right there at the front door.

"Wow..it really is you, Prince Blueblood..." She commented. "I wasn't sure at 1st, but after a 2nd look, I was right."

"That is correct, and who are you?"

"Diamond Tiara, next in line to inherit Barnyard Bargains."

"Hmm, I believe I've heard of that."

"Yeah, so I'm like a princess."

'Oh how silly.' he inwardly chuckled.

"So why'd you come here to Ponyville? I thought a fussy prince didn't enjoy country."

"Hmp! I am not fussy." he turned his nose away.

Diamond Tiara giggled. "Yes you are." she teased.

"Oh, and you're a pretty arrogant child, mocking a prince."

"Considering I've talked with the local princess, pretty much."

Then he levitated her with his magic.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Showing what I do to children when they mock me." He said wiggling his hooves.

Dt covered her sides as he attempted to tickle her. "Don't even try." she glared.

"It's a tad to late, I used to do this to my cousin a lot of times."

"Your cousin Cadence?"

"Incorrect, my cousin Spike."

Her eyes widened before laughing as he got to her sides and started tickling her. "Hahahahaha...stop! I'll tell my parents to sue!"

"You can't sue me, I'm from the royal family." he smugly replied without stopping.

"Hahahaha...okay I'm sorry, please stop tee hee hee!"

Blueblood pulled away and set her back down.

"Wow Blueblood, you sure..." Then she saw his boner. "...uh..."

Blueblood then covered his dick. "My apologies, this happens sometimes when I tickle ponies, I was hoping it never happened in front of children."

"Wait, you mean you get horny when you tickle someone?" she raised an eyebrow.

"No, it happens on it's own, even when I'm not looking." he admitted looking away. 'I can't believe this happened!'

"The school is closed today, let's go calm down your dick there." She got up and started leading the way back to it.

Then when they made it, at opened the door.

"School's should really lock their doors, I mean what if someone breaks in and changes their grades?" Blueblood said as he walked in with her.

"Wow, I didn't know you cared so much." she lightly jabbed.

"I just don't like the idea of a delinquent doing something dishonorable." he spoke in a firm tone while subconsciously staring at her flank. It may have been small, but he imagined how big and voluptuous it would one day be.

'Get a grip!' he shouted in his head. 'She's a filly for aunt's sake!'

"Alright, now that we're all alone..." she turned and got a good look at his cock.

"Please, get rid of this boner and never speak of this."

"Isn't that what pedos ask kids to do when they touch them?"

"Please don't say that, it's already awkward and humiliating as it is."

"Hmm hmm, alright, sorry."

"Just please hurry." Dt then held it with her fore hooves and mouth. 'I'm gonna tell Silver Spoon and our new gal Peach Fuzz though...' She thought before looking at the reader. 'Are we gonna have a part 2? Who knows, that depends on the author.' She told us before starting to suck Blueblood's cock.

Said prince gasped at the sensation and held onto a desk. Coincidentally, it was Diamond Tiara's.

'Wow, this is bigger than I thought.' thought the filly.

'For a child, she is surprisingly skilled.' Thought Blueblood. He felt her tongue lick across the tip before slowly sliding her mouth over more of his cock.

As soon as his entire length was in, his legs then bucked! "Gah! Sorry! I didn't expect a child to take it all." he groaned while trying to keep himself from falling on her.

Dt then took the liberty to massage his balls.

He groaned and started to lightly thrust his hips forward. "Oh my, I can't stop moving! Try not to gag as much because I'm gonna cum pretty soon!"

Dt gasped and tried to relax as she felt the tip push in deeper than before. 'Is he in my stomach?!' She thought.

"Ah! I'm cumming!"

Then Blueblood's seed poured right down the school filly's stomach.

She gagged and had to pull back before feeling the seed spurt all over her face and body.

"I am sorry..." He then noticed a towel.

"Don't worry, I had fun." she remarked before getting handed the towel.

He then looked down. "Why hasn't it calmed down yet?"

"Looks like you have a hidden like for a filly." she smirked cleaning her face.

Blueblood blushed.

"So...is this what you want?" She asked while shaking her flank.

"Well...it does look very tempting."

"There we go." Then she put her forehooves on her desk and her flank in the air. "Just be careful, if it goes in the wrong hole, we may have a scandal to settle."

Blueblood nodded and moved to where he was on top of her. 'Nope, that's a slit shape, don't wanna go in there. ' He thought. He moved the tip up and rubbed it against her anus.

'Don't worry Blueblood, when I'm an adult, you'll get to my diamond virginity, right now, guess you can have my butt virginity.'

"You sure it'll fit?"

"Truth be told, you're kinda my biggest crush, so I've been stretching this thing in secret, in the hopes of one day meeting you."

"Wait, you mean you learned how to suck a cock and got your hole ready in case you ever met me?"

"Hey, I'm rich, I secretly bought a schlong that I practice on."

"Wow, you have the chance to be a beauty and you're perverted? Wow."

"I'm not a slut, I'm just a princess seeking her prince!"

"Well lets this prince fix that." he grinned as he started to slowly push his cock into the hole.

Diamond Tiara moaned in pleasure as his cock slid in perfectly.

"Oh-my, this feels wonderful." he grunted with wide eyes. 'I can't believe I'm inside a filly's ass!'

"Oooh yeeees...come-on Blueblood, cum in me, satisfy that cock!"

He pulled back and groaned before pushing back in and got a moan from both.

Dt clenched her buttocks to help him.

"Fuck! It's so tight!" Blueblood gave her a faster and stronger fucking as Dt grit her teeth.

'It's so big! I can feel my ass stretching out!'

"I'm gonna cum! Sorry you don't get to."

"Don't worry, this was all for you!" she moaned with a smile. "Now give me it all!"

Blueblood shot his load deep in her ass! Both moaned in ecstasy.

"OH YES!" moaned the filly. Some of it leaked out before she collapsed on the floor

.

"Phew, you're an acceptable partner, can't wait until you're an adult, wipe yourself up before going home, I'll be heading to my train now." Blueblood started walking out before Dt tapped his back. "Huh?"

"When I get older, don't forget to go nuts on my pussy. But until then, you can fuck my ass anytime you come by." she purred.

Blueblood blushed. "I'll keep that in mind, hope to see you again." he waved before leaving the school.

"*sigh* I love him sooooo much..."


	114. Female Vegeta and Goku

Crazy trouble with love

Female Vegeta and Goku

Series: Dragonball Z

xxxxxxxxxxxx

In deep space a single spherical spaceship hurdled towards the planet earth. Inside the pilot was in a meditative sleep to feel refreshed before they reach the surface. 'Soon Kakarot, soon.' thought the person as the spacecraft neared the planet.

On said planet, we find ourselves on a small island with a single tree and house built on it. In the house there is an old man with a mustache, a short bald man, a small pig creature and a sea turtle. Right now they were watching TV before a woman with blue hair and a white jacket over her form entered.

"Hey guys." she said as she entered the building.

"Hey Bulma, what brings you around?" asked the old man before taking a drink from his mug.

"Not much." she said as she sat down.

"It sure has been a long time hasn't it?"

"Yeah, it sure has been, I wonder how Goku is doing." Bulma said.

"Well he said he was coming over, but I think he's running late." spoke Krillin.

Just then then they heard a knock on the door.

"Oh, that must be him." Bulma walked over and opened the door. "Hi Goku...?" She was now treated to the sight of only Goku, but him and a small child.

"Hey Bulma, what's wrong?" asked Goku noticing her friend's stupefied expression.

Krillin came over to see what Bulma saw and told Goku. "Just because we found you in the wild doesn't mean you can kidnap children Goku!"

"Kidnap? I didn't kidnap anyone, this is my son." he revealed with a smile.

This shocked everyone in the house. "Your son!" they shouted at once.

"Yup, say hello Gohan."

"Hello." said the small child.

"Well I'll be, congratulations Goku." spoke Master Roshi.

"Yep, I brought him with me to get away from Chi-Chi." he said, his smile lessening when he said Chi-Chi's name.

"Oh? What's wrong?" asked Bulma in concern as the father and son entered and she shut the door.

"She's become a nightmare, when she isn't yelling at me for everything she's trying to make our four year old son do high school level math and not letting me train him!" He says in exasperation.

"Wow, sounds like someone's prepping Gohan to be a scholar." remarked Krillin.

"It's not good though, when I say making him do high school level math, I mean only do high school level math, no playing, no training, no being a kid, only studying!" Shouted Goku in frustration.

"Now that's just wrong. Even kids deserve a chance to be carefree and not worry." spoke Roshi.

"I know! I said the same thing to her and she hit me on the head and said I didn't get supper!" Shouted Goku.

"Sorry to hear about that buddy." spoke Krillin.

Just then there was an explosion outside the house. Everyone jumped with Goku gaining a serious expression.

"What was that!" Shouted Krillin.

Goku didn't wait before running out of the house and stopped as he stared at a sphereical object that crashed against the sand.

"Gohan, tay inside!" Said Goku as the pod opened.

Bulma hugged Gohan as she and the rest of them watched as Goku got into a fighting stance as they saw a white gloved hand come out and a body slowly come out.

"Ugh, damn space pod, never could land that thing." grumbled the voice as the pilot lifted themselves out of the spacecraft. It was revealed to be a woman with a long blue jumpsuit with white gloves and boots with an odd armor over her body and had black spiky hair with a device over one of her eyes.

She got on the ground and quickly stretched after being in the ship for so long. She took notice of the male and other people looking at her and smirked before crossing her arms. "Well Kakarot, it seems like you failed your mission spectacularly," she said in an arrogant voice,

"Kakarot? My name's Goku, and who are you?" he asked with a frown.

"Who am I? I am Vegeta, the princess of all saiyans and we are engaged!" She shouts puffing up her already impressive chest in pride.

"ENGAGED!?" shouted Krillin, Roshi, Bulma, and Goku with wide eyes.

"Yes, we are engaged, don't you remember, before you left?" She asked confused why he did not remember.

"Uh, no, should I?" he asked confused.

"Yes, saiyans remember everything from a young age, and why haven't you destroyed the planet yet?!" She asked growing annoyed at Goku.

"Why would I destroy my home?" he asked back with a glare.

"But this isn't your home, our home planet was destroyed when you were a baby!" She said.

"Who's that lady?" Gohan asked looking up at Bulma.

"I am a saiyan from the former planet Vegeta, princess of all saiyans!" She yelled at the bald man.

"I didn't say anything!" cried Krillin in reply.

"I know that ,but for some reason you piss me off" she said.

"Look, I don't know what's going on, but if you came here to cause trouble, I won't let you harm my friends." spoke Goku.

"I don't care about your friends, all I care about is you." she said seductively.

"Wait, what?"

It was now that Gohan decided to speak up. "Daddy, what does she mean?" He asked innocently.

That's when Vegeta looked closer at the child and saw the tail he was sporting. "Kakarot, you dare to cheat on me and sire a son!" She snarled in outrage before noticing his lack of tail. "What happened to your tail!?"

"Oh, it was removed by Kami." he said as if he was discussing the weather.

"You fool! You should have been able to wipe all life off this planet in a few years if you kept it!" Then she remembered the true problem. "You bastard, you cheated on me!" She shouted.

"How can I cheat on someone if I don't remember them!"

At this Vegeta went up to Goku and started shaking him frantically. "Why don't you remember me!" She shouted frantically.

"Wait Goku! I know what happened!" spoke Roshi. Roshi then explained how Goku hit his head as a child.

"Huh, that makes sense, but still." he pushed Vegeta's hands off him. "Even if I'm a saiyan, I was raised here on Earth, and my name's Goku."

"Well kakarot, it doesn't matter if you lost your memory, we still have to destroy this planet and get married." said Vegeta.

"I won't let you do that." he frowned.

"Why not? We are saiyans, we are beings who are made for fighting and destroying!" She said angrily.

"The only way you're gonna destroy this planet is by beating me." he took his stance.

"If it is the only way Kakarot." she said as she got into a fighting stance.

Both stared the other one down before Goku jumped at her. He landed a punch on her before she kicked him away. His eyes widened as the kick knocked his breath away and he crashed against the side of the house.

"Daddy!" Yelled Gohan in fear as he ran towards his downed father.

"You'll pay for that!" cried Krillin who launched himself at Vegeta.

She didn't even look at him as she bitch slapped him into the house.

Goku groaned as he saw Vegeta walk towards him with Gohan staying next to him. "I won't let you hurt my son." he groaned as he picked himself up.

"Heh, I wouldn't harm the child, even if he's a reminder of your adultery." she scowled.

"I just met you today, I never knew of our engagement, So stop saying I cheated on you!" He said. He got back up and lunged at her.

Vegeta tried to sidestep him, but tripped on a large turtle who was trying to get to the water.

Goku took this chance to cry out as he slammed his fist against her cheek.

This dazed Vegeta and allowed Goku to land some more hits on her. But she managed to grab one of his fists and started squeezing it. "My patience grows thin Kakarot, stop this at once." she said angrily.

Goku glared at her and groaned in pain as she squeezed his fist harder with her iron grip. "N-never, I'll die before I let you win!" He shouted at Vegeta.

Said princess sighed and kept her grip before noticing the child glaring at her while seeing his power level on her scouter increasing. "The hell is up with the brat?" She asked in confusion.

"Leave my daddy alone!" he shouted out as his body glowed and he launched himself at her covered in energy.

"What?" Was all Vegeta had time to say before she was punched in the face and blasted back away from Goku and Gohan.

Roshi, Bulma, and Krillin were stunned while Gohan turned to his father in worry who was equally shocked.

"I'm ok son, good job." he said as he regained his breath.

Gohan was relieved to hear that before they looked and saw Vegeta still standing but with some blood coming from her lip and a stunned expression.

"How is this brat so strong?" She asked. 'To draw blood isn't easy, does he have some hidden potential?'

She didn't have time to ponder this any longer when Goku launched himself at her again. She crossed her arms as he delivered punch after punch, all of which weren't that strong compared to herself. 'I have to end this before I accidentally kill him, but how?' She thought as Goku continued his onslaught.

Goku tried for a kick to her head, but she moved faster and punched him in the gut to the point he let out a gasp before going unconscious.

She then slugged him over her shoulder and tossed him into the pod to fly away. Before she could climb in she felt another fist hit her back.

"Let my daddy go!" Shouted Gohan as he sent her crashing into the pod, damaging it.

Vegeta growled and turned to the child. "Now that was just annoying me!"

"I dont care, you can't take my daddy!" He shouted.

She smirked. "Alright then, let's test you. If you can land another punch to my face, I won't take him."

Gohan agreed and threw himself at the saiyan princess. This time she blocked his punch with ease and stopped his second one and held him up by his arms. "What are you going to do now?" She asked mockingly.

He gritted his teeth and she saw his power steadily increasing again.

'So he gets stronger by his emotions eh?'

While she was dealing with the powerful child she didn't notice Bulma tampering with her spacecraft.

"Bulma, what are you doing?" groaned Goku who was slowly regaining consciousness.

"I'm making sure that the razy princess can't escape the planet." she said as she yanked out some wires from the space pod.

Goku nodded and slowly got out while seeing Vegeta calmly block each one of his son's punches.

Gohan was beginning to tire and it was showing, his punches were weaker and slower.

"Come on, push yourself to keep going." spoke Vegeta who didn't try to knock the kid down and seemed like she was pushing him to keep going.

"I-I, I won't let you take my D-daddy." wheezed Gohan.

"Tell me, how old are you?"

"I-I'm four, why?" He wheezed out as he continued his weak attack.

"Not bad for a half saiyan." she turned towards Goku. "Tell me Kakarot, when did you start training him?"

"I haven't yet, my wife refuses to let me train him." he says to Vegeta.

"What! If he has saiyan blood in him, then he shouldn't be hindered from fighting!" she growled.

"I know, but my wife wants him to be a scholar!" He said.

"Wait, just how did you and that woman marry? It doesn't make sense if you two want two different things."

"We met when we were children and she kind of tricked me into marrying her." he said sheepishly.

"Then why didn't you simply crush her?"

"Because that would be wrong!" He says.

Vegeta groaned and saw Gohan lay down after he stopped throwing punches. She crouched down and carefully picked up the child. She then walked towards Roshi's house and said "Kakarot, while I don't like the fact that you cheated on me, we need to talk." she walked inside and glared at Roshi. "Show me where the bed is so this child can rest."

"Up the stairs, first door on the right." Roshi said, glad he hid his Porn.

Vegeta walked up the stairs while Goku, Krillin, and Bulma walked back in.

"Ugh, master Roshi, do you have any meat?" Asked Goku.

"In the kitchen."

At this Bulma hit his head in anger. "Have you forgotten that Vegeta just took your son and tried to kidnap you?!" She yelled.

"Ow! Yeah, it sounds weird, but if she wants Gohan to rest, doesn't that mean she's concerned, even a little?"

"Maybe she is just trying to get you to lower your guard!" Shouted Bulma.

"Or maybe she's making a break for it through the window." spoke Krillin.

"Well, she won't get far without this." said Bulma as she held a fistful of wires and an important looking piece of metal.

Goku walked upstairs with the others hesitantly following. They reach the door Roshi told Vegeta to go into and carefully opened it. Inside they saw Gohan sleeping in the bed with Vegeta sitting next to the bed and saw them.

"Quiet Kakarot, the little ones asleep." she said quietly as she stood up.

"See? She was concerned." Goku turned to the others.

"Kakarot, we need to talk." said Vegeta as she grabbed Goku's wrist and dragged him away.

"I'll say."

They went outside to talk in private.

"So, get what you have to say out first." spoke Goku.

She sighed and said. "I'm sorry, I tried to take you away from your son."

"Wow, I thought you'd say I had to come with you or else." he admitted.

"Oh, I do plan on making you come with me, but by your own will and with your son." she said arrogantly. "Now tell me, what is this 'wife' of yours like?"

"Well, her name is Chi-Chi, she used to be a fighter but now she stays home, and she believes that my son shouldn't learn how to fight." he said.

"And why is that? What good is it to keep his natural talents suppressed?"

"I know, right? Why would she do that!" Said Goku. "I mean, I want Gohan to at least give it a try cause he always said he wanted to be like me, but Chi-Chi keeps saying martial arts won't get him anywhere."

"What right does she have deciding his future for him?" Vegeta asked, pissed at Chi-Chi.

"And to be honest, I was tempted to stop being married to her, but when Gohan came along, I wanted to stay and see if things got easier and make sure I could raise my son." I was raised alone in the wild with my adopted grandfather Gohan, but he died when I was young, I want to give Gohan a father and mother like I never had." he said to Vegeta.

"My father, the king of our home died with the rest of our race, leaving you and me the only ones left. You were just a baby when my father set up the marriage between us, and I was lucky to find the coordinates for the planet you were sent to." she spoke.

"Ok, that explains the engaged thing, but why were you taking care of Gohan?" Goku asked.

"I guess I was impressed. He has hidden potential in him even if he is part human, and seeing him try to fight me and even make me bleed made me want to help him. I guess you could say it was maternal instincts I never knew I had."

"Huh, so what are we going to do?" Asked Goku.

"Well if I'm stuck on this planet, I could always level the population."

"Not happening." said Goku sternly.

"Or," she held a finger. "I take the spot of your wife and help raise the boy."

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea." said Goku happy at the idea of being rid of Chi-Chi

"Good, now question, how close is the boy to the woman?"

"They used to be close, but with the way she's been acting it's more like a relationship between a strict teacher and her pupil." he said.

"Good, that makes it easier. Now he won't be mad when I crush her." she made a fist with a grin.

"Again with the crushing!" Said Goku in exasperation.

"It's in our nature. Besides, what would you do then?" she asked with a frown.

"Get divorced so I can remarry, besides I don't want her to have any excuse to take Gohan back." he said.

"How long will that take?"

"Well, some cases take years..." He started before Vegeta groaned loudly.

"Can't we just make her have an 'accident'?"

"No, while I don't like her as a wife, I don't want to kill her." said Goku.

"So we have to wait for who knows how long?"

"Well, there is one way..." Said Goku.

"What is it?"

"Well, there is an old law My grandpa told me, but I don't Know if it is still acceptable." said Goku before he was grabbed by Vegeta.

"Tell me." she growled.

"Well, the old law states that if another woman is after a married man, she and the spouse of that man must fight and the winner will get everything and the loser exiled and tar and feathered." he said.

"Now that's something I can agree with." she grinned letting go of him. "Let's do it."

"Ok, let's go." Goku said as they walked over towards Vegeta's space ship.

But when they got inside, they saw some wires missing and pieces ripped apart.

"What the hell happened to my ship?!" Yelled Vegeta.

"Uh, Bulma tended to 'borrow' some pieces." replied Goku sheepishly.

"Damn it! Now we have to fly and Kami knows how long that will take!" She grumbled in anger.

"You can fly? Same here." smiled Goku.

"Yeah, so lead the way to this whore." she said.

He nodded. "Nimbus!" he called out.

Vegeta wondered what a nimbus was when an orange cloud came out of nowhere and flew in front of them before stopping.

Goku hopped onto it. "Alright, just follow me."

"Ok." said Vegeta as she followed the orange clad saiyan. Goku lead the way on Nimbus with Vegeta following behind. Soon they reached Goku's home where they landed outside.

"This is your home?" spoke Vegeta with disappointment.

"Yep, I grew up in the wild so I like to stay close to nature, plus when I train no one gets hurt on accident." Goku said.

'I'll have to try and fix that.' thought Vegeta as Goku walked up and knocked on the door.

"Chi-Chi, I'm home!" He shouted.

The door opened and Veta spotted an angry woman answer. "Goku where have you been? Why did you take Gohan, I was ready to give him some college level homework and who is this skank?" She nagged in her annoying voice.

"Uh, Chi-Chi? This here is Vegeta." he introduced gesturing to the woman.

"Hello loud earth parasite, I am hear to kick your ass so that I can take your husband and son." said Vegeta calmly.

"WHAT!" screamed Chi-Chi with a red face of anger.

"Do I have to repeat myself?" Vegeta asked. "I'm going to crush you in battle to claim your husband, son, and home."

"Hell no, do you have any idea how long it took me to get this idiot to fall in love with me? No way am I going to let some hussy take him!" Chi-Chi shouted in anger.

"Hey! I never said I was in love, in fact, if it wasn't for Gohan being born, I would have left years ago." frowned Goku.

This shocked Chi-Chi then made her angry. "What do you mean by that?!" She screeched.

"All you care about is teaching him stuff that's way too hard for him! He's a child, give him a chance to be one!"

"I have to teach him that stuff so he gets a high paying job so we can have money, do you think I want to live here forever?" She asked Goku angrily.

"You're a princess! How is money an issue with you?"

"You can never have too much money and because I'm a princess I'm entitled to more than this!" She exclaimed.

"Well either you accept the challenge, or I'll just go ahead and end you here." spoke Vegeta getting annoyed.

"Alright, let's do this." said Chi-Chi as she stepped out of the doorway and walked away from the house.

Vegeta waited till she stood across from her and just crossed her arms. "Alright, the fight will go until one of us gives up." says Vegeta.

Chi-Chi took a fighting stance.

Vegeta took one look at her stance and laughed. "Since I'm so nice, I'll let you throw the first punch."

"Your funeral." said Chi-Chi as she rushed at vegeta and punched her with all of her strength. But the saiyan princess didn't flinch or move and just smirked harder.

"Was that it? Let me show you a real punch." she said as she brought back her fist. She swung it and slammed against Chi-Chi's gut making her fly back several feet. She waited for Chi-Chi to get up to continue fighting, but she didn't.

Goku ran over and checked the woman to see she was knocked out. "She's knocked out so you win." he said to Vegeta.

"Now that was a boring fight." she sighed.

"Yeah, but you won, so we are technically married now?" He said not completely sure.

"You know the law, so you tell me."

"It's an old law, but I'm pretty sure." he said before he was tackled by Vegeta. "Ah!" he grunted from the move.

"Yes! You're finally mine! I finally have my Kakarot!" She shouted in happiness.

He blinked and hesitantly hugged her back. "I hope that we can make this work." he said to her.

"Well one thing's for certain, I'm going to let your son train since he's part saiyan, and with that hidden potential he could be something greater."

"Alright! Speaking of Gohan we should go tell him he has a new mom!" He says excitedly.

"Fine, but I'll let him call me his mother when he wants to. I understand it might be tough, but as a saiyan he'll learn to adapt."

"I don't think he'll have that much trouble, he wasn't getting along with Chi-Chi that well recently." Goku said as he lifted Vegeta off him.

"Good, but know this, I'll make sure he unlocks his potential with my training. Meaning I won't be nice."

"Better he have hard training and be prepared for the future than have no training and not be prepared." said Goku. "But don't go TOO hard, he's still a kid after all."

"Fine, I will only work him near death once, OK?" Vegeta asked.

"Maybe make sure I'm nearby just to make sure." sweatdrop Goku.

"Fine."

"Now let's go tell Gohan." he waited till the Nimbus came by before hopping on it and took off through the air.

"Wait for me Kakarot!" Shouted Vegeta as she flew to catch up with Goku.

It didn't take them long before landing back on the small island. When they landed Gohan ran out of the house and tackled his father in a hug.

"Daddy!"

"Hey Gohan, I have some good news!" Said Goku.

"What is it?"

"You have a new mom!" He said happily.

"Really!"

"That's right, from now I'll be your new mother." spoke Vegeta.

Gohan looked at Vegeta and shouted. "Didn't you try to kill me?"

"Technically no, I wanted you to tire yourself out since hitting children is beneath me."

"Ok, but what about Chi-Chi?"

"Well she kind of...got beat in a fight." admitted Goku.

"What do you mean?" Asked Gohan curiously.

"I whooped her ass and now the home is mine." spoke Vegeta.

"Do I still have to do school work?" Gohan asked nervously.

"Does your planet need it to survive?"

"No?" He answered confused by her response.

"Then no. From now on you'll focus on training and becoming stronger."

"Until you're old enough for kindergarten, then you'll go to school just like everyone else." said Goku.

"So no more high school homework?"

"Nope!" Said Vegeta.

"Awesome!"

Goku brought his new wife and son into a hug.


	115. Oola and Han

Crazy trouble with love

Oola and Han

Series: Star Wars

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Oola was walking through one of the numerous halls in Jabba's palace with her eyes to the ground.

'I can't believe I'm doing this, if I'm caught I will die!' She thought nervously as she entered the silent throne room of the gangster Jabba the hutt. She made sure no guards were around before running over to a slab of carbonite on the wall with a man frozen inside it.

'Thank god Jabba is at that meeting with the other huts on Nacl Nita.' she thought as she punched in a code on the command board next to the carbonite. It gave a sound before she turned and saw vapors shoot out over the carbonite as she stepped back. She watched as it heated up and a man fell out of the carbonite and onto the floor.

"Ow. Ugh, never wanna do that again." he groaned.

"Are you ok?" She asked the man as he picked himself up off the floor.

"Yeah, but it's gonna take some time for my vision to come back." he spoke wobbling a little with everything looking extremely fuzzy.

"It will return in time Han Solo, but for now I need your help." said Oola.

"Well not like a blind guy is be of much help, but let's hear ya out."

She took a deep breath and then said. "I need you to smuggle me out of Jabba's palace."

Han blinked even if he couldn't see and rubbed his ear. "Say again? I think my hearing is a little gone too."

"We are in Jabba the hutt's palace and I am a slave and I need you to sneak me out of here." she said as if she was talking about the weather.

"Well that's new, but let me give you a little tip. My buds might be coming around anytime now, and I'm not sure if we'll get out alive. Meaning bringing one more person might make it a little tricky."

"Jabba is not here and since you are already out of the carbonite he will kill you since he can no longer hang you on his wall, so it's now or never." she responded evenly.

"Well first we gotta get my pal Chewy out. No way I'm letting Jabba turn him into a Wookie skinned rug. And until I can see again, you might need to help lead me the right way."

"Fine, I think he is in the lower levels, if we hurry we can get him, but first you must promise to get me out of here." she said to Han.

"Alright alright, just help me get down there without making me run into any walls.

"Ok, just keep quiet." she said as she grabbed his arm. She started dragging him down a hall with Han trying to keep pace while letting her do all the work. She quickly led him down the hallway towards the stairs to the lower levels when she suddenly shoved him and herself into a small closet and closed the door.

"What's going on?"

"There's a guard walking this way so we just have to wait for him to pass." she says as she pushed herself against Han due to the small space they were in.

He stopped talking while taking a moment to feel her chest against his own. "Well I can see why Jabba would want you as a slave." he said jokingly as he felt her assets.

She however didn't take it as a joke and lightly slapped him as they heard the grunts of the guard walk by. "Shut up." she said with a blush as she listened to the guards walking away.

Both listened closely and heard the footsteps stop and grew worried before they started moving away from the closet.

Once she was confident the guards were gone, Oola opened the door and dragged Han out. "Just don't break away or you'll get us both caught."

"Ok, ok, I'll hold onto you hard, ok?" Said Han as they descended down the stairs.

"Just keep your voice down, these halls tend to echo sound more than upstairs."

Han merely nodded as he was led through the bottom level off Jabba's palace.

They started moving down slower with Oola making sure no guards were nearby.

"Alright, this should be your friends cell." she says as she pulls a key out of her waistband. She slid it into the keyhole and turned before opening the door.

Han didn't have time to react before he was pulled into a massive hug by a certain wookie.

Chewbacca let out a happy growl at seeing his friend again.

"Hey Chewie, glad to see you, let's get out of here." Han said through Chewbacca's fur as the wookie hugged him.

Chewbacca let go and made a few sounds while nodding to Oola.

"This is... I never got your name" said Han as he turned to his rescuer.

"Oola, and we need to get out of here before a guard spots us and alerts the others."

"Ok, lead us out of here." said Han as Oola took his arm and once again led him up up the stairs as Chewie followed confused by Their actions.

'This might get tough with one more person.' thought the Wookie.

"Hey Oola, what exactly is the plan anyway? Outside the palace is just miles of desert and tusken raiders." Said Han as she led them up the stairs.

"Well, I heard from Jabba that you have a ship that can get far away from here, right?"

"Yeah, but I was brought here by Boba so I have no idea where my ship is." says Han.

"So there's no ship nearby?" she asked with wide eyes.

"No and since Chewie was brought here by a bounty hunter it's not here either." said Han now worried.

Chewbacca made a growl that basically said "We're dead meat."

"We're dead, I have sealed our fate and now we're all going to die!" Cried Oola.

Han tried moving his hands around and reached her face before covering her mouth. "Keep it down, we'll figure something out."

Chewie thought for a second before growling out a suggestion.

"What did he say?" asked Oola.

"He said that we could use the sand skiff to get to Mos Eisley and get a ride there." Han said.

"Are you sure? What if Jabba follows?"

"You said he was gone, by the time he gets back we will be long gone." Han said. "Now lead us to the sand skits."

"Ok, they should be in the back of the palace, follow me." Oola said as she led the smuggler and wookie to their ticket out of there.

"If we get caught, we'll be out gun without blasters."

"We don't have a choice, it's either that or take our chances with the rancor when Jabba finds us."

Chewbacca growled as Oola lead them to the hanger.

Luckily Jabba had taken most of the guards with him, so there were no guards in the hanger. The three got onto one of the skits with Chewbacca helping with the controls. They stayed quiet as the skif started up and began to move.

The doors opened and they headed out with Oola smiling up at the suns in the sky. She looked at Han and tackled him to the ground in a hug. "Thank you, thank you!" She said as tears went down her face.

"Woah! Easy there." he got out while patting her back. "We're not out of the woods just yet."

"Right, we have to go find a ship." she says as she notices two droids in the distance.

Chewbacca made a growl and turned the skit towards them.

"Chewie, what is it?" Asked Han as he felt the barge move and then stop.

Chewbacca made several more sounds as he sent two lines down from the skit that magnetised the droids.

"Oh, my! Help, we're being droid napped!" Shouted C-3PO as he and R2 were lifted up into the lift.

"No you're not, we're getting you out of here before getting traded off." called Han as his vision was coming back more.

"Who do yo- oh my! Thank the maker, it's mr. Solo and Chewbacca! How did you get free?!" Shouted the excited gold droid.

"Thank Oola here." he nodded to where he guessed she was standing.

"Thank you madam, now I have to contact master like to tell him that Han is no longer at Jabba's palace" replies the droid.

R2 made some beeps and sounds as C-3Po started sending the message.

"Master Luke, don't come to Jabba's palace, Han Solo is safe." said C-3PO.

"Really? But how? I thought he was frozen." came Luke's voice.

"This wonderful woman by the name of Oola saved me and Chewie." said Han as he wrapped an arm around the green alien.

Said former dancer blushed.

"Well I'm glad you called, me and Leia are In the millennium falcon in Mos Eisley. If you can get there we can leave. Also who is Oola?" Said Luke.

"You'll meet her when we get there. Just try not to stare." joked Han.

With that C-3PO ended the message and Oola turned to Han and said. "Han, I have to tell you something."

"What's that?"

She paused before nervously saying. "The Twi'leks have been in the slaving business for generations. We have a tradition where if we are freed from our master the person who freed us is our new master no matter what they say."

Han turned to her and dropped his jaw while rubbing his eyes, even though it didn't help him see her clearly. "Wh-what? Why?" He asked shocked at the statement.

"The reason is that my people believe that anyone who is kind enough to free a pathetic slave is perfect to be their master and possibly husband." she responded with a blush.

"Wait, husband?"

"Yes, the person of said slave gets to decide whether the slave they freed will be their slave or husband, so it's your choice." she said hoping that he went with the second option.

"Uh...well..." Chewbacca let out a loud growl with Hnan turning towards him. "Shut it Chewy!"

"What did he say?" Asked Oola.

"He asked when's the wedding." blushed Han while shaking his fist at the Wookie who sounded like he was laughing.

"So Han, what's the decision, am I going to call you master or husband?" She asked curiously and a bit worried.

"Well, at the moment, just call me Han. We can figure out the rest later on. Plus I wanna give some time for my eyes to fix themselves."

"Well they should be better in an hour, but before we leave the planet I want an answer." she said with a little bit of a pout.

"Alright, Chewy take us to Mos Eisley." ordered Han. "And I'll give you an answer before we get eff this rock, swear it."

"Ok." said Oola as she sat down to try to get some rest.

Chewbacca chuckled as he drove the skit across the desert and away from the palace.

After a while Han began to be able to see again. And he spotted the place up ahead as the sand skit went down the road. Han smiled and looked at Oola and said. "Oola, we're he..." His words dining him his thought as he saw the woman who saved him for the first time.

'Holy shit.'' he thought looking over the dancer.

He looked at her in amazement just marveling at her beauty, thinking that having her as a wife wouldn't be that bad.

Oola noticed and blushed seeing him stare, but was worried he might be thinking dark thoughts and she would be back where she was at Jabba's. "Han? You ok?" She asked in a soft voice.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." he shook his head. 'Get it together Han, she doesn't need you looking at her like a piece of meat.'

Chewbacca roared at them as they entered the city. He stopped the skit to a small lot where Luke and Leia walked over and they all started to get off the vehicle.

"Han, good to see you." said Luke as he shook Han's hand.

"Good to be out of that place. It was starting to smell like that slug." chuckled Han.

"Ha, try sitting next to him all day." said Oola as she climbed off the skiff.

"I take it you're Oola?" asked Lukas.

"Yes, I freed Han so he could get me and him out of the palace." she said with a small blush.

Chewbacca growled a few times with C-3PO surprised.

"Oh my, Chewbacca says she is also possibly his servant or wife."

At that Leia shouted. "What!"

"I haven't said which yet! It's some tradition for freeing her, which I need to pick before we leave."

"Well pick slave and get rid off her." said Leia angrily.

"Woah there. First off I'm the one who has to choose, and this is between me and her." spoke Han.

"Well decide quickly, we have to go, imperials are coming. Let's give them some privacy." said Luke as he used the force to bring Leia, chewie, and the droids to the ship.

"Look Oola, what we're doing is serious and dangerous. And I don't want to bring you if you're gonna end up hurt or worst." he turned to her.

"Han, I don't care, I just want to be with you." she said with tears in her eyes.

"I understand, but answer me this. If I went with one of the choices, does that mean the other one is out of reach?"

"What do you mean?" Asked Oola.

"I mean if I picked you to be my servant, does that mean you could never become my wife?"

"No, I could still become your wife." she said, sad that she was about to become a slave again like with Jabba.

"Well, if you were my servant, you wouldn't be treated like a slave, alright? You'd be treated as equal as Luke, Leia, and yes C-3PO. Meaning you are you're own person, just under my wing. Okay?"

At that she perked up, she would be treated like a normal person? "I would enjoy that very much Han." she said happily.

"Alright, well there ya go. You can be considered a companion who is their own person, meaning you are not forced or required to do anything you don't want to. Does that sound good to you?"

"Yes, so if I'm my own person you won't punish me if I do this?" She asked Han with a seductive look on her face.

"Do what?" he asked.

Instead of responding with words she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Han was surprised and stumbled back before wrapping his arms around her waist and didn't try to break the kiss.

After a minute they broke for air and Oola said. "That's for freeing me from Jabba's palace."

"Wow, I wouldn't mind more of those." he spoke in honesty.

"Well, you might get more in the future master." she said seductively as she walked towards the ship swaying her hips.

Han found himself staring a little and focused on her hips. 'Damn.' The smuggler followed her to the ship thinking that life just got a whole lot more interesting.


	116. Minerva and Wilford

Crazy trouble with love

Minerva and Wilford

Series: Animaniacs

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a warm sunny day in the forest and all the animals gathered at the swimming hole to cool off.

Not far from said pool was a large log with a certain mink stepping out wearing a robe with a towel under one arm and a beach umbrella in the other. "Oh hum, I hope I can still find a good spot." she said walking towards the swimming hole.

Instantly all the male animals looked and their eyes bulged out before they rushed to clear a path for her.

The few who had dates or significant others got quite the wallop for this.

Minerva smiled and laid her towel on the ground and started unfastening her robe. It slid off her revealing the light blue two piece string tie bikini she was sporting.

That made the males stick their tongues out with their eyes bulging wider with small hearts popping up in her pupils, something the females didn't quite like before they pummeled their men harder than before. While a few single males ran up offering to lotion her back.

"I don't know, I'd have to take off the top so it gets all over." she remarked while fluttering her eyes.

The boys drooled and started pushing one another out of the way to increase their chances. Soon it turned into an all out brawl with a cloud of dust surrounding them.

"Oh well." she smiled with a shrug before she started applying the lotion herself.

High up on the nearby cliff Wilford wolf watched from outside his den. He tried not to stare too much and tapped his foot while looking to his wristwatch. This was the perfect opportunity yet he was lacking one crucial element. "Where is that package? Minerva's right there and I can't even go down to say hi without getting my tail handed to me by those feral brutes around her."

As if on cue a dust cloud ran over before stopping beside him. The dust cleared and female rabbit stood next to him in a currier uniform. "Delivery for Wilford Wolf."

"That's me." he smiled as the rabbit held out a clipboard and he wrote his name down before being handed a package. "Wait here for a moment please." he ran inside before coming back out in a pair of swim trunk before opening the package and pulled out a necklace with a white rock. "I hope this works." he prayed while putting it on.

The courier blinked as Wilfred's form started glowing white and stared as he got bigger muscles and his face started seeming less dorky with the glasses falling off and he now resembled an adonis anthro wolf. "Well how do I look?" he flashed her a grin and winked.

The rabbit's jaw hung open before her eyes bulged out and looked over him before going back in her head as she let out a howl like a wolf and drooled at the wolf.

"Well that's all I need to know." he stepped back and ran for the cliff and jumped. He landed on the ground with no injuries and smiled as he walked around to the other animals.

When the ladies noticed him approach they went gaga.

A female bird's feathers ruffled before she spun on her branch.

Another female rabbit thumped her foot against the ground before jumping around.

He winked at a squirrel girl and her tail went stiff and puffed out before she passed out in her boyfriend's arms.

Minerva was busy putting lotion on before noticing a large shadow go over and looked to see him go over to the brawling boys.

He reached in and pulled them out by their shirts. "Now then gentlemen, is this any way to act in front of a lovely lady?" he asked in a voice that made the girls swoon. "We may be animals but that's no excuse to act like savages."

Minerva's jaw dropped and she jumped to her feet. "Wilford!"

"Hello Minerva." he spoke dropping the boys and walked over and easily towered over her. And lifted her chin his just his index finger. "You're looking ravishing as always."

Minerva swooned and felt her body literally melt into goo before coming back into her regular shape and jumped onto Wilford hugging him.

The animals, Male and Female, voiced their disappointment and deflated.

Minerva snuggled against the wolf's chest before she realized it was still day time. "Wait, how did you change? I thought you said that happened on a full moon?"

"Let's go for a little walk and I'll explain." he said putting an arm around her hip.

"Oooh, sounds good." she swooned hugging him as they walked away leaving the animals green with envy.

"Ooh that Minerva gets my feathers in such a bunch!" another bird huffed.

"She always go after the hunks!" the rabbit spoke literally hopping mad.

"When I get my hands on that muscle head I'll give him a fat lip!" a wild cat rolled up his sleeve.

Wilford smiled feeling Minerva hug his side. "I managed to become this way after buying this amulet with a piece of the moon inside it, letting me become this day or night as long as it's around my neck I stay a werewolf."

"Well I'm liking it more and more." she purred tracing her hand across his chest.

"I have to admit I wasn't sure it would work, there were always fables and speculation about nothing for sure, until now." he grabbed her by the waist and held her above his head. "So, now that we have the chance, care to go out on a date?"

"And how." she sighed.

"Wonderful!" he grinned and put her down. "First we should get home and change out of our swim were."

"Well, we could always take them off here if you want." she purred with a wink.

"Ooh," he laughed and leaned into her ear "Maybe later when we gave a little more _privacy_." he whispered

Minerva shivered and her tongue rolled out with a sign at the end that said 'Jackpot' before it rolled back in her mouth and tried to fan her face. "Alright, so where do you wanna meet up at?"

"How about the glen where you first encountered this side of me?"

"Sounds good to me." grinned Minerva before turning and speeding off to her home for something perfect.

"I'd say that went well." he smiled leaning under a shady tree before feeling his muscles shrink and his vision go blurry from the lack of corrective lenses. he felt his once again meek form and jumped back into the sunlight as he gasped. Suddenly his muscles returned and his sight was crystal clear. He hummed in thought before stepping back under the shade and returned to normal yet again. "It seems the amulet only works when in the light of the sun. I'm gonna need to carry some contact lenses just in case and stay out of the shade." he stepped out and became a werewolf once more as he ran home.

Minerva looked through her closet frantically for something that would catch Wilford's eye and maybe help set the mood for later. She went to her mirror in a feathered dress that reached the floor.

"Too long."

She went back and returned in a tank top and hot pants.

"Too short."

Next was a cheerleader outfit with her hair in pony tails.

"Too young."

The next outfit was a form fitting red dress that exposed her back with long purple elbow length gloves with her hair draped down covering one of her eyes.

"Been done to death. Ugh, why is looking so gorgeous so hard?"

She went back and kept throwing clothes to the side while getting annoyed.

Wilford opened all the windows so sunlight would shine in as he prepared a picnic for his meeting with Minerva. The added height was a big help for the hard to reach items.

"Just gotta make sure none of it is too greasy." he muttered finding the right foods. "Maybe some salad, fruit cocktail might be good for desert."

He grabbed the various items and took them to the counter where he diced them with the skill of a sushi chef. After getting that done, he put it in a air sealed container to keep it fresh for later. And went to his room which unfortunately would have sunlight coming in until the afternoon so he ended up changing back. "This is going to get troublesome."

Minerva was down to two choices, her red jumpsuit or her red dress.

"This won't show off much." she threw the jumpsuit to the side and held up the dress. "Looks like we'll be feeling deja vu, except with a much more _steamy_ end." she purred.

Later she walked back out holding a parasol and made her way to the glen. She held up her compact mirror and made sure nothing was out of place for a last minute check. "Looks good."

"I agree." spoke Wilford as he finished smoothing out the blanket and smiled at her.

"I hope you like salad? It was the least greasy thing I could whip up with what I had."

"That sounds fine by me." she smiled taking a spot on the blanket as Wilford started taking some of the food out of the basket.

Not far off the wild cat from the swimming hole peaked out from behind a bush. "That's him boys."

"He doesn't look so tough." remarked one of the cats with a snaggletooth that came with to show Wilford who was the top boys in these woods.

"We'll tear him to ribbons." another spoke wearing an eye patch who bared his claws.

"Easy there boys. We gotta make sure he looks like a fool so I can move in and make that gal swoon." grinned the first cat.

"Right." the other two smirked.

"Wow Wilford, you came prepared." smirked Minerva seeing the dishes set out.

"Of course. I take account of nearly everything." he spoke with a smile and leaned on his side. "One of the few things that stayed the same in either of my forms is my mind."

"Well this form is definitely better." she remarked as they started digging into the dishes.

"Okay boys let's get to it." the wild cat snickered with his friend and crept over from within the bush that covered them.

The snaggle toothed one put a rubber band over his middle and index fingers and put a beetle in the middle and took aim at Wilford's shirt collar. He made sure he had a good aim before letting go and watched the beetle fly and slip in the werewolf's shirt. "Bullseye."

Wilford flinched and sat up so he could reach back to scratch. "Ooh! ah! My apologies, but I think there's a bug under my shirt."

"Ew." grimaced Minerva as Wilford stood up and tried shaking his shirt to get it out.

"Gah, hate when this happens." he reached back and took the shirt of before waving it like a flag until the beetle fell out.

Minerva saw the beetle fall out and grimaced before staring at Wilford's bare chest and let her tongue hang out with steam coming out of her ears.

"Sorry about that." apologized Wilford moving to put his shirt back on.

She shook her head to snap herself out of her daze and smiled. "No apology needed."

The cats growled seeing how Minerva seemed more focused on Wilford who decided to keep his shirt off.

Unknown to any of them few birds flew into tree staying up wind as they were carrying stinkweed in their talons.

"Remind me again why we're carrying this stuff?"

"Because we're gonna teach that gold digging tramp Minerva a lesson and what better way than on a date. Remember aim for the hair, when she leans forward we drop the weeds in."

The other bird girls nodded and waited for their opportunity.

"How's the food Minerva?"

"Not bad, but a little dry." she said smacking her lips.

"I got some light ranch in the basket, if you're okay with that."

"Sounds tasty." she said leaning to reach out for the basket.

"Now!" called the first bird. The birds flapped and dropped the weeds. However do to a sudden gust of wind they were blown away and Minerva had to hold down the front of her dress. "For crying out loud!"

"Goodness!" Wilford blushed at the small glimpse at her panties his eyes caught.

"Darn it!" growled the lead bird.

The weeds were blown over into the bush with the wildcats.

"Aw yuck!" the first wildcat shouted before he jumped out with the others as they gagged and held their noses.

"Hey, who are you?" spoke Wilford standing up with a frown.

"I know that one." Minerva pointed to the head cat with narrow eyes. "I caught him peeping at me while I was bathing, watching me sleep at night, and I know for sure he flipped my skirt once."

"Oh really?" Wilford put his hand on his hips before walking towards them. "I might not like violence, but if necessary I will have to get physical, I don't tolerate disrespect against a lady."

"Alright mutt, you asked for it." the cat with the eye patch brought out his claws.

"We're gonna mess you up." hissed the cat with the snaggletooth.

They ran at Wilford ready to turn him into a scratching post before he grabbed them by the throats. They blinked before smiling awkwardly at him.

Wilford proceeded to roll them into a ball then tied their arms together and hung them from the branch of a nearby dead tree before beating them like a punching bag.

"Ow! Ow! OW! We give up!" they cried out in pain.

"Wow! Just look at those muscles." one of the birds stared.

With one more punch the branch broke and the cats flew smack into their leader who ended up tangled with them in a dazed heap. "Now, what do you say to the nice lady?"

"Sorry." the cats spoke in garbled voices and passed out.

Wilford smiled and dusted his hands before turning to Minerva.

"What a man." she spoke up and panted like a dog.

"So, before anything else disturbs us, shall we move onto dessert? It's nothing glamorous just a fruit cocktail."

"Ooh, looks tasty." she licked her lips.

He grabbed two more bowls and handed one to her. Both grabbed a spoon before digging into the treat.

"It's really sweet." she said

"That's because I added a zero calorie sweetener." he smiled. "After this date I could send you some extras if you want."

"That would be lovely." she said pressing against him.

"That would be lovely." the lead bird spoke mockingly before huffing.

"I thought you wanted to get back at her." whispered the second bird.

"I do, but we need a new plan of attack. One that will make that prissy little witch look totally undesirable so that he'll leave her."

"Like what?"

"Like… Something to bring out the gold digger inside."

"I heard her friend has a cousin that she went loopy over." replied another bird. "They even dated."

"Unless he's rich and good looking, she'll ignore him."

"It's worth a shot." the bird said flying off.

Pretty soon Wolfred and Minerva finished their desserts.

"Ah! That was delicious." she smiled at him.

"Thanks, I hope this date wasn't a bother, what with those cats trying to cause trouble."

"Oh no it was just-"

"Hey!" Called a male mink as he walked over. He had a black leather jacket over a violet shirt and a pair of blue jeans. "Sup."

"Rudy!" Minerva blinked. "I…hello…hi Rudy."

"Oh, is this a friend of yours?" asked Wilford.

"I'm her date." he spoke. "A little bird told me you wanted to meet here for lunch, I had nothing better to do any way."

Wilford looked confused while Minerva inwardly panicked while questioning why he said that. "So where are the eats, I came all this way the least you could do offer something." he said as the bird returned to the others.

"Okay ladies sit back and enjoy the show." she smirked.

"Minerva, is what he saying true?" asked Wilford in a whisper.

"I didn't even know he was in the neighborhood, but just try to be nice."

Wilford was hesitant, but turned to the mink and put up a smile. "I don't see why you can't join in."

"A picnic, pretty cheap but at least I don't have to pay." he said sitting down. "What's to eat?"

"Salad and fruit cocktail." Wilford replied steadily. "And there's some light ranch in the basket."

"In other words rabbit food." Rudy spoke looking to Minerva. "You couldn't have made something more filling like some hoagies or burgers?"

Wilford was about about to comment but Minerva beat him to the punch and held out the salad.

"Don't be silly all that grease and fat would go straight to the hips and give you acne. You want to keep your body chiseled and unblemished don't you?"

"Hmm, good point." he said snatching the bowl and dumped nearly all the ranch in. "Hey Mac, you work out or something?" he asked Wilford.

"You could say I have it in me when it comes to muscles." spoke Wilford in a neutral tone.

"Me, I got a home gym. My buddies and I work out a lot, even invite a few gals, like this yutz." He pointed a thumb to minerva. "First time I met her she was all crazy. Even bouncing on her butt leaving heart shaped imprints."

"Oh?" Wilford raised an eyebrow while idly glancing at Minerva.

"I always was a little artistic." she shrugged.

"Well that's one of your great aspects." smiled the werewolf.

"Oh please a dog could do that." Rudy spoke tossing the bowl.

"And what are you implying?" asked Wilford.

"That is not that uncommon. Where's the cocktail?"

"Right here Rudy." Minerva handed him the desert. "Wilford's a pretty good cook."

"Wow so cheap you had to get someone else to cook? How do you even survive?"

"He's like a male version of Minerva." the second bird spoke.

"Well, you're so successful in life, why bother coming here for lunch?" asked Wilford.

"I was bored and hungry. Why else would I come unless my ditzy cousin made me?"

' _This guy is really getting on my nerves._ ' thought the werewolf who looked at minerva seeing her dreamy expression. ' _Does she really find this sort of guy attractive?'_

"Man how much sugar is in this slop?" Rudy said. "I thought you said this was supposed to cut down on the fat? Geez, a liar just like all women."

Wilford clenched his fists and growled. "Tell me, _Rudy_ , I take it you don't date much because you like to think you're the one leaving so many broken hearts, am I right?"

"No, women are just whiny pests, looks are all they got going for them, and if not, what good are they?"

That made something in Wilford snap before his fist collided with Rudy's nose punching the lower half of his face into his head.

Minerva gasped while Wilford bared his teeth. "The only whiny pest I see is some spoiled brat who thinks just because he wears a cliche jacket and looks like an asshole in it, suddenly thinks he's above everyone else. Well tell me, care to see how far above you are after I plant you in the ground?"

Rudy pulled his nose and mouth out and grit his teeth. "Okay pretty boy, you wanna tussle? Then let's g-."

This time Wilford's next punch sent the mink flying back and into a tree.

"Duh but mommy I don't like brussel sprouts." Rudy spoke before clearing his head as Wilford grabbed him and bent the tree back.

"You need to learn some respect for women." Wilford placed Rudy on the end of the tree and let go to catapult him through the air screaming. "That should teach him a valuable lesson." he dusted off his hands.

Rudy flew through the air and smacked into a billboard with his face going through to the other side. He gathered his bearings and looked at the sign. He saw it was an add for baby food with his head in the spot where the baby's head was, making it look like he was the one wearing a messy bib and diaper.

"Minerva, I'm sorry I had to do that, but men like make me so angry." apologized Wilford turning to the mink. "I hope you underst-" he was interrupted from a slap to the cheek from Minerva.

"Wilford Wolf that was extremely rude."

Wilford held the cheek and rubbed it. "I know, but what he did was too disrespectful to say to you like it was nothing. I don't understand the attraction to someone so crass and offensive."

"Because he doesn't care about anything, or rules, he does his own thing, and those dreamy eyes that you get lost in…" she trailed off with a dreamy sigh.

"Ooh, it's starting." one of the birds giggled "The fight will escalate until one of them calls it quits.

"Even if he'd most likely toss you aside when a new girl catches his eye, leaving you alone?"

Minerva stopped her daydreaming and let those words sink in.

"Men like him are no good for you. There would be no love in a relationship with his kind." he tried explaining and put his hand to her back. "I'll pack up then escort you home."

Minerva didn't say anything and stood there as Wilford started packing things up. He sealed up what was left of the cocktail and placed it in the basket before reaching to fold the blanket.

"Well, it's not as loud as I hoped, but it's still good." snickered one of the bird.

"She's coming over." another spoke pointing at Minerva.

The mink grabbed the other end and lifted it towards him. "Let me help out, it's the least I can do."

He smiled at her and as they brought the two ends together they kept their eyes on the other.

"What's going on?" whispered a bird with shock.

"I don't know!" spoke the one who called Rudy with panic and anger. "But I don't like it!"

Minerva and Wilford folded the blanket together and started heading back after making sure the spot was all clean.

They arrived at Minerva's house where the mink turned to him. "Wilford, I wanna say...I'm sorry for slapping you."

"It's quite alright, it wouldn't be the first time."

"Still, I'm surprised you even tried to defend me." she admitted looking away.

"Why wouldn't I?" he spoke holding her close.

"Because I know I say a lot of things that's gotten a lot of people mad at me or jealous."

"Well… no argument there, but it's never too late to change."

"For me, it already feels too late." she sighed walking over and sitting on her couch.

The sun was still shining through so he wasn't afraid to enter. "Would you like to talk about it?"

Minerva laid down on the couch and put her hands on her stomach. "I guess you could say it all began when I was just starting to grow up into a teenager."

"I'm all ears."

"When I got around that….age for girls, I wasn't exactly the pretty one. I was actually just a naive little girl who thought if she was nice, people would be nice to me. But when I was teased and picked on by the popular girls who thought I was just a dork and lame, I started feeling lonely and wondered what I had to do to change. So I watched them and how they acted and I tried copying them to see what made them so special."

"I take it all...this happened soon afterwards?" he asked gesturing to her body.

"Yeah. I started staying up to date on what was in that time and started acting like them. I managed to get boys to do my homework while teasing other girls. Pretty soon I was one of them and we were queens of the school. But went further and showed off I was better than all of them and was seen as the prettiest girl out of the entire school. I even stole their boyfriends and dumped them after the first date just to stick it to them."

"The past is the past. But the future is full of opportunity, if you give it a chance." Wilford said. "Those are the words my mother taught to me."

"Then she knew more than I ever could. Look at me now, I'm still the same after all these years and it'll happen again and again. You were the only one who actually stuck by even when I couldn't stand your other self."

"Only when you let it, will it keep happening." he moved to her. "You have to be willing to take that take first step onto a better path." he leaned down to kiss her cheek.

"Thanks Wilford." she smiled and reached up to pull his lips to hers. Their lips met in a soft kiss that made both relax without any trouble. Soon it grew deeper and their tongues were added into it.

' _I'm finally kissing the girl of my dreams.'_ thought the werewolf reaching down and pulling her into a hug without stopping the kiss. Her legs went around his hips and she began to grind into him.

' _Wow, this feels better than with other guys.'_ thought the mink.

Wilford moved them to the bedroom and placed her on the bed before they broke their kiss. "Minerva, do you want to stop?"

He got his reply when she reached for her dress and tore it off. His eyes widened at seeing her firm C-cup breasts with no bra on her body.

She cupped the mounds and groped them. "Take me now."

Wilford gulped and reached out before gently taking her breasts in his claws.

With her hands free she reached to his pants and let them drop. Despite what most would think, his shaft was only five inches in length instead of the massive rod she originally envisioned on him.

Seeing her expression made him ask. "What's wrong?

"Uh… nothing, don't worry about it." she waved. ' _I gotta stop being so shallow.'_

Wilford felt nervous as Minerva leaned in close to his cock and let out a gasp feeling her take a small lick of it.

' _Atleast its something to work with.'_ thought the mink slowly moving her tongue up and down the cock while using one hand to softly rub against his balls.

' _Holy cats!'_ he thought while resisting his animal urges to take her by force. He gripped his hands and tried to remain still as he leaned in closer to her and groaned as she started licking around the sides a little faster.

He looked out the window to see the sun set and he began to panick. "Um minerva? As much as I'd like to take this slow I...don't think I can wait much more."

"Ooh, someone's eager." giggled Minerva taking off her panties and laying back for him. "Go right ahead and don't worry about the hymen, it broke doing exercises."

Wilford nodded and moved closer and lined the tip of his cock up with her pussy before slowly pushing into the snatch. He thrust in and out of her while watching the sun set and felt his amulet lose power. "Oh no!"

He reverted back and not only was Minerva shocked that he was back to normal, but that his girth doubled in size inside her. Both groaned and gasped with Minerva gripping the bedsheets at feeling the cock stretch out her inner walls in one second.

"Oh darn it." the wolf frowned. "I'm sorry Minerva."

"Oh god." she gasped out with wide eyes. "Wilford, since when were you as big as a horse?"

"It's the curse of being a werewolf, our normal forms have abnormally large penises. When the sun set my amulet stopped working and I changed back. It's normally easy to hide in my baggy pants."

"Well, in a way, I'm glad I didn't know sooner. Otherwise I might have used you for a quick lay without caring about what you felt."

She shuddered and moaned and he pulled his shaft out of her with a pop.

"I'm sorry If I hurt you." said Wilford with a frown.

"No, you didn't." she got out while sitting up and looking at the cock."Just give me a sec to process this. When you're normal you have a huge rod, but it shrinks when you change?"

"Kind of ironic, isn't it?" he said taking hold of the shaft in his hand. "What woman wants something that could possibly fracture her pelvis inside her?"

"Well if we both keep cool and relaxed, it might be the best feeling for both of us." she smiled and moved off the bed. "Let's start this over." she kneeled down and took the rod in both hands. ' _Good gracious, it's hotter than before!'_

Wilford gulped before groaning as Minerva started to resume licking around the top of his girth. ' _I can't believe she's not turned off by this thing between my legs.'_

Minerva moaned as she felt her snatch get wet the more she licked around the cock in her hands. She soon pressed on and took the head in her mouth. It stretched her lips out a bit, but she managed and started to lightly bob her head.

The wolf's heart jackhammered his chest with his jaw slacking. ' _She's actually bobbing her head!'_ his body suddenly started acting on its own giving gentle thrusts into her oral ministrations.

Minerva sent a smile at the wolf around his cock and started moving her head faster while trying not to take in too much or she might choke on it. Her tongue moved as much as it could around his manhood and small moans escaped her.

"M-Minerva! This is amazing!" groaned Wilford.

"Mhmm." she nodded her head around his shaft. Her juices dripped to the floor forming a tiny puddle. ' _It's time I really see what he's made out of.'_ she took a deep breath then relaxed her throat and pushed forward taking him deeper with a noticeable bulge forming at her neck.

"MINERVA!" groaned Wilford who felt his heart ready to shoot out of his chest as he felt pressure building up and she kept bobbing.

She moved faster and faster and moved her hand to his balls, which had also grown in size to her surprise. She felt the cock start to twitch and quickly reacted by squeezing around the base to stop the oncoming torrent she expected, though a little of his spunk managed to slip by and landed into her mouth.

Wilford groaned from the sudden stop and put a hand to her head. While Minerva took the chance to soak in the cum's taste.

He started to heave for air while his fingers danced over her scalp admiring the softness of her blonde locks. "W...W...Woah."

The Mink took the cock from her mouth and smiled up at him. "I need to be careful, your jizz might make me into an addict.." she stood and captured his lip while her arms moved around his neck.

This time he wrapped his arms around her waist and tried to kiss back as best as he could.

She brushed her leg against his thigh and he steeled his courage before moving his hand to cop a feel of her ass. This got a moan out of her as she held him closer into the kiss pressing her bosom into his chest. She then backed to the bed and fell back pulling Wilford on top of her.

He pulled away from her lips and trailed down to her neck. He littered her skin with kisses with the occasional lick that got the mink to giggle. That made him smile as he continued. He soon moved lower and nipped at her collarbone and lighting a shiver from her before he went for her nipple.

Minerva watched as he cupped her breasts and let out a moan as he started licking around the nub.

He enjoyed the pleasure he was giving her while starting to flick his tongue. He squeezed the mounds while brushing his thumb across the other nipple.

She was beginning to get lost in the pleasure feeling her nerves jump with each touch. Her tail swished back and forth while she wrapped her legs around Wilford to pull him closer.

His lips wrapped around nub before suckling on it as he pinched the other with his claws. This made her gasp and moan louder while he felt his cock throb in need to go inside her. Oh how he wanted to make love to her, but he had to keep a level head. He had to keep it slow for the moment. He calmed his animalistic urges then slowly trailed down her body, kissing at her tender flesh.

"Mmm, keep going Wilford." moaned Minerva. ' _This is the stuff of romance novels, and oh baby am I loving it!"_

Wilford kept going and reached her legs and spread them before he started kissing her inner thighs making his love quiver and squirm.

He took his hand and teased her folds. This made her moan out louder as he caressed his claws lightly up and down even around the edges. Afterwards he moved both hands to her thighs to keep them spread out and looked to her womanhood and then used his claws to spread her folds.

"What do you think?" she asked while panting slightly.

"I think I am about to partake in the nectar of the gods." he grinned before leaning down to her folds as she gripped the bedding in anticipation. He leaned in and took a long lick of her folds.

Her back arched with her mouth open in a silent scream from the contact of the rough appendage. Wilford started to lick more and more and made her bite her finger to keep her moan from coming out too loud and her tail twitched wildly. ' _Who would have thought someone so nerdy would have this level of skill in bed.'_

Wilford lapped at her folds while slurping up all the juices that came trickling out. ' _So sweet, I wonder if it's because of the cocktail from desert?'_

"Wilford! More!"

The wolf responded by pressing his tongue into her entrance getting her to let out a short scream. He slowly swirled it around and made Minerva go crazy.

She fondled her left tit with one hand and use the other to hold his head to her pussy. "Oh yes! Keep licking me Wilford!"

For another minute or so he continued to eat her out until her walls quivered around his tongue. That made him lick across her exposed clit and got a loud scream out of her from it.

"Wilford! Please! Make me cum!" she moaned out pleadingly feeling her limit coming closer and closer.

He lapped Minerva's clit and pumped his finger in and out of her entrance. Soon her body shook before her juices came, she screamed as she spraying out onto his face. He wiped it off and looked down at the gorgeous female beneath him gasping for air with a satisfied smile.

"Wow." she got out with a smile. "How'd you do all that?"

He laid next to her with an arm over her body. "Well not all us _nerds_ are into sci fi or fantasy RPG. Some of us like to read romance novels."

"So that's how you got to be such a romantic."

"Yup," he grinned rubbing her firm slender body. "Some are very detailed and I'm quite partial to… storm the castle," he whispered the title in her ear. "Taken by the Beast, and my favorite, Wolf's Howl."

"Well if this were one of those novel I'd say we'd be at the best part, don't you agree?" she purred.

"Most definitely." he grinned. He sat up and moved over in between her legs with his cock rubbed against her snatch. Getting it in the first time was easy because of his diminished size but now it was going to be a bit of chore.

"Come on in Wilford, I can take it."

"If you think you can." he spoke pressing the bulbous head in her cunt. Both groaned with Wilford slowly pushing into her. It was a tight fit, only his head was able to fit before stopping from her clenching walls.

"Good god!" she gasped. "I swear, you could drive any girl nuts with just looking at this. I mean, what made me so special that you came after me? I'm sure you must have had a few crushes before, right?"

"None as pretty as you," he said trying to push more into her. "Gah, and what I found so special about you, was that lovely voice."

Minerva blushed hearing that. "My voice?"

He nodded with a slight blush. "I always had a thing for girls with good pipes, the rest is just a bonus." he commented before thrusting harder into her dripping snatch. "Oh yeah!" he managed to get more of his manhood in her and held her hips for leverage while inching his girth into his lover. "I love hearing you sing so much, I couldn't care less if you lose your looks with age, ngh, as long as you keep singing I'll always love you."

Minerva blushed at such a confession and felt her eyes water. "Oh Wilford." Minerva smiled and moaned as she wiped her eyes before registering just how much of his cock was pushing inside her.

He wasn't aven halfway in and already she could see the slight bulge in her lower stomach. "You can go harder if you want?"

"Are you sure you can handle it? I don't want you to get hurt." He replied while rubbing her belly.

"I'm not an old china doll Wilford, I'm tougher than most would believe." she grinned. "Now go wild on me."

He gulp and let out a shaky breath as he gripped her hips tighter and forced his thrusts harder. This got louder moans out of the mink who tried to move her hips in sync with him. That voice, how it drove him, each note she made was delighted to the ears making Wilford pull her onto him.

"Oh god! Keep going!" moaned Minerva. Her insides were being stretched more than she ever imagined and before she could even warn him she hit her release once more soaking his rod as she came. "Uh! Hah! Oh woof!"

Wilford groaned feeling Minerva's pusys get tighter and felt his restraint slipping. The added lubricant served well in getting more of his cock into her. He growled and reached down with his hands before squeezing her ass and moved his hips frantically.

"Ohhh Wilford~!" she moaned feeling pleasure surge through each nerve in her body. She could hear the bed creak. And feel him about to enter her womb. "Don't stop!"

He met resistance at her cervix and made a growl before powering his head through it. This made Minerva scream out with her eyes rolling into her head as he started putting as much force as he could into each thrust.

The moment he reached his hilt, he also felt his tip touched the back of her womb. That's when he felt his dick start twitching. He looked to Minerva seeing her tongue hang from her mouth and tried pulling out.

Minerva noticed before wrapping her legs around him and held him close. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Minerva I-"

"You're not getting away until you empty those balls in my cunt." she purred with lust while moving her hips against his cock.

The sensation shattered the last of his resolve and he pounded into her with everything he had left to give and could feel his limit coming to an end. "I'm cumming!" his seed filled her with the pressure of a fire hose.

"AAAHHHHH!" screamed Minerva in bliss as she gripped him tight while feeling her uterus expand from the amount. "Oh baby." she sighed.

Wilford fell on top of her and groaned as his dick kept flooding her hole until he was tapped out. "Oh darn." he said before extricating himself. "You're on the pill right?"

"Yeah...I always stuck with it….just in case…" she panted.

" _Oh phew_ , I was worried for a minute."

"Why?... We're not…. The same...Species… you can't get me pregnant."

"Uh… well heh heh, there's a funny story about that."

She waited until she caught her breath and sat up. "What do you mean?"

"Well….. Lets just say if you weren't on the pill we'd be starting legends of WereMINKS."

"How? You mean because you're a werewolf it'd be possible?"

"Where do you think the stories werecats came from?"

Minerva blinked and looked at her cum filled belly. "Maybe I should get this out." she left the bed and went to the bathroom.

"I hope I didn't pour too much in her, otherwise…" he gulped at the end. "I have a book at home I think you should read before we do this again."

"What is it?" she asked through the door.

"'Who, Why, What, When, and Were.' It's like a Physical Education for Werecreatures like myself."

"Just hold on." Minerva got in the shower and got the nozzle before turning it on and started washing the sperm out of her pussy. "Are you saying there are other types of animals that can change like you?"

"That's the simplest way to put it." he replied. "One thing that remains pure fiction is how its spreads when I bite someone. It's actually just a hereditary trait."

"So say we had kids, they'd get it?"

"Uh huh. Werecreatures are survivors even from conception. Our DNA is known to be ever adapting through the generations."

"What else does the book say?" she asked after cleaning out as much as she could.

"Many historical facts how to best explain it to your children, and I don't think I have to warn you about keeping the infants out of the moon light."

"Already got that down."

"One final thing is that it only passes onto other mammals."

"Makes sense, I've never heard of a Werebird or Werefish." she walked with a towel on her head. "So you'll bring it over tomorrow?"

"You can count on that." he smiled. "I'll bring it in first thing tomorrow." he reached to take off the moon rock amulet when Minerva grabbed it and tossed it aside before climbing on top of him with an alluring smile and moved her hands to his shoulders.

"We cancan get it together, but after another round or two."

The wolf smiled and reached to pull the blanket over them. Neither one was going to get any sleep that night.


	117. Male Amy and Female Sonic

Crazy trouble with love

Male Amy and Female Sonic

Series: Sonic

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Help!" Screamed a sexy nude blue hedgehog with D-cups. She was running through town with a pink figure chasing her.

"Sooooniaaaaa!" Shouted A male Pink Hedgehog. He wore a red t-shirt with no pants and had red and white sneakers while trying to catch up to his crush.

"Emile, go away!"

"No way! I love you!"

Sonia groaned and kept dodging people before reaching station square. "If I could just get to the train..."

"SONIA!"

"Come-on, come-on, come-on c..EEP!" That's when Emile caught her, forced Sonia to a wall and gave her a huge sloppy kiss!

'Finally!' cheered Emile.

'Why?!' Sonia thought as Emile claimed her entire mouth. She raised her legs before kicking the hedgehog off her.

"Come back here my love! I need to give you every last ounce of my love!"

"Forget it!" she called as she zoomed away.

The next day...

Sonia sighed as she sat on her couch to relax. "Tch...romantic comedies...what a joke."

"I like them." spoke up Emile behind her.

"Ah! Em..." Too late Emile pounced and sucked even more face! Emile rubbed Sonia's hips.

Sonia pushed im off and kicked him away. "Stop that!"

"Never!" He then grabbed her foot before Sonia could take off.

"Wrong move." she smirked before standing up and started running with Emile forced to hold on to dear life.

Emile got a good look at Sonia's ass, as he tried to kiss it. 'Time to be a literal kiss ass.'

Sonia though stopped and the sudden change caused to fly off her foot and hit the wall. "Ha! Kiss my ass Emile." Then she ran away.

'That's what I was trying to do.' he thought dizzy as he he shook and ran outside after her.

Sonia and Tailsko were just lounging at the beach, wearing sexy bikinis until...

"Sonia!"

Then Emile in red trunks landed on top of her and Tailsko.

"Ah! Let's get outta her Tailsko."

Then Emile noticed he had Tailsko in his grasp as well. So he then lt Tailsko go and then Tailsko ran.

"Traitor!"

"I'm not running, I'm getting the plane!"

Sonia growled and started running with Emile trying to catch up, but the sand was slowing him down.

Sonia frowned as she bit into a chilidog.

"What's wrong?" Asked Rouge the Bat.

"Emile keeps on forcing himself on me, what do I do?"

"Well, be upfront with him. Tell him that chasing and trying to touch you can be considered sexual harassment. And make ti clear that if he doesn't stop, then you'll have him locked up. But remember to mention this, if he really loved you, then why is he treating you like a quick lay?"

"I just saved him from Eggman when we 1st met, which was also the 1st time I met Metal Sonia and had those crazy time travel adventures."

"No, I wasn't asking, I was telling you what to ask him. If he can't come up with a good reason, then that's not love, it's just lust."

"You're right Rogue, I gotta confront him about this."

"And if you need to, slap him around till he listens."

"I'll stab him with my quills if need be."

"Don't go that far, he's still our friend...here's some pepper spray." she handed the hedgehog the container.

"Thanks Rogue."

"Go get 'em girl."

Later...

"Emile, sit."

The pink hedgehog sat down in the chair. "So what did you wanna talk to me about?"

"I'm gonna be up front, you need to calm the hell down."

"What?"

"I need you to stop going wild on me whenever you find me! I mean, sure this body is sexy, but come-on dude, lay off."

"But I'm just trying to express my love."

"Then why don't you tell me? Tell me how much I mean to you?"

"I thought me running up to hug and kiss you showed it."

"You mean, forcing me down and having your hands touch any part of my body that they want."

Emile opened his mouth to speak, but thought over those words. "You're right..." He then turned away from Sonia.

"Emile, listen. If you really did love me, then answer me the truth. When you run up to me, are you hoping for a quick lay? Or are you just oblivious to how a person calmly talks to the girl they like?"

"Sonia..."

"You need to be serious and tell me."

"It's just that...ever since I met you, I've wanted to be your boyfriend, you're so awesome, you're so heroic, you're so..."

"Inspirational?"

"Yeah! Whenever I see you I get flustered and I can't help but wanna run up and hug you. I never meant to come off as some perverted rapist. I swear."

Sonia smiled.

"And, even though it might just be a big crush, I'd still like to hang out with you. If that's alright." he requested with a blush.

Sonia then kissed his cheek.

His eyes widened as he stared at her in surprise. "Whu..."

"You're very sweet, you know that."

He blushed brighter as she moved over and sat down beside him. "Whoa..." Emile really liked how she kept on getting closer, into his personal space instead of him going into her's. 'Is she gonna kiss me?'

Then she faced him. "Care for a true kiss?"

Emile couldn't speak, he tried to, but couldn't.

Sonia leaned in before pressing their lips together.

Emile wanted to squeeze thier bodies together but no, he showed some restraint.

Sonia did most of the work and showed Emile what a real kiss was like.

Emile held back as much as he could, to show his respect as she kissed him.

Soon she pulled back with a smirk. "How was that?"

"W...W...Wow."

"Alright, now that I've finally settled things, mind coming with me to fight ?"

"Sure Thing."

Then Emile grabbed his Piko Piko Hammer and off they went!

"Where do you keep you hammer?"

"Where do you keep your rings?"

"Touche."

Then as they stood on a rooftop as people ran away screaming as Eggman's robots attacked!

"This is gonna be fun." grinned Sonia.


	118. For and Allen

Crazy trouble with love

For and Allen

Series: D. Grayman

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Black order, Asian Branch-

Allen walked towards the doors that lead to the Asian Branch's HQ. Only to get stopped by a familiar voice that came from the gate.

" _Oh it's the bean-sprout. How's your arm?_ "

"Alright, can I come inside?"

" _If you...fight me._ " It said with a hint of excitement.

"I don't know about that."

" _Yep. You lost your resolve again, stupid bean-sprout._ " It said with a teasing tone.

He gained a tick mark hearing that. "Alright, let's go then shorty."

" _I'm NOT SHORT!_ " It yelled as the doors opened. " _I'll meet you in the training hall, and don't lose that arm again._ "

Allen grumbled as he entered through the gates as the slammed shut behind him. As he was about to walk a few steps toward, he was hugged/tackled by a dark brown haired, pigtail girl in a lab cloak and glasses.

"ALLEN!" Rohfa cried out with a smile as she hugged Allen tighter. "Welcome back!"

"Ah! H-Hi, Rohfa-san." he wheezed out.

"Allen-kun." She blushed while letting go. "Um...how's everything….?"

"Pretty good, I'll be beating miss shorty here so I better get going."

"Shorty? Oh you must mean For?" Rohfa said while blushed a little. 'But not me?'

"Yup, later." he nodded walking past her.

'Allen-kun.' She thought while crying a little.

-training hall-

Allen walked into the hall where he saw a reddish pink haired girl with a purple oriental hat,a gold necklace that covered her neck, a rather interesting set of purple clothes that mimicked a bikini and a tube top. Each hand was covered in mitten like appendages and her forehead and sides were covered in green geometric shapes. She looked at Allen with a small playful glare that made her light red eyes shine.

"Hey shorty." he grinned smugly.

"I'm not that short!" She yelled, as she marched towards Allen, her body being a few feet shorter than him. "Ready bean-sprout?" She then jumped back like an olympic gymnast on to the stage and changed her arms into two purple and white sickled blades with a white white flame like substance covering her arms. "For a major ass whooping?!"

"Not happening." he grinned as his left arm turned into a claw and he stood ready.

"So that's your first form of your Innocent..so," she said before running at him as slashed the claw, which blocked the attack. "Interesting, for a white haired brat."

"Thanks, shorty." he grinned before kicking her back.

"IT'S FOR!" She yelled while recovering and running at Allen while slashing at him like a berserker. "REMEMBER THAT YOU BASTARD!" She then gave a sidekick to Allen's face which sent him through several walls as For came running at him.

"Ow! I forgot how she kicks." he groaned as he saw her coming right at him.

"Give up?" She called out while slashing him with each strike causing some cracks in the Innocent powered claw.

'Shit! I need to end this soon!'

"HA HA!" She laughed before kicking Allen through a wall where various wires and machinery were laid out, with a small black box in the enter on the room….next to a big red button. "FACE IT! I'M YOUR BETTER!"

He growled before the end of his claw started transforming into a handle as he grabbed it and started pulling a sword out.

For looked confused. "Is...that a sword." She then laughed as she charged at him. "Compensating for something?"

"Maybe those blades of yours make up for something too." he remarked back standing up.

For blushed before getting really pissed off as her right blade hit the red button by accident.

" **Error. Experimental Ark dimensional door activated… All personnel in the vacancy must leave in the next one second before the vortex beam activates.** " A voice said before a black and red vortex formed as the box opened in front of the two and started sucking everything thing into it with gale storm speeds.

"AHH!" screamed Allen digging his sword in the ground to try and keep himself on equal footing.

"YOU BASTARD!" For yelled while using her blades to anchor herself to the floor. "LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME DO!"

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" he shouted back with a tick mark. "YOU WENT ALL SLICE AND DICE AND MESSED UP!"

"YOU FOUGHT WITH ME YOU ASSHOLE! AAAHHH!" For yelled before her grip loosened as she was sucked into the vortex only to grab Allen's leg. "HELP ME BEANSPROUT!"

"I'M NOT A BEANSPROUT!" yelled Allen before feeling the sword slowly pull out from the ground due to the wind. "SHIT!"

"ALLEN!" For cried out as she felt her grip loosening before both were sucked into the box as it closed with a large thud.

-inside the box-

Allen slowly moved his eyes opened as he surveyed the large expanse of white all around him. It wasn't the kind of white that the inside of the Ark was, but like the kind you see in a painting, never ending and void of any color or object. "Well, this is new."

"Get off me!" Yelled a voice from under Allen. "YOU'RE BREAKING MY BACK WITH THAT FAT ASS OF YOURS!"

Allen jumped up to let For get up. "Sorry, and what do you mean fat ass?"

"You eat too much." She deadpanned. "Heck not even a Hyena would eat that much in a single meal!"

He frowned. "Well maybe if you didn't drag me in here, I could have gone to get someone to help."

"I didn't drag you in here!" She glared. "I was holding on for dear life!" She then frowned. "Now...we are stuck here...forever! WITH YOU, YOU ASSHOLIC BEANSPROUT!"

He growled before turning and walking away from her. Only to return to the same spot.

"Hey beansprout." She waved.

He frowned and turned before walking away again. With the same results as before occurring.

"Wow you're really walking off that fat." For mocked while looking at the void of white.

Allen growled and sat down with his back to her. "If we're stuck here, that doesn't mean we have to look at each other."

"Oh?" She said annoyed. "And become more insane than Baka-Baku with that green haired girl...Lenalee."

"Hey, you're the one who complained about it! Now shut up and just sit down." he turned away from her.

For sighed before asking a question. "Want to play Truth or Dare...since we will be here for a long time?"

"Nah."

For frowned before punching the floor. "THAT WASN'T A REQUEST!"

"Then why ask?"

"BECAUSE I DON'T WANT EITHER OF US TO BECOME INSANE IN THIS GOD AWFUL PLACE!" She yelled as Allen finally relented, since it was the only idea that might pass the time before someone rescues them.

"Fine. But no slashing." Allen said while turning his body around to face For.

"Alright." She said with a huff while staring at Allen. "Truth or Dare beansprout?"

"Dare."

For grinned. "I dare you to rub my back with your left hand while it's activated."

"You sure that won't hurt?"

"I'm sure. I'm not an Akuma." She said while laying down.

Allen shrugged before activating his Innocence and gently put it on her back and started to carefully rub her.

"Ah. That feels so great." She smiled while feeling all the pain leaving her body. "You should do this to all the time."

"Alright, my turn. Truth or Dare."

"Truth." She said while getting up.

"If you can adjust your body willingly, why pick such a short form." he grinned.

"Because I was created short." She frowned. 'Stupid Lolicon creators.' "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to let me poke your right eye." She grinned.

"Why?"

"No reason." She shrugged before poking his eye. "Wow….it's like...glass?"

"Ow!" he spoke reeling back and holding it. "Warn me next would ya?"

"Sure thing." She grinned.

"My turn, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." She smiled. "Give me your worse!"

"I dare you to stop being so brash and act like a shy girl." he grinned smugly.

"L-Like this?" She said while acting like Rofta, heck she was now taking her form as well.

"Yup, and you can't stop unless I say so." he added.

"Like now!" She laughed. "You just said so~"

"Doesn't count and you know it!"

For sighed before turning back to normal. "F-Fine… Truth o-or dare?"

"Truth."

"A-Are you really eighteen?"

"Yeah, why?"

"W-Well…..there's a rumor circulating that you're….sixty."

He sweatdrop. "Why?"

"Baka-Bak." She said while sweat dropping.

He sighed. "Alright, Truth or Dare?"

"T-Truth." For said with a shudder.

"Alright, what's life like for you at the Asian Branch?"

"B-Boring, nothing to do but guard the gates and playing pranks while in y-your form." For blushed. "T-Truth or Dare?"

"D-Dare." Allen said while holding a light blush from the previous statement.

"I d-dare you to….hug me."

Allen looked at her in shock. "W-Why?"

"Y-You have to do it."

Allen blushed before moving towards For and hugged her. "T-Truth or Dare?"

"D-Dare."

"I dare you to tell me that I like Allen Walker while kissing my cheek." 'She wouldn't do that...right?'

Her face lit up and she looked to the side.

"For? Are you backing out?" Allen asked. "You have to finish the dare For-chan." 'Why the suffix?'

"I-I like Allen Walker." she spoke out while looking at him before kissing his cheek as she resumed her natural form.

Allen blushed. "It's...your turn...For-chan."

"Truth or Dare."

"Truth." He said touching his cheek, where the kiss was applied. 'Wow.'

"Have you ever kissed a girl on the lips?"

"No, but Road kissed my lips forcefully on the Ark." Allen admitted.

For frowned. "Your turn."

"Truth or Dare For-chan." Allen said rubbing her head.

"Dare."

"I dare you to tell me this. Are you in a relationship with Bak?." Allen asked seriously.

"No, why?"

"N-No reason." He blushed. "Your turn."

"T-Truth or dare Allen-kun." For said before blushing. 'AH!'

"Dare." he blushed at the suffix.

"I...I...I...dare you to answer this, do you like me more than an acquaintance or a friend?" She blushed.

He blushed crimson and looked away. "M-M-More."

For blushed in shock. "Really!"

Allen nodded.

For blushed. "I-It's your turn…."

"Truth or Dare?"

"T-Truth." She blushed.

"Do you….want to kiss me?" he asked.

For turned crimson in skin color. "Y-Yes!" she leaned in and held his face before pressing their lips together.

Allen blushed before breaking the kiss, even though he didn't want to. "T-Truth or….dare?"

"D-Dare."

Allen blushed crimson. "I dare you..to...h-have sex with me?" 'Please don't cut me!'

For blushed brighter before gulping and looked down before reaching out and grabbed his pants.

Allen blushed as For took off his pants and underwear only to stop seeing the hard cock. "For-chan? You don't hav-"

"I WANT TO ALLEN-KUN!" She blushed before leaning down and started to lick the tip with her tongue. 'I can't believe I'm doing this to Allen!'

Allen gasped feeling her tongue and questioned on whether or not this was some great wet dream.

For smiled as she started to move her mouth over Allen's cock and continued to lick it. All the while For felt her body getting hotter with each lick.

"F-For!" he groaned out.

She looked up, her irises turning into hearts while she felt her lower body heat up from the staff's skin against her mouth and tongue. 'It's so good!'

"For!" He called out before cumming from the touch into her mouth. He paled. "For-chan! I'm-"

She held up a hand before eagerly licking and swallowing all the sperm.

"For-chan…." He blushed as she started to take off her clothing. Which gave him a VERY big nosebleed.

"Your turn." she grinned forming a blade before swinging and cutting off his clothes.

"Hey!" He blushed. "I didn't cut off your cloths For-chan!"

"Well you're not complaining about me being naked."

Allen sighed before moving closer to For and groped her breasts. "So small and cute. Just like you."

"Less talk and more suck." she purred. "Go ahead and give them a taste."

Allen complied before also placing his right arm near her folds and rubbed them. She jumped a little before he started licking her right nipple.

"Mmm Allen-kun." She moaned. "I….I really care...for you and you alone in my...mmmm….1000 years of existence."

"Well why me?" he asked while moving onto her other nipple and started sucking on it.

"Because….your kind, sweet, mmmm...cute, and...have something I don't." She moaned louder. "A pure, unwavering heart."

"Well that's not true. After all you were pretty unwavering when you were kicking my ass." he joked.

"But I was. I was worried that...you would disappear again. Like when that level three attacked." For said with a small frown. She gasped and let out a moan as Allen started to lightly put a finger against her folds.

"I'm not disappearing, not when I have you with me, For-chan." Allen smiled while moving his finger deeper into her folds. "Now will you stay by my side, For Walker?"

Her face resembled a tomato before she moaned louder feeling his finger. "Y-Yes!"

"I can't hear you." He smiled while moving his finger deeper into her snatch. "Will you stay by my side as my wife, For Walker?"

"YES!" she gasped out while pulling his face back up to her breast.

"Then," he said before moving his left arm across For's body and hugged her. "Will you seal the deal with a kiss?"

"I would prefer a fuck." she grinned pressing their lips together.

"Then," Allen smiled while breaking the kiss, with a little connected drool coming from both their lips. "Let's fuck until you scream my name."

She grinned and pulled him back to the ground with him on top of her. "Then fuck me Allen-koi~" she then felt her snatch being pushed aside by Allen's cock before moaning in pain as her hymen was penetrated. "GAH! THAT HURTS YOU BEANSPROUT!"

"Sorry." he apologized.

For pouted. "It's fine, if you let me hug you while we fuck." She then felt her blood, which was green like her tattoos, flow out of her snatch as she felt the pain subside.

"Sure." he smiled leaned down and hugged her. "Tell me when to move."

"Ok. But tell me one last truth, when did you fall for me and why?" For asked with a blush.

"Well when you were 'helping' me, I kind of thought your headstrong attitude was adorable and knew you were just doing the best you could to help, which I can respect."

"Even….when I changed into Rofta to give you that speech." She blushed with a smile.

"I kind of prefer you as you are."

For looked at him while sniffling a little. "T-Thank you Allen-Koi. For loving me as a woman."

He nodded and saw her relax before slowly pulling back.

"Ah!" She moaned as Allen started thrusting his cock into her. "I love this Allen-koi~"

"You're so tight!"

"I never, mmm, had a cock inside me except yours!" She cried out while her hands changed into tentacles and wrapped around Allen's body.

He was surprised and found himself held closer to her and tried to keep his thrusts at a decent rhythm.

"Like it? I can change my arms and legs into anything, something Baka-Baku never knew about." For smiled while her legs turned into an long Asian dragon like tail and wrapped around Allen like a blanket. "Now go faster."

Allen nodded before increasing the speed of the thrusting. "For-chan. You're so beautiful!" He then felt his anus getting penetrated by one of For's tentacles. "Gah! For-chan!"

"What?" she smiled innocently.

"Ask next time!" He moaned while he thrusted deeper into For's womb.

"I don't know what you mean." she smirked wiggling the tentacle around.

"Gah! I mean the tentacles in my anus! I don't mind it but ask next time!" He moaned as he felt the tentacle moving deeper inside him as he thrusted faster into For's folds at a fast constant rate. "For-chan. Are you feeling like you're in heaven? Because I just found my piece of Heaven here with me."

"You are so corny." she giggled.

"Only for you." He smiled before feeling his cock twitching inside For's body as she began to cum a lot.

"AHH!" she moaned as Allen's cock was ready to burst.

"I'M CUMMING!" He yelled before hugging her tight as his cum poured into her womb. As they climaxed another vortex, a green and white one, appeared and sucked them into it.

-outside the box-

Both landed on the ground with groans of pain. Only to pale as the entire Asian branch was here, especially Rofta and Bak!

"WHATS GOING ON FOR/ALLEN-KUN!" They yelled while blushing at the still naked lovers.

"We were fucking, what do you expect?" spoke For with a frown.

"W-Why with Allen-kun!?" Rofta said with tears. 'No! It has to be a nightmare!'

"Because I love him, duh."

This got her into a bubbling mess of tears. "B-BUT I LOVE ALLEN-KUN!" She cried louder as Allen was a little shocked at the declaration.

'Woah.'

For frowned. "So? I love Allen as well." She then got a devious idea. "I'll let you have Allen-koi if you can create a ring out of pure diamond without the use of anything metal, wood, stone, or bone." 'Or when I feel like it, which is only if she proves her love is real and not a crush.'

"But-"

"Are you giving up? Is your love for Allen-koi that weak?" For frowned while internally laughing. Well...until Rofta ran out of the room with a steel resolve to get something that will get Allen's heart. "So Baka-Baku."

"What!" Bak said with a tick mark.

"I want you to be the priest for our wedding." For grinned while hugging Allen tighter with both tentacles and dragon tail.

His jaw dropped in disbelief while For kissed Allen on the cheek. "But-"

"Or should I tell Komui about the new camera that's on Lenalee's dresses?" Allen grinned as two Devils horns appeared. "He would love seeing his sister getting stalked by a 'blond haired demon'~"

"AH! NO!" he cried out in despair.

"So you will marry us?" For grinned while horns also appeared on her head while also grinning darkly at Bak.

"YES! ANYTHING! JUST DON'T TELL HIM!" Bak yelled in fear.

"That's what we thought."

Bak sighed before looking at the two. "Now when should I 'marry' you two?" 'Hopefully not anywhere near Komui!'

"Today."

"WHAT!" He gasped. "NOW! AFTER YOU HAD SEX!"

"I can get a call to Komui right now if you prefer."

Bak panicked. "I PRONOUNCE YOU HUSBAND AND WIFE!" He then gained goose bumps and fainted.

"There, it's official." smiled Allen.

"I'm back!" Rofta called out while holding a diamond ring in one hand and a piece of Innocence in the other. "...did I miss something?"

For was shocked that the ring was made but kept her composure. "Oh just that I'm officially For Walker."

"WHAT!" She yelled before storming up to them. "I MADE THE RING!THAT MAKES ME ALLEN-KUN'S WIFE!"

"Actually it was more to see if I felt like it or not."

Rofta looked at her before looking at the ground. "So….I can't marry Allen-kun...or anything?"

"Not exactly." For sighed. "Since you went through all that work, I'm going to let you be Allen-koi's mistress when I'm not around. Does that sound fair?" 'Better than seeing a grown woman cry and become an Akuma.'

"R-Really?"

"Of course." For smiled. "Just make sure you do one thing." She gestured to her to come closer as Rofta came closer and heard a whisper. "Just make sure to give Allen-Koi a good time especially in the bed."

Rofta blushed crimson red and wound up fainting.

"For-chan what did you say to Rofta?" Allen asked confused.

"Oh nothing of importance." For smiled before kissing his cheek.

-one month later, Black Order, European Branch-

"Allen." Lenalee called out while holding a letter in her hands. "This just came from the Asian Branch and it's addressed to you."

"Thanks." he took it and tore open the top before pulling out the letter.

" _Dear Allen-Koi,_

How's everything going? Everything here is fine, Rofta is still waiting for you, Baka-Baku is still stalking Lenalee with those cameras, and as for me. I'm just waiting for a special addition to the family. Oh, by the way those a picture in the bottom on the envelope. Hope you like it.

With love,

For Walker~

Allen looked confused as he tooked the picture out and gasped in shock. For there, as plain as day, was For with a small bump where her stomach was located as she started knitting booties.

"I'm a dad." he muttered with wide eyes.

"What was that Allen?" Lenalee asked before looking at the picture and gasped. "Is that…..For!"

"Uh huh."

"And," she looked at the letter and saw Rofta's name. "So is Rofta?"

"Yeah."

Lenalee looked at Allen in shock. "You...they...when...how?!"

"It's a long story."

She then looked at the part about the dress and her face darkened. " **BROTHER! GET OUT HERE NOW!** "

Komui ran out. "What is it Lenalee?"

She glared and showed him the letter. " **BAK HAS BEEN PEEPING ON ME THROUGH CAMERAS IN MY DRESSES!** "

Kamui gasped before his eyes darkened. "Then I'll have to pay him a visit."

Lenalee glared deeper. " **You can use Komurin IX you have my permission.** "

"Sounds good to me." he grinned.

" **Leave nothing that indicated his existence standing o** k brother." She smiled a dark and falsified one.

"I plan to."

Allen paled at this since both For and Rofta were at the Asian branch. "WAIT! YOU CAN'T FOR-CHAN AND ROFTA ARE STILL THERE!"

"Don't worry, we'll just kill Bak." smiled Kamui.

Allen sighed in relief. "Thank heavens!" 'Now...how am I going to explain this to….Master…' He shivered while the two siblings plotted their massacre.


	119. Churio and Yuuma

Crazy trouble with love

Churio and Yuuma

Series: My Girlfriend is a T-Rex

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Yuuma sat in his bed as he felt today was off. 'I don't know why but something feels off.' he thought.

So far he hadn't heard any sounds next door where his girlfriend was and it was making him concerned.

Speaking of said Girlfriend Churio was Stalking our Poor Hapless Protagonist. She was outside his apartment with a hungry look and was poised to jump as soon as he came out.

'Soon SOOOOOOOON!' She thought. But she waited and didn't move as the time slowly started to pass.

(5 Hours Later)

She was getting Tired and Bored of Waiting 'Why isn't he coming out?!' She mentally groaned. Her loins were getting more and more warm and it was driving her nuts. 'THAT'S IT! I'M GOING IN!' She thought.

She moved over before slamming the door down with her tail.

Yuuma Jumped at the Sudden Door slam. He turned and saw Churio growling at him with drool coming from her maw. "C-C-Churio-Chan!?"

"I waited outside for five hours! I'm done waiting!"

"Waiting?" he grunted as she ran over and sat on top of him.

"MATING TIME!"

"W-What!?"

Drool started to Drip Down from her Mouth.

That's when he pick up a sweet scent. His face Blushed when he saw her wet Pussy. 'Is it mating season?'

"CLOTHES OFF NOW AND WE FUCK!" She Growled.

"C-Churio-chan, I can't do that with you on top of me." he sweatdropped.

"OF COURSE YOU CAN, IT'S EASY!" She reached down and ripped his clothes off. To which he was Nervous. She spotted his cock and felt her groin get hotter.

She licked her lips as she had a predatory look in her eyes. 'MATE!'

Yuuma was Blushing up a Storm.

She moved a little to lean down and dragged her tongue against the cock.

He let out a Deep Shudder.

'So tasty~'

"C-C-C-Churio-Chan, are you sure about this?"

"If we don't mate, I'll eat you!" she growled.

He pailed. "Uhh, Okay?"

She grinned before she started licking his cock even faster.

He Let out soft Moans. 'She's really licking it!'

She soon took his Length into her Mouth.

"Churio!" he groaned.

'He really Likes it!' She thought. That made her start engulfing the cock in her mouth.

"I-I-I-I!" He said trying to warn her as she went Faster.

'SO TASTY!'

"Ahhhh!" He said as he Came inside of her Mouth.

Churio growled and slid her mouth off his cock. After she Swallowed his Spunk she gave him an Angry Glare.

"W-What?" he spoke in fear.

"YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT!" She roared.

He shook his head in fear. "What I do!?"

"You came before I could put it in!"

"Uuuuhh, I'm sorry!"

She growled and reached down with her claw.

He flinched and Prepared for Pain. Instead he groaned as he felt her gently rub his cock.

"I'm Sorry Yuuma-Kun." she said. "I just wanted you to put it all in so you didn't waste any of it."

"Really?"

She nodded as his cock slowly got hard again. "Looks Like you want more." she teased.

He blushed as she moved to where her pussy was above his cock. "A-A-A-Are you ready Churio-Chan?" Yuuma asked nervously.

She growled before slamming all the way down on his cock. She let out a Loud Roar of Pain and Nearly Slashed his Throat.

"AHHH!" he grunted in pleasure and pain from the harsh slam. "Too Tight!" He moaned.

"So hot!" she roared out.

He grabbed her hips and started to Move her Faster.

"OH YES!"

'This is insane!' He thought. He grunted while feeling her warm walls constrict his cock without restraint. "Churio-Chan I'm going to Cum!"

"INSIDE!"

He released his semen deep into her Womb. She let out aloud primal roar that shook the walls.

The flow of Cum Soon Stopped.

She fell down with her breasts covering his face.

"Can't breathe!" He said.

"Sleepy." she yawned out.

He started to Flail his arms around. "SERIOUSLY I CAN'T BREATHE!"

She huffed and pulled her chest of him. "Oops sorry."

Yumma took in a large breath of air and sighed in relief.

"Yuuma-Kun." she said sadly.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry I was afraid if I told you I was in heat you wouldn't love me anymore." she said on the verge of tears.

"Why? Because you got a little...forward?" She nods. "Well don't be. I thought it was another cute side of you."

She blushed. "Really? But I nearly killed you!"

He smiled and reached up before rubbing her cheek. "It's okay."

She smiled and laid down before hugging him against her chest.


	120. Tia, her fraccion, and Chad

Crazy trouble with love

Tia, her fraccion, and Chad

Series: Bleach

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a calm day in Hueco Mundo, everything was peaceful until a siren went off.

Walking through one of the halls of the palace was Grimmjow who heard it. "Shit! Is it already that time of year?" He asked himself in panic as he ran to his designated safe room. He jumped in and slammed the door shut before locking it.

All around Hueco Mundo all male Arrancars were doing the same thing.

With four female ones though, it was quite different. They were Rolling around on their beds with flushed faces, panting heavily, calling out for the men to come help them.

"Damn it! One of you pansies get in here!" groaned Apacci gripping the bed.

"So hot." panted Mila.

Sung-Sun bit her sleeve as she rolled around on the bed.

Tia fell out of her bed as she felt hot and restless. "We...need to stay calm." spoke their leader.

"How... It's only going to get worse." said Apacci.

"I'm gonna...lose it." growled Mila.

"We need to get someone." wheezed Sung-Sun before she went back to biting her sleeves.

"Who!?" cried out Apacci as she was trying to fight, but that made her hotter and hotter.

"Anyone, he looks, the first person we see, but someone!" Shouted Tia as she opened a gargantua to the mortal world. She jumped in, surprising her fraccion before they ran over and jumped in after her.

Meanwhile in the human realm Chad was walking down an empty street. He was finished with school and was en route to his home.

'I wonder how Ichigo and Orihime are doing?' He thought to himself when suddenly a gargantua opened in front of him. 'Oh no, Arrancar!' He shifted his right arm into the right arm of the giant and got ready to fight.

Four figures fell out and landed on the ground on their arms and legs. He looked at them panting on the ground and thought. 'Why aren't they attacking me?'

Tia was the first to get on her feat and took notice of the male in front of them. "Heh...heh... Human, male, strong. That will do." she says as she struggles to stay on her feet.

"Finally...a guy..." grinned Apacci struggling to get on her feet.

"Ooh, a nice looking one to." said Mila as she stumbled to her feet.

"You, you will help us." spoke Sung-Sun pointing to Chad.

"What do you need help with?" Asked Chad nervously as he started to back away.

"It's mating season, and we need something to fuck!" cried Apacci looking at him with lust.

Chad's eyes widened before he hit the ground causing a large pillar of dust to rise in the air.

"After him!" cried Tia.

Chad was running for his life. 'Have to get to urahara!' He thought as he ran from the four Arrancars. He turned a corner and heard a loud boom behind him and kept running faster.

"Huummmaann! Come back, we just want to have fun!" Said Apacci. She jumped out from the crater she made and the four woman fled after him.

Chad kept running knowing that he was no match for four Arrancars. He was praying to get to the shop before they could reach him.

Just then he saw ichigo and got an idea. "Ichigo! Arrancar have shown up!"

"What? Where?" He asked before Chad shoved him behind him and kept running. He blinked confused and saw the four Arrancars and panicked before trying to fish out his badge.

"Out of the way!" The four Arrancars shouted as they stampeded towards Ichigo.

"Shit!" he cried out before getting trampled on by all four.

'Sorry Ichigo, but I need to get to safety.' thought Chad as he continued to run.

"Get back here and fuck us!" shouted Mila.

Chad continued to run, panicking as the four female arrancars got closer and closer to him. But when he turned the next corner, they went too fast and ended up hitting the wall onto each other when they couldn't turn fast enough.

'Now's my chance he.' thought as he saw Urahara's so shop at the end of the street.

Said shop owner was sitting in front and spotted Chad running towards him. "Why hello Chad, how are you doing today?" He asked before he saw the Arrancars. Instantly he stood up straight with a serious expression. "Chad, get inside." he said as he picked up his cane.

The mexican didn't disagree and ran into the shop.

He stood up before shouting. "Tessai, raise the shields!" He shouted before running into the shop as well/

The four Arrancar saw a dome force field rise up over the shop. "Shit, hurry!" Tia shouted as they ran towards the shop.

It sealed itself with Apacci kicking at it. "Damn." she swore.

"Step aside flat chest, I got this." grinned Mila pulling her zanpaktou out. She swung her zanpakuto only for it to vibrate after hitting the barrier. "Fuck!"

"Just keep pounding it, it can't last forever!" Shouted Tia.

Her fraccion used their weapons and continuously slashed at the field.

Meanwhile inside the shop Urahara was questioning Chad.

"Why are they chasing you?"

Chad sighed and said. "I don't know, they said something about mating season and then chased me."

"Hmm, wonder if their hollow parts are based on animal instincts and this is their heat cycle."

"Well, what do I do?" Asked Chad as he listened to the Arrancars attack the shield.

"Hmm, kiss your ass goodbye?" joked Kisuke.

Chad punched the wall next to him and said. "Now what should we do?"

"Well my guess is to wait it out."

"For how long?"

"Hard to say considering their biology is different than ours."

"Well, how long will the shield last then?" Asked Chad hoping to last it out in the little shop.

"It depends on their strength." They then heard something that sounded like glass cracking. "And from that, I'd say you have about...two minutes."

"Shit, what should I do?"

"Well you could always help them out." he grinned behind his fan.

"I can't do that, they are our enemy! Now tell me how to escape them!" Shouted Chad as he shook Urahara like a rag doll in panic.

"I don't know!" spoke Kisuke with swirls in his eyes.

'Shit.' thought Chad when he suddenly heard something that sounds like glass breaking and cheers of victory outside.

"I'd run."

Chad just grunted and punched one of the walls with his transformed arms and ran just as the Arrancars entered the building.

"Where is he!"

"You just missed him." said Urahara as he tried to pick himself up.

Apacci stamped over and grabbed him by the front. "Where?"

"I don't know."

Apacci screamed and threw him to the side. The four Arrancars jumped out of the hole Chad made and ran to try to find him.

Said mexican panted as he ducked into an alley. "I think I lost them. Why are they just chasing me though?" Chad said to himself. "Why didn't they take Ichigo or Urahara?"

As he asked this, he heard the sounds of footsteps getting closer. He cursed and dove behind one of the dumpsters in the alley.

"Where is he?" growled Apacci.

"I know I saw him go in here." said Mila as she followed Apacci.

"Or maybe you two are getting more clueless." remarked Sung-Sun.

"No, he is here, I can feel it." said Tia as she stepped into the alley.

"Want me to flush him out?" asked Mila.

"Please do." said Tia making Chad sweat.

Mila grinned and held her hand up before charging a Cero.

Chad panicked and punched the dumpster he was hiding behind towards the girls.

Their eyes widened before Mila fired and decimated the object in an instant. They continued their chase until Chad tripped on a rock and fell down.

'Damn it!'

Before he could get up the girls dogpiled him.

"Got ya." grinned Apacci.

"Can't get away now big guy." said Mila.

"Now, time to hear us out." spoke Sung-Sun who didn't cover her face with her sleeve this time.

"What do you mean?" Asked Chad as he struggled to try to free himself.

"Right now, all of us are in heat." spoke Tia.

"So why me? Why not a male Arrancar?" He asked curiously.

"We tried, but whenever this happens, they pussu out because we apparently 'go overboard' or something." frowned Apacci.

"There is no escape." said Tia.

"Besides, think of it this way. You help scratch our itch, and not only do you lose it to four girls, but we might go easy in the future battles." spoke Sung-Sun.

"What if I don't want to?" Asked Chad hoping for a way out.

"You saw how much we ran after you, wanna see how far we'll go?" asked Tia grabbing the handle of her zanpaktou.

Chad sighed and said. "Fine, but let's go somewhere else first."

"Like where?"

"Somewhere private and secluded, where no one will interrupt us." said Chad. "Any ideas?"

"I got it! Hueco Mundo is barren now due to the mating season!" Shouted Apacci.

"Perfect." grinned Mila.

They got up off Chad, but made sure to hold onto him so he couldn't run away.

Tia went ahead and opened a Gargantua.

"Let's go hot stuff!" shouted Mila as she jumped into the Gargantua.

Chad sighed as he was dragged through.

When they got through to the other side Chad saw that they were in a white bedroom with four beds.

"Now, who goes first?" spoke Apacci.

Tia grabbed Chad from Apacci and said. "I'm the leader so I get to go first." as she hugged him possessively.

'Fair point.' the girls thought with a frown.

Chad gulped as Tia dragged him over towards one of the beds as the others went to their respective beds. 'Well, this is really gonna happen.'

Chad gulped as Tia pushed him onto the bed. "Uh, maybe we should take it slow."

She simply responded by taking off what little clothing she had before pouncing on him like a wild animal.

Chad blushed at seeing her firm and smooth body with her breasts jiggling in his face.

She then proceeded to tear off his clothes. She looked down and her eyes widened at his cock. 'It's massive!' She thought as she stared at it.

She moved down with her bone fragment not over her face and touched the cock. She began to suck on it like it was a candy cane.

Chad gasped from the feeling as Tia was drooling over the size of it. Just when he felt he was about to explode Tia lifted her mouth off of little Chad.

"I want it down here." she purred rubbing her pussy folds.

Chad shuffled to position his cock so it was right above her woman hood. He was transfixed and moved forward with the cock rubbing against her folds.

Tia gasped in pleasure as Chad put his dick inside her. Her body shook from the feeling as he slowly pushed in deeper and let out a loud moans.

He continued to thrust into Tia, then began to feel himself about to cum, "I'm gonna cum!" he warned her.

Tia held onto him and said. "Do it in me, don't you dare pull out." she ordered.

"But you might get knocked up."

"I don't care! Do it in me!" She shouted/moaned in pleasure.

He grunted and slammed inside her before his c** went shooting inside her.

Tia moaned in pleasure as she felt it enter her and fill her.

Chad groaned as Tia made sure to wrap her legs around him to keep him inside.

"Perfect." she whispered happily before she felt someone tapping her on her shoulder.

"Uh, Harribel-sama?" spoke Apacci.

"What?" She snapped at Apacci, mad that she was cutting into her love making with the cute human.

"Can I get a turn?"

Tia grumbled not wanting to give up Chad, but remembered that her faccion was also in heat. "Fine." She untangled her legs from Chad and allowed him to get off the bed before Apacci dragged him over towards hers.

She licked her lips and made him lay on it before crawling over him. "Let's see how good you are big boy." she said seductively as she tore off her clothes.

Chad blushed at seeing her bare body, which had smaller breasts compared to Tia.

Apacci proceeded to start making out with Chad, careful not to impale him with her hollow piece.

He held her close and tried wrestling his tongue against her while feeling her chest against his own. 'Small but firm.' Chad thought as he started to position himself to put mini Chad inside her.

Apacci grinned and slowly lowered her folds onto his cock with a shudder and moan.

He began to thrust slowly back and forth while slowly picking up the pace.

"OH yes!" she moaned out.

"Apacci, I'm going to cum again, do you want me to pull out?" Chad asked as he continued to thrust inside her.

"Don't even try it." she growled out moving her hips up and down faster.

Chad nodded and began thrusting harder and put his dick into her just as he came.

Both groaned out as his cum shot inside her pyssy.

Apacci moaned in pleasure. 'So hot!' Just then she was slapped in the back of the head softly by Mila.

"My turn."

"No! He's mine now, you can't have him!" She growled possessive as she hugged Chad tighter.

Mila growled before grabbing Apacci by the shoulders and started pulling her back. "Don't be greedy! We're all in heat and need some lovin!" She shouted.

Apacci let go of Chad and ended up tackling Mila before Sung-Sun walked over to Chad.

"Guess it's my turn." she said slyly as she watched Mila and Apacci fighting on the floor. She climbed on to the bed and moved near Chad's ccock. "Let me clean that up." She lowered her head while looking at his dick like a snake looks at a mouse. She stuck her tongue out and started trailing it around while licking up any left over cum.

Chad moaned in pleasure as Sung-Sun put his dick in her mouth like a snake. 'This feels amazing!'

Sung-Sun slowly lifted her mouth off his dick and took her clothes off. She crawled ontop of him with her pussy rubbing against his cock. "Put you dick inside me." she said softly to Chad.

He nodded and started to lower her onto his cock.

She moaned with pleasure as she felt his cock go into her. "It's so big!"

He began to thrust his dick in and out of her. Grunting as he felt her pussy grip him like a snake's whole body.

Feeling that he was about to cum he asked the question he already knew the answer to. "Sung-Sun, I'm about to come, do you want me to pull out?"

"Nope." She wrapped her arms around him like a snake to keep him from escaping her. She moved her hips faster while rocking them harder against his dick.

Just as Chad was about to cum he pushed into her and released his load.

"Yes!" moaned out the Arrancar while hugging him to keep his cock inside.

Just then Mila and Apacci Realized that Sung-Sun had done the deed with Chad. "Hey! I was next!" barked Mila.

"You were fighting so I decided to take initiative." said Sung-Sun as she smiled to the angry arrancar.

Mila pushed Apacci back and stamped over. "Get off or else."

Sung sun simply tightened her hold and said. "Never."

"Then I'll make you into a pursue!" Mila pulled out her zanpaktou.

"Sung-Sun! Mila! Take turns!" Shouted Tia From her bed as she watched her fraccions antics, waiting for everyone to have a turn before getting Chad.

"I haven't gotten a turn yet because she's hogging him!"

"Sung-Sun, let Mila have a turn, we're all in heat, but it doesn't mean we have to act like enemies!" She shouted, her lust building up, telling her to take the human for herself.

Sung-Sun pouted and reluctantly got off Chad.

Chad was a little bit miffed about being considered an object but before he could voice his thoughts he was grabbed by Mila.

"This time, we're gonna do it differently." she purred.

"How?" Chad asked growing concerned with the feral look in her eyes.

She got on all fours and shook her ass towards him. "This time, you take the full lead."

Chad compiled by taking her and forcing her on her back while smacking her ass a few times just for good measure..

"Mmm, now go nuts inside me." she growled in lust.

"As you wish." he said as he tore her clothes off of her body and positioned his penis in front of her womanhood. He gripped her hips before slamming his whole cock inside her.

Mila moaned as he began to ram his cock into her repeatable all the while fondling her breasts a baker would dough. "Oh yes! Fuck me like an animal!"

Chad complied and continued to ram his dick into her pussy like an oil well. "So tight!" he grunted pinching her nipple. He felt himself about to come and regardless off the answer he knew he was going to get he asked the same question once again out of consideration. "I'm about to cum, in or out?"

"IN!"

Chad then came inside her, filling her like an empty jar with his seed.

"OH YES!"

Chad kept his manhood in her for a bit longer before pulling it out, much to Mila's disappointment.

He panted and sat on his ass. "Can't...do more."

"Well, sorry to tell you this big boy, but hollow mating season lasts all day, so you're in for a ride/" said Tia as she walked over towards the bed swaying her hips/ "But we will let you take breaks so you don't dehydrate."

Chad sighed, knowing he was going to get quite the workout today.

(Timeskip)

Ichigo, Uryu and Chad had just gotten to Los Noches with Nel to find Orihime.

They ran across the white sand and headed straight for the palace.

'I wonder how Tia, Apacci, Mila and Sung-Sun are, I haven't heard from them since they dropped me back in karakura town.' thought Chad as they neared the fortress.

"Halt." spoke Tia appearing in the way with a serious expression. Her expression changed once she saw Chad. "Chad-kun!"

Ichigo and Uryu just stared in shock as one of the most powerful Arrancars ran up to their friend and hugged him!

"I missed you!"

"Hello Tia, how have you and the others been?" Asked Chad.

"Oh fine, but we were getting bored not seeing you. Also, there's something we have to tell you." she said with a blush just as her fraccion arrived.

"What is it?"

Just as she was about to say, her fraccion interrupted.

"We're pregnant!"

At that Chad fainted as the girls just smiled.


	121. Gin and Tsukune

Crazy trouble with love

Gin and Tsukune

Series: Rosario Vampire

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Gin sighed in relief as he set the newspaper down onto the table. "This is the Life!" He sighed.

He sat down seeing how he had extra time and leaned back in the chair with his feet on the desk. Yep he was Happy that he finally got to Relax and Nothing was going to ruin it.

But as he thought that, he heard a loud commotion outside the room. 'And There Goes my Time Off.' He thought with Grimace. He stood up and saw Tsukune enter the room with his harem tugging on him as per usual.

To which he gave a Scowl. 'Why does he let them do that to him? Why doesn't he ever let me do that?'

Yes Pervy Werewolf is Gay..Not Really Surprising since Most of the Fan Base believes it Anyway. Of course it's something that's been hard for him since he was sure he liked girls, not guys. Right?

He sighed and saw Tsukune end up pushed towards him with said human landing on top of him on the floor.

"Oh Sorry Senpai!" He said.

"N..No problem." spoke Gin with a light blush as the human got off him. 'I don't get it, I like Girls!...Right?' He thought.

"Tsukune-kun! Did that cow Kurumu hurt you?" asked Yukari in worry.

Gin let out a Low Growl.

"Hey! At least I have something." spoke Kurumu butting heads with the witch.

His growl got Louder.

"Gin-san? Are you alright?" asked Moka.

"Huh? Uhh, Yeah. Listen I uhh Gotta Go!" He said as he ran off.

"What's wrong with him?" pondered Kurumu.

Gin ran Around the Corner with a Flustered Face. 'Why is my face so warm?' He clenched his chest. 'And my heart is racing!'

He soon gripped his head. 'Damn it! I'm not gay!' He started to Bang his head against the wall. 'I love boobs! Pussies! That stuff!' he kept slamming his head against the Wall.

"Gin-senpai?"

He looked over. His eyes widened at seeing Tsukune standing there. "Oh, hey Tsukune."

"You alright?"

"Huh yeah, I'm fine." he replied while feeling his heartbeat speed up.

"You sure, cause your Face is Red."

Gin covered his face and nodded. "Yup! Just fine!" 'Am I Seriously Falling For Him!?' Gin thought.

"Uh, do you need to see the nurse?"

"No I said I was Fine!" He said as he walked off. He wiped his forehead while trying to ignore Tsukune's concern. 'Am...Am I really in Love With Tsukune?'

(Later that day)

Gin was Back in his Chair relaxing. Thankfully he had managed to calm himself down.

"Okay Okay I need to think." he tapped his chin. 'What is it about him I might like? He's Smart, Funny and Kinda Cute.' he thought.

As he listed them off, he felt his primal instincts slowly wake up. His heart started to Race. He let out a growl and felt his tail slowly pop out of his pants. His claws extended from his hands.

He panicked and tried containing himself. 'I need to Calm Down!' But as he held his arms, he felt his face elongate into his muzzle. 'I Can't Control it!'

He let out a loud howl as we cut to Tsukune.

"Why do I have the strange feeling something is about to happen to Me?" he looked around his room and didn't hear anything. "Huh, Maybe I was wrong?"

That's when he heard a bang on his door. "Huh?" he got up and walked towards it. He was about to Open it until it was Blasted open.

He covered his eyes and saw a figure standing there. "Gin-senpai!?"

Said man was in his werewolf form while growling. "TSUKUNE!"

Tsukune gulped as Gin started walking towards him and started scrabbling away. 'WHY ME!' He thought as the werewolf inched closer.

Gin reached out and pulled Tsukune onto his feet while keeping a grip on him. "Finally, now I've got you right where I Want You!"

Tsukune gulped as Gin licked his lips. "GOODBYE CRUEL WORLD!" Tsukune yelled in fear.

Gin leaned in before he started licking Tsukune's face.

"What the?"

"Mmm, tasty." he growled out.

"Uhhhh Senpai, are you okay?"

"Yeah, just staking my claim."

"Claim?"

"Yeah, I'm taking you as my mate."

"What the what!?" he blushed as Gin nuzzled their heads together. 'This is so Weird!' "G-Gin! I thought you liked girls?"

"I did." he shrugged. "But I find you a lot more cute compared to them."

This caused him to Blush.

"Besides, I either lick and kiss you, or I fuck you like a bitch to claim you."

This caused him to Pale.

"So, what's it gonna be?"

"Uhhhh the Kissing?"

"Good choice."

Tsukune blushed. He was pulled close before Gin's maw met his own lips.

"That's not fair." Mizore said appearing out the Vent having seen everything.

Both males jumped with Tsukune blushing up a storm.

"Mizore!?" Gin shouted. "What were you doing the vents!"

"Why're you Kissing Gin-Senpai?"

"Uh...well...um..."

"Well?"

"He's my mate." growled Gin while pulling Tsukune against him possessively.

"Seriously, why me?"

Mizore frowned and formed an ice kunai. "I'll challenge you for him."

"Bring It BITCH!"

Tsukune panicked as Gin brought out his claws "WAIT!"

Both turned to him.

"Maybe there's another way to solve this?"

"Oh? How?" asked Gin.

"Umm, maybe you can Share?"

"Share?"

"Yeah Share!"

"No." spoke the two before they tackled each other and started fighting.

"SERIOUSLY WHY MEEEEE!?" Tsukune screamed as both the werewolf and Yuki-onna were Fighting and or trying to Rape Him.


	122. Annie, Oakley, and Ash

Crazy trouble with love

Annie, Oakley, and Ash

Series: Pokemon

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-High Security Prison, Kanto-

"Uh, this really blows." groaned a blonde haired woman in an orange prison jumpsuit.

"Yea." Said a light gray haired woman with the same jumpsuit while looking out the window. "If only that plan worked I would have ruled the world by now."

"WE would have." corrected the other woman.

"Yea yea. And MAYBE that stupid brat should have left us alone." She glared. "Who was he anyway? I know he looked familiar but how?"

"Don't know." shrugged her sister.

"Anyway." She said while looking around to make sure that the guards didn't hear them. "Is everything ready for tonight's escape?"

"Of course, I double checked to make sure the guards were on the other side of this place so it'll take them a while to get here."

"Good. However." She looked around. "Did you make sure that our Pokemon are under our, ugh…, toilet."

"Don't worry, I made sure to sanitize the spot and clean the pokeballs. They'll be fine when we get them out."

"That's great. I never imagined blonds being so good at well thought out plans." She chuckled. That got her a smack to the forehead. "Hey! It was a joke Annie."

"Just be quiet and get to bed." she whispered.

"Fine." She said before laying on the bed. "Hey, did you steal another pillow?"

"No, why?"

"Because I have no pillows." She said annoyed. "And only you were here with me so, you stole it."

"Tough luck." she smirked.

"Well then." She said getting up and walking towards her sister before laying next to her. "I just have to sleep with you then."

"Alright, just don't snore."

"That's you Annie." She said before falling asleep.

Annie rolled her eyes before shutting her eyes to wait for the planned time.

-two hours later-

"Oakley!" Annie said waking her up. "It's time."

Oakley groaned and rubbed her eyes as Annie ran over to the toilet and pulled out two pokeballs.

"Here's Ariados." She said while giving the pokeball to Oakley. "And here's my super adorable Espeon."

"Time for a prison break." grinned Oakley before bringing out the spider pokemon.

"Espeon, use Psychic." Annie commanded the sun Pokemon as the walls were blasted apart with Psychic energy. "Ok. That was a little too much."

That was when the sirens rang out over the prison.

"Shit!" Both said as they ran out of the cell and towards the wall. Which they got over visa Ariados' String Shot. Both touched down on the ground outside and ran with their pokemon into the nearby forest.

"Ok...now where to go?" Annie asked. "We can't go back to Team Rocket, Giovanni will be pissed off if we report back to him."

"And we can't crash at a hotel because we don't have any money on us."

"Well...we can always go to the Sinnoh region." Annie suggested. "It has nice beaches and rare Pokemon."

"And how do we get there without money or a map?"

Annie pondered. "Sneak onto the nearest ship and hide in the cargo hold?"

"Well that would mean we need an idea on where the nearest harbor is."

"Oh….." She frowned only to see a helicopter landing near them, a new helicopter to be exact. "Let's hijack that helicopter."

"Now you're talking."

Both sisters and Pokemon snuck closer to the copter as the crew were...taking a dump in the bushes a little ways away from them.

The girls grimaced before they climbed into the helicopter and started getting it started.

"Hey!" The crew yelled, their pants still undone. "GET BACK HERE WITH OUR COPTER!" They would have gotten far if they didn't trip over their pants and fall onto the ground as the copter got off the ground and high above the trees before flying away.

"Nice job Oakley." Annie grinned while checking a map. "Now if we take a right and continue south, we will hit Sinnoh by tomorrow afternoon."

"Perfect, then we can catch some pokemon, sell them off for a good price, and then just sit back and take an early retirement."

"Or….we can just start up a fashion salon?" Annie suggested. "No need to get caught again due to getting a big head."

"And being watched and stared at won't make them realize we worked for Team Rocket?" deadpanned Oakley.

"Good point." She sighed. "Hey let's find that boy and get our revenge on him."

"Hmm, good call. We get rid of him, we can make a new future with clear heads." grinned the sister.

"Or we can turn him into a servant." She blushed with a nosebleed.

"Why are you blushing?" asked Oakley with a raised eyebrow. "He's the reason we were sent there!"

"But he is cute. Plus you were looking at him back at Alto Mare." Annie pointed out. "Especially when he was with that Latias masquerading as a human girl."

"I-I was not!" denied Oakley.

"Yes you were. Heck when he looked at you during our fight, you were looking more at his ass, a lot." Annie grinned. That got her a slap to the face with the helicopter tilting from the sudden force. "Ow. WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?"

"Just stick to flying before I lose it." sighed Oakley rubbing her head.

"Fine. Even if my sweet baby sister likes a boy." She said while looking at the horizon. 'They grow up so fast.'

'Don't push her out, otherwise we'll both blow up.' thought Oakley with a twitch to her eye.

-Sinnoh, unknown location-

"Oakley." Said a ticked off Annie as the copter started to fall out of the sky. "Why did you punch the controls!"

"I was trying to hit a Beedrill!"

Just as they were about to argue more, the copter landed on a tree and started breaking apart as both realized the situation and jumped out the copter as it exploded.

Both covered their faces while running from the burning wreckage. As they got out of the area Annie glared at Oakley.

"Next time. I'M going to be the passenger and YOUR driving!" She then bonked her little sister on the head. "You really need to learn that your punches are stronger then normal after those years of boxing practice."

"Oh shut it."

Just then they heard a battle in the distance with a familiar voice which both recognized.

"It's him!" Both yelled as they ran towards the battle site. Both kept out of sight and saw Ash battling against another trainer. And losing badly since Pikachu was covered in bruises as a HUGE Electabuzz started fire punching the mouse Pokemon.

"Stop!" Ash yelled in anger. "Pikachu is already injured!"

"The battle's not over until one of them loses!" declared the other teen.

"Paul! That's going too far!" Brock yelled back. "Are you really such a coward as to keep fighting a weakened opponent?!"

Paul ignored the man as he continued to command the Electabuzz to keep punching Pikachu, something that both Annie and Oakley found disturbing and beyond evil, and they tried to use the DMA to rule the world.

Pikachu cried out before falling back and fainted.

"Pathetic." Paul said while returning Electabuzz. "You should just give up, you're just a weak trainer." He then walked away as Ash started to glare at the purple bastard before picking up Pikachu.

"Pikachu, are you alright?"

Pikachu looked up and nodded slightly. "Pika."

"Don't worry, we'll get you patched up in no time."

Pikachu nodded again as Ash walked towards the spot where Annie and Oakley were hiding behind.

Both panicked and scrambled to move away and watched as Ash and his friends started walking down the path.

"...Oakley?" Annie asked. "I think our revenge might not be a good idea."

"What? Come on, just because he lost against that jerk, suddenly you're feeling bad for him?"

"Well. If you were in the same situation I would have reacted the same as with that boy." She said with a serious expression.

Oakley was about to respond before her sister started following the teens.

"Are you coming?" She asked while turning her head slightly.

Her sister sighed before reluctantly following her.

-Pokemon center-

The two girls entered the center and made sure to stay hidden as Ash handed the nurse his pokemon.

As Ash finished up with the nurse, he walked towards them and the blond 'accidentally' tripped him. "Gah. Hey!"

"Oops, sorry."

"It's fine." He said before looking a little closer at their faces. "You two remind me of two women I once knew. Are you by chance...cousins?"

"Nope, we're just some familiar looking women." spoke up Oakley.

"Are you sure?" He asked. "Because no one that cute would escape the 'Brock detector' ." He put air quotes in the air while pointing to said man, who was trying to get hooked, only to get poisoned jabbed again by Croagunk.

"Yes." replied Oakley while ignoring the cute comment. 'Just keep walking kid.'

"Oh. Well if you want to talk just ask." He said with a grin. "By the way." He moved closer to them and whispered. "I personally find that the women that look like you two are kind of hot."

As he walked away, both their faces were colored pink.

"...wow." Annie said before grinning. "That kid knows how to pick the sexy ones, right Oakley?"

Said women shook her head. "Focus! We need to get rid of him fast, and then get out of here."

"And then what? Get into crime again? Because personally, I think both of us should just quit." Annie said with a sigh. "Especially since we almost died the last time you started messing around with powerful weapons."

"Oh? Then tell me, how do you expect us to live then?"

"I was thinking being Pokemon tutors." She said. "And I think that kid will be our first student."

"Oh really? And what do you think will happen once he finds out we broke out of prison?"

"Well, I think we just tell him after a few weeks, so that he can understand us better, and maybe learn why he battled like a pro with us but like a newbie with that jerk." Annie said while frowning at the mention of the jerk. "Sounds good little sister?"

"You're gonna do it even if I say no, right?"

"Yep. And who knows," Annie grinned. "Maybe your big head will deflate when he's around."

Oakley flipped her sister the bird before Annie got up and followed Ash with her sister sighing and followed her.

"Hey kid." Annie called out. "We have a proposal for you regarding a certain purple hair asshole."

Ash stopped and turned towards her. "Oh, you mean Paul?"

"Yes Paul." Annie said while putting a hand on Ash's shoulder. "Want to beat him? Maybe make him suffer for his atrocious actions and for harming your Pikachu?"

"Well suffer is kind of much. But I am getting tired of his arrogant attitude."

"Well, you're in luck since me and my little sister are Pokemon tutors." Annie said with a grin. "Plus we know a lot more about training Pokemon then most trainers."

"Really?"

"Yep. And if you agree we can make sure that this Paul guy is sent packing." Annie smiled. "So want to try our tutorage?"

"Well sure. But how much is it?"

"Oh since you're our first customer. It's free." She smiled.

"Well, in that case, when do we start?"

"Today." Annie grinned. "Just meet us near the forest and my cute little sister will teach you the baseis of how to make your strongest Pokemon faster than normal."

"Thanks." he smiled.

"Anytime." She smiled. "By the way what's your name?"

"Ash Ketchum, what's yours?"

"Oh name's Anna. And this big headed girl is my baby sister, Olivia." Annie said while pointing to Oakley.

"I'll remember that." whispered Oakley with a glare at her sister.

"Yea yea but you do have a big head." Whispered Annie before turning back to Ash. "Well we will see you at one." She then left the area with Oakley following behind her. "I think that went well."

Oakley glared at Annie while walking out of the center.

(one hour later)

Annie and Oakley waited on a rock as Ash came running towards them before stopping and started panting.

"What's wrong? You're only late by a minute." Annie said while getting up and walking towards Ash.

"Sorry, let time get by me." he got out.

"Just like Olivia when we were younger. She was always a heavy sleeper." Annie chuckled as Oakley blushed. "But anyway, it's time to train so let's see your strongest Pokemon."

Ash nodded as he pulled out a pokeball containing Turtwig and brought him out.

"Turtwig."

"...is that a grass Pokemon?" Oakley asked with a look that said 'cute' written all over her face.

"Yeah."

As Ash said those words Oakley ran over and hugged the Pokemon. "YOU'RE SO CUTE!"

"TURT!" the grass type squeaked out in surprise.

"Aw!"'she smiled before hugging him tighter. "I wish I had you as a Pokemon! AW~"

"Olivia! Let it go!" called Annie.

"Never!" She called out while nuzzling the turtle Pokemon. "You're so cute!"

"Turt...wig…" groaned the pokemon who's face started turning blue.

Oakley smiled as she let go a little. "You're ok in my books Ash." She then got chomped on the head, which didn't affect her in anyway. "Aw. So sweet."

"Wow, and she says I tend to break off from the plan." giggled Annie.

"What plan?" Asked Ash while looking at Annie confused.

"Us teaching you. She really likes grass types."

"Oh." He said while still a little suspicious. "So if I were to show you one of your favorite pokemon you would do that as well?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

Ash nodded while Turtwig unclamped it's jaw from Oakley's head. "You alright?"

"I'm fine…." She said while looking a little light headed. "Are there two of you?"

"She'll be fine." smiled Annie.

Ash looked a little concerned but nodded. "One question. How can you help Turtwig beat Paul's Torterra?"

"That's easy. The strong bond between a pokemon and trainer can make a lot of difference. If their bond is weaker than yours, you might be able to notice something off when they battle."

"Wow. That's my ideology!" Ash smiled. "At least someone also believes in it."

"Now tell me, the last time you faced the Torterra were there any things you noticed? Hesitation? Limits? Anything."

"Well. He was...hesitant. Loyal to a fault but after Paul told it to use multiple Frenzy Plants at Chimchar…" Ash frowned. "He started to disobey Paul to the point he just fell asleep in the middle of battle."

"Well Frenzy Plant is a move that requires time to recharge. So try to use that. Keep your pokemon moving to dodge it, then hit him fast and hard while he's recharging."

Ash nodded. "Thanks Anna."

"Now which pokemon do you have that can get in close and deal a lot of damage?"

Ash pondered. "Chimchar of course."

"Well due to the size difference, if Chimchar is fast enough, he could work. But if he's hit head on with a ground move, he won't last long."

"Unless he goes berserk from Blaze." Ash grimaced. "Then that might not be an issue…"

"That's why if he falls, make sure you have a good back up."

"True. But I'm worried he might harm others in that state."

"Don't be!" Oakley said while shaking of the light headedness. "Trust me. I had some issues with Pokemon that went berserk and just confront the issue head on." 'Said can't be said about 'that' incident…' "So if Chimchar does attack others in that state, just run up to him and hug him, he will snap out of it quickly."

Ash nodded.

"Well." Oakley smiled. "Which Pokemon do you have that can run circles around the competition while packing a nasty punch?"

"Pikachu, he's been my best friend since I began and is the fastest."

"Really? And is he by chance hot headed?" Oakley asked.

"Well, yeah."

"Then my advice, let his personality take over, since a headstrong individual can literally cause more damage to the opponent if you let them run its course. However, only do this with type advantages not disadvantages. If you just mix between the two personalities it will be a wild card for your opponents." Oakley grinned.

"I didn't know that."

"Well it's a hard training technique that only a select few understand. And it so happens both me and my technical big sis are masters of." She smiled. "Just let us teach you our secrets and no one can call you pathetic ever again."

"Alright, I'm ready!"

Both grinned while taking out their Pokemon.

"Ariados!"

"Espeon!"

The two pokemon came out and took notice of Ash before taking defensive crouches.

"Um. Anna? Olivia? Is something wrong with them?" Ash asked confused at the bug and psychic Pokemon's reactions.

'Crap!' thought Annie walking in front of them. "Um, they've been in a few battles, so it's instinct."

"Oh. Well can I touch them?" He asked since he never touched an Ariados before, an Espion yes, but never a Spinarak evolution before. "If you two don't mind."

Both pokemon hissed with Oakley rubbing their heads. "Behave you two and just let him." she whispered.

"Arido."

"Espi." Both said while relaxing their guard as Ash came closer to them and calmly started petting them.

"They seem well treated." Ash smiled while petting them. "They must really like you two really much."

"Well we did train them since we got them." grinned Oakley in pride.

"I can tell." Ash said while looking at Ariados while petting under its chin. "This one really seems to like being petted around the chin."

Said poison type let out a hiss of approval.

"And your Espion has the softest fur I have ever felt, even Snorunts' fur pales in comparison." Ash said while petting the Pokemon's ears very carefully.

This earned him a purr from the pokemon.

"I have to say," Ash smiled. "You two really care for them like me and all my Pokemon. Even those 30 Tauros…." He shivered at the mention of the bull Pokemon back in Kantos.

"Why do you have that many?"

"Well I kind of was in a Pokemon catching spree when that happened and well since no one wanted them I kind of took ownership of them, even if they are still at Professor Oak's lab." Ash blushed in embarrassment.

'First time hearing that.' thought the sisters.

"So." Ash asked. "Did you give them time outside their pokeballs? Like when they want to eat or to stretch their legs?"

Both blinked and sweatdropped.

"Oh. Sorry, but well, Pikachu hates being in a pokeball, ever since I met him." Ash said embarrassed. "That and refusing to evolve as well."

"Well, let's just resume the lesson." spoke up Oakley.

"Ok. But…" He said as both Ariados and Espeon were on top of him either hissing or purring with happiness. "They seem to like me a lot."

"You two, get off so we can get to the real part." ordered Annie.

Both just ignored them and continued to lay on Ash. Something that both sisters thought was cute if there wasn't a lesson to teach at the moment.

Oakley sighed before reaching in her pocket and pulled out a few pokeblocks which got their attention. But not the way they were expecting since Aridos used String shot to grab both the pokeblocks and Oakley and pulled them towards them.

"Eep!" she cried out in surprise before landing on top of Ash.

"Um….Hi Olivia." Ash blushed. "Looks like your Ariados wants company." He joked slightly.

She blushed at their position and frowned before pushing herself up. 'This might be harder than we thought.'

"Olivia?" Ash asked while not looking at her breasts. "Are you feeling ok? You're kind of red in the face."

"Yes." she crossed her arms. 'Please let this all end.'

Ash sighed. "Sorry about this little incident. But um…." He looked away. "Why do you frown at me? Did I do something wrong?"

'Yes!' "No."

Ash sighed. "Oh. I thought I caused something that really was stupid of me. If I did...I'm sorry." 'Even if it doesn't help, it's the right thing to do.'

Annie noticed her sister's blush and inwardly giggled.

-Time skip-

"Looks like our training has done well." Annie grinned while watching Ash using Pikachu's now more powerful Volt Tackle to destroy a few trees in succession.

"I'm surprise, he really has improved." remarked Oakley.

"Yep. And you know." Annie said seriously. "I think it's time to tell him the truth."

"Better idea. He goes to fight that prick and we high tail it out of here."

"No." Annie frowned. "That's just wrong and you know it!"

"Well why should we? He'll just use our teachings to drag us back to jail!"

"He's not that kind of person." Annie frowned. "Plus he's much nicer than anyone we ever met in either Team Rocket or elsewhere for that matter."

Oakley crossed her arms and just turned away from her sister.

"Plus I know you have been warming up to Ash." Annie grinned. "Especially when he helped you after falling into the lake that one time."

She blushed remembering that night and shook her head. "I just don't know."

"Well. If you don't want to I understand." She said with a massive smile. "Since you are saying Ash's name in your sleep, ' _Ash, kiss me you handsome stud._ ' And that was just one of many late night sleep talking episodes."

Oakley's face lit up and glared at her sister. "You heard all that?"

"Yep. Heck I also thought the same." Annie blushed while hugging her little sister. "So why not just stay with Ash and share him? It's better than nothing right?"

"S-Share him? Have you forgotten we're older than him?" she looked away.

"Yet when a person becomes a Pokemon trainer they are legal under the law." Annie pointed out. "Plus with two girlfriends, Ash not only gets training but we get a pseudo revenge, since we will make sure he only sees us as lovers and maybe more~?"

Oakley tried to keep from imagining what her sister meant by that. Which didn't work since she measured the pros and cons of this and found the the pros outweighed the cons.

"So." Annie grinned. "Want to share Ash and be his girlfriends after we tell him the truth?"

Oakley rubbed her head and nodded. "Fine, but don't be surprised if he wants to arrest us."

"Good." Annie smiled as Ash came walking towards them. "Hey Ash. We have something important to tell you."

"What is it?" he asked.

"Well. Our names aren't Anna and Olivia." She admitted. "But if you don't freak out when we tell you, we will tell you our real names."

"Why would I freak out?"

"Just promise on your Pikachu's obsession of ketchup." Oakley said with an annoyed tone. 'Still don't know why a Pokemon has such an obsession with a condiment.'

"Uh, alright?"

"Well we are the famous Annie and Oakley." Annie revealed. "The ones you met at Alto Mare." She waited for a reaction but nothing came up. "Ash? Are you alright?"

His eyes widened and he raised a finger. "That's where I remember you two! I thought you two looked to much familiar!"

"Oh? Then you know my little sister got a big head when she tried to rule the world." Annie sighed. "But we gave up a life of crime so A. Our boss doesn't get pissed. B. To start a new life and C. To ask you this question. Would you arrest us or forgive us? I don't mind either one but well both of us started falling for you."

"W-What?" he blushed hearing that last part.

"It's true. Heck Oakley started sleep talking about you 'kissing her' and well she was looking at your ass when we were battling you." Annie admitted with a small chuckle.

"LIES!" cried out Oakley with a bright red face.

"It's true and you know it." Annie bopped her on the head. "So Ash, will you arrest us or forgive us?"

"I...I don't know." he admitted. "What you two did was horrible."

"Well the true goal was the Soul Dew but." Annie glared at Oakley. "My idiot of a sister got a big head and nearly lost her mind when she piloted the DMA."

"You're just as much at fault then me." growled Oakley glaring back.

"Hey I admit it was stupid to take a gem that protects the town but I don't let my ego affect my decisions!" Annie glared. "Anyway." She turned to Ash. "We repented and well...if you share us as your girlfriends, we can be watched by a cute boy like you while at the same time we will be your tutors and trainers both in battle and outside of battle."

Ash blushed while Oakley walked over to her sister and slapped her.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" She yelled holding her red cheek.

"FOR BRINGING UP THAT DAMN MOMENT!" yelled Oakley with tears. "Do you think I don't know what I did was wrong? Do you think I've never felt bad about it? OF COURSE I HAVE!"

Annie sighed before hugging her sister. "I'm sorry Oakley. I….I just wanted to show Ash we were repenting. I never meant to hurt my baby sister."

Oakley hugged her back and cried into her shoulder while Ash watched.

"There there." Annie said comforting her while gesturing Ash over. "It's all right let it out."

Ash walked over and hugged Oakley from the other side.

"See." Annie smiled while petting her sister's head. "Ash cares for you as much as your big sis."

Oakley sniffled and nodded before turning and hugging Ash.

Ash was shocked but hugged her close while using one of his free hands to wipe away the tears from her eyes. "Annie, Oakley, I decided to not arrest you two and…" He blushed. "Take both of you as my...girlfriends."

"Yay!" cheered Annie.

"R-Really?" Oakley said in shock. "You don't really-" she was about to say more when Ash kissed her cheek. Her face lit up as he pulled back.

"Aw." Annie smiled. "My baby sister finally-" Just then Annie got kissed on the cheek as well which caused her to smile with a blush. "Thanks for the kiss Ash."

He smiled before both girls kissed his cheeks.

-one week later, rematch between Ash and Paul-

"Torterra use Frenzy Plant!" Paul yelled as the continent Pokemon started to send massive vines after its pre evolved form, and failing to hit him.

"That's it Turtwig! Keep running!" called Ash.

Paul started to get pissed off. "DO IT AGAIN!" He yelled only for the Pokemon to just stand there, tired. "COME ON JUST DO IT!"

"Turtwig! Get in close and hit his underbelly with Razor Leaf!"

"Turtwig!" He called out as he released a Razor Leaf at the underbelly and due to the training he got, caused massive damage while caused the Torterra to faint.

"Yeah!"

Paul growled before returning Torterra and releasing his final Pokemon, Electabuzz.

"Electabuzz!"

"Use Thunder Punch!"

The Pokemon tried to hit the opponent only to accidentally hit the ground and found that his hand got stuck in the ground. "Buzz!"

"Use Bite Turtwig!"

"Turtwig!" He grinned before biting the head of the thunder Pokemon, hard! "WIG!"

"BUZZ!" It yelled in pain while feeling light headed. "Buzz...zzz" And...he fainted from the bite chomping hard enough to cause a small concussion.

"Electabuzz is unable to battle." Called out Brock. "The winner is Ash!"

"You did it Turtwig!"

Paul growled before releasing a new Pokemon from his belt. "Honchkrow! Stand by for battle."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Ash yelled.

"Winning this battle." Paul said only to get String Shot into a cocoon along with the Honchkrow. "WHO DID THIS?!"

"Us." Said a voice behind him. "And your actions are enough to get you sent to prison you bastard."

"So I'd just sit nice and still unless you try anything else underhanded." said another.

Paul struggled as an Espeon used Psybeam to knock him out.

"Hey Ash." Said the voices as they were revealed to be Annie and Oakley. "Great job against this asshole."

"No problem, thanks for the last minute save." smiled Ash.

"Um Ash?" Asked Dawn confused as Brock looked at them in shock. "Who are these two?"

"Well they're my girlfriends/tutors." he admitted.

"But...But-" Brock got out before getting knocked out by Pikachu's Iron Tail.

"Pika!" The mouse Pokemon smiled while giving a thumbs up.

Dawn sweatdropped while Ash chuckled.

"Hey Ash." Oakley asked with a frown as she pointed to Dawn. "Is this girl your sister or a student of yours." 'Hopefully not a potential rival.'

"Actually she's a friend who's been traveling with me."

"Oh." Oakley said with a sigh. "Well she does act like a sister to you so." She looked at Dawn. "Do you think Ash is a brother to you?"

"Uh, a little bit, why?" she asked in confusion.

"Nothing bad I just wanted to know." Oakley said. "Oh the names Oakley." She then got bopped on the head by Annie. "What was that for?!"

"You wanted us to keep our real names secret, this is just payback." smirked Annie.

"Grr." Oakley growled before Ash kissed her lips and then Annie's lips. This caused both to blush while deciding to return the favor and kiss Ash's cheeks before separately kissing his lips.

"Aw, that's cute." smiled Dawn. 'Finally, my brother figure found love. Hope you find happiness.'


	123. Female Toothless and Hiccup

Crazy trouble with love

Female Toothless and Hiccup

Series: How to Train Your Dragon

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Berk-

We find ourselves following a cloaked figure with two horns on its head as it walked towards the house of Stoic before jumping up and quietly landing on the roof and looked into the window. Only to see a Nightfury and a human boy sleeping in their respective spots.

'Aw, they look so peaceful.' the figure thought with a laugh. The figure when took out a bag covered in runes and opened it while spreading the contents a lover the dragon. 'Hope you love my prank Hiccup because Loki, God of mischief gives my regards.' He chuckled before disappearing in the form of a small ball of shadows.

Inside the sleeping form of Toothless growled and seemed to sleepwalk closer to the bed and climbed onto it before laying down next to Hiccup. "Gre...Hic..cup.."

-next morning-

"COCK A DOO-" yelled a Rooster before getting eaten by a Zippleback as Hiccup groaned.

"Mmm." he grumbled sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Hic...cup…" Moaned a voice next to him. "More….fish…"

'What the…' he blinked and turned before his eyes widened and his jaw dropped. It was a human with Nightfury traits, such as a long tail, two small wings, a few pointed scales above the ears and two claw like hands. Oh and it was a naked girl as well, large valkyrie sized breasts and all!

She grumbled in her sleep while Hiccup was utterly speechless. 'What in Odin's name is happening?!'

"Hiccup….more….fish…" The girl grumbled in her sleep while Hiccup saw something strange on the tail, a cloth like fin with a familiar symbol.

'Why is she wearing that? And how does she know me? I've never seen her before.'

Just then she started to wake up and rubbed her eyes with her hands. "Mmmm….Hiccup? Where's the fish?" She then started to look around the room. "Why is the room so small? It wasn't like this when we got back from throwing Snotlout into the sea while putting a fish in his mouth."

"Uh, question. Who are you, and why are you naked in my bed?"

"Ok that's rude I'm always naked. And you don't recognize your dragon?" She said annoyed. "By all that's not eels, if I wasn't your dragon, Toothless, then who else would I be? A White Death?" She then started looking at Hiccup's face. "Did you get hit too hard from that tail swipe yesterday?"

"T-Toothless?" he gasped. "But….that's not possible."

"What's not?" She asked confused.

"Uh, you're kind of…..a girl."

"What?" She said before looking down and instinctively groped her huge breasts. Well...before screaming. "AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Hiccup reeled back from the volume while loud footsteps ran up and his dad kicked the door open.

"WHAT-" he yelled before seeing Toothless running around like a mad man, screaming like crazy. "Hiccup. Who is this woman?"

"I don't know. She said she's Toothless, but that makes no sense. I think she might be a human/dragon hybrid."

"AAHH!" Toothless screamed while blasts of purple energy blasts started being fring from her mouth at various objects. "I'M A GIRL! BY THE GREAT DRAGON NIDHOGG! HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?!"

"Now calm down there lass." spoke Stoick stepping in front of her.

"How can I calm down!" She yelled. "I'm a girl! A human dragon girl!"

"Well I think you might need to focus on...something else." spoke the chief looking away.

"What do you mean?" She said cupping her huge breasts.

"He means clothes." spoke up Hiccup while looking away.

"Clothes?" She asked a little confused. "Oh. You mean those things you wear like a snake's skin?"

"Yeah."

"...can't I just go out like this?" She asked with a small grin. "It might make someone faint like Snotlout."

"Just borrow some of my clothes." spoke Hiccup.

"...but it's too small." Toothless said while pointing to her chest. "Especially with these."

"Just put something on." spoke Stoick leaving his son and the girl alone.

"Hiccup." She said with a smile. "If I am going to get dressed, then can you help me?"

"W-Why?"

"Because I trust you." She smiled while hugging him close to her breasts. "A lot."

'Sweet Odin they're so big!' he thought with a bright red face.

"Hiccup?" Toothless asked. "Are you ok with a Dragowoman?"

"Uh, is that what you're calling yourself now?"

"No. I call myself Toothless the cute." She grinned.

"I meant your….appearance." he got out while trying not to move against her chest.

"Oh. Well maybe." She blushed. "Are you sure I need clothes?"

"Yes." Hiccup blushed. "Especially if you want to keep others from either fainting or looking at you like...a piece of meat." 'Damn it, these are so huge!'

"Oh fine." she sighed letting him go as he got off the bed and walked over to his dresser.

-later, in the village-

"Ok." Toothless said annoyed as she was wearing a few of Hiccup's clothes with a helmet covering her head, gauntlets covering her claws and a long cloak covering her wings and tail. "I feel a little constructed. Are you sure I can't just go and get myself out of these annoying clothings?"

"Considering no one else knows what happened, we don't even know what happened. I'd say it's a good idea if we just keep it on the down low."

Toothless sighed. "Fine but if anyone starts poking my face I'm going to blast them, Hel be damned." She then noticed Astrid walking up and waved. "Hey."

"Uh, hey." greeted Astrid confused by the girl. "Uh, are you new to the village?"

"No. I have been here for years." She said while Hiccup panicked. "So how's your dragon, Stormfly?"

"Good, why do you ask?" Astrid raised an eyebrow.

"Well. She owes me some fish." She said annoyed. "Last time I eat an eel because of a dare."

Hiccup tried getting Toothless to stop while Astrid put a hand on her hip. "Why do you say she owes you fish?"

"Because she came up to me and asked me to blast Snotlout in the ass. I agreed and I'm still waiting." She growled before calming down. "So how's your day?"

"Uh, fine. Hiccup, can I talk to you?"

"Sure?" He said before being grabbed by the arm and found himself being dragged to a dark alley.

"Hiccup, who is she? She acts like we're friends, but I've never even seen her. And all that stuff about my dragon owing her fish? Is she…..a special case?"

"Um...you're not going to believe me if I tell you." He said while nervous of her berserker temper occurring.

"Try me."

Hiccup sighed and braced for the outburst. "That's Toothless."

Astrid looked at him like he was crazy. "Did you hit your head?"

"No." He deadpanned. "It's the truth for Odin's sake."

"I find that hard to believe."

Hiccup sighed before turning to the girl. "Toothless can you come here a second?"

"What is it?" asked the Dragowoman.

"Can you show Astrid you're right claw?" He asked while said girl looked confused.

"Finally." grinned Toothless before pulling the gauntlet off. Which cause Astrid to look at her in shock. "What's wrong Astrid?"

"Y-Y-Your hand."

"Is a claw." Hiccup said. "This IS Toothless and I don't know how in the nine realms this happened."

Astrid was blown away while Toothless took the other gauntlet off with a sigh.

"Can I undress now?" Toothless asked while taking off her helmet.

"No." spoke Hiccup in a firm tone.

"Aw." She pouted. "But can I please get these," she pointed to her chest. "Out, it's making it difficult to breath right."

"Wait, if you're really Toothless, then why are you girl?"

"No idea." She said while unhooking the front of her clothes, and releasing the large breasts. "AH! Much better."

Astrid's eyes widened in shock. 'Woah.'

"What?" She asked. "Are you….jealous?"

"Toothless!" spoke Hiccup in fear for Astrid losing it.

"What? It's a little true when I was a dragon. I was really jealous of Astrid's chest." Toothless said with a light blush.

"Wait what?" spoke Astrid in surprise.

"It's true. Heck when you rode on my back the first time. I was extremely jealous so...I just decided to give you a 'bumpy' ride."

"...you were still male when that happened, right?"

"What, no, I was female. The last female." She said proudly.

"Uh, Toothless? Before, I saw that….you were a guy." spoke Hiccup while coughing into his hand.

"What? Must be your imagination." Toothless said before hugging both Vikings. "I love you guys, you're the best friends I ever had."

"No problem." spoke Astrid patting her back. While still finding this completely awkward.

"So." Toothless grinned. "Want to get some fish? I'm hungry."

"Sure." spoke Hiccup.

"Great." She grinned. "But no eels. That stuff is disgusting!"

"We know."

-grand hall-

Both Hiccup and Astrid were shocked as Toothless devoured fifty fish in just over an hour.

"Mmm, that hit the spot." she sighed while patting her stomach. "Can I have seconds?"

"You're still hungry?" spoke Astrid with surprise.

"Yes. And," she grinned while picking her teeth with a fork. "I'm hungry for another fifty plates of fish too."

"She might eat us out of fish." whispered Astrid.

"At least it's not sheep and yaks." Hiccup whispered back. "Otherwise we might go hungry for a while."

"Hey Hiccup." Toothless asked while eating a large fish tail. "Can I also have a sheep? I heard they are delicious."

"Maybe just stick with the fish."

"Fine." She said while finishing the last of the fish. "AH. So good, did you want some Hiccup?" She was about to attempt to cough up the fish like before but found it didn't work. Instead it caused her to feel sick. "Ugh...that didn't feel good…"

"Considering you're half human now, looks like you can't do some of the things you before." theorized Hiccup.

"So I can't fly anymore." She pouted. "Or even retract my teeth?"

"Have you tried either?" asked Astrid.

Toothless nodded no before trying to retract her teeth….which didn't do anything at all. "Damn it to Hel!" She then tried to fly but...nothing happened at all. "DAMN IT!"

"Looks like you're more human than dragon now."

Toothless growled before blasting Snotlout in the ass, who cried out in pain. "Much better."

"Hey! Who the Hel…" he stopped while turning around and was stunned at the girl sitting there.

"Turn around or I will break off your legs and feed them to you." Toothless growled.

"I'd listen to her." spoke up Hiccup who didn't like his cousin, but he didn't want him to find out who the girl was.

"Oh?" He laughed before walking towards Toothless. "Well maybe I should get to know her better."

"Bad idea." Astrid shook her head.

"So what's your name baby?" Snotlout said with a smile.

"...Toothless." She growled. "And you're dead meat if you even touch me you meat headed troll."

Snotlout blinked as she stood up and saw she was taller than him.

"And if you ever talk to me ever," she removed her helmet, gauntlets and robes to reveal her full dragon features. " **I WILL KILL YOU AND SEND YOU TO HEL!** "

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" screamed Snotlout in a high pitch tone before running from the hall.

"Sorry. But he was an asshole." Toothless said calming down and sitting back at her seat. "So….anymore fish?"

"Toothless! I don't want you to just go off and reveal yourself. People are fine with dragons, but how do we explain you suddenly becoming part human and a girl?"

Toothless looked down. "I...I don't know. But maybe they will accept me?"

Just then a small bundle of animal skins appeared out of nowhere and landed on the table.

"Huh?" He said before opening the bundle and saw...a carving of Loki with a note reading, ' _Like my prank? Well it's permanent! HA HA!_ '

"Loki." growled Hiccup. He then noticed another part of the message. ' _Also it's...DRAGON MATING SEASON!_ '

"So Loki did this?" asked Astrid.

"Apparently." Hiccup groaned. "And it's dragon mating season too….by Odin this isn't good."

"Why? I feel just fine." shrugged Toothless.

"Are you sure?" Hiccup asked. "Because you are hugging me too tightly!"

She blinked and saw she somehow moved over to Hiccup and engulfed him in a hug. "Ok. This is nice." She smiled while nuzzling his cheek. "Hiccup~"

"Uh, Astrid? A little help?"

Astrid smiled. "Maybe, maybe not."

"Please"! He called out as Toothless squeezed him tighter.

"Only if you let me hug you next." She chuckled.

"Uh, alright?" he replied in confusion.

Astrid then hugged Hiccup. "Much better. Now Toothless, can you get off him?"

What she got was a growl from the woman before she swung her tail and knocked Astrid back.

"HEY!" Astrid yelled. "What was that for?!"

"MINE!" growled Toothless with her eyes became slits and hugged Hiccup closer to her chest.

"I get it." Astrid sighed. "But," she grabbed an ax. "THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO TAIL SLAP ME!"

"Uh, Astrid? I don't think she's listening." spoke Hiccup in nervous seeing the woman bare her teeth and claws.

-one cat fight later-

"Ow." Both girls groaned while still in a fighting stance, in a now damaged hall. "You're good."

"Um, we good now?" asked Hiccup looking up from behind one of the tables he used as a shield.

"Yes." Astrid said throwing the ax at the wall. "But next time you get angry from a simple hug, I will defeat you."

"Bring it."

Both girl butted heads again as Hiccup decided intervened and got in the way of them.

"Look, let's just calm down." he suggested only to accidentally grope Toothless' breasts. 'Oh crap!'

Toothless grinned before hugging him tight. "Aw Hiccup~ You're so bold."

"Ah!" he groaned from having her smush his head against her breasts again.

Toothless smiled before doing something unexpected. She kissed his lips.

His and Astrid's eyes widened with said male unable to pull back from her grip. Good thing the halls were empty due to the fight or this would have been more awkward.

'I can't believe she's kissing me!'

Toothless broke the kiss and said in a low tone "Mate with me~"

"W-What!"

She said it a little louder. "Mate with me."

"Woah there." spoke Astrid. "You need to take a deep breath and try to keep your head together."

Toothless took a deep breath and yelled. "MATE WITH ME HICCUP!"

"M-M-Maybe just hugging is good enough." he chuckled nervously.

This got Toothless pissed. "I WANT TO MATE WITH YOU AND **I WILL NOT BE DENIED!** " She then started to tackle him to the ground and started to rip Hiccup's clothes only to stop, as she just realized what she was doing and started to shake. "N-No...I can't do this to Hiccup! I-I just can't!"

Hiccup ignored his nude nature as Toothless backed up in fear.

"I-I can't...I'm not…" She said while balling up and sniffling. "I'm a monster…"

"No you're not." Hiccup said sternly. "You're just a little aggressive, but you're not a monster."

"YES I AM!" she yelled out before balling into her arms. "I-I-I'M SCUM!"

Hiccup walked over and hugged her. "No you're Toothless the cute and my dragon. Just stop beating yourself up, for me?"

"But I tried to force you!" she cried out with tears.

"But you stopped yourself." Hiccup said while wiping away the tears. "That shows you're not a monster, but a cute girl that needs a hug." He then hugged tighter against Toothless' body.

She sniffled and shyly returned it.

"Now." Hiccup blushed. "If you want to...mate with me it's fine but," he looked at the Dragowoman sternly. "Tell me why you choose me?"

"Well, you tried to befriend me even though all vikings use to hate dragons. That's pretty bold when I could have killed you when we first met."

"Well. You were being commanded by a larger dragon so it wasn't your fault to act like a vicious Nightfury." Hiccup said while looking away.

"Plus when I got hurt, you went out of your way to help me fly again when you could have just let me stay like that."

"Well I just thought it was the right thing to do." He admitted. "Even if you were pissed at me the last few times I tried to help earn your trust."

"And you made a huge change to viking's history. If you didn't learn to befriend dragons, I'd still be fighting against them and it would never end."

"Or worse. Getting eaten by that overgrown dragon." Hiccup chuckled grimly. "But hey that's the past, and now is the future."

"Well those are my reasons for you, but I knew it wouldn't work." she looked away.

"Why is that?" He asked.

"I was male and I doubt you'd be eager to mate with me." she frowned.

"Well Gobber is gay and you don't see me running away."

"So...if I told you before….you'd accept me?"

"Yes. Even if I couldn't understand dragonise." Hiccup said while a light blush.

"HICCUP!" she tackled him and started kissing all over his face.

"Gah." He gasped before laughing. "All right. All right. Just calm down with the kissing."

"No."

"Well." Hiccup sighed. "I guess I won't be able to mate with you then if you keep kissing me."

"But why?" she pouted.

"Because I doubt kissing helps with..um would you lay eggs or give live birth?" Hiccup asked confused and red faced.

"Let's find out~" she purred before reaching down and trailing her claws across his dick.

"AH." He moaned a little as Toothless started to rub his cock up and down. "T-Toothless."

"Just relax and let me do all the work." she growled out while licking his ear and felt his cock slowly standing up.

"Toothless." He moaned as she started to rub faster as Toothless started to moved closer to his face and lick his ear.

"Uh, I'll leave you two alone." muttered Astrid with a blush as she left the hall. 'Even if it was getting to the good part.'

Toothless smiled before deciding to move back and start licking the tip of Hiccup's cock. 'So big~'

"Toothless." Hiccup moaned. "You're so beautiful."

Hearing that made her smile while dragging her tongue all across the sides and tips of his cock.

"Um…." Hiccup said while looking at her huge breasts with a massive blush. "Can I...you know?"

"Rub your cock in between my chest?"

"No." He blushed. "Um...suck on...them?" 'So embarrassing!'

"Oh, sure." she smiled before moving up with her breasts in his face.

Hiccup blushed as he started to suck on Toothless' right breast. Which caused her to instinctively moan loudly.

"Mmm, I had no idea having breasts was like this." she smiled hugging him closer against her mound.

Hiccup continued to suck as his cock started getting bigger in Toothless' claws, as well as making said Dragowoman's tail wag with happiness.

'I wouldn't mind keeping these.' she thought with a lustful growl.

"Toothless?" Asked the boy while momentarily stopping. "I think I'm about to-"

"Ejaculate?"

"Yea, more like cum." He said before releasing his sperm all over Toothless' claws along with hitting her breasts and a little of her face in the process. He took a moment to pant as Toothless held the claw up near her face.

"Yum." She smiled while licking her claw. "Looks like Hiccup is well endowed~"

He blushed before feeling her tail softly rub against his cock.

"So." She grinned. "Like my tail? It's soft, scaley and the perfect way to arouse you~"

"Y-Yeah." he nodded with a groan.

Toothless smiled before asking a life changing question. "Want to have one child or a nest full?"

"C-C-Child?" he spoke in surprise.

"That's what I want, your child or children if you want." She growled lightly.

"W-Well, I'm not sure. I never really thought about how many kids I'd want."

"So." Toothless asked. "I guess nineteen is too much then?"

"NINETEEN!?" he exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Well dragons do lay lots of eggs so since I'm half dragon now," she smiled lustfully. "I thought maybe having lots of children might be a joyful one~"

He blushed as she moved over him and rubbed her folds against the tip of his dick.

"Yep." She moaned as she started to slowly push her folds into the cock's tip. "It's going to AAHH!" She cried out as her folds engulfed the cock as some….greenish red blood came pouring out of her. "IT HURTS!"

Hiccup groaned feeling her tighten up and tried rubbing her sides at seeing tears in her eyes.

Toothless moaned lightly. "T-Thank you Hiccup." she tried breathing in and out to ignore the pain.

"Toothless." He asked concerned. "Are you sure you want to go on?" 'Not that I mind but I don't want to hurt you...again.'

"Just give me a moment."

"Well. Ok." He said while moving his hand to touch Toothless' claw. "I won't rush you."

She smiled and licked his cheek while slowly feeling the pain go away.

"Um Toothless?" He asked. "Are you sure you ACTUALLY want nineteen children?"

"Hmm, you're right. Thirty sounds more fulfilling." she smiled.

"WHAT!" Hiccup yelled while turning pale, only to see the now laughing Dragowoman. "Oh ha ha, real funny."

She winked before slowly pulling her hips up before slamming them back down onto his cock.

Hiccup moaned as Toothless' hips started slamming down on his cock, which he found erotic to say the least as both her breasts and hips with bouncing in succession and making him have a slight nosebleed. It also didn't help her tight hole was squeezing his cock with each bounce. "You're so tight!"

"Of course, it's my first time after all." She moaned as she moved her hips up and down his cock. "Plus my body is only for you Hiccup~"

He grunted and reached up before grasping her large breasts.

"Mmmm~ If you wanted to grab my chest, make sure to do it well, Hiccup~" Toothless said seductively as her folds started tightening over his cock. "Give me more!"

Hiccup nodded before groping her breasts, hard while Toothless let out a moan of pure pleasure from the grope. "Like that?"

"YES!" she moaned rocking her hips up and down harder.

Hiccup grinned as he continued to assault her breasts. 'I still can't believe how huge and soft these are!' Just then he felt his internal instincts swell up and well….burst out like a dam.

"AHHHH!" moaned out Toothless that sounded like a roar feeling Hiccup's sperm shoot up into her folds.

"Ah...ah...wow…" Hiccup panted. "I guess I was more of a viking then I ...realized…"

"Oh yeah." she nodded laying down and resting on top of Hiccup with a smile.

The moment would have been perfect….if Snotlout didn't come running in with Astrid trying to stop him.

"You idiot! It's not a-" she stopped with her and Snotlout staring with wide eyes at the scene. "Good idea."

"...WHAT THE HELL!" Snotlout yelled while also jealous that his cousin got laid before him. He was about to say more only to get knocked out by an ax, courtesy of Astrid.

"Thanks." smiled Toothless.

"Anytime." She grinned. "But you have to do one thing for me."

"I'm not sharing." she frowned.

"Not that." Astrid said annoyed. "I was just wanted to be the godmother of your children."

"Oh, that I can agree to."

"And to….let me keep Hiccup company on occasion." She blushed. "Since he is my younger brother figure and all."

"Fine, but if that becomes anything more…" she let out a growl to finish it off.

"Like what? Giving Hiccup a bath?" She chuckled. "I'm not that desperate to see him anymore naked than today."

"No, I mean I would drop you from the heavens themselves."

Astrid paled. "Alright! No need to go all draconic on me, even if you can't fly." She said while muttering the last part.

Toothless yawned before snuggling on top of Hiccup.

"So." Astrid asked while finding the scene...cute. "What should I tell Stoick?"

"The truth, now let us get some sleep."

Astrid nodded before walking out of the wall, leaving the two, still on the floor, as Hiccup closed his eyes and fell asleep.

(Timeskip)

We find Hiccup looking at the scenery with Toothless sitting on a huge bed of animal fur and metal objects, from Snotlout's home, with a smile on her face.

"I can't believe it. Twenty eggs." spoke Hiccup looking at the nest of eggs with Toothless lying on them.

"Well it would have been better if we had thirty." Joked Toothless while moving a little on the nest. "So...is this perfect for you Hiccup dear?"

"Well it'd be wrong to say no. And since when did you call me dear?" he joked.

"Since now~" she growled lightly while nuzzling Hiccup's cheek. "Now we just need names for all of them."

'Hel!' Hiccup though while the screen turned black.


	124. Shikadai, Inojin, and Chocho

Crazy trouble with love

Shikadai, Inojin, and Chocho

Series: Naruto

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Inojin and his team were currently working on focusing their chakra.

"Don't stop kids, put in more effort." Said the chubby Anko Mitarashi.

Each one tried before eventually they let go and panted from overexerting themselves.

"I'm hungry!" Whined Chocho.

"This is such a pain." Said Shikadai.

Inojin just threw a smoke bomb and disappeared.

Anko groaned and rubbed her head. "Alright, take a break for now."

Then Shikadai and Chocho walked away and found eventually found Inojin. He was leaning against a tree to relax. Chocho then pulled out some chip bags for everyone.

"Man, this sucks." sighed Shikadai.

"Yeah, but we must uphold the tradition..." Then Inojin imagined his angry mom. 'Lest I die in one punch.' He thought.

"But there has to be an easier way." spoke Chocho as she finished her bag.

"Maybe we're just all just stressed out."

"I'm just bored." yawned Shikadai.

Then Shikadai had an idea. "Wait, I got it."

"What's up?"

"What if we used the InoShikaCho Formation in another way?"

"How so?" asked Inojin.

"Before and after missions, we relieve stress..."

"So you're suggesting we have a threesome?" Chocho explained.

"Pretty much."

"I'm in." Agreed Chocho. "But my pussy is reserved for my future prince, got it?"

"Fine, fucking your ass is still gonna be great."

Chocho, then got on all fours. Inojin and Shikadai pulled their pants down and brought their cocks to her face.

"So, whose cock am I sucking and who's got my ass? Besides, we gotta get back to Anko sensei in 10 minutes."

"I can take her ass." suggested Inojin turning to Shikadai.

"Whatever." shrugged the genin as he moved his cock closer to Chocho's face.

Inojin then held the waistband of Chocho's shorts.

"Getting cold feet Inojin?"

"What? N-no..."

"Then take them off and get your cock in me." she spoke while grabbing Shikadai.

As Inojin began taking off her shorts, Chocho went to work on Shikidai's dick. She started to rub her tongue up and down the sides of it.

Inojin then got a good look at Chocho's panties! "Red floral pattern?" he spoke in surprise.

"Yeah, my dad may be disapproving, but I'm the princess of the Akimichi clan. she started to slide the cock into her mouth as Inojin slid her panties down her legs.

"Wow...being fat sure has a 'big' benefit."

Choco bristled hearing that as he rubbed his cock in between her ass.

"Ah...that is so good..." Inojin said as he put his hands on her hips.

"Just fuck her ass already, we need to hurry up." groaned Shikadai.

Shikidai then took Chocho by the cheeks and began thrusting in her mouth. Inojin then stuck his dick in her anus!

'Oh god!' moaned Chocho in her mind.

"So good!" Inojin thrusted fast. "Her ass is so tight!"

Chocho moaned as both cocks went in her body!

"Fuck! Her mouth is really hot!" Shikadai then felt his limit. "I'm gonna cum!" Shikadai then unleashed his sperm into Chocho's mouth, the shape of his cum blast kinda looked like a white shadow.

She eagerly swallowed it as Inojin's thrusts became frantic as he came to. Chocho's eyes went up as the sperm entered her ass.

"So good!" moaned Inojin feeling her ass milk his cock.

After, they got thier pants/shorts back up and looked at the time.

"We gotta head back."

"Hey kids."

"Whoa! Anko sensei...have you been watching us?"

"Yeah, and I'm impressed with your team bonding."

All three blushed and looked away. Then a shinobi appeared and whispered something to Anko.

"Is that so? Okay."

"What happened Anko sensei?"

"I gotta go on a solo mission, see yah 3 tomorrow, maybe even add me to that team bonding?" The fat lady then winked.

The team blushed as Anko and the shinobi disappeared.

"Okay...so we just hit on by our sensei..." Said Inojin.

"The same woman who used to terrify Lord 7th when he was a kid." Added Chocho.

"Just great." sighed Shikadai.

Meanwhile...

Naruto shivered.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Asked Shikamaru, his friend and assistant.

"I think Anko just creeped out some children."

"Circle of life my friend, circle of life."


	125. Nephthys, Sita, and Jake

Crazy trouble with love

Nephthys, Sita, and Jake

Note: These girls are the Egypt and Indian dragons shown in the dragon's summit episode. Look it up or just look through the list of dragons and you'll find them. The names and personal info are made up.

Series: American Dragon Jake Long

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Dragon Summit, island of Draco, year 2004-

Jake grumbled as he was glad the invisible soap wore off and was just sitting at one of the dining tables. However he was interrupted by the Australian dragon, again for the seventh time this day.

"Hey Jake."

"What do you want Fred?" frowned Jake.

"Well excuse me mister crabby." Fred mocked before looking around and leaning into Jake's ear. "Like the prank I pulled on you?"

"Oh yeah, I just loved being seen naked and invisible by everyone." drawled Jake with sarcasm.

"Well cheer up mate." He chuckled. "It's not like anyone saw your wing wang, oh wait, they did." He laughed so much his tail came out and smacked two girls, one in ancient egyptian clothes and one in a pink Indian styled outfit, to the ground on accident.

"Ah! Fred!" they shouted while glaring at the dragon.

"Oh sorry loves." He sweated. "Oh," Fred pointed to Jake. "This is the so called 'American Dragon' Jake Long."

"Oh is he?" The Egyptian girl said with a raised eyebrow. "The one that threw a pie at you from the air?"

"Uh, yeah." remarked Fred before laughing. "And this fella fell for the old invisible soap prank!"

This caused the Indian girl to blush. "Um...well….that was….kind of...harsh Fred."

"Aw come on girls, you gotta admit it was pretty funny."

Both frowned at him before the Egyptian girl spoke up.

"It wasn't funny Fred, that prank scarred some of the younger dragons for life." She pointed to a young boy of about eight crying and in a fetal position. "And now the German dragon is unable to LOOK at others without that image in his head."

"Uh…" Fred didn't know how to respond while Jake was grinning inside at seeing karma bite him back.

"...you are an affront to the title 'Dragon' and if one more prank is pulled that scares or scars another one here," The Indian girl then formed a long brown and pink serpent's tail and grabbed the boy. "I will tell the counsel about your endangerment to the minds of the next generation."

"Ah! Alright alright! No more pranks!" spoke Fred in fear.

"Good." She said before forming a head that combines both a regular dragon's head with the fangs and hood of a cobra, with said hood extended showing large blood red circles in the center. " NOW LEAVE!"

"AAHH!" Fred screamed before turning into a sea dragon/dragon hybrid and, after getting out of her grip, flew out of the mess hall like a Pooka was after him.

"Sorry about Fred, he can take his pranks way too far." spoke the egyptian dressed girl.

"I can see that." Jack spoke while looking at the Indian girl with interest. "So are you a dragon or a dragon-cobra magical creature?"

"No." She said while changing back. "I'm a naga, a kind of dragon without wings and more….snake like features."

"Wow, what's that like?"

"It's fine." She said while sitting down. "While Naga's are revered in India, we are constantly attacked by Garudas and their allies, eagles, oh," she then realized something. "We also are said to gain more than one head over time and we were thought to be made by a god's boon to a woman for many kids."

"Woah." he blinked. "And I thought dragons were just ancient reptiles who could do all kinds of things, but I never heard of something like that."

"Well not many people read myths from other countries besides their own." The Egyptian girl spoke up. "Heck for us, we have the strange feature of having another head on our rear end." She blushed. "Not that I have one or anything…."

"Dang." replied Jake. "So uh, what's your names?"

"Names Nephthys, Nephthys Amen." The Egyptian girl spoke with pride.

"And I'm Sita Majava." The Indian girl said while blushing. "Um….Jake….what kind of dragon are you?"

"Well, why don't I let you see for yourself?" he grinned standing up before his form shifted into his dragon form.

"...well you're a Eurohong." Sita said.

"A what now?"

"A half European dragon, maybe German or Norse," spoke Nephthys while examining him carefully. "And half Chinese, Hong hong subspecies, dragon."

"Woah, and I thought I was just american and asian." he remarked before changing into his regular form.

"Well since America is a so called 'mixing pot'," Sita said. "It's only logical that your dragon heritages either from your mother's side or somewhere in the genetic pool of your fathers would create a dragon form that is….c...c...cute." She blushed red before looking away.

Jake blushed hearing that and rubbed his head. "Heh, thanks."

"...anytime."

"Oh want to hang out?" Nephthys asked. "Since well, you are a nicer person and well….you're a gentleman."

"I got no prob with that." he smiled.

"Good," she smiled. "But could you pick Sita up when we go flying, with the no wings and instant death factor."

"Sure, but where are we going?"

"Oh," Sita said while brushing her hair a little. "Just the beach of Falling Eggs Which Explode If You Lie."

"That metaphorical or literal?"

"Literal." Both answered as Jake paled.

"Uh, why don't we just go out for a walk instead?" he suggested with a nervous grin.

"Sure." Nephthys grinned. "If you treat us both to dinner."

"D-Dinner?" he replied in surprise. 'She asking me on a date?'

"Yep." Sita smiled. "And I don't mind if it's….you…." She blushed before changing into a huge brown and pink dragon like snake and curled into a ball.

"Oh, excuse her, she gets that way when she's feeling shy." Nephthys whispered to Jake.

"Oh." Whispered Jake. "I see…."

"So," Nephthys said before turning into a purple and white dragon with gold colored wings and back spikes, two long green horns, and….an extra head on the area where the tail ends. "Want to walk or to fly? Lover boy." The first head blushed at what the second head said.

"Uh, I thought you said you didn't have a second head." spoke Jake blushing at the second part.

"It's a trait from my ancestor. Ouroboros, the serpent dragon of eternity."

"So, why did it….say that?"

"No idea. Because I wanted to." Nephthys' second head was then chased around in a circle by the main body, who was blushing up a storm.

"Stop saying that!"

"I like saying things about cute boys."

Jake was complexed at the scene, which was similar to Fu Dog chasing his own tail. He turned to Sita who poked her head out. "Does it always end up like this?"

"Yes….." Sita said before wrapping around Jake and lightly squeezed him. "Like it….?"

"Uh, yeah." he replied while they saw her stop running and panting with the second head giggling.

"I know you like this." It said with a grin. "So Jake, ever had a relatio-"

"SHUT UP!" screamed Nephthys covering its mouth.

"...Jake…" Sita asked while Jack felt a little warm due to the increase in body temperature. "...do...you want….to…."

"Let's get to the beach! I think that's a great idea!" spoke up Nephthys while keeping her second head's mouth shut.

"...I was...going to say….friend…" She said while blushing. "If you...don't mind?"

"I don't mind." replied Jake. "So, you two really wanna go to that whole egg spot?"

"Yes." Both said before Nephthys' second head broke free from its bonds.

"Let's have a great time cutey~"

Jake blushed as Sita let go of him and he became his dragon form.

"Jake." Sita said while looking at her back. "Can you fly me over to the beach….please?"

"Sure." Jake grinned while picking her up. "Wow, I thought you would be….big boned, being a large snake and all."

"My bones are hollow but strong as steel." She said while looking at Jake. "Let's go….Jake."

"Alright." he nodded while flapping his wings and going higher while Nephthys managed to close her second head's mouth again.

-Beach of Falling Eggs Which Explode If You Lie-

"So, this is the place?"

"No" Nephthys lied as a huge egg landed on a seagull and exploded. "Yes we are."

"Wait, where are the eggs coming from?" Jake looked up in the air.

"Canada." Sita lied as another egg exploded onto a shark. "We don't know."

"If no one knows, why don't they fence this place off?"

"Because it's fun." Sita grinned. "And I'm a billionaire." Following that was an egg hitting a person with orange hair...oh wait that's Fred.

"AHH!" cried the boy as he fell back from the explosion. "Ow."

"Want to try?" Nephthys asked Jake with a grin. "Please do Jake!"

"Um sure….I had….a crush on a cat?" Jake said before an egg fell and exploded on...oh no…"GRAMPS!"

"AH!" cried the old man who groaned and sat up while rubbing his head. "This is why they need to close this area off!"

"Oh lighten up." Fu Dog chuckled while reading a magazine. "It's fun."

"I had a parrot called Miku." Nephthys said as an egg exploded on Fu Dog, causing the magazine to burn up and turn to ash.

"Ah! No! That was the newest edition of magical model monthly!" cried Fu looking at the remains.

"Is it fun now?" asked Lao Shi with a smirk.

Fu grumbled as two more eggs landed on the ground and exploded while another one landed on another council member, Chang to be precise.

"Uh, maybe we should go." spoke Jake who did NOT want to piss off the council.

"Agreed." Nephthys said before the tail called out. "COUNCILOR CHANG IS A BITCH!"

"NEPHTHYS!" Both Jake and Sita yelled in both shock and fear.

"Blame her!"

"CHANG IS A MEGA BITCH!" It yelled while doing a song about Chang being a bitch. (Think South Park Bitch song.)

"I HEARD THAT!" shouted said woman spotting them and started running towards them.

"RUN!" Sita yelled as both Nephthys and Jake ran, or in this case flew away from the now dragon Chang.

"CHANG IS A DARK DRAGON!" Jake yelled out a lie only….it didn't summon an exploding egg, not even an turtle egg.

'It didn't blow up?" thought Sita in confusion.

'Is Chang a traitor?' Nephthys thought before the tail started talking again. "DARK DRAGON! CHANG IS A DARK DRAGON, CALL THE COUNCIL!"

They got far enough before each went back to their human forms.

"By...Shiva…" Sita panted. "Councilor Chang...is...a traitor…."

"Wait, how can we be sure. I mean, doesn't that second head just spout out random stuff?"

"No it speaks only the truth...on occasion." Nephthys blushed. "But didn't you say a lie that HAPPENED to be true."

"Well if it's true, then we gotta warn the others!"

"Wait! What do we tell them? That her second head said it? Even they know it can't always be right, plus it's just three of us and she outranks us." spoke Sita.

"Well." Nephthys spoke up. "Well didn't your gramps get hit by an egg?"

"Yeah?"

"So bring him with us to testify against Chang, plus," she looked a little annoyed. "Your lie was loud enough for him to hear with his...hearing. And nearly lose our hearing in the process."

"Hey don't get mad at me, you're the one who suggested that place."

"Guys." Sita spoke up. "Let's just get Jake's Grandpa and then we can tell the council, ok?"

"I can try."

"You will try what Jake?" Lao Shi said while appearing behind of Jake.

"Ah!" he jumped and whirled around. "Gramps?! What the...how'd you get here?"

"I flew here." He said before looking at Nephthys and Sita, and back at Jake. "So you found some lady friends."

"Uh, kind of. This is Nephthys and Sita." he pointed to said girls.

"Hello." Nephthys said.

"Namaste." Bowed Sita. "And sorry about the exploding eggs, we were having too much fun with….Jake…."

"But gramps, we have something big to tell!"

"Is it about my magazine." Fu said while, again, behind Jake. "Because it nearly cost me a whole leg and half of my kidneys."

"Chang is a dark dragon!"

"We heard." Lao Shi aid while cleaning his ear. "And," he whacked Jake on the head. "NO NEED TO YELL!"

"OW!" Jake held his head. "Well that's good, we need to tell the council."

"Then what are you waiting for? Go on and tell the council."

"We need you there or they won't believe us."

"Oh right." He said while turning into his dragon form. "I forgot about that."

-Council Room-

Jake, the girls, and his grandpa entered the room where the rest of the council were sitting and noticed them.

"Oh Lao Shi." Spoke Councilor Omnia. "What brings the Chinese Dragon here before tomorrow's test of Strength?"

"Councilor Omnia, these three young dragons have discovered a shocking secret regarding Councilor Chang."

"Oh?" She said with interest. "Then let them tell us about this secret then."

"Councilor Chang is apparently a dark dragon, whatever that is." spoke Jake.

This caused the entire council to pale as this was more serious than the tournament.

"How did you find this out, American Dragon?"

"We were um…." Sita said with a blush. "Flying over the Beach of Falling Eggs Which Explode If You Lie and telling lies until we hit Chang with an egg."

"This is serious. Did she see any of you clearly?"

"Yes and she chased us." Nephthys said. "But what caused her to chase us was...my second head calling her a bitch."

That surprised the council with some silently snickering.

"And also singing a bitch song." Jake replied. "But getting to the point, I tried to lie to stall her but…."

"Nothing happened." Sita spoke up. "Meaning it was true and she's a traitor."

"I see." Omnia said with a serious look. "Then that means she is an acolyte of the Dark Dragon."

"The who now?" Jake asked confused.

"The Dark Dragon, a being who wishes to conquer the magical world and will crush any who stand in his way."

"And apparently." Fu Dog spoke up. "He was the main cause of the Huntsclan, they wanted to combat the Dark Dragon."

"No way." spoke Jake with wide eyes.

"Indeed." Lao Shi said. "I fought him fifty years ago and...won." He looked away and balled his fists. "And to think that Chang worked for him even then."

"Then we have no choice but to apprehend Councilor Chang and make her tell us the Dark Dragon's plans."

"Agreed." Sita nodded. "And I think we should catch her when she's asleep and chain her up while getting a confession from her in the Beach of Falling Eggs Which Explode If You Lie."

"Thank you for bringing this information to us, you've done a great deed for the magic community."

"It's fine." Nephthys grinned before asking Omnia something. "Can both me and Sita talk to you for a second, in private?"

"Yes, is something else the matter?"

"Yes," Sita said as the others left the council hall. "Well….both me and Nephtys want to know….."

"If there was a law that allowed for a single male dragon to have multiple mates or girlfriends." Nephtys said with a blush. "Is there such a thing councilor?"

"Hmm, where in the past it was rather suggested for dragons to be free to have more than one mate to help spread strong genes, but times have changed. I take it you two are referring to the American Dragon?"

"Yes." Both said with a blush.

"We really love him….even if it's just the first time we known each other," Sita blushed.

"We feel like he's a kind and strong boy that will never lose sight of his loved ones." Nephthys said with a blush. "Plus he is….too kind, heck I think both of us got cupid's arrows about twenty times when we saw him in the competition."

"Oh? Well, what do you know about him personally?"

"Well it started after lunch," Sita said while thinking of earlier.

-Two hours before-

"So Jake." Nephthys asked while flying. "What's your family like? And are you,"

"Having a teacher that's obsessed with something?" The second head asked. "If so then we really need to prank them, like putting scorpions in their pa-"

"BE QUIET!" The main head blushed in anger. "Sorry, this head is too annoying at times."

"It's cool. And yeah, Mr. Rotwood's a pain, but scorpions might be a little much. What about two? Anyone at home that gets on your nerves?"

"Well my uncle Raja," Sita frowned. "Always tries to scare me with eagles, every single day."

"I have to deal with annoying boys who think they're pharaohs when I could easily beat them with just my tail." frowned Nephthys.

"Sounds like my sister Haley." Jake sighed. "Thinks she's all that because she's a dragon and an A student. Sometimes I want to strangle her with my tail."

"Easy there. Sure siblings can get on your nerves, and considering I've dealt with four older brothers and two younger sisters, I know what I'm talking about. But remember, if you just try to get by and be there for her, she'll remember it later on." spoke Sita.

Jake sighed. "Sure thing, Sita, and thank's for the advice. Now if only I could find away to make Mr. Rotwood less of an angry teacher."

"Try to scare him with your dragon form. I've done that with some of my teachers and they never suspected it was me." grinned Nephthys.

"Oh no." Jake said with a serious look. "Rotwood is a magical creature nut, if I did that I'd be exciting him, not scaring him."

"Try sucking up? Sometimes that helps when I want to skip class." grinned Sita. "Like praise him here and there and maybe get him something. If you try too hard he'll suspect something and the whole plan will fall apart." spoke Sita.

"Tried that," Jake groaned. "And got two weeks of papers on the history of Unicorns as a result."

"Ancient curse?" tried Nephthys.

"Gramps would kill me if I did that." He sweatdropped. "But thanks. So what are your lives like if you don't mind me asking?"

"Well," Sita said. "Since most of the magical creatures in India are revered, there have been very few instances of magic related crimes, unless you count a Rakshasa trying to eat a herd of elephants a crime."

"Sounds real nasty." remarked Jake.

"That's nothing." Nephthys spoke up. "Try having to keep mummies and the occasional ghouls from eating the living every weekend."

"I gotta deal with goblins who try to mess up elve's tea parties, unicorns being hunted down, and even the occasional wizard."

"...so we all have issues." Sita sighed as Nephthys' second head spoke up.

"And don't forget the love interests that we never seem to get….stupid Matt and his obliviousness."

"Matt?"

"Childhood friend, kind but…."

"Dumb as a rock when it comes to other things besides video games and playing with trained asps." The second head finished with Jake left confused at what he just heard.

"Asps?"

"His family are trained at snake handling." Nephthys sighed. "At least they don't know about the larger magical snakes or they would have tried to tame them."

"What's your family life like Jake?" asked Snit looking up at him.

"Fine, my mom's a dragon with a lot of work on hand, while my dad…..he's more of a on the mark kind of dad who has no knowledge of anything magical." Jake said. "What about you Sita? What's your family like?"

"Well, hectic dealing with so many siblings, but my parents try to make time for us all. Usually we all try to keep clear minds since my father is a teacher of our countries martial arts."

"And your mom?"

"She's a priestess at the temple of Vishnu. And a very kind woman if you don't call her or her family names or…." Sita shivered. "It will get ugly, real fast."

"My parents always tell me to have pride in my heritage, even though this stupid head is always there." grumbled Nephthys.

"But I like it because it is a good moral compass." The head said while smiling. "And helps out in battle by confusing the enemy."

"More like annoying me over and over."

"Well," Sita spoke out. "When I battle someone I use intimidation first, and if that doesn't work I use Snake style martial arts with a hint of Naga heritage to send them into snooze land."

"I just use the martial arts my gramps teaches me, even if it's a pain." remarked Jake.

"So Jake?" Sita asked with a blush. "Do you have a love interest...because….I had one but...he he he…." She looked down. "He just never noticed."

"Well, kind of." he blushed. "But I'm sort of….waiting for the right moment, that's it!" he spoke with a confident grin.

"Same." Both girls said as the second head replied.

"Maybe we can find someone that cares for us for us, not for our appearances or expectations?"

"That reminds me, what do you like to do in your free time Jake?" asked Sita.

"Skateboard. Hang out with Trixie and Spud, annoy Haley, and occasionally practice my dragon powers on Fu Dog when he's asleep." Jake chuckled at the last part.

"I like to dance when I'm not studying, of course that makes a lot of the boys stare." frowned Nephthys.

"Really? Because I would love to see you dance." Jake said honestly.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just a silly little dance." she dismissed with a small smile.

"A very small dance that involves a bathing suit and a radio."

"SHUT UP!"

"As for me." Sita blushed. "...I like….to write….romance novels…" Oh now she was blushing so hard that it looked like her scales were pink and ruby red.

"Oh." blushed Jake. "What kind?"

"...ones about….a naga princess falling in love with a prince and…." She couldn't finish the sentence as she became redder and started getting a nosebleed. 'So much...sex...ki!'

"She's kind of...mature." replied Nephthys.

"And extremely perverted when it comes to THAT kind of portion of a rel-"

"SHUT UP!" blushed Sita.

"Um ok." Jake said while pondering something. "If I were to come visit either one of your countries, what should I expect and who should I look out for?"

"For me, just lots of heat and sand, with the occasional spitting camel." spoke Nephthys.

"And scorpions."

"And for me," Sita said with a smile. "Just look out for monsoons, mosquitos, elephants, pythons, tigers, and the occasional naga with rabies."

"Dang, usually at my place you gotta watch out for pickpockets, screaming maniacs on the road, and the occasional school bully."

"Don't forget the annoying teacher." Both girls laughed.

"And their crazy ideas on teaching stuff we already know." The head chuckled. "And the love interests should be avoided as well….for obvious reasons…"

'Man, these two are alright in my book.' thought Jake rather enjoying the talk.

"So what is this girl like?" Nephthys asked with curiosity.

"Is she….popular, because they are so annoying sometimes."

"What girl?" Asked Jake confused.

"The one you told us you wanted to wait for the right time to go out with." Sita said while looking up at Jake. "Or is it a boy? I'm not judging, just curious."

"It's a girl!" Jake blushed. "And her name's Rose."

"Oh? What's she like?" asked Nephthys.

"Is she a kind girl?"

"Well, Rose is a sweet girl, and….." He tried to think of more about Rose other than being sweet but found nothing else is coming up. "She's really pretty, and…."

"You can't think of anything else can you?" Sita deadpanned.

"Seriously." Nephthys sighed. "If you don't know the girl you like, then it's a crush not love."

"A very big time case of puppy dog love."

Jake blushed and just turned his head to think that over.

"Jake." Sita blushed. "If you want to get a girl you must know them both physically and mentally, or it will just never work between you and the girl you might like."

"Plus," Nephthys smiled. "Once you do know the girl, you will be able to go on with your relationship without issues."

"Even if you get more than one girl falling for you Jake." The head grinned. "Who knows, you might even date u-"

"SHUT UP!" Nephthys yelled with a massive blush. "Ignore her! Clearly flying around is making her delirious."

"I like J-" it tried to say before getting silenced by Nephthys' glare, which looked like a demonic serpent from ancient times at the moment.

"What was that?" asked Jake.

"It's nothing." She blushed. "So if you want anymore advice just ask us."

"Yea." Sita smiled. "What are friends for."

"Thanks girls, you rock."

"You're welcome Jake." They smiled as they headed to the beach, with the girls thinking, 'Jake, you are a kind person.'.

-back in the present-

"And that's what happened." Sita finished her tale. "So what is your opinion councilor Omnia?"

"Hmm, well there's no law saying it can't be done, but that means the decision lies solely on you three."

"Thank you." Nephthys smiled. "This really helps with our self esteem in this matter."

"Plus," Sita smilled. "I think Jake will love this idea."

"Just be careful, most relationships with several women don't exactly turn out fine."

"We understand." They bowed to the dragon of Atlantis. "And we both will try and make this relationship work."

"Then I wish the three of you the best of luck."

Both girls nodded before bowing to her again and then walking out of the hall.

-next day at the Beach of Falling Eggs Which Explode If You Lie-

"I can't believe the council wanted me to come out here." grumbled Chang crossing her arms while glaring at the sky for any of the eggs.

"Oh hello Chang." Lao Shi said while sitting in a ringed circle where the rest of the council also sitting, in clothes only worn in times of punishment. "Had a pleasant walk?"

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Oh well," Jake said sitting next to Nephthys and Sati at the head of the council. "This is not a trial." An egg landed on Chang's head and exploded.

"Aw! What! Why am I being put on trial!?"

"Because," Omnia spoke with an edge in her tone. "You are being charged with being an acolyte of the Dark Dragon."

"What! That's ridiculous! Who would dare question me of being a traitor?"

Just than an egg the size of a troll's head landed on Chang and exploded, causing a huge crater to form in the sand.

"Looks like the beach has spoken." Sati laughed. "She is all yoked up now."

"Speak the truth, are you or are you not a follower of the Dark Dragon?"

Chang growled. "I'm not!" Cue another egg explosion. "Really I'm not!" And again.

This lasted for about ten minutes with all of the council either snickering to themselves or down right laughing. Which was the case with Jake, Nephthys and Sati.

Eventually Chang groaned and glared at them. "Fine! It's true! I'm in league with the Dark Dragon!"

"Why?" Lao Shi asked while holding back his rage.

"Power! I'm tired of sharing the power with others. With him ruling the world, I would have been stronger than any of you fools!"

"Wow," Sita said very annoyed at Chang. "You are really a fool then."

"Those who dwell on power for themselves will fall in time." spoke Nephthys.

"Especially when your boss," Jake frowned. "Will cast you aside when his motives are done."

"Former Councilor Chang, you will be tried for your treachery of the magical community."

Chang growled before not only changing into her dragon form but summoning Shade Demons as well. "Then if I'm going to be tried, THEN I'M GOING TO DESTROY YOU!"

A battle seemed imminent if Chang didn't forget one critical thing about Shade Demons. They are easily destroyed by sunlight! And well….it was high noon so….bye bye Shade demons.

"Damn it!" she growled before the council changed into their dragon forms and restrained her.

"Now," Omnia growled. "I think that being tied to a stake and forced to remain here on this beach would do the world a favor."

"You will fall! The Dark Dragon will crush you all!" That was when an egg fell on her wing and well….caused it to fall off from the explosion. "GAH! MY WING!"

"Hurts right?" Sita spoke in a cold tone while in her naga form. "Well deal with it! You will lose more than a wing while remaining here for your long dragon life."

"You three can leave, we'll take over." instructed Omnia.

"Yes councilor Omnia." Spoke Nephthys as she, Sita and Jake left before making it to another beach. "Jake, both of us have something important to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Well…" Sita blushed. "Remember when we asked a private audience with Conciliar Omnia?"

"We kind of wanted to check something and it might seem weird, but hear us out okay?" spoke Nephthys.

"Ok?" Jake said a little confused. "Let's hear it then."

"Well," Sita said while holding Jake's hand as Nephthys held Jake's other hand. "We both like you and well…."

"We want to be your girlfriends." Nephthys spoke up with a blush. "Since well…."

"We both want a chance with you." they spoke in unison.

'Woah, they both….wanna get….with me? SCORE!' he mentally cheered before smiling and falling back.

"Jake!" Both called out as Jake fell unconscious. Only thinking how lucky he was...well until in his last moments of consciousness that he was going to see their parents.

'Ah Man!'


	126. Alice, Female Shun, Marucho, and Dan

Crazy trouble with love

Alice, Female Shun, Marucho, and Dan

Series: Bakugan

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-local park-

Right at this point, we find Alice Gehabich walking with her friends, Shun Kazami and Marucho Marukura, while enjoying some soft serve ice cream. Each one having a pleasant conversation about Bakugan and their lives.

"It's a nice day." Marucho asked while finishing his ice cream. "Right Alice? Shun?"

"I have to admit, the day is pretty clear and the wind feels nice." nodded Shun.

"I agree." Alice smiled. "But I think that it would be better if it was partially cloudy."

"After all that happened, even a rainstorm sounds nice." sighed Shun relaxing on his spot.

"Or maybe," Marucho said while relaxed. "A nice summer snowstorm."

"Then it wouldn't be summer." giggled Alice.

"It would be Sumter." Shun said with a light chuckle.

As the three friends relaxed and enjoyed the day, they failed to notice a small rift in the air beneath them open.

"Do you feel a cold draft?" Alice asked as she felt a chill up her spine from the rift.

"A little bit." spoke Marucho rubbing his arms.

"Must be a cold wind." Shun said while feeling strange as the rift released a pink and black energy into the three. "God, why am I feeling so warm? It's only 70 degrees but it's like I'm in Vestroia's Pyrus realm."

"Maybe we should move to the shade." spoke Marucho wiping his forehead.

Alice was about to say something when she looked at the two boys in shock. "G-G-Guys!"

"What is it?"

"Y-You're turning into girls!" She yelled out as she pointed to the boys as they started becoming more feminine by the second.

Both blinked and looked at each other before screaming at seeing the other slowly change.

Shun was become more like his deceased mother as his hips and breasts grew until they were larger then well...Julies!

As for Marucho, he was getting taller, his hips became larger than Runo's and his breasts….well….they were about a decent B cup size. Both also had their hair grow out longer with nail polish appearing on their nails, green for Shun and blue for Marucho.

With Alice, a different change was occurring as her hair started become a mix of her own and her Masquerade persona's, with her nails becoming black and purple as her own dress changed into a Darkus styled one. Oh also her right eye became purple as her left remained the same color. This also occurred with Shun and Marucho's eyes but with their respective colors, green and blue.

"W...What happened?" asked Shun whose voice sounded higher.

"I-I don't know!" Marucho said while panicking. "But this is impossible!"

"Well," Alice said while looking at her clothes. "I think this is kind of interesting."

"Easy for you to say, you didn't become the opposite gender!" spoke Marucho feeling dread. "What's the point of being tall if I look like this?"

Shun was silent for a few minutes as she thought of something, Dan's reaction to this strange change. Well that was until she started remembering the times they had together and well...started blushing like mad. 'Da **n~** '

"Hmm, seeing you as girls, makes me feel like you need a change in wardrobe." smiled Alice.

"What?" Marucho said while a little distracted. And by distracted, we mean having the same experience like Shun. "Sorry what were you saying again?"

"Simple. We go for a little shopping spree and get you two dolled up."

"Fine." Shun spoke. "But if I look like a ridiculous bimbo you will find out why I'm deadly with ninjutsu."

"Don't worry, nothing major. Just some small stuff that I'm sure Dan will love."

"What are you talking about?" Blushed Marucho. "It's like you want…"

"Us to date him." Shun said with a blush.

"Well if you want to forget the idea, go right ahead." she waved off. "I'll just ask him out myself."

Both frowned.

"Don't even dare, we will both ask Dan out." Shun spoke annoyed while blushing.

"But if you monopolize him," Marucho glared while also blushing. "We'll make sure you'll not even talk to Dan, much less date him."

"Then follow me." she grinned walking out of the park.

-mall shopping center, dressing rooms-

"Alice." Marucho said while in the dressing room. "Are you sure Dan will like this?"

"Of course. I was born a girl, so why wouldn't I know what a girl likes?"

"But it's...embarrassing." She called out. "And it's...making my butt look big…"

"Speak for yourself." Shun said from the other dressing room. "This outfit is tight against my...chest…."

"It's fine." Alice smiled. "It's all for Dan after all."

"Alright." sighed Marucho before the stall doors opened.

"Wow." Alice said while looking at Marucho wearing a loose blue tank top with short blue jeans. "You're definitely going to make Dan fall for you and that cute ass of yours."

"What about this?" Shun asked while walking out of the changing room with a green t-shirt that really was tight against her breasts, and a pair of emerald green shorts.

"Perfect, now you're ready for Dan."

"So," Marucho asked. "How are we going to do this?"

"Simple. I'll call Dan, we meet, I show you two off, and then we all go out on a date with him."

"...that's it…." Shun sighed. "Just calling him over?"

"Well what did you have in mind?"

"Well we kidnap him, confess to him and if he resists." Shun grinned. "We make him love us even if it hurts him~"

"Not bad, but Dan's the type of boy to be pushed away if you try that."

"How about," Marucho spoke up. "We just call him, then kidnap him before giving him ten thousand and two kisses on the cheeks?"

"Wow, so bold. And here you were embarrassed." smiled Alice pinching Marucho's cheeks.

"Ow! Stop that Alice." She said while rubbing her cheeks. "You do that again, I'll grip your ass hard while Shun tickles your sides."

"Why me?" Shun asked while internally grinning at the concept of tickling Alice's sides.

"Easy there, remember who decided to help you. Oh, and remember who's going to be his number one girlfriend, alright?" she smiled.

"That would me." Shun frowned at Alice. "I know Dan longer and like him more than you."

"You chose to split off from the brawlers, making me his closest friend." frowned Marucho.

"I returned." Shun frowned. "So I'm still Dan's closest friend," she looked at Alice. "Unlike Alice who betrayed us and in turn, lost her chance with Dan."

Alice frowned and walked over before making them face her. "Listen closely brats. I helped you out of the goodness of my heart, and if I don't see some damn thankfulness, I'll make sure your reputations are dragged so much through the mud, you won't be able to look at Dan before sobbing like babies."

"Fine." She frowned. "But I say we share Dan as equals, no one is better than the other and we ALL can be there for Dan."

"Mmm, no. Better idea. I stay the lead girl, and you both can be two and three." smiled Alice.

"Come on Alice." Marucho spoke up. "Just let us be equal but if you really want us to have Dan, I think you should consider this, we all like Dan, but you want us to have a hierarchy, is that fair for either of us? Your best friends?"

Alice sighed and shook her head. "Fair point, I get it. A thank you would be nice."

"Thank you for everything." Marucho said with a smile.

"Thanks." nodded Shun.

"Well then," Alice smiled. "Let's get our Dan~"

-With said male-

Dan was currently sitting on the couch as a cold chill went down his spine. 'What was that?...hope it wasn't Runo thinking about me.'

Ding dong.

He blinked hearing the doorbell and got up before walking to the door to answer it.

Ding dong ding dong.

"I'm coming!" Dan called out as the doorbell kept on ringing. He grabbed the knob and opened it.

"Hello Dan." Alice smiled while two girls that Dan never saw before, but felt like they were really familiar, stood on either side of her. "Can we come in?"

"Um sure…." Dan said before looking at the girls. "So, who are your friends?"

"It's us Dan." The black haired girl said with a blush. "Shun and Marucho."

"Uh, no. Those two are guys." he raised an eyebrow. 'Though they do look like them only in girl form and way cuter.'

"How about this," Marucho sighed. "You we'll ask us a question that only your best friends know about and if we get it right, then we are truly Shun and Marucho."

"Hold up, how do I know you didn't go talk to them and this is a prank?"

"Dan," Shun frowned. "If you don't want me to start throwing ninja stars at you, you better ask a more mature question. Or are you just really annoyed that this could be a prank,...which it's not!"

"Alright alright!" Dan held up his hands and sighed. "What's the first thing me and Shun did when we became friends?"

"We played ninjas and failed since you kept falling into the pond while having a black and orange koi in your mouth." Shun said with a snicker.

He frowned. "Alright, that's true. But what was a big embarrassment for him?"

"Seeing your dragon boxers hanging out of a tree while trying to teach you how to climb a tree, that and losing my pants the second I started laughing at your misfortune." Shun blushed at the memory. 'So embarrassing even now!'

Dan's eyes widened before he turned to Marucho. "Um, how did we first become friends?"

"You asked me," She sighed. "And well, you did save me from falling into a river, back then I told you I couldn't swim, and well you dived right in and gave me mouth to mouth respiration." She blushed at the memory. "And after I regained consciousness I kind of...gave you a black eye by accident, on your left eye to be exact."

Dan's jaw dropped. "I..I….I never told anyone about the black eye or mouth to mouth part! Oh my god, Marucho? Shun? What….the…...WHAT HAPPENED!?"

"No idea." Alice said. "But it did cause this as well." She pointed to her hair, clothes, nails and eye. "Oh, even Shun and Marucho's eyes were changed." She then sighed. "Can we come in now? It's kind of hot out here."

"Uh, sure." he stood aside and let them in before shutting the door.

"Thank you Dan." Shun smiled. "So are you surprised that either a. I look like my mother, b. That Marucho is taller, c. Alice looks like a combination of her dual personalities, or d. That we look hot?"

"Uh, I'd say all fo the above, but seeing you two as girls is kind of…..awkward."

Marucho frowned. "It's not that awkward, we're still your friends, no matter what gender."

"Well how would you feel if I became a girl and you stayed a boy?"

"It would be an interesting experience to say the least." She smiled while internally blushing at the idea of a female Dan. 'So…. **cool~** '

"Well it'd be weird for me." he replied sitting across from them.

"Dan." Shun asked while getting up and sitting next to him. "Are you really nervous about us being girls now or are you just….uncomfortable having cute girls in the same room?"

"W-What? Neither! But...I never expected this to happen."

Marucho sighed. "Really? Or," she came closer to Dan as well. "Are you liking the fact your best friends are here to hang up with you?"

"Uh, well it's always good to hang out with you guys...girls, but you're kind of close." he spoke scooting back.

"Well." Alice grinned while also moving closer to Dan and hugged his neck. "Maybe we can become closer~"

"Really close~" Marucho smiled nuzzling Dan's left cheek.

"Close enough to be more than friends~" Shun grinned while nuzzling Dan's right cheek.

His face lit up like fire and stood up. "I'll go get us some drinks!" before bolting to the kitchen.

"I'll help." Shun said while walking to the kitchen. "If you want Dan?"

"It's alright, I got it." smiled Dan while trying to focus on the drinks. 'Alright, this just got more awkward than before!'

Shun didn't take no as an answer as she came closer to Dan and hugged him. "Please? I just want to help my best friend with the drinks."

"Uh….uh...sure." spoke Dan who's eyes widened. 'They're bigger than Julie's!'

"Are you feeling ok?" Shun asked while internally smiling at the fact that her breasts are getting a reaction from Dan. 'Score one for us~'

"Yeah, it's just...warm in here. Can you turn the fan on?" he asked while trying to ignore them.

"I got it." Marucho called from the kitchen door as she turned the fan before walking to Dan and hugged his right arm, which was against her breasts now. "Are the drinks ready Dan?"

"Uh, not yet." he got out. 'I can still feel them, even if they are small.'

"Dan~" Alice called out as she entered the room. "How are the drinks?" She then walked to Dan and hugged his other arm against her breasts. "Are they ready Dan~?"

'Stay calm, be firm.' he thought before letting out a deep breath. "No, I can't get them ready because my arms are being hugged."

"Well I guess," Shun grinned before nuzzling Dan's head. "We are just going to be your arms and legs, Dan~"

'GAH! This is getting bad! What do I do? What do I do? What. Do. I. DO?!'

"Dan?" Marucho asked. "Are you ok?"

"Y-Yea." Dan blushed. 'Not really.'

"Dan," Alice frowned. "Are you not liking three cute girls hugging you?"

"N-N-No….oh, look at the time. Bye!" he slipped out of their grasps and left the kitchen. "Doctor's appointment!" He would have gotten out the door until he slipped on the rug and landed on his head, which knocked him out cold.

"DAN!" they cried running over with Shun checking his pulse.

"He's alright, but I think we came on too strong." she sighed.

"Well you started it." Alice deadpanned. "But this might be the opportunity we need to tell Dan how we feel."

"No." spoke Marucho.

"Why not?" Asked both Alice and Shun with confusion.

"Because showing Dan we're girls is one thing, but flirting with him when he's not use to it is just gonna make it pointless."

"Well what do you suggest?" Asked Shun. "Because I'm all ears."

"We tell Dan that if he doesn't see us as girls and only as his best friends, we stay like that."

"But if that does happen," Alice frowned. "Then what was the point of all of this? Heck I personally don't want Dan hanging out or even dating anyone else but us."

"Because not giving him time to adjust doesn't mean he'll be able to come up with a firm answer. If we give him the choice it gives him time to get use to this and maybe come to see me and Shun as girlfriend material."

"And what about me?" Alice frowned. "What about being equals?"

"You're free to ask him out if you want, and if he wants to be with you and not us, then that's fine. His happiness is more important." spoke Shun looking away.

Alice saw the two's sad faces and sighed. "Let's see if Dan will see us as girlfriend material but I think that he'll chose all three of us because he isn't the kind of person that would let his best friends feel sad or hurt."

"Well, all we can do is wait till he wakes up."

"Well," Marucho smiled. "Let's nurse Dan up and maybe cook some food for us for later?"

"Sounds like a plan."remarked Shun.

"And Shun is first at cooking the meal." Alice smiled. "And Marucho will nurse Dan while I make sure that Runo doesn't show up." She frowned at the last part.

-hours later-

"...an. Dan." A voice said as Dan slowly woke up with a throbbing headache. "Dan are you feeling ok? That was a nasty fall you had."

"Uh….what?" he tried sitting up and hissed while holding his head.

"Stay still." Said the now identified Shun who was sitting next to the bed that Dan was now placed on. "The pain will need a few more hours to subside."

"What happened?"

"You slipped on a rug and landed on your head." Marucho said as she walked in with Alice besides her, with an apron on, as she brought a bowl of hot chicken soup into the room and placed it on the desk next to Dan. "We were worried about you Dan."

"Oh, thanks." he replied. "Uh, guess I looked like a dork trying to run like that, huh?"

"A little." Alice chuckled before turning serious. "Dan, we have something important to ask you, just don't freak out or anything ok?"

"Please Dan?" Shun asked with a light smile. "It would really mean a lot to us."

"Alright, what is it?"

"Well," Marucho blushed. "We really like you and we know we kind of...went overboard earlier."

"But," Shun spoke up. "We want to ask you if we could, if you want to, start a relationship with either one of us or."

"All of us." Alice said with a worried expression. "But if you only see us as just friends we understand and we will just let you choose what you want in life."

"Well, I admit, three of you, cute girls wanting to date me is great, and it's every guy's dream, but I just didn't know how to deal with two of you becoming girls and wanting of date me. I'm flattered, I just didn't know how to approach it."

"But that doesn't answer the main question," Shun said with a slight frown. "What are you going to do with this situation? Will you date one of us, all of us or just remain friends?"

"Well, I'm just worried if we date and break up, it'll make things just awkward like you wouldn't believe."

"We wouldn't ever break up with you." Marucho frowned. "We all like you too much for that. Plus," she blushed. "Both me and Shun well...started to like you when we were males and as for Alice," she nodded to the brown and blond haired girl. "She told us that she fell for you after you not only saved her from Masquerades control but also when you gave her confidence to stand up to those bullies that stole her bakugan before the whole Naga invasion incident."

"Wait, you liked me when you were guys, that far back?" asked Dan with wide eyes.

"Yes." Shun blushed. "But due to some issues, aka having an emo syndrome, I kind of couldn't tell you and for Marucho here," she pointed to said girl. "She was more insecure about her height then she let on."

"I….I couldn't face confessing to you Dan if I was called a kid….." Marucho said while looking down. "I...I just felt like people would make fun of a 'Child' and a 'Teen' dating."

"Plus we didn't know if you liked guys considering you and Runo are always together, so we thought you'd prefer girls and be disgusted with guys." spoke Shun.

Dan sighed. "I'm fine with either girls or boys, but the thing is, well….I'm not dating or even hanging out with Runo that much these days."

"I did find it kind of odd how she'd log off as soon as you came on, but I just thought you two were fighting." spoke Marucho.

"That's because she started to think I should be with her only and that nothing else mattered." Dan frowned. "I think she lost some marbles during the Naga invasion."

"So you really are single?" asked Alice.

"Well duh." Dan deadpanned. "I'm still hot on the market."

"Dan." Shun sighed. "That was a bad pun, but what is your answer? Dating one of us,"

"All of us," Alice cut in.

"Or just remain friends?" Marucho finished with all three looking at Dan with hope and anticipation.

"Well, if you all feel that way, I guess if you're sure it'll work."

"Dan…." Shun said confused. "Are...are you saying you want to date one or all of us?" 'Please don't let this be a dream.'

"All."

All three shook with happiness before kissing Dan's cheek. "DAN~!"

He blushed while they engulfed him in a fourway hug.

"Thank you Dan." Shun smiled. "You really are a kind person."

"Told you." Alice grinned while nuzzling Dan's cheek.

"I...I feel so happy." Sniffled Marucho in happiness while hugging him. "Thank you Dan."

He smiled and hugged them back before getting a fearful expression. "Wait, how do we tell the others?"

"I have an idea." Alice grinned.

-two days later-

Runo set two plates for two more customers down and smiled before groaning as she walked over to where Julie sat.

"Hey Runo." Julie smiled. "Are you feeling ok? You seem kind of on edge."

"I am on edge. Dan hasn't once called back to say we're getting back together."

"Really." She sweatdropped. "Even after you tried to attack him with a frying pan for hugging you?"

"I thought he was gonna grab my butt!"

Julie was going to say more when the cafe door bell rung as Dan walked in with Alice and two other girls. What shocked her was that the three girls were literally hugging his arms and back as all four were smiling like crazy.

"Hey Julie." greeted the teen.

"Hey." She waved as she scooted away from a furious Runo. "Um who are those two girls? And why is Alice hugging you?"

"Well these two are, believe it or not, Shun and Marucho. And the four of us are dating."

"WHAT!" Runo yelled as she stomped over to them. "BUT I'M THE ONLY GIRL YOU SHOULD DATE, NOT THESE HUSSIES!"

"Excuse me." Alice glared along with Shun and Marucho. "What did you just say?"

"I SAID-" she was cut off from Alice grabbing the front of her clothes and pulled her close.

"Listen here you bitch," she growled as a dark aura surrounded her. "I know that you are an obsessed bitch but GROW UP! Dan's with us and if I see you an **ywhere near us,** " she started to gain a look similar to Masquerade. " **I will send you to the Doom Dimension for eternity, got it you Haos bitch!** "

Runo paled and nodded her head frantically.

"Good," she said calming down. "But since you did hit Dan with a frying pan." Alice dragged her outside and threw her all the way to a nearby lake. "HAVE A NICE SWIM BITCH!"

Dan winced at seeing her hit the water. "That's gonna sting in the morning."

"Not really." Shun smiled as she kissed his cheek. "I heard bitches are tough as, well, concrete."

"And just as stubborn." Marucho chuckled before also kissing Dan's other cheek. "So Dan, want to order something?"

"Sure."

"Great." Alice said as she re-entered the cafe. "And after this, let's head to the park for some ice cream."

"Um…." Julie said still shocked. "I….wish you luck with your relationship."

"Thanks."

"...Anytime…" She said as the four lovers took a seat at the table next to her. 'Ok, this is the strangest thing I have ever seen in my life.'


	127. Female Zeus and Percy

Crazy trouble with love

Female Zeus and Percy

Percy Jackson

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Olympus, council chamber-

"Few." Percy sighed with relief. "I thought I was going to see Hades again. Or worse...Miss Doyales."

"I'm just relieved Artemis is safe." sighed Annabeth.

"Yea," he said while looking back. "I thought-" he stopped as he saw something, brief, but shocking to him. That was Zeus' form shimmer for a few seconds. 'What the heck?'

"Thought what?"

Percy turned around. "That Demeter was going to hit me with cereal." 'What was that….I better stay here and make sure that there isn't a monster masquerading as...ugh Zeus of all gods why did it have to be HIM?!'

"How's it feel not holding up the sky anymore baby sis?" teased Apollo.

"I'm older than you Apollo!" Artemis retorted. "Plus I helped bring you into this world, not the other way around!"

"Woah woah easy there. Just a joke." he held up his hands.

"Like the time you tried to put honey on my hair when we were kids?" She glared. "Because that was the MOST STUPIDEST THING YOU EVER DID!"

"SILENCE!" boomed Zeus standing up. "Both of you quit bickering. Apollo, your sister had to deal with holding up the sky. So she's stressed, and right now, we all need to just end this meeting before anymore pointless arguments rise forth. Understood?"

"Yes Zeus/Father." Each God and goddess replied before flashing out and back to their own domains.

"Finally, now I can unwind." he stood up before walking out of the chambers. Not noticing that a certain Demigod was sneaking behind him.

'Ok.' Thought Percy. 'Nothing strange so far.' he made sure to stick close to the pillars while making sure not to lose sight of the god.

As Percy was tailing Zeus, said god finally made it to his temple, which not surprisingly, was covered in gold and statutes of himself. The god walked up the steps with Percy running to catch up.

'Ok…..now it's official.' Percy thought as he got through the huge golden doors. 'Zeus is a narcissist, maybe even the first one?'

Eventually Zeus stopped and shrank down to the size of a mortal and sat on the bed before sighing in relief.

"Finally," he sighed. "I can get out of this form."

'What form?' Percy thought while hiding in a closet as he saw Zeus starting to change again. 'W-W-What the Hades!'

Standing there in Zeus place was a woman who looked around twenty seven with a white toga that had one strap going over her left shoulder with a nice pair of DD-cup breasts and with curly ginger colored hair. She also had a long thunderbolt tattoo across the left arm and a rather large scar on her legs, maybe from a battle with a certain storm giant?

"Ah, that feels so much better." smiled the woman stretching her arms out and cracking her neck.

'By Jove! Z-Zeus is a woman!' Percy thought while trying not to move as from experience, a woman's wrath is a dangerous thing to play with, especially if said woman was the 'king' of the gods and wielder of the master bolt. 'By god, Zeus is hot...snap out of it! It's Zeus, the arrogant King of Olympus for CRYING OUT LOUD!'

Said woman laid out on her bed with a contented sigh. "Maybe I should go down sometime and go to one of those spas Aphrodite always goes to."

As she contemplated that spa concept, she heard the closet move sightly. "What is that?"

'CRAP!' Percy thought as Zeus got off the bed and walked towards the closet.

"Wonder if Apollo left a prank in here. Or if it's a spy," she brought out the Master Bolt with a sadistic gleam in her eyes.

'Eeep!' Percy cried in his mind as he started to feel his nose twitch. 'Not now!'

"Come out now, and I will kill you quickly." She said before a loud 'Achoo' was heard as Percy fell out of the closet. "YOU!"

"Uh, hi all mighty and powerful Zeus?" tried Percy with an awkward wave.

Said person was now pissed beyond description. Heck not even when Hermes left a never ending custard pie machine in her room made her THIS pissed off. "SAY YOUR PRAYERS BOY, BECAUSE I'M GOING TO SEND YOU TO TARTARUS!" She readied her weapon to strike but Percy started to stutter out something in desperation and maybe even for blackmail purposes.

"N-N-N-Now hold on! I-I-I-If you kill me, someone might find out your secret!"

She stopped as the bolt was close to Percy's neck. "What do you mean boy? Speak up and I might give you a quick death."

He gulped and tried staying calm. "Well, right now they don't know I'm here. So if you killed me, sure you could get rid of my body, but then wouldn't some get suspicious that I just disappeared without any reason? Plus considering I…...told Annabeth I saw something off, she might tell others and it might stick in their heads. So eventually, someone might come snooping around and found out you're actually a goddesses." he replied while fibbing about the Annabeth part.

Zeus paled at hearing that.

"Plus, if I die," Percy continued. "My soul would be sent to the underworld and what would happen if I were to tell all of the beings there, every ghost, titan, monster and maybe your brother, about you being a goddess? I doubt that they'll keep their mouths shut, especially...your father…" 'Don't kill me!'

Zeus thought that over and glared at Percy before pulling the bolt away. "You're one cocky little demigod, aren't you?"

"It runs in the family, Aunty Zeus." He said while internally praying to whatever higher powers, besides gods and Titans, that he wouldn't die today.

"Watch it." she glared. "Since it seems I have no choice, tell me, what will it take for you to keep your mouth quiet about this?"

Percy thought and well. "Just two wishes my lady, one, you will allow me and anyone that's close to me to fly in your domain without getting struck by your wrath."

"Fair enough." she reluctantly admitted. "And the second?"

"...well…." Percy blushed a little before steeling himself. "I want to have sex with you."

Zeus reeled back. "Excuse me?"

"What?" Percy cocked his head. "Did you not hear me? I want to have sex with you."

Zeus frowned. "You have one more wish, and it's to bed me? How ridiculous!"

Percy frowned before chuckling. "So the King of Olympus is afraid of a simple request from a measly demigod?"

She reached over and grabbed his throat. "Watch your tongue."

"N-noted." He choked out. "But seriously, you bedded so many mortals and immortals but when a person asks for sex, you want to wring their necks? That's just sad." 'Crap crap CRAP!'

She smirked before letting go. "It's not the sex that I have a problem with. My beauty has tamed several great heroes and they never even knew who I really was." she boasted. "It's the manner in which you ask for it. Saying I am afraid to bed you, some child who has barely reached puberty, is hilarious considering the men I've had in bed."

Percy growled. "So? Even if they bed you, did they ever recognize the real you? Or did they neglect to mention you in the stories."

"Whether it's my male or female self, I am still revered." she grinned. "Fine, I'll bed you, and I'll make you quake in pleasure."

"He he." Percy chuckled. "Your jokes are worse than mine my dear Aunty Zeusy." He then started to take of his shirt revealing a nice pack of abs.

"I've seen better." she shrugged before pulling him onto the bed as she took the upper part of her toga down to let her bare breasts out, which made Percy stare and her laugh. "Is this your first time seeing a woman's chest?"

Percy blushed. "Yes, not counting Artemis, Hera, and other goddesses, but well….your breasts are huge and..." He grinned as he started a jab at her pride. "Flabby."

That made her reach out and grab his throat with a glare. "I was trying to stay calm, but now I see why you're still a weak virgin. I'll make sure you never reach Tartarus, and never tell anyone. Let's see how well you deal with my bolt up close."

"And that's just…" Percy got out before grabbing Zeus's breasts. "Wow….so...soft…." 'Even softer than a blue marshmallow.'

She smirked and let go of his neck. "Much better. Now, if this is nothing but an attempt to annoy me, it will null your previous wishes, and I won't hesitate to end you."

"N...No it's not a prank or an annoyance." Percy panted. "But I have to say this, I think, well, your hot….really hot." 'And strong too, I thought my neck was going to snap from the pressure.'

"Well I've been called several things in my lifetime, but hot is a new one."

"Well it was either that or," Percy blushed. "Beautiful." 'Just don't screw up, Percy, just don't screw up!' "That and really um….cute…"

"Aw, so now you're trying to please me." she laughed. "I've been called those and more. Now, off with the pants, unless you want to keep them on, it matters not to me."

Percy blushed while taking of his pants and boxers before unveiling a six inch cock, already hard, to the goddess who blushed at the size.

"Well, I've bedded men and boys, but never a boy with that size." she had to admit.

"Well…." Percy blushed. "I never saw a sexy goddess like you before so it's kind of fair." He admitted. "So should I start or should my queen start first?"

"Let's see if you know what to do." she challenged laying on her back. 'He'll probably just focus on my breasts.'

Percy moved towards her and….started licking her stomach, more specifically, her bellybutton. 'Ok….this is kind of….kinky even for me.'

'Alright, don't rush this. Let's see if she'll falter under something she may not have been treated to centuries ago.'

"Boy." Zeus said while holding back a moan. "Why are you licking me there? Shouldn't you start with my breasts?" 'Like every other lover I had.'

"Let's see you handle something different." he smirked as he started lightly kiss down her stomach towards her legs.

Zeus felt the kissing and let out a small moan that she thought that Percy couldn't hear, which wasn't the case. "B-Boy you're lucky that I'm not mmm going to kill you, because mmm~" she couldn't finish as she started moaning louder as she felt her legs being kissed, long and slowly, by the son of Poseidon's lips. 'Why is my body reacting like this? We've just started and already I'm moaning? Impossible!'

"Are you liking this?" Percy grinned before doing something that was strange, in Zeus's opinion, he started to massage her feet while licking her snatch at the same time.

"W-What are you AH~" Zeus moaned while feeling herself getting hotter from the strange sensation that Percy was doing to her. 'This makes no sense. Usually men just focus on sticking it in, but he's rubbing my feet and licking me down there. I will not be outdone by a demigod!'

'Wow.' Percy thought as he continued his unorthodox methods. 'I don't think that this would work but, I seem to have proven myself wrong.' As he continued his assault, he felt Zeus' snatch getting wet a little, and he started to lick the liquid faster, causing Zeus to moan louder from the tongue action.

She growled before looking at his cock and reached over gripping it and started moving her hand up and down it.

"AH." He moaned before returning the favor and started rubbing her feet faster with each rub causing the sky goddess to moan as Percy's cock was rubbed faster and faster against her hand.

She managed to push down the sensation and started brushing her thumb across the tip and got a louder moan from the boy. 'Ha, I'll have him begging for pleasure in no time.'

'Shit!' Percy thought before deciding to try something risky. He concentrated and caused the blood in Zeus' body to well….act in a similar fashion to being drunk. 'I hope this will calm her down a little?' Sadly this wasn't the case as Zeus, unbeknownst to most of the other gods and demigods, was not only an emotional drunk but also an angry drunk as well.

"Hey, stop making me feel good!" she growled feeling dizzy all of a sudden.

"I'm not doing anything." Percy lied before leaning towards her face and kissing her cheek. "Now I did aunty Zeus."

She growled before using her strength and pushed Percy on his back and grabbed his cock. "Try this on!" she leaned down and started licking the cock.

Percy moaned before using his free arms to rub Zeus's head, her hair to be exact. "Wow, your hair is so soft." 'Really? That's what I have to say, stupid! Stupid!'

"Your cock is tiny!" she lied before she started sliding her mouth over the cock while licking around the tip.

"Then why were you blushing at it before?" Percy retorted before grabbing her head and making her lubricate the cock as it went up and down the staff. 'If she realizes what I just did, she'll kill me, regardless of the consequences.'

As Percy thought this gruesome thought, Zeus was actually feeling….relaxed. Whether it was from Percy's powers or from from the sensation from earlier affecting her mind, Zeus was actually feeling calmer, much calmer than any other time in her long existence. 'This feels good… No! I must endure!'

She used the new found determination to bob her head faster while sucking on his cock harder, getting a louder groan out of him. But that was short lived as she felt herself getting massaged on her shoulders, something she was not prepared for as she felt her snatch cum a little from the sensation.

"Zeus?" Percy asked while seeing her expression of bliss. "You really like this don't you?" 'Really unexpected, the 'king' of gods being having a secret and unknown fetish to touch, what are the odds?'

'I can't believe it….I came before him? I will not let that stand!'

"Um? Hello?" He asked again. "Are you liking this?" He got his answer as she unhooked her mouth from his cock and moved her breasts on top of his cock.

"Let's see you handle this!" she started mesh her breasts around his cock with Percy throwing his head back with a groan. "No man can handle this!"

Percy grunted as he felt the mounds against his cock, but steeled himself and replied. "M-Maybe I can handle your breasts." 'Hopefully.' "I-If that's not o-offending you l-lady Zeus." He stammered out.

"Let's see you act cocky when I do this." she smirked before she started licking across the head while flicking her tongue against as she moved her breasts even harder around his dick.

'Crap!' Percy thought as he felt his cock about to cum. In an last ditch attempt to do something, he did a very bold move, he actually moved his hands and pinched her ass cheeks as he came all over her face and breasts.

Zeus smirked as Percy laid back and panted while she licked up some of the sperm. "Bitter, but decent. I've had better." She lied as she started to moved her body closer to Percy's own body, aka his cock. "Now let's see you handle my snatch, boy."

Percy panted and groaned as he felt her start to slide onto his cock and gripped the bed with a loud moan. "AH! So tight!"

"Giving up?" Zeus said while feeling her folds loosening from the cock hitting her snatch. 'By Gaea! I didn't expect a demigod to actually make me feel this way….no...I won't lose….I will not be beaten by a child!' she thought before she started to move her hips up and down while making Percy groan louder. "How does the pussy of the queen of the gods feel Percy Jackson?"

"F-fine." He admitted. "But um...I, well….think…"

"What? That you'll cum just from sticking it in?" she smirked.

"No!" He frowned. "I think…..your entire body is….better than your pussy…." He blushed. "Plus I like your eyes."

'Eyes?'

"They are kind of cute to be honest." Percy smiled. "It makes you tough yet well, kind and in someway, really unique."

"Quit sucking up to me." she growled while bouncing her hips faster while intentionally squeezing down on his cock.

"GAH!" He cried out. "But I wasn't sucking up, I really mean it Zeus." 'Can't believe I just said that and to Zeus no less!'

'Just focus on this and cum.' She thought while thrusting her hips faster against his cock, but moaned as Percy grabbed her ass and began to massage it as well. "AH~ Y-You insolent boYY AH~!"

Percy groaned and thrusted upward into her snatch while feeling it get tighter. "GAH! Zeus, you're getting tight!" 'Really REALLY tight, it's like my cock is going to get milked.'

"What's wrong? Ready to surrender?"

Percy frowned. "Not now, not ever." He then started to move his hands faster against Zeus' cheeks while deciding to get the advantage and well...stopping his massaging and wrapped her around with both his arms and legs in a cicada position.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm taking the lead, Aunty Zeus." Percy said before kissing her lips as he thrusted his cock deeper into her folds. 'By the gods, this is...unreal!'

"AH!" she moaned out before shutting her mouth. 'No! Make him cum and don't give him satisfaction!'

"Yep," Percy moaned as he thrusted harder into her. "Your eyes are just so unique, just wow." 'Who knew I'd be saying that to my aunt, especially when I didn't even know she was my aunt!'

Zeus blushed at the comment before feeling her snatch about to cum. 'No no no! He's supposed to cum not me, the queen of the gods!' She then felt Percy's lips being planted onto her's as he started to feel his cock about to cum as well.

'I'm gonna blow!' he thought thrusting his hips harder.

'I'm cumming!' Both thought before starting to cum, with Percy's sperm hitting Zeus' womb as Zeus' liquid landed all over Percy's cock. When the deed was done they remained in the position for about a few minutes since Zeus was milking his cum, before both let go of each other and laid, back first on the bed.

"W….Wow…." panted Percy.

"...it was...decent…" Zeus lied while painting. 'I can't believe I came twice by a demigod.'

"Well...I'll get back to camp." he sat up and started getting his clothes back on. "Oh, and you'll probably be mad at me for this, but…."

"But what?" Zeus asked while getting her toga on.

"Annabeth didn't really know I saw something weird." he admitted before running out. "Bye!"

Zeus' eyes widened before she clenched her hands and growled under her breath. 'Oh, this I will remember.' She then looked at her eyes from a nearby mirror and remembered the comment Percy made about her eyes. 'What is it about my eyes that fascinates you, Perseus Jackson?'


	128. Female Pharaoh and Death the Kidd

Crazy trouble with love

Female Pharaoh and Death the Kidd

Series: Soul Eater

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Egypt, Pyramid of Anubis-

Inside the pyramid, Liz and Patty had just finished killing the mummies they ran into and made sure the souls were divided up equally.

Patty looked at the carnage of blood and cloth as various Kishin souls floated around, like some sort of floating will o wisp.

"Alright Patty, make sure we get equal." spoke Liz in her gun form.

"K!" Patty said while the souls started to enter her body, about fifty out of one hundred and two souls of man eating mummies, before she stopped. "Tastes like chicken."

Liz transformed back into her regular form and took in the rest of the souls. "Still tastes like any other."

"Well maybe they had chicken before we blasted their brains out?" Patty laughed before hearing a low growl coming from deep within the pyramid. "Ooh, I hear something."

Liz started getting goosebumps. "Um, l-let's just go-" she would have said more of Patty didn't drag her big sister, by the arm, towards the sound. "Patty! No, let's just go and wait for Kidd!"

"But it'll be fun." She said as they went deeper into the pyramid before entering a room covered in jackal headed men and a gold sarcophagus in the center of the room. "Wow! Doggy headed men!"

Liz gulped and looked around before hearing the growl again come from the sarcophagus.

" **Wrath.** " It spoke as the sarcophagus opened with numerous bandages spawning out of it as they spread towards the Thompson sisters and grabbed them by the arms and legs. " **Wrath of the Pharaoh.** "

"Hey! If you're bothered, we can leave." suggested Liz with a nervous sweat.

"This is fun!" Patty laughed as the bandages started swinging them around like an amusement park ride, well….before they started removing their clothes. "Hey that tickles!"

"GET OUT OF THERE!" Liz yelled while feeling her started to unhook her bra. 'Kidd, GET US OUT OF THIS MESS!'

-outside the pyramid-

"Achoo." Kidd sneezed while flying on his skateboard, Beelzebub, towards the Pyramid of Anubis. "Must be the sand."

Soon he landed back at the structure and smiled at the head before his board rolled inside with his hands in his pockets. "I hope Liz and Patty understood the importance of me quickly running home."

He then saw a tiny orb with a cat's face and picked it up before ranting about how symmetrical it's face was. Well, until he saw an extra eyelash on its right side and kicked it away before floating away, as the orb revealed to be a man eating mummy head with blood coming out its mouth.

"Hmm, if you didn't have blood, I would have spared you, BUT" he flew at it and kicked it in the face. "I WILL NOT SPARE ASYMMETRICAL GARBAGE!"

"Kidd." Said a familiar voice as Kidd floated closer to the inner pyramid. And blushed at a sight he didn't expect, a naked Liz and Patty. Both wrapped up in bandages an in rather lewd positions with their legs either spread or their boobies being wrapped up.

"Well…"Kidd blushed before turning towards the exit. "Looks like you're alright so I best get going."

"HEY HEY HEY!" Liz yelled as she looked really pissed off at her Meister. "You are not gonna leave us here to be molested, are you!?"

"Kidd's a pervert." Patty laughed as the bandages moved right towards Kidd's legs and arms, which failed as he dodged them.

" **Wrath!** " The sarcophagus spoke as it kept on trying to grab the son of death only for him to dodge them every time.

He frowned and tried sending Beelzebub to cut the bandages before another one shot out and cut against his cheek and made him growl while wiping the blood away.

"Get us out of here!" Liz called out as Kidd sent Beelzebub, visa kicking it, towards the weapons and freed them. "Finally, my hands felt like they were about to come off."

"Aw, I was starting to like it." pouted Patty.

"Patty!" Liz blushed. "Just change into weapon form." She then changed into a pistol which appeared in Kidds' hands.

"Okay!" Patty changed into her own form and appeared in Kidds' other hand.

" **Wrath!** " The creature in the coffin spoke as its bandages were blasted by soul bullets. The time was perfect to go for the kill but….Kidd just stopped what he was doing.

"Kidd, what are you doing? Blast it!" spoke Liz.

"But," Kidd said while looking at the sarcophagus. "It's so...perfect!" he looked up and down the sarcophagus and his eyes sparkled. "Both sides are perfectly symmetrical!"

The bandages stopped as if the prasing affected it. Only for the bandages to grab the boy and bound his arms and legs as another set of bandages took Liz and Patty from him. " **Wrath?** "

"Kidd! You should have shot!" called Liz staying in her weapon form due to the lack of clothes if she changed into her human form.

"But why would I destroy such a work of divine art!" He called back as the bandages again stopped as if each praise is affecting it like...an artist being admitted by an avid fan. "Each portion of this sacar phacus is perfect in every little detail, from the gold orb on its head to the perfectly crafted hieroglyphs, everything about this is a work of a great and perfect pharaoh!"

The bandages looked hesitant to strike the child before receding back into the coffin while keeping Liz, Patty, and Kidd tied up as they saw the middle part of it slowly start to open.

"You think so?" Said a feminine voice as the coffin opened up revealing a young woman, covered in bandages and wearing a crown of gold and various stones. Each portion of her skin, which the bandages didn't cover like her arms and face, looked as healthy as if she never was mummified centuries ago. Her red eyes looked at Kidd with interest. "Because all of this was all in the name of my lord, Anubis."

Kidd's and the sister's eyes widened seeing her dark skin under the bandages with long black hair that reached the floor. Kidd was stunned beyond belief because everything was perfect. The stones, the way the crown stood, her hair was equally parted on both sides, even the way her legs spread and the bandages were set up were all symmetrical. Even her breasts were symmetrical! He was looking at the perfect woman!

"Well." She said while walking towards them. "Aren't I a perfect pharaoh, since my lord Anubis' favorite pharaoh blessed me for being at his beck and call."

Kidd lowered his head which confused the sisters. "Miss, no mere words can describe you, so I will have to say the one thing suited for this moment."

"What is that young peasant?" She asked.

Kidd gritted his teeth and managed to let out a loud roar before ripping the bandages holding to shreds and ran over to the woman before stopping and calmly held her hands with both his and looked her in the eye. "Will you marry me?"

"What?" She asked surprised and shocked at the same time.

"Will you marry me?" he repeated with a calm and serious look in his eyes.

She blushed. "You want me? Pharaoh Anput, to marry you…." She looked away. "I can't, I swore to marry a child of Anubis, the great God of funerals and death."

"Well you must have been deceived. There is only one Lord Death, and he's my father." replied Kidd. "Though the architecture for those who followed Anubis is beautiful. And it's exactly the place I'd be bury at. Any other grave would be unworthy." he spoke with a frown.

Anput looked at him in surprise. "Your...Your the child of my lord?!"

"But Lord Death doesn't look like a doggy." spoke Patty with a question mark above her head.

"Well my father does have various names in different religions." Kidd told Patty before well….

"BELOVED!" Anput cried out while hugging Kidd against her breasts. "Oh I have longed for this day, yes yes I will marry you."

Kidd's face turned red. 'So soft…..and they're the same size and shape! PERFECT SYMMETRY!'

"Ok." Liz said while seeing the once enemies now fiancés acting lovey dovey with each other. "This is strange."

"Kidd has a crush!" sang Patty.

"I shall invite everyone to our marriage!" declared Kidd.

"Let's beloved." Anput smiled. "But where is lord Anubis? Isn't he supposed to make sure that the dead are safe from necromancers?"

"My father is currently at the city miles from here, and has set up an academy for us to fight any Kishin. And these are my partners." Kidd pointed to Liz and Patty.

"Kishin? What's that?" She asked since she died LONG before Asura went rouge. About 10,009 years to be exact.

"Creepy monsters who go around eating souls." spoke up Liz. "Also, WHAT WAS WITH THE BONDAGE!?"

"Oh. That." She chuckled. "I kind of act as a seductress on occasion, to keep lord Anubis' enemies from attacking him while visiting my kingdom."

"Well it would be wise for us to tell my father, seeing as I have to thank him for allowing me to meet a goddess." smiled Kidd.

Anput blushed at the comment. "If you want to talk to your father just say his name into the sarcophagus and he will answer."

Kidd turned to the sarcophagus and called out. "Lord Death!"

Nothing happened.

"You must say his real name, Lord Anubis, my beloved." Anput said while hugging Kidd's head.

"Lord Anubis!" he called out while relaxing in the hug.

The sarcophagus shook as a small mirror like object appeared, made of gold, before growing till it was the size of the coffin before the face and body of Death appeared on screen, while chastising Spirit again.

"I keep telling you flirting with Medusa is-oh! Hello!" he spoke turning and leaning in. "Is that-Anput? Wow, it's been thousands of years since I last saw you. How are you doing my dear?"

"Fine," she bowed. "I ate a necromancer, had some fun with some bondage and found my beloved." She then turned her head towards Kidd. "Your son, lord Anubis."

"Hello Kidd! Hmm, I should have been careful hearing about the mummies. If you had to kill her, that would have been bad for both parts."

"Why is that father?" Kidd asked confused at the sentence.

"Well, I know your choice of women is rather….picky, and since Anput here is the strongest and most loyal, not to mention equal on both sides, that would mean both of you would have lost out on two perfect partners."

"My lord," Anput spoke while looking at Lord Death with hope in her eyes. "Are you….really allowing me, your Death scythe of Egypt to marry your son?!"

"Of course." he turned to his son. "Just try to respect who she is inside, besides her outward appearance."

"I understand Father." He said with a smile. "Besides, Anput is a goddess amongst women."

"Good! Bring her back here so I can see my future daughter-in-law up close since it's been so long. Just try not to have too much fun on the way~"

"FATHER/LORD ANUBIS!" Both blushed as the connection was cut and the mirror returned to its smaller form.

"Uh, can we get out of these?" called out Liz in her gun form.

"Oh right," Anput bushed before letting them go. "Sorry about that, I sometimes forget that there are other people in the room if lord Anubis is around or," she kissed Kidd's cheek. "His handsome son~"

"Kidd has a girlfriend, Kidd has a girlfriend~" sang Patty transforming into her regular form while forgetting she was still without clothes.

"Patty!" Liz called out while changing back. "You're naked remember!?"

"Both of you are naked." Anput sweatdropped. "And why are you two different sizes? It's really an affront to my very presence!"

"Now you sound like Kidd!" spoke Liz covering her chest with a blush. "Let's just get out of here."

"Fine." She said dropping them on the ground. "But next time you show yourselves naked, expect me to start measuring them to the dot!"

Liz sighed as she and Patty became guns so Kidd could hold them as he got on Beelzebub with Anput climbing on the back and holding on tight to him. The strangest thing though was that the sarcophagus shrank until it turned into a small shield with a image of Anubis on it.

"Can't forget to bring my other half." Anput said as a small mummified scarab landed on her head. "Ammit! Where have you been my pet scarab?"

"Scarab!" spoke Liz shuddering. "You mean those bugs that live around here?"

"Yes, and they are sacred symbols of immortality." She said as the Scarab crawled onto an insertion on her crown and turned into a piece of amber. "And the other half of my abilities," she looked towards Kidd. "I'm ready my Pharaoh, let's head to...where are we going?"

"Death City."

"Yes let's go to Death City." Anput grinned as Beelzebub took of and flew out of the pyramid and towards the west.

-omake-

-DWMA, Death City, two days later-

Kidd was smiling as he, Anput, Liz, and Patty were walking through the halls.

"So much has changed." Anput said while looking around. "Especially the outfits, they are so….free and unrestricting."

"Maybe later we can get you something other than those bandages." suggested Liz sweat dropping at the fact she was fine in them.

"Like?" She asked before seeing a blue haired boy walk up to her. "What do you want peasant?"

"Peasant? You should look closer babe, because I am the one and only Black Star! Yahoo!"

"Who?" Anput frowned. "Are you one of those peasants with a big ego the size of Set's tail?"

"Now who are you talking about?" he raised an eyebrow as Tsubaki, Soul, and Maka walked over.

"Set, God of the desert and storms that tried to overthrow Egypt by killing his brother Osiris," Anput frowned. "And who was my lords' bastard of a father."

"Oh, hello. Are you new here?" asked Tsubaki looking at the girl before blushing. "Uh, and where are your clothes?"

"Yes I am new here you lady," she grinned while knowing that there were some people with manners. "And I'm technically wearing clothes, as per the custom of mummification."

"Uh, isn't that for mummies?" asked Soul while trying not to get a nosebleed.

"Yes but you see," she smiled. "I'm a mummy, a death scythe and lord Anubis' faithful weapon and pharaoh of Egypt from 10,009 years ago."

"Say what?" spoke Maka with wide eyes.

"Hum…." Anput said while looking at Maka. "Your father is a weapon and your mother was a meister, so yep, you can do both given enough training."

"Wait, how can you tell?"

"I can tell because," she grinned. "I'm a hybrid too, but I used both to become a death scythe, instead of what other hybrids do and chose which one they should become, which is foolish since both can achieve perfection as both weapon and meister."

"None can become more perfect than Black Star!" declared said ninja pointing to the ceiling with a smirk.

"Weak." Anput flatly said. "Weak and more like a hungry ghoul than a meister."

He frowned and leaned in closer. "Well you don't look so tough to me."

Anput looked at him before the bandages on her back came out and turned into various weapons including...a ball smasher. "You were saying peasant?"

"Still not impressed."

Anput then turned her right arm into a huge jackal head, with red ruby eyes, which snarled like a real animal. "Impressed now? Or should I turn into a giant scarab with twenty heads?"

Black star was still unimpressed. "No and frankly you are nothing against a god like me."

Anput glared darkly at Black Star. " **What did you say you pathetic heretic?** "

Black Star started feeling nervous from the tone as Kidd rubbed her back.

"Easy there, we don't want to get too riled up before the wedding."

"Fine." Anput said while her bandages returned to her body. "But I want Lord Anubis to keep this heretic away from the wedding, my Pharoah."

"Wait, wedding?" spoke Tsubaki in interest.

"Yes," Liz spoke up. "Apparently Lord Death allowed them to get married, even if Kidd here asked first during battle and Anput chose to only marry a son of death."

"Dude, you're getting married?" spoke Soul in surprise. "I figured you'd be holding out on that."

"What can I say." Kidd chucked before kissing Anput's cheek. "We are symmetrically perfect for each other."

'Of course.' thought the teens.

"Oh and peasant," Anput addressed Soul. "I recommend telling your friend how you feel or it will end badly for you in the future." She then turned to Tsubaki. "Also, young lady, if this heathen is having any issues, just join with them," she pointed to Soul and Maka. "They are a better pair than this worm."

The three blushed while Black Star crossed his arms with a huff.

"Oh also," Anput grinned as she formed a foot out of bandages and kicked Black Star into a wall. "THAT WAS FOR CALLING YOURSELF A GOD, YOU SPAWN OF APOPHIS!"

The teens winced as Black Star was lodged in the wall.

"Now," she smiled while retracting her bandages. "Where is this 'first period' class room? I kind of need to teach my first class."

"Wait, you're a teacher?" asked Maka.

"Yes." She said with pride. "And I will succeed in my task given to me by the most honored lord Anubis."

"And slip Kidd love notes." giggled Patty.

"PATTY!" Both blushed crimson as they turned to the girl.

"What? It's true." She grinned. "Plus maybe you can start having fun on the des-"

"PATTY!"


	129. Junomon and Tai

Crazy trouble with love

Junomon and Tai

Series: Digimon

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Illiad Server, Mount Olympos-

Residing on top of a large mountain was a pristine city with several chairs in a circle in the center of it.

Each one was empty except for two figures one the main thrones.

One was a man with a cloak of feathers, gold armor, two red eyes and holding a hammer with lightning emanating from it.

The second figure was a woman with white hair, a cloak of purple and blue scales, a white toga with an armor breastplate covering her large chest, and wearing a crown of gold. Her hands, covered in two gauntlets of gold, pointed out strength as her two golden pins jutted out from a long scarf like appendages that were found on her cloak.

"For the last time Junomon, I didn't bed anyone!" growled the male.

"Yes you did Jupitermon!" The female yelled. "Venusmon told me so."

"And you would believe her who has mountain of suitors than your own husband?"

"But she has her eyes blinded by a white cloth!" She yelled. "And she never cheated on her husband, unlike you, Jupitermon."

"Enough!" he boomed standing up. "This conversation is over!"

"Go ahead," she muttered as the man left the room. "Go cheat on me you fucking Apemon." she watched him walk away and growled seeing him nonchalantly wink at an Angewomon passing by and stood up. "Fine! If he wants to be unfaithful to me, then so be it!"

She walked out of the room and floated away from the city and towards a small cave which was her sacred location and stress venting cave before landing onto the cold stone. She walked over to the bed and sat on it before she started feeling tears in her eyes.

"Why?" She sniffled. "I-I have done everything for him and everytime," she looked at the wall next to her bed. "He beds another woman. Am I nothing to you? Am I just a tool for you? What. Am. I. To. You?!"

She sobbed into her hands while lying on the bed. Just then she decided to get up and see what was happening in the human world visa her sacred spring. "Maybe seeing those silly humans fall into a pit of snakes will calm me." She sniffled as the spring showed various cities all over the world. She looked through each before seeing something that interested her.

-inside the viewing pool, Tokyo, Japan-

A boy with spiky hair and a pair of goggles was shown walking towards an apartment with a bouquet of flowers in his right hand and a grin plastered on his face. "I hope Sora likes these flowers."

As he moved towards the door he heard the sounds of moaning followed by cries of pleasure. 'What the?' He thought before opening the door and walking into the apartment as he followed the sounds towards Sora's room.

"Mmm AH~" moaned a female voice as Tai moved closer to the door and listened in on the moaning. "Fuck me harder~"

"I am!" grunted a male voice this time.

"Hurry up Izzy! I'm supposed to see Tai at the park today." Sora moaned louder.

'Izzy!' thought Tai with wide eyes before opening the door.

"TAI!?" Both yelled out in shock.

"W-What are you doing here?" Sora asked nervously. "It's not even two pm."

"No, what I'd like to know is why you and Izzy are fucking!" he yelled with anger.

"Well um, you see-" Izzy tried to say before getting cut off by Sora.

"I'm fucking with Izzy." She said still nervous but more opened than before.

Tai lowered his head and dropped the flowers. "How long?"

"Three months." She said without remorse. "And it's been the best decision of my life."

"THEN WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU JUST BREAK UP WITH ME!" he yelled looking at them with rage.

"Because," Sora said while Izzy looked away in shame. "I wanted to see your pathetic expression when you finally found out."

Tai scowled before turning his back to them. "You know what's funny? You two are nothing but hypocrites to your crests. Izzy? You should have been smart enough not to do this. Sora? You apparently don't know anything about love, only how to spread your legs like a whore."

"But Tai-" Izzy tried to say before Tai stomped out of the room. "Sora, I think you are the most selfish person on earth, I only did this because you blackmailed me!"

"Try telling that to Tai then."

Izzy growled as he walked to the bathroom while cursing his misfortune.

-outside viewing pool-

"That heartless bitch!" She yelled in fury before thinking of the boy, Tai, and how this was all too familiar to her. "Small world...both of us were cheated on and broken to our cores."

She sat up and sighed. "Why must people like them exist to cause more pain?"

Just then an idea popped into her head. "Maybe I should visit him, maybe even heal both our hearts in the process as well." She smiled slightly as she moved towards the pool and like a stone over water, vanished into the human world.

-with Tai-

Said teen sighed into his hands as he sat on a park bench. "Damn it Sora, and here I thought you were kind and loving, not a conniving bitch."

"Indeed." A woman said while behind him. "She was a bitch, even worse than Lilithmon."

"Gah!" jumped Tai turning around to face the woman.

"Sorry for scaring you."she said with a light blush. "I just got out of a portal and well, I didn't think I would be behind you, Tai."

"WaAit, portal? And how do you know my name?"

"Oh right," she chuckled. "Where are my manners, I am Junomon, Queen of the Olympos XIII and…."she lost her smile. "In the same boat as you."

"Junomon? I've never heard of you. And what do you mean?"

"That's not surprising since I'm from another digital world but to answer your question." She sighed. "I was cheated, multiple times, by my partner, Jupitermon, ruler of Olympos."

"Oh, that's what you mean." he looked away with sadness.

"Yea," she sighed. "Being cheated on is heartbreaking but don't be angry at Izzy, he was blackmailed into having sex with that bitch." She then sat down on the bench. "Small world right Tai? Two broken souls meeting here after having the ones you love break your heart?"

"I guess so."

"You know," she said while looking at Tai. "I think this meeting might help both of us find our true other half."

"What do you mean?" Tai asked confused.

"Well, we both know what it feels like, so maybe we can help the other out."

"By what? Having sex." He lightly joked before seeing her serious eyes. "Y-You want to have sex?!"

"Well, I get it's too sudden, but perhaps the body of flesh and the feeling of pleasure might help us forget, even just a little and enjoy ourselves."

"Well it's not that," Tai blushed. "I just was surprised that you would even think about it, since well, we are total strangers."

"Well it's odd yes, but I think we can both agree the other is good looking enough to where you're a little bit curious, right?"

Tai nodded. "Yea, especially how beautiful you are, for a digimon."

"Well thank you. And you do look rather cute for a human."

"Um thanks." He smiled with embarrassment as Junomon smiled as a portal opened up underneath them and dragged them in before closing.

-in between the human and digital worlds-

"Wah!" cried Tai who was shocked at the sudden drop.

"Are you ok?" Junomon asked while landing on Tai's back. "Um, where are you?"

"Ow...under you." Tai got out as he could feel her squishing him with her butt.

"Oh sorry." She blushed before getting of his back. "Sorry, I kind of forgot that this place has a strange time and space rules that make no sense."

"Wait, where are we? And how did we get here?"

"Oh, this is the realm between your world and mine, a mix between the two," she said before taking off her robes and armor. "And we are here to have sex, without anyone interrupting us."

Tai's jaw dropped as he took in the digimon's form.

"Is it to your liking Tai?" She smiled while moving towards him. "Because now I want to heal both our hearts through intercourse." she reached over and started taking his shirt off.

Tai was fighting back a nosebleed as his shirt was taken off as the mega digimon started to undo his pants. 'This is unreal!'

Jupitermon got the pants down and smiled seeing the bulge. "Looks like someone is more than happy with this."

"Well seeing someone like you does that." He chuckled as Junomon giggled to the statement. 'That giggle was kind of cute.'

She reached up and pulled his underwear down and let his cock flop out freely. "Looks like you are well endowed, Tai." She smiled while looking at the six inch cock. 'It's bigger than Jupitermon.'

"Heh, thanks."

"Well," Junomon smiled. "If you want you can call me any name while we consummate, if you are not ok with just Junomon?"

"Well, maybe just Juno so it's not a mouthful, if that's alright with you."

"That sounds fair." She grinned. "Plus I get to call you a cute nickname, maybe Tai Dye or goggle stud?"

"Uh, maybe Goggle Stud?"

"Ok Goggle Stud~" Juno chuckled before kissing his lips and started to hug Tai closer to her as her breasts started pushing against his chest. "How do my breasts feel?"

"Like pillows, really soft pillows." Tai admitted with a blush. "But I have to say one thing."

"What is that Tai?"

"That you have a cute face." Tai smiled while both felt warm from either the compliment or being the one to say said compliment.

"Well, let's see how you hold up." she got on her knees and leaned down before kissing the tip of his cock and got a gasp from him.

"Juno." He moaned as said digimon started to lick his now hard cock. "Ah!"

Juno then decided to place her entire mouth on to Tai's cock and proceeded to bob up and down it while licking it as well.

"AH! This feels awesome!" he groaned holding her head while lightly thrusting his hips to push his cock in deeper.

Juno then felt bold as she started to lick and bob even faster against his cock as all the while the cock started hardening even more in her mouth. 'It tastes salty.'

"Juno!" Tai called out before feeling his staff twitch and release its load into her mouth. As Tai took it out, Juno gulped the excess cum in her throat and smiled.

"My," she purred while moving herself up until her breasts reached his cock. "You are really pent up~"

Tai panted and let out a moan as Juno started to smother his cock in her breasts. "S-So soon?"

"Well yes," Juno smiled while rubbing her breasts against the rod. "I want to see you healed Tai~"

"Ah!" he groaned from the soft breasts. "What happened to Goggle Stud?"

"I kind of decided that it's better to call you by your real name then," she grinned as she moved her breasts up and down his staff. "A fake and loney name that would be hollow later on."

Tai groaned and felt his legs buckle from the amazing pleasure. "This is amazing!"

Juno grinned before felling a small tug at her person. "Tai? I have a question, do you have a **darker side~?** " As she spoke her white hair turned black as night as she eyes changed from a light blue to a dark purple. " **Because I have one Tai~** "

Tai was a little unnerved by the sudden change before groaning louder with his eyes widened as Juno started to suck on his cock while massaging his cock all over with her breasts.

" **Like it~?** " She grinned while rubbing her breasts faster against Tai's cock. " **I'm sexier than my other half, oh the names Junomon Hysteric or for you, Hysta.** " She then resumed her sucking as Tai moaned from the sensation.

"I-I'm gonna lose it!"

Juno/Hysta grinned as Tai's cum erupted from his staff and onto her breasts and mouth. " **Looks like my other side chose right, you are better than that bastard Jupitermon.** " She then got up and showed Tai her wet snatch. " **Plow us into ecstasy.** "

Tai blushed as the digimon laid down on her back with her legs spread wide open. He then moved closer to her snatch and slowly inserted his cock into it.

" **By god!** " Juno/Hysta moaned as Tai's cock finally entered her folds. " **It's bigger than that bastard Jupitermon!** "

"R-Really?" he asked with a groan.

" **Yes,** " she grinned while feeling her folds tightening. " **Compared to AH, that bastard, you're a stallion~** "

Tai blushed hearing that before Juno/Hysta reached up and pulled his face down and captured her lips again.

" **Tai,** " she purred while cupping her breasts, which were now hard from the sensation of a cock in her folds. " **Suck my nipples~** "

"Gladly." he leaned down and started to suck on her right nipple while pinching the other one.

" **AH!** " She moaned. " **You're so rough, something 'we' like very much~** "

He started to slowly pull back before slamming his cock all the way inside.

" **AH!** " Juno/Hysta cried out as half her face returned to its white and blue color. " **I** 'm s **o** i **n** lov **e wi** th yo **ur co** CK **AH!** " She then felt her folds getting hotter as Tai's cock started to twitch inside her as Juno/Hysta felt at her limit. " **A** H **! A** re **yo** u go **ing t** o cu **m?** "

"Yes."he grunted out as his cock released his load of cum into her as Juno/Hysta cried out in ecstasy as she then laid on Tai's chest, as her hair and eyes fully returned to normal as now both sides of the mega digimon were satisfied. "T-That was amazing Juno."

"H-How do you feel?" she asked with a pant.

"Lighter," he smiled. "And feel like a weight was lifted from my heart."

"Good, glad I could help." she smiled rubbing his head.

"Juno," Tai asked her while enjoying the head rub. "Do you want to, you know, be friends or-"

"Even more?" She asked with a blush. "I then have to say yes, I would like to be your, what was it again, oh yes, your friend who's a girl." she leaned up. "With benefits."

Tai blushed. "Sure, Juno." He then kissed her cheek as, unbeknownst to the two, Tai's crest of courage changed from a sun to that of a small dove with a star in its talons.

(Timeskip)

Junomon was humming a tune to herself as she walked down the street of her home while sending the occasional wave to the passing digimon.

"You seem cheerful my lady." Venusmon asked as she and Minervamon walked up to her.

"Did something happen?" Minervamon asked. "Something nice for a change?"

"Let's just say I'm not as angry at my husband today." she smiled.

"Even when he bedded that Angewomon just two minutes after you left?" Venusmon asked with concern.

"Um, Junomon?" Minervamon asked. "Did you….have a nice walk or something?"

"Of course, in fact I might have more walks in the future."

Both looked confused as Junomon walked away as a figure watched them from a far off pillar with confusion, anger and jealousy.

'What sort of walk calms her down that fast? She's tried that before and it never worked before. Something happened, and I will find out.' The figure thought as the pillar started to break from its hand clenching it hard.

-with Tai-

"Tai," Izzy said as he walked by. "I...I wanted to say I'm sorry about-"

"It's alright, I know what happened."

"How did?" Izzy asked in confusion as Sora came up to Tai.

"Hello Tai." She said while wearing a very slutty outfit. "How's your unlucky life?"

"I'd say it's more lucky than before. Before I was with some loose slut, but then if I didn't find out, I wouldn't feel like I just won the lottery." he grinned walking past her.

'What does that mean?' She thought while Izzy took this opportunity to walk away from her. 'Hmm, maybe I should find out who Tai is seeing so I can blackmail them as well.' She thought as her crest of love changed into a dark red heart with the evil eye on its center.

(Timeskip)

Half a year past as both Tai and Junomon started to see each other more and more often. Both didn't really become a couple, but they did stay close and tended to the other's sexual frustration when it ever came up and helped them tremendously. However this day of their lives will change their outlook on both themselves and that of the entire outlook of the worlds themselves.

"Hey Tai." Juno smiled while waving and holding a bag in her right hand. "I brought some human food, ramen I believe it was called."

"You didn't have to do that." he smiled as they walked over to their usual spot on the bench.

"But I wanted to," she smiled. "Plus I wanted to make sure my best friend was well fed."

"I don't think that stuff is real healthy." he chuckled.

"But," she blushed while giving the puppy dog eyes, something Tai couldn't resist. "I bought it for you Tai."

He laughed and held his sides. "Sometimes, it's hard to remember you're an all powerful digimon who could probably beat my buddy Agumon."

"Oh? You never told me that." She said with a confused look. "You have an Agumon, my favorite digimon."

"Well I wouldn't say that. We're more like partners who use to fight together back when I was younger and went to the Digital World."

"Wow." She simply said before opening a portal next to Tai and a orange lizard came falling out on to his lap.

"Uh? What happ-" the lizard said before seeing Tai and hugged him. "TAI!"

"Agumon!" he spoke before finding himself hugging back. "It's great to see ya buddy!"

"Like my gift?" Juno asked while petting Agumon's head. "So you are Tai's partner?"

"Yeah, but who are you?" he asked in confusion while feeling like this woman was very strong.

"Junomon, Queen of Olympos and Tai's friend with some fair benefits." She said while blushing at the last part.

"Say what! But I thought you and Sora were a couple?" Agumon turned to Tai.

"No," Tai frowned. "Not after finding out she was nothing but a heartless bitch that doesn't deserve her crest of love."

Agumon was shocked to hear Tai say that. "But you two looked so happy together."

"Not so," Juno sighed with a look of pure hate. "This bitch blackmailed her friend Izzy into fucking her for three months."

Agumon's jaw dropped while a small portal opened under the bench while a certain girl was entering the park.

"Hello Tai." Said Sora who was now sporting black and red hair. "So this is the slut, pathetic."

"Sora." frowned Tai. "Hook up with any guys lately? Or did you just lay in the street naked and let them fuck you one after the other."

"No," she said as another portal appeared as a familiar person, clad in dark orange armor and holding a black sword with electricity coursing through it. "I was fucking a better man, a God digimon to be exact."

"Jupitermon." growled Juno with hatred.

"I see," he glared at the two. "So this is who has been defiling you Junomon."

"The only one who defiled me was you, the one who started all this by laying in bed with one woman after another!" she growled.

"So." He frowned. "It's my duty as King of the gods to give the next generation of gods to this world."

"So, you're so loose to even open up your legs to someone like you, I'm not surprised." scoffed Tai to Sora. "What happened to you Sora? You were a great girl and someone I respected, what changed?"

"I grew up." She simply said while frowning at Tai. "I simply became a better woman than before, and more realistic than when we were kids."

"Oh? So a better woman cheats on the man she got with? A better woman is someone who throws their pride away just to mess with people? No Sora, that's not a better woman, that's a weakling. Someone who's too blinded by their own insecurities, and think the only way to get better is by hurting those around them."

(insert Braveheart)

"ENOUGH!" Yelled Jupitermon as he got ready to fight. "I WILL SHOW YOU THE WRATH OF HEAVEN!"

"Tai, stay behind me." spoke Juno standing in front of the human. And in a flash she turned into her battle form. "I will show you the wrath of a woman scorned, Needle Hive!" She then started releasing dozens of gold needles from her hand and sent them right at Jupitermon.

Said digimon scoffed and swung his sword and sent the needles away with the blade coursing with lightning. "Pathetic."

"Pepper breath!" Agumon yelled out as he sent a ball of fire right at his face. "Tai, we need to digivolve!"

"Ok!" Tai said as he took out his digivice. It started glowing as Agumon was covered in an orange light.

"Agumon warp digivolve to….." Agumon's form started growing taller as yellow armor started appearing over his arms, shins, body and face as he grew red hair with a large shield, with the crest of courage engraved on it, opened on his back as he gained two large claw gauntlets. "WarGreymon!"

"Ha," Jupitermon laughed as it charged up an attack. "Even with a dragon slaying hypocrite, you will fall! Mabolt!" He sent an army of mini clouds at them and caused the dragon hunter to get shocked by high voltage lightning.

"GAHH!" cried the mega as he staggered back while trying to stay standing. "I can….take this!" he held his claws out in front and jumped before spinning towards Jupitermon. "Mega Claw!"

"Don't forget me!" Juno called out before running at the God with both her back needles and her staff, tip first. "Grace Lance!"

Jupitermon laughed as he blocked Wargreymon with his blade and kicked him back before turning around and slamming the flat side against Juno and sent her crashing into a tree. "Was that the best you could do?"

"N-No." She got out as she smirked at an approaching tornado of energy. "That is and, Love Basket." She then produced a shield that protected her while forcing Jupitermon out as the tornado reached him.

He growled and tried digging his pointed legs into the ground as he saw WarGreymon spinning inside it. "Enough! Wide Plasment!" his whole body became pure high voltage plasma before zipping up into the funnel before shocking every fiber of the mega digimon.

"GAH!" WarGreymon cried out as the tornado dissipated and he fell to the ground, along with Juno, who was also affected by the attack.

"See? He's gonna kill your little slut." mocked Sora to Tai.

"Don't count on it bitch," he yelled before running towards Jupitermon and stood in front of him and WarGreymon. "Jupitermon, you may be powerful but,"

(Insert Jyuken Sentai Gekiranger)

"You are just a corrupted bastard." He said while both WarGreymon and Juno were engulfed in light. "And I'll take you down."

"Junomon." She called out before being turned into a ball of purple light.

"WarGreymon." groaned the mega as he turned into a similar ball of orange light.

"Dna Digivolve to…." Both said before the two orbs spun up into the air, fusing into a pink orb. It cracked open as a woman with Juno's features appeared with two long pipe like dragon spines covered her arms until it reached her now clawed arms, with each one holding a draconic looking swords. Her body was covered in a slim coat of red and gold armor, her legs were now fused and covered in a purple quartz crystal, her back now sported a cape of various colors and holding peacock feathers at the ends, and her face was now covered in a gold and silver mask that looked like Death itself. "Rheamon!"

-digi bio-

Rheamon, the Titaness digimon

Type: Vaccine

Class: Mega

Attacks:

Titan slasher barrage

Dragon fire storm

And Chrono Destroyer

-back to battle-

"They….fused." spoke Sora in shock.

"Jupitermon." Rheamon frowned while pointing a sword to his direction. "Your time as king is at an end."

"So, you chose to merge with that insect. Am I supposed to surrender? Face it Junomon, your time spending in this world has made you a fool."

"I am no fool," Rheamon said while getting behind his guard. "Only you, Titan Slasher Barrage." She sent a wave of fire laced slashed at the God as each one was doing more damage than before.

"GAH!" he grunted out finding himself pushed back with surprise.

"I'm not finished." She said while pointing the tips of her blades at him as balls of red hot fire formed, each one hotter than the surface of a pissed of Meramon. "Draconic Fire Storm!"

"Wide Plasment!"

The wave of fire and electricity hit each other with enough force to cause the trees and water to boil or spark from the collision of the two attacks.

"Go Rheamon!" Tai called out while watching the fight of the millennia unfold.

"You think you can really beat me? Ha! I'll end you and that human!" laughed Jupitermon.

"No." She growled as the fire increased and started to overpower Jupitermons' attack. "You. Will NOT!" The attack finally overcame Jupitermon's Wide Plasment as it raced towards him in the form of a dragon from hell itself.

Said digimon was stunned and screamed out as it bit onto his electrical form. "No! You can't be this strong! I AM KING!"

"Just shut up," Rheamon said while summoning a ball of fire and ethereal energy in a fashion similar to WarGreymon's Terra Force. "AND GO TO THE DARK AREA! CHRONO DESTROYER!"

"N-NO! I WILL NOT DIE HER-" the God yelled before the huge ball of fire and energy landed on him and started to disintegrate him. As the attack subsided, a Digi Egg in a crater came into being before half of it was grabbed by the shadows while the other half floated away to be reincarnated into another life.

(End of song)

"H-How!" Sora got out before being grabbed by Rheamon who looked really pissed off at the girl. For obvious reasons.

"Listen closely you little whelp. If you don't leave this town and Tai, what I did to him will be nothing compared to what I will cause you."

"Y-Yes," Sora got out. "I will leave."

"Good and," Rheamon moved her sword close to Sora's neck as it burned with fire. "You better run."

Sora nodded as Rheamon let her go before she turned and ran as fast as she could away.

"That was great!" Tai called out as Rheamon diffused back to both Agumon and Juno. "You two were working like a team!"

"Thanks Tai." Juno smiled before shaking Agumon's claw. "You too, Agumon."

"I'm just glad we stopped that guy. I would have been a goner if we didn't otherwise."

"Same here but," Juno chuckled. "Now that Jupitermon is gone well I'm free to see anyone I want to," she looked at Tai and grinned. "And maybe Tai here will consider being in a relation with me, maybe more than friends with benefits?"

Tai blushed and chuckled. "Well, considering my ex hightailed it out of here, and yours is gonna end up in a basket, maybe it is time to really move on."

Juno smiled before getting up and tackling him into a bear hug. "Thank you Tai, and yes I will move on, but with only you~"

He smiled and hugged her back while seeing Agumon flash him a thumbs up.

"Oh and Tai," she blushed before whispering something in his ear. "Let's have sex until we drop tonight~"

Tai blushed at that before whispering back. "Only if you let me suck you're cute beasts, Juno."

"All night long~"

Agumon grinned at his friends happiness as they started making out in front of him. 'Good luck Tai and I hope this time you find the happiness you seek."


	130. Azusa and Soul

Crazy trouble with love

Azusa and Soul

Series: Soul Eater

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-DWMA-

Soul groaned as he trudged down the hall and towards Lord Death's room. Now you're wondering why he's heading to Death's door step? Well the thing is that, he fought Black Star, again, and actually broke his arm and some ribs in the process. Something that spells trouble for a student like Soul, who never got into fights involving such...brutality.

'Wonder if it's gonna get me expelled?'

"Soul." Spoke Lord Death as Soul walked into his chambers. "You understand the severity of you're actions?"

"Yeah." he nodded feeling nervous.

"Then," he sighed before giving him a Reaper Chop. "You know that such fighting is unacceptable at DWMA."

Soul winced and held his head while giving a slight nod and tried rubbing the pain away.

Death then sighed again. "I have no choice but to suspend you for the next six months, meaning no missions or anything." He then reaper chopped him again. "However, I am assigning you a tutor so that you will not laze around during this time without the missions or classes."

'Dang it, there goes my chance at an early summer.' thought the weapon.

"Azusa," Death called out as a familiar woman came out from behind a pillar. "Meet Soul Evans, a weapon like yourself and for the next six months, your student and his roommate."

"Hmm, I've heard about you from Lord death." she adjusted her glasses. "Remember that I won't tolerate laziness, so trying to escape from this will only make things difficult for both of us."

"Yea yea," Soul frowned. "And you better remember that I'm a cool guy that hates seeing women act like stiff logs."

That got him a third reaper chop. "Behave yourself or I will make you her student much longer. Now I expect you to show respect to her and let her help you. Or would you rather be held back from all the homework and failed tests you might get after six months?"

Soul nodded while rubbing his head. 'Damn that hurts. It's even worse than Maka's chops.'

"Now Azusa," Death said turning to her. "Try not to repeat what happened to Spirit and Stein when they were 'tutored' by you when you were younger."

"I hold no promises."

Death sighed. "Then I leave Soul in your care Azusa," he then realized something. "And also Maka is going to be with Marie for the six months so don't do anything," he chuckled loudly. "Perverted while she's gone."

"LORD DEATH!" Both blushed as Azusa walked farther away as Soul muttered something as he walked behind her.

-Soul's and Maka's apartment-

"So," Soul asked while both walked into the building. "What do you want to do now?"

"I need to make sure there are no objects which will distract you. If you have anything hidden away, I'd suggest telling me now."

"Like what?" Soul asked confused. "I have nothing hiding, if anything the only thing I have is a book on piano composers."

"Show me which of these is your room."

Soul sighed before showing Azusa his room, which was surprisingly clean, even by his standards. "This here is my room, and as you can see there's nothing here worth hiding."

Azusa walked in and started looking around the room for possible hiding spots. And she found something under his bed…..a magazine about pianos and female composers that played them.

"See," Soul smirked. "Nothing to hide."

Azusa looked through the magazine for any possible hidden porno magazines, but found nothing like that.

Soul sighed with a toothy grin. "I told you, I'm not that kind of person. Besides if I was that uncool, Maka would use her 'Maka Chop' on me."

"Sounds like she's taking after Lord Death."

"Yea." Soul said before taking a seat on the bed. "So teach? What's my first lesson going to be? Maybe the easiest way to get a Witch's soul?"

"When it comes to gathering souls, especially a witch's, it's never easy." she frowned. "If it was that simple, do you think we'd have a low number of Death Scythes? Trying to get a single one of those most likely ends in death."

Soul tried not to sleep from the talk. "So you have experience with witches, right? So what was it like finally tasting it? Did it have a sweet or bitter taste?"

"Bitter considering I had seen all manner of evil turn into Kishins." she frowned. "So if you don't take being a weapon seriously, than dropping out is what I'd recommend."

Soul frowned. "If that's your opinion, it's flawed since I won't stop until I reach my goal of being the coolest weapon on earth."

Azusa looked at Soul while seeing an apparition of a younger version of herself. "Fine, but don't come crying back when you find out that being a Weapon is more difficult that you initially imagined."

"Heh," Soul chuckled. "Like a cool guy like me would ever cry from something like that." He then looked that Azusa. "Um Teach? Want me to cook something? You look a little hungry."

Azusa was surprised at the offer. "Well, I did skip out on lunch to travel here, so maybe I could go for a bite to eat."

Soul got up and walked towards the door. "Hope you enjoy having a nice warm flambayed fish with a salad on the side." He said before closing the door and leaving the woman alone in his room.

'I didn't expect him to know how to cook.' She thought before getting up and checking the place for anything else. She found it in the form of a picture of….a woman with a cat's tail and a witches outfit. 'What the? A witch with a cat's tail?'

"You want something to drink!" called Soul from the kitchen.

"Just some water thank you." She said while putting the picture down and decided to read the magazine.

(Two hours later)

"The fish is ready!" Soul called out while finishing setting the table.

Azusa walked out of the room and took in the smell of the food.

"Why not take a seat?" He offered while moving a chair out for her to sit on.

She nodded and took the seat. "Your file didn't make you out to be a gentlemen who knew how to cook."

"Well," Soul said while setting the chair in. "I don't usually cook because Maka thinks I would 'ruin it' and as for being a gentleman." Soul then brought in the fish and the salad and placed them on the table before sitting down opposite to Azusa. "I'm just a cool guy."

"I swear, that's the only word in your dictionary." smirked Azusa.

"Well it's better than boasting about greatness." He chuckled while cutting up his fish with his fork and knife and started chewing a small piece of it.

Azusa frowned before she started digging into the fish as well. And found the fish delicious, heck it was better than a five star restaurants!

"I see that you like the fish." Soul smiled. "You're the first person to really like my cooking, not even Maka likes them, even if she puts too much salt into everything she cooks." He shuddered at the thought of using salt in pancakes. 'What was she thinking?!'

"You should be a little more firm in cooking like this and she might have second thoughts."

"I tried one time and…." He looked away nervously. "Maka kicked me right out the window while screaming bloody murder."

"Oh? She sounds more violent than what her file says."

"Well not everything in one's file is accurate." Soul said while finishing his fish. "Plus, you can better know a person by interacting with them."

"It's true." Said a purple cat with a witches hat as it came on to the table. "Having an actual conversation, face to face, with them really helps with social interactions."

Azusa blinked and looked at Soul. "Who is this?"

"That's Blair." Soul sighed in annoyance. "And a magical cat who's soul I ate by mistake, well Maka told me to eat her soul since she thought it was a witch's soul."

"Well if she can become like a human and wears that hat with magic, it's no surprise to be mistaken. I've met up with several magical creatures in my life."

"Well," Blair smiled before, in a poof of smoke, turned into her human form….naked. "That makes things easier since you met some magical creature like myself."

Azusa's jaw dropped before standing up. "Where are your clothes?!"

"I can just make them appear." She said with a snicker. "Plus it's fun to see Soul have a nosebleed, especially since he landed in my bathtub when we met, though it was Maka's idea not to knock at the front door."

Azusa's eye twitched. "So you and Soul have a rather…..close relationship?"

"Like big sister and little brother." Blair said while magically putting on her clothes. "Nothing more, nothing less."

"Well a big sister would at least have clothes on." she adjusted her glasses. "Try not to do that when I'm teaching Soul."

"Fine," she said while getting of the table. "But please don't be hard on Soul, he's had enough problems with Maka's constant anger issues." She then walked away leaving the two alone at the table.

"Just how often does she go around naked?"

"Twice a day." Soul sighed.

"That ends these next six months."

"Good luck trying." He chuckled. "Maka tried doing that and it failed every time."

Azusa grinned with a glint in her eyes. "Trust me, I have my ways."

Soul shivered a little but steeled himself. "So, want dessert? We have cheesecake."

"I'd love some."

Soul chuckled while he got out of his chair and towards the kitchen before grabbing some chocolate cheesecake from the fridge and returned to the table before placing it on said furniture. "Want me to cut it?"

"No need." she took the knife and looked at the cake before her arm moved too fast for him to see and he saw the cake cut perfectly into several slices.

"Wow," Soul exclaimed. "Now that's cool. It's better than when Kidd comes over and tries to cut it….it took ten hours to get a single slice."

"I can only imagine the look on his face if even one dab of frosting was off center, right?"

"It happened." He admitted. "And he almost blasted it with Liz and Patty." 'And the apartment as well.'

"Perhaps I should recommend self control classes to Lord Death."

"And maybe anger management classes." Soul suggested with a snicker while seeing Azusa's face lit up from the taste of the cake. "Never knew you liked sweets. Must have not been in your files." He joked while seeing her face blush from the redirecting of her own words.

"Oh ha ha Mr. Evans."

"It's Soul." He frowned. "Evans is my family name and personally I don't want to talk about them."

"Sorry."

Soul sighed. "It's fine." He then looked at the time. "Wow, it's 8:45 already? Time really flies when one has a good time right teach?"

"Well, seeing how it's gotten this late, I'll leave you so you can get some rest. But tomorrow, I won't be so easy going."

"All right." He grinned. "But if you want to sleep here, I suggest not to go into Maka's room, it's kind of a mess with all the books in there."

"Thanks, but I have to get the stuff needed anyway to teach you." she replied standing up. "The meal was good."

"Well thanks." Soul smiled. "Those words are really worth cooking for an acquaintant such as yourself. Say, want me to make pancakes tomorrow?"

"You're free to, but that won't change my decision to be firm."

"Wasn't planning to," He said while taking the dishes and walking towards the kitchen. "Professor Azusa."

She turned and walked to the door with a small smirk.

(Time skip)

"Soul, that's wrong." frowned Azusa looking over the paper.

"Well," Soul said while looking down. "I kind of don't know what the topic covered is, since it's kind of a three star meister kind of subject."

"I thought you looked at the book I lent you?"

"I did but," Soul sweated. "It's was boring, I couldn't get heads or tails out of that book on Kishin anatomy."

"What part didn't make sense?"

"The part about how a soul would get digested if they don't even have a stomach." Soul said while Azusa sighed.

"Due to their bodies, when a soul is engulfed by them, their bodies quickly absorb it into their own being, giving them a more hungry feeling."

"You know." Soul said as the information started making sense to him. "You're way better at explaining this than any book I have ever read." 'Especially when Maka tries to teach me, I end up getting whacked with a huge dictionary.'

"Well Spirit and Stein were the same way, course with them I had to be more….persuasive."

"How persuasive are we talking?" He asked nervously and really wishing he kept his mouth shut.

"Let's just say there's a reason Spirit doesn't try flirting with me."

Soul gulped at that before snickering. "Well at least you didn't have to hear his corny puns right?"

"Every single lesson." she replied with a straight face.

"...I feel bad for you." Soul said sympathetically. "Really I do."

"Don't worry, I made him write me ten essays for a week straight as punishment."

"You should have made it twenty essays for ten weeks." Soul laughed. "That would have been a better punishment for that guy."

"Be careful, back then I was much more harsher than I am nowadays."

"Really?" He asked surprised. "You, a strict woman of your caliber, harsher back then but mellowed out in the present?"

"Yes, back then I was more headstrong than calm enough to think things through. That's because after seeing so many deaths, I decided to be strict, but fair."

Soul was shocked at that but chuckled after the initial shock. "Heh, that sounds like me before getting sliced by Crona's black blood."

"I read up on that incident. I assume your wound healed over time?"

"Not exactly," he sighed. "It was more like I became a Weapon that can use Black Blood while in Soul Resonance. Heck, I almost lost myself once time in battle and that was with Crona."

"So you were close to falling into madness?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Almost but I always come back after, you might be surprised at what I'm saying, I stop playing my piano in my madness room." He pointed to his head. "And it doesn't help that there's a devil in a suit trying to tempt me every time I play that music of madness."

"Well if you ever feel like you're falling into insanity, tell me or Lord Death or any of the faculty."

"Thanks Professor." He grinned while feeling better that he told someone about his problems.

(Time skip)

"Good work Soul, glad to see you're improving."

"Thanks Azusa." He grinned.

Now you're thinking, why the change in attitude? Well after a few months of being in the same apartment, they became quite closer. Heck they acted more like best friends than teacher and student now. Even Azusa started to relax around her student but as with all things in this world there is always a price to pay. And that price well….you'll find out.

Azusa marked a passing grade on the paper and put it with the others Soul had managed to get. She was surprised how much he had come from just a few months past and really was proud of Soul's progress.

"Azusa," Soul called out from the front door. "I'm about to head out to get some food, want anything?"

"No thanks."

"Alright." He said as the door slammed shut. As she made sure that no one was around Azusa got up and walked towards Soul's room and opened the top draw, grabbed a pair of red and black boxers, and….placed on her head?

'I still can't believe I keep doing this!' She said before moving on to the bed and proceeded to do a little dance while singing a song. However, she didn't hear the front door open or the sound of footsteps coming towards her direction.

"Ok, now where was my wall-" Soul thought out loud before stopping and looking at the now dancing Azusa, who was still wearing his lucky boxers. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING AZUSA!?"

Said woman jumped before turning to Soul with wide eyes. "S-S-Soul! W-What are you doing back here?"

"I came back for my wallet but now," Soul said sternly. "Explain why you were wearing my lucky boxers while dancing and singing the national anthem?"

"...no reason?"

This didn't cut it for Soul as he now had an expression similar to Azusa's when she was dead serious about something. "Explain now or no dessert for a month, and I know you love my cheesecakes."

Azusa groaned and took them off her head.

"Now," Soul said as Azusa took a seat on the bed. "Tell me why you just did this and for how long. And don't lie, or the cheesecakes are history."

"Fine. You could say I grew curious on what sort of underwear you had, so I…..decided to see how they felt when you went out."

"By putting them on your head?" Soul said confused. "That makes no sense even for you Azusa."

She blushed and adjusted her glasses. "Well, let's just say I took a rather…..less than professional interest in you."

Soul blushed at the statement. "So you have a crush on me? Is that what I'm hearing correctly Azusa?"

Azusa blushed brighter and looked away.

"Well…." Soul blushed while moving himself on to the bed. "That's surprising. I thought you would be crushing on someone your ag-"

"Soul, name several males around my age." she spoke in a firm tone.

"Stein, Spirit, Lord Death?" He sweated while looking away.

"One is obsessed with dissection, one is a womanizer, and the other can't leave his room. Care for me to continue?"

"Nope." He said before calming down. "Look Azusa, I know you have a crush on me, and I'm fine with it, but if we start a relationship, let's first start out as friends then see how it goes."

"So you don't want to have sex?"

"Maybe when we're more intimate." Soul blushed while holding back a massive nosebleed. "But that doesn't mean that we can't have it when we get more acquainted with each other first."

Azusa smiled. "Good to hear. If you were that easy to go for sex when offered, I would have thrown you out the window."

Soul paled. "Y-You would do that?" 'Note to self, never get Azusa pissed off. Ever!'

"Well, more like make you do twenty essays in ten weeks."

Soul chuckled. "Using my own words against me. Now that's funny."

"Of course, I'm a funny girl."

Soul smiled. "Since we have time before dinner, want to go see a movie? Or maybe head to the local bookstore?"

"Bookstore sounds nice."

"That's good because," Soul chuckled. "That was where I wanted to spend my time with you, Azusa."

She blushed before chuckling. 'This is going to be interesting.'


	131. Female Sebulba and Jar Jar

Crazy trouble with love

Female Sebulba and Jar Jar

Series: Star Wars

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Jar Jar was looking around at the terrain while feeling the sand under his feet. "Oh boy, Mesa gone and gotten separated from Qui-Gon!" Said the Gungan as he walked through the streets of Mos Eisley.

As he passed by one of the vendors, he eyed a small dead animal that looked like food. "Oooh, that looks good". he said as he shot his tongue out at it. He tried tugging on the food with the hook keeping it from going in his mouth. He kept pulling until his tongue lost its grip and it flew across the market like a rubber band.

"Ah!" called a person as the food hit them in the face. The person angrily got up and looked around for the person who hit them with food until their eyes landed on Jar Jar. "You! Did you throw this!" they growled holding up the food with surprisingly one of their feet.

Jar jar looked at the person who was yelling at him and said. "No, it was accident!"

Said person was a tannish skinned being who was standing on their hands with their legs up in front and seemed slightly feminine around the snout.

"You're gonna pay whether it was an accident or not! No one messes with Sebulba!" She shouted at the Gungan.

"Yipe! Mesa very very sorry!"

Sebulba sighed and said. "You're lucky you're cute, so I'll forgive you."

"Oh, thank you." smiled the Gungan.

"So what's an alien like you doing in a place like this?" She asked as she led the Gungan towards the table she'd been sitting at.

"Well mesa with friends because we sa's ship broke down."

"Your ship? Where are you from and why land here of all places?" She asked confused.

"Mesa way off from Gungan home of Naboo. Mesa and friends here to find part."

"I bet it's nice to be off of this dust ball, I would kill to leave." she said sorrowfully.

"Why you not leave then? Yousa no have ship?"

She just sighed. "I can't leave because I have nowhere to go, what's a pod racer like me to do out there, in the Galaxy? Also the Hutts would never allow their best racer to leave." said Sebulba.

"Hutts?"

Sebulba looked around and then leaned over to Jar Jar and said. "The Hutts are giant slugs who run all the illegal business in the outer rim, they basically own this planet."

"Slugs own planet?" Jar Jar looked baffle. "Yousa sure you not in sun too long?"

Sebulba just rolled her eyes and said. "Giant slug like aliens, not actual slugs, you idiot."

"Mesa no idiot! Mesa Jar Jar." huffed the Gungan. "Yousa very rude for pretty female."

"And you're very stupid, your point being?" She asked with a smile.

"Well mesa better get going. Mesa friends might be lost."

"Ok, I'll see you later." she said as she watched him walk away. "Cute guy, maybe he'll see me in the race today."

(Time skip)

"What? You expect me to bet those two? No deal." frowned the Tradoshian.

"Well then, what about just Anakin?" Qui-Gon asked the Tradoshian.

"Hmm, maybe, but let's see if your luck is good." Watto pulled out a red and blue sided die. "If it lands on your color, I will wager the boy. But if I get the color, you wager your star cruiser."

"Alright." said Qui-Gon, not noticing Sebulba approaching them.

"You there, are you friends with that Gungan called Jar Jar?" she asked.

"Yes" said Qui-Gon, having just won the dice roll with Watto.

"Count me in on a bet."

"What kind of bet?" Asked Qui-Gon curiously.

"If I win the race, the Gungan becomes mine."

Qui-Gon looked surprised and asked. "Why would you want Jar Jar? And what would we get if Anakin wins?"

"The reason is for mine to know, and if that kid wins, I'll give you my podracer to pawn off for money to help you."

"Alright." said Qui-Gon as he held out his hand to shake Sebulba's hand.

She shook it. "See you after the race." she said to Jar Jar as she walked away.

"Whysa you bet me?!" spoke the Gunga to Qui-Gon.

Qui-Gon just looked at Jar Jar and sagely said. "I have confidence that Anakin will win."

Jar Jar looked at him like he was crazy. "Yousa bet my life on little Annie winning this insane race? Yousa crazy!" Jar Jar shouted.

"Trust me, have faith in the boy." smiled the jedi before walking away to the stands.

Jar-Jar just grumbled about senile Jedi and followed quit gon towards the stands.

At the starting line, Sebulba was getting into her podracer and making sure the settings were all set. 'All right, all I got to do is win the race and I get to keep Jar Jar with me forever!' She thought happily. She looked at the stands and spotted said Gungan and winked at him before pulling her goggles over her eyes.

Jar Jar saw her wink at him and blushed. 'Mesa hope he know what he doing.' he thought while looking at Anakin's podracer.

The announcer called out each of the racers before the red light turned green, signaling the start of the race. Each podracer zoomed off from the starting line as the crowds cheered.

Sebulba swore as Anakin's got ahead of her. 'I knew I should have messed with his pod, but it was worth placing that bet on Jar Jar.' she pushed the engines on farther and quickly passed Anakin. 'Ha! I'm still the best though!' She thought as she took the lead.

Anakin frowned as he pushed the controls forward and started to slowly pick up speed.

They were soon neck and neck with the finish line in sight.

'I need to win!' In desperation she smacked her po racer against Anakin's and accidentally got them tangled.

"Hey!" cried the child as both tried to pull away from the other.

They tried pulling their racers apart again and again until they finally came apart. But at that point, Sebulba's podracer drifted back a little.

She could only watch as Anakin crossed the finish line before crossing it after him.

The crowd cheered at the win while Anakin stood up in joy at winning.

Sebulba swore and banged her hand against the podracer as she got out. 'Damn it! I lost my chance at that cutie, and I just lost my podracer...oh no, the Hutts!' She quickly looked up to where the Hutts sat to see them frowning at her.

'Oh no! I'll be killed by the end of the day!' She frantically looked around in hopes of finding Jar Jar to say goodbye before she was killed.

Said Gungan was congratulating Anakin along with a few others.

"Jar jar!" He heard a voice shout behind him. He turned and spotted Sebulba. "Yousa mad I take it?"

"What? No, I'm not mad, but you said that you were leaving the planet once your ship was fixed right?" She asked frantically.

"Thatsa right. We have enough money now to buya the piece and we go zoom!"

"Jar Jar, please take me with you!" She begged as she hugged the Gungan.

"Wha? But whysa you want to come with? Isn't thisa your home?"

Sebulba just shook her head. "No, I've never seen this place as my home, the only thing that kept me here was the fact that if I left the Hutts would kill me for leaving, but now they want me dead anyway!" She sobbed before hugging the Gungan.

Jar Jar blinked and hugged her back while Qui-Gon overheard and walked over.

"Jar jar, I overheard everything, but I'm sorry, she can't come." he said sadly.

"But why?"

"Jar Jar, we can't risk having the Hutts come after us." he said.

Sebulba looked down hearing that and felt tears in her eyes.

Jar Jar glared and said. "No, we are taking her, Yousa owe me for betting my life without permission!"

"Wait, you bet Jar Jar?" asked Padme walking over.

Qui-Gon sheepishly rubbed the back of his head and said. "Well, I had complete faith that Anakin would win."

"But did you bet Jar Jar without permission?" she crossed her arms.

"Well, technically I did." he said before he was slapped by Padme.

"What kind of irresponsible thinking is that!"

"Well, she looked like she liked him and him her, so I assumed it would be ok? Listen, there's a reason you don't see Jedi making a lot of bets." he said nervously.

"Then tisa agreed, we take her." spoke Jar Jar.

"Fine." said Quin-Gon dejectedly.

Sebulba looked at Jar Jar with wide eyes before hugging around his legs. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" She shouted as she hugged the Gungan tighter till Jar Jar lost his balance.

"Wha, easy, mesa gonna fall." he warned waving his arms to keep balance. The Gungan fell down, and was pinned between the affectionate dug on his chest and the ground.

"If your life is truly in danger, than we need to hurry." spoke Padme in concern.

"Right." said Sebulba as she reluctantly got off Jar Jar.

The group rushed off to the shop where the flying alien was there with a frown.

"I guess you're here for the part you won, eh?" The fat Tradoshian asked Quin-Gon.

"Well seeing how we have the credits won, along with Anakin's freedom, yes." smirked the jedi.

"Ok, the part you need is in the back, I'll lend you one of my lifts to get it to your ship, now get out of my shop." said Watto.

As he flew away, Anakin turned to Qui-Gon. "I need to tell mom the good news!"

Quin-Gon nodded and said. "I will go with you while everyone else goes to the ship."

After getting the lift and paying for the part, they started taking it back to the ship.

"So secular, how did you and Jar Jar meet?" Asked Padme.

"He hit me with some food."

"Huh?" Asked Padme, expecting something more romantic.

"Mesa accidentally hit her with food." admitted Jar Jar while rubbing his head.

Padme just sighed and decided to leave the two aliens to themselves.

"So, what you and your friends doing anyway?"

"Wesa fighting the trade federation on me planet" Jar Jar said.

"Trade federation?" her eyes widened. "By yourselves?"

"It a secret, but we have Jedi on our side!" Jar Jar whispered to her.

"Wait, you mean those two in the robes?"

"Yep, deysa Jedi!" Said Jar Jar as they arrived at the ship.

Sebulba was stunned before they walked up the ramp to get inside.

"Hello Padme, who is the new guest?" Asked the captain.

"Sebulba, former podracer." spoke the female.

The captain only looked at Padme oddly before she said. "It's a long story."

"Well we should have the part installed shortly and be off."

"Alright, Jar Jar, why don't you show Sebulba the ship?

"Mesa got it."

Sebulba followed Jar Jar as he gave her a tour of the ship till he got to the place he slept.

"And thisa where mesa sleep."

Sebulba looked around and said. "This is where they store the droids though."

"Well, it still very comfy."

"It is literally a storage closet!" She exclaimed.

"Still feels nice to mesa, so me no complaining."

"Well, do you have a blanket or anything? I mean, now that I'm here we both will be sleeping here." she said with a light blush.

"Yousa bunking with me?" he asked with a blush.

"Well there is no where else and I trust you." she said as she walked over towards Jar Jar.

He blushed as she hugged around his legs again.

"I believe this the start of something wonderful" she said as she tightened her grip on the Gungan.

"Mesa agree."


	132. Penelope and Pepe

Crazy trouble with love

Penelope and Pepe

Series: Looney Tunes

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We find ourselves in the town of Paris.

"Oh mi amore, you will not escape oui! Hoh hoh hoh!"

'Okay Penelope, if you can just tell it to him straight, he'll finally stop harassing you!' thought Penelope who was hiding around a corner.

"Oh madame...I can smell you arousing scent just behind theeere, and I shall give you so many kisses." Then when he turned the corner, Penelope put on an angry face.

"Now Pepe, listen to me."

"I'm all ears my vision of beauty."

"You need to STOP! With chasing me! Now!"

"But I thought you loved ze chase."

"Pepe, I am a cat!"

"What? Then what about dis stripe on your..."

"It's paint, it got on me by accident and if you're wondering why I never used my claws, look at this!" Then she shows Pepe she's been declawed. "Pepe, your sexual harassment act has gone on far enough, leave me alone or I'm calling the cops!" she hissed while baring her teeth.

"Oh...I see..." Pepe's face had went from shock to disappointment. "I guess dis is where we say bonjour..." The Pepe turned and walked away.

"I...i...it worked...IT ACTUALLY WORKED!" Cheered a happy Penelope. "I'm finally free of that love obsessed skunk!"

Meanwhile...

"I am but a lover...yet I don't know whom to give all dis love to..."

That's when Pepe saw a bunch of Looney Tunes girls, such as Lola Bunny, Fifi La Fume and Tyh'ranee, the Queen of the Martians.

'Oui oui...' Pepe thought. He grinned and followed them.

An hour later in a hotel room...

"Wow...that was intense." Said Lola.

"You're such a man Monsieur Le Pew." Said Fifi.

"I hope I don't need to do anything important on my planet, because I'll be sitting on my throne all day after what you did to me." Said Tyh'ranne.

'I don't need Penelope, bah, I can has many girls as I want.' he grinned while the girls cuddled on his sides.

After that, Pepe has been getting laid everyday, like Glen Quagmire. Penelope noticed as Pepe went all over town with multiple babes.

"Thank heavens it's not me he's going after anymore." she smiled while eating a fish and just enjoying the day.

The next day, we see Pepe romancing Tina Russo, Melissa, Shirley McLoon and Margot Mallard.

"A Dick in some ducks." Penelope joked as she watched them pass by. She didn't notice, but her heart beat picked up a little.

The day after, he was dancing with Babs Bunny and Patricia Bunny.

"The dance floor is really hopping...heh..."

"You wanna get in there with Pepe, don't you?" Said Tweety.

"What? Shut-up canary!" she hissed while swiping at the bird.

Then tomorrow night, we see him going home with Elmyra Duff, Petunia Pig and Lexi Bunny. Just passing by Penelope's bedroom window as she gets ready for bed.

'Looks like I won't be getting any sleep.' So Penelope then went to her porch and sat down as she looked at the moon. "What's going on? Pepe's finally moved on and yet...am I getting jealous?" she held her chest with a meter on her heart with the arrow pointing on jealousy.

"Hey, have you seen Pepe?" Asked Bimbette. "I just had to do something and then catch-up with them."

"H-he went that way."

"Thanks."

As the female skunk ran past, she didn't realize but she began to bare her fangs.

'Another fucking skunk? How many more does he need?' Penelope stood up as her claws...wait, she was declawed, how'd they grow back?

"Cartoon logic narrator, cartoon logic! Now, get in here and help me devise a plan to get my boyfriend back!"

I can't, it's not in my contract!

"Hissssss Mreoooow!"

Ah! Next day! Next day! Phew, I'm alive, so we see Penelope watching Pepe with Binky Bunny and...Dot Warner? Hold-up...I checked the Wikia...why are the Animaniacs part of this universe? Eh, mystery for another time.

Penelope grinned as she put on a pink tank top that showed off her stomach and breasts with a short blue skirt and red running shoes.

"Oh Pepe, why don't we go to your place and you can say all that stuff to us as you ravage our bodies?" Said Dot.

"Hoh hoh...you..." Pepe was then cut off.

"Oh, hey Pepe, how've you been."

"Well , I'm the middle of a date with these 2 lovely ladies."

Penelope then looked at them with disgust. "These skanks?"

"Excuse me?" Said Binky as she got up from her chair, only to have razor sharp claws in her face. "On 2nd thought...yeah I'm a skank." Then sat down.

"That's what I thought."

"What is ze meaning of this? I thought you didn't see me as your l..." Pepe was cut off as Penelope grabbed his red button shirt and forced a kiss on him.

She then turned, and made a scary face as she scared away Binky and Dot. 'That's right bitches, he's mine!'

"Mademoiselle...what's gotten into you?"

"Love, now please, let me kiss you more!"

Pepe thought back and realized he was a skunk, so he tried to escape using his stench!

Penelope pulled out a close pin and covered her nose with a smug grin.

Pepe then saw a ball of yarn, he took it.

"Hey! That's my..."

No-one cares Sylvester! Pepe then waved it, Penelope saw the ball and purred.

"Go get it!" Pepe threw the ball to the side.

Penelope went after the ball of yarn, kicking Sylvester's ass as Pepe ran away. "Yaaaay...wait a minute...HEY!" Then Penelope chased after Pepe! "Get back here Pepe!"

She was catching up to Pepe with her running shoes. "Come-on, don't you want this?" Then Penelope lifted her skirt in public.

Pepe's eyes widened at seeing the lack of underwear and ended up tripping.

"Oh-my Pepe, are you okay? You need 1st aid?" Penelope said in a nurse outfit.

"Helloooooo nur...*crash*" Yakko and Wakko crashed thier bike into a tree.

Pepe stared as she leaned down and checked his head with his face up in front of her chest.

"Oui..." Pepe said before standing up.

Penelope saw his boner. "Good, now why don't we go somewhere private?"

Pepe ran away and escaped into the spa where he got into a hot tub.

"Mmm...so warm." Penelope said as she sat next to him, naked.

"Stay away!" Pepe then ran out and then back to his home. He slammed the door shut and started putting wooden planks over it. "It's not easy being such a ladies man...even the ones who say 'no' come running back." Then Pepe heard a purring coming from his bedroom.

"Welcome back lover boy."

"SACRE BLEU!" He shouted, knowing he had boarded up his front door. Pepe was captured by Penelope and then brought to his heart shaped bed.

"Purrrr...this room looks so romantic...I bet those bitches you bring here feel so much passionate heat, I know I am."

"Huh, I take it you want to try it out?" he gulped.

She then kissed his cheek. "Please?"

'Well, this forward attitude of hers is pretty hot. And we're already here.'

"Mind undressing me Pepe?"

He nodded and reached over before taking her tank up off and saw a lack of bra underneath. "No bra or underwear?"

"I wanted to get crazy as soon as possible."

Pepe reached out and started fondling the chest.

"Yeees...keep going Pepe." moaned Penelope.

'As I always imagined, her sounds of pleasure are like a sonata.' Pepe thought. 'Who knew she'd be the one to come after me?'

"Pepe, I'm very sorry, I never realized what I wanted before it was gone. So after this, please let me be Pew."

"Sacre bleu! You want to be my wife?" he spoke in shock.

"I don't want some whore to take you Pepe! You're mine! You're all mine!" she growled while pulling his head in between her breasts.

'What a sweet scent.' Pepe thought. That's when Pepe ran a hand down her waist, to her hip, and then to the pussycat's pussy.

"Ah!" she jumped from the touch.

Pepe felt all over Penelope's pussy, tracing her lips with his finger. "So wet."

"You like it? I still didn't lose my virginity, even when you gave up."

"I'm amazed you would want me, I did get with many women after all."

"I eventually got jealous." she admitted with a blush.

"I somehow should've saw this coming but...you seemed to hate me so much after I decided to back off."

"Well I didn't know that you chasing me was kind of cute and fulfilling in my life."

"It was?"

"Yeah, it actually was. For some reason, now that I look back at it, I don't think I'd fight back if you were to force me down and do things to me."

"Hmm, perhaps I should have done it instead of that. I looked like a rapist didn't I?"

"Most definitely, but now that we're here and you have your hand on my crotch, let's see if you'll like this." Penelope then wrapped her tail around Pepe's penis.

"Ooh." he groaned out while lightly rubbing her folds.

"Aah, yes." Penelope moaned back.

Both showed a lot of loving attention to each other's privates.

He made sure to be gentle while she moved her tail all around his cock softly. They breathed heavily, with each moan.

"Wow, you look like you're hung like a horse." 'Fuck, I regret running from this guy even more now!' She thought.

"Well it wasn't just moi suave words that help."

"No kidding, oh, I'm gonna cum Pepe." she moaned feeling the pressure build up.

"Oh..I hope you like getting another coat of white on your back, because I'm close to an ejaculation as well!" he groaned moving his cock against her trail.

Then, in that moment...

"I'M CUMMING!"

Penelope's juices spilled all over Pepe's hands while his warm seed shot all over her back. Both moaned as they felt the others juices.

Penelope then fell on Pepe's chest. "Please Pepe...use this." Then she gave him the ball of yarn."Tie me up and dominate me."

"You sure my dear?"

"Yes, make me wanna struggle out of my binds."

"If vous are sure." he took the yawn. He then tied her arms together, her legs together, gave her a ball gag, and then made a diamond pattern across her torso with the rest of the yarn. "You look lovely Penelope." Then as Penelope lied on her back, she could feel Pepe's dick rub against her pussy. "Be careful, this will be hurt."

Pepe slid his dick in, Penelope moaned under her gag. "Ooh." he let out before his cock felt her barrier. "This might get a little rough." He warned.

She just nodded.

Pepe slammed his cock as he broke the hymen! He didn't stop there as he continued to slam into her womb! Penelope wiggled to break free from a kinky position, but no use.

"Does it hurt?"

Penelope made some muffled sounds. Pepe then took off the gag. "It hurts, but it's your dick, so it's okay." They kissed before Pepe put the gag back on.

"Just let me know when you want me to move."

Penelope then made some muffled sounds saying to get really rough.

Pepe nodded before pulling back with the tip inside and slammed all the way in. Pepe slammed his dick as hard as he could into her womb. "To tell you the truth, this the 1st time I've done it without a condom!"

'I figured.' thought the cat.

Pepe wasn't one for hitting women, but in this position, Penelope wanted punishment and being tied up while Pepe goes rough is a good exception to his rule.

He reached down and started to dig his fingers into her ass while pushing his cock in deeper.

'Yes Pepe, fuck me harder!' moaned Penelope in her mind feeling the fingers.

"Penelope, I'm gonna cum."

'Give it to me!'

Pepe le Pew then shot his load into her womb! "I wonder if cats and weasels could crossbreed."

'I wouldn't mind babies.' she though dazed feeling the womb.

Pepe then let Penelope free. She got on his lap and they made out. Both moaned as their tongues wrestled with the other.

Pepe then nibbled her neck.

"Ah!" she gasped out.

"I love you Penelope."

"I love you too Pepe. I'll never let you go."

Then they just sat their on the bed as they nuzzled.

"But remember, if you try chasing any other girl, I WILL find out." She said while a claw gently ran down Pep's cheek.

"I've been chasing after you for years. I'm loyal only to you."

Then the huge circles appeared around Pepe and Penelope.

"That's all folks." They said as they waved bye to the reader.


	133. Autumn, Lucy, and Brock

Crazy trouble with love

Autumn, Lucy, and Brock

Series: Pokemon

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Brock, for working so hard, I reward you this doctorate, congratulations ." Said a graduation ceremony guy.

"Thanks sir..."

"Now run home Brock, they're waiting...Ash is waiting as well for the dynamic duo to return."

Brock took the diploma in hand and with strong determination, ran back home to Pewter City! 'Finally! I'm an official doctor!'

He finally made it home and then in one fell swoop, flung the doors to the gym open! "Mom, Dad, Forrest, other siblings, Ash, Misty, , Gary, Tracey, , Cilan, Croagunk, Steelix, Ludicolo, Sudowoodo, Chansey, Geodude, Crobat, Forretress, Marshtomp, I did it!"

*Silence.*

"Huh? I thought there'd be a graduation party. Where is everyone? I'd hope at least that Cilan guy and his Pansage would be here..." Then he went into the gym. "Did their invites get lost in the mail?"

He walked in deeper and heard the doors slam shut behind him. "Huh? Okay guys, I see...trying to scare me into a clever surprise heh heh heh."

*Silence still.*

"...uh...guys? May? Max? Dawn? Ash's girlfriend Serena?"

All he got was silence.

"Where is everyone? Oh, I get it, Ash's new friend Clemont must've hacked into the electricity and made the place as dark as possible!" He concluded before seeing a huge cake in front of him. He walked closer with the cake saying 'congratulations' on it. He saw that all of his friends signed it, and that Pikachu put his pawprint on the other side of the card.

"Is this all? Huh, I wonder who made it, let's see how it tas..."

Then 2 figures popped out of the cake!

"A-autumn...?!"

"Hey Brock." Said a blushing red head.

"L-l-lucy?!"

"Hi there." winked the frontier brain.

"All your friends want to congratulate you by giving you what you always wanted." Autumn explained.

"But no ones here."

"That's because they want you us to have some private time." Said Lucy as she got out of the cake.

'This is the best day a 15 year old boy like me could ever hope for!'

"So, what do you think of these?" asked Autumn with a blush. Both of them were wearing bikinis.

Lucy's bikini was very adult, black strings, barely covering anything.

Autumn's was yellow and covered her nipples with the bottom part a skirt instead due to her shy nature.

"You look beautiful!"

"Thank you ..."

"Actually, it's ."

"Your last name is Harrison?"

"Yeah...not a lot of people know that fact."

"Mmm...I wanna lick cake off your cock, doctor..."

Brock and Autumn blushed while Lucy walked over to the male.

She had her arms around the teenage boy. "Shall we continue this party on the couch?"

"Sounds good to me."

Then Brock took Autumn's hand. She blushed as all three moved over to the couch.

Brock sat in the middle, then they began taking off his pants. Both girls gasped at seeing the bulge in his underwear.

"What're you waiting for?" He said with a grin.

"We're just surprised is all."

"I'm not a kid like Ash...'DESPITE THE FACT HE GETS MORE GIRLS THAN ME!'...I've already went through puberty."

Lucy leaned in and started licking the dick through his underwear while rubbing the rest of the bulge.

Autumn took Brock's shirt off while Brock took her 'bikini top' off.

"Nice." he grinned grasping her b-cup breasts.

"Ahn...do you like me more than my sisters Spring and Summer now?"

"Does this answer your question?" he leaned in before he started licking the right nipple.

"Very much...ahn...Brock..."

"I can't wait to have these swell with milk, like your Miltank."

"Hey! I want you to tell me sweet things too Brock." Pouted Lucy as she had Brock's cock in her hand.

"Well, your mouth is probably tight like a Seviper."

"You have no idea, lover." She said as she stared into Brock's eyes.

He grinned as she took his underwear off and groaned feeling her start licking his cock. "Your tongue swirls around my dick so good it's as if you're using the move: Coil." he leaned in and started to suck on one of Autumn's nipples while squeezing her other breast.

Autumn and Lucy then began to finger themselves, as waiting for Brock's dick to penetrate them was taking too long.

'This is so hot!'

Autumn and Lucy then switched places, and Brock took off her bikini top as well.

"You like?" she purred with her D-cup breasts on display.

Brock eagerly put his face inbetween her chest. "So soft!"

Autumn then started to deep throat Brock. Even though she was nervous about tasting the meat. She didn't want to be outdone. She tried to relax as she bobbed her head up and down.

"Autumn, your mouth is just as good." groaned Brock as he squeezed Lucy's chest.

"Oh Brock, your hands squeeze so hard...I thank Arceus you were a rock type user."

"I'll really show you what I can do when its your turn."

Autumn pouted from hearing he'd show Lucy, so she then went wild, making Brock cum! Due to so many fails, Brock never got laid, so all of the cum in Autumn's mouth was a literal load! She had to pull off with the extra spurting all over her chest and face.

"Ooh!" Lucy went down to help Autumn lick the rest of the cum. She licked up around Brock's cock while Autumn tried to swallow the load in her mouth.

"Better than Moo Moo Milk." Autumn complimented.

Brock panted from having so much sperm shoot out of him at once.

"You really needed this, didn't you? Poor baby." Said Lucy.

"How many girls said no to such a big cock?"

"Well...I never...got this far...to show them..."

That's when Autumn and Lucy hugged him.

"Thanks girls." he smiled hugging them back.

Lucy continued to cuddle Brock as Autumn mounted Brock.

"Want me to move?" she asked.

"Nah, just leave it to me." Then Brock grabbed her hips.

Autumn reached down and took the skirt off before moaning as Brock rubbed the tip across her pussy. "Put your rock hard dick in me." she moaned.

Brock then stuck it in her.

She let out a loud cry of pain while gripping him as blood dripped out. "Oh Brock, I'm so happy we got to exchange virginities."

Said male groaned and dug his fingers into her flesh while making sure not to move yet.

A minute later and Autumn was feeling better. "Alright, you can move now."

"Yes!" Brock then began going crazy!

"AHH!" Autumn held Brock really close as thier pelvises collided. Her body tingled with each hard thrust. "Oh, Brock! More!"

"Ah! You're so tight and hot!"

"Brock, I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum from your black dick!"

"Me too!"

They locked lips and really embraced each other before unleashing thier liquid love on each other.

Autumn moaned feeling the hot seed pour into her like a stream. She screamed before passing out.

"Wow, I think you flooded her." remarked Lucy seeing the amount of cum dribbling out of her snatch.

"Well, what do you expect from a guy who either gets reject figures out your crush has a boyfriend or is married, or gets pulled away by force even though I contain all the elements to get a girl."

Meanwhile in Brock's room, we see Max, Misty and Croagunk tied up.

"Is this really necessary Ash?" Said Misty.

"Yes, you 3 have a very bad habit of pulling Brock away."

"It's not a habit, now let us go so we can pull Brock away, oh darn it!" Said Max.

With said male, Lucy pulled Autumn off his cock before climbing on his lap. "So, how would you like it on a full grown adult?"

"I'd like to bend you over a table."

"Ooh, I like the way you think."

They laid Autumn on the couch before moving to the dining room. Lucy bent over with Brock taking the bottom part off. Lucy's boobs were pressed against the table as her ass was in the air, ready for Brock who had something cooking. If you readers get that WWE reference, then good for you.

"Ready?" he grinned grabbing her hips.

"Please Brock, I haven't had sex since we 1st met. I've been ready for years."

"In that case." he lined himself up before slamming his entire length inside.

Lucy's eyes widened as Brock continued to hammer his length down her! "SWEET ARCEUS!"

"Arceus ain't here, I'm your God, Pike Queen!"

"Soon, you'll be my king!" she moaned gripping the table with a grin.

The table began making creaking noises the harder he thrusted.

"Oh yes! Fuck me!"

"I'm gonna cum again!"

"Yes, breed me, former breeder." she moaned with her tongue sticking out.

Brock was at his limit while Lucy's eyes started showing the whites and her tongue hung open. He slammed inside one last time before his cum exploded inside her.

"Eeeeeeeee!" She shrieked before falling asleep as well.

Then Brock put his clothes back on, put Lucy on the couch too, and then went to his room only to be surprised by everyone.

"Congratulations Brock!" cried his friends as a banner came down.

"All of you were in my room the whole time?"

"Yes Brock, yes we were." Said Misty.

"Uh..."

"So Brock, whatcha gonna do now? Raise a family with Autumn and Lucy?" Ash asked.

"Yep, and since I'm a Pokemon Doctor, I'll make a lot of money."

"So no more adventures for you?"

"Sorry Ash, no..."

"Aww."

"But don't worry, even everyone in this house will disagree, you'll be the godfather of my kids."

"Yes!"

"Yeah, I can disagree with that." Said Iris.

"Ditto." Said Bonnie.

"As your father, I must say, bad idea." Said Flint.

"Very, very dumb." Said Gary.

"SHUT UP GARY!"

"Worst choice for a godparent ever Brock." Said Delia Ketchum.

"I concur." Said Professor Oak.

"Yup." Said Max and Tracey.

May and Dawn nodded.

"I don't even know you, but it is a bad idea." Said Clemont.

"A most, unexcellent choice my friend." Said Cilan.

"Well, at least we know that I'll be the Godmother." Said Serena. "I mean...it's not like Ash is going to meet another girl on another adventure...right?"

"Not unless they change the cast in Sun and Moon again." Forrest, Brock's little brother replied before Serena fainted.

Then everyone laughed, making Autumn and Lucy wake up and high-five.

"Score!" They both muttered.


	134. Fifi and Furrball

Crazy trouble with love

Fifi and Furrball

Series: Tiny Toons

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"I d-d-d-d-d-don't know about this." Said a cowering Porky. Then his walkie-talkie activated.

"You're gonna be fine Porky, me and your daughter are very proud of you for volunteering." Said Petunia.

"R-R-R-Really?"

"You can do it daddy!" Said Priscilla Pig.

Porky smiled, which all went away as soon as he heard 'her' voice.

"I'm gonna squeeze you ,achoo! And cuddle you, achoo! And snuggle you ! Achoo!" sneezed Elmyra skipping down the road while dragging Fifi behind her.

"Sacre bleu! Help me!" Fifi screamed, that's when Furrball saw her from behind a trash can.

'Don't worry Fifi, you'll be saved soon.' thought the cat. Then Furrball pulled out his walkie-talkie. " , Elmyra is almost at your location.

"T-T-T-Te-Te-Te-Te...roger." spoke Porky back. Then Porky turned the channel on his walkie-talkie to Buster, Babs and Plucky. "D-d-d-d alright boys, time for the distraction! After Fifi is free, she'll come after me."

"You can count on us." Buster replied as Plucky finished filling a tub with water balloons.

"Time to show Elmyra we're done." grinned Babs.

"Exactly, I couldn't believe her mentor said he was done too." Said Plucky.

"Ooh, I wonder if you'd like pre chewed cat food." Said Elmyra.

That's when, from the rooftops!

"Hey Elmyra!" Buster, Babs and Plucky called.

"Huh?"

"Eat water balloons! Fire!" declared Buster throwing the first projectile.

"Ah! What!" While dodging water balloons, she dropped Fifi!

"Freedom!" Then she sprinted far away from Elmyra!

"Comeback!"

"D-d-t-t-dt hey, over here little girl!" called Porky while waving his hands.

"Who needs that baby kitty when I can have a big huggable hog?" Elmyra then got up and charged at Porky who began running.

"Daffy, Tina, get ready!" he called into the walkie talkie. Porky ran past them!

"Pull!" Said Tina. "Daffy, what are you doing?"

"Huh? Oh sorry I just got off the phone with my grandma, apparentl..."

"No time, just pull!"

"Got it!" he and his girlfriend pulled hard on the ropes.

Elmyra tripped!

"Now Lola!" Said Bugs. "Lola, what are you doing?"

"Oh sorry, got off the phone with my grandma, apparently..."

"No time, just throw the net on her!"

She nodded before both rabbits threw the net over the girl.

"Now, let's beat her up!" Suggested Wakko, who was holding a hammer.

"Whoa, that's too violent, let's just have the police handle the rest, okay kid?"

"Oh fine."

Eventually, the police took her into custody.

"Don't worry, we'll make sure she's tried as an adult and sent to jail." Said Sergeant Mike Cosgrove from Freakazoid.

"Hey! I was only trying to snuggle the kitty witty!"

"No, you're trying to kidnap animals who already have thier own homes and families, have you ignored the fact we can all walk on 2 legs, use human speech, read, write, and even get jobs?"

Elmyra tapped her chin as the the police drove away with her.

"And goooood riddance!" They all called out as the police car was out of view.

"Thank you all, I was terrified!" Fifi thanked, with tears in her eyes.

"No problem, but we wouldn't have gotten here if someone didn't call us for help." spoke Bugs.

"This someone wouldn't happen to be a boy, no?"

"Why yes, Furrball spoke up and got us all to help." Said Babs.

"Monsieur Furrball? But I did not know he could speak."

"Well, when the right conditions are met, something unexpected can happen." Fufrball told her from behind.

Fifi then turned and saw him, hearts surrounding the happy skunkette.

Furrball saw the hearts and gulped before Fifi pulled him into a tail hug.

"Oh my, is dis true?" She said with their lips only a centimeter apart.

"U-Uh, yeah." he nodded.

And like that, Furrball felt her lips touch his as she hugged him tighter.

Then after Fifi pulled away, Furrball was speechless.

"..."

"What is wrong now?"

"Sorry, never thought a skunk would smell good."

"Oh! Well I found the perfect acme perfume to hide my scent."

"We better vamoose, these 2 lovebirds may need their privacy" Bugs told to everyone else.

They nodded while leaving the cat and skunk alone.

"So Furrball, why don't we go to my home? I'll make you a wonderful fish dish."

He licked his lips hearing that as Fifi lead the way.

'After that, get ready kitty witty as we squeeze, hold, love and kiss.' She thought, using Elmyra's words in a sexy way.


	135. Female Bartolomeo, Cavendish, and Luffy

Crazy trouble with love

Female Bartolomeo, Cavendish, and Luffy

Series: One Piece

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The competition was fierce in the coliseum in Dressrosa, fighters from all around the grandline had gathered there to fight for the famed flare flare fruit. Each one attacking the other without remorse while others knocked their opponents into the water.

While in the stands humans and toys alike watched in morbid excitement whenever a warrior drew blood or got hurt.

Standing in the center was a women with a grin that showed her sharp teeth with a nose ring, light green hair in a rocker style. She had a dark tattoo on her chest of a thick ring with an opening on the top, wings on the sides, and long fangs on the bottom. She wore a dark purple coat with a stripe down each sleeve and a plumed collar and cuffs. On the back of it is a face with its head on fire with two crossing sabers just underneath it. She had a light-colored ring-patterned belt with a chain on the left. She also had a weapon tucked in the front of his baggy checkered trousers, and has light ruffled dark boots on his feet.

She watched the fighters on the coliseum floor fighting and laughed when the weaker ones fell into the water. "This is just priceless!"

She continued to watch until she noticed a fighter with a beard and gold helmet on who was riding a bull.

"Yahoo!" they called as the bull ran several fighters off.

She grinned as she watched the bull knock fighters into the water until it crashed into the Giant's foot.

Said giant glared down at the two of them before bringing his shield down in a colliding fist.

She cringed as she saw the shield come down on the fighter and the bull. "Damn. That's gonna leave a mess."

She started to look at the other fighters before the announcer began to shout.

"Oh! And it looks like Lucy has just perished under the crushing blow of Hajrudin!"

Then Hajrudin lifted his shield to show Lucy fine, but the bull down for the count.

Everyone was stunned while Lucy walked over and checked the bull's pulse.

'How did he not die?' Thought Bartolomeo as she watched "Lucy".

Said fighter stood up and glared at Hajrudin before suddenly jumping up into the air and reeled his left arm back as it was covered in Haki and he slammed his fist against the giant's cheek.

Bartolomeo's eyes almost shot out of her head when she saw that and thought. 'No way, it can't be him!'

The audience and crowd were stunned as the giant crashed down while Lucy landed safely.

"Amazing! Gladiator Lucy has brought down the giant!" Shouted Gias, the announcer.

The crowd was still speechless that this small fighter took down a giant with one punch.

The fight continued and soon it was just Lucy and chijan left in the ring

"I know many don't see through your disguise, but I know it's you, grandson of Garp!"

Bartolomeo gasped, realizing who the gladiator was. 'LUFFY-SENPAI!' She thought, excited that Luffy was here and that she would finally be able to meet him.

"Oi! I don't what you mean!" called Lucy.

"You are Monkey D Luffy!" Chinjao shouted.

"No, I'm Lucy!" he shouted back with a nervous sweat under his helmet.

"No, I know Garp's grandchild anywhere! Prepare to die!" He shouted as he coated his head in Haki.

Lucy frowned before covering his arm in Haki as both charged at the other.

Bartolomeo just looked in wonder as she saw her idol fight with Chinjao. 'Luffy-senpai is amazing! He's really here!' She continued to watch and practically foamed at the mouth when he activated second gear.

Soon Chinjao lunged at Lucy with his head coated in Haki. "This is the end Luffy!" He shouted.

"It's Lucy!" he called back lunging with his fist pulled back. His fist hit Chinjao on The forehead forcing his forehead to push out the large spike Garp had pushed in. And it also sent him flying out into the water.

"Unbelievable! The victor is Lucy!" Shouted Gias.

The crowd started to cheer with said male grinning as he started leaving the arena.

'Senpai is incredible!' Thought Bartolomeo said she ran down to where Luffy would be entering.

At seeing the male she instinctively hid behind the corner. 'Luffy-senpai, he's even more handsome in person!' She thought excitedly. 'But I don't remember him with a beard.'

She took a closer look and saw that he wasn't wearing his straw hat either. 'Weird, he'd never go anywhere without his hat.'

Just then a gladiator yelled at Luffy, making him turn around.

"You there!" Yelled Cavendish as she walked towards Luffy angrily.

"Oh! Hello." greeted Lucy.

"How dare you!" She shouted.

"Uh? What'd I do?"

"My name is Cavendish and you stole my attention!" She shouted, and Luffy decided to get a good look at the insane girl.

She had bright sky blue eyes She was a lean woman with long, flowing blond hair that reaches just past her shoulders.

She wore a black cowboy hat with a large aqua blue colored plume. She sports a ruffled white v-neck shirt under a coat draped over his shoulders. Her trousers are dark purple and have a thin white stripe on the sides and end in a ruffle just below a pale yellow and aqua blue star on each knee in the anime.

"You stole my attention" she continues, "I had everyone's attention but then you and those supernovas came in and took everyone's attention, not only that but your actions at the war of the best made everyone look at you and not me!"

"And you are?"

Cavendish face faulted at that and shouted. "I just told you, I'm the beautiful Cavendish!

Lucy tapped his chin. "Never heard of you."

"What!" Cavendish then started a lengthy explanation about who she was, that she didn't notice the guards calling people for next match, the one she was in.

"Uh, didn't they say your name?"

"Huh?" Cavendish asked before looking at the entrance to the battle ring only to see it closing. "Ah! It's my time to shine!" She ran to the door but before she could get through the door closed and she hit her face on the door. "Ow."

She looked up and shouted. "No! This was my chance!"

'Hah! That's karma for getting mad at Luffy-senpai!'

She slowly turned around and looked at Luffy in anger and softly said. "I'm going to kill you!"

"Eh! But I didn't do anything!"

"You cleverly distracted me so I would miss my opportunity to compete!" She shouted, not seeing Bartolomeo coming towards them.

Said girl growled and crossed her fingers. "Barrier!" She shouted as a glass like wall shot out off the floor. She moved her hand and caused it to press Cavendish against the wall. "How dare you threaten to kill Luffy-senpai!" She shouted as she walked closer towards her.

"W-Who are you!" growled Cavendish while trying to push the wall off her.

"Yeah, who are you?" Asked Luffy curiously, making Bartolomeo aware that she was in front of Luffy.

'AH! LUFFY-SENPAI! I...I need to introduce myself!'

She let the barrier down and turned to face Luffy and said. "My name is Bartolomeo! It is a pleasure to meet you Luffy-Senpai!" She said excitedly, not noticing Cavendish behind her.

"Oh, hello." greeted Luffy before seeing Cavendish hold a sword above her head aimed for Bartolomea. He looked up and shouted "Look out!" before grabbing her and pulling her towards him so she wouldn't be beheaded by Cavendish.

Bartolomeo's eyes widened as she didn't notice the sword and felt her face against Luffy's chest. She then began to blush due to being so close to Luffy and then fainted.

"Hey, you alright?" he asked holding the fainted girl up and tried shaking her.

"Die Luffy!" Shouted Cavendish who was punched by Luffy who struck out on instinct, knocking her out as well.

"Ah! Sorry!" he apologized before seeing the girl knocked out. "Uh, you alright? Hello?" He asked her as he shook her. 'Uh oh.'

He picked up both girls and decided to move them somewhere else till they wake up. He headed to a more secluded part of the coliseum and set them down against a column.

"Shit, I hope they're not angry at me." he said as he sat down next to them. 'I can't believe my covers already blown though.'

'Now what should I do?' Luffy thought, not noticing the two girls beside him start to stir.

'Ah, what happened?' Thought both girls as they regained consciousness.

Bartolomeo blinked and felt her eyes widen at seeing Luffy sitting right next to her. 'L-l-Luffy senpai!' She thought excitedly.

Cavendish groaned as she rubbed her cheek and noticed the man beside her. "You!" She shouted in anger before reaching for her sword only to find it not by her.

"Oh, I left your sword back where you fainted." he replied like it was obvious.

"Damn it." she grumbled.

"Don't you dare harm Luffy-senpai!" growled Bartolomeo to the other girl.

"Make me bitch!" She growled before she punched Bartolomeo.

Said girl growled before leaning over and punching Cavendish. Soon they were rolling around on the floor punching each other.

"Oi! I thought we couldn't fight unless it was in the arena." spoke up Luffy.

"Shut up!" Cavendish shouted before she was punched again by Bartolomeo.

"Don't disrespect Luffy-senpai!"

In panic to try to stop the girls he grabbed them in one arm each and wrapped them in his rubbery arms till only their heads showed.

"Hey! Let go!" growled Cavendish trying to pull out of the arm.

"L-Luffy-senpai, let go!" Said Bartolomeo as she blushed as she felt Luffy hold onto her.

"Not until you two calm down." He then sat down and brought the girls close to him and put his helmet over his eyes.

"Just how long are you going to hold us like this?" frowned Cavendish.

"Till you stop fighting." he said.

"That might be easy, if this bitch would stop trying to harm you." growled Bartolomeo glaring at Cavendish. "I don't mind being held by you senpai, but I can't get along with this blond whore." spat Bartolomeo.

"Whore?!" she growled while trying to wrestle out of the arm even harder.

Luffy simply added haki to his arms and ignored her.

'I can't believe he thinks he can just hold me like this!'

'As much I like being held by Luffy-senpai, I don't want this harlot anywhere near him/' Bartolomeo glared at the other girl while relaxing in Luffy's arm.

"So, you're a pirate?" Cavendish asked, uncertain of how to start the conversation.

"Of course, are you?" she frowned back. "Look more like a primped out doll than a pirate."

"Shut up you color blind clown!" She retorted.

"Dress up bitch!"

"Creepy fan girl!"

Both butted heads while glaring at the other.

Luffy sighed and thought. 'Well this won't work, now what?'

As the two girls argued, a woman in revealing gladiator armor stumbled across them. "Lucy?" Asked Rebecca confused by the scene in front of her.

"Oh, hi Rebecca." greeted Luffy.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Keeping these two from fighting each other."

"Huh?" She asked as she saw Bartolomeo and Cavendish butting heads and insulting each other.

"So far it seems to be working."

"Like hell it is!" Both shouted at Luffy before going back to fighting.

'Maybe I should just leave them be.' thought Rebecca.

"Hey Rebecca, I just got an idea!" Shouted Luffy with a devious look on his face.

"What is it?"

"Why don't you try talking to them?" He asked.

Now each girl looked at him in confusion.

"Whenever Someone besides Zoro and Sanji fight on the ship, Nami steps in to stop them and since I can't stop them, maybe you can." he said.

"Ah! Luffy-senpai is so smart!"

"Well, at least I'll be out of his arm." said Cavendish.

"Uh, alright. You two should stop." tried Rebecca awkwardly.

"Why?"

Rebecca tried to think of something and just looked at Luffy for any ideas.

Luffy then asked. "Hey cabbage, why do you hate me?"

"IT'S CAVENDISH!"

"Yeah, yeah, you said you hated me, but why? Because I'm in the supernova eleven?"

"Yes! Because I've worked hard to stand out and be the center of attention! But because of all those big time events, all people really focused on was you. This tournament was my shot to stand out and claim the glory, but you just had to show up."

Luffy just frowned. "You think I wanted this attention, that I did the things I did just for attention? No, I did the things I did because if I didn't my Nakama would have died, I entered the war of the best to save my brother, and I'm only in this contest to get his devil fruit to honor his memory!" He shouted, crying at the end, remembering how he had failed to save Ace.

Cavendish and Rebecca flinched from the tone while Bartolomeo started crying.

"I'm sorry if my actions made you lose publicity, but that is no reason to hate me!" He shouted before letting go of her and Bartolomeo. He stood up with a serious expression before walking away from them.

"L-l-Luffy-senpai!" Sobbed Bartolomeo at Luffy's sad declaration. She turned and growled at Cavendish. "Happy now?"

Cavendish stuttered. "I, I didn't... I didn't mean to..."

Bartolomeo grabbed the front of her clothes. "Luffy-senpai does what he does for his dreams and his loved ones. What do you do as a pirate? Stand out? Desire nothing but praise?"

Cavendish sighed and said. "I guess I did, I never wanted to hurt him like that."

"Just leave Luffy-senpai alone." she growled before running down the way he went.

Rebecca walked up to Cavendish and said."You should apologize."

The woman nodded and followed after Luffy's fan.

Bartolomeo chased after luffy only to find him talking to two men through the window. She ducked around the corner and held her ear open. She heard Luffy saying. " Franky, as captain I give you permission to go all out."

"Got it, just make sure no one finds out who you are."

Luffy rubbed the back of his head and said. "That might be a problem."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, this blond girl named cabbage attacked me, shouting I was Luffy." he started.

"WHAT!?" screamed Franky through the snail.

"Yeah, then another girl, babameda I think, used what she called a barrier on cabbage and shouted don't hurt Luffy-senpai." he added.

'Luffy-senpai knows my name!' thought Bartolomeo with stars, ignoring the fact he got it wrong.

'My name isn't cabbage!' Thought Cavendish irritably as she listened in on Luffy as well.

"This is bad. Try and avoid them and just act oblivious."

"Well, it might be too late for that.' he said nervously.

'No shit,'' thought Cavendish with a twitch to her eye.

"What! What the hell did you do?!" Shouted the snail.

"Babameda and Cabbage already figured out it was me."

"Damn it, well, at least you didn't do anything to make them mad at you, right?" Said the snail, hoping Luffy hadn't done anything stupid.

"No, I just wrapped them up when they started arguing to help get them to calm down."

"Luffy! You can't just wrap people up when you feel like it! And how did you wrap them up? Why do you care if their fighting?!" Shouted the snail.

"They were acting like when Sanji and Zoro fight, so I wanted to try and calm them down using my arms."

"Luffy are you even trying to keep a low profile?" The snail asked exasperatedly.

"I'm trying, but it's hard." whined Luffy.

"Well try harder, talk later."

"Right." said Luffy as he began to walk back towards the girls.

'Now's my chance!' Bartolomeo then walked towards Luffy. "Luffy-senpai."

"Huh? Oh, Bartolomeo, yeah?" He asked.

Said girl blushed and tried to keep herself composed while gulping down the nervous feeling.

"L..Luffy-senpai, there is something I have to tell you." she said nervously.

"Uh? What is it?"

She mentally prepared herself and then said " I, I'm a huge fan of you Luffy-senpai!"

Luffy blinked. "Uh?"

Cavendish smacked her hand to her face and walked towards the them. "She means she's an admirer, a fan."

Luffy just blinked his eyes, not fully understanding what was going on.

Candish groaned. "She's a stalker, someone who keeps tabs on what you've done and thinks you're great. Understand now?"

Luffy thought for a second and then asked. "So she's like a Sanji that only likes me?"

"I don't know who that is."

Bartolomeo who did know decided to put it in words Luffy would understand. "I like you like you like meat."

"Oh!" spoke Luffy nodding his head before his eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yes, really." she said with a blush.

"Wow."

"Anyway, I want to apologize." said Cavendish.

"Oh! For getting mad?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that, I was mad about something you had no control .over." she bowed while looking away. 'I hope he forgives me.' she thought hopefully

"No problem."

Cavendish was shocked, she thought that he was going to demand something in return in order to forgive her, but to do it that easily? "W-What?" she spoke up.

"I forgive you, no hard feeling, right?" Said Luffy.

"Really? You're not gonna want something in return?"

"Like what? You don't have anything I want." said Luffy simply.

"Yeah, so buzz of." spoke Bartolomeo frowning at Cavendish.

Cavendish wanted to retort but remembered what happened last time they fought. "Very well, I'll leave." Cavendish then smirked as an idea came to her. "But before I go, let me give you something in return."

Before Luffy could respond she quickly kissed him on the cheek and grinned at Bartolomeo who was fuming in anger and jealousy. "Bye." waved Cavendish as she walked off. She made sure to sway her hips seductively just to make Bartolomeo angry.

'THAT Bitch!'' She looked at Luffy to see what he thought and was shocked to find him blushing. "Luffy-senpai! I have a request!"

"Yeah, what is it?" He asked.

Bartolomeo felt her face heat up as she tried to get the words out. "L-Luffy-senpai, I-I would like..." She stuttered out.

"Like what?"

Bartolomeo decided just to do it and kissed Luffy on the lips.

His eyes widened while said girl squealed in her mind.

'Yes, I did it!' She pulled back and ended up running away with a blush and giggle while Luffy stood there with his jaw hanging open.

"What just happened?" He asked himself.


	136. Female Nico and Percy

Crazy trouble with love

Female Nico and Percy

Series: Percy Jackson

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-New Jersey, outside random mall-

Nico De Angelo wandered through the mall with his hands in his pockets with an expression that showed loneliness and sadness. He just started to return to his happy child persona, but it was hard when your sister is dead, the only way to bring the dead back is forbidden to everyone including his father, and….for some odd reason, he couldn't get Percy Jackson out of his mind!

'Damn it! I should be pissed at him! If me and Bianca never found out about all this, we might have been fine!' he thought while clenching his fists. He then decided to sing a song that Bianca heard on tv once….and it was The South Park Bitch Song. But he decided to spite a random God or goddess from his days playing mythomagic, and the one that came to mind was one of the weakest card in the game, Aphrodite.

"WEEEELL Aphrodite's a bitch she's a big fat bitch, she's the biggest bitch in the whole wide world she's a stupid bitch if there ever was a bitch, she's a bitch to all the boys and girls!" started Nico with a grin as he didn't care who heard him. "On Monday she's a bitch, on Tuesday she's a bitch, and Wednesday to Saturday she's a bitch, then on Sunday just to be different she's a super King Zeus beotch!"

As he sung this revised song, a woman with red hair and in a pink t-shirt and khakis started to eye twitch in anger. 'Keep this up son of Hades, I dare you!'

"Have you ever met Aphrodite she's the biggest bitch in the whole wide world she's a mean old bitch and she has stupid hair she's a bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch she's a stupid bitch! Aphrodite's a bitch and she's just a dirty bitch!" he continued with some of the mall shoppers even finding the singing amusing with some covering their children's ears.

'Hades!' The woman cussed in her mind as she started digging her nails into her skin. 'If you have been teaching your children this, I will swear to kick you in the balls!' she put the shirt she was looking at back on the rack and walked over with a huff and tapped Nico's shoulder.

"Yes?" He asked while not turning his head around. "I'm trying to sing here."

"Can you quit that annoying singing?"

"Why should I?" He said getting annoyed. "It's not offending anyone."

"Well it's offending me." She said in a cold tone as a thick mist covered the area obscuring everyone's view, except for the woman's and Nico's. Her clothes shifted into a white toga with her hair turning brown. "The woman who's a so called 'bitch'."

Nico sweated but kept a straight face. "So? Aren't you one in the myths?"

Really bad move because now Aphrodite looked like she was about to explode in rage.

'Maybe it was a bad idea after all.' he thought feeling nervous.

"You….YOU!" She yelled in rage. "DISRESPECTFUL CHILD OF HADES! I WILL MAKE SURE THAT YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS BLASPHEMY!"

He gulped before remembering why he was mad and tried glaring back. "Well, I have a right to be mad! You're the goddess of love, but what good is it if I lose everyone I love? Tell me that!"

Aphrodite growled. "YOU COULD HAVE ACCEPTED IT YOU BRAT! AND EVEN THE DEAD KNOW THAT LOVE IS STILL IN THEM! Even in your sister, Bianca." She then got a brilliant idea. "Wait, you said you lost everyone you love, right?"

"Yeah." He yelled while looking a little nervous at the goddess' expression. 'Why am I thinking that I should have zipped my mouth?'

"Well I know for a fact you're wrong, you still have your cousin." she smirked.

Nico blushed. "W-What are you talking about bitch." He then covered his mouth. 'Crap!'

Aphrodite frowned before creating a pink ball of dust and blew it onto Nico. "Well since you think that love is nothing but pain, I will give you another perception of life, and who knows, you might just thank me~" she then vanished in a pink cloud of dust.

Nico coughed and tried waving the dust away while accidentally inhaling some of it. He then shrugged before shadow traveling back to camp Half Blood where lo and behold, Percy Jackson was finishing a calming swim in the lake, shirtless.

"Oh," Percy said before calling out to him. "Hey Nico, want to join me at the Poseidon table tonight?"

"Uh, sure." spoke Nico while patting his chest. 'Weird dust.'

"So," Percy said. "Are you feeling better now?"

"A little bit."

Percy smiled before rubbing his head, and causing Nico's hair to get messy. "That's great, you're improving."

Nico felt his face heat up and stepped back. "Uh, so…..I'll go out and wait till later."

"Sure?" He asked confused. "Just don't oversleep, I don't want to wake you up again by tickling your feet with a harpy's feather."

Nico nodded before running behind a rock and made it seem like he left while panting and felt his heartbeat increase. 'Why is my heart beating like this….did I eat something?'

Nico looked around to see if Percy was gone, thankfully he was, and ran straight to his cabin. He closed the door and sighed before taking his clothes off. When he was done, he walked to the bed and plopped right onto it with a smile.

'I know I pissed Aphrodite off, and got a look at Percy's chest, but I feel really good.' He thought as he fell asleep.

-next day-

"Nico?" Percy called out while knocking at the cabin door. "Nico did you oversleep again?"

Nothing but the sounds of snores were heard inside the cabin.

"...ok then." Percy said while opening the door before taking a large white feather from out of his pocket. "Harpy feather time."

He slowly walked over to the bed, but as he got closer, he noticed something was off.

And these 'off' things were: a. There was a huge lump in the center of the bed. b. Said lump looked like a girls body. And c. The lump was saying his name.

"...Per….cey…." Spoke the lump in the bed.

'That doesn't sound like Nico.'

"Percy….chest…" It said while moving slightly and revealing an exposed breast which looked like an eye from Percy's perspective. "Mmm."

"Gah!" he jumped back and landed on his ass while the lump sat up.

"Mmmm….Percy?" The lump said as a mess of long black hair came out of the sheets like a mess of pasta. "Where's the pancakes?"

Percy blinked and blushed seeing the figure was a girl with no clothes on. She looked like Bianca but with two D cups, something strange of a kid her age, and a set of….pink eyes mixed with onyx black?

She rubbed her eye and looked at seeing Percy was blushing with his jaw hanging open. "Percy? What happened? Did a Fury attack you or something?"

"Uh, who are you….and why are you in my bed naked?"

She looked confused. "I always sleep naked. And it's me Nico."

"Nico?" he blinked. He looked closer and shook his head. "Sorry, but you look more like Bianca than Nico."

She growled. "STOP MENTIONING MY SISTER!" She then summoned a shadow to emphasise the point. "Got it Percy."

Percy gulped at seeing the shadow and gasped. "Holy crap, it is you Nico!"

"Of course it's me. How else would I have been? Athena in a bunny suit?" She said annoyed only for an owl to land on her and poop on her before flying away. "...laugh and I will send you to my father faster then you can say 'crap'."

"Uh, that's kind of on you." he tried joking.

She growled. "Percy. If-" she looked down and saw her breasts before screaming. "AAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Percy covered his ears while watching Nico freak out and start running around the cabin.

"HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?!" She yelled as ghosts and shadows started to appear in both inside and outside the cabin, causing various campers to scream in fear as Nico started to curl up into a ball on the cabin floor next to Percy. "I'M A FUCKING GIRL!"

"Yeah, I got that." he spoke while covering his ears from the screaming.

Nico looked at Percy. "...it's all Aphrodite's fault! She did this to me!"

"Wait, can she do that?"

"She cursed me." She said while calming down. "For no reason." Nico hiccupped after saying that.

"Uh, you sure there wasn't a reason." Percy raised an eyebrow.

"No." Nico said before hiccuping again. "Nothing at all, hic."

"You gonna keep that up all day?"

Nico blushed. "Um...what up hic?" 'Damn this hiccup!'

"Just say what happened!" he groaned getting tired of his cousin not talking.

"...I sung the…." She blushed. "South Park bitch song and….added her name into it in front of a mall….."

Percy blinked and stared at Nico. "Wow….I got nothing to say to that."

Nico rolled over to Percy and looked at him with a red face. "How was I supposed to know she was there?! I was trying to vent my frustrations!"

"Well, maybe next time you could try screaming into a pillow?"

"Or push you into a vat of killer emus." Nico half joked while uncurling herself and making Percy blush from seeing her naked form...again. "I heard that you hate emus...is that right?" She said before hugging him tight. "Or are you just nervous at seeing me as a mirror image….of Bianca….?"

"Uh….I'm more nervous because you still don't have any clothes on."

Nico looked down a blushed before covering herself up with some shadows. "Damn it Percy! You should have mentioned that before I realized I was a girl you….ghoul for brains!"

"Well you're the one who sleeps in the nude! Even as a guy that's a little weird."

"I get hot at night!" She yelled. "Not everyone has an instant cooling system from your own parents! Besides," she frowned. "Dad never gave me anything like that when I found out about my powers…." 'Or anything like that….'

Percy sighed as they sat there in total silence.

Nico looked at Percy finally and said. "Can you….um….help explain this to everyone? I don't want people hitting on me when I get out the door."

"Don't worry, once they hear you're you, I don't think you'll have to worry about that."

"...are you sure?" She blushed. "Because the twins might blackmail me for pranks if they knew this." 'Hopefully not.'

"Trust me on this, I'll lend you some clothes."

"Thanks….Percy." She blushed.

-two minutes later, banquet halls-

'Not.' Nico thought as now everyone was staring at her like some sort of alien or something. "P-Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"C-Can you...help?" She said pointing to the campers that were currently looking at her. 'HELP ME!'

"Alright people, that's all. Let's just go back to what we were doing." spoke Percy.

The crowd dispersed, leaving Annabeth and a certain Ares child. Both were looking at Nico with confusion and interest.

"So?" Spoke Clarisse with a grin. "The little boy is now a little girl, ha! This is a riot!"

"Don't start." growled Nico.

"Why shouldn't I?" She grinned while not noticing a shadow behind her before it was too late and gave her the worst wedgy of her life. "AAHH!"

"That's why." smirked Nico.

"N-Noted." She said with a blush as the shadow placed over her head….and it was a pink panty with an owl on it.

"...so you like Annabeth?" Nico grinned. "Never thought of you as a fan of blonds...or books...or even thin-"

"SHUT UP!" Clarisse yelled while grabbing her by the neck. "Don't say another word."

"...Owl lover?" Nico said before being thrown out of the hall and landing in the Aphrodite cabin. "Ow...that smarts…"

"You gonna be alright?" asked Percy running over to the cabin.

"Yes." 'No.' Nico said only for a statue of the goddess of love to come to life and….well she was pissed.

"First you insult me," it growled. "Now you destroy the roof of my cabin. You are so lucky I can't just turn you into a purse or something."

"Oh yeah, I sooo asked to come breaking your precious roof." huffed Nico.

"..." Aphrodite looked ready to kill Nico. "Soon, I will collect but for now," she kicked Nico's leg, hard. "I will add to this curse, for as long as I'm a goddess, your breasts will grow by two sizes every month and no clothes ever made will fit you ever again!"

"Oh come on!" groaned Nico.

"And for that," Aphrodite said with a sadistic grin. "I will add this, everything you eat will go straight to your hips."

Nico growled as the statue went back to normal before she got up and stamped out of the cabin.

"Nico!" Percy called out before catching up. "Don't let her piss you off. Just calm down and think happy thoughts….oh wait….can goths even get happy tho-"

"SHUT UP!"

Percy reeled back before frowning. "Nico. Calm down right now."

"NO! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" she growled while more shadows started spreading out around them.

"How is it my fault?" He said now with an expression similar to his father. "I never did anything to harm you or your sister, heck I wanted to die just so Bianca could see you!" He then marched straight up to Nico. "And if I hear you say that 'I caused Bianca's death' one more time I will do the one thing that not even your father would dare to do."

"What's that?" she growled with the ground shaking due to her anger.

Percy grabbed Nico by the neck and glared at her with pissed off eyes of sea green. "I will spank you, miss emo brat."

"Y-You wouldn't dare!" She yelled.

"Try me Nico De Angelo." Percy said with a cold tone.

Nico gulped as the shadows got shorter and she nodded. "Fine."

Percy calmed down. "Good. Now calm down and tell me why you're so pissed at me. Without the whole 'Bianca is dead because of me' speech."

"Because, if Bianca….hadn't passed on, I wouldn't have been so pissed and ended up insulting Aphrodite, meaning I wouldn't be a girl."

"...that's the most stupidest thing I have ever heard." Percy said. "Even if that was true, you would have insulted her eventually. Especially since…." Percy blushed. "Bianca told me you like that song before that quest so if you say that her passing would have turned you into a girl, you are crazier than Luke on nectar."

"I'm sad alright!" she turned. "Sad, angry, confused, everything!"

Percy chuckled. "You sound like me when I thought my mom was taken by Hades my first summer here." He then hugged Nico. "But you have to let that stuff go or you might turn into an emo chick." He joked.

She sniffled and wanted to slap him, but just calmly hugged him back.

Percy sighed. "Let it out, just let it out Nicole."

"I'm still Nico." she muttered lightly slapping his back.

"I know." He said while rubbing her head. "I know."

-two months later-

Ever since then, Nico had stuck with staying in Percy's cabin since she refused to be anywhere near the others who might either ask her out, tease her, or ask annoying questions on what she did to get on Aphrodite's bad side. Speaking of bad sides, Aphrodite's curses came true since Nico had a huge ass the size of a small table, a set of H cups and well...nothing she wore could fit her anymore, causing her to become a nudist. But that mattered little since now both were happy with each other's company, especially Nico.

"Percy?" Nico asked while looking at her ass. "Do you think Aphrodite was fair giving me this 'everything I eat goes to my hips' curse?"

"I don't think what I say is gonna change her mind."

Nico sighed. "Well," she then walked to the bed and sat down. "It's better then getting turned into a human purse." 'That wouldn't be good...not one bit!'

"I'm gonna see if I can talk to some of the kids from the Aphrodite cabin and see if some of them can sew up some new clothes for you."

"Just not Drew!" She said with a shudder. "She's," Nico cleared his throat. "WEEEELL Drew's a bitch she's a big fat bitch, she's the biggest bitch in the whole wide world she's a stupid bitch if there ever was a bitch, she's a bitch to all the boys and girls!-"

"I get it, and be careful, don't want Aphrodite to hear you." he joked before heading out.

Nico snickered before looking around for anyone else before opening the draws and grabbing….Percy's casual t-shirt. "Hope no one sees me do this." She then started to rub herself, with the shirt in her right hand, right near her snatch. Now you're thinking...what the heck? But you see, Nico learned that the feeling she felt before was actually the feeling of a crush, which blossomed over time to love. And as of now, she's masturbating to relieve her stress and sexual desires that she accumulated over the last few months.

'Ah, it's so good.' she thought feeling her body warm up while lightly touching her folds.

As she started to rub faster, she didn't notice that the cabin door was knocking.

"Nico?" Percy called out. "Are you there?" He waited a few minutes before getting impatient and opening the door….just as Nico was cuming into his shirt. "Nic-"

"I'M CUMMING!" Nico called out before panting on the bed.

"NICO!?"

"P-PERCY!?" Nico blushed while frantically trying to hide the evidence. "W-Why are you back so s-soon?" 'Crap crap crap CRAP!'

"I wanted to….let you know the….kids were busy….." he spoke while looking away with a bright blush.

Nico blushed. "P-Percy….it's not what it looks like."

"Then what is it?"

"...Aphrodite possessed me, hic." She said with a blush redder than a Fury's whip.

"You really gotta work on that." he deadpanned.

"Um…...Bianca possessed me, hic." 'DAMN IT!'

"Nico, just tell me, or this is gonna feel more awkward than it already is."

Nico blushed. "IloveyouPercy!" She got out in one breath before causing a shadow to envelop her in embarrassment.

"Wait….what?!"

The shadows moved back slightly revealing her face. "I….I love you Percy….."

"Again, what?" he spoke shaking his head.

This time Nico was embarrassed and pissed off as the shadows disappeared from her body and enveloped Percy's limbs before tugging him closer to her. "I LOVE YOU PERCY JACKSON!"

He blushed feeling their chests touch. "I...I…..I don't know what to say."

Nico looked at him. "But I do, I love you even when I was male, but until recently I….I took my frustrations on you and everyone else. Heck….I think that was why Aphrodite cursed me," she blushed heavier. "To get me to admit this to you."

'Figures she'd play matchmaker with me and my own cousin!'

"Percy…." Nico blushed. "I-I'm sorry about masturbating on your shirt."

"It's fine." he spoke without looking at her chest.

Nico saw this and grinned. "Percy? Were you just thinking of me in a swimsuit?" 'Not that I mind...if I could fit into them!'

"W-What? What makes you say that?"

"You talk in your sleep." She deadpanned. "And wow….not even Aphrodite would be saying such stuff about someone's chest, especially mine."

"Well it doesn't help when you're a nudist." he muttered to himself.

Nico moved over and hugged her cousin. "Percy, if you want….we could be a c-c-couple?" She blushed at the notion. 'It's not like he would date me, his own cousin...sigh.'

"W-Well...I'm not really sure." he admitted while hugging her back. Only for an silver owl to appear and land of Nico's head.

" _Calm down you two...especially you spawn of Poseidon._ " The owl spoke in a very familiar voice.

"Athena?" spoke Nico in surprise with slight annoyance at her calling Percy that. "What are you doing here?"

" _To tell you this._ " The owl said before turning into a miniature version of the goddess. "That you should be careful about having a relationship with your cousin."

"Well isn't it shrugged off with gods and goddesses?" asked Nico with a frown.

"Not to some since," she looked away uncomfortable. "Hephaestus tried to seduce me centuries ago and well, that's how King Erichthonius of Athens was born."

"Wait, you, and Hephaestus had a baby together?" spoke Percy in surprise.

"More like his semen hit my thigh, I wiped it away with a scrap of wool and flung it to the earth after Hephaestus was overcome with lust." She shivered. "That's why I'm here, to tell you the pros and cons of having a relationship."

"Wait, if there are good sides to it, then why does it sound like you hated the very idea?" asked Percy.

"It's not that I hate it," Athena sighed. "But given that some of your….siblings were horn dogs, I had to make sure to teach you before that line is crossed."

"Alright, what are the cons?"

"That's simple," she said. "Being rude, unfaithful, neglecting them, getting them pregnant without consent, same goes with not using protection, and think about this, if the relation is deteriorating, what would you do? Abandon her or repair the relationship?"

"I'd try to repair it as best as I could, which might be tricky considering I've never really had a girlfriend."

Athena smiled at that. "Good, at least one of Poseidon's children has better consent towards women." She then frowned. "Unlike your brothers…."

"And pros?"

"Having a loving person that cares for you, someone that understands you for you, and…." She blushed. "Some one to….what was the term, oh yes, 'bump uglies'."

Both of them blushed while idly looking each other in the eye.

"Also," Athena chuckled. "I personally find this coupling better than you and my daughter. Thus, I will be the godmother of any children made from this consummation."

"Jumping ahead aren't we?" he chuckled nervously.

"Nope." She said pointing to Nico. "But Nico wants your children." And with that she changed back into an owl and flew out the window….but not before leaving a gift on Nico's head aka condoms. 'Hmm, perhaps I should visit Hephaestus on the way.'

"Nico?" Percy blushed before getting kissed on the lips.

-next morning-

As morning came a dove flew up to the door of Percy's cabin before said bird changed into a smiling Aphrodite.

"Now, let's see how the little love birds are doing."

She opened the door and saw both Percy and Nico, naked. With their bodies covered in cum, seawater, burnt into the wall shadows, and two or three spirits of deceased harem dancers, who were also sleeping on the ground next to the two sleeping demigods.

'...wow…' she walked over and looked at the mess. 'They might need a few cleaners if they get into the REAL kinky stuff, but that can wait when they're older.'

She was about to move out the door when she saw something on the ground. She bent down and picked it up revealing it to be….a statue of her covered in juices. More specifically, Nico's juices. 'Oh, that's it.'

She turned to Nico and gave her one last curse, one that will cause her…. 'To have a mountain of kids in just two months. Hope you like it, child of Hades.' She then flashed out of the cabin and back to Olympus where...she found the gods and goddess, minus Hades and Poseidon, betting? "What's going on?"

"We're placing bets on whether or not Hades will approve his own daughter….son….well you know, dating his nephew." spoke up Hermes.

"And whether or not that Poseidon approves of the relation." Hera spoke up. "And fifty drachma on both demigods having their father's approval."

"Sixty on Hades toasting Percy alive." spoke Apollo. "Wouldn't want to get on his bad side."

"Seventy on approval." Both ….Ares and Zeus said.

"What?" Artemis said confused while betting on the approval. "I thought you two would more than likely bet on Percy Jackson meeting his demise."

"Yes but it's better to see the spawns have reprieve from fighting." Ares surprisingly said with Zeus nodding in agreement.

"Ten thousand on approval!" Demeter called out while placing her golden scythe on the table. "And my symbol of power as well."

"Woah, you must be confident." remarked Apollo.

"Of course." She grinned. "Even if my step-granddaughter isn't a child of Kore, she has my full approval along with her step-mother."

Soon the two brothers appeared and were confused by the large crowd and board behind them.

"What's going on?" Hades asked while eyeing Demeter's scythe with dread. Since that weapon was used to threaten him at his wedding centuries ago. 'I hate that thing.'

"Just a little bet." grinned Hermes with a chuckle.

"About?" Poseidon asked before seeing his son's name on the board along with Hades' child. "Hermes. Did you start a betting circle again, after seeing how long it would take the Hecatonchires to unbind Zeus from those imperial gold chains?!"

"Don't worry, this bet is pretty short sadly. It all depends on both you of course."

"And?" Both asked with annoyed looks. "What is it Hermes?"

"Your kids got together and this is on whether or not you will approve or split them up."

"Especially since they just had sex." Aphrodite spoke up. "And wow, it was, what was it called, ha! Yes it was an unseen event of total awesomeness full of seawater, burnt shadows, some dead harem dancers and cum. Lots of it too."

Poseidon and Hades felt their jaws drop hearing that.

"Oh and they also did it after Athena came by." She said pointing to the goddess in question. "And yes they used condoms….for the first few rounds." 'And my statue too….ok let's see what happens in three, two, one.'

"WHAT?!"

"And Nico's pregnant." Aphrodite lied. 'It's half true, in two months she's going to be giving birth to about….one hundred kids or more.'

This got the two god really pissed off but not at their children or themselves but… "APHRODITE!"

"What?" she spoke holding her hands up. "I didn't do a thing."

Both didn't listen as they started to chase the goddess of love around the room in rage.

"GET BACK HERE!"

"LET ME GIVE YOU A HUG OF PAIN!"

"AAAHHH!"


	137. Caster, Rider, Saber, and Shirou

Crazy trouble with love

Caster, Rider, Saber, and Shirou

Series: Fate Stay

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Emiya residence-

"Shirou." Said a woman with purple hair and elf ears as she came walking into the living room with a hot pot of tea. "The tea's ready."

"Thanks Caster." smiled Shirou.

Now you're thinking, why is Caster here with Shirou? Well a while back Caster was left for dead by her previous master for no reason at all. She was about to collapse from starvation and the cold but Shirou found her and after some strange sort of Mage Ritual, courtesy of Rin, became her master along with Saber. Much to her dislike since Caster became an obsessed 'Saber-chan' otaku after seeing her cute appearance. Heck she even started making dolls with her image.

"Care to join?" he offered.

"Sorry Shirou but I have to finish something." Caster said. 'And that would be my life sized doll of Saber-chan.'

"Alright." he nodded as she left him alone. He then took a sip of his tea and sighed at the taste. 'Caster's tea is the best.' He then felt his body getting smaller for some reason. "Must have forgotten a pillow."

He stood up and left the room and walked down the hallway. As he walked he felt his clothes starting to loosen as Shirou's feet started to get smaller then his own shoes. He then started to shrink faster until nothing was left but a pile of clothes and shoes.

"Hey! What happened?!"

"Shirou?" Saber said as she walked towards the clothes. "Sigh, not again, when will Shirou learn to pick up after himself." She then grabbed the clothes as Shirou crawled on to her clothes and hid in her pockets.

"Saber! I'm down here!" he tried calling out.

"Sigh." Saber said as she placed the clothes in his room before walking out and towards her room. "Shirou, it's not a good thing to leave your stuff everywhere. It might hurt someone one day."

"Aw man, she can't hear me." he groaned.

Saber then entered her room, which was a normal room but with a picture of Shirou and Saber hugging on the nightstand, and sat on the bed. "Shirou…. am I….a good servant? Or am I a sad excuse of a person?" She thought out loud as she layed on the bed. "Heh, funny a servant like me falling for a cute young man like Shirou. I must be in a dream. If I am, don't wake me up."

Shirou was stunned before panicking as he rolled out of her pocket as she turned on her sides. "Saber….likes me?"

"Saber-chan!" Caster called out before entering her room, and ran towards her. "Hug me!"

"Gah!" Saber braced herself as Caster wrapped her up in a hug. "Caster!" Stop that!"

"Never!" She grinned before seeing Shirou. "Is that….a Shirou doll?" 'So cute!'

Saber blinked before looking down at Shirou. "What? I don't remember seeing that."

"Can I keep it?" Caster asked while looking at her with a cute face. "Please Saber-Chan?"

"Well, I don't see why not, so go ahead."

Caster smiled before letting go of Saber and grabbed Shirou. "Aw so cute!" She then walked out of the room while nuzzling the boy with her cheeks. "Just like the real thing. But naked...I think a change of clothes would work for you Shirou-kun."

"Caster! It's me! Shirou!" cried out the male in her hand.

"So cute a talking Shirou-kun doll." She smiled before walking into her room, which was covered in Saber dolls and….a life sized Shirou doll? "You know….this doll is just as cute as the real Shirou-kun."

"W-Why do you have that?!" he cried out with a blush.

Caster didn't listen as she started to put a kimono on him. "Sigh….you're as cute as Shirou-kun but not….like Jason, stupid bastard!"

"Come on Caster! I can talk and move! I'm not a doll!"

"It's amazing what advancements have been achieved in the last 2,000 years." Caster smiled. "Heck I'm amazed that I fell in love in this era."

Shirou slapped himself in the head as Caster started adding other stuff onto him.

"Yep," she smiled as now Shirou looked like a noble from Feudal Japan. "I can just imagine this on our wedding day, Shirou-Kun. With Saber-Chan as the flower girl too."

'You're kidding? Saber AND Caster both like me? Oh I can just tell this won't end well.'

"Caw!" Called out a crow that flew in and grabbed Shirou by the robes.

"GET BACK HER WITH MY SHIROU-KUN DOLL!" Yelled Caster as the crow flew off and disappeared from her sights.

"Caw caw!"

"AH! Let me go!" cried Shirou trying to pull himself out of the bird's talons.

"Caw caw!" It said before letting him go, in mid air. "Caw caw, Caw caw!"

"AHHH!" screamed Shirou waving his arms at seeing him about to hit the ground. Only to hit something soft and purple.

"Hmm?" Said a woman who looked at her bosom. "What's this? A Shirou doll?"

Shirou blinked before blushing as he landed on Rider's cleavage.

"So cute." She smiled. "I wonder if it can use magic like the real one?" Rider then poked Shirou on the stomach looking for a button.

"Hey! Rider! I'm not a doll!" he spoke scrambling back only to grab on the edge of her sweater top to keep from falling. "Help!"

Rider grabbed him and started to looked at him. "Interesting, this doll looks like and acts like Shirou…..Yep I think that whoever made this doll should be rewarded because my love is now in a cute and conveniently plushie form." She then started to rub Shirou's head with a smile.

'Why doesn't anyone listen!' he thought with anime tears while finding the rubbing relaxing.

"Maybe I should return this to Caster, I know she would love having a doll in Shirou's image." Rider said while placing Shirou into her bosom as she started to walk towards his home. "Come along Mini-Shirou, let's return you back to Caster and Saber."

He blushed even brighter feeling the soft breasts. 'Oh no, if I return to normal, they'll think I'm a pervert!'

"Mini-Shirou." Rider smiled. "Keep this a secret but I love Shirou, he talks and treats me like a normal person not like a monster that everyone knows of when they think of Medusa."

"Well of course." he spoke like it was no big deal. "Why can't you tell I'm real!"

Rider looked at Shirou. "...ok. Now I know this doll has a very sophisticated AI in it. What craftsmanship!"

'Should I even bother?'

Rider smiled as she got closer to the home before opening the door. "Saber? Caster? Are you two home?"

"Rider! I lost my Shirou-kun doll!"

"And Shirou is not in his room!" Saber called out in a panic as Shirou felt strange like his body was growing steadily. "Did you see him Rider?!"

"No, but I did find this Shirou doll."

"Mine!" Caster said before grabbing Shirou and hugging him. "Shirou-kun! Are you ok? Did that evil crow hurt you?!"

"No, I'm fine."

Caster was about to say something but gasped as Shirou started getting bigger and bigger with his clothes starting to rip with each growth until he returned to his normal height, with Caster still holding him by the hand. "S-Shirou-kun?!"

"Wooh! I'm back!" he blinked before blushing and covered his groin. "And naked!"

"Shirou!" Saber and Rider called out before blushing. "Y-You were the doll/Mini-Shirou!"

"Yes. I kept saying that, but you just thought I was sort of new doll." he frowned. "Didn't you hear the way I talked?"

"S-So you h-heard all that." Saber blushed red as Caster covered her face with embarrassment and Rider started to turn red as well and looked ready to faint.

"Yeah, but why was it so hard for you to tell it was me? There exists magic." he deadpanned.

"...it was…." Caster said before blushing. "Because I placed an ingredient in one of my potions that caused a person's perception to be distorted. If used, that person would see that person or object as something they liked….I'm sorry Shirou-kun!"

"I apologize as well." Saber bowed her head.

"Same." Rider said while looking to her side. "I should have looked more carefully, Shirou."

Said male sighed. "It's alright, but lets try to keep potions like that out of the house."

"Yes, Shirou-kun." Caster said before blushing. "But you heard us confess right?"

He blushed and nodded.

"...then," all three said before looking at Shirou with blushes. "W-What do you think?"

"W-What do you mean?" he asked.

"Do you," Saber blushed.

"Like," Caster spoke while looking away from Shirou's family jewels.

"Us like lovers?" Rider said while feeling faint.

Shirou gulped and saw each one nervous. "Um….well….right now it might seem a little….awkward, but if you three are fine with sharing, I don't mind."

All three thought for a few seconds before hugging Shirou. "Yes Shirou/kun!"

He blushed while coughing. "Um, I still need to get dressed."

They jumped back before blushing with Rider fainting onto the ground muttering 'Shirou's...jewels…'

-Timeskip one month-

"Shirou?" Rin called out as she opened the main door. "Are you home?"

"In here!" He called from the main room.

Rin nodded as she walked into the main room. Only to see Shirou, Saber, Caster and Rider on the couch watching the Titanic. "Um...what's going on?"

"We're watching a movie." replied Rider with a straight tone.

"A romance movie?" Rin said while unconvinced. "That's not normal, you four usually watch sci fi movies, like Alien or Planet of the Apes."

"We wanted something more romantic." smiled Caster with her head on Shirou's lap.

"And something with tragedy." Saber said while laying on Shirou's arm. "I-It's so sad!" She sniffled as she saw the ship sinking into the Atlantic.

"Sometimes a little tragedy makes it all the more beautiful." spoke Rider on Shirou's chest.

"So don't cry Saber-chan." Caster said trying to comfort her. "It's ok, we have Shirou-kun here, he won't leave us or let such a thing happen to us."

"Shirou-kun?" Rin asked confused at the suffix. That was before the three girls kissed Shirou's cheeks and, in Casters' case, his lips. "W-WHAT!?"

"What? We're kissing oru boyfriend." spoke Saber.

Rin looked at them in shock before fainting.

"...ok…..So what should I tell Sakura?" Rider asked knowing of her 'protectiveness' of her crush/sempai.

"Just tell her the truth and be gentle about it."

"Or we could shrink her?" Caster suggested.

"No!" Shirou, Saber and Rider yelled.

"Aw!"


	138. Nightmare Elusive and Barb

Crazy trouble with love

Nightmare Elusive and Barb

Series: My Little Pony

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Running through the burning town was a purple scaled teenage dragoness with green spines going down her back and her c-cup breasts bouncing as she tried to escape from the dark cloud over the area.

"Now, how many dead is that?" Said a familiar handsome stallion in a different color. "I eliminated the 4 princes, the Dragonlord, every last soldier in Lord Solaris's army and Artemis's Army, the crystal ponies and Princess Gleaming Shield, Discord, the element bearers, the Wonderbolts, and any other pony & non pony that could be a potential threat." He said to himself. "So why do I feel I'm forgetting something?"

The dark purple colored stallion with a six pack tapped his chin while looking at a retreating finger and grinned. "Oh, how could I have forgotten? I need to claim my 'booby' prize!"

'Don't you dare!'

"Oh, that's right, I forgot to eliminate you as well, the conscious of my former self."

'No, no, nooo...'

Nightmare Elusive's horn glowed before Elusive gasped out in pain in his head. "There, now that he's gone forever, time for the strongest to show his love to the weakest."

Barb panted and leaned against a tree in the Everfree forest while staring at her ruined home with horror and sadness. "How could you Elusive?" she cried with tears without noticing the dark figure floating behind her.

"Good evening my love."

She froze up from hearing that. She slowly turned and saw Nightmare Elusive's grinning face. "E-Elusive!"

"Yes?"

"Why? What caused you to...to...to destroy Equestria?"

"Quite simple my dear. Power, reign over the land, and the ability to gain anything I want. Besides, this can work in our favor."

"How?"

"Why...I could show you the world..." Then he was slapped.

"I don't want the world! I want my home! I want my friends back! The friends you betrayed!"

"That attitude won't do Barb, I may need to show you, how good it will be to be my queen."

Barb looked at him in shock before finding herself caught in his magic aura. "Where are going?"

"To Carousel Boutique, I'll make you many clothes, hand stitched by me."

"Even then I..." Then Barb had an idea. "...On 2nd thought, I wouldn't mind looking really pretty."

"Splendid!" he smiled before they floated through the town.

They then both went into the building, elusive then brought out some measuring tape. "Now, let's take those 'measurements' shall we?"

'Crap!' She thought.

Elusive held her in space while wrapping her around with the measuring tape.

"Oh yes, this should help with your clothing." Then after he finished, he dropped her, but then caught her in his arms. "What do you think? You have the handsomest stallion in Equestria making clothes for you?"

"I'd rather date the ugliest, than the evilest!"

"Hahahah, such a kidder, now I'm off." Then when Nightmare Elusive was gone, Barb searched the house, hoping to find what she was looking for.

"Come on, it has to be around here!" She eventually found it, the fire ruby necklace that Elusive made and then thanked her with a kiss for giving him the gem back when she was a child. "Yes!"

"Barb, I'm back!"

'Okay girl, let's see if this will work' she turned towards the stallion. Barb then presented the necklace. "See this?"

"Ooh, how could I forget, the very symbol of our love."

"So you do remember!"

"Yes, I'd rather forget all the times I spent with someone else, like Applejack, he will be forgotten, Butterscotch, forgotten, Dusk Shine, hopefully he'll forgive me in the afterlife after you become my queen."

Barb blushed as Elusive walked closer and pulled her against his chest. 'Crap, it failed! Then again, he's still very sweet to m-b-b-Barbara, don't let him seduce you like that.' she thought while feeling his packs against her cheek.

He alternated between both cheeks before moving to her lips. She then pressed two fingers against his lips.

"B-before you go any further big guy, the clothes?"

"Oh, right." he let go of her and picked up some of the clothes. "Meet me at the stage, I'll add a pole so you can dance for me."

"Wait, what?" she spoke with wide eyes.

"It'll arouse me, and I'll assure that you will absolutely love my size." he winked.

Then they were at the stage.

"Uh, I'll go change in the back."

"What? Why not in front of me?"

"So you can anticipate it?"

"Hmm, good idea."

In the back room..

"The more I try to stop him...the sexier he...s-stop it! Just try to prolong his horniness for as long as you can, after all..." The she realized. "...No-one's coming to save you..." hearing those words made her start tearing up again. "No one's...coming..."

"Oh Barbara, where are you my beautiful dragoness bride?"

"Coming darling." she spoke while feeling sick just saying those words. She appeared before him in a sexy outfit. The top and bottom parts hugged her chest and waists while Elusive grinned.

"I may have been naughty, but may I please still have a present?"

"Of course." She then began dancing on the pole, grinding her pussy against it, twirling around it, stroking it. Meanwhile, Nightmare Elusive's penis began to get hard.

And when Barb looked at it, she dropped her jaw with wide eyes.

"See something you like?"

"H..H...How big is that thing?"

"Bigger than my entire arm."

"A-and you're gonna...m-m-make love to me with that?"

"Yes, problem?"

Then Barb runs out of the Boutique! 'I GOTTA GET TO THE TREE OF HARMONY!' She shrieked in her head.

"Seems this will be trickier than I thought." sighed Elusive.

She rushed through the Everfree Forest, panting heavily as she made it to the castle of the 2 Brothers. She went down the stairs and found the Tree of Harmony. 'The tree might cause the plunder seeds to grow again, but I need the Elements of Harmony more than ever!' She did not notice the hands aimed for her ass, as they clapped the cheeks together!

"Yipe!"

"You know, I kind of like this side of you." Nightmare Elusive then hugged Barb from behind. "I won't use my magic, that will at least give you a chance."

Barb went to the tree, with the extra weight, weighing her down, she climbed for an element, but Nightmare Elusive was too heavy as she was pulled down whenever she climbed up.

"Come-on, fuck, come-on, you're just in reach!" This went on for 5 minutes until...

"Do you give up?"

"Uh-uh...I couldn't do it. I couldn't stop you."

"Well it might feel bad and sad now, but when you become my queen, I'll make sure to shower you with nothing but love."

"That sounds nice...I guess."

"Wonderful, now give me a big smile."

Barb tried giving him a strained smile.

"Now then, why don't we go to your bedroom?"

"You destroyed the castle."

"Oh, right...guess it's my bed then." his horn glowed before they both disappeared. They reappear in the Boutique's living room.

He set her on the couch while said girl didn't look away from his girth. Elusive climbed onto the couch as well.

Elusive then began tapping his dick against her cheeks.

"I-Isn't that too big?"

"Then allow me to help you." Nightmare Elusive said as he used his magic to open her mouth wide. 'Strange, aren't dragons the ultimate reptile? I thought they could unhinge thier jaws like a snake. Eh, even if she can't, I'll just stuff it down for her.'

'This has been your dream Barb, yet...' she was cut off and gasped feeling Elusive start pushing his cock into her throat.

His dick began going down Barb's throat. Her eyes widened feeling it quickly stretch out her lips. "Hmmph!"

"I know, it hurts, but don't cry, you'll feel better!" he groaned as he kept pushing into her mouth.

After his entire dick was in her, he began move his hips back and forth. "Mmm, nice and tight!"

Barb was tearing up from how painful the big dick was by the big dick, oh puns. 'It'll rip my throat open!'

Elusive then aggressively went faster! "Fuck! Your hole throat is squeezing on my dick!" Elusive's dick began to bulge.

'Is he about to cum? Shit, is it getting bigger in width?!' She tried pushing back, but Elusive forced his dick back in!

"Relax Barb, I'm about to cum!" Elusive's spunk blasted right into her stomach!

She tried to pull off while feeling all the sperm fill her stomach directly.

Elusive was just too strong and only, finally let her go once he had finished his 1st load. He pulled out while Barb coughed up some of the sperm while gasping for air.

'If he does this to me everyday, then I might be able to breathe underwater.' she jokingly thought. 'Crap, I'm starting to enjoy this.'

"Now, time for me as a gentleman to service you." He told her while wiggling his fingers.

"What do you mean?" He then looked at her wet lips. "You may be playing Koi, but when a lady like you is this wet, I need to help." He leaned down and looked under the red skirt before tracing a finger across her vagina lips.

Barb's pussy was opening!

'Dammit, my want for his touch, I wanted him to do all of this, but not like this.' she thought with guilt.

"Huh, you're certainly a virgin if your vagina is this hungry." Elusive then went for it as he stuck his finger in her. "Not yet though. You'll have to wait for my penis."

:

"Ah!" she jumped feeling the finger inside her. 'If he puts that thing in me, I really will split in half!'

He rubbed his finger all around her insides, in search of her G-spot. 'Now where are you?' He then touched an area that made Barb scream!

"Ah! What was that?!"

"The part of your vagina that gets the most stimulation." he grinned moving his finger more and more against it.

"Oh my Solaris, that is good."

"Solaris is dead, I'm God now!"

'Come on Barb! Don't give in!' Barb held her climax for as long as she could, but her body's mentality fought against her.

He brushed against her spot again and her body started shaking.

'No!' Then she came, splashing Elusive's finger with her clear juices.

"Well, this should help you loosen up a little."

"I want your dick to touch my G-spot now." 'I should just give up.'

"Hmm, I'm not sure. You'll have to really tell me what you want."

"Please, my darling ruler of Equestria, mark me with your huge ebony penis and make me both the mother of your child and the queen who'll rule by your side." she begged feeling her self restraint flow away.

"Much better."

She then took off the skirt and presented herself. 'I'm sorry guys, by this way I can at least have a family.

Elusive's huge dick began spreading her pussy wide.

She groaned out while gripping the couch as she already saw the tip making a bulge in her stomach. "Ah, ah, ah...Elusive...it hurts."

"The pain will go away soon." he kept pushing in with the cock stretching out and making the bulge bigger.

It stopped once the bulge was between her boobs. "OH GOD!" she cried out with wide eyes while feeling her whole body stretch out.

"Hopefully I don't destroy the ovaries after this, because I have a lot of breeding plans." Said Elusive, as he pulled out and back in.

Barb took in a deep breath of air and panted before crying out as he pushed back in. "Oh, yes, it doesn't hurt as much anymore." 'Even though I feel like a giant sex toy!'

"You feel fantastic, why old me didn't start coming after you when you turned 16, I'll never know." he spoke as he pulled back before slamming all the way back inside her small body.

"Ah! Okay, that hurt, ah!"

"Sorry, but we didn't discuss a safe word." Then Nightmare Elusive got a good grip on Barb. "Ready for the pistoning of your life?"

She just nodded.

"Good!" Then Nightmare Elusive stuck out a huge monster tongue, forced his way into Barb's mouth and then made his hips move like mad inside her!

"Gah!" Barb gasped from the cock and tongue wrestling and stuffing her mouth. Barb found her rhythm as she returned the kisses and relaxed herself. 'I feel my mind going hazy.'

The last few images of her friends all began to fade from her mind as Elusive is the only one left. Her body shook in the air from being lifted up by Elusive's cock while his tongue started sliding down her throat.

Barb gagged a bit, but his tongue wasn't as big as his penis. She stared at the stallion, giving her so much passionate love. 'Oh Elusive.'

Elusive then pulled his tongue out! "Here it cums my wonderful dragon bride!" he grunted pushing in and out faster than before.

"Let's have kids for as long as my mortal body is alive."

"Mortal body? Oh you can only live millions of years." Then he used his magic. "There, now you're immortal."

"Then give me nothing but children!"

"Well, here comes our 1st!" Then Elusive's sperm shot inside, inflating Barb's body!

She cried out feeling her stomach bloat even more to where it looked ready to burst with the stallion's sperm.

Elusive then pulled out with an audible pop as sperm waterfalled out of Barb's vagina and onto the floor. "How filthy, yet I do plan on moving out and building a castle."

Barb herself didn't say anything as she was too busy panting with a glazed expression in her eyes.

Elusive then looked around. He saw some gems and metal. "Well, why you sit there, I'll go make us our wedding rings." He walked over while Barb shuddered from the amount of sperm that was poured into her.

"I love you."

Elusive halted and turned. "I love you too darling."

Years later...

"Alright my army, today we crush any remaining rebels!" called out Elusive from atop his castle.

"Our son shall lead you!" Barb called out as well.

A small purple scaled dragon with black armor stepped forward. "Follow me to a bloody victory, the Hooffields and McColts lose today!"

The army shouted as they followed him into battle.

"Good luck son, and make sure to eat the entire box lunch I made for you and I made extra sure to put your lunch in your favorite box, the one with the pink bunnies." Barb called out.

Thier son blushed while the army laughed "Mom!"

"Your mom loves you, don't talk back." Elusive replied. "Ooh, I do love embarrassing him."

"Me too, and...isn't it almost time for him to be an adult?"

"That it is, so, follow me to the bed to make the 2nd child?"

"YEAH!"

"That's the kind of enthusiasm I love."

Then Barb took Elusive's huge dick off of her head and stood up. Both walking back inside to get to work on their son's sibling.

"I hope for a daughter this time." Said Elusive.

"I hope for Triplets."


	139. Bakugo and Izuku

Crazy trouble with love

Bakugo and Izuku

Series: Boku No Academia

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Izuku smiled as he walked down the street to his school. "I'm so glad I took notes on Kamui Woods." he looked in his book before bumping into someone and fell on his butt. "Oh, s..." He was silenced.

"Watch where you're going punk!"

Izuku looked up at a silver haired girl with a scowl and gulped.

"K-k-kacchan, I wasn't looking where I was going, sorry."

The girl looked down on the boy with curly black hair and green tips. "Oh, it's you." she spoke while her scowl became more indifference.

She then threw Izuku back up. He stood up still scared. "Come-on, we're gonna be late for class you damn nerd."

He nodded as the girl turn and walked with him following.

Then they took thier seats, but then Katsuki slammed her desk next to Izuku's.

"K-kacchan, what are you..."

"I wanna stay reeeeal close you, cause after middle school, I'll need a guy to kiss after I pass U.A.'s entrance exam."

He blushed while she picked out her book without changing her firm expression. 'I'm gonna go with you, ya know!' He thought, with a determined look on his face.

"Hey, what's with that determination in your eyes you damn nerd?"

Meanwhile...

"Fuck me or die Kakarot!" Female Vegeta said to Goku.

Meanwhile...

"Kiss me you loser." Female Sasuke said to Naruto.

Yeah, hopefully you noticed that. Akira Toriyama's Vegeta calls Goku Kakarot, then Masashi Kishimoto's Sasuke calls Naruto Loser, then Kouhei Horikoshi's Katsuki calls Izuku you damn nerd. What do you think? What will happen when we get a hit anime by the guy who was mentored by Horikoshi?

Back to the story.

"Uh-uh-uh-uh nothing...d-dear."

"Good, because you're lucky, a quirkless guy to have a girlfriend like me, with my 'explosive' personality."

'More like quote unquote girlfriend.' Izuku thought. He looked at his book while the lesson went on.

Later at the end of class...

The teacher had a grumpy look on his face "So, I was going to hand out aptitude tests..." But then he throws the papers with a smile. "...then again, you're all just gonna go into the hero business."

The class cheered as the different looking and quirk using student's cried out in victor and joy.

"Hah, don't lump me with these losers teach!" grinned Bakugo while making a small explosion in her palm.

The students complained.

"Oh shaddap you extras! I'm going to the best school, U.A. bitches!"

"Oh, say Izuku, didn't you say you were gonna go to that school too?" The teacher acknowledged.

"Yeah." nodded the boy before Bakugo turned towards him with a frown. "Ah!" Izuku screamed like a girl.

"Izuku, what do you think you're doing? You don't even have a quirk."

"But they removed that requirement a long time ago."

"I don't care! Do you know what could happen if you go there?" she frowned leaning in closer.

"But I want to prove I can do it."

"Izuku, I'm telling, as your girlfriend, don't do it."

"If you're my girlfriend, which is a bit of a strain, shouldn't you be motivating me to go?"

"I'm trying to protect you because I love you."

Their faces were so close. Izuku leaned back with Bakugo leaning in closer again. "Hey, I am a brilliant 15 year old boy, I c-c-c-what are you doing?!"

Then Bakugo went in and kissed Izuku.

The class stared with the girl holding Izuku's face to keep the kiss going.

'Aw-man, out of every last girl in the world, why her?' he thought before she pulled away.

"So, feel like giving up on this silly childish dream of your's? You do, and I'll show you my boobs."

"No! My dream is not childish! I'm gonna prove to you that even a person with no quirk can be a hero!" he spoke while standing up and marching out of the room.

'Why must he do this sort of shit?' she thought while making an explosion in her hand with a scowl.

Later...

A distraught Izuku walked towards the action, despite his idol admonishing him. Said scene was of a sludge monster trying to take over Bakugo's body.

"H-how could she last for so long?!" Izuku mumbled as he saw Bakugo struggling with the sewage villain. In disgust and horror he covered his mouth. 'If I stand here...she'll be gone!'

'I c-can't do anything, my time limit is completely empty...pathetic!' Thought All Might, or rather...Toshinori Yagi in this form.

"Get off me you damn bastard!" growled Bakugo as she tried sparking an explosion with her hand that engulfed her and the monster, who was still standing and constricting her movement. Bakugo struggled to even struggle, she then turned to the crowd, looking like she was calling for help, and with that...

Izuko rushed through the crowd and bolted straight towards the two.

"That runt..."

"Deku...you damn nerd...don't..."

He threw his bag at the monster, which didn't do much before he got up close and tried frantically to dig through the slime.

"What are you doing?"

"My feet just moved on their own!" he cried out without stopping his hands. As Izuku tried to save Bakugo, he thought back on his life and his eyes teared up. "You looked like you were asking for someone's help." He said with tears and a smile.

Bakugo's eyes widened as she tried harder to break free. "Get out of here!"

'Pathetic...pathetic...' Thought Toshinori as his muscles began to expand.

"Don't get in my way!" The villain shouted as he brought his hand up.

"He'll die in vain, is he suicidal?!" Shouted Death Arms.

That's when All Might made the save!

He rushed over and blocked the attack with a grin while Izuku looked at him with surprise and relief. "You're right, I really am pathetic. Even though I admonished you, I wasn't putting what I said into practice!" He told Izuku. "Pro Heroes are always risking their lives!"

"All Might!" Shouted the badguy!

All Might then used one hand to grab the wrists of Izuku and Bakugo!

"Detroit Smash!" He used his free hand and punched the slime creature into pieces with one powerful hit. The wind pressure created a strong updraft, which also created rain. After delivering the monster to the cops and getting a scolding from Death Arms, we see Izuku walking home, but that's when.

"Deku!"

He turned to Bakugo who was scowling. "Look, I know, it was risky, but I couldn't just stand there like a bystander!"

"You did nothing, but since you were the 1st person to attempt my rescue...thanks." she admitted.

"Aw, you're welcome Kacchan." Then Izuku found himself in another kiss. 'Should have seen that coming.'

Then Bakugo left without so much as a goodbye.

Months later, after Izuku's training, it was time for the entrance exam!

Izuku smiled as he sat with numerous other students with Present Mic explaining what the exam was gonna be.

"So, I saw yah talking with that chick, you thinking of replacing me now that we're here?" whispered Bakugo next to him with a frown.

"N-no, you're the only girl for me...sweetheart?"

"Good." Then she kissed his cheek.

A few weeks after the test.

'Told yah I could do it Kacchan.'

Then on the 1st day of school, we see a happy Izuku, walk into his cla...

"Take your feet off the desk!" Shouted Lida.

"Tch, buzz off four eyes." dismissed a certain female.

'Crap...' Thought Izuku.

The 2 arguing finally took notice of Izuku, resulting in everyone else taking notice.

"Deku?!" Shouted a shocked Bakugo.

"Uh, hi." he waved with a nervous sweat.

"So you managed to get here, I have no idea how, but it happened." She said as she got out of her seat and then in his face.

"What are you doing? You better not attempt to bully him, he has an amazing quirk." Said Lida.

"Keep your glasses on, I'm his girlfriend who cares about his safety." she leaned in closer to him. "You and me are gonna have a little talk."

"No, we're not."

"Are you defying me?"

"Yes, I, AM!" Then Izuku pinned her to the wall and kissed her!

'What is this? This ain't the wimp I usually see...what's gotten into him?' she thought with wide eyes while not trying to push him off.

Izuku then broke the kiss and went to his seat, and then Bakugo put her desk next to his.

'You better be able to bring your best Deku, because my tough love, is going to be tougher you damn nerd!' She thought as class began.


	140. Coco and Jaune

Crazy trouble with love

Coco and Jaune

Also, heads up. We're not doing crossover pairings. If there are any characters paired from different series, it would only work if they had a canon crossover. So Ben and one of the girls from Generator Rex is a stretch, but possible since they did have a crossover. So unless there are canon crossovers, no crossover pairings.

Series: RWBY

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Vale Stone Mall-

"Ugh….why did I agree to this again?" groaned Jaune lugging several boxes in his arms.

"Because you were the only one that wanted to," Coco chuckled. "Everyone else ran when I mentioned 'shopping for clothes and new weapon parts'."

"Well I didn't think you needed THIS much stuff."

"A girl's got to be prepared for anything, sir Jaune the strong arm." She teased. "Besides, those are just clothes. Wait till we get the parts."

Jaune paled. 'Oh god, my arms and spine will break if that happens!' "Coco, y-you're serious about the parts?"

"Of course, with how many rounds this bad boy fires, it can get pretty overheated." she patted the handbag.

"Um….if you don't mind me asking, what is your weapon's name?"

"Giving Love a Bad Name." Coco said with a grin. "Or the GLBN for short."

"Why that name exactly?"

"Because it's based on my favorite song, You give Love a Bad Name, by Bon Jovi." She grinned. 'Now let's go." she turned and resumed walking.

Just then a huge section of the wall collapsed as a HUGE Deathstalker started to crawl in before starting a rampage in the mall. " **SKREE!** "

"Fuck, figures this day wouldn't last." frowned Coco. Only to get really pissed off as the Grimm destroyed the weapons shop she was about to enter.

"Coco?" Jaune nervously said as he got out his weapon as Coco's aura started to look like Yang when she started to lose her temper.

" **SKREE!** " The Grimm cried out before getting blasted by a barrage of bullets.

"I'm done losing my favorite ships to you bastards!" she shouted while unloading round after round into the Grimm.

" **SKREEE!** " It yelled out as Jaune ran towards it and started to slash at the Grimm before getting knocked back from a whack of its left pincer.

"Ahh!" cried Jaune crashing into a hot dog stand. "I'm alright….but a little bruised."

" **SKREE!** " It then started to get madder as it lost its eyes from Coco's bullets and began to use its stinger as a blunt weapon. Each jab caused an object to melt like butter as it tried to kill the human that made it blind.

"Hey ugly!" called Coco as she kept firing at it. "I'll take you and your ugly ass on!"

" **SKREEEEEE!** " The Deathstalker yelled before striking at the right spot on Coco's leg before finally collapsing from the bullets before turning to shadows. " **Skree….** "

"Coco!" Jaune called out before running towards her before holding out four fingers as he held her carefully. "Speak to me! How many fingers am I holding?!"

"Uh….forty? I feel….dizzy…" spoke Coco as her eyes blinked slowly as her vision looked blurry.

Jaune sweated as he tried to check the wound, only….there wasn't any visible point of penetration. As he checked again, Coco started feeling her body warm up and her vision returning to normal, well except now she saw Jaune as an even more handsome guy with shining white armor. "Coco? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?" she asked with a smile while moving a hand across his chest.

"You shouldn't move, the venom." He said however in Coco's vision, he was saying. " _Are you ok my princess? You should let me 'heal' you._ "

"Mmm, I wouldn't mind some healing." she grinned lowering her sunglasses and winking at him.

Jaune was now getting nervous. "Coco? Why did you wink?" " _Let's start the healing now, my chocolate haired beauty._ "

"I never knew you were such a charmer." she grinned sitting up while moving both hands across his chest while licking her lips.

"Coco!" Jaune called out before getting up. "What are you doing?!" " _My princess? Should I start the 'healing' clothed or naked?_ "

"Ooh, someone's kinky." purred Coco.

Jaune panicked and ran the opposite direction. "Stay here, I will get help." " _Follow me, my nymph of fashion, let's race before we 'heal' in the showers of Beacon._ "

"Here I come pretty boy!" she called before running after Jaune.

"GAH!" Jaune ran even faster as Coco started chasing him. "STOP!" " _Come my angel of beauty, let's race like woodland critters in heat._ "

"Normally I don't like that mushy stuff, but I'll remember that last part." she grinned.

'CRAP CRAP CRAP!' Jaune thought as he ran even faster until he got out of the mall and started towards the hanger on the other side of the city. "Coco! Please stop!" " _Come at me princess._ "

'I don't know what's with him, but I'm liking it!'

Jaune ran as fast as he could towards the hangers as he turned a sharp left….into a bar runned by a certain informant and his two bodyguards. "Crap!" " _Come to me, Coco!_ "

Coco lunged and tackled Jaune.

"What,"

"Is…"

"Going on?" The twin bodyguards asked in confusion as Coco started to see them as, in her eyes, enemies...deadly killers with clawed arms and long sharp mandibles. " **Skree?** "

"Oh hell no! I took one of you bastards down, I can take you two on." she growled bringing her gatling gun back out again.

"Crap!" Both said before running behind a table as a rain of bullets destroyed most of the bar. " **SKREEE!** "

"Coco! What are you doing!" cried Jaune in shock. " _Keep it up princess!_ "

"I'm planning that pretty boy." Coco yelled as she finished destroying the place as Junior came in with his weapon drawn.

"Who's shooting up my place!" " **Skree!?** "

"DIE!" Coco yelled while firing at Junior like a mad woman. Thankfully, he ran behind the table to avoid getting shot at. "I got plenty of bullets for all of you!"

"COCO!" " _My lady, the demons are dead, let's commence with the celebrations of passion._ "

"Aw yeah." she grinned as her weapon became a handbag again and she sautered over to Jaune.

The hunter in training gulped before running out of the bar. "PLEASE stay there!" " _Follow me, my fair maiden._ "

"Here I come!" she called before following him with haste.

'By Dust! What happened to Coco?!' Jaune thought as he ran right towards the hangars….which were closed due to technical difficulties. "DAMN IT!" He then took a sharp right towards the southern entrance and ran straight towards the woods. "Coco! Stop!" " _Come, let's race amongst the trees, my fair nymph._ "

"Sweet talking me, like that is gonna make me really rock your world!" she called out.

Jaune screamed as he raced through the forest. Only to get trapped by a cliff formation. "FUCK!" " _Coco, come to me. My angel of beauty._ "

"I'm coming!"

Jaune screamed and covered his face for the impending impact. Only it didn't happen, since the toxins in Coco's bloodstream finally broke down and as a result, her mind returned to normal. "Huh?"

"What the? Where are we?"

Jaune uncovered his face and saw that Coco was now confused. "You don't remember? The chase, and the whole blasting a bar like a western shoot out?"

"No, we were at the mall, Deathstalker comes in, I get stung, and then nothing."

He sweatdropped. "But you WERE trying to do something to me, mister 'pretty boy'." He pointed to himself. "And you did say that you were 'gonna make me really rock your world' or something like that."

Coco blushed and looked away. "Uh, anything else I did that I don't wanna remember?"

"Well, you did say that "I'm planning that pretty boy", "Here I come pretty boy!", "Ooh, someone's kinky.", "I never knew you were such a charmer.", and "Mmm, I wouldn't mind some healing."." Jaune said while Coco started turning red with embarrassment.

"Oh someone just shoot me." she groaned covering her face. "I sound like a total dork."

"You're not a dork." Spoke Jaune while placing a hand on her shoulder. "And as for the shooting, that's just silly. Velvet needs her hero alive after all." he rubbed his head. "But why you chased me and said all those things may have something to do with the Grimms' stinger."

Coco looked at the ground and the Jaune's face. "...maybe…." She then looked away from him like he was a bright sun. 'Why the hell am I still red?! It's not like I….like Jaune? Right?'

"Wanna head back to the school?"

Coco blushed before asking Jaune. "C-Can we stay here for the night? So the toxins don't re emerge again."

Jaune looked at the sky, which was now covered in stars, and then thought about the venom returning. "Alright, we can stay Coco." 'Just hope the toxins don't resurface….ugh.'

"Cool."

-two hours of setting up camp later-

"How are you feeling?" Jaune asked while cooking a small lizard on a stick. "Not trying to start another chase with 'pretty boy'?"

"Oh ha ha." she smirked. "And just a little tired, but alright."

Jaune smiled before getting up, took off his hoody/jacket, and placed over Coco's back. "It might not be much but I hope it keeps you warm."

"Thanks." she smiled hugging it around her body. 'I thought he was a dork, the good kind. Glad I was right.'

"Coco?" Jaune asked the fashionist. "If it's alright with you, I'll take guard duty. Since we ARE in Deathstalker territory and all." He was about to walk away but was stopped by Coco's hand against his shirt.

"No, we'll both stay up."

He sighed before sitting down, his back against Coco's. "Heh. This is ironic. A beautiful fashion queen spending time with a 'lowly' knight." He shut his mouth and berated himself for saying that.

"I kinda think it's more romantic." she replied absentmindedly.

"H-How so?" He blushed while looking at the sky, with the constellation of Pisces visible in the night sky like it symbolized something….more.

"Well I never sat under the stars with a boy, so this feels kind of nice."

"Same here….but with the girl not a boy." Jaune corrected himself as they saw a shooting star, a rather huge one and colored a faint pink hue. "Want to make a wish?"

"Sounds good to me."

Both closed their eyes and wished. And coincidently it was the same wish. ' _Please, star above, help me find my special someone._ '

As it passed by, Coco took the chance to look at Jaune over her shoulder. "Jaune?"

"Yes?"

Coco blushed. "Um…..well have you….ever fallen in love before coming Beacon?" 'Why did I just say that?!'

"No. I wasn't exactly a ladies man, I mean I did fall for a few girls before, but it never really went anywhere."

"Then they were dorks." Coco said with a chuckle. "Because you are a sweet, kind and handsome person Jaune." 'Crap, it slipped.'

Jaune blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "Thanks Coco."

"Anytime Jaune." She grinned before doing something that took Jaune by surprise. She moved towards his face and kissed his cheek. "C-Consider that a reward Jaune." She blushed.

"T-Thanks." he blushed while stunned that happened. 'She kissed my cheek!'

Coco was about to turn around before blurting out loud. "I think I like you Jaune Arc." 'EEP!'

"W-What?" he looked at her with wide eyes.

"I um…." Coco blushed crimson. "I...I like you Jaune!" 'I really just said all that!'

Jaune blushed. "W-Well to be honest. I also like you too, Coco Adel." 'Did I just say that to The Fashion Queen?!'

"Really?" she asked with hope in her voice.

"Yes." Jaune said with seriousness. "I….I really like you Coco." 'Please don't screw up.'

"Wait, you're not just saying that because of how I acted before, right?"

Jaune shook his head no. "Nope. They're genuine." As he said those words, he was tackled to the ground and was kissed on the lips.

'Alright!' cheered Coco while rubbing his cheeks. 'I was worried my crush on this guy wouldn't work out.'

"Coco," He said as he took off her hat and placed it on the ground, before rubbing her hair gently. "You're so cute right now, like a hamster."

"You need to work on the compliments." she deadpanned before hugging him. "But it's a good start."

"Yea. But you are cute." Jaune smiled while returning the hug. "Really cute and beautiful as well." 'So corny even for me.'

"Well, considering it's getting colder out here, what's say we warm up?" she whispered.

Jaune blushed at the double meaning. "A-Are you sure?"

"Well you can stay there and let me do all the work if you want, but that takes away some of the fun."

Jaune sighed before performing a bold move on his part. He started to take off her shirt, piece by piece. Soon her black covered chest was revealed with her shivering at the exposure of her skin.

"Like it?" Coco asked as her black bra, of about a size D, was exposed to the blushing blond. "Nice and sexy like yours truly."

"I'll say." he nodded while Coco went ahead and started taking his armor off.

"And I have to say," Coco said while licking her lips. "You're well toned."

He blushed as she started rubbing his chest and he reached up to squeeze her breasts.

"Mm~" Coco moaned as Jaune started to massage her right breast while his left started unhooking her bra strap. "You are really loving these baby's~"

"Well I didn't know they were this big." he remarked taking the bra off before grabbing the bare breasts.

"AH!" Coco moaned as she started to unzip Jaune's pants with her right hand while groping his ass with her left. "Cheeky aren't we?"

"You're the one grabbing my butt." he threw back with a smirk.

"Touche." She grinned before pulling down his pants and boxers revealing a cute sized cock. "Aw. So cute, like you sir Dork~"

"Well I guess I'm your dork." he grinned while brushing his thumbs across her nipples.

"Mmmm~ but I am your dork." She moaned while grabbing hold of Jaune's cock and started rubbing it. "Nice and hot already."

Jaune groaned before deciding to suck on Coco's right nipple. 'Nice and soft already quote the queen.'

Coco hummed while feeling Jaune's cock getting hard in her grip.

"Getting hard miss fashionista?" Jaune said while momentarily halting his breast sucking.

"Your little friend is already rock hard." she grinned while rubbing the tip with her fingers.

Jaune moaned before using his left hand to pull down Coco's pants. "Wow, your panties are already wet." He said before taking said garments off and resuming his sucking.

"Ah! Well when you confess to a girl like that and suck her tits, what do you expect?" she got out while stroking his cock harder and faster.

Jaune chuckled while he felt his cock about to explode. 'Damn it. This soon?...just please don't laugh Coco.'

Coco noticed his cock start twitching and moved her hand faster.

"Gah!" Jaune cried as he released his cum all over Coco's stomach and pussy. "Heh heh. Sorry about that-"

"Hold on." she interrupted before taking some of the cum with her finger before licking it up.

Jaune looked surprised as she started to lick every last bit of cum from her body before grinning and opening her snatch's folds revealing a mass of pink.

"Stick it in." Coco said with a HUGE blush. 'Please don't let it be painful!' She chanted in her mind.

"Sure, but it's gonna hurt." he warned.

"I don't care." She blushed. "As long as you are here with me, I can endure the pain." she moved over and started to slowly slide her snatch onto his dick. "Mmm." she said as she hugged Jaune and started to pierce his back with her nails. 'Ow ow ow ow ow!'

Coco hissed as her hymen tore while trying to ignore it.

"Are you ok?" Jaune asked while ignoring the nails piercing his back. "If you want me to stop I will. Just to make sure you're ok, Coco."

"I'm….alright…" she got out with a grimace.

"Coco." He sighed. "I know you're tough but you have tell me if you're hurt. It's what….couples do." He blushed at the last part. 'Me and...Coco?'

"Alright, it hurts like a bitch! But I've dealt with worst."

"I know." He said before kissing her forehead. "Are you feeling ready to continue, my sweet princess?" 'Why did I just say that?!'

"Wow, you sure are corny sir Dork." she teased.

"And so are you." He chuckled. "Ready?"

"You bet."

Jaune nodded before thrusting deep into her snatch at a slow but gradually increasing speed.

"AH! Your cock feels bigger than I thought!"

"And your folds are tighter than my armor!" Jaune grunted as her started to fondle Coco's breasts. "I can't believe we'd be doing this in the middle of a forest!"

"You suggested it!" Coco moaned as she felt Jaune's cock hitting her womb. "AH~ That is one huge sword~"

"Now who sounds corny?" he smirked before sucking on her right nipple.

Coco moaned before moving her arms down Jaune's body until she reached his ass again and squeezed both cheeks. "Maybe you are~?"

He grinned before thrusting upwards faster.

Coco cried with pleasure as she felt her body, more specifically her snatch, getting wetter and hotter with each thrust. "FUCK ME HARDER JAUNE~!"

"I plan on it!" he grunted while bouncing her up and down his cock while lightly biting on her nipple.

"AH!" She cried out as her started feeling more lustful then a pack of horny Beowolves. "I LOVE THIS! AND I LOVE YOU JAUNE~"

"I love you too!" he groaned feeling her pussy get tighter.

Coco started feeling her climax, along with Jaune, as she hugged him tight. "Then let me devour your milk~"

"I'm...gonna cum!"

"THEN CUM!" She cried as Jaune's cock released its load of mini Jaune and Janes into Coco's womb as she started milking every last drop of it as they panted from the sexural activity. "Y-You cute dork."

"You mean...your cute dork." he panted with a smile.

"Yea." Coco grinned. "I'm your dork."

-fifteen years later-

Ah. So many years and the 'Mad hunter with a handbag' is still alive in Vales history. Heck it's now an urban legend. But that's besides the point. After that night, both Jaune and Coco started dating until they graduated. But that wasn't the best part. Jaune proposed and eventually married the fashionista in a grand wedding that lasted for about five days, not counting the brawls and drunkenness of the first four days of the after party.

During that time, Coco Arc gave birth to two beautiful children. And heck, right now at age six, they are starting to learn the trade of Hunting, like their parents before them. And today's quarry….Deathstalker baby's.

"Alright you two, remember to keep away from the stringers." spoke Coco.

"Yes mom." Spoke a boy with Coco's hair but in armor that looked similar to Jaune's. This was Edward Arc, oldest of the two children and more like a mixture of both his parents...well more like Jaune.

"Ok." Spoke a girl with Jaune's blond hair with a outfit similar to the ones Coco used to wear. This was Ardel Arc, the youngest of the two and a tom girl like her mother but….with a massive brother complex/love.

" **Skee.** " A baby Deathstalker called out while coming out of the bushes looking for some rats and small birds.

"There it is." whispered Edward crouching low and moving closer to the Grimm.

" **Skee?** " It said before striking a small squirrel and injecting it with neurotoxins. " **Skee…** "

"I GOT IT BROTHER!" Ardel yelled while literally jumping on the stinger and hanging on for dear life. "RIDE EM COWGIRL!"

"ARDEL! What are you doing!" shouted Jaune with wide eyes.

" **SKEEEEE?!** " It cried out in shock before calming down and laying on the ground while….making a low growl like the sound of a very calm dog. " **Skeeeee…..ke.** "

"I'm taming a Deathstalker." Ardel grinned while jumping onto its back and rubbing its head. "I bet no other hunter or huntress ever did that before!"

"Sis." Edward said before the Deathstalker grabbed him with its claws. "AGAH! Get it off!"

"No~" Ardel giggled as the Grimm crawled away towards the house. "Now I just need a name for this guy."

"How about Clawbutt!" Edward mocked before getting a hiss from the Grimm. "Fine, a real name then."

"I got it!" Ardel grinned. "Miss Muffins!"

" **SKEE!** " It cried out in agreement as they left the two shocked parents alone.

"...what just happened?" Coco asked really confused at what she just saw.

"I don't know, but either we try to get rid of it, or get a sleeping mat for it."

"The second one works." Coco smiled before kissing him. Each one thinking a single line.

'Looks like my wish came true.'


	141. Draca and Harry

Crazy trouble with love

Draca and Harry

Series: Harry Potter

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a calm and simple day at Hogwarts with Harry and his friends eating breakfast.

"So Harry?" Asked Hermione while reading a book on dragons. "Did you study for the exam?"

"A little, but I lost my book." he sighed while Fred and George rushed over with grins on their faces.

The two pranksters moved closer to Ron and Harry before asking.

"Is my Took of…"

"...a brother being a bloody tyke again?"

"Shut up." frowned Ron digging into his pancakes.

As Fred started to talk ambily, George placed a few drops of a vial of blue liquid into Harry's cup which turned green before returning to a regular cup of water.

"So you…."

"Are you still afraid of spider girls…."

"Ron?"

"N-N-No!" he cried out with a nervous tone.

"Anyway…"

"Later." Both said before walking off and snickering to themselves. 'This is going to be good!'

"What was that all about?" asked Harry.

"No idea." Hermione said with a confused look as a certain 'snake Queen of Slytherin' walked up and engaged into a conversation aka mocking aka trying to get on Harry's nerves.

"So Potter, ready to flunk the exam today?" she smirked.

"Not really Draca." Harry grumbled as said girl grabbed his goblet of water. "Give it back!"

"Don't you know it's polite to let a lady have the first sip?" she smirked before she started drinking from it.

"NNNOOOO!" Yelled the twins in panic as Draca finished the drink. "DON'T DRINK IT!"

"Why? What's with you two?" asked Hermione with a raised eyebrow. "Did you put something in it?"

"...maybe.."

"We sort of…"

"Did." Both said with sweat coming down their faces.

Draca paled hearing that while groaning as she felt a tingling sensation and then a burning feeling like the breath of a thousand dragons. She clutched her chest as she felt her back, tailbone, legs, arms and head growing something strange as from out of nowhere her hands turned into white like claws.

"Woah!" spoke Harry with wide eyes while everyone in the Great Hall turned and were stunned as Draca kept groaning.

"W-What's happening to me!" She cried out as two large white bat like wings and a large spiked tail sprouted from her back and tailbone as the shoes broke as claws jutted out. Her head became the birthplace of two large horns of solid bone as Draca looked now like a hybrid of a human and a Hungarian horntail.

"Oh…"

"My…"

"GOD!" The twins yelled before fainting from the shock and amazement that their 'monster girl' potion worked.

"W-W-W...WHAT HAPPENED!" shrieked Draca looking over her form with wide eyes.

Harry was at a loss for words as Ron blurted out. "Looks like you're a mudblood now Draca!"

She growled hearing that and jumped at Ron with her claws held out.

"Ack!" He screamed before looking at her now reptilian eyes which gleamed with hate as her mouth started to spew flames like a real dragon. He turned and scrambled away as she started chasing him around the table.

"GET BACK HERE YOU WEASEL!" She yelled as she then started to fire both paralyzing spells and fire balls at Ron.

"Yipe!" he ducked and rolled out of the way while feeling scared shitless. Only to get hit on the ass by a fireball. "AAAHHH! MY BUTTS ON FIRE!"

Draca laughed with several other students before Harry walked over and held his wand out in front of her.

"Draca, calm down."

"Why? You know I do this all the time."

"What? You never fired a fireball during the years both of us attended Hogwarts."

"I do it all the time. Did you hit your head or something?" she asked crossing her arms.

"Yea. And I'm a pixie with a high squeaky voice that lives in Neverland." He said sarcastically.

"Wow, did that weasel hit you with a plate or something?" she raised an eyebrow and turned to Hermione. "Aren't you suppose to keep that from happening?"

"Uh?" She asked confused. "Ron doesn't hit Harry with anything other than a mis spell."

"Sheesh, has everyone hit their heads or something." she groaned before the signal for classes was heard.

"Draca?" Harry asked as everyone started walking out of the Great Hall. "Maybe I should take you to the medical wing."

"If it'll calm you're dizzy head." she shrugged following him.

-Medical Wing-

"Are you sure Draca's ok madam Pomfrey?" Harry asked as said witch checked Draca's face and wings.

"Hmm, this is a more advanced transformation spell than I've seen before. I'll have Dumbledore get those twins to talk what kind of ingredients they used and I might be able to find a way to change her back."

Harry sighed before Draca laughed for no reason as flames shot out with each laugh. "Draca?"

"Not a bad trick, but I'm not falling for it."

"It's not a trick Draca!" Harry grumbled. "It's real and stop trying to burn the place down!"

"No." She said before realizing something. "These robes are too small…."

"Well they might have felt tighter due to your change, so hold on while I find a large one." spoke Pomfrey hurrying off.

Draca sighed before unexpectedly ripping the front half off her robes revealing a….very tight bra holding back a pair of F cups that were covered in scales. "One second." She said before ripping said bra off. "Much better~" Draca said as she breathed a sigh of relief.

Harry blushed bright red and turned away just as Pomfrey came back and gasped.

"What? It was tight so I fixed it."

"B-But that's embarrassing." Harry said turning away with a blush that covered his face from ear to ear.

"Young lady, put this on and get a bra on." spoke Pomfrey holding out the larger robes with her head turned. 'I swear young witches these days.'

Draca sighed before putting the robes on. "Better? And no I'm going bra less for the rest of my life." She said like it wasn't a big deal.

"Uh, let's just get to class." spoe Harry hurrying out the door.

"Right behind you Harry." She said while grinning as she walked with the wizard. "Oh and I want you to join me later for a study session at the Slytherin common rooms."

"I can't, remember? Different houses?"

"Oh." She said before whispering. "The password is 'Knowledge is second only to cunning'." She then grinned. "I hope to see you later."

"Uh…" he didn't finish and sighed before they entered the classroom. And said teacher was Snape.

"Draca. Potter." He said annoyed. "Why are you late?"

"Harry thought something was wrong with me." frowned Draca as her tail swished behind her.

Snape frowned before returning to his lesson on Salamander extracts as Harry sat down in his seat followed by Draca who grinned at the boy.

"Why are you sitting next to me?" Harry asked confusingly.

"I always sit next to you. You sure your head isn't feeling weird?"

"It's fine." He deadpanned. "And is there anything else I apparently 'forgot'?"

"That you and I are dating and you usually hold my claw." she frowned. "Seriously, you know that helps keep my tail calm."

Harry looked at Draca in shock. "D-Dating! But we hate each other!" 'What was in that potion?!'

Apparently his loud reply got the class' attention with them whispering about it and could tell it would turn into gossip as soon as the lesson was over.

"Harry Potter and Draca Malfoy dating?"

"Is this true?"

"Buy God! It's the biggest scoop of the millennia!"

"I wonder what their children will look like?" Said a figure in red robes.

"Silence!" called Snape with a frown. "Potter, since it seems everyone is focused on you, care to tell me the last trait salamander's extract contains?"

Harry sweated. "The contents for Greek Fire...their poop?" 'Please let this be right!'

Some of the class chuckled while Snape kept up his frown. "Correct."

Draca grinned before hugging Harry. "Way to go Harry! That's my cute boyfriend!"

He blushed while the class whispered even more making him inwardly groan.

"Silence!" Snape yelled. "Now miss Draca, if you are done hugging mister Potter, tell me what is a Salamanders' greatest threat besides humans."

"The dragons of the Saint George variety. Like the Germanic Horntail or the Saxon Dragon."

"Correct, and twenty points for Slytherin and same points away from Gryffindor for disturbing the class."

"Hey, he got that right." frowned Draca.

Snape was about to say more when Draca fired a blast of fire at his robes.

"That's for my boyfriend, you black haired cobra eating mongoose!" Draca yelled while hugging Harry tighter like she was protecting a grand treasure.

Snape frowned before dousing his robes with water from his wand. "Draca, to the headmaster's office."

Said girl glared before walking away with Harry still in her arms. "Yea yea you death sucking cobra!" She yelled back while slamming the doors shut with her tail.

"Uh, she took Harry with him." spoke up Neville.

Snape ignored him as he continued his lesson.

-Dumbledore's office-

"Hey Dumble lemon." Draca called out while entering the office. "How's the phoenix?"

Both male and magical bird blinked at seeing Draca's appearance with Harry wrapped up in her arms.

"Hello? Dumble Lemon?" She frowned while taking a seat. "Are you still alive or are you trying to contact the dead with your mind again?"

"Miss Malfoy, are you feeling alright? And can you tell me why you have Harry with you?"

Draca looked puzzled. "I'm fine and Harry is always with me, remember? He's my boyfriend after all."

Now this really confused the two of them.

"Don't ask." Harry sighed. "I tried everything but nothing is getting through to her."

"Oh? Like the time you kissed me on the train?" Draca said with a blush. "What a kisser you were Har Har."

"W-What!"

"Are you still bonkers? I called you by your nickname, Har Har. And you usually call me Queen Draca." Draca said while her face flustered at the last nickname as her flames appeared through the cracks in her mouth.

"Uh, care to explain what you mean?" asked Dumbledore going along with her story.

"Well. Har Har confessed to me after that whole 'heir to Slytherin' nonsense and after a few months we started kissing and well….that's was that." She admitted honestly. "But Har Har did tell me to wait for him at the Great Hall this morning and then poof! Everyone's memory was erased like some kind of brain parasite invasion occurred."

"So, just to clarify, you've been close with Mister Potter since your second year?"

"Yes Dumble Lemon." She said with a grin. "You even approved of it. Saying that 'it's time for both light and dark houses to be combing for the years ahead of us.'."

"I did?"

Draca glared at him as her mouth became enveloped in flames as her voice became more draconic in tone. "Yes you did and if you were lying I' **ll burn you to ashes, got it!** "

Dumbledore waved his wand as the flames died down. "Be warned Miss Malfoy, you may have become half dragon, but that doesn't mean I will tolerate outbursts like that."

"...fine." She huffed. "But I want you to swear on your magic that you will keep our relationship from being harmed by anything in both the magical world and the so called 'muggle' world. And that you will keep those weasels away from my Har Har."

"Um, weasels?"

"The Weasleys." Harry pointed out. "She did attack Ron for calling her a...mudblood."

"I might relate to them, but that doesn't mean I'm a friend of theirs." she frowned.

"Is that because of your half dragon and that most dragons in the western portion of the world are hated, while worshipped in the east as a god like creature?" Harry asked.

"Duh Har Har, I already told you all this."

Harry sighed. "Just wanted to remind myself….Queen Draca." 'Just play along.'

"I swear, you'll forget how to breathe if you're forgetting basic stuff about your girlfriend this fast."

Harry grumbled before getting hugged by Draca who grinned at him, revealing her now long dragon like incisors. "Gah. D-Draca?!"

"What? Do I have food stuck in my teeth?"

"No. But you do have a ca-" Harry stopped as her cavity riched tooth fell out and landed on the ground. "Never mind."

"Ah!" she jumped covering her mouth. "I swear I brush every day! I don't miss a day!"

Harry chuckled at that. "I think you should try more often Queen Draca." 'Just hope that this doesn't get me a charred butt or head?'

She frowned and squeezed him tighter.

"Ow! L-Let go of me. I think you cracked a few ribs!" Harry got out as he felt his body compress like a giant stepping on a car.

"Then take it back."

"All right!" He cried out in pain. "I-I take it back!"

"Good." she let up on her hold.

Harry gasped for air before standing up. Only to get caught by her tail. "What are you doing Draca?"

"Holding you, duh."

Harry blushed as the Phoenix cawed with laugher before Dumbledore coughed loudly to get their attention.

"Well, seeing how you two seem to be comfortable, you may go back to class."

"Alright Demble Lemon." Draca grinned before walking out of the office with Harry still coiled by her tail. "Later Godfather."

"Godfather?" muttered Dumbledore with wide eyes.

-Slytherin common rooms-

"Ready for our study session Har Har?" Draca asked as they sat on the couch. All the while ignoring the attention they were getting from the other Slytherins.

"Um….Draca?" Harry asked the girl. "Are you sure this is a good idea? Most of your fellow Slytherins look ready to attack me with some hexes."

"You forget, my scales can just bounce them back easy."

Harry looked at her in shock as Draca's...friends for hire walked up annoyed and quite pissed at Harry and drew their wands at his face. This was met with Draca's tail whipping up and slamming them into the wall.

"Now Crabbe and Goyle." Spoke the dragon girl with a glare. "If you keep this up I will break your wands and burn your asses until the **very bones are colored black and showed to the entire world.** "

Both boys paled before Draca threw them away.

"Same goes to the rest of you lot." Draca growled at the other Slytherins as they ran out of the commons in a panic. "Much better, right Har Har?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Now." She said with a blush before frowning. "Why have you been denying our relationship? Even after those few months of dating?"

"Uh...because I got cold feet?"

Draca glared at him. "Tell me why or I will squeeze you tight again, and this time I will not let go until your eyes pop out."

He gulped as she held her claws and tail up.

"I'm waiting Harry Hadrian Potter." She growled as her mouth became covered in flames.

"Because that never happened!"

She blinked. "What? It did happen! I remember all of it!"

"No, it didn't. You were never part dragon, we never dated, you can't even stand me because of my heritage."

Draca looked at Harry with an angry expression as she was fighting back a tear. "B-But it did happen! I really love you Har Har."

He blushed and rubbed his head. "I'm sorry, but ask yourself this. What other reason would there be if everyone didn't believe it, unless it never happened?"

She thought about it for a few minutes before letting go of Harry and turned from him. "I-It's true?...we never dated Har Har?"

"No, you never even acted like you liked me. You pretty much thought I was dirt."

Draca's body shook as she started to sniffle. "...I-I see….so this was all a dream…?"

"Well, maybe, but to be honest, I did like the time we spent together, even though this is completely new to me."

"Really?" She said while turning around revealing her now tear covered face. "Even...if I called you dirt…?"

"Well this you isn't the same you as before. Sorry if that's confusing."

Draca sniffled before hugging Harry. "I don't care! I'm sorry for everything my past self did to you!"

"Gah! Too tight!" he gasped out.

"Sorry!" She said while letting go. "Har Har….can we...start all over? As...a couple?" She blushed redder than her own flames.

"Uh….well…..I don't see why not."

She smiled before kissing Harry on the lips as her tail wrapped around him as they started a make out session.

-final battle of Hogwarts-

"See for yourself." The dark lord spoke as Hagrid solemnly brought the body of Harry towards the castle. "Harry Potter is dead!"

"You lie!" Yelled a cloaked figure that looked like a hunchback. "Harry Potter is not dead you death fearing son of a bitch!"

Everyone there were stunned while Voldemort scowled at the figure.

"And if you don't leave now," the figure said while fire started to come from the opening in its hood. "I will burn your ass to hell, Lord Moldy asshole!"

"Silence! Who dares challenge me?"

The figure walked up to the center of the two armies before a clawed hand flew off its cloak revealing a pissed off Draca Malfoy in her full scaled glory. "I, Draca Narcissa Malfoy Potter, dare to challenge, no, KILL you for harming my **mate!** "

Everyone grew a little fearful, except for Voldemort.

Draca sensed his vainglory and smirked. "You think because you're immortal that you can kill me? Newsflash Dumbledore told me EVERYTHING including my mates' accidental Horcrux. So," she said while spreading out her wings. "You are at your last limb, scratch that, your mortal since I killed that snake before I got here."

"What!"

"Yes. Now," she stomped her foot causing the ground to crack. " **COME AT ME YOU WORM!** "

The Hogwarts students and faculty stepped back with the Death Eaters doing the same as Voldemort raised his wand.

Draca sent a fireball towards him before taking flight and spread towards him as Harry started to awake. " **I WILL SEND YOU TO HELL!** "

The dark lord deflected the fireball before Draca slammed her tail against his back.

The dragon girl grabbed Voldemort's right arm, which had the elder wand, and ripped it off in a fury matched only by a demon from hell itself. " **Let's see you fight without your wand you lowly piece of troll shit!** "

"AHHHHH!" screamed Voldemort in pain as Draca flew back over to Harry's body.

"Harry?" She said before seeing his eyes move as he looked at her with a smile.

"I'm...fine Draca. Just trying to move my limbs." Harry chuckled as Voldemort reached for his wand only to realize that it was about to fall off the edge and right into the squids domain.

"You think you can stop me? I….am….LORD VOLDEMORT!" he roared lunging for his wand.

" **Gragg.** " Cried a huge bellow as a pair of tentacles grabbed the dark lord before dragging him into the water as the elder wand was lost forever in the lake below.

"Now your lord seafood." Draca laughed.

"Heh, good one." groaned out Harry.

"Thanks Har Har the king of soft teddy bears." She giggled before flying up and grabbing Harry by the shoulders as the flew towards the west.

"Hey, where are we going?" he asked confused.

"Oh," Draca grinned. "To Dubland, Ireland. So we can both enjoy ourselves with the beaches, the food, the eggs-"

"Eggs?" he spoke with wide eyes.

"Yep," she smiled. "Maybe about twenty for now, Har Har~?"

Said male was gobsmacked and ended up fainting in Draca's hold.

"Well it's better than telling him that I'm already two months with eggs." She laughed as they flew towards the setting sun.


	142. Persephone and Percy

Crazy trouble with love

Persephone and Percy

Series: Percy Jackson

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-New York City, downtown shopping district-

"Ok. Now where are those tulips?" Percy asked out loud as he held a list with his mother's handwriting in one hand and a basket in the other as he browsed the gardening sector of Home Depot.

As he looked around, a lone goddess was browsing through the flowers with a relaxed smile. Her long black hair came up from under her straw hat with a bunny on it and wore a yellow shirt with a sunflower on it with black pants and some simple sandals.

"Um hello?" Percy asked as she got next to him. "Need help finding something miss?"

"No, just browsing." she answered before Percy got a good look at her face.

"Persephone? Or was it Kore? Those myths are so confusing." Percy said while in shock as it wasn't even spring yet and the queen of the underworld is out and about.

"Persephone." she frowned. "I'm not a fan of that name."

"Ok ok." He said. "No need to start a flower transformation spree." He pointed to his head which had a sunflower on it.

Persephone rolled her eyes as the flower disappeared. "Well try to remember that."

"Um….why are you here in the winter? Not that there's nothing wrong with that." He said before grabbing a tulip with yellow petals. "Are you shopping for your garden?" 'Full of statues.'

"No, just needed a chance to get out of that depressing place and just stretch my arms out."

Percy nodded. "Well I can't blame you, it is cold, depressing and a certain math teacher lives there."

"Try living there for decades." she frowned.

Percy sighed before asking her something. "Um….can you help? I'm looking of a blue tulip from my mother's window garden and I can't find it in this store."

Persephone sighed before snapping her fingers as the flower grew in the basket. "Happy?"

Percy smiled before shaking Persephone's hands. "Thank you, Aunty Persephone. You're a lifesaver."

"Uh, you're welcome." she pulled her hand away. "Since when do you call me your aunt?"

"Since I learned about my...family." Percy chuckled. "I wanted to call you, that but I was worried about you turning me into a weed when we met the last time."

"Good call. Let's just say being called aunt reminds me of my marriage." she frowned. "I swear, sometimes hanging around Hades is enough to make me want to get drunk with Dionysus."

"With wine or blue coca cola?" Percy joked.

"I'm not laughing." she replied flatly with her arms crossed.

"Even if I say that Hades looks like a darker version of Snape?" He chuckled. "But with less hair."

"If I knew I'd be hearing bad jokes, I would have visited Apollo." she sighed before turning around to leave.

"Hey wait!" Percy called out while holding her hand. "Um….could we um….hang out today? My treat." 'Did I just ask Persephone out?!'

'Is he asking me out on a date?'

"Persephone?" Percy asked while still confused as to why he just asked her out. "Do you want to hang out with me?"

"Um….sure, why not." she replied. 'Alright, a little weird to get asked out by my nephew, but if it keeps me away from Hades' side longer, I'll take it.'

Percy chuckled. "Ok, so have any place in particular you want to see or do?"

"Hmm,I know just the place." grinned Persephone with a devious grin before walking out of the area with Percy trying to keep up.

-Bacchus bar and Restaurant-

"A bar?" Percy asked confused at Persephone's choice.

"Of course. Just stick close to me and don't mention your real age."

"Alright." Percy said before holding the door for her. "Goddesses first."

She smiled at the politeness and walked in followed by the Demigod.

"Welcome- Peice Jonson!" A very familiar God said while tending the bar. "What are you doing here?"

"It's Percy, and hey Mr. D." sighed Percy with a smile.

"Hello Dionysus." Persephone flatly said.

"So, what's a pair like you two coming in here, especially Patrick? Ain't he a little young for the real strong stuff?"

"It's Percy." Persephone said annoyed. "And he's my date for today."

Percy and the wine god went wide eyed before Dionysus chuckled. "So, decided to get laid with your nephew? Never knew you were into that."

That earned him a new pair of poison ivy hands. "It's just a date Dionysus. And keep that up and I will tell….father about this establishment."

"Aw come on. Just because I can't drink myself dizzy doesn't mean I can't watch other people fall over." he chuckled.

Persephone glared. "Care to try me my drunk half cousin." She brought forth a huge scythe of thorns and roses.

"Woah, easy there. Why don't I just get you two the best bottle we got on the house?"

"Make it ten." She said while pointing the weapon near his neck, causing some golden Ichor to bleed out.

"Alright alright." he moved back while rubbing the spot as it healed. "Comin right up ya nutty cousin." he muttered walking away.

Percy looked at the goddess in surprise. "That was interesting. Kind of like your mom."

"Shh." she shushed him. "Last thing I want is my mom showing up and seeing me drunk. I'll hear about it for the next millennia."

"Oh right." Percy chuckled slightly. "Overprotective mother of the harvest."

"Here ya go." spoke Dionysus coming back and setting several bottles in front of them.

"...is that wine from," Percy looked at the bottle and read the year. "400 BC?"

"Yup, made sure to pack a bunch of this before it all got away from me."

"So how's life without Ariadne?" Asked Persephone with a chuckle.

"Terrible, of course. I swear, one more millennia of going without her and I might try to get drunk off of whatever the mortal have at the time."

"I see." She said before giving him a grapevine, his sacred plant. "For you to keep you sane, my annoying half cousin."

"Wow, you being charitable? You must really wanna get plastered?"

"Maybe." She said before grabbing a bottle and opening it. "Now let's drink Percy, until we're as drunk as Dionysus after that party at the correlation of King Richard the III!"

"Just try not to puke on the floor." spoke Dionysus walking away.

"Come one Percy. Let's drink." She smiled while taking a gulp of the wine.

(Five hours and twenty bottles later)

Percy was well plastered as he wobbled in his seat while Persephone chuckled in her seat.

"And after Hades slipped on that banana peel, he landed right into a volcano and caused it to explode with green shit that came from the baby Cyclops!" Persephone laughed before falling onto Percy's lap. "So much souls complained to him about dying from falling shit!"

"Hahahahaha!" laughed Percy along with her. "I feel my sides splitting!"

Persephone laughed before causing vines to grow across the bar in a drunken stupor. "At least you n-never had an annoying soul like Tartarus try to seduce me with a chicken and a dead rat while naked!" She laughed more as she felt her sides splitting.

"H-He tried that? That's soooo stupid!" he laughed.

"I know!" She laughed. "And he did it twice before getting hit on the head with a goat by Alecto!"

Both shared another laugh with more vines growing out more.

"Did you know I'm technically not married." She laughed. "I'm still a hot sexy bachelorette!"

"Hot and sexy is right." agreed Percy with his drunken gaze looking over her body.

"Wanna hear something really good?" she asked before taking another swig from the bottle.

"Yeah." He grinned while falling onto Persephone's shoulder.

"This isn't the first time I've gone out drinking with a younger man. I use to do it a lot more before Hades started finding out and killed them. In fact, I pretty much invented the term 'cougar'."

"Wow!" He simply said. "That's really fascinating. Want to hear my dark secret?"

"What is it?"

"I once looked at your statue and thought you were a sexy goddess of love and perfection." He said while taking more of the bottle. "I mean, wow. You sure you're not some lost twin of Aphrodite?"

Persephone blushed. "You're really a charmer Percy."

"And you sure are one hell of a cougar." he chuckled. "Wait, does that mean you did it with other heroes?"

"No." She said while drinking more wine. "It was with lesser known philosophers and I never did it with anyone but….that bastard Hades!" She started to turn most of the table into a moss jungle in anger. "Seriously, all he did was hump me like a dog! All the younger guys I bedded were a lot better and actually made cum a few times."

Percy looked at her with a little lust in his eyes. "Maybe I can make those guys pale in comparison to me?"

"Oh? Is someone a little confident they can fuck their own aunt senseless?"

"I'm more then confident that I can make you scream with pleasure, Persephone." He grinned while feeling his face light up from the wine. "Heck I bet my sword that I can fuck you all night long!"

"Oh really? Strong words from a virgin Demigod." she mocked. "What say we take this someplace a little more private then?"

As she said those words, Persephone snapped her fingers and brought them to an empty hotel room with a huge master bed in the shape of a heart. Said goddess dematerialized her outfit like a second skin as her F cup breasts jiggled in front of the demigod who was looking at her shaved snatch.

"Woah, now this is getting good." he grinned before he started to rush to take his clothes off.

Persephone walked to the bed and seductively moved her ass as she did so. "Now let's see if your words hold true, Percy~"

He felt his cock get harder from the way she said that and got his underwear off.

She grinned before beckoning him over with a grin. "Come on now. I'm not going to bite you, yet."

He moved over on the bed and started rubbing his hand across her thighs.

"How cute," she grinned while moaning slightly from the touch. "My nephew like his aunt's sexy hips."

"I like your sexy everything." he replied while his cock got harder from how smooth her skin felt.

Persephone smiled at that. "Want a taste of my love juices~?" She then moved her snatch apart revealing her pink insides to a now grinning Percy.

"Gladly." he leaned down and took a slow lick of the folds.

"Mmm~" she moaned as Percy licked faster against her folds. "You must be half dog, because mmm you're a natural with that tongue."

"Thanks aunty." he teased while massaging her inner thighs with his licking.

"Anytime~" she moaned as she felt her nipples hardening. 'This is better than the other guys.'

'So sweet.' he thought before slowly pushing his tongue inside her.

Persephone moaned before cumming juices onto his face. "Heh...not bad for a demigod."

"Not bad. You came in under a minute." he smirked while licking up some of the juices.

"Cheeky." She said before pushing Percy up and started to rub his cock with her….vines? "But can you survive having your cock rubbed by a vine laced in aphrodisiac?"

Percy gasped as he felt some liquid drip onto his dick and felt his body get hotter and his dick harder.

Persephone grinned as she caused the vine to move faster against the hardening rod. "Feeling antsy? Ready to blow?"

"N-No!"

She grinned while increasing the speed. "Then you must be tough, no one has endured this, not even that bastard Hades."

"I-I can barely feel it." he boasted.

She looked and saw his cock still getting bigger from the cum building up. "You're lying~" she then increased the speed again to maximum overdrive. "Now try boasting now, Percy."

Percy groaned as he felt his dick start twitching.

Persephone chuckled. "Release it now." She said before getting showered by Percy's cum all over her body as the vines disappeared. "...suppressed aren't we now~?"

Percy panted and couldn't speak as Persephone took some of the cum and licked it up.

"Mmm…." She grinned before moving her legs apart. "Good but I think my love hole needs some attention Percy~"

Looking at her bare folds were enough to get his dick standing back up at attention.

Persephone giggled. "Don't forget to make it as long as possible. We have to fuck till morning after all~"

"With a hot piece like you, we won't have to worry." he crawled over with his cock in front of her folds.

Persephone moaned as the staff was placed and then slowly slid inside her folds. "Looks like this cock is going to be devoured~"

"Ah! It's so hot!" he groaned feeling her folds engulf his cock.

"And mmm, you're so handsome." She grinned before kissing his cheek. "And you have adorable eyes as well~"

"Heh, thank my dad." he chuckled before slowly pulling back inside her with a groan.

"AH!" She cried a little as her snatch was thrusted, slowly but steadily, with gusto. "Percy, I really think you're really a sexy stud~"

"And you definitely defy cougars!" he grunted trying to move his hips faster.

Persephone moaned while moving her hands across his back and hugging him tight. "I agree, meow~"

"Fuck! You just got tighter!" he grunted before he leaned down and started licking one of her nipples.

"AH~" she cried while her folds become tighter and wetter with each thrust made to her. "I'm not a cow, that's Hera's domain."

"No, but I think these are great." he grinned before sucking harder on the nipple while reaching up and squeezing both breasts.

Persephone moaned louder as she felt her body become hotter from the aphrodisiac. "Fuck me Percy~! Make me your bitch!"

"Fuck! My dick can't stop!" he groaned as his hips moved frantic.

"Then don't stop!" She cried while feeling her body entering her climax. "Take me Percy Jackson~"

"I'm gonna lose it!"

Both cried in pleasure as Percy's cock released his sperm into her before both panted a bit and….fell asleep from the alcohol. However someone or some ones were watching from a crack in reality.

-in said crack-

"Looks like they had fun." Spoke Clotho, in her maiden form, with a nose bleed.

"Hey, let us see." frowned Lachesis.

"Girls!" Atropos yelled. "Enough looking at their sex life and focus at the task at hand involving Persephone and her relation with Hades."

"Good point." spoke Lachesis.

"So," Clotho spoke up. "We all know that Persephone never actually married Hades."

"Meaning she's single and up for grabs to anyone available." spoke Lachesis.

"And since Percy Jackson just fucked her senseless." Atropos grinned. "We should make them eternally married since they had consensual sex."

"Agreed, and just imagine the look on everyone's faces." snickered Clotho.

"Especially Hades and Demeter." Lachesis laughed before all three produced a set of green and black rings with a diamond in the center before sending them out of the crack and right onto the couples fingers.

"This is going to be good." grinned Atropos.

(Next morning)

"Uh...my head…" groaned Percy who felt like a hundred elephants did a tap dance in his skull.

"What the…" Persephone groaned as she looked up and saw that they were still connected. "WHAT THE FUCK!"

"Ow!" Percy winced and looked up before realizing he felt his cock in a tight and warm hole and looked down before paling.

Persephone's memories returned to her as she blushed a deep red. "B-By the gods. I fucked my own nephew!"

"Holy crap...I fucked my own aunt." muttered Percy with disbelief.

Both blushed before seeing the rings on their fingers.

"Percy….I….I think someone married us last night." She said now really confused.

"Or maybe it's a prank. I mean, what are the chances huh?" he suggested with hope.

Just then the rings turned red as a message saying, _Nope you're married for eternity. Signed the Tafes_ , appearing from the diamond.

"Oh this isn't good."

"At least it was good." Persephone blushed while hugging him. "Let's just have five more minutes of sleep, ok Percy?"

"You sure?" he asked with a blush feeling her breasts against his chest.

"Yes." She said before nuzzling his face. "Now let's go back to sleep."

"Alright." he relented.

-Two months later, Underworld palace-

"Get moving!" Alecto yelled pushing Percy deeper into the palace.

"I'm moving I'm moving, damn old bat." he muttered walking into the structure.

"I'm not that old!" She yelled overhearing him before making it to the throne room. "My lord, the boy has been summoned as per your orders."

"Good, leave us." ordered Hades with a glare at his nephew.

"Yes my lord." She said before flying out the window leaving the two alone.

"Um….you want me for some reason?" Percy asked confused and a little nervous.

"Oh we both know why you're here."

"If it's about the whole 'give Nico a wedgie thing' it was Thalia's idea not mine."

"No no no, it's real simple. It involves you and my wife BEING MARRIED!"

Percy paled. "W-What are you talking about? You're married to Persephone not me." 'Crap!'

"Don't lie." Spoke….Demeter holding a gold scythe, as she walked into the throne room. "You're married to my daughter. Which is better than Hades anyday."

Percy paled just as Persephone flashed into the throne room. "Mother, please don't scare my nephew." Oh and did we forget that she was wearing a long green dress with a hole where her stomach would be.

"Fine." Demeter sighed while glaring at Percy. "But you better take responsibility, for making my precious Kore pregnant."

"Wait, PREGNANT!" roared Hades in anger.

Persephone blushed at that. "Mother. That was for AFTER Hades leaves the underworld."

"Oh, sorry, but I wanted to see his expression."

While this went on, Percy was literally shaking from Hades' death glare. Not that you can blame him….he is facing death straight on after all.

"And also." Persephone spoke. "Hades I'm leaving this hell hole."

"Oh really? In case you forgot, you've eaten the food of the dead, meaning you're stuck down here for six months a year. Even if you tried escaping the other six months, you'd wind up back down here."

As he said that the ring on her finger shot out a blast of energy that chained Hades to his throne while at the same time causing, unbenounced to all, severing her ties with the underworld.

"Like I said, I'm leaving this hell hole." frowned Persephone. She walked towards Percy and kissed his face. "Ready to go, Percy?"

"Uh, yeah." he nodded with a blush.

She grinned before flashing out of the underworld. Leaving a chained Hades and a….lustful Demeter? What?!

"Looks like us elder gods, have some 'talking' to do~" she spoke darkly while materializing a whip and a choker.

'Oh sweet Tartarus.'


	143. Jake, Sara, and Kara

Crazy trouble with love

Jake, Sara, and Kara

Series: American Dragon Jake Long

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-New York City, Magical Community, Troll Market-

"Get your dragon dung, only ten bucks!" Yelled a shopkeeper as Jake shivered at some of the ingredients such as Kelpy eyes and...ugh...Unicorn Blood.

'Why did I have to eat lunch before coming here?' he thought covering his mouth as he hurried past some of them before sighing. "I swear, the cafeteria food looks more like a five star meal compared to this stuff."

"Hey you!" Yelled a Hobgoblin. "Want some Kraken eyes? It's good for your health."

"No thanks, I'll pass." he grimaced.

"Suit yourself." He said before eating it whole. "Ah. That hits the spot!"

Jake covered his mouth and really rushed past while pulling out the list his gramps gave him. Which only had one word on it, ' _Basilisk balls_ '. If you magic lovers don't know, Basilisk balls are a rare ingredient that is used to enhance a person's abilities by fifty folds! But at the cost of having a temporary 'Giant and Troll aggression and kill' effect that lasts for about a week….maybe more, no one survived to give an accurate time frame.

As he looked around for a stand with the item, he didn't notice where he was walking and bumped into someone. Actually it was someone's.

"Gah."

"Oof. Watch it...oh it's just you Jake."

Jake looked and saw two girls. Twins to be exact. The first one was redhead with wavy hair in a ponytail with a purple flower in her hair. She wore a long green dress and a pair of summer sandals.

The other one was identical to the first one but with straight natural red hair and wore a blue vest over an orange-brown dress and a pair of boots. She also had a collar around her neck.

"Woah, sorry about that." he apologized.

"It's fine!" Sara giggled. "But you're test next week won't. He he~"

"But you'll have an encounter with a generous leprechaun, whoop de do." Kara sighed while looking at her feet. "Oh and the basilisk balls are that way." she pointed to the left.

"But watch out for rotten salesmen." Sara laughed. "Oh and that Hobgoblin is about to kill you with an axe."

Jake's eyes widened before rolling to the side as an axe came down where he just stood.

"Damn it!" Yelled the Hobgoblin.

"Now turn left and the balls will land next to you." Kara sighed. "Yay."

Jake turned left and spotted the item on a stand and ran over as the Hobgoblin got his axe out of the ground.

"Now duck." Sara laughed. "And tail swipe that troll behind you with that magic shotgun."

Jake ducked and avoided fire from the weapon, but got slammed into the ground.

"He's ticklish." Kara sighed. "Right near his…."

"Butt hole!" Sara laughed.

"I'm not doing that." frowned Jake before going dragon and punched the troll away from him.

"Look out for-" Sara said before a cannon ball hit Jake in the stomach. "The cannonball to the gut."

"Too late." he wheezed out.

"Fall to the ground in two seconds." spoke Kara.

Jake did just that and another cannon ball flew past him and crashed against a Troll with an axe.

"Expect colorful explosions." Sara giggled as Jake ran out, while grabbing both girls, out of the building. "And the balls are going to be in your mouth in about two seconds."

"Say what!" He said before the Basilisk balls raced towards his opened mouth as he accidentally swallowed them.

"It's not fatal." Kara grumbled.

"But now every Troll and Giant will be after you to maim, beat, torture, and do other despicable things to you before leaving you as a Dragon skin rug." Sara laughed. "Isn't that fun?"

"No." he frowned before feeling his body rumble.

"Also expect-" Sara said before Jake's butt caught on fire. "Very flammable gas."

"Ah!" he jumped. "Wait, why are a bunch of those guys gonna be coming after me?"

"Because you just ate Basilisk balls." Kara said. "It has an affect on them, which will last only for about a day, hurray."

"Oh you've gotta be kidding me."

"Nope." Sara laughed. "Also incoming fire fart that will leave that Troll behind you with massive third degree burns."

Jake felt another rumble just as a Troll ran at him.

"GRAH!" Yelled the Troll before getting a blast of fire. "AAHHH! MY FACE IT BURNS AND ITS FOUL!" He ran away screaming as Jake looked embarrassed at the attack.

"Uh, maybe we can make a run for it."

"Fine." Kara said before chuckling. "You're going to have an encounter with a Troll in a bunny suit."

"And he has a stick of dynamite too."

Jake blinked before said troll made it onto the scene.

"What's up dickless?" It asked before throwing the dynamite at Jack.

"Hit it back." Kara said while blowing into her hair. "Not that it will make it any more interesting."

Jake swung his tail and hit the dynamite back at the creature.

KABOOM!

"Cough ow…." He said before falling to the ground.

"That was fun!" Sara laughed. "Like that Giant foot about to turn you into a pancake."

"Say what?" He said before getting squashed by a huge smelly foot.

"Expect a giant case of athlete's foot this month."

"With a side of new clothes from Atlantis for your birthday." Kara said. "Lucky."

"No one eats the basilisk balls except me!" bellowed the Giant.

"Not that's just wrong." All three teens grimaced.

"He has a fear of sharp teeth." Kara said.

"But look out for the giant foot lice." Sara giggled.

Jake growled before pushing up against the foot and started blowing fire against the bottom of it.

"OW OW OW!" He yelled before letting his foot off of Jake before falling onto the ground with a massive thud.

"Duck." Kara sighed. "Then get a break from fighting since in two seconds it will be Tea time….ugh."

"Tea time?"

"Both Trolls and Giants have Tea time for about five hours." Both said as the clock tower rung 1:00pm.

Jake blinked and saw more Trolls and Giants surround them.

"Later Dragon." Spoke a Troll with a mustache. "It's tea time, and right afterward expect us to turn you into dragon soup!"

"Bring it any day." he grinned.

The Giants and Trolls left them while giving him a group middle finger.

"Jake." Sara spoke as both she and Kara's eyes turned a bright green. "You're going…"

"To have…."

"Two special someone's…"

"In the distant future…"

"And they are closer than…"

"You think." They finished before their eyes returned to normal.

"Wait, you mean two girlfriends? That's awesome!" he cheered before stopping. "Wait, if Sara had the same vision, that means something bad's gonna happen."

"Not really." Kara sighed. "It's just a happy go vision. No strings attached."

"Unless you count the loss of your mind if you take care of baby exploding sand sharks." Sara laughed.

"Uh…..alright?"

"It was a joke." Kara said. "And the flame farts are about to subside."

"And be replaced by a deadly case of throwing up fireballs the size of your head." Sara laughed.

Jake felt his stomach rumble and ran over to an out house before running in and started throwing up.

"Ok…" Kara said before blushing. "Looks like he's going to like us at the end of this."

"Agreed, but not before getting a nasty workout." Sara smiled with a blush.

"Just wait till the anniversary."

"And before the kids~"

As they talked Jake left the outhouse, now in flames, and walked back to them. "Much better. Um, did I miss anything?"

"Not yet." spoke Kara.

"And now comes the pimples." Sara laughed. "Just pop them and fireflies come out!"

"Say what?"

"She means that you will have command over exploding fireflies." Kara said.

"That eat your flesh as payment!" Grinned Sara.

"Say what!" he cried out with wide eyes.

"They eat your flesh Jake." Sara laughed. "Like little baby hyenas!"

"W-When do I get them!?"

"Now." Both said as a TON of insects came out of his body in the form of pimples and raced out into the streets looking for Trolls and Giants to burn and consume as a few fireflies stayed behind and looked at Jake with hunger.

" **Buzz.** "

"Uh, easy there boys." he spoke backing up nervously.

" **BUZZZZZ!** " They cried before attacking Jake and starting to eat his hair and nails.

"They hate garlic." Kara said before throwing a clove of garlic towards Jake. "Eat it."

Jake rushed and started biting into it with vigor.

"Now blow it at them!"

"Or face having a lack of hands to use for next year's final exam." Sara laughed at the scene.

Jake inhaled before blowing out the garlic breathe.

" **BUZZZZ!** " They cried out before dying at his feet.

"Oh and look out-" Sara said before they exploded. "For their explosive personalities."

Jake groaned before going back to his human form. "Now can we go?"

"Testy." Both said annoyed at Jake.

"Also we have a confession to make about your prophecy earlier." Kara said with a light blush.

"You're gonna pass out after hearing it." smiled Sara.

"What is it?" Jake asked.

Both girls blushed before saying in one voice. "We would like to be your girlfriend's!"

Jake blinked and all went silence…..before he fell back and fainted. Right into a catapult sending him into a sex shop.

"At least it'll give him ideas." remarked Kara.

"Yep. And he'll get caught by Rotwood when have sex in the bathroom." Sara laughed.

"At least the kids will have a funny story to hear."

Sara nodded while thinking about children names for their triplets.


	144. Jack and Morrgana

Crazy trouble with love

Jack and Morrgana

Series: Samurai Jack

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A lone male with white robes on, a straw hat over their head, and a sword on his handle walked across the land before he stopped at seeing several large wooden trunks in the ground with numerous ropes tied to them that lead up to a large archway.

He surveyed the bridge before seeing that's it's safe, barely, and started to cross it. He saw a thick fog up ahead and tried to ignore the creaking of wood beneath his sandals while trying to avoid the temptation to look down.

As minutes turned into hours and then days, he continued on into the dense fog. On the umpteenth day he heard the sound of a loud bellowing of some kind from the direction he was heading towards.

He stopped and looked up from under his hat as the silhouette of a figure was coming towards him with the sound getting louder.

As the figure came so did the sound of the bellowing, which happened to be a red and green bag like thing with pipes coming from the sides of it. The person holding it was a woman with orange hair done in a ponytail with bangs around the sides of her face with a black blouse that strained against her rather endowed chest with white shoulder parts and a blue pouch around her waist that looked like a dangerous cat, with a plaid skirt over her legs, one of which was a normal one in a black high heeled boot and the other a similar weapon to take the place of the other leg. On her back was strapped a large sword that seemed to have edges on both sides.

She continued to walk and play the pipes until coming to the center of the bridge.

Jack covered his ears to try and block out the sound as the girl took notice of him, but kept playing. She then stopped the piping and grinned at Jack's expression of annoyance. "By the look on your face I can tell you like the pipes, wee laddie."

"Please, I don't mean to interrupt, but am I close to the end of this bridge?" asked Jack rubbing his ear with his finger.

"No, far from it. I've been traipsing across this bridge for days now." replied the woman.

"Seems I have a long way to go still. I should be on my way." Jack said. He tried to move forward but stopped. "Excuse me."

"What do you expect me to do?"

"Just stand aside." replied Jack in a calm tone.

"And risk falling over the side for a perfect stranger? Away and bow your head. You stand aside!" she frowned.

"My destination lies at the opposite end of the bridge. spoke Jack trying to get through to her.

"And you'll get there after you back up and I reach that end of the bridge first." she pointed behind him without moving.

Jack turned back to where he came from to look at the thick fog. "That would waste too much time and time is what I don't have."

The woman glared at Jack. "So you think you're better than me because you're in a hurry? Well, I'm in a hurry too! But, no, you did not think of that, did you? That I might be an equal. No! You just consider yourself superior, right off. You're rude." she frowned pointing him in the face.

"You mistake my comment, ma'am."

"Do I? You think I'm dumb too?"

"No, I.. Look, we are both in a hurry. So I shall hang from these planks and you may walk over." he proposed.

"So you can get a peek up my kilt?" she blushed with a glare at him.

"That is not what I am suggesting." he replied with a blush of his own at his wrong choice of words.

"So you say, you plucky-faced hing-oot!" She said with a grin.

"What did you call me?" he asked with confusion and a little bit of frown.

"So you're deaf too, you clagtail cuddie dreik! I'll tell you what we're gonna do. We'll fight for it, to the finish." she declared with a hand on her hip.

"I do not think there is any need to-" he tried to explain.

"Listen, you boony blathering numpty. The only way for you to get across this bridge is to beat me in combat! Now, are you a man, or a worthless blate like I know you are?"

Jack kept a calm expression.

"I'm calling you a coward!" she glared leaning in and touching his hat.

"I fear no woman." replied Jack with a steely expression in his eyes.

"That's some tough talk coming from a man who wears a basket on his head! I carry my haggis in a basket." she taunted with her eyes closed. "You might even make me shiver if you weren't dressed in a nightgown. You look like my nanny! You call that thing dangling off your hip a sword? Looks like a butter knife. You'll not hurt anyone, wielding a piece of tinfoil around. You'd be better off using your slippers for a weapon."

Jack narrowed his eyes at the disrespect for his blade.

"This is a sword!" she reached back and drew the large blade out of its sheathe before holding it forward. " And it's bigger than yours.

"What do you think of that, Mr. Pajama-Wearing, Basket-Face Slipper-Wielding, Clype-Dreep-Bachle Gether-Upping-Blate-Maw, Blethering, Gomeril Jessie, Oaf-looking, Schooner, Nyaff, Plookie, Shan, Milk-Drinking Soy-Faced Shipit, Mim-Moothed, Sniveling, Worm-Eyed, Hotten-Baugh ViIe-Stoochie, Cully-Breek-Tattie."

Jack slid his sword out with a thumb and pulled it out just as the woman swung down and their blades clashed with tension on both sides before it reached down and cut his hat in two and watched both halves fall over the edge.

"Ahahahaha! Aw, you gonna weep now? Shall I pause while you mourn your hat? I can play a melancholy tune to go with your weeping." she boasted.

Jack frowned as she started laughing before doing what he felt was right and poked her bag with his sword, stopping her laughing as both watched it deflate before all the air left it.

"You've done it now." She growled as she threw it over the edge and held her sword with both hands. "I'm gonna turn your head into a flour sifter!"

She raised the blade and swung it down towards Jack who managed to deflect it away with the woman swinging over and over with the samurai either blocking or avoiding the swipes.

Jack smirked and started going on the offensive with his blade clashing against hers with equal strength as both kept swinging at the other with neither blade budging or neither person showing any openings.

"Aye, you got a lot of pep for a wee laddie." smirked the woman as they stared each other down before separating and resumed their blades meeting each other.

Jack finally jumped up with a cry and swung down, only for the large sword to block it and surprisingly remain in one piece.

"The horse-cut technique should've destroyed your sword." remarked Jack in surprise.

"Magic runes, laddie! All them fancy moves will get you nowhere." She grinned before reading her sword, which was covered in nordic runes. "Now, quit your jumping around and get to fighting! Prepare to meet your doom!"

Both kept at the sword fight as the time moved faster than anticipated with the night coming and going, and both of them panting while sitting on the bridge and drained of energy.

"I'll give you one more chance to give up." She panted.

"I am not defeated." Jack said while trying to hold his sword up "And I shall hold my ground."

"Hold your ground? You can barely hold your sword." she mocked with a pant.

"Then come get me." challenged Jack with a knowing smirk.

She grinned before sitting down on the bridge.

"What? I-" Jack said before getting cut off by the woman's hand.

"Seeing that I'm a sportswoman, I'll give you a moment to recuperate." She said before taking a bit of her top off and sighed. "Much better."

Jack blushed crimson and turned away while trying to avoid from looking over.

"Ya must be an expert swordsman if you could keep up with me and my blade, Gram." She said while sheathing her sword.

"Uh, yes. I was taught how to wield it for years." he coughed. "Um, excuse me, but shouldn't you keep your chest, covered?"

"Aye lad, but I'm too tired to move now." She said while slumping to the boards. "Now where are you from lad? Never saw such clothes in me bloomin life."

"I… am far from home." he looked down with a frown. "My home was once known as Japan, but Aku changed all that."

"Oh him." She frowned. "Looks like...wait, Japan? That's older than my entire clan's history." She then turned and looked at Jack in surprise. "You're...not a blooming ghoul, right lad?!"

"A what?" Jack looked at her in confusion.

"A demon, a ghost and that load of hogwash." She said. "You're not one of those things right?"

"No, I am nothing like that. I am completely human. But I am not exactly from this time period."

She looked at him like he was completely mad. "Right and Aku's a tree with blooming time powers."

"Actually, strange it might sound, he is the one who sent me into the future. My sword," he held it up. "Was forged for the sole purpose of ending his existence."

"WHAT!" She yelled before grabbing his robes and shook him around in rage. "YOU TRAT! WHY DIDN'T YOU KILL HIM BEFORE YA PLUCKY-FACE HINOOT!"

"I tried!" spoke Jack trying to get her to let go of his robes.

She stopped shaking and glared at Jack. "Then what stopped you from ending the bastards life you tarrie?"

"I was this close to plunging my sword into him, but he managed to send me into the future at the last second before I could." he frowned. "If I was just a second quicker, he would have been vanquished for good."

"Yea," she sighed. "I can see you were tricked by the wanker." She chuckled. "Can't say I blame ya, lost me leg from not looking where the giant fireball was heading."

"I am sorry to hear that."

"It's fine." She said. "But ya need to learn how to block out trickery or Aku might send ya into a black abyss or some other nonsense."

"Believe me, the next time I see him, I will end him once and for all."

She laughed. "I like ya spirit laddie." She then thought of an idea. "Oi, nitpicker, why don't we join forces?"

"What?" spoke Jack in surprise.

"Ya heard me." She grinned. "Let's join forces and get ya home. And kick Aku's kister along the way."

Jack blinked before his expression turned serious. "This I cannot accept."

She frowned. "Oh, so just because I'm a woman that you think I should stay away. Bloomin sexist."

"No, it's not that at all." he held his hands up. "You are truly a skilled woman, but it's not your gender that I must refuse your offer."

"Then what ya trat?" She growled. "Because for your information I'm better skilled at many things then your skinny ass."

Jack tried to ignore the comment and stood up with a determined look. "Because for years, I trained to earn the right to wield this blade as it is my destiny to stop Aku's tyranny. And…" he closed his eyes and looked at the bridge sadly. "I must avenge my family and home."

"Like my ancestors." She said sadly. "Old Olof the fire eater. Tried to stop Aku, and was turned into a stone demon for it." She then turned determined. "Destiny is just a load of sheep liver! If ya need to avenge yourself for country and home," she placed an arm around his neck. "You got ya a companion, and I'll not take no for an answer ya trat."

"Uh, well…..if you insist." he relented before blushing. "Um, could you, perhaps, put your blouse back on?"

"In a few." She laughed. "But I'm still cooking here, plus," she grinned and whispered into Jack's ear. "It's better to distract ya enemies if ya do something unexpected."

'Well, this certainly would distract most.' he thought while looking away and noticed the bridge seemed to be rumbling under their feet.

"Ah great. Company." She groaned in annoyance. "Looks like this will be a short battle right laddie?"

" **Halt!** " Yelled several robots with weapons drawn. " **In the name of Lord Aku.** "

"It would appear Aku's forces have tracked me." frowned Jack holding his sword up in front of him.

"Well that's," She grinned while taking out her sword. "More fun for us laddie."

" **Desist or perish.** " They called out as the lasers charged up.

Jack and the Scotswoman shared a glance and nodded before leaping at the robots on both sides.

" **Fi-** " the robot yelled before being cut in half as the other robots started to open fire at them.

"AHA!" The woman laughed as she sliced about five robots in succession. "This is better than cutting bloomin bears with a spoon!"

"That sounds rather gruesome." remarked Jack slicing a robot's head off and kicking it to the others and causing the robot to fall back and blast some behind it, which caused a small flame to land on the bridge railing.

"Crap!" She yelled. "We need to get of the bridge now! This here waters crawling with sea serpents!"

Jack nodded and was about to run, but they saw the rope cut and the bridge started going down.

" **Die!** " A robot yelled before getting hijacked by both Jack and the Swordswoman. " **Error too much weight!** "

"Oi! I'm not that heavy!" She yelled while cutting its arms off. "Now get to flyin!"

The robot showed signs of panic before flying to the other side of the bridge at record speed. " **Aku will have your souls….error can not compute manor of soul.** " It said before short circuiting and crashing onto the soft ground as the two humans jumped off and ran from the ensuing explosion.

"Aye." She said watching the flames engulf the robot. "We make a good team lad."

"I admit, it was rather impressive." he smiled.

"Agreed." She laughed. "Now that that's over, let's start with ya name."

"Well, many have called me Jack in this time."

"But what's ya real name?" She said while looking annoyed. "I can't keep calling ya lad all the time."

"Well, my full name could be considered Jack Yamamoto."

"Much better. And as for me," she grinned. "The names Morrgana McCullan. The greatest Swordswoman in the highlands."

"Well Morrgana, shall we?" he gestured to the path up ahead.

"Only if ya buy me a spot of ale." She joked while gesturing Jack to go first.

"I am not familiar with that type of drink, I insist." he gestured again.

"It's stronger than anything ya drunk, no I insist." She grinned while gesturing again to let him go first.

"Perhaps I will try it, you first."

"No you first Jack."

"I insist, you first Morrgana."

"You first."

"You go right ahead of me."

"No, you are going ahead of me."

"I believe you should lead us."

"You're the one with the mission. This, you first lad."

And so it ended up with both constantly insisting the other go first.


	145. Medusa, Euryale, Stheno, and Percy

Crazy trouble with love

Medusa, Euryale, Stheno, and Percy

Series: Percy Jackson

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Percy, Annabeth, and Grover looked up at the foreboding palace.

"Well, this is it, time to get the master bolt." said Percy as they started walking towards the palace. But as he walked towards it, he felt a worse feeling coming from a large hole near the palace that seemed like it was drawing him in. Suddenly he fell on his but as his shoes sprouted wings and started flying towards the hole against his will.

"Percy!" cried Grover and Annabeth as they ran over and grabbed his arms to try and pull him back.

"I can't stop! Get the shoes off!" he cried out while they were pulled closer to the hole. Just as he was about to go into the pit Annabeth and Grover lost their grip on him

He found himself flying into the pit as he heard his friends cry out for him. Then all he saw was darkness.

He felt the wind hit him as he fell and tried grabbing around for something. Unfortunately the shoes brought him far enough from the edge to keep him from grasping a handhold. 'Am I gonna die when I hit the bottom?'

He got out his sword and threw it down to see how deep it was till he hit bottom, unknowingly hitting a certain Titan of time.

'Oh, I will hang you for that.' growled Kronos in his mind.

Unfortunately, due to the momentary distraction, Percy flew past Kronos' cage without being caught as planned.

But he did start getting the feeling he was getting close to the bottom. "Shit, stupid shoes, stop stop, stop!" Shouted Percy. It seemed to work slightly as they slowed down, but that's when he felt himself hit the bottom. He felt himself land hard before the ground seemed to pop.

"Ow! That's gonna leave a bruise." he groaned. He got up and say that there where pimple like pods surrounding him. And he was currently sitting on one that had a crack in it.

'Shit, what are these?' He thought as he inspected the crack.

It seemed to slowly get bigger and shake a little.

'Shit, shit, shut.' thought Percy as he reached for his sword, only to find it wasn't in his pocket yet. "Damn it!"

Just then the pod exploded in white goo, covering Percy in the goop.

"Gross!" he jumped off and hissed from the pain in his foot while trying to wipe the substance off. While he was swearing he didn't notice three forms rise from the goop. Each one slowly groaned and stretched out their limbs before Percy slowly looked at them.

"What the hell?" Percy softly said before he dived behind one of the pods.

"Ah, it's about time." spoke one of them, a female from the sounds of it followed by some hissing.

"I'm just glad your elbow isn't in my side anymore." another said.

"You kept pressing against me to the side, now my back feels out of place." groaned a third followed by more hissing.

'They don't sound like monsters.' thought Percy as he continued to listen.

"Wait, something's wrong."

"What do you- holy crap you're young!"

"You both are!"

"Hey, you aren't turning us to stone either!"

'Stone? Wait...hissing...three of them...oh no.' Just then Percy's nose betrayed him and he sneezed.

"Wait, I heard something." one of the voices spoke up.

"And I smell something." growled another with more hissing.

'Shit.' thought Percy.

"A demigod." hissed one before footsteps could be heard.

He reached into his pocket only to remember that it still hadn't come back yet. And before he could groan in frustration, he was yanked out from behind the pod.

"YOU!"

Percy's eyes widened when he saw who grabbed him. The face was still the same youthful one, but looked younger with the same snakes hissing on her head in the place of hair. "Medusa?!" Percy shouted out as she dragged him towards the other voices. "B-B-But how!?"

"Sis, who is this?" Asked one of the other voices.

"The demigod who killed me." growled Medusa walking over to two females similar to her.

They narrowed their reptilian eyes and one said. "How dare you hurt our sister!"

"Let's end him!" hissed another with coral snakes for hair.

"Hey, it's not like I had a choice, it was either her or me!" Shouted Percy.

"No excuses!" growled the third girl with green vipers for hair.

"Hey, how come he isn't stone yet?" Asked the Gorgan with coral hair.

"Maybe he isn't looking hard enough." spoke the Gorgan with green viper hair.

Medusa decided to end it and said. "Say hi to Hades for me." before she looked him dead in his eyes.

Percy tried to close his eyes, but Medusa made sure to keep them open as they kept eye contact. They looked into each other's eyes, Percy noticing her reptilian green eyes and Medusa his ocean blueish green eyes.

But what all four noticed was Percy wasn't changing at all.

"Hey, how come you aren't stone yet? Asked the gorgan with green vipers for hair.

"I don't know."

"Why isn't it working, it always worked before!" Shouted Medusa who started to panick.

"Let me try." spoke the coral snake girl.

"Fine." said Medusa as she handed Percy over towards her.

His eyes were held open again as he looked into the girl's eyes. This Gorgon's eyes were yellow instead of green like Medusa's. The snakes hissed at him, but nothing happened.

"Damn it, what's the problem!" she shouted angrily.

"You're not trying hard enough." frowned the green viper girl pushing her aside before facing Percy. She widened her eyes and got super close to Percy's face to where their noses where touching, her blue orange eyes staring into his.

"I don't think anything is happening." remarked Percy.

"Shut up!" All three sisters yelled.

He gulped as the girl let go and they looked lost and stunned.

"What is going on, we look younger and we can't turn people to stone anymore!" Said Medusa.

"But the pod should have healed us completely!"

"Yeah but... Wait a second." said Medusa before turning towards Percy. "What...did you...do?!"

"Me! I don't know!" Shouted Percy as he started to back away from the Gorgon sisters.

"Then what are you doing down here in the first place?"

"I don't know, these stupid flying shoes dragged me down here and the next thing I know I'm here!" He shouted.

"Maybe he broke the pod."

"Hey, I didn't mean to land on your pod." he said nervously as all three sisters glared at him.

"Do you have any idea what you've done!" growled Medusa with her snakes hissing in anger.

"Hey, it was an accident." said Percy as he continued to back up.

"If that pod is destroyed in the middle of us being resurrected, it can cause stuff like this!" growled the coral viper sister.

"Well sorry, it's not like you came out missing an arm or something." said Percy before he tripped over a different pod.

"Do you realize that we could be stuck like this forever?!"

"Well, it can't be all bad, your younger now." he said sheepishly while looking around for something to help him.

The sisters blinked and seemed to ponder that over.

"Yeah, but now our defense from Demigods are now gone!" Medusa shouted, not wanting to admit Percy was right.

"But we do have less wrinkles." remarked the coral snake sister.

"Yeah, but Demigods are still going to come after us just to have the glory of killing the fearsome Gorgons." retorted Medusa.

"She raised a good point." remarked the green viper girl.

"Well, maybe I can help." said Percy.

"Yes, the one who did this and killed me is willing to help, I can see this ending just well." replied Medusa with sarcasm.

"Hey, it's only fair that I help you seeing that I kinda caused this." he said. "But first, I gotta ask, what are your names? I know Medusa, but the other two I'm not that familiar with."

"My name is Euryale." said the one with coral snakes.

"I am Stheno." spoke the one with green vipers.

"Alright, I have an idea on how to get out." said Percy.

"What?"

"Well, in the original myth Euryale and Stheno had wings, do you still have them or did I mess that up to?" Percy asked.

"Hmm, we'll have to try." replied Stheno. She and her sister concentrated until a pair of bat wings popped out of their backs. "Wow, it's been ages since I used these." grinned Stheno.

"Ugh, they can barely carry ourselves now." Euryale said as she tried flying.

"Great work Percy Jackson. Now we know for sure we're stuck down here." frowned Medusa.

"Well, I could try carrying you all." he said.

"And how are you going to get us all out?"

"Easy" said Percy "Maia!"

The sisters watched as wings sprouted from the shoes on Percy.

"Ok, this starting to be uncomfortable, you're too much like him" said Euryale.

"Hermes?" he asked.

"No, the original killer of my sister, Perseus, you have the same name, killed my sister once and you have the same damn flying shoes!"

Percy flinched while the Gorgons looked more miffed than before. "Look, I'm sorry if my appearance gives you bad memories, but it's our only way out of here." he said.

"I'd rather climb out." frowned Medusa walked past him.

"That's too dangerous and I have to get to Olympus." said Percy.

"Not my problem." she replied as she started to try and climb up the side of the wall. Only for her to slip right as a fireball came out of the wall she was just trying to climb.

"Looks like climbing really is out of the option." remarked Percy.

"Shut up." Medusa said as she looked away with a blush of embarrassment.

"Look, I know it's crazy to say this, but I'm willing to help you three out of here. It might seem awkward, but would you rather stay down here for the rest of your lives? Plus consider it my way of saying sorry for getting you stuck like this."

The three sisters huddled together quickly to talk about their options.

"What do you think?" asked Stheno.

Medusa sighed and said. "Honestly, right now he's our best bet out of here."

"Even though you probably want to gut him like a fish, right?" guessed Euryale.

"Kind off" she said sheepishly "But I have a good reason to!"

"True, but he is offering us a way out of here, to guard us from Demigods and he made us young!" Said Stheno.

"I forgot how good it felt to be this young." remarked Euryale.

"Plus he does look kinda cute." muttered Medusa with a blush.

That got shocked looks from her sisters before grinning mischievously.

"What's this? Medusa has a crush on the Demigod?"

"Wow. He's just like the first man who killed you, with a similar name. I think someone's had a secret like for the tough guys."

Medusa blushed and said. "Shut up, I don't like him."

"Your face says otherwise~"

"Well, if you don't like him, I'll take a chance at him, it's not everyday a strong handsome Demigod treats someone like us so kindly." said Euryale with a blush.

"You can wait after me." smirked Stheno.

"No! I had him first!" shouted Medusa before she yanked Stheno's snakes.

"Ow!" she cried out before yanking one of Medusa's snakes.

Medusa tried to punch her but she ducked and so she hit Euryale by mistake.

"Ow! That's it!" growled Euryale before slapping Medusa.

Medusa slapped her back and kicked Sthenos at the same time.

Pretty soon each one of them started hitting the others while Percy noticed and was confused.

"What on earth is going on?" Percy asked himself, not wanting to get in the middle of three monsters fighting without his sword.

The three of them stopped and panted while glaring at the others.

"There's only one way to settle this." said Medusa.

"Oh? How so?"

Medusa grinned and said. "Have Percy decide."

All three turned to said Demigod who felt nervous under their gaze, and it had nothing to do with being turned to stone. All three smirked seductively as they walked towards the demigod, swaying their hips in sync. 'Oh this won't end well.'

"Oh Percy, we have a question for you." called Medusa as she dragged out his name.

"Uh, what is it?"

"Which do you prefer?"

"What do you mean?"

"Out of the three of us, who do you like the best?" Said Euryale.

"It's me right?" grinned Stheno.

"Of course not, it's obviously me." said Euryale.

"No, me." spoke Medusa before grabbing his face. "After all, we did meet before he even knew about you two."

Percy gulped, feeling trapped in this situation, knowing there was no right answer. "Uhhhh...all?"

This confused them and they all asked. "Huh?"

"Well, I don't know what to say. I never had three girls like me. One of whom I cut her head off, and two I barely know. Plus, eventually I'll end back at camp, meaning you three would be in trouble the entire time."

The girls blushed before medusa said. "You might not be able to go back to camp."

"Because we might be stuck down here?"

"Because you promised to protect us, which means you have to stay with us always." said Euryale.

"And trust us, breaking a promise like that is a bad move." spoke Stheno with her hair hissing in agreement.

"So essentially, I'm basically married to all three of you?" Percy asked.

"Well more like lovers." grinned Euryale. "But thinking about marriage at a young age? Someone's bold~"

At that Percy fainted.

"Look what you did." frowned Medusa.

"What I did! You're the one who started this, right Stheno? Stheno?" Said Euryale, only to find her sister putting Percy's head in her lap. "What are you doing?" she growled.

"I'm just making sure my Percy is comfortable." she said as she stroked his cheek.

"YOUR Percy?" growled her sisters with their hairs hissing even louder.

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?" She asked, her hair beginning to hiss as well.

Both sisters moved over and positioned Percy to where his body and legs were set up on their laps.

"He's our Percy too so we should hold him as well." said Medusa.

"Just don't get any funny ideas." spoke Stheno.

"Like you were?" Said Euryale She got a glare in response with both their snakes hissing at the other.

One thing was for sure, Percy's life just got a whole lot more interesting


	146. Five Fi's and Link

Crazy trouble with love

Five Fi's and Link

Series: Legend of Zelda

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-random forest-

Link was currently walking through the forest while looking around at the peaceful area. He then noticed that the Master Blade was glowing slightly.

"...aster….ink…"

He stopped before unsheathing the blade.

"...master….ink…" It spoke again before a woman with blue skin and hair, a blue gem in the center of a robe that had one side blue and another side purple. Her legs were covered in green stripes that were patterned like long silk socks. "Master?"

"Ah!" Link jumped back and landed on his ass while looking at the woman.

"Master?" She said while looking at him with an emotionless face. "How long have I been sealed and why are you distressed by my appearance?"

He couldn't say anything as he looked at her in shock.

"Master. Your blood pressure increased by 84%." She said. "You need to calm down or you might suffer a stroke."

"W-What the hell are you?!" he cried out pointing at her.

"I am Fi, spirit of the Goddess Sword or as it's now called, The Master Sword, and servant of Lady Hylia." She said while floating closer to Link. "Did you suffer a brain injury when I was gone master?"

"No, but did you?" he asked backing up more. "And what do you mean spirit of the sword?"

"I can not sustain head trauma, there's a 0.01% chance of that." Fi said. "And that's what I am master, a personification of the sword you wield."

Link looked at the blade while Fi put a hand on his forehead.

"Your temperature is rising by 16 degrees. Are you in need of a doctor master?"

"N-No." he spoke pushing her hand off his head. "And I think you have me confused for some other master."

Fi cocked her head to the side. "...my master's name is Link. And I sense his aura in you thus, your master."

Link's eyes widened before Fi put both hands on the sides of his head and closed her own eyes.

Fi peered into Link's essence and saw his past and current life. All the while taking in the times current history. "You're not master. But you have his courage. Thus I acknowledge you as my master. Hero of Time and reincarnation of the Hero of the Skies."

"Uh, cool." he replied still confused and weirded out.

Fi sighed and looked, in Link's eyes, sad. "Master, even if you find me strange, I thank you for not running like a scared Goose."

"Uh, you're welcome?"

Fi nodded before floating back. "Want to see an unique function master?"

"Sure." he shrugged.

"But be warned, there's a 9,999.99% chance it might cause a catastrophe." Fi said before closing her eyes as a bright light enveloped her entire body. Link shielded his eyes as the light died down. "You can open them now, master."

He opened them and had to blink several times since he saw a total of five Fi's now standing there. Besides the normal Fi, there was a blue Fi, a red Fi, and green Fi and a purple Fi. Each one with a different expression. The blue and red had expressions of calculative prowess and rage while the green and purple ones had expressions of excelling amounts of courage and….lust?

"Hey master! What's the big idea of not knowing us?" growled the Red Fi.

"Knock it off." The Blue Fi said calmly. "It seems that our existence was forgotten by this land's inhabitants."

"Let me crush that Ganondorf fella!" The Green Fi grinned with confidence.

"Are you a virgin master?" Asked the Purple Fi with a seductive expression.

"W-What!" he cried out with a bright blush.

"Are you a virgin master?" The Purple Fi asked again while doing a sexy dance. "If so, I can fix that~"

"Knock it off!" Yelled the Red Fi. "And stop acting like a harem dancer!"

"It would appear our master finds it interesting." remarked the Blue Fi as Link stared with a blush.

"Master." The Green Fi said with a grin. "Let's fuck now."

"Master." The original Fi said. "Your blood pressure is increasing by 100%, let us help with that."

"So you actually find this hot eh?" growled the Red Fi. "Then lose the pants and let me take care of it."

Link did the only thing he could in that situation. He ran.

"Come back master!" They yelled while floating after him.

"This is crazy!" he muttered to himself running down the path.

"Master." The Green Fi called out. "Come back and face us like a man!"

"Please! I'll let you use my body like a sex toy!" called the Purple Fi.

"GET BACK HERE MASTER STUD!" The Red Fi yelled as Link fell into a dark hole leading to a cave. The five Fi's followed and trailed after the sounds of his footsteps.

"Master." Fi called out. "I know you're here. There's a 90% chance of finding you in this cave."

"Make it 99%." The Blue Fi said while all five of their eyes glowed and illuminated the cave.

Link panicked and ducked in a small hole while the only sound was that of the spirit's walking by.

"Master." The Purple Fi called out. "Why are you running? It's so cruel of you."

"Yeah! If you don't come out and let us fuck you, I'll rip your dick off!" called the Red Fi.

"That's not a smart move." The Blue Fi said annoyed. "Without his 'junk' he wouldn't be a male anymore. But a female fairy."

"I'm a Hylian!" he called out from the hole before covering his mouth. 'Shit!'

"Master!" They called out while grabbing Link in a hug. "There you are!"

"Gah!" he gasped from how strong the five of them were.

"Master." Fi said. "Your lower extremities are suffering from pent up stress. Shall we sooth it?"

"Just fuck us!" The Red Fi grumbled. "Or I will rip your ears off and feed it to you."

He paled before the Green Fi started rubbing the bulge in his pants.

"Let's rip his clothes off~" the Purple Fi suggested before ripping Links shirt apart. "Huba huba~"

Link tried covering his chest while the Blue Fi and Red Fi started rubbing it while the Green and Purple started pulling his pants down.

"Master." Fi asked while looking at him straight in the eyes. "Kiss me."

"W-What?"

"Kiss me Master." She said while getting annoyed. "Please?"

"Uh...well….."

"Please." All the Fi's said in unison. "Kiss me~"

"Well, if you're all sure." he relented.

"Affirmative Master." Fi said while puckering her lips.

"Kiss! Kiss kiss!" The four other Fi's chanted with a grin.

Link leaned over to Fi and pressed their lips together.

"AH~" the Fi's moaned. "Such soft lips master has~"

Link pulled away from Fi with confusion. "What do you mean?"

"We are the same." Fi said with a blush. "Anything felt by one of us, the others feel it."

"And your fucking lips are soft!" The Red Fi grinned. "Like your arms and chest."

He blushed before gasping as he felt the Purple Fi eagerly grab his cock.

"So cute." She grinned while rubbing it. "Just like master." she leaned in and took a slow lick on the side of it.

"Tasty." The Fi's moaned.

"And very rich in minerals." Blue Fi smiled before gaining a dark frown. "Just right for fertilizing females…..which we will not let you do master."

"Yeah, if anyone is gonna get your baby batter, it's us." spoke the Green Fi.

"True." Fi said. "And there is a 100% chance of us getting pregnant in about five years if we keep mating all day and night."

"So many children master will have~" purple Fi grinned.

"Wait, hold on!" he spoke. "If you're all spirits of the sword, how can you get pregnant?"

"We were based on a goddess." They deadpanned. "We all have the same functions of a regular woman plus telepathy."

"For a hero." Red Fi glared. "You have no amount of common sense about sex or women."

"Hey! Just an hour ago I didn't even know the sword had a spirit." he retorted.

"And we were still hibernating in your sword." Blue Fi spoke. "Something that most of the inhabitants of this land forgot."

"So tragic." Fi sighed. "To be forgotten, just like our original master and eventually you, master Link."

Link frowned while his cock started going soft.

"Be careful, you'll break the mood." remarked the Purple Fi to Fi while trying to lick it faster.

"Sorry." Fi blushed. "I meant no harm. But….I did love master and well…" She hugged Link's head against her bosom. "I now love master Link."

He blushed hearing that before moaning into her chest as the Blue Fi had started to help lick the other side of his cock with the Purple Fi.

"By Hylia!" The three Fi moaned. "It's so salty!"

"Like it more!" growled the Red Fi before she started licking Link's chest.

"Don't forget me!" Green Fi grinned while licking Link's stomach.

"Mmm. Master." Fi moaned. "There's a 99% chance that we will all cum just by licking you~!"

"Is that even possible?" he asked from her cleavage.

"There's a 1% chance it's wrong!" Fi moaned before all the Fi's came. "Never mind master."

"Mmm, go right ahead and cum." grinned the Purple Fi before she started taking in Link's cock all the way in her mouth.

"It's fucking big!" Yelled Red Fi. "And it's about…"

"To cum!" Blue Fi moaned as Link released his load into purple Fi's mouth. Causing the Fi's to moan from the ejaculation. Each one shuddered while the Purple Fi moaned louder while swallowing every load.

"Master." Fi moaned. "Fuck me and….all of my copies will get fucked as well." She blushed at saying that.

Link panted and groaned the purple Fi slid off his cock. "Just...give me a sec…"

Fi blushed before her stocking like legs changed into blue and purple ones with a green spot where her snatch as. "Like it Master Link? It's my virgin pussy."

"And also tight as a knot." The other Fi's said with similar blushes.

He blushed before finding himself on his ass with Fi climbing onto his lap with their spot touching each other.

"In ten seconds," Fi blushed. "We are going to be connected. But there's a 50% chance that I would scream in pain and cause your ears to suffer from temporary hearing loss."

"But we can fix that." grinned the Green Fi.

"And more~" Purple Fi grinned.

"Master." Fi spoke with a fearful expression. "I'm….afraid."

He frowned and rubbed her back. "It's my first time too, but we made it this far, so don't worry...I'm right here."

Fi smiled at that as she moved her folds slowly over Links' cock. "Thank you….Link." She started to slowly move down and moaned at feeling the tip touch her folds directly.

"GAH!" The Fi's cried out as gold blood poured out of their snatchs.

"IT FUCKING HURTS!" Yelled Red Fi as Links' cock was buried into Fi's folds.

"It's so big!" cried out the Purple Fi with a shudder while smiling.

"And it's hitting my uterus!" Both Green and Blue Fi cried as Fi started to bounce up and down.

"Gah! Fi! Shouldn't you pause?" he asked with a groan feeling the inner walls were hot and wet.

"No. There's a 90% chance that if I paused then both of us would lose time for fertilization." Fi blushed. "Plus….I want to continue to be fucked by you, Link."

"Yeah! Now start bouncing her!" cried Green Fi while grinning as she reached for her chest and started squeezing her breasts.

"Show her your inner rage!" Red Fi moaned as she started to rub her snatch as Blue and Purple Fi began to rub each others breasts and snatchs.

"AHH!" moaned Fi feeling the sensation from the others she found her hips moving up and down on Link's cock while taking in more than before. "I'm feeling hot Link. Please cool me with your fertile seed~!"

"Ah! You just got tighter!" he grunted while trying to thrust his hips up each time she came down.

"Goddess above!" The other Fi's cried out as they started making out with each other with Fi getting tighter and heading towards a sexual meltdown.

"Link! I can't hold it! There's a 200% chance I might lose my mind from this!" moaned Fi as she rocked her hips while grinding them against Link's cock.

Link grunted as he felt his cock getting twitchy in the spirit's folds and saw that the other Fi's looked ready to explode with sexual cries and love juices. "I'm gonna cum!"

"Then CUM!" Fi cried out as Link released his cum into her as the other Fi's cried out as well as each one fell to the ground before returning to Fi's body in balls of blue, red, green and purple lights. "Link….we are...yours to wield both on the field of battle and the meadows of love."

Link panted and fell back while Fi cuddled against his chest.

"Link…." She said with a smile. "I...love you."

-five years later-

"LINK!" Ruto cried out as she chased Link. "COME BACK HERE MY FIANCÉ!"

"RUTO! Stop it!" he cried back while trying to avoid the woman.

"NEVER!" She cried out as the Master Sword glowed again with a pissed off Fi coming out of the blade.

"Get away slut." She said with a glare. "Links not in the mood for a relationship with a fish with only 50 IQ points."

"Hey! He's my fiance so I have a right to be near him." huffed the princess.

"A forced one." Fi growled. "Now get back to your pond or I will cut you down and serve you to Link as sea food."

"Who are you to tell me I can't be near Link?"

Fi sighed. "I'm a spirit that personifies the Master Sword, given life by Lady Hylia and more importantly." She hugged Link tight. "Link's wife."

"W-Wife!" cried out Ruto in shock and hurt.

"Yes." She simply said. "And you have ten seconds to leave or I will use force to sever your head from your body."

"You can't just say you're Link's wife! I am his future wife!"

"Yet I mated with Link five years ago." Fi grinned. "And what did you do? Trick Link to make you his fiancé? The chances of Link falling for you is 0.00000001%. Also you have five seconds left."

"Yea and what are you going to do?" She said with false bravado as Fi split into five. Each one pissed and ready to kill the Zora princess.

"Times up~" they said while materializing Master Swords, each with a different color scheme. "Now di **e bitch.** "

"AHHH!" screamed Ruto before running away in terror.

"What a bitch." Red Fi said before the Fi's returned to Fi's body.

"And Link. I have an urgent matter to discuss with you." Fi said with a blush.

"Considering you just scared Ruto off, not that I'm mad or anything, what could be urgent?"

Fi blushed. "Well, for the past five years I have gained more iron and judging from the symptoms. There's a 80% chance I'm getting fat and a 20% chance I'm...pregnant. But I don't know what the issue is." She hugged Link. "I want your opinion."

He blushed and dropped his jaw. "W-What? You might be pregnant?"

"We did have sex for a long time Link." She blushed. "But I don't know if I am or...I'm getting fatter."

Link looked her over. "You look like you did before."

Fi sighed. "Good I'm not fat…..oh Demise I'M PREGNANT!" She yelled before fainting in Link's arms.

It dawned on the hero before he joined his sword and fainted on the ground.


	147. Cana, Mavis, and Natsu

Crazy trouble with love

Cana, Mavis, and Natsu

Series: Fairy Tail

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Fairy Tail Attic-

Mavis sighed as she sat in the dark and dusty attic while looking through some of the old picture frames taken years before.

"Boring." She said while trying to touch a picture, only to have her hand pass through it. "Being a ghost is not as fun as it used to be." She then looked at her body. "And having the body of a child doesn't help with being dead!"

Seeing how she didn't feel like looking at the past much, she levitated and simply sat in the air.

"Stupid curse making me forever young!" She yelled. "Stupid God of life and death making me a child and slowly killing me bit by bit. I wanted a mature body and a family! NOT A BODY OF A TEN YEAR OLD!"

She started flying around in anger to try and vent while no one heard through the thick wood.

Mavis then thought of a great idea. "Maybe I should possess someone and get her assets." She grinned, but then realized something. "But who to possess?"

She lowered down near the floor and slipped her head through and looked through the guild of females to decide.

"Hmm….let's see." Mavis said out loud before looking at Lucy. "Maybe her….nah she's too headstrong and her breasts might be too big. Heck I think they might cause me to fall on my face. Oh wait it would her face." She laughed before checking again and spotted Cana sleeping on her barrel of wine. "Cana….perfect! She's just the right size, has a great personality and has my blessings! Now let's get to work."

Cana herself was lightly snoring as Mavis floated down and walked over to her.

"...Natsu...stop drinking….my wine…" Cana snored with a light smile. "Save...it for after...our date…."

'Oh! Sounds like she might like Natsu.'

"...Natsu…." She snores before Mavis slowly entered her body as Cana's hair somehow gained Mavis' wing like features as she got up and opened her now yellow and black eyes. "Yep, just right. And wow, Cana loves Natsu since childhood….I'm going to enjoy using this bit of info to my advantage."

"Cana? You say something?" asked Levy looking up from her book.

"Oh nothing Levy." Mavis chuckled. "Just thought of something crazy."

"What was it?"

"Gray in a tutu." Mavis giggled. "While being chased by a chicken with rabies."

Levy raised an eyebrow as 'Cana' walked away. 'Huh, maybe she's more drunk than I thought.'

'That was close.' Mavis thought before walking towards the bar. 'Now what to-'

" _Hey get out of my body First!_ " Cana yelled inside her mind.

'No. And don't worry it's just until I get satisfied. Maybe Natsu would like to hang out with us and maybe more~'

" _W-What makes you say that?"_ she asked.

'Oh don't be so foolish. I have seen Natsu trying to hangout with you.' Mavis sighed. 'But you acted like a schoolgirl and ran. Now I will take command in your love life and who knows, I might stay for the bed portion of it.' She then thought back to about six years ago.

(Six years in the past)

A younger Cana was grunting as she tried pushing a barrel more than twice her size towards her table.

"Hey Cana." Natsu called out while having some bruises from a previous fight with Gray. "Need some help with that?"

"No...I got it." she groaned while trying to focus and not stare at the boy's muscles.

"Here." Natsu said while picking the barrel up, with some difficulty, in his hands. "Gah! It's too heavy, what's in this? Iron?"

"No, wine."

"Wine?" He said confused at why a liquid could be so heavy. "By God how did you even get this here?"

"I used my card magic." she smiled with pride. "It was no problem."

"Well you must be great at that." Natsu grunted. "Now where do you want me to put it?"

"Just near the table." she pointed to said table.

Natsu nodded before moving slowly to the table and placed the barrel on the table with a grunt. "AH! That was more trouble than Igneels' boulder training."

"Thanks Natsu."

"Anytime Cana." He grinned. "You know with your card magic, maybe you can become an S-ranked mage in no time. But if you become one, don't forget to fight me."

Cana blushed from the compliment before frowning. "Why would I fight you? We don't have any reason."

"Well since you are a good friend I thought that we might fight to…." Natsu looked down. "Keep your skills from getting rusty."

"I won't." she pouted. "I make sure my skills are getting better and better."

"And they are really great." Natsu smiled. "Heck you're stronger than Gray and Erza when you're dead serious."

That really made her blush and look away. "You're just saying that."

"Nope." Natsu said with seriousness. "You're a great mage Cana. And a great friend too."

She found herself smiling as Natsu walked away. 'Natsu. You're really something.'

(Present day)

'See? Even back then you still liked and eventually loved Natsu.' Mavis grinned.

All she got was silence.

'Cana? Are you still there?' Mavis asked. 'Oh great. Cana is thinking of what her kids would look like with Natsu's pink hai-'

" _I AM NOT!"_

'No need to yell.' Mavis thought.

" _And even if that was true, he doesn't hang out with me like before. He's never even asked me to join him on a mission."_

'Because you never asked him.' She said with a huff. 'Plus every time he asks you, it's always 'I'm too busy.' and 'I'm doing a drinking contest, ask me later.'.'

" _Well…..that's only because he spent more time fighting Gray and Erza so I figured he was busy."_

'Yea yea. Tell yourself that.' Mavis thought. 'And he doesn't fight that often so why the cold turkey?'

" _Because I want him to notice alright!"_

'Well after this day.' She grinned as Natsu came walking by. 'Natsu will never leave your side.' "Hey Natsu!"

"Oh, hey Cana." he greeted back.

"I have a favor Natsu." Mavis said. "I need some help with some clothes shopping, but every time I asked someone they either ignored me or simply ran away."

"Well you tend to buy more booze than clothes." he sweatdropped.

"Well," Mavis asked as Cana bushed at the booze part. "Can you help? I need someone that can lift some huge bags of clothes. Please? Just like when you helped me with the wine barrel six years ago."

"Well, I'm not on any mission, and it would be for a little bit. Sure."

"Great." Mavis smiled while grabbing Natsu's arm. "Let's go!"

"Woah!" he found himself tugged by 'Cana' out of the guild with several of the members looking at them in surprise.

-in town-

"Come on Natsu." Mavis called out as said male lugged some bags. "The magic shoes store isn't going to buy themselves!"

' _Really? Magic shoes…._ ' Cana deadpanned in her mind.

'What? It's been too long since I found some nice shoes that fit.'

"Cana…" Natsu groaned. "How much more...stuff are you going to buy?"

"How many bags are you carrying again?"

"T-Twenty!" 'And my arms are killing me.'

"Then we'll get enough stuff for twenty more bags and that should do it."

' _First. I think Natsu is about to give out._ ' Cana spoke out in concern. ' _Can you at least help him?_ '

'Alright, I just teasing anyway.' she thought back before walking over and taking some of the bags while grunting from the weight. 'Wow, your body needs a bit more muscle. It's good, but just a little bit more can help.'

' _SHUT IT!_ ' She yelled with a blush. ' _It's not like you could do better, First._ '

'Actually I can. I did fight an undead dragon once….and almost died. But I can lift a block of solid granite in my youth.' Mavis chuckled as she heard a thud in Cana's mind. 'Oops. I must have broken her mind a bit.' "Oh Natsu. Are you hungry by chance?"

"Yeah a little bit." he replied. "Thanks by the way."

"Anytime. But," Mavis grinned. "You're paying for it. Since you are a gentleman after all? Right?"

Natsu wanted to retort, but saw her put on a pout while giving him the big eyes. 'Must resist!' Natsu thought as he tried to not look at the cute eyes.

"Please Natsu?" Mavis asked while making her pout even cuter than it already was. 'This never fails.'

Natsu tried to resist but yelled in frustration. "GAH! Fine. I'll pay for it." 'Damn cute face….why did I just think that?'

' _Ugh...what happened?_ ' Cana asked while waking up. ' _And why is Natsu so flustered?_ '

'Nothing~' Mavis smiled and started walking. "Thanks Natsu."

"Yea yea." Natsu blushed. 'Damn cuteness.'

Both of them walked to a simple restaurant, coincidentally the one Lucy brought him and Happy to when they first met and sat at a booth with the bagsbags on the side.

"So Natsu." Mavis asked. "How was your search for Igneel?"

"I still couldn't find him." he frowned with his arms crossed.

"Oh. Have you checked the northern mountains?"

"No."

"The swamps?"

"Checked twice."

"The Dragon Eating Desert of No Return?" She teased since there was no such place on earth.

"There's a place like that?" he asked with surprise and hope. "Where?"

"In your imagination." Mavis laughed. "I got you good Natsu!"

' _That was mean._ '

'Of course it was. I wanted to lighten the mood with a dark joke.' Mavis giggled, something that Natsu noticed since it was loud enough for his sensitive ears to hear.

"Not funny." he frowned looking away.

"Sorry." Mavis spoke. "I wasn't trying to hurt your feelings. But you did look like Gray after falling into a bed of fire."

"Well you know how important finding Igneel is to me."

"Of course." ' _Yea!_ ' "But you need to lighten up. If you keep looking like a stiff your face might get wrinkles at a young age." Mavis then leaned in closer to Natsu's personal space. "Yep. Wrinkles here." She poked his cheek. "And here." She then poked Natsu's other cheek before starting a poke storm.

' _This isn't going to end well, First._ ' Cana sighed as Navis continued to poke the dragon slayer, who was getting annoyed.

"Stop it!" he growled with flames coming out of his body.

"...heh?" Mavis said as her finger started to catch fire. "...GAH!" She cried in a delayed reaction as she started to run across the restaurant in a panic. 'I FORGOT ABOUT PAIN! GAH IT BURNS!'

' _Told you and GET MY FINGER COOLED RIGHT NOW! OW OW OW!_ '

"Crap!" Natsu looked around and grabbed a glass of ice water before throwing it at Mavis.

"..." Mavis looked at Natsu annoyed but not on fire. Annoyed because of the liquid hitting 'her' bra making it see through.

' _NATSU!_ '

"Natsu." Mavis said with a glare. "Turn around **now.** "

He blushed seeing the bra and turned around sensing a dark aura from the woman.

Mavis's aura not only affected Natsu, but everyone in the restaurant causing them to faint from the pressure. 'Oops. Forgot about that.'

' _Just stop it and get something over us!'_

'You didn't care before remember miss using a bra at a pool.' Mavis teased.

' _Last time I was a little drunk and Natsu wasn't around!'_

'Yea yea.' Mavis thought as she took a large piece of curtains off the window and wrapped it around her like a toga. 'Better miss brakini?'

' _Yes, now tell Natsu he can turn around now.'_

"Natsu. You can turn around." She grinned while taking off a bit of the toga, around 'her' bust. "Like what you see?"

His face turned crimson as he looked away just as the waiter came over.

"..."

"Yes?" Mavis asked the stuttering waiter. Who fainted. 'Looks like your jugs are enough to make men faint. Nice job Cana.'

' _You should see what Lucy, Erza, and Mirajane can do with bikinis, I've seen guys look ready to jerk off on the spot.'_

'Ew. Were they old men by chance?' Mavis asked with a shudder.

" _No, they were around my age.'_

'Good. But just to be safe.' Mavis thought with seriousness. 'How old are you? Eighteen? Twenty one? Maybe Fifty?'

' _HEY! Do I look fifty to you!?'_

'...maybe.' She teased.

' _I'm eighteen.'_ she growled out.

'I know.' She giggled. 'I just love messing with people. Especially on good days like this.'

"Cana? You feeling alright?" asked Natsu trying to avoid looking at her chest.

"Of course. I'm just thinking of a way to combine my card magic with dragon slayer magic." She lied while fixing her makeshift toga. "I think I should call it, Natsu Card magic."

"And since when did this idea come up?"

"Just a few days ago." She lied. "After seeing one of your attacks reacting to my fire card spell. You know the one that caused Elfman to crash into several walls."

"Oh yeah." laughed Natsu.

"So," Mavis smiled. "Want to help out later?"

"Sure, but where exactly?"

"Oh at my house."

' _WHAT!_ ' Cana yelled in shock and embarrassment. ' _First! Why are you suggesting this!?_ '

'Speeding things along of course.'

' _...y-you mean._ ' She said realizing the meaning behind those words with a massive blush.

'Yep. I'm making you and Natsu a couple in the bed.' Mavis chuckled darkly. 'Oh it's going to be a 'fucking' great time with the bondage and the toys and the-'

' _NO! We were on one date with him! Besides, I don't want to see you fuck Natsu!'_

'Technically, you fucking Natsu.' She deadpanned. 'And don't worry we will both have turns in control during this sexcspade.'

"Uh, before we head to your house, we still need to get some food." spoke up Natsu.

"Oh right." Mavis blushed. "Slipped my mind." 'So what do you usually order Cana? I would try but….it looks like the menu changed since I last came here one hundred years ago.'

' _Order a simple roasted chicken with dressing on the side.'_

'Thanks.' "Natsu, are you ready to order?"

"Yeah, but our waiter is…." he pointed to said fainted male.

"Oh right." Mavis sweatdropped as she used Cana's water card to wake the waiter up.

"What who?" He said with a startle before resuming his….dignified role. "Ready to order, if so I recommend the couple's discount meal with chicken and flambayed yak meat."

"That sounds good." Natsu licked his lips.

"Agreed." Mavis grinned. "And for dessert, I want the largest cake you can bake."

' _Hey, don't go making my body pudgy.'_ growled Cana.

'I wouldn't dream of it.' She lied while snickering. "And maybe….some wine mixed in the center as well."

"Very good choice." He said before speed walking to the kitchen.

' _I mean it, if I start turning into a hippo, I'm gonna get you back.'_ spoke Cana.

'Don't hippos run at nineteen miles per hour.' She laughed. 'And I think that Natsu would like you in any size.'

Eventually the food came with Mavis taking a small piece while seeing Natsu start eating some of the flames.

"So does fire have a unique tasty?" Mavis asked with interest. "Or does it just taste like heated air?"

"It's like eating the hot air, but it has a little different taste to it depending on what was used to make it. This tastes a little like the yak since it was burning it."

"Ah!" Mavis said with surprise. "Like how the wine tastes like….musty old man juices."

' _IT DOES NOT!_ '

'Yes it does.' Mavis teased. 'And the barrel you own. It smells….are you sure it's wine?'

' _That's it!'_ shouted Cana before Mavis started to feel her grip on the body loosen.

'Oh no you don't!' Mavis thought before strengthening the control. 'Learn to take a joke or I will lock your mind forever and take your Natsu by force.'

' _Oh really? Then let the others find out you took my body by force and used it to lie to Natsu. I'm sure everyone would just love to hear that.'_

Mavis growled. 'Fine, but if you keep this up I might not tell you the secret to getting Natsu's undying attention.' She thought with a serious yet sighing tone.

' _Then tone down the teasing. I don't go behind your back and make fun of how short you are do I?'_

Said girl frowned. 'You just did. But I will tone it down IF you tell me where you live because with my luck,' Mavis chuckled nervously. 'I might get lost and end up on the other side of Fiore.'

' _So true.'_

'I will get you for that one.' "Natsu. Are you ok? You look...seriously confused about something."

"Well yeah. You just stopped talking and kept frowning and smiling. You sure you're alright?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. And for your information Natsu. I was thinking about the time Gildarts tried to hug me while I was sleeping. And that's when I slugged him in the eye."

"Well are you gonna eat?" he asked while he was eating the yak directly.

"...I'm just reading for dessert." Mavis smiled. "But you can have this if you want Natsu."

"Thanks." he grinned before digging into the rest of it with ravenous hunger.

"Your dessert." The waiter said as a cake the size of a human head was set on the table.

"Thank you." Mavis smiled while trying to drown out Cana's complaining. 'Come on. Just let me have this. I haven't eaten cake in centuries!'

' _...fine, but if you start gorging yourself on sweets, I'm gonna figure out a way to expel you from my body, and it won't be pretty.'_

'Thanks.' Mavis thought before eating the cake….in one gulp?! "Tasty." 'What? I was hungry.'

Natsu blinked in surprise. "Wow….since when could you do that?"

"Since I was a little girl." Mavis half lied since both girls had big appetites as children. "Plus I was hungry." 'Especially Cana. Never knew you were such a hungry….young woman.'

' _I hide it with all the booze.'_

'...wow. Simply wow.' She said in surprize before the check was handed to her, which was about…. "1,000,003 Jewels! That's highway robbery!"

"W-What!" cried Natsu with wide eyes. "I don't have that kind of money!"

Mavis looked with a calculative mind at the check and saw it was for another customer. "Excuse me but I think you gave us the wrong check. This one is assigned to a mister Scrooge McDonald."

"Oh, terribly sorry miss, this is your bill." the waiter took the first one and handed her the second.

"340 Jewels...much better." Mavis smiled. "Right Natsu?"

"Now that, I can afford."

Mavis grinned as Natsu payed the bill. 'How gentlemanly Natsu is. You know, if I was alive and not possessing you, I might consider him a good friend.'

' _Of course he's a good friend, even if he tends to do a lot of stupid stuff.'_

'Like you and that christmas eve kiss with Erza?' Mavis asked with a chuckle.

"Cana? You alright?" asked Natsu seeing her go silent. "Maybe we should get you to a doctor instead."

"I'm fine." She said while getting up. "Now let's go right now." Mavis grabbed his arm and started dragging him out of the restaurant. "Let's just get to my house and get to work on that magic."

' _And hopefully Natsu doesn't see-_ '

'Your collection of Natsu drawings? I have to say. You're quite the artist….if I had seen any of them.'

'Cana's acting really odd.' thought Natsu as he let her drag him.

-Cana's apartment, main bedroom-

"Welcome to my room." Mavis smiled while showing Natsu a room covered in surprisingly pictures of grapevines and the occasional dragon with a maiden riding it's back. "And if you're wondering about the pictures, I made them by hand." 'I like them Cana, ten out of ten in my books.'

"Wow, these are pretty good." commented Natsu. "I didn't even know you drew."

"Well if I told anyone then I would be swarming with people asking for art pieces." She sighed. 'And how long does it take you to make one Cana?'

' _It depends. An average one takes about a week. A really detailed one about a month.'_

'Can you do one about me?'

' _Maybe.'_

'Thanks.' "Oh and Natsu."

"Yea?"

"I want you to sit on the bed." Mavis said while gesturing to the purple bed with a small pillow with grapes on it. "I have something to show you." And with that she walked to the desk and opened a draw before rummaging in it. 'Now where are those pictures Cana?'

' _Why do you want to know?'_

'Oh,' Mavis smiled. 'Just to show Natsu your best works. And don't worry I won't tell him that it's him in the pictures. On my honor as a mage and guild master.'

' _Well then look at the very bottom.'_

Mavis looked at the bottom and found the pictures. 'Thanks Cana.' "Natsu. These are my best works. And I want to show them to you. But don't tell anyone about these or I will make sure that Gray is my assistance in your little brawls."

"I can take you both." he grinned while looking over the pictures.

'Not with my magic you can't.' Mavis chuckled before sitting on the bed next to Natsu. "Like them Natsu?"

"Yeah, these are really good."

"Thank you. These took me years to complete." She smiled as Cana blushed at the positive review. "Oh and see the picture of the guy with wings and the blue eyes?"

"Well yeah, it's right in the center."

"Well I based this one, along with the other pictures, on a certain guild member. And I want you to figure out who it is." 'Ten Jewels that Natsu will get it in three tries.'

' _I'll take that bet.'_

"Want to take up this challenge?" Mavis grinned. "Or are you having a cold shoulder?"

"What challenge?" asked Natsu in confusion.

"Oh nothing." She smirked. "Now who do you think is the guild member I used to make these works of art?"

"Hmm, Gray?"

"No, try again."

"...Lucy?"

"No."

"Ezra?"

"No this is a male's body!"

"...Elfman?"

"NO!" She yelled in annoyance.

"Um…." Natsu looked carefully at the pictures and noticed the uncanny resemblance to himself. "...m..e?"

"Ding ding ding! We have a winner!" Mavis smiled while moving closer to Natsu's chest. "Want to know your reward?"

' _First….what are you doing?_ '

"Uh, what is it?" asked Natsu scooting back a little.

"This." She said before kissing Natsu on the cheek. "And I have a confession to make...well two confessions actually."

"W-What are they?" he asked with a blush and stunned expression.

"One. I'm not Cana." She then leaned in closer. "I'm your mother." 'Ha this is going to be good.'

"N..N...NANI!?"

"J-Just kidding!" She laughed. "I'm Mavis. And I just possessed Cana so she can tell you that she loves you."

' _FIRST!'_

'What? I speed things up.' "And also she felt shy because you never seem to be around that often. Plus Cana did act like a child every time you talked to her."

' _FIRST!'_ growled Cana.

"Oh and also…." Mavis smiled. "She really wanted to do this but right now she is about to get pissed off." She then kissed Natsu on the lips before stopping the quick smooch. "Yep. Cana is really mad now. This was her first kiss too after all."

Natsu blushed brighter with Cana screaming her head off inside her own head.

"Also….I did this for selfish reasons." Mavis sighed. "I'm dead and due to a curse, was forever stuck in the body of a child. Thus….I never had Carnal pleasures of the flesh before I died."

"Carnal pleasure?" he tilted his head confused.

Mavis sighed. "It means to fuck someone. And I want you to fuck me and Cana."

"Oh!" he spoke with understanding before blushing beet red. "WHAT!?"

"Yep, I want you to fuck us both." She grinned. "Plus secretively, Cana really wants to do it since the date began."

' _FIRST!'_

'Oh? So you don't want to fuck Natsu?' Mavis thought with a smirk.

' _Yes! I mean no! I mean…..argh!'_

'Well that answers that.' "Now Natsu, tell me honestly. Do you like Cana as a friend or a love interest?"

"Uh….well….I don't know." he admitted.

"Tell me." She said while putting on the super cute face. "Please Natsu~?"

"I don't know! I mean, at a point we were real close, but then we didn't hang out as much and that's when she seemed content with booze most of the time."

"That's because she thought you were too busy for her." Mavis glared. "And after hearing the two sides of this love story, I deem this case….a miscommunication between lovers."

"Lovers!?" cried out Natsu with a blush while Cana felt like burying herself in the ground.

"Yep and I'm going to stay here until you confess, fuck us, and become lovers." She said while taking off Cana's bra.

Natsu's eyes widened and he found himself staring at Cana's average D-cup breasts with a hanging jaw.

' _FIRST! Please stop! Natsu is too innocent for this!_ ' Cana yelled in shock.

'He needs to learn about this sooner or later, I just picked sooner.'

' _First._ ' Growled Cana in rage. ' _Get your, I mean, my body away from MY NATSU!_ '

'Oh? So suddenly it's 'My'?' she teased.

' _Damn it!_ ' She blushed. ' _...Fine I will have sex with Natsu ONLY if you agree to a bet._ '

'And what kind is it?'

' _Simple. If you cum before me, you must atmit that Natsu is cuter than you. If I cum before you…..you can have my body,but for sex ONLY. Got it?_ '

'Alright, you're on.'

' _Oh and if we both cum at the same time._ ' Cana grinned before blushing. ' _You have to….possess Natsu and wear a bunny suit, the sexy one, for a week._ '

'Natsu might not like that, but alright.'

While this was underway, Natsu was watching with a blushing face Cana stripping to her birthday suit. 'I can't believe this is happening.'

"Natsu." Mavis grinned. "Take off your clothes."

"U-Uh, I'm not sure." he replied looking away. "Just feels...wrong."

"..." Mavis then grabbed Natsu's pants and tore them off. "It's not wrong Natsu. Heck Cana wanted this for years and I just want to feel like a woman of twenty. Not a ten year old so you either suck it up and be a man or," she started to activate Fairy Glitter. "I will make sure you are 'punished' for making a maiden's heartbroken."

' _Hey! I'm not heartbroken!'_ shouted Cana.

'Yep I heard you cry one time in the attic. You were really wasted and crying since 'My Natsu' was hanging with 'That blond bimbo' more than me.'

' _...never say a WORD about that.'_

'I won't but you have to be more…..um...serious about your love for Natsu or he might get stolen by someone else like maybe Lucy?' Mavis thought as Cana started to seethe with jealousy.

' _Fine, now SUCK HIS COCK!'_

'Will do.' She said while using 'her' hands to rip Natsu's underwear off before using 'her' tongue to lick the semi hard cock.

"Ah!" gasped out Natsu as he was forced to sit on the bed while watching Mavis lick his cock. 'I REALLY can't believe this is happening!'

'This feels good.' Mavis grinned while licking Natsu's cock faster. 'Any other suggestions Cana?'

' _Mmmm….oh! Uh, try rubbing his balls.'_

'...with my feet or hands?' Mavis teased.

' _Hmm, can you reach his balls with my feet?'_

'Well you do have nice legs.' She thought before using Cana's legs, with the flexibility of an gymnast, started rubbing Natsu's ball extremely slow and with a grin plastered on her face.

"AH! Wow this feels weird!" groaned Natsu who was stunned at the pleasure his body was feeling.

'...it needs more,' Mavis thought before grabbing Natsu's cock and started to rub it really fast. She got a groan in response and grinned. 'Rubbing~'

' _Good one. But try to rub faster while in my tits._ ' Cana grinned in her mind while Mavis nodding in agreement.

"I never thought this would feel so good!" groaned Natsu.

"That's because you never tried." She giggled. "So should I tit fuck you or….maybe just step on your cock till it explodes with cum?"

Hearing that made Natsu growl before he grabbed Mavis by the shoulders and tossed her on the bed and crawled on top of her with his cock fully erect and prodding against her mouth.

' _You just released the dragon, First._ ' Cana said a little nervously. ' _And wow it's a seven footer!_ '

Natsu reached down and started squeezing Cana's breasts, getting a yipe out of Mavis.

"Natsu." Mavis moaned at the squeezing as Cana also felt the squeezing. But before she could say anything more, Natsu placed his cock into her mouth and started thrusting inside it with the lustful persona of a alpha dragon. She was stunned feeling the cock stuff her mouth and tried relaxing before she started gagging.

' _Crap!_ ' Cana yelled. ' _Is Natsu trying to fuck my mouth with his….warm….sexy….cock~?_ '

"You want me to fuck you? Then take it all!" he roared out with some flames coming out of his body.

Both Mavis and Cana moaned as Natsu's cock moved up and down inside their mouth. Stunned since Natsu was grunting with each movement which sounded deeper than usual.

'Zeref damn it! If this keeps up we might die from mouth fucking….oh wait you would not me.' Mavis thought before teasing Cana a little despite the situation at hand.

'NOT FUNNY!' yelled Cana with a moan as Natsu had reached down and started pinching her nipples while he kept moving his cock in and out of their mouth.

'Um Cana?' Moaned Mavis as Natsu's cock started to hit her uvula.

' _What! Ah~!'_ moaned Cana.

'Is it wrong to have….feelings for a cock?' Mavis moaned as Natsu's cock started hitting the deeper parts of 'her' throat. 'Because I'm amazed at how big, thick, and juicy this is!'

' _Or are you starting to AH~, fall for my Natsu?_ ' She moaned while emanating signs of mild jealousy.

'No! Just...his...cock~!' she moaned out while she started swirling her tongue around the tip each time he came back in.

' _Yea yea._ ' Cana moaned. ' _I know that you're falling for Natsu….and if you win this bet or not….I don't mind sharing him with a fellow Fairy Tail member like you miss 'getting me fat.'._ '

'I was kidding!' she moaned while feeling Natsu's cock start to twitch.

' _No you weren't and AH~_ ' Cana moaned as Natsu's seed started to enter her mouth. ' _Just like the sweetest wine. But with all seriousness, I read your secret journal one time and well. I'm willing to share First._ '

Mavis frowned hearing that, but found herself eagerly trying to swallow the massive load.

"Yum~" Mavis moaned after gulping down the cum. '...and fine I will share, but that doesn't mean I love him!'

' _You just said it._ ' Cana laughed while using the Tactitioners own words against her, making Mavis blush crimson.

Natsu pulled out of her mouth panting, but his cock still stood tall and looked harder.

"Natsu~" Mavis smiled with a crimson face as she moved her legs apart. "Please fuck us."

He growled before moving down and started rubbing his girth across the folds slowly and teasingly.

"Mmmm~ You teaser you." 'Help! I never got this far before! Help me Cana!'

' _Hey, I never got this far either!'_

'...this is going to hurt, oh wait it will hurt you and scare me for about a few hours.' Mavis half joked as Natsu's cock slowly entered her folds. She tensed up and groaned feeling the tip spread open the pussy folds.

"AH!" Mavis and internally Cana cried out as Natsu's staff penetrated their hyman as blood trickled across the rod, causing Natsu to ease up on the spreading. "That hurts!"

"Huh? What the-Cana! Are you alright?!"

"Still Mavis." She frowned in pain. "And as for Cana….she's screaming in pain in here." 'QUIET DOWN!'

' _FUCK YOU FIRST!'_

'Aren't we being fucked together, Cana?'

' _YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN! FUCK IT HURTS!'_

'...' "Um Natsu. Maybe you should slowly thrust, for Cana's sake and my ears sake."

"Oh! Sorry." he slowed down and stopped moving. "Let me know when to move."

'Are you feeling ok now Cana?' Mavis asked with concern.

' _Fuck….I'll be alright, but his cock is really REALLY big.'_

'Of course.' Mavis thought. 'He is OUR dragonslayer.' "We're ready Natsu, now fuck us till we all pass out."

"Uh, alright." he replied before he started to move back and forth inside her pussy. "Wow this is tight!"

"Yes it is." She moaned. "Cana was saving this pussy just for you," Mavis then blushed. "A-And maybe….."

"Maybe...what?" he groaned.

Mavis blushed as Cana snickered. "...for me as well…." 'There I said it! Now stop snickering!'

' _Nope~'_

'Grrrr.' "Natsu….um. Do you find both of us...cute?" 'God damn it! ….Cana is making me fall in love!'

' _Not I._ ' Cana laughed. ' _It's all you First. Your falling in love with Natsu_ '

"Well, yeah." he admitted with a blush.

"Thank you AH~ Natsu." Mavis moaned as she felt her folds getting thrusted and wetter with each jerk of the huge cock. "Then fuck us harder!"

' _God AH!_ ' Cana yelled as Natsu started thrusting faster before doing something that made both blush, he kissed their lips with passion. ' _How bold right First?_ '

'So soft~' she moaned while hugging Natsu closer and tried moving her hips with his thrusts.

' _Yep I can imagine now. Mavis Dragneel and Cana Dragneel. How does that souND AH~~_ ' Cana moaned as Natsu's cock started twitching inside them as Mavis blushed at the 'new' last names. ' _He's gonna cum!'_

"CUM INSIDE US!" Mavis yelled as Natsu cried out as well, releasing his flow of sperm into their snatch. As this happened, Mavis' possession over Cana ended as she landed on Natsu. "...looks like I'm….pooped out Natsu."

"Same….." he panted before falling down and landing beside Cana with his cock slipping out.

"So tired…." Cana yawned as she fell onto Natsu's back.

(One month later)

"Sign not again." Mavis and Cana both said as they watched Natsu fighting both Gray and Elfman….again.

"Bring it on popsicle punk!"

"Says who flame breath?!"

"Be a man!"

This went on for a few more seconds before Mavis and Cana nodded to each other before said ghost possessed Cana.

"Stop!" Mavis yelled as she started charging her magic/Cana's magic. "Now it's customary to wait till the count of three to give your brats some time to think about your actions, One."

"Hey, who you calling brats?" spoke Gray before noticing the glowing from Cana's arm.

"T **wo** " Mavis glared as her aura started glowing a bright white light and her eyes gave off a cold and pissed off glare.

"Uh oh." spoke Natsu with wide eyes.

" **THREE! FAIRY LAW IS NOW INVOKED YOU SHIT HEADS!** " She yelled as a huge blast of light hit Gray and Elfman and sent them flying across the room as everyone else was fine. Well except for Natsu who now had a Fairy Tail symbol with Mavis's wings on the sides on his hand.

"Not bad." he remarked looking it over.

"Well." Mavis smiled as her tone and body calmed down. "Cana did help out with the design," she then kissed his lips in front of everyone. "My cute boyfriend."

' _Our boyfriend First._ '

'I know.' She thought as a certain person stomped in front is Natsu with rage in his eyes.

"NATSU!" growled Gildarts. "What are you doing to my daughter!?"

"Um…." Natsu sweated. "I'm….kissing my girlfriend." 'Girlfriends to be exact...gulp.'

That made Gildarts more angry before he slammed his fist in the ground and sent Natsu flying into the wall before he charged at him.

Natsu grinned before dodging the incoming fist as he ran for his dear life. "AHAH!"

"COME BACK HERE!"

As Natsu was chased by Gildarts, Mavis and Cana were thinking of two things. One, should they prevent him from killing Natsu. And second….

'What to _do for tonight's_ 'fun _time'~?_ '


	148. Harley and Bruce

Crazy trouble with love

Harley and Bruce

Series: DC

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A lone figure stuck near the shadows as they carefully made their way near the gates to Arkham Asylum.

A red and black clad jester looking girl slipped into the famously bad mental institute. She spotted the lines of various cells and made sure no guards were around before sneaking over to the one she came for.

She spent nearly five minutes searching them before she found a single cell with a skinny white skinned man inside

Said male noticed her and sat up in his bed as the woman started setting up c4 charges outside the glass wall.

"Hey Mr J!" The woman smiled as she pressed a button, making the cell explode open.

The Joker ducked under the bed as the shrapnels hit the wall before getting out a laugh as he walked through the broken glass while the alarms blared out loud. "Oh Harley dear, I knew pushing you out of the car was the best course of action!" Joker laughed.

"Well it did give me a chance to get these babies." she grinned holding a bag full of extra charges.

"Oh Harley, I LOVE you!" Joker grinned, soon laughing madly as he took the C4.

"Thanks Mr. J." smiled Harley with a blush under her face paint as the Joker eagerly started setting them up on the floor and walls as the sounds of security were running closer.

"Hiya boys!" Joker grinned, taking a gun from Harley's backpack before opening fire at the guards.

One got hit while the others took cover and started shooting as the joker and Harley ran while crouching as the Joker grabbed the spare detonator with a mad grin.

"Badaboom!" He smirked, setting the explosives off.

Each c4 blew up and caused massive pain and damage to the building and any of the security guards right beside them as the two villains ran out the front door and down to the gate where the getaway car was parked. All the while the Joker laughed out loud into the open air feeling free as a bird.

*time skip*

Both made it back to the hideout with the Joker breathing in and out.

"Ah, nothing like the smell of home to really make a man relax."

"Well... A home." Harley shrugged.

"Oh, and Harley?"

"Yea Mr J?" The girl smiled happily.

SLAP!

Harley fell through a table, landing on the floor hard as she held her now red cheek. She held back tears, her eyes tearing up as she looked up at Joker.

"You should have gotten me out of there sooner than later." he scowled in a cold tone.

Harley sniffed... before her eyes turned cold and her black painted lips twisted into a snarl.

"Now then, when's dinner?" But Joker jumped back as a bullet whizzed past his cheek, Harley holding a smoking gun with tears falling from her eyes which smeared her make up.

"You know what Mr. J? You can cook your own damn dinner." she growled back in her own cold tone.

The room got cold as Joker's shocked face turned to one of anger. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!"

Harley shook lightly as Joker began to slowly, and menacingly walk towards her.

"I said, what. Did. You. Just. Say?" he stood in front of her with a dark look with his hands clenched into fists.

"G... go C... C... cook your own dinner! I... I've had e... enough being pushed around by you!" She stuttered slightly.

Joker scowled before raising his hand and slapped her with even more force behind it.

Harley hit the floor, her gun being sent far away from him. She felt more tears from the hit and found herself roughly pulled back to her feet. She saw his angry, hate filled expression. She knew he was going to scream, to beat her down... and something in her snapped. Before be bad a chance to open his mouth she grabbed some wood that was leaning against the wall and smashed it over Joker's face. The clown yelled in pain, holding his face which had splinters embedded in it .

"I... worked years for my dream. I got a degree. I became a Doctor of Psychology. And I had a well paying job at Arkham..." Harley said, her head down with shadows blocking her eyes. "But I threw it all away. For you. You were so nice. So kind. You... I thought 'who needs success and money when you have love?'... and then you hit me. I made an excuse that it was stress. That you didn't mean it. And you did it again and again and again. And you put me down like shit on your shoe... and now... now I see." Harley looked up at Joker with her blue orbs cold and hate filled. "You USED me! You never loved me! You just hurt me! I was nothing but a TOY to you, wasn't I?! And when we had sex... when I THOUGHT we were making love... that was all part of your sick plan, your stupid joke! Wasn't it?!"

"... took you long enough to work it out!" Joker laughed madly, taking his hands away from his face which had several large splinters piercing his flesh. "Wow, for such a smart girl, you sure are dense and a fool if it took you all this time just to call me out on it!" he laughed harder.

Harley yelled, swinging at Joker again in blind anger. This time though he dodged before swinging and punched Harley before he started to deliver several to her face and stomach.

Harley groaned, Joker wrapping his long fingers around her neck and tried to choke her... but she kneed him in the groin with all her might which dropped him like a stone instantly. She coughed and tried to regain her breathing before noticing the gun still lying on the floor. She grabbed it, holding it with two hands, and pointed it at Joker's head as he lay on the floor in pain.

"Come now Harley, do you really think you could pull the trigger?" wheezed Joker with a grin.

"You... you destroyed my life..." she cried.

"And so many others." he laughed. "And yet, you'll always come running back like the obedient little pet that you are."

"I AM NOT YOUR PET!" She yelled, holding back tears. She gripped the gun while trying to keep it steady. "I...am...my own person!" She closed her eyes and pulled the trigger.

BOOM!

All went silent in the warehouse as the Joker took his last breathe of air and laid still on the floor with blood oozing into his clothes.

Harley sniffed, falling to her knees. She dropped the gun and tried wiping the tears away, ignoring the paint if it got smudged. Her face was now a smear of white and pink/red, her body shaking. "I...just killed him..." she muttered, stunned that she managed to actually do something that was a lot harder than it was.

But she soon started laughing.

"HahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She held herself, laughing to the moon in joy and slight insanity. "I'm free! FREE!" she cried out while feeling something akin to a massive weight lifted off her body that she didn't realize was there before.

She stayed like that, cheering for a few hours straight until it was near midnight. By that point she felt tired, probably from the injuries and stress leaving her drained and ready to sleep, but she knew it would have to wait for the moment.

And she didn't want to stay there with the dead body.

She started getting up and worked on gathering some essentials she would need since this spot would be no good to her, especially if someone heard the gunfire.

With a bag over her shoulder she pulled her hood down, letting her dyed blonde hair hang free. She undid her pigtails, letting her hair free. She wiped the makeup from her face before she pulled some pants on as well as some boots, pulled a trench coat around herself and put a baseball cap on while making sure it covered her eyes before she ran from the hide out. She looked around and ran down the side alley to make sure no one spotted her while keeping her ears open for any sirens. She soon found an apartment she had bought under a different name as a safe house, slipping in.

She made sure the door was locked and leaned against it before sliding down to catch her breath. "Finally." She sighed.

She actually felt like she was herself. She no longer had to take the abuse from that bastard clown anymore. But as she sat there... the weight of EVERYTHING she had done came crashing down on her.

"Oh no...I really killed him...put that with getting him out with explosives, and been his lackey for so long...they'll put me away for good." she spoke with wide eyes and fear creeping up into her chest. "I threw away my life... my dream... oh god what did I do?!" she felt new tears rise up and covered her face as she started crying into them while curling up on the spot.

She stayed like that until she had cried herself to sleep, the Joker's body being found at about the same time she passed out.

Batman looked down on the warehouse from a building's edge as he watched the medics take the Joker's body out in a bodybag. 'What happened?' he thought with a frown, a female figure in black and yellow landing next to her.

"Who died?" asked Barbara looking at the bag with a frown. "A civilian? Thug?"

"Maybe." Bruce said in his normal growl, looking down at the body bag in suspicion.

"Did the police find anything weird about it?" asked Barbara.

"I got here less than a minute before you did." he replied, jumping down while gliding down between the officers. They stepped aside as Commissioner Gordon noticed and walked over to the vigilante. "Commissioner. Who died?" Batman asked seriously.

"You won't believe this." Gordon chuckled darkly. "It's the Joker."

Bruce's eyes widened behind his mask just as Barbara glided down to the scene.

"What happened?" Barbara asked.

"Well as it turns out, he was done in by a single bullet to the gut. But we didn't find any bruises or marks on him to suggest he might have been caught off guard and the person didn't need to get physical with him."

"Except?" Batman frowned, able to tell Gordon was hiding something.

"Can't keep anything from you, can I? Well we found a shattered piece of wood in there and his face was covered in large splinters. So it seems like he was caught off guard." Gordon explained, taking a drag of his cigarette. "Meaning the person could have either planned on killing him and catch the drop on him, or they were trying to defend themselves. And considering he didn't have a weapon on him, we have a feeling the person he was fighting against might have been smaller than him, possibly a woman."

"A woman?" Batgirl asked. "Could it have been Harley?" she asked.

"Possibly. But why." Batman nodded, frowning.

"Well we got word she got the Joker out of Arkham, so it would make sense she would be the one getting attacked by him, but she's never shown any signs to go against him." remarked Gordon. "Who knows, maybe she decided she had enough and wanted to end him for good."

Batgirl sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "Hearing that is hard to believe, I mean she worships him and never tried to get away."

"She basically worshiped him." Batman nodded. "But even she still had the power to defy him. She might have finally found the strength to stop the torment for good."

The three looked down in thought, working out what happened.

*the next morning, with Harley*

The woman was starting to slowly open her eyes while noticing the hard floor she was laying on instead of a bed.

'W.. What?' she thought, slowly sitting up. That's when she saw she was still on the floor and started remembering what happened last night.

Everything.

Every. Last. Second.

She wiped away the dried tears around her eyes and slowly stood back up on her feet to tend to the bruises her former boss got on her before his demise.

"That bastard." she whispered while pulling her Harley Quinn costume off, feeling the tight material tug at her skin as it slid down and away from her body. "I'm done being some kind of two bit thug for him." she frowned while looking at the suit, a disgusting memory of all the time she wasted on someone she thought she loved.

She began to rip the frills off it, throwing the material away violently before she happened to look out the window and saw a poster with Batman on it. "Well, the upside is Bats won't be throwing me in the slammer." she joked while throwing the remainder of her suit on a chair so she could worry about it later.

But looking at Batman... it had her thinking.

"Bats really is a nice guy. Sure I always got caught by him, but he never really treated me like the Joker. He always just tripped me up or put me in a hold like he didn't want to hurt me." she muttered with a small smile.

*flashback- what really happened*

"Stay still B-Man! I just wanna squash ya!" Harley yelled, swinging her hammer around as she tried to hit Batman with it. He just dodged as she over swung, causing her to stumble forward. She tripped over his foot without either meaning for it to leading to her fall face first on the ground. "Owie."

"It's over Quinn." he said simply, handcuffing her hands behind her back putting handcuffs around her feet since she was a gymnast.

*Harley vision- what she thinks happened*

"Stay still B-man! I just wanna squash ya!" Harley yelled, swinging her hammer around as she tried to hit Batman with it.

He was running around, barely able to dodge her amazingly awesome and perfect swings. But he stopped at reaching a dead end with her running at him with her weapon raised. "I am sorry Harley, but I can not hurt a beauty such as you." he said in a deep, romantic voice as he threw a few batarangs at her hammer making her lose balance and fall over.

She closed her eyes expecting pain, but suddenly found herself caught and in Batman's arms as he hovered over her. "B... B-Man?" she muttered in amazement, romantic music playing around them.

"Please accept these as a sign of my deepest apologies." he spoke holding up cuffs and slipped them on her wrists before kissing the back of her right hand and gently set her on the ground. And with that, he ran off.

Harley smiled with a blush as she shut her eyes to wait.

*end flashback*

"And he is such a sweetheart." Harley smiled, hearts in her eyes. She looked at the poster and turned to her suit before tapping her chin while feeling her thoughts go into overdrive. And she grinned madly. She had an idea.

"Maybe ol Bats could use a little help?"

And like that, her world began to change.

*Timeskip-2 days later*

Gotham was having a fairly peaceful night, a lone figure in an apartment pulling a costume on.

It clung to their slim figure and legs while they grabbed a mask and slipped it on while they stood in front of a mirror. The female figure quickly added some lipstick before putting a belt and gloves on.

"Alright, time to show off Gotham what Batman's new partner's got in store for it." smirked the woman. Slipping some heels on she jumped out her window and ran across the rooftops of Gotham. Easily keeping a fast pace while bending their legs and jumping onto the next one with ease thanks to her athletic build.

And as she jumped high between two buildings, her appearance was revealed. The figure was a woman evidenced by their supple chest under the top part of a red bodysuit that had several black diamonds streaming across the top with a pair of black pants that hugged her slim legs with a red and black belt around her waist with the emblem for 'H' on it.

Over her hands were elbow-length gloves with the left being red and the right being black. The similar color scheme was reversed on her legs with high-heeled boots with the left one being black and the right one being red.

On her ample chest was a bat symbol, half black and half red, with the wings in an arrow-esk shape that made the the bat look like it was inside a diamond. Her upper lip was painted black with her lower lip was covered in red lipstick. Over her head was a red cowl with two pointed ears on the head with the eye holes accented with black circles to show her blue eyes. And flowing from her neck was a black and red ass length cape.

She jumped from roof to roof before hearing gunfire. "Time to get to work!" She grinned, running off.

In an alleyway a man chuckled as he held a pursue while panting after running off from the old lady he snatched it from while he had a revolver in his other hand. "Oh that was easy!" He grinned.

But as he turned to walk off, an item flew by and hit the gun out of his hand. It was a small knife.

"Hey! Who did that!" he called out looking down the dark alley.

"Me." A woman said, trying to sound tough and mean.

The man growled as he saw a female figure walk closer to the light with the shadows obscuring her face. But gulped when he saw her pull out some more knives, as well as a hammer. But he froze at the bat symbol on her chest. "What the-Batgirl? Since when do you use knives?"

"I'm not Batgirl." She grinned. "But I am Batman's new partner." she pulled back and threw several knives. She threw them powerfully, stabbing into the man's jacket. Even stabbing his arm slightly,

"AH!" cried the man in pain as he dropped the purse and fell against the wall for support as he watched the woman walk closer.

"Night night!" She grinned, holding up her hammer before swinging it .

And everything went black.

Hours later police were at the alley. They found a headless corpse laying on the ground, a splattered remains of the person's head all over the wall.

"Now that's gruesome." grimaced Barbara as she and Bruce looked down at the scene from a rooftop.

Bruce was silent, frowning at the splatter. 'If Harley really did kill the Joker, that must mean her mind may have warped even worse. Outright killing someone isn't her style, and she doesn't use knives, or as far as I know she doesn't. If she's loose and killing anyone in her path, she might be too late to get help for.' Bruce sighed sadly, upset he couldn't help her. She didn't deserve what has happened to her.

"Think Harley did it?" asked Barbara looking at her mentor.

"Most likely." he nodded. "We need to find her and fast."

Barbara nodded, the two launching grappling lines. Both of them swung off the roof while Harley herself was watching them go from the shadows.

*Harley vision*

Both caped vigilantes were swinging through the air with romantic music playing while holding hands. Batgirl was even holding Batman's arm romantically. All the while she rubbed her head against his shoulder.

Harley growled in rage, her fingers clenching

*Time skip- with Batman and Batgirl*

Both of them had been looking all over the city, but no sign of Harley could be seen anywhere. It was nearing sunrise and they had no clues.

Bruce took one last look down at the street as Barbara yawned and he looked at her. "You go on home and get some rest. We'll resume looking later tonight."

"O... okay." She nodded. But as she tried to jump away a knife stabbed her cape, pinning it to the roof. She yelled, flying forward and falling back into the roof painfully yet comically.

Bruce stood up and ran over to pull the knife out while noticing it was the same type used on the robber. "What?" He frowned.

"Yoohoo! Batsy!" called a familiar voice.

"Quinn?" He asked, looking behind himself. His eyes widened behind his mask at seeing the outfit she wore which looked like a blend between her usual costume with attributes from Barbara's and Dick's. "... what?"

"What do you think? I made it myself." she grinned while putting one hand on her hip and struck a pose while winking at him. "Am I hot enough for you, Mr B?"

"Mr. B?" spoke Barbara with a raised eyebrow at Harley's nickname while snickering at the fact she used it on Bruce.

"Shut up BatBitch!" She snapped.

Barbara flinched while Bruce narrowed his eyes.

"Harley, explain yourself. Are you the one who killed the Joker and that robber?"

"Maybe?" She shrugged.

"Have you really lost it?" asked Barbara.

"Lost what?" She asked.

"Your head. Seriously, you went from killing the clown to some random robber. Something changed in you."

"I was stopping crime!" She huffed, stomping her foot.

"You mean committing murder." spoke Batman with a frown.

"Self defence with Joker and I was being a crime fighter! That guy had just stolen a purse!" She huffed like a child, tears pooling in her eyes.

"Taking money doesn't constitute murder and you should know that."

"He wouldn't give uuuup!" Harley whined like a child, pouting.

"Sorry Harley, but you're going to have to come with us."

"Yay!" She cheered, hugging him.

Both vigilantes blinked in surprise while Bruce pulled out the handcuffs and slid them onto Harley's wrists.

Harley giggled, her eyes fluttering as she rubbed into his side.

"Wow, that was easy." muttered Barbara to the point Bruce could hear it as they started walking to transport Harley back to Arkham.

*Harley vision*

Harley saw the rooftop look like a flower meadow with her arm wrapped around Batman's as he lead the way with a smile on his face while Batgirl was on the other side with a scowl as it looked like the flowers died just when she walked through them.

But she gasped as the two kissed. "Hey! What are you doing?" frowned Harley glaring at Batgirl.

"I'm taking your man, bitch." Batgirl said evilly.

*Normal vision*

"Uh, I'm not doing anything." remarked Barbara getting the sudden question from Harley who glared at her for some reason. She and Bruce had just been standing there talking.

Suddenly Harley jumped at Barbara, screaming.

Said girl reacted as best she could and managed to grab her by the arms and hold her away from her, but it didn't change the fact Harley looked ready to rip out Barbara's throat. Literally with the way she was biting the air.

"Stop that Harley! What's wrong?" asked Barbara with Bruce grabbing the woman from behind to pull her away from his partner.

"I'll kill you bitch! You won't take him!" Harley yelled.

"Take who?"

"My B-Man you dumb bitch! You won't touch him!" she growled while trying to get her hands towards Barbara's throat, but was having a hard time with Batman keeping her back. Plus the handcuffs.

"Harley! Calm down!" ordered Bruce in a firm and sharp tone.

She listened instantly.

"You are going to take a deep breath and relax. If you try to hurt my partner or struggle, I'll have to knock you unconscious."

*Harley vision*

"I want you to breath in deeply and relax against me. If you manage to stop this evil woman who has forced me into this relationship, I'll sweep you off your feet and hold you in my arms till you drift off to sleep."

*normal vision*

"Okay Mr B." She purred happily. This time she reached into her pocket and pulled out a knife before flicking her wrist and throwing it towards Barbara.

Barbara yelled, dodging.

Batman frowned and pulled out a gas pellet and nodded to Barbara who covered her nose as he put gas mask over his own face before breaking the small capsule near Harley's face.

"Huh? Wha..." Harley tried but fell asleep in Bruce's arms.

"Alright, now I know she's definitely gone nutty, and I mean more than usual." spoke Barbara.

Bruce nodded, sighing.

*Time skip*

Harley started to slowly feel her eyes open and noticed she was laying on something soft. "Huh?" She muttered, patting the bed. She slowly sat up and saw she was in a nice bedroom, but also took note of the fact her wrists were still cuffed with her ankles being cuffed to the bedposts. "What?" She asked, pulling against the bed while looking around the place. "Hey, where am I?"

"A private location." A familiar voice replied.

She turned to see Batman standing in the doorway. "B-Man!" She cheered happily. She tried to get up and run to him, but the cuffs quickly stopped her and reminded her of her position. "Aw." She pouted.

"Harley, what made you feel the need to try and attack Batgirl?" he asked walking over.

"She was trying to take you from me." She frowned.

"What are you talking about?"

Harley huffed, thinking he was playing hard to get. "I mean she was all over you and you said if I got rid of her you'd hold me in your arms."

"No I didn't." he frowned.

"Yeah ya did."

"No I didn't." he replied in a firm tone. "I told you to come quietly and explain what happened that night you killed the Joker."

"No you didn't!" She snapped.

"Harley!" he raised his voice. "If you can't tell me why you did it, then I'll have to assume you have no reason for two murders, and have to take you to Arkham immediately."

"HE HIT ME!" She yelled, holding back tears. "He hit me and treated me like trash like every other time! So I decided I was done! I was done being treated like dirt, tired of being a punching bag, and tired of wasting my life for that sad excuse for a man!"

"But you killed him." Bruce sighed. "Even killing someone who holds no remorse for others and only himself is still seen as murder in the eyes of the law."

"He tried to kill me!" She huffed. "As I said, it was self defence!"

Batman looked at the woman sadly behind the mask and sat down on the bed while pulling her into a gentle hug.

*Harley vision*

She smiled and relaxed while feeling the male rub her back while she sat on his lap. 'Oh Mr B.' she thought happily. She looked up at his smiling face and found herself leaning up towards it.

Bruce didn't realise what was happening until it happened. She kissed him.

*normal vision*

Bruce blinked as Harley lightly grasped his face and kissed him deeply. He tried to push her off gently, but felt her push in closer without breaking the kiss. She was lightly biting and licking his lips too, trying to deepen the kiss. But he managed to push her off with her pouting at the end of it.

"Awww. It was just getting good." she pouted. "Do you always push women away from you because of fear? Or because you're secretly nervous around them?"

"What are you talking about?" He frowned.

"Isn't it obvious? From the way you hold yourself, added together with your choice of attire, it means you might have picked being a crime fighter because of some dark tragedy. Maybe losing a loved one I'm guessing?"

Batman frowned and stayed silent.

"And another thing, all your gadgets and toys." she smiled while leaning back on the bed.

Batman was silent but one of his eye lenses rose up a bit.

"There are only so many ways you could get that much stuff and extras. One, you know someone really rich who supplies you with the money. Two, you secretly rob banks to fund them and have an IQ high enough to build it all by yourself. Or three, you've got a large supply of income WITH IQ."

Batman was silent still, as he stayed calm, but... he was shocked. He was surprised Harley was so smart, many people DID underestimate her because of her personality and her accent.

"And based on this room," she looked around it. "You've got tons of extra for some nice digs. But no smell of booze or cigarettes, so you don't smoke, cross mafia off that list."

"Enough." He said simply.

"Oh? Am I getting close?" she grinned. "Let me out of these cuffs and I might."

Batman considered it for a second but didn't.

"Then we'll keep playing the guessing game!" she sat up. "Hmm, based on some of the furniture in this room, it shows you must have preferred some of the more old style compared to modern furniture, meaning this house must be old too, right?"

'If we had the cave cells finished this wouldn't be happening.' Bruce thought in annoyance.

"And judging from your height, body mass, and tone of voice, I'm willing to bet you're about...in your mid thirties."

Bruce raised an eyebrow again but held back his nervous sweat.

"Hmm, now who's in their mid thirties, has enough time to kick bad guy's butts, a physique most girls probably drool over, doesn't get close to anyone, lives in an old place, and is well funded with an IQ to build so many cool toys?" she tapped her chin. She gasped and grinned, her eyes sparkling. "Of course! Only the hottest bachelor in all of Gotham! Ain't that right Mr. Bruce Wayne?"

Bruce was silent, knowing he wasn't going to be able to deny this. He sighed before reaching up and slowly taking his mask off.

"Yay! I WAS right!" She cheered. "What's my prize?"

"You don't get one." He deadpanned.

"Aw, not even a little fun? We've got a nice bed right here." she laid across it with a seductive grin. "And I don't think anyone would mind." Harley grinned and added a slightly crazed laugh. "Plus I've already got the money handcuffs on."

"We're not going to do that."

"Awwwww! Why not?!" She groaned childishly, kicking her legs as best she could with her leg shackles.

"Because you still need to take responsibility. Defending yourself I understand, but killing one person is still something you can't get away with."

"I was fighting criiiiiiiiime!" She whinned again. "Besides, you beat up guys all the time and even give them a few broken jaws. So what's one little robber compared to all that huh?"

"You killed him! Smashed his head in!" He argued.

"Oh please, I bet other heroes do worse and get medals for it."

"And Superman and I both agree on that subject. No." He frowned.

"Hmph! You really know how to treat a girl." she huffed.

Bruce was silent, rubbing his forehead.

"So, what's the deal with the girl? She seems a little young for you." frowned Harley referring to Barbara.

"She's a teammate." he replied.

"Sure, and I bet she doesn't try to make any passes at you." she growled.

"She dosen't." He deadpanned.

"Suuure, and I don't use a coin to decide whether to shoot or not." she replied sarcastically.

Bruce frowned at that before sighing. "Look, you can't tell anyone who I am, alright?"

"Well what's in it for me?" She grinned. "After all, from what we both know, you won't kill me, or keep me locked up, so you'll have to let me go eventually. And I can't be held responsible for what I say."

There was a small pause before he kissed her. Her eyes widened before she wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss.

The kiss lasted for a few seconds before he broke it. "How's that?"

"Yes Mr B, I'll be quiet." She said giddily, smiling drunkenly. "Especially if YOU keep doing that."

"... fine. Visit once a week." Bruce sighed.

"So you're gonna let me go?" she asked with a big smile.

He sighed and nodded, unlocking the cuffs.

"Yay!" she cried before jumping and hugging Bruce. "Thanks Mr B!"

Bruce's eye twitched, trying to calm down.

"Of course, I might need some more incentive to keep quiet." she teased with a wink.

"What exactly do you mean?" He asked.

"You take me out on a date, we get married, give me TONS of babies, and the time after they grow up and leave is gonna be the real fun!" she gushed while she started rambling off different kinks they could try.

Little did either know was Batgirl was staring in shock in the doorway. "Uh, what's she going on about?" she asked.

Harley looked and hissed a bit. "Buzz of red! Me and Mr B are busy!"

Barbara just blinked and left .

'Barbara you traitor.' Bruce thought as Harley giggled.

"So, shall we skip to desert~?" she purred in his ear.

Bruce reacted fast before grabbing a gas pellet and broke it before the scent drifted in the woman's nose just as he put the mask over his own mouth and nose.

She moaned, collapsing against him.

'It might take a little bit more time to help her...a lot.'


	149. Female stormtroopers and Luke

Crazy trouble with love

Female stormtroopers and Luke

Series: Star Wars

xxxxxxxxxxxx

In the deep recesses of space is where a small pink spore floated through the empty vacuum. It was one of a kind in the universe, destined to float forever in space. But long ago it was known to cause mass chaos, but in a way most wouldn't mind.

It continued to float in space till it came across a very large space station It slowly floated in through the ventilation port that expelled any dangerous gases inside. But because it was not a gas it passed through the vent into the giant space station.

It started moving towards a white armored soldier standing guard outside the vault of the station. It flew under his helmet and into his nose.

He sniffled and shook his head before sneezing. 'Stupid allergies.' he thought. But as he tried to keep guard, he started feeling his body grow hotter and odd.

"Ugh, what's happening?" He said as he dropped to the ground in pain. He held his hand while he started feeling pain in his muscles as they started shrinking. He felt his suit become too tight in the chest area. He let out a yell of pain and curled up on the floor while feeling his legs thin out and his hips widen. He felt his hair grow out until it was to the small of his back.

Soon the sensation stopped and he sat up to take his helmet off. when he took it off there wasn't the face of a man, but of an attractive woman. A woman with long black hair and a heart shaped face who stood up and ran to the nearest washroom.

As she ran to the bathroom she let out a loud sneeze, sending more spores into the air. They floated into the air duct before looking at her face.

She gasped when she saw her reflection "Wha...What..." She gasped at her reflection, unable to comprehend that she was now female

"I...I'm a woman?" she reached up and touched her skin and felt it was real and let out a louder gasp. "Oh god, what is everyone going to think! I'll be laughed at and Vader..." She started panicking but stopped when she said Vader's name.

Saying the name reminded her of her duties as one of the soldiers for the great lord. "Dear god, I'm one of his personal guards, what will he think!" She shouted.

As she had a little freak out, the other spores spread out throughout the station much faster than anticipated.

Soon stormtroopers were dropping in pain dozens at a time and within an hour, half of the stormtroopers were female and more were about to turn.

Of course the sudden change of the soldiers didn't go unnoticed with some of the storm troopers meeting up in the war room.

What the hell is going on, why are our brethren turning into females!"

"I have no idea! I just saw a few start changing and bolted as fast as I could away." spoke another.

"How long until we get infected?" Shouted another.

"I think this room is safe. As long as we don't open the doors." spoke another.

"We're lucky Vader is gone for the day, or else we'd be screwed."

That's when they heard knocking on the door. They all pulled out their blasters and aimed at the door.

"Hey, what's the big idea of locking the door?" called a female voice.

"We don't want to become female!" Shouted one of the occupants of the room.

"How do you think we feel? Let us in!"

"No!" The stormtroopers in the room shouted.

"We're not taking any chances!" spoke one of them.

"Let us in!" They shouted again.

The storm troopers tried holding the door as the female ones on the other side started ramming into it.

The door began to slowly open. And through that small opening came a few more spores. Soon the storm troopers in the room fell down in pain, succumbing to the spores.

The door was busted down as the female ones marched in and saw the others on the floor. "Well, I guess they did have reason to be concerned." said one of the female troopers.

One of them walked over and pulled one of the helmets off to show the trooper was now just like them.

"Now what?" One asked.

"Well hard to say. Besides our genders changing, anything else out of place?"

"I don't know about you, but I have this weird feeling." said a random stormtrooper.

"Oh yeah? What's it like?"

"I don't know, I just feel like, I want to be with someone." said the storm trooper.

"Same here." spoke another trooper.

Just than an alarm went off.

"Worry about it later, we got an intruder." spoke one of them before putting her helmet on.

"Right." said the other storm troopers as they went to their stations. Each one of them ran down the hall with the ones throughout the station checking to see their own areas for the intruder.

Meanwhile the intruder ducked into a storage closet. He started taking some of the clothes and put them over his own.

'Shit, shit, shit, I shouldn't have taken that smugglers ship and traveled off Tatooine just to get out of doing the harvest with uncle Owen.' the intruder thought. They saw a helmet that storm troopers wore and put it over his head before exiting the closet.

'All right, I just have to lay low for a bit then get to my ship and get out of here.' he thought. He tried standing tall and started walking down the hall. As he was walking down the hall he saw a group of stormtroopers walking in the opposite direction he was going. 'Alright, just stay calm and relaxed and pretend like you're one of them.'

He continued to walk till he was right next to the other storm troopers.

"Hold it." spoke one in a surprisingly female tone for the young man.

"Y-yes?" Stammered Luke, scared that he might be found out.

"Where's your blaster?"

Luke wanted to slap himself, he had forgotten to take a blaster! "Uh...I misplaced it on the next floor."

"Did you lose it during the change?" Asked another.

"Uh, yeah! Exactly!"

The stormtrooper just sighed and said, "Just go get it and then report to disciplinary sector for losing your blaster."

"Yes sir." he nodded before hurrying off. As he walked on he thought. 'Switch, what switch?'

"Did that soldier just say sir?" asked one of them to the other.

"Yeah, that soldier did, follow him." said the leader. Both turned and followed Luke who tried to remain calm and didn't notice them.

'All right, I think that if I find somewhere secluded I can avoid anymore troopers.' he thought before he was tapped on the shoulder. He turned and saw the storm troopers. "Uh, yes?"

"You need to come with us ma'am." said one of the troopers.

"Uh, what for?" he asked, confused about the ma'am part.

"We need to ask you a few questions."

He gulped as they started leading him back down the way he came. "Um, what kind of questions?" asked Luke nervously.

"Just a little confirmation."

Luke gulped and followed the troopers. They lead him to a room filled with storm troopers who were looking all around the area.

They had Luke sit down in a chair before asking him questions. "Talk, what's your number?"

"Uh, number?" Said Luke, knowing he was screwed.

"Yes, what's your number?"

"Uh, 1944?" Said Luke, thinking up a random number.

The stormtroop leader walked away for a bit. When she returned she said. "There is no stormtrooper here registered by the number 1944."

'Shit!"'

"Let's see who you really are." said the stormtrooper as she reached to take Luke's helmet off.

He reeled back on instinct, but at this point most of the troopers in the room were taking notice of what was going on.

"Come on now, you can't escape, so give up." she said as she grabbed his helmet and pulled it off in one fluid motion. Instantly every trooper there were surprised to see a young man with short blonde hair with most instantly holding up their blasters.

'Shit, shit, shit, shit!' Thought Luke as he saw the stormtroopers bring up their blasters.

"So you're the intruder."

"Yes, I am, but it was an accident." said Luke.

As they looked at him, one by one they started feeling weird again.

Luke started to feel relieved as the troopers lowered their blasters. But then he saw them slowly start taking off their helmets. His jaw dropped when he saw their beautiful faces that were identical. "W-Wait, you're woman?"

"Yes, some changes have happened." she said as she walked closer to Luke. 'Why do I feel happy?'

"So, uh, I'm going to go..." Said Luke as he tried to leave, feeling uneasy about the looks the stormtroopers were giving him. But he found more in front of the door with him completely surrounded. He began to panic a bit as the stormtroopers began to look at him like a piece of delicious meat.

"Why the rush?"

"Well, I have to get back to the farm." said Luke nervously.

"Oh I'm sure it'll be fine." another waved off.

"My aunt will be worried if I'm not back soon?" Said Luke as he tried to get out the door. But all he got was several of the woman pulling him back to the large crowd.

"I'm sure she'll understand." said another.

"Just sit back and relax."

Luke gulped and weakly said. "I have to get power converters from tosche station?"

Just then the intercom went off and a troopers voice said. "Attention all stormtroopers, Vader's ship is approaching."

Hearing that made Luke and the rest of the soldiers panic.

"What do we do? Vader will kill him if he finds him!" Shouted one of the troopers.

"We hide him!" shouted one of them.

"Where?" The head stormtrooper asked.

Several of them thought it over.

"I could just get on my ship and go." said Luke, trying to get out of this situation.

"No." chorused the soldiers.

"Why?" He asked.

"Vader's coming!" whispered one of the troopers entering the room.

The stormtroopers grabbed Luke and threw him threw a door before closing it right as Vader entered the room.

"Stormtroopers, I was told there was an intruder here. Have you dealt with them?"

"Yes lord Vader, we have." said one of the stormtroopers.

"Where is the one who would dare sneak into the Death Star? I will interrogate them myself."

The storm troopers panicked before saying, "Uh, he died?"

"How so and where?"

"He got to his ship but before he could enter we shot him and threw his body into the trash compactor." said the stormtrooper.

"Good, I want no rebel spies lurking on this station. If you see anymore, kill them on site."

"Right." said the stormtrooper as Vader left the room.

All of them let out a sigh of relief. One of the troopers went to the closer they threw Luke into before gasping and shouting. "He's gone!"

"WHAT!" They rushed over to see the ventilation shaft had been opened and Luke was gone.

"Find him now!" ordered the lead stormtrooper.

The stormtroopers stormed out of the room in order to find Luke before Vader did. Each one looked everywhere for the farm boy.

Meanwhile, Luke was crawling through the vents with no idea where he was going. 'As long as it's out of here and to my ship, I'll do this all day.'

Just then the metal underneath him groaned and he fell through it. "AHHHH!" He groaned as he picked himself up, then gasped and swore when he saw where he was. It was the showers with the water running and several nude troopers who realized he landed in the middle of them.

"Hey, wanna join us?" Said one as her eyes glazed over.

"You look like a good wash would be nice." another licked her lips.

"Lose some of that armor, this is a shower after all." said another as she began to tug on his armor.

"T-That's alright! I'm fine!" he spoke standing up and running past them, while at the same time slipping on the wet floor. Unfortunately, when he slid he hit his head against the wall, dazing him.

"Aw, are you alright?" asked one pulling his head back to her chest.

Luke simply nodded yes.

"Good~"

Before he could react the still dazed Luke was dragged away by the naked stormtroopers.

The other grinned before they started taking his clothes off.

Luke weakly protester, but was still dazed from hitting his head.

"Uh, girls?" spoke up one of them noticing Luke's state.

"Yeah?"

"Maybe we should scrap the idea of having fun, he doesn't look too good."

"But what if he gets better?" Another asks, pulling Luke to her chest.

"Even still, we can't take the chance of Vader spotting him, then we'll be forced to kill him without hesitation."

The other stormtroopers sighed, knowing she was right before one asked. "So what do we do, we don't want to lose him but we don't want him to die."

"Simple. We make sure that he doesn't have a concussion, get him dressed up, take him to his ship, and have a chip implanted in his body."

"Ok, how do you propose we get him to his ship?" One asked.

"Simple. We make sure Vader isn't near the hangar and look for a ship we don't use."

"Ok, and how are we going to put a chip in him?"

"We have the medical droid do it."

"Ok, someone get the droid, I'll keep him here and someone else find a ship." said the leader.

A few of them nodded before heading off to get dressed before going out.

The leader took Luke and said to him. "Don't worry, we'll get you home, but this won't be the last you see of us."

He just let out a groan in response.


	150. Female Zancrow and Natsu

Crazy trouble with love

Female Zancrow and Natsu

Series: Fairy Tail

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a regular day in fairy tail, the sky was clear, the guild was fighting, the usual. But walking towards the guild was a figure who gritted their teeth with anger in their steps.

"How dare he!" Muttered the figure as they got closer to the guild. Their right hand lit up with black flames as they reeled it back. They punched the guild doors, sending them flying into the guild, stopping all fighting. "Where is he!"

Everyone looked at the cloaked figure before Ezra asked. "Who are you and who are you talking about?"

"I want that pink haired bastard to come out of here, RIGHT NOW!"

One Mage threw Natsu from the crowd where he landed face first in front of the intruder. "Ow!" he growled raising his face up and looking at the intruder with wide eyes. "You!"

"Yes it's me and it's all your fault!"

"Natsu? Who is this person?" asked Lucy.

"This is Zancrow, a flame God slayer who I fought on tenrou island."

"Damn right!" grinned the person who was a woman who had long and spiky blond hair that reached down to her lower back. With a psychotic grin on his face as it shows her teeth. Her red pupils consisted of several concentric circles, which further enhances her crazed appearance. She wore a yellow and dark blue skirt-like armor with a red waist ribbon that exposes the right side of her chest, with her black bra in plain view, as well as his right shoulder, where her guild mark tattoo was located.

The guilds eyes narrowed when they saw the grimoire heart guild mark. Each one got ready for a fight with Zancrow grinning sadistically and making black flames in her hands.

"So, you all want a piece of me? Then I'll burn this whole place down!" she laughed.

"Zancrow, you said something was my fault, but I haven't done anything to you!" Natsu shouted.

"Oh really? You mean beating me and leaving me for dead against Zeref doesn't ring any bells!" she growled with a scowl. "I was nearly killed when that bastard showed up!"

"You would have done the same! I had to make sure my friends were safe."

"Well you just had to beat me like that, didn't ya? And now we're both fucked!"

"How are we fucked? All I did was beat you." said Natsu confused at Zancrow's statement.

"Because of that, now we're married." she growled.

The guild became so quiet you could hear a pin drop before everyone shouted. "What?!"

Zancrow sighed and walked over before sitting at the counter. "As much as I hate to admit it, it's true."

"How?!" Natsu said, unable to comprehend he was now married.

"It's my family tradition. Anyone who beats a single person in my family, means they're married. Course it only works with the opposite genders."

Natsu groaned and said. "Is there any way around it?"

"Well I could burn you alive." she grinned with a hand lit up in flames.

"You already tried that and I bested you." he said smugly.

"If you try any trouble, we will stop you." spoke Erza behind her with a sword to the woman's neck.

Zancrow gulped, knowing her odds of beating everyone were slim at best. But that didn't stop her prideful attitude from popping up as she grinned and smirked at Erza while her flames lit up. "Oh really? Bring it red!"

"Of course blondie." said Erza as she equipped into her purgatory armor.

Both stood face to face with the other mages growing nervous at seeing the KI coming from both of them. They were stopped with a chop to the neck by Makarov.

"That's enough." he spoke with a stern expression as both woman dropped to the floor.

"So what do you intend to do now?" Asked Natsu in hopes of distracting her.

"Murdering the midget." she growled glaring at Makarov.

"If you are going to be here, you can't try to murder anyone and you can't leave the guild since you are an outlaw. Freed!" He yelled.

Said male nodded before putting his hand on the ground as a circle of runes appeared around Zancrow.

"What the hell are you...?!" Said Zancrow before she was shocked by the runes. "AHHH! YOU FUCKER!"

"Hey, it's the only way to make sure you don't kill anyone, people can get in, but they can't get out, so we can feed you and nothing can go wrong." said Makarov.

She growled before pulling her flaming fist back and slammed it against the barrier. She only managed to shock herself. "DAMMIT!"

Natsu got close to the barrier and said. "Guess your stuck now! Ha ha ha!" Laughing humorously at her hair that was now standing on end due to being shocked.

"Say that again and I'll rip your head right off!"

"I'd like to see you try while you're in that circle!" Said Natsu, unaware of Gray who was sneaking up behind him.

Said male silently snickered before holding his arms out and pushed Natsu into the circle.

Natsu waved his arms as he stumbled into the circle before falling flat on his face.

Gray laughed while Natsu slowly looked up to see Zancrow grinning while cracking her knuckles.

"Payback time bitch." she said as she jumped at Natsu.

"AH!" he cried out as he tried rolling away and avoided her fist while trying to crawl away, only to hit the barrier. "Freed! Let me out!"

"Nasty, freed just went on quest, he'll be back in a week." said Mirajane as he watched Natsu run around the small circle, trying to avoid being hit by his wife.

"WHAT! BUT HE WAS JUST HERE!" he screamed out ducking from a kick.

"I caught him on his way out; now he's gone." said Makarov as Zancrow finally caught nastu.

She growled and put him in a headlock with one hand aflame. "Now to satisfy my grudge and end this damn marriage!" Suddenly her magic went out and runes appeared that said 'No one can use magic to harm any living creature, nor can they kill anyone'. "Oh come on!"

"Yes! Thank you Freed!" Said Natsu who was still caught in a headlock.

"Then I guess I'll just bash your skull against it. No one said I can't use my bare hands." she grinned. She slammed his head against the barrier only to get shocked as well,

"Way to go Gray." frowned Erza glaring at the ice mage.

"Hey, he was asking for it!" Said Gray.

"Help!" cried Natsu who tried banging on the barrier only to get shocked.

"Calm down Natsu, it could be worse." said Mirajane who slid him a beer.

"Oh yeah? How?" he asked while taking the mug.

"You could be dead." grumbled Zancrow as she stole Natsu's beer.

She started chugging it with Natsu sweat dropping.

"You could've asked for one." he said as she finished her drink.

"Ya know what? I don't need to ask for nothin!" she spoke with a slur.

"Uh, you ok Zancrow?" Asked Natsu as Zancrow dropped the beer mug.

"I'm just peachy!" she laughed with a flushed expression.

"Are you drunk?" Natsu asked fearfully, remembering when Lucy and the other girls got drunk.

"Am not!" she slurred wobbling a little. "I told ya! I'm Pea-chy!"

"Well, if she's peachy, she can have another." said Erza with an evil grin as she passed another beer through the barrier.

"Wait Erza!" cried Natsu in panic.

But It was too late, Zancrow had already gotten her hands on the beer. She eagerly chugged it and started wobbling even more.

"Oh come on!" Shouted Natsu as she started to stumble over to him.

"Hey! Get over here." she slurred with a frown.

"Huh?" Natsu said as zancrow started to stumble closer.

"Get over here you cute pink haired bastard." she growled grabbing him by the vest.

"Cute? Less than a minute ago you wanted to kill me!" He shouted as Zancrow snuggled into his chest.

"I was maaaad!" she whined in a softer tone. "Now let's really make this marriage official stud~"

"W-w-what?! We're still in the guild and why were you mad!?" Natsu shouted as he started to panick.

"I didn't like losing! I was taught to be tough and crush everyone else!" she frowned while taking his vest off and licking her lips. "Nice abs."

Natsu blushed and said. "Well, you learn from defeat, so do you think you can let me go?"

"Hell no! We still need to consummate this thing." she slurred while reaching for his shorts.

"W-wait, we're still in the guild, shouldn't we wait?" Asked Natsu , hoping for a miracle.

"A true man doesn't worry what others think!" declared Elfman.

"Elfman, stop encouraging her!" Shouted Ezra. 'If I knew she'd get like this I wouldn't have given them beer!'

"Well, do something since this is your fault!" Natsu shouted as Zancrow tried to sloppily take off his vest. He tried pushing her back with one foot while getting shocked by the barrier.

Zancrow managed to grab Natsu' leg and pull him towards her before enveloping him in a tight hug to keep him from getting away. "Gotcha now!"

Natsu gulped nervously as zancrow rubbed her head against his chest like a cat while whispering all the things she was going to do to him. "Guys! A little help!?"

"One second Natsu!" Said Levy as she began to write a new rule on the barrier.

"And then we'll rock this whole place." growld Zancrow to Natsu, something Levy picked up due to the close proximity.

"There, done!" Said Levy as a new rule appeared.

Zancrow and Natsu were instantly shocked and Zancrow let go of him just as a new rule appeared 'No sexual intercourse while in barrier.'.

"Oh thank god." sighed Natsu.

"W-what the hell?!" Shouted Zancrow, upset her time with Natsu was interrupted. "You gotta be fucking kidding me!"

"It was so you didn't rape Natsu." said Levy who hid behind Gajeel.

"Just get Freed!" cried out Natsu. "And someone get something to sober her up!"

Mirajane quickly filled up 2 large glasses filled with a clear liquid while Nab went to see if Freed had left the city yet.

Zancrow herself growled, but then grinned. "Well, as long as I don't do anything sexual, I won't get shocked." she said as she and Natsu picked up their glasses.

"Wait, what are you planning?" asked Natsu with dread while looking at the glass.

"Nothing~" said Zancrow as she took a deep gulp of from her glass as Natsu cautiously took a sip.

'Maybe I can knock her out. I beat her before, I could do it again.' Nasty continued to drink from his glass, not noticing the taste as he thought of how he was going to survive until his glass was empty. 'Maybe I can punch her against the barrier and make a hole in the floor to escape.'

He began to feel dizzy and wondered. 'What was in that drink?'

Zancrow noticed and grinned while licking her lips. "S...s….so my Natsu, how did you like your vodka?" Asked Zancrow as she stumbled over towards Natsu.

"Huh? W-What?" he spoke while stumbling himself.

"I...I…. I noticed the white head accidentally filled up our glasses with the wrong drink." she slurred as she hugged Natsu.

"Mirajane, what did you put in the glasses?" Lucy asked turning to the model.

"I thought I put in water." she stammered, not noticing Ezra who was grinning.

Zancrow stumbled over towards the drunk Natsu and said. "Hug me you stupid dragon."

Natsu saw his vision getting dizzy and just nodded before opening his arms for her.

Zancrow practically jumped into his arms as she hugged him tightly.

Natsu groaned and hugged her as tight back. He rubbed her back while they were hugging and said. "I'm sorry you were forced into this, but I'm glad I have a wife as beautiful as you."

"You better say that, because I would have really been pissed if you beat me using tricks." she slurred nuzzling against his chest.

"I wouldn't dream of it." slurred Natsu as he collapsed on the floor. Zancrow didn't take long before passing out right on his chest.

The guild sighed in relief that their antics were finally done for now, while some laughed at what might happen when the two fire mages woke up.


	151. Dolores and Harry

Crazy trouble with love

Dolores and Harry

Series: Harry Potter

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Hogwarts hallways-

Harry Potter sighed while rubbing the back of his knuckle while feeling the pain of the quill, ironically since it never touched him physically. 'Stupid Bloodpen, stupid Dolores!' He thought in anger as he headed into a hallway that he never noticed before. "If I ever see that quill again, I'll throw it out the window."

As he walked this peculiar hallway, he didn't notice that a solid black wood door appeared on his left side. "Now if only I could throw her out the wind…. what's this?" He said while noticing the door as it suddenly opened, as if a gust of wind blew it open, except it was not that windy today.

'Alright, that was just creepy.' he thought while looking inside the room.

Said room was covered in well….junk and the walls and ceiling were covered in silver and archaic symbols. On one side of the room was a picture of a dragon eating its own tail and on the other side was a picture of a man, old and decrepit, cutting down a man with a scythe in one hand and holding an hourglass in the other.

"What is this place?" he muttered before hearing the doors shut behind him. He turned around and saw that the door was vanishing before his eyes, leaving him trapped in this strange room. "Great, I'm stuck in this strange room and I'm pretty sure it was never here before."

"Hey you." Said a low voice from the old man picture. "You with the Blood Pen marks."

"Huh?" Harry turned to the picture and blinked. "I'm losing it, now I'm hearing voices."

"No you're not." Spoke the picture annoyed. "And stop looking at old Father Time like a nervous school boy."

"Oh! Sorry, I didn't expect any talking portraits in here. Honestly I figured you were a normal picture cause you weren't moving."

"Then you're a fool." He frowned. "Now tell me, why are you here in the Room of Requirements?"

"Is that what this place is called? Cause I've never heard of it."

"Foolish boy." He said. "This is a special room the founders made to help students in need but will only appear if said student or students really need it. Heck it can become a training ground, a storage compartment, a small home, if you need it, then the room will grant it."

"Anything?" Harry asked with interest.

"As long as it's practical. Then yes, you whipper snapper."

"Well, a chair?"

A chair of solid granite appeared in front of Harry.

"Care to sit down?" The painting asked while eye gesturing to the chair.

Harry walked over before sitting down in it.

"Now tell me," Old man time asked. "Why are you so glum? It's a good year and you must have lots of friends to share it with."

"I'm just upset with my new teacher for defence against the dark arts. Apparently her punishment involved using a blood quill on me."

This got the picture angry. "Those blasted and illegal magics! Now who would dare use that on a minor magician like yourself?"

"Her name is Dolores Umbridge."

This caused the old man's face to soffen. "Oh, her. Tisk Tisk Tisk. So that's what happened after that night so many years ago."

"What night? You know her?"

"She was a student here, Slytherin if I remember correctly. And to answer your question, that was the night that a Howler from her father came and told her to either excel at her studies or be disowned by him." The picture sighed. "Shame too, because she was taught to hate non magical folk and never had a real home here at Hogwarts."

"So she wasn't always arrogant and narcissistic?"

"Nope. Just lonely and at the crossroads of turning dark by her father's arrogant beliefs."

"Wow, that's pretty sad." he frowned. "I wonder what she was like before."

"So you want to know?" The man smiled. "If so go to the Ouroboros picture and say 'October 31, 1958'."

"Why?"

"Because you might learn something." He said before becoming silent.

Harry looked at the picture of the dragon and got up before slowly walking up to it.

"Here goes nothing, October 31, 1958." Harry said as he watched the dragons mouth slowly moving back and away from the tail as a bright light came from the picture. As he looked on, he found himself seeing Hogwarts changing from a new and modern stone work to semi old stone work at rapid speeds.

"W-What's going on!" he called out to the air as everything stopped with everything looking like it was from the late fifties as the door swung open with a deafening crash. He jumped and turned to the door. 'What the hell was that?'

He walked slowly out of the room as the door behind him slammed shut and vanished. He looked around and saw the halls were older looking, but still seemed relatively new compared to before.

"Hey." Yelled a Prefect with red hair. "Get back to the Grand Hall, new blood."

"Oh! Sorry." he apologized before hurrying down the hall. Only to marvel at the relatively new and more colorful Grand Hall, with pictures of Dumbledore in combat robes battling some Nazis and Communists. 'Woah, that's new. Why would they hang those up if that happened years ago?'

"Hello?" Asked a girl with brown hair. "Yes you, it's your turn to be sorted."

"Me?" he pointed to himself. "But I'm already in a house."

"What? Oh it must be a joke gag," she pointed to the robes. "If your parents gave you their handmedowns."

"No, I'm not joking. This is my real robe." he frowned. "Just who are you anyway?"

"Oh Minerva Mcgonagall." She said before pushing Harry to the hat."Now get up there young man."

His eyes widened before looking at the sorting hat and noticing the floating candles while sensing everyone was looking at him.

"Hurry up!"

"Just get the hat on!"

"Come on!"

"Don't be a bloody idiot!" The crowd yelled before Minerva glared at them, making them shut up as Harry placed the Hat on him….again.

'This is really weird. Her names like my head of house, floating candles, old tapestry, and now the sorting hat all over again? It's almost like…..the past.'

' _Hmm…..looks like a future student has used the Room of Requirements again._ ' The hat said in Harry's head. ' _And he's a Gryffindor and Slytherin, very unique for a boy your age._ '

'What! But I'd never be part of that house!'

' _Tell that to your parseltongue._ ' It said. ' _Now why are you here? The past is no place for a child like you._ '

'All I did was go in that room and meet Father Time, say a date to a portrait, and suddenly I'm here!'

' _...did you wish to see someone here?_ ' It asked. ' _Because that room is only shown to those that need it._ '

'But what could I need? All we talked about was this woman I couldn't stand, and then…..oh bloody hell.' he thought with wide eyes. 'Am I supposed to meet her and learn about her?'

' _Her?_ '

'Dolores Umbridge. Am I supposed to meet her? Is that why I was sent back here?'

' _Oh the Slytherin misfit._ ' It said with a nod. ' _If that's your reason then,_ ' " **SLYTHERIN!** " It called out as the entire Slytherin table cheered, well except for a young woman sitting at the far side of the table away from everyone else.

Harry put the hat down while walking to the table with dread and ignoring the frowns from the other tables.

"Looks like we have a new snake." Spoke a boy with dark brown hair. "Now tell us, what's your name?"

Harry gulped. 'If this is the past, I can't use my real name. I can just tweak it a bit and they'll never find out.' "My name is…..Herman Portley."

"Well the name's Tom." The boy grinned. "Tom Riddle."

Harry's eyes widened with his fist unconsciously clenching at the name.

"Something wrong?" Asked a boy with long light blond hair.

"Uh, no. Nothing at all." he barely got out while trying to relax. 'Don't cause a scene or you'll mess things up!'

"Oh and where are my manners?" He said. "Lucius Malfoy at your service."

"Uh, nice to meet you." he spoke while trying to keep from scowling. He walked past them and took a free spot to sit down while letting out a deep breath to himself.

"Stressed too?" Asked a girl with chestnut brown hair while holding a picture of a pink cat.

"Uh, a little. First year jitters." he tried laughing it off.

"Yea. Most first years are like that." She sighed. "But that's what you get for eating sweets on the train before coming here."

"So, you like cats I take it?" he asked looking at the moving picture.

"Yep. Cute, intelligent and they don't pee on the bed." She shivered at the last part. "Um are you pure or half blood if you don't mind me asking?"

"Well….my dad's a pureblood, but my mom died and any records of her lineage was destroyed in an accident, so as far as we know I'm pure blood." he fibbed while trying not to focus too much on the details.

She looked at Harry with confusion. "O...k? But how did this accident start?"

"Well she was a new employee for the Ministry of Magic, but from what we know she came from a far away land, and when her info was getting put into the system, a spell went off on accident and caused a fire which burned most of the records."

"...wow. That's just harsh." She said before remembering something. "Oh right, the names Dolores Umbridge. And I hope we can be...friends?"

Harry's eyes widened. 'Of course! Cat photo should have been a dead give away.' "Sure, I'd like that."

"Thanks, what's your name again? I'm kind of bad at remembering names." She blushed with embarrassment.

"Herman Portley."

"You don't look Portly." She chuckled at her own joke. "You look like a Salazar."

"The one who made part of the school right?" he acted oblivious.

"Yes." Dolores said before giving Harry a picture of a black and white cat. "For you. This is mister Sockies."

"Oh, thanks." he held the picture with the cat snoring. "Uh, just out of curiosity, why are you sitting here by yourself?"

"Because no one wants to be near me." She sighed while her expression was holding back a deeper reason. "Plus it's calming, being alone."

'Wow, she actually seems friendly and nice. But what made her the way she is in the future? Her father doesn't seem like he made her change that much. But maybe it hasn't happened yet.'

Just then a owl with an iron beak flew in carrying a red letter, that Harry recognized as a Howler, before dropping it on the table.

"Stupid Ironbeak." Grumbled Dolores as she looked at the letter. "Um...sorry, but I have to go." She then sat up and walked out of the Grand Hall.

Harry blinked while noticing Lucius scoot over closer.

"Looks like the misfit's father is at it again." He said with a chuckle. "Hope it's not as bad as last time."

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"You didn't hear? Her father is a mudblood hater. Strong hatred for all muggles." He grinned. "And a role model for us purebloods."

Hearing that got some of the table muttering in agreement while Harry turned to where she left and made sure no one was watching before discreetly leaving the hall. But not before whispering, 'Panticus Wedius' which caused Lucius to have a massive wedge. Suffice to say the sounds of his screams and the laughter made him smile as he turned and walked down the hall.

As Harry turned a corner he heard the sniffling of a girl in the girls bathroom, which was reminded him of when Hermione was called a mudblood his first year. He made sure no one was around as he walked over and tried listening to what was happening inside.

"F-Father…" A familiar voice cried as Harry got closer to the stall. "...Why?"

'What did her father say?' Harry thought before walking closer to the door and well…getting hit by the stall door as Delores came out with red eyes. "Ow, that smarts…..oh um….hi?"

"Herman!" she jumped with wide eyes while frowning quickly. "What are you doing in the girl's room?"

"Well…..I was um...concerned about you and well against my better judgement." Harry blushed in embarrassment. "Walked into the woman's bathroom…"

She growled and wiped her eyes before walking up to him and slapping him. "I don't need any pity."

"Ow!" Harry yelped in pain. "Hey I wasn't pitying you! I was concerned about you." 'That was even worse then the Blood Pen!'

"Well don't be, I'm fine." she frowned before walking past him and out the room.

Harry stood there for a few seconds before running after her and grabbing her arm in the process….well that would have been the plan if they didn't trip down the stairs. With Harry landing under Delores' behind.

"Ah!" she jumped while wincing from the fall. "What the bloody hell is wrong with you!"

"Nothing!" He got out while feeling his bone heal a bit with some magic. "But what's wrong with you, I was worried and you try to push me aside."

"I told you I was fine, now buzz off." she growled while getting back to her feet before stamping off.

'Good work Harry, the girl you were suppose to help now hates your guts.' he thought while making sure he didn't have a broken bone and sighed before looking outside the window and saw it was getting dark. 'Wonder if I can get a bed.' He then saw a small wand on the ground next to his feet.

"Uh?" he reached down and picked it up. "Did Dolores drop it? Great, if I go to her now, she might think I took it. But if I keep quiet and she finds out, then she'll get mad either way."

"Hey Herman." called Lucius coming down the stairs. "You'd better get back to the dorms. If you're caught this late you might get taken to the Forbidden Forest and we might never see you again." he joked darkly.

"And what pray tell is in this forest?" Harry asked. 'Maybe Centaurs and giant spiders.'

"I heard there are dark creatures in there said to make even the best wizards cringe." he looked at the wand in Harry's wand. "Hey, did you steal Umbridge's wand?"

"What? No, I just-"

"Good one!" he laughed patting Harry on the shoulder. "First time here and you catch on quick. Stick with the rest of us and you'll be just fine."

"What?" Harry asked in confusion. "Stick with 'us'?"

"Oh right, new blood." He sighed. "I'm referring to the MGA, the Mudblood Gem Association."

"What's that?" he asked while trying to keep calm.

"It's a club me and the other muggle haters created. It's purpose is to make sure that us pure bloods remain in power and in perfect purity." He grinned. "If you want, I can make you vice treasurer."

"Uh, tempting offer, but maybe I can sleep on it. Where are the dorms at?"

"Didn't your mother teach you anything? It's in the dungeons like always." He grumbled before seeing Harry's scar. "And why the strange birthmark? Or is it a tattoo?"

'Shit!' Harry gulped. "Just a birthmark, been stuck with it since I was born."

"I see. Funny, I have a birthmark in the shape of…." He leaned in closer. "A chicken on my left thigh. Crazy right?"

"Yeah, real crazy." he nodded while internally laughing.

"Well better be off." Lucius said before turning and walking away with a dark chuckle. "Have fun wandering the halls."

'Note to self, hex his bed.' he thought while using his past knowledge and made his way to where the dungeons were.

"Oh?" Spoke a familiar teacher. "You must be Herman Portley. Umbridge was just talking about you."

Harry stopped and looked up at the familiar face of Professor Slughorn.

"Um? Is something the matter?" He asked confused at Harry's expression. "Is there mutton in my teeth again?"

"OH! No, I was just heading to the dungeons."

"What a coincidence," Slughorn laughed. "That's where I was heading, you know, introducing the new bloods to Slytherin house and all that yada."

"Well we can head there together." suggested Harry, relieved to see a good face in Slytherin house.

"You know," he smiled while walking with Harry. "I like you already and it hasn't been two whole minutes yet."

"Thank you professor."

"Any time." He said before remembering something. "You know, Umbridge was telling me how you nearly broke your back. Funny too since she never came and talked to me about this sort of thing before."

"Lets just say we had a disagreement." he replied.

"Ah. I see." He grinned before noticing the wand in Harry's hand. "Oh? You found Umbridge's wand. Good work. She was looking all over the place looking for that before I met you."

"Well I'm just hoping she doesn't take my head off."

"Oh no. That's not her nature. Maybe blackmailing you, but never causing physical harm." Slughorn said with a sigh. "But come along now, I think Umbridge would be more than happy to reunite with her wand."

Both reached the dark area and walked down to the portrait with the Bloody Baron on it.

"Password." It said with a grumble. "And don't even dare mention the insult made against me." He eye pointed to a tear in the portrait, about the size of a fingernail.

"Salazar is supreme."

"You may enter." He grumbled again as the portrait opened to reveal a hole shaped door.

Both of them entered with Harry seeing it was nearly the same as the last time he was here and spotted Dolores looking all over in panic.

"Where is it?!" She said in panic as she started lifting couches and the occasional table with adrenaline filled strength as she searched for her wand. "If I don't find that wand…." She then noticed Harry holding her wand. "You!"

He gulped and held her wand out away from him as she walked over and snatched it. "You sort of dropped it on the floor back there."

She looked at him for any sort of lie and found nothing of the sort. "I see. Thank you Herman." That's when Harry got a big surprise in the form of a light hug before pulling back with a light blush. "Just don't expect this all the time…"

Harry nodded before seeing the time show they had to go to bed and both of them separated to walk to their respective dorms. "Um. Night Dolores."

"Good night, Herman wand finder." She said before walking into the girl's bedroom.

'Odd nickname.' Harry thought as he entered the boy's bedroom and seeing that no one was around, hexed both Lucius' and Tom's beds with a curse that causes a person's skin to turn blue and their hair orange for about a month. 'Payback time.'

He slid under his bed and tried to relax to go to sleep and worry about his next plan tomorrow.

-next day-

"AAAHHHHHHH!" Yelled two voices in horror, aka Lucius and Tom.

Harry woke up and tried to keep from laughing as he saw both males run around with orange hair and blue skin.

"What the hell happened last night!?" Yelled Tom as he tried to pinch his cheek to wake up from this 'dream' and failed. "Ow!"

"Is this some kind of prank!" fumed Lucius. "Did someone come in here and hex us or something?"

"Maybe it was Peeves?" Harry asked while holding back tears of laughter. 'This is too much! Hahaha!'

"You rang?" Asked the poltergeist as it appeared out of a stone wall. He looked at the two boys before bursting out in laughter.

"SHUT UP!" They blushed before chasing the poltergeist around the room with Harry walking out of the room in a fit of chuckles as he saw Dolores sitting on a chair near the fireplace reading a book on potions.

"Morning." he greeted her.

"Morning." She greeted back before hearing the crashing of glass coming from the boy's bedroom. "What's the hullabaloo going on in there?"

"Eh, just a little prank." he shrugged.

"...what kind of prank?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Someone slid in and made their-" he was cut off from the two males running out with the rest of the house able to see what happened.

Dolores blinked at the sight before laughing like crazy as she rolled onto the ground. "B-By God! Look at them! T-They look like blue monsters AHAHA!"

Soon the entire house was laughing with the two boys scowling and stamping to the bathrooms to try and clean the colors off. Which ended with them having an allergic reaction to the 'soap'. But it wasn't soap, but hot sauce!

"AAAHH IT BURNS!" Lucius screamed in pain. "IT BURNS!"

"So, wanna get breakfast?" Harry asked Dolores, trying to stifle his own laughter.

"Only if you tell me how you d-did that hot sauce part." She giggled in laughter as she got off the floor.

"Who says I did it? I just said they got pranked." he feigned obliviousness.

"I won't tell." She said with a snicker. "Now after you Herman."

Harry relented and told her how he hexed both their beds.

"That's brilliant." She chuckled as they walked out of the dorms. "That was bloody brilliant!"

"Let's just say I learned from some close pals of mine."

Dolores chuckled at that. "Well maybe I should meet these pals? Who knows, I might learn a thing or too?"

"You? I thought Slytherins didn't joke around that much." he teased.

"We do too." She frowned. "But we do it with," she casted a spell that turned Harry's glasses into fuzzy clown glasses. "Precision and well thought out planning." she lowered her wand. "But there's one thing I just noticed from you."

"What?" Harry asked while trying to not trip over his feet or anything else since the spell also changed his perception in his lenses.

"Your attitude seems more upbeat than the usual Slytherins. In fact, you haven't felt cold or dark one bit."

"Well not all snakes are cold and dark." Harry said while barely missing a pillar. "Plus Merlin was in Slytherin and he wasn't cold or dark at all."

"You know what I mean." she sighed as they sat at the table and started getting their plates filled.

Harry sighed before accidentally stubbing his toe on a chair leg and started to curse in parseltongue. " _SISAHASA!_ " (FUCK THAT HURTS!)

Instantly Dolores turned to him with confusion. "What was that?"

"Um what was what?" He feigned obliviousness. 'Crap!'

"You sounded like a snake just now."

"What? That's ridiculous…." Harry then kicked his leg against a stone wall. " _SSAHISSAISA!_ " (FUCKING HELL AND VOLDEMORT'S BALD HEAD!)

"You did it again!" she frowned. "Just what the bloody hell are you saying? I've never heard that language before."

"...can you keep a secret?" Harry asked while looking around. 'Hope no one else heard that.'

"Depends." she shrugged.

Harry looked again before whispering. "I kind of speak Parseltongue. It's a language that allows one to speak to snakes."

"Really!"

"Yes but it's kind of rare." He said while sitting down. "I think Salazar was the only one in this school to know Parseltongue." 'And Tom aka Voldemort.'

"That's incredible! We should tell the others." she whispered with excitement. "That's gotta be worth respect."

"Bad idea." Harry frowned. "If someone knew this, they might tell me to do something stupid like commit murder." 'Or open the chamber of secrets and release a basilisk into the school pipes.'

"Oh you're just exaggerating." she waved off. "I mean, with something like that, you could be seen as head of house. Lucky…" she muttered the last part.

"Well it's better to be behind the scenes then having a spot light dangling above you like a news reporter." Harry said while placing a hand on Dolores' shoulder. "Plus I think you're a better person to lead Slytherin." 'Just don't enforce Blood Pens!'

She gave a brief smile before frowning and looked away. "Yeah right."

"What? Can't a snake have some humility?" He joked. "Plus you are a senior here so technically you are a leader to the….new bloods such as myself."

"The what?" she turned to him with a frown.

"New bloods? You know new students?" Harry asked confused. "It's been used a lot by some students and professor Slughorn."

"Yeah, and filled with the kids who think I'm a fool." she gripped her fork. "Who tease me, mock me, and think I won't be calling the shots one day. Well I'll change all that and make them BEG for mercy."

'Crap! Not good!' "Well maybe you should just calm down and eat. And between you and me, I think you will change everything." 'Hopefully for the better not…..what's going to happen.'

Dolores frowned, but complied and started digging into her plate with anger.

"Wait Dolores! Calm down or you migh-" he was interrupted by said witch choking on her food. "Choke. Hold on! I'll help." he got behind her and wrapped his arms around her before he started pushing up against her stomach. As he did so, a piece of chewed food popped out and landed on Tom's face.

"GAH!"

"Oh god, are you ok?" Harry asked with concern as Dolores gasped for air.

"Y….Yeah." she got out while taking in deep gulps of air.

"Thank god!" Harry sighed. "I didn't want my best friend dying on me." He blushed at the best friend part. 'God! I just called my professor my best friend….the world's officially ending.'

"Best friend?" she looked at him with surprise. "But we just became friends yesterday."

"Well even if we just met, you are a nice person and I would enjoy being friends with you." 'Hopefully this doesn't come back to bite me in the butt.'

Dolores was silent and Harry was worried he might have said too much.

"Dolores?" Harry asked. 'Please don't tell me I just made her pissed off.'

"T-Thanks Herman." she spoke with a happy smile before pulling him into a hug.

"You're welcome." Harry smiled before returning the hug. "What are best friends for."

Dolores felt good and kept the hug going a little bit more until they broke apart and sat back down.

-Two months later-

As the months passed, the friendship between Harry and Dolores grew and grew. Heck they now are pranksters in crime. But that's besides the point, Dolores now explained what occurred in the bathroom that one time and suffice to say, Harry cursed in both English and Parseltongue that if he ever saw him, he would hex him to oblivion. Oh and Harry also toned down Dolores' views on muggles and half bloods, to a point, she still dislikes them but not enough to commit anything drastic like her alternative future self.

As of now, Harry was being quizzed on Potion making with Dolores as his tutor. And was doing decent.

"Herman."

"Yes?"

"The answer for number two is not Salazar needs a bath, it's use a drop of unicorn blood while stirring in a caldron of dragon's blood to get a chemical reaction that's similar to fear pheromones."

And by decent, I mean terribly.

"Sorry, spacing out."

Dolores sighed. "Really? Even after I showed you mister Sockies tap dancing over a witch's pot?"

"Sorry." he blushed in embarrassment.

"It's fine." She said before looking at something odd. "Why is the date on your parchment saying 1994?"

Harry looked and paled seeing the date before taking the parchment away. "Must be a typo."

"With a magic pen? Highly unlikely...unless you were daydreaming about the future again."

"Uh? Oh, you got me." he pretended to act like she caught him.

"So what was it this time? Flying cars? Instant 'mail'?" Dolores asked with a little interest, especially after Harry found a book made by a muggle named H. . He's now her favorite author.

"Uh, quills that don't run out of ink."

"...now that I would love to see." She chuckled before seeing a doodle on Harry's parchment, which was a robed man dancing the can can. "Really Herman?"

"What?"

"Why doodle when you have an exam next week?" She asked while turning a page in her book on potion making.

"Sorry, it helps pass the time."

"All right but don't do that too much."

"Gotcha."

Dolores chuckled. "Now what is the color of a…..huh? A goat's brain under moon light?"

"Hmmm, is it….blue?"

"It says here…..pink." She said confused. "Ok? Whoever wrote this is either joking or batty."

"Or both." he joked.

She chuckled at that before noticing that her wand was gone….again. Well to be fair, it has been happening for weeks now, her wand vanishes and turns up in strange places like under a table under Hufflepuff table or on top of Peeves head. And single everytime, Harry finds it and returns it to her a smile. 'He really does live up to the nick name.'

"Dolores?" Harry asked while seeing her panic again. "Want me to find it again?" 'Got to be the tenth time this week…'

"If you could."

Harry got up and started to look around the room, heck he's started looking under a couch….didn't help that it had one of those monster books that bite living under there.

" **Grrrr.** "

He jumped and moved away from it quickly while looking around the nearby shelves. But the only thing he could find were tomes and….harpy feathers? "Um. It's not in here."

"Oh no." she groaned while standing up and started looking around frantically.

Harry then checked under the fireplace (thank heavens it wasn't lit) and saw it…..in the middle of the chimney. "Oh buggart!"

"Did you find it?" she asked walking over with relief.

"Yes but it's stuck in the middle of the chimney." He groaned before walking in and attempted to climb up….only to fall on his ass. "Damn it!"

"Oh you gotta be bloody kidding me!" she cried out.

"Well it could be worse." Harry said before getting a good grip on the stone chimney and started to climb up. "It could have been lit." 'This is way too much soot!'

"Be careful!" she called up.

"Will try." He grunted as he made it to the middle of the chimney. "Just make sure I don't get impaled ok?"

"Got it!"

Harry moved closer to the wand with one hand holding on the a wall, along with the legs, while another hand reached to grab it. "I got iT AHHH!" He screamed as he lost his footing and fell down the chimney.

"HERMAN!" cried Dolores who held her arms out while closing her eyes and braced herself.

CRASH!

'Ow...wait? What's that soft….crap!' Thought Harry before realizing that he was on top of Dolores and well….one of his hands was accidentally copping a feel of her breast. "Gah! Sorry!" 'Not good not good at all.'

"Ow." she groaned looking to see Harry's hand on her chest and scowled. "Herman…."

Harry gulped before jumping off of the now pissed of girl. "S-Sorry Dolores. I didn't mean it, honestly I didn't."

"Just give me my wand." she frowned holding her hand out.

Harry did just that. "Um right….are you ok?"

"I'm alright." she huffed brushing the dust off her. "Just don't get use to that."

"I promise." Harry said while taking some soot off his face. "God that chimney is way too dirty, someone needs to clean it or there might be a fire in the future."

"You could talk to Slughorn."

"I would, if he wasn't at that conference in London." Harry sighed before getting an idea. "Maybe WE can get it cleaned, plus who knows? Maybe some of the students might actually participate it, and maybe give you a position like….Great Leadwoman of the Student Cleaning department?" 'Or something like that.'

"Wow, you're bad at titles." she joked.

"Well we can't get it right the first time right?" Harry chuckled. "So how about it old chap?" 'Don't get offended by that!?' He chanted in his head.

"It's rude to call a girl old." she frowned.

"It was an expression. Besides you're kind of….cute…" 'Oh crap! I had to blurt that out.'

That made her blush and look away. "Thanks, but I need to do something now."

"Like studying?" Harry asked while nodding to the mountain of books on the table. "Or maybe we can….hang out at hogsmeade later today?"

"Close." she walked over to the chimney and started to eject a water stream upward into it. "But first, maybe clean this up first."

"That sounds fair." Harry smiled as he summoned some soapy water to clean the soot as he thought. 'Maybe this isn't so bad?'


	152. Queen La and Tarzan

Crazy trouble with love

Queen La and Tarzan

Series: Tarzan

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We find ourselves in a lush jungle as a figure swung through it on a vine. He was a teen who was 6'1 with wild brown dreadlocks who swung from vine to vine with ease.

He let go and landed on a branch while walking over to pick some bananas from the tree. He landed at the base of a large tree to enjoy his new found bounty of fruit. Before he could bite into it though, he heard some rustling.

He looked toward the sound and grabbed onto the sharpened rock he carried around. He crouched low and slowly moved towards the sound. He reached some bushes and saw them rustle.

Soon a figure came running out and ended up crashing into the man. They fall to the ground in a tangle of limbs.

"Ow!" groaned the person on him as they sat up and gasped. "Who are you?"

He starts grunting in ape, not understanding her. That's when his eyes widened as he took in the appearance of the person who was a dark skinned woman with long platinum hair with a black top and skirt with an odd staff in her hands.

"Can you not speak?" She asked, confused why he wasn't responding.

He made more ape sounds.

She sighed and said. "Well this isn't getting anywhere." that's when she eyed her staff and grinned. "Maybe magic can solve this." she said before she started to wave her staff.

Tarzan looked at her confused and jumped back seeing the staff glow.

"Calm down, and this won't hurt." she said before Tarzan threw a banana at her. She ducked and frowned before she held the staff out and covered him in a purple beam.

He jumped to dodge but the beam still hit him.

"Looks like we'll do this the hard way." she frowned.

Tarzan fell to the ground expecting pain, but was surprised to find none.

"There, how do you feel?"

"What did you do to me!" He shouted in english. That's when he covered his mouth with wide eyes.

"I've made it so you can speak English." she said proudly. "Go on, say a few more words."

"My name is Tarzan, what is yours?" He asked carefully.

"La. But I'm hoping to add the title of queen to it soon." she smiled with pride.

"Well, if you're hoping to become queen why are you stumbling through bushes in the jungle?" Asked Tarzan.

"I wasn't stumbling, I was...leaving my old tribe." she fibbed at the last part.

"Why were you leaving?" Tarzan asked, not believing her.

"Because they couldn't handle my mystical powers."

"Ok, how did you get those powers anyway?" He asked.

"I studied them on my own from the tribes archive."

"If they were from your archives, why did they make you leave?" Asked Tarzan.

"Because they were jealous of how much power I gathered and feared me." she fibbed again with a frown.

"La, what's the real reason, I can tell you're lying." Tarzan said.

She frowned and looked away. "Fine, they banished me for using forbidden mansion. That's the truth."

Tarzan frowned and asked. "What kind of magic?"

"I immortalized my spirit."

"Huh? What does that mean?" He asked confused.

"It means I can never die." she smirked with pride.

"Why?" asked Tarzan confused.

"So that I can never die." she said, not understanding what he was asking. "But what's wrong with that?"

"Why would you want to live forever? To watch you friends and family grow old and die in front of you while you stayed the same, to have to deal with that forever?" Asked Tarzan, pitying her.

"Oh please, I have no friends or family." she scoffed looking away.

"Really? Why? Everybody needs somebody." he said.

"And what good are they? What use could they possibly give?"

"What can an ant accomplish on its own?" Replied Tarzan.

"Nothing, it would be crushed with ease."

"Same with a single person, people have friends and family because they help them grow stronger." said Tarzan. "Going on in life alone is less fulfilling than you might think."

"So what! That doesn't matter!" She said with tears in her eyes as she realizes the gravity of what she had done. "I don't need anyone!"

"Everybody needs someone! That's how creatures are,'you will eventually get lonely, then what?" Shouted Tarzan.

She frowned and looked away from him. "Well what do you suggest? I can't reverse it and I can't go back home, what do I do?"

Tarzan tapped his chin before smiling. "Why don't you come live with me?"

"Huh?" She asked.

"Why not come live with me and be my friend?"

"B-but we just met!" She said blushing, interpreting what he just said as. "Come be my mate." 'Wow, I didn't know he'd be that bold.'

"It's never too soon to make a new friend." said Tarzan with a smile.

"Uh...are you sure?"

"Yep, come on." he said as he picked her up with one arm and grabbed a vine with another.

She found herself blushing before clinging onto him as he started swinging through the jungle. As they swung through the jungle, La thought about what she was going to do when they arrived.

'What is his family like? Will they accept me like that?' She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice Tarzan land.

"We're here."

La shook herself out of her thoughts to see them surrounded by gorillas. Each one confused at the sight of the woman with others nervous.

"Tarzan? What are you doing? Kerchak is going to kill you!" Terk shouted as she came over towards Tarzan.

"I'm sorry, but I ran into La while looking for food."

"So you decided to bring her back why?" Asked Terk.

"I was wondering if she could stay for a while."

Of course La heard it as. "I want to spend the rest of my life with her." Which made her blush brighter than before.

"Hey Tarzan, I think your friend is sick." said Terk as she saw La turn red.

He turned and looked at La in concern. "La, are you ok?" He asked as he put his hand on her forehead.

"Y-Y-Yes!" she spoke up while moving back. 'Why can't I stop blushing!?' As she backed up she bumped into something very large and hairy and she saw Tarzan look fearful. She slowly looked up and saw a large gorilla glaring down at her. "Hi." she said meekly as she tried to back away toward Tarzan.

"Tarzan. Who is this woman?"

"This is La, I found her in the jungle." he said as La stood behind him.

"She cannot stay, she must leave!"

"She has nowhere to go if she leaves!" Shouted Tarzan.

"So you would put our family at risk?"

"Kerchak, please, she won't hurt anyone." Tarzan pleaded.

The large gorilla glared at Tarzan and then the woman who gulped in fear. "What can she offer the family if we take her in?" Kerchal asked.

"She says she can do magic."

"What kind of magic?" He asked, skeptical of her.

"A-All kinds." she spoke up nervously.

"And how would that help us?" He asked.

"Well...I could keep predators away." she spoke gulping while backing up.

"That is what I'm here for, what else?" He rumbled as he got closer .

"Um, I could heal any injuries."

This caught his interest very fast.

"If anyone gets hurt, I could heal them much faster than any of the plants around here." she continued noticing his interested look.

"That would save a lot lives." said Tarzan.

The others murmured to themselves while Kerchak resumed his frown. "Show me." he said.

"Well I need an injury or else it won't work."

"Come with me." he said as he began to walk towards one of the gorillas.

La was nervous, but Tarzan nodded with a smile and gestured her to follow him. "This is the scariest creature I've ever met." she whispered to Tarzan.

"Just show him what you can do."

She nodded as Kerchak stopped at a gorilla that had along bleeding gash in his arm. "If you can heal him, then you may stay."

La gulped as she approached the gorilla. She held her staff in front of her and started to slowly focus the magic near the tip. The tip of the staff started to glow green as she hovered it over the wound.

Everyone watched as green mist seeped out and started swirling around the gash. Their eyes widened as the wound began to close.

She pulled back as the gorillas moved over and were stunned to see the wound completely gone.

Kurchak sighed and said. "Fine, Tarzan's mate can stay."

La and Tarzan blushed with said male shaking his head. "Kerchak, she isn't my mate!"

"W-W-We're not mates!"

Kerchak simply rolled his eyes and said. "That's the only way I will let a non gorilla into the group, plus you two like each other."

Both blushed brighter.

"Well, I guess we're mates now." La said with a blush.

"I..I suppose so." spoke Tarzan rubbing his head.

"You know the rules, when you mate you do it away from the group." Kerchak said as he walked away.

That just made both of them beet red.

"You better go tell Kala about your new mate." Terk said as she laughed.

"Kala?" La turned to Tarzan confused.

"Kala is my mother, the ape who raised me." Tarzan said as he led her towards her.

'Meaning she would be my mother-in-law.' thought La with dread.

"Relax, she'll love you" said Tarzan, noticing La's nervousness. He patted her back before moving forward and deeper into the jungle.

'I hope she likes me.' La thought as they got closer.

Tarzan and La entered through some vines with a brown furred gorilla sitting on a branch.

"Tarzan, how are you doing and who is this?" She asked.

"Mother, this is La." he introduced the girl.

"Hello, I haven't seen you around before, are you one of his friends?" Kala asked kindly.

"Well, in a way, yes."

"Oh? How so?" Kala asked curiously.

"I became her friend not that long ago, but Kerchak has considered us to be...mates."

Kala blinked for a few seconds before smiling and grabbing La and Tarzan into a bone crushing hug. "Oh I'm so happy!"

La was filled with relief before she had a hard time breathing due to the tight hug Kala was giving her and Tarzan.

"Mother...need air..." got out the jungle man.

"Oh, right." said Kala as she let them out of her hug. "Sorry, I'm just so happy."

"Right, so Kerchak let her join the group since she can use magic." said Tarzan

"Magic?"

"Yep, I can do anything with it!" La said proudly.

"She will help heal anyone who is hurt."

"That's amazing! So are you and her going to the special place?" Kala asked as she chuckled at the face Tarzan made.

"M-Mother!" he blushed while La was curious.

"What's this place she's talking about Tarzan?" La asked as Tarzan's face became beet red.

"It's...uh..."

"It's where mates go to have fun where they won't disturb the rest of the group." said Kala with a grin.

Tarzan looked away while La's face resembled a tomato.

"W-w-what? But we just met!" Sputtered La.

"No need to rush, you can go there anytime you wish."

"Right." said Tarzan, still red in the face.

"Have fun you two." teased Kala walking away on all fours with a smile.

"It's getting late, where do we sleep?" Asked La.

"You can sleep in the same tree I do."

"Ok, but no monkey business." La said playfully.

"I don't get it."

"It's an expression." said La as Tarzan led her to his tree. "Don't worry, you'll understand in time."

"Ok." said Tarzan as they reached his best of leaves. He moved over and took one side while La hesitantly took the other one.

La shivered, not used to sleeping in the open on a bunch of leaves.

"You alright?" he asked seeing her shiver.

"Yeah, just a little bit cold." La said before she felt an arm drape over her and pull her close to something warm.

"Is this better?"

"Yes." said La happily as she snuggled into Tarzan. 'Now this is what I call a warm bed.'

Tarzan held onto his mate and thought. 'I could get used to this.'


	153. ChuChu and Kirby

Crazy trouble with love

ChuChu and Kirby

Series: Kirby

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The morning has just begun in Dreamland as the mail courier makes it to Kirby's house. He set a letter in the mail slot before leaving as we cut to inside the home.

Inside we see a peaceful baby, sleeping...but that's when his roommate, a yellow bird named Tokkori began yelling.

"Hey sonny, rise and shine!" He rudely shouted.

Kirby slowly woke-up, rubbing the sleepies from his eyes. He let out a yawn and slowly got out of bed.

"Okay Junior, get the lead out, eat your breakfast and read this letter." spoke Tokkori while holding up the envelope.

Kirby opened it.

"Po...poyoyo...poyo..." He read aloud.

"Oh! Sounds like ChuChu wants to hang out."

"Poyo!" Said a happy Kirby, before sucking up his breakfast whole!

"Play nice!"

Later, Tiff and Tuff's parents had dropped Kirby off at the place ChuChu asked to meet.

It was a simple park with a pond as the young star warrior walked down to it. Kirby called out, wondering where she was, but that's when tentacles grabbed him! "Poyo!" he cried out in fear.

Then he relaxed for it turns out, it was just ChuChu giving him a hug. You see, ChuChu is a pink octopus with a red bow.

"Boyo!" she smiled while climbing up onto his head.

"Poyo!" Kirby happily jumped.

Both smiled while Kirby walked around the pond with ChuChu happily resting on top of him. They started off with a tickle fight where ChuChu put all of her tentacles all over Kirby.

He giggled as each one poked a soft spot on him. Of course, Kirby just give in even though he was held by so many arms, he used his...stubs to grab the soft pinkness of ChuChu as well.

That made her giggle and squeeze Kirby with all her arms in a sign of a hug. Then they started another game where Kirby rode ChuChu across the pond.

It was easy since her natural body floated so it kept Kirby from sinking.

"Poyoyo..."

"Boyoyo..."

Both smiled while ChuChu took the chance to poke Kirby's side.

Kirby giggled from that, then she tried poking him again, but Kirby jumped and hovered over her.

"Boyo!" she pouted.

Kirby then attempted a landing, but ChuChu dodged and he fell in the water. "Poyo!"

She then stuck her tongue out before Kirby splashed her, she then splashed back and then it was just another game. Both laughing and eager to win.

Meanwhile...

"Grr...I hate that Kirby."

"Sire, why are you so mad? It's just a couple of tots playing."

"Because the fact he can just be relaxed and have fun while easily beating me everytime gets on my nerves!"

"Well...if you'd just a..."

"Let's send a monster after then Escargoon."

"Alright sire." relented the snail.

And then they called Nightmare Enterprises.

"Hello there my king." Said the salesman.

"Don't bring that 'hello there my king' here! I need a monster, what you got?"

"Well, Nightmare himself is kinda...dead the last time you guys visited..."

"Don't care, monster now!"

"Any kind inf particular?"

"Something that ruins perfect days."

"Alright, but...due to Nightmare being dead as a reminder...this monster is not our best."

"Just get it here!"

"Fine your pushiness, here's...Rain Puppy, she'll make the rest of the day rain...I hate the fact you guys killed my boss." Then the screen went black as a monster appeared from the teleporter.

It looked like a puppy shaped in the form of a storm cloud.

"Ooh, now aren't you a cutey..." Then Escargoon was electrocuted by touching Rain Puppy. "...Aaaah!"

"Perfect! Now, go out an 'play'."

Then as Rain Puppy exited the castle, Dedede began laughing evilly. Rain Puppy found a nice play to activate her powers. She shot a drop of water into the sky, causing a drizzle.

Kirby and Chuchie blinked at feeling the rain. Kirby frowned because it meant the playdate was over...outdoors!

Later, we see Kirby and Chuchu playing in Tiff and Tuff's house with Rain Puppy. Both petting the monster which licked their faces.

The family were around a corner, giggling and watching at how cute the display was.

"Dangit! What a ripoff!" Shouted Dedede.

Kirby was having so much fun with his friends, but the blushed after ChuChu went and chu'd his face. For people who don't get that, 'chu' is the japanese word and sound effect for kiss. "Poyo?"

"Boyo." She then bashfully looked away with a blush while covering her face with her tentacles.

Kirby scooted over and held one of her tentacles with a smile. Their eyes sparkled as they looked at each other.

That's when she used her tentacles to pull him closer and hugged him tightly.

"Aww..." Everyone, even Dedede went as they saw the adorable display.


	154. Venusaur and Bulbasaur

Crazy trouble with love

Venusaur and Bulbasaur

Series: Pokemon

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We start our tale at the good Ol' Ranch of Professor Oak where he takes care of many trainer's Pokemon, especially Ash's.

"Alright gang, today I'm assigning Krookodile and Charizard to make sure the Shiftry Family doesn't get into a fight with Sudowoodo family." Commanded Ash's Bulbasaur, the ambassador of the ranch.

He was a blue skinned individual with red eyes and a green bulb on his back with a few spots around his body. He had a thin belly as well.

As Charizard and Krookodile listened to what he said, Bulbasaur heard something.

"Hey Bulbasaur." Oak called out. "Your old mate is here to visit. I have her ball right here!"

Bulbasaur blushed while Charizard and Krookodile snickered. It's been a long time since he last saw his beloved female Bulbasaur before she continued her adventures with May. 'I wonder how's she been.'

"Come-on out..." Then the camera closes in on Oak's lips. "...Venusaur."

"What?!" he cried out as the light came out and seemed larger than normal.

Then, out came May's Venusaur. She was taller than Bulbasaur, chubby, and her breasts were barely D-cups. She looked around and noticed Bulbasaur in front of her. "Hi Bulbasaur!" She happily greeted.

"Uh...hey Venusaur." He greeted with a sweatdrop. "Looks like you evolved."

Then she started having bedroom eyes. "Yep." Then she squeezed her chest together. "I've certainly gotten bigger, wouldn't you agree?"

He blushed and just idly nodded.

Then she moved closer. "So, wanna go to our old spot?"

"Uh, I'm not sure." he replied rubbing the back of his head.

"Come-on, for old times, I've been rubbing down there with my vines since we last met." she grinned while pulling him to her side with her breast right next to his head.

'Aw-man, the more she insists, the more I wanna rekindle our relationship.' he thought as she started leading them away.

"I'm so ready to make eggs with you!"

"Wait, lemme check..." Then we cut to the Monster and Grass egg groups. "Yep, I can definitely breed with you."

"Sweet!"

'I hope I get to be on top.' He nervously thought.

Soon they reached a small burrow.

"*Squeal* It's our old home! We used to cuddle there each night, share our meals, and even...get busy." she purred in his ear.

"Yeah...I haven't exactly kept in the best shape since you left...sorry."

"It's okay, once it's fixed up again, we can get to it." Venusaur whispered into Bulbasuar's ear, full of lust.

Bulbasaur then pulled out a checklist. "Uh, I have a bunch of duties I need to attend to as the ambassador, I'm not sure..."

"Yoink!" Said Sceptile. "Don't worry Bulbasaur, we will take care of things."

"But-"

Venusaur then kissed Bulbasaur's cheek. "Yay, you have the day off!"

Bulbasaur blushed before Venusaur pulled him into the hole. The place was pretty cramped, due to the bigger Pokemon.

So Bulbasaur lead the way while Venusaur crouched down. Finally, they made it to thier old bedroom.

"Home sweet home." she sighed with a smile.

Venusaur then let go of Bulbasaur and laid her body down on the leaf bed. "Ah, I missed this place." She then saw Bulbasaur standing at the doorway. "Coming to bed honey?"

"Uh...there's not enough room."

"Of Course there is. Just lay on top of me."

Bulbasaur gulped before climbing on top of Venusaur. Which lead to his head laying in between her breasts.

"You like?" she grinned while holding him to her body.

'Why am I so nervous? She's every bit as sweet as she used to be, maybe even more.' "I really like the feel of these." he remarked putting his hands on them.

"And they're all yours." she licked her lips while two of her vines moved up and trailed down his sides.

Bulbasaur clenched his buttcheeks. But as it turned out, they were after something else. They slid to his front and started rubbing against his penis. "Th-that's certainly a new one."

"Well, since you use your vines to pleasure me 3 fold, I thought, since I can use vines too, why not use 'em on you." she smirked as he let out a groan. "I wonder how pent up you are."

"I wonder how wet you are." He said while pulling out his own vines to search for a certain region in the back. They trailed down her sides and her legs before reaching the spot.

"Mmh...you naughty Pokemon."

"Get on all fours and I'll show you a naughty Pokemon."

She grinned and started rolling over, but Bulbasaur had to make sure to move to the side or she would have crushed him. Bulbasaur got up and took a good look at Venusaur's huge ass. "Your boobs definitely aren't the only thing that got bigger."

"Go ahead and do whatever you want." she purred wiggling her ass.

Bulbasaur let a laugh escape him before slapping her ass with Vine Whip!

"Ooh! You're really naughty."

"More naughty than Team Rocket." Bulbasaur replied before a vine went in Venusaur's pussy.

"Mmm, keep going."

"I'm gonna loosen up this hole before we make that baby." He said to her, with his fully erect penis, betwixt her buttcheeks.

He kept moving his vine in and around her pussy while rubbing her ass.

Venusaur's tongue hanged from her mouth. "Uuuuugh...yes!"

"How's that feel?"

"Like something I've been really needing!"

He licked his lips as his second vine pushed in and wiggled around her folds.

It was so good, Venusaur was having trouble standing on her arms and legs. "Come on, stop teasing me and just put a baby in me!"

"Whatever you say, lover." Bulbasaur whispered into Venusaur's ear. He got on her ass and rubbed his cock's tip across her wet folds. "And to remind you of your 3 fold pleasure..." A vine went in her mouth and ass hole. He slammed inside her pussy, getting a groan from both as his vines slid deeper into her other two holes. "I'm gonna take so much pride in pollinating such a beautiful babe!" Bulbasaur said to Venusaur as he continued to thrust in.

'Oh yes! I've missed this!' she moaned licking around the vine in her mouth.

Bulbasaur went harder and with more force. 'It's so warm! A little loose, but still tight enough.'

'Come-on Bulbasaur, gimme your sperm!' she moaned while trying to push her hips against his.

Bulbasaur reached around to pinch, not her boobs, but her chubby belly. He grabbed it and got a yelp from her. 'I don't mind this belly, as long as she stays the sweet Pokemon I know she is.'

"Hey! Why are you grabbing there?" she asked around the vine.

"Sorry, but I like those cute reactions of yours." Bulbasaur replied before his dick began pulsing. "I'm gonna blow!"

"Do it! Pollinate me Bulbasaur!"

Bulbasaur cried out before his seed poured inside her.

"Yesssss!" Both shouted! Both stayed in that position with Bulbasaur making sure she got every drop.

Bulbasaur took out both his vines from Venusaur's mouth and anus. He was about to pull out before her vines grabbed him and kept him pressed up inside her.

"I wanna make sure you impregnate me, so stay there for a little longer." she grinned.

"I'll stay inside for as long as you want." Bulbasaur returned the grin.

The next morning we see Bulbasaur, penis still deep inside Venusaur's pussy while they snore. Soon they slowly woke up and yawned.

"Great view." Bulbasaur commented.

Venusaur giggled. "Thank you."

Slowly he pulled out while lying against the wall as she rolled over with her head on his lap. Bulbasaur reached around and held her breasts.

"We better get going, it's going to be breakfast soon."

"Can we stay like this for 5 minutes?"

"Sure."

They then exited the burrow and held hands all the way to the laboratory while saying goodmorning to all of the friendly faces of Professor Oak's Ranch.


	155. Toph, Zuki, and Aang

Crazy trouble with love

Toph, Zuki, and Aang

Series: Avatar the Last Airbender

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Ember Island-

We find ourselves on the tropical beach with Team Avatar taking the time to relax.

"Hey Twinkle Toes!" Toph yelled while earthbending another Ba Sing Se out of sand. "Get over here."

Aang wasn't listening as he was too busy getting his back massaged by Katara. "Thanks Katara, that feels great."

"Any time Aang." She smiled as a girl with a scar on the left side of her face walked up to Toph.

"Aang's ignoring you too?" Said the girl with a sympathetic/jealous look.

"Yeah, it's getting to the point I'm tempted to send them flying into the sea." frowned Toph.

"Same, but blasting him into a volcano instead of an ocean." She sighed. "...it's all Katara's fault."

"Yeah. Think Aang would get mad if I buried her in the sand and let loose some crabs?" grinned Toph.

"Big time." She grinned. "But let's add some viper eels into the mix."

"I like the way you think."

"Well I am a genius after all." She said with pride.

"Don't get a big head there Zuki." Toph said with a chuckle.

"My heads not that big!"

"But if we do that, we gotta make sure Aang doesn't find out it was us."

"Good call." She said before thinking of something. "Scrap the idea, I have a better one."

"What is it?"

"You earthbend Katara into a hole, and I'll firebend the sand till it becomes a glass dome. With her out of the way, Aang will have to give us attention." Zuki grinned.

"Let's try not to kill her. Just keep her out of the way until Aang wants to get with us, then we let her out."

"Fine." She sighed before glaring at the blind earthbender. "But we share ok? No 'alpha' girls got it?"

"Of course." smiled Toph with a hand out. "Let's shake on it."

Zuki smirked before shaking Toph's hand. "Let's get Aang's attention."

'Oh we'll get his attention, but I'll be walking home the winner.' thought Toph with her fingers crossed behind her back.

'I won't let her win.' Zuki though while also crossing her fingers. 'Aang's mine.'

"So, any ideas?"

"Besides throwing Katara into a pit covered in cactus juice….nothing." Zuki sighed.

"Hmm, cactus juice." muttered Toph tapping her chin.

"Toph? Are you thinking about Aang without pants again?" The exiled fire princess frowned.

"No, just a way to win him. But are you? You sure seemed quick to think up that idea."

"Maybe." She smirked. "Maybe not. Now how about getting Katara into Appa's mouth?"

"You do that, I got my own plan in mind." she grinned before walking away.

"...ok…" Zuki said before walking to the opposite direction.

-Toph's plan #1-

She made her way towards Sokka's bag and started going through it. She found nothing of interest until she found a container of cactus juice. "Perfect."

"What are you doing Toph?" Sokka asked as he walked towards her. "And why the cactus juice?"

"I'm borrowing some."

"Ok. Just leave some for me." He said before walking away while humming a tune….an off key tune that made Toph cringe.

"This'll get him loopie to where he'll do anything." she grinned before heading back to where Aang was.

Only no one was there besides Suki and Katara.

"Oh? Toph can I have some?" Suki asked. "I'm kind of parched."

"Maybe later, where's Aang?"

"Oh you just missed him." Katara said. "He's in town now."

Toph was about to leave when Suki grabbed the cactus juice container and drank it all up.

"Mmm….the worlds so pretty~" she wobbled on her feet with a smile. "Give me a kiss." Suki grinned before kissing Katara on the lips as Sokka came by.

"SUKI!"

"Oh….it's the two timer." She wobbled before walking over to Sokka and punching him. "THATS FOR DATING THE MOON!"

"Ow!" he winced holding his nose.

"And this," Suki pulled his pants down. "Is for caring about me...Sokka~"

Katara covered her eyes and ran off while Toph started hearing the sounds and shuddered before running off.

-Zuki's plan #1-

Zuki grunted as she tried to move Appa towards the beach, and failing. "Gah! Move you flying bison! Move!"

"Gra." Appa cried before his tail landed on her.

"Ow...stupid bison…" She grumbled as apparently her plan failed before it even started. 'Why Aang has a bison and not a dragon is beyond me.'

Said boy was walking past her and made her realize she needed to work fast.

"Wait Aang. Come back!" Zuki called out. "Get this bison off me!"

He turned and ran over. "What happened?"

"Tried to get Appa moving to the beach and his tail landed on me." She frowned. "Enough said...get him off me!"

Aang walked over to the air bison's face. "Hey buddy, can you get your tail off Zuki?"

"Gra." Appa said before moving his tail off Zuki before turning around and licked her.

"...thanks…" 'For nothing!'

"So why were you trying to move him?" asked Aang.

Zuki blushed. "To...well….teach him to swim." 'Please buy it.'

"Well I don't think he's in a rush to that." chuckled Aang.

"Right...want to go swimming?" Zuki asked with a little hope in each word.

"Sure."

Zuki mentally danced in her head at the victory. "Thanks Aang, you're a really nice guy...even if you're a hundred and twelve years old." She chuckled.

He stuck his tongue at her before turning and running to the water. "Last one in's a rotten egg!"

"Hey get back here!" She yelled while chasing him.

-Toph's plan #2-

"Alright, cactus juice didn't work. What else?" She thought as Momo landed on her head.

"Ra?" It said while cleaning its ears.

"You got anything?" she asked the flying lemur.

"Ra…" It said while pointing to a rock at the center of the bay. "Ra ra."

"What? Hit him with a rock? Hmm, kinda old school, but I like it." she grinned.

Said lemur facepalmed before jumping off and started making hand gestures that looked like kissing?

"So you want me to hit him unconscious and kiss him? I love it!" she stood up. "But I'll get a smaller rock, don't wanna go too far."

"Ra…." Momo sighed before flying away just as Aang and Zuki ran towards the water on the other side of the bay.

Toph heard them giggling and growled under her breath.

"Hey Toph." Katara called out as she walked towards the earthbender. "Have you seen Aang?"

"Look." she pointed to the two out near the rock.

"Oh, thanks Toph." She smiled. "Hey Aang! Lunch is ready! I made some sea cucumbers!"

"Coming Katara!"

"Grrr." Zuki growled as flames erupted from her hands as Aang air scootered over to Katara. "Damn it!"

Both of them walked away while Zuki got out of the water with Toph drumming her fingers against her lap.

"Looks like we lost the battle." Zuki growled. "But the war is not over yet!"

'Tonight, I'll make sure Aang is hanging with me.' thought Toph.

'I will have Aang. He's mine!' Zuki thought while coming up with a plan. "Hey Toph, why don't we get Aang alone on a rock? Bounded and unable to fly off."

"Hmm, I'm liking it so far."

"And both of us will also be bounded." Zuki said with a sigh. "So we can ALL have some private time." 'Without Katara.'

"I love it."

Zuki grinned. "Then let's do it."

-Toph and Zuki's combined plan #3-

Both waited till it got to night to get their things together.

"Say Aang?" Zuki asked while eating some sea cucumbers. "I think you should start training at night with me and Toph."

"How come?"

"Because your technique needs work." Toph lied.

"Plus you have been getting a bit rusty with firebending since last month's training." '...stupid period...why!'

"Well, I guess if you think I could do better."

"Yea plus," Toph grinned. "I can teach you how to metalbend."

"And bend lightning." Zuki spoke up while the two girls glared at each other.

"Sure! What time should I show up?"

"Midnight." Both said in unison.

"And don't forget your robes." Zuki said before blushing at the image of Aang without his clothes on. '...so….hot...ah…'

"And remember, it's gonna be an EXTRA hard lesson, so make sure you don't pass out." grinned Toph with a small bottle in her pocket.

"And don't bring Katara." The fire princess frowned as Toph opened the bottle and poured it into Aang's untouched cup.

"Well yeah, she can't earthbend or firebend." he replied like it was obvious, which it was.

"...true." Zuki sighed while internally growling at the waterbender. 'Once this is done, Aang will be mine! Not that peasant, mine!'

'Just wait twinkle toes, you'll be hanging around my waist.' thought Toph with a grin.

"Toph, Zuki." Katara called out. "If you're not going to eat, just give some to Appa or Sokka."

"Yes Katara." both spoke with frowns.

'Stupid peasant.'

'Damn Suger Queen.'

Later on we find Aang and the two girls out on the beach.

"I think that cactus juice was a little too strong." Whispered Zuki as Aang started running around like a person with a sugar rush. "I thought there was less than enough to do that."

"Blind remember." Toph frowned as Aang stopped and fell, face first, into the sand. "And it worked didn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess bounding him isn't needed after all."

"True." She sighed before earthbending the sand and created a ball of sand which bounded Aang tight. "But I think this is easier."

Aang blinked and looked at the ball and back to them with a smile. "Hey guys! What game are we playing?"

"Oh," Zuki grinned before walking towards him. "It's called kiss the avatar's lips."

"And I'm first." grinned Toph before bending the sand under Zuki to where her head stuck out.

"Hey!" Zuki yelled before shooting out a stream of fire from her mouth that started turning the sand around her into glass. She strained to break it as Toph walked over to the trapped Aang.

"What are you doing Toph?" Aang asked as Toph got even closer with Zuki finally breaking free from the sand. "Why is there a giant hipposeal coming right at us?"

"Oh ignore it." smirked Toph seeing Zuki get miffed at the remark as she grabbed Aang's face and pressed their lips together.

"Y-You…." Zuki growled before using her firebending as like a mini rocket, using her arms and feet, and tackled Toph. "YOU BITCH!"

"AH!" cried Toph in surprise as they rolled on the sand. "Too bad! I got the jump on you and got his kiss first!"

"Maybe I should," she started to charge up a fire punch. "End you ri **ght now**."

"Wrong!" Toph slammed her hand into the ground as a sand hand came up and pulled Zuki off her.

"GAH!" Zuki cried out before blasting the arm into glass. "Come at me, bitch, Aang's mine!"

"Ooh, hipposeal fight." wobbled Aang still in the ball of sand.

Both stopped monetarily and looked at Aang in annoyance.

"We are not fat!" Zuki growled.

"Nor are we hipposeals." Toph frowned. "That's Katara's job."

"Good one." Zuki chuckled slightly. That's when she realized Aang was open and rushed towards him. "MINE!" She cried out before making it to the sand ball and kissed Aang's lips. 'Finally, Aang's all **mine~** '

"Hey!" Toph ran over and started tugging on her ankles to pull him away. "Stop kissing Aang!"

"I will not!" Yelled Zuki. "He's mine! And you won't have my prince!"

"He's not your prince, he's my boyfriend!" growled Toph kicking the sand to bend the sand upward and pushed Zuki up in the air while she smirked.

Zuki growled before firebending the sand into glass and breaking it with her fist before realizing something about glass. It shatters in every direction...including right at Toph's face and Aang's forehead. 'Crap!'

Toph noticed something coming at her via the change in wind and ducked back while feeling the shard move over her and sighed as it hit the sand.

"Ow!" Aang cried as a shard hit his head, causing not only a flow of blood to pour out from a cut on his forehead but also returned him to reality. "That hurts...Toph? Zuki? What's going on?"

"Uh, training?" spoke Toph.

"Then why am I in a sand ball?" Aang said with a raised eyebrow. "And why is there….lipstick on me?"

"Uh…..Zuki made you kiss her!" spoke up Toph.

"No I didn't! You kissed him first!" Zuki said while blushing. "And also…." She walked up to Toph and glared. "Aang's my prince not yours, you earthbending bitch."

Aang blushed while Toph got in Zuki's face with a glare.

"Care to repeat that hothead brat?"

Zuki grabbed Toph by the legs. "I said you're a earthbending bitch." She then started to drag her to the water. "And he's my prince!"

"Hey! Knock it off!" spoke Aang blowing the ball away as he ran over and blocked her path. "Why are you two fighting?"

"Ask us this." Zuki glared. "Have you been spending more time with Katara then with us?"

"And do you have the hots for her?" spoke up Toph.

"Quiet!" Zuki growled. "And if you do, I'm going to burn her hair."

"And earthbend her into a cliff."

"Guys! She's our friend." spoke Aang in fear at their attitudes.

"SO ARE WE!" Both yelled as surprisingly both started to tear up a bit. Maybe because of that they did or perhaps being ignored for a long while made them this way?

"I'm more tougher than her." spoke Toph.

"And better at fighting than that peasant." Zuki frowned. "I'm better looking too."

"Yeah, I'm sure Aang just loves seeing another nutty fire princess going after him." spoke Toph with sarcasm.

"At least I don't act like a spoiled brat!" Zuki growled while increasing the grip on Toph's legs.

Both looked ready to throw down again before Aang sent a small air wave over them to get their attention.

Both noticed Aang's now serious face and got a nervous look on their faces.

"If you two are gonna fight like this, then how can we be considered friends?"

"...you have a point Aang." Zuki sighed while loosening the grip on Toph's feet. "And the reason why we were fighting was because….we…." 'Just say it damn it!'

"We like you twinkle toes. And if you agree to date us, we'll stop fighting." spoke Toph.

"Yes." Zuki blushed before frowning. "But stop fawning over Katara. That whole, 'coming Katara' crap is why we were pissed off in the first place."

"But-"

"I could put you back in the ball." spoke up Toph with a smile.

"And turn it into glass." Zuki grinned. "And send you out to sea."

Aang paled and gulped in fear.

"What's it going to be Aang~" both asked with a devious grin.

"Alright alright, but you have to stop fighting and not get upset just because I talk to Katara."

"Fine." Zuki sighed. "But if we catch you doing anything else with Katara," she then lit up her hand. "We will have a 'serious talk' with her."

"Alright alright!"

Both grinned before hugging him.

-next day-

"Hey Sokka?" Katara asked her brother as he was kissed by a blushing Suki. "Have you seen Aang, Toph or Zuki?"

"No." he shook his head while holding Suki close to his side.

"Hey Sugar Queen!" Toph called out as they came walking by, while hugging Aang tight. "Looking for us?"

"Sorry, we were caught up in other stuff." smirked Zuki.

Katara looked at them in shock. "W-What? How?"

"It's called matchmaking." smirked both of them before kissing Aang on both cheeks.


	156. Breach and Rex

Crazy trouble with love

Breach and Rex

Series: Generator Rex

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Rex yawned as he dragged himself down the hall to get some sleep for the night after the training Six put him through. "I have to stop playing pranks on him before training." he muttered to himself as he opened his closet.

He started hanging his jacket up while deciding to skip the shower and just crash on his bed. "Ahhh, this feels good." he said to himself as laid on his bed. He put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes to go off in dreamland.

Once he was asleep a red portal opened up next to his bed. A pale face of a girl with black hair popped out followed by her whole body. She had two pairs of arms, the top pair much larger than the bottom pair. Her attire was of a schoolgirl's uniform which was white with a red skirt and white stockings on her legs.

When she fully emerged from the portal it disappeared. She looked at Rex's sleeping form and grinned before walking closer. She carefully lies down next to him on the bed so her face is right next to his.

"My shiny." she whispered while using her normal sized right hand to lightly brush some of his hair from his face.

Rex stirs and she jumps a bit before realizing he isn't waking up.

'Too close.' She decided to head back for the night, but not before leaving Rex a little gift

She leaned in to his face and lightly pressed their lips together before backing up and disappearing in a portal.

Rex woke up once the portal closed, and looked around to see who was there. "What? I thought someone was in here." He shrugged and went back to sleep.

The next day he was walking through the hall while feeling like something was off. 'Why do I feel like someone's watching me?' He thought. All he saw were Providence soldiers going about their day, but it still felt like a pair of eyes were watching his every movement.

When he turned the corner four pair of hands grabbed him and pulled him into a storage closet. "Ah!"

When he was pulled in the door closed and he was in the dark.

"Hey! Who's there!"

"Hello Rex." said a voice behind him as one pair of arms wrapped around his neck as another wrapped around his waist. "Miss me?"

"Breach! What are you doing here?" Rex asked .

"I wanted to visit my shiny."

"What, I thought you hated me for destroying that town." he said as he felt her hold him tighter.

"Disappointed, but I can't hate you." she grinned with her large right arm rubbing his head.

"So what now, you're going to drag me to some new dimension?" He said skeptically.

"No, this." she grabbed his face with her smaller arms before pulling him closer and pressed their lips together.

Rex could only widen his eyes in shock before Breach pulled away.

"We'll do more later. So much more." she purred before pushing him out the closet and closed it shut.

Rex stumbled out before opening the closet, only to find it empty. "Alright, now that was just nuts." he replied rubbing his mouth with his sleeve. 'What did she mean by we'll do more later?' He thought as he finished rubbing his face on his sleeve.

"Yo Rex. Why were you in the closet?" asked Bobo walking over.

"Um, no reason." said Rex, not wanting to get made fun of by the ape.

"Uh huh, well last to breakfast gets leftovers." he smirked before running past Rex.

"Hey, wait for me!" Shouted Rex not wanting leftover Korean food for breakfast.

As they got there and stood in line with trays, a small portal appeared near Rex's neck with a finger coming out and lightly rubbing against the body part.

Rex stiffened, knowing it was Breach. 'Just ignore it, and she'll go away.'

Fortunately, the line moved and Rex moved away from the portal. He sighed in relief and got his food before he and Bobo walked over to a table.

When he sat down another small portal opened near his ear. He was about to dig in before feeling someone breath in his ear.

"Hello shiny." he heard Breach say into his ear.

Rex nearly jumped while Bobo took notice of him looking freaked out.

"You alright there Rex?" He asked as Rex looked all around for something that wasn't there. "I think the food's making you jumpy."

"Yeah, the food." said Rex as he sat back down. 'Just ignore it and she might get bored.' Rex quickly finished his meal and left the dining hall in record time.

'Alright, that's new.' thought Bobo with a raised eyebrow as he went back to his meal.

Meanwhile Rex was quickly making his way down the hall when a portal opened near his feet. A small hand came out and grabbed his ankle causing him to trip and land on his front.

"Ugh." he said as he landed as a portal opened up right next to his face.

"Aw, sorry Rex." spoke Breach with a smile. "Want me to kiss it and make it all better?" Instead of waiting for a response she kissed his cheek and then ducked back into the portal before closing it.

Rex groaned and rubbed the spot. "Alright, time to tell someone. But who?" He knew he couldn't tell Bobo, he'd just laugh, Six would just tell him to terminate her and then just stare at him, and God forbid he tell White Knight, so that left one option.

He got up before rushing off to the main lab. When he reached the lab after a few more trips thanks to Breach, he saw the person he needed to talk to "Doc! I need your help." he hurried over to the female scientist.

"What is it?" Asked Holiday.

"We've got a...Breach problem."

"What's the problem? Did she steal another town to replace the one you destroyed?" She asked seriously.

"No, but I think she's...stalking me." he replied looking away embarrassed.

"Stalking? Stalking how?" She asked confused.

"Like popping in and out around here and bugging me."

"Hm, this is odd, it might have to do with her mental condition." Holiday said.

"You mean her being nutty? I kinda got that."

Holiday sighed and said. "Rex, she is obsessive and since you destroyed her previous obsession you have become the focal point of her new one."

"Well how do I get her to stop?" he asked while a portal opened near the ceiling with Breach poking her head out to listen to the conversation.

"Well, you could have three plausible courses of actions, you could end your life, thus ending her obsession." began Holiday.

"Kind of extreme." he gulped.

Breach frowned at that, not wanting her shiny to die.

"You could try and lure her to an area where we can capture her and nullify her powers."

Rex frowned and said. "No, that's too cruel, she hasn't harmed me or hurt anyone to warrant that."

"Tell that to the Providence agents when she first appeared." Holiday raised an eyebrow.

"She's changed since then!" He said defensively. "At least, I think." he muttered the last part.

"Anyway, the last option would be to accept her advances. Once you accept she will stop bugging you. It's like a playground bully beating you up because she likes you." said Holiday.

"Again, I think you mean stalker."

"Regardless, those are the only realistic options you have right now." said Holiday.

Rex sighed before Breach smirked from her spot and made a portal behind his butt before one of her hands popped out and pinched his a**. Rex yelped and jumped into the air while a portal opened up where he was standing before.

"Hello shiny." grinned Breach standing there as she opened another portal where Rex fell through and formed another to put him back on the ground safely while turning and glaring at Holiday. "My shiny, hands off." she said before disappearing into a portal.

Rex stood up and crossed his arms. "You were saying about accepting her?"

"Return her advances, kiss her, make the first move, something, just be affectionate to her." she said.

"Trust me, the kissing part she's got down." he muttered to himself.

"Then do something else, something she wouldn't expect you to do." she said. Holiday turned to return to her work while Rex let that sink in.

'What could I do? It has to be more than kissing, I know that much.' thought Rex as he left the lab.

All the while Breach's head watched through another portal on the ceiling.

'Shiny's so cute when he's thinking.' Breach thought as she followed the object of her affection/obsession. She saw him go into the bathroom and got a devious idea. She closed her portal and reopened it right next to him when he went Into a stall. "Hi shiny."

Rex was grateful he had decided not to pull down his pants in preparation of Breach's surprise visit. But it didn't stop him from jumping and banging his head against the other wall of the stall.

"Damn it, would it kill you to knock?" He asked as he rubbed his head.

"No." she replied like it was obvious.

"Anyway, can you wait five minutes?" He said.

"Fine, but I'll find you if you try running." she grinned before disappearing through the portal.

Rex sighed before finishing up his business. He looked out the door for any signs of Breach. 'I need to end this.' he thought as he walked towards his room. 'But how?'

As he walked towards his room a large portal opened up behind him. And out stepped Breach who pushed him inside before slamming the door and locking it.

Rex stumbled before falling while Breach slowly turned around while grinning. "Now it's time for the fun part Rex."

"Wait, aren't you going too fast?" Said Tex.

"No." she grinned while holding his shoulders down with her large arms while rubbing his chest with her smaller ones.

"Wait wait wait, why me?" Asked Rex, stopping Breach in her tracks.

"Simple. Because you're different."

"But we're enemies, we fight on opposite sides." said Rex.

"And that just makes me want you more." she purred.

Rex panicked before remembering Holiday's words. "Uh, same here."

Breach blinked in surprise and hesitantly said. "Y-You do?"

"Yeah, I mean, that hairstyle really suits you." he complimented while trying to sound like he was lying.

"Oh really, and you're not just saying this to get away from me?" She asked as she looked at him in hopes that he was being sincere.

'Crap. If I lie and she finds out, my grave is gonna be twice as deep.' Rex sighed and said. "Yes, I do, you are a sweet, kind and beautiful woman that would make any man happy."

Breach's eyes widened while feeling her face get warm. "Shiny likes me! Shiny likes me!" She shouted as she had one pair of arms hide her face in an attempt to hide her blush.

Rex was surprised by her outburst before she pulled him closer and smashed their lips together.

When she broke it she said happily. "Now my shiny and me can get married and be together forever!" With a crazy look in her eye.

'Oh shit! I went too good!' he thought in panic. "Well, we should give it some time before we do something like that." he quickly said only for her to laugh insanely.

"Oh Rex, so cute and naive." she poked his nose. "If we wait, one of us might die in battle."

"But uh, we don't know each other that well, we aren't even dating yet!" He stammered while panicking.

"We'll have plenty of time to know each other after the honeymoon." she purred.

"But, white knight will go apeshit if he learns were married!" He shouted, hoping to calm her down.

She frowned and growled. "Then I'll send him to the bottom of the sea."

"What about your boss? Won't he kill you if you marry me?" He asked desperately.

"Van Klaus might like the idea." she grinned crazy again.

Rex was running out of excuses. "Wait, who would marry us? You're a criminal and no one would marry two evos." said Rex in a last ditch attempt to convince her not to marry him.

Breach frowned. "Hmm, true."

Rex shouted for happiness in his head, thinking he'd finally reached the insane girl.

"Then again, I've heard vegas weddings work for anyone. We can do that."

"But uh, you're worth more than just some Elvis wedding." he said. 'Gotta make her relax.'

"I don't mind, as long as I'm with shiny." she says as she snuggled next to Rex. "And maybe we can make more shinies."

Rex gulped at that and said. "Well don't you think you're rushing this?"

"Not really."

She pulled him into a tight hug, then her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

"Breach? You alright?"

"She'll be alright, it was just a tranquilizer." said a voice behind them.

Rex turned to see Holiday put the gun away as a few soldiers ran over and started shackling each of Breach's arms. "Hey, your not going to tell White Knight about her, are you?" He asked nervously.

"Well he's going to find out sooner or later, but I'll try to keep it on a low profile." she replied as the soldiers dragged Breach's unconscious body out of the room.

"What do I have to do to keep her safe?" He asked as he watched her get dragged away.

"Well, maybe while she's contained you could talk to her. Nothing major, just try to help keep her calm and relaxed. Try to be friendly with her and let her know we're not going to hurt her, but we have to keep her restrained because of protocol."

"What if she's cuffed to me, that way the guys in the labs won't try to dissect her to learn about her portals." he said, not wanting her to die or get hurt.

"Rex, calm down. She won't be dissected. She'll be put in an upgraded cell to neutralize her powers. And the only way to get in will be with my permission, so again, she won't be hurt. You can choose to visit and talk with her, but try to keep her from getting too excited."

"Ok, when will the tranquilizer a be wearing off?" He asked in defeat.

"A few hours. Enough time to get her moved and locked up. You might wanna rest for now. I think you'll need all the rest you need if you're going to visit her." replied Holiday as she walked out.

"Rex sighed and said. "Can I rest with her? I don't want her to wake up in a holding cell all by herself."

"Well...alright, but I'm giving you an emergency watch. Just hit the red button and I'll be down with some men if she tries anything."

"Ok." said Rex as he took the watch and put it on before leaving the room. He walked down where he saw some soldiers go in and entered to see a large rectangle cage in the center of the room with electric fences all around it with them putting Breach in the middle and started attaching chains to her arms. "Hey, I'll take it from here, go take a break." he said.

"The cage will keep her powers in control, but don't let her out." spoke one of them as they filed out of the room.

Rex sighed in relief as he sat down next to her sleeping figure. 'Well this is the easy part, the hard part is when she wakes up.'


	157. Barb and Button Mash

Crazy trouble with love

Barb and Button Mash

Series: My Little Pony

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a cold winter day in Canterlot, a young stallion was walking through the streets. He was a brown earth pony of average build, he was busy looking for a new home and job now that he flunked out of college. But so far he was having bad luck while shivering.

"Hayseed Turnip Truck has a job and home here...I sure hope I can find one." He mumbled to himself before running into a familiar face. "Oh, sorry about." He spoke.

"Button Mash?"

"Wait, that voice...Twilight senpai?" he asked looking at the figure.

"Yes, it's been a while. How're you doing?" Twilight was wearing a big coat and earmuffs. Of course she had big pants to help keep warm in such cold weather.

"Fine. But I can't find a job or new house."

"Aww...there's a free bedroom at my place and I think I know a place in Restaurant Row looking for help." she smiled while Button hid his blush behind his scarf. "Come-on, the 3 of us will have fun!" She then took Button's hand and they went to her home.

'3 of us? Does she have a...please not a boyfriend!' he pleaded in his head.

Later...

"Barbara! I'm home! And I brought someone to take the vacancy!" Twilight called out as they took their shoes off.

'Barbara? Yes! I get to live with 2 girls. Next time I see Snips and Snails, they're getting the L.' he thought as a purple dragoness walked out. She wore a cute pink shirt with a floral pattern in the bottom left corner and she wore a miniskirt since it was warm in the house.

"Oh, hello." she greeted walking over. "Who are you?"

"Barb, say hello to a former schoolmate of mine. A male former schoolmate."

"M-male." She stopped walking over.

"Is something wrong?" he asked in concern.

"Oh, dammit, I forgot...Barb hates stallions." She then walked over to Barb. "Don't worry, he's a nice guy." Then she turned her head to Button. "Why don't you introduce yourself?"

"Sure, hello, I'm Button Mash."

Barb just clung to Twilight in fear.

"You can find the guest room down the hall. I'll talk with Barb." Then they walked upstairs. "If you get hungry, there's some leftovers in the microwave."

Button now felt it was awkward even without anyone else here. "Way to make a first impression." He sighed.

After dinner and cleaning his plate, he then headed upstairs and heard moaning. 'What the?' He walked through the halls to see a door wide open. 'Please don't tell me my crush is a lesbian, please don't tell me a crush is a lesbian.' He then saw Twilight and Barb, touching each other's breasts and pussies while making out. 'Dammit, Twilight's a lesbian!"

They then turned to notice him, Barb screamed.

"Ooh, hey there Button Mash, feel like joining in?" She invited.

'Okay...she's bisexual...I'll take it!' Button Mash smirked before taking off his clothes.

Barb scrambled off the bed and ducked underneath it.

"Keep taking your clothes off, I got this." Then she peaked under the bed and beckoned Barb with her fingers. "It's okay, come out, Button Mash won't hurt you."

Barb shook her head no.

"Don't worry, I'm here, I won't let him hurt you because of how much I love you." she promised with a smile.

Barb crawled out of bed as Button Mash was fully nude and fully erect. Seeing the erect cock made her gulp and close to running back under the bed. But she kept cool as Twilight led her back on the bed.

"Now then..." Twilight then held on tight to Barb. "...Would you be so kind as to give poor lonely Barb here, the touch of a stallion?"

"You betcha."

Barb shook her head no.

"Barb, I assure you, your 1st time with a guy might hurt, but the pain will go away like that." Twilight told Barb, then pecked her cheek. "Trust me."

Before Barb could respond, she could feel Button's horse cock slide in her dragon pussy.

"Oh, and make sure to cum outside." spoke Twilight before Barb let out a surprised gasp and squeezed her arm.

"Sure thing." Button's dick then pierced Barb's inner barrier.

"AHHH!" she cried out with tears in her eyes.

"Oh fuck...sorry..."

"You...bastard..." She said through gritted teeth.

Then Twilight pulled Barb's head in for another kiss. "I told you so."

"But...I didn't expect it to hurt...that much." she winced while shaking.

"Just wait a while, 'kay Button?" spoke Twilight while rubbing Barb's chest.

Button did as Twilight told him.

"Okay Barb, are you ready? Tell me the truth."

"Uh...m-maybe..."

"Are you suuuure?" She asked while fondling her chest.

"Eek! Okay, fine...j-just get it over with..."

"Good girl." smiled Twilight. "Button, go right ahead, but take it slow."

"You got it senpai." he nodded before slowly pulling back.

Barb moaned as Button's dick slid in and out of her. It was thanks to Twilight that was staying relaxed and not panicking.

'She's moaning, but I don't think she's enjoying it...what are you making me do to her senpai?'

"Keep going Button." instructed Twilight.

Button went faster, receiving some louder moans from Barb. "How's it feel?"

"I might break at any moment!" she cried out.

"Hold out for a little longer Barb, I'm almost done!" Button said to her.

"Cum outside please!" Barb shouted.

"I'll try!" he grunted. Button then grabbed Barb's breasts and started thrusting faster! He soon felt his dick about to twitch and pulled out, he was about to rub it out, but Twilight used her magic to do it for him!

"You just focus on letting out every drop."

'Being jacked off by senpai! I'm so happy!' Button thought before his cum shot all over Barb's body.

She gasped feeling the hot seed fall over her chest and legs.

"Oh my, that's certainly a lot." commented Twilight.

Barb and some of the bed was coated in Button's sperm.

"Twilight..."

"Okay, I'll clean you with my tongue, Button Mash, you can go off to bed now."

He nodded with a pant before getting off and heading to bed while hearing Barb moan from Twilight's tongue.

Months later...

It was a nice spring morning.

"Morning Barb." Button greeted.

Barb just turned with an angry pout.

'It's still like that huh?' Button sighed.

"Something on your mind Button Mash?"

"Senpai, it's been months and she still hates me."

"Well, I think I know how we can bond." Twilight suggested. "It's my birthday today, so before coming home from work, pick up a big cake." Twilight told him while handing Button Mash some bits.

"Yes senpai." Buttons then left for his job at the Tasty Treat, it was a restaurant that helped the other restaurants put some flavor and bigger portions in thier food and look unique as well. Hell, even the pony version of Gordon Ramsay loved what they did to Restaurant Row. Button got a simple job at the Tasty Treat as the custodian.

He slid his proper clothes on and grabbed the mop. 'Oh boy, after a fun party, me & Barb will finally be friends, and hopefully I can get her out of that phobia of guys.' He thought. Sadly, as soon as he got home...

"What? Twilight-senpai moved out?" Buttons gasped.

"Yes." replied Barb in a calm tone.

"B-but why?"

*Flashback.*

"I'm sorry Barb, but I have to keep my parents' promise to go back home and get married." She replied.

"You can't do that! I don't wanna be all alone!"

"You silly dragon...Button's here. Now be a good girl okay?" Twilight then hugged Barb.

"B-But Twilight!"

Twilight then put a finger on Barb's lips. "I'm sorry Barb...goodbye." Then Twilight left thier home. "I'll send someone for my things."

*Flashback end.*

Barb then looked down at the floor, miserable before running to her room.

"Barb wait!" He put the cake down on the dining table and ran after her. Barb locked the door shut. "Barb! Lemme in!" All he got for 30 consecutive minutes was silence before giving up and retreating to his room.

'Just great.' He thought while lying in his bed. "Who was I ever kidding? She hates me, and she'll stay hating me...I better move out as well, don't want us to end up killing each other." He said to himself, but that's when a knocking came to his door.

"Button Mash...can I come in?" called Barb.

Buttons walked to the door. 'Please don't have a knife, please don't have a knife.' he thought to himself. He then opened the door to see the saddest dragon ever as tears streamed down her face. "H-hey Barb...what's up?"

"Can I sleep here tonight?" Barb sniffled.

"W-What?"

Barb's sadness really showed with her trembling legs. "It doesn't have to be on your bed...I can just sleep on the f-floor you know?"

Button opened the door all the way. "No no, come right in."

Barb had trouble coming in, as she stumbled into Button's room. She almost fell face 1st if it weren't for Buttons catching her. "Thanks..."

"You poor sad woman...is there anything...anything at all that I could get you?"

"Button Mash?"

"Yes?"

"You won't leave too right?"

'Barbara...' He thought. "Never crossed my mind." He lied. 'I can't leave her now! Not like this!'

She sniffled before hugging him.

Button Mash then lifted Barb up and carried her to the bed.

He gently set her down on the bed and wiped her tears away.

Button then climbed in bed with her. They then threw the blanket to the side as they suddenly began taking each other's clothes off while making out. 'Who knew this would be happening?' Button thought to himself as he felt her vagina and breasts with his bare hands. 'It's been months...'

They were fully naked, putting lots of passion into thier kiss and feeling each other up.

Button pulled Barb closer.

"Never let go of me!"

"Barbara Babe, we are fucking till the sun comes up!" Button then got her in the missionary position, and did not hesitate to drive his cock into her vagina!

"AHH!" she cried out.

Button held Barb's hips. Barb held Button's shoulders. "Ah! You're as tight as last time!"

"Harder Button! Make me yours!" moaned Barb.

Button Mash dug his fingers into Barb's hips while slamming into her with all of his passion! "It's tighter than ever!"

"Because it's you Button!" she moaned out while hugging him closer.

Barb and Button resumed kissing like crazy. Pressing ever so tighter.

'I'm gonna cum!' Without warning, Button shot his seed inside Barb this time. She held on to him with her arms and legs.

"AHHHH!"

A kid and parent heard it as they were walking by their house. The parent then covered the kid's ears.

Inside both panted from their orgasms.

"Wanna go again?" Barb panted.

"As many times as you want you beautiful dragon!" Button panted.

They continued thier passionate love making, never letting go.

9 months later we see Button Mash checking the mail.

"Huh, so this is senpai's new husband and new baby." Button commented before hearing soft giggling. Button checked his surroundings. "Hello? Hello? Meh."

What Button Mash failed to notice, was Twilight, her husband and their baby hiding as they watch him go back into the house.

"Should we tell him?"

"Nah Flash, let's wait until they read the letter."

As Button went into his home, he was greeted by Barb's glistening smile. "Hey Barb."

"What did we get in the mail today darling?"

'So kawaii I could die!' "The usual bills...'Thank Celestia you work at Canterlot Castle.'...And a letter from Twilight with a picture of her family."

"Ooh! Let's read it now."

Button opened it up and unfolded it for both to look at it.

Then we pan outside.

"THEY'RE MOVING NEXT DOOR?!" They shouted in shock while Twilight and Flash Sentry fist bumped.


	158. Dee Dee and Terry

Crazy trouble with love

Dee Dee and Terry

Series: Batman Beyond

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It's a dark stormy night in the futuristic city of Gotham, when a siren goes off in a laboratory.

"Delia! I said be careful." frowned Deidre as she worked on the lock to a cabinet.

"Look who's talking!" Snapped Delia as she worked on her own cabinet.

"You said you cut the alarms off before we got here!" shouted Deidre.

"No, you were suppose to cut the alarms!" She shouted back.

"Just get that damn thing open and lets go!" Deidre went back to her cabinet and heard a click before grinning. "Yes, it's open!" She said as her sister opened her own cabinet.

Both reached in and pulled out some red containers before turning and running to the exit.

"Yes! We're home free!" Deidre shouted as they got close to the exit. That's when a pair of bolos shot out and wrapped around their legs, tying them together and making them trip. "Shit!" They both yelled as they fell, spilling the containers as they fell.

"Don't you know you two have a curfew?" spoke Batman on the ceiling.

"Shut up!" they shouted as they tried to stand up, only to fall forward into the contents of the containers they just spilled.

Batman dropped down as the girls worked on getting the bolos off while the content dripped from their skin. "You know how this goes, we fight, I kick your asses and you go to jail, so just give up." he said as he got closer.

"I got a better idea." growled Deidre before groaning as the fumes from the chemical floated into both the girl's noses. They began to sway and their eyes glazed over.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked since this wasn't their usual behavior.

They both looked at him simultaneously and grinned seductively. They got the bolos off and stood up before walking towards him.

He got into a fighting stance and tried to ignore their swaying hips.

Both glanced at the other with grins before running at him.

He jumped back only to trip on an empty container that had been left out. He fell back and groaned from the landing before grunting as the two girls jumped on top of him.

"Hey B-man, let's see what you look like underneath that mask." Deidre said as she reached for his mask.

He activated the jets in his boots and flew out from under them and got back on his feet while the two girls pouted and stood back up. "Sorry, but the mask stays. Bruce, what do I do?" He asked his mentor through the comlink.

"Knock them out and check out the chemical that was spilled." spoke Bruce. "It must be affecting their rational thinking."

"Right." said Terry as he landed back on the ground. He pulled out a few gas pellets and chucked them at the twins.

They tried to duck but were hit by the pellets. They exploded and engulfed the girls in a cloud of knockout gas. They coughed for a few seconds before falling unconscious.

Terry walked over and picked both up under his arms. "Should I bring them with me and could you send me a ride? It's hard to fly like this." He said.

"Make sure they're blindfolded and don't use real names or the location. I'll send the Batmobile and pilot it from here."

"Can that hunk of junk still work?" Terry asked.

"Trust me, years of upgrading can do wonders." spoke Bruce hitting a button before the new Batmobile started hovering from its spot and flew out through the hangar doors. "It's on its way."

"Alright." said Terry as he propped the two girls against the wall. "So how long? I take it traffics not too kind at this time of night."

"It should be there in ten minutes, don't let them get away if they wake up." he said before turning off the communications.

'If that things still driving, it'll be a miracle if it doesn't break down.' thought Terry looking at the girls. "I wonder what that chemical was." he said to himself.

He looked at the mess and walked over to it. 'I better take a sample to examine in the batcave.' he thought as he brought out a test tube from his belt. He bent down and let some fill the tube before capping it and putting it away just as he heard groaning from the girls.

'Shit they're awake.' he thought as they rubbed their heads and blinked.

"Hey, what's the big idea B-man?" spoke Deidre.

"Yeah B-man, we just wanna spend some time with you." said Delia.

"And maybe have some close fun~"

Terry gulped and said. "As much fun as that sounds, I have other plans."

"Aw, like what?" asked Deidre with a pout.

Terry thought for a second before saying. "I'm going to take you to a special place, and it's a surprise so you'll have to be blindfolded."

"Ooh! I think I know where this is going." winked Delia.

"We'll put on the blindfolds in exchange for something first." Deidre said with a grin.

'Oh great.' he thought before sighing. "What is it?"

"I'd like a kiss from ya B-man." she said with a smirk as she walked over towards him.

"Same here." grinned Delia walking towards him with a wink.

Terry gulped and said. "Uh, what about a firm handshake instead?"

"Nope! Pucker up or we don't listen." smirked Delia.

He tried to back up some more before hitting his wall. Both twins put their hands on either side of him with smirks. "So what's it gonna be?"

"How about a hug?" He said weakly.

"Wrong." Deidre grabbed the bottom of the mask and slid it over to where his lips were revealed and leaned in.

Terry froze as her lips met his, before her sister pulled her away.

"My turn!" Delia grabbed his cheeks and crashed her lips against his with a moan.

Just then the bat mobile made its entrance.

"Wow, nice ride." commented Deidre as Delia pulled away from Terry's lips.

"Yep, now blindfolds on!" Said the flustered batman.

"And where are they?" deadpanned Delia.

"In the batmobile." he said as he led them to the flying mobile. He reached in and pulled out the clothes and held them out to the girls. "If you put them on, you won't be sorry." he said as they snatched the blindfolds.

"Who knew B-man was kinky." teased Deidre as they covered their eyes.

"The safe words harder." Delia said with a grin as she put the cloth on as well.

Terry blushed before climbing in and saw there was only seat. "Shit." he said as Dee Dee took off their blindfolds to see what was wrong.

"Hey, there's only one seat." frowned Delia.

"Now what B-man?" Deidre asked.

"Um, well..."

"Wait, idea." grinned Delia.

"What is it?" Asked Terry dreading the answer.

"We can sit on your lap."

"Both of you? But...but...fine." he said not seeing any other way of getting them to the batcave. "Just put your blindfolds back on."

"Ok B-man" they said as they put their blindfolds back on. They carefully jumped in and sat on Terry's lap as the hatch shut and he found out just how cramped it was.

'Man am I glad Bruce is flying this thing back and not me.' he thought as the batmobile took off.

"Ow! Delia! Get your elbow out of my face!"

"Get your face out of my elbow!"

Both girls growled while pushing the other with Terry groaning under his breath.

"I hope we get there soon." he said under his breath.

"Hey B-man, think we can drop her out?" asked Deidre in Terry's ear. "Give us some alone time~"

"You don't want her, B-man, she won't last long, with me we'll go long into the night." Delia whispered in the other ear.

He groaned as the Batmobile entered the hangar. Once the batmobile stopped and the hatch opened he said. "We're here, you can get out now."

The two girls reached around and slowly got out while tripping over the edge and landing on the ground.

"Can we take our blindfolds off now?" Delia asked.

"No, keep them on."

Delia felt around until she found Terry then clung to his arm then said. "Ok, lead the way B-man."

Deidre managed to grab his other and lead them to where the computer was with Bruce watching from the chair.

"It's like looking at two Harley's." he said to Terry.

"Huh? Hey B-man, who said that?" Deidre looked around for the voice.

"My name is Alfred, welcome to the batcave." Bruce said.

"What's going on here?" frowned Delia.

"We have to do a few tests, you spilled some sort of chemical on you and we have to find out what it did to you." he said seriously. "Batman, did you get a sample?"

"Yes, I did." he said as he handed Bruce the test tube.

Bruce poured some of it into a dish and slid it under a microscope as he looked over it. "I recognize some of this, it's like Joker's old laughing gas, but different. I bet someone tried to recreate it but messed up somewhere In the process, so it's not lethal."

"That's a relief." sighed Terry. "But why did it change them like this?"

"I'm not quite sure yet, but what I do know is that some idiot put pheromones in this, thus explaining the two ladies hanging onto you like a teddy bear."

"Come on B-man, let's get out of here and find some privacy." spoke Delia tugging on Terry's arm.

"Yeah, let's go wild." Deirdre added as she pulled on his arm as well.

"Any thoughts?" Terry whispered to Bruce.

"Yes, I have lots of experience with romance, that's why I live alone with my dog." Bruce replied sarcastically.

Said dog walked over and growled at seeing the girls before he started barking.

"What's that?! Protect me B-man!" Delia shouted as she held onto Terry harder.

"Eep!" cried Deidre while latching onto Terry's back.

"Guess they're afraid of dogs." said Bruce as he called over his dog.

"Relax you two." Terry got out while trying to get Deidre not to squeeze his neck.

"Save us!" They shouted as they squeezed even tighter.

Terry stumbled while Bruce shook his head.

"They can take on batman without fear but get scared by a dog, go upstairs boy." he said as the dog walked away from the group.

"Got it." he wheezed out as he tried walking to the stairs while the girls held on.

"Is it gone? Is it following us?" Delia fearfully asked as she held onto Terry.

"No, but just hang on."

"Where are we going?" Deidre asked as she held onto his neck and back.

"Just keep the blindfolds on." he replied reaching the top and leaving the cave before walking to the couch in the room. "You can let go now."

"Ok." they said as they reluctantly let go of him. They took them off and were amazed by their surroundings.

"Wow, nice place."

"Wouldn't mind staying here."

"Look, until...Alfred, can fix you two, you'll have to stick around here, but don't go outside. It shouldn't be long, so make yourselves at home."

"Well, if we're going to make ourselves at home." Delia said with a grin as she looked at terry.

'Oh no.' thought Terry seeing the look in their eyes. With that thought they both jumped at him. He landed on the floor with both taking their wigs off.

When they took their wigs off long blond hair cascaded down till it reached the small of their backs.

"We'll be right back. Where's the restroom?" asked Delia.

"Uh, first door to the right." he said as they got off him.

"Don't go nowhere." winked Deidre as they walked to get the makeup cleaned off.

"I wonder if I took off my costume they would just go around trying to find Batman." Terry wondered aloud. 'But then they might be tempted to go out and look for him. If they see the mansion they'll know Bruce is connected and might start telling people.'

"Oh B-man." he heard one of the Dee Dee's say behind him.

He turned and his eyes widened. Apparently the girls had taken off more than just their makeup. They were bare nude without their revealing clothes with their long hair going down their backs with seductive smirks on their faces.

"Let's have some fun B-man." Delia said walked towards Terry.

"So drop the pants." purred Deidre.

"H-hey, let's talk about this, you both aren't in your right mind." he said as he got off the couch.

"Oh we are, and the only thing on our mind is having fun, you with." grinned Deidre before lunging and tackling him back on the couch and on his lap.

"Yeah, we can work out the details later." said Delia as she wrapped her arms around his neck from behind. "So what say we lose the suit and get down and dirty?"

"Wait, won't you regret this once you're back to normal?" He asked.

"Nope~" they sang before Deidre grabbed the bottom of his mask.

Just then ace decided to make an entrance in the room. "Arf arf arf!" he barked with a growl.

The girls froze for a moment before screaming and jumping on top of Terry.

Ace came closer with the twins squeezing Terry's head in between their chests.

"Save us!" Delia shouted as she hugged him tighter.

"Does it have rabies?!" cried Deidre in fear.

"What's with you girls and dogs!" He asked as he tried not to get a nosebleed as their breasts pressed against his face.

"A pack of dogs chased us up a tree when we were kids, now keep it away!" spoke Delia wrapping her legs around Terry in fear.

"Ace, shoo, come on." Terry said to the dog.

It made another growl before turning and walking out of the room.

The girls continued to hold onto terry till Delia asked. "Is it gone?"

"Yeah he's gone."

The twins sighed as they let go of Terry.

"Sorry, but I think it killed my mood."

"It's not worth having fun if you risk getting eaten by that giant dog."

"I don't think he'd do that." remarked Terry.

"Regardless, I would rather you had your fun elsewhere." said Bruce behind them.

"AH!" they all jumped up with the girls trying to cover themselves.

"Geez, we need to get a bell for you or something!" Shouted Terry as he tried to help the girls cover themselves.

"Not my fault they can't keep their clothes on." he replied with a raised eyebrow.

The girls quickly ran back to the bathroom to retrieve their clothes while Terry asked. "So what's the news on the chemical, is it permanent?"

"Well that's the thing. It's starting to slowly work itself into their DNA, meaning the chances of getting it out of them would cause more harm than you can imagine."

Terry sighed and said. "So what do we do?"

"Well, if they're going to keep going after you, maybe you can use this." suggested Bruce. "I'm not saying manipulate them, but maybe you can get through to them that their choice as Jokerz is a bad one."

"And do what? Make them Robins?" Terry asked frantically as the girls came back.

"You'll come up with something." replied Bruce before walking out of the room.

"So, B-man, what were you and the old guy talking about?" Delia asked curiously.

"Girls, I have a suggestion. You two stop being Jokerz."

Both girls just looked at him and asked. "Why?"

"Well, tell me, what sound better. Living a normal life and following your dreams, or get in trouble and end up locked up every single time?"

They thought for a second before saying. "But we want to be with you and you'll only show up if we commit a crime."

'Right.' he thought with a sigh. "Well, don't you two go to school?"

"School? Why would we go to school?"

"Yeah, boring." Delia rolled her eyes.

"What if I told you I went to school?" He said, thinking that giving away that little bit of info wouldn't hurt.

"Well you do look around our age." remarked Delia. "If you were the real one, you'd probably be way old."

"Yeah, so what school do you go to?" Deidre asked.

"Hamilton Hill High School."

"Alright, we'll go to school if it means we get to see you." she said with a grin.

"But, you have to take the mask off. Otherwise we won't know who you are." spoke up Delia.

"But then I risk the chance of you exposing my secret identity!" He shouted.

"Hmm, I got an idea." grinned Deidre deviously. "We'll agree to this deal, but you have to put something on the line if we figure out who you are."

"Ok, what do you suggest?" He asked nervously.

"When we find out what's under that mask, you gotta take us out on a rockin time."

"Ok, what do you mean by rockin?" He said.

"She means a date where we all rock the bed." smirked Delia.

"I don't know about the bed part, but I'll take your bet." he said.

"Good, then we'll see you at school." they grinned before walking over and kissing both his cheeks. "See ya B-man~"

Terry blushed and stammered. "See you at school." before Bruce came back up.

"One more thing." the old man rolled a small pellet near the girl's feets before releasing knock out gas just as Bruce pulled Terry away from it.

Terry watched as the girls fell unconscious to the floor in a heep.

"I looked up their address and downloaded it into the batmobile. Oh, and when you meet their grandmother, tell her it's been awhile."

"Ok." said Terry, not knowing who their grandmother was. He lugged them back down to the batmobile and made sure they were blindfolded before taking off. By the time he got their address they began to stir.

"Ooh, what happened?" spoke Delia.

"Alfred knocked you out in here to drop you off at your grandmothers," he said as their faces turned pale.

"Oh no, get us out of here!" spoke Deidre trying to find the button to start the vehicle.

"Why? It's just your grandmother" he said as he watched them frantically try to escape the batmobile. "Let's go." said Terry as he helped the girls out of the batmobile.

Both gulped before he walked over and knocked on the door to the apartment.

"What is it? Who's knocking?" They heard a voice yell from inside the apartment.

"I was told this is where Deidre and Delia Dennis live here ma'am." he called back.

"Yeah, what's it to ya?" She asked through the door.

"Just came to drop them off. Also, Batman says it's been a while."

The door opened and she grabbed her granddaughters and said. "Thanks for dropping them off junior."

"Bye B-man." called the girls as the door shut.


	159. Tsuyu and Izuku

Crazy trouble with love

Tsuyu and Izuku

Series: Boku No Hero Academia

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Tsuyu met with Izuku for a group project at his parent's apartment. Both were in his room with said boy feeling nervous.

'A girl, a girl, A GIRL IS IN MY ROOM! THANK YOU GOD!'

Meanwhile...

"Minoru...why do you look so angry?" Asked Hanta.

"Someone that isn't me is experiencing one of my dreams." frowned the small boy.

Back with Izuku who was still lost in thought, he didn't notice Tsuyu was looking around his room.

"What's this Izuku?" she asked picking up a small notebook.

Izuku quickly broke out of his thoughts. "Those are my hero analysis books."

"So you keep bios of every hero?"

"Exactly."

Meanwhile...

"Why do I feel that somebody's ripping me off?" Batman asked himself. "A mystery for another time, right now, gotta update Flash's bio."

Back with them Tsuyu started flipping through it. "Kamui Woods, Mount Lady, Bakugo..." She looked through all of them.

"You've really done a lot of research."

"Thank you, I'm still doing all of your bios...I'm still shaken after the league of villains attacked."

"Well, good thing I'm here to help you."

"Thanks Tsu."

"So, have you written my bio yet?"

"Not yet."

"Good, because there is something I wanted to add to my bio."

"And that is?"

"How frog people mate."

Meanwhile...

"Why are my hairs all standing up? Could it be? No, Deku...don't tell me you're getting laid, BEFORE ME!" Bakugo shouted to the heavens.

Back in the room, Izuku stared at Tsuyu with a gaping expression.

"W-w-w-w-w-m-w-w..." Izuku was having trouble with his stuttering,

"Need a moment?" asked Tsuyu.

He then clapped his jaws together. "You want me to what!?"

"Add in how we frog people mate."

"You're going to explain to me the frog version of the talk?"

"Actually I think it would be easier to show you." she replied with a straight face. She then grabbed Izuku with her tongue and threw him to his bed.

"H-Hold on! This is too soon!"

"Don't worry Izuku, I'll show you everything." She replied with her still emotionless face. "Besides, we both lose our virginities at the same time, so it'll help with experience."

"But don't animals have different methods of mating?"

"Actual female frogs discharge eggs into the water while the smaller male frogs shed sperm since they don't have a penis, but I'm a 'frog person'...so this'll be much different."

He sweatdrop before letting out a shriek of surprise as she started taking his pants off.

"Shh, you want your mom to come in?"

'Little does she know, my parents are out.' he thought before groaning as she started rubbing his groin through his underwear. 'Wow! I just hope no-one tries to stop me!'

Meanwhile...

"I gotta stop that damn nerd!" Said Bakugo. "Hey you! Do you know where I can find the Midoriya residence?"

"No."

"Dammit!" He shouted before running off.

Back with Tsuyu and Izuku, she then saw this hard-on becoming visible through his underwear. "You really like this don't you?"

"As you said, we're both virgins." that's when she immediately pulled his underwear off in one move.

"It seems not all of you looks plain." She commented as she saw Izuku's exposed dick.

He blushed since his cock was more bigger than teens his age and was only half hard. "Th-thank you Tsu."

"Don't mention it." She then shot her tongue at his dick. Covering the entire thing until only the tip was showing.

"AH!" gasped Izuku from feeling the wet appendage.

"How does it feel?"

"Slimy...very slimy." he shuddered as her tongue gave his cock a squeeze as both saw it stand up harder. "Yes..." He squeaked.

Tsuyu leaned down and started sliding her mouth over the tip.

'Wow, for a frog, she's so good.' he thought before groaning as she started sliding her mouth over more of his cock.

Tsuyu then grabbed Izuku's balls. Gently massaging them. 'It's salty, but really big.' She thought.

"Tsu." Izuku moaned. "This is amazing!"

Tsu blushed. She used the end of her tongue to swirl around the tip while bobbing her head up and down a little bit faster.

Izuku's legs trembled as his dick began to twitch. "I...I'm cumming!" His seed shot into Tsuyu's mouth, swallowing every drop.

She slowly slid off while licking up any leftover cum on the cock.

Izuku then sat up on his bed.

"Ribbit, now let's get to coitus."

"Okay, how?"

"Well, you get on my back and don't let go."

"Um, alright?"

"When mating, the male frog holds onto the female and doesn't let go, even when more males get on as well." She explained while shaking her bare ass at Izuku.

"But doesn't it hurt for girls when it's their first time?"

"Yes, one of my disadvantages of being part human." she admitted while looking at the cock. "But take it extra easy cause that might really split me in half."

"Got it." Izuku agreed as he put his hands on her. 'Manliness here I come!'

Meanwhile...

"Dammit!"

"What's wrong young Katsuki?"

"Izuku is going to get laid before me and I gotta cock block him All Might! Do you know where he lives?"

"Yes, but I won't tell you. Now...All Might...AWAY!" Then he jumped very high into the sky.

Meanwhile...

"I sense my classmates are doing indecent things!" Said Lida. "Whom ever they are...they're in so much trouble!"

Back to Izuku and Tsuyu as Izuku pushed his dick in gently, going past her wet folds.

"Ribbit!" squeaked Tsuyu as she gripped the bed while feeling her folds stretch out. 'So big!'

'I f-feel it, her insides...what the? Is this what they call...they hymen?' he thought as the tip started tearing through it and Tsuyu let out a scream.

"Izuku..."

Izuku stopped at seeing her tears and reached over to brush them away. "Are you okay?"

"It just hurts..." she got out while panting.

'I wonder if she can handle smash.' he thought as he saw her stop shaking.

"Go ahead. You can move again, just don't let go." she nodded.

Izuku then thrusted fast as his dick reached her womb!

"OH!" she gasped out with wide eyes.

Izuku reached around, feeling her chest. They weren't that big, but they were big enough to where he could grab them. Izuku's grin got even bigger. His excitement just made him go faster and stronger.

"Ah ah ah! More!" moaned Tsuyu with her tongue hanging out.

That's when Izuku began using One-For-All...on his dick!

Tsuyu's eye's widened as she felt it get thicker and the friction was unbelievable.

"Tsu...I'm about to..." warned Izuku.

'I'd actually like kids who could have a hybrid of both our quirks.' She thought.

Izuku started to pull out.

"What are you doing?"

"We're still in highschool Tsu!"

"But I said, not to let go!"

"Don't worry, I've collected enough data to know what your quirk includes in regards to sex."

"Come on, don't you wanna feel how good it is to cum inside?"

"B-but..." Izuku couldn't argue anymore as Tsuyu had her tongue wrap around Izuku's waist and force him back in. 'Smash! Shit!' he thought as his cum exploded inside her.

"Ribbit!" she moaned out as she felt the cum fill her womb while making it bloat up a little.

After cumming, Izuku and Tsuyu collapsed onto the bed. Both sweaty and panting.

Meanwhile...we see Bakugo on the sidewalk, standing on his knees as rain falls down.

"I FAILED!" He screamed as dramatic music played in the background. 'He got laid before me!'

"Uh...Bakugo...you're getting wet..." Said Uraraka. "..."

"..."

Uraraka then just walked away.

Back with Izuku and Tsuyu on the bed...

"Oh man...I came inside you." spoke Izuku with dread.

"It won't be so bad."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Izuku, my quirk is frog and I have the powers of a frog."

"So?"

She then discharged all of her eggs. "Frog eggs need water to hatch."

"So...if I keep these dehydrated...we won't have to be teen parents?"

"And we can do it over and over and over." she patted his head.

"Thank you Tsuyu."

"Happy to help, darling." she smiled before kissing his cheek.

'BEST DAY EVER!' He absolutely screamed in his head.


	160. Salem and Jaune

Crazy trouble with love

Salem and Jaune

Series: RWBY

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Beacon hallways-

Every single person at Beacon felt today was off. Whenever they saw a certain blonde haired male, they would rub their eyes and wonder if this was real or a dream.

Walking down the hall was Jaune Arc with a girl hanging off his arm. She had long white hair that went in three braids down her back with a black tube top that showed her belly with matching pants that hugged her legs as her high heels clicked against the floor.

And if that wasn't shocking enough for them, she was literally nuzzling him like a, dare they think it, lover.

Something that really threw Team RWBY and JNPR for a loop.

"What the hell?"

"Wow."

"Am I dreaming Ren?"

"I don't think so."

"Ok…this is weird."

"Really strange an, Arc of a tail!" joked Yang.

"Hey guys." smiled Jaune. "I'd like you to meet someone special to me."

"Besides your best friend?" Ruby sighed with a mock pout.

"You know what I mean."

"Oh." She blushed in embarrassment.

"So who's the girl?" Nora asked. "Is she your cousin?"

"No, this is my girlfriend." he blushed.

"Wait, you have a girlfriend? Why are we just hearing about this now?" asked Pyrrha.

"Because." The girl said with a chuckle. "Little Jaune here was shy about letting his friends see me." She grinned. "Are you jealous?"

Pyrrha bristled with anger while frowning at the girl who looked smug. "No, I'm happy for my friend, but I think he would have wanted to tell us as soon as possible. And what's your name exactly?"

"Oh right where are my manners." She said. "The names Yin, Yin Grimoire."

"Well I'm Pyrrha Nikos," she gestured to Nora and Ren. "And these are our friends Nora and Ren."

"Ah! Jaune told me all about you two." Yin smiled at Ren and Nora. "So when's the wedding?"

"Wedding?" spoke Ren in confusion.

"Aren't you two lovers?" Yin asked with confusion. "Jaune told me that you were a couple."

Both turned to Jaune who chuckled sheepishly. "I kind of said you two were childhood friends, and she figured you two were together."

She grinned before noticing Ruby and Weiss. "So are you the power couple of this school?"

"WHAT!" they both exclaimed with blushes.

"Or was it you two?" Yin pointed to Yang and Blake with a chuckle that spoke 'teasing'. "Either way I approve of your relationships."

"We're not in one." spoke Blake with a frown.

Yin then brought out the new edition of Ninja's in love out of her pocket. "Want to read it? I just finished this."

Blake blushed as the teens looked at her. "Um, I-I don't read that stuff."

"Really? But Jaune said a girl in black called Blake liked this series."

Again Jaune looked sheepishly and embarrassed.

Seeing all the looks made Blake nervous. "Uh….oh look at the time, I have to go see my dentist, bye!" she turn and ran off.

"...ok now I know she likes them." Spoke Yin, Nora, Ruby and Yang in unison as Blake came back and grabbed the book from Yin's hands before speeding away.

"So where do you live? I've never seen you around here." asked Weiss.

"From Atlas. And I'm new here." Yin said before looking her over. "Yep. A serious person with a nact for Dust."

"Well I am from the Schnee family." smiled Weiss with pride. "So it's no surprise I have knowledge on various forms of Dust."

"Even the effects of a composition of Fire and Ice Dust in a small container?" Yin asked.

"Of course."

"Then tell us." Nora grinned.

"It's simple. When two Dusts of the opposite type are mixed together, it can create a rejection of power that can be small or large, depending on which ones and how much is used."

"True." Yin smiled before turning to Jaune. "Jaune, let's head to class ok?"

"Sounds good." he smiled before Ruby held up her hand. "What is it?"

"Wait, is she moving here and going to classes? Or is she a transfer student?"

"I'm moving here of course." Yin chuckled. "And maybe I can show you some good recipies for some sugar cookies?"

Ruby turned to Jaune. "I like her already."

"Thanks." Jaune chuckled as Yin looked at Yang with a curious expression.

"Mmmm. Strong willed and loves her hair as much as I do." She smiled before placing an arm to Yang's shoulder. "I think we are going to be great friends, you and me."

"Uh, thanks." replied Yang.

"Wait, if you're going to this school, where's your weapon?" asked Pyrrha.

Yin looked at her with a grin before flicking the redhead's forehead. "If I showed you right now, it would ruin the surprise. Silly magnet girl." She then turned to Nora. "Please keep her from annoying Jaune, from what he told me she is kind of...clingy."

Their eyes widened with Pyrrha looking hurt at Jaune who looked away with guilt before Yin dragged him to class as they all departed for class.

"Wow." Ruby said while looking at Pyrrha. "Never knew you were so possessive."

"And here I thought you were just friends." Ren sighed with disappointment mixed with a long deep sigh.

Pyrrha looked away before heading off to class herself.

"Well that was a negative attraction right now." Yang joked trying to lighten the mood. Only to realize everyone had left already for class.

-hours later, training hall-

"Class, it's time to set up the practice matches to make sure you're all in top shape." spoke Glynda to the class.

Each one was called out at random before Glynda called out. "Cardin Winchester and Yin Grimoire."

"Wish me luck." smiled Yin kissing Jaune's cheek before heading onto the stage. Only to frown at Cardin. "Looks like the armored idiot that Jaune talked about lives up to his representation as an armored brute."

"Well looks like Jaune's girlfriend has a bite to her. How'd you get with a dork like that anyway?"

"Oh just asking him." She glared. "And he's not a dork, that job description fits you best Cardbitch."

He frowned while Glynda displayed their aura levels above.

"Ready? Begin!"

Yin just stood there as Cardin charged at her. Only to be parried by a long cloth like shield that surrounded her like some sort of snake. "Nice try. But you can't hit me when Medusa is protecting me."

"Woah, where'd that come from?" whispered Ruby.

"It's her Semblance." Jaune chuckled in embarrassment. "Yin can control shadows like they were an extension of herself."

"Sounds like she doesn't use a weapon and uses that mainly to fight. Just like Glynda." spoke Blake.

"Oh by the way Cardinbitch." Yin grinned as the snake opened its mouth as a long dark green katana was pulled out by a shadow, it's blade coated with a dark red substance that ate away the floor. "Meet Armageddon. My personal favorite weapon."

"Jaune, where did you meet her anyway?" asked Pyrrha feeling creeped out by the blade.

Jaune chuckled. "Just at a Ninja in Love convention that my aunt forced me to attend."

Cardin gulped at the blade as Yin walked towards him slowly with a smirk.

"Aw. Not so tough now are we." She grinned as the blade was dragged across the floor, its venom creating a long line. "Now here's my suggestion. Option A. You forfeit. Option B. You fight me and lose an arm and a leg. Or Option C. Faint like the coward you are."

Cardin frowned and mustered up his pride before charging at her.

Yin sighed before raising her sword up and slashing the mace to pieces while also causing Cardin's armor to melt slightly. "You're lucky this is a spar, for if this was real I would have sent you to the afterlife before you could even raise that mace of yours."

"Yin is the winner." spoke Glynda. "And please Miss Grimoire, try to keep from causing damage to the stage with your blade."

"Will try," Yin said as the snake ate the sword and vanished into the shadows. "And Glynda, please tell Cardin to stop teasing miss Velvet, Jaune has been worried about her since day one about that."

"I'll keep that in mind, but you will address me as Professor Goodwitch while attending this school."

"Yes Professor Goodwitch." She said while walking off the stage and kissed Jaune on the cheek. "Did you see? I won and it was all for you, Jaune!"

"Thanks." he smiled while hugging her as she laid her head on his chest.

Yin then noticed Blake's shocked face. "Did you tell them about the convention by chance Jaune?"

"Yeah."

"Oh dear." She chuckled before beckoning Blake over. "If you are nice towards both of us, there will be a VIP ticket with your name on it for the next convention."

Blake's eyes filled with hope and nodded.

"And to sweeten the deal, Jaune's aunt, Miss Amelia Arc will personally sign all your books." She smiled.

Blake looked ready to jump for joy before focusing as they resumed practice matches.

-after classes, JNPR's room-

Pyrrha sat on her bed while Jaune and Yin sat together on Jaune's bed. But not before glancing from time to time at Yin with annoyance.

"I think that Grimm are kind of cute when they are young." Yin spoke up while ignoring Pyrrha's glances. "Not many take the time to see what they're like when they're first born."

"And how do you know?" Nora asked while hugging Ren tight against her side. "Do you have a pet Grimm?"

"No, but in my youth I did tend to watch them but not get too close."

"Oh…..what did your mother say about that?"

Yin looked a little uncomfortable. "...she died when I was a newborn…"

All of them went silent while Jaune rubbed her head.

"Thank's Jaune." She smiled before doing something that made Pyhrra really mad. She kissed Jaune on the lips in front of them.

"Aw." spoke Nora with a smile before pulling a camera out and taking a picture of it. "This is definitely going to be a moment in the Yin Arc Ship scrapbook."

"What?" Ren asked confused at his childhood friends idea. "Yin Arc Ship? Is it another one of your pairings?"

"Yup!"

He groaned. "Not again." 'At least it wasn't as bad as Goodwitchpin or Red Emerald.'

That's when they heard a knock at the door.

"I wonder who that would be?" Jaune said before opening the door. "Oh, hi Professor Goodwitch."

Said woman nodded. "Hello Mister Arc. May I come in?"

Jaune stepped aside as the woman walked inside. "Good, you're all here. Considering Miss Grimoire will be attending Beacon, it's been decided she will be placed on your team."

"Thank you Professor." Yin smiled while bowing politely. "Tell Ozpin I said my thanks for allowing me to attend with my boyfriend."

"Professor!" Pyhrra called out. "There must be some mistake!"

"Oh? Why do you say that Miss Nikos?"

"We are already a four man team." She said while glaring at Yin, who was busy whistling a tune.

"While that is true, there are times when a team can get a new member due to an unequal student amount or new students."

"But-"

"Cool yourself magnet girl." Yin sighed. "It's not like I'm trying to end the world. I'm just staying with Jaune. Or is it that you like Jaune?"

"T-That's not what we're talking about! Ever since you showed your Semblance and weapon, I've felt nothing but a bad vibe coming from you."

"How rude." She frowned. "Saying that I have a bad vibe just because of my powers and weapon, keep this up and you might be like those White Fang members, all prejudice against humanity."

That got them all quiet as both girls stared the other down.

"Ahem." Glynda said getting their attention. "If there's a problem then you're free to talk to Ozpin, but until then, this team will be known as Team JNPRY."

"Thank you professor." Yin smiled before grinning at Pyrrha. "Looks like I'm your new roommate magnet girl."

"Yay! This calls for a celebration!" cheered Nora.

"No pancake fights." Ren said sternly. "Especially after you hit our leader with a pancake the size of your hammer."

"Please don't remind me, I had to clean syrup out of my hair for a week." sighed Jaune.

Yin chuckled at that. "You must have had a sweet time Jaune."

"Please don't take any joke advice from Yang." Nora whispered. "She's bad at them."

"Like you and pancakes?" She whispered back. "If that's the case, maybe I should ask Yang about joke classes with her?"

"Hey! I'm great with them." huffed Nora with her arms crossed.

"Even after Jaune told me you ate one hundred pancakes in a single day due to a dare from Ren?"

"I was out of practice!" she defended herself. "Any other day I could eat double that."

"Jaune told me that too, and the record of pancakes you hold right now is…." She started to sweat. "1,432,178,841,890 pancakes."

"Even I don't know where she puts it all." admitted Ren.

"Maybe her breasts?" Yin and Pyrrha said in unison before glaring at each other, mostly Pyrrha.

"I have a unique metabolism." smiled Nora with pride with her hands on her hips.

"One that makes your hips bigger." Ren said before catching himself. 'Crap I'm dead now!'

"That's it!" Nora pulled Ren into a headlock and started rubbing her fist in his hair. "Noogie!"

"GAH!" He yelled while feeling light headed from the chokehold. "N-Nora stop! Y-You're choking me!"

Nora let up a little so Ren could breath properly. "Sorry, but you can't go around saying that. Even I have to draw the line somewhere."

"Sorry." Ren gasped out. "By god! Those breasts are huge…" 'Double crap!'

"Thanks!" grinned Nora. "Softer than a pillow!"

"...and flabby-" as he got that word out he started to acquire another chokehold to the neck.

"Care to repeat that?" growled Nora.

"A-And cute…." He got out as his face turned blueish purple. 'I see the other side….'

"Much better." she let him go as he fell to the floor while gasping for air. "But call them flabby and you'll get a taste of my hammer."

Ren nodded before Nora kissed his cheek.

"Aw." Yin smiled. "The honeymoon is starting."

Both them blushed while Yin turned to Jaune and pressed their lips together.

-two months later, valley ten miles south of Beacon-

Jaune rolled under a Beowolf before cutting its head off from behind.

" **GARWOOO!** "yelled an Alpha Beowolf as several more Beowolves started appearing from the bushes.

"Oh great, figures there'd be more." groaned Jaune readying his shield and sword.

They were about to attack him until Yin brought out Armageddon and pointed it at them as the Grimm started to shake like….they were afraid.

" **Leave or suffer my wrath.** " Yin said in an unknown tongue. " **Your mistress commands it!** "

The rest of the team were surprised as the Grimm turn and ran off.

"What was that?" Nora asked perplexed at what just happened.

"Oh I just told them to leave." she replied like it was normal.

"But what language were you just talking in?" Ren asked.

"..." Yin looked away and twiddled her thumbs. "I don't know that you're talking about."

"You were speaking in an odd language." spoke Pyrrha walking over. "What was it?"

Yin looked away from the girl. "...Grimm?"

"What?" spoke Ren while Nora's eyes widened.

"It's Grimm ok." She frowned before walking to Jaune and hugged him. "Are you ok Jaune? Did they hurt you?"

"Nah, I'm fine." he reassured hugging her back.

Yin smiled before a Beowolf ran at them.

" **GARWOOO!** " It cried before biting Yin's arm….which bled black as she punched the Grimm in the face and killed it in one blow as the shadows entered her own.

"Yin!" cried Jaune as he reached and pulled out a small first aid kit and pulled out some gauze. "Let me see it."

Yin moved away from him. "I-I'm fine Jaune, it's just a flesh wound."

"Then why are you bleeding, and why is it black?" asked Pyrrha looking at the wound.

Yin gulped before walking away from them. "I...I can't say."

The team watched her walk away as she looked at the wound and growled with her eyes turning black with red irises for a moment.

'Stupid creature!' She thought as the wound healed. 'It nearly blew my cover, and right in front of my boyfriend too!'

As she took a few moments to calm her heart, Pyrrha noticed the wound seemed gone and narrowed her eyes.

"What's wrong Pyrrha?" Nora asked. "You seem stressed again."

"Nora, I don't trust Yin. I mean, can't you tell something's off about her?"

"...like her breasts being bigger than Yangs?"

"No! Her wound is completely healed!" she whispered pointing to the girl's arm.

"Don't we all heal like that with our Auras?" asked Nora. "You even gave a few tips on how to make it work without much effort."

"Hey magnet girl!" Yin called out. "Did you know that Nora read your diary and started to write Dustfiction about the contents?"

"What!" Pyrrha turned to the girl who tried whistling innocently.

"And personally I find it interesting." Yin smiled as Nora started to sweat in fear as Pyrrha started to gain a dark red Aura of rage.

"Nora?" spoke the fighting protegge in a low tone.

"Um…..It was for shippings sake?" She choked out before feeling her hammer being pulled away by the girls' Semblance. "Ok take it!" she let go as the hammer flew and knocked Pyrrha down before turning and running away. Only for her armor to get pulled back towards Pyrrha, who was now even more pissed off than before. "EEP!"

"Nora, let's have a little 'talk'." growled Pyrrha.

Nora moved her head to Ren who was long gone as Pyrrha dragged her into the woods.

"Oops." Yin chuckled as Nora's screams were heard throughout the forest. "Looks like Nora got hammered by magnet girl."


	161. Female Black Star and Soul

Crazy trouble with love

Female Black Star and Soul

Series: Soul Eater

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-DWMA-

Soul slowly looked down the hall from both sides and was relieved to see them empty. He walked out with his hands in his pockets and felt a little relaxed. 'Maybe she got sick and didn't come to-'

"Soul!" cried out a female voice.

"Crap!" Soul turned and wound up tackled to the ground by a blue haired girl in ninja garb. "Ow! Black Star, knock it off!"

"No way! This is to keep my skills up to date." she smirked.

"Well can't you practice with Tsubaki?"

"But she's so boring." She grumbled as her D-cup breasts rubbed against Soul's chest. "Come on Soul, let's fight! Please?!"

Soul groaned before pushing Black Star off as he got to his feet and ran at her before shoulder tackling her farther away.

"Good one Soul but," she then in a burst of speed appeared behind him and used her signature attack on him. "You can't beat a goddess, Black Star's Big Wave!"

Soul grunted before he flew down the hall and skidded on the ground with his body twitching. "Ow."

"Victory!" She yelled while raising her fist into the air. "Now I'm one step closer to beating God himself!"

'Yup, definitely should have stayed in bed today.'

Black Star then did something unlike her, she walked up and helped Soul off the ground. "Are you ok?"

"Besides my body gonna be sore, again, just fine." he replied with sarcasm.

"Maybe I can help?" She said with a grin. "I do know where the pressure points are so maybe I can de-stress you and heck, maybe you'll be better than ever."

"Wow, you being modest?" Soul looked out the window. "Nope, no flying pigs."

"Flying pigs?" She cocked her head to the side. "Did you crack your head on something? Pigs can't fly."

"...nevermind." Soul shook his head. "Are you done attacking me for the day now?"

"Yes." Black Star said with a serious tone. "And if you want we can just head to my place for the pressure point treatment."

"Heh, why not?" shrugged Soul.

Black Star grabbed him and carried him, bridal style, out the window and across the rooftops. "LET'S GO SOUL! YAHOO!"

Soul sweatdrop while praying her carrying him like this wouldn't be a habit.

-Black Star and Tsubaki's apartment-

As the Star Clan survivor landed, aka crash landed, into the window of the apartment she placed Soul down and started looking for something. "Damn it! Where are those needles and blankets?!"

"Needles!" spoke Soul with wide eyes. "Uh, listen Black Star, I'm feeling much better. I can just borrow an ice pack and walk it off with a good night sleep."

"NO!" She yelled. "And it's safe, I have a lot of experience with acupressure. Just stay there and if you move an inch out that door, I will Big Wave you into the school's walls from right here."

Soul gulped as Black Star ran off to find the materials.

' **Looks like you just got scared by a girl.** ' Chuckled a familiar voice in Soul's head.

'Don't even start. Right now I gotta sit and wait before getting a thousand needles jammed in my body.'

' **Better acupressure needles then Madness enhanced Black Blood.** ' It chuckled darkly. ' **Oh that would hurt, oh wait, it would be you getting hurt, not I.** '

"I'm back!" Black Star called out before re entering the room with a thousand needles in a jar in one hand and a large towel with Death's face on it in the other. "I can't believe they were under the bed with my pet spider, mister Jorogumo."

"Wait, spider?"

"Yep. And it's a Goliath Bird Catching Spider." She grinned as she placed the jar of needles on the table. "Now ready for your treatment, Soul?"

"Sure." he shrugged.

"Good." She smiled. "Now I need you to take off your shirt."

Soul took off his jacket and shirt while she set a towel on the table with him climbing on it with his back to her.

"Now let's see." Black Star said before placing a needle onto one of Soul's pressure points, which caused him to stick out his tongue in a stupid manner. "Oops, wrong one."

'Ya think.' he thought as she tried another spot. This time it caused him to hit Black Star's ass with his foot.

"Hey!" She frowned while pulling to needle out. "Leave my ass alone. It's sensitive."

"You said you knew what you were doing." he threw back.

"I'm rusty ok! Now hold…" She then placed a needle near his shoulder blades, which caused him to calm down….and not breath. "Still….Soul?...SOUL!"

'Crap! My air stopped! Fuck!' he thought while feeling his consciousness slowly weakening.

"BY GOD SOUL!" She panicked before taking the needle out and hugging the now breathing Soul. "ARE YOU OK? ANSWER ME!"

"Ah! Yeah...I'm fine." he got out while glad to feel air again.

Black Star calmed down before placing a needle into Soul's arm, which caused all the pain to vanish at once. "I'm so sorry! I didn't know that pressure point would cause loss of lung functions."

"Next time, let's just stick with an ice pack."

"But does it feel better?"

Soul rotated his arms and felt his muscles relax. "Yeah."

"Good because if I hit the death pressure point…." She looked down and depressed. "I wouldn't go on knowing I just killed my best friend."

"Heh, a cool guy like me wouldn't go down that easy anyway." shrugged Soul with a grin.

Black Star looked at him before chuckling as a huge spider came walking onto Soul. "Looks like mister Jorogumo likes you."

Soul stiffened feeling the legs and turned to see the spider on his back before he jumped up, screamed, and started running around the apartment.

The spider jumped off of Soul and crawled into a corner as Black Star grabbed him. "It's fine, mister Jorogumo is a bird eater, not a Weapon eater."

"Just keep him away from me."

"Jorogumo is a girl." She deadpanned. "And don't worry, as long as this goddess lives, no harm will come to you."

"So you named a female spider with a name that makes it sound like a guy." deadpanned Soul back.

"It was before I learned she was a girl...and before she laid eggs in Tsubaki's shoe." She sighed. "I miss them."

"Well I better head home, thanks for the help." spoke Soul as he got his shirt and jacket back on. Only to realize that Jorogumo crawled onto his jacket and started spinning webs.

"Bad Jorogumo!" Black Star chastised. "No web spinning on papa Soul...crap!" 'Why the slip up!'

"Papa Soul?"

Black Star uncharacteristically blushed as she looked away as the spider started to crawl down Soul's pants.

"AHHH!" he screamed flailing around while trying to shake the spider out. "Get out of there!"

The spider did like that as she bit him in the ass which caused Soul to faint from the venom.

"JOROGUMO!" The ninja glared. "Get out of there or no crows for supper!"

The spider got out of Soul's pants and crawled away into the other room.

Black Star moved over and gulped as she started taking Soul's pants off. Revealing a set of red and pink boxers. "Wow. That's kind of….unique."

She made Soul lay on his stomach while pulling the boxers down while gulping. 'Just try to suck the venom out and don't stare.'

Just as she was about to apply the mouth to the bite wound, the soul of Arachne started to create a sort of 'magical antivenom' as Soul slowly woke up. Only to see Black Star about to 'rape him'.

"What the hell!" he cried out scrambling away from her. "Black Star! What are you doing!?"

"I-I was trying to suck the venom out." She said with a blush.

"You were going to try and suck it out from my ass?" he looked at her with disbelief.

"Yes." She admitted. She shook her head and frowned. "I'm trying to help you, now hold still and let me get that venom out of your ass."

"I'm fine!" Soul glared.

"Do it now!" Black Star yelled. "Or should I acupressure you again."

"Well it still sounds weird!"

"Like your obsession with flat chests!" She glared.

"Oh that is so wrong it's not funny. I don't like flat chests, I like big chests!"

Black Star then did the second surprising thing today, she unzippered her shirt revealing her huge breasts with a blue bra keeping it in place. "Like my goddess tits!?"

Soul's face lit up with some blood leaking out as she pulled him over and slid his boxers off.

"Now take it like a man!" she looked over his ass before spotting the spot and started sucking on it.

' **I heard of assholes, but this is ridiculous.** ' The devil laughed. ' **All it needs now is some music.** '

'Fuck you!' thought Soul who tried to ignore how embarrassing this felt.

Black Star sucked the last of the venom out of Soul's system before grinning. "Done and done. The goddess has saved another life with my healing touch."

"Can I pull my pants up now?" spoke Soul.

"Not until I get some payment for this extra procedure." She said before lightly blushing. Like it had another meaning behind it. "And I already got something in mind."

Soul sweated. "What is that?"

Black Star hugged him tight before whispering. "I want you as my boyfriend~"

"W-What?" he blushed while feeling her chest press against his back while feeling his nosebleed get worst.

"I want you as my boyfriend Soul." She grinned. "I've started using the Star Clan proposal laws on you for the last few months now."

"Wait, what laws?"

"That if a clan member wants to and eventually finds a potential husband/boyfriend, that he or she has to face the person of interest for months till said person either falls for him or her, or…" Black Star sighed. "Dumps them and gets killed by the clan member for dishonoring them. Not that this would kill a goddess like me." she grinned. "Besides, with a goddess as your wife, you get to play with my breasts all day."

Soul blushed as Black Star whispered again into his ear.

"Plus you can use me for whatever you want, S.O.U.L.~"

His eyes rolled back into his head as he passed out from the images he got from the way she said his name.

"Ha ha! Looks like another victory for Black Star Evans!" 'Has a nice ring to it.'


	162. Sheik and Ness

Crazy trouble with love

Sheik and Ness

Series: Super Smash Brothers

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We find ourselves at the smash mansion with Lucas currently training in private. "Hii-Ya!" He grunted.

But as he did so, Ness came running over. "Hey Lucas!"

"Hey Ness, what's up?" He asked with a smile.

"Oh Nothing much, But Have I Got a Deal For You!"

"What is it?"

Ness went over and wrapped his arm around his shoulder. "You're gonna be part of a great club."

Lucas gave him a Look of Disbelief. "A club? What's so great about it?"

"You'll see!" he grabbed the boy's hand and started dragging him.

'Why Me?' Lucas thought.

Soon they reached a room with Ness dragging him inside.

Lucas saw that the Room was Dark. "Yeah, it's a dark room."

Soon the lights came on. Standing there was Toon Link, Pit, Villager and Megaman.

"Welcome Lucas!" Pit said.

"Glad you could make it." spoke Toon Link.

"Good too see ya Buddy!" Megaman said.

"Glad you could make it to the club." spoke Villager.

"...Okay I'll Bite, what the hell is going on?"

"We want you to join our club."

"Yeah, but what hell kind of club is it?"

"The Club of Awesomely Awesome Guys who do Awesome things Awesomely!" Ness spoke as they Struck a Pose.

"...that's lame."

"It's a Work in progress." Pit said.

"Well other than the corny name, what do you guys do?"

"The Powerful Enigmatic of Radical Versatile Studs!" Pit said.

"You called yourselves the P.E.R.V.S?"

"That's right."

Lucas shook his head. "Okay I'll Join."

"Yeah!"

"Hold On!" Ness said.

"What?"

"If you wanna Join you have to Pass the test!"

"Which is that?"

They all Smiled.

"You gotta..."

(Later)

Lucas was walking towards the bathroom with a Camera in Hand. 'Should have seen this coming.' He thought as he reached the bathroom.

'I am so gonna die after this.' He thought as he slowly opened the door. 'How did I get in this mess!?'

Inside the bathroom was a steam filled mist. He slowly Crept into the Shower and saw his Target.

"Ah, that's the stuff." sighed the figure.

Lucas silently Gulped as he knew the voice. 'Sorry about this Sheik.' But before he could even get a Picture of her, someone Leg-swept him from behind before Kicking him towards a Wall and placing a Blade at his Throat.

"What are you doing in here?"

"Uhh….Sheik I….uhhh…."

"Answer." she growled putting the blade closer.

"Uhhhh I-I have to get a Picture of you Naked!"

She narrowed her eye and held the blade in front of his face. "Why?" She growled.

"T-T-To get in a club!"

She removed the blade. "Tell me what happened."

And so he told her everything.

"So Ness is behind this?"

He nodded.

Sheik said nothing. She slowly pulled her blade away while noticing something. He was starting to get Hard. "Wow, you are a pervert."

He was confused until he saw that he was hard. He blushed and tried covering it with his hands.

Sheik gave a Smirk and with a Quick swipe of her blade his pants and Boxers were torn to shreds.

"Yipe!" he jumped.

Sheik removed her mask revealing her Face.

Lucas blushed because to his Surprise She looked Nearly Identical to Zelda except her skin was Darker and she had Red Eyes.

"Looks like someone needs a hand." She said with a Smirk.

He blushed as she reached down and pulled his hands away. His massive length was revealed in all it's Throbbing Glory.

"Woah." she blushed.

"It's uhhh kinda strange huh?" He said.

"How so?"

"Well I always thought that it was Strange to have a Large Penis."

'Is he serious?'

"Something wrong?" he asked seeing her go silent.

"Huh? Oh nothing's wrong." she replied. "But you're wrong."

"Wrong?"

"Being big is VERY good."

"How so?" he asked before gasping as she reached down and grabbed his cock.

"This is how so." she said before gently Licking the Underside.

"Ah!" He moaned. 'Is this really happening?' He thought as she continued to pleasure him.

'I can't believe he's this big.' She thought as she continued to Lick. 'But if he's this big, we might as well have some fun.' She stopped licking and put his entire length into her mouth. Well the tip at least while the rest stretched her mouth out.

Lucas let out a deep moan. 'Her mouth is so hot!'

Sheik bobbed her head around the Massive Tip. All the while letting her tongue swirl around as much as she could.

"Sheik I'm going to Cum!" he cried out.

She started to Move faster. Then felt it twitch before it started to flood her mouth with sperm. Her eyes widened at the amount of Semen. She pulled back with the rest coating her face and chest.

"Sorry about that." Lucas said. He panted as she tried wiping some of the cum off.

"Pretty good, Tastes Like Lon-Lon Cream." she remarked licking some up.

This caused Lucas to Blush. "Uh, are we done?"

"Nope, not by a Longshot." she smirked at seeing it stand tall and hard. She got on all Fours and spread open her ass Cheeks.

"Shove it in my ass."

Lucas blushed as he walked over. 'It looks so soft.'

"Lick it!" demanded Sheik.

He nodded and started to Lick her Hole.

She let out a gasp while he reached up and started rubbing her ass. "Spank me!" She moaned.

'Spank her?' He thought.

"DO IT!"

Lucas raised his hand and brought it down upon her ass.

"Oh! More!"

He did it again. Each time slowly putting more force behind it.

Sheik started to get Wet with each strike. 'This is getting better and better.' She thought. Then she felt his tongue push into her hole. Sheik could feel her eyes roll up. 'Oh yes!'

Lucas started to Lightly rub her slit with his Fingers.

"Stop!" she moaned out.

He pulled away. "I'm sorr.y"

"No, I mean stop because I want you to fuck my ass now."

"Oh okay." He nodded before rubbing his tip against her hole.

Sheik shuddered as just feeling the Tip Alone Aroused her. "Come on, stuff it in me."

He nods as he sticks it all In. This of course led to Sheik letting out a loud scream.

"OH MY HYLIA IT'S SOOO BIG!" she cried out with her tongue hanging out.

Lucas started to Slowly Move. "Fuck! It's so tight!" He started to Move a Little bit Faster.

"Oh god yes!" moaned out Sheik.

"It's so Amazing!" He moaned. "I can't believe I'm fucking your tight ass!" He moaned.

"KEEP FUCKING IT!"

Lucas moved faster as he sent electricity through his cock and into her ass to Pleasure her.

"OOH! EVEN BETTER!"

"Sheik this is Great!" he grunted.

"I know! Keep going!" She moaned.

"I'm so close!"

"Do it give me all your Seed!"

He groaned before slamming inside one last time.

Sheik's eyes rolled up as Lucas came into her. "OH YES!"

Lucas started to Pant as he pulled out.

Sheik though reached back and kept him inside with her arms. "It's so warm." she said.

Both panted and laid on the floor with him staying inside her.

Lucas pulled and was about to walk away.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"I was going to..." He spoke but she cut him off.

"Fuck me again and again." She said with a Lustful grin.

'Oh boy.' He thought as she pushed him down and Straddled his Waist.

"Let me take charge now."

He nods.

She slowly slid up on his cock with a moan and slammed down before crying out with a smile. "IT'S EVEN BETTER IN MY PUSSY!" She moaned.

"AH! So tight!" he groaned out. "But I think your ass is better!"

Sheik didn't answer instead she just moaned. Each movement down made a bulge in her belly.

"So Tight!" Lucas groaned out.

"Keep going I'm almost there!" She moaned. She bounced her hips faster while squeezing her chest.

"I can't hold it any Longer!" Lucas moaned.

"Let it all out!"

Lucas came inside of her filling her stomach.

"OH YES!"

Lucas soon passed out from the sheer force.

Sheik noticed and tried shaking him. "Lucas?" She said as he lightly snored. "Woops." She giggled as she picked him up and left out.

(Timeskip)

"Man I'm kinda Worried about Lucas, he's been Gone for 3 Hours." Pit said.

"Think he got caught?" asked Toon Link.

"I hope not." Megaman Said.

That's when they heard a knock at the door.

"See Guys you were worried for Nothing." Ness walking to the door. "I told you Lucas would come through for us and Trust me when I say he did not Get Caught and since he didn't get Caught we are off the Hook!" Ness opened the Door wide open.

"Hey Lu-" he stopped and looked with wide eyes. Ness pailed as he was Staring Directly into the Barrel of Bayonetta's Gun.

"Hello boys~ A little birdy told me and my friends here about your little club." grinned the witch.

As she said this Peach, Zelda, Palutena, Madison and Rosalina all Came in. Each one frowning while holding their signature weapons.

"Villager we're Very disappointed with you!" Madison said.

"N-Now Madison, it's not what you think." He stammered in fear.

"Oh really? Then what is it!?"

"It's uhhhh it's..." He said trying to think of an Excuse.

"Ladies, I think it's time for some proper punishment." spoke Palutena while cracking her knuckles.

"Agreed. Zelda, Barricade the door." Peach said.

Each one walked in while Zelda barricaded the door.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The boys screamed.

In the next room, Sheik laid in Bed next to Lucas who was Snuggling into her Buxom, "Lucas, my Psychic lover, never stop being You," she said as she wrapped her arms around him and joined him in sleep.


	163. Tooru and Izuku

Crazy trouble with love

Tooru and Izuku

Series: Boku No Hero Academia

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Good morning." Greeted the ever bubbly and cheery Tooru Hagakure.

"Wait, Hagakure, holy shit, did someone say my last name?" Said an excited Yasuhiro Hagakure from Danganronpa.

"God dammit Hagakure, get out of this chapter, you're confusing the reader more than they already are!" Said Godot. "Besides, we gotta add that stupid duck to the Council of Voices."

"But I..."

Then lasers were shot at Hagakure.

"Uh..." Said the Students of class 1-A.

"Sorry about that, both to you the characters and to you the readers."

"What readers?" Asked Tooru.

"None of your concern." Then Godot left, and then Izuku walked in.

"Did you guys see that prosecutor with the visor dragging an extra crispy dreadlock guy?"

"Good morning Izuku." Greeted Tooru.

"Morning Tooru-san." He bowed before going to his seat.

She stared at Izuku as he went to his seat. Even though you couldn't see it, there was a glistening in her eyes. 'Izuku really does look cute each time I see him.' She thought while walking over to her seat.

As the class started, she would occasionally glance back at the boy. No-one noticed as she blushed. 'Hopefully he doesn't have a crush on anyone.' She thought while Izuku's thoughts were on Ochako Uraraka.

He'd occasionally glance at the girl with a faint blush on his cheeks.

'Why must he look at Ochako like that? I want him to like me!'

"Hey, could you not stare so intensely like that? I can barely hear myself think." Said Katsuki Bakugo, due to the fact that he sat in between Tooru and Izuku.

"You can't see my eyes so how would you know?"

"When someone like me is surrounded by idiots, of course I'd know, watch. Hey Deku!"

"What Kaccha-ack!" He flicked Izuku on the forehead. "Hey!"

"See Tooru? I'm surrounded by idiots, which of course includes you."

She frowned hearing that before getting up and leaving the room with a huff.

"Kacchan, is there ever a day when you can just, oh I dunno...not be so mean?" Izuku then blocked Bakugo's flick with his own threat to fire a Delaware Smash with the flick of his finger.

Tooru puffed her cheeks as she walked into the girl's bathroom.

'Izuku's sure gonna love the teasing I'll give him.' she walked into a stall and started taking her clothes off. "I hope nobody finds these." she put them behind the toilet before leaving the stall and heading back to class.

She then entered the classroom, without anyone noticing, despite the fact she opened the door wide open. Although...Bakugo could've noticed, but he doesn't care. She made sure to be silent as she made her way over to Izuku's desk.

'I sense a naked girl.' Thought Minoru as he looked around, seeing nothing. 'Weird, usually I'm spot on.'

As Izuku diligently took notes like a good student, Tooru was right behind his desk.

'Time to see if he likes my boobs.' she leaned in closer with her breasts resting on top of his head.

Izuku was about to scream until Tooru covered his mouth. "Relax, I'm going to shower you with love today." She whispered into his ear.

'Tooru-san!?' he thought with wide eyes before feeling her hug him with her breasts rubbing the back of his head.

The more she rubbed her chest on his head, the more hard his dick became.

He leaned forward to get away while trying to keep his dick from being seen. "This is sexual harassment, do you realize that?" He whispered.

"Oh come on, a naked girl is rubbing her chest right next to you and you don't wanna enjoy it? Wait...are you gay?"

"HELL NO! LISTEN TOORU, IF YOU'D LIKE TO HAVE SEX AFTER SCHOOL, I'LL GLADLY OBLIGE! BUT RIGHT NOW CLASS IS IN SESSION!" He shouted with the force of a hurricane, which attracted the attention of everyone. Izuku turned around, really embarrassed.

Bakugo laughed watching Izuku make a complete and utter idiot of himself.

"Okay, see you tonight Izuku."

"HAAAAHAAAH, Aww, Izuku's getting laid by the invisibitch tonight everyone hahah...wait...getting laid by tonight? FUCK!"

And so class slowly ended with Izuku's face remaining red while questioning why the hell he agreed. His hand was then held by a happy invisible girl.

"Hey Deku!" Said Minoru.

"Huh?"

"Here, I was saving this for myself, but you need it more than me." He said, handing Izuku the condom.

Izuku's face lit up as the small pervert gave him a thumbs up. 'Dammit...'

He and Tooru left the school with said girl bouncing with her chest rubbing against his arm.

Izuku tried to smile, at least he's getting laid. He opened the door to his house before Tooru started dragging him upstairs. Izuku and Tooru snuck past his mom, Inko Midoriya.

When they got to the room Izuku saw Tooru already taking her clothes off. He couldn't tell, but he was imagining her body. And suddenly found his pants pulled down and just realized that this would be his first time. Meaning he started feeling nervous.

"You okay Izuku?"

"J-just fine..." 'Please don't make the condom break.'

Meanwhile...

'That Izuku, thinks he has all the swag...well guess what? I poked a hole in the condom and now you'll be tied down while all the girls will be coming to me...' He thought before getting tongue slapped by Tsuyu. "What was that for?!"

"I sensed perverted thoughts." she replied without changing her expression.

Back with Izuku and Tooru, she was happily putting her hands on Izuku's junk. He gasped and sat on his chair as she rubbed all across his dick. "Tooru...I can't tell by looking, but just feeling, it's so good."

"Thanks, and it's about to get better." she giggled.

"Oh, rea..,oooh!" He gasped after feeling Tooru's tongue on his crotch, the sound resulted in Inko waking up.

'Izuku's moaning? D-d...don't tell me he's m-m-masturbating...' She thought. 'Maybe I should check just incase.' she got up and walked to her son's room. She then opened the door.

"Ah! Mom!" He then covered his crotch.

"Ah! I-Izuku! If you need to do that, then please lock the door next time!" She said with covered eyes before closing the door.

"Tee-hee, you got in trouble."

"Just suck me off, you've embarrassed me in both school and at home, what's next, embarrassed in public?"

"Don't tempt me." she giggled before slowly sliding his cock in her mouth.

"Ah, yeah...keep it up like that."

"What's the word?"

"Please?"

"Good boy." she grinned before she started bobbing her head. 'Mmm, tasty.'

Izuku grabbed her head and pushed and pulled her head on his cock. 'Ah! This is amazing!'

'Izuku looks so happy.' she thought with a smile. 'Let's see if he loves this.' she started swirling her tongue across the tip.

"Ah! Tooru, I think I'm about to cum, keep going." moaned Izuku holding her head.

'He's going to cum? I wonder if you can see it once I swallow it.' she thought as his dick started twitching. She then swallowed every last drop of seed, Izuku watched. He knows he came, he can feel it, but can see nothings coming out as Tooru swallows it.

"Mmm, tasty."

Izuku had a happy blush on his face. Then suddenly he groaned from feeling two soft orbs rub around his dick on both sides.

"You only got to feel these for a little bit...but now you get to for much longer."

"Yeah..." Then Izuku took the condom and put it on his dick.

"Aww, I wanted to do it raw."

"Sorry, guess you're gonna have to hope this'll break, which I hope is not the case." he replied, unknowingly jinxing himself. Izuku sat still as Tooru began to mount him. He groaned feeling her teasingly rub her slit across his cock.

"Mmmmmm...I want all of that in me..." she moaned with lust. She then dropped down and let it slide right in.

Both groaned out from her taking it all inside.

"You can certainly say you're not a small nerd." she joked with a wince since his cock tore right through her hymen.

"Thanks." 'I hope the condom didn't tear from that.'

"So, what's it like to lose your cherry?"

"Incredible, so this is what all my middle school friends...aka just Kacchan have been talking about." he groaned out. "It's tight, wet, and...bleeding!?" he gasped seeing the blood trickle down his cock.

"Don't worry, all girls bleed from thier 1st time with a guy." she spoke while rubbing his head.

"B-But why did you want me to take your first time?"

"Because you're the cutest guy I've ever met."

Izuku couldn't help but smile. "Heh, thanks."

She then pecked Izuku's lips before bouncing on his dick. "Mmm, I can't believe your big thing is already stretching out my pussy!" She said while the chair creaked.

"E-Easy!" he groaned while trying to hold her hips. "It's so tight!"

"Tell me, am I more pretty than Ochako?" she asked while hugging his head against her breasts.

"I may not be able to see you, but I can definitely tell that you are." he admitted before taking one of her nipples in his mouth to suck on.

Tooru purred from that feeling. "Save some for the baby." She joked.

'I really hope the condom didn't break.' He thought while bucking his hips upwards.

"Faster! Really go wild in me!" she moaned.

They pressed their lips together and then Izuku activated smash on his dick!

Tooru's eyes widened feeling ti expand inside her pussy and moaned louder. 'It's as if I'm being fucked by All Might!'

'She's gonna love my...' "Smaaaaash!" he cried out as his dick started twitching. His cock then fired sperm into the condom but leaked out of the hole Minoru made to spite Izuku.

"OH SWEET GOD!" She could feel the heat coming from Izuku's sperm. "Izuku, are you sure the condom was put on right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I can feel your sperm."

"What?!" he cried out with wide eyes and panic.

Months later we see Izuku and a pregnant Tooru walking to school. All the while Izuku felt dread while Tooru was rubbing her belly.

"What's wrong? Still sad your parents kicked you out? At least we're living with All Might...I still have no idea how you managed that." remarked Tooru while rubbing his back.

That's when Izuku saw Minoru and ran at him. "You bastard!"

"Oh-no not aga..." Then Minoru was punted...again.

"THAT'S FOR THE CONDOM!"

"You're still mad about that? You don't want the baby?" She asked.

"Uh...no, I do want the baby...it's just that I was planning on it after I graduate U.A." he clarified.

"Oh, so that's it. Okay then." She then pecked Izuku's lips. "Come-on, it's almost time for class."

Izuku put on a frowny smile, knowing how hard his hero life will be. "At least All Might will pay for everything...that's a plus...right?" He mumbled. 'And besides, no-one can call me a virgin! Hahahahaha.'


	164. Jirou and Izuku

Crazy trouble with love

Jirou and Izuku

Series: Boku No Hero Academia

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Izuku Midoriya and Kyouka Jirou were given a simple assignment along with the others. They were on their way to a soup kitchen.

"Why do we need to do this?" Asked the very unenthusiastic Jirou.

"We need to show that even with quirks, we can make a difference without using them. And helping those who need food is a great way to show that." replied Izuku.

"Whatever."

Izuku frowned at her. "Can you at least try to show you care?"

"Fine." She said in a rude way.

Izuku sighed as they got to work on putting aprons on. Then, after putting on the hair nets, they grabbed the ladles and filled the homeless and hungry food that didn't come from a pet store.

All the while Jirou kept up her usual expression.

'Why couldn't I have been given the assignment to give toys to the trailer park kids with Ochako? Or at least help find orphans homes with Lida, instead of being partnered up with such a sad sack? Eh, it's better than helping girl scouts raise money with Bakugo...poor Hanta.'

Meanwhile...

"Hey...wanna buy some cookies?" Asked Bakugo.

"N-no thank you, I'll just go now!" Then the intimidated woman ran off.

Back with Izuku and Jirou...

"Bless your kind soul." Said a homeless dad to Jirou.

"No problem." she replied in a dull tone.

"Thank you for your kindness young man." Said a homeless elderly lady with a dog.

"No problem, and I hope your dog..." Then he looked at the name tag. "...Fluke have a good day."

She smiled and walked off while Izuku turned to Jirou.

"See? Do you feel accomplished?"

"Meh." she shrugged.

Izuku sighed before the door flung open and someone shot fire from thier eyes!

"Okay, you lower lifeforms, feel the wrath of...The Fire Shooting Rabbit!"

The people screamed and ducked for cover as Jirou and Izuku took the apron and hair nets off.

"Okay you villain, I don't care how cute you are you're trying to harm..."

"Kawaiiiiii!" Said an enthusiastic Jirou with sparkling eyes.

"Excuse me?" Asked Izuku.

"Cute? I am not cute! I'm evil! Roar!" cried out the girl who had a red rabbit costume on with sharp teeth and large ears on her head. "Now stand back as I..." Then she was hugged by Jirou. "...Hey! What are you doing? Let go!"

"Jirou-san, what are you doing?" asked Izuku with confusion.

"Izuku, look at her, she's soooo cute!"

'D-does she have a girly side under that cold exterior?' he thought while the villain tried prying Jirou off her. 'Okay...I'll take it since the villain is subdued...and I think we're giving the homeless as show.'

"Get off! I'm evil damn it!"

"Aww, you're the cutest villain ever!" Jirou said.

"She is pretty cute isn't she?" He said, petting the bad guy's head.

"Oh come on! Stop petting me!"

The audience were going aww.

"Come-on Jirou, let's take this little girl to jail."

"What? But I wanna hug her more."

He then held Jirou's cheeks. "Sorry Jirou, but if this was a hero, you could hug her for as much as you can, but sadly she's a villain and must be sent to jail."

"Aww." she pouted.

"Sorry, but we must."

"Okay..." She replied.

Later, after helping out and sending the villain to jail, Izuku and Jirou walked home.

"That villain was so cute."

"You're really girly in the inside aren't you?"

"Yes, but if you tell anyone, I'll deny it and hurt you!"

"Why deny it? You seem more likeable when in this girly state." he remarked honestly. "Why hide it all the time?"

"I want to look like a pro hero, so I can't be like what you saw back there earlier."

"Someone who loses it over cute things?"

"Yeah..." Then she saw a mom with her baby.

"Aww...who's mommy's bundle of joy? You are, yes you are."

Jirou's eyes sparkled as she moved over before Izuku dragged her away. "See my point?"

"Yeah...I guess I'll keep your secret for now...but hey, since I'm here, why don't we tal..."

"I want a cute baby." she spoke without hesitation.

"I guess having a cute kid or pet to come home to would calm your girliness if it's a prob..."

"I want you to help me make one."

"Say what? Y-you mean a-after we graduate? You'd like to start a family? That's kinda rushing it isn't it I mean we don't hang out that much and..." Izuku then went off, talking about how it would work between them.

"Exactly my point." She then grabbed Izuku's arm and looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

Izuku saw them and started to crumble under them. 'Don't fall for it! Fight! You're the new owner of All Might's quirk! You're gonna be the toughest hero ever, don't let her tempt you!' He thought. "Errrrrr..."

"Pwease?"

'Dammit...it's okay, it's a good thing you're still in training with this power.' "Fine..." He said in defeat.

She smiled before leaning in and kissing him.

Izuku blushed and then kissed her back.

All Might watched from the rooftops. "Young love...oh how I wish I found mine during my youth." he chuckled to himself.

"So, your place?" She asked.

"Uh, shouldn't we hold off on s-s-sex until the end of the year?"

She then looked at him with both puppy dog eyes and tears.

He sighed in defeat again. "My place."

"Yay!"

Later in Izuku's room.

'Lucky my parents are having their anniversary.' he thought before Jirou pulled him to the bed.

She then removed her shirt, revealing her flat chest. "I know they're not much." She admitted. "But at least I can make up for it with my cuteness...despite the earphone jack earlobes."

"Well I think they still make you look cute."

"You're so sweet."

Once both were fully naked, they went under the blanket.

"Wow, you're definitely no dork right here." She complimented.

"Thanks Jirou, your pussy looks just as good." he returned while tracing a finger across it.

Jirou let out a moan and retaliated by tracing a finger across Izuku's dick. This made him groan with his cock slowly getting hard.

While Izuku began licking her folds, Jirou licked his dick.

'So sweet.' he thought.

Jirou thought the same about Izuku's precum.

'So sweet.' She thought, just as I said. She lapped around the tip faster than he thought and tried lapping at her folds at the same pace.

They helped each other out. Izuku thrusted his hips upwards while Jirou pushed her hips downwards.

Both shuddering at the pleasure.

"If he keeps this up..."

"If she keeps this up..."

'I'll cum!' They thought simultaneously.

And soon their peaks reached their limits.

'I'm cumming!' They both thought as thier cum came out.

Izuku lapped up her juices while Jirou tried to swallow all the sperm. They then removed the blanket and Izuku was on top of Jirou.

"This is gonna hurt." he warned her.

"I'm ready Izuku." Jirou then expanded the length of her earlobes and used them to open up her pussy. Whether that is weirdly hot or gross is up to you, the person who's reading.

He lined them up before slowly pushing into her hole.

"Mmmm...it doesn't hurt that mu...Ah!" She seemed so confident until her hymen was broken. "Forget that! It does hurt! A lot!"

"Don't worry, once the pain goes away, we can continue." he told her while rubbing her head.

After a minute...

"So is it gone yet?"

"Yes, you can go ahead and fuck me."

"Alright." Izuku then thrusted fast, making the bed thump against the wall.

"Ah ah ah ah!" she moaned with each thrust with a bulge being visible due to his cock. "Wow, you really are big if this is possible."

"Better believe it." he chuckled. 'Better not use smash on her.' he thought as he tried to be fast, but soft.

"Izuku..."

"Yeah?"

"Do you know anyone who'll pay for child support after this?"

Meanwhile...

"Achoo!" Went All Might.

"I might know someone."

"Good! Now cum in me!" she moaned out.

"Ah! Jirou!" He said as he went faster, feeling his dick throbbing. "I'm gonna blow!"

She wrapped her legs around Izuku before he shot his load in her! She gripped the bed as she felt the hot sperm coat her insides. "Aaah! I'm going to be pregnant!" Izuku groaned before she pulled his face down and massed their lips together.

They let their tongues dance with the other's as one more blob of cum shot in. Eventually he stopped as they laid on the bed. They panted while looking up at the wall.

"I can't believe I might have knocked you up."

"Thanks though...because I'm going to be giving birth to a real cute baby." she replied while hugging him.

'I gotta learn not to be so nice.' Izuki thought. 'Then again...' He then looked at her.

"what?" she asked seeing him look at her.

"I don't regret us being partners on that charity project." he admitted.

"You're sweet." She then kissed him.


	165. Female Shima and Rin

Crazy trouble with love

Female Shima and Rin

Series: Blue Exorcist

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-School, 7:30am-

Rin stretched out his limbs and yawned, feeling like he had a pretty good night of rest.

Only to get hugged from behind. "Hey Rin-kun!"

"Hey Shima." sighed Rin while feeling the pink haired girl try rubbing her chest against his back. "Can you knock that off?"

"No can do." she grinned while hugging tighter against the half demon. "I'm sticking to you like glue!"

'Why doesn't she just do that to Bon then?'

Shima looked at Rin with a smile. "How's your morning Rin-kun?"

"Fine, and yours?" he asked awkwardly.

"Great that you're here." She smiled before sighing. "But I did lose my staff and I can't find it." 'It's in my room, but what Rin-kun doesn't know won't hurt either.'

"Well good luck on finding it." he replied while moving to his seat as she kept hold of him. "Shima, I need to sit down."

"...tch." She grumbled before letting go of Rin and sitting right behind him. "Fine." 'Aww, he was suppose to offer to help me find it.'

Rin sighed as he looked at the lesson and got bored really quickly. 'Yukio really needs to learn to show visuals not just Yawn….lecture.'

Shima saw Rin yawning and got an idea before fake yawning as she moved closer and laid her head on his back.

"So tired zzzz Rin-kun zzzzz." She said as she started to move her hands around Rin's body in an attempt to hug him. Which surprisingly worked. "Let zzzz me hug you~"

"S-Shima! Don't sleep on me." he whispered with a blush.

She ignored him and started hugging him as her head rubbed the back of Rin's shirt. "Rin-kun's zzzzz shirt."

Rin sighed while Bon and Konekomaru looked at their friend with pity.

-11:00 am, Cafeteria-

Rin licked his lips before digging into his rice.

"Rin-kun!" Shima called out as she tackled him into a hug, a hug that resulted in both falling to the ground in a 69 position. "I missed ya!"

"S-Shima!" he blushed since he could see a little up her skirt. "G-Get off!"

"Never!" She cried out before hugging Rin tighter as everyone in the room saw them and either chuckled, had sympathetic looks or had 'other' ideas of what happened (perverts). "Besides, isn't this something lots of guys love~?"

"N-Not in public!" He blushed.

"Nii-san." Yukio said with a glare. "What are you doing with Shima?"

"I'm not doing anything!"

"Yes we are." Shima smiled while hugging him tighter. "We are hugging." 'Score~'

"RENZO-SAN! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!" yelled Izumo with a bright blush. "Have you no shame as a woman?!"

"I do have shame." She frowned. "But do you? Especially after you started dating Shiemi. You two were really loud last night-"

"QUIET!" she cried out with a bright blush. "T-There's nothing wrong with a relationship with the same gender!"

"Oh? Then you won't feel shame if I do this." she gave a cheeky grin before running over and pulled her skirt down. "Hey Rin-kun! What do you think of Izumo-chan's panties?"

Rin blushed, with a nose bleed, as he saw Izumo's pink panties with a small baby fox head on it. "Um...ah...er...huh?!"

Yukio sighed before walking over and hit Shima's head with a folded fan and pulled her up by the scruff of her blouse. "That's it, you'll be going to Mephisto-san's office."

"Fine but first," Shima said before getting out of Yukio's grip and walking over to Rin before hugging him in one arm. "Rin-kun's coming with me~"

"No." replied Yukio dragging her away while Izumo pulled her skirt back up. "Rin has done nothing wrong."

'Damn it!'

"Eh...fox panties?" Rin said while still a bit dazed from the pantie flashing.

"Shut up!" spoke Izumo walking away with a huff while sitting next to Shiemi.

-3:00pm, after school-

'Now I can relax in my room without getting hugged.' thought Rin looking around while making his way to his room.

"Rin-kun!" Shima yelled before hugging him. "Mephisto-san was being mean, hug me!"

"You pulled down Izumo-san's skirt, you should have seen that coming." he sighed while hugging her back.

She hugged tighter before nipping Rin's ass cheek with her left hand. 'So firm~'

"Hey!" he jumped away from her. "Quit it!"

"Nope." She smiled. "I won't quit it, mister 'breast looker'." Shima cupped her breasts as she spoke those words. "I'm one cup below Shiemi, but don't think I haven't seen you glance at them."

Rin blushed before Shima walked a little closer to him and hugged him again.

"Come on, touch my tits," she grinned. "Rin-kun~"

"Y-You're serious." he spoke gulping nervously.

"Dead serious."

Rin gulped before getting out of her grip and running as fast as he could back to his room.

"...damn it!"

-7:30pm, Shower room-

Rin sighed as he let the hot water cascade down his head and back. Not knowing that the door opened behind him as the steam obscured a shadow.

'This is going to be good.' Thought the figure as it came closer and closer to Rin before…

"RIN-KUN!"

Hugging him from behind as two soft mounds were pressed against Rin's back.

"AHHH!" jumped Rin who had to hold the wall to keep from slipping and hitting the floor. "SHIMA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!"

Shima grinned as she started rubbing Rin's back with her breasts. "I'm here to help you Rin-kun~"

"Q-Quit that!" he blushed feeling the mounds. 'So soft!'

"Nope~" she grinned. "Not till I'm done washing you all nice and clean." she grabbed the soap and lathered her hands up before covered her breasts with the suds and started moving them up and down Rin's back. "Like it Rin-kun? It's my special 'cleansing' technique."

'Ignoring them at this point won't work!' he inwardly cried while trying to remain calm as the water washed over both of them.

"There, all done." She smiled before slapping Rin's ass. "See it wasn't that bad." 'This is so perfect, THANK YOU GOD!'

"Great, now can you leave?" he asked while thankful the water helped wash his nosebleed away.

"Why?" She said before grinning like a cat. "Oh ho ho. So this is your first time seeing a woman naked~?" she rested her head on his shoulder. "You can turn around and look all you want~"

Rin gulped before a figure saved the day, aka...his brother.

"...what the hell is going on!" cried out Yukio with a blush. "Rin! Shima! Are you two trying to….do that, in here!?"

"No!/Maybe~" both said as Rin looked at Shima in shock.

"What? It might be fun~" Shima grinned. 'Damn you Yukio-san!'

"Shima, go back to the girl's showers right now, or you'll be dealing with detentions for three months."

Said girl grumbled before slapping Rin's ass again as she left the showers.

"Thank you Yukio! You're a lifesaver."

"Just please tell me that if you ever...do that, you'll at least use protection." sighed Yukio. "I don't want to be an uncle just yet."

Rin blushed at that as Yukio walked out of the showers.

-9:57pm, Rin's room-

"Zzzzzz." Snored Yukio as Rin was reading a new manga, not knowing that the window started opening slightly as a figure came into the room and quietly climbed the bunk bed.

'Here I go.' "Rin-kun~"

"AH!" he grabbed the flyswatter nearby and swung it, hitting Shima in the forehead.

"Ow!" She grumbled before finally climbing up the bed and lying, cross legged, on the bed. "That was really uncalled for Rin-kun."

"Well I thought you were a mosquito. And why are you here anyway?" he asked with a groan.

"I'm here to tell you why I have been hugging you like crazy for the last two weeks." She said with a smile.

"Couldn't it wait till tomorrow?" he yawned.

"No." She said with a serious tone. "This is important Rin-kun."

He set the flyswatter down and turned to her. "Alright, what is it?"

"It's because," she said before moving closer to Rin. "I love you." She then kissed his cheek.

"E-E-EH!?" he cried out before covering his mouth so he didn't wake up his brother.

"What? You thought I did all those things because I wanted to tease you," she frowned. "What a baka."

"Who are you now, Izumo?" he deadpanned.

"And who are you now, Shiemi?" She said before hugging his arm. "I really care for you even if I'm a bit extreme with my methods." she smiled. "Besides, I could have gone WAY more up front if I wanted to."

"L-Like how much?" Rin blushed as Shima started taking of her shirt and revealed a blue bra to the now red faced boy. 'W-Wow.'

"I could have hugged you while I was naked, or even wear a swimsuit everyday like Shura." she grinned. "How would I look in a sling bikini?"

Rin gulped. "I-I don't know."

"Well we'll find out later~" she sang before grabbing Rin's face and pressed their lips together.

-midnight-

'Damn it!' Thought Yukio as he tried to get some sleep as both his brother and Shima continued to have 'fun' above him. 'Why couldn't you two do it in the fucking morning?!'

"Ah! Faster!" moaned Shima.

"I'm cumming!" Rin yelled as Yukio covered himself in a pillow.

'I will get you for this!'


	166. Fury, Euryale, Medusa, and Jake

Crazy trouble with love

Fury, Euryale, Medusa, and Jake

Series: American Dragon Jake Long

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-New York City-

"Say what!? Gramps, you're kidding!" exclaimed Jake with wide eyes.

"No Jake, I am very serious." replied the wise dragon sipping tea. "This can be an excellent lesson for all of you."

"How?" spoke a girl with snakes for hair along with two others, each one wrapped up in rope that they couldn't break.

"But Gramps, I can't keep watch over them. I got school, homework, um….school."

"Jake, this can help you with interacting with foes you have bested. And regarding school, I talked with your parents about needing your help on moving some stuff, and seeing how I am getting old, they were willing to let you skip it to 'help' me."

"This is ridiculous." Spoke the woman with a blue toga. "Why should we be in the presence of this….boy."

"I wouldn't go and play the almighty then you are attitude honey. This 'boy' is gonna be your parole officer." spoke Fu walking in.

"If I wasn't bound," the woman with a green toga growled. "I would turn you into dog soup!"

"Gramps, please! Can't you get Fu to watch them?" asked Jake.

"No." He simply said. "Fu Dog would fall asleep on the job anyway."

"Hey! I'll have you know, I could watch them like a hawk." boasted Fu. "I just don't want to."

"And because you are a simple lazy beast." Frowned the pink toga wearing woman. "Just like most of the magical creatures, especially dragons."

"Jake, this is very important. I won't be gone all day, but I want you to make sure they don't escape. You have better experience facing them, so you should know their tricks. Don't let them go for any reason."

"Not even to use the bathroom?" The green toga woman groaned. "If that's the case, you dragons are sick to the core and just plain evil."

"Relax, you can still walk around and do that." replied Lao Shi as he walked over and slid a gold bracelet on their wrist. He brought out his claws before cutting the ropes. "See? You can go ahead and try to fight if you wish."

"Or maybe turn you to stone!" They yelled before their eyes turned red, and then back to normal. "What the?!"

"Those bracelets are magically charmed to render your powers null and void." he walked over before sliding one on Jake's wrist, but it had a red jewel in it. "You three however can try and escape if you want."

"Maybe I will!" The blue toga woman said before running off. Then a red energy rope appeared on her wrist and like a bungee cord, snapped her back. "What the hell!"

"Woah!" Jake looked at the bracelet to see the red energy connected to it.

"As long as you wear those bracelets, you can't get too far away from Jake before it pulls you back." informed Lao Shi.

"Medusa!" The pink toga woman called out before glaring at Jake. "Release us or else I will cut your neck for hurting my sister!"

"Hey I didn't do anything!" Jake replied back with a frown.

"Besides, Jake can't take the bracelet off even if he wanted to." spoke up Fu.

"Say what?" Jake tried pulling the bracelet off, but it didn't go past his wrist and he tried pulling it harder without any progress. "Why won't it come off!"

"Simple. Just in case they did manage to get one up on ya, I locked it to you and hid the key away."

"Fury." The green toga woman said. "Why not just cut the dog instead, I'm kind of peckish."

"Sounds good to me Euryale." She grinned while advancing towards the magical guardian.

"Uh Jake you might wanna tap the jewel." spoke up Fu backing away from the gorgon. "Now!"

"Don't even dare." Medusa glared as Jake activated the jewel and caused the gorgons to fly right back towards Jake. "Ow!"

Fury grumbled as Euryale grabbed Fu's leg. "Come here you!"

"Ah! Kid the jewel!" cried out Fu in fear.

Jake did it again as they started to get really pissed off at the bracelet.

"Just stop doing that!"

"And let Euryale eat something." Frowned Medusa as said gorgon grumbled with her stomach growling.

"You are free to eat, but not Fu. Now Jake, I'll be back later this afternoon, so just stay in the shop with them and everything will be fine."

"Fine." Jake sighed as Lao Shi walked out of the shop, without Fu.

"Now come here dog," Euryale said with a drool on her face as she looked at Fu Dog with hunger. "I just want your flesh in my belly."

"Save some for me." Medusa grinned as Fury nodded in agreement.

"Uh kid, I'll just let you and the ladies get better acquainted. I gotta...pick something up from the market! Later!" Fu ran out the back door.

"Drats! Now what are we going to eat?" Fury asked.

"Maybe a unicorn?" Euryale spoke up with a grin.

"Or maybe a few fairies?" Medusa contemplated. "I heard they're rich in protein."

"No way! Gramps has a kitchen so there's food you can eat cause we're staying here." spoke Jake as he transformed into his dragon form.

"Again." Fury grumbled. "But the food you humans make in this time is really greasy!"

"And it might go to Medusa's figure." Euryale chuckled.

"HEY!"

"What? Not my fault you can't watch your weight." smirked Euryale.

"What about you two!" She pointed to her sisters. "The last time we went out for a meal you ate so much that the mortal now believe you two to be obese while I'm the more sexy one."

The other two growled with their hair hissing while Jake tried to block out their arguing and sat down on the chair behind the counter his gramps used.

'Just hold out until the afternoon and you'll be fine.'

"Hey dragon." Euryale called out. "Tell us which one of us is more sexy, you must know it's me."

"No it's me!"

"Ha! You two pale in comparison to me, the more famous of the lot."

"Uh, why do you want me to answer that?" he asked.

"You're an unbiased party." They deadpanned.

"And we have no one else to talk to besides my sisters and a wall." Medusa sighed. "Even if that wall is better company than my two siblings."

"HEY!"

"Alright alright." he relented with a sigh and looked at them. "Hmm, well….she looks cute." he remarked pointing to Euryale.

"Thank you." She grinned. "Score one for me."

"What about us?" Fury and Medusa frowned as Euryale grinned at the praise and the fact she was cute.

"Well considering one of you brainwashed one of my friends, and tricked another one into helping you get revenge, not my fault if I'm not quick to give you a compliment." he frowned at Fury.

"You try and reuniting with siblings….even if they are annoying." Fury glared as Euryale and Medusa frowned at the comment.

"What about me?" spoke Medusa with her hands on her hips. "What's your opinion on my appearance mortal?"

"First off it's Jake, not mortal." He frowned. "And given the fact you turned me to stone twice, it's the same with Fury."

"Looks like I win." Euryale grinned. "You chose right dragon, my sisters are not worth praise, that's reserved only for me."

"Well what keeps her from getting any blame? She was with me before we freed Medusa, meaning she helped me when I took control of your friend." Fury crossed her arms.

"Plus," Medusa said while her hair hissed. "She's more annoying than Fury when it comes to getting off the hook."

"I don't know, she just seems nicer." he remarked. "So...call it bias, but you asked me and I gave you my opinion, so there."

Both sisters growled before looking around the shop.

"Now where was the food you promised us?" Euryale asked with her stomach growling as both Fury and Medusa's stomachs rumbled. "Because my annoying sisters look ready to eat a giant."

"Kitchen." he pointed in the back.

"Problem." Fury frowned as she tried to get to the kitchen but got pulled back towards the American Dragon.

"We can't get there." Medusa sighed. "And if Fury doesn't eat, her blood pressure will sky rocket."

"Oh, right." he remembered and lead them to the back to the kitchen and took a seat on the counter. "Go nuts."

(Ten seconds later)

"Thanks." Euryale said as the three gorgons finished eating the contents of the fridge.

"Hadn't had that good of a meal since Sparta." Fury grinned.

"And it's better than egyptian food anyday." Medusa sighed as Jake looked at them in awe. "What?"

"You..you ate all that in less than a minute." he spoke while looking at the empty cupboards. "That's what you can do when you're hungry?"

"Well yes."

"Especially after being stone statues for a few centuries."

"And not eating also gets Euryale and Medusa in a pissy mood."

"So what else is there to do around here?" asked Fury leaning back in her chair.

"Any magic scrolls?" Euryale asked. "Especially ones with juicy gossip and blackmail?"

"No, besides, Fu said I was your parole officer, and gramps said something about changing you, so we'll have to try that." he replied seriously.

"Like what?" Medusa asked while looking at a book with Foo dog doing the can can. "This is funny! Ha ha."

'She's right, I don't know the first thing about changing someone.' he thought hitting a wall with the idea.

"So dragon?" Euryale asked. "What did you try before meeting us? Shadow clone magic? Time traveling? Annoying some oracles?"

"A little." he admitted sheepishly. "But that's not what we're here to talk about. I think maybe we should….talk? I think that's what someone would do in this situation."

"True." Medusa said while still reading the book with a smirk. "Talking is better than nothing, especially after that bastard Perseus turned us to stone."

"Yeah, I already got that part. But considering what you tried to do, can you blame him?"

"For what? Getting pissed off that Euryale had a secret boyfriend." Snarled Fury as she glared at Euryale.

"What? He was hot."

"And a human that killed a sea dragon!"

"Oh right…."

"And that makes you feel like taking over the planet makes sense?" asked Jake in disbelief.

"Better to rule when let humans control the world." Grumbled Fury.

"That and all of us never really wanted to rule the world per say." Medusa said. "We just wanted to rule the ancient world, the Mediterranean sea and such."

"So don't blame us if humans got in the way." frowned Euryale.

"Even if a human made you fall for him like a love sick puppy." Fury glared at Euryale.

"Don't start with me!"

"Calm down." Medusa sighed. "Now just forget about that asshole and start losing weight."

"YOU START LOSING WEIGHT!" she growled with her hair hissing in anger.

"YOU FIRST!"

"How about BOTH OF YOU!" Euryale yelled as the started a mini cat fight….well it would have of Jake didn't activate the jewel and caused them to be dragged towards Jake. "Hey!"

"Calm down you three! You look fine, no one needs to lose weight, so just calmly chill!"

"Oh really." Medusa chuckled. "So you first are bias with us now you call us 'fine', are you trying to butter us up?"

"No, I'm talking the straight up truth. And the truth is that if you three start fighting around here, you'll make a mess!"

"And you expect us to create a mess," Euryale said. "Even when you created a bigger mess the last time we met?"

"So much worthless museum pieces were destroyed by you." Fury chuckled darkly.

"And don't forget the port." Medusa laughed. "Face it, ALL of us can create bigger messes than when we are alone….well my sisters make bigger messes than me, especially the last time we went to Athens, they caused so much destruction that even the gods were in disbelief and that was when they were half asleep and naked." She laughed at the last part.

Her sisters growled with Jake blushing at the details.

"Like you were any better." Euryale glared.

"You went around Thebes in the nude while drunk on wine. And you even killed a man that bumped you by hypnotizing him to fall into a pit of vipers." Fury said with a glare.

Each one glared at each other while Jake rubbed his head.

'Even me and Haley don't fight this much.'

Just then Euryale had an idea. "Hey sisters, why not finally settle our hate by finding a boyfriend, one that WON'T try and turn us to stone?"

"Yes, because this place is just littered with men." spoke Fury with sarcasm while gesturing to the kitchen.

"Euryale might be onto something." Medusa grinned. "And I just know the man." 'Or in this case boy.'

"You're kidding." she jabbed a thumb at Jake who was lost. "Him? The one who's watching over us? Wow, being in stone really made you lose some brain cells."

"No it did not!" Medusa glared. "But think about it, we become his girlfriends, we make sure that he likes us, once we are free we can use him to produce an heir, and," she put an arm around Jake. "He's kind of handsome for a mortal."

"W-What?" blushed Jake as he slipped away from her arm. "Hold on! I ain't fallin for anything." he morphed back into his dragon form.

"I kind of like the idea." Euryale grinned. "Plus Fury was looking at him when we last fought, especially the firm ass."

"EURYALE!" yelled Fury with a blush while Medusa started rubbing Jake's dragon face.

"How about it?" She grinned. "And if you do become out boyfriend, I can let Fury fuck you first."

Jake's face looked redder than usual with Fury tackling her sister away from him and shaking her.

"W-W-What's the big deal?" Medusa asked while trying not to get dizzy from the shaking. "I just wanted him to know."

"Do you think I'd just go along with this stupid idea!? I bet he's never even learned how to procreate!" she pointed to Jake.

"And you have?" Euryale retorted. "I bet you can't figure out the birds and the bees."

"G-Good one!" Medusa got out as Fury shook her even faster as her face became redder.

"Easy easy!" spoke Jake putting a claw on Fury's shoulder. "She's had enough."

"IT'S NOT ENOUGH!" She yelled.

"Don't worry she's just embarrassed about being a vir-"

"NO I'M NOT!"

Jake sighed and made Fury let go of Medusa. "Enough! Both of you sit on opposite ends of the room, now!"

Medusa did so in a seductive manner, while Fury glared at him before walking to the other end of the room.

"Should I do that also?" Euryale asked with a grin. "Or should I stay here?"

"You're fine there." he sighed before taking a seat on an antique couch. "I'm startin to feel like Gramps."

Euryale then started to rub Jake's wing. "Mmm….kind of leathery for a dragon, not complaining though."

"Ooh, that kinda feels nice." he admitted.

She grinned as Jake returned to human form before she massaged his back, causing Fury and Medusa to growl from their respective corners. "Maybe I should massage you all the time." 'He he he~'

"Go right ahead." he grinned while feeling his muscles relax under her fingers.

Euryale grinned before massaging a certain spot, his neck and started moving down his back before moving one hand near his ass and rubbed it. "Feeling relaxed?"

"Ye-AHH!" he jumped away from her hand. "Where were you just touching?!"

"Your ass." She grinned. "And it's really firm too."

"Great job!" Medusa said with sarcasm as Fury looked ready to murder Euryale. "You just stole my idea."

"Early bird gets the worm." Euryale laughed while nipping Jake's butt again. "So firm~"

"OK that's getting weird!" he jumped up and backed away from her. "Don't go touching my butt."

"Yea," Medusa glared. "His ass is mine. You can have the chest and Fury the cock."

"Fine/NO!" Both said/yelled as Fury looked ready to start another fight.

"Oh?" Medusa glared at Fury in disbelief. "You have the best pair and you refuse?! That's just stupid!"

"Even I have to agree," Euryale sighed. "What's wrong with having a cock to touch?"

"Can you stop talking about my body like I'm not here!" exclaimed Jake.

"Oh. Right." Euryale grinned before pushing Jake into Fury, causing them to kiss. "Here you go, your first kiss with a human/gorgon."

"That was my idea," Medusa sighed. "But I will relent for Fury's sake." 'Plus I'll be the dominate of this relation.'

Jake and Fury's eyes widened before they separated from each other and looked away from the other.

"My turn." Euryale stalled out before kissing Jake in the lips as Medusa walked over, pushed her away, and then kissed Jake as well. "Hey!"

"I'm just showing Jake how a real woman kisses." She grinned as Jake blushed crimson at the triple kiss attack.

'Woah….three woman….I kissed each….oh man Gramps isn't gonna like this.'

As he thought that Fu and Lao Shi walked into the shop as the three sisters decided to kiss Jake at the same time, Euryale and Fury kissing the cheeks and Medusa kissing his lips as Euryale nipped his ass again.

"What in the...JAKE!" cried Lao Shi with a frown while Fu dropped his jaw and ran over and grabbed Jake by the shoulders.

"Kid, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Hey, give us back our boyfriend you piece of dog meat!" Euryale yelled as Jake and Fu walked to another area of the shop.

"Kid, look me in the eye."

"Alright?" he leaned down as Fu looked deep into his eye and moved his head around.

"Did they slip you anything? Feeling weird? Your eyes ain't glowin so that's good, but those snakes of theirs might have venom. The bracelets still on so they're still hooked to ya, but did they ask for the key?"

"No, and they just started kissing me and that stuff." Jake said. "No brainwashing or anything like that."

"First thing, way to go kid!" praised Fu patting his back. "Most fellas would kill to kiss three older woman, well until they get turned to stone, but that's beside the point. Second, do you realize how miffed your gramps is now?"

"How miffed?" He asked with a small gulp.

Fu was about to reply before Lao Shi walked over with a frown. "Jake, care to explain what happened while we were gone?"

Jake gulped before explaining what happened up to that point as the gorgon sisters started reading one of Fu's books again and laughed like hyenas.

"T-That dog is so stupid!"

"Especially in that dress."

"And doing the can can with a poodle and a hairless cat! Ha ha ha!"

Fu blushed in embarrassment before crossing his arms at seeing Jake and Lao look at him weirdly. "It was a different time alright!"

"Yea and it was in ancient Thebes too Ha ha!" Medusa laughed as Euryale and Fury started to laugh until their sides hurt from the contents. "And that t-toga…"

"It's way too small!"

"And you put it on backwards too AHAH!"

"So Gramps….uh….what happens now?" asked Jake nervously.

"Tell me, just how close do you feel to them?"

"Um….." He blushed at the question. "Well I...um...mean they are...beautiful….but um…"

"Yeesh kid, spit it out!"

"I think they're cool alright!" he admitted. "Happy?"

"Yep." Fury blushed.

"Definitely." Euryale smiled at the comment.

"And for that." Medusa grinned before all three walked towards Jake and kissed him again.

"We will never let you go~" they said in unison before hugging said boy against their breasts.

Fu dropped his jaw while Lao Shi shook his head.

"Oh and also," Medusa grinned. "I think we'll stay with you for the probation period."

"Uh Gramps? Looks like we're gonna need a few beds."

"And some 'toys'." Euryale grinned as Fury glared at her.

"No bronze toys got it."

"Ok ok!" Euryale relented. "But seriously unless you can create a spell that hides our," she pointed to their hair. "Conditions, I think that the humans might find us out."

"Wear a hat, it worked for me." spoke Fury.

"And the skin and scales." Medusa deadpanned.

"Long clothes duh."

"And let our skin lose its color? No way!" Euryale glared.

'This is already making my bones aches.' thought Lao Shi with dread.


	167. Female Hercules and Shirou

Crazy trouble with love

Female Hercules and Shirou

Series: Fate Stay

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Emiya residence-

Shirou whistled under his breath as he was heading to the kitchen to get a cup and some water since he was feeling a little parched.

"Damn summer heat." He said as he looked through the pantry draws till he found an old bronze cup about the size of his head with a small crack on the tip. "Hmm, this might work, but maybe I should throw it away later."

As he grabbed the cup he found out the hard way that it was WAY heavier then expected as it cause Shirou to drop onto the ground butt first. "Woah! That's odd. And since when did we even have this cup?"

Shirou then got up to his knees as he placed his fingers on the edges of the cup, which nicked his thumb as some blood hit the bottom of the cup. He groaned to pick it up before noticing a glowing coming from it.

He then dropped it as it started glowing brighter as a magic circle appeared around it before a dust cloud formed. He stepped back with wide eyes as he saw something slowly rise up from the circle.

'Are you my master?' A voice called out in Shirou's mind as a dark tanned woman in Greek armor appeared as her long black hair, which flowed to her feet, flapped in the breeze. Shirou then noticed that one of her huge I-Cup breasts was missing a piece of armor, her chest plate to be exact.

"W-W-W-Who are you!?" he stuttered out with a blush at seeing her bare breast before covering his eyes.

'I am Hercules, demigoddess of Zeus and former servant of...Hera.' She 'said' while speaking the last part with venom. 'Are you my master?'

"Uh…..what?" he spoke confused while keeping his eyes away from her chest.

'Master?' She said before taking the cup and placing it on her breast, which was a perfect fit. 'Did you summon me using my breast plate?'

"Breastplate?" he spoke with a brighter blush. "I swear to god I thought that was a cup!"

'Which God? Zeus, Poseidon, Hermes?' She said while cocking her head. 'Or is it a foreign god?'

"Uh, like Jesus Christ, but...wait a minute, why aren't your lips moving?" he asked since he noticed her lips didn't move at all.

'I can't talk.' She deadpanned. 'It's what happens when you summon a berserker class, they lose their sanity in battle and voices outside battle.'

Shirou just looked at her a little over his hands with confusion. "I still don't understand."

'Never mind.' She said before spotting another Servant walking into the room.

"Hey Shirou is there any food lef-" Saber said before spotting Hercules. "Why is there a woman that looks like Hercules in the room with you?"

"Uh...well, I went to get a drink, found a heavy cup, which turned out to her…..breast plate, and she appeared." he explained with a blush.

'Is this your lover?' She said as Shirou blushed at that remark.

"N-No, this is Saber."

'Oh.' She said before looking at Saber. 'Why is she glaring at me? I didn't do anything yet.'

"Shirou. Step away from her now." She glared while moving her hand towards her sword. "She's a servant."

'...is she trying to threaten a demigoddess?' She said with a glare as she moved towards Saber with an aura of power emanating from both Servants. 'Orders master?'

"W-Wait! Your name, is Hercules, but you can't be him. Illya-chan's servant is Hercules." spoke Shirou getting in between them.

'What?' She said now really confused. 'A male version of me…..oh great! Hermes is pranking humanity again!'

"What do you mean?"

'Hermes created a clone of me and now,' she frowned. 'He's going around making me look like a fool! That stupid trickster god's going to regret it!'

Shirou blinked while Saber moved her hand away from her sword for the moment.

"Shirou." She said while grabbing Shirou away from the woman. "I think you should be cautious with her. She might cause you trouble if you keep her around."

'You dare to challenge me puny woman? Than I'll make your death swift and painful.' growled Hercules.

"What are you looking at?" Saber glared at the demigoddess. "Shirou. Get back now so I can deal with this woman."

'Bring it.' Hercules said before raising her fist to strike the 'King' of Knights. 'I won't even break a sweat.'

Shirou panicked before he did something really stupid. He got into the Servant's way and well….accidentally groped them, with Saber blushing red and Hercules….grinning as he felt the cold metal.

'Copping a feel master.' spoke Hercules lowering her fist. 'You're very forward, especially in front of another woman.'

"S-Shirou…" Saber blushed as Shirou unhooked his hands from their chests. "Y...You…"

"Sorry sorry!" he cried out with his hands up. "I didn't mean to, I swear!"

Saber blushed before Hercules hugged him tight. "What are you doing!"

'Showing master there's no need to feel shy in front of me.' she frowned.

Saber looked at her with rage for her behavior towards Shirou and confusion since she couldn't understand what she was 'saying'. "Get off of Shirou now!"

'Forget it little girl.' she growled at her.

As the two started to attempt another fight, Shirou somehow got out of her hug and started sneaking away. Something both Servants noticed.

"Shirou! Get away, I'll deal with her!" spoke Saber grabbing the hilt of her blade.

'I'm going to crush your skull and grind your bones into paste!' Hercules growled only for Shirou to trace a very familiar blade. 'Where the GODS did you acquire my sword!'

"Look, both of you just stop! She's not hurting anyone, cause if she was here to fight, she could have killed me in an instant. So Saber, stand down."

"But Shirou-"

"Now!" Shirou yelled as Saber grudgingly complied.

She lowered her weapon while Hercules grinned smugly.

'Looks like the mighty Hercules, the most sexy demigoddess in the world, wins again!' She said causing Shirou to sweatdrop since she kind of acted like Gilgamesh and Rin.

"Uh, Saber. Is it even possible for a master to have two servants at once?"

"Of course." Saber said. "If the amount of mana is suffice, then it's possible for a mage to have more than one Servant. But the maximum is about….five or six."

"Has this ever happened before?"

"In the past yes, but said Master was a prick that got himself killed by his own servants." Saber reminisced. "But it's a rare phenomenon."

'Bah, master needs only me to win this war, not a maid playing dress up.' Hercules waved off.

"Hercules." Shirou said with a nervous tone yet stern tone. "Saber's a king and a master swordswoman, so don't speak to her like that."

"What did she say?" asked Saber glaring at the berserker.

"If I tell you," Shirou said. "You must promise not to attack Hercules ok?"

"I...will try to restrain myself."

Shirou gulped a little. "She kind of called you...a maiden playing dress up."

And cue Saber scowling at Hercules and lunging at her with her sword.

Only to get paralyzed by Shirou's magic in the form of Saber's own weapon, Excalibur. "Saber, stop!"

Saber frowned and didn't pull away since Hercules stood behind Shirou while making faces at her.

Shirou turned and saw her in mid face. "Hercules stop provoking Saber!"

Said berserker sighed and just nodded while they saw more command seals appear on the back of Shirou's other hand.

"Shirou…." Saber said while putting away her sword. "Even if she's now your Servant, if she causes more trouble, I will give her a fitting punishment to serve the crime."

"Look, I get you want to protect me, but if she can help us out, then I say we give her a chance."

"And what if she tries attacking us in our sleep?"

'I'm not a common thug! I'm a hero!' Hercules said with a glare. 'If I even tried that then I'm no better then when….never mind…'

"Look, both of you just calm down, shake hands, and try to be friendly."

'Even if my hands would crush her hands?' She asked while moving her left hand towards Saber. '...Friends...miss big ass.'

"Please don't." sweatdropped Shirou as Saber grabbed her hand and they slowly shook hands.

'She reminds me of Artemis.' Hercules said. 'Strong willed, stubborn and owners of very large asses.' she tried smiling while shaking hands and applied just a smidge more pressure. Not enough to hurt her, but enough to grab her attention.

"Yes Hercules?" Saber asked while applying some strength into her own grip. "You want something of me?"

'Nothing at all miss big butt.'

Saber looked at Shirou. "What was she just saying Shirou?"

"She said it's great to have you as a friend." he lied.

"Oh. If that's what she said." Saber falsely smiled. "Then I can just say this, your male counterpart is much uglier than you are."

'Oh, this is gonna be fun.' smiled Hercules wider while tightening her grip.

"Oh," Saber said before turning to Shirou. "I almost forgot, Illya-san's coming over with her Servant for dinner."

"Oh, I'll get to work on dinner than." he replied. 'She is NOT gonna like Illya's Hercules.'

(Hours later)

"Shirou-nee!" Illya called out as she opened the door and let herself in along with M-Hercules. "I'm here for dinner!"

"Hey Illya-chan, it's just about done." called Shirou from the kitchen.

"Ok." She grinned before sitting down on the couch as M-Hercules also sat on the floor. Just as F-Hercules walked in from the other room. Both blinked at seeing the new female who was walking into the kitchen.

'Master, shall I help with the cooking?' She asked while waiting for Shirou's answer.

"No, I've got it handled. You can just sit and wait. Oh, and did you happen to see Illya-chan and her….friend?"

'No I was too busy thinking about how I should punish Hermes for making a clone of me.' She admitted. She walked back and looked in the living room and saw the small girl and her eyes widened at the clone sitting beside her. 'Y-You!' She yelled pointing to the clone. 'You dare mock me with that ugly form!?'

M-Hercules turned as F-Hercules charged at him and tackled him off the couch.

'I WILL RIP YOUR SKULL OFF FOR THIS BLASPHEMY!' She yelled while both struggled as both had the same god like strength that made them so famous.

"Hey! Leave Hercules alone!" cried out Illya as Shirou ran out hearing the noise.

She turned to Illya with anger. 'THIS IS NOT HERCULES!' She grabbed her by the head. 'I AM HERCULES!'

"Hercules! Put her down!" Shirou commanded.

'NOT UNTIL THEY PAY!' She growled while putting pressure to Illya's head. 'I WILL SEE TO IT THAT THEY ENTER HADES AS A BLOODY PULP!'

"I command you to cease and stop!" declared Shirou as her command seal glowed.

F-Hercules' seal activated as she loosened her grip on Illya. 'Master….why did you stop me from punishing these heretics that used my name in vain?'

"Because neither ever planned on doing that, so is it right to hurt someone innocent when it was because of someone else?"

As he said those words, F-Hercules started remembering a long forgotten memory that haunted her days as a mortal. The deaths of her first born son and her husband by her madness induced state brought about by the queen of the Olympian gods. 'B-By the Gods….what...have I become...?' She then fell to the floor. 'I-I almost killed another innocent life...again….'

Illya backed away from her as Shirou walked over and rubbed F-Hercules' back.

F-Hercules looked at Shirou and then at a now scared Illya. '...I...I'm so...sorry…'

"I...It's alright." spoke Illya.

F-Hercules looked at her before standing up and walked towards Illya as she gave her a hug. 'Thank you...child…'

"Shirou what-" Saber called out as she walked into the room only to see the hug. "What just happened?"

(After one explanation)

"So Hercules caused trouble again." Saber frowned as they ate their meals. "I told you Shirou that she would be a problem."

'Oh please, like you never had troubles.'

"What did she say?"

"She said like you never had troubles."

Saber sighed. "Try having a daughter that wants to kill me and also destroyed my kingdom because of my half sisters need to destroy me for my bastard of a father's consummation with her own mother."

'...fair enough.'

Saber then remembered something. "Shirou, is Illya's head ok?"

"I'm alright, nothing's broken." spoke up Illya.

'Thank goodness.' Sighed F-Hercules as she finished her meal. 'I thought I was going to have another sin on my plate.'

"Sin?" Shirou asked confused.

'...let's just say my father's wife hated me a lot and took it out on my loved ones before I became a hero.' She said while looking really depressed and melancholy.

Shirou rubbed her back while the rest of the table were confused except for M-Hercules.

"Ok?" Saber said confused. "So dessert anyone? It's chocolate cake with whip cream."

"Me!" spoke up Illya.

'...is she a glutton?' F-Hercules asked Shirou with a worried look. 'Because I don't think she should have any sweets.'

"It'll be alright."

'Hope so, I don't want her to be the size of a Cyclops.' She said with a chuckle as Illya heard that remark.

"Hey!"

'Well it's true.' She laughed as Illya started to get mad at the Servant's joking. 'Too much sweets will cause you to look like a huge ball of lard. Or maybe a small island.'

That got her a piece of fish thrown in her face.

'...this means war lardy.' She said before throwing a bowl of rice at Illya, which hit Saber instead. '...oops, sorry big ass.'

"That's it!" she grabbed the plate of meat pieces and hurled it at her. Only for them to hit M-Hercules who threw a huge bowl of hot soup at her, which hit Shirou in the face.

"AAHHH!"

"Shirou-nee!"

"Shirou!"

'Master!'

All called his name as the red haired mage started to fall to the floor in pain as the soup burned his skin in first degree burns.

'Oh no! Master hold on!'

The Greek demigoddess ran into the kitchen and turned the water on as she unhooked her breastplate and scooped some water in it before running back. 'Child! Put this on master's face and hurry!'

"W-Why are you showing off your chest like that?" blushed Illya seeing the bare breast.

'Just put it on or master will lose his face!' She yelled while giving the breastplate to Illya. 'HURRY!'

She jumped before tipping the water out and onto Shirou's face.

Shirou winced in pain as the liquid cooled his skin as the burning sensation vanished and thankfully no lasting marks were made from that incident. "Ow….that stung."

"Shirou-nee!/Shirou!" Both Illya and Saber called out before hugging him as F-Hercules glared at her male clone.

'You're luck master's safe or I would have crushed your skull and peeled you skin off like I did with the Nemean Lion!'

M-Hercules grunted to show he understood as F-Hercules helped Shirou back to his feet.

'Master, do you need anything?' She asked while Shirou blushed at her now exposed breast….again.

"Uh, no, I think I'm good."

'Not even…my step mothers gift?' She said with a blush as she remembered Are's taking her upon becoming a goddess that as a child, she drank Hera's breast milk which gave her the strength of a god, and that since she was a woman….she could do the same. ' 'Stupid Ares'.'

"What is it?" he asked curious.

'Um…' She said before unhooking her other breastplate. 'My...breast milk….master….'

His and the others dropped their jaws with Saber covering Illya's eyes and scowling at her.

"Would you not show your chest off in front of a child!"

'Tell that to my clone.' She frowned pointing to M-Hercules. 'He needs something to cover that chest, it might poke someone's eyes out!'

Saber sighed and started leading Illya out while pulling M-Hercules out while he couldn't stop staring.

'Master….are you sure you don't want...my milk?' She asked with a blush.

Shirou felt all sense lose him before getting a nosebleed and fainted in her arms.

(Later in Shirou's bedroom)

'Master?' Hercules called out as Shirou started regaining consciousness. 'Master can you hear me?'

"Uh...what happened?"

'You fell into Morpheus' domain.' She said while Shirou realized that he was on her lap with her breasts still bear before him. 'Is this to your liking?'

"Gah!" he cried out with wide eyes and feeling another massive nosebleed coming on.

'Master, if you don't hold your blood I will make sure that you bleed from your eyes.' She frowned before leaning in closer to his face. 'Now do you want to drink it, Shirou?'

"Uh, sure?"

'Yes,' she blushed. 'I don't mind, plus it might help you later in life.'

He gulped while moving up and saw milk start leaking out and hesitantly took one in his mouth.

'Mmm...that tickles.' She moaned as Shirou sucked slowly on her nipple. 'Be sure to drink every last drop Shirou.'

'I can't believe I'm actually doing this.'

This went on for what seemed like years until Hercules milk stopped flowing as she rubbed Shirou's head.

'Shirou, was it g-good?' ' 'By the gods! This is….perfect~'.'

Shirou didn't trust his voice and just nodded.

She smiled before saying something that shocked Shirou. 'T-Thank you...my new husband….'

Shirou went slack jawed while one sentence went through his head.

'EEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH!?'


	168. Juvia, Female Vidaldus, and Gray

Crazy trouble with love

Juvia, Female Vidaldus, and Gray

Series: Fairy Tail

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Gray and Juvia ran down one of the halls of the large tower while feeling an uneasy feeling.

'What's this feeling?' Thought Gray as he and Juvia entered a large room. The room had three large holes in front which showed different ways they could.

"Shit, which way do we go?" Asked Gray.

"Juvia doesn't know." spoke the water mage before a loud sound came down the middle hole. It sounded like the strings of an electric guitar being slammed down on all at once.

Gray covered his ears while Juvia kept a serious expression while a figure slowly came walking towards them from the hole.

"Well well well, look what we have here, a couple of fairies." the figure said. They were revealed to be a woman with pale white skin and long black hair. She was dressed up in a loose black top with short denim shorts with spiked bracelets with an electric guitar in her hands.

"Are you going to try to stop us?" Gray asked as he prepared to use his ice make magic.

"Well I was hired to deal with you and your friends, so hell yeah!" she laughed out loud while strumming her instrument.

"Well then, let's go, Ice-Make: Spear!" Gray said as he made a spear of ice to throw at her. He reeled his arm back and laughed it at her before she grinned and her extended out and broke it in one go.

"You're gonna have to try harder than that cutie!" She shouted, not seeing Juvia start to tremble.

"Hey! Are you referring to Gray-sama as 'cutie'?" she asked with her hands clenched.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" She asked. "You two banging each other or what?"

"No we are not!" Shouted Gray as he threw more spears and weapons at her.

She grinned as her hair flew out and kept swatting ro breaking the ice before Juvia sent out her Water Lock to the rocker and trapped her in the sphere of water.

"Die love rival!" She shouted.

"Uh, maybe not go that far." Gray sweatdropped at Juvia's choice of words.

"Fine." said Juvia as she released the water lock after she thought the offending female was knocked out. She was wrong though as both mages saw the rocker chick laugh with the water on the ground get absorbed into her long hair.

"Your out of luck water girl, my hair absorbs water." she says as she waves her hair around. "All your doing is help me wash my hair!" she laughed out.

"Shut up!" Juvia said angrily as she threw more water at her.

Vidaldus grinned as her hair shielded her and eagerly absorbed all the water.

"Juvia, stop it, it's not doing anything!" Grey shouted.

"Ah! Sorry Gray-sama!" she apologized as she stopped her attack.

The second Juvia let up her attack Vidaldus grabbed her with her hair. "Ha ha! Time for you get a taste of my killer vibe! And I think cutie over there's gonna like it." grinned the rocker.

Juvia's eyes widened and she struggled to get free to no avail.

"Now it's time to pump up the party! Rock of Succubus!"" Vidaldus started strumming her guitar as purple energy came out a few novels on the instrument and raced towards Juvia who was engulfed in them with a loud scream.

"Juvia!" Gray yelled as the screaming began to die down. He saw a mist come up and obscure her form before the rocker mage pulled her hair back and he saw the form walking forward. "Juvia, is that you?" He asked before she came out of the mist.

"Oh yeah Gray baby." she spoke with her hair free to fall down her back with skin similar to Vidaldus with a revealing purple corset-tank top combo with skin tight black jeans and white high heels with a single spiked bracelet on her right arm.

"Juvia, what happened?" Gray asked as he looked at his friend.

"My song turned her into my own little succubus who only listens to me." cackled Vidaldus.

"And you know what succubi do to their prey after they beat them." Juvia said with a feral grin.

Gray blushed as Juvia licked her lips.

"So Gray-sama, let's get to it." she said as she sent a wall of water at him.

"Ice-Make: Wall!" he formed a large ice wall that kept the water from reaching him. "I don't want to hurt you Juvia!" He shouted.

Said girl grinned and made the water split off and race around the wall towards Gray from both sides. "Don't worry, you won't." she said as she attacked.

"Ice-Make: Tower!" Gray formed a column of ice that extended up into the air to avoid the water before turning to Juvia and the rocker before holding his arms to his sides. "Ice-Make: Lance!" he thrusted them forward as several ice lances went at them.

"Water slicer!" Juvia shouted as she sent multiple slices of water at the lances, destroying them.

'Dammit! If I keep running I'll be wasting time.' he thought.

"Oh Gray-sama, why don't you just give up so we can get to the good stuff!" Juvia shouted as she licked her lips. "Juvia will rock your world!"

"After me of course." said Vidaldus.

"Ice-Make: Slide!" Gray formed a slide on his spot and slid down towards them while his arms went to his side again. "Ice-Make: Cage!" He made a cage around them and landed on top of the cage.

"Wrong move." grinned Vidaldus before she strummed a chord that sent out a sound wave that caused the cage to shatter.

Gray fell to the ground right on top of Juvia and the rocker.

"Not my plan, but I'm Not complaining." Vidaldus used her hair to tied up Gray before he could make a move.

"Shit!" He shouted as he struggled to get free.

"Now it's time to crank this party up."

'Shit, how do u get out of this?' Gray thought as the rocker pulled him closer to her.

"Hey! Who said you get to go first?" frowned Juvia.

"I do, I'm the star and you're just my slave, so you go last." she said as she held Gray.

Juvia' hands clenched as the rocker girl cupped Gray's face and felt her inner feelings break part of the control. She snapped as the rocker brought her lips close to Gray's lips She lunged and tackled the girl to the ground while Gray tried pushing out of the hair. "Gray-sama is mine!" Juvia yelled as she punched the rocker in the face.

"Hey! You're suppose to listen to me!" growled Vidaldus.

"My Gray!" She yelled in reply, now in a frenzy. "Juvia will take Gray-sama's first!"

"Do I have any say in this?" Asked Gray as he tried to escape from the hair.

"NO!" they both growled as Vidaldus shoved Juvia off her.

"Who do you think you are? I'm the star of this show and the star doesn't go second, so back off!" She shouted.

"Juvia can make Gray-sama feel better than you!"

"Hetter? Ha, yeah right, I bet you couldn't even get him excited!" the rocker shouted.

"Wanna bet?" she growled getting her face.

"Yeah, if you can't excite him, he's mine." she said cockily.

"Juvia accepts!"

"And what if you do succeed?" The rocker asked curiously.

Juvia tapped her chin to think about that. "Hmmm, how about you join fairy tail?" She suggested.

"And give up assassinating? Heh, alright, but when I win you gotta wear a collar that says you're my bitch." she grinned.

"When you lose you're going to wear a collar saying your Gray-sama's bitch." she said before Gray coughed.

"Say what?"

"And only a collar." finished Juvia with a grin.

Gray looked at her shock while Vidaldus looked hesitant, but nodded.

"Deal, let's do this." she said as she brought Gray close to Juvia.

Juvia grinned at her crush as the hair let him go and grabbed his face before slamming their lips together.

Gray was shocked, only to be brought back to reality when Juvia put her tongue into his mouth during the kiss. He tried pushing her back, but she quickly jumped up and wrapped her legs around him while wrestling her tongue with his.

"Gray-sama." she moaned as she pulled off his boxers.

"Wha-How'd I lose my pants!" he cried out with shock at the fact usually he had his pants on at this point.

"Who cares Gray-sama, less work for me." juvia says as she lowers her head to his member. She let her tongue hang out before slowly dragging it across the sides.

Gray gasped at the feeling of her tongue on his member. It was wet and was moving around the tip, stunning him at the spike of pleasure.

Juvia heard him gasp and thought. 'Now to seal the deal.' she moved her lips around the tip and started to slowly engulf his cock in her mouth.

Gray trembled in pleasure as he felt her put his cock into her mouth slowly. He let out a groan while putting his hands on her head as she began to move her mouth up and down on his member. "Yes, yes!" He shouted as Juvia began to go faster. 'I know this isn't the time, but it feels great!' He felt himself about to come and said. "JuVia I'm about to cum!"

Juvia grinned before sucking harder while swirling her tongue around the tip.

Gray groaned before shooting her mouth full of sperm.

She eagerly relaxed and swallowed each load with a moan. Once she was done she let Gray's member out of her mouth and looked over to the rocker. "See? That's how to please Gray-sama."

The rocker just looked at her with her mouth open before saying. "Shit."

"But we're not done yet." Juvia grinned at Gray before she started taking her pants off.

"No need for that, you've proven you've won." said the rocker.

"Oh, this isn't about winning." Juvia made Gray sit down and pulled her pants off with her exposed pussy visible as she climbed on the ice mage's lap. "This is about getting what's mine." she said as she lowered herself on the erect member. She bit her lip with a moan as Gray gasped feeling her warm folds move over his dick.

'So tight.' he thought as she lowered herself even more onto his member. That's when he felt the tip break through something. He heard her moan and he asked softly. "Juvia, are you a virgin?"

"Y-Yes."

Gray said. "It's ok, do you need a few seconds?"

Juvia just nodded while biting her finger to ignore the pain. After a couple of minutes she stopped biting her fingers and said. "I'm good."

He nodded before slowly pulling down and pushed back up inside her.

She moaned as he penetrated her deeper "Oh yes! Juvia's wanted this!"

'Damn, I want some of that.' thought the rocker as she watched them go at it. She felt her body start to get hot just watching and rubbed her thighs together. "Can I join in?" She asked.

"You will wait." growled Juvia with a dark look in her eyes.

"Fine." said the rocker in fear.

Juvia turned to Gray and pressed their lips back together as she started bouncing her hips on Gray's cock faster.

"Juvia, I'm gonna cum, get off." said Gray.

"NOO!" she moaned while grinding their hips together.

He roared in pleasure as he filled her to the brim with his seed.

"Yes!" she moaned out with a smile at feeling the hot sperm.

They separated and Juvia snuggled into Gray. "Juvia is so happy."

"So now what?" Gray asked.

"I get a ride on your cock now." spoke up Vidaldus.

"Not yet, you have to earn it first, now strip." said Juvia.

The rocker girl did so and started taking her clothes off without any argument.

"Good, now Gray-sama, make her a collar." Juvia said with a grin.

"Uh, alright." he held his hand up as a collar made of ice formed.

"Great, can you make words on it?" Juvia asked as Vidaldus face became pale.

"I can try. What do you want it to say?" He asked.

"Gray-sama's bitch."

"Uh, I don't... Alright then." he began but saw the glare he was getting from Juvia and quickly changed his mind. He focused and started inputting the words in the collar. Soon the words were on the collar and he turned to Juvia and asked. "Now what?"

Juvia grabbed it and moved over to Vidaldus and put it around her neck. "A deals a deal, welcome to fairy tail." Juvia said. "Now you can take Gray-sama's cock up in your snatch."

Vidaldus didn't waste any time and was next to Gray in a second. "Alright cutie, but this time we're going a different position."

"Alright, what position?"

"Doggy." she grinned getting on all fours with her ass facing Gray.

Gray looked surprised before saying. "Well, you are my bitch." he remarked moving over with his cock erect again. 'And might as well get this guy to calm down.'

"What are you waiting for? Take me! Make me your bitch!" She shouted.

"You heard her Gray-sama, but don't cum inside her pussy. Make her take your seed in the ass." grinned Juvia.

"Alright." he said as he grasped her backside. He brought his cock down to her pussy and slowly rubbed it against the folds.

She moaned in pleasure and shouted. "Put it in, all the way in!"

He pulled back before slamming his entire cock into her snatch.

She moaned in pleasure and pain as he started to thrust it back and forth. "Fuck yeah! Give it to me rough big boy!"

"Shut up bitch." Juvia said as she smacked her ass. "Or I'll have to really show you what Juvia can do."

"Calm down Juvia." Gray said as he continued to thrust inside the rocker. "If she wants it rough, then I'll give her rough!" he grunted going harder inside her snatch.

"Gray-sama!" She shouted in pleasure.

"How's it feel?" asked Juvia reaching down and grabbing her breasts.

"Fucking amazing, cum in me Gray." she moaned.

Juvia grinned as she formed her right hand into a tentacle and moved it to Vidaldus' anus before it started pushing inside it.

Vidaldus Moaned in pleasure as she felt the wet tentacle push inside her, worming its way into her "Oh fuck yeah!"

"I'm gonna cum!" he groaned before pulling out of her pussy and slid himself through the tentacle before pushing inside the girl's ass. He groaned before letting loose his load inside her.

"OH YEAH!" she cried out feeling the hot seed pour into her rectum.

He got his member out of her and laid on the ground. "Wow...that was...intense..." he panted out.

"Yes it was Gray-sama." said Juvia as she snuggled up to his left side.

"Damn, looks like I bit off more than I could chew." spoke Vidaldus touching the collar. "No more assassin jobs for me than."

"You're now Gray-sama's, it could be worse." Juvia said. That's when her form glowed and the purple energy left her body and went back into the guitar as she returned to normal and fell unconscious against Gray.

"I wonder how she's going to react when she wakes up." the rocker said.

"Hard to say."

"How so?"

"Well, Juvia is kinda...odd." he remarked with a sweatdrop.

"Is she going to kill you for having sex with her?"

"No, I don't think so. But she might be a little red for a while."

"Red? Why would she be red?" she asked before realizing it. "Woah! That girl's got the hots for you!"

"And possibly a stalker." he said with a groan.

"Damn, you know a guy's cool when he's got himself a stalker." chuckled Vidaldus.

"I wouldn't know about that." he said with a sweat drop.

"Well, get your pants on, cause I take it you and your friends are gonna keep on going for the guy who hired us." she stood up and started getting her clothes back on.

"Right." he said as he got dressed before turning pale.

"What is it?" she asked seeing his expression.

"Erza's going to kill me." he whispered.

"What? For banging two chicks?"

"Probably for doing it out of wedlock." he mummered while shaking in fear.

"Oh come on, she can't be that bad."

"She once knocked out twenty men because they didn't answer her fast enough." he replied with a straight tone.

"That bad?" She asked nervously.

"Without a doubt."

"Shit, lets runaway forever and never tell her!" She said in fear.

"She'd still find us, and you agreed to be part of the guild now. So running away is not an option."

"Then what? By the sound of her she'll kill me as well!"

"Well if you help us on this mission, she might go easy on you."

"Let's do this!" She shouted, fearing for her life.

'I hope the others don't piss her off.'


	169. Cihuacoatl and Jackie

Crazy trouble with love

Cihuacoatl and Jackie

Series: Jackie-Chan Adventures

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Mexico, Aztec Silver temple-

"You know, I'm actually gonna miss the guy." remarked Jade as they walked out of the room.

"Not me." Jackie frowned. "I don't need anymore fireballs being thrown at me."

"Si. It will be much more better going back to the hotel and taking a little nap to refresh ourselves." spoke El Toro.

As they spoke they didn't realize that the floor was about to give way from their combined weight.

Crack.

"Did you hear something?" Jade asked.

Crack...crunch.

"Uh oh." spoke Jade and Paco at the same time at seeing the cracks under them.

Crunch….crack...CRASH!

"AAAHHH!"

"BAD DAY! BAD DAY!" cried out Jackie as all of them fell down the a dark hole while Jade's grip on the cage slipped and they were engulfed in the darkness.

-unknown room-

As they fell, they landed into another room, Jade became the unfortunate one as she became the 'pillow' of the group.

"Ow...that's gonna be bruised in the morning." she groaned under the other males.

They groaned before seeing that the room was covered in solid gold with Aztec writing on the walls similar to the temple above.

"Wow."

"Si. Wow…"

They all stood up with Jade realizing the cage, and the rat, were gone.

Said rat, whose name was Mickey, scurried away and right towards a gold statue of a woman with dragons feet, a robe of feathers and snakes, with two large snakes on her shoulders, long hair formed into a bun with a shell necklace on her person, two long gem like earrings, two human hearts that covered her breasts, and some out stretched hands on her shoulders and below her breasts was a human skull decorated her midsection as some of the snakes held it.

"Squeek squeek."

"Mickey! Come back here!" called Jade running towards the rat.

This caused the rat to activate the Rat Talisman's power as the stature started to lose its gold color as it was replaced with colors of dark brown, red, green, black and blue.

"YAWN!" It said while stretching with the snakes shaking their heads and dropping the skull. "By the gods, that was one long nap."

"Oh no, not again." groaned Jackie under his breath.

She looked at them with confusion. "Who are you, gods, demons or just some of my creations that I made from the third world's human bones?"

"Uh, I think the real question is, who are you?" asked Jade.

"What? You don't know me, Cihuacoatl, the goddess of fertility, motherhood, and the maker of this world's humans?" She said with a shocked expression.

"Who?" spoke Jade as Jackie and Toro covered her and Packo's eyes.

"What have the priests been teaching these children lately?" She grumbled in annoyance.

"No, what should really be answered, is why you don't have any clothes on." spoke Jackie looking away. "There are children in the room."

"What? Now there's a law on clothing? By the gods, did Quetzalcoatl decree something while I was gone….stupid serpent man."

"Ok, the snake lady is really confusing me now." spoke Jade.

She then noticed Jackie more closely. "Hmm. Interesting."

"What is?"

"Your body and soul," Cihuacoatl said while walking closer to the group. "It's like a god but...it's human...most interesting."

"Uh, that's nice of you to say, but could you please...um….go back to being a statue?"

"Statue?" She frowned. "If I was a statue then Tezcatlipoca is a woman."

The snakes on her shoulders hissed and spotted Mickey on the floor.

"Oh? Is that a friend of yours?" She asked as the snake on her right shoulder picked the rat up by the neck. "If not I think my pets need something to eat."

"No!" Jade got away from Jackie's hands and ran over before jumping and latching onto the snake. "You put Mickey down you….you...dumb snake!"

She frowned. "That's really bold of you," she then gave the rat back to Jade. "Foolish but bold, something I like with humans. Especially children that are nice to their relatives."

Jade was set down and walked back over to Jackie while Cihuacoatl walked over and looked him over closer.

"Hmmm." She said before looking him over and studying Jackie with calculative eyes. "Strong willed, good looks, a fear of magic, and handsome to boot. I have to say your more God then human."

"Umm, thank you again." he spoke blushing while backing up from her. "But we really should be going home, and you should go back to….standing."

Cihuacoatl looked at him before her left shoulder snake wrapped around his body. "I think not, you see I have finally found someone I like and that someone is you~"

"El Toro, what does she mean?" asked Paco with his idol still covering his eyes from the statue's rather risque clothing.

"Señora Cihuacoatl never had a husband in the myths, but she did have a son named Mixcoatl, but never a husband."

"Woah, so if she gets with Jackie, I'll have a statue for an aunt?" spoke Jade. "Now that's what I call weird."

"I'm not a statue child." She said while still holding Jackie with her snake. "And I think that being your aunt is a wonderful idea."

"Uh, miss Cihuacoatl, I hate to tell you this, but it's true. You're a statue that was brought to life because of that rat."

Said goddess looked at the rat then back at Jackie. "Even if that was possible I think you would make a great husband~"

Jackie gulped while trying to move a finger and started moving it back and forth against the snake holding him.

"...are you trying to tickle my pets?" She asked. "If so it's not going to work, Tezcatlipoca tried and got himself eaten by a anaconda for a few centuries."

Jade and Paco grimaced while Jackie tried using brute strength this time.

"How interesting," She grinned as the snake squeezed tighter. "But save that energy for the bed, dear."

Jackie blushed at the meaning. 'Think Jackie, tickling and strength won't work, what else can I do?'

Cihuacoatl smiled as a small spider on a web appeared next to her face, causing her to scream. "AAHH! SPIDER!"

The four humans watched as she let Jackie go and ran away from the spider.

She then did something shocking, she summoned human bones from the area and used them to create a huge club of femurs that started attacking the spider as the group ran out of the room.

"DIE YOU DEMON DIE!" She yelled as the spider finally died. "Those things should have died in the second world where it flooded….right husband?" She turned and saw that they were gone.

-with the group-

" **HUSBAND!** "

"Oh snap one ticked off goddess!" Jade said as Jackie panicked. "Sounds like aunt Cihua-whatever, needs her husband."

"Not funny Jade!" He yelled as they ran out of the cave system only to find that an army of undead Aztec warriors, all without skin, rose up from the ground and looked ready to attack them. "Bad Day!"

"Looks like we'll have to deal with these warriors first." spoke El Toro cracking his neck.

As he said that, a huge giant of a skeleton rose up, obsidian blade in hand, and 'glared' at the group.

"I don't think that's gonna work." spoke Jade gulping nervously.

" **Husband.** " Called out a familiar voice from behind them and it sounded really pissed off. " **How dare you run from me before the wedding.** "

"Uh….oops?"

Cihuacoatl walked up to Jackie and pulled him into a hug as her voice calmed down. "Well if it was a mistake, let's start with the wedding."

"Uh, little problem with that?" spoke Jade seeing they were outnumbered and outgunned.

"Oh these," she chuckled as they also laughed in unison. "They are the humans that served me in the past, don't worry they are real nice once you get to know them."

"No, I mean don't you need a priest or someone?"

Cihuacoatl snapped her fingers as a skeleton with Aztec robes fit for a high priest rose up. "Now we have one, and he's the best at weddings."

"Uh, well what about guests? Those are always needed." spoke up Jackie, hoping that'd change her mind.

"Not a problem." She laughed as various skeletons of dead Aztecs rose from the ground. "These are the citizens of Teotihuacan from when I was around."

"What about members from the family?" spoke up Paco. "They are just as important."

"...my son hates me and well…." She shrugged. "Most of the gods and goddess don't see me as a family member plus they died when they sacrificed themselves to light the sun."

"Alright, but Uncle's gonna be mad." spoke Jade shrugging her shoulders.

"Isn't he your uncle?" She asked while looking at Jackie.

"Well yes, but everyone calls him that."

"Oh. That's strange and I have seen Quetzalcoatl in a woman's robes." She said while chuckling at the long forgotten memory. "Ah good times."

The skeleton priest opened the book as Cihuacoatl stood in the position with Jackie beside her.

"Dearly beloved. We are gathered today to bring together our lady, Cihuacoatl, with her selected husband…." It looked at Jackie. "Who are you by chance?"

"Uh, Jackie-chan." he replied.

"And this man, Jackie-chan, as husband and wife for all eternity." It turned to Cihuacoatl. "Do you have the rings?"

"Of course." She chuckled as two skeletons with a gold tray with two rings of pure obsidian came up as she took them. "Here they are."

Jackie gulped as she picked one up and slid it onto his ring finger. 'Very bad day.'

"Now do you lady Cihuacoatl," it said as the goddess placed the ring on her finger. "Do you take Jackie-Chan as your husband, in sickness and in health till the end of time?"

"I do." She smiled as Jackie blushed at how beautiful it was.

"And do you, Jackie-Chan, take Lady Cihuacoatl as your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health till the end of time?"

Jackie gulped as he tried to think of something that might get him out of this situation.

"Jackie?" The goddess asked. "Are you ok?"

"O-Of course." he spoke feeling even more nervous.

Jade noticed her uncle getting cold feet and saw Mickey sitting beside her and started brainstorming. 'If I can get Mickey to turn her back to gold, these bone dudes should go away at the same time.'

Cihuacoatl looked at him and sighed. "If you don't want to marry me it's ok. I won't get mad…." 'But heartbroken.'

Jackie looked at her in surprise. "Really?"

"Yes...I can't just see you forced into marriage." She said while turning her head to her side. "It's your life and….I can't bear to see you unhappy."

Jackie and the others were surprised with Jade looking at her and Mickey while rubbing her chin before a lightbulb lit up.

"Uh, maybe there's an easier way."

She looked at Jade. "How? I know I love Jackie but I can't just force him to love or marry me." 'Sigh...looks like I'm husbandless again….'

"Well, before you were a statue, and no one bothered you. But it just so happens Uncle's shop sells a lot of antiques. Some of them never really get sold."

"And? What are you suggesting?"

"If you came with us as a statue, we could say we 'found' you in some ruins, and then Mickey here can bring you back to life, then we explain the story to Uncle."

Cihuacoatl looked at her in surprise. "Really? But what about Jackie? He doesn't like me. Especially after this wedding."

Jade gestured the goddess to lean down and whispered in her ear when she was close enough. "Look, he's not exactly a ladies man, but you came on a bit strong. Maybe give him some time and space to get to know the real you."

"...that's a good idea," she smiled. "But if I'm turning into a stature, let's just let me fly over to your Uncle's home then turn me into a statue. Sound fair niece in law?"

"Wait, you can fly? I didn't know that."

"I am a goddess." Cihuacoatl said. "Plus how do you think I got out of those caves? By walking?"

"Good point."

"Oh and Jackie." She said turning to the man before kissing him. "My feelings are true, I do love you a lot."

He blushed while the skeletons, El Toro, Paco, and even Jade clapped for the kiss, even though the marriage was pretty much null and void now.

(Two days later, Uncle's shop)

The elder chi master was currently lifting a stack of heavy books to the back while feeling his weak muscles start to give out on him.

As he felt his bones breaking, the door opened revealing Jackie and Jade with a huge box in a dolly.

"We're back!" Jade grinned while holding Mickey's cage in one hand.

Uncle groaned as he set the stacks down and cracked his back. "That is nice Jade, but right now Uncle must get Tohru to give back massage."

"Well we also brought a little something you're gonna love." grinned Jade.

Jackie opened the box with a wrench as the statue of Cihuacoatl was revealed to the Chi master.

"Hmm, very impressive." he remarked walking over and looking closer. "Where did you find this?"

"In a silver mine, under a Aztec temple." Jade said before opening up Mickey's cage and took the rat out. "But that's not the best part."

"Jade! Do not bring him near the statue. Are you wanting this statue to come to life?"

"That's the plan." She grinned as Mickey's eyes glowed as Cihuacoatl became real once more.

"By the gods! That's really bad for my back!" She grumbled before seeing Uncle. "Oh you must be Jackie's uncle, it's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Cihuacoatl, goddess of Fertility and motherhood."

"AIYA!" screamed Uncle with wide eyes before turning to Jade. "Jade! Do you know how dangerous it is to bring a statue of a goddess to life?"

"Oh don't worry." Cihuacoatl smiled before her snakes grabbed Jackie and kissed his cheek. "I'm just here to ask you for your approval."

"Approval of what?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"To date and eventually marry Jackie ." She smiled as her snakes nodded in approval.

"You wish to date my nephew and get married?" he asked with wide eyes and surprise.

"Of course. Why else would I be here?" She chuckled. "To steal your collection of demon artifacts or those 'talismans' that my niece in law told me about?"

"Are you aware of who my nephew is?" he asked in seriousness.

"Yes. And he's a handsome crime fighting archaeologist." She then laughed. "Plus he faced a demon dragon with a god complex and won so I'm really proud of Jackie."

"Hmm, very well, but if you are going to live here, you must also help take care of shop."

"Sounds agreeable." She smiled before some mummified remains came to life and helped move the heavy books that Uncle was trying to lift. "And with my powers, it will move ten times as fast."

"Hmm, very good. Just try not to give Uncle heart attack, my heart is old and seeing the undead run shop might make Uncle croak over."

"If that happens, I can always bring you back as a undead uncle in law." She said with half teasing and half seriousness.

"You have lot of spunk, I approve." he nodded with smile. "Besides, it good to see Jackie finally start dating. Uncle was worried he would never find right girl."

"Jade told me." Cihuacoatl chuckled before frowning. "Especially when she told me about that Viper woman." 'If she comes anywhere near Jackie, I will **rip her heart out and feed it to my pets!** '

"Well, seeing as how you have the shop going decently, Uncle will go take nap. Make yourself at home, neice in law."

Cihuacoatl smiled as the chi master left the room before turning to Jackie. "Want to see the town?"

"Well, maybe after I finish taking notice of a few-"

"He'd love to." interrupted Jade.

"Jade, let your uncle speak." She said sternly. "Now what is your answer Jackie?"

Jackie looked at the skeletons doing most of the work while rubbing his chin and nodded. "I suppose a nice walk around couldn't hurt."

Cihuacoatl smiled. "Thank you!" She then kissed him on the lips before the snakes wrapped around Jackie.

"Try not to be out late you crazy kids." teased Jade walking upstairs with Mickey.

"Squeek." The rat said as Jade looked one more time at the couple with a grin. "Squeek."


	170. Alecto and Percy

Crazy trouble with love

Alecto and Percy

Series: Percy Jackson

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-New York City, Downtown area, apartment complexes, 2006-

Walking down the street in black high heels was a woman who looked like she didn't mean any funny business. She had a long black and gold dress, two bracelets with the same color scheme, and on her shoulder was a handbag with a omega symbol on the side with some books hanging out a bit as her long black hair flowed in the breeze.

As she walked towards the apartments she saw a child also walking to the building as well, and she called out to him. "Percy!"

The child stopped and turned towards the woman. "Yes?"

"What are you doing?" She asked as her bluish yellow eyes looked at him with a serious expression. "Weren't you supposed to be home by now waiting for me?"

"Sorry, but Gabe was….in a bad mood."

She sighed. "Again, what happened this time?" 'I swear. That man's worse than Lycon.'

"He said my mommy was slow and started drinking his weird juice."

"Weird juice?" 'Please tell me that's it's just wine.' She thought as the boy looked away in a depressed manner. She walked over and crouched down before pulling the child into a hug. 'Such a fragile child….I still don't know why lord Hades sent me to observe the boy.'

(Flashback)

"ALECTO!" roared out the god of the underworld as he sat on his throne.

"Yes lord Hades?" Answered a woman with bat like wings and talon like feet as she flew into the throne room. It was the same woman, but she was more demonic looking with her own body concealing her chest and sacred area like she was made of pure clay. That and her face was now covered in a hood like dress that made her yellow eyes more prominent than the rest of her darkened face, with two horn like structures on the back of said hood.

"I have discovered something my brothers seemed to have done behind my back. It seems one of them broke the pact and had another demigod child.

"What!" She yelled as her eyes glowed in anger. "Again! But I thought that daughter of Zeus was the last!"

"I can't tell who the child belongs to, but I want you to personally keep an eye on him. If he starts displaying any powers, tell me and I'll know who his father is."

"Yes my lord," she said with a bow before asking something. "How old is this child?"

"Seven, so it will be a few more years before he leaves for the camp, but I want to know now."

"Yes lord Hades." She said before flying out of the throne room. 'I must be cautious, even one mistake could turn me into dust for a year.'

As she thought this she made it out of the underworld and right into an oncoming bus in the underdown Manhattan interstate. She quickly flew aside while frowning as she flew over to some shadows and landed before slowly putting her wings and talons away.

'I wonder how this child was raised?'she thought as she walked through the tunnel. 'Maybe a simple life like Jason or that bastard Aeneas.'

She stopped walking and slapped herself in the head. "Dammit! I wasn't told what the child looks like!"

As Alecto mentally berated herself, she didn't realize that she was out of the tunnel and in the middle of Times Square.

"GET OFF THE ROAD!" Yelled a taxi driver that Alecto was blocking.

"Oh shut up you ignorant fool!" she hissed at him.

"NO YOU SHUT UP! I NEED TO GET TO ELLIS ISLAND AND YOU'RE BLOCKING MY PATH YOU BITCH!" He yelled not knowing that he just cursed at a woman that even the gods shouldn't mess with.

Alecto growled before moving on autopilot to the driver's door and grabbed the handle before ripping it off and dropped it before pulling the driver out who looked scared shitless.

"Wrong move mortal." She said before throwing him, with all her strength, all the way into the middle of Central Park where he landed in a lake. "I swear, mortals are getting more stupid with each passing century." she walked away while people gawked as she cursed to herself. 'I can't do that again or my chances of finding the child without suspicion will diminish! And Lord Hades will have my hide!'

As she walked she didn't notice, again, that she made it to the downtown area until she heard a child crying on a bench across the street in a small kids park. She tried sniffing the air, but found a distracting smell coming from the child.

'Yuck! What is that smell?!' she gawked as she resisted the urge to vomit. 'It smells worse than the Augean Stables! And it had tons of COW SHIT!' She steeled herself and walked closer to the child. "What wrong? Are you lost?" 'Great idea. Let a complete strange ask that question, I must be smarter than Zeus...ugh.'

The child sniffle and tried wiping his tears away. "N...No."

"Oh?" She said before sitting down. "But where's your mommy and daddy?" 'Oh great, now I'm doing baby talk...just great!'

"My mom's at work….and my daddy's around. The only one who lives with us is Gabe, but he's…."

"He's what?" She asked while confused as to why the child was getting nervous when he mentioned 'Gabe'.

"He...made me leave…" he sniffled.

'...WHAT?!' She roared in her head. "Leave? For what reason?"

"He said….a freak like me shouldn't be near normal people!" he cried out before sobbing into his arms.

'That's it! If I see this man I will cut him with my talons and feed him to Cerberus!' She thought in rage before comforting the child as some water from the nearby water fountain started to move upwards. 'What the….water…?'

Percy saw the water and let out scared cry as the water fell down suddenly.

"Child, are you ok?" 'Poseidon's child? But why with the 'scared of his own powers' concept? It's not normal even for a demigod.' She thought as Percy looked up at her with red puffy eyes.

"That's why I'm a freak. That's why Gabe is so mean to me!"

"Child." She said sternly. "You're not a freak. And this Gabe person is just an idiot."

"B..But…"

"No buts." She said rubbing his head. "What you just did was not 'freaky' but a unique part of you. It's a part of you and you should enjoy being different, instead of being normal."

"Really?"

"Really." She smiled before looking at him with a serious, yet reassuring face. "Now what's your name, and no 'freak is my name' stuff. It's getting old ever since Hecate's child, J. K. Rowling started that book series."

"Who?"

"Never mind." She sighed before seeing a woman with a worried look on her face walking outside the park.

"Percy! Percy where are you!?"

"Mommy!" he called out in happiness standing up from the bench and running towards her.

"Percy!" She cried before hugging him tight. "You scared me half to death! Where have you been?"

"I'm sorry mommy, but Gabe told me to leave." he looked at the ground.

"What?!" She said while her eyes looked ready to hurt someone.

'Wow...just like mother.' Alecto thought while seeing the woman's eyes before she made herself known. "Are you his mother?"

"Yes, I'm Sally Jackson, who are you?" she asked now noticing the mysterious woman.

'Crap!' "I'm….Amy Cross." 'Please buy it.'

"Were you watching him this whole time?"

"Just for a few minute. But yes I stayed with him." She admitted before noticing the aura around her. 'I see, she's clear sighted. That's why Poseidon fell for her.'

"Thank you." nodded Sally before she grabbed Percy's hand and lead them away.

"Excuse me!" Alecto called out. "Could I um...stay with you for a while? I kind of lost my home in a house fire." 'Kind of true, the fields of torture is in flames right now.'

"Oh! Yeah mommy, can she stay?" asked Percy with hope. "She's real nice and pretty too."

Said woman blushed at that. 'How sweet...I think?'

"That sounds like a good idea Percy." Sally said before turning to the woman. "Are you by chance a teacher?"

"Uh...yes! I've taught children for years."

"Oh excellent." Sally smiled. "Then you can tutor my little Percy while I'm at work. If that's alright with you?"

"Oh that'd be fine. I don't mind at all."

"Then follow us." She said before Alecto walked close besides them as Percy held her hand. "He he. Looks like Percy really like you Amy."

"Well I like him too." she smiled while patting his head with her other hand.

(Back to present)

'I'm still amazed that Percy liked me enough to offer his bed that one time.' She thought before they made it back to the apartment, as Gabe opened the door and scowled. 'Oh great, the human waste dump.'

"Hey, why'd ya bring that freak back here?" he slurred to show he was drunk.

"Because he needs to study." Alecto frowned as they walked into the apartment. "And he's not a freak. That's your job."

Gabe growled and threw his bottle again smashing it with Percy hiding behind her in fear as he walked up to her face. "Listen here slut, as long as you're in my house, you'll do what I say. Or you and that freak can go out and rot in the streets."

"You don't own this place, Sally does. And call me that again and I will kick you in the butt again." She growled. 'One more outburst and I swear to lord Hades, I will castrate him and send him falling into a pit of sharks.'

"Well I'm the one who works his ass off so little shits like him don't end up killing people!" he shouted pointing at Percy.

"Percy?" She frowned as her teeth started to sharpen with rage. "Kill someone? You must be drunk if that was your only answer. And you don't even go to work, you just stay home and drink yourself stupid." 'If that's possible since you are dumber than a rock, no that's too kind, a piece of harpy shit.'

"Well you got two options if you wanna keep living here. Either start paying the fucking rent or," he leaned in and sniffed her hair with a grin. "We can find another way of payment."

Alecto's patients snapped as she looked ready to kill him. "Percy, go to your room now. I have some 'issues' to talk about with Gabe." 'And to keep you from being traumatized.'

"But Miss Cross-"

"Now." She said with a stern tone as Percy ran to his room and shut it tight. "Now I have something to say." Alecto said as her body flickered from normal form to monster form. "Mister piece of shit."

Gabe kept the grin before his face turned to a horrified pain as Alecto had reached down and was crushing his genitals with her hand.

"I have had enough of your half assed ideas of what the world should and shouldn't do," she growled as she applied more pressure to the tiny genitals. "Percy and Sally deserve better than living with a drunken, idiotic, piece o **f shit monster that can't even get his own HEAD OUT OF HIS ASSHOLE!** " She said as her monster form became more prominent to the now scared drunk. " **And you have the fucking gall to even have sex with me just so I can live here, that's the fucking FINAL STRAW!** "

"L-Let go!" he cried out in pain and horror.

" **Did you think you can get one on me? Alecto, the fury of Anger and Castration!** " She growled before ripping Gabe's tiny sex organs off as she threw the flesh and clothing to the side. " **Now how does it feel to be the one crying! WELL!** "

"OH GOD!" he cried out in pain and fell on the floor with his blood pooling around the spot as he had tears of pain. "You cocksucking bitch!"

Alecto growled before picking him up by the neck. " **Oh you shouldn't have said that, you** **dirty, stuck-up, sadistic, shit-eating, cock-sucking, butt-fucking, penis-smelling, crotch-grabbing, ball-licking, semen-drinking, dog-raping, Nazi-loving, child-touching, cow-humping, perverted, spineless, heartless, mindless, dickless, testicle-choking, urine-gargling, jerk-offing, horse-face, sheep-fondling, toilet-kissing, self-centered, feces-puking, dildo-shoving, snot-spitting, crab-gathering, big-nosed, monkey-slapping, bastard-screwing, bean-shedding, fart-knocking, sack-busting, splooge-tasting, bear-blowing, head-swallowing, bitch-snatching, hand-jobbing, donkey-caressing, mucus-spewing, anal-plugging, hoe-grabbing, uncircumcised, sewer-sipping, whore-mongering, piss-swimming, midget-munching, douchebag, hoe-binding, carnivorous, mail-order prostituting, asshole!** " she yelled in hate. She started squeezing tighter with Gabe gasping for air. " **Take a good look at my face, you monster, because I will be the one to send you to Hades!** "

And with that, she snapped his neck.

" **Looks l** ike lord Hades is going to 'love' why this guy entered his realm." Alecto sighed as she returned to normal only to look around and saw the blood and discarded flesh. "Now how am I going to explain this to the authorities?"

(Timeskip)

"Sally." Alecto or Amy in this case asked while letting Percy sit on her lap. "Do you need anything?" 'Besides a better husband….if you can call that bastard a husband.' She then saw Percy's smile and blushed at the cuteness. 'Every time, it's too cute….oh great I'm going soft!'

"No, but I just don't get it. Why did Gabe just suddenly leave?"

"He said something about a 'family' somewhere in Ecuador." 'Or just a few damned souls. He he.' Alecto thought with a dark chuckle. "So, what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know." She sighed while looking at Percy, who was watching some Tv. "I just never thought that this would happen."

"Well, maybe this break away from him is a sign." she suggested. "Maybe it's a sign for a change."

"Miss Cross." Percy said while moving his head toward Alecto. "What's going to happen to you?"

"Well your mommy is the real owner of this apartment, so it's all up to her if I should go or not."

"Please don't go!" He said with worry. "I'll miss you if you do…"

She smiled and rubbed his head. "That's nice of you, but I can't stay here if I'm going to be a bother to you and Sally."

"You're not a bother Amy." Sally said with a reassuring look on her face. "And nothing's going to change, our home is your home."

"Yea!" Percy called out before turning around and hugged Alecto. "Miss Cross is staying!"

Alecto couldn't help but smile while hugging Percy back. 'I really am going soft. Why can't I just get out that I have to leave and tell Lord Hades the truth? No child, son of the big three or not, should be able to make me stay.'

"Oh and Amy." Sally said. "If you want, you can use Gabe's old room, he never used it and you looked so uncomfortable sleeping on the couch."

"Thanks Sally." she smiled. 'Note to self, burn everything there, at least then I might be able to breath without gagging.'

"Anytime," she smiled. "Plus you're like a part of the family."

"Yeah," Percy smiled while continuing his hug on the disguised fury. "Miss Cross is part of the family."

'Relax, not like I'll really stick around.' she tried to convince herself.

"Miss Cross?"

"Um yes Percy?"

"Can...you sleep with...me t-tonight?" Percy blushed as Sally chuckled while Alecto looked at him in shock.

"Why?" she asked in curiosity.

"I...I wanted to….have a friend...like mister seal." Percy said while mentioning his stuffed seal doll that he used to protect him from the 'monsters' at night. "Please?"

Alecto sighed. "Oh alright, but just for tonight." 'How cute...kind of like some of lord Hades' baby pictures...he he.'

"Aw, he really does like you." giggled Sally.

Alecto chuckled at that as Percy hugged her tight. 'Looks like I'm staying for a while...hope lord Hades or my sisters don't find out about this.'

-Years later, Camp Half Blood-

Percy was currently eating the spread of food while downing it down with some coke while it seemed like a regular day at camp.

"Percy!" Called out a familiar voice from behind him. "Where are...oh there you are!"

He jumped and turned his head to see Alecto walking over and looked at her in shock. "Miss Cross? W-What are you doing here?"

"Oh right," she said while coming to his table. "I came here because Sally thought you needed to study for next year." She handed Percy some textbooks that she was carrying as the entire camp looked at her in surprise. "Did I come at a bad time?"

"Wait, how did you find this place?" asked Annabeth with suspicion. "Only demigods, the gods, or monsters can see this area."

Alecto looked at her. "And you are?" 'Athena's child...damn them and their 'suspicious of others' traits!'

"Yeah, that does seem weird." remarked Clarisse narrowing her eyes.

'Crap!' "Um...I think some twins told me where Percy was," she lied. "Plus Percy told Sally who told me over tea."

"Just who is she?" Grover asked Percy.

"Well this is miss Amy Cross…." Percy blushed. "My tutor and roommate at home."

"Hello." she smiled. "Oh and Sally told me to make sure that you clean your underwear." 'That and give him a kiss but I will do that later when everyone is not looking...especially Dionysus."

Percy blushed while hearing the other campers snicker. "Uh, thanks, I guess."

"Anytime," she smiled. "And who are are these?" She pointed to Annabeth, Chrissie and Grover. "Friends of yours?"

"Yeah, this is Annabeth, daughter of Athena, Clarisse, daughter of Ares, and Grover, satyr and the first guy who showed me this camp."

"Oh. How nice, I'm Amy Cross, Percy's first friend and the one that helped him accept his abilities and uniqueness." 'Among other things.'

"That still doesn't explain how you can see this place. There's a barrier all around it that keeps it hidden from mortals, and keeps any monsters out."

"Um…" Alecto gulped before turning to the Stolls. "They put some 'dust' in my eyes." 'Buy it...please for the gods sake!'

"But we've never seen you before." spoke Connor.

Alecto gulped at that. 'Crap! This is getting worse every second!' "Y-You must have forgotten?"

"Alright, drop the act!" Clarisse held her spear up. "Tell the truth or you'll be dealing with the whole Ares cabin."

Alecto sighed. "Alright! But you must answer this question, What scares both mortals and gods?"

The campers were confused by the sudden question with no one speaking up.

"I will give you a hint," she said with an annoyed look. "They made Hades run in fear after he helped the Trojans in the Trojan war."

"The Furies." spoke Annabeth with wide eyes.

"Yes and who is their leader?" She said while her body flickered from human and monster form. 'Here goes nothing….'

"Alecto!" they called out as her real form came out.

"Yep….tada?" Alecto said while her wings folded back towards her back. 'Don't attack Percy! Don't attack!'

Said boy had his jaw dropped open with wide eyes.

"Um...Percy? Are you alright?" Alecto asked with concern. "Percy?"

And that his cue to fall back and pass out.

"...um…..ok?" She said turning to the campers. "Does this happen all the time?"

"That depends. I mean, it looks like you never even told him the truth." spoke Annabeth.

"I didn't want him to know," she frowned. "Especially after I castrated and killed his first stepfather Gabe when he was eight." 'Hope my sisters are 'having fun'.'

Hearing that surprised the campers with a few nodding since they had heard about how the man was rotten.

"Plus." She sighed. "I didn't have the heart to." 'Yep I'm really getting soft.'

"Uh, is someone gonna wake him up?" asked one of the campers nudging Percy.

Alecto sighed before moving down to where Percy was and whispered loudly. "Percy, I have some blue cupcakes for you!"

"Huh? Where?" he groaned looking around while sitting back up.

"Hey Percy." She smiled. "How was the nap?"

"Uh, fine. But uh….can we talk later, alone?"

"Sure," she said before taking a picture out of her bag. "Right after I show your friends this picture of you kissing my cheek when you were nine." 'Good times. Good times.'

"NO!" he cried out reaching for the picture.

Alecto was too fast as she dodged. "To slow! Step right up you demigods and immortals for the chance of a lifetime!" She held the picture up. "Come see Percy kissing the leader of the Furies, only ten drachmas for a limited time only!"

"Knock it off!" he called out while chasing her as some campers started holding out money with snickers.

"Nope!" She grinned. "Unless…."

"Unless what?"

"You kiss me on the cheek right now." She grinned as the campers snickered louder.

"What! No way!" he spoke with a blush.

Alecto looked at him with crocodile tears. "You don't like me anymore? How cruel of you Percy." 'Try resisting my cute act...oh great now I'm acting like lady Persephone!'

He reeled back while hearing a few teasing remarks from the Aphrodite cabin.

"Just kiss!" One of them called out.

"Kiss!"

"Kiss!"

"KISS!" Went the campers in unison.

Percy felt conflicted from embarrassment and hesitation before turning and bolting for the lake.

"...now that's cruel." Alecto frowned. 'Even for me….and I'm a Fury!' she put the photo away before following after Percy.

-lake side-

"Percy!" She called out while not noticing that said demigod was underwater. "Where are you Percy?!" 'He can't have gone far.'

'I'll just stay here till she leaves.' he thought.

Alecto looked around. "By the gods, this is ridiculous and I've seen him talking to fish at the fish market." 'He he, I loved seeing those fish get cut...focus! I need to find Percy!'

Percy saw her near the shore and felt confident and relaxed on the lake's bottom floor.

She looked at the lake's surface and sighed. "Oh well. If Percy isn't going to come out that I have to tell his friends about the time he saw me naked in the shower." 'Hope that old memory get him out?'

Percy heard from underwater and blushed even brighter.

"Or maybe I can tell them about the time you wore my bra? Maybe that girl Annabeth will love that story?" She said with a grin. 'If that doesn't work nothing will.'

"No!" cried out Percy swimming out to the surface. "Not that!"

Alecto grinned. "Found you Percy!" 'Knew it! He was underwater, typical water demigod trick.' "How was your swim?"

"Pretty good, that is until I remembered why I ran out here. Maybe it had something to do with you lying to me." he frowned.

"It's not like I wanted to!" She frowned. "You were young and I didn't want you to fear me...or get scared since well…"

"Well what?"

"...I castrated and killed Gabe that day when you were eight…" She gulped. "You might not remember, but he was drunk, he kept insulting you, and even suggested I use my body to pay rent, acting like he was the one in charge."

Percy looked at her in shock since he remembered hearing sounds from his door but thought it was his imagination.

Alecto braced for the yell that might come from Percy. 'If this is the end...then I'm sorry for lying Percy.'

"Wow….thanks."

She blinked in surprise. "What? You're not mad? Angry? Pissed off at me?"

"You do remember him, right?"

"Like I could forget how bad he smelled and acted towards you and Sally." She said while shivering at the mention of Gabe's smell. 'Ugh… That's foul even in memory form.'

"Then there's no reason for me to be mad at that. But not telling me sooner who you really were? That's a different story."

"...I um…" She gulped. "Also came because lord Hades wanted to keep an eye on you…." 'Cue angry demigod.'

"Wait, why?"

"He thought you were a threat and he didn't know if you were Poseidon's child or Zeus'...even if you look ridiculous with Zeus' personality."

"The day I become his son is the day Mr. D. gets my name right."

"Or when Kronos starts wearing dresses while in a hockey rink." Alecto laughed.

The sky rumbled to show Zeus' anger at the jab at him.

"Oh grow up!" Alecto yelled to the sky. "Or do you want to be reminded WHY the gods fear us Furies?"

Instantly the rumble went silent.

"Ok, that was kinda cool." remarked Percy.

"Yep," she grinned. "That's what I love about being a Fury. Even the prick of Olympus fears me and my sisters. Heck even Lord Hades fears us during our….period…" 'Damn those infernal times!'

"Well, what now?" he asked. "I mean, do you have to go back to my mom?"

"Oh right I forgot to mention this earlier, but Sally's on vacation with Paul in the Bahamas and well, she told me to stay with you for the summer." Alecto grinned. 'That and I wanted to be with you...yep, I'm soft...only for you Percy.'

"Well, you can stay in my cabin, I got plenty of room."

"Thank you Percy." She smiled before hugging him. "Oh and I'm cooking breakfast tomorrow." 'And having fun tonight.'

"Cool."

"Oh and Percy…." She blushed. "Where is your cabin? This is the first time I even ventured inside this camp's boundaries." 'Besides chasing that Grace girl…stupid oath breaking Zeus!' "Could you um...help me find it?"

"Oh sure, it's right over there." he pointed over to the lone cabin resting on the docks near the shore.

"Oh." Alecto said with embarrassment. "I thought that was the boat house…."

"It kind of is in a way."

"Right. Son of Poseidon and their universal love of ships and seaweed salads."

(Timeskip)

Percy was snoring on his bed as Alecto moved slowly towards him, clad naked and with a wide grin.

'He he. This is going to be good." She thought before climbing onto the bed. She made sure she was right over him before lightly rubbing his nose to get him to stir.

"Mmm Wha?"

"Percy, I have some blue milk for you." She grinned. 'And maybe some juice too~'

He slowly opened his eyes before seeing a naked Alecto right over him. "M-MISS CROSS!?"

"Yes?" She purred. "That's my human forms' name."

"W-W-W-Why are you naked?" he got out while staring at her body.

She grinned. "So I can make love with you my dear." 'Corny but effective.' "Or, if you prefer, show you hands on sex ed."

Percy blushed as Alecto started to pull down his shorts.

"So you still wear your seahorse underwear?" She teased. "I would have thought you'd have grown out of them."

"H-Hey!" He blushed. "It's still cool!"

"Oh, well I think this part is better." she smiled seeing a bulge slowly from under them. "Oh how cute. It's wanting out, you must be really happy to see me naked Percy."

He didn't say anything and just gulped nervously as she got his underwear off and grabbed his cock.

"Look at this," she smiled. "A cock the size of a baseball bat, I wonder if it's fertile?" She then started to lick the tip. 'Salty, but delightful.'

"Ah!" he gasped out in shock. "W-Woah!"

'Looks like Percy likes it.' She thought before licking very slowly onto his cock, making Percy moan from the sensation. 'I can't believe it's so massive.' She then nipped the tip lightly. 'And meaty too.'

"Ah! M-Miss Cross!" he groaned out.

"Yes," Alecto said while looking at Percy. "You called….d...darling…" 'I can't believe I just said that.'

Percy blushed harder at the nickname before groaning as Alecto started to slid her lips around the tip.

She moaned as her tongue started to lick faster as her snatch started feeling warmer with each lick. She tried sliding more of the cock inside her, but she could only take a few inches before her mouth was stuffed. 'Looks like I have some practicing to do.' Alecto thought as she licked even faster against Percy's staff.

'Holy shit! This is amazing!'

Alecto started to wet herself with pleasure as she continued to lick the cock faster until she felt him twitch. 'Looks like Percy's ready to blow.'

"M-Miss Cross! I'm gonna-"

He didn't finish that line as he came into her mouth. All the while, Alecto started to swallow the cum with a moan.

'Mmm, so warm and hot.' she moaned while gulping each load down her throat. Only to moan loudly as Percy started to rub her snatch. 'How bold~ I like it.'

"My turn." Percy grinned while panting a little from his load.

"Mmm. Do it Percy~" she got out before moaning as Percy started to rub at a fast pace. "AH~"

"I thought the teacher is suppose to show her student, not the other way around." he jabbed while sliding a finger up her wet folds.

"I'm more of a, Mmm, hands on kind of teacher." She moaned as Percy started to move his hand into her snatch. "Oh by the gods! Your hands in my snatch~!"

"Woah, I didn't know it'd fit." he spoke in surprise.

"Me neither." Alecto moaned as she felt his hand slowly moving towards her womb. 'Ah! It feels so good~'

Percy was stunned at how wet and warm it felt inside her with his fingers brushing against a tighter part.

Alecto felt that and moaned. "P-Percy….fist me."

"Do what?"

"N-Never mind!" She moaned as she came from the sensation. "AH~!"

Percy felt her pussy get tighter and just started rubbing her walls with his fingers.

She moaned loudly as she moved closer to Percy before kissing his lips. 'I'm in heaven~!'

Percy was surprised before kissing her back and pulled his hand out of her folds.

"Percy," she said as she shuttered from the hand leaving her folds. "I want you to….fuck me senseless." 'By the gods that felt great!'

"Well, this guy could use some help getting in." he pointed to his rock hard dick.

"Right." She blushed before pushing Percy down on the bed and positioning her snatch to where his cock was. "Now...for the...gulp...insertion." 'Calm down….even if this is your first time with a male...GAH! I'm stressing out!'

Percy saw her tense up and reached up before cupping her breasts. "Try to relax teach."

"Mmm," she moaned. "That feels good~" she moved down and cried out feeling it slowly stretch her pussy with both groaning out as she kept going down. 'So this is what a cock feels like. Mmm~'

"Wow! This is really hot!" he grunted feeling her inner walls around his cock.

"Well I'm kind of a...well…" She moaned. "A child of Uranus and Gaea from his castration by Kronos' scythe so maybe I am magma hot~"

"Someone's cocky." teased Percy while squeezing her chest tighter.

"AH~ More!" Alecto called out while feeling her nipples harden. She started moving her hips a little faster while feeling Percy started pinching her nubs. Only for her to move her hand closer to Percy's ass and started nipping the edges of his ass cheeks.

"Nice try, but not working." he grinned thrusting his hips upwards harder.

"AH!" She called out before Percy started to kiss her lips as she continued to move her hips faster on his staff. 'This is amazing!'

Alecto then felt Percy groping her ass as she broke the kiss. "You really must love my hips, my child rearing hips~"

"Who knew you'd have kids in mind, especially with a student." he joked while moving his hips faster on instinct.

"Well if you Mmm, graduate the 'class' maybe we can start a small fuck family~" she moaned. "Or maybe start some more tutoring sessions~"

"Tutor? Who?" he asked with a groan.

"Our kids, our cute little Demi-Fury kids~" she moaned as Percy's cock hit her womb. "Now let your teacher take in every drop!"

Percy groaned as he started to feel his cock twitch. "I'm about to blow!"

"Ahh! Percy!" Alecto cried out as Percy's rod exploded with cum as the white liquid hit her womb as she felt like a lava rock being cooled by the ocean waves.

Percy grunted as the water outside the cabin turned and became rough to show the connection.

"Ah ah….that felt so good…." Alecto panted. "Better than castrating mortals…"

"Kinda not something to say right after sex." he spoke while panting.

Alecto chuckled before moving closer to Percy's face. "True, but let's just say….I'm never going to do that to you….darling~" 'Yep I'm soft and I'm proud of it.'

(Timeskip)

"You called lord Hades?" Asked the Fury leader as she flew slowly into the throne room.

"Yes, now that I know who the child belongs to, your free to stop following him. I need you to stick around here again and resume your duty to castrate a few souls for about...a decade or so, maybe more."

Alecto frowned. "I'm sorry lord Hades, but I need to leave on….maternal leave."

"What? Why?"

"Because I'm pregnant." She sweatdropped. "And I don't want the child harmed in anyway."

Hades' eyes widened. "Wait, who knocked you up? You were suppose to watch the boy, not find a one night stand."

" **IT'S NOT A ONE NIGHT STAND!** " She yelled causing Hades to flinch and remember how she kept castrating him during that whole 'Trojan war' incident. "And if you must know, I kept an especially close eye on Percy."

"How close?"

"Like you and lady Persephone." She chuckled as she flew out of the throne room.

Hades' eyes widened and his jaw dropped open.

"Honey?" Persephone called out from the other room. "Tisiphone and Megaera are looking for you, something about 'a fun time with knives' or something like that?"

'Wonder if I should jump into Tartarus to escape all this.'

Just as he thought this a loud yell came from the front gates which rang across the underworld and even scared Kronos himself from the loud hate filled cry for blood.

" **HADES!** "

'Tartarus here I come!' he thought before running out of the room.


	171. Female Fukuro and Natsu

Crazy trouble with love

Female Fukuro and Natsu

Series: Fairy Tail

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Natsu was running through a long hallway with tall Windows. He saw he was entering a more darker room with numerous cages around and spotted Simon flying through the air and land at his feet. "An owl?" He asked as he looked at the figure.

Flying with a set of jetpacks was a figure with the body of a curved woman with a green string bikini with bracelets on, but the head resembled an owl. "Are you one of the intruders in the tower?" She asked.

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Then I have to kill you honey." she said as she aimed a rocket launcher at him.

"Woah!" he cried out as a missile came at him before inhaling. "Fire Dragon's Roar!"

The owl lady flew into the air, avoiding Natsu's attack. "Hoo! That won't work on me!" she called before using her jetpacks and flying at him.

"Stay still so I can fight you!" He yelled as he shot more flames at her.

"No way! she laughed as she kept out of their distance.

"Fine, then I'll come to you!" He shouted as he ran after her. He jumped from atop one cage to the other while making grabs at her. "Got you!" He cried as he grabbed her leg.

"Wrong!" her jetpacks flew up higher with Natsu holding on, which made him realize this was a transportation.

"Ugh, I think I'm going to be sick." he muttered as he tried to hold down vomit.

'Ha! Now he's vulnerable!'

Just then Natsu began to hurl up his lunch.

"Eeeww!" she cried out with some landing on her feet as her flying became sporadic. She dropped nasty and landed near him in order to clean her leg. She tried shaking some of it off while Natsu started to feel better already.

"I got you now! Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" He shouted. His fist was engulfed in flames as he swung it at her.

"Hold it!" She shouted at Natsu.

"Huh?" he suddenly stopped and looked at her confused.

"I need to clean your puke off my leg." she said with a glare.

He blinked and looked at the leg before looking at her like she lost it. "We're fighting."

"And you hurled on my leg!" She shouted as she grabbed his scarf. "That's still gross!"

"Don't you dare use my scarf to wipe vomit off your leg!" He shouted as she tried pulling some of it towards her leg while he pulled it back from her.

She let go which made him fall to the ground. "Capture!" she cried out seeing him open as she ignored the vomit and lunged at him while opening her mouth.

"Huh?" Was all Natsu had to say before his lower half of his body was in her mouth. "Hey!" he cried out while grabbing the edge of her mouth and used his upper body strength to keep her from going any closer while using his feet to hold onto the insides to keep a grip.

"Letgo!" She croaked as she tried to force the rest of him down her throat.

Natsu growled as his hands flamed up and he swung his right fist against her cheek.

It made contact and she spit him out. "Ah, that burned!" she cried out holding the spot.

"What the hell, did you just try to eat me?!" Natsu shouted.

"It's one of my abilities! If I ate you, I could have gained your magic. And in just ten minutes you would have been digested and I would have kept your power permanently."

"Cannibal!" Natsu shouted.

"Hey! It's not because I enjoy tasting someone else's flesh! It's just part of my work that helps me! How else did you think I became a strong assassin?"

"If you don't like it then quit." Natsu said.

"Quit? You think it's easy? Once you make a name of yourself getting paid to kill people, it's not that easy to just say 'I'm done, now I'm gonna go get some groceries' ."

"Join fairy tail, I'll protect you there." he said.

She blinked and dropped her mouth. "What?"

"Join fairy tail and I'll protect and hide you from the authorities." he said.

"Are you even listening to yourself? I try to eat you to take your magic, because my guild was sent here to assassinate you and your friends. And you're offering me shelter and safety?"

"Nobody chooses the life you've lived on their own, something bad happened to you, and I know what that feels like." he said, thinking back to Igneel. "But I have to ask, do you feel remorse about what you've done?"

She stiffened before falling to her knees and whispering. "Yes, I do" she looked at the ground. "I just learned Capture because I felt weak and had to take others powers. Then before you know it, I became an assassin and knew even killing the worst people meant I was using my magic like I was some tool meant for killing only."

She cried until she felt something wrapping around her. She blinked and looked up at NAtsu standing in front of her.

"You don't have to feel like a weapon anymore, you only have to be my friend." he said as he wrapped his scarf around her neck.

She looked at him in shock as he held his hand out to her.

"So what do you say? Wanna join fairy tail? He said with a grin.

She looked at him and his hand before reaching out slowly and grasping it. "Ok." she said before pulling him into a hug.

Natsu wasn't expecting a hug, but nonetheless returned it and patted her back. "It's ok, let it all out." he said as she continued to cry.

She sniffled and let out a hoot while letting out the pain and sadness that had built up over the years.

He patted her on the back for what felt like forever before she stopped crying. "Better?"

"Hoo, yes, thank you." she said as she continued to hug him.

He smiled, but turned serious as they ended the hug. "We can talk about you joining the guild after me and my friends deal with the bastard who hired you."

"Alright, I'll take you to him." she said as she activated her jet pack. "Just try not to vomit on me again."

"You're a friend now, not transportation" he said seriously. He grabbed her leg as she started hovering and he didn't get sick. "See?" He said with a grin.

"Alright, just hang on cause I like to go fast."

"Ok." he said as they rocketed off to Jellal.


	172. Mina and Izuku

Crazy trouble with love

Mina and Izuku

Series: Boku No Hero Academia

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Izuku smiled down at the coupon in his hand as he walked down the street. 'Ah, it'll be nice to take a nice warm bath.'

Meanwhile...

'How lucky of me to get a coupon for a free open air bath.' Thought Mina. She kissed it and didn't notice Izuku going inside the spring before she headed inside and showed the woman her coupon. She then rushed to get her towel and robe, then was off.

Izuku himself sighed as he lowered himself into the nice hot water. "After such a crazy week, sure is nice to spend some time to relax."

"Amen to that Izuku." Mina replied.

"Yep, so peaceful." It took 30 seconds for Izuku to finally realize something was wrong. "MINA!" he screamed out before ducking under the water with a blush.

"Hey." She greeted with a big grin.

"What are you doing here?" he asked with only his head out of the water with a bright blush.

"Got a coupon, duh."

"Me too...maybe I walked into the women's bath by mistake, I'll just..."

"Don't worry, it's the mixed bath." she reassured waving her hand.

"Oh..."

"Besides...it's just the 2 of us..." She then pulled him towards her.

Izuku blushed since he could see her chest clear as day. "M-Mina...your chest."

"Oh, I don't mind actually." she shrugged. "What do you think? Do they look firm and supple?"

"Yep, they sure do..."

"Not sure if you're telling the truth, better check." Then she moved her hand under his towel.

"M-M-Mina!"

"Don't panic, you can trust me, we're classmates." 'He is huge down there!' she smiled while rubbing her hand up and down his cock.

"Mina, we're in a public place, what if someone else comes in and catches us?"

"That's the fun of it." she purred while seeing a large bulge slowly form under his towel. "Perfect."

"W-what do you mean?"

"The water has lubed up both my pussy and your hard cock."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm saying you can fuck me without any foreplay. Unless you want some." she winked.

Izuku's blush was more hot than the hotspring.

Mina then pulled him out. "Come-on, let's do it right here, wouldn't want any sperm swimming in and getting random girls pregnant." she teased. "Come-on Diary of a Wimpy Kid, quit being such a scaredy cat and fuck me right here in the floor."

"O-okay..." he relented with a blush. 'Why did I have to pop a boner!?' He then straddled her.

"Here, put your hands on my chest."

He nodded and grabbed ahold of both of the mounds. 'Wow, these are so soft, what exactly is Mina?'

"How do they feel?"

"They're very big, and feel very nice Mina." he admitted while giving them a squeeze.

Mina moaned. "Oh, you sure have a good hard grip."

"Well I have been working out."

"I certainly see some good pecks, how come you haven't shown any girls these before?" She said while swirling a finger one his left pectoral muscle.

"Heh, well I'm not much of a dater." he admitted with a blush.

She then wrapped her arms around his back. "Maybe after this, we can start dating?" she offered.

Izuku began getting hotter evidenced by his sweat. "R-R-Really?"

"Uh-huh."

"I'll take you up on that offer."

"Good, now get to fucking me, we only got about 20 minutes left before having to get out."

He nodded before moving down with her spreading her legs. Izuku then rubbed his dick against her literally pink pussy.

"You sure it'll fit?" Mina asked.

"Only one way to be sure." he grabbed her hips before slowly pushing in.

"Haaaa...haaaa..." Mina moaned before Izuku penetrated her. "HAAAA!"

Then a green substance leaked from Mina's vagina. "Is this...green blood?" he asked in surprise.

"Of course."

"Are you an alien?"

"Maybe." she sang.

"Huh, always wondered what you were...you gotta tell me when we're somewhere private." Izuku said before resuming his thrusts into Mina's pussy.

"AH! Easy! I need time to adjust something THAT big."

"Ack! Sorry." he apologized going slower.

"It's okay, I'll tell yah when you can go faster." she got out through her moans.

Izuku kept at a slow pace, ready to go faster. All the while giving her chest a firm squeeze.

"Okay, the pain's gone, go wild til you cum." Mina let out a surprise moan feeling the enormous cock stretching her passage wider with each movement. "It feels so good Izuku! Just as exciting as when you blocked that dead on attack from Bakugo." she moaned while hugging him closer.

"Thanks."

"No really, you're awesome when you want to be you know!" She then kissed all over Izuku's face as he continued thrusting.

Izuku blushed and groaned as he felt her pussy get tighter. 'She's gonna milk my dick for all of it's sperm if she keeps that up.' he thought before their lips met.

Their tongues wrestled for dominance, both breathing harder as Mina and Izuku began reaching thier limits.

'I wonder if she could get pregnant from one load.' Izuku begins to pull out, not willing to figure out the answer right now, but then Mina wrapped her legs around him, pushing him back in! 'Guess I'm figuring out today!'

'With how hung he is, I'm just dyin to know what his load feels like.'

Then with one last good hard pump into Mina's vagina...

"I'M CUMMING!" Then Izuku's semen blasted into Mina's womb.

She cried out with her orgasm as she felt her belly bulge from the amount.

"So much..." she gasped out with wide eyes.

Afterwards, they got up and got their towels back on before leaving the spring.

"Wow! Who knew you were part horse." she teased with an arm over his shoulder.

"I'm no more horse than that Pony Tsunotori." he blushed from the praise.

"In anycase, I sure hit the jackpot with a nice hunk equipped with a big cock. I'll see you tomorrow at school."

The next day, almost everyone was waiting for class to begin.

'I wonder where Mina is.' Izuku thought.

That's when something happened that made everyone's eyes nearly fall out of their heads.

"Hooooooooooooooooooh!" Screamed Minoru. "Best morning ever!" He then High Fived Kaminari and Hanta, then got tongue slapped by Tsuyu.

"Hey! You're violating dress code and you're naked in public!" Shouted Lida. "Call your parents now to get your uniform or else!"

'What the hell is she doing?!' Thought Izuku.

"Idiot...nice rack though." Commented Bakugo.

"Everyone, yesterday I ran into Izuku at the bath house and he claimed my body with his large penis!" declared Mina who was stark naked as she walked in.

The entire class inhaled deeply, before shouting "EEEEEEH?!" While looking back and forth between Izuku and Mina.

Izuku blushed beet red while Mina walked over and sat on his desk with a seductive look at him.

"So after school, feel like fooling around some more?" She grinned.


	173. Momo and Izuku

Crazy trouble with love

Momo and Izuku

Series: Boku No Hero Academia

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Momo was sitting at her desk taking notes on the lesson.

"So, did you hear?" Hanta asked Fumikage.

"Indeed, 5 girls in Izuku's bed."

'What was that?' Momo thought to herself.

"Not just that, but I heard he got it on with Mt. Lady...lucky son of a bitch that he fucked." Minoru whispered.

"Really? I heard he banged Tsuyu this morning with Mina watching."

"Someone heard Tooru and Jirou were sucking him off after school in a bush." Added Denki.

'Tooru, Jirou, Mina, Tsuyu and even his own mother?! As vice class representative, this is unacceptable! After school, I need to stop Izuku's sexual rampage before a girl says no to him and he enters the road to villainy through his 1st account of rape!' she thought with a serious expression. She then stared at Izuku. 'It's always the quiet ones...well maybe not Kouji, but certainly Izuku at this point.'

Said male felt the stare of someone and turned towards Momo. He then saw the cold sharp daggers in her eyes before turning away. 'What did I do?'

'I will keep you from going on a mad spread of lust Izuku.' She thought with determination.

Soon the class ended with Izuku heading out while confused why Momo was glaring at him. 'That certainly scared me, hopefully if I can just talk to her, I can figure out why she's so ang,,,' He lost his thoughts as he bumped into her from behind. "Oh, sorry Momo-san."

"Izuku, I've heard you've been on a hot streak of sex, unacceptable!" declared Momo with her hands on her hips.

"WHAT?!"

"I can't have a player in class, so that's why..." She then took his hand. "...I shall be your girlfriend for the rest of the school term and you may ravage me all you want."

"EEEEEHHHHH!?"

"Something wrong?" She asked while rubbing her chest against his.

"M-M-Momo-san! W-Why are you saying such weird things!?"

"Izuku! I've heard what you've done to Tooru, Tsuyu, Jirou, Mina and even your mom!"

'What is she going on about now?!'

"Let's go to your house now, once you've felt me, I'm sure you'll back off everyone." she replied while taking his hand and dragging him to his home.

'What just happened?' Izuku thought completely confused as he just followed her.

They then made it to Izuku's apartment.

"I-Izuku...you brought a girl over?"

"Yes, and I'm sorry for what happened to you." She then bowed in respect.

"Huh?"

"Come Izuku." Momo started pulling Izuku towards his room. After shutting the door.

"A...are they..." Inko then fainted.

"Hmm, cleaner than I thought." commented Momo looking at the room.

"Th-thank you Vice Rep."

"I can only assume you clean it after each girl brought here."

"Momo, I-I am not a...What are you doing now?!"

"It should be obvious, I'm taking off my clothes." she replied unbuttoning her shirt. "You should get your clothes off too."

"B-B-But Momo-san!"

"Listen perv, we're going to have sex so you don't go on a wild sex spree and then rape the 1st the girl to say no!" She then showed off her body with the bra and panties on. "Now do with my body however way you want."

"B-but..." Then she took his hand and placed it on her breast. 'Well...she is offering...isn't she?' he gave the mound a squeeze with curiosity.

Momo tensed up.

'Soft.' he thought while slowly kneading the mound.

"Don't be too shy to get rough." she spoke with a blush on her face.

Izuku then slipped her bra off in one fell swoop and then put both hands on her. "Wow, they're really nice."

"Mmmh, thanks for saying that." 'He's probably use to big breasts if he's slept with Mina.'

Izuku's dick was getting hard from this. 'I'm getting so excited from this...'

Momo looked down and her eyes widened at the bulge in his pants. "Sh-show me your cock Izuku."

He blushed adn stopped grabbing her chest while slowly taking his pants off.

"Oh...my...god." she stared with a hanging jaw. 'So this is how he wins over them.'

"Uh, now what?" he asked.

"Now, I get to touch you." she replied reaching down and grasping the dick.

"Eek!" Went Izuku, feeling a cold hand on his warm dick.

"Don't try to act surprised, you've done this with every girl in class."

"I seriously don't know what you're talking about!"

"Hmph, playing coy won't help." she replied while moving her hand up and down on it.

'How come I feel this is all Minoru's fault?'

Meanwhile...

"As it turns out, it was my fault!" Said Background character number 2..."Oh-no, I am not Background Character Number 2, I...am Batman!"

Back in Izuku's room.

'I don't know if I should keep denying her or just play along.' thought the boy as Momo was using both hands to rub his cock and he was blown away at the feeling. "Keep going Momo."

"You like that? Well you're gonna love this." She then rubbed her chest against his dick.

"Ahh!" Izuku gasped.

'Hmm, for someone who's sleeping with several girls, he's acting like a complete virgin.'

'Her breasts are so soft, I'm gonna cum soon.'

'Come on perv, spray your semen in my face.' she thought while she started flicking her tongue across the tip.

Izuku was very sensitive there. He let out a cry before his semen went flying in her face.

She closed her eyes as a huge amount covered her. 'For a perverted player, he sure has a lot of semen.' She thought.

Izuku was stunned and felt his legs buckle before falling on his ass while panting. "Was that *pant* enough? Can you *pant* go home now?"

Momo then used her quirk to create a condom.

"I guess not."

"You must have cum a lot before this if you're panting this much."

"Oh-no, I'm a virgin actually."

"Wait...but what about Tsuyu?"

"What about her?"

"Didn't you have sex with her?"

"No!"

"Tooru?"

"No!"

"Mina?"

"Not her either?"

"Jirou?"

"No."

"Your mom?"

"Hell no!"

Momo blinked before her face paled. 'I listened to rumors and jumped the gun!'

"What's wrong?"

"Sorry, some of our classmates just started rumors...I'm going to punish them tomorrow." she bowed on the floor. "I apologize Izuku!"

"It's okay, you tried to resolve a problem as one of the class reps."

She sighed. "You're right."

"So what now? Going home?"

"Well...I can't let this condom go to waste..."

"S-So you want to keep going?" he blushed in surprise.

"Why not?" She then handed him the condom. "And consider it part of my apology for accusing you of being a player. So you may claim my pussy."

After slipping it on, they were on Izuku's bed.

"So, what would you like tonight? Missionary? Doggy?"

"Can you create a leash?"

"A leash?" she blushed brighter. "You mean..."

"Yeah, I hope I'm not pushing it."

"Well...I did say you could use my body, so..." she formed a leash and handed it to him.

"Yes." Izuku then put the matching collar around her neck. "Now get on all fours."

Momo then turned and then got down so she was on her hands and knees.

Izuku moved over closer and blushed with his cock brushing up against her snatch. He then used the leash to pull her closer.

Momo felt embarrassed due to the situation, but sucked it up and rubbed her pussy against his dick.

Izuku then pushed inwards. Mom and Izuku gasped with said boy slowly pushing in deeper.

'If the rumors were true, I wonder if this would've happened if I was next.' she thought before crying out as she felt her hymen tear. She didn't need to cover her mouth as she screamed, Mr. and Mrs. Midoriya already know what they're doing.

"Sorry! Do you want me to stop?" he asked seeing her start to tear up.

"J-just wait a while." she spoke up while hissing from the pain.

"Alright..."

A minute passed and Momo was ready again.

"Alright, you can start moving."

And like that, Izuku clutched the leash as he thrusted into Momo! "AH! It's so tight!" he grunted.

"Keep going Izuku!" she moaned out with her brests bouncing with the thrusts.

"Momo! What kind of condom is this? I don't even feel it, yet it's making this feel amazing!"

"I made it, ah! From a thin material that helps fold around the cock so you can feel my pussy, while at the same time it keeps the cum inside!" she moaned.

"Really?"

"Yes, I need to make sure I have an understanding of what I'm making before I make something." she got out before moaning louder as he reached down and started groping her breasts.

'Interesting quirk, I need to write this down later.'

"Yes, like that Izuku." She moaned as Izuku grabbed her boobs. "Go faster!"

"Momo!" Izuku moaned as he followed what she said. His cock pushed in deeper with the tip touching the entrance to her womb. 'I hope the condom doesn't break, wouldn't want Momo's amazing work on this to be all for nothing!'

"Oh yes! Fuck me like your bitch!" she moaned out feeling more into it.

"Yes, respect your master!" Izuku replied as he pulled the leash some more. "Take in all of my cock like a good little doggy!"

"Yes Master!" She moaned as Izuku's dick began to twitch. "Please, cum inside master!"

"You know I will!" Izuku then used One For All on his dick, making it stretch both Momo's pussy and the condom!

"OH YES!" she shrieked feeling the dick expand before his sperm shot out and started filling the condom.

"Yes! Take it all!" He shouted.

'Hopefully this amount of virgin sperm doesn't break it.' Momo thought.

The condom held, even when the cum was as big as a shooter marble.

Both panted as Izuku tried to pull out, but the inflated condom made it hard. He then had an idea. He slid the condom off and got off of Momo. "Can you stand?"

Momo stood on her feet, the condom's contents emptied on the floor thanks to gravity.

"Looks like it held together." He said, seeing no rips, tears, or holes.

"I got your floor dirty."

"Don't worry, I'll just go get some paper towels from the kitchen." he waved off.

"Okay...anyways, I had fun Izuku, I look forward to doing this again very soon." She said before putting on her school uniform and leaving.

"Uh, see ya tomorrow!" he called out. Izuku then put on his clothes before getting a shouting from his parents.


	174. Ochako and Izuku

Crazy trouble with love

Ochako and Izuku

Series: Boku No Hero Academia

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was sunset and we see Izuku with Ochako.

"Well, the sun's going down...guess our fun's over."

"Yep, but it was great hanging out today, I'll be seeing you tomorrow Deku." She then took off.

Izuku sighed. 'You gotta tell her one of these days.' He thought before heading home, as he turned the corner, he saw a bunch of guys in familiar clothing. "A ninja, a martial artist, a samurai, a pirate, an alien teacher, a little robot girl and lots more people? Are you part of some sort of super hero group?"

"No, but we're all heroes in our own worlds." The martial artist replied.

"W...worlds? Do quirks exist in your worlds?"

"No." They all said back.

"Also son, you need to ask out that girl!" Said a buff black guy with a blonde afro.

"Yeah, maybe take her to dinner, my buddy can make you an awesome gourmet buffet." Said the stupidly buff guy with blue hair.

"Hah, my chef's cooking is way better." Said the pirate.

"In any case." Spoke the ninja. "Izuku, you need to ask out Ochako!"

"How do you know our names?"

"Because your life is like so many other characters it's not funny." The martial artist replied.

"Izuku, the time has come that you must become a brave man and ask Ochako out."

"B-but...I-I'm not ready to..."

"Don't make the little robot girl punch the earth in 2, because she is that power." Threatened the alien teacher.

"Yeah, her powers are freaking scary." Said the high school delinquent with a baby.

"Besides, it's only natural for the main hero to have a big chested girl. Trust me, I married one." spoke the martial artist.

"I married a kind one." Said the ninja.

"My girlfriend is a nice but clumsy girl." Said the soul reaper.

"A queen of an island with only women has fallen for me." bragged the pirate.

"So what will it be Izuku?" Asked the mafia boss.

"Well...maybe."

Then everyone began readying their attacks.

"Ah! Fine! Fine! I'll ask her out! Just don't destroy earth!"

"Good, we'll be counting on you." Said the Ninja. "Oh, and I hope we see you again in J-stars sequel." He finished before they all went back to their worlds.

'In what?' He thought before just finishing his walk home. 'So the fate of the world depends on if I have the courage to ask out Ochako...I'm still scared, but I gotta do it for earth!'

The next day after school...

Izuku waited outside school and looked around for Ochako. He then noticed a bunch of eyes watching him from a dark alley. 'Shit! There they are.'

And as if on cue, there Ochako was, exiting the school building.

"O-Ochako!" He blurted.

"Oh, hi Izuku." she smiled in greeting.

"Ochako, there's something I must tell you." he spoke with his face going more red.

"Yes, what is it?"

"W-will you g-go out with me?"

"You mean...like a date?" she blushed.

"Y-yes, exactly...a date."

Ochako blushed. "O-okay Deku."

Izuku smiled while the other males watching gave a thumbs up.

"Okay guys, now that he's gotten the date, we gotta make sure it ends with sex."

"Don't worry, I came prepared." spoke the ninja.

"Great work Naruto."

"You're welcome Goku."

So the two teens headed out to town with Izuku trying to come up with an idea for a date considering he hadn't thought that far ahead. He then saw a karaoke bar, Izuku had money, he could surely take her there. "Wanna go sing at the karaoke bar?"

"That sounds like fun." She grabbed his hand and off they went.

"A karaoke bar, perfect! They'll be all alone..." Naruto said.

"Why are you going through the most effort?"

"Because Luffy, Goku supported me when me and Hinata got laid and now I wanna greatly support Izuku when he gets laid!" he replied while idly touching a pink pellet in his pocket.

Later, we see Izuku and Ochako singing.

"Don't say no! Just live more! Don't say no! Just live more!" Izuku was singing te Kamen Rider Gaim opening.

Ochako smiled while amazed at well Izuku's voice was. "Your pipes are awesome Izuku."

"Thanks Ochako, care for a turn?"

Ochako took the mic and began singing the Uchuu Keiji Gavan opening, with the Type-G version music.

"Aren't you a man?

Don't you hesitate

Fire up the engines of your heart

I am here, one step ahead

At the speed of light,

towards tomorrow we DASH!"

'Wow, she's amazing.' Izuku heard a light knocking, he got off the couch to see who it was.

"Hey."

"Y-you?"

"Take this and get it on, this is your chance kid! We believe in you." Said Naruto before handing him the condom. And then as the door closed.

"So, how was my singing voice?"

"Lovely." he replied with a smile.

"Hey, what's that your holding?" she asked noticing the condom.

"This?! I-it's" He then turned this back.

"Deku, let me see it." She then playfully tackled Izuku and tried grabbing the condom from behind.

"N-No Ochako! Don't!"

She then levitated Izuku with her quirk. Izuku then found he was upside down. Ochako then swiped the condom.

"..."

"I-I-I can explain!"

Ochako was blushing. "I-Izuku, were you wanting to..."

"Well, only if the date ended well, and-and-and, depends i-if you wanna you know?"

"Know what?"

"Ha-have intercourse with me."

Both stood there blushing for what seemed like hours, until Ochako spoke up.

"L-let's do it."

"Really?" he looked at her surprised.

"Yes, I trust you'll take good care of me." she smiled sincerely.

'What's going on? Did that unusual bunch of people give me unbelievable luck as well?' he thought as Ochako walked closer before pulling him into a hug. "O-Ochako!" He shouted before grabbing her and pressing thier lips together.

'Time to really get this started.' thought Naruto flicking the pink pellet in Ochako's drink.

The pellet dissolved and that's when Izuku noticed him.

'Her drink?' He thought before Naruto hid. "Ochako, feel like finishing your soda before we do it?"

"But why?"

"We wouldn't want to knock a glass over and cause a spill, incase one of our legs just shoots in some random direction right?" he tried suggesting while hoping she couldn't tell he was lying.

"Hmm...good hindsight Deku." Ochako took her glass and chugged the whole thing.

'I just hope she doesn't get sick.'

That's when something happened to Ochako. She started feeling warm with her face looking red. Her panties got soaked fast, she turned towards Izuku with a lusty smile.

"Uh, Ochako?" he spoke nervously while seeing the smile.

She levitated Izuku above her.

"O-ochako?" Ochako took off her clothes and Izuku's clothes.

"Release." She said, making Izuku fall on her!

He blushed feeling her breasts press up against his own chest.

"How do they feel Deku?" she asked while wrapping her arms around him.

"Big, round and soft, especially soft." he replied while putting his hands to her sides.

Ochako silently thanked Izuku with kiss on the cheek.

He smiled before gasping as he felt one of her hands start rubbing his dick.

"How's that, Deku?" she asked while feeling his cock slowly get hard in her hand.

"I love it, just like my crush on you." he gasped out before pressing their lips together.

Their tongues pushed against each other, as if wanting be one.

He moved his hands down further to her ass.

Ochako abruptly broke the kiss because her head shot up from the sudden feeling of Izuku's hands. "Oh!"

Izuku then continued to fondle her ass with one hand, with his other moving to her chest before Ochako slapped it away. "Not just yet."

"Ow, why not?" he winced from the slap.

"I want you to wait till you stick your dick in me, but right now, it's time for us to service each other with our mouths." she licked her lips. Ochako got up and now her ass was in Izuku's face while his dick was in her face.

'Woah, it's so smooth.' he thought grabbing her ass cheeks.

Ochako moaned from that. "Yeah Izuku, but don't just touch me, lick me."

He blushed while looking lower and spotting her pink folds. 'Okay Izuku, don't chicken out now, just look, she's going to suck you off man!' He thought as Ochako savored the flavor of Izuku's dick. He let out a groan before reaching up and spreading her folds. Izuku then plunged his tongue right into Ochako's snatch.

She hummed before dragging her tongue slowly around his cock.

Izuku made one of his wimpier sounds before continuing.

'So sweet.' Izuku thought.

'So Salty, maybe I should give Deku something sugary during lunch.' She thought. She started to lick to the tip before slowly taking it in her mouth. She then moved her head in a rotated motion.

Izuku gasped while his tongue slipped into her snatch. Izuku wasn't doing the same motion with his tongue, but he kept at the same speed.

Both their bodies heating up more and more.

'It's working, once foreplay is over, they're gonna be all over each other like...like Venom fusing with Carnage!' Naruto thought, watching them from his hiding place.

They went faster, moaning and gasping even more.

'I'm gonna blow any second!' thought Izuku.

'I can feel his dick getting ready to erupt, ooooh, I'm going to erupt as well!' thought Ochako bobbing her head faster.

That's when Izuku and Ochako came. His seed filled her throat while her juices drenched his face.

Ochako moaned around his dick before his cum finished flowing. She pulled off his cock and tried swallowing all of it. She gulped the whole thing down, as if, it were some sort of cartoon, but it's not a cartoon, it's anime, learn the difference. "Wow! It's really good."

"You taste really good as well." he admitted licking up her juices.

"You're so nice Izuku, now let's do it." she grinned moving over to where she could lay on her back with her legs spread open.

Izuku marveled at such a sight. His dick got hard right away just from looking.

"What are you waiting for?"

"Nothing!" he moved over with his cock rubbing up against the opening.

"I'm glad I get to have such an awesome date with you." Ochako complimented. "I want to be your girlfriend, scratch that, I wanna be your wife."

"W-W-Wife!?"

"After we graduate, I'm gonna break the gender norm and propose to you."

"M-me?!"

"Yeah, so put on your condom and do me a..." Izuku was so happy he didn't even put on the condom before slamming his dick right in! "AHHHH!" Ochako shouted!

"Eek! Ochako, your insides are so warm and wet I could melt!" he groaned out. "But wait, I don't see any blood."

"What?"

"A...am I too small?" he asked feeling his pride start lowering. 'Maybe, if I used...that!'

"It's okay, at least when we have sex, my hymen will protect me from the sp..." That's when Izuku grabbed Ochako's chest and used One For All on his dick, making it increase in size, punching through Ochako's hymen! "...What in the?!" She was quickly silenced as Izuku took her lips and began moving wildly! 'Oh god!' she thought with wide eyes.

'I don't know how long it'll be before I need to find the next successor to this quirk, but I'll use it to pleasure Ochako for as long as I am able to.' he thought with his cock pushing up against her walls. He found his way into Ochako's womb, pushing through the entrance.

"AHH!" she cried out in pleasure and with wide eyes at how much her hole was stuffed.

Izuku and Ochako's sweaty bodies made loud slapping noises whenever thier pelvises collided!

'Reminds me of my honeymoon.' thought Naruto.

Then Izuku broke the kiss! "I'm gonna cum!" he groaned feeling his dick start to twitch.

'He better not pull out!' Naruto thought.

"Izuku!" moaned Ochako feeling the twitching. "I'm cumming!"

Izuku gasped before his sperm started shooting inside her.

They screamed in extreme pleasure.

'Finally.' thought the other protagonists.

Izuku and Ochako then laid there panting.

"Hey! Time's up for you guys." Said the owner of the karaoke bar as he knocked on thier door.

"Guess we better go *pant* see you tomorrow Deku." She then levitated Izuku off of her to put her clothes back on.

"Yeah." he nodded while grabbing his clothes and putting them on while floating. "Uh..."

"Oh right, release." Izuku was now back on the floor, following Ochako out of the room, they kissed and afterwards, went thier separate ways.

Without anyone in sight, Izuku jumped into the air and cheered! "Best, night, ever!"


	175. Rabbit EVO and Rex

Crazy trouble with love

Rabbit EVO and Rex

Series: Generator Rex

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Providence, 'Petting Zoo'-

Holiday was overlooking as several pieces of equipment was moved around with the large pink EVO rabbit sitting in her pen while her babies were moved away so they didn't get hurt or interfere with the experiment.

" **GAH!** " It cried while munching on some carrot, the size of a man.

"Doctor Holiday, the equipment's all set up." spoke one of the soldiers.

"Then proceed." Holiday said as the soldiers started to injected the EVO with some needles laced with a drugging effect as the rabbit started to feel tired.

" **Gr...a….** " It said before falling asleep as a soldier placed a long needle attached to a long wire that connected to the machinery into the rabbits' shoulder.

Holiday looked at the nearby monitors while Rex came walking over while munching on an apple.

"Hey Doc?" He asked while seeing the EVO asleep in the cage next to him. "What are you doing with that EVO?"

"I'm testing out a new chemical compound that I think might have a way to fix the activated nanites inside her. I want to try and inject a foreign substance for her body to detect and try to get rid of. But that's what needs to happen. If it's broken apart, then it can trick the body into thinking it's dead, and when that happens, it can slip through the body to the part where the larger quantities of nanites are located. Then it's suppose to start linking up with the nanites to try and give them a command. If the command goes through, it'll spread to all the other nanites, giving us control of them. If we can reach that far, we just might be able to turn this rabbit back to normal. And this means we could find a way to fix any incurable."

"That's great!" He said while biting into his apple. "I just hope she and her kids learn to cool down. I don't need to get attacked by rabbits every time I walk near a petting zoo."

"I think it's just their way of saying they like you." Teased Holiday as she looked at the monitors for any change occurring in the EVO's body.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure nearly chewing me up and chasing me around with sharp teeth means they must want a hug." he replied while walking a little closer to the pen and near the needle. "You're sure she's sleeping right? Cause if she starts growling I'm getting out of here."

"She's asleep I assure you." She said before Rex accidentally hit his knee on the cage next to him where the baby bunnies were as they attempted to bite his foot with their sharp teeth.

"Easy there guys, want an apple?" he held it up while making sure not to get any closer.

" **Gho?** " They said before sniffing it with hunger. " **Gha!** " They then grabbed aka kicked Rex in the leg and started eating the apple that fell into the cage.

"Ow! It's official, I'm not getting a pet." he remarked while Holiday frowned at the data.

"Hold that thought Rex, turns out the needle isn't properly inserted. We'll have to take it out and try again." she hit a few buttons as the needle pulled out of the EVO's shoulder as she tried adjusting the position.

Only for the needle to accidentally prick Rex's finger, not that he knew that since one of the bunnies were nipping his foot.

" **Gro!** "

"Stop that!" he cried out trying to avoid the teeth while some of his blood dropped on the end of the needle.

"Yep," Holiday chuckled as she turned her head away from the monitor for a second. "They like you a lot Rex."

"Yeah, I feel the love." he replied sarcastically while the needle moved back and slowly pushed back into the EVO.

Just as the needle started to inject the compound into it, the Omega laced Nanites started to flow into its bloodstream and rapidly began a conversion of the rabbits very biology.

Holiday looked back at the monitors while noticing the heart rate seemed to increase as the rabbit EVO started moving and slowly opened her eyes while letting out pained growls.

"What the? Doc?" Rex said in shock as the rabbit EVO started to shrink in size as it started to lose its extra limbs. "What happening to it?"

"I don't know, something's wrong." she spoke while tapping at the buttons while the baby rabbits were getting antsy at seeing their mother grow smaller.

As the EVO shrank, it started to lose its fur except the top of its head as its teeth started to become more human like with its ears remaining in place along with the small tail and clawed front arms.

Holiday and Rex stared gobsmacked as they were looking at a human girl with dark tanned skin with those features and was stark naked. Oh and she also looked like Rex but with black highlights on the tips of her hair and for the major face, she still had four blue eyes and J cup breasts.

"Uh….Doc?" spoke Rex with a bright blush as he pointed at her.

Before Holiday could speak, the former rabbit EVO looked at them and did something unexpected.

"Hello again, annoying humans." She said with a grin. She moved to get on her limbs before noticing her body felt and looked different and looked over herself with a shocked expression. "AH! I'm a human!..." She then grabbed herself. "A very big chested one too…."

"Uh….pretty much." nodded Rex who felt like he shouldn't have gotten out of bed.

The woman glared at Rex before jumping on him. "YOU DID THIS TO ME YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

"AH!" he cried out at as he held her wrists back with her trying to bite him. "Doc! Need a hand here!"

As Holiday went to call the guards, the rabbit woman bit Rex's arm before clamping her jaw shut.

"AHH!" he cried out before he tried shoving her off. "Get off me!"

"Mmmmmm!" She yelled while biting down harder as Rex changed his arm into his robotic version and she let go in pain. "Fuck! THAT HURTS YOU SON OF A FOX!"

"Hey! I'm not the one biting you! And why are you blaming me?" he asked with a frown.

"You turned me into a human!" She growled. "And you blew up my brother!"

"Wait, brother? I thought it was your cousin." he replied absentmindedly.

"He's my brother and you," she ran at him and grabbed his neck. "BLEW HIM UP!"

"Gah!" he gasped before bringing out his legs and jumped straight up into the air.

The girl started to look down before clinging to him tight as her breasts obscured his vision.

"Hey!" he blushed before they went down. "I can't see!"

"WELL I CAN'T STAND HEIGHTS YOU BASTARD!" She yelled as they landed right on top of a large lizard EVO.

It growled out in pain before groaning as Rex's legs went back to normal and he stumbled off the back with the girl clinging to him.

Just as Rex was about to relax, the rabbit girl jumped off him and kicked him right into a wall. "I'M GOING TO HOP ON YOU UNTIL YOU'RE DEAD!"

He grunted from the kick and managed to stop her as she aimed another one at his head by making his arm change into his larger robotic one. "Listen to me! I don't know why or how this happened, but take a chill pill and Holiday can fix it."

"LIKE YOU DID WITH MY BABIES!" She yelled before scratching his leg with her claws. "I WILL TURN YOU INTO CARROT JUICE!"

"Yeow!" he winced from the scratch and made his other arm change before holding her far back. "If you don't start calming down, I'll have to make you."

She growled before doing something weird. "Hey is that Circe?"

"Huh? Where?" he looked around.

As he turned, Rex let his guard down as the rabbit girl lunged at him and chomped down on his head.

"OW!" he cried out while trying to pull her off. "QUIT BITING ME!"

She bit harder as Rex ran around like crazy before using his robot arm to subdue her again. "YOU COCKSUCKING ASSHOLE!"

"I think I liked you better when I couldn't understand a thing you said." he remarked while walking back to where Holiday was. "Please tell me you can change her back."

"Sorry Rex." She sighed. "But the change is permanent. I looked at the data after she changed and it looks like your nanites got mixed in, causing her DNA to shift. And it seems any commands to the nanites inside her won't respond. So she can't be cured, meaning she's stuck like this."

"WHAT!" Both yelled before the bunny woman stopped struggling and looked down at the ground.

"I'm stuck like this….but I have children to raise." She said depressed and in denial. "I ...I don't believe it! You're lying!"

"Easy. You can still raise them, but with Rex's nanites in you, I'm not sure how they'll be react."

"Ruby, Marie, Jack, Tonie!" She called out as the bunnies looked at her with confusion. "It's me, mama Rebecca. Can't you recognize me?"

The rabbits looked at her and Rex as Holiday opened the case for them to walk out of.

Which caused them to run at her and well….attempt to suck on her breasts as Rex nearly had a nosebleed seeing that.

"My babies!" she smiled picking them in her arms. "They do recognize me!"

"Um...right." Rex said before shaking his head. "Wait! If you can understand them...can you ask them WHY they keep attacking me?"

"That's simple. Considering how angry I am at you while I was pregnant, they just picked it up as you making me, their mama, upset." she frowned while gasping as Tony latched onto her nipple.

Rex blushed as he saw her breastfeeding her children before seeing the woman glare.

"You, come over here."

"Uh, I'm good. I think I hear Bobo calling." he spoke while backing up nervously. Only to be bumped by the girl from right behind him.

"Stay still or I will bite your head again."

He gulped and was stunned at how she got there while her babies growled at him from the front.

"Now," she said grabbing his arm. "Since you caused more harm to me and my now dead brother, Ren, you have two options, one, you become food for my babies." She grinned. "Or two, you give me some kids, about twenty children to be exact."

"T-TWENTY! B-But why! I'm sure you could find a nice giant rabbit around here who's better suited." he replied nervously.

"Yet you are somehow…" She grinned while moving her chest closer to Rex's chest. "Attractive."

He blushed at how close her breasts were while feeling his lower portion growing bigger behind the jeans. 'No! She use to be a giant rabbit for god's sake!'

She noticed and grabbed the bulge with her hand. "Getting big are we? Looks like," she smiled as the bunnies watched on while somehow eating some carrots. "We have a long night of fucking ahead of us~"

"B-B-B-But….your kids! I mean, isn't it a bad idea to show them this at such a young age?" he suggested while praying she changed her mind.

"Nope, besides it's good for them to know about sex at an early age." She grinned before pulling Rex's pants off. She saw the bulge in his underwear and licked her lips. "Besides, this way I can learn how to use a human's body better and find out whether I can get pregnant."

Rex gulped before seeing Holiday videotaping the event with a grin. "Doc!"

"Sorry Rex, but I am a little curious to see how this develops. It might show us how far the nanites can spread and what sort of offspring you two might make. Besides, think of it like this. You can go as wild as you want with a girl who doesn't mind you cumming inside her."

" **Gah!** " The bunnies nodded.

"Looks like they want you to do it," the rabbit woman grinned. "That and they want forty thousand kids, cute right?"

"W-WHAT! I can't make that many kids! And we don't even know if you can get pregnant with me!"

She grinned, grabbing Rex and kissed him before ripping his clothes off. "Let's test that out Rex~"

He gulped as she moved down to his cock and brushed her tongue against it slowly.

"Hey Rex," Bobo said walking in. "Need some …..never mind…." He said before turning away as the sexcapade continued behind him.

"Ah!" groaned Rex as she rubbed the bottom part of his dick while licking around the rest. 'I can't believe I'm gonna lose my first time in front of her kids, Doc, and a camera!'

(Hours later)

Rex panted while feeling his cock go flaccid and slip out of Rebecca's snatch with said girl panting as she rolled off him.

"Mmm….yep," she panted with a glee on her face. "Your cum is going to make me a mother of forty~"

"Don't worry Rex, this doesn't leave the room." reassured Holiday. "I'll keep the data secret and you don't need to say a word to anyone, especially Bobo."

"Or Six?" He gulped before the rabbit girl kissed him while slapping his ass. "Ah! Hey!"

"What? It's nice and firm, or were you hoping Circe would smack it?" she teased.

Rex blushed at that.

"Or maybe that Breach girl?" She grinned as Rex's face turned even redder.

'Please don't let her get pregnant. Please don't let her get pregnant.'

-nine months later-

"OOF." She said as she felt a kick in her massive pregnant belly. "These kids are just as energetic as their father, right Rex?"

Said male groaned and shook his head in his hands. 'Why me?'

Just then a red portal appeared as an angry Breach came out with a really pissed off Circe in tow.

'Yup, the universe hates me.'


	176. Jaune's mirror version and Jaune

Crazy trouble with love

Jaune's mirror version and Jaune

Series: RWBY

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Attention class," Glynda called out as the class continued to talk as she started to used her Semblance to get their attention aka causing a book on the shelf next to her to rise to the ceiling before crashing to the ground with a massive thud. "Attention!"

Everyone jumped and turned to the professor.

"Now class," she said while turning her head to a series of beakers with a greenish red Dust in it with a stopper on top. "Today we are going to test the properties of this rare Dust, which I mind you, is extremely expensive." 'Ozpin. Why did you buy this stuff I will never know.'

"What is it?" asked Ruby.

Glynda sighed while picking one of the beakers up. "This is Mirror Dust. A rare substance from the north that, if used in front of a mirror, will create a clone of the user's reflection to either fight, cause trouble, or other various things." She then put the beaker down on the table.

"Woah, so how come not many people try to get it?" asked Yang.

"Because overexposure to this Dust will cause the user to either," she steeled herself. "Become a reflection of that person's' clone or causes them to die from Aura poisoning. That and it's worth more than any of your weapons combined."

"Then how do you know we won't be in danger?" asked Blake.

"Because the Headmaster bought small amounts of the Mirror Dust," she said. "And only large quantities will cause side effects." She then turned to the class. "Now each of you will get one beaker to use, and no partnering up with your team, this is a solo lab experiment."

They nodded and started getting to work on following the instructions for the experiment.

Jaune Arc was also doing the experiment however he failed to notice that the amount of Dust was much higher than the other beakers as he picked up a mirror that was handed out at the start of the class. He grabbed a small amount of the Dust and carefully spread it around the mirror.

The mirror shook and glowed a bit as Jaune's reflection became more feminine before it winked at him.

"Ah!" he jumped while putting the mirror down on the table.

"Hey!" Spoke the mirror as the reflection's head popped up. "That was rude. Even for you."

"S-So you're the reflection?" he asked.

"Yep." She grinned before her arms came out and started pushing up with no avail. "Um...a little help? My breasts are stuck on the tiny mirror."

Jaune nodded and grabbed her hands before he started pulling.

"Ahi!" She called out before falling out of the mirror and right on the the ground. "Damn I didn't think my breasts were that big."

'Wow, so this is me as a girl?' He thought as he saw that the reflection was more curvy then Nora but had the chest of Glynda.

"Finally," she said while getting up and stretching. "That mirror was too small for me. Especially for my cute ass."

"Looks flat." spoke a voice that seemed filled with depression and blandness as a man who looked like Ruby stood beside said girl.

"Oh calm down Ybur." She said with a chuckle. "You are always depressed, lighten up."

"Yeah! Party!" called a loud voice with a female looking Ren backflipping off the tables.

"Ner!" Called a female Cardin while trying to grab her. "Get down or Aron will kill you!"

"Forget it Nidrac!"

"Hey stop!" Yelled a boy with black hair and a pair of dog ears. "Ahrryp is about to start another fight and he's about to use Gnay as a weapon!"

"Help!" cried out a blonde male who was held up by a red headed male in greek armor.

"I'm coming Gnay!" Yelled a boy with white hair as he ran at them. "Ssiew is coming to save you!"

"Ner, stop jumping around." spoke a calm orange haired male.

"Never you cute stud!" She called out while jumping onto Nidrac's head.

"Hey get off!"

"Class! Control your reflections!" called out Glynda.

"Why?" Asked Jaune in confusion as his reflection started to look at Cardin with a glare.

"If your mirror breaks, your reflections go back to the mirror verse."

Jaune looked at them before his reflection started to breath deep before yelling out. "Calm down you guys!"

The reflections looked at her and started to cool off.

"Good. Now just talk with your other halfs and then afterward," she sighed in annoyance. "We can decide whether or not we can stay here permanently kapeash?"

All of them nodded.

"Ok, now introduce yourselves to them." She said while sitting on Jaune's seat. "Oh and Yber, be happy and I will give you granola bars."

"Fine." sighed the male.

"Um." Ruby said confused. "Granola bars? Not cookies?"

"I prefer healthy treats, cookies are too much."

Ruby looked at him in shock. "B-But cookies are delicious!"

"I'm the reflection of you, so yeah."

Ruby fainted.

"So you're me?" Ren asked his counterpart.

"Yup! And ready to party!"

"So," Ren asked. "Do you like your version of Nora or not?"

"Nah, he's too calm for me."

"Then who do you like?"

"Nidrac of course."

Ren shuddered hearing that.

"So," Jaune asked his counterpart in curiosity. "You're the leader of...what team?"

"RPNJ, duh."

"And their team," he pointed to the counterparts of RWBY. "Is called YBWR?"

"See? You're catching on already."

Jaune sighed. "Um, are you by chance," he whispered into her ear. "Better at hunting than me?"

"Probably."

He slumped at that response. "Oh…."

"But that doesn't mean you can't improve."

"Thanks….Enuaj?" He said while the girl rubbed his back.

"Bingo baby."

"You kinda sound like Yang." 'But if she's me that means she's more...shy? Nah.'

"Again, your reflection, so duh."

"Wow. So what is the mirror verse like?"

"Boring. Hunting the Mmirg's are boring since they don't attack anything, and Nipzo is trying to make the girls skirts smaller the normal."

"So she's basically a pervert?"

"Big time," she chuckled. "Even worse than Oen and he's a talkative panty stealer."

"So uh, what do we do now?"

"Let's head to your room, and maybe read a book or play some Mmirg craft?" She said shrugging her shoulders.

"Well if you can't hunt Grimm in your world, why not try doing that here?"

"Why not." She grinned while putting an arm around Jaune's neck. "If it attacks, then I'm going to kill it. So….what weapon do you use?"

"Sword and shield, don't you use those?"

"Nope," she said pulling out some guns from her pockets. "I'm a gun kind of gal."

"You'd get along with Ren."

"Oh…." She looked down. "Now that's being a copycat." She then turned to Ren. "Stop copying me!"

"I'm not copying you!"

"Yes you are!" Enuaj yelled as Jaune put a hand to her shoulder. "What are you doing?"

"Let's just leave before you start a fight with someone."

"Fine," she relented. "But no looking at my ass, unless I ask you to."

"I won't."

She grinned before skipping out of the room with Jaune following right besides her.

-Emerald Forest-

"Alright, be careful, Grimm around here can swarm a person if they're not careful."

"All right." She said before yelling. "Hey assholes! Get out here or are you too stupid to even do that right!"

"Enuaj! What are you doing!?"

"I'm doing what Trop told us to do, make them angry before attacking them." She said with a grin. "Don't your teachers teach you that here?"

"No! They want us to be careful and not make the Grimm come to us!"

"That's boring." She deadpanned. "It's more exciting to attack a provoked enemy."

And that's when they saw several Grimm slowly walking out of the forest.

" **Grr.** " Growled several Ursi as they moved out of the bushes and stood there ready for the hunters to make the first move.

"Final," Enuaj mocked. "You made it, what kept you? Did your pea sized brains shut down while sniffing each others butts?"

The Grimm growled before charging at the two of them.

The mirror image then grinned before blasting them...and missing. "Damn it!"

"Run!" Jaune grabbed her wrist and started pulling her away as the Grimm chased after them.

"Hey!" She called out while using her other hand to attempt to shoot the grimms. "Let go, I can get these brainless fucks!"

"No you can't! Just focus on running!"

"Yes I can!" She yelled before they started running close to a cliff side, with no way of escape since their only escape was blocked by a flock of Nevermore.

" **Ka!** "

"Oh come on!"

"Come and taste our steel!" Enuaj yelled while Jaune took out his sword and shield. "Or are you...you...poo poo heads?"

Jaune looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Really? That's the best you can come up with?"

"I'd like to see you come up with one." She growled in embarrassment as she shot a Beowolf in between the eyes. "Ya baby! Right between the fucking eyes!"

"Oh so now you can hit them!"

"Shut it!" She growled. "It's my first time killing a Mmirg ok!"

"They're called Grimms here! And you said you were a better hunter than me."

"I lied!" She yelled out while Jaune slashed a Beowolf in the neck. "Happy now?"

"No." he replied as the Grimm got closer with the Nevermore firing their feathers at them.

As they we about to get eaten or worse, the cavalry arrived in the form of all the teams from the regular and mirror verse.

"Ready Ekalb?" Ner yelled while holding a bo staff in her right hand.

"Fuck yeah!" declared Blake's reflection with a large club.

"Then fire!" She yelled as the reflections club opened up to reveal a cannon which fired and destroyed several Grimms in one shot.

All of them charged and started turning the odds to them as the Grimm fell quickly.

"Guys!" Both blondes called out as Nora and her counterpart ran up and hit a Grimm in the face with a hammer and….a giant fork? "How did you find us?"

"Enuaj likes showing off, so we heard this place had lots of Grimm and came here." spoke Ybur.

"That and Ner couldn't stop worrying." Ssiew said while blasting a Nevermore in the gut. "She really admires you a lot Enuaj."

"Well, I am awesome." grinned the huntress.

"That and you are a bad shot." Gnay said while kicking a Ursa with some rocket boots. "Can't even hit an elppa with those guns."

"UP YOURS!"

"NO UP YOURS!" Ahrryp yelled as he started shooting some Deathstalkers lava in the eyes with a gunbow.

"BLOW ME AHRRYP!"

Just as she said that a Nevermore attempted to grab her and was defeated by Jaune's sword. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, and I'll be better if some idiot wasn't distracting me!" she yelled at her teammate.

He sweatdropped. "Yep, you're fine. Ren can you finish this?" 'And fast!'

"I'm on it." He was about to shoot when Aron punched him into a Grimm next to him. "Hey! Why did you punch me?!"

"To stop them." he replied as the Grimm Ren hit started shaking with him before exploding into dark mist.

"Gah! What the hell!?" Ren yelled in shock.

"Matter increasing gauntlets." he said. "Makes Mmirg's explode. Your lucky. It was on a lower calibration or you would have been paste by now."

Ren frowned while the rest took care of the last of the swarm.

"Finally," Enauj sighed before posing a victory pose. "I defeated the Mmirgs with my counterparts assistance! Bo Ya!"

"Uh, it's booyah, and we didn't do much." he spoke up.

"Oh shut up handsome." She growled before catching herself and covering her mouth. 'Crap! I just said the most stupidest thing on earth. Oh Muo!'

Jaune blushed while Nora overheard and giggled.

"Just bang already." She laughed as the two blushed with embarrassment.

"SHUT UP!" they both cried out.

"Come on," Ssiew grinned. "Just fuck already."

"Yeah! Fuck fuck fuck!" cheered Ner.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck!" Nora cheered.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!" Ssiew grinned as the three cheered in unison.

"No! Absolutely not!" cried out Weiss.

They didn't listen as Yang decided to join in with a blushing Blake. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck!"

"How boring." Ekalb rolled his eyes.

"Even when you tried to kiss Ship Aron and Ybur together that one time." Spoke Nidrac grinned. "You were having a nosebleed the size of a lake."

The male blushed while Enuaj turned to Jaune with a grin.

"Looks like the masses want us to fuck," she smiled before moving seductively close to Jaune. "Want to try?"

"That's it, I'm gone!" Jaune turned and ran away from the group back to Beacon.

Only to be followed by his counterpart who was running really fast towards him. "Come back! I just want to fuck you!"

"No way! It's weird!"

"Don't be a wimp! Think of it like masturbation!"

Jaune gulped before ducking behind a bush. "I...I think I lost...her?"

"Nope." she said leaning on the tree. "A bush? Kinda old school, but it'll do."

"Ah!" He cried out before running away and into a locker. "Ok. Now I must have lost her...gulp, I hope?"

"Not even close." she spoke right next to him. "Really snug, but I bet you'll be saying the same thing with me."

Jaune screamed before running out of the locker before running into a closet and started barricading the doors with other objects.

"Damn it. Ok now where's that chair?" He said in panic as his counterpart handed him a chair. "Oh, thank you Enauj."

"No problem cutie."

He turned around and panicked again before getting grabbed by her. "W-Wait. Can't we talk this over?"

"Sure, while we fuck."

Jaune gulped. "B-But why me? Isn't there anyone else you can fuck with?"

"Meh, not really."

"Wait? Not even your team or YBWR?" He asked confused and with a blush as she started unzippering his pants.

"They didn't thrill me." she gripped his bulge. "Now let's fuck like animals."

Jaune panicked before accidentally groping her ass. "Sorry!"

"Well since you're eager, no holding back!" she declared taking her clothes off.

"Wait!" He yelled before being kissed on the lips.

"Shut up," she frowned. "I'm doing this because I LIKE you. That and you are large in the cock department." she started rubbing it. "So we can be gentle, or rough. Either way I'm taking this fella in me."

Jaune gulped as from outside the room, Nora, Ner, Yang, and Ssiew listened in with a perverted look on their faces.

"Go get her Jaune!" called out Yang as the door started banging from inside.

"Make us proud Enuaj!" She grinned while Ssiew started to have a nosebleed.

"He he. This is gonna be good!"

"Pop a nut in her Jaune! Remember, it's masturbation!" called out Nora.


	177. Female Pegasus and Yugi

Crazy trouble with love

Female Pegasus and Yugi

Series: Yugioh

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The Thousand Eyes Restrict exploded in a bright flash of light as the dark dome surrounding the two duelists broke away.

"No!" Pegasus cried out as her life points reached zero. 'Damn it! I lost….damn it all!'

"We did it Yugi." Atem muttered to himself with relief.

'Yes,' Yugi thought in his mind. 'We won. Thanks to our combined minds.'

'I...lost….I actually lost….' thought Pegasus with her visible eye widened in disbelief. '...I can't believe a child defeated me...Mmm. Maybe I can still win~' "Hey Yugi boy."

"What is it?" asked Atem looking at the woman with a cautious expression since she could still be a threat.

"Not you, the other Yugi boy." She frowned. "I'd like a word with him."

Atem sighed before returning control to Yugi. "Um...yes?"

"Since you won the tournament," she smiled. "I think you deserve a special prize for beating the creator of Duel Monsters." 'A special prize that is.'

"But what? I already won, so my grandpa's soul is free, that was the deal, right?" he frowned.

"Of course. Your grandpa's soul is free but," she got up from her chair. "I thought you would like something else for all the trouble I caused you and your friends." She then moved toward the door. "If you want your prize, come to my room at 9:30 sharp, and don't forget to keep your other self from visiting." She then walked through the door with a grin while seductively shaking her hips from side to side.

Yugi blinked and shook his head.

'What are you going to do?' Atem spoke. 'Are you going to take Pegasus' offer?'

'I'm not sure, I mean we got what we came for, so do we really need anything else?'

'Maybe you should make sure she's not breaking her end of the deal.'

'I don't know, I mean...what if this is some sort of trap?'

'Even if it's a trap, you might need to make sure that she's not up to anything. Like maybe making us permanent guests on this island.'

'Alright, but can you make sure you're ready in case something weird happens?'

'Don't worry, I will be waiting in your mind.' Atem chuckled. "But make sure that you use protection.' Now he was laughing as Yugi blushed crimson red.

'W...WHY ARE YOU SAYING THAT!'

'What? You're a grown boy, you must have wet dreams about some girls.'

'N...No!'

'Not even Tea or Mai?'

'Can we just stopped?' groaned Yugi.

'Alright mister wet dreamer.' Atem chuckled before returning back into Yugi's mind.

'I hate when he can see that stuff.'

-later that day, outside Pegasus' room-

Yugi silently walked across the hall while trying to shake the feeling that trouble is about to occur. Soon he reached the room and gave a few knocks.

"Yes?" Asked Pegasus from inside the room. "Who is it?"

"It's me, Yugi."

"Oh Yugi boy." She said with a giggle. "Come on in. The door's unlocked."

He gulped and grabbed the knob before entering. Only to jaw drop as he saw Pegasus in a black and pink lingerie on the bed while her E cup breasts laid on the sheets.

"Like my prize Yugi boy~?"

"Ah….ah…...ah…." he spoke incoherently.

"Spill it out." She sighed. 'Must be his first time seeing a woman in sexy underwear.'

"Uh….y...yes." he managed to get out.

"Thank you Yugi boy." She smiled. "Now come over here to receive your other prize~"

"Pharoah! I need your help!'

'Yes?' Atem asked. 'What happened?'

'Can you see what I'm seeing?'

'...you mean Pegasus in lingerie?'

'Yes.' replied Atem before Pegasus got up and walked over with a sway before pulling Yugi inside and shut the door.

"Now Yugi," she said, without using 'boy', as she placed Yugi on the bed. "I know this is shocking to you but it's your reward for beating me." 'And some aspects of revenge too~'

"B-B-But isn't this illegal?" he asked with a bright blush.

"Not in some countries," she chuckled. "Like Japan, Italy and the like." she leaned in with a smile. "And it can be our little secret."

'As a wise man once said.' Atem spoke. 'Why beat a dead horse.'

'Not helping!' Yugi thought as Pegasus grabbed his hand and made it press against her right breast.

"Come on now Yugi. Haven't you ever wanted to fuck a sexy woman like myself~?" Pegasus smiled while Yugi blushed and backed away a bit. "Or are you still a virgin when it comes to even kissing?"

'Pharaoh, help me out!' Yugi yelled in his mind in panic.

'Well the doors shut, she's over you, and I don't think reasoning will help. You could either try and get her under you and make a break for the door, or possibly give in.'

'I can hear your thoughts.' Pegasus said in their minds as her Millennium Eye glowed. 'And you have no choice, either fuck me senseless or have your mind broken.'

Yugi gulped while realizing his hand was still on her breast and couldn't help but give it a squeeze.

"Mmm. You're catching on Yugi~" she moaned a bit. "Does it feel nice?"

"I-It's soft." he spoke up while stunned he was finally finding out what a breast felt like.

"Excellent." Pegasus smiled. "Now," she then pulled down her bra. "Squeeze them more."

Yugi gulped before grasping both mounds and gave them a firm squeeze.

"Ah~ That feels great~" she moaned. 'This feels so good. But let's move this up a notch.' She then moved back and took off her linguine. "Now lick."

'Well, looks like I don't have much choice.' he thought leaning in and hesitantly tracing his tongue against her snatch.

'This is going swimmingly.' She thought before moaning slightly from the licking. She looked down and saw a bulge slowly form in his pants. "You can go ahead and take your clothes off if you want."

'This is embarrassing.' He thought before taking off his pants and underwear along with his shirt and jacket.

"How cute," she smiled while looking at the cock. "It wants to meet my folds~"

He blushed before feeling her push his face closer to her folds.

"Now continue licking Yugi~" she hummed while reaching up to rub her breast while his tongue licked faster.

'This is strange.' Yugi blushed as he felt his cock getting bigger with each lick. 'But the juices do taste good.'

'Well a woman's juices are sweet.' Atem said while thinking of a long forgotten memory, which he couldn't get clearer then a brown haired woman showing her snatch to him. ' 'I wonder what that was about?' '

Pegasus moaned as she felt Yugi's tongue start pushing into her hole. "Mmm. Yugi~" she grinded her hips closer and let out a moan that filled the room. "I'm cumming!"

Yugi then felt the love juices land on his face. '...what the?!'

'It's alright Yugi, this is normal. Just try swallowing it all.' spoke Atem.

'Wait s-swallow it?' Yugi thought with a blush as Pegasus chuckled at the boy's innocent expression of confusion.

"Nervous I take it?"

"K-Kind of." Yugi blushed before Pegasus grabbed him and placed him to her breasts.

"We then," she purred. "Maybe licking my breasts will calm you down~?"

He blushed and swallowed the juices before going along and wrapped his lips around her nipple and started sucking on it.

'Eager, and so cute.' She smiled while moaning a bit from the sucking as Yugi's cock started poking her stomach. "My, someone's really liking all this."

'She's got you there.' Atem said with a light chuckle. 'Now, sweet talk her. Maybe she will let you go?'

'But I don't know what to say.' he thought as he kept sucking on the erect nub.

'Try anything.'

"Y-Yugi~" moaned Pegasus. "Don't stop sucking my nipples."

He nodded and kept sucking while going over anything he could say.

Then he thought of something. "Pegasus? How do you get your hair like that?" 'Stupid! That's just a stupid move!'

"Well I always make sure to take plenty of herbal showers each week."

"Oh, so it's all natural?" 'Please don't put my soul into a lamp.'

"Of course it's natural," she chuckled. "And I won't put your soul into a lamp. Maybe a sex doll." 'I love messing with people.'

Yugi's jaw dropped with a pale expression.

"Just kidding. But I think your little friend wants to meet my snatch~" she smiled as Yugi's cock poked her stomach again. She moved him back onto the bed and moved over his lap with her folds touching the tip.

'Pharaoh! What should I do?' Yugi thought with a massive gulp.

'In this position, it means she'll be doing the moving, so just try to relax and focus on the pleasure. Cause I don't think you'll be able to get away unless you go between her legs.'

'But-'

'Yugi~' Pegasus said while using her eye again. 'Are you going to fuck me or should I get the whip?' ' 'Not that I have one.' '

"Ah! S-S-Sure!" he stuttered out nervously.

"Then put your cock into me Y.u.g.i~" she spoke with a seductive tone that made Yugi's cock harden. She slowly moved down and moaned feeling it slide into her hole.

'It's so...soft.' He thought while moving his staff deeper into her snatch until he felt something inside her. 'What the?'

'That would be the hymen, a barrier to keep any sperm out and is broken for someone to lose their virginity officially.'

'...how do you know that?'

'Let's just say that I had a lover in the past….I think.' replied the pharaoh before Pegasus moved down till the hymen tore and Yugi saw blood leaking out. 'And don't worry Yugi. It's just a natural process, just let her calm down before you continue.'

"T-This is worse then when I got my Millennium Eye." Pegasus said with an expression of pain. "Yugi, rub my breasts."

Yugi did so as he felt more comfortable with rubbing the older women's breasts. He saw her moan while feeling the tight hole slowly relax.

"Yugi….fuck my womb~" she said while blushing a bit.

He blushed at her words before groaning as she slowly moved up and slammed back down over all his cock. "AH! It's so tight!"

"All the more to mmmm, suck your cum with Yugi~" she moaned as she started thrusting her hips up and down his staff. 'Ah! Who knew I'd lose my virginity to a boy younger than me.'

Yugi gulped before instinctively grabbing her breasts as he started plowing her with his cock. "Ah! It's so tight!"

Pegasus moaned as she felt the cock hitting her womb. "Yes! Faster Yugi. Move your cock faster~!"

Yugi tried to oblige while gripping her chest harder while he was blown away at how warm and tingling her pussy felt.

'Looks like you love it Yugi.' Pegasus spoke in Yugi's mind. 'Funny ah, I never thought I would be plowed by a young boy. Then again, you are fucking a 26 year old woman~'

'Yugi, if you feel something rushing out, pull out of her quickly.' advised Atem.

'Why?' Yugi thought before his cock started twitching faster as Pegasus pulled Yugi into a bear hug.

'It can get her pregnant! Pull out now!'

But it was too late as hot sperm poured into Pegasus' womb. "Yes! Pour your seed into me~"

'Too late.'

Yugi gulped as Pegasus continued to milk him with her folds. "Looks like you deserve this special reward." 'And my revenge is complete.'

Yugi panted and fell back on the bed while feeling completely exhausted.

Pegasus smiled before moving closer to him and kissed his cheek. "Don't forget, it's our little secret Yugi~"

He managed a nod before passing out.

(Two months later)

Yugi was sitting in the helicopter as he was being brought back to the island due to a request from Pegasus.

As he saw the island, the helicopter flew towards a landing pad as Pegasus sat on a bench reading a comic book.

She looked over it and smiled while putting the book down. "Glad you could come by Yugi."

"Well it was an urgent request." He said while internally gulping from the content of the letter.

Pegasus smiled before walking towards him and whispered. "Like my little gift~?"

His face turned bright red since the letter not only asked him to come by, but had a picture of Pegasus in a black corset and stockings that barely held her breasts back and had her lipstick mark on it.

"I see." She smiled. "Now I want you to follow me to discuss a new card I'm planning on making."

"S-Sure." he nodded.

"Good. Now I was thinking about a Spell card called," she said while both walked towards the castle. "Fertilization of the lonely Maiden."

"Uh, why that?" he asked.

"Oh it was just something that popped up one month ago." 'That and it's something that you will find out soon~'

(One year later)

Yugi was cleaning his grandpa's shop, which was dusty as the door opened.

"Hey Yugi." Spoke a familiar voice. "How's your Dueling career?"

Yugi looked up and saw it was Pegasus walking in. But was surprised that she was holding a baby with white and black hair in her arms.

"Yugi? Are you alright?"

"Uh, Pegasus? Why do you have a baby?"

"Oh," she chuckled. "This is Cecelia Moto. Your daughter."

Yugi blinked and looked at the baby girl before his eyes rolled back into his head and he fell back on the floor before passing out.

"He he. Looks like papa was shocked about this." She laughed while the baby cooed in agreement.


	178. Porlyusica and Natsu

Crazy trouble with love

Porlyusica and Natsu

Series: Fairy Tail

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Fairy Tail Guild, main hall-

"Take that ice princess!" Yelled Natsu as he punched Gray in the face.

"Up yours lizard face!" he yelled back running back and kicking Natsu in the stomach.

Yep another brawl, another day at fairy tail. Though to be fair it was Elfman who started it by pushing Gray into Natsu, causing them to kiss by mistake. But now...

"You're dead now stipper!" Yelled Natsu while jump kicking Gray in the face. This didn't work as Gray grabbed his ankle and pulled him from the momentum and they crashed into a table at the same time.

Natsu growled before throwing a chair at Gray and missed as a tall elderly woman with pink hair, tied in a bun on the back of her head by two large pins with crescent moon-shaped edges, and with two bangs of hair left framing her face. Her attire was that of a dark green blouse with a tie around the collar, sports a crimson-colored cape, with a wide collar decorated by massive dragon horn-like decorations protruding outwards, and edges adorned by white, arch-like motifs, and paired with a long skirt. "Crap! Sorry!"

Her red eyes glared at him before running at him with a broom. "You're dead now! You peice of shit human!"

"AH!" he cried out before turning and bolting away.

"Get back here!" She yelled as she swung her broom like a mad woman, knocking down some guild members in the process.

"Porlyusica! Please calm down!" cried out Lucy.

This not only made her more angry, but it also earned Lucy the wrath of the former Fairy Tail mage.

"You are in the way!" She yelled before chasing both Natsu and Lucy around the guild. Only for another chair, courtesy of Elfman and Gajeel, to hit her. "...you."

Both males turned and saw a dark aura around her before she let out a primal scream and jumped at them.

"AHAH!" They screamed before, as if instinctively, blasting her with their magic.

"What the hell!" Lucy and Gray yelled. "Why did you do that!?"

"Sorry! It was a force of habit!" cried out Elfman.

"You…." Spoke a young voice from within the dust cloud. "Are dead now you stupid humans!"

Everyone turned and saw a figure slowly walk out while trying to blow the dust away.

As the smoke cleared, a young woman with pink hair walked out wearing Porlyusica's cloths. "What? Did I scare the living shit out of you humans?"

"P-Porlyusica?" spoke Erza in surprise.

"That's my name." She sweatdropped before seeing the looks on their faces. "What? Is there a splinter on my face?"

"Woah! You look way different." remarked Natsu being blunt.

Porlyusica blinked before looking at herself and gasped. "I'm young again…." She then admitted a dark aura. " **Who is responsible for this?** "

Everyone turned to Gajeel and Elfman.

"Oh," she frowned before whacking them with her broom. "Stupid good for nothing humans. Always causing some sort of damage to the laws of nature!"

"Wait, how did that even make her young?" asked Gray.

"No idea." She said annoyed. "Now if you excuse me, I'm here to speak with Natsu about his cavities."

"Wait, why do you need to check on that?" asked Levy with confusion and a grimace. "Isn't that for a dentist?"

"I'm a healer." She said. "And dentistry comes with healing."

"I don't have any cavities!" Natsu called out with a frown.

"That's not what Happy told me." She frowned. "That cat kept on annoying me about his father whining in pain every time he bit into a piece of meat."

"Happy you traitor!" he cried out to the cat on the counter eating a fish.

Porlyusica then walked towards him. "Open wide. And I won't have to force your mouth open."

"No!" he replied stubbornly with his arms crossed.

"Then you leave me no choice." She said before stepping on his foot, hard, which caused him to scream in pain as Porlyusica placed a piece of wood in his mouth to keep it from closing. "Now let's see what's the problem."

Natsu gargled out while trying to shut his mouth with force.

"Break it and your teeth will suffer." She said while examining the teeth. "By god. These are the worse cavities I have ever seen. Even worse than Erza's."

"Hey!"

"It's true and you know it." She retorted to the red head. "I recommend a root canal and some herbal paste."

Natsu paled while imagining fish flying away as he reached for them.

"It's not that bad," Porlyusica spoke. "Erza had the same treatment and she was fine. Even if she screamed and ran around the room before I knocked her out."

Everyone turned to Erza who blushed in embarrassment and looked away.

"But I didn't use anesthetic the last time." She said while Erza started to remember the incident as an expression of horror plastered itself on her face. "And I won't use it with you Natsu."

"AHHHH!" he got out before swiftly getting away from her and started running.

"Get back here!" She yelled before chasing after him. "Do I have to break your legs for you to hold still!"

Natsu paled as he ran faster and disappeared into a flower shop. "I hope...I lost her?"

"Not even close." Porlyusica said right behind Natsu. "Now come quietly and I won't have to break your limbs."

"AHHHH!" He screamed before running out of the store and into a...dentist's office? "Ok. This has to...work. After all, this is the last place Porlyusica would ever look for me."

"Hello Natsu."

Natsu gulped as Porlyusica walked towards him and clubbed him in the head with her broom before the world turned black.

(A few minutes later)

Natsu's eyes slowly moved as he saw that he was strapped onto a dentist's chair with Porlyusica performing a root canal...without anesthesia. And was hit with a wave of extreme pain.

"Finally awake?" She said while drilling his right molar. "Well you're just in time. I'm almost done with the left side."

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!" he cried out in pain while squirming in the binds.

"Hold still. If you struggle I might accidentally drill into your gums." She frowned while moving her drill to Natsu's right incisor. "Let me know if this hurts."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"I'll take that as a yes." Porlyusica chuckled sadistically before moving the drill towards his back molars. "Now Natsu. If you calm down and stop acting like a brat, I will let you pick out a treat after the root canal."

'You know I won't be able to eat it!' he screamed in his mind.

"And I'm not referring to food." She frowned. "You're going on a fasting session for the next month after I'm done. Nothing but liquid food and my special herb paste."

Natsu inwardly cried in despair.

Porlyusica then finished the last molar before turning off the drill. "Finished. How did it feel?"

All she got was a moan in pain in reply.

"I take that as an ok." She chuckled before giving him a glass of herbal water. "Drink."

He grabbed the glass and reluctantly drank from it. Only to feel the pain go away.

"I see you like my lizard lung herbal water." She chuckled.

His eyes eyes widened before he did a spit take on her.

"...damn brat." She growled before punching him in the gut. "You didn't need to spit on me. There was a sink next to you."

He groaned while rubbing his cheek. "That hurt like hell."

"Yet you took it better than Ezra. She was screaming and crying after the procedure." she turned and started walking out. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going home."

"Hey wait a second!" He yelled while grabbing her arm. "What about that treat."

"Oh that." She sighed before giving Natsu a peck on the cheek. "Now if you don't mind. I have medicine to make. And I don't need you messing around. But know this," she said while walking away. "You're more then welcome to visit. Just not for too long."

Natsu's eyes widened while touching the spot she kissed him and momentarily forgot about the pain.

'Let's see if that brat can handle an older woman being kind to him.' Porlyusica thought with a chuckle as she walked back to her home.


	179. Female Zetsu and Naruto

Crazy trouble with love

Female Zetsu and Naruto

Series: Naruto

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A five year old blonde boy was currently on a swing all by himself.

"It's not Fair." he said to himself. He had no one to play with since all he got were disgusted looks from the villagers. "Sometimes I wish I was Dead." he sighed.

What he was unaware of was a set of eyes watching him. Said pair of eyes belonged to a Female Figure, a rather strange Female Figure. She had a venus flytrap around her head with green hair and half her body white and the other half black with yellow eyes.

"So this is the Nine Tails Jinjuriki." muttered the figure.

Soon he got off the Swing and walked off down the Street. The figure seemed to melt into the ground as she followed.

The boy sighed as he continued to Walk. All the while trying to ignore any looks of disgust from the villagers. That's when he bumped into a Noble. "Oh, sorry." He was then punched and knocked down.

"Watch where you walk scum!"

"Sorry sir." he apologized.

The Noble grabbed him by the collar. He pulled the child up with a sneer on his face. "Sorry's not Good enough you brat!"

Naruto gulped in fear.

The figure watched and scowled. 'No child should be treated that way.' She thought as the Noble was about to Harm the Boy. She slid back under the ground and headed towards the two of them.

"Prepare to Suffer!" He said. He raised his hand and swung his fist at the child.

The boy braced for pain but it never Came. Instead he heard screams of terror and landed on the ground. He slowly opened his eyes. And saw the noble's head missing with everyone screaming and running away.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed.

"Bleh, he tasted terrible." scoffed a voice behind him.

"Who-Who're you?" He asked nervously turning around. His eyes widened at the odd looking woman and started scrambling back in fear.

"It's alright I won't hurt you". the white half spoke.

"Maybe a little bite though." spoke the black half.

This caused him to be a Little freaked out.

"Oh Hush you!" The white side scolded. "Ignore her, she's always like that."

"Why did you save me?" he asked while still nervous around her.

"Because I'm here to be your Mother." the white side said.

Naruto blinked as the woman crouched down and rubbed his head. "Really?"

"Of course."

Naruto gave a smile and Hugged her. "T-Thank you!"

She gave a Smile and hugged him back. "But I'm afraid we can't stay here."

"We can't?" he replied in confusion.

"Yes we can't Stay here, follow me." she said. she stood up and held his hand before she started walking.

"Where're we going?" He asked.

"Some place safe." she reassured.

"So don't go running off." spoke the black half.

He nodded and followed her. Both made their way to the end of the village and towards a large and dark forest.

"Whoa." he said. "I...I'm not sure. The villagers said it's dangerous in there."

"Don't worry I'll protect you." the white side said.

"Just try not to run away." spoke the black side.

The boy nodded.

"Do you have a Name?" The white side asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki. Who are you miss?"

"My name is Zetsu." They said Simultaneously.

"Zetsu? That's a Pretty Name." Naruto said.

"Thank you." she smiled as she used her power to make them go under the cage and back up on the other side and kept going into the forest.

After more walking they found their Destination an Abandoned House.

"It looks scary." he spoke gripping her hand tighter.

"Don't worry this is where we'll be staying." she reassured as they moved towards it. She kicked down the Locked door and they went In.

Inside it was old and dusty with a few cobwebs.

"A Little run-down, but we can make it work." she said. Naruto let out a Sneeze. "Bless you."

"Thank you."

She gave a Smile.

(Timeskip)

It's been 5 years since Zetsu found Naruto. And she made sure he stayed in the forest to keep him safe. Even though she knew he wanted to Leave to attend the Academy. She changed that by showing him everything he needed to know herself.

We now cut to Naruto who was Hitting a Practice Dummy. He was delivering punches and kicks all over it.

"Nice work Naruto now come in for Lunch." Zetsu said appearing behind him.

"Ah! Mom!" he spoke with a frown. "You always do that."

She giggled. "Even after all this time you're easy to spook."

Naruto pouted. "Not funny."

"Of course it is!" The Black said said. "Besides, would you rather we throw a sudden training session on ya?"

"No ma'am." he shook his head quickly.

"Okay let's eat!"

The two of them turned and headed inside the house.

"So what's for Lunch?"

"Ramen."

"Yes!" he cheered out with a grin.

Zetsu gave a Smile. 'I'm so happy to see him smile like that.' She thought with a smile. 'And he's really grown up cute.'

'Yeah maybe we should ride him!' The black said said to her counterpart.

'NO!'

'And Why Not, I know the dreams you have!'

The white side blushed and slapped the black side.

"Hey!"

"Mom, you say something?" asked Naruto hearing the cry.

"Huh no, I'm alright." she reassured. 'Just forget about it, he is our son, nothing more.'

'You say that Now.' chuckled the black side.

The white side rolled her eye. 'Keep dreaming.' She thought as she followed Naruto.

Inside the building was much cleaner thanks to all the years keeping it in shape.

"Enjoying the Ramen Naruto?" She asked.

"Yeah." He said with a Grin. "Thanks mom!"

She smiled at this. 'I never get tired of hearing that.' She thought.

'Maybe we should show him the birds and bees early.' The black side suggested. 'Have him drop his pants, take a little lick, and ride him all day!'

The white side started to Drool a Little. But she shook her head. 'No! No! Then we'll seem like perverted woman.'

'Oh come on it won't hurt him.'

'No! I'm sticking with my choice.'

'Suuuure.'

As they had the inner debate, Naruto had finished his ramen. "Uhh Mom. you okay?" asked Naruto seeing her go silent.

"Huh?" she responded. "What is it Naruto?"

"I said are you alright?"

"Oh! Just fine." She said with a Smile. 'Now quiet you!'

'Yeah yeah.'

After Breakfast Naruto Left out the House and headed towards the Village to meet up with his friends. Something his mother decided he'd be better having than without. But since he's Naruto he made some friends anyway.

Said friends were standing in front of the academy.

"Bout time you got here Naruto!"

"Hey guys."

"Now that we're All Here let's go."

He nodded as all of them walked off.

Zetsu was watching from a Distance. 'Everything looks alright.' She thought as she soon began to feel a Familiar Presence. 'Oh you've got to be kidding me.' She thought.

She turned and saw a familiar fishman walking towards her. "Ugh, what do you Want Bait Breath?" frowned the black side.

"You know why I'm here." he said with a Smirk. "I came here to get the kid."

Her eyes widened in Shock. "W-What?"

"You heard me I came here to get the Bra.t" he frowned. "You can go back to the hideout, I can take it from here."

"No!" she shouted out with anger.

Kisame raised an Eyebrow. "What's with you?"

"I..I...I won't let You!" she got out feeling her instincts rise up.

"And why not?" Kisame said drawing his sword.

'I...don't know what to do!' panicked the white side.

'We Fight!' The Black side told her.

'But he's stronger than us!' The White side thought.

'So you're willing to let him take our son?'

'No but..'

'No buts! You're gonna kill that bastard and keep our little fox safe!' The Black side Thought.

The white side frowned and slowly pulled a kunai out of her sleeve. 'I'll Do it!'

Kisame stopped and turned to see Zetsu lunge at him with a kunai. However he managed to Dodge at the Last Minute. He growled before swinging his knee up and slammed it into her gut.

"Gah!" she gasped and stumbled back.

"Nice Try Plant Bitch!" he sneered while pulling his sword out. Kisame Charged towards Zetsu as she she was Regaining her Footing.

She quickly sank back in the ground just as he slammed the sword where she stood.

"What the!?"

Zetsu popped up behind him and threw several shuriken.

Kisame intercepted this by swing his Blade. They were knocked aside as he lunged at her.

She managed to Meld into the Foliage before he struck.

"Quit hiding!" He yelled. He looked around while Zetsu slowly rose up behind a tree.

She lightly Growled at her Former Comrade as she prepared to Attack.

Kisame however turned and grinned at spotting Naruto and his friends down the road. "Bingo." he ran at them with Zetsu panicking.

'What do we do!' The white side thought.

"Kill the bastard!' hissed the black side.

Zetsu grinded her Teeth in Rage. She melted back in the ground and rushed at Kisame from underground. Before he struck she reached out and Grabbed his Neck.

He gasped as her grip was tighter than he thought and found himself get pulled back.

In the Span of 25 Minutes Zetsu had Eaten Kisame.

'Mmm, fish.' The black side thought.

'Oh no, what if the others come!?' She thought in panic.

'We'll kill them! But right now, I want our fox!' The Black Side spoke. Before the white side could speak, they started melting into the ground.

Naruto was Leaving the Academy since he wasn't Allowed in he was able to see his friends off. But as he waved them off, he failed to notice a hand near his ankle. Said hand pulled him underground.

"Ah!" He cried out. And then he was gone.

We cut to an Underground Bunker where Naruto was Dragged.

"Hey! What's going on?!" He exclaimed. He looked around and saw Zetsu standing there. "Mom what happened?"

"I brought you down here." She Said with a Straight face.

"But why?"

"Because I want to tell you the Truth."

"What truth?"

"About the reason why I was in the Village." she said.

"Okay what's the Reason?" He asked.

"It was...originally to spy on you."

"Spy on me, but why?"

And so she explained everything.

Naruto dropped to his knees. "You...were going to kill me?"

She nodded sadly. That's when she saw him start tearing up. She went over and Hugged Him. "But things changed." She said as she comforted him.

"Like what?" he asked feeling conflicted.

"Well for starters me loving you." she replied with a smile.

"But Mom I know you Love me." he replied oblivious.

"No I mean Really Love you." she spoke while hugging him tight against her body.

"Wait what do you Mean?" he asked confused.

'Oh For Pein's Sake!' The black side thought as she took Control. "We mean love you to where it's time we rock the bed!" She exclaimed.

"What do you mean?"

She rolled her eyes and Slammed her Lips against His.

His eyes widened before feeling her arms keep him close.

She soon pulled away. "Get it now?"

"Huh...wha..."

"I'll Take that as a Yes." she grinned. "Now it's time for the birds and the bees." She formed a Few Hand Signs and her Body started to Glow.

Naruto blinked and watched. And to his Shock she split up into two People. "W-What!"

"Like it whiskers?" The Black side spoke.

"Cause this is how we're gonna break you in."

This Caused Naruto to Blush. The white side moved over and eased Naruto on his back before pulling his pants off.

"Just Relax Naruto." she told him. she reached down and rubbed her hand against his underwear.

He slowly started to get Hard. "M-Mom! This feels weird!"

"Don't worry it's gonna feel amazing in a Minute!" grinned the black side before pressing her lips with his.

His eyes widened as he felt their Tongues fight each other. 'This is...good.' He thought as she deepened the Kiss.

The white side started to slowly pull his boxers down. When they came down his erect member popped out.

"Wow, he's like a horse." chuckled the black side. She took his cock and Licked up the Shaft.

Naruto gasped while the white side started kissing him. He let out a Soft Moan.

'I can't believe this is happening.' The white side thought. 'I'm actually kissing my own son.'

Naruto Let out a Deep Moan as Black Zetsu had his cock in between her tits and blowing him while at it.

"How's this feel foxy?" she asked with a grin.

He let out a Moan in Response.

"Come on, use your words."

"I Love it!" he got out with a blush.

Black Zetsu Smirked. "Well it gets better."

"How?" he asked.

Black Zetsu gave a Smirk. "I'll tell you, but my other half is gonna show it."

Naruto was still a Little Confused. He saw the white half blushing as she moved down his lap.

She started to Position herself above his cock. "This might feel weird at first, but it'll feel better." She spoke with a Blush. She slowly started to lower herself onto his cock.

"Mom it feels amazing!" he groaned as his cock was engulfed in her pussy.

"How's it Feel?" Black asked.

"So tight and wet!" He moaned out. "Is this what sex is?"

"Oh yeah plus it gets better!" grinned the Black side. She went over and lowered herself above his face. "Lick!"

He groaned before leaning up and took a lick of her snatch.

This caused her to let out a Moan. "Come on, lick faster!" She exclaimed.

Naruto tried to while the white half moved up and down his cock faster.

"Ahhh You're So Big!" moaned the white half with her tongue sticking out.

"Something's about to Happen!" He moaned.

"Don't hold back! Let it all out!" She moaned.

He grunted before feeling something shooting up and into her hole.

White Zetsu Squealed as his seed shot into her womb. "It's so hot!" She passed out.

"Pussy." chuckled the black side as Naruto licked inside her faster.

"You taste Like Blackberries" he told her.

"Lick more." She moaned.

He tried to oblige with his tongue brushing against her clit.

"Ahhh Yes!" She moaned as she came onto his face. She moved away with shaky legs and rested on his stomach. "That was Great huh Naruto?...Naruto?" She said as he had Fallen asleep. "Great, he passed out before I could go for a ride." She complained. 'Oh well, I'll get it next time.' She thought with a Smile as she laid on his Chest.


	180. Raynare and Issei

Crazy trouble with love

Raynare and Issei

Series: Highschool DxD

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Raynare's eyes were filled with fear as Rias walked over to her with a frown and a murderous look to show she would show no mercy. ' _Oh my god, I'm going to die.'_

Her eyes went from the high class demon to the back of Issei's body and found that karma really was a bitch. She followed orders to kill an oblivious boy who in the end, managed to come this far and now was learning how cold a demon could be since he became one.

' _Why didn't we just recruit him?'_ she thought as Rias raised her hand out to finish her. ' _With his obliviousness to the truth and the Boosted Gear, we could have had an ally who would listen to us. If only I had a second chance!'_

Soon she felt excruciating pain and cried out as everything slowly went white and felt her body slowly grow lighter.

' _A second chance, if I could just go back and….'_ were her last thoughts as her eyes shut and everything went black.

"Yuuma? Yuuma?"

Raynare heard a voice right near her with someone shaking her shoulder. She opened her eyes and found she was sitting on a bench in front of a fountain.

"Yuuma-chan? Are you alright?"

"I-Issei?!" she cried out in shock at seeing the boy beside her and scooted down the bench with wide eyes. "D-Don't hurt me! I'm sorry!"

"Huh? Yuuma-chan, did you have a nightmare?" he asked in concern. "You fell asleep all of a sudden and I was worried."

"Wha-" she looked down at herself and saw she was still in her Yuuma disguise. ' _W-What's going on?'_

"Are you feeling alright?" Issei questioned.

Raynare looked at him and rubbed her head. ' _This makes no sense. Rias was killing me and now I'm here? And why am I back in this disguise? Could it all have been some sort of premonition?'_

"If you're not feeling well, I could walk you back home." offered Issei.

"Uh...no, no I can make it on my own," she replied, still confused. ' _Wait, this is the same park where I killed him.'_

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." she nodded. ' _This must be….a second chance.'_ she started to walk off. Once she was out of sight she changed into her true form and took to the sky as Raynare

"Yuuma-chan?" Issei walked over to where she was and looked around with a frown. "Looks like she didn't want to be around me any longer."

Raynare made contact with Dohnaseek and asked that he meet her at the condemned part of town. She flew faster and spotted an abandoned shop before slowing her descent and landed in front of it before walking inside. "Where is that idiot?"

"You called for me Raynare-sama." spoke up a male as a man in a trench coat and hat walked out from the shadows.

"Dohnaseek." she walked up to him.

"Did you eliminate the target?" he questioned.

"No, something….happened." she frowned. "Tell me, just to humor me, what happened before I left?"

"Not much, we just got orders to kills some high school kid with some sacred gear."

"So nothing major happened. No sign of any Devils fighting us?" she asked idly.

"No, what's going on? You're all skittish."

"Dohnaseek….. I know this sounds crazy, but I believe I have had a premonition." she informed.

"That's not possible. Only gifted humans or Angels themselves can do that." spoke Kalawarner while leaning against the wall.

"Yeah so maybe you're going crazy." Mittelt added.

She turned to the smaller girl and walked over before looming over her with a glare. Before grabbing her throat. "Care to repeat that?"

"N-no. Not really." she squeaked out as Raynare let go and she rubbed her throat. "But, if it did happen, what did you see Raynare-sama?"

"The target, his sacred gear is the Red Dragon Emperor's Gauntlet."

The other Fallen Angel's eyes widened.

"That's why while the original to kill him will fail, and we will die."

"What? But Raynare-sama, even if he has that sacred gear, we could still kill him if he doesn't know how to use it." spoke up Kalawarner.

"If we try we will be giving the Devils a chance to add to their ranks. They know what he has and they're just waiting for their chance to swoop in at the right moment." Raynare informed.

"But if we put him closer with us, it can also make it easier for him to kill us without warning." spoke Dohnaseek.

"Then to make sure he doesn't become a threat, we will instead make him our ally." Raynare suggested. "All we have to do is show him that the Devils are the real threat while we are trying to stop them from destroying the world. Dohnaseek send word to the higher ups, I'll handle Issei."

"Yes Raynare-sama."

"Just out of curiosity, how do you plan to _handle_ him?" asked Kalawarner.

"Don't worry, you just make sure to give him a nice welcome." she smiled.

The next day Issei was speaking with his friends. He was telling them about his date with 'Yuuma' and how she left without warning. "It's weird, what girl gets ill just after having a nightmare."

"Maybe she just wanted out and was worried you'd cry." teased Matsuda with a snicker.

"Hey at least I have a girlfriend, no girl will even look at you two." Issei countered.

"How is a girl that great looking your girlfriend if she ditches you like that?" spoke Motohama with a smug grin back.

"Well I had one more date than the both of you combined." He smirked.

Both growled with tick marks before 'Yuuma' walked into the classroom and looked around before spotting Issei.

"Issei!" she waved.

The Perverted Trio turned with Issei smiling as 'Yuuma' walked over and the other two were surprised as she walked over and beamed a smile directly at Issei.

"It's not polite to keep a lady waiting."

"Huh? But Yuuma-chan, I thought you were done with your date yesterday?" he spoke in surprise.

"Oh don't be silly." she smiled. "I'm sorry for leaving without any explanation, but I was feeling more sick than I thought, so I rushed on home to get to bed. I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression."

"That's alright." he smiled with relief.

"That's why to make up for it, I want us to go on another date, but much better." smiled the girl.

The two boys went slack jawed at those words.

Issei noticed and smiled back with a thumbs up. "Count on it. Just let me know when and where and I'll be there."

"After school, I'm sure your parents wouldn't appreciate you skipping school." she smiled with a wink before turning to walk out. "See you there Issei-kun!"

As she made her way through the halls she spotted a particular red head glaring daggers at her. She tried keeping an innocent expression while walking over. "Rias Gremory I presume?"

"What are you doing here?" she asked in a cold tone and straight to the point.

"Oh just speaking with my boyfriend is all." 'Yuuma' informed. "That's not a problem, is it?"

"Enough games Fallen Angel."

"Games? What games?" she tilted her head with a smile.

"You want the Twice Critical gear."

"Well that's just a little bonus." she grinned while walking past her. ' _Floozy.'_ Raynare thought.

"If you continue, I won't hesitate to end you."

"Oh I'll keep that in mind." 'Yuuma' waved back as she walked down the hall and out of the school. ' _Hmm, I wonder if Issei followed her cause she had big breasts? I'm much bigger than her easy.'_

She stopped walking and blinked. "Where'd that come from?" she shook her head and pressed on. ' _I almost sounded jealous, of a Devil. Just focus on getting the boy to listen and join us and don't forget what you need to do.'_

The final bell rang and Issei was on his way out. He was trying to keep himself from jumping around in excitement and managed to keep a calm expression as he saw 'Yuuma' standing next to the gate.

"Hey Yuuma-chan, any plans for today?" he asked.

"Oh, I was just thinking we could stop at this new cafe that opened up." she smiled. ' _I'll lure him to somewhere innocent and relaxing and subtly get him to get closer to me.'_

"Ok, Cool." he nodded. He and Yuuma headed out while his two friends watched with dropped jaws, still in disbelief while other students who saw Issei and the girl were stunned that one of the perverted trio actually managed to get a cute girl near them like that.

Nearby Rias was watching with her Queen, Knight, and Rook. "Stay alert."

The three Devils nodded in reply.

As 'Yuuma' and Issei reached the cafe she was talking about. In truth it was the diner where she and her associates convened they just fixed it up to have a place to keep an eye on Issei.

"Nice place." he remarked as they walked inside and they were greeted by Mittelt.

"Welcome, you're out first customers of the day, so your meal is half off, right this way." Mittelt smiled and lead them to a table near the window. "Our waiter will be with you momentarily."

Both nodded while Issei noted the girl's choice of a gothic lolita outfit and started wondering if there were anymore waitresses dressed that way before his perverted mind started imagining several, all more gifted than the first one.

"You'll catch flies if you don't close your mouth." 'Yuuma' said puffing her cheeks with an almost jealous look seeing Issei's blushing face and could only conclude he was thinking more on Mittelt's outfit. ' _Although, I do wonder what his reaction would be if I wore one.'_

"Ah! Sorry Yuuma-chan!" he bowed his head in panic. ' _I can't think stuff like that anymore! Especially on another date with Yuuma-chan, she'll hate me forever.'_

"Welcome, may I take your order?" asked Dohnaseek waking up in finer attire and a pad and paper in his hand.

"Uh, well I don't know what you serve, so I'm clueless." Issei chuckled embarrassing. "What's the special?"

"Well we have burgers and fries or fried chicken. If you want something less greasy we got salad too." he replied while trying not to groan. ' _I can't believe Raynare-sama wants us to pretend like this.'_

"I'll have a salad." spoke 'Yuuma'.

"I guess I'll go with the burger and fries." spoke Issei.

"Okay then." he walked to the kitchen where Kalawarner was doing her job in their ruse.

"Is he oblivious?" she asked while taking the note he wrote the orders on.

"Kids as dumb as an ox." Dohnaseek said before sniffing the air. "Hey, that actually smells pretty good."

"I'm a quick learner on cooking, wish we were fighting those Devils, I know I could wipe the floor with them." she chuckled darkly while getting to work on the order.

"In time, If Raynare is right this could be kid could be our golden ticket." he grinned "And if not, well we could always fall back into the restaurant business." he quipped and waited for a few minutes before the orders were set up. "That was fast."

"Like I said, quick learner." she replied as he took the orders away and she groaned. ' _Raynare-sama's plan better work, otherwise I'll be doing this for the rest of my life.'_

"Here are your orders." he set the plates down in front of the two. "If you need anything, feel free to tell me."

Issei grabbed the burger and took a bite out of it. "AHH!" He shouted with his eyes going wide and froze in his seat.

"Issei?" 'Yuuma' questioned in panic the attention of the other fallen angels. "What's wrong?" ' _Kalawarner you idiot! What did you do!'_

"This…..IS THE BEST BURGER I EVER HAD!" he cried out, causing the Fallen Angels in the back and Raynare to hit the floor anime style before blinking and let out an embarrassed chuckle. "Sorry if I made you worry Yuuma-chan. But I have to say I'm surprised there aren't more people in here with food this good. My compliments to the chef."

Kalawarner smirked with pride while the other Fallen Angels groaned at the scare.

"Oh, well it's still new, so more people are sure to come by." 'Yuuma' smiled while inwardly feeling her eye twitch from the scare.

Issei took a one of the fries and popped it in his mouth. "Mhh! Even the fries are delicious. I might just get a job here just to spread the word about this place."

"Uh yeah, I might join you." smiled 'Yuuma' while eating her salad and looked back at her comrades, Mittelt was shaking her furiously, Dohnaseek held his arms in an X, but Kalawarner looked like she was in deep thought.

"That'd be pretty neat." he chuckled bashfully. "Unless you think that'd be weird. I mean yeah the neighborhoods a bit run down. But if this place became more popular, who knows, the City might consider fixing it up so people could live close by just to come here."

' _If that happens and he does work here, we could get him to fully be our ally, but then that bitch Rias and her Devils might come and get him to leave.'_ thought Raynare with a growl.

"What was the name of this place again?" Issei questioned.

That made the Fallen Angels flinch. They forgot to come up with a name.

"Uh…? Um, Heaven on Earth." 'Yuuma' responded quickly. "Where the food is so good it's like eating at god's table."

"Well I think it lives up to its name." he smiled finishing of his burger. "How's your salad?"

"Oh! It's, uh, great." ' _Really great, Kalawarner has skills in the kitchen.'_ The bell over the door rang as the door opened. All eyes moved to see a middle aged man in a suit walk in and look around.

"Hmm?" he looked around like he was examining the place.

"Uh what happened to the greeter girl?" asked Issei in confusion. "Did she go on break already?"

"Mittlet, get out there!" Dohnaseek spoke quietly and pushed her out.

She moved to the gentleman and gave a bow. "Welcome to Heaven on Earth! Where the food is so good it's like eating at God's table!" She chuckled awkwardly. "May I take you to your table?" she spoke with a smile.

"Yes, please." he nodded. He followed her as she lead him to a table on the opposite side and handed him a menu as he sat down at the table.

"Our waiter will be with you shortly." she spoke before rushing in the back and faced the other two. "What do we do?! This was not part of the plan!"

"Well if we kill him, that'd make the Devils come out and Raynare-sama would be pissed." spoke Dohnaseek rubbing his chin.

"Let's just stick to the plan and keep up a good image for the time being, until Raynare-sama says otherwise." Kalawarner instructed. "Dohnaseek get out there."

"Alright." he sighed before walking out and over to the man. "I'll be your waiter today, what would you like?"

The man spoke his order while 'Yuuma' snapped back to reality. "Uh, Issei, have you ever seen that girl with blood red hair?"

"You mean Rias?" he asked for clarification.

"Yes, you should know she's bad news. Her father and older brother are important figures in the underworld."

"You mean like the Mafia?" Issei asked with a blink.

"Something like that, yes." she nodded. "After this date, I need to tell you something more, something very serious….about me." she blushed while acting shy and looked away.

"Sure whatever you want." he replied with a smile.

"AHH!" the man from before shouted holding a cup in his hand. "This coffee is simply splendid!"

"Wow, I might not need to work here if that guy likes it." joked Issei.

'Yuuma' on the other hand looked like she was uncomfortable.

The man reached into his suit and pulled out his phone before dialing a number and holding it to his ear. "Hello, Hatsuyama? I'd like to change the place of our meeting. Look for a diner in the old part of town I'll be waiting for you outside."

"You gotta be kidding me." Mittelt was ready to scream after overhearing his words. "Kalawarner!"

"It's not my fault I cook so well." she responded. "Maybe if you try to act like a brat he'll get mad and leave."

"Dohnaseek, get Raynare-Sama back here. I don't care how, just do it." Mittelt growled hitting his arm.

"Watch it, or I'll start a killing spree with you." he warned with a deadly look in his eyes as he left the kitchen.

Issei saw him walk over and waved. "Oh, hey got any thing for desserts like maybe a malt or Ice cream cones?" Issei questioned.

"Not at the moment, but possibly in the future. And I hate to ask this, but could your 'date' perhaps come with me? I want to double check to make sure she wasn't, um, overpriced on the salad."

"I guess, if it's okay with her." Issei replied.

Raynare looked at Dohnaseek confused and a little mad at him as he nodded to the kitchen. She stood from her seat and followed him. When they entered the kitchen she scowled. "What's going on that you need to bother me?"

"This whole Diner thing is escalating further than originally planned." Kalawarner spoke up. "We never planned on it being a good business, and if we get anymore people in here, we'll be getting more attention than we wanted."

"I am aware of that." Raynare facepalmed. "Look just...keep playing along, as long as they're happy they won't suspect anything. Close up once everyone leaves, and no killing anyone." she ordered before walking back out to Issei. "Um Issei, let's get going and open up the table for more customers."

"Oh, alright." he stood up. "I'll pay the bill and we can head out."

"No need already done, let's go." she grabbed his arm and pulled him to the door. They left with Raynare inwardly growling in her mind.

They walked the streets with neither saying a thing to the other.

' _Damn it, I need to find a private area before 'confessing' to Issei.'_ thought Raynare while looking around. She spotted a condemned building and smiled. She turned to Issei and held his hands with both hers. "Issei-kun, let's go in there, we need to talk."

Issei was unsettled by those painfully familiar words, but let 'Yuuma' lead him inside while already feeling the empty silence of the building hit him.

They went a few floors up and went into a room. Raynare lead them to the middle before turning to Issie with a nervous expression she had been practicing with.

"Issie...do you believe in God?"

He looked at her a little confused by the sudden question, but nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"What if I told you that Devil's walk among us." she spoke in her normal voice.

The change in her tone caught him off guard as she stood with her head lowered.

"What if I told you Rias Gremory herself was one of them?"

"Y-Yuuma-chan?" he spoke in slight surprise before letting out a small chuckle. "That's a little silly, don't you think?"

"No, it's the truth. And not only Devils, but also Fallen Angels who seek to return to god's embrace, like myself." she looked him in the eye with seriousness. "This isn't even my true form. I just choose to look like this, there are others like me who wish to rid the world of the devil filth, and we want you Issei Hyoudou."

He looked at her while feeling it wasn't a joke as she stepped back and saw her form start glowing. Ebony black wings sprouted from her back and her clothes were torn to shreds, almost giving the boy a nose bleed. But new ones reformed that barely covered much skin, especially around her breasts as she now wore very little leather that one would see a dominatrix wear. "My name is Raynare and you Issei, have something we want."

"W-W-What's that?" he spoke feeling nervous as all the things she said hit him smack dab in the face since she just proved it all in that one transformation.

"A sacred gear known as the Red Dragon Emperor's Gauntlet. Inside you is something with the power to kill even God himself." she reached out a hand to tap his chest as she spoke.

"W-What! Something that strong is inside me!?" he cried out with wide eyes.

"I know, what are the odds." she continued while circling him. "But they say that those with dragon based sacred gears have good genes."

"So, what are you gonna do to me?" he asked nervously with a gulp.

"Originally, my orders were to kill you before you became a threat." she spoke grabbing his chin. "But then things changed and you managed to do something I didn't expect. You surprised me, don't ask me how, just know that we can't allow you to fall into the Devil's hands."

"Oh." he replied, a little disappointed since he was hoping for it to be something more than that.

She moved her arms around his neck and pulled him close enough to where his head was against her breasts while she smiled. "But I suppose you also showed you can be nice, even if you are a bit of a pervert."

His face glowed red as he felt her smooth skin. He felt her pull his face down as she sat down on the floor with him on top of her and found his hand touching her bare thigh.

"Oh my, you really are a little horndog." she giggled. She reached up and made him look directly in her eyes with a seductive smile. "Care to let me show you the joys of a woman's body?" when her lips fell on his a good portion of blood went to another area.

His eyes widened while feeling this close and her lips was enough to feel his pants getting tighter faster than he expected.

His hands trembled as they moved to the small of her waist and he returned the kiss. He was stunned at how soft they felt while his hands glided over her hips and thighs.

Raynare felt something poke her leg and broke the kiss to look down. She saw the bulge in his pants and giggled. "Want some help out of those?"

"A-A-A-Ah." his mind was drawing a blank at the moment as he looked at her

"I'll take that as a yes." she grinned before hugging his head in between her breasts with one arm and reached down and unzipped his pants with the other before pulling them off and started using her free hand to rub the bulge.

He shuddered at her touch and let out a moan. "Y-Yuuma-chan!" He felt pain shoot through his shaft as Raynare put his tool in a death grip. "AAAAH!"

"Sorry, but I told you my real name. And I'd prefer you call me by it while I'm like this."

"Yes ma'am!" he replied with tears of pain at the ends of his eyes.

'Shit!' she thought seeing them and quickly let go of his shaft as he hissed from the pain. "Sorry, I got ahead of myself. This is meant for you to enjoy sex, not feel pain. So you just do what you want with my body, but don't be too rough on my breasts."

"Anything I want huh?" he gave a smirk and had a glint in his eye. He quickly forgot the pain and moved his hands up.

Most men would go for the breasts so she closed her eyes and waited for his hands to grasp her globes. But to her surprise his hands were back on her waist caressing her supple skin. "Huh?" she looked at him confused. "You're not grabbing my breasts?"

"Of course not, yet." he moved closed until she was inches apart from him. "I want to treasure you and make you feel as good as me."

She was surprised and blushed at the touching words before letting out a low moan as he started rubbing all around her waist. "Issei."

His lips once again met hers. It started off gently and went on for a few good minutes before his tongue pressed into her lips, begging for entrance.

She opened her mouth and moaned feeling his tongue move around inside her mouth before she started wrestling her own tongue with his making them both moan louder.

His hands moved up to the flimsy strip of leather that barely cover her breasts and worked it up uncovering her nipples. The fingers moved over them. He started to lightly rub them gently and regulated onto the rest of her breasts giving them a firm squeeze, then went back to her nipples.

' _I can't believe he's being so gentle with me, I thought he would have gone nuts just seeing me like this.'_ she thought moaning in his mouth as he touched her. She moved her hand over his bulge faster while feeling it stiffen harder. ' _My god is he still not at full size yet?'_

Issei groaned in the kiss while he started twirling her nipples between his fingers while moving his clothed cock in her hand.

He quickly moved to take off his shirt, briefly breaking the kiss before returning to it.

Raynare was feeling hot and pulled Issei back while panting a little. "Take your underwear off."

He did so without wasting a moment and freed his erection from its confines.

"Wow," she reached out and gripped it directly with her gloved hand with a grin. "If you showed more girls this, you might have most of the school coming for you. You might even end up turning a few ladies into your obedient slaves."

Issei blushed at the praise and groaned from her hand while imagining briefly him with all the girls at the academy naked and begging for his cock.

"And look at these." she cupped his testicals in her hand. "Oh my! These are just as impressive."

"Heh, thanks." he blushed before letting out a groan of surprise as he felt her wet tongue brush against the side. "R-Raynare-chan!"

"Ooh, I think you just got harder." she giggled while lightly and slowly moving her tongue around the head. "This beast will leave even the most skilled of women limping."

"L-L-lick more." he groaned out while feeling the need to have her lick his cock all over.

She nodded, opened her mouth and licked him more. She moved her tongue up and down faster while massaging his balls with her hand.

' _Oh man this is like something out of those fantasy harem animes.'_ he thought while groaning as she moved her head up to the tip and started flicking her tongue all over the tip before giving a little suck.

"Ah! Raynare-chan!" he let out. He moved a hand to her head and combed his fingers through her hair. "This is amazing."

"I'm glad you're happy Issei." she moaned feeling herself getting wetter. ' _I swear he's part horse with something this big or perhaps… oh!'_ she stopped and looked up at him "Issei?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I figured out why you're so, well endowed. Your sacred gear originated from the Welsh Dragon so it only makes sense that you'd have some draconic traits." she spoke while slowly pumping his shaft in her hand. "I wonder how much sperm is gonna shoot out? Betcha it'll be fun finding out." she giggled and took his length back into her mouth.

Issei let out a louder groan as he felt Raynare start to slowly move her head back and forth on his cock while stiffening up harder since she was using her tongue to swirl all around his length at the same time. "H-How, ah, how do I use it?, ah, the sacred gear thing."

Raynare slid her mouth off licking her lips and sat back. "Easy, you need to close your eyes and try to tap deep into yourself. Try to feel and reach the power that's just waiting to come out."

"Alright, worth a shot after all that's happened so far." he said before closing his eyes. He groaned as Raynare resumed bobbing her head over his cock. Which he found to be rather distracting and had to hold her head still with his hands while he tried reaching into himself to find what she was talking about. ' _Find the power, within me.'_

He took a deep breath before opening his eyes and found himself standing in a dark void and seemed to be hovering there. "WHOA WHAT….WHERE AM I?! RAYNARE-CHAN!"

"OW!" bellowed a deep voice in front of him. "DON'T YELL!"

"Huh? Who's there?" suddenly fire filled the void all around him. He jumped and shielded his face expecting the burning flames to engulf him. However he was shocked to find he was left unscathed. "Is this...my sacred gear or something?"

"Close boy." spoke the voice as a large red dragon appeared from the flames and towered over him. "I am Ddraig, the dragon who resides within your sacred gear."

"Woah, awesome." he muttered before realizing he was naked and covered his groin. "Huh, so question, how do I use this sacred gear thing?"

"You already tapped into its power when you arrived here. Just raise your left arm in the air and call out, Dragon Booster. Did you get all that?" he informed.

"Yeah, sounds easy enough." nodded Issei.

"Good, now wake up and get out of here, I don't want to stare at your naked butt all day."

He blushed before seeing the dragon and flames slowly fade and he opened his eyes back in the real world where Raynare was staring at his face.

"Issei you're alright!" she cheered out before hugging him with his face right in the middle of her breasts. "You passed out while standing on your feet and I got worried. What happened?"

"Uh, well, I met the dragon in my sacred gear." he blushed. "And I think I can summon it now."

"Really? Then what are you waiting for? Summon it." she spoke eagerly.

"Alright," he reluctantly broke her embrace and held his left arm up in the air. "Dragon Booster!"

In a brilliant red flash, a familiar Twice Critical appeared on his arm before it changed into a red gauntlet with yellow spikes and a green gem.

"That's definitely it." she smiled.

Issei looked at it with a shine in his eyes as he tightened his grip and inspected it. "Wow, this is so cool! Now I really feel like I'm in an anime!"

"You should consider yourself honored." Ddraig's voice came from the gauntlet.

"Huh? Ddraig?"

"It's not often you Sacred Gear can power up from its Twice Critical form so quickly. But be warned, with me here, it only means you're bound to come face to face with the white dragon, my eternal rival."

"Oh great, so now I have to deal with someone else with a Dragon Gear? Wonderful." he groaned.

"You'll have plenty of time to learn to use your Sacred Gear, later on." said Raynare putting a hand on his gauntlet. "But right now, we have unfinished business." she put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him down to his knees before sitting and took off the bottom of her outfit and spread her legs revealing her shaven womanhood.

Issei dropped his jaw and felt his cock get as hard as painfully possible while feeling a nosebleed drip out.

"Well?" she batted her eyelashes. "Ready to fuck your girlfriend?"

He leaned forward and reached for her thighs then gently spread them wider before he moved a finger in her womanly passage. "Wow, it's so warm and wet."

"Ah, Ah, Issei." Raynare blissfully moaned feeling the digit move inside her snatch.

"Does it really feel that good?" he grinned before he started to move the finger in and out a little faster.

"AH! Oh Issei! Oh yes! Right there! Hah!" she moaned the more it slid in. ' _I can't believe I'm actually getting so hot and feel this sensitive just from sucking his cock!'_

He thrust his fingers inside as hard as he could, making her let out a shriek of surprise before pulling out slowly and tasted the juices on his finger. "Wow, it's really sweet and sour." he remarked and looked down at her blushing figure with a smile on his face.

"Issei, no more teasing. I want you to fuck me with your cock." she moaned out while spreading her folds with her fingers. "Take me now on this cold and dirty floor. I don't care."

"Raynare." he breathed before moving over her and tried getting his swollen head in her entrance.

' _Good lord, the tip will hardly even go in. He's gonna split me like a log, and yet just the idea makes me want this even more.'_

"I don't think it's gonna fit." remarked Issei who couldn't get the head in.

"Don't be a pussy." Raynare glared at him. "You have a horny lover in front of you to do with as you please. So are you going to just walk away like a little bitch or be a man and tear me up?"

Issei frowned as he reached down and spread her pussy folds open wider and grunted as he started pushing the head against it to try and get inside.

When the head finally slipped in, Raynare screamed at the top of her lungs making her face go red, her back arched and eyes went as wide as they could get.

"Oh god!" Issei gasped feeling the snug feeling that clamped over his his and made him move his hips in closer, trying to push in more of his cock.

' _Fuck! If that's only the head, I might actually get torn in half!"_ she thought while letting out another groan feeling more of the shaft slowly make its way inside.

"Raynare-chan." Issei breathed out hazily forcing himself in little by little stretching her walls. "It's...so tight!"

Meanwhile, Akeno soared through the sky looking for signs of Fallen Angel activity. She didn't see any odd movement, but she did pick up a scream loud enough to grab her attention. She moved down to a building and looked around.

She made sure to keep her senses opened as she heard a sound coming down the hall and inside a room.

"Oh god Raynare-chan!" groaned a male's voice followed by several grunts. "It's so hot inside!"

She slowly and quietly went to its point of origin. And looked through the crack in the door. Her eyes widened and she covered her mouth as she saw Issei currently slamming half his behemoth cock in and out of a black haired Fallen Angel who was moaning without restraint with her tongue hanging out and her eyes rolling back.

"Yes! Yes! Fuck me Issei! Fuck my pussy raw!"

"Take it Raynare-chan! Take my Cock!" he shouted getting another inch in making her scream out in pain and pleasure.

Akeno blushed as she saw how thick and massive the cock was and didn't know if she should stop and warn him, or keep watching as he reached down and started squeezing the woman's breasts with vigor.

"Issei! Oh Issei! So good! It's so good!" she moaned with her mind going dizzy from his cock and her breasts being squeezed. "Don't hold back! Jam all your delicious cock up in my cunt! Make me-ah. Ah! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH ISSEI!" she reached her orgasm and soaked his thighs.

"Done already?" he questioned her. "I'm hardly close."

Akeno and Raynare's eyes widened with the Fallen Angel moaning even louder as he kept moving into her sensitive pussy without restraint while pushing in two more inches. "No wonder you're such a pervert, AH!, your labido must must be, Ah! As big as your Cock!"

"Well, uh! It helps when you're so tight and, ah! AMAZING!" he grunted as he started speeding his hips up with his cock's tip touching her uterus.

Akeno's fingers managed to find their way into her panties as she watched this human dominate the Fallen Angel and reduce her into a cock craving slut. The bulge in her lower stomach made her blush profusely as she played with her pussy. ' _I shouldn't be doing this, but I can't stop watching. She can really take a pounding'_

Issei grunted and thrust with all his might until his dick rammed through to Raynare's womb.

"AHHHHH! IIIIISSEEEEEEEllllll!" she shrieked and sat up to embrace him.

Akeno was now furiously toying with her folds with her knees growing weaker.

"AH! Raynare-chan! I'm gonna cum!" he called slamming into her repeatedly. "Do you want me to cum in or out?"

"IN! ALL OF IT IN! FILL ME TO THE BRIM!" she cried out in lust before slamming their lips together and wrestled his tongue against hers while hugging him closer and her chest rubbed against his own the more he kept moving.

He grunted gutturally and pushed in to the hilt. He felt his dick twitched before groaning as his sperm went shooting up into her as she let out a loud moan and scream feeling it shoot directly into her womb. Her toned stomach inflated until it was at least three times its original size.

Akeno bit her finger to muffle her moan as her last push in her folds made her cum with her juices splashing out onto her panties as she fell on her ass and panted.

Issei looked down at the girl beneath him and grinned at the expression of bliss on her face. He pulled out of her and let much of the excess semen pour out.

To Reynare's utter shock- "You're still hard?!

Akeno looked inside with wide eyes to see Issei's cock was STILL rock hard with some semen dribbling out and stood tall.

"Yeah, that's one of my biggest problems." he scratched his head. "No matter how much I jerk it, it just stays so hard. I normally have to think of something unsexy and it deflates like that."

"Just...how much do you have to jerk it for it to calm down?" asked Raynare in disbelief.

"It's kinda always like this, the only real limit is when my sack is empty. But it doesn't stay emptied for long, I think it runs in the family." he remarked while Raynare and Akeno's jaws dropped at the news.

The latter though open the door and stepped in breathing heavily. Issei and Raynare turned with the male blushing at seeing who it was with Raynare scowling and tried standing up. However her romp with Issei took all she had leaving her drained.

"What do you want?" frowned Raynare.

Her face went red as she locked her gaze on Issei's rod. Akeno fell to her knees and opened the top of her uniform exposing her breasts then hiked her skirt to show her wet panties. "I...want it." she muttered.

"A-A-Akeno-sempai!" cried out Issei with embarrassment while he couldn't stop staring at her large chest that was second to Rias.

Akeno crawled over and and grabbed his shaft taking it in her mouth. She sucked the shaft tasting both of them on the rod.

Issei groaned in surprise before Raynare managed to crawl over and pull her mouth off it before making her face her. "Why are you here? Were you spying on us?"

"At first, hah, but after what I just saw…, I want his cock too."

Raynare growled and pushed her away. "Issei, she's one of the Devils who follow Rias. She probably came here to attack us when our guard was down."

Issei reacted quickly and landed a punch to Akeno's head with his gauntlet hand. She went down and the collision with the floor made her head spin while Issei and Raynare rushed to get their clothes on, albeit with difficulty since Raynare's legs felt achy.

They ran out leaving a bothered and annoyed Akeno who managed to lug herself up and rub her head while sighing as she left the building to report what she found to Rias.

Raynare changed back to Yuuma and pointed out where to go as Issei carried her. "There!" she pointed to the diner. Where a group of businessmen were leaving.

Issei made sure he had a good hold on her and waited till the men were far away before running into the diner. "Well I can tell I'm going to be in trouble tomorrow, unless those Devils try to slit my throat tonight." he groaned and set her down in the nearest seat.

"Don't worry, after all you have more than one Fallen Angel on your side." she smirked as the other three walked out after sensing her approaching.

"Huh?" Issei looked at the three Diner staff members.

"Let me guess, a Devil found you?" asked Kalawarner as her own wings sprouted out from her back.

"Gah!" Issei jumped.

"Yes Kalawarner, it was the the Gremory queen." Raynare answered.

"So what exactly happened?" asked Dohnaseek while nodding to Issei. "Any….problems?"

"See for yourself Dohnaseek." Raynare smiled and pointed to the gauntlet.

Issei held it up as the Fallen Angels looked it over and were satisfied since it was definitely real.

"Nice work." The small blonde remarked before detecting an odd scent coming off the two. "You two smell odd. Wait…..did you two…"

"Oh big time," Raynare grinned with pride. "I doubt I'll be satisfied with any other man ever again."

Issei blushed at the prays before getting pulled over to her and found his lips claimed again by her in a hungry kiss.

He shuddered and just went with it. All the while the other Fallen Angels were stunned at how eager their leader was and pondered just what the hell happened to make her THIS into a human.

She broke the kiss and looked to the others. "So what did I miss?"

"Well, turns out with just a small menu, humans will go nuts for simple and great food. This place was swarmed with customers while you were out." spoke Dohnaseek.

"The register is almost full and the pantry is nearly depleted." Spoke Kalawarner. "And we know it brings too much attention to us, but if we kept this place going Raynare-sama, we could make use of the extra money and make it hard for the Devils to try anything with so many people around." she glanced at Issei and cleared her throat. "Provided they don't try a sudden massacre like they usually do."

"We'll figure out something." Raynare stretched. "But for all we can do is wait and relax." she said leaning on to Issei's shoulder.

"WAit, if it's this late, I gotta get home! My parents will go nuts if I don't show up." spoke Issei with panic.

"We'll wipe their memories in the morning, don't worry about it." she waved off before making him face her. "Right now, we'll go to bed, but that doesn't mean we'll be sleeping." she stood up and wabbled out. "Come along Issei-kun."

He smiled and went after her, he was definitely sure they'd be sleeping only, she'd be out cold when he was through with her.

(Timeskip)

Raynare was bound to her bed with a ball gag in her mouth as Issei thrusted inside he like a piston. His cock making her stomach bulge each time, but more as she was writhing under the immense pleasure each movement brought.

He had to mind his depth seeing as his hot wife was in a family way for the fourth time. He reached up and gripped her breasts, getting a muffled scream out of her as he moved faster while feeling her walls convulsing which made his cock start twitching. "I'm cumming!"

He grunted and pulled out to spray his load on her body. "Wooh, another big load all for ya Raynare-chan." he undid her bindings and let her sit up.

"As good as always." she grinned taking some of the seed off and licking it up with her hand.

"We should get cleaned up before the rugrats wake up." Issei informed stretching his arms and stood up.

"We'll have to take one together before they get up." she smiled getting up and kissed his cheek before walking to the bathroom with her hips swaying so he got a full view making him grin and shake his head.

After a final romp in the shower, the two went down to the kitchen. There they started working on breakfast while hearing small footsteps rushing down.

The three kids came rushing in fighting with each other.

"Kids! No fighting!" barked Raynare with a dark aura.

The oldest was a boy who resembled his mother, especially with the black feathered wings on his back.

The middle child looked more like his dad with a smaller pair of wings than his brother.

The last was girl with her mother's eyes and her father's hair color. She was the early bloomer on account of the almost cartoonishly large wings.

"Sorry mom." drawled the oldest boy with a roll of his eyes. "But these two tackled me from behind while I was coming down for breakfast."

"We're just as hungry as you." the girl spoke raising her wings. "Besides, you'd just eat it all anyway."

"Actually at his current body weight he'd only eat a quarter before he passes out in a food coma." the middle child spoke intelligently.

The three walked over and took their seats with their parents sitting down before the kids started grabbing around and eating into the food like starved coyotes.

"If it's this bad with these three, It's going to be a nightmare after the Triplets are born." Remarked Issei.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure they stay in line." smiled Raynare before frowning. "Kids! Manners! I don't want any of you choking!"

"Yes mom!" they spoke.

She leaned down to whisper in his ear. "But seriously Issei, no more using your Sacred gear on my body ever again."

"Sorry, guess I go overboard sometimes." he whispered back with a chuckle. "But I hear you loud and clear."

"You always do, every night." she winked.


	181. Buster and Elmyra

Crazy trouble with love

Buster and Elmyra

Series: Tiny Toons

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Buster yawned as he slipped up out of his rabbit hole. "Another byootiful mor..." Someone knocked him out with a bat, and then a frying pan!

"Finally! I got my bunny wunny back." smiled Elmyra. She dragged Buster all the way back to her home. "Let's go so I can squeeze and kiss you and cuddle you and love you..." She rambled on, but that's when Mindy walked by. "Ah!" She ducked into a bush, because of her previous experience with Mindy.

The girl walked by with Elmyra sighing in relief to herself.

...before stepping into a bear trap!

"Yow!" Then stumbling into a bug zapper! Then finally tripping a land mine that sent her flying, conveniently back to her home...then a big tree branch fell on her!

"Ouch." winced Elmyra with a smile.

Half an hour later, Buster woke up in the deepest depths of animal hell, AKA Elmyra's bedroom. He rubbed his head and the bump while finding himself in a cage. "What the? Oh, come-on, my morning has to be ruined this early?" he groaned crossing his arms.

That's when the door flung open. "Hi bunny wunny." smiled Elmyra walking over.

"Elmyra, let me go this..." He saw Elmyra in slutty clothes, that showed off her figure.

"What do you think bunny wunny? Does this show off some naughty parts?" Elmyra wore a scoop neck short sleeved shirt, hoping to show off her still developing tits. Her normally blue skirt was much shorter to where it showed off her underwear. She wore pink frilly bear panties, trying to mix cute and sexy.

"E-E-Elmyra! Why are you wearing that?" he asked covering his eyes.

"I may be loving you, but want you to be loving me."

"What does that even mean?"

"I'll let you out of the cage, but only when you learn to love me back." She said, with a hand pinching her panties.

Buster blushed as she moaned and crossed his arms. "No way hosay."

"Jose is spelled like this, and it seems I'm gonna have to brainwash you." she grinned before holding up a hypno wheel.

Buster countered by covering his eyes with his ears.

"Bad bunny wunny." she frowned opening the cage and quickly tying his own wrists together with his ears. "Now, pay attention and don't close your eyes." she smiled while spinning the wheel.

Buster was about to close his eyes, but her other hand had bear mace.

"Now look at the spinning wheel."

'Dammit...no way out...' He thought as his eyes reflected the swirl of the hypnotizing wheel. He felt his mind start to slowly go blank from the wheel.

"Now then bunny wunny boyfriend and loyal pet Buster, follow me to bed so we can squeeze each other, and kiss each other, and love each other until morning."

He nodded and followed her as she got on the bed.

She then kissed Buster's cheek. "Now tell me what you think of my clothes."

"You look like a slut I wanna bang till I die." he spoke in an emotionless tone.

"Good boy." She then pressed her lips against his. 'Ooh, soft and furry.'

After breaking the kiss.

"Buster, show me how you'd take such a slut like me."

"There are a lot of ways doll face, but I guess I can show yah one at the moment." He grabbed her shirt and pulled it up before grabbing at her breasts. "Still developing, but after puberty and all your touching, you should become something every man and male animal wants without having to resort to these slutty clothes."

Elmyra giggled as Buster leaned down and started licking her nipple. Elmyra felt so relaxed, as if feeding a baby. She reached down to his groin and started rubbing through the fur.

Buster moaned from that.

"Does bunny wunny like that?"

"Very much, please keep going." He replied with his paw sliding down to her snatch.

She grinned and kept rubbing while feeling something warm growing. 'It's getting so big, huh...so Babs wasn't lying after all.' she thought seeing his pink cock stand up.

She eventually got the thing at full mast...it was half a foot at 6.5 inches long.

"Ooh! Does bunny wunny want me to taste this?"

"It's a special carrot I've been polishing everyday incase I get lucky with a lady." He said with a perverted smile, but emotionless eyes.

"Then get on your back."

Buster hopped to the pillows, laid on his back with his paws on the back of his head.

Elmyra licked her lips and grabbed the cock before moving her hand up and down it. "So big, wonder if I could swallow it all." she opened her mouth and started licking it. She made Buster jump a little with each lick. "Mmm, it's all salty walty."

Buster put his legs around Elmyra's head. "Make me cum!"

'If bunny wunny wants it.' She put Buster's entire dick right in her mouth, trying her best not to gag as she deep throated.

Buster groaned while thrusting his hips upwards in her mouth. "I'm going to cum!" he grunted while holding her head down on his cock. "Choke on it hoe!" He then shot sperm right down her throat.

She gagged a little and tried swallowing as much as she could. 'Tastes sweet.' she thought catching her breath. She then turned around and presented her ass to Buster. "Come on bunny wunny, let's really play."

"Oh boy, my favorite game." He moved over and rubbed his dick against her panties before reaching down and tearing them off.

"Ooh! You're fies-teeey!" she moaned feeling the cock rub across her slit.

"Babe, you haven't seen feisty until you become a rabbit's mate!" he replied before pushing his cock into her hole.

"Mmmmh, yes, really burrow in there." she moaned with a smile.

"Hold up, where's the blood?"

"Ask that big jerk Maxy. Shame on him, especially after what he did to the poor ducky wucky."

'So that's what happened Plucky.' He thought. He held her hips and started to move back and forth inside her snatch.

"I know you would never push the poor ducky wucky into the tiger exhibit."

"Of course, besides Babs, Plucky's one of my best friends." he grunted still in an emotionless tone. "Now let me fuck you like a rabbit bitch."

"Do it Bunny wunny, and put your baby waby making cream inside also!" she moaned with each thrust.

Buster heeded her order as he increased his speed, pleasure just being returned by both sides. 'Her hole is so tight.'

"I'm close, just a little more!" she moaned while gripping the bed. "Fuck me bunny wunny!"

"I'm about to..." he groaned before his cock twitched and his sperm went in her hole.

"Oooh Bunny Wu...Buster!" she cried out feeling her small hole take it all.

'So Elmyra, you want sex? I'll give you sex!' The last remaining part of Buster's free will thought as a mental version of Buster in his brain turned the horny switch to the edge of the red zone, then pulled the dial off! 'Prepare to feel my horny wrath all day tomorrow, for the rest of your life." And like that, the last part of Buster's free will vanished.

(Next day)

Elmyra woke-up to find Buster humping her in the missionary position. "Buster?"

"Good morning." Buster replied.

"Good morning, while I like your big carrot, I need to freshen up, don't wanna smell stinky all day." she replied while trying to pull away from his thrusting. She managed to get him off. "Tee-hee-hee, alright now Buster wuster, I'm gonna go take my shower, wower."

He watched her walk to the bathroom before following.

"Nah-ah-ah, you gotta wait outside." She then closed the door. Elmyra got her PJ's off and turned the shower on, feeling the warm water hit her body, only to be pushed against the wall by Buster. "Buster! I said wait outside."

"No can do." He said before shoving his dick into her anus!

"Gah! Buster, not there, that's a bad place!" she cried out in surprise as he started moving back and forth.

She tried to get Buster under control. But her body tingled the more he pushed in and out of her butt. "Ah, yeah, cum in me." she urged with a smile.

"I was about to before you pushed me off!" He then unloaded. "Aw yeah."

"Yes! Buster!" She moaned as the water washed the cum away.

Buster then assisted Elmyra by lathering her entire body with soap.

Later, Elmyra went to the kitchen for breakfast. She reached for the cereal before feeling Buster's dick rub in between her legs.

"Would you like a milk substitute to go with that?" he spoke while grabbing at her chest.

"Knock it off Buster, I wanna eat breakfast." she replied taking the cereal down before he pulled her over to a seat and made her sit on his lap and with his cock pressed up against her underwear.

"Put your bowl near my cock so I can shoot my cum in there." he replied while rubbing her stomach under her shirt.

'I think something went wrong with the brainwashing.' she thought while she reached down and started jerking his cock off. She did it really fast to get the cum into her bowl faster.

He grunted as it spurted out into the cereal.

"Wow, why do you have so much cum Buster?"

"Rabbits fuck a lot, I mean, the females are able to get pregnant while giving birth at the same time."

'Yikes.' she thought before slowly eating the cereal.

"And now that you've unleashed the beast...your pussy will be sore by the end of the day!" he growled before pulling her new underwear to pieces and lifted her up before slamming his cock back in her snatch.

Meanwhile, Elmyra's face almost went into the bowl. Don't want that cum getting in the eyes. She tried eating all she could while moaning from the new position on her already sore hole.

Without warning, Buster came in her again!

"Okay Buster wuster, let's break."

"No can do! I've fallen in lust and I want you everywhere!"

Elmyra then threw the bowl at Buster, who dodged. With that distraction, Elmyra began running. 'If I can just get to the hypnotizing wheel, I can calm him down!'

"Where is it?" She heard Buster whistle.

"Looking for this?"

"No, Buster, don't..." Too late!

He broke it over his knee.

"Uh...oh..." That's when the circles appear around Elmyra's head. "*gulp* That's all folks." Then Buster tackled Elmyra!


	182. Mitzi and Dizzy

Crazy trouble with love

Mitzi and Dizzy

Series: Tiny Toona

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone had a great time at the dance, even when Buster showed everyone that weird dance he saw Bugs Bunny do.

Right now the toons were calmly mingling since it was close to an end.

"This was a fun date Dizzy." Said Mitzi Avery. "Maybe we can go have some more 'fun' later?"

"Ooh, Dizzy like idea."

"Well, me and Babs are gonna take off, see yah tomorrow." Buster said before taking Babs hand and leaving the school's gym.

"Me and Shirley gotta fly also." spoke Plucky as he and the loon left.

"Me and Hampton must go too, isn't dat right?" Fifi then curled her tail around Hampton while looking deep into his eyes.

"Uh, that's right." nodded the pig with a smile.

Max said nothing as he and Elmyra left too, well nothing except for "Later losers."

"Come on Dizzy, I know a great spot." winked Mitzy.

"Ooh yes, let's go to spot." he smiled while letting her lead him out of the gym. "So where spot Mitzi?"

"Be patient you cutie." she smiled while leading him around the side of the gym.

Dizzy then started hearing moans.

"Plucky, literally screw me hard!" Said Shirley, since ducks have screw shaped like dicks.

"I'll really give ya something see stars!" he grunted.

'P-Plucky and Shirley? Sh-shouldn't be surprised.' He thought, but then...

"Don't make a mistake Buster or else we're having lots of kids." Said Babs.

"I said I put the condom." he grunted as more bushes rustled nearby.

Then he smelled something so bad! No, even though Fifi and Hampton are getting it on, as it turns out, Hampton peed all over the trees to show Fifi his intention of sex. 'Yuck!'

No mating facts about humans needed as we can see a car shaking in the parking lot, as in, Max and Elmyra going bao chicka wow wow! Hahahaha...

'Is everyone fucking tonight?'

"Alright, we're here Dizzy." smiled Mitzy as they reached a park bench. There weren't anyone besides Dizzy's friends around, so in case some crazy killer comes along, someone could just scream and alert the others.

Mitzy sat down before pulling Dizzy onto her lap. 1st she littered Dizzy's face with kiss marks before going for his lips.

He growled and hugged her closer as their lips tasted the other.

The sounds of their friends having similar fun just made Dizzy and Mitzi get hornier. So much the woman reached down and started rubbing his fur covered groin. It sprung out full mast, just for her!

"You maybe a Tiny Toon, but this part is certainly not tiny in any context of the word." she smiled while rubbing her gloved hand over it.

"Uh-huh, not tiny, just toony." he grinned while letting out a groan.

Mitzi then gave his big dick a good long lick, Dizzy sure got a kick out of it.

"Oh Dizzy like!"

"If you liked that, you'll love this." Mitzi started sucking at the tip.

He jumped with a smile as she licked around the tip. "Dizzy loves it!"

Mitzi was glad to hear that and pulled her mouth off before she started kissing all around it.

Dizzy tingled at the sensation. "Ooh Dizzy really like that."

"I knew you would." She replied before she put his dick in between her breasts. "Now just relax and let me rub your tasty cock."

"Ooh yes, relax." He replied as she fondled her boobs around Dizzy's dick. The softness made him growl and lightly thrust his hips in her cleavage. "Mitzi..." He moaned.

"Gonna cum big boy?" she smiled while flicking the tip with her tongue. "Let me have it all."

Dizzy grit his teeth before blowing his 1st load!

Mitzi opened her mouth and eagerly let the seed shoot into her mouth with a moan. Some leaked out of her mouth, but she tried swallowing as much as she could.

Dizzy panted while pulling his cock out. Dizzy fell and landed on the grass as Mitzi started taking off her dress.

"Ready for the best part?" she asked while her breasts bounced while she took the top part off.

With his tongue out, Dizzy jumped and gently helped her remove her clothing. And stared at her clear and naked body with his cock getting hard right away.

"Give me a night I won't ever forget Dizzy." she purred while sitting on the bench and spread her legs.

Dizzy, now on Mitzi's lap, aimed his dick for her pussy. He made sure they lined up before slamming all the way inside.

"Oh God, Dizzy!"

"Want me to getcha an ice pack?" Plucky called out.

"Plucky! Focus on fucking and junk!" spoke Shirley with a huff.

"Sorry dollface!"

"Just make sure next year, the next penis you grow back is bigger and I'll take that as the apology!"

"You got it!"

Now that that little distraction was out of the way, Dizzy began moving in and out of Mitzi.

"Sorry I have no blood down there, you're not the 1st guy I fucked." she spoke with a moan as his cock pushed in deeper with him moving. "Really push in Dizzy."

"Dizzy can do that!"

"Then do it! Aaaah!" she moaned as he moved faster in her snatch. "Dizzy, you're amazing for a kid!"

"Dizzy rock your world!" he growled while reaching up to grab her breasts. He gave them a good squeeze before fondling them. "Mitzi's breasts big and squishy." Dizzy told her.

"Thank you Dizzy." she smiled before moaning louder. "Dizzy! Go faster!"

"Mitzi, I'm close!" he grunted feeling his cock twitching.

She wrapped her legs around Dizzy before Dizzy blasted his semen! "Oh yes Dizzy!"

"Mitzi!" he groaned feeling her pussy tighten and start milking his sperm out. With an X-Ray, it looked as though Mitzi's ovaries were sucking up Dizzy's sperm with a straw.

Both groaned before his sperm ran dry and they panted on the bench.

"You were just wonderful Dizzy."

"Thank you...good thing you not female tasmanian devil."

"And why's that?"

"Momma cheats on daddy and daddy attacks momma for trying to cheat."

"Well I'm not interested in anyone but you." she smiled hugging him against her breasts while nuzzling her head against his.

"Dizzy love Mitzi forever."

"And I'll love you forever." she smiled kissing him one last time.


	183. Margot and Plucky

Crazy trouble with love

Margot and Plucky

Series: Tiny Toons

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Plucky was hanging with the cool kids of Perfecto at the pool.

"Ah, this is the life."

"You said it." Said Danford Drake. "You made the right choice choosing Perfecto Prep over Acme Loo."

"And of course this is the stay for any Perfecto student." spoke Roderick with a smug grin.

"It's certainly the...life?" He then saw someone emerging from the water.

"Oh, allow me to introduce Margot Mallard." spoke up Drake to the light purple feathered bird in a black one piece swimsuit.

Plucky was drooling.

"Why don't we let you two talk alone? I'm sure Margot here can tell you more about Perfecto." suggested Roderick.

"Yeah, besides, me and the bros gotta do something, catcha later!" Said Danford Drake before jumping out of the pool.

Both walked out while Plucky tried acting suave and faked yawned before laying his arm around her shoulders.

"So, you wanna fuck?"

"Excuse me?" she narrowed her eyes while clenching her fists under the water.

"Ah! Sorry, I was just trying to be bad!" he spoke jumping back feeling like he went too far and would lose his chance at Perfecto.

Margot laughed a little bit. "Come back here Plucky." 'Before I wring your fucking head!'

Plucky came back and then it was Margot's turn to put her arm around his back.

'I can't believe I have to act nice to this geek and pervert.' she inwardly fumed.

"I'm not sure how I can keep-up the cool person act for the guys." admitted Plucky.

"You planning on chickening out and going back to Acme Loo?"

"Uh...well...maybe." Plucky then got even more nervous as he was pulled closer.

'If he does that, we'll lose the playbook against those dorks!' She then had an idea. 'Eww, but I gotta.'

"Uh, maybe I'll go see how the guys are doing." chuckled Plucky nervously.

That's when Margot took his hand. "Hold it, not just yet."

she smiled. "I still need to show you some of the ups to being Perfecto."

"What other ups are th..." That's when Margot slipped her hand down Plucky's trunks. "Yipe!" He gasped. "Wait, bu-but what about Danford?"

"Oh it's fine." she smiled while her hand moved across his feathered groin.

"Nnnngh! Your hand is so soft."

"Thanks." 'Gross.' she started to slowly move her hand up and down on the cock while inwardly gagging.

"Wow, that is some amazing technique, bet Danford really appreciates it."

"Actually...he doesn't really tell me that." 'Danford never said that to me.' she thought before shaking her head. 'Focus! Make this dork a cumming mess and make sure he doesn't skip out on the deal.' She pulled his trunks down and used both hands.

Plucky groaned and held onto the pool's edge while Margot saw his cock slowly hardening.

"Perfect, let's see how you and your sperm taste." 'Gonna need a lot of mouthwash after this.' she thought before sticking her tongue out and flicking it against the tip.

Plucky's legs twitched. 'I can't believe a hot bird like this is doing this to me!'

'...His duck cock is pretty good.' she idly thought. 'And it's WAY bigger than Drake.' She continued.

"Margot, I'm going to cum in your mouth you beautiful birdie." he groaned holding her head closer as his sperm shot out, but since she didn't take it inside, it went flying over her face and body.

"Whoa!" "There's a lot more than when did this to Danford.' she thought before using the pool water to wash the sperm off.

"Ah! Sorry for cumming, please don't hurt me for dirtying your gorgeous face."

"No, it's entirely my fault for not swallowing it." 'What the? Did...did I just apologize?' she thought surprised. 'I should clobber this guy for that!'

"You're not mad?"

'I am!' "No I'm not, how's about I help convince you even more?" she tried smiling with a seductive wink.

"Convince me more?"

"Yeah..." She then began taking off her swimsuit.

Plucky's beak dropped into the pool as he stared at her breasts that bounced free. "Whoa..." his beak got out as he pulled it out and put it back on his face and kept staring.

She fake giggled. 'Oh I am gonna rip your eyeballs out!' "Do you like them?"

"Yes!" he flashed her two thumbs up.

She then exited the pool, laid on her back and presented her pussy to Plucky. "Why not put that big boy somewhere else?"

Plucky jumped out and then straddled her.

Margot eyed his dick and gulped. 'This is gonna sting.'

Plucky then then plunged his dick right into Margot's vagina!

"AH! Watch it!" she snapped while feeling it stretch out her pussy more than Drake. 'Damn, he's bigger than Drake! Doesn't mean he's as good though.'

"Oops, sorry, I'm kinda new at this."

"Well, you did a good 1st thrust." she spoke. 'I give you five seconds before blowing your load again.' "Now go!"

Plucky then went for it and began thrusting fast! "Wowza! You're really tight and hot!"

'Oh God, he's so good!' Plucky then went harder into her! 'He's actually hitting my womb!' She was actually impressed, Danford could never reach that far.

"Ga! It's so tight!" groaned Plucky who reached up and grabbed her chest. Plucky went wilder. His cock pushing in and out with MArgot conflicted on whether she should moan or try to keep them in.

She couldn't let it in anymore as she hugged Plucky. 'Sorry Danford, but this guy's much better.'

"How's it feel?" he grunted.

"Shut-up and fuck me like your property!" she moaned out. "Squeeze my breasts more!"

Plucky and Margot held each other so tight it was as if they were trying to fuse!

"I...I'm going to cum?"

"Your boyfriend never lets you?"

"He cums way too quick before I can." She admitted. "Please cum together! I need this!"

"If the lady says so!" he grunted. His dick pounded her like crazy! "I'm going to cum!"

"Me too Plucky!"

Both cried out before his seed went spewing inside her. They both screamed in extreme pleasure! Luckily the room was soundproof.

After that, Plucky and Margot lay next to one another, thier privates were wet sloppy messes.

"Wow, who knew my first time would be near a pool?" spoke Plucky.

"Who knew you're much better than Danford? In fact, I'm gonna dump that jerk, you're my new boyfriend." 'And then husband, considering you got me pregnant.'

"S-S-S-Say what?" he spoke up with wide eyes.

"You know how to treat a lady! That's why I love you! Why don't we leave this place and let me go back with you to Acme Loo?"

"B-B-B-But isn't that jumping ahead?"

"Come-on, I'm getting sick of seeing Danford's douchebag face. she frowned. "Besides, that was the best fuck I've ever had, and there could be more if you agree."

Plucky being young, let his hormones get the best of him. "Ya got yourself a deal hot stuff."

Margot then kissed Plucky. "Oh, thank you Plucky...so...feel like round 2?" she purred while grabbing his cock.

Plucky only smiled as he nodded.


	184. Female Lullaby and Natsu

Crazy trouble with love

Female Lullaby and Natsu

Series: Fairy Tail

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Outside Guild master's meeting hall-

" **GAH!** " Yelled a demonic plant monster as it got punched by Natsu's fire laced fist in the face. " **You damn human!** "

"That's not all I got for ya!" called out Natsu as Gray held his arms out and sent several lances made of ice at the monster which hit him all over.

" **You bastard apes!** " It yelled before getting slashed by Erza in her Black Wing Armor. " **GAH!** "

"Time to put you away!" Natsu's hands ignited with flames before bringing them together in a massive flame between his arms before he pulled them back and threw a large fireball straight at Lullaby's head.

" **NNNOOO!** " It cried before being engulfed in flames. ' **No...I will not die here!** ' The demon thought before shooting out a tiny seed right at the nearest person, Natsu, as it landed on his scarf without the dragonslayer even knowing. Its massive body fell to the ground and slowly burned away. And toppling over onto the building, destroying it as everyone looked on with dropped jaws.

"Well, that's my fairies for ya." chuckled Makarov.

"ARREST THEM!" yelled a guild master as the Fairy Tail mages, sans Natsu, ran for the hills.

"You're all under arrest!" cried out Natsu pointing to his friends and Makarov, unaware he was also one of the ones the guild master wanted to be arrested.

(A few years later)

Time flew by and Natsu was still fighting dark guilds and the occasional brawls. Right now he was feeling a bit itchy for some reason around his neck. He scratched around the spot while idly feeling something stuck there.

He then checked a mirror and saw a seed, now germinated, on his neck. And it was about to burst open too! He grabbed it with his fingers and tried to yank it off. Only for it to pop open.

"Freedom!" Yelled the seed before landing on the bed as it started to take shape.

Natsu stepped back hearing the voice and saw….something slowly get bigger on his bed.

It started to take the form of a young woman with green hair, bark like armor, and a pair of breasts that were bigger than Juvia's. Her body also started growing leaf like vines that covered her breasts and lower body as her green eyes opened up and looked at Natsu. "Ah finally. That scarf and piece of skin was starting to get boring. Especially the magic repelling wool."

"Ah…..wha…...uh….."

She chuckled. "Looks like you are surprised to see me again. Human."

He shook his head and pointed at her. "Who are you!"

"Well. I will give you a hint." She sighed. "I was ten times bigger and you thought that souls were tasty."

Natsu blinked and thought it over before dropping his jaw. "L-Lullaby!?"

"Yep. I'm Lullaby, The Mass Murder Curse Magic demon. And Mistress of Souls." She smiled. That's when she saw Natsu's fist ignite with fire and had to duck as he jumped at her and his fist broke through the wall behind her. "Touchy aren't we. And here I thought that making an appearance would make you happy."

And that's when she found herself kicked through the wall with him swinging his leg up as it met her gut.

"Ow!" She yelled before taking a deep breath and sent a bit of curse magic at him, causing him to duck. "Hey! Stop attacking me! I haven't even done anything to you!"

"You tried to kill me and my friends in the past!"

"I was hungry! You try being locked up in a flute for centuries!" She yelled before Natsu heard a loud growl. "...he he."

"Don't even think about it."

"I'm not limited to souls." She frowned before a plant sprang up from the ground and produced a rather large pepper. "See I can grow any plant. And it never kills anyone."

"Sure." he replied with a deadpanned expression.

She frowned as she ate the pepper. "I'm serious. And I'm not here to fight. I'm here to make sure my…." She turned away in embarrassment. "Never mind."

"What? You were gonna say something."

"...I wanted...to make sure my….hubby was….ok…." She blushed as her body became red.

He blinked confused. "Hubby?"

"It means….husband." She said while feeling light headed.

"Oh, well who is it?"

This made her pissed. "YOU! IT'S YOU NATSU DRAGNEEL!"

He blinked before dropping his jaw. "EEEEEHHHHHH!?"

Lullaby blushed. "It's dictated by demon law that the person that defeats me in battle become my husband. I never thought about this till you burned my monster form years ago."

"Wait we're married?!"

"In a way. Yes."

Natsu crossed his arms over his chest like an 'X'. "I refuse!"

"You can't." She frowned. "If either of us refuse….then we both die."

"How?"

"By either having their skin torn off or by having their bones break till nothing but a blob of flesh remains." She gulped. 'So scary.'

"Well tell me who's gonna try and I'll kick their ass."

"Zeref." She shuttered. "He's the king of my kind."

Natsu felt a sudden chill down his back for some reason.

"Natsu." Lullaby said while moving closer to him. "Do you not like me?"

"No." he replied with a straight face. "We just met."

She looked down before replying. "Then punish me hubby~"

"Huh?"

"Punish me~" she blushed while moving closer to him.

Natsu blushed at the meaning and turned before running off. Only to be grabbed by some vines.

"Don't leave. Please." She said while moving towards the panicking Natsu. "It might seem weird, but if you give it a try you might change your mind."

Natsu gulped before Lullaby started to nuzzle him. 'Shit!'

"Besides, it doesn't have to be anything weird. You can just spank me if you want." she shrugged. "Or you can slap my tits~"

Natsu blushed beet red. "S-Spanking is fine."

"Aw." She pouted cutely. "So you don't like my perfect tits?" 'How mean.'

"Well, they look fine." he admitted. "But again, I barely know you!"

"But I know you." She sighed. "I know you for so many years now. Ever since I planted myself on to you."

"That doesn't mean I know a thing about you besides you wanting to kill us." he sweatdropped.

"Sigh." She said before looking away. "I know. And I'm sorry for that. I should have just calmed down but I was trapped by my creator centuries before and…" She trembled. "I never had a life besides killing for another person's will."

"Try telling that to my guild."

"...then let them punish me." She sighed. "It's only fair after all…."

"Well we can go to them, but um….you need to let me go."

"Only if you don't run off again." She sighed before releasing the vines around Natsu.

"No promises."

"But you can't break promises." She chuckled. "It's not in your nature. That and you sing in the shower every day."

He blushed before he walked out of the room with her following.

-Fairy Tail Guild-

"Wow." Lullaby said in surprise at seeing the guild. "It's amazing!"

"Yup, best guild around." he grinned with pride.

"Especially those two." She said pointing to Gray and Juvia. "They must be lovers."

"Wait, if you've been on me these past years, you should know how weird Juvia acts around him."

"It's not weird." She frowned. "It's called young love."

"Wait, she likes him?" he asked in surprise.

"Yes. She loves him a lot." She deadpanned. "Didn't you realize?"

"Well she did hide behind corners and look at Gray, but I just thought she was being a close friend."

"She's shy. That and she looks like the kind of person to have her heart broken then being cautious about being straightforward in asking him out."

"Woah," he turned to the two. "Hey Gray!"

"What?"

"Juvia likes-"

"Don't listen to him Gray-sama!" Juvia blushed as she blasted Natsu away with a stream of water.

Lullaby growled before grabbing the water mage with some vines. "Don't you dare harm my husband you puny mortal!"

Juvia, Gray, and literally everyone else turned to her, with the males blushing at her revealing form while utterly confused and flabbergasted.

"Now apologize!" She growled while pointing to Natsu.

"Wait, did you just say husband?" Erza cut in.

"Yes….black armor human." She frowned while Erza looked at her confused at the 'black armor' comment. "Natsu is my husband."

"Who are you?" Erza asked.

"Oh you know me. I did feel that sword slash on my stomach a few years back...when your midget master was about to get his soul taken."

That confused most of the guild before a few of them put the pieces together.

"Well? You remember me?" Lullaby chuckled. That's when she found a large ice sword and regular sword raised up against her neck by Gray and Erza. "I guess you do remember little ol' me."

"Talk, how did you survive?" spoke Erza in a sharp tone.

"Oh I shot a seed at Natsu's scarf and then germinated for a few years before just sprouting from his neck about four hours ago." She said honestly. "And if you want to punish me. I will not resist."

"No! Gray-sama must punish Juvia first!" cried out the water mage running over and grabbing Gray's arms.

"Not like that!" She yelled. "I meant punish me for nearly eating their souls."

"Sounds good to me." spoke Erza.

"Just don't kick me in the snatch." She blushed. "I kind of want kids in the future…."

"Oddly specific." spoke Erza with a sweatdrop.

"Hey I wanted kids since I was married to Natsu under Zeref's marriage laws!" She frowned while everyone looked at her in shock. "Now punish me!"

"Uh, any ideas?" Lucy asked Erza.

"Maybe being our living target?" She said with a grin.

"I think that's going a little far." sweatdropped Lucy.

"Please." Lullaby called out. "Just punish me. I want your forgiveness!"

"We could turn her into mulch." spoke Gajeel with a scary grin.

"That would be harsh." Lucy sweatdropped. "Maybe community service around the guild?"

Lullaby looked at her before creating a huge tree in the middle of the guild, ripe with fruit. "Like this?"

"Uh, that actually just made a hole in the floor." she pointed to the broken floor. "So maybe something that won't cause damage to the hall."

"...oh." She embarrassedly blushed. "Right…"

"And the first thing is fixing the floor." spoke Erza dropping some wood and nails in her arms.

Lullaby looked at the floor before the tree rotted away as various saplings appeared with….floor boards? "It's my special floor trees. Instant wood for any occasion."

"Good, now you can get to sweeping every square inch." spoke Erza putting a broom in her hands.

"...a broom?" She asked a little nervous. "You want me to...use a piece of wood to sweep?"

"Yup."

"Fine." She sighed before sweeping the floor as several vines started caring feather dusters and cleaned the ceiling as well. 'Whatever it takes to show I'm sorry.'

(Hours later)

"Finished…" She sighed before dropping to the ground. 'Finally….ugh.'

"Now you can give the outside a new coat of paint." spoke Erza with a brush and paint can.

"But…" She said now getting a bit irked.

"Unless I could trim you down a little." smiled Erza with a dark aura.

"Sorry!" She cried in fear before grabbing the paint can and brush and started painting everything, much faster than a normal human could possibly do. 'She's scarier than Seilah!'

"I said outside!"

"Yes!" She screamed before running out of the guild and painted it till it was….pink?

"WRONG!" bellowed out Erza with a fire behind her.

"AHAH!" She screamed before reprinting the guild it's original color. 'SHE'S MUCH WORSE THAN SEILAH!'

"Good, go take a break."

Lullaby fell to the ground and panted heavily as Ezra walked back into the guild. "...that...she demon…."

"You say something?" she popped her head back out.

"Nothing!" she cried out in fear. 'Why me?'

"That's what I thought." Erza said as her head popped back into the building.

Lullaby sighed and stood up before reluctantly walking inside to get something to drink hopefully. As she sat down at the bar, she happened to see a white haired woman. "Hello Mirajane."

"Hello Lullaby, finished doing some of the chores Erza set up?"

"Yes…" She sighed. "Still holding my kind inside your body?"

"Of course."

Lullaby frowned. "Are they even allowed to come out once in awhile? Or are you keeping them under lock and key?"

"Do you have a problem with that?" she asked with a smile.

"Yes. Do you even think about how they feel being trapped and subjugated like slaves?" She growled.

"Oh dear, but weren't they the ones who tried to kill all magic?" she spoke while losing her smile.

"No. Many of my kind were against that ridiculous attempt." She glared. "And me and Deliora were against it as well before I was sealed and my only friend became a mindless beast!"

"Well if you try anything against the guild that will cause them harm, you'll have to fight me." smiled Mirajane with a dark aura that matched Erza's.

She gulped. "O-Ok." 'Scary!'

"Then we have no animosity." Mirajane smiled as her aura disappeared. "Feel like something to drink?"

Lullaby looked at the menu. "Um….any booze? I haven't had any since my imprisonment in that blasted flute."

"Coming right up."

As the Take-Over mage walked to the cellar, Lullaby looked around before seeing Natsu talking to Wendy. "Hey Natsu! Can you and your...friend come over here?"

"Sure." he replied before he and Wendy walked over. "What is it?"

"..." She looked at Wendy closely before grinning. "Is this your sister?"

"No, she's Wendy."

"Oh….but she does look like a cute little sister."

Wendy blushed while Mirajane came back and put a bottle of alcohol near her.

"Thank you Mirajane." She said with a smile. "Now if only you and Erza could stop fighting."

"We have stopped fighting."

"..."

"..."

"...really?" Lullaby frowned along with Wendy and Natsu. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Mirajane frowned. "We even started doing missions together."

"...so she didn't call you a demon bitch while on that mission my husband was on two weeks ago?" Lullaby said.

Mirajane frowned and crossed her arms. "Not at all."

"Well she did." She deadpanned while pointing to Erza. "She even compared you to a stale piece of cheesecake. A moldy one at that."

Mirajane growled before grabbing a chair and throwing it at Erza.

Said woman growled before stomping towards her and punched her face. "Why did you just throw that chair at me?"

"You know why." she smiled before grabbing Erza by the hair and slammed her face first into the counter.

"You bitch!" She yelled before grabbing her hair and throwing her into Gray. "You're going down!"

"Ow." groaned Gray before Erza jumped over and both women started fighting while he was under them.

"...ok." Lullaby sweatdropped before grabbing the booze and drinking it. "That was interesting? Right Natsu? Sister in law?"

"Huh? You mean me?" asked Wendy pointing to herself.

"Who else? The stripper?" She said pointing to the ice maker mage. "Besides he looks terrible in a flower girl dress."

"B-But Natsu-san isn't my brother." spoke the wind dragon slayer.

"But you do look up to him like one." She smiled while rubbing her head. "So that makes you Natsu's little sister."

Wendy smiled while Lullaby took another swig and started feeling tipsy.

"Ah~ wow." She smiled as she saw the world spinning. "I see Natsu getting bigger…"

"Uh, I think that's just you feeling drunk." he sweatdropped.

"No I'm not," she smiled before seeing Wendy. "So cute. Maybe I can make your chest grow~"

Wendy blushed beet red before Charla flew over and slapped Lullaby on the head.

"Ow….yum. A flying cat~" she grinned while licking her chops. "I wonder what flying cats taste like~"

Charla paled before Natsu pulled her back just as Lullaby nearly chomped on her. "Hey! I'm not meant for eating!"

Lullaby smiled before a plant grew from her head and hit Wendy on the mouth. "Big~"

"What was that for?" she asked touching the spot.

"It's breast fruit." She giggled. "One touch to the lips will increase a person's breast size~"

Natsu and Wendy wide eye as Wendy saw the front of her clothes start expanding and let out an embarrassed cry before running out of the guild.

"Hope you love it sister in law~" she smiled before turning to Juvia. "Hi miss water, how's kissing your sempai? Is he getting hard yet?"

Juvia blushed beet red before Natsu walked over to Lullaby and hit her over the head with his fist.

"Ow hubby. That hurts…." She blushed. "Save it for later~"

"You made Wendy run away with that." he frowned. "Fix it."

"It's permanent." She giggled. "And it will stop when it hits her natural size. Especially after Mmm, being trapped in a bubble for seven years~"

"Do you have any idea what perverts will keep bugging her!" he cried out with his arms flailing around.

"...oh…." She said before standing up and walking towards the door. "I must save her from the pedos! Evil pedos!"

"Hey! Wait up!" he cried out before running after her.

-in town-

"Come back Wendy~" Lullaby called out while chasing Wendy. "I just want to save you from the pedos!"

"You've done enough!" she cried back with tears in her eyes as she saw her chest get bigger. "I hate these!"

"I'm sorry!" She called out before grabbing her and hugging her. "I just wanted to make you happy~"

"Well I'm not." she frowned with a sniffle.

"...I'm sorry." Lullaby said before hugging her closely. "Please forgive me? I didn't mean to make you cry."

"Well how are you going to fix this?" asked Charla with her arms crossed as she followed them out.

"It's permanent. But it will Mmm stop when it hits your natural age." She said before sniffling a bit. "...I just wanted to make you happy...for my redemption…."

"But...lots of people stare at girls with big...chests." she blushed. "Now they'll stare at me."

"But you're strong." She frowned. "A strong independent girl. You can just ignore them and be more confident with yourself Wendy."

"And if they give ya trouble, I'll fry them." spoke Natsu with a toothy grin and his hands on fire.

"And I will turn them into fertilizer." Lullaby smiled before rubbing Wendy's head. "Just be confident and don't let this affect you."

Wendy sniffled and rubbed her eyes. "I'll try."

Lullaby smiled before nuzzling her. "Thank you sister in law! You're the best~"

Charla shook her head while Natsu smiled at the scene.

"Oh and also," she smiled before a vine pushed Natsu towards them before she gave them a hug. "Group hug~!"

The three groaned from the woman's strength.

"I love you Natsu~" she smiled before kissing him.

"Wendy look away!" called out Charla to the girl with a blush.

Lullaby looked at them. "I'm not doing that in front of you two. That's for the bed~"

"I don't mean that!"

"What? She's a big girl." She frowned. "If she doesn't know about kissing then she will be ignorant for the rest of her life."

"I..I'm good." spoke up Wendy with a blush.

"Sigh." Lullaby sighed. "All right. But I will teach you about relationships later this year. If it's all right with your guardian."

"No." spoke Charla right away.

"Too bad." She frowned. "If she doesn't know. Then it will be an issue later on."

"I can tell her just fine."

"But are you a human?" She grinned. "And do you have a boyfriend?"

"No."

"That rests my case." She smiled before turning to Natsu. "Kiss me~"

"W-What?" he blushed while trying to slip out of her hug. "Let's get back to the guild."

"Aw. I wanted to get a kiss." She pouted. "You're heartless."

"Am not! But, it's awkward like this." he pointed out since she didn't let them out of the hug.

"...oops." She said before letting Wendy and Charla go. "Ok NOW pucker up~"

He blushed as she tightened her grip on him and slammed their lips together.

"What are you doing!" Yelled Erza and Mirajane as they walked towards them.

"Kissing, duh." she spoke breaking the kiss. "And why are you two out here? Weren't you having a," she grinned. "Lovers quarrel?" 'Revenge~'

Both steamed up before jumping at them and all four were pulled into a cartoon cloud.

"Hey stop hitting my husband's face!" Yelled Lullaby as she bit Erza's ankle before getting Mirajane's knee to her face.

"Help!" Natsu yelled while getting punched and kicked in the stomach.

Lullaby willed several vines out from her body to tie up the two girls, but saw she tied all four of them together. "Oops. Looks like I'm tipsy~ he he he."

'I can't get a break.' Natsu groaned in his head.

"Let us out!" Mirajane growled.

"Lullaby! Get us out!" Erza yelled.

"Why?" she asked while nuzzling Natsu's cheek. "I think this is just perfect."

Both were about to retort before feeling something moving up their skirts.

"Ai!"

"Stop that!"

"I'm not doing it, you two must be doing it to each other." she grinned.

"Don't liAII!" Erza moaned along with Mirajane as vines started to move across their bodies and started rubbing important parts of their bodies. "I WILL TURN YOU INTO MULCH!"

Lullaby panicked before the vines started moving faster. "I'm sorry I'm sorry!"

"AH! S-Stop!" Mirajane moaned out.

Erza moaned before the vines receded and they all dropped to the ground. With Lullaby in a nutshell.

"I'm sorry! Don't kill me again!"

"Don't do that ever again. Right now your chores just tripled." frowned Erza.

"But I just wanted you two to stop hurting Natsu." She said peeking out of the shell.

"We were trying to get to you." they both deadpanned.

"You were trying to hurt my husband." She deadpanned. "And that was childish of you two."

"We accidentally hit him."

"For trying to hit me." she frowned. "If you two want to fuck each other, do it somewhere else."

This caused the two Mages to growl before causing another cartoon dust storm.

"Say that again!"

"You're dead!"

"AAAHH!"

"Stop hurting my Husband!"


	185. Guinevere and Harry

Crazy trouble with love

Guinevere and Harry

Series: Harry Potter

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Hogwarts-

A young boy with short black hair and glasses was walking down the halls while still in awe at the architect of the castle. 'Wow. It's so cool.' He thought as he walked accidentally into a girls bathroom. Even inside it looked impressive and he took a moment to just look around it.

' _It's so boring._ ' Spoke a voice from a sink in a tongue that he never knew but understood. ' _Nothing but rats and old skin….boring!_ '

"Huh? Who's there?" he looked around.

' _Hmm? What was that….must be that Tom guy again._ ' It growled while sounding hurt at the same time. ' _Stupid bastard._ '

"Tom? Who's he? Where are you?" he asked looking under the stalls with no legs in sight.

' _Under here. Hold on._ ' It said before the sink opened up revealing a set of stairs. ' _Come on down. I won't bite._ '

Harry gulped at seeing it suddenly open and backed away. "Uh, thanks, but I better get going."

' _Please? I'm lonely down here with this chamber. I need someone to talk too besides the annoying rats._ ' It said with a pleading voice.

"Why are you talking with rats? And why not come up here?"

' _I'm stuck down here. And there's no one else to keep my sanity in check._ '

"I...I still don't know."

' _Please I beg you!_ ' It said with a sad tone. ' _Come down here…..please?_ '

Harry sighed at the tone and walked over before making his way down the stairs while noticing it was dark down there.

' _Just keep moving until you see the large skin and stop at a large door._ ' It said as Harry walked towards the voice before tripping on some snakeskin….giant snake skin that was bigger than an anaconda.

"Woah!" he jumped away from it in surprise. "W….What made that?"

' _Me. Sorry but I do get bigger with age._ ' It said with an embarrassed tone.

Harry's eyes widened. "W-Wait, you….shedded that?!" he pointed to the skin and started backing up back to the stairs.

' _Yes and don't go! Please….I don't want to be alone again…._ '

Harry felt conflicted since his instincts were telling him to bolt up the stairs. But he ignored them as he walked towards a large door as it opened revealing a room with various snake statues lining a long floor with water covering most of it as a large face stared at him. He walked down the floor and looked around, but didn't see any sign of life.

' _Like it?_ ' Spoke the voice. ' _Because it's really boring here. Especially the water….it's bad for my feathers._ '

"Where are you? I don't see you anywhere."

' _Oh right. Hold on._ ' It said before the face opened its mouth as something sped out of it and right towards him before stopping. "Hi."

"Ah!" he jumped at the sudden closeness and fell on his back and looked up at the figure in front of him.

The figure was a young woman with green hair with a long pony tail, elf like ears, with the lower body of a snake with green feathers at the end. Her arms were clawed and also covered in green feathers as her rather large D cup breasts were shown from her long robe that covered her body except her tail. Her face was covered in a decorative mask with a yellow eye in the center. "Sorry did I scare you? I didn't mean to."

Harry blushed and tried to absorb her image while finding himself staring at her chest.

"Hello? Earth to human." She frowned. "Are you looking at my chest?"

"Uh, duh, no." he shook his head and looked to the side while standing back up. "Uh, so….who are you?"

"Names Guinevere." She chuckled. "And I'm a Basilisk."

"A….what?"

"A type of snake that is born from a rooster and fertilized by a toad for seven years. We are kind of known to be….well….instant killers because of our eyes." She said pointing to her mask. "But my eyes are different. They just paralyze others, not kill them."

Harry gulped hearing that. "Uh, is that why you're down here?"

"My former master….Salazar." She growled at the name. "Left me to guard this place for the rest of my life."

"All by yourself? If I could get down here, why couldn't you just come right out and be free?"

"My species is feared by most humans. And I tried once, under the suggestion of…..Tom Riddle, but that caused more harm than good since I accidentally killed some student." She frowned. "They just died from heart attacks."

"Oh."

"Yes then that bastard sealed me away again!" She growled. "And for what? Because I was a liability! Grr when I get my claws on him!" she hissed flashing her claws off. "But anyway, I just wanted...someone to talk to. And when you heard me. I thought you might...comfort me."

"Well you were clear as day. I mean, did you call out for anyone before I came by?"

"Most can't understand the language of snakes. Only a Parseltongue could understand and communicate with me…." Guinevere said before looking down. "It was boring down here for the last hundred years."

"Parseltongue?"

"It's a magic trait that can communicate with snakes. It's famous for calming down snakes and it's a neutral magic. Unlike what you humans in this land think." She chuckled. "They think it's a dark magic but only the user can be either good or evil not the magic itself."

"So you were speaking snake this whole time and I could answer without even realizing it."

"Yep." She smiled. "Ten points for being a smart young boy."

"So…..since I'm here, what should we do?" he asked.

"...let's talk about you." She chuckled. "If you want?"

"Well, what do you wanna know about me?"

"Your life, hobbies, friends and the like."

"Oh, um….you don't wanna hear about my life." he looked away.

"I insist. I won't laugh." She said moving a hand toward his shoulder. "I promise."

"It's not gonna be a funny one."

"Oh. But tell me and I promise not to judge you." she urged.

"Alright."

(One long conversation later)

Guinevere started to emit an aura as Harry finished his story. "...those bastards…."

"I know." he sighed while idly walking around.

"They treat you like a subhuman and for what….because you look like your mother? Because they find satisfaction in slavery and abuse!" She growled while flexing her claws. "Oh when I get out of here those bastards are going to be the ones crying for mercy!"

Harry gulped at feeling her murderous aura.

"Harry." Guinevere said with a smile. "Can you sometime let me meat your aunt and Uncle. Maybe your cousin?"

"But I thought you couldn't leave?"

"I can't but only if my master commands me to do so." She smiled. "And since you are a parseltongue and a nicer person than the last one. I acknowledge you as my master and friend for life."

"Isn't that going ahead? The master part." he clarified.

"What? Most people have maids." She chuckled. "Plus you deserve to have a friend and...a cute maid like myself."

He smiled and shook his head. "Thanks, but I think people would stare at your….you know."

"My breasts." She now laughed. "That's so silly. And I'm not going to be persuaded to stop being your maid and friend."

"I meant your tail."

"...that's easy." She smiled before her tail started to slowly change from a scaly tail to a set of human legs as her arms and ears changed to that of a human. "I can just do this."

"Uh….well I guess that fixes it." he shrugged in defeat. "But, won't it be hard to convince the headmaster to let you out? I mean I have no problem with you joining my house, but I've never really heard of magical creatures as students here."

"They did so back in Salazar's time and it's still in effect. And as for being a student. Just say I'm a late arrival."

"Well, if you're absolutely sure."

"I am positive. Now let's get out of here." Guinevere smiled as they walked out of the chamber and back up to the girls bathroom. "Anything I should expect? It HAS been a long time since I was out."

"Just a redhead that is afraid of spiders."

"Oh. Now this interesting." She smiled before they walked out of the bathroom as the sink returned to normal. "Now….where is the main hall?"

"Follow me."

-Grand hall-

"Ok...why is the ceiling laced with illusion magic?" Guinevere asked looking at the sky.

"Wasn't it when you were out?"

"No it was a normal ceiling with a sky light." She said before a redhead walked towards them along with a brown haired girl, who looked annoyed at the redhead. "Hello? Need anything?"

"Who are you and why are you hanging around with our friend?" asked the redhead.

"Names Guinevere. And you are?"

"Ron Weasley."

"Like a weasel! Those rats are evil." She growled in anger at the mention of her species natural enemy. "So you must be evil as well?!"

"Wait what?" spoke Ron as she reached out and started picking him up while shaking him like a ragdoll.

"You will suffer you rat!" She yelled before throwing him into a wall. "Know your place you bastard."

"Guinevere! What are you doing!" cried out Harry with a frown.

"What? He was about to attack me." She frowned. "He's a were weasel."

"He's a regular child." spoke the brown haired girl with annoyance. "Just where did you come from? I don't remember seeing you at the sorting."

"I'm from Winchester. And I'm a late arrival." She said before asking. "Are you sure he's not a were weasel? He looked as rude and selfish as one."

"Yes, and what house are you in? If you're slytherin because of the robes, they're over there." she pointed to said table.

"...no I'm not." She growled. "You are a rude girl. Especially for saying that."

"Then why are you wearing green?"

"Because I like green!" She yelled. "It's my favorite color you….color blind bitch!"

Hermione was stunned while Harry dragged the basilisk girl a little bit away from her.

"What?" Guinevere asked confused at Harry's action.

"Alright, you need to calm down. I mean, Ron and Hermione are my friends. And you were being rude to Hermione because she tends to, well, stick to the rules. And it's true, wearing green can make you mistaken as a slytherin, even though it's not the robes everyone has to wear."

She blushed. "Sorry, but she just….made me remember Tom. He was a Slytherin." She then walked towards Hermione. "I'm sorry for my rude behavior but I kind of have a mild hatred for Slytherins."

"Well I was just asking questions since you stand out so much and I didn't know if you were aware of the rules or not."

"I was but know this," she frowned. "Some rules are not meant to be followed. Especially ones on anti Magical creature laws."

"Uh….I never mentioned that." she spoke in confusion.

"Well you look like a 'follow any law' kind of girl." She sighed. "But let's forget this and get reacquainted."

"Alright, I'm Hermione Granger."

"I'm Guinevere. Harry Potter's friend and personal maid." She smiled as they shook hands.

"Wait, maid?" spoke Hermione with a frown as she turned to Harry. "Harry Potter, why is a new student your maid?"

"Well um…."

"I lost my parents and my home and his…..family," she gritted her teeth at that. "Allowed me to become Harry's maid in exchange for food and board." 'Oh those three are going to die!'

"Oh, I'm so sorry." she put a hand on the girl's shoulder. "It's just that, well I have a problem with people serving others. I read a book on the train about how house elves are needed to serve a family, and it just made me mad, so I thought….Harry might have urged you to serve him. I'm sorry completely for jumping to conclusions."

"It's fine, but not everything in books are true. You need to personally see and feel events to better understand a situation." She said before walking towards the hat. "Hey Hatty."

Everyone in the hall finally took notice of the odd girl in front of the hat as it slowly woke up and took notice of her.

"Yes you mister lazy hat." Guinevere said while grabbing the hat and placed it on her head. ' _How's being a lazy hat with no owner?_ '

'How's being a lonely snake working out for you?'

' _Like shit. Now listen. I'm now Harry Potter's servant and friend so either you keep this a secret from the headmaster or I will turn you into ribbons and hang them all over the castle._ ' She thought while the hat shook a little in fear.

"Gryffindor!" he called out.

"Good choice." She whispered before taking the hat off and moving towards Harry. "Looks like we're together Harry."

"Looks like it." he smiled at her.

"Oh and Harry." She smiled while taking off her mask revealing a set of gold eyes with a second layer of lenses, like a crocodile, which looked at him with a smile. "Like my eyes?"

He blinked as she blinked a few times and nodded. "Yeah." before he looked away. "Wait, isn't that a bad thing to look directly?"

Guinevere sighed before leaning in and whispering. "Not when I put my second layer over them. It's nulls the effects unless I will it."

Harry nodded and gave her a thumbs up just as Ron came back over and sat down with a huff while glaring at Guinevere.

"How was your date with the wall. Mister Weasel." She chuckled. "Did you find it attractive?"

"What's your deal anyway? I'm not some bloody rat." he spat back.

"You look like one." She laughed. "And it's Weasel not rat. But…." She looked at him eating the food like a madman. "You look like a dying rat with rabies." 'Yuck.'

He glared at her while trying to ignore her as she started digging in with the other students.

"Oh and you need a bath." She said while trying not to smell the foul odor coming from Ron. 'Worse than….rat shit!' that got her a clump of mashed potatoes to the face. "...you…." She glared before grabbing him by the neck again as her aura started suffocating some weak willed students.

"Guinevere." spoke Harry in a warning tone.

"...fine." She said while placing him down on the ground. "But if he keeps this up I'm going to kick him into next month."

"Just try to keep calm."

She sighed before moving closer to Harry. "Alright. But you have to give me….a rub on the chin."

"A what?"

"A scratch of the chin." She blushed. "I...kind of like being scratched there."

He got a few weird looks from the rest of the table as he reached over and started scratching her chin.

"Mmm~ thank you master." She smiled while feeling more relaxed by the second.

"No prob."

Guinevere smiled before feeling her legs starting to change back to a tail. 'Mmm~ it's feels so good….wait why am I feeling like my tail is touching a fuzzy sock?'

She kept touching something while noticing it seemed to be alive.

"What the?" Laughed Luna as she felt something rubbing against her leg. "Are the Blibbering Humdingers trying to tickle me to death?!"

Students looked at her confused and weirded out before Guinevere quickly pulled her tail back.

'That was close.' She thought before feeling something else from another table. 'Tan hide boots?'

Malfoy blinked and looked under his table before jumping. "Bloody hell!"

Guinevere pulled her tail back before feeling something else...a moldy sock. 'Ew!' "Ron! Get your disgusting socks away from my legs!"

"Hey! My socks are not disgusting!"

"It's slimy and covered in mold." She shivered.

"Well then move your legs away."

"Your legs are in my personal space." She hissed. 'Crap!'

"Did you just hiss at me?" he asked confused and with a scowl.

"No." She sweated. "And why are you scowling at me?"

"Cause usually the dirty snakes over there would do something like that."

This made her mad. "Oh? And what dirty snake are you referring to? You or maybe that greasy worm at the headmaster's table?"

Ron frowned as the table turned and watched as both glared at the other.

"You are a bloody asshole." She glared darkly. "Snakes are not dirty nor are they a form of racial slurs."

"Have you seen what that house does? All they do is make dark wizard over and over. And frankly, you seem like you'd fit more over there than here."

"They make dark wizards….that's stupid. The wizard Merlin was a Slytherin and he was a good wizard. And to suggest that a single house is a festartion for dark wizards." She glared. "Shows your nothing but a brat who knows nothing about the world besides the world inside your racist mind."

Ron stood up and looked ready to take a swing before Harry got up and grabbed his fist.

"That's enough Ron, we don't need to fight against each other."

Ron growled before using his other fist and punched Harry in the face. Which earned him a feeling of paralyzation.

"You bastard." Guinevere growled. "I don't mind making insults to me, but for punching Harry, you're going to learn to regret it forever!"

"I...can't….move."

Guinevere moved closer to him before punching him so hard that he flew out of a nearby window and sent him tumbling down into the lake. "Hope you drown bastard."

"Guinevere." spoke Harry rubbing his cheek. "What did you do to Ron?"

"I just punched him into the lake." She said bluntly before looking over the wound. "Are you ok? Did that brat cause you any broken bones!?"

"No, but what did he mean by he couldn't move?" he frowned while whispering. "Did you paralyze him?"

"Yes." She whispered. "I had to or he might have done worse to you."

"And if he drowns?"

"Not my concern." She said while hugging him. "Your safety is my only concern."

"Go get him out of the lake, now." he ordered.

"Ok…." She sighed before getting up and walked out of the hall. "But I can't swim!"

Harry groaned and followed her out of the hall while everyone else was confused and speechless.

-later that day-

"Harry." Guinevere said while sitting on Harry's bed. Thankfully no one was there. "Sorry about earlier."

"It's fine, thank god he didn't drown, but you've got to calm down and know that one punch isn't something to panic over.

She looked down. "I know but….I felt angry for some reason...like it was instinctive."

"Just try to keep yourself under control."

Guinevere nodded before moving closer to him. "Harry? I have a question."

"What is it?"

"...is there such a thing as love at first sight in humans?" She asked with a blush.

He looked at her confused. "Well, yeah. Some people believe that kind of stuff, why?"

"Because," she smiled before kissing his lips. "I think I fell for you Harry~"

He dropped his jaw and his eyes widened. "W-What?"

"I love you Harry." She blushed while curling up like a ball. "Don't get mad for falling for you."

"But...but how? I mean, I've never believed in love at first sight, so how can you already say you love me?"

"Your heart and soul." She blushed. "It's like me. Kind, caring, loyal, and always happy in the face of danger. I….just fell for you then and there."

He kept looking at her in surprise and didn't know what to say.

Guinevere looked ready to explode from how red she was as she felt Harry placed a hand on her head before rubbing it. "Harry?"

"I just think we should take this slowly." Harry said with a blush. "So we can we...get to better know each other."

"Really?"

"If you want?" He said before being hugged by Guinevere, her tail and other features now returned.

"Harry!" She smiled while hugging him tight with her arms and tail. "I love you!"

Harry groaned from the tightness as her tail was definitely a snakes since he started feeling the air get squeezed out of him.

Guinevere smiled as she continued to hug him. 'Har **ry~** '


	186. Bimbette and Furrball

Crazy trouble of love

Bimbette and Furrball

Series: Tiny Toons

xxxxxxxxxxxx

In the city alley, we see a poor cat, who has failed to find dinner in the trash...Furrball, Sylvester's orphaned, homeless apprentice...he sheds tears in his box, knowing he'll go hungry tonight before going to bed. He curled up to try and sleep while a curvy pink skunk was walking by the alley.

She then heard the painful sobs. She grew curious and hesitantly walked down the alley. "Oh..." She knelt down to see Furrball crying in his sleep. "You poor kitty."

He opened his eyes a little to see Bimbette reach out and rub his head. His eyes popped out, seeing her boobs.

"Wanna be my kitty?"

All he could was slowly nod as she picked him up.

"Yay!" She kissed Furrball on the cheek. "So, got a name?"

He tried to speak, but he barely used it and shook his head.

"Oh, well you can write it down later." she smiled before walking out of the alley. "Since you're mine now, I better tell yah my name is Bimbette."

This was gonna be great, a new home, warmth, love, food, a sexy owner, sigh Furrball is gonna love it, especially once Furrball sees that Bimbette is a rich kid.

She walked into her mansion and headed up to her room.

Sure Furrball couldn't say it, but hey, if we were him, it would definitely be the best night ever, which was about to get even better, because tonight, Furrball got to eat a huge fish for dinner, an entire grilled great white shark.

He drooled while Bimbette patted his head and he dug in without restraint.

"Sorry it's not Whale Shark, wouldn't want you exploding, tee hee hee." she giggled while not noticing his wide eyes at the fact she could have gotten that.

Later, there was nothing but the shark skeleton.

"Was it good?"

Furrball nodded with a happy grin before hugging her.

She smiled and petted his head while scratching behind his ear.

Furrball then slowly blinked at her.

'O...M...G...I read on the internet that when a cat blinks slowly at you, it's how they show they love you, AKA...the Kitty Kiss!' She thought happily before returning the gesture.

He blushed as she set him down and walked over to her closet. Furrball got a good look at her swaying ass. Which stayed in his eyes as she bent down with her tail swishing and her smooth ass moving from side to side.

"Now, where did I put my nightgown from Victoria's Secret?"

That alone, made Furrball blush while steam shot out from his ears.

She stood up and held a black nightie and turned to Furrball while holding it over herself. "What do you think? Does black really suit me?"

Furrball's mouth hung agape.

"I'll take that as a yes." She then began stripping in front of Furrball, I mean...it's okay to change infront of your pets...right? ¦ ) Heheheheheh...

Furrball's jaw dropped at seeing her naked body as she slid the nightie over herself. She wore no panties under her literally pink pussy or bra under her D-cup chest. No secrets about Bimbette were hidden from Furrball that night.

She laid on her pillow with Furrball resting beside her. "Good night...did you write your name down yet?"

Furrball ran out of the room to come back with a paper and pencil to spell his name.

"Furrball huh? Good night Furrball." Bimbette gave Furrball a goodnight kiss on the head before turning around going to sleep.

He blushed and tried relaxing on the soft comfy bed.

His boner was so strong, and with good fucking reason..he's in a bed with a sexy babe, who's rich, wearing a nightgown, practically begging for some mind blowing sex.

'I can't do that! She's my owner.' he thought. 'Wait...oh my God, I can hear my inner dialogue...is that seriously my voice? Boy I sound wimpy.' He continued.'...wait...there we go!' He finished with manly inner dialogue. 'Oh-boy, she's so beautiful...but she's family now...'

That's when Bimbette began talking in her sleep. "Not fair, I get rejected for being a skunk, even when I'm this sexy...those guys are seriously missing out." she mumbled while her tail swished.

'She's a skunk?! I must've been blinded by her beauty, boobie and booty. Wow...I can't believe this is happening again...err...I can't just leave now that I know she's a skunk, it'll break her heart.' he thought while reaching over and lightly rubbing her back for comfort. 'Maybe she won't mind if she's desperate for a guy.' Furrball thought before pulling her onto her back. 'I hope you can forgive me.' He got onto her and put his hard dick in between her chest.

He let out a light growl from the softness and slowly rubbed them around his shaft. He let out some speed, but only in short bursts. 'I can't believe I'm doing this, and for my own self too!'

Meanwhile in Bimbette's dreams, she was coincidentally having sex with Furrball.

'I can't believe my own cat and me are doing this.' Coincidentally, Dream Furrball was doing the same thing as real Furrball.

Both growling as their dicks moved faster in between her chest.

In the real world, Bimbette held her boobs together, to help out Furrball.

He was surprised and thought she woke up, but saw she was still sleeping. Furrball continued as his dick began twitching. 'I'm cumming!'

His seed sprayed all over Bimbette in both her dream and real life, she tried catching as much as she can with her mouth. Furrball panted while watching her lick up the sperm.

'Mmmmh...' She purred.

'Maybe I should give her privates some love as well.' He thought before the literal pussy put his face in front of Bimbette's pussy. 'I just hope she doesn't see me and kick me out.' He thought before giving her vagina a good taste, which is what Dream Furrball was doing as well.

"Mmm." she hummed in her sleep.

Furrball kept up his pace, licking up her cum. 'Wow, she hasn't been fucked at all if there's this much.'

'Wow, his tongue's great.' she thought while in her dream.

Furrball gave her insides a taste. He slithered his tongue against her walls while feeling even more juices drip out.

"I...I..." She stuttered.

'Is she going to cum?' Furrball went faster with his paws holding her ass, and then...

"I'm cumming!" Bimbette shouted as she drenched Furrball's face!

He was surprised since her juices came out like a blast of water. 'Damn, my owner really, really needed this.' He thought before Bimbette opened her eyes.

"F..furrball?"

'Busted.' He thought before hanging his head in shame...before Bimbette smiled and threw down on his back with her pussy right now over his dick.

"Naughty kitty."

He looked at her in surprise and confusion.

"I've been dying for a man to ravage me, why do you think I dress the way I do?" she asked while rubbing her slit across his barbed cock. "I didn't care if a guy were to force me down, I wouldn't have fought back at all."

'Woah, she's really horny.' he thought with a blush.

"Now, my pet, take my virginity." she smiled while slowly lowering herself onto his cock. "Mmmmph, your dick is surprisingly thick, and I love the barbs, they kinda tickle." she smiled as she kept sliding down before tensing up as she felt it rub against her hymen. That's when she dropped down. "AHHHH!"

Her blood came out, just to be washed away with even more of her juices.

Furrball saw she was in pain and tried rubbing her leg to help.

"Aww, you're such a sweet pet." she smiled while petting his head.

After a little while, Bimbette got to bouncing her hips up and down Furrball's cock.

"Ah! So this is what a real cock feels like!" She happily moaned. "That settles it, I'm throwing out every last vibe I have!"

'Ah! It's so tight!' He then moved his own hips upwards! 'And so hot!' Furrball's dick was about to blow once again!

"Ah! I can feel it twitching!" she moaned grinding her hips against his.

Furrball's 2nd load shot up, into her womb!

"OH YES!"

Bimbette was flexible enough to reach down and give her short lover some tongue. Their appendages wrestled with each other as she stayed over his cock to take in every drop.

'This night has been just perfect!' Both thought.

"Now that was awesome." she smiled hugging him against her breasts. "Now, goodnight for real Furrball." She said before giving him a goodnight kiss, and then Furrball returning it.


	187. Female Sasuke-Sasukia and Naruto

Crazy trouble with love

Female Sasuke/Sasukia and Naruto

Series: Naruto

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Konoha, Outside a dango stand-

"Hey Sasuke-Teme." Naruto said while pointing his finger at him. "I dare you to use my Sexy No Jutsu!"

"Tch, forget it." he scoffed biting into his dango.

"I knew it," Naruto chuckled. "You're scared." 'Damn it, now I owe Kiba ten bucks.'

"No, I have more important things to do than a childish jutsu like that."

"Well if you don't want to," Natuto mock sighed. "I guess I can't give you that Shadow Clone technique for trying it."

"I can get stronger without it." he dismissed.

"Fine," he grumbled. "But if you use the sexy no jutsu one time….I will…"

"Will what?"

"...call you my better." He said with with his teeth grinding.

Sasuke smirked and finished his dango before standing up. "Alright, but don't try backing out of it. I'll do your lame jutsu."

"Ok ok." He said while trying not to strangle him. "Now do you need some help with this? It's a little difficult to do."

"Tch, I've seen you do it before. It's easy." he smirked before crossing his fingers over each other. "Sexy No Jutsu!" He then transformed into a sexy woman with long black pigtails and a set of D cup breasts.

However unbenounced to either one of them, Orochimaru's curse seal started to disrupt the jutsu as Sasuke started to gain black seals on her body as they became permanently ingrained into the skin.

"What the?" spoke Naruto seeing them while Sasuke was confused before crying out as he grabbed his neck and felt enormous amounts of burning pain.

"What's happening to me!" He cried before the pain stopped as a tattoo of a third eye appeared on the forehead. Sasuke looked around and then 'his' body. "Um...why am I naked?"

"Uh, that's part of the jutsu, you can dispel it easy." spoke Naruto.

"Huh? A jutsu?" She said confused. "I'm not in a jutsu, you silly baka."

Naruto blinked and shook his head. "You can drop the act teme, you won already. You're my better."

"What act?" She asked now really confused. "I'm fine and why did you just say that?"

"Seriously Sasuke, I get it, now you're just showing off." he frowned.

"Sasuke? My names Sasukia." She frowned. "Did you get hit with a hammer?"

Naruto groaned and paid for his meal and started walking away. "You wanna play oblivious? Go ahead, but I'm not falling for it."

"Hey come back!" She said running towards Naruto. "Don't leave your best friend alone and naked on the street!"

"I told you! Just dispel the jutsu and you'll be back to normal, and are you sure you didn't eat some bad dango?" he spoke in annoyance.

She frowned. "You're so mean Naruto-kun."

"And you're pushing this stupid act!" he shouted before jumping on the roof of a building and started jumping across others to get away.

"Naruto-kun!" Sasukia called out while jumping across the roofs as well. "Come back!"

'Why is he calling me that? And why is he staying like that? I got it! He's trying to get me to lower my guard and then get the last laugh on me!'

"Naruto-kun!" She called out before appearing in front of him. "Stop running, please. It's really hurting my heart."

He didn't expect that and crashed into her before both fell down the roof and crashed into a stand.

"Ow…"

"Naruto." Growled a pink haired girl who was underneath him.

"Ah! Sorry Sakura-chan!" he cried out getting off her.

"Oh?" Sasukia said while getting up. "Hello Sakura-buta."

She turned to Sasukia. "Uh, who are you?"

"Names Sasukia Uchiha." She smiled falsely. "And Naruto-Kun's best friend."

"Then how come I've never seen you around?"

"I was out of town for a few years," she smiled. "And I just came back a few hours ago."

"Then how come he hasn't mentioned you?"

"Because he didn't know I was coming back." She chuckled. "I was trying to surprise him."

"Oh, well if this baka gives you any trouble, just let me know."

Sasukia frowned at that before grinning. "Ok Sakura-buta."

"And I'm not a pig." she frowned.

"Then why are you pink like one?"

"This is my natural hair color." she replied with a growl.

"So that ass is naturally big and flabby as well?" She laughed as Sakura and Naruto looked at her in shock. "Or does all the fat go straight to your forehead?"

'Oh crap.' Naruto thought as Sakura started to get REALLY angry at the jap to her forehead.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?"

"I said," Sasukia grinned while her eyes changed into the Sharingan. "Your forehead is so fat, it's bigger than the moon!"

Sakura's eyes widened seeing the eyes before Sasukia lunged and kicked her back with one foot.

"Now Sakura-buta." She grinned while kicking her harder. "You better not call Naruto-kun that any more or else~"

"Ah! OW! Stop that!" she cried out while trying to block the kicks.

"Not until you either stop calling Naruto-kun names or," she grabbed her by the hair. "Until I break your bones~"

"A-Alright! I'll stop!" she spoke in fear.

"Good," she smiled while letting her go. "Now apologize to Naruto-kun."

"S-Sorry Naruto." spoke Sakura while scooting away from Sasukia.

"Thank you," she smiled while pointing to the exit. "Now get."

She hurried out while Naruto was utterly shocked.

"Naruto-kun," Sasukia smiled while hugging the boy. "Want to hang out? Maybe have some dinner?"

"Uh, maybe?" he spoke while feeling her chest against him and blushed. 'Woah, they even feel real.'

"Ok, let's go!" She smiled while walking out only to bump into Anko. "Oof. Oh hello Anko-sensei."

Said sensei blinked and nodded. "Hello. Hey Naruto, I didn't know you hung out with naked chicks. Always knew you had a little pervert just waiting to get out." she teased.

"...can you not make fun of Naruto-kun." Sasukia frowned. "It's rude."

"And I'm not a pervert! This is just Sasuke-teme putting up an act using my jutsu, and he won't drop it." spoke Naruto with a blush.

"I told you I'm Sasukia Uchiha." She frowned. "And I'm not acting."

"Just grab her chest and you can tell it's Sasuke." Naruto told Anko.

Anko did so and well. "Sorry but they're the real deal Naruto."

"Well….I got it! If he gets knocked out, the jutsu will dispel then." spoke Naruto with a smile.

"If you say so." Anko sweatdropped as she hit Sasukia on the head.

"Ow! That hurts!" She growled while NOT returning to normal.

"Nope." spoke Anko before noticing the marks on the girl's arms.

"What are you looking at Anko-sensei?" Sasukia asked confused.

"Hold still." Anko looked the back of Sasukia's neck and saw the curse mark. "You really are Sasuke Uchiha, but why the hell are you pretending to be a girl with the mark this far out? You need to talk to Lady Tsunade now."

"Hey let go!" She growled before a large bat wing came out of her back and smacked Anko away. "It's not a curse mark, it's a tattoo!"

Anko skidded back and grew serious. "Naruto, get away from her. That curse mark must have messed with her head."

Before Naruto could run, Sasukia grabbed him. "Don't run. I just wanted to hang out with you Naruto-kun."

'This makes no sense.' thought the blonde as Anko and Sasukia stared each other down.

"Why are you trying to take me away from Naruto-kun?" She glared while her third eye tattoo glowed a dark red.

"Because that curse mark is messing with you and it needs to be checked." spoke Anko pulling out kunais in between her fingers.

"You're wrong!" She growled as her third eye opened up revealing a red serpent like eye. "The only one messed up is you!"

Naruto gulped as Sasukia got another bat wing from her back and started flapping them.

"Don't worry." She smiled. "I will protect you from the stripper."

"Hey! I'm not the one naked!" Anko called out with a tick mark.

"Tell that to your fat tits." She called out. "They're so big they're bigger than a human head!"

Anko steamed up and lunged at her before Sasukia flew up and dodged her with Naruto going wide eyed at how far they went in that one move.

"Try again fat tits!" Sasukia mocked before a huge slug landed on her. "GAH!"

"AH!" cried out Naruto as they crashed with the slug on them. "Ow."

"Ow…" Sasukia groaned as Tsunade walked towards them. "Hello Lady Tsunade….ow."

"What's going on here? I heard from Sakura Sasuke was acting weird, I see you flying, and what looks like the curse mark on your arms."

"Who's Sasuke?" She asked confused. "Is that a type of ramen?"

Tsunade raised an eyebrow and looked at Anko. "Anko, explain."

"I actually don't know besides the fact of the Curse mark being on his body."

"It's a tattoo! And I'm a girl!" Sasukia yelled.

"Well we'll find out what's going on after you come with me." replied Tsunade walking over and picking Sasukia up from under her slug.

"Can you get Naruto-kun out too?" She asked. "I think he might have some broken bones."

Tsunade nodded to the slug who poofed away as Naruto groaned and picked himself up.

-Tsunade's office-

"Can I go now?" Sasukia asked while sitting on a chair. "I need to get ready for that outing tonight with Naruto-kun."

"Sure, go right ahead."

"Thanks." She smiled before looking down at her body. "Um...can I borrow your clothes Lady Tsunade?"

"No, but I do think you should live with Anko for now, so you can ask her for some."

"...fine," she sighed. "But can I at least have some clothes now? Maybe your assistant's clothes?"

"Shizune! Get in here!"

"Yes Tsunade-sama?" She called out while running into the room.

"I need you to give Sasukia your clothes."

"What!?" She said in shock. "B-But I need them right now."

"No not that!" Sasukia deadpanned. "Your spare clothes…..stupid Shizune-baka…." She grumbled the last part to herself.

That got her a punch to the head from Tsunade. "Next time be more clear on what you mean."

"Ow." She grumbled while her third eye activated again. "That **hurts!** "

"Shizune, lend her your spare clothes." she ordered before turning to Sasukia. "And if you don't shut that eye, I'll stitch it shut."

Sasukia gulped before the eye closed. "Y-Yes Lady Tsunade."

"Good." she smiled as Shizune came back with her spare clothes and handed them to Sasukia. "After your date, head to Anko's house and let her know you'll be staying with her for a while."

"Ai!" She nodded before grabbing the clothes and dressing in front of them. "...wait….a d-date!" She blushed.

"You asked him out while naked. Weird, but I'm not judging." she shrugged.

Sasukia blushed before finally getting dressed. "Mmm….needs something." She then activated her wings as holes formed on the back before they receded back into her body. "Much better."

"Just don't go streaking, now get out." sweatdropped Tsunade.

"Yes Lady Tsunade no Gama." She said before walking out. That got her another punch to the head from the medic. "Ow! What was that for?"

"I'm not some toad." she frowned. "Want me to throw you out the window so you're not late?"

"...ok Lady Tsunade no orochi." She said before getting grabbed by Tsunade. 'Crap! I should have zipped my mouth!'

"Window it is." she smiled before walking over and smashed a window and hurled Sasukia out.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" She screamed before crash landing into a certain ramen shop. "Ow…"

"You alright?" asked Naruto walking over.

"No," she said as her head was stuck in a pot. "My heads stuck and it smells like noodles in here!"

"You're in the soup." sweatdropped Teuchi.

"Oh….can someone get it off me?" She asked before Ayame pulled the pot off of her face. "Thanks."

"And I thought Naruto liked Ramen." joked Ayame with said male taking a seat at the counter.

"Tell that to Lady Tsunade." Sasukia grumbled as she took a seat as well. "She threw me here for adding Gama and Orochi at the end of her name…"

"Bad move." spoke Naruto.

"Yea," she sighed. "Oh also Naruto-kun, like the outfit? Shizune lent me this."

"Yeah, it looks good on you. How about me?"

"Anything you wear is great on you Naruto-kun." She smiled while Naruto felt a blush coming on.

'Why am I blushing? She..he...whatever! Is still the same guy who's given me shit.'

"Ayame." Sasukia called out. "One Naruto special please?"

"Coming right up."

"Thanks." She smiled before asking. "Do you have any sake?"

"Yeah, you want to order some?"

"Yes and make it a whole bottle." She grinned while Naruto momentary saw Tsunade's image in place of Sasukia.

"You got it." Ayame called back.

Sasukia smiled before turning to Naruto. "Are you ok? You have been nervous since I got here."

"Really? I hadn't noticed."

"Is it because I was naked earlier?" She asked while cocking her head to the side. "Or was it because I protected you from Sakura-buta?"

"Uh, naked." he replied.

"Oh," she looked away. "Sorry about that. I didn't know it would make you nervous." she glanced at him. "Did you like it though?"

"One Naruto special and a bottle of sake." Ayame called out while giving Sasukia a huge bowl of ramen and a bottle of sake.

"Thanks," she smiled. "You're really nice, especially as a sister figure for Naruto-kun."

"Thanks." she smiled before turning to Naruto. "What'll you have Naruto?"

"Um...same thing but without the sake."

"Alright, I'll be right back."

Sasukia smiled. "So how's your day? Did you think about me?"

"W-Why would you say that?" he blushed.

"Because you," she blushed. "Were looking at my breasts and ass."

He blushed while Teuchi chuckled overhearing them.

"That and you started to blush when I hugged you." Sasukia giggled. "It was so cute."

He looked away with a brighter blush just as Ayame came out with the large bowl of ramen.

Sasukia chuckled before finishing her bowl. "Yum, this Naruto special is so good, just like the real Naruto-kun."

He blushed before digging into the food to try and distract himself. 'Stop blushing!'

"Naruto-kun." She smiled while taking a sip of sake. "Were you thinking of me again?"

"N-No!" he cried out while trying to hide his face behind the bowl.

"Oh," she frowned. "But I was thinking of you Naruto-kun."

"Oh? Sounds like you like him." teased Ayame.

Sasukia blushed while stuttering. "I-I….I just like him as a friend...a really kind and best friend…"

"Hear that Naruto? Sounds like someone's quite the ladies man lately." chuckled Teuchi.

Naruto blushed beet red as Sasukia looked away with a blush.

"...Mmm?" She then noticed a picture of a red haired woman with a blond haired man. "Who are they? They look happy."

Teuchi turned and frowned. "Close friends, but they passed away a long time ago."

"Oh," she frowned while clutching her hand. "Were they in love by chance?"

"More than that, they were married."

Sasukia looked at them in surprise. "Really?! They married? Did they propose here by chance?"

"Well the guy did try to propose, but his wife didn't realize he was because she was scarfing down ramen like it was going out of style."

"Kind of like…." She then realized something that shocked her to the core. 'Naruto-kun!'

"Kind of like?" spoke Ayame confused.

"Um….like Lady Tsunade with sake." She lied while still processing the information in her head. 'If Naruto-kun is like that woman...then that means….by God! They're his parents!'

Naruto sighed as he set the bowl down. "Great as always!"

Sasukia then hugged him. "It's rude to leave without your...date."

Naruto looked at her in shock while Ayame and Teuchi chuckled at the sight.

"So Naruto-kun," she said before kissing him on the cheek. "Will you continue to date me, as my boyfriend?"

"N-N-N-Nani!?"

Sasukia looked confused. "Why are you so shocked Naruto-kun?" 'Was it too strong of a confession?'

'She's asking me to be her boyfriend? That can't happen! I mean, she's technically a he! So would it be weird if I agreed, or not? Gah! This is insane!'

Sasukia sighed. "If you don't want to be my boyfriend it's fine…" She cried a little before walking out of the shop. "I won't...be mad...Naruto-kun."

The three looked at her going while Teuchi pulled Naruto into a headlock.

"Naruto, it's none of my business if you get with her or not, but when remember this. When a girl cries, it's best to be there to help stop those tears."

"Especially after said girl wanted to be your girlfriend." Ayame frowned. "It's just plain rude to make a girl's heart break like that."

"Now go after her and dry those tears of hers." urged Teuchi.

"Or no ramen forever." Ayame threatened as Naruto paled at that.

"Alright I'm going!" He got out before running after Sasukia. "Sasukia! Wait up!"

She turned as all three of her eyes were covered in tears. "N-Naruto-kun?"

"Sasukia, I'm just….surprise is all. I mean, I didn't expect that question just after one date." he spoke rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, I'm sorry." she looked down. "I guess I got caught up in the moment. I'm sorry."

"No, it's alright, it's just that….I didn't expect you to want me to be your boyfriend."

Sasukia looked away. "Well...who wouldn't be the girlfriend of such a cute guy like you…Naruto-kun..."

"Well….if it helps…..I think you're cute too." he spoke with a blush.

"R-Really?!" She blushed. "Y-You think I'm...c-cute?"

He nodded while looking away before finding himself hug-tackled by her.

"Thank you Naruto-kun!" She cried out. "I love you!"

He looked at her in even more surprise while Teuchi and Ayame cheered in the background hearing that.

However, a certain Hyuga just walked by where the declaration was made. And she looked pissed.

"G-Get away from Naruto-kun!" Hinata called out with her byakugan active.

"Oh? And why?" frowned Sasukia activating her sharingan.

"B-Because he's mine." She blushed.

"...that's just stupid." Sasukia remarked. "Last time I checked, Naruto was in no relationship, meaning he's single."

"But-"

"Now listen," Sasukia growled. "He's not someone's property, nor is he a piece of ramen. So you either walk away or," her wings appeared on her back as her third eye appeared. "I will m **ake you.** "

"Eep!" jumped Hinata before she ran away in fear.

"What a mausu." Sasukia sighed while her wings and third eye retreated back into her body. "So...Naruto-kun."

"Yeah?"

"Can you do me a favor?" She asked with a blush.

"Well what is it?"

"Can you…." She blushed redder. "Kiss me?"

This time he blushed brighter and scratched his cheek. "Um...s-sure…"

Sasukia closed her eyes and waited. 'This is it...my first kiss~'

Chu

Sasukia opened her eyes and blushed as Naruto kissed her lips. She was jumping inside and wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss.

"Aw," Ayame smiled. "They're so cute."

"Looks like I'll have to get a photo for them to hang up." smiled Teuchi.

"Naruto-kun," Sasukia smiled as they broke the kiss. "Thank you….my cute foxy ninja~"

He blushed and chuckled at the nickname while still inwardly conflicted. 'Ok, still gonna need to get use to this. Especially since she use to be my male teammate.'


	188. Miyu and Lan

Crazy trouble with love

Miyu and Lan

Series: Megaman Nt Warrior

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Miyu's Antique Shop-

Miyu grunted as she picked a box up and walked over to the other side before setting it down with several others. "Ok, that's the last of the Death Masks….now," she turned to ten more boxes. "I just need to move those ones."

As she walked over to get to them, that was the moment a certain netbattler was walking by.

Ding ding

She turned and saw Lan. "Hello again Lan, here for another Netbattle with Skullman?" 'Please say no.'

"No, I was just walking by and saw you were busy. Why are you moving so many boxes around?"

"Well I got this shipment of Chinese Death Masks, but I ordered two not twenty and well," she pointed to the boxes. "It's really difficult with so little help around here."

"Need a hand?"

"Yes," she sighed before trying to lift a box. "If you don't mind handling several objects that might be cursed."

"C-Curse?" he spoke with a gulp.

"Yes. But I could just be a Net Appliance in the shape of a mask." She chuckled darkly. "With virus' too." 'I love teasing people with curses and such. It's funny.'

"Don't worry, I got this." he grinned trying to act brave as he lifted one of the boxes and moved it over to the others.

"Thanks but," she chuckled. "That was the wrong box."

"Wha?"

"That was a box full of pickled salamanders." She said while Lan shivered at that. "The death masks are towards your right."

"Oh, right, I knew that."

"Sure you did." She deadpanned while picking up a box. "Now let's get this done before lunch, oh and if you help out quickly I will pay for lunch for the both of us."

"You got a deal!"

(Two hours later)

"...ok," Miyu sweatdropped as Lan struggled to pick up the last box. "Are you sure you don't need a second pair of hands for this one?" 'It looks pretty heavy.'

"N-No! I got it!" he grunted slowly getting it up and lugged it over to the others.

"Wait!" Miyu called out before a stack of boxes fell on Lan with a crash and a shatter of glass, thankfully he wasn't hurt...well except his pride. "Ouch, are you alright Lan?"

"I'm fine." He got out while spirals appeared around his eyes. "Wow...the rooms spinning."

Miyu chuckled at that before helping him up. "That's good because I didn't want to be the one paying for your funeral."

"Gee, thanks." he replied with sarcasm.

"Anytime." She laughed before walking over to the back room to get her purse. "So Lan, what do you want to eat?"

"Mmmm, I'll let you choose."

"How gentlemanly." She smiled. "Well I'm kind of in the mood for some burgers. Maybe with some wine as well."

"I didn't know you drank wine." he spoke in surprise.

"Well Edgar Allen Poe drank wine so," she smiled. "That's what I drink as well, especially aged wine."

"Well it's the ladies choice." he chuckled.

Miyu smiled at that before both walked out the door.

-nearby burger place-

Both kids sat in a booth while enjoying their burgers, but Lan went with a regular soda than wine like Miyu.

"So Lan?" Muyi smiled while drinking her wine. "How's life?"

"Same ol same old. Net battle, school, homework." he listed off.

"And Megaman?" She asked with interest. "Is he still nervous of Skullman?"

"Uh, a little bit." chuckled Lan with a sweatdrop.

"Good, that means he's building character." she smiled before drinking some more of her wine. "You know, I haven't seen you often after you came last year to my shop, why's that Lan?"

"Well I've just been real busy trying to help Megaman with Netcity."

Miyu chuckled at that before thinking of something. 'If Lan is now famous...he must have enemies at every corner. Or he might be…' She gulped while thinking of Lan in a speedo. 'A weirdo celebrity!'

"Uh, Miyu? You alright?"

"Y-Yea I'm fine." She said shaking her head. "Um...what were you saying again?"

"I was just saying how me and Megaman have been trying to keep Netcity safe.

"Oh right," she nervously chuckled. "So it wasn't about Megaman being scared of ghosts?"

"Uh…..no."

"Right." She chuckled before getting up. "Um I need to...check my piano out...see you later Lan." And with that she walked away before ducking behind a dumpster. "Ok...better make sure Lan's not a speedo celebrity or anything of the sorts." 'And I need to question why that's the first thing to make me curious about.'

(A little bit later)

Lan was walking down the street as he felt that something was making his spine chill to the bones. He looked over his shoulder, but didn't see anything there.

'Ok...that was weird.' He thought before Megaman started talking to him.

"Hey Lan? Are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Because you look like Iceman with a cold." He joked.

"I do not!"

"Yes you do." He then noticed something. "Um Lan. Did you gain any new fans by chance?"

"No, I don't think I have any, why?"

"Because someone's following us." Megaman said as a figure ducked behind a corner.

Lan looked behind him, but saw no one. "You sure about that Megaman?"

"I'm as sure as Bass has bat ears." He deadpanned. "That and you have an obsession with burgers."

"I do not!"

"Yes you do!"

As they quarreled, the figure sighed in relief. 'Good, they didn't see me….but Lan has an obsession with burgers...wow.'

Lan sighed and kept on going down the road. Only to feel the chill again.

"Lan. Your shivering again." Megaman said with concern. "Are you sure you didn't get any fans?"

"What does my shivering have to do with fans?"

"Well," he sighed. "They might either be obsessive fans or….stalkers."

Lan raised an eyebrow just as Megaman saw a head duck back around the corner.

"There it is again!"

'Crap. Not good!' The figure thought while hiding behind a wall.

Lan shivered before he started running.

'There he goes!' The figure thought before turning a corner. 'Maybe if I can cut him off I can see what Lan's 'really' doing.'

'I can lose them around this corner!'

As both ran they made it to a crossroad and well...they bumped into each other while also accidentally kissing each other on the lips.

'Miyu!?'

'W-What?!' She blushed before abruptly breaking the kiss and turning her head away from Lan. "Um….h-hi. L-Lan…"

"M...Miyu….wait, were you following me?!"

Miyu gulped. "Um...well...maybe?"

"Called it!" spoke Megaman.

"Megaman," Miyu growled. "Be quiet or Skullman will come and 'play with you' like the last time we met."

"Ah!"

"Good." She grinned before realizing the situation and blushed. "S-Sorry about that Lan."

"Uh...no it's fine."

"But...I stalked you." She blushed.

"Well, maybe we can just forget it happened."

Miyu blushed. "O-Ok...even if you stole my first kiss…" 'So embarrassing!'

"R-R-Really?" he asked with his own blush.

"Y-Yes…." She said. "It...was my first k-k-kiss."

'I can't believe I took it.'

Megaman looked at them before grinning. "You like him."

"S-Shut up!" Miyu blushed. "...ok...maybe...a...a...little…"

Lan looked at her in shock with his mouth hanging open.

"Lan?" Miyu asked while still red. "Are you ok?" 'Why did I blurt that out?'

"I...I'm just surprised."

"About a woman of twenty liking a student?" She said with a smile.

"Wait, you're about twenty?" he spoke with wide eyes.

"Yes? What did you think I was?" She frowned.

"I thought you were just a year or two older than me."

"Well," she smiled. "I do look good for a twenty year old right?"

"Definitely."

Miyu giggled at that before unexpectedly hugging him. "Thank Lan."

He smiled and hugged her back.

Megaman looked on before chuckling. "Lan's got a girlfriend."

"Oh shut it." blushed Lan.

"Don't forget to," he grinned sadistically. "Use 'protection'."

"Well since we're together now, I think you and Skullman should say hi." smiled Miyu.

Megaman screamed in fear before fainting.

"Oh and Lan," she grinned before kissing him on the lips again. "How about we have an official date, maybe see a movie?"

"Sounds great."

Miyu smiled as the two walked, hand and hand, towards the theater. And to think, it all started with stacking boxes.


	189. Female Gumball and Lenny

Crazy trouble with love

Female Gumball and Lenny

Series: Amazing World of Gumball

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A blue female cat with a Grey sweater and blue miniskirt walked down the school hall.

"Hey Bubblegum, you free for our usual stupid stuff today?" Asked her adoptive brother Darwin.

"Sorry Darwin, but no can do."

"Why not?"

"Because today, I'm gonna ask Lenny to be my boyfriend."

That's when everyone in school, no wait, not school, the world began laughing at Bubblegum.

"What? What's so funny?"

"You couldn't ask a rock out on a date!"

"Oh yeah? I'll prove it!" Then Bubblegum grabbed Darwin. "Time to do a lot of unnecessary stupid things so Lenny will know how much I love him!"

"I still don't think it's gonna work."

"That's stinkin' thinkin little bro!"

Then off they were to begin this misadventure.

All the while a peanut with a sweatband and limbs was at his locker.

"Are you sure this'll work?"

"Darwin, have you forgotten our group dynamic?"

"No..."

"Good, now you light the letters on fire while I jump the shark tank with an exercise ball!"

Darwin shrugged before lighting the wooden letters with a torch.

I wrote,

Lenny, will you

be my boyfriend?

In 2 rows.

"Yo Lenny!"

"Huh? Bubblegum?"

"Yeah, check this out!" she pointed to the message while she started rolling down the ramp.

But he was more distracted by what Bubblegum was about to do...

"Bubblegum, are you sure that's..." *splash!*

"Aaah! Who forgot to feed the sharks?!"

"You did." Darwin replied.

"Get a life raft!" That's when the flaming letters fell into the tank, knocking out Bubblegum and luckily the sharks.

"She's gonna drown!" Gasped Lenny who thought fast, he got the nearest Fire Extinguisher and bashed the glass open! The water came flooding out as he managed to catch her in time before she touched any of the jagged edges.

"Is my sis gonna be okay?"

"Don't worry Darwin, I know CPR." Lenny assured. He set her down before leaning to her face and pressed his lips against hers.

Darwin gasped as Lenny blew air into her. Bubblegum woke up and her blush was so hot, it evaporated all the water.

'He's kissing me!'

Lenny then let go. "You okay?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Well, I gotta go, plenty of homework." waved Lenny walking away.

"Well, you got a kiss."

"Yes, but I want him as my boyfriend, so let's try again, this time, up the stupidity!" she declared.

"Alright."

Later, we find ourselves at the Fitzgerald residence as Bubblegum, with a pink coat of lipstick, climbs up a ladder.

"Are you sure this'll..." Darwin got a good look at Bubblegum's panties as she climbed the ladder and into the cannon.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." he looked away.

"Alright, now once I say fire, light the fuse, Lenny's gonna feel my painful love for him 10 fold!" she ordered with a grin.

"Alright, the cannon is aimed right at Lenny's window." Darwin told her.

"Good, now fire!"

Darwin pulled the fuse and Gumball was fired out of it.

Meanwhile we see Lenny in a room that just so happened to be filled with trampolines!

"Finally, my collection is complete!"

Bubblegum then bursts through the window and starts to ricochet around the room before going out Lenny's bedroom door and slamming into Patrick Fitzgerald's dinner.

"*sigh* Just when I thought I could have a good dinner, 'you' show up."

"He-hey...Pat-pat-pat!" She smiled.

Patrick was still angry.

"What's the haps Patman?"

Still angry.

"Paterino..." Then Bubblegum was thrown out!

The next day...

"One last try...as they say...3rd time's the charm." she grinned with determination.

We then see Bubblegum with...nothing...she's just walking up to Lenny, like a normal person... "Hey Lenny."

"Oh, what's up Bubbleg..." Then Bubblegum lifted her shirt, with panties that say: 'Will you be my boyfriend?' written on it.

Lenny was astonished.

"So how about it Lenny? Wanna date me?"

"Tell you the truth, I've had a crush on you too." he admitted with a blush while looking away from her panties.

"Wait, you have a crush on Bubblegum?!" Gasped the entire world.

"Yeah, wasn't it obvious?"

"Dammit! Now we all owe Nicole Watterson 50 bucks." Replied the entire world.

"So what's your answer?"

"This." He took Bubblegum by the back, pulled her in close, and kissed her.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his body to deepen the kiss.

"What a happy ending." Darwin commented.

That's when Anais appeared. "The end, now get lost!"


	190. Female Ren and Jaune

Crazy trouble with love

Female Ren and Jaune

Series: RWBY

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Emerald Forest-

"Why are we walking here again Jaune?" Asked Ren as they walked in the Grimm infested woods with a confused look on his face.

"Because Nora wouldn't stop bugging me about us trying to get some more of that sap she goes nuts for."

"Right...the sap that Ursa's love as well." He said while both hid behind a bush as two Ursa walked by a large tree covered in sap. All the while glancing at Jaune with a small pink to his face at how close they were.

"Um, are you ok Ren?"

"Y-Yes." He said while shaking his head. "I'm fine." 'Don't stare, just focus on this.'

" **Grr.** " one of the Ursa growled before licking the sap.

"Ok now how do we get the sap without getting attacked?" Ren asked while watching the two Grimms.

"One of us distracts them and the other breaks for the sap."

"But who does the distracting?"

"I'll do it, you're faster." replied Jaune taking in a deep breath to get ready.

"But-"

"Charge!" Yelled Jaune as he ran at the Grimms with sword and shield in hand.

'Idiot.' Ren sweatdropped before running towards the tree. He pulled out the jar and slowly let the sap drip in while Jaune took swipes at the beasts.

" **GRA!** " One growled before slamming him to the ground. " **GRA!** "

"Come one! That all you got." Jaune taunted while feeling pain from that.

" **GRA!** " It yelled before biting his arm.

"AHHHH!" cried out Jaune in pain as Ren overheard him with wide eyes.

"Hold on!" He called out before running towards the Ursa, guns drawn. He tossed the jar up in the air before opening fire on the Grimm.

" **GRA!** " They cried before one charged at Ren while the other started to chomp down on Jaune's arm as the bones started to snap.

"Get...off….ME!" yelled out Jaune feeling his body tingle. As the Grimm started to bite harder, a massive surge of energy erupted from the boy as it hit everything in sight. The Grimm was sent flying with the other one and Ren getting covered by it.

Just as the blast appeared….it vanished as Jaune's aura started to slowly heal the bones in his arm. He groaned and sat up while glad he didn't lose his arm.

"Um Jaune?" Spoke a female voice. "Are you ok? That Ursa did break your arm...for a bit."

"Yeah Ren, I'm fi-" he stopped as he looked up with wide eyes.

"What?" Spoke a now feminine Ren who sported an hourglass shape body with a high D cup breasts."Is something wrong?"

"R-R-R-Ren?"

"Yes." She deadpanned. "I'm the same teammate that makes sure Nora is fed everyday."

"But...you're a girl!"

Ren looked confused before looking down. "...AAAHHHH!"

"AAAAAAHHHHH!"

"AAAHHHH!" Ren screamed before slapping herself on the face. "Ok. Calm down. I'm a girl now...for some reason….?" 'AAAHHHH!'

"Oh man, this is not good." spoke Jaune.

"You're telling me," she said while trying not to faint. "I have breasts! And…." She cupped them. "They kind of soft…?"

"Please don't do that, it's weird." spoke Jaune looking away.

"Sorry." She blushed while un-cupping the breasts. "So….how are we going to explain this to everyone?"

"I have no idea."

'Not good!' Ren thought before feeling hot for some reason. "Hey Jaune? What temperature is it out here? It's cooking out here."

"It's cool, and I'm wearing armor."

Ren's eyes started to turn pink for a second. "Ok….God maybe I should take something off?"

"Wait what?"

"I need to take something off." She panted before starting to take off her shirt. That just made her breasts out in the clear due to a lack of bra. "Ah. Much better-" she said before looking at Jaune as her eyes turned bright pink. 'Wow. Jaunes...hot~'

"Ren, put your shirt back on cause we gotta get back." spoke Jaune covering his eyes.

Ren smiled as she moved closer to him. "Jaune, give your best friend a big hug~"

Jaune stepped back. "Ren, are you feeling alright?"

"Yes I am. Hotty~" she grinned before trying to hug Jaune who sidestepped to avoid the hug. "No fair!"

'This is crazy!' thought Jaune as he turned and started running.

"Come back here." She called out before running after him. "I just want to give you a hug~"

"Ren you need to lay down!"

"No I want to hug you Jaune!" She cried before running faster. "I promise not to break your neck if you stop now~"

He paled and kept running deeper into the forest.

-a bit later, at the Beacon edge of the Emerald Forest-

"Please." Ren called out as they crossed into the school boundaries. "Just one hug?"

"Put a shirt on first!"

"Not until you hug me!" She cried before Jaune got tackled by the members of RWBY.

"OOF!" he grunted from the impact.

"Hey watch it!" Weiss growled. "Oh Jaune. What's going on?"

"That!" he pointed behind him.

"Is that?" Ruby gasped.

"Ren?" Blake said as her jaw dropped.

"Hey Jaune!" Ren called out. "Just leave these girls and hug me instead~?"

"Uh, Ren? What the hell happened to you?" spoke up Yang. "And why do you have breasts?"

She didn't answer as she was too busy trying to hug Jaune who was hiding behind Blake who kept her away with her hand.

"Jaune, what happened?" asked Weiss.

"Um….I actually don't know." He gulped. "We just got some sap from the forest, a Ursa broke my arm then...a burst of energy."

"What kind of energy?" asked Yang who went to putting Ren in a headlock.

"Get off me!" Choked Ren. "It's hurting me."

"No it's not, I'm being as gentle with you as possible."

"...oh." She sweatdropped. "Never mind."

"This is really weird." remarked Ruby.

"Like you after eating Nora's cookie pancakes?" Ren giggled as Ruby paled.

"Don't tell her that!"

"Hmmmm. No." She grinned. "Unless you let me hug Jaune."

"I think we should let her do it." spoke Ruby immediately.

"That's just foolish." Yang frowned. "He's your friend and you would feed him to the Beowolves!?"

"Do you want my cute little face bruised up if Nora finds out?"

"..." She let Ren go but caught her by the hair. "If I let you go, you must promise not to hug on ANY of our bed."

"Oh...alright." Ren grinned. 'Not~'

"Yang don't do it!" spoke Jaune in panic.

"Sorry," she grinned as she let Ren go. "But my sister comes first."

"JAUNE!" Ren cried before said boy sidestepped again causing her to land in a bush. "Damn it!"

"I'd run." Blake told the boy.

"And fast." Weiss said before Jaune ran towards the school.

"Come back here Jaune!" Ren called out before getting out of the bush and ran towards the blond. "My hugs shall not be denied!"

"Today they will!"

As the two ran Pyrrha and Nora happened to walk out of a classroom before getting tackled by Jaune.

"OOF!"

"Jaune?" Pyrrha asked in confusion while rubbing her head. "What's the matter?"

"No talk, female Ren!" he got out before getting up and running off.

"Jaune!" Ren called out while running past the two. "Come back and hug me~!"

"Was that…" spoke Pyrrha.

"Renny?" Nora said in shocked. "...wow. He's hot as a girl!"

"And chasing Jaune." deadpanned Pyrrha.

"So? I think it's cute." She laughed. "Hope they don't bump uglies on your bed tonight Pyrrha."

Pyrrha paled before chasing after them.

"Hey wait for me!"

(Back to Jaune and Ren)

"Jaune, come back here so you can hug me~" called out Ren. "Or do you want me to break your neck by accident~"

He paled and ran faster.

"Jaune." She called out as she gained more speed. "Let's hug now~!"

'Crap!' He thought before running into a closet and locked it.

"Jaune-"

Crash!

"Ow…." Ren groaned before rubbing her face. "That hurts!"

"Sorry!" he called back as he kept running.

"...Jaune." She frowned before running faster. "Why are you so mean to me? Aren't you my friend?"

"Yeah, but I can see your chest jiggling!" he called back since she still hadn't put her shirt back on.

"Then hug me!" She said before they ran into another closet as it locked behind them. "Hi~"

"Shit!"

Ren smiled before hugging him. "Jaune~"

He blushed seeing them press against his armor.

"Thank you," she smiled before letting go. "That made my day."

"Well can you just put your shirt back on now?" he sweatdropped.

"Hmmmmm." She smiled before kissing his cheek. "Maybe if you hug me back?"

Jaune sighed before hugging her back.

"Thank you~" she smiled before whispering. "You are a cute friend."

Jaune blushed and shook his head. "Can we just get out of this closet?"

Ren grinned. "Maybe. Maybe not. It depends on your answer to this question."

'Oh boy.' "What question?"

"Do you think I'm a cute girlfriend for you~?" She smiled as Jaune looked at her in shock.

"Ren! We're both guys!"

"I'm a girl now." She sighed. "Plus I do like you a lot, even when I was a male."

"Wait what?!"

"What? I really like you Jaune." She smiled. "Why did you think I was blushing earlier?"

"...holy crap you're serious."

Ren nodded. "So am I a cute girlfriend for you? Jaune~"

"Uh….well…..yeah."

She then hugged Jaune again. "Thank you Jaune~"

He blushed and hugged her back.

Just the a whisper was heard from outside the door.

"Are they banging yet?" Nora asked Pyrrha. "Or are they playing quiet tag?"

"Shh." spoke Pyrrha with her ear against the door while it went silent.

"...um maybe they learned to fly?" Nora asked before the door opened. "Oh...hi Jaune...Renny."

"Girls were you two just waiting out here?" asked Jaune.

"Yes. Pyrrha was worried that you two would bang on her bed."

"Nora!" Blushed the red head.

"What? It's true." Nora grinned before Ren started to grab her shoulder as her aura turn a sickly green. "Crap!"

"Nora, we need to have a 'little' chat." she frowned.

Nora gulped as she was dragged into the closet. 'Double Crap.'


	191. Anna, Ruby, and Jaune part 2

Crazy trouble with love

Anna, Ruby, and Jaune part 2

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-White Fang HQ, Anna's office-

Anna was filling out a form to get the group more repairs to their armors while feeling bored. And not just bored but...tired of the same old thing day after day as she reminisced to just a few days ago when she met those Hunters in Training. She hardly ever remembered a time in her life when she felt that relaxed. Even if she got mauled by an angry Ursa, that and having both of them care to her injuries and even we're kind to her. She even remembered them trying to save her from her own soldiers….something that made a revelation on her outlook on the situation of White Fang itself.

'I really am a piece of work.' she thought with a frown. 'We're not an equal movement, we use to be, but I just had to make us into a terrorist organization. And what good is this fight if we make them fear us Maybe…..maybe Blake was the smarter one. She left before anything big could happen.'

As she thought, one thing kept eating away in her mind. What should she do now? I mean if she tried running away, the group might come looking for her and she'd end up right back here. Or worse, they might find Jaune and Ruby and attack or harm them.

But…..they couldn't come looking for her if she was dead.

'But how do I fake my death?' she pondered. 'If I try to use a dummy, they'll see it's a fake and be suspicious. And I can't get plastic surgery, that might leave a paper trail and even one of them finding me with a new face would mess it all up.' Then she got a crazy idea. 'Maybe I can cause an explosion and leave a body to fool them!'

She looked through the papers regarding the Dust supply and found that they had enough Fire Dust to get hot enough to make the dummy charred.

(A few minutes later)

KABOOM!

"AHH!" screamed Faunas running through the base as explosions started going off everywhere.

"What happened?!" Yelled a guard as he tried not to panic as flames licked a corridor.

"Our Fire Dust supply is burning up and it's starting to burn the ammunition!" cried another.

"What!" He yelled before another guard ran towards them.

"Ad-I mean Anna. Where is she?"

"Shit! She's still in her office!"

"Wait….the explosion occurred right next to her...OH FUCK!"

They ran to where the office was before an explosion blocked their path and the roof was starting to cave in. As the roof fell, a charred arm landed on the ground next to them.

One guard looked closer and gasped.

"What is-" another guard said before looking at the hand with wide eyes. "T-That's Anna's arm!"

"She's hurt! We need to get her out of there!"

They tried to get closer before another explosion occurred with a charred head landed on the ground. It had no hair and was extremely burned, but they cried out in horror at who they knew it was.

"ANNA!" A guard cried out before fainting to the ground from the shock. The others grabbed him and started carrying him out of the base.

(Meanwhile with Anna)

As the flames consumed the office, Anna watched on from the side of a cliff, while wearing civilian clothing consisting of a black t-shirt and some jeans, with a grin as she held her sword in her right hand.

'And now…' she dropped her mask on the ground before stabbing her sword through it. "The White Fang is disbanded." She then walked away before realizing. "Where are Jaune and Ruby?"

(With said Hunters)

"Gah! Where is she?" spoke Ruby getting tired.

"I don't know." Jaune said while walking past a rock formation….for the twentieth time. "But I think we're lost."

"We should have grabbed supplies." sighed Ruby.

As they checked the supplies, a small black and red portal appeared next to them.

"What's that?" Ruby asked in surprise.

"No idea." spoke Jaune.

" _Ok. If I was a Hunter where would I be?_ "

"Wait," Ruby said before hearing a voice in the portal. "Is that...Anna!"

"You're right." spoke Jaune with wide eyes. "Anna! Is that you!?"

" _Huh? What was that?_ " Spoke Anna. " _...must be the wind. Or maybe it was just a hallucination?_ "

"ANNA!"

Said woman jumped at that. " _AHH! Ok...now I know that someone's here….but where?_ "

"Why are you inside there!" called Ruby.

" _Inside what?_ "

"That portal thing." spoke Jaune.

Anna was about to answer before another portal appeared next to Jaune and Ruby as two hands pushed them into the first portal as it closed behind them.

"AAAHHH!" they cried out before landing right on top of Anna.

"GAH!" She cried. "This seems familiar...but with a red blur...ow."

"Uh, Anna? Where are we?" asked Ruby.

"Um….." She sweated. 'Should I tell them?'

"Are we still in the forest?" asked Jaune seeing them near a forest with a dirt road nearby.

"Well this is Dust Falls resort." She said while getting off of the two as she pointed to a small hotel made out of wood near a large waterfall. "A small getaway for Faunus." 'And a safe house in case of a Grimm attack.'

"Have you been here the whole time? We've been looking for you these past few days." frowned Ruby.

"Um….I was well…" She said while looking the other way. 'Crap. I can't tell them about me being the former leader of White Fang.'

"Look, before we get answers, maybe we should go in for some rest. I know you've been aching to get some food." joked Jaune.

Grrrow!

"He he." Ruby blushed. "Maybe just a smidge."

"Wait?" Anna said in confusion. "Did you look for me for how long?"

"About five days." Jaune sweatdropped.

Her eyes widened in shock.

"And well," Jaune sweatdropped. "Ruby finished the last of the food this morning...even the dried tuna."

"It tasted gross." she grimaced sticking her tongue out.

"You ate ALL fifty cans of it." he deadpanned.

"I was dying of hunger!"

"No, you were just willing to eat anything we had on hand."

"You're so mean Jauney!" Ruby pouted. "I was just hungry."

"Uh, I think the resort has a buffet." spoke Anna with a sweatdrop.

"...any cookies?" Ruby asked with interest. "Or cakes?"

"I think so."

Ruby's eyes sparkled before grabbing both Jaune and Anna by the hands. "Let's go Jauney, Anny! To the food!"

"Woah!" both of them were dragged to the resort by Ruby who seemed to be drooling a little.

-inside the resort-

"Um….there's nothing in here." Ruby frowned while looking at the dust covered room covered in spider webs. She turned to Anna and grabbed her shoulders and started shaking her. "Where's the food! Cookies! And cakes!"

"I don't know!" She got out while resisting the urge to puke. "It was supposed to have food weekly!" 'The grunts must have forgotten to use this place...stupid idiots!'

"Now we'll starve!" cried out Ruby letting go of her.

"Wait." Jaune said before noticing a false door in one of the walls. "Maybe there is food?"

"Really? Where!" spoke Ruby with a grin.

"Right behind this-" Anna said was she walked to the wall before falling through the wall revealing a centuries supply of….sugar cookies. "Never mind."

"COOKIES!" Ruby ran into the room and started grabbing handfuls of the treats before chomping on them without restraint. Only to nearly break her teeth as the cookies were so stale that they turned into a rock like substance. "OW!"

"Are you ok Ruby?" Asked Jaune with concern.

"No!" she frowned letting the cookies fall to the floor.

"Ruby?" Anna asked. "Did you hurt your teeth?"

"Ow, yeah." she nodded while rubbing her cheeks.

"Let me see," Anna said before moving closer to Ruby's mouth. "Um. Can you open your mouth for a bit?"

Ruby nodded before opening her mouth.

"Hmmm, don't worry your teeth just need something cold to numb the pain."

"Like what?" asked Jaune.

"Some water, maybe some plant paste." She said while reminiscing of how they helped her out before. 'Good times...even if I was in pain.'

"I'll be right back to get the stuff." spoke Jaune turning and heading out.

Anna sighed before looking at Ruby. "At least you two are ok after that little incident."

"Speaking of which, were you alright for these past few days?"

Anna gulped. "Um...yes."

"But what happened? You couldn't stay here cause I didn't see any signs of you bringing food here to rest."

"...I just ran from those creeps and ate all the food by mistake." 'That and causing an explosion, but she doesn't need to know.'

"Well did you try getting to a town or some place safer?"

"Yea...no." She deadpanned. "There are Alpha Ursa Major's everywhere so I couldn't rush back into another mauling."

"With a sword like that you could take them out no problem."

"I doubt I could stop a swarm of them with just a sword." She sweatdropped. "But what about you two? What happened in those woods?"

"Well when you disappeared, we wandered around trying to find you. And used up all the supplies we had on hand.

"So you didn't...kiss Jaune right?" She asked with a blush. 'Why am I blushing!?'

"Uh...well not yet." she admitted.

Anna raised her eyebrow. "Why didn't you two kids yet? You were flirting and calling each other cute." 'Among other things.'

"Well flirting is one thing, but kissing….we're shy."

"...you two. Shy? That's ridiculous!" She deadpanned. "You and Jaune were outgoing the last time we met."

"Well walking around for a few days and dealing with nature tends to make it hard to get in the romantic mood.

Anna facepalmed as Jaune walked in as she gained a dastardly idea. "Oh Jaune."

"Yeah?" he spoke while walking over and putting a wet cloth against Ruby's cheek.

"I want you to move your face closer to Ruby's." She said while internally grinning.

"Um...ok?" Jaune blushed before moving closer to Ruby. That was before Anna moved their heads together as they kissed each other's lips. Their eyes widened with Anna grinning.

"Looks like you two are finally a couple." She grinned while feeling...a pang in her heart. 'What's this feeling?'

Jaune and Ruby stared into each other's eyes before closing them as they wrapped their arms around each other.

Anna looked on before coughing to get their attention. "Ahem."

"Oh right!" Ruby blushed as they let go. "Um...why is your face red as your hair?"

"W-What are you talking about?" Anna said as she blushed red. 'Stop blushing!'

"It's red." spoke Jaune.

"...it's your imagination." She said looking at the wall. "I'm not red."

"Yes you are." spoke Ruby.

"No I'm not!" She yelled with a bigger blush.

"Yes you are."

"I'm not blushing!"

"Yes you are." grinned Ruby grabbing her cheeks. "It's clear as day."

Anna blushed. "...I'm not blushing or…" She looked away and muttered. "Jealous."

Both blinked with Ruby slowly grinning.

"What are you grinning about Ruby?" Jaune asked with a bit of worry since when Ruby smiles like that...it means trouble.

"You like Jaune!"

"Um…." Anna blushed. "Was that a trick question?"

"No, it's the truth." she frowned. "Tell the truth or I'll make you."

"How? With your fists or your growling stomach?" Anna said while gulping from the 'telling the truth' scenario.

Jaune blushed at what Ruby was saying while said girl jumped on Anna and started tickling her sides.

"AHAHAHAA!" She laughed. "S-Stop AHAHAHA!"

"Talk or I won't."

Anna laughed some more. "O-Ok I will tell just stop AHAHA!"

Ruby pulled her hands away and smirked.

Anna sighed. "I….I like both Jaune and...you Ruby…" 'Someone shoot me!' She thought as both Hunters looked at her in shock.

"Wait, both of us? At the same time?" asked Jaune.

"Yes…" Anna blushed while looking away. 'It's official, anyone shoot me!'

"...that's kind of hot." Ruby blushed. "And kind of shocking...but mostly hot."

"What?" she spoke with wide eyes.

"I said it's hot." Ruby deadpanned. "And I think it would be interesting to have two people liking both of us, right Jauney?"

"Wait...you don't mean…."

"That we all should be a threesome pair of lovers?" Ruby blushed red. "If that's all right with both of you?"

'She's serious!' thought Jaune and Anna in shock while glancing at each other.

"Um….are you ok with it Jaune?" Anna blushed while mentally thinking about a firing squad to shoot her down.

"Well….if Ruby's fine with it." he replied.

Anna looked at him in shock before hugging the two. "Thank you." '...this is going to be a strange relationship.'

"And to make it official, we need to seal it with a kiss." grinned Ruby.

"...why?" Anna asked with a massive blush.

"What? You wanna get with us without any kissing?"

"N-No!" She blushed.

"Then kiss us." Ruby grinned. "Here, I'll help." she grabbed Anna's cheeks and brought her face closer with their lips meeting in a kiss.

Anna blushed before Ruby let go of the kiss. 'W-Wow.'

"Jaune, your turn."

Jaune blushed before kissing Anna's lips as Anna looked even more shocked and amazed at the kiss.

'Double Wow!'

Jaune pulled back while Ruby smiled at seeing both their faces bright red.

"Ruby." Anna said before kissing her on the lips again. "Next time, I will kiss you and Jaune at the same time." 'Even if it's an impossible thing to do...I think?'

"Why wait? We're all here, so let's go for it."

"...for sex?" Anna asked in confusion as both Hunters blushed crimson.

"No, I mean kissing at the same time." she replied. 'At least for now.'

"Oh...even if you did talk in your sleep about kissing and having 'Jauney's cookie babies'?" Anna chuckled.

Jaune turned to Ruby with an open mouth while Ruby tried covering her face with her hood.

"Or when Jaune started muttering about how sexy your body and face while sleeping?" Anna grinned as Jaune covered his face while Ruby looked at him in shock.

"Is that true?"

"Y-Yes." Jaune blushed while looking at his feet. "Every word of it."

"JAUNEY!" Ruby tackled him and pressed her lips against his.

"What about me?" Anna blushed. "Won't you kiss me?"

Ruby reached over and pulled Anna over and started kissing her lips and Jaune's at the same time.

'This is going to REALLY be a strange relationship.' Anna thought as they started to make out with each other. Their lips rubbing and sucking on each other with Ruby moaning into it.

They would have continued but…

"Jaune!" Called a familiar voice. "Where are you? Renny is worried about you!"

They broke apart with Ruby and Jaune happy. "It's Nora, we're saved."

"Ruby?" Called out another voice. "Are you eloping with Jaune? If that's so I'm going to **break his neck!** "

Jaune paled while Ruby got up and ran out of the resort.

"There you are!" Yang called out before hugging Ruby. "I was worried sick about you."

"Don't worry Yang, me and Jaune are fine. Along with our friend."

"Friend?" Nora asked before Anna walked out of the resort. "Oh hello. Are you...a bang friend?"

"No." She deadpanned. 'What a strange girl.'

"Wild girl?"

"No."

"...cow girl?"

"Close but no."

"Oh! I got it! A secret government project done to make the perfect red head, right?"

"No!" She growled. "I'm just a regular Faunus!"

"Wait…" Blake walked forward and she growled. "Anna!"

"Um….hi?" She waved before whispering. "It was Adam remember? Why the Anna part...even if I like this name." 'Shit!'

"Ruby, Jaune, did she hurt you two?" asked Blake in concern.

"No?" Jaune frowned. "She was hurt from a pissed off momma Alpha Ursa Major."

Blake raised an eyebrow in doubt and walked over to put her arm around Anna's shoulders. "Could you excuse us for a moment?"

"Um sure?" Ruby said as Blake dragged Anna away.

They got a distance to where they couldn't be heard and Blake glared at the girl. "Talk."

"Um...about what exactly?"

"Don't play dumb." hissed Blake. "Why are you with my friends? Planning to use them like hostages for the White Fang?"

"NO!" She growled. "And as for White Fang. It's no more." she crossed her arms. "The base is destroyed and they think I'm dead."

Blake looked at her in confusion.

"And the reason why I'm here," she blushed. "I...I kind of fell for both Jaune and Ruby."

Blake blinked and raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"Yes," she said with a blush. "And I'm not lying either."

"Oh really?" Blake turned towards the groups. "Ruby! Jaune! Is she in a relationship with you two?!"

"Yes." Jaune deadpanned.

"We were kissing when you guys found us." Ruby sweatdropped.

Blake looked at Anna and sighed. "Alright, but do they know who you really are?"

"...no I didn't want them to know in fear they might dislike or even hate me for my foolish actions as head of White Fang." She looked down. "And I'm sorry for everything Blake…really I am."

"You know, I have every right to tell them all who you are."

"I know." She sighed. "You even have the right to punch and kick me for everything else."

Blake shook her head. "But I'm not gonna tell them."

Anna looked at her in surprise. "Y-You really mean it?"

"Yes, but if you try anything suspicious, I'll end you where you stand."

Anna nodded. "Ok miss Ninja in Love collector." She grinned. "And I know you store your books under Jaune's bed."

Blake blushed and turned her head before walking back over to the group.

"What were you talking about?" Asked Ruby with a curious look on her face.

"Just telling her she needs to sign up for Beacon if she wants to stick close to you two."

"Oh," Ruby said before grinning. "So you weren't giving Anna any tips from your dirty books?"

"Ruby!"

"What? You did give me and Jauney some good tips." She lied. 'Not that we READ any of them.'

"Let's just get back to school." groaned Weiss.

"Um…" Anna asked confused. "Who are you?" 'Hopefully not a Schnee.'

"Weiss Schnee."

Anna looked at her in anger before chasing after her. "Get back here Faunus hater!" ' **GRAHHH!** '

"AHHH! I don't hate them!" she cried out.

Anna didn't listen as she chased Weiss around as Ruby and Jaune sweatdropped at it along with a face palming Blake.

"Well, looks like you three are gonna be full of energy." snickered Nora with the double meaning.

"Like you and Ren?" Ruby retorted with a blush.

"Big time!"

"GET BACK HERE!"

"AHAH!"


	192. Seilah, Mirajane, and Natsu

Crazy trouble with love

Seilah, Mirajane, and Natsu

Series: Fairy Tail

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Fairy Tail Guild, bar-

Mirajane was smiling as she was cleaning the counter to make sure it shined.

' _ **Hey Fairy.**_ ' Spoke a voice from out of nowhere.

Mirajane looked up and around, but it seemed no one was speaking to her.

' _ **Strauss!**_ ' The voice growled. ' _ **I know you can hear me you bitch.**_ '

She blinked before smiling. 'Oh, hello. How are you today?'

' _ **I'm pissed and you are the cause of it!**_ ' It growled in anger.

'Well maybe if you hadn't tried to hurt me and my friends, you wouldn't be stuck in my body.'

' _ **And if you didn't take-over my body, I wouldn't be here.**_ " It frowned. ' _ **But soon I will get out and you are my first victim!**_ '

'We both know you don't have the strength to try and force yourself out.'

' _ **Who said anything about forcing myself out?**_ ' It laughed as Mirajane's body started to twitch.

She was confused and saw her hand twitch more it lashed towards her face.

' _ **I'm going to make you release me. Even if I have to make you insane to do it!**_ ' It laughed as Mirajane tried to force her arm away from her face.

"N-No." she frowned using her hood hand to hold her arm down away from her. "I'm impressed, but that won't work either."

As Mirajane started to relax, her other arm started to choke her by the neck.

' _ **You were saying?**_ ' Cackled the voice with glee.

'E-even if I do release you, the whole guild's here. You won't make it out alive and fade away to nothing.' she thought while trying to make her hand loosen.

' _ **Good point.**_ ' It said while chuckling a bit. ' _ **But maybe I can possess someone else, maybe your brother? Little sister? Or maybe that pink haired brat that you like?**_ '

Mirajane's eyes widened as she let out a gasp. 'Y-You stay away from my siblings and Natsu!'

' _ **Like I give a damn.**_ ' It frowned before Mirajane's legs started to move on their own as she began to walk out of the guild. ' _ **You ruined my existence so it's only fair to do the same with you.**_ '

Mirajane struggled to stop her legs as she spotted Natsu coming back down the road, probably from the mission he went out on.

' _ **Let's see how your vocal cords are.**_ ' The voice grinned while taking command of the mage's voice. "Hey Natsu."

"Hey Mirajane." greeted Natsu with a smile. "I miss anything big while I was out?"

"Oh just me about to do this." 'Mirajane' grinned before kicking Natsu in the stomach. The result was him skidding back a few feet with a surprised expression. "Mmm, must have forgotten to add more force into the kick- _NATSU! GET AWAY!_ " Cried Mirajane before the force took over again. "Quiet you!"

Natsu rubbed the spot and stood back up with confusion. "What was that for? If you wanted us to spar, just say so."

She growled before punching Natsu into a tree, which broke in two from the impact. "Stupid human."

Natsu shook his head and got back up with a grin and his hands flaming. "Alright, let's fight!"

"To the dea- _Natsu! Help me!_ _Seilah is controlling my bod-_ I said quiet you pathetic human!"

Natsu lost his grin as Seilah came running at him with a kick aimed for his head. Only to grab it with his arm.

Seilah glared before punching Natsu on the leg, who let her go while jumping around in pain. "He he."

"Hey, how did you get control of Mirajane's body?" he glared at her.

"I was able to regain some of my powers," she frowned while getting ready to punch the boy in the face. "Not enough to get out of this body but enough to control her body. Ironic right? A Take-Over Mage being controlled by the very thing she commands."

"Well I'll kick your ass and get my friend her body back." he frowned.

"I'd like to see you try." She grinned before punching his face. "Oh I'm going to enjoy turning you into paste."

"Heh, not with a punch like that." he scoffed before lunging and slammed his flaming first into her stomach. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

Seilah was launched into a row of trees as she felt blood escaping 'her' body. "Ow...I forgot about how painful being of flesh and bones can be….but," she slowly got up. "If you keep this up this girl will suffer more than I."

Natsu's flames became smaller at forgetting that before getting an idea and ran at her with a grin.

Seilah looked at him and got ready for an attack. "Come on, hurt me more, and see this brat suffer. _Natsu stop!_ Quiet!"

"I got this Mirajane!" he called out before slipping to the back and quickly pulled her into a headlock.

"What are you doing?" Seilah choked out. "Are you trying to snap this girl's neck?!"

"No, but this way I can hold you in place without doing anything. I'll hold you here until Mirajane gets you under control."

"He he he AHAHAHA!" She cried out before calming down. "You think this is going to stop me? You're a fool. I'll stay in control of this body for good, and if you don't stop me, I'll kill your entire guild. But you could kill me, and say goodbye to your precious friend. _Don't do it Natsu! Pleas-_ I said quiet you bitch!"

'Damn it, what do I do?' He thought before getting a really stupid idea. Even worse than trying to take on Erza while drunk. "Um Seilah was it?"

"That's my name human."

"Ok, just a question. A...are you single?" He gulped. 'Crap!'

Seilah and Mirajane looked at Natsu in surprise and shock. "Yes, are you trying to seduce me? _Natsu wouldn't do that!_ Or he could and you know nothing about his sexual needs."

"Uh, well….care to go out?"

"...wh _at?_ " Both voices said in unison before Seilah regained control. "You want me, Seilah, the Goddess of the Chill Moon, to go out with you?"

Natsu gulped and nodded.

Seilah grinned. "Alright I'll do it. But if you are a pain in the ass I will kill both you and the girl. _What!_ You heard me brat."

"Alright, but if I show you a good time, you have to give Mirajane back her body."

"Sounds fair, but if you show me a 'good time' I will also," she grinned. "Fuck you. _WHAT!_ You heard me whitehead. _But-_ Just be quiet!"

He gulped and steeled his expression. "Deal."

"Then let go of my neck. _My neck!_ oh be quiet!" Seilah frowned as Natsu let go of her. She rubbed her neck and looked at him. "So where is the date?"

"Um...no idea."

" _Why not the guild?_ Good idea." She grinned before grabbing Natsu by the hand. "Come on human, your life or death date awaits. _You're a strange one._ That's one's perspective."

Natsu let Seilah drag him back to the guild. 'I need to try and impress her, even though I'd rather kick her ass out of here! But Mirajane is gonna get hurt.'

-back at the guild-

"So…." Seilah sweatdropped while looking at an underwear clad Gray. "Is he always this perverted?"

"Pretty much."

"Kind of like Silver." She sighed. "That Ice Devil Slayer always strips at the strangest of times. _Like when?_ Either during meetings or while eating." she turned to Natsu with a frown. "A strip show to this doesn't qualify as a good date."

"Wha? That was NOT my idea!" He frowned before Gray came over. "What do you want ice princess?"

"Why are you and Mirajane hanging out?"

"Oh we are just having a quiet date when you started stripping and...where's your underwear?" Seilah asked pointing to Gray's lower body.

"Crap!" he cursed covering the spot and running off.

"...anything else? Because if this is all you have to offer I'm going to kill you- _Just calm down. Maybe Natsu has a good idea._ Maybe maybe not." She frowned before a certain requip mage walked by. "You!"

Erza turned and smiled. "Hi Mirajane."

"You! Bit-" she said before relaxing the situation and calming down. "I mean, how are you today Erza?" ' _Good save._ Not really I was tempted to punch her for killing  
Kyōka-sama. _Oh right…_ '

Natsu gulped at seeing her frown and brainstormed for a way to fix this date so far.

"So Erza? Did you kiss any toads lately?" Seilah chuckled. "Or did they run from their 'ugly Prince Charming'?"

Erza frowned and crossed her arms. "No, but tell me, did you get your head stuck because your large head needed to be shrunk? Or are you just working on your image for the day?"

"What did you say bitch?" She growled. ' _Wait stop!_ No I'm doing it and you won't stop me. _No no not that. Just keep the damage at a minimum._ ….oh um ok then?' "Who died and made you queen of head sizes? Because your head is the size of a barrel of booze!"

Erza growled with Seilah growling too as they stood up and the rest of the guild stepped back.

"And that chest." Seilah frowned while looking closer to Erza's chest. "It's so small you would need a magnifying glass to even see the nipples much less the actual mounds."

"M..Mira-nee? What are you doing?" asked Lisanna gulping at seeing Erza's dark aura.

"Oh I'm just telling her that she is a flat chested, armor obsessed, smelly, one eyed child with a inferiority complex." She laughed as Natsu and the still trapped Mirajane gulped at seeing Erza's now pissed off face. "I mean she's pathetic really. Like a small wor-"

BAM!

Seilah was sent flying through the air and crashed into the mission board.

"Ow….I actually felt that one." She groaned as she got off the board. "Is that the best you got?"

Erza growled before equipping her heaven's wheel armor.

"...wow. You look really stupid." She said before raising her hand in the air. "I order you…" She said as a dark blue aura surrounded her. "Release my limiter!"

Natsu and the others braced themselves as a wave of magic exploded from Mira's body.

As the wave of magic vanished, 'Mirajane's' form appeared to them. But it was not Satan soul or any of the other souls she normally used but a completely new one. The form had two large gold-looking horns protruding from the sides of her head and pointing upwards with a white band that separated her hair, forming bangs from her hair below the band. Her forehead had a small circular symbol with a small dot on the inside and surrounded by several dots around the top as a small white-colored strap was tied around her neck. instead of a dress, a very revealing beige-colored leopard-printed kimono with decorative marks on her shoulders as a thick, decorative yellow ribbon that tied behind her back wrapped around her torso. However the most drastic change was that her skin turned a darker ash like color and her legs changed into narrowed stilts that widened up to her hips that were now flared out into two wing-like protrusions as her feet were now looked like sharp blades. Her Fairy tail guild mark was now printed onto her stomach as her own breasts hanged slightly lose against the kimono.

Everyone was stun while she looked over her form with a grin.

"Erza." She growled as her now gold eyes looked at her in hate. "Say your prayers. Because I'm going to hurt you so bad that your breasts will shrink even more." She then raised her arms as magic circles appears in each with...an opened eye appearing on the palms. "Now come at me bitch!"

Erza frowned as the swords of her armor hovered and she sent them flying at Seilah.

"I command you to turn on your master." She frowned as the blades turned around and flew towards Erza.

Erza's eyes widened as she knocked them aside and flew at the girl.

Only to get a barrage of punches to the body as Erza was sent flying into a wall.

Everyone was stunned while Seilah grinned in victory.

"Now to get rid of her." She chuckled as she started to create a highly concentrated blast of magic. "Now Demon Eyes' ope- _STOPPP!_ " Yelled Mirajane. " _Don't kill her._ ….fine I will let her live," she said before canceling the attack and returning to 'human' form. "For now." She then noticed everyone's expressions. "Yes? Spill it out."

"M-Mira-nee? Why would you go all out like that?" asked Lisanna in worry.

"She was going to attack me." She sighed. "I was just defending myself."

"Still, that was a little much for defending." spoke Makarov with a suspicious look in his eyes.

"...isn't that what guilds do? Fight and destroy?" Seilah asked. ' _It's not!_ Quiet. I want to hear from the old fossil. _Don't say such things even if it's true._ Ya Ya.'

"Uh, she has a cold! I'll watch over her!" spoke Natsu before quickly pulling Seilah out of the guild.

"What are you doing human?" Seilah said with confusion. "I was having some fun. _By hurting others?_ Yes."

"That's not fun." frowned Natsu stopping as they were well out of the town.

"It was to me." She frowned. "Remember. I'm an Etherious."

"There has to be something else you think is fun."

"Mmmm…." She pondered. "Oh, any good books on demons as the hero?"

"Uh…..no." he replied thinking it over in his head.

"Damn." She sighed. "Then it looks like I have to kill yo- _No wait! What about heading to Natsu's home? It might have some books._ Mmm ok, but the human has to lead us."

"Well alright." he shrugged before turning and walking to where his house was.

"...why do you like him? _I will tell you when this is all over!_ Fine." Seilah sighed before walking next to Natsu.

-Natsu's home-

"What a mess! _Yea I forgot to mention that._ Damn you!"

"Hey! I was gonna clean it. This week."

" _You said that two months ago._ What! You didn't clean for two months! That's disgusting even for a human!" Seilah paled before tripping on a rather large Vulcan skull. "OOF! See what I mean?!"

He sweatdrop while Happy sat up in his small bed, waking up from his nap.

"Aw a cat." Seilah grinned while picking the cat up. "I wonder what they taste lik- _No don't! If you do that Natsu-kun will hurt both of us._ Fine wait...you just said Natsu-kun right? _N-No I didn't!_ Yes you did."

"Yes you did." spoke Happy.

" _No I didn't!_ Yes you did. _No I did NOT!_ You did and if a cat and a Etherious know then you're out of luck. _D-Damn it!_ "

"Wait, why does Mira have two voices?" Happy asked Natsu.

"Um….ventriloquism?" Natsu lied. "Mira was just practicing."

"Oh! It's really believable." smiled the cat.

"Like you having blue fur? _Stop teasing Happy._ Happy? I thought he was a blue rat with wings? _No...he's an Exceed._ A what? Never heard of it."

Happy clapped his paws while Natsu sweatdrop.

"Are these Exceeds edible? _No. They are for petting and bribing with fish._ Hmmm, interesting so you bribe him with fish. _Yep it's fun._ Interesting I will keep that in mind." Seilah grinned before petting the cat. "Soft."

Happy purred while Natsu was relieved his buddy wasn't gonna get eaten.

"Reminds me of a soft pillow." She sighed. "Maybe if I nip his ears? _Bad idea._ Too bad I'm going to do it." She said before moving her mouth towards Happy's ear and nipped it.

"Ah!" he jumped in surprise.

"Tasty...like candy. _No. Don't eat Happy._ Alright! I will not eat him...but." Seilah grinned before nipping Happy's other ear. "Hmm, tastes like earwax...eew. _Told you._ Shut up."

"Mira's acting really weird." Happy whispered to Natsu.

"What do you mean?" Natsu gulped while trying to feign ignorance.

"Even she wouldn't try to nip my ears like that."

"I can hear you." Seilah sweatdropped. "And what makes you say that? _Happy hates getting nipped since Elfman did that once and got scratched in the face._ Oh….never knew that." She then grinned. "Hey if you leave us alone I will get you fifty fish."

"For how long?" asked Happy with drool at the idea of that many fish.

"A week. _No five days._ It's a week or nothing! _Fine a week._ Good." Seilah sighed. "So is this fine for you?"

"Deal!"

"Now go on and wait until the weeks over." She frowned while letting Happy go. "And don't tell the others especially the red headed flat chest! _She's not flat._ She might be wearing pads. _Trust me...she doesn't._ ….Wow. But she's not as big as ours-I mean my breasts."

"Well, anything else to do?" asked Natsu interrupting their talk.

"Maybe we can fuck? _What!? You want to fuck with Natsu-kun now?!_ Yes. And I want to see if he likes you like you like him." Seilah grinned as Mirajane stayed silent. "Ok...she's out cold and I have you all to mysel- _HE'S MINE YOU BITCH!_ " Mirajane yelled while temporary regaining control.

Natsu blinked before finding himself tackled on the bed by Mirajane.

"Now take off your clothes. _And k-kiss me._ Are you getting shy? _N-No!_ Then kiss him or I will!" Seilah frowned before Natsu kissed her first. "...w-w _ow!_ "

Natsu's eyes widened at the lips feel and wrapped his arms around her.

"You really are a interesting person...even if this mage loves you a lot. _Seilah!_ What? I was just saying what you always wanted to confess to him." Seilah chuckled while taking the top of 'her' dress off revealing her DD cup mounds. "Like them? Not as big as my own but useful."

Natsu blushed and found the mounds pressed against his face.

"Lick them. _Wait, don't lick them, suck them._ Mmm good idea. _Thanks_." Mirajane chuckled before looking at Natsu. "Well? _Are you going to_ suc _k th_ em?"

He nodded before cupping them with his hands and took one in his mouth before he started sucking on it.

"Mmm, it's ok. _It tickles! AHAH!_ Ok...I admit it feels good." she moaned out. "Suck harder while giving them a squeeze. _Wait what AAAHHH~_ "

Natsu continued to suck and squeeze the breasts as Seilah and Mirajane moaned louder with each squeeze.

"It feels so good. _Natsu-kun~_ " they moaned before feeling a nip on the nub. "AH! _Why did you do that Natsu-kun?_ Y-Yea human? Why?"

"I thought it'd feel better."

"If you're so bold to nip my- _our!_ Sigh. Our breasts then put your hand down our dress and rub that snatch. _For once I agree rub it!_ And make it good."

He blushed before moving his right hand down to her dress and moved around till he reached a wet spot.

"Yes," Seilah moaned. "Rub it good. _And fast~_ you're really perverted. _Thanks_. It wasn't a compliment AH~" she cried out as Natsu started inserting his finger inside her snatch. "Mmm, that's it, move it all around. _It's better than masturbating on Elfman-nii's bed with Natsu-kun's picture._ ….what?"

Natsu felt his inner dragon rise up and curved his finger before moving it in and out of the snatch.

"AH~ that's so…. _kinky?_ No I was going to say sexy but yeAHH!" Seilah cried out with a moan as Natsu's finger started to move faster in 'her' snatch. "F-Faster! _Please. Natsu-kun~_ " she got her wish as Natsu started to move even faster against the folds before he felt a flow of juices on his hand.

He pulled it up and sniffed it a little before he started licking up the juices.

" _D-Don't lick._ No, continue licking. _I said no._ And I said yes!" Both women yelled at one another before being slapped on the ass. "Ee _p!_ "

"Wow, soft." spoke Natsu rubbing her ass.

"What? _Well it is soft._ No not that I meant does he like large asses or breasts? … _.maybe both?_ Ha and Zeref is a cat. _Sigh….silly girl._ Why I auta-" They would have continued to argue if Natsu didn't intervene, aka started to pinch the soft ass cheeks. " _Ee_ p!"

He grinned and resumed sucking on her nipple while kneading her ass without restraint.

"Ah. _Natsu-kun._ Don't stop….N-Natsu. _Oh? Did I just hear you say his name?_ S-Shut up!" Seilah blushed as Natsu started to feel his inner dragon and inner demon rising to the surface.

He pulled her onto his lap with his cock straining against his shorts and was noticeable.

Both Seilah and Mirajane noticed the bulge. "Mmm? How interesting. _What is?_ Natsu-I mean the human seems attracted to us in a sexural manor. _Well no shit. He does like me._ I doubt it. He likes me. _You? Liking a stud like Natsu-kun? Your crazy._ Ya and you're a virgin. … _.so are you._ Fuck you! _No let Natsu-kun fuck both of us._ ….good plan." She grinned before pushing Natsu away from 'her' breasts. "Natsu. Take off those shorts, I think your cock wants to play. _Do it please~_ "

Natsu quickly took them off and threw them aside with his cock free.

"...are you sure he's human? _Um...he was raised by a dragon._ That's not what I mean. _Then what?_ I don't know. But he has a familiar air to him. _Must be the lust._ No. But I will find out later." she straddled Natsu and blushed feeling the cock rub up against the back of her ass. "You want to fuck me don't you? _Of course. He's pent up._ Is that so? Well then feel free to go wild~"

Natsu had flames leaking out of his mouth and let out a primal roar before he flipped them over with her on the bottom and used his flames to reduce her clothes to ashes.

Seilah and Mirajane blushed at the act before raising their arms towards Natsu. "Come on. _Fuck us._ Na _tsu~_ "

He growled and leaned down before taking her nipple in his mouth and started sucking on it harder while gripping her hips and started to push his cock into the snatch.

"Ah~ it's... _so big._ " Both moaned as the cock started to enter the wet snatch with Natsu still sucking 'her' nipple like a horny animal. They let out a surprised moan since the thick cock was stretching the hole out more than they thought. "GAH! _It's breaking my hymen!_ I was going to say stretching our folds but yes, also...AGAH!"

"Tight." growled Natsu as he buried his entire cock inside her.

" _Natsu stop you're hurting me!_ Yes stop! I don't want to dye in this body. _Hey!_ What? It's true."

Natsu stopped moving and just growled under his breath.

"Um, are you still conscious? _Or are you animal like?_ "

"Ah...uh….I'm alright." he groaned shaking his head.

"Good. For a second you reminded me of a certain crush of mine. _Oh and who was that?_ END-sama. _Oh….you have a strange taste in men._ Shut up!" Seilah blushed. " _He he._ And stop laughing you brat!"

"Uh, should I move?" asked Natsu.

"If you want. _Which means now._ " Both deadpanned before crying in pleasure as the cock started to move slowly against 'her' folds. 'Fuck! I can feel it splitting my pussy open!' " _AH! N-Natsu-kun~_ Please fuck us more….Natsu-kun. _No he's mine!_ Why not share? … _..I will think about it._ "

Natsu hissed from the tightness and started to move back and forth. "Mira! It's so tight!"

" _Sorry, but that's what happens when you fuck a happy woman._ You're happy about getting a fucking by Natsu….-kun? _Yes and stop saying that!_ No, I think I might keep saying that till the deed is done. _What deed?_ Baby making." Seilah deadpanned as Mirajane blushed at the mention of Natsu's 'babies'.

"W-What!" cried out Natsu with wide eyes.

"You heard. I want you to make us pregnant. _Why?!_ Because I'm adding that to the original deal. If Natsu-kun makes us cum and impregnates us, I will release my grip on you and let you...use my powers. _Mmmm, I'll take that offer._ "

"W-W-W-Wait a minute! Why do you want to get knocked up?" asked Natsu.

"Because of two reasons. Oneis this mage, Mirajane love you. And two...I kind of like you. _Wow, in that short at time? You're really a strange girl._ Shut up! And do you accept Natsu-kun?" Seilah asked while blushing a little on the cheeks.

"Well…...I don't know. I never thought about having kids, plus this is a weird way to request some."

" _So you don't like me?_ For shame, you hurt a woman's heart." Seilah mocked frowned as she knew Mirajane was using crocodile tears.

"It's not that! But don't we have to be married before having kids?"

"I read somewhere that when a dragon or Dragon Slayer makes love. In the eyes of their kind and of demons, they are married." Seilah smiled. "That and the same goes for Etherious and demon Take-Over mages. _Really?_ It's true. Zeref did write about this kind of relations in a book back at Tartaros."

"You mean….we're married." gulped Natsu.

"Yes. And since we're married. _Plow us Na_ tsu- _ku_ n~"

'If I don't, they'll probably get mad.' he thought before he started to thrust in and out of the hot hole.

"Ah! It feels so good~ _Like a hot rod of iron._ Why that analogy? … _.no reason._ Never mind." Seilah moaned as Natsu's cock moved even faster against 'her' snatch. "A _h!_!"

"It's getting hotter!" growled Natsu thrusting against her while leaning on her back.

Seilah and Mirajane moaned like lustful rabbits as they felt the cock hitting back and forth against their womb. "Ah! _More!_ Faster Natsu- _kun~!_ "

He moved his hips harder while grunting at how tighter it started getting.

" _Natsu_ -kun. Make us _your baby_ making wi _ves~_ " They moaned as Natsu's cock started to get bigger with each thrust as it started twitching against the right folds.

"I'm…...gonna cum!"

"Then _cum_ Nat _su-_ ku _n!_ " They cried as hot cum entered her womb as 'her' folds started to milk Natsu dry. "Wow….is so. _Hot~_ "

Natsu groaned while laying on her back and let his seed spewed inside her while panting.

"Now...I remember this...aura. _What...do you mean?_ It's END-sama's aura... _What!?_ " Mirajane said in shock. "Yes...I oh god...I almost...tried to kill him... _big time._ Crap."

Natsu closed his eyes while letting his body pass out to get back energy.

(A few weeks later)

' _ **Again I'm sorry for taking over your body and trying to hurt Natsu-kun!**_ Seilah said in a now in control Mirajane. ' _ **I didn't know.**_ '

'That doesn't change the fact you still did that.' replied Mirajane while cleaning a glass.

' _ **Still...I'm sorry and at least you and Natsu-kun are married now...along with me...sorry.**_ '

'It'll take more than apologizing.'

' _ **Like?**_ ' She asked with a confused tone. ' _ **Making Natsu-kun impregnantate us again?**_ '

'No, I'll just tell him a few 'ideas' if we go at it again. And I'll make sure you have FULL control.' she smiled.

' _ **Gulp. But what should we tell Natsu-kun? You know...about the 'little demon chicks?'**_ ' Seilah asked as Natsu walked up to them.

'We already told him he had to knock us up, remember?'

' _ **I meant about the five children we BOTH have in our wombs?**_ ' She said as Mirajane had a look of shock on her face.

"Hey Mira." greeted Natsu.

"Hey Natsu-kun." She said shaking her head. "How was the mission?"

"Pretty easy and boring." he replied as he sat down.

"Oh. That bad." She said before Seilah took control for a second. " _So did you start punching the stripper for looking at our asses yet?_ "

"No, mainly because of that." he pointed over to show Juvia clinging to Gray with a smile.

" _Then let me handle it._ No. _Come one please?_ Fine...but no maiming. _Yes...Mira-sama._ " Seilah said before taking full control and walked towards Gray and Juvia. "Hey Gray, want to see a cool trick?"

"What is it?"

"This. _What is this?_ Ventriloquism. _Oh right. Silly me._ Yea but this stripper lost his clothes again. _Really? How?_ By looking at my butt. _Actually it was our butts._ Same deal he looked at our butts while he has a girlfriend." She pointed to Juvia.

"Gray-sama! Say it isn't true!" spoke Juvia looking at Gray.

"...it's true." He said with a gulp.

"For shame. _Yea for shame._ You're a pig. _A stripper pig._ And you're about to get," Seilah grinned before turning into her Take-Over form. "Butchered today piggy. _He he._ "

Gray's face went pale.

"Run." She grinned before Gray ran for the hills with Juvia chasing after Gray as well. " _He he._ You're going to pay for making Juvia sad you pig!"

"Good one!" laughed Natsu.

"Thank you _husband._ Oops." Both blushed as now everyone turned to the Dragon Slayer with wide eyes. " _Oops. He he._ Sorry Natsu-kun."

"Natsu!" Erza growled while re-equipping her Flame Empress armor. "Explain."

"Um….you see well I um…." Natsu tried to explain with a nervous sweat building on his face as she got closer to him, her face in a start of pure anger.

"TALK!"

"Calm down." Seilah said as she stopped chasing Gray and walked towards her. "It's wasn't Natsu-kun's fault. _Mostly hers._ Quiet! _Nope not this time, Seilah._ You idiot! You just revealed us! _So?_ Now she will attack us! _Consider it payback._ ….fuck." She said as Erza pointed the tip of her sword towards Seilah's 'neck'.

"Talk."


	193. Jade and Jackie

Crazy trouble with love

Jade and Jackie

Series: Jackie Chan Adventures

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-San Francisco, local School-

Jade huffed as she sat on some bleachers located outside. She just so happened to be really bored and tired that day since she did stop a crazy demon from stealing the talismans again.

'For once, I just wanna relax and not think about demons.'

"Hey loser." Called a very big and fat boy as he came walking towards Jade with his colleges, who were also big and in Jade's mind stupid.

"What is it?" she asked with a frown.

"I heard you got dumped by that new kid." He grinned.

"I didn't get 'dumped', Seymore just had to move back home." she huffed.

"Ya Ya," he frowned. "Like you can even get a boyfriend. Maybe you should just date me."

"I'd rather kiss a shark."

The boy frowned before grabbing her by the jacket. "Let's see you back talk after a good whooping, right boys?"

"Defiantly."

"Let's punch the shrimp."

Jade frowned before swinging one leg up and kicked the boy under the chin as he let her go and stood there in a fighting stance. But unknown to either of them, a familiar tattoo resurfaced on her right leg.

"Get her!" The leader yelled as his two cronies ran at her.

Jade backflipped away while the tattoo started to glow.

As the three attempted to attack Jade, three shadow like beings, one in the form of a cloaked bat like creature, another with long tentacle hands, and another one with Samurai armor, appeared from behind the boys and subdued them.

"Hey! Who are you?" spoke the leader in fear at seeing their forms.

They didn't speak before they started dragged them into the shadows.

"Ah!"

"Help me!"

Jade stared wide eyed with fear before turning and running away from the shadowkhan. Only to be blocked by a Sumo Khan.

"Uh oh." she backed up before running down the side hall.

This time two Shadowkhans, one with a set of long sharp fingers and another one with giant pincers, appeared to block her path as a swarm of mini shadows with teeth and a insect like Shadowkhan blocked escape routes.

"Oh come on guys. Your generals are gone, meaning you shouldn't be around." she spoke with a gulp while trying to back up from them.

As they came closer, a Shadowkhan in ninja garbs appeared in front of her and...bowed to her along with the other clans as well.

Jade blinked and looked at each khan in confusion. "Ok, this just got really weird."

" **QuEeN oF sHaDoWkHaN.** " Spoke the majority of the shadow beings.

Jade's eyes widened while feeling something on her leg.

" **QuEeN.** " Spoke a Mini Khan while rubbing her tattooed leg...wait tattooed leg?!

Jade held her leg up and looked in horror at the same tattoo she was all too familiar with.

" **QuEeN jAdE.** " They said before remaining silent, as if they were waiting for a command.

Jade tried rubbing the tattoo, but it didn't smudge one bit. She then tried to bite it off only to jump in pain from the act of stupidity. "Oh man, wait! Uncle!"

Jade then looked at the Shadowkhans and well...didn't know what to do with them right now. Especially the Mini khan's purring at her legs.

"Um…..hide in the shadows?"

" **We ObEy QuEeN jAdE.** " They bowed before fading into the shadows...well except one Mini Khan.

" **QuEeN jAdE.** "

"Yeah?"

" **WhY dId YoU dIsAPpEaR?** "

"Uhh….vacation."

" **WhY?** "

"Being queen is hard work, and since when did shadowkhan speak?"

" **OnLy KiNg AnD qUeEn Of ShAdOw ReAlM cAn HeAr Us.** "

"But when I was around, I didn't hear any of you guys talking."

" **YoU wErE nEwLy CoRoNaTeD. iT tAkEs TiMe To UnDeRsTaNd Us.** "

"Well just stay hidden until school's over."

" **YeS mY qUeEn.** " It bowed before sinking into Jade's shadow, leaving a small blue mark like eyes on the top of the shadows head.

She started heading to class while gulping. 'Jackie's not gonna like this.' She then realized something strange. 'Jackie is kind of hot...woah, where'd that come from?' She tried to think of something else but every time she did so she saw Jackie either hugging her, in a swimsuit or naked. 'GAH! Why am I thinking this stuff!?'

(After school)

'Ok strange thoughts about Jackie. What's wrong with me?' Jade thought as she entered Uncle's shop. 'Even if he does like nice in a swimsuit. Ok now I know I'm going nuts.'

"Jade, how was school?" asked Uncle at the counter.

"Fine, the usual." She said as a Ninja Khan appeared behind the Chi master, ready to strike. "No don't do it!"

"Don't do what?" Asked Uncle as the Ninja Khan disappeared into the shadows.

"Um, don't do anything about your hair, it's you." she chuckled nervously while walking past him. As Jade walked into another room she saw Jackie on the ground with a heavy box on his back. "Jackie! Are you alright?"

"Ow, yes Jade." he groaned while grunting as he pushed it off. "I just didn't see where this box was and it fell on me."

Jade sighed before looking at Jackie with wide eyes, since he was now, in her vision, even more handsome then before. 'Woah! I didn't expect that.'

"Well I take it your day went better?" guessed Jackie standing up.

"Um fine." She said while shaking her head. "Jackie? Did you um...get a haircut by chance?"

"No, it's the same." he replied.

"Oh." She blushed...wait blushed? 'Why am I blushing at Jackie? Even if he's hot...not again!'

"Jade, did you get into another fight at school?" he asked crossing his arms.

"No." She lied. "I didn't even fight anyone." 'They just got dragged into the Shadow Realm.'

"Well you head to your room and work on any homework you have."

"Yes Jackie." She smiled before hugging him on the leg. "I will." 'Wait? Why am I doing this?'

He smiled and patted her head before she let go and headed up to her room.

(In Jade's room)

Jade laid on the bed with a sigh as her long nails scratched her head. Wait? Long nails?

She looked at them and paled at seeing she was getting long black nails and a gray pigment on her skin. 'Oh snap I'm turning into that Queen again!'

She sat up and panicked as she saw the Mini Khan rise up.

" **My QuEeN? aRe YoU fEeLiNg Ok?** " It asked while crawling onto the bed.

"Do I look alright? First the skin, then the mind." she spoke looking at her hands.

" **MiNd? QuEeNs AnD kInGs DoN't HaVe ThEiR mInDs ChAnGeD. oNlY aMpLiFiEd.** " It said while settling down on Jade's head.

"Wait, you mean the thoughts I've been having about Jackie…."

" **HaVe BeEn YoUr OwN. yEs.** " It said while purring a bit. " **So SoFt.** "

Jade deadpanned before letting out a shriek as she grabbed her head.

" **AhAhAh!** " It screamed back as it was thrown across the room into a wall. " **oW…..** "

Jade growled while gripping her head as her teeth became sharper and her skin tone became darker. Her hair became obsidian black as the color pigment changed to a dark red.

" **My QuEeN?** " The Mini Khan asked as the now changed Jade looked at it with a grin and pure red eyes.

" **It feels good to be back. But now I need to make sure it stays that way.** " she growled.

" **WhA?** " It asked now confused. " **A pErSoN's OrIgInAl PeRsOnAlItY iS iMpOsSiBlE tO gEt RiD oF.** "

" **I'm still in here fool.** " she growled picking him up. " **But unlike last time, I feel more free, and besides, with me as queen, the Shadowkhan will be more valuable as allies than enemies.** "

" **So WhAt NoW? yOu DiD lOoK aT tHe MaN nAmEd JaCkIe WiTh LuSt EaRlIeR.** "

" **That's because I've decided he'll make the perfect king.** "

" **Oh!...So YoU wAnT tO dO wHaT eXaCtLy?** " It asked cocking it head.

Jade sighed and rubbed her head. " **Just send the others and bring him here.** "

" **YeS mY qUeEn Of TwO pErSoNaLiTiEs.** " It bowed before vanishing into the shadows.

Jade sat on her bed and calmly waited.

(Hours later)

" **My QuEeN…** " Spoke the Mini Khan as it limped back into the room. " **He'S tOo StRoNg.** "

" **What! There are several tribes and you failed to bring me my own uncle?** " she growled.

" **He HaD a BaRrEl Of SaLt.** " It said before falling to the floor face first. " **oW….** "

Jade sighed and stood up. " **Looks like I'll do it then.** "

" **Go GeT hIm. My QuEeN.** " It said as Jade vanished into the shadows. " **Ow…** "

(Jackie's room)

As Jackie rested on the bed, a small shadow appeared above him with Jade sticking her head out of it. "BWAA!" he cried out before jumping off the bed and looked above his bed with shock and horror.

" **Hey Jackie.** " She grinned. " **Looks like I'm back to get you.** "

"Jade? What are you….hold on. Is your skin blue again?" he asked with wide eyes.

" **Yes.** " She deadpanned. " **And my teeth are shark like.** "

"Please tell me you didn't put Tarakudo's head on your leg again."

" **No. It just appeared on my leg.** " Jade said before disappearing into the portal and reappearing right next to him. " **So how did you like the welcoming committee? The one you beat with salt.** "

"What? Jade, you sent them after me? Why!"

" **To bring you into my room.** " She sighed. " **But you HAD to attack them.** "

"Jade, they're Shadowkhan, and speaking of which, we need to get rid of that tattoo, again."

" **Tried, but it's here to stay.** " She grinned before appearing on Jackie's head. " **So this is how you see the world? I like it my king.** "

"Jade, get off my head. And what do you mean king?" he asked picking her up off his head.

" **What? I chose you to be my king, lover, etcetera.** " She said before reappearing on Jackie's head again. " **Soft~** "

"Jade!" he reached up and set her down in front of him. "Snap out of it it! That tattoo is messing with your head like last time. This is why Uncle needs to know and make the spell to fix it."

" **Nope.** " She frowned as the room became covered in a layer of shadows. " **You're staying here. Oh and to answer your tattoo issue. It affects my body, not my mind. It only amplifies it.** "

"Meaning what?"

" **My feelings about you that have been buried in my mind are coming to the surface with a high dose of affection.** " She smiled before appearing on Jackie's arm. " **I love hugging you!** "

Jackie stumbled and tried shaking Jade off, but she kept holding onto his arm. "Jade let go, now."

" **Sorry but no can do.** " She smiled. " **I'm not letting go for any reason...besides the bathroom.** "

Jackie frowned before smirking as he sent a flying kick to the door and kicked it down before running downstairs. "Uncle!"

" **Sorry.** " Jade frowned before falling through a portal and re entering the kitchen. " **But I want to hug you without anyone interfering."**

"Jade, I am your uncle, and I'm ordering you to let me help." ordered Jackie in a firm tone.

" **And I order you to kiss me.** " She blushed while holding tighter. " **Please?** "

Jackie let out a sigh and kissed her forehead. "There, now can you please let me go?"

" **Not on the forehead.** " She growled as the room became covered in shadows. " **On my lips!** "

"What! No Jade, that crosses a line we are not meant to cross." he spoke firmly.

" **But some lines are meant to be crossed my king.** " She said while appearing right in Jackie's shirt. " **Mmm well toned~** "

"Gah! Jade! Get out of there!" he cried trying to pull her out of his shirt.

" **Nope. Besides if I wanted to I could have appeared in your pants.** " She giggled before appearing in his shoe. " **GAH too tight!** "

Jackie balanced on one foot while Jade got out of his shoes and took in a deep breath of air.

" **God that shoe stinks of...Jackie's sweat.** " She drooled before appearing in Jackie's pants. " **He he he. So you wear boxers? I thought you wore briefs.** "

"JADE!" he cried out with wide eyes as he started taking his pants off just as his Uncle entered the room.

Jade turned and saw Uncle. " **Hello Uncle. Sorry but I need to get Jackie to kiss my lips.** " She then appeared in Jackie's shirt again.

"AIYAH! Jade has become queen of the Shadowkhans again!" cried out Uncle in horror.

" **Wow you're slow.** " Jade sweatdropped before appearing in Jackie's pant's leg. " **Ok..this was a strange place to pop out.** "

"Jackie! Restrain Jade while I make the potion to cure her." ordered Uncle before rushing out of the room. Only to get grabbed by a Ninja Khan.

" **He he. Now that's funny. Right my king?** " She smiled before appearing in Jackie's shirt again. " **Now kiss me~** "

Jackie went wide eyed before Jade grabbed his cheeks and pressed her lips against his.

" **Mmmm, soft.** " Jade smiled before hugging Jackie. " **Just like my king~** "

Jackie gulped while Uncle couldn't get away from the Ninja Khan. "Uh, now that you've had your fun, can you let Uncle fix you now?"

" **Hmmmmmmmmmmmm….no.** " She smiled while hugging tighter. " **I think I'm going to stay here with you~** "

"Jackie! Uncle cannot fix counterspell while restrained!" called out Uncle.

" **Think for a second.** " Jade said turning to Uncle. " **With the Shadowkhan as allies, demons like Shendu and Daolon won't stand a chance.** "

"But Jade, you turned against your friends and family when you had that tattoo, remember?" spoke Jackie.

" **I was new at this. It's like if Viper had the Snake Talisman forever. But this time I'm in control and more mature.** " She said while turning back to her normal form, which now had red eyes. "See? I'm fine Jackie."

"You kissed me on the lips!"

"So? That's what I wanted." She pouted. "Plus I really REALLY like you."

"Aiyah! Uncle's heart cannot much more." spoke Uncle.

"Maybe you should keep the Dog Talisman?" Jade retorted. "It might keep you from dieing from a heart attack."

"Jade, if you don't stop it, you're grounded."

"You know I can just escape right?" She deadpanned while appearing on his head. "Like this."

"Uncle, please tell me you can fix this." spoke Jackie.

Uncle tried to speak, but a Mini Khan landed in his mouth. "Mmmahhahah!"

" **EeW! oLd MaN sLiVa.** " It said as Jade and Jackie heard it loud and clear.

"Now now, no need to worry." grinned Jade. "Like I said, the power is staying, or else."

Jackie gulped before Jade kissed him again.

"Ok my King?" She grinned as she hugged him again.

"Um, ok?"

Jade smiled before appearing on the ground next to Uncle. "Let him go."

" **YeS mY qUeEn.** " They said as the Ninja Khan vanished with the Mini Khan getting out of Uncle's mouth.

" **YuCk. SlImY!** "

"Now my forces will be hidden away for security, so don't try anything suspicious."

" **AnD i'M gEtTiNg MySeLf A bAtH.** " The Mini Khan grumbled before walking away to the kitchen sink.

"Besides Uncle, now Tohru has his own helpers." she snapped her fingers as two Sumo Khans rose up.

" **YeS yOuR hIgHnEsS?** " They asked while bowing to her.

"Help Uncle out around the shop along with Tohru. Speaking of which, where is he?" she asked looking at Jackie.

"No idea."

" **He'S gOiNg To gEt ThAt GrEeN bLoWfIsH.** " The Mini Khan said while washing it's body in a bowl of water.

Jade frowned and clapped her hands as several shadows flew across the floor and went up the stairs.

"What the?" Tohru called out as he was dragged into the kitchen by some Squid Khan.

"Hi Tohru. Just to bring you up to date, I'm queen of shadows again, and the Shadowkhan are gonna be crashing here from now on."

" **CaN wE pLaY bAlL wItH hIm?"**

"No." Jade said sternly. "No playing ball with Tohru as the ball."

" **As YoU wIsH.** " They bowed before dropping the man onto the ground.

"Uh, what did I miss?" he asked looking at Jackie and Uncle.

"Oh just me kissing my king." Jade grinned while sporting a peace sign. Following that she disappeared and reappeared in Jackie's shirt and pressed their lips back together. "Like it?" She smiled before appearing in Jackie's pants. "Because I'm going to enjoy this~"


	194. Sonic Versions and Amy

Crazy trouble with love

Sonic Versions and Amy

Series: Sonic

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Amy Rose was angrily walking back to her home with her hammer. 'I was all ready to ask Sonic out before he ran away in embarrassment.'

Flashback...

"Now, for the lie detector!' Said Eggman as he held it up to Sonic's face.

"You'll never get Sonic to speak you fiend!" Shouted Knuckles. "He'll never tell you that I secretly wipe my boogers on the back of Orbot's head!"

"Nope, I was just curious about something."

"And that is?"

"Is Amy your girlfriend or not?"

"No." That's when the lie detector said false.

"Well, it would be unfortunate if Amy were to hear that you do have feelings for her, good thing she ain't here. OH WAIT! She is." Cubot then pressed a button, a wall flipped around showing Amy tied up.

"Amy!?" cried out Sonic with wide eyes.

"So you do like me! I knew you cared!" Amy was so happy she broke free, smacked Eggman out cold, smacked Cubot out cold, smacked Orbot out cold, smacked Knuckles out cold and freed Sonic. "Now we can finally be together as a lovey dovey cou..." Then Sonic ran away embarrassed with flushed cheeks and tears.

(Flashback over)

'It's not so embarrassing to be in love.' she thought while seeing the sky was dark. She sighed. 'I'm so worried, where is he? He wasn't at home or his usual hangouts...'

That's when a shooting star zipped by. "Oh, a shooting star. Better give my wish." She then closed her eyes tight. 'I wish to be loved by Sonic in every way.'

The star heard her and glowed. But, despite being a rather romantic wish, it mistook it for a sexy and kinky wish.

Amy saw the star glowing bright enough to where she had to cover her eyes. "Whoa!" She removed her hands once the light died down. "Did my wish get granted? Guess I'll find out tomorrow." she remarked while heading home.

The next day, Amy woke up, brushed her teeth, and got breakfast ready. Nothing complicated, just a bowl of cereal and milk.

"Oh what? I'm all outta milk?"

"Here, lemme make some more for you." Then a pair of huge claws began fondling Amy's chest.

"AH!" she jumped with a scream as she swerved round and slapped the person.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Huh? Werehog Sonic? But it's not..." She then noticed everyone else. "Short Potbelly Silent Sonic (Classic), Super Sonic, Dark Sonic, Darkspine Sonic, Excalibur Sonic, Hyper Sonic, Female Sonic, Not as tall naked Sonic (Dreamcast and Modern), and S-sonic (Boom) ?!"

"Sup?"

"Call me Sonia." Said the female Sonic.

"What's going on?"

"We're here to love you in everyway." Sonic explained to her.

"Wait what?" she spoke with wide eyes.

"Get her!" Said Super Sonic as they all put thier hands on Amy.

'Did my wish just backfire on me?!'

All the Sonics began ripping off her pajamas!

"H-hey! Stop! I can take 'em off myse..." She was silenced as Sonia pressed her lips against Amy's. 'Holy shit! I'm kissing Sonic, well Sonia, but she's technically Sonic.'

The Sonics finally made it to her bra and panties before ripping those off as well. That's when each one started rubbing all over her body. Amy moaned in her kiss with Sonia.

'Screw it, I'm taking this chance.' Amy broke her kiss with Sonia as she was pulled in front of Classic's dick. She grinned and wrapped her hand around the cock. That's when she felt Excalibur Sonic's dick rub across her ass. "Wow, you don't waste any time."

"What can we say? We like..."

'Oh God no...' Thought Amy.

"To go fast." Boom Sonic finished.

'Next time, wish he didn't use his catchphrases as much.' she thought before groaning as Excalibur Sonic started to slowly push his cock into her anus. Amy grit her teeth before Classic pushed his cock in her mouth. That's when Hyper and Super grabbed her hands. Even though Hyper and Super are the strongest forms, she was worried of what Dark, Darkspine and Werehog would do to her.

She started to bob her head on the dick in her mouth while rubbing the two in her hands.

"That feels amazing Amy." Hyper complimented.

"I'll say, I can even feel her hand under the glove." Super added.

"And her ass is really tight." grunted Excalibur.

"Mind if I get under there for some pussy?"

Everyone scooted over so Boom Sonic could get his dick directly under Amy's pussy.

"This might hurt Amy."

'I've been waiting for so long Sonic! Do it!' she thought with a moan. Her Sonic finally plunged his dick into her with one quick thrust, piercing her hymen in an instant. Amy's long desire to be penetrated by Sonic has finally happened as she screamed uncontrollably!

"Damn! Her ass got tighter!" grunted Excalibur.

Classic enjoyed the vibrations on his dick from Amy's moaning in extreme ecstasy from Boom finally taking Amy's virginity. He moved his dick in and out to get even more pleasure.

Excaliber and Boom held on tight to Amy's ass, as they thrusted inside.

She moaned while moving her hands faster over the other two cocks.

"Keep going Amy!" Said Super.

"You're gonna love getting blasted by us." Said Hyper.

She swirled her tongue around Classic while feeling the cocks start to twitch.

Classic pulled his dick off as Super and Hyper stood beside him.

"Beg for it..." Said Hyper.

"Please, cover me in your hot sperm!" She closed her eyes and opened her mouth as cum shot all over her face and quills.

The three Sonics grunted while Boom and Excalibur went faster inside her.

"I'm at my limit!"

"Me too dude!"

"Do it Sonic, gimme your babies!" she moaned out.

Excalibur and Boom exploded in her ass and pussy.

"AHHHH!" she cried out with her eyes rolling in her head feeling her holes get filled up.

Excalibur then pulled out as him, Classic, Super, and Hyper moved over.

"Sonic, I'm so happy that you love me and see me as your girlfriend."

"Yeah..."

"So why did you run off yesterday?"

"Well, I sometimes feel that having a crush is embarrassing."

"Being in love isn't anything to be ashamed of Sonic."

"Thank you Amy, you are the best girlfriend a hedgehog could ask for."

"Any time Sonic."

"Okay lovey dovey Sonic, outta the way, our turn Aroooo!" Went Werehog with Dark, Darkspine, Modern and Sonia standing with him.

"Alright, just don't wear her out too much.

"You got it." Said Modern.

"You still haven't came yourself, haven't you Amy?" Asked Sonia.

"Yeah, why?"

That's when Sonia pulled out a strapon. "The rest of us will fix that."

Modern grabbed Amy's mouth, patting his dick against her lips. Werehog's dick was the biggest as he prodded Amy's anus.

'Oh God, I'm worried about what Werehog's gonna...' Amy then gasped as Werehog reached around for Amy's chest! 'He really seems to like my boobs.'

Werehog growled as he started to slowly push into her ass with a groan with Sonia starting to push into her pussy.

Amy opened her mouth for Modern as Dark and Darkspine settled for her hands. Modern slid into her mouth while she started rubbing Dark and Darkspine.

Werehog slammed harder than any other Sonic in Amy's ass!

Amy's eyes widened as the cock stretched out her ass with each movement.

"Try to endure it Amy." Said Sonia as she went faster. "Just try to relax."

"Yeah, because unlike the last bunch..." Said Dark.

"We're gonna get really rough with you!" Finished Darkspine. Both thrusted faster in her hands with Sonia, Modern, and Werehog holding nothing back.

'It hurts yet it feels amazing at the same time!' she thought feeling her body going numb with pleasure. Amy then felt her vagina pulsing, ready to cum alongside the 4 real dicks.

"I'm gonna cum." grunted Dark.

"Same here!" Said the other 3.

"I think Amy's ready." Said Sonia. "Let's all give her one last push."

"On 3!" Said Modern.

"1..."

"2..."

"3!"

They all came even more than the other Sonics! Amy moaned from the cum on her and inside. Amy drank all of Modern's cum as Werehog squeezed Amy's boobs hard. 'This is amazing!'

Werehog howled, which was heard outside.

"Did you hear that Tails? It sounded like the angry Porcupine Watermelon." Said Sticks.

"Not now Sticks, I gotta be on time for my date with Perci and Zooey."

"Fine."

After the extreme ejaculations, Amy fainted from the pleasure as every Sonic except for Boom disappeared.

"Damn, I hope she doesn't get use to that." he panted.

"Mmm...Sonic..." She moaned in her sleep.

Sonic then cleaned her up and plopped Amy on the bed before leaving so she could be alone. "Well, I just came in my girlfriend without protection...I wonder if I can touch a wedding ring without absorbing it." he thought.

"Hey Sonic!"

"Shadow?"

"That's right, and guess who else?"

"Rouge and Omega?"

"That's right, I got my old gang back together and I'm going to finally defeat you!" He said before all 3 charged!

"Ha! Bring it!"


	195. Wave and Tails

Crazy trouble with love

Wave and Tails

Series: Sonic

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hello, it is I, Eggman dressed as Flavor Flave! I welcome you all to the next Grand Prix next week where there will be tons of rings, beyong your wildest dreams!"

"So grab your gears and come on down!" spoke a robotic Chao.

"Why do I keep hiring you as my sports announcer Omochao?"

"Because sir, you only rely on robots like this us!" Said Cubot.

"Yeah, even though someone as cute as me should be the sports announcer!" Said Bokkun as he made cute faces on live TV.

"Quit making faces!"

"No way!"

"Someone get him off the screen!"

That's when Scratch, Grounder and Coconuts tried to grab him, but Bokkun dodged!

"Haha!"

"Get back here!"

"Sorry about that...anyways, yeah...come to this address for exciting races on hoverboards and sometimes hover scooters!" he called out as the screen went black.

Meanwhile in another part of town...a fox and a swallow would meet. Both saw the commerical and were currently on the move.

'Heh, I'm definitely gonna make Wave beg on her knees.'

'No way that squirt will out sex me, I've been training so much!'

Soon they both reached a hotel.

"Hey Wave."

"Hey Tails."

"Ready?"

"Bring it!"

Every year after thier 1st encounter, Tails and Wave would meet up and fuck each other a week before the grand prix. The one who wasn't as good as pleasuring the other must subtly take a dive whenever it's Team Hero vs. The Babylon Rogues. And both planned on beating the other.

After getting a hotel room key, off they went.

"Ready to lose?" smirked Wave.

"As if!" smirked Tails back.

As soon as they made it to thier hotel room, they began making out right there in the hall, both trying to put the key into the hole without breaking contact! His lips melted with her beak as he got the key inside and unlocked the door. They fell over, with Tails on top of Wave! They used their feet to kick the door closed.

'I'm already in the lead.'

Wave wasn't giving up yet, she rolled Tails around so she'd be on top! She pulled away and threw her shirt off.

"Wow, no bra?" he reached up and cupped her chest.

"You're on to talk shirt, no shoes, no undies." she countered before moaning. That's when she felt something poking her...2 something to be precise. She looked back and smirked at seeing the two cocks standing up.

"You can't beat my twin tails."

"Just watch, my 2 holes are ready and eager to out last your dicks." she boasted.

"Alright, so we gonna lay here all day or fuck each other's brains out on the bed?" he asked pointing to it.

They got on the bed and began fondling each other. Wave, jacking of both dicks and Tails teasing her nipples.

"Mmm, you got better." she moaned.

"If I don't practice, I get sluggish." he grinned tugging on her nipples.

"Very confident aren't you? But not for long." She then turned around so her ass would face Tails. "I'm gonna put both in this time."

"Both in your beak at the same time? That's a 1st." he teased while reaching up and grabbing her ass.

"Enjoy the taste of my drumsticks while you can." she looked at his dicks and started to lick them. She alternated between the 2 in perfect loops, making a figure 8 motion.

Tails groaned while reaching up and rubbing a finger against her ass.

'Daring kid, trying to...what is one of those catchphrases Sonic says in his Smash Bros. tournaments? Step it up?' she thought before gasping as the finger pushed into her backdoor."Whoa!"

"Giving up?" he asked with a smirk.

"No way." She then put both of Tails's dicks in her mouth. 'Let's see if he likes this.' She began bobbing her head up and down at woodpecker speed.

Tails groaned while pushing a finger into her pussy.

Wave moaned as Tails dug both into her holes. She flicked her tongue across both dicks faster.

'Cum 1st birdbrain!'

'Cum 1st mutt!'

They both thought.

Tails then suddenly put 2 fingers in both holes at the same time and Wave countered by putting them between her breasts.

"Try handling these." she grinned as she started rubbing his cocks.

"If you can do that, then I can do THIS!" Tails then put both his fists in her holes!

"AHH!" she jumped in surprise. "Easy back there!"

"Can't take it?"

"Yes, is just that...where'd you get all this sex experience?"

"Well when you're ridden by a rabid badger for a few hours, you pick up on a few things."

"I thought your girlfriend was an alien plant."

"One of them is." he replied before he started moving his fists in and out.

"Ah! One of them?!"

"Yeah, I have a bunch more."

Wave's moans were as if she sang like a canary.

"Who knows, one of them might be you." he muttered.

"That'll depend in the main event if you're ready?"

"Always." he grinned pulling his hands out of her.

Wave was on her back as Tails straddled her. "You gonna put those in me now?"

"Of course, why would I just look at a sexy girl when I can fuck her?" he moved his groin down with the cocks rubbing up against her holes.

"Yessss...keep going!" she moaned.

Tails got a good feel of her chest again before his entire lengths were inside.

She threw her head back with a moan feeling the girths stuff her.

Tails thrusted hard and fast in her!

"How'd learn such a good balance between speed and strength?"

"By watching my best friends Sonic and Knuckles." he grunted.

"You 3 sure know how to work together." she moaned out.

Tails then claimed her beak again as their tongues swirled around while Tails pounded her womb! 'She's gotten way tighter!'

'He's surely gotten bigger, then again, he's 11! He's still growing!' she thought while trying to thrust against him.

Tails and Wave's pelvises clapped together as their privates were ready to burst!

'I'm gonna blow!' They both thought before they came! Seed and juices crashing into each other! They held the other close while riding out their orgasms.

Eventually, they slowed down their thrusts and collapsed with a lot of panting.

"Not...bad.." spoke Tails.

"You...too..." Wave responded. "But it...looks like...we got a tie..."

"So what now?"

"Guess we're playing fair."

"Looks like it."

"So, I'll be laying eggs in a little while...any omelette related food you'd like for lunch?"

"Surprise me."

"Okay."


	196. Sandy and Squidward

Crazy trouble with love

Sandy and Squidward

Series: Spongebob Squarepants

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Squidward Tentacles, the great rival to Squilliam Fancyson and the Cashier to the ever popular Krusty Krab was on his way to the home of one of Bikini Bottom's local scientist and land animal, Sandy Cheeks. The reason was because his clarinet was broken, and he wanted to see if Sandy could fix it for free.

After Sandy let him in, Squidward put on his water helmet and presented the broken instrument to the squirrel.

"Why of course Squidward, I can fix it right up."

"Oh, splendid."

"So, while I fix this, feel like a conversation?"

"Hmm, well a talk with our minds would be far more relaxing than listening to annoying laughter."

"You said it, sometimes Spongebob sounds like some crazy old man."

"Yeah, an old man who likes to kidnap princesses."

Meanwhile...

"Achoo! What? How can I be catching a cold? I'm the Ice King!"

Back in the tree dome.

"Don't you just hate when they don't ever listen?" Asked Sandy.

"Every single second of my life."

"I tell Patrick, don't touch the nuke, but now he caused WW3!" exclaimed Sandy.

"I once told Spongebob, not to tell anyone about how I got Squilliam to be my friend, but nope, he blabbed to everyone and now Squilliam doesn't want anything to do with me ever again by moving to another city." he frowned with his arms crossed.

"Don't feel so bad Squidward, besides, you hated that guy."

"I was just hoping I can mooch off his riches while pretending to be friends."

"Yeah, now why don't we talk about how stupid Patrick himself is?"

"Don't get me started on such a stupid pink marshmallow he is."

"Please, that's an insult to marshmallows. At least people like those."

"Exactly, remember the time he lost body parts and they all grew into separate Patricks?"

"I wish it didn't physically drop the Bikini Bottom's GPA."

"And let's not forget the time he caused downtown traffic, all because he was chasing a paper bag."

"Whoo, lucky I had my jet pack so I didn't have to take the long route home." smiled the squirrel. "Well, got yer clarinet done..."

"Oh thank you Sandy, but why ruin such great fun? I can stay for a little while." he offered.

"Don't know, I was gonna take a bath...unless you wanna join me." she joked at the end.

"Oh-no, freshen up...I'll just wait here..."

"No seriously..." she spoke with a straight face. "...Wanna join me in the bath tub?"

"Well, how can a gentleman such as myself refuse an offer like that?" he grinned as she turned and they walked to the tree.

Once in the bathroom, the squid and squirrel began stripping each other.

Sandy turned the faucet on and let Squidward in first as he put the instrument on the side.

Sandy followed after, then got the bubbles ready. She dumped them in the water and slowly watched them suds up in the tub.

"Now these are the kind of bubbles I can get behind." Squidward told Sandy as he moved his tentacles, feeling around.

"I brought the best." spoke Sandy slipping in and sighing with relief. That's when Squidward's suction cups caught Sandy's nipples. "Woah!" she jumped with Squidward pulling his limbs back in shock.

"Not my fault, you invited me in here."

"Yes...that I did..."

"So may I feel your supple chest again?" he asked with hesitation.

"Y-yes y-y-you can." Sandy stuttered. 'I can't believe I said that.'

Squidward had a smile on him as he began massaging Sandy's chest.

"Don't get too rough." she warned while finding the feeling nice.

Soon, more of Squidward's tentacles started feeling up Sandy.

"That feels good...where'd you get the extra 2 tentacles?"

"Well, 4 of my tentacles are my legs after all." he grinned while squeezing her chest.

"Yes Squidward, like that." That's when another tentacle found it's way rubbing against Sandy's pussy. "That a teeny tentacle or you just happy to touch me?" she teased.

"Aren't you the smart girl?"

"Just put it in me already."

"If you say so."

Sandy pulled Squidward's head in for a kiss as Squidward pushed his dick in as her. She moaned into the kiss as she felt it wiggle its way in deeper.

'Wow, didn't think any species other than squirrel would feel this good.'

"Ooh, someone's nice and tight."

"I didn't expect your little tentacle to be so big." she moaned out.

"Some ladies see quality when they see my morning wood, but those ladies aren't up to my level of intelligence...unlike you."

"Aww shucks." she smiled before moaning out louder as his cock went in deeper.

"I don't think I broke any hymen, lose it in Texas?"

"There are a lot of regrets you have during college."

"That goes double for me." he grunted pistoning his cock in and out faster.

"Oof! Squidward, harder! I think I'm going to cum!" moaned Sandy moving ehr hips against his.

Sandy and Squidward held each other close as Squidward's dick began to pulse.

"I'm gonna blow!"

"Do it Squidward! Inside me!"

"You sure?"

"We can't have kids, I'm a mammal and you're cephalopod." she moaned pushing closer against his thrusts.

"Have some white ink!" he grunted before his sperm shot inside her.

"Squidward!" She moaned out!

"That's right, take my load squirrly!"

"Mmmmh!"

After that, Squidward and Sandy got out and dried each other off.

"That was splendid." Squidward told Sandy.

"Ah gotta say, that sure was a relaxin fuckin." She then felt Squidward's tentacles on her ass.

"Maybe next time, we could do it at my house?"

"It's a date." she grinned with a wink.


	197. Female Destroyah and Godzilla

Crazy trouble with love

Female Destroyah and Godzilla's

Series: Godzilla

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Japan, Kyoto-

As we view the city from a higher view point, we find ourselves looking at the people walking and doing their everyday things. Especially for a teen, of about eighteen, with black hair, a green and blue shirt and pants, black shoes, and a long black jacket with a T-Rex on the back.

He was walking by some of the local fish stands while trying to keep himself from drooling as his stomach growled.

'God. Why do humans have to catch the best fish?' The teen thought as his yellow eyes surveyed the fish like a predator. 'All of them look so good.'

"Hey buddy!" Yelled the fish monger. "Are you going to pay for those fish you're drooling on?"

"If I was gonna buy them I would have already buddy." the teen frowned back. "Besides, I'm not in anyone's way."

"Yes you are." He said pointing to the long line of angry customers behind the teen.

The teen huffed and flipped them off while walking away. Not realizing that someone was watching him from the alley.

"He he. Looks like kingy is out playing with humans." Spoke a woman of about twenty with black hair and a few red combs that resembled horns with a lone orange horn ornament sticking out from the top, a opened kimono with the same colorization as the hair and combs, some sleeveless sleeves of the same color, some black sandals, and holding a long pipe in her hands. She chuckled as her massive E cups juggled along with the woman's dark chuckle. "Maybe I should pay him a visit. A visit of pain that is."

The teen walked down an alley with his hands in his pockets with a grouchy expression.

"Hey buddy!" Yelled a gang member as he walked over with a pipe in his hands. "Give me your money, and your jacket."

"Oh great, some pathetic human biker. I'm not in the mood since I skipped lunch, so either leave or I'll toss you around like a toy."

"Yea you and what-" he said before something strange happened. A dark purple mist enveloped the guy as he started screaming in pain. "AAAAHHHH! My body's burning!"

The teen blinked in confusion while the human gasped and dropped to his knees.

"Help me…." He spoke his last breath as he fell to the ground as a pile of bones.

"What the hell." muttered the teen growling suspicious.

"Like it?" Spoke a voice from the shadows. "This was the same power your grandfather died from years ago. And the same one that made me."

The teen saw the woman walk out and blinked before growling. "That mist, it's not normal. And you, you reek of kaiju."

"Oh. You never heard of Micro-Oxygen?" She laughed. "It's a compound that destroys anything with oxygen cells. Like your grandfather. And as for me," she said while puffing out a ring of purple smoke. "My names Destoroyah."

The teen growled. "So, you killed my grandfather? Well looks like that just means I'll be the one ending you today."

"I never said that I killed him." She sighed. "That was the Oxygen Destroyer. I was created afterward."

"Well why would you show yourself unless it was for a fight?"

"He he. I'd rather play with my food instead of outright killing them." She laughed as she blew a smoke ring at a rat and grinned sadistically as it turned into bones. "Like that kingy."

He growled while getting in a ready stance. "So you know who I am eh?"

"Oh just a silly Godzillasaurus with a obsession with fish and big breasts." Destoroyah grinned while cupping her breasts a bit. "Like them kingy?"

Godzilla blushed and stared a little before shaking his head. "No." he growled out.

"Your face says otherwise," Destoroyah laughed. "But I think we played a little bit too long." She grinned before breathing out a massive smokescreen right at Godzilla who dodged barely. "Right kingy?"

"If it's a fight you want, then take this!" he inhaled before spewing out an atomic breath at her.

Destoroyah grinned before….taking it? "He he. Yes, this is what I live for! The thrill of death and destruction!"

'Shit! That should have blown her to bits!' he thought with a growl before inhaling deeper and fired a bigger one.

"Is that your best shot?" She grinned as the blast hit her. "It's like a mosquito bite compared to what I can do." She then sent a blast of purple smoke at him.

He turned and ducked around a corner while seeing more rats become nothing but bones with the smoke hitting them.

Destoroyah frowned at that. "Looks like my aim was off. But it won't happen again!" She then sent wave after wave of purple smoke blasts at the King of the Kaiju.

Godzilla turned and kept ducking away from them and ran out of another alley and ran down the street.

"Get back here and fight you legless worm!" She yelled before the kimono started to form into four bat like wings as she took off after him.

He turned and panicked seeing her fly while people saw and started panicking, making it harder for him to get away without bumping into someone.

Destoroyah grinning before sending a wave of smoke at the people, causing them to cry in agony as their bodies turned into skeletons. "Ah AHAH! This is fun! Music to my ears!"

'That idiot! She's drawing attention to us!' thought Godzilla who used the chance to duck under the crowd and snuck into a small gas station.

"Hmmm." She said while looking around. "Where is he?" She concentrated until a identical copy of Destoroyah grew out of her body and appeared next to her. "Find him, and make sure he's beaten to a pulp before returning."

The copy nodded and flew down to get a closer look around before suddenly getting a large propane tank chucked at it before an atomic breath shot out and hit it, engulfing the copy in an explosion.

"GAH!" The clone growled before falling to pieces and returning to the original.

"So you're hiding there." She grinned before sending a blast of mist at the gas station. "Try surviving this kingy!"

The mist went into the gas station with no signs of movement inside.

"Strange? Is kingy dead already?" Destoroyah asked herself. "How pathetic."

That's when she heard a loud roar before the gas station burst open and Godzilla rose up in his kaiju form.

"I see," she grinned before the mist surrounded her. "You want t **o make it a fight to the death! AHAHA!** "

He growled and saw her slowly grow bigger until she resembled a maroon colored, 120 meter demonic creature with a large orange horn, a set of large bat like ears, with a long tail, a set of insect like teeth, and two large wings with two smaller wings behind it, blood red spikes protruded from its shoulders as silver spikes covered it's large legs and feet. It's three fingered hands moved around as a goldish chest emanated a purple mist.

" **Like it kingy?** " Destoroyah laughed with a dark grin.

"It doesn't matter what you look like, I'll destroy you here and now!" roared Godzilla.

" **What's the fun in that?** " She laughed before sending a blast of purple mist at him. " **I just want to see your agonising face when it melts off.** "

Godzilla charged up his breath before firing it and blowing the mist away as it his Destoroyah in the chest.

" **GAH!** " She gasped as blood spilt out. " **You…** " Her horn charged up as she rotated her head and swung the energy horn right at him. " **BASTARD!** "

Godzilla raised his claws to try and block it, but instead got a cut across both of them as he let out a pained cry.

" **Hope you like it.** " Destoroyah laughed as Godzilla's flesh started to bubble and liquify. " **My power also works with my horn. AH~ It's music to my ears hearing you in pain kingy.** "

"You...sadistic...bitch!" he roared out as he ran at her and rammed his head against her.

" **He he wrong move.** " She grinned before biting his neck. " **Mmm, tastes like chicken~** "

"Gah!" he growled before swinging a claw up and slashing against her cheek.

" **He he.** "she laughed before effortlessly grabbing Godzilla and throwing him across the city and right into a power plant. " **Have a nice fall kingy!** "

He groaned from the impact and groaned as he saw her walking towards him while some of the power lines flared right beside him.

" **It's been fun,** " she grinned before her chest opened up and started charging. " **But I have to kill you. Shame too, you're my type anyway.** "

He glared at her and saw at this distance the attack would definitely kill him.

" **Bye Bye Kingy.** " She grinned before Godzilla did something crazy. He punched her right in the face sending her flying as the beam blasted into a nearby mountain and destroyed it. " **Ow!** "

"Heh, try that on you giant insect!" he taunted before inhaling deeply and fired an atomic breath at her.

" **I'm a crustacean!** " She yelled before getting hit in the now exposed chest. " **AH!** " She screamed before breaking apart and forming tiny crabs that Godzilla didn't notice.

"And that's the power of the king!" he roared out in victory while noticing the people still panicking. "Well, might as well finish this place since my day off is over."

(One destruction fest later)

-Monster Island-

Godzilla sighed as he relaxed on a beach in his human form, calm and victorious over Destoroyah. Even if he still can't get rid of the image of her human form, in a bikini, out of his mind.

'Dammit! Forget about her, she was nothing but a sadistic weirdo anyway! I need some fish.' he thought getting up to go into the water. He then noticed that there were a LOT more crabs than usual, each one reddish orange and prehistoric looking. And that they seemed to slowly surround him.

" _Kingy._ " They chattered while moving closer as they started to combine. Right back into a familiar kimono wearing woman. "Hi."

"You!"

"Yep, it's me." She grinned while smoking her pipe. "What? Thinking about me naked or something?"

"N-No! Don't be ridiculous!" he growled before inhaling and fired out his breath at her without warning.

Destoroyah sighed before getting hit. "Really? Because for the last few hours, I was watching you mutter my name and other kinky ideas."

Godzilla blushed before doing the first thing that came to mind: Jump into the water.

"Kingy." She sighed as Godzilla was dragged back to shore by another clone of herself. "I'm not here to fight, not this time."

"Oh sure, tell that to the part of me that's still healing." he growled while holding up his injured hands.

"Oh that," she chuckled. "Funny thing about Micro-Oxygen. It also heals faster if you grow accustom to it. And," she puffed a smoke ring in the shape of...a heart? "I'm here for peaceful reasons."

"Oh? Like what?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Being your mate." She said with a straight look on her face as she blew another heart shaped smoke ring.

"SAY WHAT!" he cried out in shock.

"You heard me." She sighed. "I'm here to be your mate." she looked and saw him already running away across the beach. "Get him." She commanded the clone as it split into a few million identical clones. All of them ran after Godzilla who tried swimming away from them.

"Come back." They said while swimming much faster than him. "Mistress just wants to be your mate!"

"Never!"

"But you won," the clones called back. "It's the Kaiju law that the 'king' of all Kaiju that defeated a female of greater strength and power to become their mate. Your grandfather dictated that years ago!"

"What!" he cried out before a clone popped up underneath him and grabbed him with its claws.

"Yep." It grinned. "And you have too or else your title will be given up to another monster of the same caliber. Like King Ghidor-"

"Don't you dare bring him up." growled Godzilla as the clones carried him back to the original.

"Ah." Destoroyah smiled as the clones vanished into her body. "So you understand your predicament? Kingy?"

"Yes." he spoke with a growl and his arms crossed.

"Well, personally." She smiled before kissing his cheek. "I don't mind being your mate."

He blushed from the move and found himself pulled closer by her tail.

"He he. Maybe we should mate now kingy." She purred. "Or we can just think about how to exterminate all human~"

He sweatdrop. "Uh, let's just relax and take it slow."

Destoroyah sighed while puffing a smoke cloud up above them causing a seagull to turn into bones. "That's boring. But I can try. Kingy~"

He sighed before she sat down and made him sit down next to her while making his head rest on her chest.

"Now," she smiled while rubbing his head. "Let's have a nice conversation about us."

"Like with what?"

"Oh, just hobbies, favorite foods, sexural oriantations, the names of our kids-"

"KIDS?!"

"Yep." She grinned. "Maybe a few million kids? What do you think kingy?"

'HELP!' he inwardly cried with his face going pale.

"Oh and also," she smiled before kissing his lips. "I really do mean it when I said you were my type~"

'This might be tough, but I might like it.' he thought with a light blush.

Destoroyah smiled before cutting his cheek. "But know I'm a fan of tough love so if you get violent. I won't mind~" she then licked the blood from Godzilla's cheek.

'Yup, gonna be tough.'


	198. Infi and Ash

Crazy trouble with love

Infi and Ash

Series: Pokemon

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-inside Ash's Pokedex-

Inside the circuitry was electrical signals coming and going to fulfill their program. All the while a stray program, one that's foreign to the system, started to stir for its four month inactivity.

'Hmmm, my memory is reactivating.' thought the program as it started to gain a human like appearance. It started gaining a petite body with a light gray dress with hoop like designs and a under shirt of dark blue firmed as similar gray sock like boots, gloves and pair of gray headphones appeared. The program started to become more feminine as a stream of punk, green and yellow hair, tied in two circles on each side, appeared. The woman's yellow eyes opened and looked at her surroundings. 'Processing location….inside a pokedex under occupation of Ash Ketchum.'

The woman hovered on the spot while starting a scan over herself.

'Data corrupted. Previous affiliation deleted. Searching for new user…..user found. Ash now registered master user.' her eyes glowed. 'Beginning system registration for Ash Ketchum.'

The system glowed a bright gray as its program started to change.

-outside-

As the internal systems were being changed, the owner of said Pokedex was relaxing under a tree with his Pikachu.

"Ah, today feels just perfect." sighed the boy.

"Pika." Sighed the electric mouse Pokemon as a beeping sound rang from the Pokedex. "Pi?"

' _System rebooting._ ' Spoke the pokedex while its voice sounded more feminine and calm. ' _Hello, I'm Infi. Infinite Neuron Finalization Intelligence program._ "

"What?" Ash reached down and pulled the device out before opening it to the screen.

" _Pikachu, the electric mouse Pokemon. Always looking for cheese, this Pokemon hunts for the perfect cheese and a way to fly to the moon with electric powered rocket ships._ "

Pikachu and Ash looked confused.

" _Fish? Or Cake?_ "

"I think it's broken." spoke Ash while pressing a few buttons.

" _System stable._ " It said as Dawn's Piplup walked up. " _Piplup, the Penguin Pokemon. These bird Pokemon love to swim and feed on Meowth crap. Their Fart Attack can level a skyscraper if given enough time._ "

Piplup looked at the device with a shocked expression before running away embarrassed while Ash pressed the buttons more rapidly.

" _System processing. Ask Stud Ketchum. Age 17. Loves girls with a motherly air. Current status: single._ " It said with a chirp in its voice.

"It's Ash Ketchum, Ash." he frowned before looking at Pikachu. "Pikachu, think you can give it a little shock?"

" _Pikachu. The electric Pokemon. These mice love cheese and Buneary's. When sighting one they kiss and hug until they faint. It's is well known that they are smarter than Meowth's._ "

Pikachu charged up a little bit before touching his tail against the pokedex.

" _System overload….system recharging._ " It said before it recharged its batteries. " _Full charge. Electrical resistance at maximum capacity._ "

"Hey Ash, everything alright?" asked Dawn seeing the electrical charge.

" _Human, the ape Pokemon. These common Pokemon evolved from the ancestors of Slaking. Over time these Pokemon losed all abilities except Aura manipulation and the ability to speak with Pokemon. They breed like Plusles._ "

"Uh, Ash? Is something wrong with your pokedex?" asked Dawn.

" _Ash Stud Ketchum. Age 17. Loves big and small chested women. Status: single._ " It said again.

Ash blushed and put it in his bag. "Yeah."

-Inside Pokedex-

'Master User Ash seems to dislike the information provided.' The woman said while activating the speaker function of the Pokedex to listen in on their conversation.

"Ash, maybe we can get it checked at the pokemon center." came Brock's voice.

'Better make sure to give the information on him.' " _Human, the Ape Pokemon. These Pokemon like to grope female breasts and butts for fun. However only humans with squinty eyes have this trait._ " She said as a scream of shock came from Dawn's voice.

"Brock I think it just talked about you!"

"What?! Impossible."

'More information required.' She said before saying. " _Pervert detection! Nearby pervert in the facilities! Reporting the local authorities._ "

"What the-Since when could it do that?" spoke Ash in surprise.

The woman smiled before speaking again. " _System scanning. Nearby Meowth and humans nearby. Scanning Scanning….Scan complete. Meowth and humans right above Ash Stud Ketchum._ "

"Say what?" spoke Ash before the sounds of looking up were heard. "Team Rocket!?"

" _System processing. Meowth. Level 2. Human female. Level 0. Human male. Level 45. Possible choice of action is to faint the human male first._ " The program said as three voices yelled in anger and annoyance.

"Hey! I'm more experienced than that!" yelled Meowth.

" _Meowth, the scratch Pokemon. This Pokemon feeds on the blood of Pichu's and Wobbuffets. By using their coins found on the forehead, this cat like killer lures their victims into kitty litter boxes where they rip out their stomachs before feasting on their entrails alive. Approach with extreme caution._ "

"What the hell is with your pokedex?! That's not at all true!" spoke Meowth.

" _Meowth, the scratch Pokemon. By using their tails as a propeller this flying cat rains down hair balls on unexpectedly humans. They love eating breasts of humans with long red hair._ " It said as Jessie started to glare at Meowth in anger. " _They also love stealing money while sleepwalking._ "

"You're not actually believing all that are ya?" spoke the cat pokemon in disbelief.

"Then why does our life savings disappear in the middle of the night!?" Jessie growled before wringing the cat's neck.

" _Human, the ape Pokemon. Loud and stubborn this Pokemon species loves blue haired men and will play hard to get to make them love them. Warning: never forget to sleep with one eye next to one. They will breed with them in their sleep._ "

"W-W-WHAT!?" exclaimed Jessie with a blush and dropped Meowth. "That is a complete lie! What kind of pokedex is that anyway?!"

" _Warning. Sexual tension increasing. Proceed to the nearest blue haired man and breed with him._ " It said as James looked at it in shock and a red face.

"Why would it say all that? Is this some sort of twerpish prank you're trying to pull on us?"

" _Human, the ape Pokemon. These Pokemon love red heads and bottle caps. If given the time, they would make a life sized sculpture of the woman they love and masturbate to it._ "

"That is a complete bullshit lie!" cried out James.

" _Update alert. System calling high speed Police force. Arrival in one nanosecond._ " It said as the sound of sirens came rushing into the area.

"It's the cops! Run!" cried Meowth as the sounds of them running away could be heard.

"Get back here!" Yelled Officer Jenny as the sirens faded away.

-Outside Pokedex-

"Um…..well alright then." spoke Ash.

" _Ash Stud Ketchum. Age 17. Loves food and cute girls. Status: single and sad._ " It said as Ash frowned at the program.

"Alright, I'm getting this fixed now." he frowned as he walked over to the PC and inserted the pokedex into it.

As this occurred the entire Pokecenter started to convert energy from the power supply to the Pokemon transfer system as the Pokedex started to glow a light gray.

" _System transfer. Artificial body in ten seconds._ " It said before it shut down.

"What did it just say?" asked Ash confused.

Buzz buzz.

The Pokemon transfer system started to activate as the picture of a woman moved from the screen to the other end of the machine as electrical sparks shot out in all directions.

Ash and his friends shielded their eyes while trying to understand what was going on.

As the machine continued its strange sequence, data started to come out and solidify before the system exploded into a charred mess.

"System update. Artificial body complete." Spoke a voice from the dust cloud. "Beginning maintenance on body functions."

"Who's there?" called Ash.

As the dust cleared a woman walked over and caused to group to look at her in shock, well Ash mostly. "Body functions complete. Ready to serve Master User Ash."

"Hey! You look familiar." spoke Dawn.

"Observation. You need milk." She said with a smile. "Lots of calcium helps with breast enhancement."

"W-What!?" she cried out with a bright blush.

She then turned to Brock. "Observation. You need a mate. And making said female nervous will only cause them to view you as a pervert."

Brock looked at the ground with a gloomy cloud over his head as she turned to Ash.

"Master User Ash." She bowed. "My names Infi, Infinite Neuron Finalization Intelligence program. How may I be of service?"

"Wait, now I remember! You were on that guy's ship who tried capturing Giratina!"

"...Error. Can not compute. Data corrupted." She said while rubbing her head. "System overload."

"Wait, were the one who kept saying all that stuff?" asked Dawn.

"Correct." She said. "Was it to your specifications?"

"Uh….maybe might wanna adjust your data." she sweatdrop.

"Explain reason."

"For starters, you got Ash's name wrong."

"Master User Ash Stud Ketchum." She said in one breath. "Is that correct?"

"Uh, it's just Ash Ketchum." spoke Ash.

"Yes Master User Ash." She bowed. "Any more questions or complaints?"

"Yeah, why was I being called a pervert?" frowned Brock.

"Because my scans revealed a high concentration of hormones when looking at her." Infi said pointing to Dawn. "Thus it makes you a pervert."

Brock blushed while Dawn crossed her arms while sending a glare at him.

"Any more complaints?" She asked before sitting down on a chair next to Ash.

"Well why did you say Pikachu loved cheese? My entire life I've never seen him really eat that much cheese." spoke Ash.

"Most mouse Pokemon love cheese." She said with a smile. "So my observations are correct?"

"Well…..I guess."

"Observation." Infi said. "Master User Ash is exhibiting high amounts of hormones from looking at me."

"W-What!" he cried out with wide eyes and a blush.

"Observation. Master User Ash is getting high amounts of stress in lower region and on cheeks." Infi smiled while Ash started to turn redder than his hat.

"That's not true!"

Infi got up and touched his head. "Temperature rising. Increase amount of sweat. Heart rate above average. You're lying."

"Would you stop that?!"

Infi bowed before moving her hand away. "Yes Master User Ash."

"Uh, so what do we do with her?" Dawn asked Ash.

Ash thought and couldn't think of an idea before Infi hugged him.

"Observation." She smiled. "Master User Ash likes me."

"What!"

"Master User Ash is a stud."she smiled while hugging him tight against her breasts. "System update…..Ash Stud Ketchum. Age 17. Loves maid Infi. Status: Coupled with me."

He looked at her with wide eyes before she kissed his cheek.

"Master User Ash. Emotion. Love activated." She smiled before kissing his lips.

This was too much for him as his eyes rolled into his head and he fainted.

"Observation. Infi Ketchum is here to stay." She smiled before kissing Ash's lips again as the group looked at the two in shock.


	199. Female Aizen and Ichigo

Crazy trouble with love

Female Aizen and Ichigo

Series: Bleach

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo was walking to school while feeling a little bit more refreshed than usual. Especially since for once, his dad didn't try to wake him up with a kick to the head.

"Ichigo-kun!" Orihime called out while running towards him. "How's your day?"

"Pretty good actually, but I think my dad's got a cold or something." he replied as he slowed down to let the girl catch up.

"Or he's just tired of hitting his son?" She asked with a smile. "So want to hang out later?"

"Maybe, hopefully I don't have homework though." he replied as they walked down the street.

As they walked, a part of the street changed from a car covered parking lot to a long hall of white before returning to normal.

As the two reached school, Ichigo spotted Chad and Uryu waiting next to the gate.

"Good day Ichigo." Uryu said with a...smile?

"Uh, yeah it is." replied Ichigo blinking in surprise. "Uh, are you catching a cold?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

"Because first my dad acts weird, and now you're smiling?"

"So?" He asked as Chad...laughed in a booming voice?

"Hahahaha! Uryu's clearly got a nasty cold!" laughed Chad while patting Uryu on the back hard. "I can't help but feel my own throat tickle because of the pollen!"

Ichigo looked at them in confusion as Rukia walked up.

"Hello Ichigo." She said while...wearing a scarf around her neck and mouth. "Having a good day?"

"Uh...yeah." he replied while walking past them. "I'll….talk to you guys later."

"Um Ichigo-kun." Orihime said. "I just need a minute with Uryu-san, Chad-san and Rukia-chan."

"Alright, see ya in class." he waved as he headed inside.

She turned a glared at the three. "Szayelaporro! Yammy! Tia! What are you doing!"

The three stiffened and for a moment flashed into the three Espada before Yammy stepped forward. "But Aizen-sama, we're doing our best. We don't know how his friends act, so we're making our best guest."

"Then WHY are you acting like yourselves! Ichigo's going to suspect something and then god knows what!" She growled before momentarily flashing an image of a mature brown haired woman in soul reaper garbs draped in white, her zanpakuto hanging on her side.

"With all due respect Aizen-sama, why put on a scharade? We could easily end the fool's life without him knowing." spoek Szayelaporro in a cold tone while adjusting his glasses. Only to get his neck grabbed and squeezed tight.

"Are you defying me?" She glared as her voice became colder than a serial killer. "If so then I will kill you while replacing you with another Arrancar."

"G-Gah! N-No Aizen-sama!" he gasped out. "I'll listen! I'll listen!"

She glared before letting him go. "Good, but if you question my methods again I will kill you without a second thought." she turned to Tia. "As for you Tia, you should know my zanpaktou keeps everything hidden, meaning if you wear a scarf when Rukia doesn't, that will clearly show you're not acting like her."

"But I feel exposed without it." She said looking away.

Aizen smiled and walked over before putting a hand on her shoulder. "That sounds like you're going against my orders too. Should I start giving you a hands on experience to those that disobey me?"

"N-No Aizen-sama! I would never!" She gulped in fear.

"Then from now on, don't wear the scarf when he thinks it's summer, and try to act indifferent. Really the personality is down right, but if you don't learn to walk around without the scarf, he'll know you're not Rukia."

"Ai." She nodded before taking off the scarf. "Um….if you don't mind me asking. Why is the boy here?"

Aizen smiled innocently. "Isn't it obvious? With him here and oblivious to the war, we can make it easier to claim victory while one of their best fighter gives up without even knowing it."

"Or is it because you like him?" Yammy grinned.

Aizen kept her smile before reaching out and twisting Yammy's arm behind his back.

"GAH!" He screamed in pain as he felt some bones break.

"Remember this, Chad is known to be quiet and calm headed. Not a loud laughing idiot." she smiled wider. "So learn to drop the smile and laugh or I'll drop your arm off from your body."

"Y-Yes Aizen-sama!" He cried out in pain.

She let go of the arm and turned to Szayelaporro who grew nervous. "And as for Uryu, he is known to be the opposite of Ichigo. Rivals in a way. He doesn't act like Ichigo's friend or smile like that, if ever. He prefers to be diligent and calm while occasionally ticking Ichigo off. So, what are you going to do next time you see him?"

"Act?" They said in unison.

"Yes, and if you see me smile like this." she pointed to her smiling face. "It means you better fix up your act, or I'll personally find new Arrancar to play these parts, and make each of you suffer for the next century."

"Yes." They nodded before Yammy asked a stupid question. "Um…..are you in love with the brat?"

Her smile twitched before Yammy was sent flying with a kick and crashed into the school gate.

"Ow."

"Anything else?"

"...are you fixated on him?" Asked Szayelaporro. This got him a punch to the chest and fell on his face while gasping for air from the force.

"Anything to add Tia?"

"N-No Aizen-sama." She gulped. 'Scary!'

"Good." she smiled and skipped to the school. "Don't wait too long Rukia-san!"

"...she loves him." She muttered to herself before walking it to the school.

-later-

Ichigo was relaxing on the roof of the school, currently eating his lunch.

"Ichigo-kun." Orihime smiled while walking towards him. "Want some company?"

"Sure, it wouldn't hurt."

She smiled before sitting next to him and laid her head against his shoulder. "You're really warm Ichigo-kun."

Ichigo looked at her surprised, but didn't make her move and kept eating lunch while finding the position comfy.

"Ichigo-kun." She smiled. "How was class?"

"Eh, boring as usual."

"Oh, so…." She smiled while rubbing her head against Ichigo's shoulder. "Want to go to an arcade?"

"You mean, like a date?"

She nodded. "If you want Ichigo-kun?"

He blushed and was surprised, but not put off at the idea. "Well, I wouldn't mind."

"Thank you," She smiled before her image faded for a bit before returning to normal. "Ichigo-kun."

He blinked and rubbed his eyes. 'What was that? Was I imagining someone else there?'

"Kiss me." Orihime smiled. "Please~?"

"W-W-What?" he blushed bright red at the request.

"Please kiss me." She smiled while moving her head close to Ichigo's face. "I've wanted to kiss you for a long time."

He gulped at the request. "Y-You sure? I mean we haven't even gone on the date yet."

She pouted. "Please~?" 'He he he. Do it Ichigo.'

'Well….maybe once wouldn't hurt.' he thought gulping before tilting her face and leaning down before pressing his lips against hers.

This was when Orihime's face changed into Aizen's face for a second before returning to normal. Luckily for her Ichigo closed his eyes before they even made contact so he didn't notice anything.

"Ichigo-kun," she smiled. "I love you a lot." 'So VERY much~'

He blushed brighter as she grabbed his cheeks and pressed their lips together again while she put more passion into it.

That was when Rukia came walking in. "Orihime-chan. Chad-san and Renji-san are fighting!"

The two of them broke the kiss with Ichigo looking surprised while 'Orihime' frowned.

"Why is that Rukia?" She said with a familiar smile. 'They're dead!'

"I-I'm not sure." spoke 'Rukia' with a gulp.

"Then show us Rukia-chan." She grinned. 'So I can cut them for ruining my time with Ichigo-kun!'

Rukia lead the way down to the front of the school where they saw 'Chad' get knocked on his back by 'Renji'.

"Trash." Renji frowned while Clad got up and ran at him. Only to get punched in the face. "Weak."

"Oi Renji! What's your deal?" asked Ichigo walking over with a frown.

"Chad tried to punch me. I was only defending myself." He said before seeing Orihime's glare. 'Crap!'

Ichigo shook his head while helping Chad back on his feet. "You alright?"

"I'm fine." He said before gulping at seeing his leader's smile. 'Shit!'

'Oh I'm going to have fun showing them what happens when you interrupt my private time with Ichigo.' She thought before turning to Ichigo. "Ichigo-kun, can I talk to Chad-san and Renji-san alone?"

"Why?"

"I just want to ask why they were fighting." She smiled as the two boys in question shivered in fear. 'And punish them too.'

"Well….alright."

Orihime smiled as Ichigo walked away before glaring at the two. "Chad! Ulquiorra! What the hell were you doing?!"

"I was practicing my act when this guy bumped into me and said I should just quit since I couldn't memorize lines to save my life." frowned Yammy pointing to Ulquiorra.

"Is this true?" She grinned while the two shivered in fear at the aura exerted. "Or is there another reason~?"

"Uh...yes." spoke Ulquiorra sweating nervously.

Kabow!

"You idiot!" She yelled while giving Ulquiorra a black eye. "Are you trying to make Ichigo realize the reality I made?!"

The Espada shook his head in fear.

"Then why did you say that and start a fight with the 10th Espada?" she asked while walking closer with a smile. "Tell me or I will cut your head off~"

"I...I….I just thought he'd mess it up even if I didn't say anything."

"Well you messed up big time." She glared before giving him another black eye. "Renji is supposed to be the rough and stubborn fighter, not a emo with a lack of emotion."

Ulquiorra gulped and nodded fearfully.

"Now," she grinned. "I'm going to go on a date, if either of you start causing trouble. I will kill you and use your skin as boots."

"G-Got it Aizen-sama!"

She frowned. "Watch what you say when Ichigo is nearby. As far as he knows, I'm Orihime."

"Ok. Wait," Yammy said. "You're going on a date with him….wow you are in love with him! Ha ha ha-" he was cut off while letting out a gasp as Aizen had slammed her fist into his stomach.

"Be quiet." She grinned while looking at the fourth Espada. "Anything else?"

"...you're in love with trash?"

Wrong move as he was punched right into the ground as his head became trapped in a head sized hole.

She turned to Tia with a smile. "Keep them in line, or kill them. As long as it's away from Ichigo-kun, I don't care."

"Ai Aizen-sama," she bowed before asking. "Um...could I be the best lady at your wedding?"

"If you do a good job." she smiled before walking away.

-later that 'day'-

"Ichigo-kun." She smiled while holding Ichigo's arm against her breasts. "Thank you for the date~"

"Heh, n-no problem." he blushed with his arm beside her breasts.

"If you want," she smiled. "We can make out a bit before taking me home~" 'Yep just take it slowly then he's mine~'

"Uh…..well…..if you want." he got out bashfully with a brighter blush.

"Then kiss me~" she purred while puckering her lips.

'Man, who knew me and Orihime would be doing this.' he thought before leaning forward and pressing their lips together.

'Perfect~' she grinned while they started to make out in the middle of the street. Well it would have been better if Uryu hadn't ran into them while being chased by Chad. This lead to the four being piled on top of one another. "Ow...Chad-san? Uryu-san? What are you doing here?" She grinned making them shiver in fear.

"Uh…...Uryu-san forgot some change and I was returning it." spoke Chad nervously.

"Oh?" She smiled before turning to 'Uryu'. "So that's what actually happened Uryu-san?"

'Uryu' gulped and nodded.

Orihime smiled before they got off the couple, only to blush as the crash ripped her shirt revealing her breasts. 'Oh they are dead!'

"Uh, we'll just leave you alone for your date." spoke Uryu as he and Chad quickly ran away.

"...Ichigo-kun?" She said while turning to him, breasts still hanging loose. "Are you ok?"

"Ah…..ah…." he spoke with a bright blush and nosebleed seeing her bare breasts.

'He likes it~' she thought before covering her breasts. "Oh sorry Ichigo-kun." 'Not~'

"N...No it's alright." he waved while looking away. "I shouldn't be staring."

"But I'm your girlfriend." She pouted as Ichigo looked at her in shock. 'And maybe wife later on.'

"B-But don't you think showing that much is a little...soon?"

"So you don't think my confession was true?" She pouted cutely. 'He he~'

"I'm not saying that, I just don't want us to rush this." he spoke quickly.

"I know," she giggled. "I'm taking it slow anyway~"

He blushed and looked away embarrassed.

Orihime smiled before hugging him. "I love you so much Ichigo-kun~" 'So much~'

He blushed feeling her bare chest rub against his chest.

'I'm going to enjoy this~' she thought as the sun set and the stars came out. 'So much, my Ichigo-kun~'


	200. Mimi and Allen

Crazy trouble with love

Mimi and Allen

Series: D. Grayman

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-China, unknown location-

In a bamboo forest, the sounds of rage and annoyance rang out into the night.

"Stupid Exorcists! They had to fight me and Lulu-sama!" Yelled a girl with light blue hair with pigtails, pale skin, red eyes, a pair of pointed ears and wearing a maid's uniform as she waved a pair of large iron fans in the air in anger causing a mini windstorm. "When I get my hands on them!"

This woman as many could tell was not your average woman. She was a level two Akuma named Mimi. And...she just escaped death at the hands of Allen Walker, through the use of a wind clone. That and she was also pissed off for another reason.

"Why did you abandon me Lulu-sama!?" She yelled in rage. "I served you for many years and this is the thanks I get?!" she growled while cutting several bamboo shoots down with her fans.

As she started to create a massive storm, she saw fire in the distance. "Hmm? What the….who! Those exorcists!" she relaxed the storm and started making her way towards the fire.

-with Allen, Lavi, Lenalee and Krory's group-

"Hey Allen." Lenalee asked Allen. "Are you ok? That fight was difficult especially fighting that metal dragon Akuma."

"Yeah, I'm alright." he reassured her.

"Even if you got blasted by hurricane winds?" Lavi said while Krory tried to cook a lizard and failing to get it on the stick.

Allen nodded while absentmindedly staring at the fire.

"So, want to tell stories?" Lenalee asked as Mimi appeared behind a few bamboo plants.

'Now just wait until they fall asleep and then I will kill them.' She thought with a grin.

"Nah, I don't really have anything good to tell." spoke Allen.

"Aw c'mon!" Levi grinned. "You must have a good story to tell."

"Nope, sorry."

"Please?" Both Lavi and Lenalee said with a grin. "Just one story?"

Allen looked at both their eager faces before sighing. "Alright, I might have something."

"Then tell us." Lavi grinned.

"Be warned, it's not pretty."

"I can take it!" Lavi laughed as Mimi looked on with interest from the bamboo woods.

'I wonder what this story is?' Mimi thought as Allen began his tale.

"It all began with a little boy who was all alone in this world because people thought he was a freak."

"Why?" Everyone asked while Mimi listened on with a confused look.

'A freak? Strange.'

"He was all alone because when people saw his hand, they wanted nothing to do with him."

"How can an arm make people so….disgusted?" Lenalee asked. "I mean it's just an arm right?"

"Well, when it has Innocence in it, not many see it that way." he held his left arm up.

'It's about him?' Mimi thought with wide eyes as Allen continued his tale. 'Holy Akuma!'

"So for a while the boy didn't have anyone, until he met a clown."

"A clown?" Lavi said while thinking of a very scary looking Akuma clown. 'Why those things?'

"At first the boy didn't want anything to do with the clown cause he was use to it. He was use to being alone, being treated like a freak, and not having any family."

All of them looked sad at that notion.

"But, after some time, the boy started to open up to the clown."

"And what happened next? Did the clown teach the boy some tricks?" Krory asked.

"Oh sure. The boy learned how to make people smile and laugh as he and the clown went from town to town."

'How...interesting.' Mimi thought before Allen's expression changed to a downcasted look.

"But it eventually came to an end when the clown died, leaving the boy all alone."

The flames flickered low as everyone looked sad about the clown dying.

"But is their a happy ending?" Lenalee asked hoping that there was a good end to this tale.

"Sadly, no." he shook his head. "Then while the boy was crying for the clown's death, he met someone. A tall fellow with a top hat and smile."

'The Earl!' Mimi thought in shock. 'He met the Earl!?'

"The man asked the boy 'Would you like to see the clown again?' well the boy replied 'Yes!'." Allen clenched his hands.

"So did the clown return to life?" Lavi asked nervously as Allen's face turned into a expression of grief and anger.

"No, the boy made a mistake and brought the blown back as a monster. As something that was worst than death."

Mimi shivered as she remembered how she was brought back to life and forced to kill her former best friend. 'So you brought him back as an Akuma….like my friend did so long ago.'

"As for the boy? He was cursed by the clown and….killed him with his own hand." spoke Allen with a sob.

"Allen?" Lenalee said while moving over to comfort him. "Was that boy...you?"

He gripped his hands and just nodded with tears going down his cheeks.

"Allen." She said rubbing his back as Mimi looked on in shock, sadness and...sympathy.

'Exorcist...no, Allen. You're like me. Both cursed in our own way.' She thought as Lavi tried to lighten the mood.

"Well don't look down man, check out this cool trick!" Lavi picked up the salamander on the stick and popped it in his mouth while pulling the stick out. "Ta da!"

"...what?" Allen said in confusion.

Lavi blinked as his face turned red from the heat and he cried out before running around with flames coming out of his mouth.

As everyone laughed, Lenalee thought she heard a fit of laughter coming from the bamboo plants.

"What was that?"

'Crap!' Mimi thought while closing her mouth shut. 'I should have kept my mouth shut!'

"What was what?" asked Krory.

"Maybe a panda?" Allen said looking around. "Or maybe a tiger? Maybe Lavi's imaginary girlfriend?" He chuckled at the last bit.

Lavi sent him a glare while fanning his mouth as Lenalee walked towards the bamboo.

'Crap!' Mimi thought before getting an idea. " **GAO!** "

"Woah!" Lenalee jumped back. "I think we better leave them alone for the night."

"Agreed." Allen said while trying to not think of the possibility of a mad tiger attacking them. "Let's leave sleeping tigers lie."

'That was close.' Mimi sighed while coughing a bit. 'But next time, I'm going with a Water Buffalo or an Elephant.'

"Well we better get some sleep, it's getting pretty late." spoke Lavi after managing to get his mouth cooled down.

"Sounds good." Lenalee sighed. "But next time, don't go putting hot foods in your mouth Lavi."

"I know I know." he waved off as the four of them laid down to get some rest.

As they fell asleep, with Allen snoring, Mimi thought about the story. "Hmm….maybe instead of killing them, I might gulp...serve these exorcists. Especially Allen-sama. Wait...why did I just say that?"

She looked at said exorcist and started to slowly sneak over.

"Night Allen-sama...why am I still saying- never mind." She said before laying next to him and fell asleep.

(Next morning)

Allen felt himself start to slowly stir from his sleep. Only to smell something cooking as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Morning Allen-sama." Spoke a voice. "You woke up just in time too. I'm almost finished cooking this tiger."

'Allen-sama?' He thought in confusion.

"Allen-sama? Are you still tired?" The voice said again with concern. "Do you need a wash cloth?"

"Um...no thank-" Allen said before jaw dropping as he saw Mimi cooking a tiger on a large fire.

"Ok Allen-sama." She smiled as Lavi, Lenalee, and Krory woke up. "If you need anything just ask."

"AKUMA!" cried out Lavi and Krory before standing up quickly as Lavi's hammer grew in size.

"Wait! I come in peace!" She said shielding her face. "Please don't make my breasts smaller! Oh wait...they are…" She developed a dark cloud over her head. 'Damn it…'

"You're suppose to be destroyed." spoke Lenalee with her boots forming.

"I made a clone for that battle." She gulped. "But Lulu Bell abandoned me."

"Well what's the big idea of showing yourself?" asked Lavi.

"Well," she turned away. "I wanted to kill you four but…."

"In that case." Lavi hefted his hammer up.

"WAIT!" She cried out. "It changed when I heard Allen-sama's story!"

They all blinked as he put his hammer down. 'Did she just add -sama?'

"After Allen-sama told his story it reminded me of my own creation." She frowned. "How my best friend called the Earl and forced me to kill her. She...she had so much to live for and I was just a maid. The princess didn't have to bring me back." She started to sniffle as everyone looked at her in shock and sympathy.

"Uh, guys, what do we do?" Lavi whispered to them.

"No idea...Allen?" Lenalee asked the white haired Exorcist.

"Um….I'm not sure."

Mimi then bowed to him. "Please let be your humble servant Allen-sama."

All of them went wide eyed before the four huddled up.

"What should we do?" Lavi asked. "She's an Akuma and our enemy."

"Not to mention this could be a trick." spoke Krory.

"I don't know." Allen said while looking momentarily at Mimi who was cutting up the tiger into meat. "If she was about to do anything, my eye would have reacted."

"She might be waiting for us to lower our guard."

"Again. She would have attacked before we could activate our Innocence."

"But we can't bring her. Everyone at HQ wouldn't trust her." spoke Lenalee.

Mimi then set the tiger meat next to them. "The foods ready. Please eat up."

"We'll figure something out after we eat." spoke Allen.

"Ok." Lavi sighed before grabbing a piece of meat and burned his mouth again. "GAH!"

"Your really ridiculous!" Mimi laughed. "Just like last night! AHAH!"

He frowned at her while Allen bit into the meat.

"Like it Allen-sama?" She smiled as Allen finished the meat in one gulp. 'Wow. Even Bolic doesn't eat that much!'

"I'm impressed, how'd you manage to cook this while we slept?"

"We I did turn into my second form." She chuckled as Allen gulped remembering the metallic dragon. "Then I just used Lavi's still hot mouth to start the fire." 'Not really but it's for Allen-sama's amusement.'

"Huh?" both spoke confused.

"He ate a flame covered salamander." She sweatdropped. 'Really. They didn't laugh...damn it!'

"Not funny." deadpanned Lavi.

Mimi slumped while looking at Allen. "You thought it was funny? Allen-sama?"

"Uhhhh…"

She pouted cutely. "Is it funny Allen-sama?"

"A little?"

Mimi hugged him. "Thank you Allen-sama!" 'Finally someone likes my joking skills.'

'Odd.' thought Lenalee and Krory while Lavi cooled his mouth off.

"Allen-sama." Mimi asked while letting go of him. "Should I wash your clothes? Or maybe rub your back? File your nails?"

"Uh, no thanks, I'm good." he sweatdropped.

"Yes Allen-sama." She bowed while sitting next to him. And by sitting next to him, I mean REALLY close to him. "If you need me for anything, please let me know."

"Um...ok?" Allen said before Mimi started to fall asleep on his shoulder.

"Zzzzz...Allen-sama~" she snored while smiling in her sleep.

"Allen, now's our chance to leave her." whispered Lavi.

"Maybe." Allen sweatdropped. "But leaving someone while they sleep, even an Akuma, is kind of frowned upon."

"So you want us to just wake her and tell her we're leaving?"

"Remember what happened when she got angry?" Lenalee asked. "She nearly killed us. So if we leave her alone, she might go into a rage and attack us."

"Allen-sama…." Mimi snored before hugging Allen again. "I live to...serve you~"

"See? If I suddenly leave her alone, it might make things worst."

"Right." Lavi sweatdropped while Mimi started to rub Allen's face with her head. "Um...Allen?"

"I noticed." he sweatdropped.

"Allen-sama." She smiled before kissing his cheek as Allen blushed in shock. "I'm yours~"

The others dropped their jaws in utter shock.

"D-Did she just kiss you?" Lenalee said. "How is that possible?"

"Uh, she just puckered her lips and put them against his cheek." deadpanned Lavi.

"Allen-sama~" she smiled before kissing his cheek again. "Serve….zzzz~"

"Reminds me of me and….Eliade." spoke Krory before a gloomy cloud hovered his head.

"What?" Lavi said as Lenalee comforted Krory. "That's unexpected."

"Let's bring her with, at least until we figure out what Nii-san thinks." spoke Lenalee.

"Sounds-" Allen tried to say before Mimi kissed his lips. 'W-W-W-WHAT!?'

The other three stared with dropped jaws as they completely floored.

"Allen-sama~" she smiled before slowly waking up and seeing Allen's red face. "Um...What's the matter Allen-sama?" 'What happened when I was sleeping?'

"N-Nothing Mimi!" he spoke out with fast tone.

"You kissed Allen." Lavi grinned as Mimi started to blush red.

"W-W-W-W-W-WHAT!?" She screamed before covering her red face with her arms.

"Ooooh….Eliade…" muttered Krory sitting on the ground with a gloomy expression.

"Don't worry," Lenalee reassured him. "Eliade is still watching over you in spirit." 'I think?'

"Well we still gotta go, so let's grab our stuff and head out." spoke Lavi.

Mimi shook her head and grabbed their bags and carried them in one hand. "N-No need I can do it for you." 'I can't believe I k-kissed Allen-sama!'

"Well if you want." shrugged Lavi.

"Ok mister fire tongue." She chuckled before walking over to Allen with a blush. "My apologies Allen-sama. I didn't mean to stray from my place as servant."

"N-No, it's fine." he waved off while looking away.

"R-Really?" she asked unsure.

"It's fine." Allen reassured her. "You were asleep at the time."

Mimi gulped. "...still I'm sorry Allen-sama."

"Really it's alright." he replied as they all started heading out.

She blushed before grabbing his arm and pulling him towards her lips.

Chu!

His eyes widened even larger since she just kissed him, again!

"C-Consider it a token of my loyalty, Allen-sama." She blushed while holding his normal hand. 'M-My first and second kiss...in the same day…'

"U-Uh….um….alright."

Mimi smiled as they walked to their destination, all the while Allen was still blushing from the kiss.

'Wow. Maybe this isn't that bad?'

As the group left the area, a figure watched them from behind a tree.

'So another Akuma fell for an Exorcist.' Thought the woman while looking at Krory with a smile. 'I guess Krory is going to get a nice surprise later on.'


	201. Mom and Martin

Crazy trouble with love

Mom and Martin

Series: Martin Mystery

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Martin was walking through the halls while feeling relaxed and pumped.

"Martin?" Asked Diane in confusion. "Why are you so happy? It's a Monday."

"Oh, sorry Diana, didn't notice I was in a good mood." he smiled as he kept walking.

"Um….what's going on?" Diane muttered. "He's never this happy even after a mission."

As they kept going, Martin heard his U-watch started beeping.

"Is that Mom with another mission?" She asked as Martin nervously gulped with a tint of red on his cheeks.

"Uh, no. I think she probably wants to talk to me about that alien skeleton I accidentally broke." he spoke while trying to smile. "I'll go talk to her by myself."

"Are you sure? Knowing you might break it." she deadpanned.

"Sure, you go and take an early lunch, I'll catch up later. But don't be surprised cause she might be really upset."

Diane was about to say more when Martin ran off like the devil was chasing him. 'Ok...now this is strange.'

'I hope she took the lie.' he thought as he slipped into his room and walked over to his closet where the portal was opened before slipping in.

(Later on)

"Martin?" Diane said while walking into the room. "Are you here-" she then noticed a green portal on the floor. "Strange. Don't these portals close after a while?"

She shut the door and walked over before carefully lowering herself into it.

-The Center-

"Strange." She said as the ENTIRE facility was devoid of any workers. "Isn't it supposed to be packed twenty-four seven?" she walked down and headed into the elevator. Only for it to be broken, maybe from an alien worker accidentally covering it with too much slime.

"Ew. Why does everything get covered in slime!" Diana grimaced before walking to the stairs. She tried shaking the slime off while hoping Mom had answers to what was going on.

"Mmm Martin." spoke a voice that came from Mom's office. "You're well versed as always."

"Well I had a great teacher." spoke Martin's voice from said office.

"He he. You kidder you." Mom giggled as Diana started to move closer to the door.

'What? Mom's….giggling?' She thought in shock as never once did Mom giggle once when they were assigned missions. 'And is that Martin? What are they talking about?'

"Now let's insert that rod inside that fertile hole." Mom purred while Diana listened in as the sounds of moaning could be heard. "AH~"

'W...What!? No...no that's crazy, they couldn't be doing that.' thought Diana in shock while shaking her head.

"Still tight as always." Martin grunted while more moaning could be heard. "I never get tired of this!"

"Me neither Martin~" Mom moaned. "I love being plowed by your rod~!"

Diana's jaw dropped. "No way! No no no no no no no way! They CAN'T be doing that!"

As she said that, Diana heard three words that sent her into panic mode.

"FUCK ME MARTIN~!" Mom cried out as Martin grunted out loud as they both cried out in pleasure.

Diana's mind went blank and caused her to go on instinct. And that was to stand up, raise her leg, and kick the door open with her full force.

That was when she saw Martin and Mom, on the desk, naked, and covered in sperm and juices. Oh and they were in the sixty-nine position.

"Diana?!" cried out Martin in surprise and shock. "W-W-What are you doing here?"

"What I'm doing? WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Diana growled while blushing like crazy. "You're having sex with Mom, our boss!"

He tried coming up with an answer, but Mom just sat up calmly. "Martin, let me handle this." She turned to Diana and gave her a glare. "Now tell me Diana. How did you get here?"

"I waited for Martin, went to his room, and saw a portal opened in the floor." she replied.

"I knew I forgot to close that portal before we had fun." Mom sighed in annoyance. "Alright, now tell me, just how much did you overhear before barging in?"

"Um...from when you started to say 'you're well versed' to 'fuck me Martin'."

Mom sighed. "Diana, shut and lock the door right now."

Diana nodded before closing and locking the door. 'This is strange.'

Mom sat down in her chair like it was normal as Martin stood up while covering his groin. "Diana, let me make this very clear. The reason me and Agent Martin were fucking is simple. As the leader of an organization like this, well let's just say getting a good date is a bit tricky, and it doesn't help when I have an itch that needs scratching."

"Plus she was drunk when we fucked the first time." Martin pointed out while Mom blushed at the memory.

"Yes well, I politely asked him to help me, and in exchange, he would get a chance to relieve any sexual tension since he's still having trouble getting a girlfriend. So this helps us both out without hurting anyone."

"And you did say I was your boyfriend the next day before we fucked on Diana's bed." Martin said before Diana glared at him. "Uh, well we made sure to clean up if that helps."

"No," she glared. "No it doesn't!"

"Look, in secret we're in a sexual relationship, but outside this office we're still the same. And it would be better if it was kept that way Diana."

"And if I tell Java and Billy?" Diana asked while gulping at the intense aura coming from her boss.

"Well that's simple, nothing at all." Mom shrugged.

"Really?"

"Of course. I'll just make sure to set up the proper story as to why you're new classes will be in the Antarctic."

Diana gulped with wide eyes. "I-Isn't that extreme?"

"Diana, you wouldn't be the first person I had transferred because they tried to blab." she raised an eyebrow. "Now I'd hate to do that, but considering my position, I don't think something like this getting out would be good, now would it?"

"N-No." She shivered as the aura increased.

"Good. Now I recommend you leave and go back to the school and don't breath a word about this to anyone. Not Billy, not Java, no one. Because if transfer is too much, I could always have your brain swapped with a hamster."

Diana gulped before running into the locked door, rubbed her face, unlocked it THEN ran out the door with a paled face of horror.

"Uh, maybe that was a little much." spoke Martin.

"Maybe. But it's better to keep Diana on her toes." Mom said before turning to him with a smile. "Ready for round two?"

"Amazingly, yeah." he grinned looking down to see his cock was still rock hard.

"Well then," she grinned before kissing him. "Let's fuck until the next morning M.a.r.t.i.n~"

"You read my mind." he grinned picking her up while kissing her and set her back on the desk. "But are you sure Diana won't tell anyone? Even she has a hard time keeping her mouth shut when it comes to serious stuff."

"He he." She laughed darkly. "I wasn't kidding about the mind transference with a hamster."

He gulped seeing her sadistic face and inwardly sighed. 'Glad I'm not the one who has to worry this time.'

(With Diana)

"..." Diana was currently speechless and in a corner with a teddy bear in her hands as Java walked by.

"Diana alright?" he asked in concern.

She didn't answer.

Java raised an eyebrow and walked over to try and shake her. Only for her to fall down like a statue. "Diana sick?"

"...AAAHHHHHH!" Diana screamed as Java jumped back in shock. "NO HAMSTER!"

"Java confused."

Diana continued to scream in fear while saying the word 'Hamster' in a incoherent and fast paced rabble.

Java was confused and rubbed his head while watching.

"HAMSTERHAMSTERHAMSTERHAMSTER-" she screamed louder before fainting.

Java grew panicky and carefully picked her up before running to Martin's room.

This didn't help as after a few minutes of being unconscious, she woke up and screamed bloody murder again.

"AAAAHHHHHH!"

"DIANA! Quit it!" yelled Martin covering his ears.

"HAMSTERHAMSTERHAMSTER-" she screamed as Martin covered his ears in pain along with...Mom who was wearing a white t-shirt and a black skirt.

"Diana, care to explain why you're yelling that?" asked Mom with a raised eyebrow.

Diana shut up at that and gulped. "..."

"I'm waiting."

Diana then grabbed Mom with a crazed look on her face. "Don't put my mind into a hamster please!"

Mom blinked and looked at Martin and Java who looked confused before she faced Diana. "Diana, what are you talking about?"

"Please don't transfer my mind with that of a hamster please I won't tell PLEASE!" She said shaking her in fear and panic.

Mom grabbed her and made her stop. "Diana, you should know I'd never transfer the mind of one of my top agents into some sort of gerbil. Where'd you get a silly idea like that?"

"But," Diana said while trying to calm down. "You said you would do it if….I told anyone about-"

"Hey Mom, I got that rabbit you wanted." spoke Billy hovering in while handing her the rabbit. "Hey Diana, how you feeling?"

That was a bad move.

"MARTIN AND MOM ARE LOVERS!" She screamed before curling into a ball. "Please don't transfer my mind with a hamster!"

"Diana! Relax!" spoke Mom in a firm tone while holding the rabbit. "What's with you saying something like that? Me and Martin lovers? Did you hit your head on something?"

She nodded 'no' while feeling like she should waste away in a garbage can. "It's true! I saw you!"

"Diana, just because I've been lenient on your brother these past few weeks, that doesn't mean we're lovers."

"But-"

"Wait, did you think...Diana, I've been happy these past weeks because Mom's controlling her anger. She's trying to not get mad at me everytime I mess with her stuff, and it's really helping us both. I don't screw up as much, and more of her stuff stays intact."

Diana felt like her reality was falling apart before she fainted again.

"Wow, she must be really tired." spoke Billy looking her over. "I better take her to the med lab."

"Java come with." Java said before picking up Diana as he and Billy walked/hovered out of the room.

"Hopefully she gets enough sleep, I'd hate for her to start thinking that's true." smiled Mom while glancing at Martin.

"True. But just a question." Martin asked picking up the rabbit. "Why did you ask Billy to get this?"

"If I asked for a hamster, she might have had a break down. I might enjoy a good laugh, but I'm not that sadistic."

"So this rabbit…." He said with wide eyes.

"I'm not going to transfer her mind into it, but it will be fun to have around the office just for a bit."

"Like the time you used that shrink ray on me so you could hug me while we fucked or when I fucked you while tiny?"

"Of course." she grinned while taking the rabbit and putting it on the desk. "Speaking of rabbits, what say you and I go at it like a couple?"

Martin nodded as a bulge in his pants appeared. "You read my mind."

She tugged him over and crashed their lips together before they moved to the floor while the rabbit watched.

"So how many kids?" Martin asked as Mom blushed at the question.

"Well let's just see how long you can go for and we'll see." she grinned.

"I bet I can fuck you all night without getting tired."

"Bring it on Agent Mystery."

"Same with you, Olivia." He grinned as they started to take each other's clothes off.

'I wonder how long it'll take before Diana realizes we fooled her?' thought Mom while Martin grabbed her chest.

"Soft and tender as always." He grinned before squeezing the mounds.

"You might be younger, but I've got enough stamina to wring you dry."

Martin chuckled at that while rubbing the breasts. "I love this side of you."

'Oh, I've got plenty of sides to me.' she thought with a moan as the camera panned up to show the rabbit once more before it went black.


	202. Female Roy-Roia and Edward

Crazy trouble with love

Female Roy/Roia and Edward

Series: Fullmetal Alchemist

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Central City, Military Headquarters, Roia's office-

The black haired officer was currently looking over some reports. Her long black hair was starting to annoy her constantly as it was in her face. 'Damn this hair. Maybe I should cut it later this week?'

But before she could be tempted to start cutting it herself, the door to her room opened with Alphonse and Edward walking in.

"But brother that cat was calling me." Alphonse said while holding a orange tabby cat.

"And I keep telling you they can't talk." he deadpanned.

"But-"

"Ahem." The woman coughed getting the brother's attention. "If you're done talking about cats, I would appreciate that report."

"Oh yeah, here it is." Ed walked over and handed her a form.

"Hmmmm." She said looking at the report with a calculated eye. "So there was a nest of Anti-Alchemist conspirators right on the borders of Central?"

"Yeah, luckily we got them all." smirked Ed.

"I see." She said before putting the report down. "Alphonse. Can you leave us? I need to talk to your brother alone."

"Oh, alright." nodded Alphonse as he turned and left while putting the cat inside his armored body.

As the doors closed, the woman got up and walked towards Ed before standing with her arms crossed over her D cup breasts. "I looked at the report and saw you nearly killed a man for calling you small. Is this true?"

"Yeah." grumbled Ed looking away.

"I'm disappointed in you." She frowned. "You must learn to keep your temper in check especially if you are rather small for your age."

"I'M NOT A SHRIMP!"

"I never said that." She frowned. "And also," she bonked his head, hard. "Don't yell at your superior Edward Elric!"

"Ow!" he cried out while grabbing the spot.

"Now because of this incident I'm afraid that I have to report this to King Bradley." She said while internally smirking.

"What! You can't be serious!"

"I am," she said before giving her famous smirk. "Unless you do something for me."

He frowned with his eyebrow twitching. "Like what?"

"Oh nothing bad. Just taking me on an outing for tonight." She grinned. 'Aka a date.'

"Really? That's it?"

"Yep. But it's not to any restaurant." She internally smirked. "It's a bar in the slums." 'And my aunts'...bar. Ugh.'

"Alright, sure." he shrugged. 'Simple enough.'

"Alright. But come in your best suit." She said while rubbing Ed's head. "I don't want to be the only one dressing fancy tonight."

He grumbled and moved away from her head before leaving the room.

(Later that day)

We find Ed, dressed in a tux with his red jacket on his back, waiting outside the gates. Very impatiently though.

'I bet she's making me wait like this just for a laugh.'

"Edward." Called out Roia. "There you are."

'Bout time.' he thought turning towards her. And went bug eyed as Roia was now in a blue and black dress that revealed every curve of her body.

"Sorry I'm late. But finding a dress is difficult when you only wore it once in your life." 'That and trying to get into it. Did my chest really grow over the last few years?'

"U-Uh, it's fine." 'Holy crap! She looks completely different!'

Roia chuckled at Ed's flustered face. "Now it's courtesy to hold a woman's arm while on an outing."

Ed shook his head and frowned before holding his arm out to her. "You're getting a kick out of this aren't ya?"

"A little." She admitted while locking her arm around his. "But who knows, maybe you might learn to love it?"

"Doubt it." he deadpanned as he started to let her lead the way to the place.

-At the bar-

"So you accidentally transmuted a bed into a sculpture of a cat?" Roia laughed while showing signs of being drunk. "Now that's funny."

"No it's not! Especially when Al started petting it." grumbled Ed with his own face a little red.

"Either way, it's funny. Just like the time I kissed a statue of a dog." Roia giggled slightly. "My parents never let me live it down."

"You did what? I didn't know that's why you never dated!" he laughed out loud.

"This is my first date!" She laughed while giving Ed a noogie. "Even if I once dated a man with an addiction to booze. Ugh he smelled like onions!"

"So your first boyfriend was a dog statue?" he snickered. "You must have been so happy."

"Ya ya." She laughed. "But not as happy as seeing you every time you come to Central City."

He blinked and looked at her confused. "Say what?"

"You heard me. I love when you show up at my office." She grinned. "Even when you're angry I love seeing you talking to me like a person not an officer."

He shook his head and narrowed his eyes. "I think you drank a little too much."

"No~" she said while pouting. "I'm fine. As long as you're here with me, Ed." She then grabbed him and hugged him against her breasts.

His eyes widened at feeling the supple mounds.

"Kiss me." she said as Ed started to blush like mad.

"W-W-What?!"

"I said kiss me Ed." She said while moving his head up against her chest. "Please~"

He gulped and blushed bright red before wrapping his arms around her waist and leaned up.

"Hmm?" Roia smiled while seeing Ed hesitantly moving towards her lips. "Come on now. Am I that gorgeous that you would be so flustered?"

"I'm going I'm going." he huffed before grabbing her face and pressed their lips together.

Roia moaned before moving her tongue across Ed's mouth. This made him stiffen which she took as a chance before pushing her tongue inside.

"Ed," Roia smiled while breaking the kiss. "Let's ditch this place and head to a hotel~"

"Woah there, you sure about that?" he asked hiccuping a little.

"Yes~" she smiled while grabbing his arm and dragged him out of the bar. "Now let's go Ed~"

He pulled away from her and ran over before finishing his drink and then followed her out.

(A bit later)

"Here we are~" Roia grinned as they entered a really fancy hotel room. "Our room for the night."

"Wow, and this is for a night of fun? Damn."

Roia chuckled before slowly taking off her dress. "Your such a cute boy, Ed~"

He blushed and chuckled while staring as she took off her clothing.

"What's so funny?" She giggled as Roia moved herself to the bed, her hips swaying from side to side.

"If anyone said I'd end up here with you naked, I'd ask them if they had one too many drinks."

"Hehe." She laughed before laying on the bed. "Come here Ed~ I want to show you the act of reconstruction in a woman's body."

He grinned and rushed to take his suit and coat off and stood there naked.

"I see your cock is bigger than you." She giggled while Ed felt the jab to his height, again. "I wonder if it will fit inside me~?"

"Damn straight it'll fit."

"Maybe maybe not." She laughed while Ed moved closer to her. "So ready to fuck an older woman?"

"I'm amazed you wanna jump straight to the best part without any foreplay." he smirked while rubbing his tip against her opening.

"Then do it~" she smiled. "I'm not one for foreplay."

"You asked for it." he grabbed her thighs before slowly pushing into her hole.

"Mmm ah!" She moaned while feeling her snatch getting pushed by the large cock. 'So big~'

"Fuck! Nice and tight." he groaned as his cock kept pushing in.

Roia moaned louder before grabbing Ed as her snatch….bled? "Ai! That's hurts Ed!"

He blinked and looked down before his eyes widened. "Shit! I didn't know you were a virgin."

"And you aren't?" She said while frowning at the pain. "I never got fucked until today."

"Well….no I've never fucked anyone." he admitted.

"So," she grinned. "I'm your first?"

"Yeah."

"Well then," Roia chuckled before kissing him on the lip. "I guess I'm going to make you a grown up. Maybe my boyfriend if you fuck me all night long~?"

"Heh, I'll do more than that. I'll make you a drooling mess in the morning." he boasted.

"Oh?" She giggled. "You and your small cock are going to make me a drooling mess?" 'Wait for it~'

"SMALL!?"

"Yep. I doubt your cock can even overflow me with seed it's so tiny." She grinned. 'He's going to fall for it in 3...2….1…-'

"I'll show you small!" he growled before he started to pull back and slammed all the way back inside her.

"AH~" Roia moaned as Ed's cock slammed into her womb as her folds started to tighten around his cock. "Fuck me Ed!"

"Gladly!" he grunted before pulling back and repeatedly slammed back in all the way.

As Ed continued his slamming, Roia felt herself go wild before saying something unexpected. "I love you Ed!"

"W-What?"

"I love you!" She screamed as Ed's cock hit her womb. "I love you since you joined as a State Alchemist!"

His eyes widened and he momentarily stopped thrusting.

"I know it's strange but I love you." She said with a smile. "Even if your small I think you're seven feet tall and a kind, but annoying, boy~"

He growled at the small comment before he resumed thrusting back and forth inside with even more force.

"AH!" She cried out before hugging tighter against Ed's body. "Yes, fuck me. Fuck me until I'm your dog~"

"Well if I'm a dog of the military, then that makes you my bitch." he grinned.

"Yes," she said with a giant smile as Ed thrusted even faster against her tight snatch. "I'm your bitch, your bitch of a girlfriend!"

"Then make sure to take in every inch!" he grunted.

Roia felt Ed's cock starting to twitch. "Yes, release your semen all over my womb Ed~"

He groaned and thrusted several more times before his sperm went unloaded inside her.

Roia cried in pleasure as the sperm entered her womb. "Yes! Fill me with your seeds~"

He reached down and squeezed her chest while staying inside.

"Mmm~ Ready for round two Ed~?" she smiled as she felt Ed's cock getting bigger in her folds.

"I said I was gonna fuck you till morning, and I'm gonna do it."

"Let's see then~" she smiled with a grin.

(Next morning)

Ed slowly woke up to the heartbeat of a sleeping Roia, who was covered in his sperm, as he felt his head having a massive headache from last nights activities.

'Holy shit….I can't believe we actually fucked.'

"Mmmm what happened?" Roia moaned as she moved slowly away. "Ed….What the?!" 'What happened last night!?'

"Uh, hi." he greeted awkwardly.

"Ed." She uncharacteristically blushed. "What happened last night? All I remember is drinking too much at the bar."

"Well….we kinda got drunk…."

"And?" She said with a glare. "Anything else Edward?"

"I don't think anything else can be said for…." he gestured to their naked bodies.

Roia blushed red before asking a very surprising question. "Did I say anything out of the ordinary?" 'I hope not.'

"Uh….well…..a confession…..from you."

"...oh." She blushed before grabbing him by the hand. "If I did say such a confession, isn't it a man's duty to take responsibility of their actions?"

"Uh…...no?"

Roia glared at him. "Either you take responsibility and become my boyfriend or I will personally ignite your dick into ashes."

He paled at seeing her pull out her gloves from her dress and start putting them on.

"Now what's your answer?" She frowned while getting ready to snap her fingers on the ignition cloth. 'Hopefully yes.'

"Uh, sure sure!" he spoke out in fear.

Roia let go of the snap. "Good choice," she smiled before kissing him. "Ed~"

'Oh boy, this is gonna be hard to tell Al.'

-Two weeks later-

Ed was reading some books on Alchemy in the Military library while 'not' thinking about Roia in a mini skirt. Keyword: 'Not'.

'Damn it man! Focus!'

"Ed!" Roia called out while opening the door, wearing her usual uniform….well except one thing.

She was wearing a REALLY small mini skirt.

'Oh come on!' he thought with a blush as she walked over.

"How's your search for the Philosopher's stone going?" She asked while placing her breasts on top of his head.

"F..F...Fine."

"So you don't need any help?" Roia asked while moving her breasts a bit on his head. "Even from your girlfriend?"

He blushed and got a nosebleed from the moving.

'How cute~' she grinned before whispering something. "Let's have some fun tonight at my place Ed~"

That made him go wide eyed while trying to stop the blood flow.

"And I'll wear that maid outfit for a week if you plow me for an entire day."

"...I'll see ya there."

Roia smiled before kissing his lips. "Same here Ed~" she then walked seductively out of the room as Ed blushed crimson red.

'Then again, a break from research wouldn't hurt.'

He then realized that something was on his shoulder as he picked up….a pair of pink panties. Bad timing too as Alphonse walked in.

"Brother! Why do you have those?" cried out his brother.

"Um wha?" Ed said while trying to hid the panies behind his back as Riza walked in and saw the flash of pink.

"Isn't that Colonel Roia's panties?"

"No!"

"Yes they are." Riza frowned. "Now tell me why you have them or," she pulled out her gun. "I will shoot you."

Ed threw his book at her before running up and bolting away from them.

"Get back here!" Riza started to shoot at Ed as Alphonse ran after her in concern for his brother's life.

'Not good!' Ed thought as he ran as fast as he could as the camera panned away and turned black.


	203. Ophiuchus and Natsu

Crazy trouble with love

Ophiuchus and Natsu

Series: Fairy Tail

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-GMG Tournament, after Natsu and Gajeel vs Sting and Rogue battle-

Natsu groaned from the injuries as he leaned against the wall. He also felt his head racing from the punches to the face, especially the ones from Sting. 'That guy can punch.'

"Natsu, you should sit down." spoke Lucy with concern.

"Lucy's right." Gray begrudgingly said. "You need some rest flame head."

"Heh, this is nothing. I'm still standing aren't I?" he smirked while cracking his knuckles, only for all of them to hear a louder crack that didn't sound natural.

"That must hurt." Lucy gulped. "Maybe there's a doctor around here that can fix that?"

"Like me?" Spoke a voice from behind Lucy. "I am a professional nurse and doctor after all."

The three mages turned to the voice and saw a slender, well-endowed young woman with blue eyes and shoulder length dark blonde hair. She wore a typical nurse outfit, consisting of a white dress and cap with dark gold trimmed sleeve and buttons, a badge with the Ophiuchus constellation symbol on it. She also sported a long black armband on her left arm covered in dark gold spikes that extended to her middle finger.

"Who are you?" Gray asked as she walked towards Natsu.

"Ophiuchus, the Snake Charmer and the best nurse in the Celestial realm." She said before looking over Natsu's injuries. "Hmm, yep. You're in bad shape."

"Wait, Ophiuchus?" spoke Lucy. "But aren't you Yukino's spirit? And didn't you look different?"

"Yes I'm Yukino's spirit. But I can come and go as I please." She said while taking out a large thermometer out of nowhere. "And I personally find that form cumbersome so I chose a smaller form outside battle."

"Well I'm just fine, I can still go a few rounds" grinned Natsu before feeling a crack in his arm. "Ow!"

"Stay still." She said before bringing a large needle into existence. "Or I'll use this."

"Ah!" he jumped back in fear. "Get that thing away from me!"

"Then stay still." She said as the needle disappeared. "Ok?"

He frowned. "I'm tellin ya, I'm just fine."

"No you're not." Ophiuchus frowned. "Your bones are broke, vital organs are about to give out, and your very spine is still recovering."

As if to prove it, Natsu groaned and fell to his side.

"See. Now rest up and I'll personally get you back into fighting shape." She said with a heavenly smile that made Natsu think of Lisanna for a bit. "Now brace yourself." she pulled out some bandages and wrapped them around his body so fast he didn't have time to move and ended up as a mummy. "There now you can't hurt yourself for the next few days."

"Uh, are you gonna do something other than that?" asked Lucy with a sweatdrop.

"Well I could have injected him with some star dust but," she sighed. "I'm all out of it." she reached down and grabbed a bandage and started dragging him away. "Now if you excuse me, I'm going to bring him along. Don't worry it's only for a single day in the Spirit Realm. Which is about three days in your world."

Both watched as they glowed and disappeared.

-Spirit Realm-

Ophiuchus reappeared with Natsu in tow in a hospital like bed room covered in medical instruments of various sizes, a large bed with a snake plushie on it, and a window that showed the stars and planets outside. "Welcome to my domain."

Natsu let out a muffled sound as she pulled him over before putting him on the bed.

"Now let's take that bandage off your mouth." She said while taking a bandage off. "You were saying?"

"Why bring me back here? They got hospitals back there."

"Human doctors are ignorant." She said while taking a chair and sitting next to him with a clipboard in hand. "Now your name, age, gender, blood type, and sexual orientation if you please."

"Natsu Dragneel, 17, male, O-positive, and WHAT?!" he blushed at the last one.

"Sexual orientation. Your preference between Asexual, Bisexual, Sexual, and anything in between." She said jotting down the information on the clipboard. "Now tell me so I can finish your patient profile."

"Sexual, I like girls." he blushed.

"I see. Now what seems to be the problem mister Natsu?"

"My whole body is sore, my arm feels broken, and I think my back's out of place." he admitted reluctantly.

Ophiuchus nodded before taking a small doctor's hammer. "Now, would it hurt if I did this?" She then lightly tapped Natsu's knee. Her answer was him groaning in pain and jumping around in the bed. "Oh, sorry. I kind of forgot that you were in critical condition."

"YA THINK!" he cried out with a glare.

"No need to yell." She frowned. "Now tell me how you acquired this pain."

"I pushed myself in my match against Rogue and Sting."

Ophiuchus nodded before grabbing a stethoscope and placing the end of it onto Natsu's chest. "Hmm, yep. You have a slight heart murmur. Nothing too bad, but it's an excited murmur so try not to get too excited in the future."

"Easier said than done."

"Ok then," she said before putting a tongue depressor near his mouth. "Say 'ah'."

"Ah."

"Mmm."she said looking at the inside of his mouth. "Are you a fire dragon slayer by chance?"

He nodded.

"Then for future reference," Ophiuchus then took the instrument out. "You need to eat less flames. Your mouth is covered in burn scars."

"EH!? But I never had that problem before!"

"Well maybe your parent didn't realize how fragile the human mouth is?" She sighed. "But on the bright side, it's the fastest healing part of the entire body."

"So then what's the problem?"

"Well, your mouth is still suffering from a burn that's a few hours old." She said before grabbing a herbal paste. "Here, this will quicken the tissue regeneration."

He grimaced as she scooped some out. "Is that gonna taste nasty?"

"No. It's just mint flavored." She smiled before putting it into Natsu's mouth. "Feeling better?"

He let out a groan and nod.

Ophiuchus smiled at that. "That's good now," she grabbed a washcloth and placed it on Natsu's forehead. "Let's me cool you off."

He nodded and laid back on the pillow while slowly relaxing.

"Now rest. Because later I'm going to have to change your bandages." She smiled while Natsu's eyes slowly closed.

'Might as well take a nap.'

She smiled before fluffing up his pillow. 'He he. Cute, strong, and handsome. Ophiuchus, you really know when you pick a good one.'

(Later that day)

Natsu groaned as he felt himself start to wake up.

"Natsu." Spoke a kind voice. "Are you awake?"

He yawned and opened his eyes all the way. "Mmm, yeah."

"Good," Ophiuchus smiled while changing Natsu's bandages. "Now don't get nervous but I need you to let me take off your pants."

"N-Nani!?" he blushed.

"It's so I can make sure your testicale isn't damaged from your fight." She sweatdropped. "Do you really want them to fall off or something?"

"Well no, but can't you check it some other way?" he asked embarrassed.

"Like feeling your balls with my hand in your pants?" Ophiuchus smiled. 'Not that I mind.'

He blushed brighter red. "Uh, I'll take my pants off."

"No let me." She said before taking off Natsu's pants and underwear. "Mmm, it looks ok, a little red but nothing a good amount of cream won't fix."

"Yeah, which I can put on myself."

Ophiuchus sighed before rubbing his cock with….her breasts? "You're injured. And it's a doctor's job to heal their patients."

"W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" he jumped back with a bright blush and hanging jaw.

"I'm healing you." She said while rubbing her breasts faster against Natsu's cock. 'Among other things.'

"H-How is this healing me!" he cried out while seeing his cock star getting hard just from feeling the breasts through her clothes.

"It releases stress." She smiled before getting a load of cum on her cloths. "See, didn't it feel relieving?"

Natsu blushed even redder in embarrassment at the quick discharge.

Ophiuchus chuckled at that before taking off her clothes. "Now let me heal the rest of your body~"

His jaw dropped while seeing her supple breasts and smooth skin.

"Now," she smiled while moving her body closer to Natsu. "Let's make sure you're healed properly. I don't want to be the one that kills her cute patient."

"H-H-How is this gonna heal me?" he asked with a gulp.

"Well, when bodily fluids enter a Celestial spirit, they have healing properties." 'That and I want to see if I picked right.' She thought as Natsu listened on in shock.

"How does that work?"

"Through sexual intercourse." She smiled while cupping her breasts. "Now let's heal you Natsu~"

He gulped and groaned as she leaned down and started licking across the sides of his cock.

"Mmmm, getting big now aren't we?" She purred while licking the tip as Natsu moaned a little. 'And huge too, I really picked out a good one.'

'I can't believe she actually wants to heal me like this.' he thought with a groan.

Ophiuchus smiled before nipping the cock. "You're quite cute, for a human."

"Thanks." he groaned while feeling his dick get harder. "And you're pretty hot for a nurse."

She blushed at that. "Thanks." She then felt cum hitting her face. "...you were really stressed if you came twice."

Natsu panted while she took a moment to lick up some of it from the tip.

"Now Natsu." She smiled while carefully moving her body on top of him, her rather large ass hovering above his cock. "Have you ever been attracted to anyone?"

"Uh...well…." he blushed.

"Yes?" She said while shaking her ass closer to his cock. "Your answer?"

"Well one person." he admitted.

"Who?" She asked with a smile. "And and do you still love her?"

"She's Lisanna, and I'm not sure. I never really tried to get close to her like that."

Ophiuchus looked at him with a sad face. "Maybe she wasn't the one for you?" 'Don't push me away.'

"Maybe." Natsu said before Ophiuchus kissed his cheek. "W-What the?"

"Consider it my payment for healing you Natsu." She smiled. "Now let's finish the procedure~" 'And find out if you're the right choice.' she thought before slowly moving her pussy down over his stiff cock. "AH, it's so big~"

Natsu groaned feeling her tight insides which felt like they were slowly getting smaller and smaller.

"Mmm, it's so large. I'm surprised it could enter my snake like folds~" she moaned before shaking her hips slowly against Natsu's cock as the folds started to get as tight as a constrictor. She hummed while her tongue stuck out like a snake's while her pupils became slits.

"W-What?" Natsu said with bug eyes. "How?!"

"Oh, silly me," she giggled. "Looks like some portions of my true form are showing. I hope you still find me attractive." 'I hope…'

He gulped while letting out a growl that sounded like a dragon.

"I'll take that as a yes." She hissed before moaning as Natsu's cock started to get bigger inside her folds. "Ah~"

Natsu let some flames out of his mouth and pulled down with his hips before pushing back up.

"L-Looks like the fluids are healing you." Ophiuchus moaned as Natsu felt his body healing faster every second. 'I'm surprised. Usually it takes a full day to heal.'

He let out a growl as his cock stretched out her folds as he moved his hips up and down.

Ophiuchus moaned even louder as a her legs started to become scaley. "Yes, fill me with your sperm Natsu~"

He thrusted his hips upwards faster while sitting up and started licking across one of her breasts.

She cried in lust as her body started bob up and down from the thrusting while her legs became a long black snake's tail. "Yes, make me yours Natsu! Fuck my womb until it bursts~"

He let out more and more grunts with his cock pushing in deeper to her hole.

"Natsu~" she moaned before starting to feel Natsu's cock twitching inside her. "Fuck me~"

"I'm….gonna cum!" he grunted.

Ophiuchus cried out as Natsu's hot cum entered her womb. "I love you Natsu~" 'Soo hot~'

He was too absorbed in the orgasm to hear her before he fell back and panted.

"Ah….Natsu…" She said as her snake like features faded. "...I...Love you…~" she leaned down onto him and snuggled against his chest.

(A little later)

A bright light emanated in the hospital room as Ophiuchus and a newly healed Natsu appeared.

"We're back!" he called out.

"Oh. Hello flame face." Gray said as Lucy hugged Natsu. "Finally healed up?"

"Natsu is one hundred percent healed." Ophiuchus smiled before glaring at Lucy. "Now if you can get off of Natsu. It would be appreciated." 'He's mine!'

"Uh, sorry." replied Lucy letting go with confusion.

She smiled. "That's fine. And also Natsu has a girlfriend."

"Oh? And who's the lucky girl?" Lucy asked.

Ophiuchus grinned before kissing Natsu's cheek. "Me."

Lucy and Gray's eyes widened while Natsu blushed.

"So if you injure my boyfriend," she said before summoning a larger needle than the one they previously saw, with a purple liquid in it. "Or I will inject you with my venom."

Both the mages paled and nodded.

"Good now if you excuse us," Ophiuchus grinned while dragging Natsu. "We're going to heal some more until both of us are strong enough to raise some children." 'He he~'

'Children?'

"Maybe three children?" She grinned as Lucy and Gray finally got the message. "Does that sound reasonable Natsu?"

Her answer came from his gobsmacked expression.

"Ok then, three children it is." She smiled while leaving a shocked Lucy and Gray, who were trying to rationalize what just happened.


	204. Female Deliora and Gray

Crazy trouble with love

Female Deliora and Gray

Series: Fairy Tail

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-somewhere in the ocean-

A strong storm was currently pelting the sea as anyone caught out in these waves was sure a definite death. But as the waves formed, a small trace of purple water entered into the sky in the form of condensed water drops as the storm moved towards Magnolia.

-Magnolia, Fairy Tail Guild-

KABANG!

BOOM!

The sounds of lightning and thunder rocked the town as again another brawl was about to end. This time it was Erza and...Lucy?

Both girls looked scratched up with their clothes looking a little torn.

"You will pay for eating my cake!" Erza growled while Lucy looked ready to give up, or try to fight. Either one could occur at any given moment.

"It was an accident!"

She didn't listen but before she could attack a loud slam from the doors was heard as a cloaked woman entered drenched in the rain.

"Is this a safe haven from the storm?" She asked while walking into the guild.

"Of course." smiled Mira walking over. "Do you need some shelter until the storm passes?"

"Yes." She said before noticing a sleeping Gray, naked, near a table on the far corner. 'Is it him?'

"Well if you'll follow me, I can get you some dry blankets to help get some of the water off you."

She nodded hesitantly. "I appreciate it but could you tell me who that naked guy is?"

Mira looked over at Gray and giggled. "That's Gray, and sorry about that, but he has a habit of losing his clothes without realizing it."

"I'm fine with that." She chuckled. "I usually find myself naked after a rage." 'Like several years ago.'

"Well if you'd like, I could wake him up if you'd like to talk to him instead."

"No," she chuckled before walking over to Gray. "I will wake him up for you."

Mira nodded and walked back to the bar while the cloaked woman leaned in closer to the boy.

She grinned before whispering. "Wake up, it's time for your shot~" 'He He.'

"Shot!" he sat up with wide eyes and took notice of the cloaked woman. "Oh, did you wake me?"

"Yep. And if you wanted to be naked you should have just asked." She smiled as Gray realized that he was naked. 'He he. So funny.'

"Wait, why would I need to ask you? I don't even know you." he deadpanned.

She sighed before taking off her hood revealing a face that Gray knew all too well. "It's me, your master." 'Not.'

"W-W-W-What?!" he cried out loud enough for the whole guild to turn in confusion and curiosity. "T...That's not possible."

"What's not? Being alive or here to check up on my student?" She asked while sitting next to him. "Really now. You're getting a little nervous for nothing Gray."

"Wait, did you say you're Gray's master?" asked Lucy.

"Yep," she chuckled. "Names Ur Milkovich. Master of Ice-Maker Magic and Gray's second mother." 'Or something like that.'

"Eh, but Gray told us how you had to sacrifice yourself to stop a demon." spoke Natsu with confusion.

"Oh you mean Deliora." She sighed. "I did, but somehow I came back. Maybe the Ice Shell melted and I returned to human form from this massive downpour?" 'Which is technically true. But it was something else.'

The other mages were still surprised while Gray held a serious expression.

She noticed. "What's wrong? Still thinking about the times I stripped during training in the mountains?"

"What's her name?" he spoke all of a sudden.

"Uh?" She asked a little confused.

"What's your daughter's name?"

"Oh." She said with a chuckle. "That's Ultear. And she was so cute as a baby." 'I think?'

Gray lost his serious expression and smiled. "Yeah, especially when she buried Lyon in snow that one time."

"What? That's not what happened. You buried him then me in an avalanche."

Gray suddenly became angry and stood up before forming a sword of ice and held it to her neck. "I gotcha."

"What are you doing?" She frowned. 'Crap I fell for the oldest trick in the book!'

"Gray! What are you doing?" asked Erza who looked at the mage in confusion.

"Yea ice princess." Natsu said. "What's wrong with you?"

"Tell that to her. She might sound and look like my teacher, but there's no escape from using the Ice Shell. That avalanche part? That never happened. And the real Ur would know that."

The woman frowned. "...and here I thought I would surprise you, Gray." She then expelled a green ice like mist that covered the floor in frost. "But it looks like the cats out of the bag now."

Instantly every mage there stood up ready with their magic circles shown with them surrounding her on all sides.

She sighed before two black ice horns appeared on her head as she threw off the cloak revealing a naked body with Ur's curves, a set of frost like armor on her vulnerable spots, and a pair of arms and legs covered in icicles. "Let me introduce myself. My names Deliora, the Demon of Destruction."

Instantly everyone was stunned with Gray more so before he made his ice sword larger and let out a battle cry before launching himself at her.

"Hey." She frowned before grabbing the ice sword with one hand. "What the hell was that for? I just said my name and you just attack me like a berserker!"

"MURDERER!" he roared before swinging his leg up covered in ice as it slammed into her cheek.

"Gah!" She cried as she felt that kick. "If it's about those attacks it wasn't my fault! I was in a Berserker state for the last several years!"

Gray however wasn't listening since he swung his left arm at her with a large ice blade formed on the elbow aimed for her face.

She screamed as her face was cut from the right cheek to her forehead. "S-Stop! I'm not here to fight!"

Gray let out another yell before punching her to the wall where she made an indent before he slowly walked towards her with his hands getting colder to show he was ready to keep going.

"S-Stop…" She said as blood fell from her mouth. "I'm not…*cough* here to...fight…"

Gray growled and was about to put his hands together, but felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't. It's not worth it." spoke Natsu in a firm tone. "If you go any further, you'll be just like her."

Deliora grunted out of the indent and walked towards Gray. "I know your hatred for me runs deep, but *cough* I'm here to atone for everything I ever did in my 7,000 year path of destruction."

Everyone was silent and watched as Natsu let go of Gray's shoulders with said ice mage looking her dead in the eye without a word.

"And I thought that becoming your slave would *cough* help, but maybe death would be better." She said as blood fell onto Gray's feet.

He leaned in to her ear. "Unless being my slave can bring her back, then forget it." before turning and walking away without another word.

Deliora looked on before feeling faint from the blood loss. "Heh. Looks like I'm nothing but dirt to Gra-" she then coughed a massive amount of blood before falling to the ground. 'Guess this is where I die, on the cold floor, looks like the cold is here to stick with me for the rest of my life. How fitting.'

(Later on)

Gray was walking out in the rain, well snow as he started to change the weather in his anger, while thinking of Deliora. He was surprised at how much damage he did in his pure anger alone, but he didn't feel regret about any of the hits he delivered to her.

"Gray." Spoke Erza as she stomped towards him with a frown. "What you did back there was uncalled for."

"Erza, don't even start with me." he spoke without turning back to her. "I had every right to do what I did."

"Even breaking her internal organs and leaving her to near death!?" She frowned.

Gray looked over his shoulder to her without changing his expression. "Let me make this clear. You didn't have to deal with the pain that…. _demon_ did. So don't go acting like you know what the hell you're talking about."

"I know what it feels like to live with pain," she frowned remembering the Tower of Heaven. "But for you to attack someone like that makes you no better than her."

"I'm nothing like her!" he shouted waving his hand in frustration with several ice spikes rising up due to the magic and cold.

"Yes you are." She said. "Look around you, you're acting like a demon already. You attacked a woman in cold blood and sent said woman to the clinic." She then sighed. "I know that your furious however, if you don't keep your anger under control then I will be forced to intervene."

"So I'm not in the right for what she did?" he frowned while crossing his arms.

"I'm not saying that. She did cause the deaths of millions but tell me this," she frowned. "Did she do anything besides blocking your blade?"

"No, but-"

"Then she's not a threat!" She yelled. "And also, the master told me to tell you this, she will be under your care until further notice. And you are temporarily banned from taking missions or entering the guild until a month passes."

"WHAT!? So I'm in the wrong here?" he frowned. "You tell me, and don't lie. What would you do to someone, if they killed everyone there? And made you watch it all? Would you just let them go?"

"No. But I'd rather be merciful then a cold hearted murderer." She said before walking away.

'Tch, bullshit.' he thought before walking away.

(Much later, at the clinic)

'What….it feels warm?' Deliora thought as she started to open her eyes. 'Is this….Hell?'

She slowly blinked and felt she was in a soft bed with blanket.

"So I'm in some bed. But is it Hell or some place reserved for demons like me?" She thought out loud before trying to get up, only to feel a massive amount of pain. "GAH. Damn that hurts." 'I'm alive? But...how? And why?'

"Ah, looks like you're awake." spoke a girl's voice to the right.

She turned and saw Mira, sitting on a chair next to her. "Oh. It's you, come to punish me or something?"

"Well not necessarily, but we did make some tweaks so you couldn't try anything." she pointed to the runes around the woman's wrists.

"Like I would." She frowned. "I have no power left besides being stronger and can live longer. Other than that I'm as weak as a worm…a pathetic worm."

"Then you won't put up a fight when I ask you just how you got free and why you came here." she crossed a leg over the other. "From what I learned, you should have been trapped in the ice forever."

"I would have if someone didn't use the Moon Drip spell to release me as I fell to pieces and was washed out to sea." She sighed. "And as for why I'm here. I'm looking for redemption. Even when Ur slowly became one with me, in body not mind, she kept mentioning Gray and his life..." She clenched her fist. "And...I just wanted atonement. But from what happened earlier. All he wants is my death. And if that's his wish then I don't mind dying."

"Well answer this, if he wanted you around to do with whatever he wanted, would you do that?"

"I would do anything he wants, even if it breaks my body and soul, I will do anything to repent." She said with a depressed face. 'Even dying for him.'

"Well, I'd relax and try to get some rest. After you're healed up, you can go talk to him."

Deliora looked down at the sheets. "But what if he attacks me again?"

"Right now he's been punished for being brutal with you. I'm not saying we all feel for you, but attacking the way he did is against our guild."

"...alright, but could you stay here with me? I kind of need someone to talk to."

"Of course. I've also been tasked with keeping an eye on you for some time at the same time."

Deliora nodded. "Thank you...miss?"

"You can call me Mirajane."

"Yes, thank you miss Mirajane." She smiled. "Thank you."

"But word of warning. Those runes on your wrists are linked to Gray himself since he's been put in charge of watching over you when he's allowed."

"Um. Please explain." She blushed with embarrassment. "I actually don't know about runes." 'I only knew destruction magic….'

"It means that when our master has given Gray permission to look over you, the runes can nullify any strength if Gray gives the signal and/or word."

Deliora gulped nervously. "S-So if Gray says the words….I'm going to get fucked to death!?" 'AAHHH!'

"Why would that be the first thing to come to mind?" asked Mirajane with a blush.

"Because…...knowing that he's pissed at me, Gray might use me as….a cum bucket." 'Gulp.'

"Oh no no no!" Mirajane waved off with a smile. "Gray's not the type of person who'd do that. Besides, the runes do have limits. Certain commands can only work if given your permission. But anything else that's rather simple and normal, it will take away strength if you go against it"

"So….he's not going to fuck me to death or anything like that?"

"No." replied Mira with a deadpan. 'Just what goes on through her head?'

Deliora sighed with relief. "Thank goodness. I really don't want to die and get punched by Ur in the afterlife for letting her 'son' rape me." 'She's scarier than me in my berserker form.'

"Well like I just said, the runes are meant to just sap strength away if you do something wrong or what Gray thinks is wrong."

"But that would mean anything I do would be wrong to him." She paled as Mirajane placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Just give Gray time to calm down and he'll be more cool headed and understand not to misuse the runes."

She nodded. "Ok. Miss Mirajane." 'She seems nice.'

"Now try to get some rest and I'll be right here."

Deliora smiled before laying down on the bed again. "Thank you….friend…zzzz."

(A few days later)

Deliora was currently eating some bread Mirajane brought in for a quick breakfast.

"Mmm that's good bread!" She said finishing it up. "Is it your cooking by chance?"

"No, I stopped by and got some on the way here."

"Oh…." She said downcasted. "But it tasted so good."

"Don't worry, I have extra in case you're still hungry."

She smiled slightly. "Thanks."

That's when Gray walked into the room with a neutral face and his hands in his pockets.

Deliora gulped at seeing him and attempted to cover herself with the sheets. 'No, he's going to attack me. I'm sure of it!'

"I take it the master said you could bring her home with you?" asked Mirajane to her friend.

"Yes." He said before noticing the demon hiding under the sheets. "Um...what's wrong with her?"

"She's worried you might….attack her." she whispered the last part.

Deliora peaked her head out and looked at Gray with a nervous look in her eye before hiding again. "Hi Gray….I mean master."

Gray raised an eyebrow and looked at Mirajane in confusion.

"She did want to be your servant." Mirajane sweatdropped. "So she's trying to act the part."

"Well can you tell her to knock it off."

"Only if you put your clothes on." She said pointing to a now underwear clad Gray.

"Crap!" he jumped before quickly putting his clothes back on with a blush.

"He he." Deliora chuckled. "How funny master." 'Like master like student.'

"Did master tell you about the runes?"

"Yeah, but I still don't get why I have to use them." Gray said with a huff.

"He feels this is a good way for you to handle the situation."

Gray sighed before noticing Deliora moving out of the covers.

"Master," she said while getting out of the bed. "What should I do for you now?"

He tapped his chin and crossed his arms. "Can you change your form?"

"I can't." She frowned. "My powers are diminished. The only things I have left are my demonic strength and my longevity."

He sighed. "Fine. Since I won't be on any missions for a month, get your stuff and follow me."

"Yes master." She said before….forgetting her cloak leaving her naked. "Coming master."

"P-Put your clothes back!" he cried out with wide eyes while looking away.

Deliora looked confused before putting the cloak back on. "But I thought it was common knowledge to strip. Ur did mention it while in the Ice Shell."

He crossed his arms and turned his back to her. "Just put it on and let's go."

"Yes master." She said as she put the cloak back on and followed Gray out the door.

'I hope they'll be alright.' thought Mirajane.

(At Gray's apartment)

"Should I clean this apartment for you master?" Deliora asked while looking around the place. 'It's so cold. Even colder than that ice prison.'

"Do whatever you want." he waved off. "I'll be in my room."

"Yes master." She said before looking around for something. "Is there a broom or something around here?"

"In the closet." he called back while shutting the door to his room.

Deliora walked over and found a broom with ice on it. 'Ok, let's clean this place up.'

(Hours later, Gray's room)

We find Gray laying on the bed with a frown on his face. And naked as well.

'Why can't they just have someone else look after her? The fact she's out there cleaning gets me pissed off.'

Knock knock.

"Master, can I come in?" Deliora asked. "I need to clean this room now."

"It's fine." he called back.

"But I saw a rat entering your room earlier master. Please let me get it out of your hands."

"I said it's fine!" he yelled back sitting up on his bed.

"But master-"

Gray got up and walked to the door before pulling it open with a glare. "IT'S FINE!"

Deliora shook a bit from the tone and bowed. "Yes master. I apologize for disturbing you." She then walked away. 'He hates me. And I don't blame him….'

Gray shut the door and sat back on his bed while finding it hard to really lose it, while at the same time staying mad since she looked just like Ur.

(Later that day)

"Master, should I cook for you?"

"No." he replied walking to the front door. "I'm going out for something."

"Yes master," she said with a bow. "Should I do anything else while you're gone?"

"Just stay here and don't break anything." he responded before leaving.

Deliora sighed before deciding to do something nice for Gray. "I think master would love a fresh chocolate cake." 'Ur did say he loved those.'

(With Gray)

He grumbled as he walked to and from different streets, trying to not cause a massive ice age in Magnolia in his pissed off state.

'It hasn't been a day yet and ALREADY I'm more steamed up than hot head.' he thought while clenching his hands.

Gray then realized something, he forgot his clothes at the apartment. Evidenced by the fact he saw people staring with wide eyes and chuckling or looking away.

"Is the naked man ok?" Asked a small child to his mother who was trying to cover her son's eyes.

"Just ignore him sweetie." she spoke while ushering her son away.

Gray gulped before covering his junk in embarrassment. 'Crap! Not again!'

He turned and ran back to the apartment while everyone said.

"Beware! Beware the moon!"

He sweatdropped and reached his apartment before rushing inside.

"Oh master." Deliora said while putting a bit of cake in the oven. "Home already?" 'That was fast.'

"I forgot my clothes." he blushed as he rushed to his room.

She chuckled before turning the timer for about thirty five minutes. 'There, just need the frosting.'

Gray groaned to himself as he put his clothes back on while noticing a small scent drifting into his room. He opened the door and walked into the kitchen as Deliora took out the frosting from the cabinet.

"Mmm chocolate or vanilla….maybe both?" She said not noticing that Gray was right behind her.

"What are you doing?"

She jumped before turning around. "Oh I'm just making a cake for you master." 'It was supposed to be a surprise though.'

Gray raised an eyebrow. "What flavor?"

"Chocolate. But I'm trying to figure out if I should use chocolate frosting or vanilla frosting master."

"...go with chocolate." he replied before heading out.

"Ok master." She said with a smile as the timer dinged. "Oh, it's ready to bake now."

"Don't burn the house down." he spoke in a neutral tone that made it sound half serious and possibly joking.

"I won't master." She said as the door closed behind Gray. "Now what should I write on it?"

(With Gray)

Gray was walking down the street, fully clothed this time, while thinking about what just happened earlier. He was still upset, but seeing her reel back a little when he yelled while looking like Ur just made him feel bad which didn't help with his still simmering anger. It also didn't help that she was making a cake for him. Especially his favorite.

'Gah! What's wrong with me?' He thought in his head. 'It's not like I'm in the wrong-' he stopped and thought long and hard about it as he realized something. He was acting like Lyon during the Moon Drip mission!

'No, that's crazy! I...I have a right to be mad!' He yelled in his mind before remembering how Lyon believed he was right to be the one to kill Deliora, from trying to kill a village of friendly demons with acid to nearly killing him for just being unable to save Ur when she caused the Ice Shell. '...don't I?'

Gray then remembered that said demon didn't attack him, didn't lie, nor did she even try to harm him yet he acted like a jerk to her. And even if she tried something on him, the runes would sap away at her strength, leaving her completely helpless. But she didn't do anything, she even looked….scared when he walked into the clinic earlier today. 'Am I really doing the right thing?'

He stopped walking and looked back at his apartment with a thoughtful look. "Maybe I should check up on her?" He thought before walking back to the apartment. However….

"Hey man put your pants on!" Yelled a man from the other side of the street as Gray looked down and cursed and ran into the apartment. "Stupid kids these days."

As Gray locked the door, he heard a snore coming from behind him.

"Zzzzz master zzzzz." Deliora snored while laying naked on the couch.

Gray jumped with a blush and averted his eyes away from her.

"Zzzzz master zzz I'm sorry zzz." She said in her sleep while moving around a bit. "Forgive this sinner zzzzz."

He frowned and looked at the table to see the finished cake sitting on it and saw that something was written on it.

* _To master Gray with love and best wishes Deliora._ *

He walked over and couldn't help but take a small taste by scooping some up with his finger. "Mmm, tastes good."

"Master zzzz please be happy zzzz" Deliora snored.

He looked over at her and walked over before pulling the blanket over her naked body.

She smiled in her sleep. "Master Gray."

Gray returned the smile before heading to his own room.


	205. Ikaruga and Erza

Crazy trouble with love

Ikaruga and Erza

Series: Fairy Tail

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Tower of Heaven-

Erza stood ready in her Clear Heart Clothing with her arms crossed while holding a sword in each one as she stared down her opponent.

As she readied herself to launch a final attack, the opponent, who was a woman with long pink hair with two buns on each side of her head, wearing a white kimono with a red skull like symbol on the side that showed a bit of her shoulders and large chest, wearing a pair of red high platform sandals, and a beauty mark under her green eyes raised her long red and black nodachi blade in the ready position.

'This is it, I need to finish her.' thought Erza with determination.

'I won't be beaten by a woman in male's armor.' Thought the woman as she drew her sword. "Now to finish this, Yasha's Empty Flash!"

Erza lunged at the woman with her blade glowing with all the last bit of her magic in it.

As the woman attempted to destroy the blade and armor in one swing, Erza's blade connected to her own as it started to crack. 'No! Mugetsu-Ryu is...breaking?!'

Both women landed the opposite sides from where they were standing with both still. That is until one of Erza's blades cracked and broke to pieces.

"Looks like I wo-" she started to say before her own blade broke into two pieces. "N-No. Mugetsu-Ryu's been broken!" and that's when she felt a searing pain and saw a large cut across her body before falling to the ground. "I...I lost…." 'How? How could I lose to her?'

Erza smiled and dropped to her knees while panting at feeling her body get pushed to its limits.

The woman noticed and spoke. "At your limits Scarlet?"

"I'll manage to keep going….but I can't say the same for you."

"He he." She chuckled before slowly moving a hand into her kimono and brought out a small red bottle with a black heart on the side. "I can still replenish myself." And with that she opened the bottle and took a sip as the large cut started to heal as her energy and magic returned to her. "Much better."

Erza and Sho's eyes widened in disbelief as the woman stood up and smiled before walking towards Erza.

"Here," she said giving her the bottle. "Drink it. It will replenish your body's magic and heal you."

Erza and Sho looked at her confused while Erza just stared at the bottle with narrow eyes and suspicion.

"I maybe from a assassins guild, but I have my honor." She sighed. "Now drink up. It's no trick."

"Don't do it Nee-san!" called out Sho with a wince due to his prior injuries.

The woman sighed. "Look I'm doing this because I want too. And if I were to kill a worthy opponent, I would have done it in battle, not like a coward."

Erza hesitantly grabbed the bottle and gave it a brief sniff, but didn't detect anything out of the ordinary.

The woman smiled as Erza drank the bottle with her cuts, bruises and scars faded. "See, nothing went wrong."

"But why would you do this? You could have just taken it and tried to end me while I was weak."

"Because honor dictates that the winner becomes the master over the other." She said before bowing to Erza. "And I, Ikaruga of Trinity Raven, submit to you Scarlet-domo."

'She seems serious, but can an assassin truly change sides like that?'

"Scarlet-domo." Ikaruga said while moving her head up. "Shall I prove to you my loyalty?"

"Uh, yes."

That was when she started to undress in front of them. Both went wide eyed with Sho's eyes bugging out at seeing the assassin's firm and smooth ass before getting a nosebleed and passed out from the overload of erotic material.

"Shall I release your stress Scarlet-domo?" She said while her...large cock twitched a bit.

"W-W-W-What are you doing?!" Erza cried out with a bright blush and slack jaw at seeing the cock.

"I'm showing you my loyalty to my new lord. Scarlet-domo." She said while moving her breasts against Erza's own chest. "Does this displease you?"

"B-B-B-But….aren't you a woman?" she asked.

"Yes. But I'm also a hermaphrodite." She said with a blush. "Something my samurai family hated with a passion."

"W-Well why are you getting naked now? I need to help my friends reach the top of the tower."

"But you're stressed from battle." She frowned. "I can't let you suffer from emotional fatigue Scarlet-domo." she leaned in closer with a seductive smirk. "And we'll have enough energy afterwards." She then moved her hand through her red hair. "Ok Scarlet-domo~?"

Erza blushed brighter as their breasts rubbed up even closer and started feeling herself get warm.

"Does Scarlet-domo want to remove her armor?" Ikaruga purred seductively while her cock poked Erza's stomach. "If so, it might relieve you of stress~"

'No! I need to stay focused and not get caught up in this.' thought Erza who shuddered at the cock's girth and heat.

Ikaruga smiled before kissing Erza's cheek. "S.c.a.r.l.e.t.-d.o.m.o~" she leaned in while holding Erza's shoulders. "Care to let me take it off for you~?"

Erza gulped with a blush. 'No, stay focused!' but that went away by a mile as she let out a gasp and moan feeling Ikaruga started grabbing her chest through the bandages.

"So big," she grinned. "But not as big as mine Scarlet-domo~"

"Y-You're sure this won't make us too relaxed?"

"Nope." Ikaruga grinned while squeezing the breasts. "It will relieve you of stress Scarlet-domo."

Erza sighed and nodded. "Alright, but let's not waste too much time."

"Sounds fair. But," she then moved her hands out of the bandages. "Don't blame your servant if she makes you limp for a few minutes Scarlet-domo~"

Erza frowned at the cocky attitude before finding the bandages around her chest torn apart before Ikaruga resumed grabbing her breasts. "A-Ah!"

"Mmm, so soft and firm." She grinned. "Maybe if I lick them they can get harder?"

Erza looked at her as Ikaruga leaned down and licked one of her nipples. "AH!"

She smiled. "Sensitive aren't we now, Scarlet-dono?"

"N-No." Erza spoke out while feeling her body get warmer. "A-And if I'm your master, then shouldn't you listen to me?"

Ikaruga stopped her licking. "My apologies Scarlet-domo." She then moved down to the ground and cupped her breasts. "Punish me for my rashness."

Erza regained her bearings and gave a devious grin at feeling in control now as she crawled over her and started grabbing and squeezing the woman's breasts.

"AH!" She moaned while Erza squeezed harder on to her breasts. "Scarlet-domo~"

"Now who's sensitive?"

"I am Scarlet-domo!" She called out before unexpectedly kissing Erza's lips.

Erza was temporarily surprised before kissing back while squeezing Ikaruga's chest harder.

"AH~ Squeeze this cocky servant~" she moaned as her cock started to get bigger as it hit Erza's stomach. "AH~!"

Erza looked down and grinned before reaching out and started rubbing a hand up and down the girth.

"Mmm~ Scarlet-domo." Ikaruga moaned before instinctively groping Erza's ass. "Rub my dick more~"

"Ah ah ah, I give the orders." she grinned while rubbing her thumb harder against the tip.

Ikaruga moaned louder as Erza rubbed harder on her tip. "Yes, Scarlet-domo~!"

'I can't believe I'm doing this.' thought Erza who felt more controlling as she moved down near the cock and took a hesitant lick on the side. 'Salty.'

"Mmmm, Scarlet-domo, don't tease me~" she moaned. 'I can't believe I'm being licked by my master….AH~'

Erza pulled her head away and resumed rubbing it. "Tell me, how much do you want to put your cock in my pussy?"

"I wanted to put it in when I saw you change into that outfit Scarlet-domo~" she said with a blush and moan. "Your body turned me on~"

"Oh really?" Erza moved her hand up and down the cock faster. "If you beg me enough, I'll let out fuck my virgin slit." 'I can't believe I just said that!'

Ikaruga moaned. "Yes! I beg you Scarlet-domo. Let me fuck your sexy slit~ I want to make you explode with my love juices~!" 'Why did I say that?'

Erza blushed at the declaration. 'S-Should I do it? I've never done this before, and I'm not even sure this'll fit!'

"Scarlet-domo." Ikaruga purred before pinching Erza's ass. "Please let your servant fuck you. I want you~ I need you~!"

"T-Then keep lying on your back and I'll do the rest." blushed Erza.

"Yes Scarlet-domo~" she said while her cock started getting bigger again. "I'm ready my sexy master~"

'Alright, just sit on it, and it should work out by itself.' thought Erza crawling over Ikaruga's lap with the cock near her pussy, which was leaking some of her juices.

Ikaruga moaned as Erza started to slowly put her snatch on her massive cock. "Scarlet-domo~!"

Erza bit her lip feeling the cock slowly enter before her breath hitched in her throat as the tip brushed against her barrier.

"Scarlet-domo!" She said in concern as Erza started to bleed from her slit. "Are you ok?"

"J-Just...give me a moment." hissed Erza feeling the pain.

Ikaruga frowned before moving a hand over Erza's face. "If that's your wish, I shall obey Scarlet-domo."

Erza nodded and took in deep breathes to slowly endure the pain.

"Scarlet-domo." She said with a sad look. "I used to be a samurai for a noble family in the east. But...I was betrayed by my fiancé and was exiled." She looked down at the floor. "That was when I took up assassination and you know the rest."

Erza frowned hearing that and reached down to pat her head.

"Scarlet-domo." She said while looking up at her. "Why? I'm just a servant."

"I might be enjoying this a little too much, but that doesn't mean I won't treat you like an equal. After this, I want you to officially join Fairy Tail."

Ikaruga looked at her in shock. "W-What? But Scarlet-domo-"

"No buts!"

"Scarlet-domo." She said before getting kissed on the lips as her cock started to thrust up and down Erza's folds. 'It's so snug and tight!'

Erza broke the kiss before making a cute squeak as Ikaruga pinched her ass again.

"Scarlet-domo~" she purred. "You're so sexy when your squeek like that."

"J-Just keep thrusting." blushed Erza rocking her hips up and down the girth faster.

"Yes Scarlet-domo~" Ikaruga moaned before thrusting harder into her. "You're so tight~!"

Erza moaned louder as she felt her peak coming up.

"Scarlet-domo." She moaned as her cock began to twitch uncontrollably. "I'm about to cum~"

"Try to hold it in a little bit more."

"Y-Yes Scarlet-domo-" she said before getting cut off by Erza.

"It's Erza."

"Yes Erza-domo." She blushed before her cock couldn't hold anymore. "Let's me cum inside you~"

"No, you won't knock me up." she spoke in a firm tone as she slid off and started pumping the cock off.

"AH~" she moaned as white hot cum exploded everywhere. "E...Erza-domo~"

Said girl got cum shot on her chest and stomach with surprise. "Impressive amount."

Ikaruga nodded with a smile. "All for you Erza-domo."

Erza took some of the cum and licked it from her fingers just as Sho woke up and went wide eyed at the sight of two naked woman, one being his Nee-san covered in cum, and quickly got a bigger nosebleed before fainting again.

"Does that always happen?" Ikaruga asked while getting up and started to put her kimono on. 'My first time….ah, heavenly~'

"I don't know, but right now we need to get going." spoke Erza as she equipped herself with her usual armor.

"One problem Erza-domo." She blushed. "I have no weapon to defend myself or you Erza-domo."

"Don't worry, I have plenty of swords you can use when we reach the top."

Ikaruga nodded. "Thank you Erza-domo."

"But try to address me as Erza." she replied walking over and picked Sho up before taking off down the path to the other entrance.

"Ok Erza-chan." She said before walking towards her master. "What should the plan of attack be Erza-chan?"

"If I know my friends, we'll meet up with them there and form a plan then."

"Unless those two teammates of mine didn't kill them." Ikaruga sighed. "Honestly, those girls are just annoying at times."

"Trust me, my friends won't quit." smiled Erza.

Ikaruga nodded before whispering in Erza's ears. "Should I kiss you on the ass or the chest after this is all over Erza-chan~?"

Said girl blushed and shook her head. "That doesn't matter right now! Let's just go!"

"As you wish Erza-chan." She bowed as they raced to the top of the tower and the mastermind of all this, Jellal.


	206. Ooba and Lyon

Crazy trouble with love

Ooba and Lyon

Series: Fairy Tail

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Lamia Scale's guild-

It was a cool day in the guild hall, what with Lyon currently making small figurines of ice, Jura currently meditating, with Sherry digging into some pie she got earlier that day.

"Cuz." Sherria sighed. "You really need to stop eating pies. It might go straight to your butt."

"Nonsense. Even after eating this, the power of love will keep my body the same!" cried out Sherry with a blush and smile.

'The power of love or the power of gluttony?' She thought with a sweatdrop before a loud bang shook the guild. "What the?"

"Hey! I was sleeping! Stop the noise!" cried out Toby with a comically angry expression sitting up in his seat.

As the smoke cleared, two men in black robes with a picture of a red skull with a scythe on their chests walked in as one was holding an hourglass full of black sand.

"Beware! The mighty Death's Scythe has arrived to destroy you all!" Spoke the figure with the hourglass.

"...who?" spoke Yuka with a raised eyebrow.

The figures fell anime style to the ground in hearing that. "What! You don't know the mighty dark guild Death's Scythe!?"

The Lamia Scale members muttered amongst them while looking confused or just shaking their heads.

"Idiots." The second figure growled. "We were the best till your bitch of a guild master defeated us fifty years ago."

That made the members go wide eyed before a spinning table flew through the air and hit one of the robed figures into the wall with a loud crash.

"GAH!" Spoke the figure in pain. "That magic….YOU!"

"You brats are still around!" yelled Ooba walking out with a frown. "I thought I ended your guild if brats all those years ago!"

"Even if you defeated our master," the first figure frowned. "We, the master's greatest mages, survived and took our time before taking our revenge ya old hag!"

KAPOOW!

"OOF!" The figure grunted out as a spinning chair hit him in the gut. "That hurts ya bitch!"

That got him two spinning tables that broke over his head with Ooba looking steamed with Lyon and Jura holding her back.

The figure growled before an invisible force grabbed Sherria and moved her to him before holding her hostage. "No sudden movements or I will break the brat's neck!"

"You leave her alone!" cried out Sherry with a glare.

"Not until we get our revenge!" He growled before choking Sherria's neck. "Now don't move or else the flat chest gets it!"

The rest of the guild could only stand there while the other figure dragged himself over and set the hourglass down on the ground.

"Get the Hourglass of Zeref ready." The first figure commanded. "And make sure that it's set to infancy."

The other figure nodded and held a hand against the top as the sand inside it started to slowly glow.

"Now tremble as the Hourglass of Zeref turns back time for you all." He laughed. "Then we can not only make you young but we can mold you into the perfect Death's Scythe members as wel-"

Bang!

Both their eyes widened as Ooba let out a battle cry while she spun right into the hourglass, causing a large crack to quickly form.

"DON'T LOOK DOWN ON LAMIA SCALE YOU BRATS!"

"NO!" The figures screamed as the hourglass broke with the glowing black sands enveloping all three. "AWAW!"

The rest of Lamia Scale covered their eyes as the sand glowed brighter while engulfing Ooba.

As the sands deceased their glow, it started to disappear as two babies and...a young woman with pink hair and blue highlights were revealed to the guild. The babies crying and the woman standing there confused while also bare ass naked.

"M-Master Ooba!?" Sherria said with wide eyes as her cousin's jaw dropped in shock.

"Huh? Yes, what is it?" responded the girl turning to them, unintentionally giving them a clear view of her bare chest.

"M-Master." Lyon blushed while holding his nose from seeing the bare D-cup breasts. "Y-You're young."

Ooba looked down while noticing she seemed taller and went wide eyed. "W-W-What the hell?!"

"Master…..I think that hourglass turned back time." Sherry said while looking at her in surprise. "And through the power of love returned your youth."

"I doubt it was that." sweatdropped Yuka. "I think when the master spun into the item, it caused a sudden feedback that altered the magic meant to make us all children and instead made her younger to about our age."

"So master is young again." Sherria sweatdropped. "But to what age?"

"Looks about…...twenty." spoke Jura looking away from the naked woman.

"She looks five to me." Toby said before getting hit in the face by a spinning table going much faster than normal. "GAH!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY BRAT!" she yelled out with a tick mark.

"Um…..that you're five?"

KABANG!

"GAH!" Toby yelled as twenty spinning chairs hit him at a much faster speed and sent him into a hole in the floor.

"Uh, master? Maybe take it easy." suggested Lyon while pointing to the babies. "What should we do with them?"

"The power of love," Sherry said with a blush. "Wants to adopt them. Plus they are so cute."

Ooba huffed while walking away. "Sherry! I'll need to borrow some of your clothes."

"Yes master."

(A little while later)

"I can't believe this is what you think fits me." Ooba spoke with her eye twitching while she wore a white tank top with pink frills on the sleeves and bottom ends with it showing her shoulders and cleavage while sporting a pair of black jeans over her legs while Sherry was currently fastening her long hair into a single ponytail braid.

"Well it fits doesn't it?" She said before putting the finishing touches. A pair of black cat ear headband. "There, the power of love is strong in you master."

"I'm not wearing these." she growled while tossing the ears to the side.

"Oh," Sherry sighed before grabbing a bunny ear headband, a deer horn headband, and a dog ear headband. "How about these?"

"I don't need to wear ears!" Ooba growled out with her eyebrow twitching.

"What about tails? I have some snake, dolphin and crocodile tails that might work." Sherry said while pulling said objects out from her drawer. "So which one master?"

"NO TAILS EITHER!" she roared out with a fire behind her.

Sherry gulped. "U-Um what about necklaces or chokers master?" 'Scary.'

Ooba sighed and reeled back. "You won't let any of it go, will you? I swear, when I was your age….and I mean that when it came natural, I didn't worry so much about this stuff."

"So you didn't have a lover?" Sherry asked while putting a green necklace around her master's neck.

"Heh, I didn't focus on that stuff. I was focused on one thing, and one thing only!"

"...and that would be?"

"Making sure Lamia Scale was the best guild in all of Fiore!" she declared gripping her hands with determination. "And with me being younger and stronger, we can make it happen!"

Sherry chuckled. "So you don't have a lover? If so I hope the power of love can remedy that."

"What's so great about that anyway?" she raised an eyebrow. "I never got with a boy and I turned out just fine."

Sherry sweatdropped. "Yea. And you're lonely too master. Love is just as important as ambition."

"Who you calling lonely!" she wagged her finger around which caused Sherry to start spinning.

"AHAHAH!" She screamed while feeling motion sickness. "M-Master stop! I'm about to hurl the pie I just ate!"

Ooba ceased moving her finger while Sherry wobbled.

"Ugh….my stomach." She groaned before turning green. "I feel sick…."

"Well you can go throw up if you want, I'll be out to train my body back into shape." she spoke while walking out of the room.

-Lamia Scales training hall-

Ooba waved her arm to one side and watched as she caused several pieces of equipment to spin while some of the floorboards broke out and spun with them.

As she continued training, Lyon walked in and stood behind her.

"Hello master."

She stopped and turned to him. "Hello Lyon, did you come here to train too?"

"No, but since you suggested that sure." He said while trying not to look at her cleavage. 'Damn it! Just don't look...gah! I just did it again!'

"Good, I'll make sure you're pushed to your limits. Try hitting the farthest target way down there." she pointed to a set of targets on the other end with the longest one away looking like a dot.

"Easy." Lyon smirked while forming an ice bow and a massive ice arrow. "Ice-Make: Tell's Arrow!"

He pulled back and let go as they watched the arrow soar through the air and towards the target. It hit the target as it froze and shattered into a million peices.

"Was that enough for you master?" He said with a smirk.

"Excellent! Keep that up and you'll beat your rival with ease."

Lyon grumbled at the mention of his old rival. "Um master? Did you have a rival in your...younger days?"

"Of course. He was an annoying little bastard who seemed to get stronger no matter how much I trained." she growed with a fire behind her and her fist clenched.

"And who was he by chance?"

"Makarov." she hissed while her magic seemed to cause several of the punching bags and weights to spin like mini tornados.

"Makarov…...oh you mean the guild master of Fairy Tail and…" He looked away with a guilty blush. "Infamous womanizer…"

"I didn't care about that, I JUST CARED THAT HE KEPT BEATING ME IN OUR MATCHES!" she roared out while a large chunk of the floor broke to pieces with each small fragment spinning like drills.

"Calm down master." Lyon said while trying to avoid the debris. "It's not like he beat you all the time right?"

Wrong thing to say since Lyon suddenly found himself spinning.

"AHAHAHA! MASTER STOP SPINNING ME!" he cried out while definitely feeling this spinning was faster than the usual. 'I feel sick….ugh….' He then felt the urge to vomit bubbling up.

"He always beat me!" she roared out as she threw Lyon and let him spin away like a top.

"AHAH! Mmm BUCLCK!" Lyon said before vomiting all over the floor as he spun into the wall. Very VERY hard. "Ow….."

Ooba calmed down with a sigh as the spinning objects slowed down and fell to the ground. "Guess I need to try and get a grip on my temper, again."

Lyon groaned as he got out of the indentation. "Ow. Master…..I think that's enough training for today." 'Crap I think my arm's broken.'

"Yeah, plus I heard a bone break."

He sighed while slowly walking away. "Have a good afternoon, master." 'Just don't….damn it! I stared at master's breasts again!'

"Hold up, I'll help you bandage that arm up." she spoke walking over.

"I'm fine mast-"

Crack!

"Gah!" Lyon hissed in pain as he accidentally moved his broken arm to one side and….broke it even further. 'Damn it all!'

"No you're not." she frowned while leading him to the medical part of the guild.

"But master, you really don't need to take time out of your day helping me."

"Either accept the help, or else." she warned holding a finger up.

He gulped before nodding with a nervous sweat. When they reached the room she made him sit down and went over to get some bandages. "Um master. Just a quick question, why did you get inspired to create Lamia Scale?"

"Oh I didn't form the guild, it was my grandpa." she replied.

"You had a grandpa?" He said with a confused look. "But where's his name and picture? It's not hanging on the list of former guild masters."

She frowned and came back with the gauze. "Because on the first real mission, he died before we had a chance to put it up."

Lyon gulped before remembering the attack on his home village by Deliora. "Oh….sorry about bringing up bad memories."

"Don't be, sometimes stuff like that happens and you can't stop it." she replied while tying his arm up. "But it's letting the pain keep you from moving forward in life."

"...yea….he he." he said nervously. 'Damn it Gray! Why do you have to be right about everything?!'

"There, all fixed up." she spoke as she finished tying the bandages together.

"Thank you master." Lyon said with a smile. "But one last question. Did you like anyone when you were young...er?" 'Crap I'm going to get spun again!'

"No! What is with you and Sherry asking me that stuff?" she frowned.

"Um….because we wanted to know if Toby was right about something." He chuckled. "He kinda said you had a crush on Mermaid Heel's maste-"

Bam!

He jumped seeing his master apparently break one of the beds by spinning it and launching it near his head.

"So that's a no right?" He gulped in fear as Ooba produced a dark aura around her.

"Get. Out." she spoke in an ominous tone.

Lyon got up and ran out. "Sorry master Ooba-cha….DOH!" 'What the? Why did I just attempted to call my master Ooba….chan?'

Ooba's eye twitched while she tried taking deep breaths to calm down.

"Um master," Sherria said while sticking her head into the room. "Do you need me to help you with anything?" 'What a mess in here.'

"No, I'm going to bed anyway." she sighed.

"Ok," she said before saying something that made Ooba blush. "Um did Lyon come in here? Because he was saying 'Ooba-chan' while walking towards his room."

"LEAVE!" she cried out with a blush.

"Yes master!" She said before ducking her head back. That was when Toby walked in.

"Hey master? Still flirting with Lyon?" and that earned him a spinning chair that sent him flying out. "I'LL TAKE THAT AS A YES!" He yelled out while Ooba blushed red at that accusation.

'I am not flirting with Lyon!' She said before accidentally making a chair spin in a counterclockwise position as it formed...a heart? She growled and kicked it aside while letting out a huff. Only for another chair to do the same thing as well. 'That's pissing me off!'

As she tried to make sense of what was happening, she found that everything was spinning around while making a heart shaped formation. She frowned and made one of the beds stop before sitting down on it.

'That's wrong with me?' She thought before laying on the bed. 'Mmm, maybe I should just train Lyon harder when his arm heals.' She then saw a chair making another heart. 'And I'm not flirting with Lyon-kun….what was that for?!'


	207. Imitatia and Natsu

Crazy trouble with love

Imitatia and Natsu

Series: Fairy Tail

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Fairy Tail, Main hall-

We find….the guild relatively calm with no fighting in sight. A rare occurrence that happens once in a green moon. And that never happens at all! However, a fight was about to brew as Natsu got 'bumped' in the face by Elfman. And by bumped, it was really punched in the face.

This lead to him 'bumping' Elfman back, right into a table.

"What's the big idea Elfman!?" Natsu growled in anger while rubbing his face.

"Just wanted to see if you were starting to get rusty." he grinned standing back up while rubbing his own face.

Wrong move as Natsu sent a punch to the gut and knocked the wind out of Elfman.

"Fight me Elfman!" Natsu yelled before getting grabbed by said mage by the leg.

"You asked for it!" he swung his arm up and sent Natsu flying through the air. And right into Gajeel in the middle of….singing….

"AAAHHH! OOF!" Natsu grunted as he landed on the Iron Dragon Slayer. "Ow...damn it Elfman!"

"Get off"! Roared Gajeel kicking Natsu off him.

"You want to fight me Gajeel?!" He growled while butting heads.

"Get out of my face Salamander!" He growled before they started punching each other as Lucy walked in with a red box in her hands and sat down next to Juvia.

"They're at it again?"

"Yes." Juvia sighed before noticing the box. "Is that a potion box?" She then glared at Lucy. "You won't have Gray-sama! Juvia won't let you use that box to take Juvia's love!"

"Relax, I'm not going to take him." she sweatdrop.

"Then what is it for?"

"Oh it's just a potion collection of...something I actually don't know what it does." Lucy said while Natsu punched Gajeel into Gray, causing Juvia to run at him and kicked the iron dragon slayer into Mira. 'Uh oh.'

"...did you just hit me?" She falsely smiled as a dark aura appeared around her. "Well? Did you Gajeel?"

"Uh…..no?"

Mirajane frowned before entering Satan Soul. " **Looks like I have to knock some sense into you.** " she swung her fist and sent Gajeel flying. Right into Lucy and the box.

"Oh crap!" Lucy said in wide eyes as the box opened and the contents, a few bottles of green dust, flew into the air before falling to the ground with a nasty shatter of glass.

Everyone was confused as they saw green vapor rise up from the pools of potion with several of them breathing it in.

" **What the?** " Mira said before a small puff of clouds enveloped her and she dropped to the ground as a doll. 'Oh god! I'm a doll!'

Everyone else went wide eyed before more of them started becoming dolls.

'Ahh!' Gajeel thought in fear.

'What just happened?!' Gray said while trying to move his body.

'...What the hell!' Natsu screamed while feeling his flames die out in his new form. 'I can't move!'

"Ah! Gray-sama!" cried out Juvia running over and picking Gray up.

'Get off me!' He said as Juvia placed him into her breasts. 'W-W-What the?!'

"J-Juvia, I don't think that's a good place." spoke Wendy with a blush.

"I agree." Erza said while picking up the Mira doll. "Now if you rub their heads it's fine."

'No it's not!' Mira thought as Erza rubbed her head. 'Why me?'

"Lucy, what was in those bottles?" asked Wendy.

"I don't know. I just got it from...my father's will." She said while picking Natsu up. "How cute...I think?"

'I'm not cute! I'm handsome.' He frowned in his mind before being poked by Happy in the face. 'Happy! Knock it off!'

"Wow, he really does feel like one." remarked the cat before picking Natsu up and flew up. "Look Natsu, you can fly!"

'Stop!' He said while getting a bit dizzy. 'Happy you trator!'

Erza looked at Mira and grinned. "I think it's time for some well deserved payback."

'N-No Erza please don't!' She cried out before Erza walked out of the guild with a grin. 'Help me!'

'Little stuck here!' Gray called back from Juvia's cleavage.

'Get off me!' Gajeel yelled while Wendy picked him up and started to poke him in the gut. 'And stop that!'

"Weeh, you're flying." laughed Happy moving Natsu around while he flew.

'Help me!' He thought before being grabbed by Lucy. 'Thank you Lucy.'

"Happy. Stop that." She frowned. "Natsu doesn't want to be flown around like that. He just needs a," Lucy grinned. "Dress."

'No! Not a dress!' he cried out in horror.

"Well maybe a bikini." Lucy grinned as Natsu panicked in his mind. "Or a corset?"

'AAAHHHH!' Natsu screamed as Lucy walked out of the guild. 'HELP ME GUYS! I DON'T WANT TO WEAR A DRESS!'

'Hahahahaha! I'm gonna wanna see that!' laughed Gajeel.

"Maybe Lucy has a point." Wendy grinned. "Maybe we can give Gajeel-san and Gray-san a nice dress to wear?"

'AAAAAHHHHHH!' screamed both while trying to move.

"Juvia likes that but," she chuckled darkly. "Maybe Gray-sama and Gajeel-san could wear a bikini as well."

'JUVIA! Not you too!' yelled Gray.

"Nice idea Juvia-san." Wendy grinned while both walked out of the guild. "But let's try a bunny suit first."

'I'm gonna get even with you!' yelled Gajeel.

"Maybe…." Juvia said with a blush. "Both can dance the can-can."

'AAAHHHHH!'

(With Lucy and Natsu)

'Come on Lucy, don't do this!' He said as they walked into the apartment.

"Mmm, where did I put that dress?" Lucy said while putting Natsu on a shelf and started looking around the room for the doll dress. "Just stay put Natsu."

'If I could move I'd be out the door!'

'Hello.' Spoke a voice that sounded like a woman's voice. 'Is that you Natsu?'

'Huh? Who's there?'

'Over here.' Spoke the voice again as it was revealed to be a doll with blue eyes, blond hair, with a blue and white dress topped with a rose in the center of her chest, and wearing a pair of blue shoes. 'It's me, Imitatia.'

'Oh, sorry I couldn't turn my head. I can't move at all really.'

'Oh right. Wait, how did you become a doll in the first place?'

'Lucy brought some potions and made me like this. Now she wants to put a dress on me!'

She chuckled at that. 'That might be interesting to see. A dragon slayer in a dress. He he.'

'Not funny!'

'Actually it is.' Imitatia giggled. 'Plus it's not all bad, you might look like a girl if you did that….oh right you're male. Sorry.'

Natsu made a growling sound as best as he could. But it sounded like a squeak.

'Aw. That's so cute. Do it again.'

'No way.'

'Please?' She said with a sound that sounded like tears falling. 'I just wanted to hear something cute….since I'm a doll again…'

Natsu made a sigh before making the same squeak sound.

'Thank you!' She said with a happy tone. 'That made my day.'

'But this sucks. I can't speak, move, use magic, and Lucy's gonna hold this over me forever!'

'But you can talk to me right? Doesn't that count as something?'

'Well….you got me there.'

Imitatia chuckled. 'So how's everything been at the guild….are they still mad at me for deceiving them during the Eternal Clock incident?'

'Nah, they're way over that.'

'Really? But I thought they would still hate me for that.' She said in surprise.

'Nope.'

'...Did anyone else get turned into dolls as well?'

'Gray and Gajeel. And right now they're gonna get put in dresses too. Oh! And Mirajane! I wouldn't wanna be her right now.'

'Why's that?' She asked confused.

'Erza wants payback for their…..past rivalry.'

'Ok?' She said confused even more. 'And that means?'

'Not sure what she has planned, but it's not gonna be good.'

Imitatia gulped. 'S-So she's going to...put her in the washing machine?!'

'Uh…..maybe?'

'And put her in the dryer as well with her smelly socks! That's evil!'

Natsu sweatdrop as he saw Lucy come back.

"Natsu. I have the dress." She said while holding a long red dress with a rose on it that looked too small for him. "Now let's get you into it."

'AHHH! NO!' cried Natsu as Lucy started taking his vest off.

"Don't worry Natsu." Lucy chuckled while taking his scarf, pants and shoes off as she put the dress over his head. "It will look perfect on you."

'I'm getting revenge for this!'

"There," Lucy smiled as a now dressed up Natsu was set back down on the shelf next to Imitatia. "Now you look like a natural woman." She then walked to the other room.

'Looks like your feminine side is showing.' Imitatia chuckled. 'It's kind of interesting to look upon.'

'Not funny!'

'I wasn't laughing.' She said. 'I was just saying that you're kind of cute in a dress.'

'That still doesn't help make this any less embarrassing.'

'Still it's better than having no clothes on.' She said with an embarrassed tone. '...it happened to me when I was still remembered by Lucy in her childhood.'

'Oh.'

'Yea. Hey Natsu. What did you feel when I betrayed you?' She said with a depressed tone. 'Were you mad at me?'

"Well, yeah a little bit, but I already told you, it's over with.'

Imitatia sighed. 'I don't blame you. I was a bitch back then.'

'Drop it!'

"...ok.' She said before Lucy came in with two bikinis.

"Natsu. Imitatia. I have some bikinis for you to wear." Lucy smiled while picking the two dolls up.

'Oh god no.' groaned Natsu.

'Could be worse.' Imitatia said before seeing her bikini, which was a very revealing O-piece with green and red highlights. 'Oh crap…'

'What?'

'I can't wear that! I-It's too revealing!'

'But wasn't your other form also revealing?'

'Yes….but it was for battle not,' Imitatia gulped. 'Something that I would wear outside of battle.'

'Well it doesn't look like we have much of a choice.'

'Agreed.'

"Ok," Lucy chuckled before taking off their clothes and started to put the bikini's on the two dolls. "Let's see how these clothes look on you two."

'So glad Gray and Gajeel aren't here to see this.'

'But I'm here.' Imitatia sweatdropped. 'And it's...embarrassing for both of us.'

"Now," Lucy grinned before placing the two dolls together. "Let's see you two dance."

'Oh no.'

'Not good!' She said as they started to do the tango as both were embarrassed at being so close together as Lucy made them dance.

"Ok now for the finale." Lucy said before making them kiss each other's lips. "Now take a bow."

She made both bow while both were internally blushing.

'...That was….interesting.' Imitatia blushed red. 'Right Natsu?'

'Uh….yeah.'

'So this was your first kiss?' She blushed as Lucy started to place their original clothing back on.

'...yeah.'

'Same here…' She said as Lucy finished putting on their clothes and placed them on the shelf again. '...was it good Natsu?'

'Y-Yea.'

"Ok," Lucy smiled while not noticing a red mist emanating from Natsu which also moved towards Imitatia as well. "Let's put another dress on Natsu."

'No! No! I'll stay away from your home if you just stop!'

"Maybe a maids outfit." Lucy grinned while the mist started to affect both dolls as they started to grow and become more human like. "Or another bikini?"

'Nononononononono!' He said as his flames started to return.

Poof!

"What the?" Lucy said as a red puff of cloud started to appear as the sound of broken wood could be heard.

"No way!" cried out Natsu.

"Please Lucy don't make him suffer anymore!" Imitatia said before looking at her now human body and gasped. "I-I'm human again!"

"And that means," Natsu brought out his flames while grinning at a shocked Lucy. "Payback time!"

"Hold on," Imitatia said before turning into her battle form, which consisted of a green leaf skirt and bra with green gloves and boots. Her left arm and legs had thorns circling her as an eye patch with a rose held together by another thorn across her right eye. "Now we can pay Lucy back for that kiss….even if it was a good kiss…."

Natsu blushed while seeing Lucy make a run for it.

"Come back here," Imitatia said while summoning a blade with a rose on the hilt and flower like shield with the symbol of Fairy Tail on it instead of her original guild's symbol. "I just want to pay you back."

"Let's see how you like it when someone else takes your clothes off!" yelled Natsu running after Lucy.

"AAAAHHH!"

"And you shall pay for making me kiss Natsu!" She blushed red. "Even if I liked it, it was still embarrassing to be kissed by force!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Oh you will be sorry when we get our hands on you and make you our maid!" She said with Natsu agreeing with a grin.

Lucy paled and booked it while the other three were returning to their human selves.

" **Erza.** " Spoke a drenched Mira in her Satan form. " **You're dead now.** "

"Oh Juvia." spoke Gray with his eye twitching.

"Shrimp!" Gajeel growled while chasing Wendy. "I'll spank you for putting me in a dress!"

Erza booked it down one street while Juvia apologized over and over with Gray chasing her.

And as for Natsu and Imitatia, they were still chasing Lucy while still thinking of the forced kiss.

'That was….nice.' Both thought as Lucy ran into an alley and hit a dead end along with Erza, Juvia and Wendy.

"Ah! Please forgive us!" pleaded Wendy with her and Juvia hugging each other in fear.

"Mmm no." Gray grinned.

"Sorry but I'm still going to spank ya shrimp."

" **I'm going to enjoy putting you in the wash Erza.** "

"Sorry Lucy." Imitatia blushed. "But you did make me kiss Natsu and put a dress on him. So I'm going to make you wear a maids outfit but first," she then kissed Natsu's cheek. "For luck Natsu."

He blushed and got surprised and confused looks from the others, but all the ones who were dolls stalked towards the others with dark auras.

"Juvia, Wendy, Erza." Lucy gulped. "If we get out of this alive….I'm never going to force any dolls to wear dresses."

"Same." spoke Wendy.

"Agreed."

"Juvia also agrees." She said before the five angry people walked towards them as the camera went black.

"AAAAHHHHH!"


	208. Mayl, Lan, Megaman, and Roll

Crazy trouble with love

Mayl, Lan, Megaman, and Roll

Series: Megaman NT Warrior

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Mayl was currently walking down the street to Higsby's shop since she wanted to see if there were any new battle chips she could use for Roll.

"Isn't there anything that can help us win against Megaman?" Roll asked. "This past week he's been on a winning streak and none of our combos worked."

"I don't see anything here that...wait?" Mayl then noticed an old battle chip with dust on it along with a wing and the words, ' _Faz_ -' on it as the dust obscured it, laying on the ground. "What's this?"

As she reached down to pick it up, a hand shot out and she saw a dark cloaked figure holding it. "Ah! I see someone has found an extremely rare battle chip! Welcome! And let me be the first to offer it to you at an extremely low low price!"

"What?" Roll said confused. "A rare chip? At low price? Are you joking?"

"Not all young netnavi!" he cried out looking at the PET. "This battle chip is so rare, so unknown, that it's the only one of its kind!"

Both looked confused. "What do you mean one of a kind?"

"I mean this battle chip was finished with the intention to revolutionize net battling! For instance, do you recall those big bad Cyber Beasts? Oh what were their names again? Grany and Fally? Groger and Falcon?"

"Greger and Falzar." Mayl corrected the man.

"That's them! Well, you didn't hear it from me, but it's said this chip was created with the intention of surpassing the strength of both of them put together! But because it was so powerful, they wouldn't dare sell it cause it would make kids obsessed with it and lose interest with all other battle chips."

"Wait what!" Roll said with wide eyes. "Are you pulling our legs?"

"Not at all! You can even see the small date on when it was produced." he pointed to a set of small numbers on the back of it. Which read, _2XXX_.

"Wow. It's older than the undernet!" Mayl said in shock. "But hold on, won't this just raise suspicion if we use it? Speaking of which, how'd you get your hands on something this strong?"

"My father was the one that found this before it was destroyed." The figure laughed. "Plus for only a few Zenny this one of a kind chip will be yours."

"Mayl, I'm not sure. This sounds way too good to be true." Roll spoke up.

"But it's only 100 Zenny." He grinned. "And if you buy it at this time, you can buy it for only 10 Zenny."

"I'll take it." grinned Mayl digging into her pocket and fishing out the money.

"Good having business with you." He said while taking the money and giving her the chip. "Just don't wash it with water."

"I'm not gonna do that." she deadpanned while walking away.

"He he." The figure said while grinning darkly. "Sucker, that chip along with its counterpart is a virus. Best deal today!"

(With Mayl and Roll)

"Are you sure this is safe?" Roll asked Mayl with concern.

"I know the guy was really fishy about this chip, but think of it like this. We try it out once just to see how it works, then we have it looked over to double check so no one gets hurt. Plus I think he was just blowing hot air. I mean, if this chip was that strong, why would he be eager to sell it cheap? If it was worth something, he'd probably get a lot more for it."

"True, but should we do it normally or Full Synchro?" Roll asked while Mayl started to clean the chip with a tissue.

"Hmm, well if we do it Full Synchro it would be neat to see how it affects a person, but we don't have a field to use it in."

"Doesn't Lan and Megaman use it without a field?" Roll asked confused. "I mean they do it a lot without a field."

"Well yeah, but we never tried that."

"Then why shouldn't we try it? I mean we are compatable." suggested Roll.

"Of course we are." She smiled while finishing the cleaning as it now showed a huge green, red and yellow phoenix that looked almost demonic as the words ' _Falzar's Wing_ ' became legible. "Man, seeing a picture of this guy really makes me glad he's gone for good."

"Yea, it was scary." Roll shivered. "Especially its face."

"Look Roll, if you really don't wanna try it out, just say the word and I'll put it away. Beating Lan and Megaman isn't worth it if you feel uncomfortable."

"I'm good. Besides, I want Megaman to lose for once." Roll frowned. "So let's get ready Mayl!"

Mayl nodded with a smile and let out a deep breath as she held the chip up to the slot. "Alright, Falzar's Wing battle chip in, download!"

It activated as Roll felt power surging inside her as her pink color became a dark greenish purple with a mix of blood red colors and her arms became laced with super sharp feathers like Falzar. A small slim pair of green armor appeared on her as her eyes became covered in a red visor with her boots gaining two long spikes coming up from the knee part. Her hair became long tendrils that reached her legs as large claw like shoulder guards appeared, each one as sharp as Falzar's talons. "Ready for Full Synchro Mayl?"

"Yup. Synchro battle chip in, download!" She yelled as her PET glowed and she became coated in the light before she became covered in her usual outfit when this happened, but she gained the shoulder guards and spiked knee guards, but her boots changed to where three sharp claws jutted out of the toe parts with her fingers gaining sharp claws with a large pair of Falzar's wings came out of her back. "Roll? Are you with me?"

' _Of course. I'm still here._ ' She sweatdropped. ' _Really we did this tons of times to know I'm still here._ '

"Sorry, I just get concerned that something might change and you could get hurt."

' _How sweet. Thanks Mayl._ ' She said with a grin before feeling something….off. ' _Um do you feel like we're in an oven?_ '

"Yeah, I thought it was just me." remarked Mayl feeling sweat on her brow. "Maybe this is a small side effect."

' _Maybe….ok I think we should get out before we cook!'_ Roll said before feeling like her body and mind were being inflicted with paralyzation.

"I'm on it." Mayl closed her eyes while trying to undo the battle chip, only to hit a problem. She couldn't move either her mind and body at all as something primeval was starting to bubble to the surface in both human and netnavi.

' _M-Mayl! What's going on!'_

"I….I don't know!" She said before both thought of two things.

Lan and Megaman.

' _Mayl…..want to visit Megaman and Lan? They might like to see us._ '

"You read my mind." she grinned while the overall color of her outfit turned red before she turned and busted through the window before using her wings to fly towards his house.

-Lan's home-

"Hey Lan." Megaman said while Lan was looking at his computer. "Are you done with your homework?"

"Just about."

"So you're not done at all." He sweatdropped. "No wonder your grades are so low."

"Well maybe if you tried to help me, we wouldn't be having this trouble."

"Yea….no." He said before the window shattered as a figure entered the room. "What the?!"

Lan jumped and looked before his eyes widened at seeing a figure looking like Megaman when he was possessed by Falzar stood there in the gaping hole.

"Hi," the figure spoke in a mixture of two familiar voices. "What ya doing Lan? _Megaman?_ "

"What the….Mayl? Roll?"

"Yep." She grinned. " _And we_ are here _for_ you, Lan. _Megaman~_ "

"Why are you using Cross Fusion? And why do you look like when I was taken over?" asked Megaman with dread.

" _Because we wanted_ to try a new _battle chip_ we bought _and it said_ Falzar's _Wing_." They said while walking over to them. " _Now_ let's _ki_ ss~"

Both went wide eyed before Lan grabbed his PET and bolted out of the room and down the stairs.

"You will _not escape u_ s!" Both yelled before running after Lan and Megaman.

"Lan! This is bad! If they cross fused without a Dimensional Field, than we need to do the same." spoke Megaman.

"But we can't harm them." Lan said before noticing that the girls were now flying right at them. "AH! Ok! Ok! Let's cross fuse!"

He reached into his pocket and fiddled with the battle chip as he rushed out the front door and luckily hid around the corner as Mayl came busting out the front door.

"Lan, _Megaman._ Come back _here. We just_ want to hug _yo_ u~" they said while looking around the area. " _Megaman?_ Lan? Whe _re_ a _re_ yo _u?_ "

"Synchro battle chip in, download." spoke Lan pushing the chip in as his PET glowed and he soon found himself in his own armor before running out and brought out his buster before opening fire on her.

They dodged each blast, only to get hit in the arm by a blast shot and began to growl before her feathers started to glow. " _Heal_ Feather _Storm!_ "

Lan and Megaman watched as the injury disappeared. "Oh you've gotta be kidding me!" He then went wide eyed as the feathers retracted and were sent flying at him. "Crap!" He hit the ground as they went flying and embedded in the wall behind him.

" _Missed_ damn it." They said before the feathers detached from her arms and hovered over her as they lit on fire. " _Feather_ Fire _Sto_ rm!"

' _Lan! Run!'_ cried out Megaman.

He ducked behind a building as the flaming feathers embedded themselves into the wall before exploding a little….and by exploding a little it was A LOT! "Holy crap!"

"He _he_ Lan, _Megaman_ come ov _er_ he _re~_ " they said while moving closer to their location. "We won't _bite, mu_ ch~"

"Megaman, looks like we're gonna need to actually try if we wanna stop them." Lan muttered so his pal could hear him.

' _You mean….Beast Out! Why the hell are we going to do that?!_ '

"No! I meant use some of our head on battle chips!"

' _Oh. Never mind._ '

"If you're _not coming out_ ," both girls said before the claws on her shoulders started to hover around as it flexed its claws. " _We will_ make y _ou_ , _Cy_ ber _talon_ gr _ab_!"

Lan stood up and started running as the claw burst through the wall and started firing at it. "Megaman! Please tell me we got some good chips in the PET."

' _Besides Wide Slash and five Cannons….nothing that can stop them._ ' Megaman said before the claws flew straight towards them. ' _LOOK OUT!'_

Lan turned and dove to the left just as he felt the claw scratch against his shoulder. Only for the right claw to grab his cannon arm. "Crap!"

"Got _you~_ " they said as the other claw grabbed his other arm and moved him towards her. " _Hi Megaman,_ Lan~"

Lan groaned as he tried wiggling his arms out of the claws. "Mayl! You and Roll need to snap out of it!"

"W _hy?_ " They said while smiling. " _We ju_ st wa _nted_ t _o_ _hu_ g yo _u~_ "

He blinked confused before Mayl walked closer and hugged him.

" _Like_ it? Lan? _Megaman?_ " The smiled while hugging tighter. " _Fee_ ls ni _ce rig_ ht?"

"Uh...yeah."

" _No_ w pl _ease_ ," they smiled while moving her head closer to them. "Ki _ss u_ s~"

Both males blushed while Mayl grabbed Lan's face and kept him in place.

"Plea _se? We_ lo _ve yo_ u tw _o~_ " they said as the two boys looked wide eyed at the confession.

'Holy _crap._ ' they both thought before feeling the lips press against them.

They continued to kiss for a long time before the claws let the cross fusion boys go. "Ple _ase, da_ te u _s._ Lan, _Megaman._ "

' _Um Lan, what should we do?_ '

'Hold on.' "Um, and if we don't?"

They then activated the claws and grabbed a truck and said. " _Fire_ birds' _cru_ sher _gr_ ip!" As it became as crunched up as a soda can.

'There's your answer!'

' _AH! Even worse than Brass in Hubstyle!_ ' Megaman paled. ' _Lan, we need to either date them or we are going to die!_ '

"Uh, me and Megaman would enjoy that very much."

"Than _k yo_ u Lan, _Megaman~_ " they smiled before hugging him against her chest. "Yo _u're_ th _e be_ st~"

Both blushed from the spot as their forms returned back to normal.

"Lan," Mayl smiled. "Kiss me."

"And link us up, I want to kiss Megaman!" Roll said with a smile. "Please?"

"Uh, sure." nodded Lan as his PET linked up with Mayl's before said girl pressed their lips back together.

"We love you!" Both said before kissing their new boyfriends as the _Falzar's Wing_ chip turned into data and entered Roll's body, waiting for the next time they cross fuse.

And while both males felt lucky, we cut back to the cloaked figure.

"He he. I wonder who my next sucker will be?" He laughed while holding a chip with the word, _Greg_.


	209. Tsubaki and Maka

Crazy trouble with love

Tsubaki and Maka

Series: Soul Eater

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ugh, this is so boring." whispered Black Star as he, Tsubaki, Maka, and Soul were currently walking through an old and abandoned town.

"Yea. So where's the kishin's?" Soul said while looking around. "I head there was a gunslinger kishin named Tom Horn."

"Well if you two were paying attention, you'd know Lord Death made it clear that he's been attacking anyone who passes by here and robs them of everything they own." frowned Maka.

"Right." Tsubaki said with a light blush before noticing something was off. "Guys, is it just me or did that cactus move a little since we got here?"

"What cactus?" asked Black Start looking at his partner.

"The one just next to the old tavern." She said pointing to a large cactus. "It seems to have moved a bit."

All of them looked and saw the plant lie completely still.

"Are you sure you saw it move?" Maka asked.

"Positive." She said before seeing it move slightly. "It just moved!"

"Heh, come on out kishin! Or I, Black Star, will make you!" declared the assassin.

Bang.

A bullet blasted Black Star on the leg as he screamed in pain.

"Black Star!" cried out the rest before Soul became his scythe form which Maka quickly caught as Tsubaki ran to Black Star.

Bang! Bang!

Another round of shots were heard as it hit Soul's blade and Black Star's other foot causing said boy to howl in pain.

"Heh." Spoke a voice from within the cactus. "Ya buggers are annoying, especially the little blue boy."

"Soul are you alright?" asked Maka in concern.

"I'm fine. Just surprised."

Maka sighed as tall figure in an old western outfit complete with cowhide boots, a ten gallon hat, and a sheriff's uniform while holding a large Winchester rifle.

"Ya buggers are pissing me off. Now either git or I will blast ya brains out and eat ya souls like a cooked rattler!" Tom yelled while cocking his rifle.

"Wow….that guy….looks lame…." Black Star snickered even while he was in massive amounts of pain.

Bang!

"I heard that ya yellow bellied bastard!" The kishin yelled while shooting Black Star's shoulder. "Damn kids these days."

"Maka, think we can get in close?" Soul whispered to his partner.

"Maybe, but we need to be careful, one false move and we'll be shot." Maka whispered before noticing Tsubaki's hair wrapping around the Kishin's legs.

"Ya brats have until the count of three to git, or I'ma gonna shoot ya, eat ya souls, and hang ya on the cacti!" Tom yelled while cocking his gun and pointing it towards Maka's face. "Starting with the broad!"

Maka frowned while tightening her grip on Soul.

"Maka." Soul said while feeling the tightening grip. "Try to relax and let Tsubaki do her thing." he whispered to her.

"Alright Soul."

"What are ya talkin for ya broad?" Tom growled. "Stupid yellow bellied-" he was cut off from feeling himself get yanked to the side and landed on his side hard and saw a long piece of hair wrapped around his ankle. "Dang nabit! You fat cow!"

"Now Maka!" called Tsubaki while pulling on her hair and making the kishin stay off his feet as he attempted to get back up.

"Let's go Soul!" Maka said while running at the gun slinging kishin.

"Ya bitch!" he growled before shooting Tsubaki in the chest, thankfully it was not where her heart was. "That'll teach ya, ya cow!"

"Tsubaki!" cried out Maka just as Soul's blade cut through the kishin.

"Damn ya to hell!" He yelled as he turned into a Kishin egg.

"M….Maka…." Tsubaki choked out as blood started to come out of both the bullet wound and her mouth.

"Tsubaki!" Maka ran over to her friend while Soul quickly devoured the egg before running over to the still injured Black Star.

"He...looks like…*cack* I'm done for…" She choked out. "At...least...I saved you and...everyone...else…"

"Don't talk, save your strength, we're getting you some help." Maka reassured as she slid her arms under Tsubaki's body and legs and grunted as she lifted her up. "Just don't close your eyes on us."

Tsubaki nodded slightly. "Ma...ka...I see….brother…."

"Don't go to him, just listen to my voice. Soul! Grab Black Star and let's go back and make it fast!" she called to her partner.

Soul nodded while picking Black Star up and on to his back. "God, did you just gain weight Black Star?" 'He weighs like a ton!'

"Heh….I'm heavier….than god….woohoo…." he got out while feeling delirious from the wounds.

"Ma….ka….." Tsubaki said as Maka ran faster towards Death City. "...Leave...me…"

"Forget it, we're almost there!"

Tsubaki then coughed out more blood. "...Ma..ka….please...I...I...don't want *cack*...to...be a burd-"

"You're not a burden! You're one of my best friends!" she interrupted with a frown. "And if you keep saying that, then you'll get a Maka Chop as soon as you feel better."

Tsubaki blushed as they entered into the city.

-DWMA, nurse's office-

"Naigus-sensei!" cried out Maka as she and Soul ran into the office. "We need help!"

A tanned woman with black dreadlocks, a nurses outfit and covered in bandages turned her head from the desk and toward the group. "What is….what happened!?"

"Both of them got hurt and Tsubaki's might be close to dying!" spoke Maka with panic.

"Put Tsubaki and Black Star on the bed now!" Mira said in a firm tone. "And hurry, time of the utmost importance!"

Both compiled and set their friends down while Mira hurried to get the gauze and antiseptic she'd need.

"Ma...ka…" Tsubaki groaned in pain. "Are...you there? ….everything's so...dark…"

"Yes Tsubaki, I'm right here." spoke the girl with a smile. "Just keep holding on, Naigus-sensei will get you fixed up in no time."

"Maka…..hold...my hand…." She said while slowly moving her left hand up. "...please…"

Maka nodded and gripped the hand. "Just try to stay strong and you'll be alright."

Tsubaki nodded as Mira came out with her supplies. "...Maka…stay...by my….side..."

"She can stay, but she'll have to help me if I need it. You've lost a lot of blood, but I'll see what I can do."

(Two hours of surgery later)

"Is Tsubaki going to be alright?" Maka asked with concern as Soul fell asleep next to the needle rack. "Please Naigus-sempai. Tell me if Tsubaki's going to be alright!"

"Easy Maka. For starters, your friend Black Star is gonna need to take it easy with all those holes, so he'll have to take a few weeks to recover."

"...yahoo…." Black Star groaned in his sleep. "...I'm...the best…"

"As for Tsubaki, the surgery was a success. She just needs rest and to drink plenty of fluids. I'm thankful Soul could donate enough blood needed to help or…."

Maka gulped. "She would have….died?" 'No...anything but that!'

"Yes, but right now she's stable and just needs rest, so I'll need you and Soul to head back to report to Lord Death on what happened and give these two some alone time to sleep."

Maka sighed before waking up Soul.

"W...What? Where's that cheeky girl?" Soul said while waking up. 'Was it...all a dream?'

"Come on Soul, let's get out of here and give them a chance to sleep today off."

Soul yawned and stretched as he got up and followed Maka out of the nurse's office. We zoom back towards Tsubaki who groaned while we zoom inside to show several red blood cells with a few black ones slowly appearing.

(Later on that evening)

Tsubaki moved in her bed as she felt her body starting to feel cold as ice. She shivered and tried hugging the sheets closer. As she moved the sheets up, black and red lines formed across her body as the cold feeling increased. "Mmm….cold…." She then felt her heart racing like mad as she felt her body starting to feel energized.

She slowly opened her eyes and sat up in her bed. As she did Tsubaki's eyes turned a dark onix color as she walked towards the door. "...Maka…."

"Heh...yahoo…." muttered Black Star in his bed.

Tsubaki closed the door and walked out of the building like a zombie with one thing in mind. "Maka…~"

-Maka's Apartment-

Said girl was snoozing away in her bed. As she slept however, a figure slowly opened the window with a long black and red blade finger and hopped inside.

"...Maka….~" she spoke with a grin as she moved towards the bed. "Maka….your father is getting married."

She grumbled and turned in her bed. "Damn papa….cheating on mom again…."

"He's getting married to….you." She said as Maka woke up and panicked.

"AHHH!"

"Hi Maka." Tsubaki smiled while sitting on the bedside. "Like my little prank?"

"Tsubaki?" she spoke while panting. "Why are you in my bedroom? You should be sleeping at the nurse's office."

"Oh I'm fine," she smiled while moving WAY too closer to Maka. "Just fine Maka~"

Maka backed up a little bit with a confused expression. "Uh, well if you feel fine, then maybe you should try getting some sleep at your own bed."

Tsubaki frowned while her hair turned into demonic black chains. "No, I'm staying with you Maka. I want to be with you forever~"

Maka's eyes widened seeing the chains before two wrapped around her wrists.

"Maka," she said with a large grin as the chains wrapped around Maka's body like a snake. "I want you! I need you! You're my mistress and lover~"

"T-Tsubaki! Let go!" she cried out while tugging on the chains.

She didn't listen as she moved the chains closer to her body. "I want you Maka. I want my cute lover~!"

'What's wrong with her?' thought Maka. "Soul! Get in here!"

He was too busy sleeping to hear her as Tsubaki hugged her.

"Maka~ I love you to death~" she said with a grin as Maka blushed at that. "Stay with me forever~"

"Tsubaki, why are you suddenly acting like this?"

"Like what?" She said with a frown. "I'm just being more honest with my lover~"

"And that involves binding me with your chains? Actually, I never knew you could use them like this." she remarked looking at them.

"Yes. I felt a cold feeling and now," she smiled as one of her arms became a black and purple blade with a red eye like orb in the center. "I'm more confident about everything. Even confessing my undying love to you~"

Maka gulped while feeling the chains tighten around her body and arms.

"Now," she smiled as the blade returned to a human arm as she moved her face closer to Maka's. "All I want is a kiss from my lover~"

"T-Tsubaki! We're not lovers." blushed Maka while trying to lean back.

"Please? Kiss me or," her back started to gain large chain like blades, all set to strike at Maka. " **I will kill you~ he he.** "

'Wait, sudden change in behavior, new weapon forms with a dark feeling, and that look…' her eyes widened. "Soul's black blood."

" **Why waste your time with him?** " She frowned while her tone calmed down a bit. "When you have someone like me that loves you to death?"

"Tsubaki, just calm down, let me go, and we can talk this over." spoke Maka in a calm tone.

Tsubaki pouted cutely. "Kiss me then Maka. I won't bite much~"

"Let go and afterwards….maybe." blushed Maka.

"Are you thinking of sex?" She said confused. "I wanted to take it slow, then we can lick each other's slits~" Tsubaki purred with a wink. "Ok my lover~?"

"N-Not that!" she blushed beet red. "Just let me go so we can talk like normal people!"

"Hmm…..only if you kiss me~" she said while puckering up her lips. "Mmm~"

Maka sighed. 'She's really stuck on that.'

Tsubaki waited before Maka hesitantly kissed her on the lips. Just as Blair walked in.

"Nya? Wow Maka, so you are a lesbian." chuckled the purple cat.

Maka blushed as dark chained blades came so close to impacting into her body.

" **Leave NOW!** " Tsubaki growled in anger. " **OR I'M GOING TO TURN YOU INTO A CAT KABOB!** "

"Yipe!" Blair turned and ran out of the room.

"Now," Tsubaki smiled as the blades retracted back into her body. "Let's sleep together my lover~"

"Hold up Tsubaki, I gave you a kiss, now you have to let me go and start explaining." frowned Maka.

"...about sex?" She asked with a grin. "Because Black Star keeps telling me about his imaginary girlfriend and the steamy-"

Maka's eye twitched as she somehow managed to hold up a thick book in her left hand. "Tsubaki."

Wack!

"Ow!" She said as the chains came loose. "That hurt!"

"Now you're gonna calm down, stop bringing up sex, and scoot back, NOW!"

Tsubaki obliged. "Yes my lov-" she stopped at seeing Maka hold up the book again. "Uh, yes Maka."

(One LONG explanation later)

"And that's how I got here Maka." Tsubaki said while Maka was both confused and shocked at the same time. "Any questions?"

"So, you just woke up feeling cold, and walked all the way here….just to confess to me?"

"Yes." She grinned. "So Maka? Do you feel the same~?"

"Well hold up. Since when did you feel this way?"

"Since we first met." She blushed. "I wanted to be your partner but Black Star said I was his Weapon so I grudgingly obliged."

"Well, I'm flattered and all, but I don't think you can just change partners on a whim."

"...so you hate me?" She said with a dark look on her face. "Is that cor **rect?** "

"When did I say that?" deadpanned Maka.

Tsubaki had no words to say to retort. 'Damn it!'

"Now, you either calm down and hear me out, or I'll get really annoyed." she smiled with her eyebrow twitching.

"Yes Maka." Tsubaki said with a sigh. "So let's hear it then."

"Now I have no problem with your feelings, because recently, I have been a little curious about being with a girl." she admitted with a light blush.

"...wh **o is it!?** " She glared darkly. " **Tell me Maka.** " 'I will kill her!'

"That's it. I didn't mean any girl in particular, I just meant the idea of going out with a girl." she deadpanned.

Tsubaki calmed down hearing that. "So….you want to….be with me?"

"Well I thought of it, but if you're gonna be so distrustful of me and mad, how would it last?"

She paled before bowing her head to the ground hard. "I'm sorry! Don't think that of me. I will be good I swear!"

"Look, I don't want you to change, but if we do get together, I don't want you to think I'm gonna suddenly cheat on you." she frowned. "That makes me sound like my dad."

Tsubaki hugged Maka tight. "Oh Maka, I promise to be the perfect girlfriend."

Maka smiled and hugged her back. "Just take it slow and let's not rush into things."

"Ok," she smiled. "Do you want to see my new Weapon form?"

"Sure."

Tsubaki smiled before changing into a long sword with a large slab of darkish purple iron that looked like a crescent moon and reached from the tip of the blade down to its hilt on one side. A large red crystal jutted out on either side as everything about it looked like something from a horror movie. And it didn't help that parks of it looked like human bones mixed with flesh. 'Like it Maka?'

"Uh, yeah, it looks good." replied Maka, albeit a little creeped out.

'Thanks now,' she smiled while still in her weapon form. 'Want to hold me?'

"Sure." Maka reached down and grabbed the handle while slowly lifting Tsubaki up. That was when she found it to be...light as a feather.

'Want to attack someone with this? Maybe that cat?'

"No." she deadpanned.

'Why not? She interrupted a good kiss.' Tsubaki pouted as she exited her Weapon form. "Come on Maka."

"Do it and you won't get another." she threatened.

She paled again before grinning. "Are you going to hit me again with a book, Maka? It felt so good."

"Since you just admitted to that, no." she yawned. "Now either try to calm down and you can sleep with me tonight, but until we talk with Lord Death, we're not suddenly switching partners. Besides, we'd need to talk to them before doing that anyways."

Tsubaki yawned before laying on Maka's lap. "I will. Good night Maka."

"Night Tsubaki." Maka laid down while patting Tsubaki's head.

"Night Maka Nakatsukasa." She smiled before falling asleep on Maka's lap.

Said girl rolled her eyes, but smiled before both girls went to sleep.

Not knowing that Tsubaki had a hand on Maka's ass. 'Soft~'


	210. Index

Crazy trouble with love

Index

Hello folks, I have bad news. It's been a while, but I've decided to stop this fic.

(Cue booing with numerous stuff thrown at me)

Is what I would say if I didn't decide to actually make it a series. And by that, let me explain. This chapter is the last one for this fic, but it's not the end of so many pairings. I'm gonna make a sequel to this fic where more pairings can be done. I'm doing this because considering it went over two hundred, that's good, but bad.

Good because of so many options, but bad because with so many pairings of different series, I can understand that can be tiring to search down the list. That's why starting next installment, the limit will be one hundred and fifty chapters. And yes, that means the final chapter there will be the index cause it will help. So if you have any pairings not yet done, or sequels not done in this one, send it in for the next one. Anyways, enjoy when the first chapter of it gets posted.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Akame Ga Kill**

23\. Esdeath and Tatsumi

 **Aliens/Predators**

6\. Keith and Xenomorph (Angela)

20\. Keith, Angela, and Cynthia

 **Amazing World of Gumball**

189\. Female Gumball and Lenny

 **American Dragon Jake Long**

125\. Nephthys, Sita, and Jake

143\. Jake, Sara, and Kara

166\. Fury, Euryale, Medusa, and Jake

 **Animal Crossing**

22\. Isabelle and Villager

 **Animaniacs**

116\. Minerva and Wilford

 **Attack on Titan**

70\. Female Titan Shifters and Eren

 **Avatar the Last Airbender**

62\. Kyoshi and Aang

155\. Toph, Zuki, and Aang

 **Bakugan**

35\. Julie and Dan

80\. Rabeeder, Chan Lee, and Dan

126\. Alice, Female Shun, Marucho, and Dan

 **Batman Beyond**

158\. Dee Dee and Terry

 **Ben 10**

5\. Julie and Ben

 **Blazblue**

40\. Linhua and Ragna

 **Bleach**

120\. Tia, her fraccion, and Chad

199\. Female Aizen and Ichigo

 **Blue Exorcist**

165\. Female Shima and Rin

 **Boku No Hero Academia**

139\. Bakugo and Izuku

159\. Tsuyu and Izuku

163\. Tooru and Izuku

164\. Jirou and Izuku

172\. Mina and Izuku

173\. Momo and Izuku

174\. Ochako and Izuku

 **Bravoman**

42\. Waya-hime and Bravoman

 **Camp Lakebottom**

15\. Gretchen and Mcgee

 **Chalkzone**

16\. Penny and Rudy

25\. Penny and Rudy part 2

 **Chaotic**

61\. Takinom and Tom

 **DC**

148\. Harley and Bruce

 **D Grayman**

60\. Road, Female Kanda, and Allen

118\. For and Allen

200\. Mimi and Allen

 **Danganronpa**

36\. TokoSho and Naegi

38\. Junko and Naegi

 **Digimon**

99\. Lilithmon and Angewomon

129\. Junomon and Tai

 **Digimon Xros Wars**

37\. Persiamon, Nene, and Taiki

51\. Shoutmon and Cutemon

 **Dragonball Z**

59\. Princess Snake and Yamcha

89\. 18 and Goten

114\. Female Vegeta and Goku

 **Evangelion**

75\. Rei, Lilith, and Shinji

 **Fairy Tail**

49\. Female Laxus and Natsu

50\. Juvia and Female Gray

109\. Erza, Erza's Armor, and Natsu

112\. Libra and Natsu

147\. Cana, Mavis, and Natsu

150\. Female Zancrow and Natsu

168\. Juvia, Female Vidaldus, and Gray

171\. Female Fukuro and Natsu

178\. Porlyusica and Natsu

184\. Female Lullaby and Natsu

192\. Seilah, Mirajane, and Natsu

203\. Ophiuchus and Natsu

204\. Female Deliora and Gray

205\. Ikaruga and Erza

206\. Ooba and Lyon

207\. Imitatia and Natsu

 **Fairly Oddparents**

104\. Mandie and Vicky

 **Fate Stay**

39\. Taiga and Shirou

54\. Taiga, Akia, and Shirou

96\. Jack the Ripper and Shirou

102\. Taiga, Akia, Lamia, and Shirou

111\. Saber and Shirou

137\. Caster, Rider, Saber, and Shirou

167\. Female Hercules and Shirou

 **Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends**

7\. Frankie and Mac

18\. Frankie, Goo, and Mac

30\. Frankie, Goo, and Mac part 3

76\. Frankie, Goo, Berry, and Mac part 4

105\. Frankie, Goo, Berry, and Mac part 5

 **Fullmetal Alchemist**

202\. Female Roy-Roia and Edward

 **Generator Rex**

156\. Breach and Rex

175\. Rabbit EVO and Rex

 **Godzilla**

197\. Female Destroyah and Godzilla

 **Gravity Falls**

27\. Pacifica, Wendy, and Dipper

81\. Pacifica, Wendy, and Dipper part 2

 **Harry Potter**

86\. Myrtle and Harry

100\. Minerva and Harry

141\. Draca and Harry

151\. Dolores and Harry

185\. Guinevere and Harry

 **Highschool DxD**

180\. Raynare and Issei

 **How to Train Your Dragon**

57\. Astrid and Hiccup

74\. Astrid and Hiccup part 2

123\. Female Toothless and Hiccup

 **Jackie Chan Adventures**

169\. Cihuacoatl and Jackie

193\. Jade and Jackie

 **Kid Icarus**

58\. Medusa and Pit

 **Kim Possible**

79\. DNAmy and Ron

 **Kirby**

153\. ChuChu and Kirby

 **Legend of Zelda**

34\. Epona and Link

69\. Deku Princess and Link

73\. Zelda, Midna, Fi, Medli, and Link

91\. Cuccos and Link

92\. Navi and Link

146\. Five Fi's and Link

 **Littlest Pet shop**

12\. Zoe and Russell

 **Looney Tunes**

67\. Lola, Patricia, and Bugs

132\. Penelope and Pepe

 **Martin Mystery**

201\. Mom and Martin

 **Megaman**

95\. Splash Woman and Megaman

97\. Female Megaman and Megaman

 **Megaman NT Warrior**

188\. Miyu and Lan

208\. Mayl, Lan, Megaman, and Roll

 **My Girlfriend is a T-Rex**

119\. Churio and Yuuma

 **My Gym Partner's a Monkey**

107\. CDMS Jungle Squad and Adam

 **My Little Pony**

2\. Pinkie, mane six, and Spike

66\. Barb and Silver Belle

77\. MLP Porn Videos

106\. Elusive and Spike

113\. Diamond Tiara and Blueblood

138\. Nightmare Elusive and Barb

157\. Barb and Button Mash

 **Naruto**

11\. Hinata and Naruto

24\. Deidara and Naruto

124\. Shikadai, Inojin, and Chocho

179\. Female Zetsu and Naruto

187\. Female Sasuke-Sasukia and Naruto

 **Ni Hao, Kai-Lan**

65\. Kai-Lan, Rintoo, Hoho, and Lulu

 **One Piece**

21\. Nami and Luffy

98\. Monet and Luffy

135\. Female Bartolomeo, Cavendish, and Luffy

 **Onepunch Man**

55\. Mosquito Girl and Saitama

 **Percy Jackson**

85\. Echidna and Percy

127\. Female Zeus and Percy

136\. Female Nico and Percy

142\. Persephone and Percy

145\. Medusa, Euryale, Stheno, and Percy

170\. Alecto and Percy

 **Pinocchio**

68\. Female Puppets and Pinocchio

 **Pokemon**

32\. Anabel, Angie, Miette, Macey, and Ash

45\. Hunter J and Ash

46\. Georgia and Ash

47\. Hex Maniac Twins and Ash

48\. Sabrina, Anabel, and Ash

64\. Reina and Red

78\. Ivy, Ciccy, Luana, and Ash

84\. May and Ash

122\. Annie, Oakley, and Ash

133\. Autumn, Lucy, and Brock

154\. Venusaur and Bulbasaur

198\. Infi and Ash

 **Pucca**

44\. Pucca and Garu

 **Rosario Vampire**

43\. Female enforcers and Tsukune's harem

83\. Tsukune and Yukari

121\. Gin and Tsukune

 **RWBY**

14\. Ruby and the girls of Vale

26\. Nora and Ren

53\. Pyrrha and Jaune

71\. Nora, Ren, and Jaune

72\. Female Cardin and Jaune

82\. Blake and Ruby

90\. Female Adam-Anna, Ruby, and Jaune

93\. Penny and Ruby

101\. Derdra and Jaune

108\. Blake, Ruby, and Neon part 2

140\. Coco and Jaune

160\. Salem and Jaune

176\. Jaune's mirror version and Jaune

190\. Female Ren and Jaune

191\. Anna, Ruby, and Jaune part 2

 **Samurai Jack**

144\. Jack and Morrgana

 **Scooby Doo**

94\. Madelyn and Shaggy

 **Sonic**

1\. Sonic, Amy, Tails, and Sticks

4\. Rouge and Sonic

33\. Sonic, Tails, and Shadow

117\. Male Amy and Female Sonic

194\. Sonic Versions and Amy

195\. Wave and Tails

 **Soul Eater**

9\. Blair and Crona

41\. Blair, Mizune, and Soul

103\. Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, and Soul

128\. Female Pharaoh and Death the Kidd

130\. Azusa and Soul

161\. Female Black Star and Soul

209\. Tsubaki and Maka

 **Splatoon**

29\. Lara, Emma, and Mint

 **Spongebob Squarepants**

196\. Sandy and Squidward

 **Star vs the Forces of Evil**

28\. Star, Janna, Jackie, and Marco

56\. Star, Janna, Jackie, and Marco part 2

 **Star Wars**

115\. Oola and Han

131\. Female Sebulba and Jar Jar

149\. Female stormtroopers and Luke

 **Steven Universe**

17\. Steven, Peridot, and the Crystal Gems

 **Super Smash Bros.**

8\. Wii Fit Trainer/Madison and Villager

10\. Peach, Samus, and Sonic

12\. Madison, Rosalina, and Villager

31\. Ness and Lucas

162\. Sheik and Ness

 **Tarzan**

152\. Queen La and Tarzan

 **Tiny Toons**

134\. Fifi and Furrball

181\. Buster and Elmyra

182\. Mitzi and Dizzy

183\. Margot and Plucky

186\. Bimbette and Furrball

 **Totally Spies**

110\. Mandy and Clover

 **Tuff Puppy**

63\. Kitty and Dudley

 **Wander Over Yonder**

87\. Lord Dominator and Wander

 **Yo-kai Watch**

19\. Chatalie, Katie, and Nate

52\. Insomni and Nate

88\. Kyubi and Nate

 **Yugioh**

177\. Female Pegasus and Yugi

 **Yugioh 5ds**

3\. Akiza and Yusei


End file.
